Tenías que ser tú
by hp-931
Summary: AU. Zanza era conocido como el "el más fuerte", el matón más temido. Pero no esperaba que un castigo le obligara a tener que cambiar de vida al rescatar a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de unos delincuentes... ¿Qué ocurriría si introdujéramos a los personajes del universo Kenshin en un instituto de preparatoria japonés? Sano/Meg; Aoshi/Misao/Soujiro; Kaoru/Kenshin.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _— A veces se escuchan historias… historias realmente aterradoras. Se habla de un chico, que asiste a este instituto y todos lo conocen por el nombre de Zanza. Dicen que es un delincuente terrible al que no debes mirar a los ojos si no quieres pasarlo mal. Nunca ha perdido una pelea y acepta los retos de toda la gente que se atreva a arrebatarle el título de "El más fuerte"._

 _— ¿El más fuerte?_

 _— Sí, si lo vences te podrás proclamar el más fuerte, pues el venció en una pelea al pandillero más peligroso de la ciudad cuando tan sólo tenía doce años._

 _— ¡Eso es imposible!_

 _— Puede que sea cierto, o puede que no lo sea. Pero por si acaso… esquiva "al chico de la cinta roja"_

* * *

 **N.A**.

Saludos a todo el mundo y bienvenidos. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí supongo que os estaréis preguntando por esta historia…

¡Sí! ¡Estáis leyendo bien! He vuelto después de una laaaaarga temporada sin pasar por aquí y os traigo la historia más ambiciosa en la que me he embarcado jamás. Si alguien ha leído _Como buenos vecinos_ , habrá notado que en el último capítulo puse algo sobre una historia que me estaba rondando por la mente y que ya en aquella época había comenzado a escribir. Pues bien aquí la tenéis y aunque este prólogo es bastante corto os prometo muuuucho de ella y espero que os divirtáis y la disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo. Soy consciente de que con tan poca información estaréis preguntándoos de que va todo esto, pero en breves os dejaré el primer capítulo de **Tenías que ser tú** , para que le echéis un vistazo y me deis vuestras opiniones.

Obviamente estamos hablando de un Sano/Meg, pero la cosa no se queda ahí… os prometo emociones fuertes y una historia larga llena del amor/odio tan característico que se procesan estos dos; así como la presencia de muchos personajes simbólicos de Ruroni Kenshin.

Tan solo me queda decir que los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki y que yo tan solo me divierto con ellos sin recibir ningún tipo de beneficio por ello más allá de vuestras palabras de ánimo y opiniones.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

 **Hp_931**


	2. Capítulo 1 2ºF

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **2º F**

 **— ¡K** aoru!— La aludida miró hacia la calle que tenía justo a su espalda; una joven de baja estatura y ojos verdes corría hacia ella, su larga trenza negra se movía de un lado a otro y llevaba una mochila en su hombro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Misao!— saludó cuándo la había alcanzado. Su mejor amiga no iba a cambiar nunca, aunque era su primer día de clase la ojiverde seguía llevando el uniforme mal puesto; los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desatados, la corbata aflojada y el nudo mal hecho, llevaba la chaqueta abierta y la camisa por fuera de la falda. Kaoru suspiró— Es el primer día ¿no puedes arreglarte un poco?— Misao la miró sonrojada pero con una enorme sonrisa.

— Es que he salido tan rápido de mi casa que no he tenido tiempo de preocuparme por nimiedades— se excusó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca con una enorme sonrisa— Pero no me cambies de tema— la sonrisa de la joven desapareció, Kaoru alzó una ceja ante el cambio— Hoy es el gran día— dijo con voz expectante.

— ¿El gran día?— preguntó curiosa.

— ¡Sí! Por fin sabremos si nuestros esfuerzos durante los exámenes han dado resultado y así conseguiremos escapar de la temible clase F— le recordó la joven mientras flexionaba sus brazos contra su pecho, emocionada. Kaoru simplemente sonrió pensando en que su amiga había visto demasiada televisión. Pero era verdad, las dos jóvenes entraron en la preparatoria Hiko por los pelos y fueron mandadas a la clase F durante su primer año.

La escuela de Enseñanza Secundaria Superior, o instituto de preparatoria Hiko, era un envidiable centro de estudios situado en una pequeña ciudad que se encontraba a tan solo una hora y media de la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio. Este había sido fundado por un idealista profesor llamado Seijuro Hiko cuyo sueño siempre había sido poseer el mejor centro educativo del país y, en tan solo veinte años de existencia del centro, estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo. El Instituto disponía de unas excelentes instalaciones, una muy buena reputación dentro del mundo educativo y su sistema de segregación de alumnos según sus calificaciones ayudaba a que el centro escalara en los rankings nacionales. Esta segregación por clases suponía que los alumnos más brillantes del centro se concentraran en la clase A, seguida por la B y la C, respectivamente. Todos los alumnos, al final del curso académico o tras la realización del examen de acceso, eran colocados en una lista dependiendo de su nota media; y esa lista era la que decidía la clase a la que asistirían. Los mejores alumnos, de esta manera, tenían asegurada una clase avanzada en la que podían dar rienda suelta a sus conocimientos y recibir una educación mucho más especializada en una clase totalmente homogénea.

Pero en este maravilloso sistema había un punto flaco… al igual que los alumnos con mejores calificaciones tenían aseguradas una buena clase… los alumnos que se encontraban al final de la lista se aseguraban una clase… un poco más especial. La temida clase F, la que todos los estudiantes luchaban por evitar entrar, en ella normalmente se juntaban todos aquellos alumnos que no tenían ningún interés por los estudios o asistían a la preparatoria obligados por sus padres o por la sociedad. Eran clases difíciles donde a los profesores les tocaba luchar por que sus alumnos mostraran interés por los estudios. Básicamente… la peor de todo el centro; y tanto Misao como Kaoru ya estaban más que acostumbradas a tratar con la "plebe" del instituto.

Pero a pesar de eso, ambas chicas decidieron que su 2º curso no sería igual. Durante el último período de exámenes dedicaron gran parte de su tiempo a estudiar y conseguir subir las notas debido al enorme nivel de exigencia que primaba en el centro; así como, para poder demostrarse a ellas mismas que eran capaces de conseguir lo que se propusieran.

Aunque aparte de eso había otras dos grandes razones por las que asistir a la clase A…

— Aoshi-sama— susurró Misao completamente roja, Kaoru no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su amiga. Esta se había enamorado perdidamente del mejor estudiante de la escuela y compañero en el club de Kendo de Kaoru, Aoshi Shinomori o también conocido como el hombre de hielo, pues casi nunca mostraba ninguna emoción. La joven Kamiya, a pesar de asistir al mismo club que él, jamás lo había visto sonreír.

— Te veo muy emocionada Misao— comentó, la ojiverde salió de su trance y clavó su codo en el costado de su amiga haciendo que esta diera un respingo.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues no soy yo la que va de un lado para otro diciendo Himura-kun esto, Himura-kun aquello, Himura-kun opina…— Esta vez la que enrojeció fue Kaoru— Vaya suerte tuviste ¿No? Creo que Kenshin Himura, el flamante nuevo capitán del club de Kendo también asiste en el grupo A— La kendoka esquivó la mirada de su amiga— ¡Tú al menos puedes verlo en el club! Yo me tengo que conformar con ver a Aoshi-sama en los descansos.

— Siento ser buena en algo— contestó algo enfurruñada.

Misao había intentado entrar también en el club de kendo, pero era un desastre total. Por el contrario, Kaoru sí que consiguió pasar la prueba y continuar entrenado en su gran pasión desde que era pequeña, el kendo; y de paso conoció a Kenshin Himura, del que terminó irremediablemente enamorada.

Ambas jóvenes continuaron su camino hacia el centro de preparatoria Hiko con las mochilas en sus hombros; una marea de estudiantes se dirigía al mismo sitio que ellas ataviados con el uniforme de chaqueta azul marino, camisa blanca adornada con una corbata de líneas rojas y negras y falda o pantalón grises.

Al ser el primer día de clases los pétalos de los cerezos en flor inundaban la entrada al recinto del centro. En su patio principal se habían habilitado unos paneles informativos donde aparecían los integrantes de las seis clases que había por curso; chicas se abrazaban contentas de asistir a la misma clase, algunos suspiraban aliviados al ver sus nombres en las clases intermedias, mientras que otros se lamentaban al encontrarse en el tablero decorado por una gran F.

Entre toda esa gente se armó un revuelo al ver quien se acercaba, una joven estudiante con el cabello negro y largo hizo aparición acompañada de un chico alto y de mirada fría. Megumi Takani alumna de 2º curso y nueva Presienta del Consejo Estudiantil, elegida al finalizar el anterior curso gracias a su gran carisma, siempre estaba situada en las partes altas en las tablas de notas y poseía una extraordinaria belleza que atraía a casi todos los chicos del instituto. A su lado Aoshi Shinomori, el mejor estudiante del centro, su gran altura lo delataba, aunque su mirada fría hacía que la gente rehusara acercarse a él.

— Creo que vamos en la misma clase otra vez— Dijo la chica mientras miraba el panel de 2º A.

— No me esperaba menos de la Presidenta del Consejo— comentó el joven de ojos grises mientras escrutaba el tablón— Ya sabemos nuestro curso, deberíamos dirigirnos a clase— Ambos jóvenes abandonaron el patio principal y se internaron en el enorme hall del centro.

—¿Te has fijado que Kenshin también está con nosotros?— Comentó Megumi a su lado mientras miraba su reloj.

— Sí— respondió escuetamente mientras se cambiaba los zapatos. Megumi lo imitó, pero cuando llegaron a la escalera principal esta se separó de su compañero de curso.

— Yo no podré asistir todavía a clase, tengo que hablar con el director— Informó— Nos vemos en la presentación— La joven se giró y con paso elegante caminó hacia el pasillo que comunicaba con la zona reservada para los profesores. Aoshi suspiró mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se adentró en su nueva clase. Una cabellera roja llamó su atención y se colocó en el sitio que había libre justo a su lado.

— ¡Buenos días Aoshi!— Lo saludó alegremente el pelirrojo, tenía una mirada amable color malva, el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto— Me alegro de que estemos en la misma clase de nuevo.

— Yo también— contestó simplemente.

— Este año continuarás en el club de kendo ¿No?— le preguntó Kenshin acercándose a la mesa de su compañero.

— Mientras no interfiera con mis estudios… podré asistir a alguna práctica— El pelirrojo sonrió, conoció a Aoshi Shinomori en primer año y a pesar de su carácter serio y frío, le caía bastante bien.

— Me alegro de oír eso, el club gana mucho prestigio gracias a ti. Eres uno de los mejores kendokas que he conocido— Aoshi lo miró a los ojos a la vez que alzaba ligeramente sus cejas.

— Eres demasiado humilde, esto te jugará una mala pasada algún día… capitán— Kenshin rio nerviosamente mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza.

— ¡Está bien chicos! Colocaos en su sitio, la presentación está a punto de comenzar— dijo el profesor seriamente mientras entraba en la sala. Todos los alumnos se colocaron al instante en sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

Dos chicas miraban con la boca abierta el gran panel que indicaba los cursos, después de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio…

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— Gritó Misao con las manos en la cabeza, Kaoru a su lado estaba boquiabierta.

— Al parecer los dioses no quieren que estemos en la clase A— dijo con la voz desganada mientras leía su nombre y el de su amiga bajo un gran cartel que ponía 2º F.

— ¿Hemos estudiado tanto para esto?— Misao estaba a punto de llorar mientras señalaba con ambas manos el temido cartel— Tanto sacrificio, estudiando hasta la madrugada, dejando a mi abuelo sólo en el restaurante, leyendo libros… ¡Ni siquiera hemos entrado en la clase E!— Un aura depresiva envolvió a ambas chicas.

— Veo que volvemos a ir a la misma clase— Una voz masculina sorprendió a las jóvenes. Kaoru se giró para mirar al chico que les había hablado. Un joven alto, con el pelo castaño y revuelto las miraba divertido, una llamativa cinta roja adornaba su cabeza, llevaba la camisa por fuera y no usaba la característica corbata roja con líneas negras. En su mejilla había signos de violencia.

— ¡Sano!— Exclamó— ¿No me digas que has vuelto a meterte en una pelea?— el aludido la miró con una ceja alzada y con las manos en los bolsillos. Misao seguía en un rincón con la mirada fija en el tablón.

— Solamente he demostrado a un imbécil que no es superior a nadie— contestó con desgana. La ceja de Kaoru tembló.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas en problemas?

— Oye, no ha sido culpa mía— El castaño intentó defenderse.

— Sí, claro. Tus puños actúan por separado— dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. La gente a su alrededor miraba curiosa, Kaoru Kamiya era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarse directamente al temido Zanza.

— Venga Kaoru, no te lo tomes tan a pecho y vamos a celebrar que estamos de nuevo en la misma clase— replicó el castaño.

— ¡Yo no voy a celebrar que soy una estúpida!— esta vez habló Misao que con su aura depresiva comenzó a andar hacía su "nueva" clase. Kaoru lo miró con recelo y siguió a su amiga.

Sanosuke suspiró, él no podía evitar estar en la clase F, casi nunca estudiaba y lo único que quería hacer era terminar de una vez el estúpido instituto. Desde que era pequeño se había metido en problemas y aquello le había generado una muy mala reputación, ganándose el apelativo de Zanza. Hacía ya unos años el castaño había encontrado en las peleas una vía de escape, pero con el paso del tiempo todo aquello iba teniendo cada vez menos sentido hasta que notó que estaba quedándose prácticamente vacío… excepto por su mejor amiga Kaoru Kamiya y Misao Makimachi que nunca lo dejaban solo. Sonrió mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia y a la pequeña comadreja que caminaban juntas hacia la entrada del centro.

— ¡Oh! Es Zanza…— El castaño dirigió su mirada a un par de chicos que había a su izquierda.

— Idiota, no lo mires a la cara— dijo otro mientras se alejaba de él rápidamente. Frunció el ceño, la verdad es que odiaba eso… tomó su mochila y le pegó una patada a una de las papeleras y siguió enfadado a sus dos amigas.

* * *

Tras la presentación donde conocieron a su nueva tutora, la señorita Okon, una profesora novata que acababa de entrar al centro, todos los grupos de 2º curso se dirigieron al gimnasio donde se celebraría la ceremonia de apertura. Sanosuke andaba desganado junto a sus dos amigas que al parecer ya habían superado un poco el palo de volver a asistir a la clase F. Misao miraba ensimismada a un joven alto que caminaba unos metros por delante de ellos y Kaoru observaba con preocupación su corte de la mejilla.

— ¿No crees que deberías ir a la enfermería?— Preguntó a su amigo que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada perdida.

— Esto no es nada, el muy tonto pensaba que podría ganarme con un puño americano— La kendoka tapó su boca.

— ¿Te han golpeado con un puño americano? ¿Y estás orgulloso?— Sano sonrió arrogantemente, Kaoru le golpeó en la herida.

— ¡Auch!

— Te lo mereces— Llegaron al enorme gimnasio y les ordenaron colocarse en filas, Sanosuke como era el más alto, le tocó ocupar el último lugar de la hilera, los chicos que estaban a su lado se alejaron un poco nerviosos, este no hizo caso y aburrido dirigió su mirada castaña al enorme escenario. Varios profesores se encontraban en él, pudo distinguir también a dos alumnos, uno de ellos era un chico alto con el pelo grisáceo, que hablaba alegremente con una chica de larga melena negra que les daba la espalda, pudo imaginar que se trataba de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, recientemente elegida. Aunque él no participó ni en la campaña ni en las votaciones, esos empollones con ganas de poder no le interesaban lo más mínimo.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo colocado en su sitio, el director del centro Seijuro Hiko se puso frente al atril y tomó la palabra. Hablaba de cosas como la responsabilidad, el estudio, los años de juventud y los buenos recuerdos que debían hacer durante su etapa de estudiantes. El castaño bostezaba sin ningún pudor mientras los chicos que se encontraban junto a él lo miraban temerosos, entonces el director por fin calló y cedió el atril a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. El castaño estaba decidido a irse, no podría aguantar más tiempo allí de pie escuchando estupideces, pero algo se lo impidió. Justo cuando iba a girarse, la presidenta se puso de cara a la asamblea y comenzó a soltar su discurso con voz firme y clara; pero no fue el discurso lo que clavó en el suelo al temido Zanza, sino la belleza de la joven. Nunca se había fijado en ella y se arrepintió enormemente de ello, su pelo largo y negro contrastaba enormemente con su delicada y blanca piel, sus labios eran carnosos y se movían delicadamente mientras hablaba y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro lo hechizaron. No estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que la joven estaba diciendo, pero estaba ensimismado observando cómo sus labios pronunciaban las palabras y mirando su blanco y largo cuello que acababa en la camisa de su uniforme perfectamente arreglado ¿Por qué no habría puesto más atención a la campaña de elección de presidente? El discurso de la joven acabó y el castaño continuó sin moverse de su sitio hasta que una patada en la pantorrilla lo despertó.

— Estúpido cabeza de pollo ¡Te estamos hablando!— No sabía por qué, pero había hecho enfadar a Misao.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la Comadreja?— Preguntó a Kaoru, que no los estaba mirando.

— Te estoy preguntando si vas a venir luego al restaurante— le dijo la ojiverde— Mi abuelo necesita camareros esta tarde y me ha preguntado si tú estabas libre— Sanosuke alzó las cejas.

— Dile al viejo Okina que cuente conmigo— contestó sin desviar su mirada del escenario, donde aún se encontraba la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Yo empiezo con las actividades del club, así que no podré acompañaros— Kaoru estaba haciendo reverencias al ver como Misao la miraba con un deje de odio.

— Pues quizás tenga que plantearme volver a intentar pasar la prueba del club de kendo— comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos con autosuficiencia.

— ¡Vamos Comadreja eso es imposible!— exclamó Sanosuke— Con ese cuerpecillo que tienes te derrotarían soplando.

— ¿Estas insinuando que tengo cuerpo de niña?— El enfado de Misao se hizo mucho más notable.

— Yo no he dicho nada de eso— El castaño alzó las manos con una sonrisa en la cara y la ojiverde se lanzó contra él.

— ¡Sagara!— Ambos jóvenes dejaron de pelearse y la expresión divertida de Sano pasó a una seria— ¿Acabamos de empezar el curso y ya estas armando alboroto?— Un hombre alto y de unos cuarenta y muchos miraba desafiante al castaño con sus afilados ojos; se trataba de uno de los profesores del centro, Hajime Saito, tutor del grupo A.

— No estábamos haciendo nada malo— Contestó el castaño estirando su espalda e intentando ponerse a su altura.

— Quedas advertido, este curso no voy a despegar un ojo de ti. Así que si no quieres ser expulsado… más te vale andarte con cuidado— le advirtió— Por el momento tienes que venir a verme a la sala de profesores… al parecer has roto una de las papeleras del patio— Sanosuke apretaba los puños— ¿Ha quedado claro?— preguntó con arrogancia.

— Muy claro— contestó con rabia, el profesor sonriendo abandonó el gimnasio y puso rumbo a las clases, el humor de Sanosuke cambió totalmente. Sus amigas lo miraron preocupadas, sin duda Saito era el peor profesor del instituto y la había tomado con Sano por su gran capacidad de meterse en líos. Al castaño no le caía nada bien y tenía que contenerse con él. Estaba a punto de golpear algo cuando un joven pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse al grupo, Kaoru enrojeció al instante.

— ¡Buenos días Kamiya-san!— saludó con una sonrisa— Veo que al final no has conseguido estar en una clase superior…

— ¡Himura-kun! Esto… yo…— balbuceó la joven kendoka. Misao la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Supongo que somos tontas y sin remedio— contestó la ojiverde por Kaoru, Kenshin dibujó una amable sonrisa en a cara.

— Seguro que para el próximo curso lo conseguiréis— dijo— Por cierto Kamiya-san, esta tarde empezamos con las actividades del club. Pronto serán las pruebas de acceso de los nuevos miembros y debemos de limpiar el dojo— Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, su rubor no había desaparecido— Ok, entonces nos vemos allí— y se alejó de ellos con una mano alzada.

— ¡Kaoru! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Viene Himura a verte y no le hablas?— Misao la había tomado por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, Kaoru reaccionó.

— Supongo que sí— dijo aún ida. Sano miró a su amiga y sonrió ligeramente, aunque la cara de Saito seguía clavada en su cabeza.

* * *

Después de aquello, las clases comenzaron con normalidad y Misao iba desesperándose con cara hora que pasaba mirando el reloj, esperando a que marcara la hora del almuerzo. Sanosuke decidió dormir un poco, estaba cansado por la pelea que tuvo por la mañana y sabía que a la hora del almuerzo le esperaba Saito con alguno de sus castigos ridículos. El timbre por fin les indicó el final de las clases de la mañana, una animada Misao sacó su bento con cara de felicidad y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

— Realmente no sé dónde metes toda esa comida Comadreja— comentó el castaño al verla comer de aquella manera.

— Tffu fte cafllasf— dijo con la boca llena mientras que lo señalaba con los palillos con el ceño fruncido, Kaoru la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras sacaba su bento y el de Sano.

— ¿Vas a comer con nosotras?— Preguntó mientras le ofrecía a Sanosuke su comida, este la aceptó y negó con la cabeza.

— Voy a ver que quiere el estúpido de Saito, comeré por el camino— dijo mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo y ponía rumbo a la sala de profesores sin mucha gana. Miró la comida que le había preparado Kaoru con un poco de asco, desde que iban a la escuela media esta se había empeñado en prepararle los almuerzos, pues en su casa todos eran hombres y eran un desastre. Sanosuke siempre se la comía agradecido, pero no podía afirmar que la cocina fuese una de las cualidades de su mejor amiga, lo abrió para descubrir un poco de arroz salado, unos intentos de salchicha con forma de pulpo y una tortilla que había terminado convirtiéndose en huevos revueltos. Se lo comió rápidamente antes de entrar a la sala de profesores y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta corredera alguien se le adelantó, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil cargada de papeles salía en ese momento de la sala. El castaño quedó paralizado al verla, de cerca era aún más guapa.

— ¿Me disculpas?— le preguntó a Sano, este no supo que decir— Estás estorbado y no puedo salir.

— Oh, lo siento— dijo mientras se apartaba y esta salía al pasillo, y sin volver la vista hacia atrás se perdió por unas escaleras. Sanosuke seguía en la misma posición con el pomo de la puerta en sus manos con la mirada fija en donde había desaparecido la chica.

— ¡Sagara! ¿Es usted el nuevo portero o algo parecido?— la voz de Saito, que provenía del interior de la sala de profesores, trajo de vuelta a un Sanosuke que se adentró para ver cuál sería su próximo castigo.

Megumi llegó al piso superior un poco confusa, le sonaba mucho el chico de la cinta roja, y no era por nada bueno. Suspiró y se dirigió a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, con el comienzo del nuevo curso tenían mucho trabajo y debían de encontrar nuevos miembros de primero para suplir las bajas de los alumnos que ya se habían graduado. La pelinegra se adentró en la sala, colocó la pila de papeles en su escritorio y se sentó para empezar a leerlos; pero varios golpes en la puerta no permitieron que se concentrara.

— Adelante— dijo con desgana, la puerta se abrió y un chico con una cabellera grisácea hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Te he felicitado ya por tu gran discurso?— Enishi entró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y una bolsa con comida en una de sus manos— Espero que no hayas almorzado— Megumi suspiró y negó con la cabeza, entonces el chico ampliando su sonrisa se sentó justo enfrente de ella, sacando de sus envoltorios lo que había comprado en la cafetería. Enishi era el Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil y asistía a 3º B, Megumi lo había propuesto para el cargo porque siempre había pensado que era una persona trabajadora y entregada, aunque desde hacía unas semanas ya no estaba tan segura de eso, pues el chico buscaba cualquier excusa para estar con ella a solas y no exactamente para hablar de trabajo. Aquello estaba empezando a agobiar a una pelinegra, que con un onigiri en la boca, intentaba volver a centrarse en el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?— dijo al ver que el chico iba a empezar una conversación.

— Vaya Megumi-san, sí que eres aplicada. El primer día del curso y en la hora del almuerzo… no me extraña que hayas vuelto a entrar en la clase A— comentó mientras recibía varios informes de los clubs.

La hora del almuerzo pasó más o menos tranquila y cuando faltaban pocos minutos para el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil pudo escapar de la sala. Con paso ligero y contestando cortésmente a los saludos que recibía por los pasillos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, subió a la terraza del edificio. Una vez estuvo fuera y comprobó que no había nadie, se apoyó en la barandilla para fijarse en las preciosas vistas del río que fluía justo al lado del edificio, de la ciudad y de la montaña que colindaba con ella, a lo lejos también se podía divisar el mar. Se aflojó la corbata que rodeaba su cuello y desató el primer botón dejando llegar el aire mejor a sus pulmones, la brisa de primavera era agradable y por un momento tuvo la tentación de no asistir a las siguientes clases. Entonces un ruido procedente de su espalda la alertó, en realidad se dio cuenta de que no era un ruido, sino un alumno del instituto blasfemando contra Saito mientras barría la terraza. Megumi pudo identificar su llamativa cinta roja, fue en ese momento cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y miró enfadado a la chica de pelo negro, aunque su mirada cambió cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

— Pensaba que no había nadie— dijo la pelinegra mientras volvía a arreglar su corbata y se dirigía a la salida— Siento haberte importunado— Sanosuke seguía en la misma posición ¿Qué clase de palabra era importunado?

— ¿Tú eres la presidenta de los estudiantes, verdad?— preguntó el castaño mientras se apoyaba en el recogedor. Megumi le dedicó una mirada bastante arrogante para el gusto de Sanosuke.

— Y supongo que tú eres Zanza ¿Me equivoco?— estaba claro de quien era aquel chico, todo el instituto había oído hablar de él y ella como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no iba a ser menos.

— Muy aguda señorita— contestó con ironía.

— Supongo que debería de decir lo mismo— La pelinegra tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a irse— Ahora que yo soy la encargada del Consejo de Estudiantil no voy a dejar que nada empañe el nombre de nuestra escuela, ni siquiera un matón de tres al cuarto— Dirigió una fría mirada a Sanosuke y salió de la terraza dejando a un sorprendido castaño ¿Dónde estaba la dulce chica que había dado el discurso de apertura de curso aquella mañana?

— Vaya secretos escondes… Kitsune…— susurró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, continuó con su tarea.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo a todos los que habéis decidido pasar por esta humilde historia! ¿Cómo estáis? Me hace muy feliz poder comprobar como el universo de Kenshin sigue vivo y con mucha fuerza. ¡Somos la resistencia! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que estos personajes no terminen de caer en el olvido, pues son maravillosos._

 _Bueno, ahora me gustaría poder hablaros un poco más de este fic… subir ese prólogo tan corto tiene un sentido, y es básicamente el de presentar un contraste entre ese primer contacto breve con la historia y la historia en sí. Algo así como lo de que las primeras apariencias engañan… mensaje del que está infectado este fic. Mi vida es un poco montaña rusa por el trabajo, pero nunca me he terminado de quitar de la cabeza la historia que hoy os presento (ahora sí). Ha sido un proyecto largo y difícil, lo que iba a ser un fic sencillo y divertido sobre un Sanosuke y una Megumi adolescentes en un instituto, se fue enrevesado hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy… ¡Una historia muy ambiciosa que consta de 38 capítulos, más de 300 páginas de Word (y subiendo) y muchos quebraderos de cabeza! Y por fin tras mucho esfuerzo aquí la tenéis. El fic estará dividido en dos temporadas y las publicaciones no tendrán establecidas una fecha rígida, irán oscilando entre una semana o dos, según del tiempo que disponga para realizar las revisiones pertinentes, pero tranquilos, publicaré ;)_

 _Como he dicho al principio, hay mucha miga que masticar y mucha tela por cortar así que espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola._

* * *

 ** _Datos de interés_**

 _Ahora en este huequecito me gustaría explicar algunas cosas sobre los institutos de Japón, por si hay alguien que tenga dudas sobre él. (Pedagogía time!)_

 _Yo soy española así que mi sistema educativo es bastante, bastante, bastante diferente al japonés, aunque creo que me he conseguido especializar bastante en él (a estas alturas creo que ya puedo dedicarme a la educación comparada)._

 _Okey, en Japón el curso escolar y académico comienza el 1 de abril, coincidiendo con la floración de los cerezos (está época del año es muy especial en su cultura, pues marca un nuevo inicio y las flores de cerezo inspiran miles de metáforas acerca de lo efímera que es la vida, etc…). Los cursos constan de tres trimestres separados por las vacaciones de agosto y las de Navidad y hay cuatro tipos distintos de escuelas:_

 _ **\- Las guarderías** , donde van los niños de 0-5 años, estas son privadas por lo que no son de asistencia obligatoria._

 _ **\- Las Escuelas Primarias**. Donde es obligatoria su asistencia y van los niños de 6-12 años._

 _ **\- Escuelas Secundarias Medias**. Cualquiera que haya visto anime conocerá este tipo de escuelas. Son centros donde se da una enseñanza puente entre la Educación Primaria y la Educación Secundaria Superior (Bachillerato, preparatoria, pre-universitaria, etc.x1000…) Se da en otro centro distinto a la escuela primaria y los centros de secundaria superior. A ella asisten los alumnos de 12 a 15 años y consta tres cursos._

 _ **\- Escuelas de Secundaria Superior o Preparatorias.** Estas son las que nos competen, la mayoría (por no decir todas) las series shoujo-escolares-románticas y anime en general se da en estos centros (Y nuestra historia no va a ser menos). En ellos se imparte la preparación para el acceso a la universidad durante tres cursos, su asistencia ya no es obligatoria, pero la gran mayoría de japoneses asiste a ellas vayan a hacer o no la prueba de acceso a la universidad. Se asiste desde los 15-18 años y suelen tener examen de acceso. Nuestros queridos personajes en este momento acaban de iniciar 2º curso._

* * *

 _Y tras este brevísimo esquema del sistema educativo japonés espero haber despejado alguna duda. He creído conveniente ponerlo, porque a lo largo del fic se hace bastante referencia a él (se comentarán cosas del pasado… la secundaria media y todo eso) y así todo el mundo que no lo conozca puede entender todas las referencias que se harán hacia él. De todas formas si se os presenta alguna cuestión no dudéis en preguntar, estaré dispuesta a responderla =D. (Creo que con esta historia me he delatado bastante sobre mi género de anime favorito)._

 _Aprovecho para decir que soy tan cabeza hueca y tan arcaica que hace poco descubrí que puedo contestar a los reviews que me hacen las personas registradas… (Sí, mi nivel de inteligencia no llega a más, perdonadme) por lo que pido disculpas a aquellos que no respondí por mi ignorancia tecnológica. Siempre estaré más que agradecida por vuestras sugerencias y comentarios. (Ya sé responderlos así que no os preocupéis que quien me escriba tendrá respuesta)._

 _Ahora mismo estoy muy nerviosa… hablo en serio, le tengo un cariño muy personal a **Tenías que ser tú** , llevo tanto tiempo trabajando en ella que prácticamente se ha convertido en parte de mi vida ¡Os estoy mostrando algo muy especial para mí!_

 _Con esto os dejo, cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia será bienvenida y espero de corazón que os guste la historia._

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp_931_**


	3. Capítulo 2 Damisela en apuros

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Damisela en apuros**

 **E** l curso escolar comenzó sin ningún contratiempo, Misao había vuelto a presentarse para las pruebas de acceso al club de kendo, pero tal y como Kaoru y Sanosuke imaginaron no consiguió pasarlas, por lo que la joven ojiverde estuvo una semana entera deprimida y rodeada de un aura extraña. Sanosuke por su parte estaba bastante intrigado tras su corta conversación con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y dedicó varios días a poner mucha más atención en ella. La observaba de lejos y se cruzaba de vez en cuando con ella en la sala de profesores y, como supuso, esta lo ignoraba completamente; aunque a pesar de eso el castaño no podía evitar buscarla con la mirada. Al menos había descubierto su nombre, Megumi Takani.

Lo que tampoco podía evitar era seguir metiéndose en peleas, muchas bandas callejeras lo perseguían y algún que otro alumno de primero creía que podría desafiarlo. El castaño no disfrutaba realmente con aquello, solo peleaba para evadirse y eso le ocasionaba más y más problemas con Saito que era como su sombra en los tiempos libres de clase.

Y aquella preciosa mañana de finales de abril estaba castigado de nuevo, llevaba un cubo de basura a su espalda y un rastrillo en su mano, mientras hacía todo lo que el conserje del centro le mandaba, recoger los desperdicios que habían por el suelo, rastrillar la pista de béisbol y colocar bolsas limpias en las papeleras. Apretando los dientes realizaba todos los trabajos sin rechistar.

— Al menos está aprendiendo un oficio— Comentó Misao tras darle un sorbo a su té en lata, estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos de hormigón que decoraban el patio mientras observaban a su amigo trabajar.

— No debería meterse en tantos problemas…— Kaoru estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo, últimamente estaba siendo más castigado que de costumbre.

— Bueno, la verdad es que siempre ha sido así— dijo la ojiverde al ver la mirada de su amiga. Kaoru suspiró.

— La marcha de su madre le afectó mucho… pero parecía que ya estaba recuperándose un poco después de lo que pasó el año pasado…— se lamentó. Sanosuke se convirtió en lo que era hoy día, en parte, por el divorcio de sus padres y la posterior marcha de su madre al extranjero, cuando Sano tenía tan solo diez años. Estuvo mucho tiempo triste y sin querer salir de casa; pero un día de repente salió y cuando regresó tenía una ceja partida y un ojo morado. Así comenzó la historia de Zanza.

— Bueno, para que nos animemos un poco ¡Esta noche voy a invitaros a cenar al Akabeko!— gritó Misao mientras se ponía en pie— Así que sal pronto de tu dichoso club de kendo y vamos a llorar las penas comiendo.

— ¿Llorar las penas?— Kaoru miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada— Bueno de todas formas hace tiempo que no pruebo la deliciosa comida de tu abuelo…— Sinceramente tenía que admitir que por mucho que lo intentara ella nunca llegaría a cocinar tan bien como los integrantes de la familia Makimachi.

— ¡Eh Sano!— El castaño dejó de hacer sus tareas para mirar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas— ¡Termina rápido que como premio te voy a llevar al Akabeko!— Sanosuke alzó su dedo pulgar como afirmación mientras recibía un escobazo del conserje por desviar la atención.

* * *

Sanosuke terminó de realizar sus tareas cuando ya había caído la tarde, terminó de guardar los utensilios que había utilizado en conserjería y se despidió con desgana del conserje que le lanzó un gruñido como respuesta. Cansado se dirigió a su clase para recoger sus pertenencias, pero algo llamó su atención y se ocultó tras una columna para observar lo que ocurría desde una distancia prudencial. La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil junto con el chico del pelo gris caminaba rumbo a la sala de fotocopias.

— ¡Vamos Megumi-san! No será tan malo— decía el joven, la pelinegra tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

— Ya te he dicho que no. Tenemos mucho trabajo e ir a tomar un refresco es lo último que podría hacer— dijo mientras se adentraba en la pequeña sala.

— No perdemos nada. Solo nos relajaremos un poco del trabajo ¡Dime que sí!— Pero la joven cerró la puerta en la cara del chico, Sanosuke no pudo estar más tiempo oculto.

— Te ha dicho que no ¿No puedes simplemente aceptarlo?— dijo una vez estuvo seguro de que la chica no lo escuchaba, Enishi se fijó en él y le dedicó una mirada de repugnancia.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para meterte en conversaciones que no te incumben?— Preguntó. Alzó una ceja al ver a un Sanosuke sin la chaqueta del uniforme y con la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos.

— No me estoy metiendo en nada, solo te advierto— le contestó con arrogancia devolviéndole la mirada impertinente a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¿Advertirme? ¿Tú?— Enishi rio— Mira payaso lo que yo hable con una señorita no te incumbe— justo en ese momento salió Megumi de la reprografía y observó extrañada la escena ¿Qué hacía aquel matón allí? Evitando mirarlos puso rumbo a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Enishi dedicó una última mirada a Sanosuke y comenzó a andar tras la presidenta, golpeando su hombro con el del castaño cuando pasó junto a él. Sanosuke no se movió y se quedó allí un rato mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían blanqueado.

— ¡Eh! Sanosuke— Misao apareció por el pasillo contiguo con la mochila y la chaqueta del uniforme del joven— Vamos a recoger a Kaoru— dijo contenta mientras le entregaba sus pertenencias a su amigo, que las tomó fuertemente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida bastante enfadado— ¿Qué le pasa ahora?— susurró la ojiverde.

Llegaron al dojo del instituto sin mediar palabra y vieron que la gente comenzaba a salir del entrenamiento con sus shinais guardados en sus fundas y con macutos donde llevaban sus equipaciones mientras hablaban del duro trabajo que habían realizado aquel día. Kaoru estaba hablando con el capitán del club, el cual llamaba mucho la atención con su cabellera roja. Misao se enrojeció cuando un chico más alto que Sanosuke pasó por su lado.

— ¡Siento el retraso chicos!— Exclamó Kaoru cuando finalmente se acercó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

— No pasa nada…— respondió Misao aún ensimismada. Y el grupo puso rumbo al restaurante de la familia de la ojiverde. Las dos chicas no pudieron averiguar cuál era el motivo del enfado de su amigo, que seguía con los labios fruncidos. Aunque no se preocuparon mucho, pues cuando llegaron al local y el olor a comida los impregnó, la cara del joven reflejó una sonrisa.

Cenaron sin muchos contratiempos, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que iban allí. El abuelo de Misao los recibió con un baile "sexy" que hizo que su nieta le diese con la mochila en la cara y Sanosuke volvió a reír mientras hablaba con los hermanos mayores de la ojiverde, que también trabajaban allí. Desde que se conocieron en la escuela media, eran muy bien recibidos en el Akabeko

Cuando terminaron de cenar Misao invitó a Kaoru a dormir en su casa, para "estudiar" pero Sanosuke sabía perfectamente que iban a hablar de dos chicos que aún sin conocerlos ya los aborrecía. Se despidió de la gente del restaurante mientras salía y miraba su móvil para comprobar la hora.

— Ya son casi las ocho…— susurró mientras ponía rumbo a su casa, necesitaba dormir pues el día había sido agotador.

* * *

Megumi caminaba a paso ligero por las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca, con un poco de suerte tomaría el tren de las 8 y no tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente. No esperaba que el trabajo del Consejo Estudiantil la retuviera tanto tiempo aquella tarde, suspiró pensando en lo inútil que era a veces su vicepresidente, el cual últimamente no hacía más que intentar conseguir que ella accediera a salir con él. En ese momento la escena que vio al salir de la fotocopiadora pasó por su mente ¿Por qué estaba Zanza allí? ¿Y qué hacía hablando con Enishi?

La pelinegra iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba y se topó de frente con una gigantesca espalda.

— Lo siento— Dijo automáticamente mientras se tapaba la nariz a causa del golpe. Pero lo que no esperaba es que un gigantesco joven se diera la vuelta para encararla, su pelo estaba teñido de gris y llevaba cadenas en los pantalones, su camiseta negra de tirantes le venía grande y mostraba sus brazos llenos de tatuajes.

— ¿Lo siento?— Repitió con ironía, Megumi retrocedió— ¿Lo siento?— remachó— No creo que esto se arregle con un "lo siento"— Justo en ese momento aparecieron cuatro chicos más con la misma indumentaria, algunos llevaban bokken de madera y cadenas en sus manos.

— Yo…— La pelinegra dudó por un momento— Yo no he hecho nada así que si me disculpas— Su voz se oyó más segura y comenzó a caminar otra vez, pero al pasar al lado del hombre, este la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

— Ahora que te miro de cerca no estás nada mal— Su aliento apestaba y Megumi puso una mueca de asco.

— Aparta tus sucias manos de mí, cerdo asqueroso— Dijo con repugnancia, el chico alzó una ceja y comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

— Al parecer tenemos a una gatita revoltosa— dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, Megumi intentó forcejear, pero era imposible. Su mochila cayó al suelo y el matón tiró del cuello de su camisa arrancándole los dos primeros botones y desaflojando el nudo de la corbata. Megumi se resistió colocando su mano en las gruesas muñecas de su captor, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a increpar a su agresor algo llamó su atención.

— No es una gatita revoltosa, solamente una zorra astuta— Una voz potente se oyó desde la otra punta de la oscura calle— Jine'i, yo de ti no le pondría un dedo encima, si no te las quieres ver conmigo— Los demás pandilleros se pusieron alerta, la silueta del chico se acercaba lentamente a ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— No puede ser— dijo uno de ellos— ¡Es Zanza! – Jine'i se fijó en el uniforme de la joven que tenía agarrada, esta seguía mirándolo desafiante.

— Vaya, que mala suerte— dijo— quien iba a pensar que me toparía con una gatita de tu escuela— con un movimiento rápido apartó a Megumi tirándola al suelo. Sanosuke terminó de acercarse, su cara reflejaba odio— Pero si lo miras por otro lado— sacó un boken que llevaba escondido en su espalda— Enfrentarme a Zanza no es una mala opción.

— Te lo advertí— dijo secamente. La pandilla de Jine'i se lanzó a por el castaño, armados con palos y cadenas, Sanosuke con las manos en los bolsillos no cambió su expresión. Megumi mientras tanto observaba la situación aún en el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada y colocó su mano en el cuello de su camisa intentando taparse.

Justo cuando parecía que iban a darle la paliza del siglo a Sanosuke este desapareció, causando desconcierto en sus contrincantes.

— Cabezas huecas— Se oyó desde arriba— ¡Estoy aquí!— Dijo mientras le daba a uno de ellos en la nuca cayendo al suelo, los pandilleros volvieron hacia él, pero Zanza se movía con una velocidad asombrosa, esquivando todos los golpes y dando puñetazos. Uno de los matones intentó darle por la espalda, pero Sano se movió en el momento adecuado para que el boken le diese de lleno al más pequeño, con agilidad le asestó una patada en el abdomen al más gordo de todos haciéndolo caer sin respiración. Los golpes continuaron de un lado y de otro hasta que al final solo quedó Jine'i en pie.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Zanza— Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su labio partido y sonreía— Pero has ido a meterte con el hombre equivocado— Sanosuke se colocó en posición de ataque, pero Jine'i rio mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo y tiraba su bokken a un lado. El ruido de la madera golpeando el asfalto inundó la solitaria y oscura calle— ¿No pensarás que soy tan tonto de ir armado solo con un palo? ¿Verdad?... Vaya Zanza, cualquiera diría que no me conoces…— Una espantosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico de pelo grisáceo.

— Tks— Sanosuke intentó mantener su expresión seria pero no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa al ver el arma, rápidamente echó un vistazo a donde se encontraba la pelinegra, esta no había cambiado la postura y se reflejaba miedo en su cara al ver la navaja que llevaba Jine'i, entonces en ese momento y sin poder remediarlo, el castaño rio.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— aquello pareció enfadarlo.

— De lo feo que eres— dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

— Bastardo— Jine'i atacó desprevenidamente. Y eso era justamente lo que Sanosuke quería. Con un rápido movimiento tomó su brazo evitando el cuchillo y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula desencajándola. El matón cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Sano volvió a reír, pero el sonido de una sirena lo calló.

— ¿La policía?— dirigió su mirada a una paralizada Megumi y corrió hacia ella— Vámonos— dijo mientras la tomaba y salía corriendo de aquella calle.

— ¿Qué te crees qué haces?— Dijo la pelinegra al ver que el pandillero de peor reputación de todo el distrito la llevaba en brazos y huían de la policía. Intentó zafarse de su agarre en vano.

— Será mejor que estés quieta Kitsune— Contestó el castaño mientras saltaba una valla, cayendo en la ribera del río. No paró la marcha.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?— Megumi puso su mano en la cara del castaño intentando quitarle visión y conseguir escapar. Pero aquello no fue efectivo. Salieron de la ribera del río y aparecieron en una calle residencial, lejos de donde había ocurrido la pelea. Sanosuke bajó a Megumi sin mucha delicadeza.

— Ya estás a salvo— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. La pelinegra intentó arreglar su uniforme sin mucho éxito y dirigió su mirada al imperioso chico que la había sacado de aquel lío. Una furia incontenible surgió dentro de ella al ver al muchacho sonreírle de aquella manera. Sin mediar palabra le dio una bofetada. Sanosuke quedó impactado— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda?— dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con odio.

— ¿Qué?— El castaño no entendía nada— Acabo de salvarte de aquellos degenerados y ¿Así me lo agradeces?

— Lo tenía todo controlado ¿Quién te crees que soy?— Megumi se volvió a colocar bien la corbata, cerró los botones de su chaqueta y colocó su mochila en su hombro— Un violento como tú solo sabe arreglar las cosas a puñetazos— arregló su pelo y emprendió la marcha hacia la estación, definitivamente no podría coger el tren de las 8.

— ¡Está bien Kitsune desagradecida! la próxima vez que te vea en problemas dejaré que te las arregles tú sola— Gritó el castaño mientras veía como se alejaba la muchacha y enfadado caminó lejos de ella.

No supo por qué se había tomado tan mal su actuación y aquello lo cabreó, puso rumbo a su casa frotándose la mejilla donde acababa de recibir el bofetón ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? A pesar de haber recibido muchos golpes a lo largo de su vida… este le escocía demasiado. Soltó un gruñido y golpeó una farola que se encontró por su paso. A lo mejor de esa forma liberaría toda esa extraña frustración que no era capaz de entender.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sanosuke llegaba tarde al instituto, no pudo dormir muy bien por culpa del encuentro que tuvo la noche anterior con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, así que cuando su padre lo llamó para ir al instituto, este tardó más de lo normal en levantarse. Dejó salir un sonoro bostezo mientras caminaba aburrido con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra con su mochila a la espalda.

— ¡Sano!— Misao apareció por una calle de los alrededores corriendo, detrás de ella Kaoru.

— ¿Por qué vas tan tranquilo?— Pregunto la última— ¿No ves que llegamos tarde?— Ambas muchachas adelantaron al castaño.

— No hace falta que corráis— dijo este simplemente, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a clase ese día la verdad, aunque aceleró un poco su paso.

Llegaron al instituto justo a tiempo, tuvieron suerte de que aquella mañana el encargado de la puerta fuera el profesor Yukyuuzan, el más compasivo de todos los docentes del centro, un hombre alto y fornido de cara amable, llevaba la cabeza rapada e impartía historia japonesa. Al ver al trío llegar al instituto se retrasó un poco más para cerrar la valla.

— Justo a tiempo chicos— les dijo— pero la próxima vez no os retraséis— dibujó una sonrisa en su cara— La semana que viene le toca a profesor Saito estar aquí— Y les guiñó un ojo. Los tres amigos le dieron las gracias y corrieron hacia su clase.

* * *

— Vaya Megumi, tu bento tiene un aspecto exquisito— Dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Megumi. Esta había decidido almorzar aquel día en su clase, no tenía ganas de ver a Enishi y tampoco quería cruzarse con cierto animal de pelo revuelto de rondaba por el instituto.

— Gracias Kenshin, si quieres puedes probar lo que quieras— contestó intentando sonreír.

— ¿De veras?— Kenshin se emocionó y tomó un trozo de pollo en tempura que no tardó en llevárselo a la boca.

— Por cierto, Megumi— Aoshi estaba sentado junto a ellos mientras tomaba su almuerzo, tenía el libro de física abierto junto a su bento— ¿Por qué no has ido hoy al Consejo?— preguntó sin cambiar su expresión seria. Megumi se atragantó con el arroz, Kenshin puso más atención a su amiga.

— Hoy no tenemos mucho trabajo, así que pensé almorzar con vosotros— contestó intentando no cambiar su tono de voz, aunque la mano con la que sujetaba los palillos le tembló.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?— Preguntó de repente Kenshin, unas marcas se mostraban sobre su blanca piel tras el puño de la chaqueta del uniforme.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó nerviosa mientras instintivamente las volvía a ocultar. Aoshi puso más atención a ella y frunció el ceño.

— Megumi— dijo el moreno— Hoy estás muy rara ¿Qué te ha pasado?— la pelinegra suspiró.

— En realidad nada…— contestó, por un momento odió que sus amigos fueran tan suspicaces.

— Déjame ver tu muñeca, por favor— Le pidió Kenshin mientras la miraba seriamente, había cambiado su rostro por completo.

— También tienes marcas en el cuello— Comentó Aoshi— ¿Te han hecho algo?

— Yo…— La pelinegra se vio acorralada mientras que tiraba del cuello de su camisa hacia arriba— bueno… ayer…— El pelirrojo tomó su brazo y observó las marcas moradas alrededor de su fina articulación.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?— Preguntó, la chica volvió a suspirar derrotada.

— Un tal Jine'i, ayer me acorraló él y su banda ¡Pero no me pasó nada!— Declaró al fin— ¿Contentos?

— ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado?— Kenshin dibujó una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

— No ha sido nada relevante— respondió mientras volvía a ponerse bien el puño de su chaqueta— Estoy bien.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Aoshi también mostraba un deje de preocupación en su fría mirada.

— Un alborotador de este mismo instituto se metió con ellos, no llegaron a hacerme nada— explicó.

— ¿Un alborotador?— Preguntó Kenshin curioso.

— Si, un alborotador— Megumi recogió su bento ya vacío y lo guardó en su mochila, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de clase— Zanza— Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir para dirigirse a la sala del Consejo, no sabía si era peor estar allí con sus dos mejores amigos preocupándose por tonterías o en el Consejo con el pesado de Enishi.

* * *

Sanosuke salió de hacer su rutinario "voluntariado" con el conserje muy cansado, se sentía como si fuese un viejo con todo el peso de una vida encima. Ya estaba atardeciendo y su mejor amiga estaría a punto de salir de su club de kendo, por lo que decidió acercarse al dojo para esperar a que esta saliera. Se apoyó en la pared de madera, dejó su mochila en sus pies y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris dirigiendo su vista al cielo que se coloreaba de un naranja intenso. Observó cómo comenzaban a salir los integrantes del club y se sorprendió de que un joven pelirrojo se acercara a él.

— Hola, soy Kenshin Himura— Saludó alegremente, Sanosuke lo miró mientras seguía apoyado en la pared.

— Lo sé— dijo secamente, Kenshin sonrió.

— He oído hablar mucho de ti— El castaño alzó una ceja escéptico, sabía que lo que se oía por la escuela no era nada bueno— Kamiya-san no hace otra cosa que hablar de Sanosuke Sagara— terminó diciendo, eso lo sorprendió.

— Vaya… sabes mi nombre verdadero— comentó con desgana.

— ¿Sois muy amigos verdad?— Sano no respondió a esa pregunta y apartó la mirada, Kenshin carraspeó— También he oído hablar de Zanza y no se parece en nada a lo que Kamiya-san cuenta— Esta vez sí que recibió más atención por parte del castaño que lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa— Gracias por salvar a mi amiga— dijo mientras colocaba su shinai enfundado sobre su hombro y, con una enigmática sonrisa, ponía rumbo a la salida del centro.

Sanosuke se colocó una mano en la frente cuando el pelirrojo se alejó de donde se encontraba. Eso de hacer de héroe no iba con él, y mucho menos lo de rescatar damiselas en apuros, aunque Megumi Takani no era precisamente una damisela en apuros. Recordó claramente el guantazo que había recibido de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil e inconscientemente llevó su mano a la mejilla ¿Cómo podía ser así de desagradecida? Si lo hubiese sabido antes la habría dejado a su suerte con aquellos matones. Suspiró.

— Sano… Eso de suspirar no va contigo— El castaño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Kaoru justo enfrente mirándolo extrañada. Sanosuke dio un respingo.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— contestó enfadado— Yo no suspiro— La morena lo miró alzando una ceja.

— Si seguro. Por cierto, Misao nos espera para cenar— cambió de tema— Su abuelo ha creado un nuevo plato y quiere que lo probemos— La cara de Sanosuke cambió y se iluminó, si había algo que le gustaba en el mundo era probar los nuevos platos de Okina.

— Está bien— dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello de Kaoru y arrastrándola hasta la salida— ¡La comida del Akabeko nos espera!— Kaoru rio divertida, por lo menos Sanosuke volvía a sonreír— Por cierto Kaoru— la aludida lo miró— He conocido a Himura-kun— la cara de la morena se volvió roja hasta los extremos.

— ¡Sanosuke!— El castaño riendo corrió intentando escapar de su enfadada amiga, dirección al Akabeko.

* * *

 _Shinai:_ espada de bambú que se utiliza en la práctica del kendo.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo vais? Yo he tenido una semana de locos, pero por fin he encontrado el hueco para poder subir el capítulo. Lo primero de todo agradecer los reviews y a todos los lectores que habéis llegado hasta aquí, conseguís que me sienta recompensada. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pues seguimos de alguna manera en la introducción de la historia, pero os prometo que el siguiente lo compensará bastante, tanto en longitud como en acontecimientos, digamos que empiezan las curvas…_

 _¡Espero que paséis una muy buena semana!_

 _Gracias de nuevo por leer_

 **hp-931**


	4. Capítulo 3 ¡Emboscada!

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¡Emboscada!**

 **Y** a había pasado una semana desde el incidente que Sanosuke tuvo con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y aun no era capaz de sacarse a Megumi Takani de la cabeza. El joven estudiante se sentía muy confuso y no entendía lo que había hecho mal para que esta lo ignorara por completo. Se cruzaban por los pasillos, en la sala de profesores y observaba como las luces de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil seguían encendidas cuando por fin podía irse a casa tras cumplir los castigos que Saito tenía siempre para él.

Kaoru observó que algo extraño le ocurría a su mejor amigo, pues estaba distante y enfadado. Aquella mañana se encontraban en la terraza del edificio tomándose el almuerzo y el castaño estaba abstraído mientras miraba un punto fijo en el cielo.

— Y entonces llegó la policía ¡Mi abuelo no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo!— Misao hablaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con su característico entusiasmo— ¡Entonces se llevaron a un cliente! Al parecer era un famoso timador que… ¿Me estáis escuchando?

— ¡Sí!— respondió Kaoru— ¡Que interesante!— Misao frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Os ocurre algo? Estáis mucho más raros que de costumbre…— La ojiverde miró a Sanosuke que seguía con la mirada perdida— ¡Cabeza de pollo!

— ¿Qué?— El chico salió de su trance y observó a su amiga.

— Nada, solo que me gusta hablar con las paredes ¿Se puede saber que os ocurre?

— Misao lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa— respondió Kaoru.

—Pff, tener amigos para esto… Pero eso si… Sano últimamente has estado muy extraño— La ojiverde lo miró más seria.

— No sé a lo que te refieres— respondió el chico colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tumbándose en el suelo para mirar el cielo.

— Sano somos tus amigas sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras ¿Tiene que ver con Saito?— Kaoru también le insistió, pues esa pregunta le estaba rondando desde hacía tiempo.

— No me ocurre nada— contestó cortante, la verdad es que si había algo en lo que nadie ganaba al castaño era en cabezonería.

— Eso no se lo cree ni un niño de cinco años— Misao colocó su cabeza sobre la de Sanosuke tapándole las estupendas vistas que tenía del cielo. El castaño resopló y esquivando a Misao se puso en pie.

— Solo estoy preocupado por una cosa sin importancia— respondió al fin— No os preocupéis.

— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que estuviste hablando el otro día con Himura-kun?— Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba el castaño, Misao los miró sin comprender nada.

— ¿Con Himura? ¿Cuándo ha hablado Sano con Himura?

— Solo me dio las gracias por algo que no debí haber hecho— respondió serio mientras se ponía en pie— Fin del asunto.

— Sanosuke ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las peleas…— La pelinegra lo miró seria— no es lo mejor para ti y deberías saberlo… por favor no te metas en más líos…

— Lo sé— Contestó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

— ¡Prométemelo!— Kaoru también se puso de pie y miró seria a su mejor amigo. Este paró la marcha, pero no se giró para mirarla.

— Te lo prometo— respondió mientras alzaba su mano y con paso ligero salió de la terraza dejando a sus amigas solas. Kaoru frunció el ceño, odiaba que Sanosuke se comportara así y no contara con ella cuando tenía alguna preocupación.

— ¿Kaoru que es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó Misao que continuaba totalmente perdida.

— No estoy muy segura…— respondió suspirando— Pero parece que tiene algo que ver con Megumi Takani.

Sanosuke bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, al parecer si estaba con sus amigas no pararían de preguntarle y hablar del asunto era lo último de lo que tenía ganas. Gruñendo salió al exterior y caminó cerca de las instalaciones deportivas del instituto, paró en las fuentes y bebió agua en una de ellas. Cuando terminó se secó la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, entonces algo le sorprendió.

— ¡Cuidado!— Gritó alguien, lo siguiente que vio era como una pelota de béisbol se acercaba a él a toda velocidad y se estrellaba en su cara. Sano cayó de espaldas a causa del golpe y escuchó como alguien corría hasta donde se encontraba.

— ¡Soujiro cuidado! ¡Es Zanza!— notó como varias personas dejaban de correr, excepto una que se dirigió hasta él.

— ¡Lo siento!— Sano intentó abrir los ojos, sentía un dolor intenso en su ojo derecho y no podía abrirlo, vio como un joven vestido con el uniforme blanco del equipo de béisbol se agachaba junto a él. Era bajo, delgado y de aspecto frágil – Se nos fue el disparo ¿Estas bien?

— Creo que sí— respondió el castaño.

— ¡Eres bueno! A pesar de haber recibido el golpe has atrapado la pelota— Exclamó el chico emocionado.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó confuso Zanza.

— Te ayudo— dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para ponerlo en pie— Te va a salir un buen morado en el ojo…— Sano miró la pelota que aún tenía en su mano derecha— Me llamo Soujiro Seta soy el capitán del equipo de béisbol ¡Siento el golpe!— y acto seguido le hizo una reverencia.

— Yo… — el castaño miró confuso al joven— No pasa nada…— se fijó en que varios jugadores los observaban de lejos, a una distancia prudencial— Toma— le entregó la pelota. La verdad, hasta él mismo se sorprendió por su reacción pero no recordaba la última ver que le pidieron disculpas— Sanosuke Sagara... de 2º F.

— Gracias— Soujiro tomó la bola con su mano adornada por un guante color negro y desgastado— ¿Nunca has probado a estar en el equipo?— Preguntó interesado.

— No me van mucho los deportes…

— Vaya… serías un buen jardinero central…— Respondió con una sonrisa— Bueno… ¡Seguimos con el entrenamiento!— gritó a sus asustadizos compañeros que volvieron a dirigirse al campo de juego. Sanosuke miró al joven jugador con una ceja alzada, era la segunda vez que alguien del instituto, al que no conocía, le hablaba con tanta naturalidad.

* * *

Las horas que les quedaban pasaron rápidas y el castaño estaba realmente contento, pues aquella tarde no tenía que quedarse en el instituto haciendo las tareas porque el conserje estaba enfermo y el profesor Yukyuuzan le había levantado el castigo de ese día. Pero se desanimó un poco al saber que Kaoru se quedaría en el club de kendo y Misao había decidido de repente ir a la biblioteca, así que suspirando salió de clase para dirigirse a casa. Colocó su mochila sobre su hombro y caminó con desgana hasta la salida del centro. Lo que no esperó fue cruzarse con Megumi Takani cerca de la salida del edificio y mucho menos chocar con ella tirando al suelo todos los papeles que esta llevaba en su regazo.

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo de repente Sano.

— No te preocupes no miraba por donde iba…— respondió Megumi antes de darse cuenta de quien se trababa. El temido Zanza, el mismo que la salvó hacía ya una semana del degenerado de Jine'i, se encontraba justo enfrente de ella recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído al suelo, la presidenta quedó paralizada, llevaba evitándolo durante todo ese tiempo ¿Podía ser más torpe?

— Toma— dijo Sano mientras le entregaba los folios que había tomado del suelo.

— Gracias— respondió sin mirarlo y poniéndose en pie se dirigió al Consejo Estudiantil.

— Por cierto— gritó Sano mientras que ella se alejaba por el pasillo— Soy Sanosuke Sagara— la pelinegra paró en seco— De nada por lo del otro día y tranquila no empañaré tu querida escuela— escupió aquellas palabras con rabia, volviéndose a colocar su mochila en el hombro y cambiándose de zapatos, el castaño salió del instituto.

Megumi quedó paralizada un rato antes de darse cuenta de que Zanza ya se había ido. Apretó los dientes y se dirigió al Consejo Estudiantil con paso ligero, no podía entender por qué ese chico le irritaba tanto, era engreído, egoísta, siempre estaba castigado y al parecer la había tomado con ella. Entró en la sala y se sentó en su escritorio colocándose todos esos papeles justo enfrente de ella, con las manos temblorosas se echó el pelo para atrás y suspiró ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa? No entendía por qué no quería verlo, ni por qué lo evitaba a toda costa y tampoco entendía por qué saber que se llamaba Sanosuke Sagara hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

* * *

Sanosuke anduvo con paso ligero hacia la salida del edificio, el encuentro con la presidenta del Consejo lo enfadó. Estaba claro que esta lo estaba evitando y no quería hablarle, se fijó como el equipo de béisbol estaba corriendo alrededor del patio.

El capitán lo saludó con el brazo mientras guiaba al grupo de jóvenes, el castaño le devolvió el saludo alzando su mano escuetamente y dibujando una mueca en su rostro que pretendía ser una sonrisa; pero algo llamó su atención. Se giró al sentir que algo no andaba bien, justo en la puerta del centro un grupo de cinco individuos estaban apoyados en la pared de piedra cerca de la salida, uno de ellos llevaba el pelo teñido de gris y lo miraba sonriente.

—Mierda…— fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de que se acercaran a él. Al menos el equipo de béisbol ya se había alejado de allí.

— Hola Zanza— saludó Jine'i— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— Sanosuke miró con odio al pandillero.

— ¿Así es como nos recibes? Que poca consideración— Con un rápido movimiento tomó al castaño del cuello de su camisa— ¿Qué ocurre Zanza? ¿Necesitas que tengamos un rehén para que me ataques?

—Jine'i no podéis estar aquí— contestó con dificultad, su mochila calló al suelo y el aire comenzaba a faltarle. No quería pelear y menos en el instituto.

— ¡Que sorpresa! ¡El gran Zanza indefenso!— acercó a Sanosuke a su cara— ¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a irte de rositas después de ponerme en ridículo el otro día?— De un rápido movimiento tiró al castaño al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago, Sano se revolvió— ¡Ja ja ja ja!— Jine'i estaba disfrutando de aquello, ver al mejor luchador de la ciudad en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor era mejor de lo que podía imaginar— Vamos chicos, que se acuerde de este día— le dijo a sus secuaces que se acercaron dispuestos a darle una paliza al joven que se encontraba en el suelo abrazándose el abdomen.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?— una voz llamó la atención de Sanosuke. Este estaba dispuesto a dejarse dar una paliza, deseando deshacerse de aquel estúpido título del más fuerte, pero no esperaba que el capitán del equipo de béisbol viera aquella escena.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— dijo uno de los hombres de Jine'i, ocultaba su rostro tras una espantosa máscara.

— ¡Eh!— Sanosuke volvió a llamar la atención de Jine'i— Es conmigo con quien os estáis metiendo— se levantó del suelo y empujó al más pequeño de sus oponentes.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Soujiro se acercó hasta Sanosuke.

—¡Vete!— Gritó el castaño paralizando al joven capitán que quedó a unos metros de ellos, su cara reflejó sorpresa al ver como los matones portaban bokken de madera— Jine'i ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?— Sanosuke dirigió una dura mirada al jefe que miraba con atención al capitán del equipo de béisbol.

— Vaya, tenemos público…— Dijo con una espantosa sonrisa en su cara— ¡Qué lástima que no sea la gatita de la última vez! Sin duda era más agradable a la vista que este nerd— Sano frunció el ceño— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría acabar con lo que empecé el último día— Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del castaño que cada vez más iba aumentando su furia hacia aquel elemento— ¡No te pongas así hombre! ¡Te dejaré un poco a ti también! ¿Verdad chic…

Jine'i no pudo acabar la frase pues un colérico Sanosuke le propinó un puñetazo en toda la mejilla haciendo que este retrocediera. La respiración del castaño estaba acelerada y su mirada había cambiado completamente, Jine'i se limpió su boca con el reverso de su mano y sonrió. Había conseguido hacer enfadar a Zanza.

— A por él— dijo a sus acompañantes que se dirigieron directamente hacia el castaño. Soujiro lo observaba todo desde su posición totalmente perplejo ¿De quién estarían hablando para que Zanza reaccionara así? No se lo pensó mucho y corrió hasta donde se encontraba la pelea. Los sicarios de Jine'i eran cuatro e iban armados, por lo que en principio Sanosuke estaría en gran desventaja, pero para sorpresa del joven capitán del equipo de béisbol, el castaño se los quitaba de un golpe.

— ¡Cuidado!— Gritó Sano al ver como agarraban a Soujiro por la espalda y comenzaban a darle puñetazos en la cara, su gorra negra cayó al suelo. Sano se deshizo de una patada del pequeñajo que pretendía golpearle con un boken, corrió hacia donde se encontraba el alumno que vestía la equipación de béisbol y esquivando un golpe del de la máscara dándole a cambio un rodillazo en la barriga con todas sus fuerzas, le propinó un puñetazo al que estaba sujetando al capitán del equipo de béisbol, liberándolo.

— Gracias— respondió este último mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

—¡Zanza! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo!— Gritó Jine'i mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaban los dos chicos. Sano estiró su brazo con gesto protector hacia Soujiro.

— ¡Vete ahora y no te haré nada!— Sanosuke seguía con la respiración entrecortada intentando no matar a aquel desagradable elemento.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me vaya?— Jine'i se acercaba con paso lento— ¡Que le hayas dado una paliza a estos estúpidos e inútiles sacos de estiércol, no te da derecho a pensar que me puedes vencer a mí!— Sano frunció el ceño mientras observaba como sus compañeros intentaban ponerse en pie.

— Jine'i, ¡Vete de aquí!

— ¡No pienso irme hasta que no te vea inconsciente! ¡Maldito bastardo!— Se lanzó hacia Sano el cual lo esquivó— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez te has vuelto bueno?— Jine'i tenía cara de loco mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le caía de la comisura de la boca— ¿Es que tengo que mencionarte a la gatita para que te pongas en guardia?— La ceja de Sano tembló, Soujiro lo miró atentamente.

— No pienso caer en tu juego de nuevo— Sano intentó mostrarse firme y miró de reojo a los alrededores, comenzaban a armar revuelo y algunos alumnos curiosos se asomaban por las ventanas.

— No, no es ningún juego ¿Qué sabrás tú?— Jine'i se acercaba lentamente— ¿Estás siempre con ella? Por lo que pude observar el otro día… muy amigos no parecíais.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa!— El castaño seguía a una distancia prudencial de Jine'i, intentando mantener a Soujiro apartado de él.

— Yo de ti me llevaría cuidado, Zanza— El pandillero se lanzó sobre él. Sano apretó los dientes y lo tomó por las muñecas evitando recibir golpes, en aquella ocasión no iba armado, así que intentó favorecerse de la situación.

— Jine'i no tienes nada que hacer ¡Vete!

— ¡Qué te lo crees tú!— Contestó y sin previo aviso colocó su pierna entre la de Sanosuke, cayendo ambos al suelo. Una vez allí comenzó a pegarle en la cara.

—¡Sagara!— Soujiro se acercó a los dos e intentó quitar a Jine'i de encima del castaño, pero este se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en la boca, tirándolo al suelo. Sano aprovechó la oportunidad y con fuerza se quitó al matón de encima. Ahora estaban justo al revés, Jine'i indefenso en el suelo y Sanosuke sobre él. No pudo evitar descargar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro de él desde hacía unas semanas.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Sanosuke dejó de dar puñetazos a un Jine'i que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Soujiro se quedó inmóvil al ver como un enfadado Saito seguido por la profesora Okon y por el Señor Yukyuuzan se dirigían hacia donde se había armado todo el escándalo. Los cuatro secuaces salieron corriendo para evitar ser reconocidos.

— ¡Sagara!— La profesora Okon miró duramente al castaño que se puso en pie, llevaba una brecha en la frente y un ojo morado, Seta no estaba mucho mejor que él con el labio partido.

— ¡Nos atacaron!— se defendió rápidamente el capitán del equipo de béisbol— aparecieron de repente.

— No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones Seta— respondió Saito muy enfadado— Vete olvidando del club de Béisbol ¡Y tu Sagara te vas a enfrentar a una expulsión!— Ambos jóvenes miraron estupefactos al profesor.

— Seta no tiene nada que ver. Estos matones venían a por mí— respondió Sanosuke mirando directamente a Saito a los ojos.

— Bueno, creo que esto puede arreglarse de una manera más pacífica— El profesor Yukyuuzan se puso entre alumno y profesor— Señorita Okon llame a la policía, este sujeto es el que tiene la culpa realmente— dijo mientras miraba a un Jine'i que empezaba a despertar— Vosotros dos a la enfermería, hablaremos allí— terminó al observar que se había formado un corro de gente alrededor de las escena.

— Yukyuuzan no es eso— Se quejó Saito— ¡Estos alumnos han incumplido las normas de la escuela y deben de pagar por ello!— El profesor estaba casi fuera de sí, odiaba que lo desautorizaran en público y mucho más que fuese aquel mediocre profesor de Historia Japonesa.

— De todas formas este no es lugar para hablar— dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la entrada del centro y escoltaba a los dos alumnos que se habían involucrado en la pelea. Saito resopló y lo siguió, mientras que salían otros profesores y rodeaban a un Ji'nai que casi no podía ponerse en pie.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde la enfermera al ver el estado en el que encontraban los dos alumnos los sentó rápidamente en una camilla y comenzó a tratar las heridas que se habían hecho.

— ¡Sano!— El castaño alzó la vista para ver como una apurada Kaoru entraba en la sala aún ataviada con el gi y la hakama azules con los que practicaba kendo, seguida por Kenshin vestido exactamente igual que ella— Me acabo de enterar ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Señorita Kamiya, señor Himura ustedes no pueden estar aquí— dijo Saito al ver entrar a los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Sanosuke!— justo en ese momento Misao también entró en la enfermería— ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?— dijo respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera que se había pegado— Lo he visto todo desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

— ¿Esto es una recepción de visitas o qué?— Saito se estaba comenzando a enfadar, pues el equipo de béisbol también se encontraba en la puerta preocupados por su capitán.

— Tranquilo Saito— dijo Yukyuuzan mientras observaba como la enfermera terminaba de curar a los dos jóvenes— Solamente están preocupados por sus amigos.

— Pero estamos aquí para tratar de hacer algo con estos dos— Saito se puso serio— No es un circo, no quiero que se dé imagen de héroes a lo que solamente es vandalismo.

— Perdone profesor si nos dejara explicarnos…— Soujiro intentó hablar mientras sostenía una gasa sobre su labio partido.

— Ahora mismo tenéis todas las de perder Seta— contestó el severo profesor— así que más te vale estar callado.

— ¿Puedo hablar?— Preguntó Yukyuuzan al ver que Saito volvía a alterarse— El señor Sagara lleva castigado desde que empezó el curso ¿No es así?

— Sí y por eso mismo deberíamos de tramitar su expulsión inminent—

— ¿Y si es que nos hemos estado equivocando de castigo?— le cortó, el hombre de mirada amable miró a Sanosuke— Siempre hemos intentado que este alumno haga trabajos forzosos, pero nunca lo hemos integrado con otros alumnos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Saito estaba tan confuso como todos los presentes en la enfermería. Justo en ese momento llegó la señorita Okon acompañada de la última persona que Sanosuke hubiese imaginado.

— ¿Me hicieron llamar?— Preguntó Megumi Takani entre toda la gente que se agolpaba en la puerta de la enfermería. Kenshin miró a su amiga sorprendido.

— Justo a tiempo señorita Takani— Dijo Yukyuuzan mientras la invitaba a entrar en la sala con una amable sonrisa— Ya se habrá enterado de la pelea que ha ocurrido hace unos momentos ¿No?— Megumi miró al castaño que le devolvía la mirada sorprendido, tenía bastante mal aspecto.

— Todo el mundo está hablando de ella— contestó seria mientras volvía a mirar al profesor de historia.

— ¿Qué estás tramando Yukyuuzan?— Saito no parecía tener buenas vibraciones sobre lo que iba a proponer su compañero.

— El señor Sagara ha demostrado que con tus castigos no va a dejar de meterse en peleas— comenzó a decir el profesor— por eso pienso que debería de ocupar su tiempo con cosas más provechosas— El castaño miró curioso a su profesor— ¿Señorita Takani, no me dijo el otro día que están teniendo dificultades para encontrar nuevos alumnos que ingresen en el Consejo Estudiantil?

— ¿Qué?— Megumi no se esperaba aquella pregunta— Si… bueno… se lo comenté al señor Hiko, tenemos mucho trabajo y poco personal— la pelinegra habló con voz baja, más para sí misma pues parecía que empezaba a tener una idea de lo que estaba tramando su profesor.

— ¡Perfecto!— respondió contento— ¡Aquí tienes a los dos nuevos integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil!

— ¿QUÉ?— tanto Sanosuke como Megumi respondieron al unísono, ¿Zanza el más temido de los pandilleros de la ciudad estaría en el Consejo Estudiantil? Eso sí que era algo que no se esperaban.

— ¿Pero y el equipo de béisbol?— Preguntó Soujiro mientras se ponía en pie.

— Tranquilo, podrás seguir siendo el capitán— respondió el profesor— y como disculpa Sagara también jugará en tu equipo— terminó con una sonrisa. Sanosuke abrió mucho los ojos ¿Le estaban castigando a formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil y a jugar en el equipo de béisbol? Por un momento se sintió mareado— Así que puedes elegir eso, o que Saito se encargue personalmente de tu expulsión— Yukyuuzan volvió a sonreír, el castaño se vio entre la espada y la pared y dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga, que se la devolvía mucho más calmada y asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?— La pregunta de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil llamó la atención de todos— Para formar parte del Consejo tienes que estar medianamente cualificado y tener un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y Sagara es el peor estudiante que ha pisado la preparatoria— la joven empezó a alterarse— No voy a permitir ningún error bajo mi presidencia así que me niego rotundamente a que entre en el Consejo, aunque eso signifique más trabajo para mí.

— Opino lo mismo— respondió Sanosuke dirigiéndole una dura mirada— No creo que el Consejo Estudiantil sea la mejor opción.

— Es eso o la expulsión, usted es libre de elegir— dijo una voz grave proveniente de la puerta, un enorme hombre entró en la enfermería. Seijuro Hiko, ataviado con un impecable traje de chaqueta y con su corbata perfectamente arreglada observaba a los alumnos causantes de todo el alboroto que se había montado en su centro— Señorita Takani debe de aceptar a este alumno en el Consejo sin distinción. Si su opinión es que no sabe nada sobre el funcionamiento del mismo, enséñeselo— El director miró a Sanosuke y a Soujiro— Y ustedes trabajen, quizás sea una buena idea que "Zanza" entre en el Consejo, profesor Yukyuuzan— Megumi se quedó con la boca abierta frente las palabras del director— Ya no hay más que hablar, disolverse, no quiero que un acto así empañe el nombre de mi escuela— dijo mientras salía seguido de los dos profesores, Saito antes de desaparecer por la puerta miró duramente a Sanosuke que seguía en shock.

— Una más Sagara y serás expulsado— amenazó.

— ¡Sanosuke! ¿Estás bien?— Al verse libres de los profesores Kaoru y Misao corrieron hacia su amigo.

— Si… Ha sido Jine'i, al parecer no se quedó contento con la última paliza que le di— de repente una bofetada cruzó la cara de Sanosuke dejando a todos los presentes atónitos.

—¿Qué te dije sobre volver a pelear?— una temblorosa Kaoru con lágrimas en sus ojos miraba con cara de decepción a su mejor amigo. La sala quedó en silencio, Megumi y Kenshin observaban aquella escena sorprendidos y sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

— ¡Yo no quería pelear! ¡Me atacaron ellos! Y después dijeron algo que hizo que les golpeara— Se defendió Sano poniéndose en pie, Soujiro lo miró significativamente— Te prometo que intenté evitarlo…— Kaoru cerró su puño y bajó su mirada.

— Sano…

— ¡Bueno lo importante es que estamos todos bien!— Misao habló rompiendo aquella tensión que se había generado entre sus dos amigos— Esta noche os invito a cenar, así que terminad de arreglaros— Sonrió.

Megumi que seguía sin creerse lo que había ocurrido, dejó de escuchar aquella conversación y se dirigió al capitán del equipo de béisbol.

— El lunes a la hora del almuerzo tendremos una reunión, y os enseñaré como funciona esto más o menos— y acto seguido salió de allí sin decir nada más, Kenshin la miró serio.

* * *

Al poco tiempo la enfermera echó a todos de allí salvo a los dos jóvenes que se habían metido en la pelea para terminar de curarles las heridas. Cuando acabó ya era bastante tarde y Sanosuke tomó su mochila y la chaqueta de su uniforme.

— Gracias por lo de antes— dijo serio mirando al joven jugador de béisbol.

— No ha sido nada— contestó Soujiro con una sonrisa amable— A parte, ya te dije que serías un buen jardinero central— colocó de nuevo su gorra— Ya te avisaré para que empieces con los entrenamientos— Sano sonrió amargamente antes de salir de allí con la cabeza echa un lio y entre todo aquello la imagen de Megumi Takani de fondo.

Bajó sin prisa las escaleras y salió del recinto del instituto con paso lento y con una mano en el bolsillo comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad; cuando llegó cerca de la ribera del río que colindaba con el edificio del instituto, sintió algo extraño. Miró de reojo para ver como un grupo de cuatro chicos lo seguía disimuladamente. Sanosuke suspiró y paró la marcha, sin darse la vuelta habló.

— ¿Por qué me seguís?— Preguntó el castaño al grupo de secuaces de Jine'i.

— Has vencido a Jine'i, no podemos seguir siendo de su pandilla— Sano se dio la vuelta para mirar al grupo de matones, realmente tenían una pinta horrible después de la pelea.

— ¿Y a mí qué?— Preguntó.

— Pues que nos unimos a la tuya— dijo el más gordo de todos, tenía cara de tonto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Uniros a mi pandilla? ¡Si yo no tengo una pandilla! Es más ni siquiera quiero pelear— respondió Sano— Me han castigado por vuestra culpa y solo quiero que la época de instituto se acabe rápido ¡Así que dejadme en paz!— El castaño volvió a emprender la marcha mientras se echaba su mochila al hombro, pero notó que la panda de Jine'i lo seguía— ¿Es que estáis sordos?

— ¿Vas a dejar de pelear?— Pregunto el más bajo.

— Si me dejarais vosotros sí, no me merece la pena estar siempre metido en líos, aparte hay gente a la que no quiero perder por culpa de las peleas— Contestó mientras apretaba los dientes.

— Entonces nosotros estamos contigo, tampoco queremos pelear— Esta vez habló el joven que llevaba la máscara. Sano volvió a parar la marcha.

— ¿Por qué hacéis esto?— preguntó, lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

— Porque a nosotros también nos gustaría mejorar nuestra vida. Yo soy Han'nya— se presentó mientras se quitaba la máscara, tenía la cara llena de cicatrices— y ellos son Beshimi— señaló al bajito— Hyoutoko— el grandullón con cara de tonto— y él es Shikijou— el más musculoso de los cuatro levantó la mano.

— No entiendo nada…— Sanosuke tenía una expresión incierta.

— Has vencido a Jine'i y eres el más fuerte de la zona— comenzó a decir Beshimi— Por lo que hemos decidido seguirte a donde vayas. Si has decidido dejar la lucha nosotros también lo haremos.

— Llevamos una vida un poco desastrosa— siguió Han'nya— La verdad es que descansar un poco nos sentará bien…

— ¡Podemos volver al instituto!— Gritó Hyoutoko.

— No creo que nos permitan volver después de lo que hicimos la última vez— El grupo empezó a reír, a Sanosuke de repente le dio un escalofrío.

— ¿Y por qué no nos cambiamos a la preparatoria Hiko?— Beshimi sonreía como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea de su vida.

— ¡Tienes razón!— dijo Shikijou— ¡Así podremos pasar más tiempo con Zanza!

— ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no os he dicho nada!— Sanosuke se estaba empezando a cabrear y por su mente pasó darles una paliza pero de verdad.

— Si nos mantenemos a tu lado podremos arreglar todo el mal que te hemos causado— comentó Han'nya serio— Es nuestra manera de devolverte la deuda ¿No has dicho que te han castigado?— Sano lo miró serio, al final terminó suspirando.

— Haced lo que queráis, pero que sepáis que yo no os voy a hacer caso— respondió finalmente.

— ¡Eso está hecho jefe!— dijo un contento Shikijou.

— ¡Yo no soy tu jefe!— respondió Sano— ¡Y no me sigáis!

El grupo de cuatro chicos caminaba en dirección al Akabeko, acompañando a un Sanosuke que no tenía ni idea de todos los acontecimientos que iban a surgir en su vida a partir de ese momento. Sería miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, jugaría al béisbol y tendría a una panda de cuatro matones callejeros llamándolo jefe allá donde fuera... si aquello era una pesadilla, por favor que alguien lo despertara.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Como podéis observar continúan apareciendo nuevos personajes que se unen a la trama ¿Qué os parece? En este pequeño espacio me gustaría hablaros de uno en concreto. Este Soujiro Seta no aparecía en la historia que tenía pensada originalmente… pero gracias a un review que me escribieron hace muchos años la bombilla se me iluminó y apareció este personaje que le viene de perlas al fic. Me gustaría aclarar que la personalidad del Soujiro de este fic es la del Soujiro Seta que tras la batalla contra Shisio decide cambiar su vida; le estuve dando muchas vueltas a cómo sería su temperamento y me lo imaginé así. Ya lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco, pues él es el último protagonista que quedaba por aparecer en la primera parte del fic. Y con la pandilla de Beshimi y los demás os prometo muchas risas, me encantan._

 _Ahora ya puedo decir que_ _ **Tenías que ser tú**_ _comienza oficialmente ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a estos dos cabezones trabajando juntos? ¿Sano trabajará? ¿Utilizará el bate de béisbol para jugar o para pegar? Solo os puedo invitar a que sigáis leyendo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos, sois los mejores._

 _¡Espero que tengáis una buena semana!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**


	5. Capítulo 4 El Consejo Estudiantil

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El Consejo Estudiantil**

 **— E** llos son Beshimi, Hyoutoko y Shikijou— La profesora Okon presentó a los tres nuevos alumnos con un poco de miedo, pues dos de ellos la doblaban en tamaño— Y serán nuestros nuevos compañeros, espero que os llevéis bien con ellos.

— Espero que podamos llevarnos bien— Dijo Beshimi mientras hacía una reverencia a su nueva clase. Al final, los tres matones ataviados con su impecable uniforme de la preparatoria Hiko, habían conseguido salirse con la suya.

Sanosuke los miraba receloso desde su sitio, tras aquel día se pegaron a él como una lapa y acudieron al Akabeko, donde sorprendentemente se llevaron de maravilla con Misao y su familia.

— ¡Sentaros aquí!— dijo la ojiverde mientras señalaba tres sitios vacíos. Kaoru los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

— No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado— le comentó mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a su amigo— Quieren reformarse y se ven buenas personas, a parte el tal Han'nya tras hacer el examen de acceso ha sido enviado a la clase A, así que tan malos no pueden ser.

— Son un dolor de cabeza— el castaño se puso una mano en la frente mientras se apoyaba en su pupitre— yo nunca he querido formar parte de ninguna pandilla callejera…

— No creo que ellos estén formando ahora mismo una pandilla callejera, han dicho que harían lo que tú. Así que mientras tú seas bueno, ellos también lo serán— Kaoru sonrió— Es como un seguro de que dejarás de meterte en peleas, cuatro personas dependen de ti.

— ¡Yo no soy su padre, ni su jefe!— respondió.

— ¡Jefe!— Gritó Beshimi desde su sitio— ¡Qué suerte de estar en la misma clase!— Sano solamente bufó, el hecho de pensar que tenía una reunión en el Consejo Estudiantil durante la hora del almuerzo ya le daba bastante dolor de cabeza como para tener que soportar a esos tres.

* * *

Sano caminó lento con su bento aún sin abrir en la mano. Observaba como sus pasos lo acercaban cada vez más a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil hasta encontrarse justo en la puerta, donde se quedó estático. Sabía que aquello no sería una buena idea, aunque poder pasar su tiempo con Megumi Takani le fascinaba, en cierto sentido, también sabía que ella no quería verlo por allí, es más, simplemente no quería verlo. Suspiró mientras se hacía a la idea del infierno por el que estaba a punto de pasar.

— ¡Hey Sagara!— El castaño se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia su espalda. Soujiro lo miraba con una sonrisa amable en su cara, era la primera vez que lo veía con el uniforme de la escuela— ¿Preparado para cumplir tu castigo?

— Más bien estoy preparado para salir corriendo— contestó mientras se rascaba la frente. El capitán rio ante el comentario.

— ¡Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo!— puso sus brazos en jarra— este tiempo es precioso para entrenar— Dirigió su vista a la ventana del pasillo en la que se veía al equipo de béisbol dar vueltas al campo— ¡Por lo menos podremos disfrutar de la belleza de Megumi Takani!— Comentó con otra sonrisa. Sanosuke dio un pequeño respingo y apartó la vista de la cara del chico.

— Yo solamente quiero que esto pase ya…— Y abrió la puerta corredera en la que cuyo cartel ponía _Consejo Estudiantil_ , Soujiro lo miró con una expresión interrogante. No se esperaba esa reacción del castaño.

Ambos jóvenes se internaron en la sala, montones de estanterías decoraban la estancia repletas de cajas y carpetas archivadoras, la luz se adentraba por dos enormes ventanales que daban a la fachada principal del edificio, había mesas con sus respectivas sillas a ambos lados y una un poco más pequeña tras la que se encontraba el mástil de una bandera color granate con el escudo del instituto bordado en dorado al lado de una pizarra blanca que presidía la estancia; les sorprendió no encontrarse con nadie. El capitán del equipo de béisbol se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar, mientras que Sano se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como si fuese un león enjaulado.

— Por cierto Sagara…— Sanosuke dejó de dar vueltas para mirar al chico— Gracias por lo del otro día, no sé cómo habría terminado si no me hubieses quitado a esos matones de encima— El castaño alzó las cejas.

— No fue nada— Contestó simplemente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, se recostó sobre el asiento y con las manos en sus bolsillos dirigió su mirada a la ventana— Ahora sería de gran ayuda que me los quitaras tú de encima a mí— comentó con los labios apretados, Soujiro rio ante el comentario.

— Parece que están un poco más centrados ahora— dijo mientras sonreía— Siempre hay que ayudar a la gente que quiere cambiar.

— No sé qué decirte…— Sano continuó con su mirada en la ventana. Seta lo miró con atención por un momento y se atrevió a preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole en la cabeza.

— Por cierto… ¿De quién hablaba ese tal Jine'i para que reaccionaras de aquella forma?— Sano miró al capitán del equipo de béisbol, aunque no tuvo que contestarle pues la puerta corredera se abrió y la figura de Megumi Takani cargada de hojas de papel se internó en la sala.

Sanosuke dejó de prestar atención a su compañero y siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos que realizaba la presidenta, que dejó los papeles sobre una mesa e ignorando a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la sala y se paseó por ella rebuscando algo en una de las estanterías. Sano sintió la mirada de Soujiro sobre él, pero este no desviaba su vista de la joven de largo pelo negro, la cual por fin se puso de cara a ellos y se apoyó en una de las mesas que había en la sala, antes de hablar soltó un largo suspiro.

— Supongo que querréis saber qué es lo que tenéis que hacer— dijo mientras miraba a Soujiro.

— Espero que sea alguna tarea sencilla— comentó este con una sonrisa amable en su cara— No me gustaría descuidar mucho el equipo de béisbol.

— No os preocupéis, si estáis aquí es por orden directa del señor Hiko, así que no os mandaré cosas muy difíciles— La presidenta tomó unos papeles y se los entregó a los dos chicos— Esa es la legislación del centro y específicamente la del Consejo Estudiantil. En ella se define claramente lo que hacemos y nuestras competencias— Megumi explicó todo aquello con un aire profesional, Sano que seguía en la misma postura miró el taco de folios que le acababa de entregar y alzó una ceja— La semana que viene os lo tenéis que saber de arriba abajo, entonces os dejaré participar.

— ¿Ya está?— Preguntó Soujiro con su paquete de folios llenos de normativa escrita con letra minúscula.

— Si— respondió sencillamente la presidenta, que seguía sin mirar a Sanosuke a la cara— Vuestro trabajo de esta mañana es grapar todo esto y llevárselo a todos los clubs— informó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la pila de folios que acababa de traer— Si tenéis alguna duda decídmelo— y sin más se sentó en la mesa que presidía la sala y sacó un ordenador portátil, con el que se puso a trabajar al instante. La sala se quedó en silencio, solo roto por el sonido del teclear de Megumi, Sano y Soujiro se miraron.

— Supongo que esto es para nosotros…— Dijo el capitán del equipo de béisbol mientras se ponían en pie y tomaba los folios— Sagara ayúdame— llamó la atención del castaño mientras los colocaba en una mesa y se sentaba justo enfrente. Por su parte Sanosuke no había movido un dedo y miraba con atención a Megumi, la cual trabajaba como si se encontrara sola en la sala. Se levantó con desgana dejando sus folios llenos de normativa escolar, a los que ya había puesto su nombre, sobre una de las estanterías y se colocó junto a Soujiro. Tomó la grapadora sin muchas ganas— ¿Crees que nos dará tiempo a terminar esto antes de que acabe la hora del almuerzo?— Preguntó con una amable sonrisa mientras juntaba varios folios y se los daba a Sanosuke para que los grapara.

— Ni idea— Respondió este con el entrecejo fruncido sin dejar de mirar a Megumi. Soujiro se dio cuenta y soltó una risa nerviosa, después de eso trabajaron en silencio. En la sala solamente se escuchaban el teclear de Megumi y la grapadora que estaban usando los dos nuevos integrantes del Consejo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió accediendo a ella el vicepresidente; entró cauto y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir una mirada de repulsión al estudiante cuya cabeza estaba adornada con una llamativa cinta roja.

— Megumi-san— Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la presidenta— Ya he enviado los folletos informativos a todos los tutores sobre la reunión de delegados de la próxima semana— Informó con un tono neutral. Sanosuke dirigía miradas fugaces al vicepresidente mientras grapaba los informes.

— Muchas gracias Yukishiro-senpai— Respondió Megumi sin levantar su mirada del ordenador portátil— Todavía queda concertar la reunión con el Consejo Escolar para la aprobación de los proyectos y la planificación de actividades que va a realizar el Consejo Estudiantil durante este curso— Siguió hablando sin dejar de teclear— En eso estoy ahora mismo yo.

— Pues veo que esta mañana no tengo mucho trabajo— comentó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volvía a mirar a los dos intrusos.

— Por cierto, ellos son los nuevos miembros forzosos de los que te hablé— Dijo la presidenta llamando la atención de la pareja de chicos, Soujiro dejó de pasarle los papeles para mirar a Enishi— El señor Seta y Sagara— Sanosuke, en cambio, continuó grapando papeles sin levantar la vista hacia ese sujeto que le causaba tanta aversión.

— Yo soy Yukishiro Enishi, vicepresidente del Consejo— dijo mirando a un Sanosuke que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada— Estoy en 3ºB.

— Yo soy Seta Soujiro, capitán del equipo de Béisbol— Soujiro se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia— Estoy en 2ºD— Enishi le dedicó una mirada sin interés alguno mientras volvía a poner su atención en Zanza— Y él es Sagara Sanosuke, también está en el equipo de béisbol— Informó Soujiro, en ese momento Sano alzó la vista para chocar con los ojos de Enishi, ambos se miraron desafiantes.

— Será mejor que vayas a hablar con los tutores— Megumi habló rompiendo el contacto visual de los dos— E ir concertando la reunión para presentar todo esto— La mirada marrón de Megumi escondía un deje de enojo— Ya sabes que trabajo… siempre tenemos— aludiendo al comentario que había tenido minutos antes.

— Está bien, yo me encargo— y acto seguido salió de la sala del consejo dejándola de nuevo en un incómodo silencio. Soujiro, tragó saliva y volvió a su tarea la cual había estado haciendo Sanosuke solo durante los minutos de presentación del vicepresidente, este había apretado tanto los dientes que se había hecho daño. De nuevo el silencio roto por el teclear del ordenador inundó la sala, Sanosuke rezó a todos los dioses que se pasaron por su cabeza para que la hora del almuerzo terminara rápido. De repente la puerta volvió a abrirse.

— Kaichou— Sanosuke, al contrario que con el otro sujeto, alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba grapando y se fijó en la dueña de la dulce voz que acababa de entrar a la sala. Una joven entró al Consejo con otra pila enorme de folios, su pelo castaño era largo y ondulado en las puntas, tenía unos ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles y su tez era blanca como el papel— Ya hemos terminado de recoger los formularios de los clubs nuevos— Dejó los folios sobre la mesa y tomó uno de ellos leyéndolo— En total son cinco y ya han reunido los miembros necesarios para poder darse de alta, necesitamos a cinco profesores que estén dispuestos a supervisarlos— En ese momento la muchacha se dio cuenta de que la presidenta no estaba sola en la sala. Su rostro enrojeció, Sanosuke sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que trasmitiera tanta dulzura?

— Muchas gracias Amakusa-San— respondió Megumi sin despegar su vista del ordenador— Esta mañana he hablado con el profesor Yukyuuzan y con la profesora Honjo y están dispuestos a hacerse cargo de uno cada uno— La presidenta, por fin alzó su vista para mirar a la joven integrante del Consejo y vio algo que la descolocó, Sayo Amakusa estaba totalmente roja mientras miraba fijamente a un Zanza que solo le faltaba que se le cayera la baba por la comisura de los labios— Ejem— el carraspeo de la presidenta los sacó del ensimismamiento en el que habían caído— Amakusa-san, le presento a los dos nuevos miembros forzosos del Consejo Estudiantil, Soujiro Seta y Sanosuke Sagara— Megumi dirigió su mano a ellos sin muchas ganas— Ella es Sayo Amakusa, la miembro más joven del Consejo, entró hace apenas unas semanas y asiste a 1º A, también es la secretaria.

— Un placer— Dijo la joven mientras hacía una reverencia a los dos nuevos miembros, con su pequeña mano colocó un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja derecha. Sanosuke pensó que jamás había visto a una chica tan delicada y femenina como Sayo Amakusa, a su lado Soujiro Seta tenía la misma cara de tonto que él. En ese preciso momento el timbre sonó, indicando el final de la hora del almuerzo, Sanosuke maldijo para sus adentros ¿Ahora que se había puesto la cosa interesante tenía que terminar? Soltando un bufido se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar a nadie.

— Sagara— escuchar su apellido de la boca de la presidenta con un tono acusador hizo que parara la marcha— no sé si sabes algo de las normas del centro…— Sano la miró y no pudo evitar que su ceja se alzara— Al formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil te conviertes es un ejemplo a seguir para los demás compañeros, y nosotros, más que nadie, debemos de aplicar las normas de la escuela— Megumi se puso en pie mientras cerraba la pantalla del ordenador donde había estado trabajando unos segundos antes— Nuestro lema es respetarlas hasta el más mínimo detalle, entre ellas, el vestuario— Sano sintió como le dirigía una mirada acusatoria. Bajó su mirada para ver que solamente llevaba la camisa blanca remangada y arrugada por fuera de los pantalones y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, la corbata iba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón gris, unas vendas decoraban sus muñecas, su chaqueta estaba abandonada en algún lugar de la clase de 2º F y su característica cinta roja ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su frente. Se fijó en Soujiro que disimuladamente apretó el nudo de su corbata colocándola pulcramente en su cuello y en Sayo que vestía el uniforme con una elegancia casi aristocrática, todas las tablas de su falda gris estaban perfectamente planchadas y en su sitio. Sin contar con la Kitsune, podía apostar que tras un terremoto ella saldría de entre los escombros con su uniforme pulcramente arreglado. Bufó, la verdad es que al lado de ellos el parecía de un instituto totalmente diferente.

— Te recuerdo que yo no estoy haciendo esto por que quiera— Dijo Sano mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a salir.

— Yo también le recuerdo, Sagara-kun, que si está aquí no es por mi aprobación— Aquello hizo que ambos se miraran desafiantes, tanto Soujiro como Sayo se sintieron fuera de lugar en ese mismo momento, ambos se miraban midiendo sus fuerzas… la tensión que se había generado en la sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

— ¡Eh Cabeza de Pollo! ¡Venimos a buscarte! ¿Qué tal tu primer día?— Una alegre alumna entró en la sala del Consejo rompiendo el contacto visual entre los dos— ¿Uh?— Misao miró extrañada a su amigo, ¿Qué había pasado allí dentro?

— ¡Jefeeeee!— Beshimi entrando en la sala se lanzó al cuello del castaño.

— ¡Siento la intromisión!— Dijo Shikijou seguido de Hyoutoko cuando se internaron en la sala, Sayo se hizo a un lado intimidada por los jóvenes que acababan de entrar.

— ¡¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?!— Sanosuke se quitó a Beshimi de encima y lo lanzó al suelo.

— Venimos a recogerte, no vaya a ser que te pierdas por el camino— Misao se acercó a su amigo riéndose— Oye— la Comadreja bajó tanto el tono de voz que a Sano le costó entenderla— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es este ambiente tan raro?

— No te preocupes Comadreja— Sano apartó a su amiga tomándola por la cabeza, era tan pequeña que parecían padre e hija.

—Ejem— Megumi observó la escena— Estáis en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil… no es un recibidor de visitas.

— Lo sentimos mucho Takani-san— Misao se acercó a donde estaba la presidenta e hizo una reverencia— Pero estaba tan preocupada por mi amigo que no hemos podido evitar venir a ver como se encontraba ¿No le habrá causado muchos problemas?— Aquella actuación dejó de piedra a Megumi.

— No… no…

— Me alegro mucho— Misao le dedicó una enorme sonrisa— Sano es un poco cabeza hueca, malhumorado y glotón, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón— Sanosuke le dio un pescozón a su amiga.

— No tengo cinco años para que vayas excusándome por los sitios en los que estoy— Misao sonrió. Aquella escena sorprendió a todos los presentes, Soujiro miraba a la pequeña Makimachi con sorpresa, era una joven llena de energía. Megumi por su parte suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— En fin, Sagara hagamos un pacto— Sanosuke prestó atención a lo que iba a decir la presidenta— Tú y Seta trabajaréis en el Consejo de lunes a jueves, os pediré que respetéis las normas del centro y que cuidéis vuestro vestuario… a cambio os dejaré los viernes libres… ¿Os parece bien?— Sanosuke miró con recelo a la presidenta.

— ¿No habrá truco verdad?— la ceja de la pelinegra tembló.

— No… no hay truco, los viernes son vuestros— Y le tendió la mano derecha, Sanosuke la miró indeciso, lanzó una mirada a Soujiro y otra a Sayo.

— Hay testigos…— dijo mientras la tomaba y la apretaba, el tacto de la mano de la presidenta era suave y delicado. Por un momento sintió que la estaba apretando más tiempo de la cuenta y se separó bruscamente de ella— Ok, nos vemos la semana que viene— y con las mismas salió del Consejo seguido de sus amigos.

— Eh Sagara espera— Soujiro salió con él. Un largo suspiro se escuchó en la sala cuando la puerta se cerró.

— ¿Qué habremos hecho mal para merecer esto?— Preguntó Megumi a Sayo mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla— Lo siento Sayo… quizás no estés tan cómoda como hubieses querido— Megumi masajeó sus sienes mientras cerraba los ojos, al rato se extrañó de no obtener respuesta— ¿Amakusa?— Megumi abrió los ojos y se fijó en su secretaria, esta estaba estática mirando la puerta por la que acababan de salir sus compañeros, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo— ¿Hola?

—¡Sí! ¡Los clubs!— respondió con voz chillona, la presidenta la miró con una ceja alzada— ¡Después de clase lo tendrá Kaichou!— Y con las mismas salió de la sala del Consejo dejando a una Megumi confundida y cansada.

* * *

 _Kaichou_ : presidenta

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Bien? Ya sé que este es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero os lo recompensaré publicando el siguiente capítulo el **lunes** que viene y de esta manera dejaré como día de publicación del fic los lunes (mientras no me ocurra alguna cosa de fuerza mayor que no me permita publicar)… bueno ¡Sayo Amakusa apareció! Y os prometo que la dulce secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil ha llegado para dar guerra (que va, es broma)._

 _También vengo con muy buenas noticias, me congratula anunciaros que la primera parte de_ _ **Tenías que ser tú**_ _ya está totalmente terminada. Como ya os comenté el fic se está quedando tan largo que me he visto obligada a separarlo en dos partes (dentro del mismo fic). Será algo parecido a dos temporadas; para adelantaros un poco os diré que la primera parte consta de 20 capítulos (sin contar con el prólogo) y en ella se desarrollan todos los acontecimientos del 2º curso de secundaria superior. Como podéis ver, la tónica de esta primera parte de la historia es muy cómica y la mayoría de los personajes aún se están conociendo entre ellos, son felices y viven al máximo sus 16/17 años y muchos acontecimientos sucederán a lo largo de los próximos capítulos..._

 _La segunda parte del fic relatará la vida de nuestros chicos durante el 3º curso de secundaria superior y la historia tomará un matiz un poco distinto… todos comenzarán a madurar y la etapa en la que dejaran de ser niños para convertirse en adultos les marcará bastante, las situaciones adquirirán un tono mucho más maduro y la comedia dará paso a un poquito de drama que espero de corazón que os guste. Esta continuación del fic está prácticamente terminada, tan solo me quedan por escribir cuatro capítulos y depurar todo lo que ya tengo escrito. La segunda parte consta de 17 capítulos más Epílogo (cuatro años con el fic dan para mucho…). Así que os confirmo que tendréis Sano/Meg and company para rato._

 _Muchísisisisimas gracias por los comentarios y por leer, hacéis muy feliz a esta vieja escritora. Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando y que me hagáis llegar vuestras impresiones, gracias de corazón._

 _Y después de esta parrafada os dejo, os prometo más para la semana que viene ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**


	6. Capítulo 5 Un golpe de suerte

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Un golpe de suerte**

 **E** l sol de la mañana daba directamente en los ojos de un cansado Sanosuke que, con la gorra, intentó protegerlos mientras fijaba su vista en lo que tenía delante.

— ¡Ahora voy a lanzarla!— Soujiro subido en el montículo del pitcher le enseñó la pelota a Zanza— ¡Prepárate! Y sobre todo ¡Concéntrate! Solo tienes que darle a la bola.

Sanosuke resopló mientras apretaba entre sus manos el bate, lo balanceó un poco y dirigió su mirada al capitán, no jugaba al béisbol desde que iba a la escuela primaria. Se sintió observado, demasiado observado. A su alrededor todo el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria Hiko miraba con una sensación entre asombrada y asustada el que iba a ser el primer bateo del temido Zanza. Se veía demasiado extraño, el abusón más respetado de la pequeña ciudad vistiendo la equipación de béisbol, unos pantalones blancos sujetados por un cinturón negro, junto con la camisa blanca de manga corta en la que se podía leer claramente _Hiko_ en letras cursivas y negras. La gorra, negra y con una _H_ blanca _,_ le había obligado a quitarse su característica cinta roja, la cual se encontraba ahora rodeando su muñeca. En aquellos momentos parecía un muchacho como otro cualquiera, no imponía tanto. Sano suspiró.

—¡Allá va!— Seta se colocó en posición y con una fuerza increíble lanzó la pelota hacia el bateador. Sanosuke se tensó, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía perder el tiempo de esta manera? La pelota blanca con costuras rojas pasó muy cerca de su cara, tan cerca que los mechones de su flequillo que se escapaban de la gorra se balancearon con el viento que dejó la bola a su paso.

—¡STRIKE UNO!— Gritó el cátcher que había atrapado la pelota, Sanosuke resopló, aquello era estúpido.

— ¡Vamos Sagara!— Soujiro gritó desde su posición— ¡Era un tiro fácil!— El capitán del equipo de béisbol ya imaginaba que tener a Zanza en su equipo no iba a ser tarea sencilla… pero no creía que pusiese tan poco empeño en aprender.

— Esto es una ridiculez— Susurró Sanosuke para sí mismo ¿Qué diablos hacía un viernes a las siete y media de la mañana dándole a una bola con un palo? ¿Por qué no podía dormir como todos sus compañeros? ¿Por qué las prácticas de béisbol tenían que ser tan temprano? Bufó mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba el bate en el suelo.

— ¡Repetimos!— Gritó el capitán haciendo que todo el equipo se pusiera en guardia de nuevo, Sano abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo podía tener esa persistencia?— ¡Sagara! Asegúrate de darle a la bola— Seta había adquirido muy rápido su papel de capitán y le estaba hablando como muy poca gente lo había hecho (la mayoría de esas personas terminaron en el hospital). Soujiro le recriminaba valientemente, sin bajar la cabeza y con un tono de ¿Amistad? Sano sonrió, la verdad es que en el fondo aquel castigo no estaba tan mal como el de pertenecer al Consejo Estudiantil. Colocó bien su gorra y tomando el bate volvió a colocarse en posición. Seta sonrió al ver aquella imagen.

— ¡Vamos enano! ¿A qué esperas para lanzar?— Gritó el castaño mientras balanceaba el bate fuertemente— ¡Lleva cuidado no vaya a ser que el tiro te dé en la cabeza!— Sano pudo observar como el capitán sonreía mientras bajaba la visera de su gorra y ocultaba su rostro. Apretó la pelota entre su mano y el guante y alzó una pierna flexionándola. Zanza apretó el bate entre sus manos y agudizó su vista. No le quedaba más remedio ¿No? Iba a demostrar que era bueno en algo más que en dar puñetazos.

Soujiro lanzó la bola de una forma diferente a la anterior, Sano observó cómo esta iba haciendo curvas en el aire sin control y su velocidad era mucho más elevada que la última que había lanzado. Sonrió, en realidad el béisbol se parecía mucho a las peleas, la bola era un puñetazo y el solo tenía que esquivarlo, o mejor… darle con el bate. Giró su torso cuando vio que la pelota se acercaba a él, apretó el bate entre sus manos y con fuerza la golpeó, esta salió disparada hacia el cielo. Todo el equipo quedó paralizado viendo la trayectoria de la pelota, que ya había salido del campo y se dirigía a la entrada donde, los estudiantes más madrugadores comenzaban a llegar al instituto.

— ¿Un Home Run?— Seta quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba como se alejaba la pelota y levantaba un poco la visera de su gorra— ¡Un Home Run! ¡Sagara has hecho un Home Run a la primera!— Pero el castaño no le devolvía la mirada a su capitán y sus ojos estaban posados hacia donde se dirigía la pelota que aún no había caído al suelo. De repente se escuchó un golpe.

— Mierda— Susurró Sano mientras dejaba caer el bate y corría al ver que le había dado a una joven.

— ¿Le has dado a alguien?— Soujiro y algunos integrantes del equipo corrieron hacia la entrada del centro donde una chica yacía en el suelo. Sanosuke había parado la marcha y miraba a la joven mordiéndose los labios y con cara de terror. Una larga trenza estaba esparcida en el suelo y de su mochila se habían salido varios libros.

— Mi… Mi… ¿Misao?— Soujiro se sorprendió al ver a Zanza tartamudeando. La chica en el suelo soltó una leve queja y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

—¿Está bien?— Seta, al contrario que Sanosuke, se acercó a la muchacha que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento mientras decía incoherencias.

— Necesito jabón… — Susurró Misao, Soujiro se agachó a su lado y la tomó por la espalda ayudándole a incorporarse.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? Lo sentimos mucho— dijo Soujiro, Sano seguía en su lugar plantado como un pino mientras su rostro expresaba preocupación por lo que pudiese pasar— Se nos fue la bola, ha sido culpa nuestra— Misao al parecer fue recuperándose y su vista volvió a la normalidad, parpadeó varias veces y al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos del capitán del equipo de Béisbol y un Sanosuke uniformado de blanco lo miraba temeroso, se puso en pie de un brinco.

— ¿Pero qué?— la joven se sonrojó y justo en ese momento sintió un dolor punzante en su frente, una sensación muy rara la envolvió, inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia donde le dolía y cuando la miró todo comenzó a volverse negro. Misao volvió a caer al suelo con la mano manchada de sangre.

— ¡Comadreja!— Esta vez fue Sanosuke quien la recogió.

— ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería!— Dijo Soujiro mientras tomaba la mochila de la joven que acababa de perder el conocimiento, y colocaba sus libros dentro de nuevo— ¡El entrenamiento termina aquí!— Anunció a sus compañeros que se habían acercado hasta donde estaban ellos— Recogedlo todo, esta tarde continuaremos— Y ambos muchachos corrieron a la enfermería del centro, la cual ya se les estaba haciendo bastante conocida.

* * *

Megumi caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria con una carpeta en su mano, en su frente su vena se estaba hinchando más de lo normal al pensar lo que ponían los documentos que esta contenía. La hoja de admisión en la que se formulaba la entrada y participación de Sanosuke Sagara en el Consejo Estudiantil de la preparatoria Hiko. Apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía a la salida, había visto al equipo de béisbol entrenar desde muy temprano en la mañana y un reconocible cabeza de pollo buscapleitos se encontraba entre ellos; solo tenía que ofrecerle el papel, firmarlo e irse. Cuando llegó a la entrada del centro se sorprendió de encontrarse con su amigo Aoshi que se estaba colocando los zapatos blancos de puntas azules, obligatorios dentro del edificio.

— Buenos días— Saludó secamente el joven de ojos de un azul gélido a su amiga.

— Buenos días Aoshi— Respondió Megumi mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Shinomori miró a su amiga con un ligero deje de preocupación en su fría expresión de siempre.

— Nada que no pueda solucionar— Respondió la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil— Ya sabes que me espera un año… difícil— Su ceja tembló mientras se acordaba de Zanza.

— ¡Apartad! ¡Dejad Paso!— Unos gritos llamaron la atención tanto a Megumi como a Aoshi que dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada, donde dos muchachos vestidos con la equipación de béisbol entraban con una alumna en los brazos, estaba desmayada y de su frente caía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Megumi pudo distinguir a Seta y al abusón correr hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— preguntó nerviosa mirando a una inconsciente Misao.

— Le ha golpeado una pelota— Informó Seta con la respiración entrecortada. Aoshi también se acercó, aunque su expresión continuaba siendo la misma.

— Si no te apartas no podremos llevarla a la enfermería— Dijo Sanosuke duramente a la presidenta. Esta alzando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, se hizo a un lado.

— Voy con vosotros— informó tragándose unas feas palabras que no iban nada con una señorita como ella— ¿Cómo le ha dado la pelota?

— Sagara la golpeó tan fuerte que la mandó a la entrada del instituto— Seta comenzó a correr al ver que Sano empezaba a hacerlo con Misao en sus brazos.

— Voy a llamar a la enfermera— La voz de Aoshi hizo que los tres pararan la marcha— Esta mañana no iba a llegar hasta más tarde, avisaré al profesor Saito para que la llame, id mientras a la enfermería y acostadla en una camilla con las piernas en alto— La ceja de Sano tembló al escuchar ese nombre, entonces se fijó en el chico alto y de mirada fría, ese era sin duda Aoshi Shinomori, miró a la Comadreja que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos.

— Te pierdes las mejores— Susurró a su amiga. Y continuaron la marcha hasta la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron, Megumi corrió las cortinas de una de las muchas camas que había en la sala y ayudó a Sanosuke a dejar a la joven estudiante sobre la camilla. Dejó la carpeta que llevaba sobre una mesa auxiliar y corriendo se dirigió al grifo de agua. Se recogió su larga cabellera negra, se quitó su chaqueta azul marino y remangó las mangas de su blanca camisa pulcramente planchada. Con una agilidad sorprendente tomó varias cosas de la estantería, se lavó las manos y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Cuando pasó junto a Sanosuke lo golpeó con el hombro.

— No puedes estar en medio— Sano por su parte miraba anonadado aquella escena ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la Kitsune?— Mis padres son médicos, y he hecho varios cursos, sé lo que hago— explicó mientras dirigía una leve mirada al castaño— Voy a intentar hacerle los primeros auxilios— Respondió la presidenta a la pregunta sin palabras de Sanosuke, mientras mojaba en agua tibia una enorme gasa blanca y comenzaba a limpiarle la sangre de la cara a la pequeña Misao. Por su parte Sano y Soujiro se encontraban fuera de lugar, mientras observaban como la pelinegra trataba de parar la hemorragia de su amiga— Buscad una almohada o algo y colocársela en los pies— Sano salió de su trance y rápidamente hizo lo que le había mandado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— Hajime Saito entró en la enfermería como alma que lleva al demonio junto con un Aoshi mucho más tranquilo— ¿Sagara? ¿Por qué siempre estás en medio de todos los males de esta escuela?

— No se preocupe profesor— Sanosuke estaba a punto de responderle malamente al cretino que tenía delante, pero alguien se le adelantó— Ha sido un accidente de béisbol, la pelota ha alcanzado a esta alumna y se ha desmayado, pero no es nada grave— Informó Megumi mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente la frente de Misao.

— ¿Cómo ha pasado?— Saito se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de su alumna más brillante.

— Estábamos practicando— comenzó Seta.

— Cuando golpeé la pelota tan fuerte y con tan mala suerte de que le cayó a ella— Siguió Sanosuke interrumpiendo a su capitán— Como verá no soy muy bueno y aún estoy aprendiendo, y la chica que está en la cama es mi amiga— Sano frunció el ceño— Ha sido un accidente— Saito le dirigió una dura mirada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— una débil voz salió de la cama donde Megumi estaba tratando a Misao.

— ¡Comadreja!— Sanosuke dejó de mirar desafiante a su más odiado profesor y acercándose a un lado de la cama, miró con preocupación a su amiga. Megumi dejó de limpiarle la frente y observó a escena, Zanza tenía una expresión en su cara que nunca le había visto, ni siquiera se había imaginado que una persona como él pudiese ponerla— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy un cabeza de chorlito!— Sano comenzó a hacer reverencias a una Misao que no entendía nada, alzó su cuello y se incorporó en la cama, a su lado vio a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil en mangas de camisa y con su brillante y sedoso pelo recogido en una cola alta, detrás de ella estaba Soujiro Seta y Saito; tras ellos, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, la última persona que esperaría ver en ese momento. La cara de Misao enrojeció tanto que no se distinguía la herida que adornaba su frente.

— Veo que ya se ha recuperado— Aoshi habló desde su lugar— La enfermera estará a punto de llegar— en ese momento la campana sonó indicando que las primeras clases de la mañana daban comienzo— Nos vemos en clase Takani— Y tomando su mochila que estaba a sus pies salió de la enfermería.

— Makimachi-san ¿Se encuentra bien?— El capitán del equipo se acercó a la cama con cara de preocupación.

— Si…— respondió ausente la chica que seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que acababa de salir el chico de hielo.

— A clase— Saito cruzó sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos— Yo me quedo con la señorita Makimachi hasta que llegue la enfermera— Los tres alumnos que estaban en pie miraron al profesor. Megumi sin mediar palabra, dejó las cosas con las que había curado a Misao y colocó bien su uniforme mientras deshacía el lazo que agarraba su cabellera, cayendo de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

— Misao, nos vemos luego— informó Sanosuke a su amiga que seguía de piedra. Junto con un preocupado Soujiro salió de la enfermería y puso rumbo al vestuario de los chicos donde había dejado su uniforme y su mochila.

— Sagara, Seta— La presidenta salió con ellos— Ya tengo los papeles para que los firméis, os espero en la sala del Consejo a la hora del almuerzo— y con paso elegante se adelantó poniendo rumbo a su clase, su falda se movía al son de sus pasos y en su mano derecha llevaba la carpeta con los papeles. Sano posó sus ojos en ella, su cabello lacio y negro como la noche se balanceaba a su espalda dejando un agradable aroma cuando pasó por su lado.

— ¡Eh!— La presidenta paró la marcha y se giró para ver a Zanza, este miraba hacia la ventana de uno de los pasillos con su mano en la nuca y estaba… ¿Sonrojado?— Gracias por lo de Misao— susurró sin dejar de mirar la ventana. Megumi, por un momento dibujó una expresión de sorpresa, aunque en seguida volvió a poner su típica expresión de superioridad.

— No ha sido nada— Y con las mismas continuó caminando.

— Vaya… esta chica es increíble— Dijo Seta a su lado mientras observaba como la presidenta se alejaba de ellos. Sanosuke simplemente bufó.

* * *

Tras cambiarse la equipación de béisbol, el castaño se dirigió a 2º F sin mucha prisa, llegó media hora tarde a clase y la profesora Okon lo recriminó.

— ¡Sagara! Su compañera está en la enfermería desde primera hora ¿Qué le ha hecho demorarse tanto?— Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra con el libro de matemáticas abierto en su mano izquierda y una tiza en la derecha.

— Me estaba poniendo el uniforme— contestó sin ganas el castaño mientras se dirigía a su sitio.

— Buenos días jefe— Saludó Beshimi cuando pasó por su lado, Sanosuke lo ignoró y tirando su mochila a un lado de su mesa se sentó en su silla sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¿Cómo está Misao?— Una preocupada Kaoru se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirar a su amigo.

— Sobrevivirá, la Kitsune le ha curado la herida y Saito está con ella— Informó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y miraba a la ventana. Los de primero estaban en clase de Educación Física, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Sayo Amakusa… hasta con la ropa de deporte parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Kitsune?— Kaoru bajó el tono de voz pues la profesora Okon ya había retomado la clase.

— Si… la zorra amargada de la presidenta del Consejo— La ceja de Sano tembló al acordarse de lo humillante que había sido darle las gracias. Kaoru alzó una ceja.

— ¿Takani-san? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas de esa forma tan vulgar?— Kaoru echaba miradas a la pizarra de vez en cuando, procurando no ser escuchada por su profesora.

— Desde que ella y Saito se han unido para planear un complot en mi contra— Respondió cortante— Pero bueno, la Comadreja está bien, luego pasaremos a verla— Kaoru suspiró aliviada al saber que su amiga estaba bien ¿Quién iba a pensar que para un día que decide ir temprano al instituto y así aprovechar unos minutos para estudiar en la biblioteca iba a pasarle eso? Volvió a su posición normal y miró la pizarra pensativa.

Kitsune… así que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

* * *

— ¡Misao-chan!— Un lloroso Shikijou entró a la enfermería con los brazos abiertos y se lanzó sobre una Misao que llevaba una venda alrededor de su frente.

—¿Qué?— Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que unos enormes brazos la rodearan.

— ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti!— Dijo Beshimi mientras se colocaba a un lado de la cama. Misao rio.

— ¡No ha sido nada!— Dijo una vez se vio liberada del agarre— Dice la enfermera que me desmayé al ver la sangre, que el golpe no ha sido muy fuerte— Kaoru suspiró aliviada al saber aquello.

— ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!— Dijo mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

— ¡Eso díselo al Cabeza de Pollo!— Gritó Misao cuando vio el inconfundible pelo de su amigo entrar en la enfermería— ¿Es qué no podéis llevar más cuidado?

— Estás bien ¿No?— Sano comía su bento de pie a un lado de la enfermería— Entonces no te quejes si eres tan débil como para desmayarte al ver un poco de sangre— Dijo aún con la boca llena, Misao cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué, qué?— Beshimi y Kaoru tuvieron que sujetar a su amiga pues pretendía levantarse de la camilla con un objetivo fijo. Sano sonrió arrogantemente.

— Me alegro de que ya estés mejor— dijo mientras la miraba sonriente. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la enfermería, Sano se apartó dejando entrar a un sonrojado Soujiro Seta.

— ¿Se puede?— Preguntó antes de internarse en la sala por completo, el capitán de béisbol se acercó lentamente hacia la camilla y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial hizo una reverencia— Lo siento mucho, Makimachi-san— Misao miró la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y toda la rabia que tenía hacia Sanosuke desapareció.

— E… esto… yo…— No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comportamiento del nuevo amigo del cabeza de pollo— No te disculpes solo ha sido un accidente— Levantó sus manos quitándole hierro al asunto.

— Si yo no hubiese instado a Sagara a golpear tan fuerte no le habría alcanzado la pelota— Misao rio nerviosamente.

— No ha sido nada, de verdad— Se dio pequeños golpes con el puño en su cabeza— Soy dura como un roble, necesito algo más que una pelota para hacerme daño— Kaoru observó la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, la verdad es que se había asustado bastante cuando por la mañana le habían dicho que a su mejor amiga la había derribado una pelota de béisbol lanzada por Zanza. Pero al ver que se encontraba bien, su cuerpo se relajó por completo.

Miró la escena que tenía delante, un sonrojado y abochornado Soujiro Seta seguía con su espalda doblada frente a una Misao que cada vez se estaba poniendo más roja y seguía diciéndole que no era su culpa. Sanosuke en un rincón cerca de la puerta también sonreía ante la escena. De pronto la puerta volvió a sonar.

— ¿Se puede?— Una cabellera rojiza hizo acto de presencia en la sala, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Soujiro se incorporó y Misao lo miró. El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco— Me han dicho que Makimachi-san había tenido un accidente esta mañana y he pensado en ver como está, de paso he traído el almuerzo— Dijo mientras mostraba una bolsa de plástico llena de cosas de la cafetería, había suficiente comida para todos los que estaban en la sala. Los ojos de Misao se iluminaron.

— Himura…— Misao miró al pelirrojo sorprendida y acto seguido miró a su mejor amiga que tenía la cara coloreada de rojo.

— Me alegro de que esté bien— Contestó con una agradable sonrisa.

En ese momento la enfermería se convirtió en una sala de reuniones, pues junto con Kenshin apareció Han'nya y ya estaba el grupo completo alrededor de una Misao que, ciertamente, disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención.

— Entonces, de la nada, veo como una pelota blanca se dirige hacia mí a una velocidad infernal— Relataba la ojiverde sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la camilla mientras sujetaba un _onigiri_ con su mano derecha, sin duda ya estaba recuperada del todo.

— Vamos Comadreja, no seas exagerada— Sanosuke interrumpió la historia de su amiga.

— ¿Exagerada? ¡Si no fueras un burro yo no tendría este chichón en la cabeza!— Dijo mientras se ponía en pie con un puño en alto en dirección al castaño.

— Si… pero no has contado lo mejor— Sano guiñó un ojo a su amiga— ¿Verdad?— Misao lo entendió a la perfección y su cara enrojeció de nuevo hasta límites insospechados. Soujiro miró la escena sin entender nada.

— Imbécil— y una bandeja plateada salió disparada en dirección a Zanza. Que la esquivó sin dificultad y comenzó a reír.

— Por cierto, Sagara, Seta— Kenshin habló llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes— Megumi os estaba esperando en la sala del Consejo, había comentado algo sobre unos papeles que teníais que firmar— La cara del castaño cambió en un momento y puso una mueca.

— ¡Es verdad!— Dijo el capitán del equipo de béisbol mientras se ponía en pie y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza— Makimachi-san, espero que se recupere— y con las mismas salió de la enfermería seguido de un Sanosuke que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de volver a ver a cierta presidenta.

Salió de la enfermería a paso lento, la verdad es que se había generado un buen ambiente y ver la cara amargada de la Kitsune era lo último de lo que tenía ganas, aunque… con un poco de suerte Amakusa-San estaría en el Consejo. Aquel pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se plantara en su cara. Mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería algo llamó su atención, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori ¿Qué hacía él allí? Sano iba a hablar, pero él se adelantó.

— Ya está bien ¿No? Con el escándalo que tenéis ahí dentro… creo que puede entrar a las siguientes clases— Y sin dejar que Sanosuke dijese una palabra, el chico de hielo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que se dirigía a las clases de segundo.

— Que tipo tan raro….— Susurró Soujiro a su lado.

— Ni que lo digas. Vamos, o la Kitsune nos echará una de sus broncas, seguramente ya estará ideando una manera para hacernos sufrir lentamente— Sanosuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó su camino hasta el Consejo.

Cuando llegaron el castaño abrió sin ninguna delicadeza la puerta corredera que daba acceso a la sala. Megumi, que estaba concentrada en su portátil, apretó los dientes.

— Sagara-kun, por favor… lleve más cuidado para abrir la puerta— la joven pensó que por estar más de cinco minutos seguidos en el mismo cuarto que ese gorila descerebrado y abusón ya deberían darle el premio a la paciencia infinita— ¿Qué ha pasado con su uniforme?— Sanosuke, llevaba de nuevo la camisa blanca arrugada y no había rastro ni de su chaqueta ni de su corbata, eso sí, su cinta roja continuaba decorando la frente del castaño.

— Te recuerdo que hoy es viernes, y según nuestro trato los viernes no trabajamos en el Consejo ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir?— Sano apoyó sus manos en la mesa de la presidenta. Megumi tomó aire, ¿Qué había sido de la persona que le había dado las gracias aquella misma mañana?

— No se preocupe… Sagara-kun— su voz temblaba ligeramente— No crea que los viernes son su mejor día, le puedo asegurar que el mío también lo es. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana no habéis podido firmar los papeles— Megumi los colocó justo delante de las narices del castaño— ¿Sabes leer? ¿O en la clase F aún no habéis llegado a ese nivel?— Sanosuke le quitó los papeles bruscamente.

— Por supuesto que se leer Kitsune— Contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres. Megumi entregó los suyos a Soujiro, que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa relación tan peculiar que compartían Sanosuke y la presidenta— ¡Aquí pone un año!— Gritó Sano mientras señalaba con el dedo la parte que acababa de leer.

— ¿No te leíste la legislación que te di el otro día?— Megumi lo miró ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan sumamente inútil?

— ¿Qué legislación?— Preguntó el castaño, la pelinegra casi se cae al suelo ante la pregunta.

— Sanosuke, los folios que nos entregó el primer día que estuvimos en el Consejo, nos dio una semana para leerlos— Recordó Soujiro, a Megumi le entraron ganas de besarlo, por lo menos él la escuchaba— En ellos explicaba que cuando entras a formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil debes de renovar cada año…

— ¿Es qué nos dio algo el primer día?— Preguntó Sano mientras lo miraba extrañado.

— ¡Pues sí!— Megumi estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y su ceja temblaba cada vez más— ¿No recuerdas los folios que os di grapados y preparados?— Entonces la pelinegra miró a la estantería que había justo detrás del castaño, en ella había un taco de folios, se acercó a él. Sanosuke por un momento pensó que iba hacia él, pero se equivocó al observar que su objetivo estaba en el estante que había a su espalda. Megumi no pudo evitar que un gruñido se le escapara. Ahí, en la estantería, se encontraban toda la legislación que había preparado para el cabeza de chorlito, había dedicado un día y una noche enteros a redactarla de una forma mínimamente sencilla para que un cerebro como el de Zanza pudiese entenderlo y sin embargo… ahí estaban… nuevas, sin ninguna marca típica de lectura en la esquina superior, donde está la grapa. Solamente tenía escrito con una tosca caligrafía:

S

A

G

A

R

A

S

A

N

O

S

U

K

E

Megumi tomó los folios y perdiendo la paciencia por completo se los estampó al Tori-atama en la cara.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios!_

 _¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_

 **hp-931**


	7. Capítulo 6 ¿Quién lo diría?

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Quién lo diría?**

 **U** na Misao con una tirita en la frente y con varios libros sobre su regazo se asomaba discretamente por la puerta de la biblioteca del instituto. Llevaba una semana tratando de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para darle las gracias a Aoshi por ayudarla el día que se desmayó. Como siempre, cuando entró en la biblioteca una ancha espalda sentada en una de las mesas del fondo llamó su atención. Misao se había dado cuenta de que coincidir con Shinomori no era tan difícil como ella pensaba en un principio, el problema era…

Dejó los libros sobre la mesa unos sitios a la derecha del hombre de hielo, este ignoró totalmente a la chica que se acababa de sentar a unos metros de él. Sus fríos ojos azules estaban clavados en el libro de matemáticas, mientras que con su mano derecha apuntaba ecuaciones en una libreta. Misao abrió sus libros y por el rabillo del ojo observó al chico más brillante de todo el centro ¿Qué había visto en él? Aburrida colocó su barbilla entre sus manos y miró el libro de física, del cual no entendía absolutamente nada. Quizás era una tonta al haberse hecho ilusiones con él desde el día que lo vio en la enfermería, de verdad ella pensaba que algo iba a cambiar… pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Aoshi Shinomori se comportaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no la hubiese golpeado una pelota de béisbol y él hubiese estado presente. La ojiverde suspiró sonoramente; ni siquiera aquello hizo que el hombre de hielo dirigiese una mirada hacia donde se encontraba ella. Un poco desesperada colocó sus manos en su pelo y se despeinó un poco ¿Por qué? No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del compañero que tenía a su izquierda y aquello la frustraba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Misao dejó de hacer gestos raros y con cautela miró al dueño de la voz. Aoshi la miraba con su expresión fría de siempre; la cabeza de Misao estalló.

— ¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡Sí!— Contestó con una voz tan chillona que la responsable de la biblioteca chistó— ¡Lo siento!— susurró Misao hacia donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria que la miró con cara de malas pulgas desde su sitio. La pelinegra roja como un tomate volvió a mirar al chico de hielo que, para su sorpresa, había vuelto a poner toda su atención en su libro de matemáticas. Misao casi se cae de la silla ante la escena ¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso? ¡No! ¡Misao Makimachi no podía ceder ni un poco! ¡Esa era su oportunidad de oro de hablar con Aoshi Shinomori!—Esto… Yo…— Esta vez habló con un tono más bajo para evitar que la bibliotecaria volviera a interrumpirle— La verdad es que tengo que entregar un trabajo de Física para mañana y no me entero de nada— mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, bueno… lo del trabajo era verdad, y lo de que no se enteraba también… lo que pasa es que la física era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

Aoshi separó su vista de la larga ecuación que estaba haciendo en su libreta y volvió a mirar a la chica de la trenza.

— Uhm— Respondió justo antes de volver con su ejercicio. Misao casi vuelve a caerse de la silla de nuevo ¿Qué era aquello? ¿De verdad era tan difícil? La ceja de Misao tembló.

— Esto… Shinomori-kun… usted… no sabrá… por casualidad…— Misao hablaba nerviosa, los fríos ojos de Aoshi volvieron a mirarla— ¡Nada! ¡No es nada! ¡Solamente estudiaré aquí! Jajaja— rio nerviosa mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca— Espero que su tarde también sea productiva— Tomó los libros e intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en leer lo que ponía ¿Iba a pedirle ayuda con la física? La cara de Misao enrojeció hasta los límites, entonces recordó algo…— por cierto Shinomori-kun…

— ¿Uhm?— Al parecer esa expresión era común en el hombre de hielo.

— Esto… yo… quería agradecerle lo del otro día…— Aoshi quitó su vista del libro y miró a la pequeña muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, se fijó en que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus cejas temblaban ligeramente, su pelo estaba recogido en una larguísima trenza, llevaba el uniforme hecho un desastre y le venía grande…— Lo del golpe— Y señaló la tirita que aún llevaba en la frente.

— No fue nada— Respondió secamente— ¿Tú estás en la clase F, verdad? ¿Con Zanza?— Aquella pregunta descolocó a la Comadreja ¿Aoshi le había hecho una pregunta? Aunque seguía con su mirada en el libro de matemáticas, ¡Le había hecho una pregunta! ¡Estaban iniciando una conversación! Misao reprimió sus ganas de hacer una fiesta y tirar fuegos artificiales, carraspeó antes de contestar.

— Si, Sano y yo vamos a la misma clase 2º F…— Respondió, suspiró aliviada de ver que las palabras salían de su boca— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?— La curiosidad mató al gato… ¿no dicen eso? Pero Misao estaba tan emocionada de mantener una conversación con Aoshi-sama que no podía medir sus palabras.

— Nada…Solo me resulta extraño que alguien de la clase F dedique tiempo a estudiar en la biblioteca… Llevas varios días viniendo ¿Verdad?— Los ojos de Misao echaron estrellas cuando la mirada del joven volvió a dirigirse a ella. Él se había dado cuenta de que ella iba a la biblioteca… no la ignoraba del todo, una sonrisa pasó por su rostro.

— El año pasado estudié mucho para conseguir entrar en una clase distinta a la F… incluso me conformaba con entrar en la E. Pero no lo conseguimos…— Aoshi hizo un pequeño gesto con la ceja al ver que hablaba en plural, aunque no dijo nada— Kaoru y yo estudiamos mucho para nada… ¡Por eso he decidido este año estudiar todos los días para entrar a un buen curso mi último año de preparatoria!— Explicó contenta mientras sacaba bíceps con su brazo derecho y sonreía. Se calló la razón principal y primordial de por qué quería entrar en un curso superior. Pero era mejor así ¿No?... No iba a decirle de buenas a primeras que estaba locamente enamorada de él y que su único objetivo era asistir a su misma clase para poder verlo todos los días.

— Espero que lo consigas— Y cerrando la conversación tomó de nuevo su portaminas y continuó resolviendo la ecuación. Misao se quedó girada en la silla mirando al chico de hielo con una enorme sonrisa ¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba! ¡Aoshi le había dado ánimos! Con una sonrisa de tonta y con sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas se concentró en su libro de física, entre los dos se generó un silencio que era bastante cómodo, e increíblemente Misao consiguió terminar su trabajo.

* * *

Sanosuke se encontraba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil con su barbilla apoyada en su mano mientras miraba aburrido lo que Megumi Takani le estaba explicando a todos los miembros del Consejo en aquella reunión. Había hecho un esquema general de los objetivos que se habían planteado para el curso y era muy importante, repito muy importante, conseguirlos.

— Por eso he pensado que podríamos empezar a asignar tareas específicas para cada uno— comentó mientras miraba a una Sayo que lo estaba apuntando todo en el ordenador portátil— Para este primer semestre tenemos dos grandes retos, la organización de los clubs y la excursión trianual al valle de Fumizuki— la presidenta colocó sus brazos en jarras— ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce esta excursión?— preguntó mientras miraba a sus dos miembros forzosos, Seta prestaba atención con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, sin embargo el Tori-atama…

— Yo sé que se hace una vez cada tres años durante las vacaciones de verano y asisten todos los cursos— explicó Soujiro— Pero el torneo de béisbol es en agosto, así que no se si podré ir… — Megumi asintió y miró de nuevo al cabeza de pollo que resopló.

— Yo tampoco creo que asista… también estoy en el equipo— comentó— Además, las vacaciones son para descansar— dijo mientras masticaba un tallo de una planta que habría conseguido vete tú a saber dónde y se echaba hacia atrás en su silla.

— Pues he de informaros que la gran responsabilidad de organizar esa excursión nos corresponde a nosotros, así que todo el Consejo ha de trabajar unido para que salga bien— Megumi cerró los ojos— por lo que, queráis o no vuestra asistencia es obligatoria.

— ¿Qué?— Sanosuke se levantó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, sintió como Enishi lo mataba con la mirada. Megumi alzó una ceja.

— Si Sagara, deberá de venir quiera o no— también apoyó sus manos en la mesa y encaró al castaño— Ayudar forma parte de tus deberes como miembro del Consejo — Dejó la mesa y se paseó por la sala— Tenemos que organizarlo todo, desde ponernos en contacto con el complejo donde nos alojaremos, como encargar la comida y organizar los grupos. Todo.

— Esto… Takani-san… los partidos del torneo se juegan en agosto…— Soujiro Seta habló cohibido.

— No se preocupe Seta-kun, ya lo tengo en cuenta. He mirado el calendario de torneos este año— Explicó— Todos empiezan a partir del 10 de agosto, por lo que no habrá problema alguno

— ¿Y los entrenamientos?— Aquella pregunta la dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que ninguno lo escuchó.

— ¡Me niego!— Dijo de repente Sanosuke— ¿Por qué una excursión escolar tiene que ser en vacaciones de verano?

— Sagara, esta excursión es una tradición de la preparatoria Hiko, asiste todo el instituto, sería imposible hacerla dentro del calendario escolar— Enishi miró duramente al castaño— Si no quieres participar, haberlo pensado antes de atraer al mayor delincuente de la ciudad al instituto— Sano iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

— Creo que tenemos tiempo— Sayo habló llamando la atención de todos— Si comenzamos a organizarlo ya, no interferirá con nuestras demás tareas… aparte, hay un mes de vacaciones y la excursión solo es una semana… creo que si lo preparamos bien y cooperamos no tiene por qué salir nada mal— Terminó mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada. Sanosuke calló.

— Gracias Amakusa-san— dijo Megumi mientras se apoyaba en su mesa— Tal y como dice ella si lo organizamos bien y con tiempo no tiene por qué salir nada mal… Así que había pensado en repartir tareas— sacó unos folios y los repartió— Tenemos que encargamos de hacerle publicidad, de llevar el control de los alumnos que asistirán, encargar la comida— Megumi colocó el papel justo enfrente de Sanosuke.

— ¿Encargar la comida?— Preguntó Soujiro mientras leía el papel que les había entregado. Megumi volvió a apoyarse en la mesa que se encontraba junto a la pizarra mientras echaba su lacio pelo negro hacia atrás. Sanosuke no pudo evitar que su pecho se comprimiera ante ese sencillo gesto, se reprochó a sí mismo.

— Supongo que vosotros dos no sabéis la historia de este viaje…— apoyó sus manos a ambos lado de su cuerpo, sobre la mesa— Cuando nuestro director fundó el instituto se basó en tres pilares fundamentales…

— Conocimiento, compañerismo y esfuerzo— Seta habló con una sonrisa— lo repite en todos sus discursos.

— Exacto— continuó Megumi— Todas las actividades que se realizan en el centro deben de basarse en esos tres pilares y este viaje no es menos. Compañerismo y esfuerzo, esos son los dos pilares en los que se fundamenta, el sueño del señor Hiko es dirigir un instituto en el que todos su alumnos estén cohesionados y exista una verdadera identidad de grupo.

— Y qué mejor que una excursión de verano en la que participa todo el centro— Enishi interrumpió a la presidenta— Esta excursión es muy especial, pues se debe de convivir durante una semana en grupos de siete personas de tu mismo curso y con todos los alumnos del centro que asistan, en un ambiente totalmente diferente al que estamos acostumbrados.

— Se realizan una serie de pruebas y de actividades con premios y se trabaja la convivencia— la presidenta siguió explicando, Sanosuke notó un cierto tono de ilusión en su voz ¿Así que eso era lo que le gustaba a Takani? No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa arrogante— Tenemos que encargar la comida porque el albergue al que vamos sólo nos ofrece alojamiento, todo lo demás tenemos que trabajar en grupo para conseguirlo. Cada grupo tendrá unas tareas asignadas para el día y para el bienestar común como por ejemplo preparar la comida o la cena, por eso es tan importante asistir, porque en esta excursión se generan unos lazos de amistad y compañerismo muy fuertes— Dejó de hablar al fijarse en la sonrisa burlona del castaño— ¿Alguna duda, Sagara?

— Todo ha quedado muy claro, Kaichou— Sanosuke sonrió aún más— Ósea que nos van a encerrar una semana en un albergue, vamos a trabajar sin descanso para fomentar una serie de valores y patrañas que al final siempre son mentiras y falsedades, pero que a los empollones como vosotros os gusta idealizar y pregonar— la sala quedó en silencio— pero al final todos somos igual de hipócritas… porque a la hora de la verdad solo pensamos en nosotros mismos y negamos la ayuda de quien nos la ofrezca por el simple hecho de poder pensar que somos autosuficientes y que no necesitamos a nadie— Sanosuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida— Lo siento, pero no me creo todo este rollo de los pilares y el compañerismo, nunca me lo he creído— y con un fuerte portazo salió de la sala dejando a todo el mundo anonadado, incluida una Megumi que no supo cómo actuar en ese momento.

* * *

— ¡Sagara!— Sano caminaba rápido por los pasillos ignorando a su compañero— ¡Espera Sagara!— Soujiro, tras salir del shock inicial, había salido disparado tras el castaño— ¡Como tu capitán te exijo que pares, Sagara!— aquel cambio en el tono de voz del chico hizo que Sanosuke parara la marcha y se girara para mirarlo. Una mirada oscura chocó con la de Seta, este sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero no desvió su mirada de la de Zanza— ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?— preguntó con un tono de voz mucho más suave— Yo… no sabía… que pensaras eso, el compañerismo es…

— Es una mentira— respondió tajante Sanosuke mientras volvía a emprender la marcha, pero mucho más calmado. Soujiro lo imitó y se colocó andando a su lado.

— Perdona, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo— dijo frunciendo el ceño— No puedo estar de acuerdo, si lo estuviera me estaría traicionando a mí mismo, todos mis ideales se basan en el compañerismo.

— ¿Has venido para darme la lata, Seta?— Sanosuke respondió cortante— Si es así vuelve a ese maldito salón y sigue lamiéndole el culo a la estúpida e hipócrita Kitsune— Soujiro paró la marcha tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué?— Ya habían llegado a la zona exterior del centro, muy cerca de las pistas deportivas. Sanosuke suspiró— Sagara, el compañerismo, el trabajar en grupo, el sacrificarse por los demás no es nada malo— explicó— Y… como capitán del equipo de béisbol, no puedo permitirte jugar si esos son realmente tus pensamientos— Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sanosuke parase la marcha, aunque no se giró para mirar a su capitán. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al cielo despejado suspirando.

— Pues déjame fuera— respondió cortante. Soujiro lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa— De todas formas… soy Zanza y todo eso no va conmigo…

— ¡Eh! ¡Sagara!— Sanosuke se giró para mirar a Soujiro, pero no esperó recibir un golpe en toda la cara. El joven capitán se había movido rápido y sin que el castaño se lo esperara le había propinado un puñetazo en la mejilla.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?— Sanosuke se llevó una mano a la cara, no esperaba el golpe.

— ¡No pienso dejarte fuera!— Sanosuke continuaba con su mano en la mejilla y con sorpresa miró a su compañero— ¡Porque esas palabras que acabas de decir no te las crees ni tú! ¿Acaso has sentido alguna vez lo que es el compañerismo? ¿Sabes que es lo que es trabajar junto a los demás para conseguir una meta? ¿Tienes una idea si quiera?— Soujiro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada en la que no se reflejaba nada de la bondad que lo caracterizaba— ¡Eres un cobarde Zanza! ¡Te gusta despotricar sobre los demás cuando ni siquiera te haces una idea de lo que nos esforzamos por conseguir las cosas!— Sanosuke seguía mirándolo con cara de sorpresa— Yo lo que creo es que el egoísta aquí… eres tú, que no dejas que nadie se te acerque por miedo a que te hagan daño. El gran Zanza es un cobarde— Soujiro terminó la frase con una sonrisa, aquello hizo que Sanosuke reaccionara.

— No te atrevas a…— El castaño lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta de su uniforme topándolo contra la pared del vestuario masculino, levantó su brazo con el puño cerrado dispuesto a darle en toda la cara al capitán del equipo de béisbol por todo lo que acababa de decirle, pero se encontró a sí mismo incapaz. Quería romperle la cara, hacerlo callar, borrar aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia de su rostro ¿Quién se creía que era aquel enano? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

— ¿Vas a pegarme?— el tono de voz de Seta era chulesco y su expresión volvía a ser la misma de siempre, una sonrisa amable, aunque el brillo de sus ojos le resultó aterrador— Venga Zanza, adelante. Soy todo tuyo— dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos a cada lado— Eso si te atreves a pegarme… si no, te propongo un trato— Sano seguía con su puño alzado, apretaba mucho los dientes y afianzó su agarre de la solapa de la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme de su compañero, las gotas de sudor comenzaron a decorar su frente ¿Por qué no podía pegarle?— ¡Déjame que te demuestre que es el compañerismo!— Gritó Soujiro aún con sus brazos extendidos— Si después de dos meses aún sigues pensando igual te dejaré que me devuelvas el golpe.

— Tks— Sanosuke dejó caer el puño derrotado y soltó el agarre, se sintió extraño, Soujiro Seta era la única persona en el mundo que había conseguido parar a Zanza ¿Cómo era posible?— ¿Dos meses?— Preguntó ofuscado. Seta sonrió mientras bajaba sus brazos.

— Dos, de aquí a los partidos de clasificación para los interescolares— respondió con una sonrisa soberbia— Voy a hacer de ti un gran jugador de béisbol— Sanosuke no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

— Mereces que te pegue una paliza.

— Lo sé, tú también te la mereces… debería de haberte pegado más fuerte Zanza. Parece que el Sanosuke que conozco está de vuelta— Dijo sonriente— ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro Sagara?— Sanosuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Absolutamente nada— respondió mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos— Solamente me hierve la sangre cuando la gente es hipócrita, nada más…

— ¿Consideras que Takani-san es hipócrita?— Preguntó Seta mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta de su uniforme— ¿Por qué?— aquella pregunta hizo que Sano negara con la cabeza.

— No es nada…— Se dio la vuelta y observó las pistas en silencio.

— Pues aquello parecía muchas cosas menos nada— el capitán de béisbol lo miró serio— Tengo una pregunta que hace tiempo que me ronda por la cabeza y que aún no me has respondido… ¿A quién se refería Jine'i cuando te atacó aquel día?— Sanosuke sintió como su corazón se paraba ante aquella pregunta.

— A nadie— respondió tajante.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Takani-san y tú?— Soujiro sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba el pandillero, y esos últimos días no habían hecho otra cosa que confirmárselo.

— Solamente hice algo de lo que me arrepiento en estos momentos— confesó el castaño— Y que me da derecho a decir todas las cosas que he dicho sobre la Kitsune— Soujiro lo escuchó atento, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta más.

— Bueno… creo que deberíamos volver— Soujiro llevó su mano al hombro del castaño— Si quieres, claro— El castaño se giró para mirarlo, el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto a cambiar y lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera— Esto de trabajar en el Consejo Estudiantil puede estar bien si ponemos un poco de interés…— Sanosuke volvió a suspirar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse.

— Está bien Seta. Os daré una oportunidad— terminó diciendo mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

— ¿Nos?— Soujiro dibujó una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Significa eso que cooperarás con Takani-san?

— Ya tengo a Kaoru para que me eche las reprimendas… ¿Ahora tú también?

— Soy tu capitán, es mi responsabilidad abrirte los ojos— Sou se llevó las manos a los costados mientras se echaba a reír.

— Creo que no me queda más remedio…—Terminó diciendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos e inflaba sus cachetes, como un niño enfadado. Aquel gesto hizo que Soujiro riese aún más.

— Entonces volvamos, hoy no te voy a pedir que te disculpes con la presidenta, pero intenta ser obediente ¿Vale?— su sonrisa se ensanchó— Y cuando te sientas preparado, me gustaría saber que eso que hiciste y de lo que te arrepientes— Zanza no respondió, simplemente puso rumbo al centro con paso cansado.

A unos metros de donde se encontraban los dos chicos, Megumi apretó sus puños mientras se escondía tras la puerta de salida del centro. Ignorando el escozor que sentía en su garganta salió de allí dirigiendo sus pasos de nuevo hasta la sala del Consejo.

* * *

— Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy— Dijo la profesora Okon mientras cerraba el libro de matemáticas y lo dejaba sobre la mesa— ¡No os olvidéis del examen de la semana que viene!— La clase de 2º F comenzó a causar revuelo mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

Kaoru llevó su mano al macuto que colgaba de su mesa y con un rápido movimiento se lo colgó del hombro.

— ¡Chicos me voy al club!— dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras salía corriendo de la clase.

— Maldita Kaoru…— Misao seguía sentada en su sitio con su barbilla en su mano. Aquel día Aoshi asistiría al club de kendo así que estaría sola en la biblioteca. Sanosuke por su parte había sido rodeado por la pandilla de matones que se habían convertido en sus nuevos amigos.

— ¡Jefe vamos a los recreativos!— Dijo Beshimi mientras se apoyaba en su pupitre— ¡Me han dicho que han puesto una nueva máquina de boxeo!

— ¿Realmente piensas que eso me interesa a mí?— Aquella contestación dejó helado al joven cuya cabeza estaba decorada por una cresta mohicana.

— ¡Vamos jefe, algún día tiene que venir con nosotros!— Hyoutoko lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Sano llevó su mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos cansinamente.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero será otro día, hoy tenemos entrenamiento de béisbol— Informó el castaño, Misao que había estado atenta a toda la conversación se acercó también a la mesa de su amigo.

— Sano… ¿Te importaría que fuese hoy a verte jugar?— Zanza miró a su amiga extrañado— No sería muy buena idea después del golpe de la semana pasada… pero tengo la tarde libre…

— Claro que puedes venir Comadreja— Sanosuke se puso de pie y tomó su macuto.

— ¿Nosotros podemos ir también?

— Vosotros no… asustaríais a todo el equipo— Respondió con una mirada fría.

— ¡Eres malo jefe!— Sano bufó ¿De verdad podían existir personas con el cerebro tan pequeño? En ese momento un joven entró en la clase F con una sonrisa. Soujiro Seta, con su macuto cruzado en su espalda y con su gorra de béisbol sobre su cabeza, miró a su nuevo jugador estrella.

— He pensado pasar a recogerte— dijo aún en la puerta— Para evitar que te escapes— El castaño cerró los ojos y aguantó una risa.

— De verdad Seta… ya sabes que daría mil vueltas al instituto con tal de saltarme una tarde en el estúpido Consejo Estudiantil— Comentó mientras salía de la clase, Soujiro lo siguió aunque se sorprendió de que una pequeña persona los acompañara.

— Buenas tardes Seta-kun— Saludó una sonriente Misao que andaba con las manos tras su espalda al lado de ellos— ¿No molestará que mire el entrenamiento una señorita, verdad?— El capitán del equipo de béisbol quedó paralizado ante aquella pregunta y no pudo evitar que el rubor de sus mejillas se disparara.

— ¡Makimachi-san! ¡No, claro que no pasa nada! ¡Siéntase libre de venir a vernos cada vez que quiera!— respondió el chico nervioso, Misao no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de sus labios.

— ¡Eres muy formal Seta-kun!— respondió mientras la risa crecía cada vez más.

— A la Comadreja no hace falta tratarla como una señorita— dijo Sano con una sonrisa— Puedes tratarla como si fuese una niña de Primaria… de todas formas no hay muchas diferencias

— ¿Qué has dicho cabeza de pollo?— Misao se lanzó al castaño y comenzó a darle golpes en el brazo mientras seguían andado hacia las pistas deportivas. Soujiro paró la marcha y se quedó mirando la escena, la pequeña Makimachi, ruborizada hasta los extremos le daba puñetazos a un Zanza que parecía no inmutarse. El joven capitán quedó prendado por un momento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instaurara en su rostro.

Llegaron a las pistas deportivas sin muchos contratiempos más. Soujiro y Sanosuke se dirigieron a los vestuarios de chicos para ponerse su equipación mientras que Misao se dirigió a la las gradas de la pista de béisbol. Pudo distinguir como todo el equipo salía vestido con la misma equipación blanca y negra y Soujiro estaba dando unas órdenes; tras aquello todo el equipo comenzó a dar vueltas al campo. Misao miraba la práctica con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos y animando de vez en cuando. Se sorprendió al ver a Sanosuke jugar, resultó ser bastante bueno, tanto como bateador como recogedor. También le sorprendió mucho el carisma que tenía Seta, sus palabras eran firmes y daba las instrucciones con voz potente y determinada a pesar de lo poco que imponía su pequeño cuerpo. También resultó ser el pitcher estrella del equipo.

Misao se sorprendió a sí misma divirtiéndose, muchos de los jugadores del equipo se acercaron para disculparse por el golpe que recibió la semana anterior, pero la joven le quitaba hierro al asunto con una preciosa sonrisa.

— La culpa no fue vuestra chicos, simplemente Sanosuke es un bestia— Decía mientras reía.

— No creo haber dicho que os tomarais un descanso chicos— Un Soujiro con los brazos cruzados y su característica sonrisa miraba a los componentes de su equipo— Aún quedan vueltas.

— ¡Vamos capitán! ¡No todos los días viene una chica guapa a vernos al entrenamiento!— Dijo uno de ellos quejándose.

— Sawagejo tú vas a tener que dar cinco vueltas más— Ordenó mientras señalaba el campo— ¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar?— preguntó, todos los componentes del equipo negaron con la cabeza y siguieron corriendo. Misao miró al capitán.

— Eres duro— Comentó con una sonrisa, Soujiro la miró y se reprochó a sí mismo. Quizás se había pasado un poco con sus chicos delante de ella...

— Bueno…— se llevó su mano a la nuca— Estamos un poco nerviosos porque enseguida comienzan las clasificaciones para poder jugar en el torneo interescolar de este verano— Explicó sonrojado— Si no entrenamos duro no tendremos posibilidades de clasificarnos…— Se sorprendió al ver que Misao lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— Eres un gran capitán Seta-kun— dijo espontánea. Aquello hizo que el rubor de chico creciera— Por cierto, no te he dado aún las gracias por ayudarme el otro día…— Misao se señaló la frente y miró al joven capitán que se había quedado sin palabras— Con todo el escándalo se me olvidó— Llevó su mano a la cabeza mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿Gracias?— Seta negó con las manos— ¡No! Fue nuestra culpa que la pelota te golpeara— Calló al ver como la joven volvía a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Eres muy raro!— Dijo mientras seguía riendo, Soujiro miró hacia otro lado.

— Por cierto Makimachi-san… puede que esto suene muy raro de verdad, pero…— Misao miró al joven de nuevo— ¿Estás en algún club?— Preguntó volviendo a mirarla, la Comadreja frunció el ceño confundida.

— No… normalmente dedico la mayoría de las tardes a estudiar en la biblioteca— Comentó mientras volvía a sonreír— Intenté entrar en el club de Kendo… pero creo que ya solo les falta colgar un cartel en la puerta con mi cara tachada— La joven comenzó a reír, Soujiro sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta el kendo?— Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de la grada.

— Bueno… si, supongo. Mi mejor amiga está en el club de kendo y siempre habla de lo bien que se lo pasa practicando… supongo que yo siempre he intentado pasar la prueba para poder divertirme como ella— contó, aunque obviamente omitió el pequeño detalle de que era al club al que asistía Shinomori-kun.

— ¡En el club de béisbol también nos divertimos mucho!— Soujiro habló inconscientemente y justo en el momento se dio cuenta de sus palabras, Misao lo miró sorprendida— Quiero decir… esto… hace tiempo que estamos buscando a alguien que nos ayude… una mánager… el año pasado teníamos a una alumna de tercero… así que desde que se graduó ese puesto ha estado vacante y aún no he conseguido encontrar a nadie que la sustituya— El joven avergonzado miró hacia otro lado— ¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo ocupes! Solo… bueno… hoy has animado mucho a los chicos… y… había pensado… que si te apetece volver a alguna práctica…

— ¡Capitán! ¿Nos has echado de las gradas para poder hablar con Makimachi-san usted solo?— El grupo de jugadores que estaba dando vueltas al campo estaba pasando justo en ese momento por delante de los dos chicos.

— ¿Qué?— Soujiro sonrojado miró a sus jugadores— ¡No digáis tonterías! ¡Concentraros en correr!— Iba a decir algo más pero una risa hizo que se callara, Misao sentada en la grada se estaba riendo a carcajadas, el joven enmudeció.

— La verdad es que ver vuestros entrenamientos es divertido— Dijo— Puede que vuelva algún día más— Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del capitán.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó, Misao se estaba limpiando unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon a causa de la risa.

— De verdad, los días que no vaya a la biblioteca vendré a animaros. Puede estar bien…

— Le tomo la palabra Makimachi-san— Dijo Soujiro— Debes de dejar que nos disculpemos del todo por el golpe que le dimos el otro día.

— Eso está olvidado— Misao sonrió al joven. Este sintió como su pecho se llenaba de una calidez incontrolable.

— ¡Perfecto!— Sou se separó de las gradas y se colocó bien la visera de su gorra negra— ¡Vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento!— dijo mientras comenzaba a correr y saludaba con su brazo a la joven que seguía en las gradas con una enorme sonrisa.

Sanosuke siguió corriendo sin dejar de mirar aquella escena y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿Qué era aquello? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras aceleraba la marcha.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Ya es lunes y tal y como prometí la semana pasada aquí tenéis el capítulo seis. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y estoy a vuestra disposición para lo que sea menester ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios me animáis un montón!_

 _¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_

 **hp-931**


	8. Capítulo 7 Tres sencillas normas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Tres sencillas normas**

 **C** asi sin darse cuenta las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente en el instituto Hiko y la "nueva vida" de Sanosuke Sagara comenzó a convertirse en una agradable rutina, se sorprendió a sí mismo divirtiéndose y disfrutando en el equipo de béisbol; desde el día en el que Soujiro Seta le increpó por su actitud hacia los demás, decidió darle una seria oportunidad al club. La preparatoria Hiko ya había ganado los dos primeros partidos de clasificación y estaban a tan solo un partido de clasificarse para el torneo de verano. El castaño había congeniado muy bien con sus compañeros de equipo y sobretodo con su capitán, Soujiro lo había acogido como uno más desde el primer día y se había vuelto prácticamente la sombra del castaño. Todos los días lo buscaba con una sonrisa en la cara y lo animaba a participar en todas las tareas, Seta se había transformado casi sin quererlo en un preciado apoyo, especialmente en el Consejo Estudiantil…

A pesar de que a Sanosuke le resultó muy fácil integrarse en el equipo de béisbol, el Consejo se le daba un poco peor… la causa principal era la tensa relación que mantenía con la presidenta. Aunque el castaño se disculpó por el arrebato que tuvo y por las desafortunadas palabras que les dedicó, haciendo una pronunciada y forzada reverencia gracias a la insistencia de un Soujiro que se encontraba a su lado, la relación entre Takani y Sagara cambió poco a pesar de aceptar sus disculpas sin mirarlo a los ojos. Una guerra fría se instaló en la sala del Consejo donde las palabras afiladas y las frases irónicas reinaban entre esos dos… los cuales, finalmente siempre terminaban discutiendo a gritos por alguna que otra tontería, ya fuese la particular manera de grapar del castaño o la escrupulosa perfección que Megumi siempre iba persiguiendo.

La vida en el centro continuó y aquellas escenas, al principio tan comentadas entre cuchicheos por los alumnos del instituto, se convirtieron en algo usual y característico… incluso gracioso. El lado positivo de todo aquello fue que la figura imponente de Zanza comenzó a humanizarse para todos y poco a poco perdiendo esa aura de peligrosidad que siempre lo rodeaba, convirtiéndose en un alumno más de la preparatoria.

Pero no dejaba de ser extraño ver a un Zanza, que actuaba claramente a la fuerza, con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo gala de una carente muestra de interés y con unas habilidades sociales muy deficientes, apareciera por los clubs haciendo los recados que le mandaba la presidenta. Una de las veces asustó sin querer a las integrantes del equipo de voleibol cuando fue a llevarle las encuestas de satisfacción que la Kitsune le había obligado a repartir aquella tarde, al internarse sin llamar en el vestuario femenino; o cuando, sin querer, terminó intimidado a los integrantes del club de arte el día que fue a recoger unos formularios y estos estaban aún sin rellenar.

Y así fue como, el mes de junio hizo acto de presencia. Lo que más le había gustado siempre a Sanosuke del verano era el cambio de uniforme, por fin podía desprenderse de la incómoda chaqueta y de la estúpida corbata (aunque no la llevara nunca), pero lo que él no sabía era que los alumnos del Consejo Estudiantil…

— Así que debéis de vestir el chaleco de punto y la corbata— Megumi se encontraba enfrente de los miembros mientras explicaba las normas de vestuario del verano— Desde hace unos años se ha extendido el rumor de que con el uniforme de verano no es necesario usar la corbata… pero esto no es así— Sanosuke se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyado en la mesa mientras se mordía la lengua e intentaba hacerse el dormido.

— Eso es cierto— Esta vez habló el vicepresidente que se colocó al lado de la pelinegra— El director Hiko nos lo comenta todos los años, así que como miembros del Consejo debemos de dar ejemplo a los demás alumnos de la preparatoria— El joven de cabello gris y mirada prepotente colocó bien el nudo de la corbata en su cuello.

— No puedo creer que estemos hablando de semejantes estupideces— Sanosuke no pudo más y susurró aquello a Soujiro, este le respondió con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

— Recuerda que es solo para hacer los trabajos del Consejo… supongo que el resto del tiempo podremos relajarnos un poco…

— ¿Algún problema?— Enishi interrumpió la pequeña charla que se había generado entre los dos miembros forzosos— Por cierto Sagara, buenos días— Sanosuke se incorporó y lanzó una mirada de odio a Enishi.

— No puedo creer como algo tan estúpido como el uniforme puede preocuparos tanto— el castaño soltó un sonoro bostezo— es ridículo.

— Quizás para ti lo sea, pero es una norma Sagara y vivimos en una sociedad regida por normas— Yukishiro lo encaró— ¿Tan difícil es para un matón como tú cumplir una regla tan sencilla?— Sanosuke iba a increparle cuando alguien se lo impidió.

— De todas formas tenemos que comenzar a trabajar— Megumi se dirigió a una de las estanterías y tomó unos carteles informativos sobre lo que acababa de explicar del uniforme— Seta-kun, Amakusa-san y Yukishiro-senpai, encargaros de colocarlos por todo el instituto— Repartió unos cuantos a cada uno de ellos— Intentad que sea en sitios visibles.

— ¡Está bien!— dijo Sayo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los que les correspondían a ella— Yo me encargaré de los pasillos de primero.

Acto seguido los tres miembros del Consejo abandonaron la sala dejándola en un silencio sepulcral. El castaño se extrañó de no recibir una tarea y se quedó sentado en su sitio mirando con recelo a la presidenta. Esta, por su parte se puso a buscar algo en una estantería… era como si él no estuviese en la sala. Bufó.

— ¿Y yo?— dijo al fin.

— ¿Perdona?— La pelinegra lo miró como si acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué si yo no tengo nada que hacer?— repitió.

— ¿Es que quieres hacer algo?— preguntó haciéndose la tonta, aquello enfadó a Sanosuke— Hoy no tengo nada para ti— sentenció— De todas formas… por tu comportamiento del otro día me diste a entender que no querías participar en nada porque te parecíamos unos hipócritas— esas palabras se clavaron como dardos en el castaño.

— Ya pedí perdón Kitsune— respondió mientras recordaba lo bochornoso que le resultó volver a entrar en la sala tras la conversación que mantuvo con Soujiro— ¿Por qué me vienes ahora con esas?— Se estaba cansando de aquellos descaros de la presidenta, lo mismo lo cargaba hasta arriba de trabajo que lo ignoraba completamente. La vena de su frente se hinchó ¿De qué iba?

— Ya te he explicado muchas veces lo que hacemos aquí Sagara y también he dicho en múltiples ocasiones que tú no cumples los requisitos. Por lo que he podido observar esta tarde, estabas muy a gusto echándote una siesta e ignorando lo que estaba explicando ¿Ahora que consigues lo que quieres me pides que te asigne tareas?— Sanosuke apretó los dientes.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí si no?

— Porque yo quiera te puedo asegurar que no— dijo indiferentemente mientras miraba unas hojas de presupuesto— Un matón de tres al cuarto es lo que menos le hace falta en estos momento al Consejo Estudiantil.

— ¡Sabes que estoy castigado, no estoy aquí por quedar bien contigo ni con nadie!— se puso de pie mientras golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de sus manos intentando controlar su furia, aquello pareció llamar la atención de Megumi— ¿Es verdad eso de que disfrutas torturándome? ¿Haciéndome la vida imposible cuando yo solo hago las cosas lo mejor que puedo? ¡Quizás tú tengas un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y unos valores envidiables! ¡Pero yo intento ser una persona honesta y actúo según lo que creo que está bien!— Apretó los puños— He dejado de pelear ¡No quiero pelear!— aquella confesión sorprendió a la joven— Te salvé de un degenerado y ni siquiera me lo agradeciste, te he pedido disculpas por lo del otro día y no lo valoras, intento hacer las tareas lo mejor que puedo y ahora me dices que no me vas a asignar nada… ya no sé cómo actuar contigo ¡Maldita sea!— la joven quedó paralizada frente a él, aun así le sostuvo la mirada orgullosa a Sanosuke.

— Yo… yo— titubeó y se reprochó a sí misma por hacerlo, la conversación que escuchó escondida tras los vestuarios de las pistas deportivas pasó por su mente— Sobre lo que pasó con Jine'i ya te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, se cuidarme muy bien sola… Y sobre lo demás…— suspiró mientras volvía a dejar la hoja que estaba escrutando sobre la mesa— Te dejaré participar y cumplir con tu castigo si empiezas a llevar a cabo las normas y te comprometes en serio de una vez por todas con el Consejo Estudiantil, ya os lo dije a ti y a Seta— cruzó sus brazos— No te pido que seamos amigos, eso está claro que es imposible, pero si queremos que esto salga bien entre los dos debemos de establecer unas reglas de convivencia básicas— el castaño alzó una ceja un poco más tranquilo.

— Como cuales.

— Primera, nada de violencia— la pelinegra contó con los dedos de sus manos, el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Hecho, ya te he dicho que le he prometido a varias personas que dejaría de pelear— se apoyó en una mesa cruzando los brazos.

— La violencia no es solo física, Sagara...— informó mientras se llevaba sus dedos al puente de la nariz con gesto cansado— Segunda— continuó— Debes de obedecerme, te guste o no soy la presidenta y la supervisora de que tu castigo se cumpla. Sé que antes era el conserje el que te mandaba las tareas, pues ahora soy yo. Serás el ayudante del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Eso no es nada nuevo— bufó.

— Tercera… el vestuario— La pelinegra miró al joven de arriba abajo— Ya te lo dije cuando entraste al Consejo y por lo visto que te deshagas de esa andrajosa cinta que llevas en la frente es imposible, pero al menos viste el uniforme decentemente con la camisa planchada y por dentro de los pantalones— dijo mientras sus ojos seguían paseándose por su atuendo— y la corbata bien puesta…

— Por lo que veo tienes una obsesión con el uniforme, Kitsune— opinó.

— Si cumples estas tres reglas básicas antes de Navidad— lo cortó— redactaré un informe positivo que presentaré ante el señor Hiko pidiéndole formalmente el levantamiento de tu castigo y librándote de todos tus problemas— Aquello último sorprendió al castaño.

— Vaya…— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

— Es una oferta que no puedes rechazar Sagara-kun— Megumi se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio para apoyarse en él, encontrándose frente a frente— Está claro que no nos llevamos bien, pero si cooperamos este acuerdo puede ser beneficioso para ambos.

— Y te librarás de mi tras las vacaciones de Navidad ¿Me equivoco?

— No creo que quieras seguir en el Consejo después de Navidad si cumples todas las normas— Megumi le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

— Sí, creo que eso es imposible— respondió mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

— Un trato entonces— la presidenta le tendió la mano— Supongo que esto quedará entre nosotros, nadie tiene por qué saberlo— Sanosuke apretó su mano firmemente.

— Trato.

— Pues bienvenido de nuevo al Consejo Estudiantil, señor ayudante— Megumi se giró y se sentó frente al ordenador— Su primer trabajo será recoger todas las cartas que tengan los buzones de sugerencias de los alumnos— explicó— No tardes mucho, me gustaría clasificarlas antes de que anochezca.

— Como usted ordene Takani-san— sarcástico, Sanosuke salió de la sala dispuesto a demostrarle a la presidenta de lo que podía ser capaz.

* * *

Sano miró con recelo la plancha que había rescatado del fondo de uno de los armarios de su casa, desde que su madre se fue aquel artefacto no había sido encendido ni una sola vez.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces Sanosuke?— Un hombre alto, de pelo canoso peinado hacia atrás, con una barba de la misma tonalidad grisácea que su cabellera y ataviado con un _jinbei_ azul marino abierto, miró lo que hacía su hijo mientras se llevaba una pipa larga y fina a la boca.

— ¿Tú sabes usar esto?—Preguntó Sanosuke a su padre que inhalaba el humo de la pipa.

— No lo he utilizado en mi vida, esa fue una de las cosas que tu madre se dejó… la verdad es que nunca hemos tenido la necesidad de planchar nada— Kamishimoemon se sentó junto a su hijo observando la camisa arrugada de su uniforme— ¿Por qué quieres plancharla?— Preguntó.

— Porque me obligan— respondió con un bufido.

— ¿Te obligan? Nunca te he visto querer arreglarte ¿Ahora te obligan a llevar la camisa planchada?

— Los del Consejo Estudiantil…— La vena de la frente del castaño se hinchó— La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, mejor dicho— Su padre volvió a fumar de su pipa.

— Menuda estupidez— Opinó finalmente mientras volvía a ponerse en pie y abría la puerta corredera que comunicaba con el jardín exterior y salió.

— Que razón tienes Papá… — suspiró mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y tocaba la agenda. Se lo colocó en la oreja para escuchar el primer tono.

— _¿Sano?_ — la voz de Kaoru se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— Necesito que vengas Kao-chan— informó mientras miraba con recelo el electrodoméstico.

— _¿Ahora?_ — preguntó la joven.

— Si, es importante— Sano se puso en pie y se paseó por su sala de estar, pudo escuchar como su mejor amiga suspiraba.

— _Está bien_ — contestó al fin— _En dos minutos estoy allí_.

Y tal y como le había dicho, en dos minutos llamaron a la puerta de la casa del castaño. Kamishi fue el encargado de abrir a la joven.

— ¡Buenas tardes Kao-chan!— la saludó.

— Buenas tardes señor Sagara— respondió ella mientras entraba en la casa y se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor.

— Supongo que te ha llamado mi hijo ¿Verdad?

— Si… espero que no sea ninguna tontería— informó con una sonrisa, Kaoru tenía mucha confianza con los miembros de la familia Sagara. Prácticamente los conocía de toda la vida.

— Algo del Consejo Estudiantil he oído— dijo Kamishi mientras se rascaba la frente con la pipa.

— ¡Ah!— Kaoru forzó una sonrisa— Su hijo forma parte del Consejo ¿No se lo ha dicho?— el señor Sagara le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Sano?— preguntó incrédulo, Kaoru rio.

— El mismo que viste y calza. Está en el Consejo desde mayo— informó mientras se adentraba en la casa seguida por el padre de su amigo.

— Vaya… eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¡con razón está preocupado por su ropa!— Ambos se adentraron en el salón y la imagen que vieron era sin ninguna duda extraña. Sanosuke estaba llenando de agua una vieja plancha mientras tocaba sus botones.

— ¡Kao-chan por fin llegas!— el joven se puso de pie mientras se acercaba hasta su amiga— Necesito tu ayuda— Kaoru miró extrañada el electrodoméstico y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Para que necesitas la plancha?— el castaño bufó.

— La estúpida Kitsune no me va a dejar en paz hasta que no empiece a llevar el uniforme arreglado los días que me toque ir al Consejo…— se dejó caer en el suelo, justo enfrente de la plancha— Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se plancha la camisa, he visto que tú la llevas planchada, por lo que podrías enseñarme a usarla.

— ¿Quieres aprender a… planchar?— la pelinegra miró incrédula a su mejor amigo, que se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Hasta que no haga caso la Kitsune no me va a dejar en paz… y tiene una obsesión con el uniforme que no es normal… Así que… bueno… he pensado que…— su cara se coloreó de rojo— podría llevar el uniforme arreglado para que deje de darme la lata, solo los días que tenga que ir a trabajar al Consejo— Kaoru miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su mejor amigo y se esforzó mucho por contener una carcajada.

— ¿Así que es como un trabajo a medio tiempo?— Kamishi seguía en la sala y había escuchado las explicaciones de su hijo— Sabía que habías entrado este año al club de béisbol, pero no que también formes parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Un castigo más bien— puntualizó Kaoru soltando al fin una carcajada.

— ¡Esto es estúpido!— Sano se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño.

— ¡No es estúpido Sano!— dijo la kendoka mientras lo miraba— Te estás responsabilizando ¡Y eso es muy bueno!

— Entonces… ¿Quién es esa Kitsune?— Preguntó el padre de los Sagara.

— La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil— respondió rápidamente Kaoru con una sonrisa en la cara— Sano y ella se llevan muy bien.

— ¡Bueno Kaoru! ¿Vas a enseñarme a usar esto o no?— el castaño comenzó a enfadarse al ver cómo era el objetivo de las burlas de su amiga que volvió a reír.

— Vale, vale, te enseñaré— dijo al fin mientras ponía más atención en la plancha. La verdad es que ella siempre llevaba la ropa planchada gracias a su padre, era él que se encargaba de esas cosas en su casa y era la primera vez que se ponía al frente de una plancha, pero no podía ser tan difícil ¿No?— Primero hay que enchufarla— dijo y acto seguido el castaño conectó el enchufe. Una luz roja se encendió— Perfecto, ahora tienes que pasarla sobre la camisa.

— ¿Cómo?— Sano tenía su camisa del uniforme en la mano y la miraba extrañado.

— Pues… supongo que estirándola sobre la mesa— se la quitó al castaño de las manos y la colocó— Ahora pasa la plancha— Sano sujetó el electrodoméstico que comenzaba a soltar vapor mientras miraba temeroso a su amiga— ¡Vamos!

— Si se rompe no me hago responsable— dijo mientras llevaba la plancha sobre la camisa con mano temblorosa.

— Las camisas te las compras tú— informó su padre mientras miraba divertido a su hijo mayor. Sano lo miró y finalmente la colocó sobre la blanca tela.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó, Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cara.

— ¡Muévela!— gritó mientras veía como comenzaba a soltar más vapor— Si la dejas mucho tiempo sobre la tela se quemará— El castaño dio un respingo y movió rápidamente la plancha por la tela— ¡Pero así no! ¿No ves que si la mueves muy rápido no quita las arrugas?

— Arrrgg— el castaño dejó la plancha a un lado— ¿Por qué están difícil?

— ¡No es tan difícil!

— ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?— Un joven de pelo negro revuelto ataviado con el uniforme de la escuela media se internó en la sala de estar con expresión de confusión ante aquella escena.

— Planchando— dijo Kamishi con expresión divertida— Tu hermano se ha ofrecido a plancharnos la ropa.

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo no he dicho nada de vuestra ropa!— Dijo Sano mientras volvía a intentar planchar su camisa.

— ¿El cabeza de pollo planchando? ¡Esto sí que es una noticia!

— Enano, si no quieres que te estampe contra la pared cierra el pico— bastante abochornado se sentía ya como para que su hermano pequeño viniese a reírse de él.

— Deberías tomar el ejemplo de tu hermano, Yahiko— Kaoru miraba con admiración a su amigo— Los hombres de hoy en día tienen que aprender las labores del hogar.

— ¡Yo no tengo necesidad de planchar!— Sano seguía pasando la plancha torpemente sobre su camisa— Todo es culpa de esa maldita…— soltó un gruñido mientras las risas inundaron el salón de los Sagara. Kamishi miró detenidamente al mayor de sus hijos y no pudo evitar sonreír, nadie nunca había conseguido un cambio tan grande en él.

* * *

Aquella nubosa mañana de principios de junio hacía calor, Sano se quitó la gorra mientras se pasaba el brazo por la frente secándose el sudor. Se escuchó un rayo a lo lejos y el ambiente comenzaba a oler a humedad, indicando que la lluvia se aproximaba. Miró como su compañero de equipo Cho Sawagejo masticaba chicle mientras balanceaba su bate preparado para lanzar, Soujiro flexiono su rodilla mientras alzaba su pierna. El castaño, sin dejar de mirar lo que ocurría en la zona de bateo se preparó para correr, solo le quedaban dos bases para hacer su carrera. Se escuchó el sonido de la madera del bate golpeando la pelota y corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas levantando el polvo a su paso. Dejó perplejo a su compañero Sarujiro cuando pasó por la tercera base y sonrió cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el cátcher, se tiró al suelo tocando la base con su zapatilla de tacos negra justo antes de que este pusiese la pelota sobre ella.

— ¡Carrera!— Gritó Daigoro Okuma con una sonrisa. Su cara estaba decorada por unas gafas deportivas debido al gran número de dioptrías que tenía.

— ¡Buen trabajo chicos!— Sanosuke sonrió mientras aceptaba la botella de agua que le tendió Misao cerca del banquillo— Si seguís así el partido de mañana será pan comido— Una enorme sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la chica. En ese momento todo el equipo se reunió en torno a la que prácticamente ya era mánager del equipo. Desde aquel primer día que fue a verlos jugar, se había vuelto una costumbre para Misao acompañarlos a los entrenamientos de béisbol los días que no iba a la biblioteca, los ayudaba con el material, les daba ánimos durante los entrenamientos y varias veces les había llevado comida del Akabeko... Tener a Misao Makimachi en el equipo había subido considerablemente los ánimos de todos.

— Makimachi-san muchas gracias— dijo Katsuhiro Tsukioka, uno de los integrantes del equipo, mientras aceptaba la botella de agua que le entregaba. Llevaba su pelo largo recogido en un informal moño que salía por la parte trasera de la gorra. Sanosuke había descubierto al tiempo de estar en el equipo que Katsu también se dedicaba al vandalismo cuando era más pequeño, aunque gracias al béisbol había conseguido dejar aquellos años atrás y había congeniado muy bien con Sanosuke. Era el segundo pitcher del equipo y un gran recogedor, aunque el bateo no era lo suyo, asistía a 2º E.

— Misao-chan ¿Cuándo vas a salir conmigo?— Dijo Cho Sawagejo mientras se apoyaba en la estructura del banquillo. Llevaba su pelo rubio de punta y tenía una mirada felina, era el bateador estrella del equipo antes de que Zanza llegara para quitarle el puesto, asistía a 2º D junto con Soujiro y era uno de los mejores amigos del capitán, que en aquel momento lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Cho será mejor que recojas el material— Dijo Soujiro mientras le lanzaba la toalla con la que se estaba secando el sudor.

— ¿Qué? Sou eso es trabajo de los novatos— Dijo mientras señalaba a Sano y a Sarujiro, un alumno de 1º E muy callado y que había ingresado aquel mismo año al equipo.

— Te he dicho que recojas el material y dejes de importunar a Makimachi-san— Soujiro se colocó bien la gorra en su cabeza— Si le pides tantas citas vas a conseguir que se sienta incómoda y deje de venir a ayudarnos— Cho estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero la mirada de Seta hizo que lo recapacitara. A Sanosuke seguía impactándole aquellas expresiones de su capitán, a pesar de sonreír sus ojos se veían vacíos y aterradores.

— Está bien…— con los hombros caídos se dirigió a la pista donde estaban jugando hacía solo unos minutos.

— Iré a ayudarlo— Kurajirami Hyougo, el miembro más imponente del equipo por su altura y musculatura, siguió al bateador. Iba aún ataviado con la equipación de cátcher. Él y Banjin Inoue, uno de los recogedores, eran los únicos a los que Sano conocía antes de entrar al equipo, pues ambos asistían también a 2º F. Eran dos personas muy calladas, pero enamorados del deporte y con un gran sentido del compañerismo, a pesar de lo que su aspecto indicaba.

— No me importuna Sawagejo-kun— Dijo Misao con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al capitán— Ya me he acostumbrado a él— comentó mientras sonreía.

— Perdona a nuestro amigo— Dijo Daigoro mientras se limpiaba las gafas con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, Daigoro Okuma era el miembro del equipo que describía a la perfección eso de _mens sana in corpore sano_. Iba a 2º A y sus notas eran excelentes y a pesar de ello encontraba tiempo para jugar en el equipo de béisbol.

— No sabe comportarse ante una chica bonita— aquello sí que hizo ruborizarse a la joven. Tetsuma Okubo la miró con una sonrisa encantadora, sin duda él sí que era el verdadero casanova del equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria Hiko, alto, delgado y con un excelente porte tenía incluso un club de fans que muchas veces iban a ver el entrenamiento. El joven iba a la clase de 2º B y era un prodigio de los idiomas, pues cuando era pequeño había estado en Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania, poseía unos valores muy europeizados— Vamos Makimachi-san ¿Cuándo se va a convertir en nuestra mánager oficialmente?

— Si ¡Eso!— Katsu la miró con una sonrisa— Yo ya le he dicho a las chicas del club de Okubo que habías aceptado el puesto— se echó a reír— ¡Están enfadadísimas, al parecer estaban seguras de que una de ellas ocuparía la vacante!

— Ya les dije que para ocupar el puesto de mánager del equipo tenías que ser una persona imparcial, era obvio por qué esas chicas querían entrar en el club— opinó Soujiro— Una cosa es que vengan a ver los entrenamientos de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta es que estén aquí dándole atenciones personalizadas a Okubo— el grupo entero rio.

— Así que por eso el otro día aquellas chicas me miraban tan mal en el aseo…— dijo una pensativa Misao, mientras que se acariciaba el mentón.

— Comadreja vas a tener enemigas a partir de ahora— Sanosuke le golpeó fuertemente la espalda echándola hacia delante.

— ¡Eh Cabeza de Pollo lleva más cuidado!— le gritó su amiga— De todas formas… yo aún no soy la mánager del equipo.

— Pues solo tienes que aceptar— Sou la miraba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro— Ya ves que los chicos están encantados contigo y sinceramente… yo no creo que haya nadie que vaya a ocupar el puesto mejor que tú— casi imperceptiblemente sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Todos los chicos parecieron darse cuenta de aquello y con sonrisas pícaras en sus rostros empezaron a dirigirse a los vestuarios.

— Parece que ha empezado a llover— dijo Daigoro.

— ¡Si! Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos antes de que apriete— las primeras gotas estaban cayendo.

— Okubo ¿Llevas paraguas?— Katsu abrazó por la espalada a su compañero mientras que ponía voz de chica— Si no tienes podemos compartir el mío de vuelta a casa— el grupo entero comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras dejaban solo a Soujiro y Misao bajo el pequeño techo de la zona del banquillo. Pudieron ver como Cho y los demás seguían recogiendo pelotas al fondo del campo.

— Bueno… ¿Qué me dices?— preguntó el castaño llamando la atención de Misao que seguía viendo como los integrantes del equipo se iban metiendo en los vestuarios.

— Yo… la verdad es que… estoy muy a gusto con vosotros— confesó— ¡Sois un grupo muy divertido!— Seta sonrió mientras se acercaba a un macuto que había en el banquillo, de él sacó una bolsa de plástico y se la tendió.

— Aceptes o no, me gustaría que te quedaras esto— dijo con una sonrisa— Es una tontería, pero el equipo entero ha estado de acuerdo en regalártelo— Misao miró la bolsa con sorpresa y la aceptó. Dentro había una gorra del equipo y una camiseta blanca con los bordes negros, en el pecho podía leerse _Hiko_ con palabras negras y cursivas, en la espalda llevaba el número 19 y sobre ella podía leerse Makimachi con caracteres románicos— Mañana, como sabes, es el último partido de clasificación para las interescolares de agosto, nos gustaría mucho que asistieras… como nuestra mánager— El joven le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, Misao se la devolvió mientras se colocaba la gorra en la cabeza.

— Ya sabes que este año me estoy esforzando mucho por sacar buenas notas…— comentó— Pero… supongo que podré compaginarlo con el equipo de béisbol— sonrió.

— ¿De verdad?— Soujiro la miró emocionado— ¿Aceptas ser nuestra mánager?— Misao rio.

— La verdad es que nunca había visto a alguien tan entusiasmado de que participe en un club, normalmente siempre me miran con prepotencia y esperan que les demuestre lo que valgo— continuo riendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca— Pero con vosotros es todo muy distinto, os alegráis de que participe y eso es muy gratificante después de que te hayan negado la entrada a un club durante dos años seguidos— confesó algo ruborizada— Supongo que tenemos que comunicar mi entrada al club al Consejo Estudiantil ¿No?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Tranquila Makimachi-san, de lo del Consejo Estudiantil ya me encargo yo— dijo mientras reía— Tengo muy buenos contactos, así que la semana que viene puede pasarse por la sala para firmar su ficha de participación— dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

— Será un placer— Y respondiendo a la sonrisa de Sou, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia los vestuarios para resguardarse mejor de aquella lluvia que comenzaba a caer con fuerza y comunicar la noticia a los demás.

* * *

Kaoru caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se internaba en el instituto. A pesar de ser sábado y verano, no pudo evitar emocionarse. Junto a ella caminaba Yahiko con las manos en los bolsillos y una gorra sobre la cabeza.

— Es increíble que el cabeza de pollo vaya a jugar un partido de clasificatoria para las interescolares de béisbol— Comentó el menor de los Sagara con una mueca de extrañeza en la cara.

— Pues yo creo que es estupendo— Kaoru era incapaz de ocultar su felicidad— Sano ha cambiado mucho desde que juega en el equipo y… ¡resulta que es muy bueno!— con una sonrisa en la cara ambos se internaron hacia las pistas deportivas para sentarse en las gradas, tras las lluvias que habían sufrido durante la última semana, se agradecía un día despejado como aquel.

La pelinegra pudo divisar a sus dos amigos en la zona del banquillo, una sonrisa enorme se le instauró en la cara a ver a Sanosuke ataviado con su uniforme blanco que llevaba un 3 a la espalda bajo el apellido Sagara. Su cara era de concentración mientras escuchaba las palabras del capitán Soujiro Seta que se encontraba subido en uno de los asientos del banquillo, pues era de los más bajos del equipo e imponía bastante poco en comparación con el resto de jugadores. Misao se encontraba en un lado con una sonrisa en la cara y una toalla colgando del hombro.

— ¡Vamos Misao-chan!— El grito de Beshimi sacó de su ensimismamiento a Kaoru que les dedicó una sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos.

— ¡Chicos aquí!— gritó mientras alzaba su brazo y llamaba la atención de los cuatro exdelincuentes.

— ¡Kaoru!— Shikijou fue el primero que llegó y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

— ¡Seguro que el jefe lo va a hacer genial!— Hyoutoko llevaba una gran bolsa de patatas fritas y también tomó asiento sin quitar la mirada de la pista.

Al no ser día lectivo la panda de matones iba ataviada con ropa de calle, bastante llamativa para el gusto de la kendoka, pero les sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Conocéis al hermano pequeño de Sanosuke?— dijo mientras tomaba por los hombros a menor de los Sagara— Él es Yahiko— presentó con una sonrisa, mientras el pequeño alzaba una ceja al verlos— Yahiko ellos son Beshimi, Han'nya, Hyoutoko y Shikijou. Amigos del instituto.

— Es un placer— respondió Han'nya haciendo una reverencia.

— Vaya ¡El hermano del jefe!— Beshimi se acercó mucho a él, tenían prácticamente la misma altura— ¡Es un placer! Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites— se ofreció mientras pasaba su mano por la cresta mohicana que decoraba su cabeza, Yahiko agradeció que no la llevara engominada, pues resultó ser lo más hortero que había visto en su vida.

— Un placer— respondió por educación. A pesar de ser el hermano de Zanza, no estaba ni de lejos acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas.

— Son buena gente— susurró Kaoru al oído al ver la expresión del hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Tenéis ganas de que empiece?— La voz de Sanosuke llamó la atención del grupo que ocupaba la primera fila de las gradas— ¿Qué demonios hacéis todos aquí?— preguntó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

— ¡Jefe!— Beshimi estaba tan contento que parecía un niño emocionado ante una estrella del béisbol— ¡Pégale una paliza a esos panolis!— dijo mientras miraba a los del equipo contrario ataviados de rojo.

— Si quieres podemos encargarnos de ellos— propuso Shikijou con una mirada espeluznante.

— No hace falta que os encarguéis de nadie— Sano resopló mientras alzaba una de sus manos— Kao-chan veo que has venido— dijo mientras miraba a su mejor amiga— y tú también enano— llevó su mano a la cabeza de Yahiko y le revolvió la gorra sobre el pelo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Para!— dijo el pequeño mientras se quitaba de la cabeza la mano de su hermano.

— Veo que Misao está totalmente integrada en el club— comentó la chica mientras miraba hacia su amiga que emocionada daba ánimos a los integrantes del equipo subida en uno de los asientos del banquillo con una carpeta en su mano.

— Si…— respondió el castaño— Se lo está pasando genial ¡Por fin ha encontrado un club donde encaja a la perfección! Aunque no juegue… Se ha dedicado todas estas semanas a buscar información de todos y cada uno de nuestros contrincantes— rio— Ha hecho un gran trabajo de investigación, gracias a ella sabemos que el bateador de este equipo es zurdo y Soujiro ya sabe que lanzamientos tiene que hacer para desestabilizarlo.

— Misao-chan es increíble— opinó Hyoutoko con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro— Y sé por qué todos los del equipo están contentos, yo también lo estaría si estuviese en el mismo club que ella.

El grupo entero rio al unísono ante el comentario. En ese momento alguien llamó la atención de todos.

— Hola— Kenshin Himura se acercó al grupo con una mano alzada— ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?— Sanosuke miró sorprendido al joven pelirrojo y acto seguido miró a una Kaoru que había enrojecido hasta los extremos.

— Vaya… Hola Himura— saludó el castaño— ¿Has venido para vernos jugar?— Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

— Kamiya-san me dijo el otro día que este partido decidía la clasificación del equipo para las interescolares… así que pensé en pasarme para animaros— explicó— creo que los clubs debemos de apoyarnos entre nosotros.

— Himura-kun…— Kaoru seguía con la boca abierta. Yahiko se dio cuenta al instante de lo que ocurría.

— Hola yo soy Yahiko Sagara, el hermano del cabeza hueca— se presentó con una sonrisa— ¡Siéntate aquí!— dijo mientras señalaba el sitio libre al lado de la pelinegra.

— ¡Cuantos más seamos mejor podremos animar al equipo!— dijo Beshimi mientras emocionado cerraba sus puños.

— Hola Himura— Han'nya también saludó a su compañero de clase. Kenshin sin borrar la sonrisa se sentó en el sitio junto a Kaoru.

— Amakusa-san también va a venir— informó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla que separaba la grada del campo— Me ha dicho que ha venido a apoyar a sus compañeros del Consejo— esta vez, quien no pudo ocultar su rubor fue Sano, que observó como la secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil se acercaba hacia ellos.

— Hola Sagara-senpai— saludó.

— Ho… hola— respondió el castaño.

— ¡Cuánto publico!— Sou y Misao también se acercaron a la zona de gradas— ¡Hola Amakusa-san!

— Seta-senpai— saludó mientras le hacía una reverencia.

— ¡Es increíble!— comentó Misao con una enorme sonrisa— Con tanta gente apoyándoos no podéis fallar— dijo sonriendo.

— Gracias por la presión Comadreja— el comentario de Sanosuke hizo que todos rieran mientras Soujiro se colocaba bien la gorra sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Esto está a punto de comenzar!— informó a su jugador— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Sagara, eres el tercer bateador. Tu tan solo golpea la pelota.

— Eso está hecho— respondió mientras cerraba su puño y sonreía— ¡Vamos!

Despidiéndose de todos, los tres se dirigieron al terreno de juego donde el equipo contrario y el árbitro se encontraban ya preparados. El equipo Hiko, al ser local le tocaba el ataque. Misao se dirigió a los banquillos donde animó a todos que se encontraban con caras de concentración.

El sonido de la madera golpeando la primera bola indicó el comienzo del partido y todos comenzaron a animar al equipo del instituto Hiko que resultó ser bastante bueno.

Kaoru, aunque se encontraba bastante nerviosa por estar sentada junto a Kenshin, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al equipo jugar, poco a poco su cuerpo iba echándose hacia adelante ensimismada en el juego y terminó apoyando todo su peso en la baranda de las gradas animando al equipo. Todos ellos estaban cohesionados, jugaban como una máquina bien engrasada y atendían a todas las indicaciones que les daba Soujiro desde el banquillo.

Cuando le llegó el turno de batear a Sanosuke, había dos jugadores colocados en la segunda y en la tercera base. El castaño golpeo tan fuerte la pelota que casi se sale del campo, pero no hacer un home run no impidió a los tres jugadores del equipo ataviado de blanco hicieran sus respectivas carreras.

— ¡Increíble!— gritó un Kenshin Himura que se encontraba pletórico al observar el juego.

— ¡Eres el mejor jefe!

— ¡Vamos Hiko!

Todos en las gradas se dedicaron a animar con todas sus fuerzas al equipo que fue sumando carreras conforme iban pasando las entradas.

Cuando les tocaba recoger, también demostraron un despliegue increíble y todos se sorprendieron de la increíble habilidad de Soujiro Seta como pitcher, donde en una de las entradas había eliminado a los tres bateadores sin darles opción a que ninguno de ellos golpeara la pelota.

— Guau— Hyoutoko se encontraba anonadado— Hiko tiene un equipo increíble.

— Les ha costado conseguirlo, pero al final Seta y los demás parecen haberse encontrado a sí mismos. Con este equipo pueden llegar lejos en las interescolares— Opinó Kenshin muy emocionado. Él también había terminado de pie apoyando en la baranda junto con Kaoru.

— No esperaba que mi hermano fuese tan bueno— Comentó Yahiko emocionado sin despegar la vista del campo de juego donde todos los integrantes del equipo Hiko se abrazaban y daban saltos de alegría al terminar el partido.

— ¡Nos hemos clasificado!— Misao corría emocionada hacia el campo de juego para compartir su alegría con sus amigos, Sanosuke y el resto del equipo celebraron la victoria con la pequeña Comadreja.

— Todo ha sido gracias a nuestro capitán, sin su guía habríamos sido encapaces de conseguirlo— gritó Okubo con una expresión de felicidad total en su rostro. Soujiro fue levantado por sus compañeros pero este instó a bajarse con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— ¡Ahora debemos de esforzarnos mucho más! Tan solo nos hemos clasificado, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros en el torneo de agosto.

— ¡SI!— todo el equipo habló a la vez, Soujiro sonrió acompañado de todos.

— Entonces… tan solo me queda decir una cosa…— Se quitó la gorra y con una sonrisa en su rostro colocó su puño cerrado justo enfrente— ¡El grito de guerra del equipo! ¡HIKO!— sus compañeros ampliaron las sonrisas y lo imitaron

— ¡FIGTH!— Gritaron todos al unísono.

— ¡HIKO!— Volvió a gritar Soujiro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡FIGTH!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGTH!— Y en ese momento todos alzaron sus puños al aire y lanzaron sus gorras con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Se habían clasificado para las interescolares de agosto, la última competición seria en la que había participado el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria de Seijuro Hiko había sido hacía ya diez años. Sano sonrió, era la primera vez que participaba en algo como aquello y sintió un enorme calor inundar su pecho… y la verdad era que no estaba tan mal. Tuvo que admitir mentalmente que llevaba mucho tiempo equivocado, observó a sus compañeros de equipo celebrar la victoria alegres y abrazados y su mirada se cruzó con la de Soujiro Seta. Este le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió su puño.

— ¿Tienes alguna cosa que objetar sobre el compañerismo?— le preguntó en medio de la celebración.

— Odio decir esto…— dijo el castaño— pero tengo que darte la razón, enano— y con una enorme sonrisa chocó su puño contra el de su capitán. Sintió como era observado, dirigió su vista a las gradas y se fijó en cómo Sayo Amakusa lo miraba con una preciosa sonrisa y con sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rojo.

Si… sin duda no podía negar que por primera vez en su vida… estaba disfrutando de su juventud.

— ¡Celebrémoslo en el Akabeko!— Gritó el castaño que no cabía en sí de gozo.

— ¡Vamos!— Dijeron los demás con alegría.

— ¡Eso!— Repitió Misao— No sabéis la alegría que le va a entrar a mi abuelo acoger a tanta gente en el restaurante esta noche— E invitando a todos los compañeros que habían asistido al partido, se cambiaron las equipaciones y pusieron rumbo al restaurante regentado por la familia Makimachi a seguir celebrando aquella clasificación que les sabía a todos a victoria.

* * *

Jinbei: Vestimenta veraniega típica japonesa compuesto por una camisa ancha de manga al codo y unos pantalones anchos hasta las rodillas.

* * *

 **N.A. (Aclaración)**

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro trocito de Tenías que ser tú. Lo primerísimo de todo, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer!_

 _Hoy voy a hacer una nota de autor un poquito larga, pero me gustaría hacer una aclaración especial sobre el fic._

 _En el último capítulo recibí un review que considero que es muy interesante, y ya que se hizo desde una cuenta de invitado no lo pude responder por mensaje privado, pero creo que es mejor que lo responda por aquí porque es una crítica bastante constructiva y puede que alguien más piense lo mismo._

 _Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme llegar tus pensamientos. Gracias a tu comentario he cambiado la descripción de la historia ya que no se trata solo y únicamente de un Sano/Meg pues la pregunta que detonó mi imaginación para escribir el fic fue la siguiente:_ _ **¿Qué ocurriría si introdujera a todos los personajes del universo Kenshin en un instituto de preparatoria japonés de la actualidad?**_

 _Entonces en mi cabeza apareció lo que estáis leyendo hoy._

 _Respecto a lo que me comentas sobre la poca aparición de Megumi en el fic y que la trama se centra todo el rato en Sano… Él es el protagonista y la historia, básicamente, cuenta la transición de Zanza "el pandillero" a Sanosuke Sagara "la persona" gracias a sus castigos, tanto en el Consejo Estudiantil (donde se desarrolla la evolución de su relación con Megumi), como en el equipo de béisbol (donde aprende a trabajar en equipo, conoce a Soujiro (que también tiene una historia detrás que se conocerá más adelante) y disfruta de algo tan banal como el deporte por primera vez en su vida). En el fic, cuando estamos en su "arco" (hay tres líneas argumentales: Sanosuke/Megumi, Misao/Aoshi/Soujiro (de estos quería hablar poco, porque quería dejaros con la intriga, pero sí, os confirmo que va a haber triángulo amoroso), Kaoru/Kenshin y pequeñas historias de los personajes secundarios) prácticamente solo vemos a Megumi cuando coinciden en el Consejo y como tú dices, quizás, poca interacción entre los dos o la aparición de Megumi a veces se hace corta, está descompensada y necesitamos saber más de ella… pero esto está escrito así a caso hecho y no significa que no haya desarrollo de personaje para ella. Una de las cosas que me planteé al escribir el fic era que quería darles la sensación a los lectores de ir descubriendo a Megumi poco a poco, a la misma vez que Sano, que en este punto de la historia solo sabe que es una mujer irritable, orgullosa, tiene una obsesión con el orden, es perfeccionista, le gusta el uniforme y está loca, pero… ¿Es Megumi realmente así? precisamente de eso trata el fic. Como ya he dicho anteriormente, este fic consta de 38 capítulos y, aunque aparezcan los otros personajes con sus historias, es principalmente un Sano/Meg. Vamos por el capítulo 7… obviamente habrá mucha, mucha, mucha más Megumi a lo largo del fic e iremos descubriendo su historia ¿Por qué ella se esfuerza tanto? ¿Por qué tiene ese carácter? ¿De verdad es tan amargada? Si he conseguido que te hagas esas preguntas, no te preocupes, es precisamente lo que quiero y, obviamente, ya se irán respondiendo a lo largo de los capítulos. Porque Sano es el protagonista y hasta que él no descubra a Megumi Takani, los lectores tampoco lo harán. Es una forma arriesgada de escribir, lo sé, pero decidí que fuese así porque personalmente, a mí me gusta mucho leer historias en las que conforme se va avanzando, vas descubriendo más cosas de los personajes y al final entiendes por qué se comportan de una manera concreta o toman determinadas decisiones, y eso es lo que intento transmitir._

 _Espero haber aclarado algo y que entiendas el porqué de la poca aparición de Megumi a estas alturas del fic y porqué da la sensación de que su personaje no está del todo desarrollado aún, pero son necesarios todos estos capítulos donde prácticamente la historia se centra en Sanosuke, para que más adelante esta tenga sentido. Como compensación puedo adelantarte que durante los próximos capítulos Sano y ella se acercarán un poquito más (tan solo voy a dar una pista/adelanto: a la profesora Okon tampoco le gusta que haya poca interacción entre ellos). Así que lo único que puedo decir es que tengas paciencia. En esta historia los personajes no son adultos, son adolescentes (japoneses) y esto, sin duda, condiciona el avance de la historia. El fic está prácticamente terminado, así que si te ha gustado un poquito o si te has quedado con la curiosidad te invito a que sigas leyendo y descubriendo a Megumi, eso sí, poco a poco._

 _Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad, nosotros también necesitamos que nos llamen la atención y el tuyo ha sido un comentario muy constructivo, pues debía de hacer estas aclaraciones. Los autores no somos perfectos y necesitamos que de vez en cuando nos deis vuestras opiniones y nos hagáis llegar vuestros pensamientos respecto a los fics. Nos ayudan a mejorar y a aclarar muchas cosas que nosotros (como sabemos cómo es la historia y lo que pasa en todos los capítulos) no nos damos cuenta e incluso, en ocasiones, un review puede llegar a cambiar los argumentos._

 _Espero haberte aclarado algo a ti y a todos los que estáis leyendo esta parrafada infumable. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, para una autora ver que alguien se interesa en tu humilde historia es algo maravilloso, así que gracias de nuevo por leer._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 **hp-931**

 _Siguiente capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 8. Brisa de verano_**


	9. Capítulo 8 Brisa de verano

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Brisa de verano**

 **E** l hecho de que, por primera vez desde hacía diez años, el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria Hiko hubiese conseguido un puesto en el torneo interescolar de agosto y la llegada de julio inundó a todos los alumnos del Centro de un ambiente festivo y muy poca gente no era participe de él. Al igual que sus compañeros del equipo de béisbol, el club de kendo también había conseguido buenas plazas para los torneos de agosto, aunque aquello no era noticia, pues la preparatoria Hiko era históricamente la campeona de aquellos torneos desde su fundación.

También había un evento en el horizonte que hizo que todo el Consejo apretara la marcha en sus trabajos: la organización del viaje escolar de la primera semana de agosto. Los días eran largos y el sol tardaba en ocultarse por el oeste, la temporada de lluvias había finalizado y las nubes altas y rotas dejaban pasar los rayos de un sol que ya estaba extinguiéndose por las ventanas de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. La presidenta trabajaba silenciosamente en los formularios de inscripción para el viaje. Dejó de mirar la pantalla de su portátil para dirigir una mirada efímera a su miembro forzoso, que en esos momentos se encontraba grapando y clasificando los folletos informativos que tendrían que comenzar a repartir a los delegados de curso antes de que finalizase la semana, cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. El silencio que reinaba la sala no era normal, pero internamente lo agradeció; su vista volvió a posarse en el castaño, la verdad era que aunque le había costado mucho trabajo había conseguido que no llevara el uniforme hecho un desastre. Aunque prescindía del chaleco de punto color beige o azul marino que formaba parte del atuendo de verano, sorprendentemente llevaba su camisa planchada y por dentro de los pantalones grises, pero la corbata era otro asunto… tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos y el nudo aflojado. Suspiró.

— Esto ya está— Informó mientras ponía su mano sobre la pila de folios que acababa de grapar— ¿Algo más Kaichou?— preguntó sarcástico, la ceja de la pelinegra tembló mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a supervisar los folios.

— Bueno… sin duda estás mejorando— comentó al ver que estaban decentemente grapados. Sanosuke gruñó.

— Yo ya he terminado— dijo mientras colocaba los brazos en jarra— Si no necesitas nada más, me voy— el castaño estaba justo enfrente de ella y un poco más cerca de lo que solían estar acostumbrados, desde esa cercanía la pelinegra volvió a ver la corbata aflojada del castaño.

— Sagara… me parece impresionante que hayas conseguido plancharte la camisa— comentó la presidenta con voz cansada— Pero te he dicho mil veces que lleves bien puesto el uniforme— Megumi en un acto reflejo se acercó a Sanosuke y tiró de su corbata hacia arriba colocándola en su sitio. De pronto, se dio cuenta del estúpido arrebato que acababa de tener.

El aire movía las cortinas de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil y una agradable brisa de verano inundaba toda la estancia donde solo se encontraban ellos dos, Megumi seguía con sus manos en la corbata del castaño y Sanosuke estaba paralizado al tener tan cerca a la muchacha que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible desde hacía unos meses. La pelinegra tenía su vista clavada en el cuello del chico, intentando controlar su respiración y sintiéndose una idiota, pues su cuerpo no respondía a lo que le estaba mandando, alejarse de Zanza.

Sanosuke bajó su mirada y se dedicó a observarla, era más alto que ella, se fijó en su pelo negro y brillante, el cual desprendía un aroma que lo embriagaba, una pregunta pasó por su cabeza ¿Sería tan suave como parecía a simple vista? Unas ganas incontenibles por comprobarlo nacieron de su interior y su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el cabello de Megumi.

De pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos se separaran como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado por sus cuerpos.

— Presidenta, traigo los carteles de la excursión— Sayo Amakusa entró en la sala con una amable sonrisa que cambió a una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio a Megumi y Sanosuke separarse tan bruscamente.

— Mu… Muchas gracias Amakusa-san— Contestó Megumi aún aturdida mientras se acercaba a la joven secretaria y tomaba los carteles para ver cómo habían quedado, se llevó una mano al pelo nerviosa ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sanosuke por su parte se quedó paralizado en su sitio, sintiendo como la corbata lo asfixiaba en su cuello, la Kitsune la había apretado demasiado… Aunque no era eso lo que lo había dejado sin palabras, si no el extraño minuto que acababa de compartir con la presidenta.

— ¡Traigo buenas noticias Sano!— Soujiro entró contento al Consejo Estudiantil con un papel en sus manos— En la residencia juvenil Fumizuki, donde nos vamos a alojar en la excursión de este verano ¡Hay una cancha de béisbol, por lo que también podríamos llevarnos al equipo y hacer un entrenamiento de verano antes del torneo de agosto!— Terminó con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el folio que resultó ser un folleto en el que aparecían todas las instalaciones que ofrecía el complejo.

— Sou… para ti todo es perfecto— Sano volvió a desaflojar el nudo de su corbata y se dispuso a salir del consejo.

— ¡Eh Sano!— Soujiro lo paró antes de que este último saliera— He estado hablando con los chicos del equipo sobre los grupos para la excursión— tomó uno de los folios de inscripción que había estado grapando el castaño unos minutos atrás— ¿Tú con quien te vas a poner? Los del equipo somos ocho y los grupos son de siete, por lo que les he dejado a ellos que se apunten juntos y yo… bueno, pensaba apuntarme en tu grupo si no es molestia— dibujó una sonrisa amable en su rostro, Sano alzó una ceja.

— Iba a apuntarme con Kao-chan y la Comadreja— dijo.

— ¡Genial! ¿Crees… qué molestaré?— el sonrojo era visible en la cara del joven.

— ¿Qué vas a molestar? Por mí sin problema, apúntate con nosotros— abrió la puerta corredera— Y sobre lo de los entrenamientos, perfecto… ya que tenemos que asistir a esa estúpida excursión por ser los estúpidos que la están organizando, un poco de diversión nunca está de más— pronunció aquellas palabras con un tono de voz elevado para asegurarse de que cierta persona, que escondía su rostro tras uno de los carteles de la excursión, lo escuchara. Levantó el brazo despidiéndose de la gente— Yo ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy, nos vemos.

— Senpai— Sayo salió tras el castaño, al que alcanzó justo antes de que comenzase a bajar las escaleras, Sano al escuchar su nombre miró a la castaña, aún seguía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar hacía unos minutos con la Kitsune.

— Dime Sayo— La chica se puso colorada, aún no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Sanosuke… ya había demostrado que se tomaba esas confianzas con todo el mundo, ni qué decir del apodo con el que llamaba a Takani-senpai.

—Esto… Yo… Yo estoy realmente contenta de que hayas comenzado a trabajar con nosotros de verdad, quería agradecerte tu ayuda en la organización de la excursión de verano… sin ti… quizás no sea tan divertido— Sano abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de la castaña, le sonrió.

— Yo aunque no lo muestre mucho… también estoy disfrutando— Se llevó una mano a la cabeza— Negándome a participar al final terminaba incordiando a todos… Soujiro me dio una charla sobre el rollo del compañerismo y todo eso, así que he decidido darle una oportunidad— confesó— Me las apañaré muy bien para que la única que se sienta incordiada sea la Kitsune sin que vosotros sufráis daños— bromeó mientras guiñaba un ojo, aquello hizo reír a Sayo.

— Sagara-senpai, eres muy gracioso— dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y seguía riendo— Quiero que sepas que a mí no me importunas en absoluto— dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Sano alzó una ceja por un segundo y le dedicó una sonrisa que aceleró el pulso de la castaña.

— De todas formas, me gustaría que mantuvieses en silencio este pequeño secreto— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente— No pienso darle el gusto a la presidenta de que sepa que me lo estoy pasando "bien", por decirlo de alguna manera— Y riendo, alzó su dedo pulgar mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Sayo lo miró desde su sitio, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojizo y una sonrisa nació en su cara. Aunque fuese una tontería… compartía un secreto con Sagara-senpai…

* * *

Una contentísima Misao con un examen corregido subía las escaleras del centro con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Misao Makimachi había sacado un sobresaliente en física! La joven estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo mientras se dirigía casi corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba la biblioteca del centro. Entró buscando una ancha espalda que no tardó en encontrar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de Aoshi. Sacó sus libros sin borrar la sonrisa que se había instaurado en su rostro desde que su profesora le había comunicado la nota. Y sonrió aún más cuando los ojos azules de Aoshi se posaron en ella.

— ¡Lo conseguí!— dijo en un susurro al joven— He sacado un sobresaliente— mostró su examen, en la parte de arriba llevaba escrito en rojo un 93. Aoshi alzó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente.

— Me alegro— dijo el joven sin cambiar su expresión— Con trabajo duro uno consigue lo que se propone.

— Si… eso y que mi profesora de física no se apellida Saito— comentó Misao con el morro torcido, pero enseguida su cara volvió a iluminarse con una preciosa sonrisa— Pero no por ello tengo que despreocuparme, esta tarde no voy a asistir al entrenamiento de béisbol por quedarme estudiando inglés— informó contenta. El joven de ojos fríos volvió a mirarla.

— ¿El entrenamiento?— preguntó curioso, Makimachi amplió su sonrisa.

— No sé si se lo he comentado alguna vez Shinomori-kun, pero soy la mánager del equipo de béisbol.

— He escuchado que han conseguido clasificarse para unas interescolares, hacía diez años que el equipo de Hiko no lo conseguía— Misao asintió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Seta-kun y los demás lo han conseguido a base de mucho esfuerzo! ¡Y Sanosuke es muy bueno!

— Shhhhhh— Tanto Aoshi como Misao miraron a la encargada de la biblioteca que les había mandado callar, la joven de la trenza ahogó una risa.

— Lo siento— susurró— Lo he vuelto a hacer… creo que me he emocionado demasiado, casi se me olvida que estamos en la biblioteca — Entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, Aoshi tapó su boca con la mano con la que tenía sujeto el bolígrafo mientras intentaba retener una leve sonrisa. La ojiverde lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos… su pulso se aceleró y sintió una inundación en su corazón. Shinomori-kun seguía enfrente de ella, intentando tapar una sonrisa que se le escapaba inevitablemente. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de aquella manera y ella había sido la causante.

— Hablas demasiado Makimachi— dijo, aunque la joven no se tomó a mal el comentario, pues la expresión del hombre de hielo era relajada… estaba bromeando. Un calor incontrolable creció en el pecho de la joven que enrojeció mientras tomaba su portaminas y el libro de ejercicios de inglés, tragó saliva antes de hablar.

— Si no fuera por la compañía de Shinomori-kun en la biblioteca quizás no habría sacado tan buena nota— confesó en voz muy baja— Gracias…— Aoshi alzó ligeramente sus cejas mientras volvía a poner su expresión seria de siempre, condujo su bolígrafo a su cuaderno de nuevo.

— No hay de qué— respondió sencillamente. Misao levantó la mirada con disimulo y se dedicó a observarlo, llevaba el uniforme pulcramente colocado y parecía un importante empresario de Tokio en lugar de un joven de preparatoria, su pelo negro azabache le caía en mechones sobre sus ojos de un color azul tan frío que parecían grises, fijos en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Shinomori-kun…

— ¿Uhm?— respondió sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

— ¿Va a asistir a la excursión de agosto?— Aoshi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrojada joven enfrente de él.

— No lo había pensado aún… suelo aprovechar los veranos para hacer un repaso intensivo— comentó serio, Misao se llevó una mano a la cabeza un poco decepcionada.

— Vaya… pensaba que usted… quizás… Bueno yo…— la ojiverde luchó por intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir— Puede que ir a la excursión también sea productivo, dicen que en el complejo donde nos hospedaremos hay salas de estudio y en los tiempos libres podría aprovechar… tiene pinta de ser un evento muy divertido y solo se hace una vez cada tres años… por lo que si no asiste ya no tendrá la oportunidad de repetirlo nunca— Misao tenía una expresión tan soñadora en el rostro que llamó la atención del hombre de hielo— Cuando terminemos el instituto nos convertiremos en estudiantes universitarios y después en adultos… nunca más podremos revivir nuestros años de juventud… y un evento así puede ser un buen recuerdo ¿No cree?— terminó de hablar con una enorme sonrisa. Aoshi dibujó en su mirada un leve deje de sorpresa tras escuchar el discurso de la joven.

— Quizás… suena interesante lo de las salas de estudio…— dijo al final mientras volvía a poner su atención al cuaderno que tenía enfrente y daba por terminada la conversación.

Misao lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal, y por debajo de la mesa apretó el puño en señal de victoria y con aquel agradable sentimiento en el pecho se concentró en su tarea de inglés.

* * *

Una nueva semana dio comienzo en el instituto Hiko, aquel había sido un lunes muy ajetreado por los últimos exámenes del trimestre y la preparación de la excursión trianual del centro se había convertido en el tema central de las conversaciones de todos los jóvenes por los pasillos del edificio.

Ya habían terminado las clases de la tarde y muchos estudiantes iban con sus mochilas a sus casas o a las actividades de sus respectivos clubs. Megumi andaba con paso elegante por los pasillos con su mochila al hombro, varios compañeros la saludaban y le preguntaban por la excursión que se estaba organizando.

— Esta misma tarde me reuniré con todos los delegados para darles los formularios y la información que necesitáis saber al respecto— Contestó amablemente a un grupo de chicos y chicas de primero.

— ¡Muchas gracias Kaichou!

— ¡Es usted la mejor!

— No tiene importancia— Megumi sonrió y continuó hasta llegar a la sala del Consejo, se sentía con la enorme responsabilidad de responder a todos los alumnos que habían depositado sus esperanzas en ella. Tenía que conseguir que la excursión fuese inolvidable para todos y por ello debía de esforzarse al máximo. Abrió la puerta corredera del consejo y se internó en él.

— ¿Estás solo?— Megumi se sorprendió cuando al entrar en la sala del Consejo se topó con un Sanosuke que se encontraba clasificando los formularios de inscripción de la excursión.

— Si— respondió secamente mientras contaba fotocopias— ¿Tengo que hacer 35 formularios por clase?— preguntó sin mirarla a la cara.

— Si…— contestó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y abría la pantalla de su ordenador. Dejó su mochila a un lado y comenzó a ojear todos los materiales que tenía preparados para la reunión que tendría con los delegados aquella tarde.

Alzó la mirada a la sala, Sano seguía clasificando formularios en un silencio sepulcral, se escuchaban los sonidos provenientes de las pistas deportivas, donde los distintos clubs deportivos se encontraban haciendo sus entrenamientos; en aquel momento sintió como el recuerdo de lo que pasó la semana anterior comenzaba a alterarla ligeramente. Sin saber por qué, se puso nerviosa.

Intentó concentrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador, pero la imagen de Sanosuke tan cerca de ella y del aroma que desprendía era tan nítida… y para más inri allí se encontraban solos… otra vez. El sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que diera un pequeño respingo, quitándose todas esas tonterías de la cabeza miró el aparato y contestó.

— Yukishiro-senpai, le estoy esperando en la sala del Consejo, le recuerdo que habíamos quedado a las cuatro y media para asistir a la reunión sobre la excursión con los delegados— dijo la pelinegra cuando descolgó el teléfono, Sano la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de contar folios.

— _Kaichou ¡No sabe cuánto lo siento!_ — Megumi alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de su vicepresidente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

— _Me han puesto una reunión esta tarde en la academia de preparación de los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y me es imposible faltar_ — explicó al otro lado de la línea— _acabo de recibir la llamada y voy corriendo hacia allá ¿No puede acompañarte Amakusa?_ — Megumi suspiró sonoramente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

— He mandado a Amakusa-san-san a recoger unas copias de la imprenta, y Seta se ha ofrecido a acompañarla… contaba contigo Yukishiro-senpai— confesó.

— _Vaya, lo siento de veras… ¿No puedes hacerlo sola? Porque no creo que el inútil de Zanza pueda ayudarte mucho…_ — comentó Enishi— _De todas formas Megumi-san… prometo que te lo recompensaré, si quieres cuando salga de la academia paso a recogerte al instituto y podría llevarte a cenar a un nuevo sitio que…_

Megumi colgó el teléfono y suspiró pesadamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— ¿Problemas Kaichou?— Sanosuke seguía concentrado en su trabajo, la morena miró al joven que la acompañaba en la sala.

— Si llego a saber que me quedaría sin miembros del Consejo, te mando a ti a recoger las malditas copias— Se puso en pie y se paseó por la estancia.

— Vaya… veo que no está de muy buen humor Kitsune… esa no es la manera de hablar de una señorita— comentó con una sonrisa en la cara, Megumi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No he pedido tu opinión Tori-Atama.

— Bueno… — Sano dejó el último montón de 35 formularios sobe la mesa— ¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan alterada? Te recuerdo que yo también soy un miembro del Consejo… muy a pesar de ambos— la presidenta lo miró mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

— No creo que seas el más apropiado para acompañarme a la reunión con los delegados, pero veo que no tengo opción— volvió a suspirar mientras tomaba su ordenador portátil y una carpeta— Coge todos los formularios que has clasificado, nos vemos en la clase de 2ºA— Acto seguido salió de la estancia.

Sano miró la pila de papeles amontonados que acababa de clasificar con una ceja alzada ¿Iba a hacerle llevar todo eso hasta el piso de arriba? Bufó antes de colocar su mentón sobre los folios y tomándolos desde la base hizo equilibrio para que no se le cayeran al suelo.

Tardó un poco más de lo esperado en llegar a la clase de 2º A, donde ya se encontraba Megumi escribiendo con tiza en la pizarra los órdenes del día de la reunión. El sonido que causó la pila de papeles cuando fue dejada sobre la mesa del profesor, llamó su atención.

— Bien hecho Sagara— dijo sin quitar su vista de la pizarra mientras seguía escribiendo— Tu próxima misión es estar sentado, callado y hacer lo que te diga.

— Vaya Kitsune, que considerada— dijo irónicamente mientras se paseaba por el aula. Aunque era del mismo tamaño que la suya y poseía el mismo mobiliario se respiraba un ambiente elitista en ella. Gruñendo se asomó por la ventana. Se giró al escuchar como los primeros delegados iban entrando en la clase y sentándose en los pupitres. Muchos saludaban con una sonrisa a Megumi, que se las devolvía sin dudar, otros miraban curiosos al joven de la cinta roja que se encontraba apoyado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de la clase.

Entre todos los delegados que iban entrando uno llamó su atención.

— Vaya Sagara, veo que hoy estás ayudando a Megumi— Kenshin Himura le dedicaba una sonrisa amable al castaño.

— No sabía que eras delegado de clase Himura— observó. Kenshin rio mientras alzaba sus manos.

— No, no soy delegado— dijo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca— soy subdelegado, la clase me eligió a mí por ser el capitán del equipo de kendo. Supongo que me ven responsable o algo…— Sano no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario… Kenshin Himura era una persona que trasmitía mucha paz y tenía fácil conversación.

— La verdad es que yo estoy un poco desconectado de todas estas cosas… la Kitsune no me deja salir de la sala del Consejo y es la primera vez que asisto a una de estas reuniones…— confesó mientras seguía observando como los delegados comenzaban a tomar asiento.

— ¡Himura-kun! Al final has podido venir— Sano se giró para ver a la propietaria de aquella voz con sorpresa.

— ¿Kaoru?— su mejor amiga lo miraba con la misma cara de asombro— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— la pelinegra alzó una ceja ante la pregunta.

— Sano… soy la delegada de 2º F, tu delegada… ¡votaste a favor de mi elección!

— ¿Aquella votación era para delegados? ¡No tenía ni idea!— exclamó.

— ¿De verdad estás en el Consejo Estudiantil Sano?— preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba— Creo que voy a tener que empezar a compadecerme por la pobre Takani-san…— La risa de Kenshin llamó la atención de ambos.

— Sin duda vosotros dos hacéis una pareja interesante— comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Kaoru enrojeció.

— Ser amigos de la infancia te da mucha confianza— contestó Sanosuke mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a la joven, esta se hizo hacia delante por la fuerza del golpe y lo miró alzando su puño. Sano sonrió, iba a decir más cosas, pero la mirada inquisidora de la presidenta desde el otro lado de la clase se lo impidió— Me reclaman— informó aburrido— Nos vemos luego— y sin ganas se dirigió a la mesa del profesor, donde se encontraba una Megumi que había enchufado el proyector y lo estaba conectando a su ordenador.

— Sagara comienza a repartir los formularios a los delegados— mandó sin quitar la vista del Power Point explicativo que había diseñado expresamente para aquella reunión— ya sabes 35 por clase.

— Si, si… no soy tonto Kitsune— dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que se le había mandado. Ya habían llegado casi todos los delegados y la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar.

Entre todos los delegados también se encontraba Shogo Amakusa el hermano mayor de Sayo y mejor amigo del imbécil de Yukishiro-senpai, que lo miró con una cara rara cuando le entregó las inscripciones para su clase, pero lo ignoró, tampoco sabía que la sombra de su odiado compañero del Consejo fuese delegado. Ciertamente aquel castigo lo estaba ayudando con el tema de la paciencia. Los otros delegados lo miraban curiosos, sin duda ver a Zanza tan de cerca era una novedad para muchos y una extraña situación para otros… Sano repartió las últimas inscripciones y fue a sentarse cansinamente en la silla que Megumi había reservado para él que se encontraba junto a la pizarra.

La presidenta observó que todo estuviese correcto antes de comenzar a hablar, miró como Sano se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla y se recostaba en ella adquiriendo una postura poco apropiada, pero decidió ignorarlo, lo último que quería era montar una escena delante de todos los delegados del centro.

— Bienvenidos— su voz sonó fuerte, clara y segura— Supongo que sabréis el porqué de la convocatoria de esta reunión.

Sano sintió que ya había escuchado aquel embriagante tono de voz antes, y la imagen del discurso de la apertura de curso pasó por su cabeza. Miró a Megumi que continuaba explicando los órdenes del día de los que constaba aquella reunión. Se encontraba de pie, en medio de la clase, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes ataviada con su uniforme de verano de chaleco azul marino; realizaba movimientos gráciles con sus manos y su pelo negro se movía en su espalda sedoso y apetecible, Sano no pudo evitar fijarse en su largo y blanco cuello decorado por la camisa y la corbata del uniforme. Tuvo que tragar saliva, pues sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y acto seguido la extraña situación que compartieron la semana anterior pasó por su mente, recordando nítidamente el aroma floral que desprendía. Con brusquedad quitó su mirada de la presidenta y tomó uno de los formularios e hizo como que lo ojeaba mientras intentaba calmarse ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ocurrirle todo eso a él? ¿Qué tenía aquella maldita y estúpida Kitsune que le causaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones?

— Como bien sabréis la excursión trata de afianzar lazos y generar una identidad de grupo entre todos los alumnos del Instituto— continuó explicando la pelinegra ajena a la batalla interior que se había generado en Sanosuke en aquellos mismos instantes— Se trabajará por grupos de acampada, formados por siete personas— Megumi miró la pantalla del proyector— Debéis de decirle a vuestros compañeros que han de ponerse de acuerdo para hacer los grupos y entregarlos junto a la inscripción. Los grupos que tengan menos de siete personas serán reagrupados por los profesores— informó— Esta excursión es muy importante para el centro y se realiza una vez cada tres años, si alguien falta, no tendrá la oportunidad de repetirla. Así que os animo a todos a participar en ella.

— Yo tengo una pregunta, Kaichou— El mejor amigo de Enishi alzó su mano pidiendo el turno de palabra.

— Por supuesto— Megumi le dio permiso para participar, el joven se puso en pie.

— Para los que no me conozcan soy Shogo Amakusa, delegado de 3ºB— hizo una reverencia al resto de la clase— En mi grupo existen bastantes personas con quejas por la poca información que aún tenemos respecto al viaje— Sano alzó una ceja ante la crítica y dirigió su mirada a una Megumi que escuchaba impasible— Como comprenderá somos alumnos de 3º y tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, mucha gente me ha preguntado sobre el planing de la excursión y acerca de los tiempos libres que tendremos para dedicar al estudio, dependiendo de eso hay gente que se apuntará o no…— Los ojos de Shogo se entrecerraron— Comprenda mi situación cuando yo aún no soy capaz de dar ninguna explicación a mis compañeros a falta de tan poco tiempo para la excursión.

— Lo comprendo perfectamente Amakusa-senpai— Megumi cruzó los brazos en su pecho— Y comprenda que en el Consejo estamos trabajando a contrarreloj. Esta misma tarde han ido a recoger los folletos con el planing de la semana, incluidas las actividades que se realizarán y los tiempos libres de los que dispondremos.

— A pesar de eso creo que os estáis retrasando demasiado, tan solo quedan dos semanas para la excursión, no creo que sea muy serio organizar algo sin dar información a los interesados— replicó Amakusa. Sanosuke frunció el ceño y observó como el gesto de la presidenta cambió ligeramente. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Shogo? ¿Es que acaso no veía trabajar a su hermana y a su amigo? Megumi llevaba organizando esta maldita excursión desde primavera. La vena de la frente del castaño se hinchó y comenzó a apretar los puños.

— Le aseguro que hemos trabajado duro en la organización de la excursión, tan solo le pido un poco de paciencia.

— Comprenda, Kaichou, que con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad… no se puede jugar— Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el joven de la cinta roja se puso en pie llamando la atención de todos los delegados.

— ¿No te está diciendo que tengas paciencia?— Sanosuke encaró al joven del pelo largo— El Consejo lleva trabajando en la excursión meses, ahora es cuando os lo estamos contando ¿Qué queréis? ¿Un informe detallado de todo lo que hacemos cada vez que la Kitsune toma una decisión?— Megumi miró con ojos desorbitados a Sanosuke, tenía razón, no había sido para nada una buena idea llevarlo a la reunión.

— No creo estar hablando con usted— le encaró el delegado de 3º B, una tensión comenzó a expandirse por la sala y los demás comenzaron a cuchichear.

— Por favor Sagara-kun, le he dicho que se mantuviera al margen— Megumi miró al castaño conteniendo la rabia ¿Qué demonios hacía? Ella podía sobrellevar perfectamente las críticas sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¡Pero está diciendo que no hay una buena organización y tú sabes que no es así!— se quejó el castaño.

— Sagara-kun le invito a que se vaya de clase, por favor— Megumi no quería estropear más la reunión.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¡Pero si es culpa de él!— Sano miró sorprendido a la presidenta, su rostro comenzó a adquirir un color rojizo, no sabía si por la rabia o por la situación.

— Sagara-kun— la joven no pudo contener más los nervios y con agilidad tomó al castaño del brazo y lo sacó de la clase, cerró la puerta tras de sí quedando los dos solos en el pasillo— ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó alterada.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Te estaba defendiendo de aquel idiota!— respondió Sanosuke sin medir su tono de voz.

— ¡Estúpido Tori-atama! ¡Yo sola se controlar perfectamente este tipo de situaciones, en todos los procesos que implican a tantas personas hay complicaciones!— explicó sin poder controlar tampoco su tono de voz— Y sus quejas están infundadas ¡Son alumnos de 3º necesitan saber el tiempo que dispondrán para estudiar!

— No entiendo nada ¿Te gusta que te hablen así?

— ¡Claro que no me gusta! Pero es inevitable.

— ¡Pero has estado trabajando duro desde el comienzo de curso!— Sano no entendía nada.

— ¡Pero eso ellos no lo saben!

— YO SOLO PRETENDÍA DEFENDERTE.

— PUES NO ME DEFIENDAS TANTO— Sano se dio cuenta en aquel instante de que estaba haciendo el tonto, su ceño se frunció y miró con odio a la insufrible y orgullosa mujer que tenía delante.

— Ya veo…— el castaño se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones— No sé ni por qué me molesto Kitsune, no es la primera vez que me pasa ¡Lo que ocurre es que soy tan sumamente imbécil de intentar evitar que te hagan daño! Tranquila, que no volverá a pasar— dijo mientras alzaba las manos y con paso fuerte Sanosuke se dio la vuelta para perderse por el pasillo de las clases de 2º.

Megumi se quedó paralizada mientras observaba como el pelo castaño y revuelto de su miembro forzoso se perdía por las escaleras del final del pasillo y gruñó. Un remolino de emociones se adueñaba de su pecho sin control, pero haciendo acopio de fuerzas por evitar sentirlo se giró hacia la puerta de la clase y la abrió sin llamar. Su sonrojo fue notorio cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los delegados se encontraban de pie cerca de ambas puertas y de las ventanas intentando poder ver o escuchar lo que había acontecido en el pasillo, entre ellos Kenshin y Kaoru Kamiya, que también enrojecieron al ser descubiertos por la presidenta. Esta, dando gala de una elegancia soberbia, carraspeó ligeramente y volvió a colocarse en el centro de la clase.

— Disculpad la interrupción— Esperó a que todos terminaran de sentarse rápidamente de nuevo en sus respectivos sitios, Shogo Amakusa seguía de pie, sin saber si sentarse o no— Mañana a primera hora tendrá las copias del planing de la excursión, y disculpa en nombre de todos los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil por las molestias que estos retrasos os hayan podido causar— Acto seguido hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Shogo Amakusa la miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y simplemente volvió a sentarse.

— No hay problema Kaichou.

— Como iba diciendo…

La joven continuó como si no hubiese pasado nada y terminó de dar la charla informativa sin ningún contratiempo más. Sagara no volvió a aparecer por la clase, despidiéndose amablemente de todos los asistentes a la reunión y con promesas de nuevas noticias en los próximos días, Megumi Takani dio por finalizada la sesión.

* * *

Kaoru sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mochila al hombro, le resultó graciosa la imagen de su mejor amigo sonrojado mientras volvía a discutir con la presidenta. A pesar de que debía estar enfadada con él por no tratar bien a una señorita, no podía estarlo, pues al parecer aquellas discusiones tenían un sentido aún más profundo de lo que la joven kendoka había podido descubrir hasta el momento. Conocía bastante bien a Sanosuke y aquella era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa forma con alguien. Llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió hacia su casillero, donde sacó sus mocasines negros y se los colocó mientras guardaba sus zapatillas blancas. Al cerrar la puerta de su casillero se encontró con un joven de cabello rojizo que le sonreía amablemente, su corazón dio un vuelco.

— Es gracioso ver lo bien que se llevan nuestros amigos ¿Verdad?— Kenshin llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos y ya se había cambiado sus zapatos. Kaoru se enrojeció levemente ¿Se había quedado esperándola?

— Si… Sanosuke es una persona difícil, pero jamás imaginé que pudiese comportarse de esa manera con una chica— Sin querer la vena de su frente se hinchó, era cierto que era gracioso, pero no dejaba de ser una grosería que el mote por el que se dedicaba a llamar a la presidenta— No sé cuándo crecerá… Sano es así— al final sonrió, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Se hace raro no ir al dojo…— Kenshin comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida del centro— La verdad es que ser subdelegado últimamente me está quitando mucho tiempo de entrenamiento— comentó. Kaoru comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente ¿Iban a volver juntos a casa?

— La verdad es que sí, Takani—san es una presidenta muy participativa y le gusta que estemos al tanto de todo su trabajo— dijo Kaoru— Yo creo que por eso chocan tanto esos dos… Sano es un gandul— la pelinegra puso una mueca. Kenshin rio ante el comentario.

— Entonces ya no me extraña que se lleven mal, Megumi es una joven activa y trabajadora. Nunca la he visto tomarse un respiro en todo el tiempo que la conozco— el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza divertido— Supongo que no tolera que Sagara no actúe de una manera que ella puede considerar como "responsable", y eso la hace actuar de esa manera tan graciosa— Kaoru rio ante el comentario.

— Entonces el profesor Yukyuuzan no sabe lo que ha hecho al juntar a esos dos en un mismo espacio— ambos jóvenes rieron mientras caminaban con paso tranquilo hacia sus respectivos hogares.

El sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar iluminando de tonos naranjas el cielo, la ribera del río en verano se llenaba de ranas que croaban sin parar.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez las luciérnagas que salen por la noche?— aquel cambio de tema hizo que Kaoru dejara de reír para mirar a un Kenshin que había parado la marcha y había dirigido su mirada al río.

— Si… siempre me ha gustado venir a verlas— el pelirrojo le regaló una dulce sonrisa a la kendoka que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— A mí también, de pequeño me gustaba atraparlas y meterlas en botes— se apoyó en la valla sin dejar de mirar los juncos que crecían en la ribera— Aunque me desilusionaba bastante ver que al día siguiente no brillaban, por lo que siempre las terminaba dejando libres de nuevo…

— La verdad es que te pega— Kaoru dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— No te veo siendo un niño que disfrutaba apresando insectos…

— La verdad es que no… pero las luciérnagas siempre me han parecido tan mágicas que…— el joven de ojos color malva se quedó mirando fijamente el agua fluir. Kaoru seguía a su lado con su pulso acelerado y su rostro sonrojado.

La verdad es que era una tontería, estaban teniendo una conversación banal sobre sus infancias en las orillas del río, pero aquello hizo acelerar el corazón de una Kaoru que acababa de ser consciente de cómo su relación con Kenshin Himura iba estrechándose cada vez más.

— Te acercaré a casa— el pelirrojo le dedicó una amable sonrisa— Esta noche no tengo prisa, así no iras sola.

— Yo… no… no es necesario— Kaoru agarró con fuerza el asa de su mochila que se encontraba en su hombro— no es necesario Himura-kun, de todas formas sigue estando de día y…

— ¿No quieres esperar a que salgan las luciérnagas?— preguntó mientras ágilmente saltaba la valla. Kaoru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos— ya es julio, así que supongo que habrán— una sonrisa amable volvió a decorar su rostro, la joven simplemente asintió mientras que con agilidad saltaba también la valla.

— Hace tiempo que no las veo— respondió sin poder evitar sonrojarse, el pelirrojo se adelantó un poco, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó hasta la orilla donde se puso a observar una rana.

— La verdad es que siempre me ha encantado jugar cerca del río… hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo hago que había olvidado todos los detalles que había descubierto de pequeño— con su dedo índice intentó tocar la rana que saltó hacia el agua antes del que el dedo del pelirrojo lo alcanzara— vaya… no recordaba que fuesen tan tímidas— Kaoru se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa, Kenshin era sin duda alguien muy especial, era la mezcla entre la inocencia y la seguridad… no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo.

— De pequeños Sanosuke y yo veníamos todas las tardes de verano a atrapar ranas… tienes que acercarte de tal forma que no te vean— explicó mientras también dejaba su mochila en el suelo, se acercó a otra rana que no se había percatado de su presencia y la tocó, esta saltó al sentir el contacto. Kenshin rio.

— ¡Vaya Kamiya-san, eres muy buena!— Kaoru sonrió orgullosa.

— ¡Pues claro!— dijo con un toque de arrogancia en su voz.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Zanza no es una mala persona— Kenshin se sentó en la hierba mirando al río con una sonrisa, Kaoru frunció el ceño extrañada ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Qué?— la joven lo imitó sentándose a su lado, el sol ya se había ocultado prácticamente y las farolas de la calle se estaban comenzando a encender, la temperatura era muy agradable con el agua tan cerca.

— Se ha criado contigo— Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa amable— Y es imposible que las habladurías sobre él sean ciertas…— Kaoru miró el agua del río que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

— Es cierto… Sano nunca ha sido un mal chico— suspiró— el problema fue…— Kenshin miraba el perfil de la chica con interés— La cosa es que su infancia no terminó del todo bien— Kaoru soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, no sabía si se encontraba con el derecho de hablar de la vida de su amigo, aunque fuese con Kenshin.

— Supongo que le habrá tenido que pasar algo verdaderamente fuerte para que llegara a convertirse en Zanza…— el pelirrojo notó que la joven no iba a hablar más, así que respetó su decisión— ¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré de que fue él el que salvó a Megumi de unos pandilleros comprendí que no era alguien malo, ni del que tuviésemos que estar alejados…— el pelirrojo apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de mirar el agua que fluía.

— Sanosuke tiene un gran corazón— aseguró la joven— Aunque por un tiempo fue Zanza, él ya ha dejado las peleas y se está esforzando por ser una buena persona… pero eso es algo que tiene de nacimiento— sonrió— ¿Entonces dices que Sano rescató a Takani-san de una banda de pandilleros?— preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante poniendo mucho más interés en aquella información. Kenshin la miró sorprendido.

— ¿No lo sabías?— preguntó mientras alzaba las cejas.

— Sano no suele hablar mucho sobre sus peleas… y de Takani-san lo único que hace es quejarse— Kaoru decoró un poco los verdaderos pensamientos de su mejor amigo sobre la presidenta.

— Fue a principio de curso, Jine'i y su panda acorralaron a Megumi y al parecer comenzaron a meterse con ella— Explicó el pelirrojo— Sano la salvó pegándoles una paliza, por eso vinieron buscando venganza al instituto— terminó— ¿De verdad no lo sabías?— preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa de la kendoka.

— No tenía ni idea, Sano es comunicativo solo para lo que quiere…— dijo enfadada— ¡No me puedo creer que la razón por la que Sano fue castigado sea Takani-san! Él no…— En ese momento la cabeza de la joven comenzó a carburar rápidamente y muchas de sus sospechas comenzaron a esclarecerse— la verdad es que sí que sabía que ocurría algo con Takani-san, pero no tenía ni idea de que Jine'i la hubiese atacado.

— Todo esto yo lo he descubierto investigando, Megumi tampoco es que sea una persona muy comunicativa— Kenshin comenzó a reír mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza— es tan solo una teoría…

— ¡Muy bien fundamentada!— Kaoru estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y posó su vista en el cielo donde comenzaban a verse las estrellas— Parece ser que esos dos tienen más en común de lo que creen…

— ¿Verdad?— Kenshin rio, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta de una cosa— Kamiya-san mira— Kaoru miró hacia donde estaba señalando el pelirrojo, entre los juncos, muy cerca de la orilla del rio una solitaria luciérnaga daba vueltas sin dirección.

— Vaya…— dijo mientras se incorporaba— Es preciosa…

— ¿Es bonito disfrutar de estas pequeñas cosas verdad?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar el luminoso insecto— Pararse por un momento y disfrutar…— Kaoru miró al joven que se encontraba a su lado, en su cara se reflejaba paz y estaba decorada con una sonrisa— ¿Ha sonado raro?— preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y reía nervioso.

— No…— Kaoru volvió a sonrojarse y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la solitaria luciérnaga que bailaba sobre los juncos— Tienes razón… a veces tenemos que pararnos para fijarnos en los pequeños detalles…

En ese momento, otra luciérnaga se unió al baile de la que ya estaba sobrevolando aquella orilla del río y otra más. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron ante el espectáculo que estaban a punto de ver, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo generando un sonrojo en ambos. Con rapidez separaron sus miradas y se dedicaron a observar aquella privilegiada danza en silencio y a disfrutar de aquel momento que Kaoru guardaría en su corazón como un preciado tesoro.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Como ya estamos a lunes os dejo un nuevo trocito de fic. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por leer._

 _¡Disfrutad de la semana!_

 ** _hp-931_**

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 9. Residencia juvenil Fumizuki_**


	10. Capítulo 9 Residencia Juvenil Fumizuki

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Residencia Juvenil Fumizuki**

 **C** uando bajaron del autobús todo el mundo hizo un sonido de asombro, el lugar donde iban a estar la próxima semana era increíblemente hermoso, un gran valle en medio de las montañas se extendía ante sus ojos. La hierba verde se movía al son del viento de verano y al fondo pudieron ver un recinto que les daba la bienvenida con un cartel en el que se podía leer:

 _Residencia Juvenil Fumizuki_

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Es precioso!— Misao salió del autobús desperezándose a causa de las tres horas de viaje que habían tardado en llegar hasta allí.

— Es cierto— Soujiro también salió del bus, llevaba un brazalete sobre su camiseta azul en el que se podía leer "Consejo Estudiantil, Organizador". Portaba su gorra de béisbol y una mochila en su hombro.

— ¡Vamos Tori-Atama! Haz algo útil y descarga el equipaje de los autobuses— La presidenta bajó del bus con una carpeta en sus manos, llevaba ropa de calle, una falda azul oscuro y una sencilla blusa blanca; a todo el mundo se le hacía muy raro verla vestida sin el uniforme de la escuela, también llevaba un brazalete de organización— Voy a adelantarme. Seta-kun, cuando veas a Enishi-senpai dile que organice a las personas por cursos y los lleve a la parada del autobús. Voy a informarles a los dueños que ya estamos aquí— Y con las mismas se alejó de allí.

— Estúpida Kitsune— Susurró un Sanosuke que salió del bus colocándose también la gorra del equipo de béisbol, se acercó al compartimento de las maletas. No entendía por qué todos llevaban un brazalete de organización y en el suyo simplemente ponía "ayudante".

— ¡Vamos Sano!— Kaoru, ataviada con un vestido veraniego de estampados florales, se colocó a su lado sonriéndole— Hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien… No te enfades con la presidenta— Kaoru supo que sus palabras caerían en saco roto, nunca pensó que en la tierra llegase a existir alguien que hiciese enfadar a su mejor amigo más que Saito… aunque en cierto modo estaba agradecida, quizás se llevaban fatal, pero Sano había abandonado las peleas y hacía meses que no se metía en problemas. La pelinegra sonrió mientras miraba como su amigo de la infancia sacaba un saco lleno de bates de béisbol bajo la supervisión de Soujiro que le indicaba donde tenía que dejarlo. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que el castigo que le impuso el profesor Yukyuuzan iba a dar tan buenos resultados en tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Los del equipo de béisbol se han traído la equipación?— Kaoru se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que le estaba hablando— ¡Podríamos habernos traído nosotros también nuestro material y entrenar aquí! ¿Cómo no hemos caído Kamiya-san?— Kaoru se sonrojó un poco al ver a Kenshin Himura a su lado con las manos en la cintura, mirando al equipo de béisbol con un pequeño deje de envidia en sus ojos— La verdad es que este lugar es fantástico para meditar y entrenar Kendo.

— Creo que tienes razón Himura-kun— La brisa removió el pelo de Kaoru e hizo que llevase sus manos a él, Kenshin trago saliva ante la imagen y sonrió.

— Nos vemos luego, si necesitas ayuda con el equipaje solo me lo tienes que decir— y con paso tranquilo se alejó de su compañera de club. El pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos a su boca mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba Aoshi, recriminándose sus palabras _¿Nos vemos luego? ¿Si necesitas ayuda? Estúpido Kenshin claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero si te vas… ¿Cómo la vas a ayudar?_

— Estás raro— Dijo secamente Aoshi cuando vio aparecer a su amigo— ¿Por qué estás sonrojado?— Kenshin se sonrojó mucho más.

— Sera el calor— Dijo mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa que no pegaba nada con él. Aoshi no se creyó ni una sola palabra, y miró aburrido las montañas ¿Cómo había podido acceder a ir a una excursión como aquella? Con todo lo que tenía que estudiar…

— Shinomori-kun— Una vocecilla que cada vez le resultaba más familiar se acercó hacia donde se encontraban. Una sonrojada Misao hizo acto de presencia— Esto… yo… estoy realmente feliz de ver que has accedido a venir a la excursión y ¡Te prometo que estudiaré mucho!— Después de aquello una nube de vapor salió de la cabeza de una sonrojada Misao— ¡Nos vemos luego!— Repitió mientras salía corriendo de allí.

— Vaya, Makimachi-san se está esforzando de veras— Comentó Kenshin feliz por cambiar de tema.

— Uhm— Respondió sencillamente Aoshi a su lado.

* * *

— La mía es la roja

— Esa que llevas en las manos es mía ¡Pásamela!

— ¿Alguien ha visto una maleta negra?

— Eh ¡Yo iba antes!

Sanosuke sacaba el equipaje del autobús con la vena de su frente hinchada _Estúpida Kitsune. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Kitsune, cuando te vea te vas a enterar Kitsune amargada, empollona, nerd…_

— Senpai

 _Te voy a dejar la sala del consejo un regalito, si… una bomba de relojería que rompa tu estúpido uniforme, tu estúpido ordenador, tus estúpidas normas y tus estúpidos papeles con tu estúpida legislación…_

— Senpai

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡No puedo ir más rápido! ¿¡Sabes!?— Sanosuke contestó con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, pero en ese mismo momento se arrepintió. Sayo Amakusa lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa a causa de la contestación que acababa de recibir. _Mierda_ — ¡Sayo! ¡Perdona, yo… esto…— Sanosuke calló cuando vio que su compañera se tapaba la boca intentando reprimir la risa.

— Eres muy gracioso— Dijo con dificultad pues no podía parar de reír. Sayo, llevaba un sencillo vestido de color blanco, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y se movía por la brisa que había en el valle. Ella también llevaba el brazalete de organización y una carpeta— He pasado para ver si estás bien y para traerte una cosa— Sanosuke abrió mucho los ojos cuando la joven estiró su brazo hacia él y le entregaba un bento envuelto en un pañuelo verde con dibujos de pollos amarillos— Buen trabajo, Senpai— Y le dedicó una sonrisa que iluminaría una ciudad entera en medio de la madrugada, Sano se quedó mirándola con cara de tonto mientras aceptaba la comida.

— Gra… gracias— respondió con dificultad ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de que una chica tan dulce como Sayo Amakusa estuviera cerca de él?

— ¿Hemos terminado de sacar el equipaje?— Irremediablemente, la vena de la frente del castaño volvió a aparecer cuando escuchó la voz de la presidenta.

— ¡Muy bien chicos!— La profesora Okon, el profesor Yukyuuzan y Saito (los tres profesores que habían accedido a acompañarlos en el viaje) se habían subido al banco que había en la parada del autobús para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos— Durante el viaje de autobús los profesores hemos estado terminando de hacer los grupos de acampada. Voy a pasarle una fotocopia de los grupos a los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil para que os lo vayan comunicando— De pronto la gente dirigió sus miradas a todos los miembros deseando conocer cuál sería su grupo— He de comunicar que todos los grupos de siete personas que se apuntaron antes del último día se quedan tal cual, los grupos que eran de menos de siete personas los hemos juntado nosotros hasta conseguir que todo cuadrase ¡Bien chicos! ¡Coged vuestro equipaje y dirijámonos a los albergues!— la profesora Okon parecía muy entusiasmada con aquel viaje escolar, a pesar de ser durante las vacaciones de verano y convertirse en un verdadero marrón para los profesores, prefería aquello antes que quedarse dando clases de recuperación las últimas semanas de agosto.

Megumi recibió de manos de Saito los grupos de acampada, estaban ordenados por cursos 1º, 2º y 3º. Miró curiosa la lista de segundo, ella había hecho un grupo de tres personas con Aoshi y Kenshin, así que seguramente formaría parte de un grupo hecho por sus profesores, fue pasando páginas con mucha gente curiosa a su alrededor y cuando encontró su nombre sintió como si lanzaran una gran piedra sobre su espalda, su boca se abrió lentamente y enmudeció.

* * *

— ¡Sano!— Sanosuke, aún con el bento de Sayo en la mano, miró como Soujiro se acercaba a él con una lista de papeles— ¿Recuerdas que decidí apuntarme en tu grupo porque los del equipo de béisbol éramos 8 y tenían que ser grupos de 7?

— Sí— Respondió Sano que seguía junto a Sayo Amakusa, guardó el bento en el amplio bolsillo de sus bermudas.

— ¡Nos han puesto juntos!— La cara del capitán reflejaba una enorme sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el grupo de acampada con quien iba a convivir la próxima semana.

— Yo también soy miembro del Consejo— Comentó Sanosuke mientras tomaba los folios que le daba su amigo y observaba como el profesor Yukyuuzan le daba otro a Sayo, que los aceptó haciendo una reverencia— ¿Por qué no me dan un listado a mí?— Suspirando prestó más atención a lo que Soujiro le había entregado.

 _Grupos de acampada 2º Curso_

 _Grupo 4_

 _Kamiya Kaoru_

 _Makimachi Misao_

 _Sagara Sanosuke_

 _Seta Soujiro_

 _Himura Kenshin_

 _Shinomori Aoshi_

 _Takani Megumi_

— ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?— El grito de Sanosuke se escuchó a lo largo de todo el valle.

* * *

Soujiro fue el encargado de colocar los folios con los grupos en el tablón de anuncios que había en el edificio principal del complejo Fumizuki. Le recordaba a una vieja pensión de las montañas, en ese edificio de madera estaba la recepción donde entregaban las llaves para las cabañas en las que se iba a alojar cada uno de los grupos de acampada. La gente se arremolinaba a su espalda buscando sus nombres entre todos los grupos.

— ¡Sayo-chan vamos juntas!— Un grupo de seis chicas daban pequeños gritos de alegría alrededor de la secretaria del Consejo que les dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y les hacía señas con las manos indicándoles que no armaran tanto escándalo.

— Me alegro mucho, chicas— Respondió.

— ¡Prometedme que nos lo pasaremos súper bien!— dijo una de las chicas que llevaba una arreglada melena color caoba.

— Y quien sabe… quizás salte el amor durante esta excursión— dijo otra, el grupo de chicas comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Todas excepto una, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta los extremos al acordarse de que cierta persona también estaba en ese viaje.

Por otro lado, Enishi junto con Shogo tomaron sus macutos y con otro grupo de alumnos de tercero se dirigieron a su cabaña, en la zona oeste del recinto. Muchos de ellos estaban realmente emocionados, aquel sería su último viaje como estudiantes de instituto y todos hablaban animadamente de los recuerdos que debían de hacer, después un silencio sepulcral llenó al grupo cuando alguien, muy inteligentemente, recordó que tras esa bonita excursión llegarían los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

Y finalmente, en una esquina de la recepción, podía verse lo que parecía una batalla campal. Muchos alumnos aún se sorprendían, pero la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a las peleas que se generaban entre su respetada y admirada presidenta y Zanza, el pandillero más temido de la ciudad desde hacía unos años. Era extraño… aquello parecía el mundo al revés, de pronto Zanza dejó de imponer tanto miedo en la escuela y las típicas peleas y gritos que salían de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil se habían convertido algo característico del instituto Hiko. En aquella ocasión, la receptora de aquellas palabras de desaprobación y gritos sin sentido era la pobre profesora Okon.

— Chicos, me pareció buena idea— La mujer colocó sus brazos en jarra, mientras recibía todo tipo de quejas de los dos alumnos— Para nadie es un secreto que os lleváis mal, y creo que pasarse todo el día peleando no es lo más apropiado— Alzó su dedo índice mientras cerraba los ojos y tomó aire antes de soltar su genial discurso de profesora respetable. Megumi calló sus quejas sonrojándose, no se había percatado hasta el momento de que realmente todo el instituto sabía la "relación" que tenía con el Tori-atama— Hemos estado observando que el comportamiento de Sagara ha mejorado en todos los aspectos, o… bueno… por lo menos ya no hay peleas ni pandilleros de ciudades colindantes en los alrededores del centro— Sanosuke también calló mientras inflaba sus mofletes como un niño pequeño— Y eso está claro que ha sido gracias a la disciplina que supone pertenecer a un club deportivo y al Consejo Estudiantil— La joven profesora miró a los dos alumnos— Pero todavía queda algo por arreglar— Ambos la miraron interrogante— Vosotros dos… es extraño ver como Sagara ha podido integrarse con todos los miembros del club de béisbol y con sus demás compañeros del centro… pero Takani-san…— Okon se llevó la mano al mentón mientras fruncía el ceño— Vuestra relación es muy tirante, por eso pensamos que sería una buena idea hacer que colaboraseis el uno con el otro durante esta semana… Esta excursión no es como las demás, como ya sabéis tenéis que haceros vuestra propia comida, trabajar en grupo… quizás en un ambiente diferente y siendo obligados a convivir y colaborar podáis limar vuestras asperezas— la profesora terminó su discurso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. A Megumi le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de asfixiar a su profesora ¿De verdad ella daba esa impresión de antisocial? ¿Aquello era un castigo indirecto que le habían impuesto sus profesores por no llevarse bien con un delincuente?

— ¿Qué habré hecho mal en la otra vida para merecerme esto?— Gritó un Sanosuke, que tomando su macuto se alejó de su profesora y de la Kitsune.

— ¡Jefeeeeee!— Un Beshimi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se colgó en su cuello. Sano se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

— ¿Te puedes creer que nos han puesto en grupos diferentes?— Informó Shikijou que había arrancado el papel de los grupos que acababa de poner Soujiro en el tablón informativo.

— Esto debe de ser un error— Han'nya colocó sus dedos en su mentón pensativo, iba sin su tan característica máscara, por lo que su cara llena de cicatrices estaba al descubierto.

— No, no es ningún error— La vena de la frente de Sano estaba a punto de reventar— Los profesores se las han apañado muy bien para que la Kitsune y yo coincidamos en el mismo grupo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Megumi-chan?— un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sano al escuchar a Shikijou decir el nombre de la presidenta.

— ¡No la llames así!— Gritó— ¡Ni en siete vidas esa amargada podría ser llamada así! ¡Ella no es dulce, ni graciosa, ni delicada para que añadas ese sufijo a su nombre!— Justo en ese momento un zapato se impactó en la nuca del castaño.

— Sano ¿Crees que esa es manera de hablar de una chica?— Kaoru había escuchado como su amigo estaba despotricando de la presidenta del Consejo, para variar— Y Shikijou, Seta-kun acaba de poner los papeles en el tablón, no puedes arrancarlos— Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró, sus amigos parecían niños pequeños. Volvió a colocarse el zapato elegantemente, su cara seguía bañada en un tono rojizo. Sabía que para su mejor amigo estar en ese grupo era una tortura increíble, pero para ella… iba a compartir siete días enteros junto a Kenshin Himura y ese pensamiento hizo que su cara se enrojeciera aún más.

— ¿Podemos al menos estar en la cabaña al lado de la vuestra?— Beshimi seguía con los ojos llorosos.

— Haced lo que queráis— Sanosuke salió de la recepción y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las cabañas con las manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas negras.

* * *

— ¡Esto es increíble!— Soujiro y Misao miraban la piscina que presidia la zona de las cabañas donde se alojarían los alumnos de segundo con los ojos iluminados. Estaba en la zona sur del recinto y una hilera de pequeñas casas de madera, todas prácticamente iguales, unidas por pasillos al aire libre. Montones de árboles y césped rodeaban la zona dándole un aire rural, una agradable brisa movía los cabellos de siete personas que se encontraban en medio del pasillo.

— Cabaña 008…— Aoshi llevaba la llave de la cabaña que les tocaba compartir. Llegaron sin mucho contratiempo, tanto Megumi como Sanosuke habían decidido ignorarse, así que los primeros minutos de convivencia del grupo 4 estaban siendo pacíficos. Cuando abrieron la puerta no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por lo espaciosa que era. La entrada daba a lo que parecía una zona común, un amplio salón con suelo de tatami antiguo y dos mesas plegables.

— No está mal— Kenshin fue el primero que se adentró en la casa dejando su macuto en el suelo de tatami.

— ¡Hay dos habitaciones! Una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

— ¡Vaya Kaoru! ¿Eso lo has pensado tu sola o te ha ayudado Misao?— Sanosuke también entró tirando su macuto a un rincón de la habitación.

— Vamos Sagara, no seas tan duro con ella— Kenshin se acercó a ellos intentando poner paz, pero se sorprendió al ver que Zanza le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Tranquilo Himura, Kao-chan está acostumbrada a mi lengua afilada— la cara de Kaoru enrojeció ante el apodo con el que acababa de llamarle Sano ¿Por qué lo usaba precisamente con Kenshin delante? Iba a matar a ese cabeza de chorlito… Pero una risa la descolocó.

— Veo que ciertamente sois muy cercanos— en la cara de Kenshin se dibujó una sonrisa.

— Si… bueno somos amigos de la infancia… — La pelinegra enrojeció y dedicó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo que se reía a carcajada limpia. Kenshin también rio, se alegró de ver a Kaoru contenta, observó como los demás seguían en la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco de la imagen que tenía enfrente, Megumi se mordía los labios mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo negro, Aoshi miraba sin interés el cuarto, junto a él Misao, que a su lado parecía más pequeña de lo que era en realidad, totalmente roja y Soujiro a su lado también estaba sonrojado.

—Bueno… coloquemos las cosas. Yo voy a estar muy ocupada al ser miembro del Consejo, pues estoy en casi todas las pruebas…— Megumi entró en la sala haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Sí! Vamos está será la habitación de las chicas— Dijo Kaoru mientras corría la puerta y entraba a la habitación que tenía vistas a la piscina.

— Vale… pues esta será la de los chicos— Kenshin abrió la otra puerta y miró un poco decepcionado.

— Pues yo prefiero la otra— comentó Sanosuke con el labio torcido. A pesar de ser cuatro chicos y tres chicas, a ellos les había tocado la habitación pequeña con vistas a la zona del conserje, donde estaban todas las salidas del aire acondicionado.

— Espero que nadie ronque— Al parecer, era Soujiro el que estaba de mejor humor. Se internaron en la habitación y dedicaron aquellas primeras horas de la excursión a instalarse.

* * *

Según el planing establecido a la 13.00 tenían que estar en los comedores para almorzar, pero antes, a las 12.00, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil tenían reunión con los profesores en una de las salas multiusos del complejo.

Misao ya había colocado sus cosas en su cuarto y salió a la sala común con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, se encontró con Aoshi en ella, estaba sentado enfrente de la pequeña mesa plegable echándole un vistazo al libro de física; al parecer el hombre de hielo hablaba en serio respecto al tema de estudiar durante la excursión. Misao iba a tomar aire para comenzar una conversación cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la distrajo. Aoshi alzó la mirada del libro para encontrarse con una Misao en medio de la sala común roja como un tomate, volvieron a llamar y dirigió sus ojos azules a la puerta.

— ¡Voy a ver quién es!— Misao dio un respingo al verse descubierta por el joven y corriendo se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su cabaña. Se encontró con el trío de idiotas, ataviados con unos extravagantes y llamativos bañadores, que la miraban con sonrisas en sus caras. Junto a ellos también iban Katsu Tsukioka y Cho Sawagejo.

— ¡Misaoooo-chan!— Saludó Beshimi que llevaba unas singulares gafas de sol en las que la joven de la trenza podía verse reflejada— ¡Venimos a recogeros!

— ¡Aún queda tiempo para la hora del almuerzo!— Cho se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y adquirió una pose galante— Vamos Misao-chan, únete a nosotros será divertido— Misao ahogó una risa.

— ¿Ya os ha dado tiempo a instalaros?— Detrás de Misao apareció Soujiro acompañado de Sanosuke.

— Jefeee vamos a la piscina— gritó uno de los expandilleros al ver a parecer a Zanza.

— ¡Vaya capitán! No nos habías dicho que te ibas a poner en el mismo grupo de acampada que Misao-chan— Katsu se metió dentro de la cabaña y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Soujiro que enrojeció al instante— Que callado te lo tenías ¿No?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Sou se quitó de encima a su incómodo compañero de equipo.

— Pues que era muy sospechoso que por voluntad propia fueses tú el sacrificado de no ir en nuestro grupo de acampada— le susurró muy cerca del oído— Al final, vas a pasar siete días en el mismo grupo que Makimachi… gran jugada capitán— El joven pitcher se sonrojó aún más.

— ¡Bueno no nos habéis dado una respuesta!— Hyoutoko dio un paso al frente— ¿Venís a la piscina o no?

— Yo estaría encantado de ir— Sanosuke dibujó una sonrisa en su cara— Esperad que voy a ponerme el bañador.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas Sagara?— Megumi acababa de salir de la habitación de las chicas con el pelo recogido en una coleta y la carpeta en su mano. Sanosuke tragó saliva al tener aquellas privilegiadas vistas del cuello de la presidenta, pues la camiseta que llevaba mostraba más de lo hacía la camisa del uniforme, no pudo evitar posar su vista en las marcadas clavículas de la joven— ¿No sabes qué tú formas parte del Consejo?— Sanosuke salió del absurdo trance al instante.

— ¡No!— se llevó una mano a la cara— No hables más Kitsune… ¿Por qué siempre apareces en el momento justo?

— Megumi-chan— Beshimi se internó en la sala común y miró a la presidenta— ¿No podemos llevarnos al jefe?

— Lo siento mucho Beshimi-kun, pero vuestro "Jefe" y Seta-kun tienen que acompañarme a la reunión de organización que hay antes del almuerzo.

— Vaya… es una verdadera lástima— Soltó Tsukioka aún apoyado en el hombro de Soujiro.

— Pero Misao-chan no tiene que asistir a esa reunión ¿Verdad?— Misao miró como Cho la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con una sonrisa, la joven de la trenza se sonrojó.

—No… yo no tengo ninguna reunión.

— ¡Pues ven con nosotros!— Opinó Shikijou con una enorme sonrisa en la cara— Tenemos tiempo libre ¡Y estamos de vacaciones!

— Vosotros estáis de vacaciones todo el año…— el susurró de Megumi se escuchó ligeramente, pero todo el mundo lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué nos dices?— Misao miró como Cho seguía tomándola de las manos y todos los chicos la miraban con cara de súplica, la joven dirigió una efímera mirada a donde se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori. Este seguía enfrascado en su tomo de física sin inmutarse por el escándalo que había en la sala común de donde se encontraba. Acto seguido suspiró.

— Esperad que vaya a ponerme el bañador— dijo al final.

— ¡YEY!— Un montón de gritos masculinos inundaron la sala.

Ni siquiera aquello hizo que Shinomori alzara la mirada de su libro. La joven de ojos verdes suspiró antes de entrar al cuarto de las chicas para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Sanosuke decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la zona exterior de las cabañas mientras esperaba a que Soujiro y la Kitsune terminaran de alistarse para ir a la reunión de organización. Al final, Misao había accedido a ir se con los demás y se fueron a la piscina montando un enorme alboroto allá por donde pasaban. Sintió envidia, él también quería divertirse. En ese momento sus tripas rugieron enormemente. Aún quedaba más de una hora para el almuerzo, pero había madrugado tanto aquella mañana que ya volvía a tener un hambre atroz. Sonrió al acordarse de algo y sacó del bolsillo grande de su bermuda el bento que le había dado Sayo mientras descargaba las maletas. Retiró el pañuelo de pollos y tomó unos palillos desechables que había dentro, sonrió ante el gesto. Con cuidado abrió la tapadera y su cara se iluminó, estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado a los bentos de su amiga Kaoru, este, al contrario que los que solía comer todos los días, tenía una pinta apetitosa.

Con hambre separó los palillos y tomó un trozo de pollo. Casi llora del sabor, automáticamente comenzó a comer rápidamente, Sayo era una gran cocinera, no cabía duda. Terminó de comerse su pre-almuerzo con rapidez y una vez hubo terminado se limpió la boca con el pañuelo de pollos.

— ¿Qué comes?— aquella voz sorprendió al castaño que dio un brinco e intentó ocultar el bento.

— ¿Yo? Nada— su actuación fue horrenda.

— ¿Quién te ha dado ese bento?— Kaoru se sentó a su lado y miró detrás de la espalda de su amigo curiosa.

— Nadie, me lo he comprado— La joven alzó una ceja.

— Sano… se nota a la legua que eso es un bento casero.

— ¿Tú crees?— el castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió nerviosamente. La pelinegra con agilidad consiguió hacerse con él y le llamó la atención el pañuelo de pollos.

— Esto… ¿te lo ha dado una chica?— El rubor de las mejillas de Sano creció a la vez que le quitaba el bento y el pañuelo a su amiga.

— ¿Qu… qué? Esto… no…— Kaoru alzó una ceja— Kao-chan ¿Por qué no te has ido a la piscina con Misao y los demás?— preguntó mientras que cambiaba de tema atropelladamente.

— ¡Ah! He estado con Himura-kun buscando sitios para meditar… no hemos traído las equipaciones de kendo, pero hemos decidido que durante los ratos libres vamos a hacer ejercicios de meditación y respiración, ya que estamos en la naturaleza— Kaoru dibujó una enorme sonrisa— Ahora íbamos a ir a la piscina a divertirnos con los demás— Sano dibujó una mueca de aburrimiento en la cara.

— Aquí todo el mundo se divierte menos yo…— comentó aburrido— Me espera una agradable semana compartiendo las 24 horas con la Kitsune… ¡Si al menos me dejara en paz!— La kendoka rio.

— Vamos Sano ¡No puede ser tan malo!

— Kao, tú misma la has visto— el castaño la miró serio— ¡Me odia! ¡Parece que su misión en la vida es la de no dejarme vivir!

— Yo no lo creo así— Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras le echaba un poco hacia atrás y sonreía— Tiene bastante interés en ti y en que te reformes de una vez. Por eso siempre te manda cosas.

— Me manda cosas porque no le caigo bien— la corrigió.

— Te manda trabajo porque cuenta contigo, Sano— Kaoru volvió a mirarlo— Aunque seas forzoso, eres miembro del Consejo Estudiantil y en parte, tú has colaborado para que esta excursión se haga realidad. Yo creo que si realmente no le importaras o quisiera hacerte la vida imposible lo haría de otra manera, pero ella tiene un interés real en que la ayudes— Sanosuke miró a su mejor amiga con cara de sorpresa— Será mejor que vaya a ponerme el bikini, si no, no podré disfrutar mucho tiempo del rato libre que tenemos y aparte, creo que por ahí viene alguien a quien le tienes que agradecer que tu estómago no esté vacío— le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía en pie y dirigía sus pasos a la cabaña.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño ante la última frase de su mejor amiga, pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Sayo Amakusa se dirigía hacia él con su carpeta en la mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

— Hola de nuevo Senpai— saludó al llegar junto al castaño— ¿Ya está listo para la reunión de organización?— Preguntó mientras tomaba la carpeta con ambas manos y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Sí!— el castaño se puso de pie torpemente y tomó el bento vacío con el pañuelo y se lo tendió— Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa— Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que la joven alumna de 1º se sonrojara.

— No ha sido nada Senpai— Recibió el bento, pero no tomó el pañuelo— Solamente quería tener un detalle con usted, está trabajando muy duro— Zanza sintió como se le quedaba la boca seca sin encontrar respuesta a aquellas palabras.

— ¿Ya estamos listos?— Megumi salió de la cabaña que compartían junto con Soujiro que se estaba colocando la gorra del equipo de béisbol en la cabeza, la joven se extrañó un poco de la escena que acababa de interrumpir, pero de un plumazo quitó aquel extraño pensamiento de su mente. Sano dio un respingo, y sin esperar a nadie, dirigió sus pasos al edificio donde se encontraba la recepción del complejo.

Cuando llegaron al hall del edificio se encontraron con Yukishiro-senpai, que lucía su brazalete del consejo sobre una camisa de lino que tenía pinta de ser carísima. A su lado también se encontraban los profesores. Estos, al contrario que los alumnos, si disponían de hotel con pensión completa, por lo que el profesor Yukyuuzan se encontraba ataviado con el yukata del hotel y una amable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio aparecer al resto de los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Ya estamos todos— Informó solemne el profesor Saito que se dirigió a uno de los pasillos guiando a todos los participantes de la reunión.

— ¿Qué tal están las cabañas? ¿Os gusta el sitio chicos?— La profesora Okon preguntó con una sonrisa, Megumi tuvo que tragarse su orgullo antes de contestarle, no podía olvidar que ella era la causante de que tuviese que aguantar en el mismo grupo al Tori-Atama.

— Todo está perfecto, sin duda podremos pasar una buena semana, el recinto es espectacular y dispone de todo lo necesario.

— El instituto lleva eligiendo este lugar para realizar la excursión trianual desde hace 24 años— Informó el profesor Yukyuuzan.

— Es un sitio increíble— Sayo estaba realmente emocionada.

Saito, que no se mostraba interesado por participar en la informal conversación que se había generado, abrió la puerta que daba acceso a una pequeña sala de reuniones y se sentó en la mesa que la presidía. Todos lo imitaron.

La reunión fue demasiado tediosa para el gusto de Sanosuke, primero Megumi se dedicó a leer por infinita vez el planing de la semana y los profesores daban su opinión sobre algunos posibles cambios de última hora. Se establecieron las actividades de los distintos grupos de acampada y se dejó un tiempo para preguntas y debate. Megumi, también, presentó un plano del complejo donde se hospedarían durante los próximos días y les instó a sus compañeros a aprendérselo, pues si algún alumno se perdía o necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba algún lugar se lo preguntarían a los miembros de la organización y era su responsabilidad saberse el plano para poder indicarles. El castaño miraba significativamente a Soujiro que también reflejaba una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Podría estar disfrutando del tiempo libre en la piscina con los demás, en vez de escuchar hablar a Saito sobre quién sería el encargado de hacer la cena aquella noche o a Megumi sobre su planificación que debía ser perfecta.

— El almuerzo de hoy es con los bentos que hemos traído de casa, esta noche los grupos de 2º serán los encargados de las cenas.

— Si, durante el almuerzo repartiremos las tareas a todos para que sepan cual es el papel que jugarán durante estos 7 días— La profesora Okon miró el planing con una sonrisa.

— ¡Y las pruebas!— Sayo levantó la mano— Mañana habrá competiciones deportivas y la Yincana será el tercer día.

— El quinto día será la prueba de valor por la noche — Enishi leyó su papel.

— Senderismo, piscina…— Yukyuuzan terminó de leer por él— Creo que todo está correcto.

— Por cierto— Megumi miró al joven de la cinta roja— respecto a lo de la prueba de valor… ¿Se lo has comentado a tus amigos Sagara-kun?— el castaño despertó de su inopia y miró con sorpresa a la presidenta.

— Aún no— respondió.

— Pregúntale si quieren participar, son pruebas en las que necesitamos a mucha más gente de la que disponemos en el Consejo Estudiantil.

— Tranquila Kaichou, yo se lo diré durante el almuerzo— La profesora Okon los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Veis? Al parecer podéis dialogar sin necesidad de discutir— aquel comentario hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran. Sanosuke bufo mientras cruzaba sus brazos recordando el motivo por el que tenía que compartir los próximos siete días con la Kitsune y al parecer Megumi también recordó lo humillante que era haber sido castigada de aquella manera.

— Pues de momento eso es todo— informó la presidenta, su semblante se había vuelto serio y un silencio incómodo llenó la sala de reuniones. La profesora Okon pareció haberse dado cuenta de aquel cambio de aptitud y se arrepintió del comentario que había realizado.

— Pues si eso es todo… esta noche la profesora Okon estará a cargo de los grupos que trabajaran en cocina— Saito cerró su carpeta— Podéis ir con el resto de vuestros compañeros a almorzar.

Los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil se levantaron de su sitio y haciéndoles una reverencia a los profesores (la de Sano fue bastante forzada), salieron de allí rumbo al comedor.

* * *

—¡JEFEEEE!— Sanosuke miró hacia la mesa donde sus amigos intentaban llamar la atención de él y de Soujiro, estaban sentados con todos los miembros del equipo de béisbol, Misao y Kaoru también los acompañaban, Sano sonrió mientras ocupaba el sitio que había libre junto a Kaoru que le dio su bento.

— No creo que se pueda comparar a lo preparado por Amakusa-san, pero es comida— Le dijo con una sonrisa, todos sus amigos llevaban el pelo mojado y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojizas por el sol— ¿Qué tal la reunión?

— Un verdadero fastidio— contestó simplemente mientras comenzaba a comer.

La mesa en la que se encontraban era la más escandalosa del comedor, todo el equipo de béisbol se puso a cantar el himno del centro al acordarse de su clasificación en las interescolares. Soujiro les recordó a todos que aquella tarde antes de sus tareas tendrían entrenamiento y la pandilla de Zanza anunciaba con alegría su asistencia.

— Son bastante singulares ¿No crees?— Sayo Amakusa dejó de mirar la mesa de Sanosuke para centrar su atención en su amiga.

— La verdad es que son muy simpáticos— contestó mientras se sacaba su comida y la abría.

— ¡Tienes mucha suerte Sayo-chan! ¡Eres amiga de los senpais!

— ¿Es Takani-san tan respetable como aparenta?— la joven Amakusa sonrió a sus amigas.

— ¡Pues a mí me gusta Okubo! Del equipo de béisbol— Otra de sus compañeras lanzó aquel comentario con tono soñador mientras lanzaba una mirada descarada a la mesa donde se encontraba el equipo de béisbol.

— ¡Si! Todos ellos son increíbles.

— ¿También Zanza?— un joven que estaba sentado con ellas habló sin separar su mirada del arroz. Sayo sonrió a su compañero de clase.

— Sagara-senpai es un poco distinto a lo que aparenta— no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco— No es para nada alguien a quien haya que temer.

— ¿De verdad?— otra de sus compañeras se hizo hacia adelante en la mesa— ¡Mi hermano dice que Zanza es conocido hasta en Tokio!— El joven que compartía mesa con ellas alzó una ceja.

— Ya veis que Amakusa-san no le tiene miedo a nada— le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañera de ojos verdes.

— Shozo-kun… todos mis compañeros son buenas personas y trabajamos muy bien juntos— explicó con educación— No me arrepiento de haber entrado al Consejo— finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Siempre hablas con tanta pasión del Consejo Estudiantil que entran ganas de formar parte de él— Comentó el joven de cabello negro y ojos afilados que sonrió sin desviar su mirada de Sayo, esta volvía a tener la vista puesta en la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros de 2º con un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas. El joven suspiró mientras volvía a centrar su atención en su comida.

* * *

— ¡Son insufribles!— La vena de la frente de Megumi se estaba dilatando de manera preocupante.

— ¡Vamos Megumi no seas tan susceptible!— dijo Kenshin acompañado de una carcajada— ¡Tan solo se están divirtiendo! Y nosotros podríamos formar parte de la diversión si nos relajáramos un poco— opinó mientras observaba a sus dos mejores amigos. Aoshi comía sin quitar la mirada del libro de física y Megumi se masajeaba las sienes de manera insistente— Forman parte de nuestro grupo de acampada, podríamos integrarnos un poco más…

— No quiero integrarme en un grupo al que pertenece un cabeza de pollo insufrible que me llama Kitsune— Kenshin rio ante el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Te hace gracia?— La pelinegra lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, Kenshin intentó aguantar la risa.

— No puedes negarme que te diviertes con ellos.

— Yo no me divierto con ellos— Enfadada cruzó sus brazos y bufó.

— Quizás mañana me siente en su mesa…— Kenshin echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban. Beshimi se había metido los palillos en los orificios nasales y había comenzado a hacer el payaso, acción que arrancó las risas de toda la mesa.

Megumi, decidió centrarse en comer y evitó dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa que llamaba tanto la atención. Pero fue inevitable mirar y tampoco pudo evitar que su mirada chocara con la de cierto castaño de pelo revuelto. Bufó y apartó rápidamente la mirada, orgullosa centró su atención en su bento.

Tras la comida los profesores informaron a todos los grupos las tareas que tendrían que realizar los próximos días para el beneficio común. El grupo cuatro iba a ser el encargado de las cenas aquel día, y decidieron ponerse de acuerdo en verse tras el tiempo libre y el entrenamiento de béisbol para ponerse manos a la obra. Sano, Soujiro y el resto del equipo se dirigieron a sus cuartos para ponerse la equipación y correr a la zona de las pistas deportivas para dar comienzo al entrenamiento de aquella tarde. Kaoru y Misao decidieron que iban a ir a relajarse a la zona de la piscina mientras que Kenshin y Aoshi optaron por ir a la sala de estudio.

Megumi respiró profundamente cuando se vio sola en la enorme sala común de la cabaña y agradeciendo aquel momento de paz sacó su ordenador portátil y se puso a adelantar y organizar todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba por hacer mientras que el cantar de los pájaros se colaba por la ventana.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápida, la presidenta dio un respingo cuando un sudoroso Sanosuke acompañado de un Soujiro Seta en las mismas condiciones entraron en la sala común hablando con un tono de voz demasiado alto para el gusto de la morena. _Se acabó la paz_ , pensó para sí misma mientras cerraba la pantalla de su ordenador. El resto de componentes del grupo llegaron poco tiempo después, justo a la hora que habían quedado para ir a la zona donde se encontraban las cocinas.

Una vez estuvieron todos preparados se dirigieron hacia la zona sur del recinto, cerca del comedor y el escenario que tenían delante les sorprendió, una enorme superficie se extendía delante de ellos, había cocina de leña al aire libre y una habitación enorme decorada por varias chimeneas donde supusieron que habría otra cocina un poco más equipada y junto a ella se encontraba la entrada de los comedores principales. La profesora Okon los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Grupo 4 ¿Verdad?

— Si somos nosotros— dijo Kenshin tomando el liderazgo del grupo, la profesora amplió su sonrisa.

— Esta noche ustedes y el grupo siete seréis los encargados de que se sirvan las cenas, a cada par de vosotros se os asignará una tarea— La profesora miró el menú que se iba a servir aquella noche en la libreta que portaba— Dentro os he dejado la receta del curry— informó— de momento que dos personas se pongan a pelar patatas, tres comiencen a hacer el marinado y la salsa y…— la mujer alzó la mirada— Sagara-kun, Takani-san, si sois tan amables me gustaría que os encargarais de traer dos sacos de arroz del almacén del ala este— Megumi alzó las cejas ante la orden que le había dado la profesora tan directamente.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Y por qué no van dos hombres?

— He dicho que irán ustedes dos, tienen dos horas para tener la cena lista, si necesitan ayuda pueden pedírsela al grupo siete o a mí misma, estaré supervisando el trabajo.

Todos los componentes miraron a la pareja que miraban incrédulos a la profesora. Megumi no pudo reprimir un gruñido, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al almacén con paso ligero mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente. Zanza se quedó plantado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer.

— Yo me encargare de preparar el guiso— dijo Misao intentando romper aquel momento incómodo que se había generado.

— Te ayudo— Seta se internó en la cocina junto con la joven de la trenza.

Soltando un gruñido y sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de su mejor amiga, el castaño emprendió la marcha hacia el almacén para intentar alcanzar a la presidenta.

— ¡Eh! ¡Kitsune!— Un enfadado Sanosuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y llamaba la atención de una muchacha que caminaba a paso acelerado por delante de él con los puños cerrados. Esta lo ignoraba por completo— ¡Tú! ¿Quieres hacerme caso?— Sano se estaba empezando a enfadar ¿Por qué él?

— Me parece haber escuchado una mosca zumbona— Megumi miró los árboles que decoraban el camino hacia el almacén— Bueno… serán imaginaciones mías— y con las mismas volvió a alzar su mentón orgullosa.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser una Kitsune tan repelente, amargada y ácida? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Tú sabes dónde está ese almacén? ¡Eh!— Zanza podía ser persistente cuando quería, la vena de la cabeza de Megumi estaba a punto de reventar ¿Por qué a ella?

— ¡Serás estúpido Tori-atama!— La presidenta paró la marcha y se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba a ese sujeto! ¿Cómo ella, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Preparatoria Hiko podía caer tan bajo de estar peleándose en medio de todo el mundo con Zanza?— No sé si lo habrás oído o no, pero esta mañana durante la reunión se presentó el plano al completo del complejo y te dije que te lo estudiaras ¡Deberías saberlo perfectamente! ¡Cabeza de burro, buscapleitos!— Ya había explotado— Al parecer la profesora Okon se cree que si nos manda hacer cosas juntos va a conseguir que nos llevemos bien o algo ¡Y lo que no sabe es que haciendo que pasemos más tiempo juntos solo va a conseguir que nos peleemos más! ¡No entiendo cómo tengo tan mala suerte de tener que pasar los próximos 7 días contigo!— lo señaló con el dedo tan cerca que casi le toca la nariz, Sano bizqueó los ojos para mirar el dedo de la presidenta— ¡Así que deja de hacer lo que haces siempre y comportarte cómo te comportas siempre, cierra esa bocaza y por una vez haz el trabajo que se te manda! Que el paseo sea por lo menos tranquilo— Sano gruñó.

— ¿Te piensas de verdad que eres la única que odia esta situación?— Sano tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la apartó de su cara— Que sepas que esto para mí es un infierno, y ver tu cara de amargada todos los días también lo es ¡No puedo creer que tengas dieciséis años y lo más importante de tu vida sea ser la mejor en todo! ¡Todo el mundo se está divirtiendo y tú lo único que haces es amargarte a ti y a los que se encuentran a tu alrededor! ¡Eres una Kitsune inaguantable!— Megumi quedó paralizada frente aquellas palabras, por un momento sintió impotencia, pero el sentimiento que vino después fue rabia, una rabia increíble e incontenible hacia el sujeto que tenía delante, y tomando todas sus fuerza, al igual que la primera vez que se conocieron le dio un guantazo en toda la cara.

— ¡Me da igual lo que diga la profesora Okon!— Megumi se dio la vuelta y volvió a emprender la marcha con paso elegante— ¡Una cosa es que te tenga que aguantar en el Consejo unas horas al día y otra muy distinta es que me castiguen obligándome a convivir con un cabeza de chorlito una semana entera! ¡No pienso hacer nada contigo! ¡Prefiero ir cargada que recibir la ayuda de un ser tan desagradable como tú!— Poco a poco fue alejándose de un castaño que se había vuelto a quedar plantado en medio del complejo con su mano en la mejilla izquierda, observando como la muchacha se alejaba y se internaba en el almacén.

— Grrrrr— Sano no se podía creer la paciencia que estaba ganando, era la segunda vez que le soltaba un guantazo y se quedaba de rositas ¿Quién se creía que era?— ¡Por mí como si te hundes en la mierda! ¡Kitsune amargada!— gritó, dio media vuelta con paso enfadado y se dirigió de nuevo a la zona de cocinas, lo más lejos posible de aquella mujer insufrible, llevándose por el camino varias papeleras y dejando su puño marcado en algunos árboles.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Sano?— Kaoru llevaba ya puesto el delantal y con la ayuda de Kenshin pelaba un saco entero de patatas. El castaño irritado tomó otro de los cuchillos y se puso a pelar patatas con ellos.

— Me niego— dijo al fin— Me niego a que me obliguen a trabajar con ella, no hace más que quejarse, hablar de estupideces y dejarme a la altura de una mierda— Con una rapidez pasmosa peló la patata mientras cogía otra— Puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa que me mandéis ¡Lo que sea! pero por favor… que sea lejos de la Kitsune.

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru miraron a un enfadado Sanosuke que pelaba patatas a velocidad de record Guinness… aquellos dos eran como una cuerda de goma que era estirada y soltada continuamente. Cuando parecía que habían llegado a una tregua, todo volaba por los aires de nuevo, y aún no llevaban ni un día completo conviviendo, sin duda alguna… aquella excursión iba a ser interesante.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Ya es lunes otra vez (¡cómo pasan las semanas!) y tal y como prometí tenéis nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría agradecer de nuevo a todos los que dedican un trozo de su tiempo a pasarse por aquí y leer este fic. También agradecer los reviews ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

 _¡Disfrutad de la semana!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 10. En el bosque_**


	11. Capítulo 10 En el bosque

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **En el bosque**

 **L** os rayos de sol se internaron por la ventana dando de lleno en la cara de la joven Takani, se giró dentro de su futón y soltó un suspiro cuando abrió los ojos. Extendió su brazo en busca de su teléfono y comprobó la hora que era, se había despertado antes de que sonara el despertador. Con muy poco esfuerzo se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Kamiya-san dormía plácidamente mientras que Makimachi-san se había salido del futón y dormía a pierna suelta sobre el suelo de tatami. Intentó evitar soltar una risa mientras tomaba sus efectos personales y salió de la habitación, en la sala común pudo escuchar unos ronquidos muy característicos y que conocía bastante bien salir de la habitación de los chicos, suspirando abrió la puerta que la conectaba con el exterior y el cantar de los pájaros le dio la bienvenida. Sonrió.

El ambiente fresco y húmedo de la mañana le abrió las fosas nasales y con paso tranquilo se dirigió al aseo de las chicas. Se alistó tranquilamente mientras que en su cabeza comenzaba a ordenar todas las cosas que tendría que hacer durante aquel día. Era tan temprano que se encontraba sola en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, agradeció internamente aquel momento de paz.

Cuando se dispuso a volver a su cabaña ya fue encontrándose con los más madrugadores que la saludaban con amables sonrisas que ella fue respondiendo. Cuando volvió a su sala común continuaban escuchándose los ronquidos, aunque sí que notó que había movimiento en el cuarto de las chicas, con un poco de vergüenza se internó de nuevo en él.

— Buenos días…— susurró a las dos chicas que se encontraban recogiendo los futones, la presidenta se dirigió a su maleta donde guardó su bolsa de aseo.

— Megumi-san— la joven al escuchar su nombre miró a su espalda donde estaban sus dos compañeras de habitación aún ataviadas con sus pijamas y bastante despeinadas, las dos mejores amigas de su más pesada cruz— ¡Lo sentimos mucho!— Megumi abrió mucho los ojos al ver como las dos chicas le hacían una reverencia.

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias por aguantar a Sanosuke todos los días— Esta vez habló Kaoru con la vista clavada en el suelo— No es un chico que sepa relacionarse con la gente.

— Por favor discúlpale— dijo Misao, Megumi puso una mueca de incomodidad.

— No… no es necesario que hagáis esto… de verdad… yo… bueno la verdad es que me cuesta mucho tragar a Sanosuke pero…

— Es un buen chico en el fondo— Kaoru se puso recta de nuevo y la miró con una sonrisa— No le tomes en cuenta sus comentarios— Megumi las miró sorprendida y les devolvió la sonrisa.

— No os preocupéis por nosotros… esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina— suspiró— Últimamente creo que yo tampoco le he estado poniendo las cosas muy fáciles… — dijo en voz baja mientras terminaba de asimilar las palabras de las chicas.

— Soy consciente de que Sano es un maleducado… pero tiene muy buen corazón y se está esforzando de verdad por cambiar— La mirada de Kaoru era seria, Misao la acompañaba dedicándole la misma mirada. Megumi solamente suspiró, tenía ante ella a las dos personas que mejor conocían al cabeza de pollo, y estaban dando la cara por él…

— Tranquilas… lo sé— confesó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la joven presidenta aún no era del todo consciente del enorme significado que había tras aquellas palabras— Tengo que ir a ver quién se va a encargar de los desayunos— dijo atropelladamente y salió de la habitación dejando a una Kaoru Kamiya mucho más tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Vamos a arreglarnos Misao ¡Hoy nos espera un largo día por delante!

* * *

Y así fue como empezó la acampada trianual de la preparatoria Hiko. Tras el desastre del primer día donde la relación entre Sanosuke y Megumi estallaba a la mínima de cambio, una extraña paz se instauro en la convivencia del grupo cuatro.

Tras pedirle disculpas en nombre de Sanosuke a la presidenta, Kaoru pudo observar como esta se mordía más la lengua ante el castaño, aunque la kendoka tuvo que admitir que su mejor amigo no se lo ponía nada fácil a Megumi Takani.

Aquel primer día de acampada el grupo se dividió, Aoshi continuó con su rutina y salió de la cabaña muy temprano con su mochila al hombro, Megumi se perdió por el complejo poniendo orden y resolviendo dudas de sus compañeros, mientras que los demás tuvieron que ayudar a preparar la comida al grupo diez, compuesto en su mayoría por la panda de Beshimi y compañía; Kaoru creyó que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto, durante aquel almuerzo alguien iba a terminar con dolor de barriga o intimidado, pues la atención al cliente no era precisamente el fuerte de la expanda de Jine'i.

Misao entró a ayudar en la cocina, pues, aunque Kaoru tenía muy buenas intenciones, podría terminar de envenenar el estofado que estaban preparando. Makimachi puso orden en la cocina y mandó a la pelinegra y a Kenshin (que había aparecido por allí como quien no quiere la cosa para echar una mano) a ayudar a Beshimi a poner las mesas y a atender los pedidos del resto de alumnos en el mostrador. Sano también ayudó, se colocó un delantal y se puso hombro con hombro a ayudar a Han'nya y a Misao a pelar verduras.

Aquella tarde se celebraba una competición deportiva en la que el grupo cuatro tendría que volver a trabajar unido, la competición era sencilla, tan solo se trataba de una serie de pruebas deportivas que les llevaría a una clasificación, o no, para la final que se celebraría durante el último día de estancia. Para sorpresa de todos, la tregua se había instaurado definitivamente en el grupo, pudiendo trabajar en equipo de manera eficiente.

Soujiro, Misao y Kenshin eran los que mejores resultados obtenían, ayudando al grupo a escalar posiciones en el ranking. Makimachi fue la primera en la prueba de cien metros femeninos, quedando incluso por delante de las componentes del club de atletismo, que se acercaron a la Comadreja para felicitarla por su rapidez. Misao se sonrojó y aceptó los elogios con una mano sobre la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Soujiro no lo tuvo muy difícil, pues destacó en la prueba de lanzamientos de béisbol y muchos compañeros de otros grupos se quejaron de la ventaja que tenía el grupo cuatro por poseer al capitán del equipo de béisbol; Kenshin resultó ser muy rápido y hábil en las pruebas de atletismo masculino. Sanosuke también tuvo su momento de gloria en la prueba de lanzamiento de peso, haciendo que la presidenta hiciese un ligero comentario sobre lo bruto que era su compañero de Consejo aunque, sorprendentemente, Sano estaba tan contento por haber conseguido la mejor puntuación, que no tomó en cuenta las palabras de Megumi. Finalmente, cuando se hicieron con la clasificación, todos se felicitaron felices; incluido Aoshi, aunque continuaba con su rostro impasible, felicitó a todo el grupo por su gran trabajo.

Los días continuaron pasando. Durante la mañana del tercer día tuvieron que participar en una gymkana organizada por los profesores y la paz que parecía haberse instaurado en el grupo se vio ligeramente alterada pues Sanosuke y Megumi volvieron a chocar.

— ¡Kitsune! ¿Es que no sabes leer un mapa?— Gritó un enfadado Sano que llevaba puesta la gorra del equipo de béisbol y una mochila a su espalda mientras le ponía el mapa en las narices a la presidenta— Aquí pone claramente que tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el este del río.

— ¡Tori-Atama tienes el mapa del revés! ¡Es al oeste!— respondió Megumi mientras le quitaba el mapa de las manos.

— ¿Es qué nunca has visto un mapa de senderismo? ¡Estos mapas se cogen así!— el castaño le quitó el mapa y le dio la vuelta.

— ¡Pero por este camino ya hemos pasado! ¡Estamos dando vueltas como tontos!— El resto del grupo observaba a sus dos compañeros pelear con sonrisas de circunstancia.

— Creo que podríamos probar ir hacia allí— opinó Kenshin mientras señalaba un camino.

— Tienes razón aquella zona parece mucho menos frondosa— apuntó Soujiro.

El resto del grupo comenzó a andar dejando atrás al par de cabezones que continuaban enzarzados en su discusión, aislados del resto del mundo.

— ¡Espera Kitsune!— Sano alzó la mirada y observó como sus compañeros habían emprendido la marcha y se alejaban bastante de donde estaban ellos— ¡Eh! ¡No os vayáis traidores!— Gritó Sano mientras comenzaba a correr.

— ¡Todo ha sido tú culpa cabeza de pollo!— Megumi lo imitó corriendo junto a Sanosuke hasta llegar a donde se encontraban el resto de amigos.

Al final no pudieron ganar en la gymkana, pero gracias al gran sentido de la orientación de Kenshin consiguieron terminar la prueba sin demasiados contratiempos.

Quienes sí que estaban demostrando que se lo estaban pasando bien de verdad durante la excursión era el trío de idiotas, que se pasaban los días ganduleando o divirtiéndose en la piscina. Ya estaban totalmente relajados, pues su turno de encargarse de los almuerzos había terminado y podían volver a disfrutar de la comida preparada por otros. Durante las comidas, Kenshin había decidido sentarse en la mesa donde estaba todo el equipo de béisbol, la pandilla de Zanza, Kaoru y Misao. Se lo pasaban genial hablando de los torneos interescolares y de las ganas que tenía por hacer grandes recuerdos. Con Han'nya ya tenía la suerte de compartir clase, pero aquello también le sirvió para conocer a Beshimi, Hyoutoko y Shikijou, más allá de la imagen de los pandilleros que atacaron a Sanosuke aquella mañana de primavera que se ya se les antojaba tan lejana. El cuarto día tuvieron entrenamiento intensivo de cara al torneo de béisbol que se celebraría durante la semana del 15 de agosto. Kaoru y Kenshin también aprovecharon aquella preciosa mañana para escaparse al bosque a meditar.

La joven Kamiya se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados, mientras comenzaba acompasar la respiración poco a poco, el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido del viento golpeando las copas de los árboles era el ambiente perfecto para entrar en un estado de meditación profundo, pero… justo a su lado podía escuchar la respiración pausada de otra persona. Kaoru abrió disimuladamente un ojo y pudo observar como Kenshin Himura meditaba a su lado. Eran los dos únicos miembros del club que habían dedicado la mañana para hacer ejercicios de meditación, pues la mayoría de los miembros eran alumnos de tercero y habían aprovechado aquel día para avanzar en sus estudios.

La pelinegra volvió a cerrar el ojo intentando concentrarse… pero no pudo, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Desde hacía unas semanas estaba notando como ella y Himura-kun habían ido acercándose poco a poco y estar en aquel precioso lugar, rodeados de la naturaleza, encontrándose los dos solos no hacía más que acelerar su pulso y meditar era lo último que podía hacer… volvió a abrir uno de sus ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que los ojos malvas de Kenshin le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Veo que no soy el único que no ha conseguido concentrarse— dijo el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Kaoru intentó controlar su pulso.

— ¡Himura-kun! Yo… esto… estaba intentando recomponerme— dijo como escusa— Me estaba preguntando si a ti también habían comenzado a dolerte las piernas— rio nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano al muslo.

— La verdad es que el suelo es distinto a la tarima del dojo…— Kenshin cambió de postura y se sentó en el suelo mirando el precioso paisaje que se habría ante él.

Los dos kendokas habían elegido una pequeña ladera de una de las montañas que rodeaban el valle para realizar sus ejercicios de meditación y tenían unas maravillosas vistas del complejo y del valle.

— Por cierto Kamiya-san— Kenshin miró a Kaoru con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro— Megumi me ha comentado esta mañana que necesita gente para participar en la prueba de valor… — Kaoru le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su compañero del club— Bueno… aún no le he dado una respuesta pero… pensaba que… quizás a ti también te interesaría participar en ella ¡Si quieres claro!

— ¿La prueba de valor?— preguntó la pelinegra.

— ¡Sí! Es como una atracción… mañana por la noche todos los grupos de acampada han de atravesar un recorrido por el bosque que estará lleno pruebas y sustos— Kenshin sonrió— Megumi dice que con la poca gente que tiene en el Consejo no puede dar abasto y me ha preguntado si me interesaría participar a mí y… bueno… si conocía a alguien que también estuviera dispuesto a hacer el servicio y… pensé en ti— Kaoru dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y seguidamente se sonrojó.

— Yo… bueno… la verdad es que no soy muy buena…

— ¡Por eso no te tienes que preocupar!— Kenshin le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que aceleró el pulso de la joven— Tan solo tendríamos que ponernos un disfraz y dar sustos en la oscuridad, no será muy difícil.

— Bueno… la verdad es que si necesitas mi ayuda…— la kendoka volvió mirar sus ojos malvas y sonrió— Dile a Megumi que cuente también conmigo— Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Eso está hecho!— dijo mientras apretaba un puño— ¡Ya verás! ¡Será divertido Kamiya-san!— Kaoru sonrió mientras sentía volar miles de mariposas en su estómago.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo Himura-kun!— Kenshin le sonrió, y ella se devolvió la sonrisa levemente sonrojada, mientras que la brisa del valle inundaba la pequeña ladera.

* * *

Otro día pasó y durante el quinto día de estancia todos los integrantes de la llamativa mesa del comedor habían decidido pasar el día en la piscina, ya que disponían de toda la mañana libre. El equipo de béisbol se dedicó a jugar al balón prisionero acuático e intentaban llamar la atención de las dos chicas que los acompañaban de manera desesperada.

— ¡Misao-chan mira lo que hago!— gritaba Cho desde el trampolín de la piscina. Beshimi se le adelantó y lo empujó haciendo que el rubio cayera en plancha a la piscina, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Sanosuke le lanzó el balón a la cabeza cuando el bateador salió del agua para tomar aire.

— ¡Eres un pringado cabeza de escoba!— Gritó mientras se carcajeaba de su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Creo que nunca en la vida me he reído tanto como en estos últimos días!— Kaoru miró a un Kenshin que se encontraba junto a ella bajo la sombrilla de una de las mesas que rodeaban la piscina con dos refrescos de limón enlatados, alejados de la batalla de agua y pelotas que se acababa de desencadenar en la piscina. A la joven le sorprendieron las palabras de su compañero de club.

— No me arrepiento de haber venido— Kaoru llevó su mano a la boca intentando retener la risa al ver como intentaban ahogar entre tres a un Sano que surgía del agua como si fuese el mismísimo King Kong. Kenshin dejó de mirar la escena de la piscina y llevó sus ojos a una persona que se dirigía con paso elegante hacia donde se encontraban.

— Kamiya-san— el pelirrojo llamó la atención de Kaoru que desvió su mirada de la piscina— Bomba de relojería en tres, dos, uno…— Bromeó en voz baja a Kaoru al ver que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se había colocado en el borde de la piscina y, con su inseparable carpeta en la mano, colocaba sus brazos en jarras mientras observaba con una ceja alzada la dantesca situación que se estaba produciendo en el agua.

—Ejem, Sagara-kun— su carraspeo fue totalmente ignorado por los chicos que ahora iban a por una Misao que, espantada, había comenzado a nadar a una velocidad pasmosa huyendo de los jóvenes, siendo atrapada por Hyoutoko que se la colgó en el hombro cual saco de patatas— SAGARA-KUN— alzó la voz y consiguió llamar la atención del castaño, que con el pelo mojado y pegado a su frente dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la presidenta. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su cara.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos el honor de contar con la presencia la mismísima presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil!— Gritó mientras seguía flotando en el agua— ¡Chicos por favor salid de la piscina para hacerle la reverencia!

— ¡Tori-Atama, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías!— Informó— Vengo a preguntaros por vuestra disponibilidad para la prueba de valor de esta noche— dijo sencillamente.

— ¡Cuenta con nosotros Kaichou!— Beshimi se subió en la espalda de Zanza con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listos?— Preguntó Han'nya interesado con una sonrisa en su cara llena de cicatrices.

— A las 22:00 en la entrada del bosque— informó— Sed puntuales y recordad lo de las prendas que den miedo.

— ¡Eso está hecho Kaichou!— Gritó Shikijou mientras sacaba su musculado brazo del agua.

— Bien… pues eso es todo— la joven se quedó observando la escena, aunque estaban haciendo el tonto, no había duda de que se estaban divirtiendo. Misao se estaba intentando bajar de la espalda de su imponente amigo ayudada por un Soujiro Seta con el pelo mojado echado hacia a atrás, todos los componentes del equipo de béisbol se encontraban dentro de la piscina haciendo el tonto y lanzándose una pelota de plástico roja, incluso Kenshin los acompañaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sentado en una de las mesas que se encontraban rodeando la piscina junto a Kamiya-san.

— ¿No quiere quedarse con nosotros Kaichou?— Preguntó inocentemente Beshimi, aún colgado de la espalda del castaño, Megumi no pudo evitar mirar a un mojado Sanosuke con el torso al aire y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, se sonrojó.

— No gracias, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer— contestó.

— ¿Más trabajo?— Preguntó Shikijou— Megumi-san, no la he visto divertirse en todo el tiempo que llevamos en la excursión.

— Megumi, no parar la marcha no puede ser bueno para tu salud— La voz de Kenshin llamó la atención de la pelinegra, que se giró para mirar a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

— No creo que sea para tanto. Yo trabajo para que vosotros podáis divertiros—dijo mientras se echaba su largo pelo hacia atrás y se dispuso a salir de allí.

— ¡Luego no te quejes si te llamo amargada, Kitsune!— Escuchó el grito de Sano, pero decidió ignorarlo mientras abandonaba el recinto de la piscina.

* * *

Tras pasar la mañana en la piscina y con el cuerpo ligeramente resentido por el cansancio y el sol, Misao comenzó a hacerse la trenza mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de las chicas. Había decidido abandonar la piscina un poco antes que los demás con un destino fijo en la mente. Abrió su maleta y sonrió al ver sus libros de texto, los tomó y sin borrar su sonrisa salió de la cabaña rápidamente.

Caminó por el recinto donde se alojaban con tranquilidad, muchos compañeros de otros cursos se encontraban disfrutando de la mañana libre y también paseaban por la zona. Cuando llegó a la sala de estudio su sonrisa se borró de su cara al no distinguir la ancha espalda que estaba buscando, tan solo veía alumnos de tercer curso. Con una mueca en la boca salió de allí y comenzó a investigar por todos sitios hasta que, al fin, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

— ¡Hola!— Aoshi levantó la mirada de su libro y miró de donde procedía aquella voz— He pasado por la sala de estudio y me ha extrañado no verle Shinomori-kun— Una preciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Misao Makimachi que lo miraba mientras abrazaba unos libros contra su pecho— No sé si recuerda aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre la excursión en la biblioteca del instituto… yo también debería dedicar algunos tiempos libres al estudio si quiero mantener mi buena racha de notas— Misao hablaba rápido sin quitar esa enorme y característica sonrisa de su cara— Lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo aquí— La joven de la trenza miraba anonadada las vistas que les brindaban aquel apartado porche de la zona norte del recinto, desde él podía verse el valle en todo su esplendor, rodeado de montañas y con el cantar de los pájaros de fondo— ¿Le molesta si me siento con usted?— preguntó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— No…— respondió Aoshi— Siéntase libre de sentarse donde quiera, Makimachi-san— Misao, mordió sus labios por dentro intentado contener la emoción.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— extendió sus libros por la mesa y estableció su pequeño rincón de estudio, la brisa era agradable y el cantar de los pájaros relajante. Abrió sus libros y le dedicó efímera mirada a Aoshi que había vuelto a sus estudios.

Era increíble, con razón nadie era capaz de superarlo en las tablas de notas, Misao no había conocido nunca a nadie como él. Se alegró de poder ir haciéndose una pequeña imagen mental de quien era Aoshi Shinomori; le gustaba el kendo, pues era lo único que le apartaba de sus estudios, era serio y reservado, un hombre de muy pocas palabras... y aunque era conocido por todos como el hombre de hielo, ella lo había visto sonreír; hacía todo el trabajo que se le mandaba sin rechistar y, al parecer, le gustaba mucho la naturaleza, pues prefería estudiar en aquel aislado porche antes que en la equipada sala de estudio.

La ojiverde se sintió satisfecha, cuando lo vio por primera vez el primer día que asistió a la preparatoria Hiko jamás imaginó que podría acercarse tanto a él. Amplió su sonrisa mientras que dirigía su mirada a sus libros con dificultad, pero no pudo evitar volver a echar otro vistazo al joven de ojos azules y lo que vio le sorprendió. Aoshi había dejado de mirar sus apuntes para dirigir su mirada al imponente paisaje que aquel lugar le regalaba, su ceño se encontraba relajado y había apoyado su barbilla en su mano, la brisa le removía un poco los mechones de pelo negro que decoraban su frente. La joven no pudo evitar quedarse prendada ante aquella imagen sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora, desgraciadamente se vio descubierta, la mirada de Aoshi se desvió del paisaje y se posó en sus ojos verdes. Misao, dando un respingo y enrojeciéndose hasta las orejas, tomó su bolígrafo y centró toda su atención en su libro de matemáticas, a la vez que intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón y el revolotear de mariposas de su estómago. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dedicó lo que quedaba de la mañana a estudiar.

* * *

Megumi miró el reloj que adornaba su muñeca mientras intentaba retener un gruñido.

Las 22:10

Miró a todas las personas que iban a participar en la prueba de valor que se realizaría aquella noche, Sayo Amakusa estaba sonrojada mientras vestía un disfraz que constaba de un camisón blanco de la época victoriana y llevaba su pelo suelto tapándole la cara; también les acompañaba un alumno de 1º llamado Shozo, compañero de clase de la joven secretaria que había accedido a ayudar al Consejo, este iba ataviado de pirata-zombi; Enishi y Shogo Amakusa se habían disfrazado de Frankenstein y del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, respectivamente; también estaba Soujiro Seta que llevaba la cara blanca e iba disfrazado del niño terrorífico de la película la maldición. Finalmente, Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin que también eran ayudantes provisionales del Consejo, estaban disfrazados de fantasmas de la era Meiji. Tan solo faltaban el estúpido Tori-Atama cabeza hueca y la panda de imbéciles…

— Les había avisado que tenían que estar a las diez…— susurró mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Y justo en ese momento, como si hubiesen estado escuchando los pensamientos de la joven presidenta, unas figuras se comenzaron a divisar a lo lejos. Sus andares eran chulescos e intimidantes, Sanosuke y sus amigos llegaron al punto de reunión ataviados con sus mejores galas pertenecientes a sus épocas de pandilleros. Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando vio a sus amigos aparecer.

— ¡Vaya! Yo creo que sois los que más miedo dais de todos— comentó Kenshin al ver a Sanosuke junto a Beshimi, Shikijou, Hyoutoko y Han'nya. Sano llevaba puesto la parte de arriba de un kimono masculino blanco con varios detalles en negro sobre su torso desnudo, rescatado de sus tiempo de Zanza, en la parte de atrás llevaba bordado el kanji "malo", había engominado su pelo poniéndolo aún más de punta si era posible y unas gafas de sol negras terminaban de darle ese aire pandillero que tanto le caracterizaba. Los demás también habían puesto las ropas que solían llevar cuando se dedicaban a alborotar las calles en compañía de Jine'i, la máscara de demonio que portaba Han'nya era realmente aterradora.

— Cuando nos vean aparecer sí que se van a asustar— dijo Beshimi, que llevaba lo que quedaba de su cresta mohicana engominada hacia arriba, mientras chocaba su puño con su mano— ¿No querían una prueba de valor? Pues la van a tener…— su voz sonaba espeluznante.

— Vaya, solo espero que os limitéis a asustar, recordad que no podéis pegarle a nadie— Megumi miró a los cinco pandilleros extrañamente satisfecha, aunque cuando se fijó en Sanosuke no pudo evitar poner una mirada de asco al ver su pintoresca prenda— ¿Qué llevas puesto?— preguntó.

— Esto, Kitsune, es lo que ha asustado a montones de personas durante años— dijo orgulloso el castaño mientras se sujetaba las solapas.

— Lo último que ves de Zanza es el kanji de su espalda…— comentó Han'nya mientras miraba con añoranza la prenda.

— Pues a mí me parece hortera y de mal gusto— dijo— pero servirá.

— ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos pues!— Enishi alzó la voz sobre el resto— ¡Vamos a dividirnos! Shogo, Seta, Amakusa, Shozo y yo nos esconderemos al principio del recorrido, por el bosque— indicó— Los de la era Meiji estarán por la mitad, cerca de la casa abandonada, y…— dirigió su mirada a los pandilleros— La banda de delincuentes puede moverse a su aire.

— ¡Eso me gusta!— Dijo Hyoutoko mientras juntaba su puño con la palma de su mano.

— Vale— Esta vez habló Megumi— Voy a avisar a los compañeros de que ya pueden comenzar, yo me quedaré en la entrada organizando los grupos con los profesores— Informó, ella no iba disfrazada.

— No sé por qué no me sorprende que seas la única que no haga nada divertido— Sanosuke se colocó a su lado mientras la miraba con la sonrisa sarcástica que tenía especialmente reservada para ella.

— Tú dedícate a hacer lo que se te ha pedido y tengamos la fiesta en paz— Megumi volvió a mirar el reloj— A vuestros puestos, si tenéis algún problema llamadme al móvil. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Aquel fue el pistoletazo de salida. Los grupos de acampada fueron internándose uno a uno en el bosque para realizar aquel terrorífico recorrido. La noche había caído del todo y los alumnos tan solo llevaban una linterna y un teléfono móvil.

Zanza y los demás resultaron ser la mejor atracción de la noche. Al no tener un lugar específico de actuación, aparecían de entre las sombras de aquel bosque asustando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que pasaban por su camino. El equipo de béisbol había entrado muy envalentonados y terminaron por salir corriendo del bosque con nudos en sus gargantas y sudores fríos.

Las horas fueron pasaron y la noche cada vez era más cerrada. Kaoru y Kenshin también lo hacían bastante bien en su papel de fantasmas, y la casa abandonada en la que se encontraban terminaba de darle el aire terrorífico a la situación. Aunque hubo un momento en la que la afluencia de alumnos fue descendiendo progresivamente.

— Himura-kun… ¿No crees que esto está un poco desierto?— Preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba en una antigua caja que decoraba la parte delantera de aquella ruinosa casa, la pelinegra jugaba con la linterna encendiéndola y apagándola, ya era noche cerrada y habían asustado a un montón de compañeros del instituto, pero desde hacía unos diez minutos nadie había vuelto a pasar por su zona del recorrido— ¿Crees que haya podido pasar algo y no nos hayan avisado?

— No creo Kamiya-san— Kenshin estaba tranquilo mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa y metía las manos dentro de las mangas de su desgastado gi— Megumi es muy escrupulosa, nos habría llamado para avisarnos ¿No me digas que estás asustada?— Kaoru se sonrojó, aunque con la poca luz que había fue imperceptible.

— ¡Claro que no! — justo en ese momento el sonido de unas ramas moviéndose hizo que diese un brinco— ¿Qué ha sido eso Himura-kun?— la joven se colocó tras el pelirrojo mientras observaba el lugar del que había procedido el ruido.

— Tranquila Kamiya-san, quizás sea el siguiente grupo de personas, tendremos que asustarlos— intentó tranquilizarla.

— Pero los compañeros tienen que venir por el otro lado, por donde el recorrido les indica— la voz de Kaoru temblaba ligeramente.

— Quizás sea alguien que se ha perdido, no te preocupes…

Justo en ese momento el sonido volvió a escucharse, pero más cerca. Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar un grito y agarrar la tela del gi de Kenshin por la espalda. El pelirrojo se puso en guarda y estiró un brazo de forma protectora hacia Kaoru. Una respiración profunda comenzó a inundar el sitio.

— No puede ser…— Kenshin apretó la linterna en su mano mientras intentaba escrutar en la oscuridad— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— Preguntó alzando la voz. Kaoru estaba a su espalda temblando de miedo.

La respiración se hizo más fuerte y comenzaron a escucharse varios pasos aproximándose hasta ellos.

— ¿Quién es?— repitió Kenshin mientras enfocaba con la linterna a los arbustos de alrededor y a la fachada de la casa de madera abandonada. El paisaje era aterrador— ¡No tiene ninguna gracia!

— Himura-kun…— Kaoru apretaba con más fuerza la tela.

— Tranquila Kamiya-san— Kenshin miró a su espalda para asegurarse de que Kaoru se encontrara bien— No te preocupes seguro que es una animal o alguien perdido.

— Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja— una risa diabólica inundó el bosque.

— ¿Lo has oído Himura-kun?— la voz de Kaoru salió chillona— ¡Seguro que ha pasado algo esto es muy raro!

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— el pelirrojo se estaba empezando a enfadar.

De pronto, entre las sombras y con un rápido movimiento aparecieron unos brazos que taparon la boca a Kaoru y a separaron de Kenshin con violencia.

— ¡Socorro!

— ¡Kamiya-san!— Gritó mientras intentaba evitar que se llevaran a la joven kendoka, la linterna cayó al suelo.

Kaoru se revolvió en los brazos de su captor intentando gritar, pero entonces un olor muy familiar la inundó.

En ese momento, las risas estallaron.

Kenshin se deslumbró con la luz de las linternas y de la oscuridad aparecieron Beshimi, Han'nya, Shikijou y Hyoutoko. Kaoru se encontraba en los brazos de un Sanosuke que estaba aguantando las carcajadas y continuaba abrazándola contra su pecho y tapándole la boca con una mano. El pelirrojo respiró aliviado.

— Jajajajajajaja— Sanosuke al final estalló en risas— ¡Teníais que haberos visto las caras! ¿De verdad vosotros estáis encargados de asustar a los demás?— Preguntó mientras dejaba libre a una Kaoru que se giró colérica para empezar a golpear a su amigo en el brazo.

— ¿Estáis locos?— Preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel— ¡Estúpido cabeza de pollo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Me habéis dado un susto de muerte!

El resto de amigos de Zanza estallaron en risas mientras observaban como Kaoru descargaba toda su adrenalina golpeando a Sanosuke.

— Buena jugada— comentó Kenshin mientras volvía a tomar la linterna del suelo— Nos habéis asustado de verdad.

— Somos muy buenos— comento Beshimi sin un ápice de modestia en su voz— Hemos asustado a todos los que pasaban por nuestro lado, hasta el gallito de Okubo ha salido gritando como una niña— Volvieron a reír al unísono.

— Creo que podría dedicarme a esto— dijo Han'nya— Me recuerda bastante a cuando pasábamos los días alborotando las calles.

— La diferencia es que no tenemos que huir de la policía— apuntó Shikijou.

— A Misao también le hemos dado un susto de muerte— dijo Sano mientras seguía recibiendo golpes de su mejor amiga— Ha salido corriendo cuando Han'nya se ha dejado caer de un árbol— todos volvieron a reír.

— Me parece muy bien— Kaoru se había cansado de golpear el brazo del castaño—¡Pero vuestro trabajo es asustar a los que participan en la prueba de valor, no a nosotros!

— Hace rato que no veíamos a más participantes— confesó Beshimi mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca— Estábamos aburridos, paseando hemos llegado hasta aquí y se nos ha ocurrido la idea de asustaros un poco.

— Y habéis tenido éxito— confesó Kenshin mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza sonrojado— Por aquí también lleva un rato sin aparecer nadie… No sabemos si la prueba ha terminado ya o no. A vosotros no os ha llamado Megumi ¿Verdad?— Sano alzó una ceja al escuchar el nombre de la presidenta y con una sonrisa en su rostro cruzó los brazos.

— La Kitsune no ha dado señales de vida en todo el rato que llevamos aquí— Han'nya a su lado miró el móvil, comprobando que ciertamente no se habían puesto en contacto con ellos.

— Que raro…— Kenshin se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo— No sé qué ha podido pasar…

— De todas formas no me extrañaría que estuviese haciendo una encuesta de satisfacción o alguna de sus tonterías…— Comentó Sano mientras cruzaba los brazos en su cabeza— Típico de la Kitsune: "perdonad ¿Podríais decirme del uno al cinco vuestro grado de diversión y satisfacción en esta prueba?"— dijo mientras imitaba de una manera muy graciosa la voz de la pelinegra. Sus amigos aguantaron las carcajadas— "Desde el Consejo Estudiantil trabajamos duro para que todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Hiko se sientan satisfechos durante sus años de juventud pero yo soy una amargada que no hace más que quejarse".

— ¡Para ya Sano!— Kaoru también intentaba aguantar la risa— Megumi-san se esfuerza mucho por los demás, no te rías de ella.

— Escuchad ¡Tengo una idea!— Hyoutoko llamó la atención de todos, cortando sus risas— Igual que hemos asustado a Kao-chan y a Himura ¿Qué os parece si hacemos que la Kaichou participe en la prueba y pase un poco de miedo?

Los jóvenes miraron a Hyoutoko mientras gestionaban en sus cabezas aquella información. En la cara de Sanosuke la sonrisa fue creciendo de manera progresiva.

— Hyoutoko— le colocó una mano en su hombro decorado por una camiseta negra y ancha de tirantes— ¡Es la mejor idea que ha pasado por tu cabeza de mosquito en meses!

— ¿Asustar a Megumi-san?— Kaoru se encontraba un poco reacia.

— ¡Vamos Kaoru! ¡Es una idea fantástica!— Opinó Sanosuke emocionado— Piensa que la Kitsune no ha participado en casi ninguna de las actividades de la excursión, hacerle pasar un poco de miedo no le hará daño.

— Ya… pero…

— Tendríamos que hacerlo bien— Esta vez el que habló fue Han'nya captando la atención— Si la llámanos nosotros al móvil va a saber que trámanos algo… por lo que tendrían que llamar o Kao-chan o Himura…

— Tienes razón— opinó Shikijou— Himura ¿La llamas, le dices que ha ocurrido algo y que necesitas que venga a ayudaros?

— ¿Yo?— Kenshin se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo índice mientras se lo pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo no creo que sea una buena idea…— Kaoru se cruzó de brazos.

— Hacerle participar de esta experiencia… puede ser interesante— opinó Kenshin— Por lo menos que se lleve algún recuerdo de la excursión más allá de planificar y organizar. ¡Está bien! Yo estoy con vosotros ¡La llamaré!— concluyó.

— ¡Así se habla Himura!— Sanosuke estaba tan emocionado como un niño de cinco años ante su ídolo de la televisión.

— Como sois los hombres…— Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cara al ver que todos se ponían a debatir sobre lo que le iba a decir el pelirrojo para hacerla adentrarse en el bosque.

— Puedes decirle que Kao-chan se ha perdido y que necesitas ayuda para buscarla.

— O que te has torcido un tobillo y no te puedes mover— todos comenzaron a opinar.

Finalmente Kenshin tomó su teléfono y buscó en su agenda el número de su amiga.

— Ya está dando tono— informó mientras se lo colocaba en la oreja. El resto se encontraba alrededor de Kenshin intentado poder escuchar algo.

— _¡Kenshin! Perdona que no te haya llamado antes, ya solo quedan dos grupos dentro del bosque, pronto podréis volver_ — la voz de Megumi se escuchaba a través del móvil del pelirrojo.

— Megumi hay un problema— dijo serio.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Kenshin?_

— Es Kamiya-san— el pelirrojo miró a Kaoru— se ha desmayado y le están dando unos espasmos muy raros, yo no quiero moverla por si le hago daño; tú sabes mucho sobre medicina ¡Necesito tu ayuda!— Kaoru miró con ojos desorbitados a su compañero del club.

— _¿Kamiya-san? ¿Pero no puedes moverla? ¿Qué síntomas tiene?_ — Sanosuke tapó su boca para retener la risa.

— No lo sé Megumi, está muy fría y tiene la frente sudorosa— la voz de Kenshin sonó angustiada— Por favor necesito que vengas.

— _Tranquilo Ken-san, voy para allá_ — y acto seguido se cortó la línea.

— Listo— informó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa siniestra.

— Manos a la obra— Sanosuke sonrió— Himura, llévate a Kaoru a otro sitio, cuando la Kitsune llegue aquí no se va a encontrar con vosotros— Indicó— Han'nya, Beshimi… seréis vosotros los encargados de asustarla— sus amigos asintieron— Shikijou, Hyoutoko, tenéis que hacer que llegue al final de aquel camino— señaló un sendero en la oscuridad— Allí la esperaré yo— El castaño sonrió satisfecho— ¡A vuestros puestos!

Kenshin sonrió.

— Vámonos Kamiya-san…— dijo mientras metía sus manos en las mangas de su gi.

— Himura-kun ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?— preguntó la joven un poco reacia a dejar a Megumi sola con aquella pandilla, Kenshin le regaló una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Es que no has visto la cara de Sanosuke?— preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

— Sé que a mi amiga no le pasará nada si la dejo con Sagara… descuida— y con paso lento se adentró en la casa abandonada a esperar.

— ¡Espera Himura-kun, no me dejes sola!— la joven corrió hasta alcanzar al pelirrojo.

* * *

Megumi frunció el ceño mientras iba adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, iluminaba el camino con una linterna mientras intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y Kamiya-san.

Pero algo le olía mal. Llegó al claro donde se encontraba la casa abandonada y donde se suponía que estaban Kenshin y Kaoru. Iluminó con la linterna hacia todos lados, pero no había rastro de ellos por ningún sitio ¿Se habían movido? ¿Había tardado mucho en llegar y su amigo había decidido llevarla con los profesores?

— ¿Kenshin?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la casa. No había absolutamente nadie. El sonido del viento golpeando las copas de los árboles llenó el claro, Megumi se giró hacia su espalda— ¿Kamiya-san?

Algo no andaba bien. Decidió continuar andando cuando escuchó el quebrar de unas ramas a su izquierda. Señaló con la linterna hacia donde había escuchado el sonido pero no vio nada.

— ¿Estáis allí? ¿Kenshin? — Volvió a escucharse un ruido, la joven sintió un escalofrío— Esto no tiene gracia chicos ¿Dónde estáis?— Entonces pudo distinguir una figura en la oscuridad, estaba demasiado lejos para que la luz de la linterna la iluminara, pero era mucho más alto que su amigo— ¿Quién?

— Corre…— La pelinegra dio un brinco y giró su cuerpo hacia donde había escuchado aquel susurro, su mano tembló. Comenzó a andar hacia atrás mientras escuchaba más sonidos a su alrededor.

— Corre…— otro susurro se escuchó por otro lado distinto.

— ¡Esto no tiene gracia!

Justo en ese momento algo cayó de una de las copas de los árboles… la presidenta no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara. Se giró y corrió hacia un sendero que se habría a su espalda ¿Qué era aquello? Corrió mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y mantenía su pulso firme iluminando el camino, aquello tenía que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto. Justo en ese momento el sendero terminó y un desnivel de tierra le impedía continuar.

— Mierda…— Susurró, justo cuando iba a cambiar de rumbo sintió como la tomaban del brazo por la espalda.

—Esas no son expresiones que deba de decir una señorita… gatita…— el susurro de su captor hizo que la joven reaccionara.

— ¡SUÉLTAME!— gritó, Megumi se giró sobre sí misma y con agilidad golpeó en la nariz a quien la había agarrado tan sorpresivamente con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Auch!— escuchó como el sujeto al que había golpeado se quejaba y sintió como daba un paso hacia atrás sin soltarla. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, ambos cayeron por el desnivel de tierra hasta abajo, notó como comenzaban a girar y unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron justo antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran tierra.

— ¡Jefeeee!— Megumi sintió como había parado la caída sobre un pecho masculino, le costó un poco situarse, la linterna que había caído justo a su lado e iluminaba un kimono blanco.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La presidenta pudo ver cómo se encontraba encima de un Sanosuke que rompió el abrazo protector que le había dado a la joven para llevarse las manos a la nariz.

— ¿Kitsune estás loca?

— ¿Jefe se encuentra bien?— La pelinegra pudo observar como luces de linternas se veían desde arriba, se habían caído por un buen desnivel.

— ¡Sí!— Sanosuke alzó la voz mientras intentaba incorporarse, Megumi fue consciente en ese momento en la situación en la que se encontraban y rápidamente se apartó del cuerpo del castaño— ¡La Kitsune me ha golpeado!— gritó.

— ¿Megumi estás bien?— La voz de Kenshin también se escuchó desde arriba.

— ¿ESTÁIS LOCOS?— Megumi estalló— ¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAIS?— preguntó alterada.

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho Kaichou!— Gritó Beshimi— Tan solo queríamos que se divirtiera un poco.

— ¿Divertirme? ¡Uy sí estoy pasándolo bomba!— dijo sarcástica mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía la tierra. Sanosuke la imitó sin quitarse la mano de la nariz y tomando la linterna del suelo.

— ¡Perdónanos Takani-san!— aquella voz era la de Kaoru— ¡Intenté detenerlos!

— ¿Podéis subir?

— El desnivel es demasiado elevado— Sanosuke miró hacia arriba mientras iluminaba con la linterna la empinada rambla de tierra y rocas por la que habían caído— Tendremos que dar la vuelta— informó.

— ¡Vale! Os esperaremos en la entrada— Dijo Kenshin— ¿Necesitáis algo?— preguntó.

— ¡No, tenemos linterna!— respondió Sano mientras encendía y apagaba la linterna de la presidenta.

— ¡Está bien!— más murmullos se escucharon por la parte de arriba del desnivel, pero Megumi dejó de escucharlos para dirigir una mirada llena de odio al castaño que tenía delante.

— ¿Qué pretendías?— preguntó.

— Asustarte— contestó sencillamente el castaño mientras limpiaba la tierra de su kimono blanco y buscaba algún camino con la linterna.

— ¿Eres tonto verdad?

— ¡Vamos Kitsune! ¿Es que no sabes divertirte nunca?— Sanosuke encontró un sendero y comenzó a recorrerlo sin esperar a la presidenta.

— ¡Eres un estúpido Tori-Atama! ¿Es que no puedes vivir un día sin hacerme la vida imposible?— Megumi seguía plantada en el mismo sitio. Sano se giró para dedicarle una dura mirada.

— ¡Para empezar, la que me hace la vida imposible a mí, eres tú! ¡Así que ahora no vayas de digna por una simple broma!— Megumi abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron de ella. El castaño volvió a emprender la marcha por el camino que había encontrado— Por cierto ¿Quién te ha enseñado a golpear así?— Preguntó mientras sentía su nariz arder.

— Conceptos básicos de defensa personal— respondió sencillamente la pelinegra— ¡Espera cabeza de Pollo!— aceleró un poco la marcha al ver que Sanosuke la estaba dejando atrás— ¿Es que acaso sabes por dónde vas?— preguntó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tenía frío.

— Este camino tendrá que llevarnos a alguna parte, digo yo— concluyó.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Sanosuke iba delante y Megumi caminaba detrás de él. El bosque se hacía cada vez más frondoso y daba la sensación de que se estaban internando más en lugar de encontrar la salida.

—Tori-Atama por aquí no es.

— Déjame continuar, llevo toda la noche recorriendo el bosque dando sustos, lo conozco bastante bien— informó.

— Pues no lo parece— dijo la joven con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando ideas estos planes tan malos? ¿Has visto en el lío en el que nos has metido imbécil?

— ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa? ¡No me vengas con esas Kitsune! ¡Yo simplemente quería que te divirtieras! ¡Llevas toda la excursión si participar en nada! ¡Ya te he dicho que pensamos que sería buena idea asustarte un poco! ¿Tan malo es querer gastarte una broma? ¡Oh, Megumi Takani la gran presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil!— Pero algo hizo callar al cabeza de pollo, sintió como tiraban de él. Dejó de mirar al frente y se fijó como Megumi apretaba con fuerza la tela de su kimono mientras ocultaba su rostro tras su lacio pelo negro. Estaba… ¿Asustada? La mirada de Sano cambió, y paró la marcha dejando de alumbrar el camino— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?— En ese momento la joven se derrumbó desmayada en sus brazos— ¡Hey!— dejó caer la linterna mientras tomaba a la presidenta entre sus brazos ¡Estaba ardiendo! La apoyó en un árbol y tomándola por las mejillas intentó hacer que despertara— Kitsune ¡Eh Kitsune!

Tenía fiebre, Sano miró a su alrededor ¿Qué hacía ahora? La linterna se encontraba aún en el sendero que estaban recorriendo, pero justo cuando fue a tomarla, esta se apagó.

— ¡No puede ser!— la encendió y apagó repetidas veces pero no daba luz— ¡Mierda!— La tiró violentamente contra el suelo y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Megumi, metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus bermudas y sacó su teléfono, pero al desbloquearlo la pantalla le advertía que no tenía batería y se apagó— No, no, no… ¡Kitsune! ¡Si es una broma no tiene gracia!— Dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y volvía a ponerle la mano en la mejilla, pero por mucho que lo desearas, era imposible controlar la temperatura corporal para gastar una broma. Se asustó. Con agilidad la tomó de nuevo apoyando con delicadeza la cabeza de la joven en su hombro, se sorprendió al notar lo ligero e indefenso que se sentía el cuerpo de la gran Megumi Takani entre sus brazos— Mierda…— Dijo mientras comenzaba a andar en la oscuridad— ¡Mierda! ¡Megumi despiértate!— La joven se encontraba inerte entre sus brazos— ¡Joder!— Sano notó una gota caer en su frente…

Había comenzado a llover.

* * *

Megumi sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas e intentó taparse un poco mejor para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero notó como al tirar de la manta se destapó por abajo y sintió frío en las piernas, en ese momento un embriagador aroma la envolvió. Se sentía extraña y una pesadez cayó sobre su cuerpo como una baldosa, intentó centrarse. Notó el suelo tras su cuerpo ¿Dónde estaba su futón? Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para situarse; no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, era un sitio pequeño de paredes de madera, como un cobertizo. Pudo ver como las partículas de polvo que volaban por el ambiente eran reflejadas a través de la luz entraba por una minúscula ventana. De golpe se enderezó sintiendo como algo se le caía de la frente, con el ceño fruncido miró el pañuelo verde decorado con pollos amarillos que había caído de su cabeza, estaba húmedo… ¿Dónde estaba? Se dio cuenta de que lo que la tapaba no era una manta, sino la parte de arriba de un kimono blanco, más concretamente uno con el kanji "malo" decorando la espalda. Entonces montones de imágenes de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza.

— Veo que al fin te has despertado— Megumi se giró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con un Sanosuke con el torso al descubierto, tenía la nariz hinchada a causa del golpe que le había propinado la pasada noche. Le lanzó una cantimplora— bebe, lo único que he podido encontrar por aquí ha sido un manantial, pero he visto un camino hacia el oeste. Quizás podamos volver al complejo si lo seguimos— Megumi se ruborizó hasta los extremos mientras que inconscientemente tapaba su cuerpo con la enorme prenda.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— Sano terminó de entrar y se sentó en una esquina apoyando su espalda contra la pared de madera— ¿No me habrás hecho nada?

— ¡Vamos Kitsune! ¡Te desmayaste por la fiebre!— Sano la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin duda decía la verdad. Si había algo que se le daba mal a Zanza era mentir— Después la linterna se quedó sin pilas y para más inri se puso a llover, fue una suerte encontrar este cobertizo— Terminó de explicar mientras que sonrojado miraba hacia otro lado— No parabas de temblar y no sabía qué hacer, así que me pareció bien quedarnos aquí hasta que amaneciera…— Volvió a mirarla— De todas formas…— su sonrisa sarcástica que tan bien conocía decoró su rostro— A ti no te tocaría ni con un palo— De repente la parte de arriba de su vulgar kimono le dio en toda la cara.

— ¡Estúpido Tori-Atama!— Megumi se puso de pie con dificultad y tomando la cantimplora salió del cobertizo. El sol ya había salido por el este y los pájaros cantaban, hacía un frío húmedo y todo el ambiente se encontraba cubierto por el rocío de la noche anterior, inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, aquel no parecía el mismo bosque tenebroso de la noche anterior. Volvió a sentir como le colocaban la prenda en los hombros.

— Te vas a poner peor… — Sanosuke la había seguido— El camino que digo está por allí— dijo mientras señalaba un sendero— Anoche sin luz me fue imposible verlo— Megumi volvió a ponerse roja al tener al castaño si camiseta tan cerca y, aunque luchó por evitarlo, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el torneado cuerpo de su odiado compañero. Sus hombros eran anchos y varoniles, su torso estaba musculado y notó que varias cicatrices de distintos tipos lo adornaban. Cuando sintió los ojos de Sano sobre ella se giró y con paso rápido anduvo hasta el camino intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas con su largo pelo. Apretó entre sus manos las solapas del kimono del castaño que desprendía su aroma, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

— ¿Hacia dónde es?— Preguntó cuándo llegó al camino.

— Por allí— Sanosuke señaló camino abajo y se adelantó. Megumi tuvo ahora una visión completa de su ancha espalda igual de torneada que su torso, llamó mucho su atención un tatuaje que decoraba su hombro derecho. También llevaba el kanji "malo" sobre su piel… ¿De verdad aquel chico era tan "malo" en realidad?— Vamos Kitsune… si andas tan despacio no llegaremos a tiempo, seguro que la gente se está empezando a preocupar por nosotros— Sano giró su cuello para mirarla— o peor… especular— Megumi intentó bufar pero solo le salió un pequeño soplido.

— Voy lo más rápida que puedo— dijo mientras aligeraba la marcha y se ponía a su lado. Caminaron en silencio escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de sus zapatos sobre las hojas mojadas por la lluvia de la noche anterior que decoraban el camino.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Sanosuke andaba con las manos en los bolsillos sin separar su mirada del sendero. Megumi se ruborizó.

— Creo que no tengo fiebre…— contestó mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo.

— Menos mal…— susurró el castaño, aunque le costó, la pelinegra lo escuchó, sintió sus mejillas arder y permaneció en silencio. Volvió a sentir escalofríos, se convenció a sí misma que eran causados por la fiebre— Te has sobreexcedido— Esta vez Sanosuke habló más alto— Trabajar sin descansar no es bueno para la salud Kitsune…— comentó.

— No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo trabaje— Megumi alzó su nariz orgullosa.

— ¡Se convierte en mi incumbencia cuando te desmayas en medio del bosque con una tormenta y yo estoy contigo sin batería en el móvil ni linterna para iluminar el camino!— Sano la miró con el ceño fruncido— ¡Solamente tú puedes caer enferma por exceso de trabajo!

— Si no hubieses tenido la estúpida idea de asustarme, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido— respondió, Sano iba a seguir la discusión, pero la voz de Megumi salía débil de su cuerpo y podía ver cómo se estremecía ligeramente. Infló los cachetes y se tragó las palabras mientras continuaba caminando, el sendero fue abriéndose poco a poco, llegando a una zona mucho menos frondosa.

— Mira— El castaño dibujó una enorme sonrisa— ¡Humo! Esos deben de ser los encargados de los desayunos, si nos damos prisa no habrán notado nuestra ausencia— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Nuestro grupo habrá notado nuestra ausencia de todas maneras— respondió Megumi ante el entusiasmo del castaño— Recuerda que Kenshin y los demás nos esperaban en la entrada del bosque…— Suspiró mientras se quitaba el kimono de los hombros— Toma, ponte esto si no quieres que esas ridículas especulaciones estén, encima de todo, fundamentadas— el rostro de Megumi seguía coloreado de rojo mientras le tendía la prenda mirando hacia otro lado, el castaño lo aceptó y se lo colocó— Será mejor que me adelante… si dicen algo… nos perdimos por el camino y terminamos separándonos cuando intentábamos resguardarnos de la lluvia— informó.

— Eso no se lo creería ni un niño de cinco años…— Sanosuke bufó— Pero bueno, lo que usted ordene Kaichou.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más Megumi se adelantó hacia la zona de cocinas de la residencia donde se alojaban, dejando solo a un Sanosuke que se apoyó en uno de los árboles con una sonrisa… no sabía que podía poner tan nerviosa a la impenetrable Megumi Takani. Inconscientemente se llevó su mano a su hombro derecho y lo apretó, su sonrisa se volvió triste, no pudo ocultarle el tatuaje que se hizo en sus tiempos de Zanza. Le había mostrado uno de sus mayores secretos a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, pero lo que odió fue ese extraño sentimiento que le comprimió el pecho al comprobar que él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella. Bufando y quitándose aquellas cosas de la cabeza se dirigió hacia el complejo con paso lento y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus bermudas.

* * *

Cuando Sano llegó a la zona de las cocinas fue recibido por su mejor amiga que lo abrazó asustada. Al parecer sus amigos estaban bastante preocupados pues, cuando consiguieron llegar al punto de reunión y comenzó a llover con fuerza, se asustaron al ver que ni la presidenta ni él habían salido del bosque. Los profesores y ellos se habían quedado la noche en vela esperando a que dejara de llover e internarse en el bosque para buscarlos. Pero justo cuando estaban organizándose para la expedición de búsqueda, una febril Megumi había hecho acto de presencia informándoles de que estaban bien. Acto seguido, un Sanosuke con la nariz inflamada también apareció.

Todo el mundo respiró tranquilo cuando Megumi les informó de lo que había ocurrido. Beshimi, Hanya, Hyoutoko, Shikijou, Kenshin y Kaoru le hicieron una pronunciada reverencia mientras se disculpaban encarecidamente con ella por la estúpida idea del susto. No tenían ni idea de que la presidenta había decidido mantenerse al margen en aquella prueba porque se encontraba mal.

La profesora Okon le tomó la temperatura y la obligó a acompañarla a la enfermería, donde dedicaría aquel día a descansar. La pelinegra se alteró negándose.

— ¡Pero hoy es el día de las pruebas deportivas!— dijo— ¡Tengo que hacerme cargo!

— Lo siento Takani-san, pero tiene que descansar— el profesor Yukyuuzan se cruzó de brazos— Delegue en algún compañero del Consejo— recomendó mientras daba por finalizada la conversación.

Megumi, en contra de su voluntad, fue llevada a la enfermería donde le instaron a que descansara y se recuperara de la fiebre. Esta hizo llamar a Sayo Amakusa, a la que estuvo dándole indicaciones durante más de una hora mientras ella estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Sayo se encargó de todo. Con la carpeta de Megumi entre sus brazos fue la encargada de liderar la organización de las pruebas deportivas de aquella mañana. El grupo cuatro estaba derrotado, ninguno había pegado ojo en toda la noche preocupados por sus amigos e hicieron una actuación patética.

Sanosuke era el que peor pinta tenía, las ojeras decoraban las cuencas de sus ojos y la nariz inflamada le daba un aspecto deplorable. Cuando fueron eliminados del torneo en la primera prueba, decidió retirarse a la cabaña a descansar, pues no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta el día siete había llegado.

Tras los desayunos, todos los alumnos fueron a terminar de hacer sus equipajes para abandonar la residencia a media mañana. Megumi, tras pasar un día entero en la enfermería, se encontraba fresca como una rosa. Su brazo volvía a estar decorado por el brazalete del Consejo Estudiantil y con su inseparable carpeta en la mano comenzó a dar indicaciones.

— ¡Por favor me pido estar en un autobús distinto al de la Kitsune!— Zanza había terminado de meter todos los equipajes en los tres autobuses que los llevarían de vuelta a casa. Su nariz estaba decorada por una tirita blanca y las ojeras habían desaparecido de su rostro.

— ¡Estúpido Tori-Atama si hicieses las cosas bien desde el principio no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo!— Megumi se encontraba a su lado con el ceño fruncido— ¡Te he dicho claramente que primero las maletas y después los macutos! ¡No es tan difícil!

— ¡Pero cabía perfectamente! ¡No entiendo por qué me has hecho volver a sacar todas las maletas para meterlas de nuevo como tú decías! ¡Es estúpido!

Todos los alumnos estaban ya montados en sus respectivos autobuses esperando a que la presidenta y el Tori-atama dejaran de discutir por enésima vez durante aquel viaje. La profesora Okon miraba a sus dos alumnos desde la ventanilla del autobús reflexiva, había hecho lo posible por intentar que ese par se entendiera de una vez por todas, pero por lo visto no había funcionado.

— La veo pensativa señorita Okon— Yukyuuzan la observaba con una sonrisa amable y dirigió su mirada a lo que acontecía fuera del autobús. Ambos chicos habían dejado de discutir y enfadados se subían a autobuses distintos— ¿Le preocupan esos dos?

— Puede que suene estúpido… pero sí— suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos— Desde hace un tiempo me preocupan bastante, pensaba que había tenido una idea brillante al juntarlos durante esta excursión… pero al parecer mi plan no ha dado resultado y siguen sin poder trabajar juntos— El profesor de historia japonesa sonrió mientras observaba como una enfurruñada Megumi subía al autobús donde se encontraban ellos. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas arremolinadas.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!— Dijo mientras hacía una pronunciada reverencia cuándo se acercó a los dos profesores— Hemos tardado un poco más de lo previsto pero ya podemos salir— comunicó— Siento mi comportamiento con Sagara-kun— hizo otra reverencia y aún más sonrojada se dirigió a su asiento.

— Yo creo que se equivoca, señorita Okon— La profesora dejó de mirar a su alumna que en aquel momento se había sentado en su sitio y se encontraba centrada en la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, miró sorprendida a su compañero.

— ¿Qué me equivoco?— preguntó sin entender.

— ¿Acaso no lo ve?— Yukyuuzan no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada— Aunque no dejen de pelear, esos dos son personas muy cercanas— explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Usted es una persona adulta como yo y sabe lo que se oculta en realidad tras esas peleas…— una pícara sonrisa se instauró en su rostro— Lo que pasa es que son demasiado jóvenes y orgullosos como para admitirlo— el profesor de historia japonesa se acomodó en su sitio mientras sacaba el periódico. La profesora Okon recibió aquellas palabas con una expresión de sorpresa y volvió a echar una mirada hacia su alumna; esta seguía con su vista en los papeles de su carpeta, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un color rojizo, entonces lo vio ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

— Vaya… — susurró mientras dejaba salir una leve carcajada— Tiene razón profesor Yukyuuzan… ¡Me he estado preocupando por nada!— dijo aliviada— En ese caso no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer— el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Solamente déjelo estar… — respondió mientras que el autobús se ponía en marcha y comenzaban a alejarse del precioso valle de Fumizuki rumbo a la normalidad de la ciudad.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Como habréis podido comprobar, hoy os he dejado un capítulo más largo de lo normal, pero para contar todo lo que ocurría en la excursión o lo dividía en dos o lo dejaba tal cual, al final preferí dejarlo en un solo capítulo y regalaros una lectura un poco más larga para esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado, ya veis que poco a poco Megumi y Sanosuke van acercándose a pesar de sus diferencias… pero aún les queda curso y eventos por delante y tienen que de darse cuenta de muchas, muchas, muchas cosas…_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y dedicar un ratito de vuestras vidas a leer este fic. Gracias también a mis fieles comentaristas Isadi y Elisa, me agrada conocer vuestras impresiones de la historia y me ayuda mucho a pulir los detalles._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

 _¡Disfrutad de la semana y sed felices!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 11 ¡Béisbol_**


	12. Capítulo 11 ¡Béisbol!

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **¡Béisbol!**

 **V** olver a la normalidad de la ciudad se le hizo muy raro a Sanosuke. Había vuelto a su casa y no tener a la Kitsune y a sus amigos cerca le creó una extraña sensación cuando dejó su macuto en el suelo de la tranquila habitación de su casa. Suspirando se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y la colgó en un lateral de su cama. Bajó a la cocina de su casa para tomarse algo fresco, la diferencia de temperatura del valle donde había estado pasando la anterior semana y la ciudad era increíble.

— ¡Cabeza de pollo has vuelto!— la voz de su hermano llamó la atención del castaño que tomó una botella de té frío y bebió directamente de ella.

— ¿Has aprovechado para ser el hombre de la casa en mi ausencia?— Sanosuke le tiró el tapón de la botella a la cabeza acertándole de lleno en la frente a su hermano pequeño.

— ¡EH!— Yahiko tomó el tapón y se lo lanzó de vuelta, pero los reflejos de Sano eran increíbles y tomó el tapón en el aire.

— ¡Mal!— dijo con una sonrisa. Tapó la botella de té y la guardó de nuevo en el frigorífico— ¡Estás hablando con la estrella del equipo de béisbol, enano!

— ¡No me llames enano!— gritó el joven de cabello negro y revuelto— ¡Y no te flipes tanto! La estrella de tu equipo es Soujiro Seta, no tú— Sano rio.

— ¡Más quisiera el enano de Sou tener mi cuerpo!— Sano flexionó su brazo sacando músculo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ya has llegado?— Kamishi se internó en la sala con su pipa en la boca— Bienvenido hijo— Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras abría el periódico que llevaba en la mano.

— Oye Papá— Sano se sentó en el sitio de enfrente— ¿Te dije que nos clasificamos para las interescolares de béisbol de la semana que viene?— informó con una enorme sonrisa. El hombre canoso separó su mirada del periódico y miró a su hijo mayor, estaba un poco más bronceado, su nariz estaba ligeramente hinchada, decorada por una tirita blanca y en su cara se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

— Algo de eso me comentó tu hermano— dijo mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el periódico y aspiraba de su pipa— Veo que has venido muy contento de esa excursión… ¿Ha pasado algo?— Sano se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué?— se puso en pie para acercarse a la alacena de la cocina y sacar el arroz que iba a hervir para la cena de aquella noche— ¡No ha ocurrido nada Papá! Ya que fui obligado a ir a la fuerza a esa maldita excursión… me he divertido… nada más— Yahiko miró frunciendo el ceño a su hermano, era verdad, estaba raro.

— Ya veo…— comentó sin más interés el progenitor de los hermanos Sagara— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? ¿Otra pelea?— Sano rio.

— Una pelea no… Pero tengo que llevar más cuidado, en el bosque los zorros son muy peligrosos— comentó sin más mientras se centraba en hacer la cena de aquella noche de verano. Kamishi sonrió y Yahiko miró a su padre y a su hermano sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

Sano no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar de las vacaciones ganduleando en su casa como estaba acostumbrado. Al día siguiente de llegar de la excursión, Soujiro había citado a todo el equipo de béisbol para ponerse en serio con los entrenamientos de béisbol, ahora que la excursión había terminado, disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarlo a la preparación del torneo. Misao los acompañaba y los animaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había preparado una carpeta con un montón de documentos sobre el equipo que sería su rival en aquella fase de las interescolares, la preparatoria Kunao, de la prefectura de Nagano. Justo antes de comenzar el entrenamiento ella y el propio Soujiro habían tenido una charla con todos los jugadores para comenzar a entrenar conociendo las características de su rival. Aquello era muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado el castaño.

Miró como su bateo golpeaba la pelota y salió corriendo rumbo a la primera base, donde se tiró al suelo para tocar con su bota la base antes de que a Cho le diese tiempo a colocar la pelota sobre ella.

— ¡Dentro!— gritaron, Sano sonrió con superioridad.

Los entrenamientos eran intensos y el calor asfixiante y aquello les hacía exigirse al máximo. Cuando Sanosuke pensaba que iba a morir por culpa de la deshidratación Soujiro gritó la palabra que todos estaban deseando escuchar.

— ¡Descanso!— Katsu se dejó caer en el suelo derrotado mientras extendía sus manos hacia los lados.

— ¡Lo estáis haciendo genial chicos!— Dijo Misao mientras le daba una toalla a Cho Sawagejo.

— Creo que voy a derretirme— Daigoro se quitó las gafas y limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su uniforme.

— ¡Vamos reponed fuerzas que enseguida volvemos al entrenamiento!— Informó Seta mientras se dirigía a los banquillos.

Sano se quitó los guantes de bateador y el casco colocando su gorra de nuevo en la cabeza.

— Yo voy a refrescarme un momento a las fuentes— Informó mientras se alejaba de la pista de arena rojiza.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y cuando llegó colocó su cabeza debajo del agua fresca que salía a borbotones de la fuente. Pensó que no había un mayor placer en la vida.

Sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro volvió a colocarse la gorra. Entonces una presencia llamó su atención, una joven lo miraba con una ceja alzada, Sano sonrió.

— Vaya… Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Kaichou, eres una amargada de verdad…— Sanosuke levantó la visera para mirar mejor a una Megumi ataviada con el uniforme de la escuela en pleno mes de agosto, sonrió al ver que no llevaba el chaleco de punto e iba solamente ataviada con la camisa y la corbata— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu uniforme perfecto? ¿No dices siempre que el chaleco es obligatorio en verano?— El joven puso sus brazos en jarra sin dejar de mirarla, la joven ignoró olímpicamente el comentario y se dispuso a continuar su camino— ¿Tanto te aburres en tu casa que vienes al instituto hasta en verano?— A Megumi le tembló una ceja mientras paraba la marcha y se giró para mirar al cabeza de pollo.

— Por lo que veo no soy la única que no dedica las preciosas mañanas de agosto a gandulear en mi casa. Por la misma regla de tres que has mencionado antes, tú también entrarías en el club de los amargados— Sanosuke soltó una carcajada ante aquellas palabras.

— ¡Eres muy graciosa!— contestó como pudo entre risas, mientras se agarraba la barriga ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso a Zanza?— ¿De verdad piensas que yo estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú?— Sano suspiró mientras retomaba el aliento, aunque la sonrisa burlona tan característica de él no se había borrado de su rostro— Para empezar fíjate en mi uniforme, estamos en un entrenamiento de béisbol, dentro de dos días empieza el torneo interescolar y Sou quiere que estemos preparados. Segundo, yo nunca malgastaría mis vacaciones en hacer algo del Consejo Estudiantil. Ya tuve bastante con aquel viaje que te empeñaste en organizar— Megumi mantuvo la mirada con el castaño, aunque acto seguido soltó una carcajada cínica.

— ¡Es cierto! Olvidaba que eres un cabeza de chorlito ¿Qué ibas a hacer en el instituto si no? Resulta que te ha gustado eso del béisbol, porque supongo que para sacarte de tu casa o de las peleas tiene que ser algo realmente importante— Con la máxima elegancia que pudo, se dispuso a continuar su camino hasta la entrada del centro, pero no esperó que Zanza la sujetara por la muñeca evitando que continuara, su sonrisa sarcástica había desaparecido y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido mientras la miraba seriamente.

— Para tu información Takani… ya no peleo— Sus ojos castaños la miraban fijamente bajo sus gruesas cejas, no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero bajo la gorra no llevaba su característica cinta roja, varias gotas de agua decoraban su rostro— Así que no vuelvas a decirlo— Megumi quedó paralizada, su tono era de reproche pero tranquilo y no notó ni una pizca del sarcasmo que siempre acompañaban a sus palabras, no supo cómo reaccionar.

— Vale, ahora… ¿Puedes soltarme?— Sano no le hizo caso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Megumi estaba a punto de forcejear, pero había algo en la mirada castaña de Zanza que hizo que se quedara dónde estaba— Me voy…— su boca habló, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

— Muy bien…— respondió Sanosuke que sentía la suave piel de la muñeca de la presidenta bajo su mano. Ya habían vivido aquella situación, era extraño, embriagador y atrayente… no podían dejar de mirarse, de ver más allá de lo que mostraban y cuando les ocurría eso… ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad.

— Oh Kaichou ¡Que coincidencia!— Al igual que la primera vez fue Sayo, aquella fue Soujiro, que se acercaba a ellos a la vez que se quitaba el guante y se lo colocaba bajo la axila mientras abría una botella de agua fría. Otra de las cosas que se les había pasado desapercibidas fue el calor, era sofocante— ¿Qué hace en el instituto en pleno mes de agosto?— Megumi salió del extraño trance en el que había estado inmersa el último minuto y miró a su otro miembro forzoso del Consejo mientras se liberaba del agarre de Sanosuke.

— Seta-kun— carraspeó— Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para el nuevo trimestre, cuanto antes empiece más trabajo habremos adelantado— explicó volviendo a su papel de presidenta respetable.

— Vaya, es impresionante Takani-san, nunca había conocido a alguien tan trabajadora como usted— Sou sonrió mientras se quitaba la gorra y se echaba el agua en el pelo.

— Sou, no te lo creas, solo está amargada— Sanosuke resopló mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones blancos de la equipación del equipo Hiko— Volvamos al entrenamiento si no quieres que los de Kunao nos peguen una paliza.

— Vosotros también sois muy trabajadores Seta-kun— Megumi continuó con su conversación ignorando a Sanosuke— Es admirable ver como un capitán lleva a su equipo a ganar las interescolares.

— ¡Oh! No es nada, simplemente ya que nos hemos conseguido clasificar, debemos de dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo por jugar un buen campeonato— Soujiro también ignoró a un Sanosuke que los miraba con una ceja alzada y con las manos aún en sus bolsillos— Por cierto, Kaichou, el primer partido lo jugaremos contra Kunao dentro de dos días. Somos los locales, por lo que se celebrará aquí, en el instituto. Sería un gran honor que nuestra presidenta viniese a apoyarnos— Soujiro miró de reojo a su amigo que lo observaba con los ojos como platos, sonrió— Si no está muy ocupada ¿Podría venir?— Megumi lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que la invitaban a un partido de béisbol.

— Yo… bueno… estaré aquí trabajando, de todas formas no tengo bastante tiempo…

— Vamos Kaichou ¡será divertido! No hace falta que trabaje ese día. Si viene, le prometo que yo mismo vendré a ayudar al Consejo Estudiantil una vez termine el torneo— Soujiro parecía entusiasmado con la idea, la pelinegra dirigió su mirada a Sano que había puesto una graciosa mueca en su rostro.

— Está bien, vendré a veros jugar—terminó diciendo con una sonrisa— No me vendría mal una ayuda la última semana de agosto— Sano miró sorprendido a Megumi.

— ¡Bien! ¡El apoyo moral es el que saca a un equipo hacia adelante! ¡Ya verá lo contentos que se van a poner los chicos cuando les diga que tendremos el apoyo de la mismísima presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil!— Sou cerró su puño con una sonrisa— Se van a enterar los de Kunao.

— Sou, no hace falta que te emociones tanto porque una Kitsune vaya a ver nuestro partido— Sano seguía en el mismo lugar y miró hacia las pistas donde estaban entrenando, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó un soplido de desaprobación que venía de Megumi.

— ¡Dígaselo también a Himura!— Soujiro seguía emocionado— Makimachi-san es la mánager del equipo y Kamiya-san vendrá a animarnos también.

— Está bien… iré a veros— La presidenta dijo aquellas palabras mirando a Sanosuke de reojo, el cual había vuelto a adquirir una actitud chulesca.

— Nos vemos en el partido pues— Soujiro le sonrió encantado— Vamos Sagara, aún no hemos terminado el entrenamiento— Por su parte, Sanosuke se quedó dónde estaba mirando como Megumi se daba la vuelta y se dirigía con paso ligero a la entrada del centro, alejándose de donde se encontraban ellos.

— ¡Eh Kitsune!— la pelinegra se giró al escuchar a Sano— ¡Si vas a venir al partido puedes atacar con tu veneno a los del equipo contrario! ¡Será una victoria segura!

— ¡Estúpido Tori-Atama! ¡El salvaje aquí eres tú! ¡Podrías atacarlos dándoles un mordisco o algo! — Enojada se dio la vuelta y se internó, por fin, en el instituto. Sanosuke por su parte, se quedó con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— Aquella pregunta hizo que Sano desviara la mirada de las puertas del centro.

— ¿Qué?

— Todo, Takani-san y tú, esa aura que genera entre vosotros… la estabas cogiendo de la muñeca… tenía entendido que os odiabais a muerte.

— ¡Y nos odiamos a muerte! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?— Sanosuke miró a su capitán que le dedicaba una extraña sonrisa.

— Nada, nada… volvamos al entrenamiento. Makimachi-san se estará preguntado donde nos hemos metido— Y sin decir nada más, puso rumbo a las pistas deportivas.

* * *

Megumi salió de la estación mientras intentaba evitar que el sol le diese de lleno en la cara con su mano. Escudriñó los alrededores buscando la rojiza cabellera de su mejor amigo en balde. Suspiró y justo cuando iba a coger el teléfono de su bolso para preguntarle donde se encontraba, algo llamó su atención.

— ¡Megumi aquí!— La joven alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo ataviado con una camiseta blanca en la que podía leerse Hiko con letras cursivas y negras. Junto a él iba un serio Aoshi que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y miraba aburrido hacia un lado. La pelinegra sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Vaya Aoshi no sabía que tú también venías!— comentó la morena mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono en el bolso.

— ¡Makimachi-san lo convenció ayer!— informó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Aoshi suspiró al escuchar el tono que estaba empleando su amigo.

— He pasado con mucho tiempo durante la acampada con Makimachi, Seta y Sagara… verlos entrenar tan duro me ha dado curiosidad por ver como lo hacen, nada más— sentenció, Megumi sonrió.

— ¿Y tú Megumi?— Kenshin le preguntó interesado mientras comenzaban a dirigirse hacia el instituto— Creía que tenías demasiado trabajo y no podías encontrar el hueco para venir a verlos jugar…

— Seta-kun me invitó directamente— confesó— Dijo que mi asistencia animaría al equipo, y tiene razón. Como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil he de estar presente en actos de este tipo, es la primera vez que el equipo de béisbol se clasifica para las interescolares desde hace 10 años— explicó con un tono de autosuficiencia— Es mi responsabilidad asistir en representación del centro.

— Vaya…— Kenshin sonrió ante la explicación— veo que tienes buenos argumentos— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿A qué se supone que te refieres Ken-san?— la ceja de Megumi tembló.

— No sé cómo lo hacéis… pero Sagara y tú siempre os las apañáis para terminar juntos en todos los eventos— Aquella observación realizada por Aoshi hizo que la joven enrojeciera.

— ¿Qué estáis insinuando vosotros dos?— Megumi echó su pelo hacia atrás elegantemente; apretó la marcha adelantándose a sus dos amigos, al girar la calle la ribera del rio les dio la bienvenida. A lo lejos ya se podía divisar el centro de educación secundaria superior Hiko.

* * *

Sanosuke caminaba con su macuto al hombro y una sonrisa en la cara, era verdad eso que le había dicho la Kitsune la última vez que la vio, le gustaba el béisbol y disfrutaba jugándolo. En el centro se respiraba un aire festivo, mucha gente había asistido al partido y sus contrincantes se encontraban ya en el terreno de juego haciendo estiramientos. Se internó en los vestuarios para encontrarse con el resto de compañeros que se encontraban muy nerviosos, con tranquilidad sacó su equipación del equipo y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¡Ha venido mucha gente a vernos!— Okubo habló con un deje de nervios en su voz mientras se ataba los botones de su camiseta.

— ¡Ni que lo digas!— comentó Cho a su lado— ¡Prácticamente todo el instituto! Ser la primera vez que nos clasificamos desde hace 10 años ha creado mucha expectación…

— ¡Eso nos obliga a esforzarnos al máximo!— Un sonriente Soujiro Seta apareció con su equipación pulcramente colocada y con la gorra negra decorada por la H blanca de Hiko en la cabeza— ¡Debemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí no podemos fallar!— Dijo mientras el resto del equipo comenzaba a hacer un corro a su alrededor— ¡VAMOS!— gritó— ¡HIKO!— todos sonrieron y colocaron sus puños en el centro del aquel círculo.

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT! — Y todos levantaron sus puños al cielo.

— ¡Vamos a ganar!— Les prometió su capitán con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de determinación.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse y de realizar los estiramientos aún quedaban unos minutos para que comenzara el partido, Sanosuke se paseó por las gradas junto con Misao para hacer que los nervios se calmaran un poco. Divisó a su hermano Yahiko acompañado de su padre y de la pequeña Tsubame. Los saludó con el brazo pues se habían colocado en las gradas de arriba y le era prácticamente imposible acercarse hasta ellos.

Quienes sí habían conseguido unos sitios privilegiados en primera fila habían sido sus amigos. Kaoru llevaba la gorra del equipo y estaba acompañada de Beshimi, Shikijou, Han'nya y Hyoutoko que habían confeccionado un enorme cartel en el que podía leerse _ÁNIMO JEFE_ , junto a la frase aparecía dibujado un pollo cuya cabeza estaba adornada por una cinta roja. También estaban Sayo Amakusa y sus amigas de primero que llevaban carteles de apoyo a Okubo.

— ¡Vaya chicos es increíble!— Dijo Misao al ver el cartel. Sanosuke reprimió las ganas de pegarle una colleja a cada uno, en cambio sonrió.

— ¿De verdad pensáis que necesito un cartel para animarme?— Preguntó con una sonrisa engreída— Soy el mejor— Sacó músculo.

— ¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas Sano! – le animó Kaoru mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla— Y Misao no dejes que se desanimen.

— Cuenta con ello— respondió la joven mientras cerraba un puño. Su mirada se desvió en aquel momento hacia las personas que se acercaban hasta ellos. La joven de la trenza no pudo evitar sonrojarse… al final había venido…

— ¡Buenos días!— Saludó Kenshin al llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos— ¡Veo que llegamos a tiempo!

En la cara de Sanosuke se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante al ver que Megumi acompañaba al pelirrojo y al hombre de hielo. Se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿Qué Kitsune?— dijo mientras alzaba una mano— ¿No tienes ninguna encuesta de satisfacción que hacer hoy?— Megumi lo ignoró completamente mientras dirigía la mirada al cartel que habían diseñado el trío de idiotas y se llevó una mano a la boca intentando aguantar una carcajada al ver el dibujo del pollo.

— ¡Te han clavado!— dijo entre risas ignorando el comentario con el que había sido recibida.

— ¿Megumi-chan te gusta?— Preguntó emocionado Beshimi.

— Tenéis un talento natural para captar las esencias— confesó aún con la sonrisa en la cara. Sano bufó.

— Oye— dijo para llamar su atención— Himura lleva una camiseta del equipo… ¿Tú a quien has venido a animar?— preguntó al ver que Megumi vestía un sencillo conjunto de verano compuesto por una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones cortos.

— A vosotros, muy a mi pesar— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un suspiro— Soy la presidenta del Consejo, vengo en representación institucional— Aquella frase hizo que Sano soltara una carcajada.

— ¡Pues vaya una representación institucional!— dijo haciendo que Megumi frunciese el ceño. Iba a responderle muy malamente cuando el castaño hizo algo que no se esperaba. Se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y se la puso a la presidenta— Ahora sí que parece que has venido a animar al equipo, Kitsune— dijo con media sonrisa— Tranquila, tengo otra, esa te la puedes quedar— le guiñó un ojo de manera arrogante— Cuando ganemos el partido vendré a firmártela.

— ¡Sano!— Soujiro se acercó corriendo hacia ellos con un casco y unos guantes en la mano, rompiendo el contacto visual de los dos— ¡Bateas el primero!— informó mientras miraba con una sonrisa a todos sus amigos— ¡Hola chicos! ¡Gracias por venir!

Megumi bufó mientras se internaba en las gradas y se sentaba junto a Kenshin y Kaoru. Sanosuke aceptó la equipación de las manos de su capitán y se colocó los guantes y las coderas.

— ¡Animo seguro que lo conseguís!— Dijo Kenshin.

— Sois buenos— Aoshi miró a Soujiro y a Zanza con los brazos cruzados— No os dejéis achantar.

— Tranquilos— dijo Soujiro con una mirada de determinación en el rostro.

— Miradme bien— Esta vez habló Sano mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que Megumi no se había quitado la gorra negra con la H blanca, se colocó el casco negro de bateador. Megumi se sonrojó levemente y desvió su mirada de la de Sanosuke. Este sonrió mientras colocaba bien el casco sobre su cabeza— ¡Vamos Sou!

Sano, Soujiro y Misao se dirigieron al banquillo del equipo local. Los asistentes al partido observaron cómo Sanosuke tomando su bate, que se encontraba en el banquillo, se dirigía a la zona de bateo con paso seguro.

El castaño se colocó en posición mientras dirigía una mirada arrogante al pitcher de Kunao que iba ataviado de gris. Sonrió mientras balanceaba el bate esperando a que el árbitro diese la señal de comienzo del partido. El joven pensó que nada podría ser mejor en aquel momento.

— ¡Empezamos!— El árbitro dio la señal, y el joven de mirada castaña observó cómo su contrincante se preparaba para lanzarle la bola. Alzó un pie y se encogió antes de lanzar con velocidad la pelota.

Sano se concentró, observó la trayectoria y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó. Le dio y no le hizo falta soltar el bate; la pelota salió del campo. Un estruendo llenó el estadio de Hiko.

— _¡Un Home Run!—_ Sano miró a sus compañeros de equipo que se abrazaban entre ellos— _¡Sagara ha hecho un home run en el primer bateo! ¡Este partido promete!_ — el comentarista se escuchaba por los altavoces del estadio sobre el alboroto de la gente que poblaba las gradas.

Sano tras correr su carrera con una sonrisa en su rostro, se llevó el bate a su hombro y sin borrar la expresión de felicidad caminó hacia el banquillo donde sus compañeros lo abrazaron.

— ¡Sano ha sido increíble!

— ¡QUÉ GOLPE DE EFECTO!

— ¡Los hemos desestabilizado!— Dijo Sou— ¡Esto no se lo esperaban!

— ¡Venga!— Cho tomó su bate y se dio un golpe en la parte delantera de su casco— ¡Vamos a demostrarle a los de Kunao con quien se están metiendo!

En las gradas todos se habían quedado impresionados, Kaoru se abrazaba emocionada a Shikijou y Beshimi y los demás gritaban como locos. Megumi se quedó paralizada ante la actuación del castaño. Sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era hacer lo que había hecho Sanosuke.

— Guau— Dijo Kenshin— Son impresionantes.

— No tendrán dificultad para ganar— Opinó Aoshi mientras cruzaba sus brazos— Sagara ha desestabilizado por completo al equipo contrario. No se esperaban que entraran con tanta fuerza desde el principio.

— Ya lo creo…— respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba de reojo a una Megumi que, aun con la gorra de Sano sobre su cabeza, miraba anonadada el terreno de juego.

El partido continuó y las entradas fueron pasando. Aunque Kunao había sido desestabilizado en la primera entrada, a mitad del partido demostró ser un rival duro de pelar. Pero las ganas que tenía el equipo de Seta por ganar superaban cualquier adversidad.

Era una delicia observar los bateos de Sanosuke, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todos era la actuación del pitcher y capitán del equipo Hiko. Soujiro Seta demostró que era muy bueno en sus lanzamientos y confundía a todos y cada uno de los bateadores del equipo contrario.

Sanosuke no se quedaba atrás, tras su impresionante home run al comenzar el partido, realizó dos más a lo largo de las siguientes entradas. Hiko iba sumando carreras y luchando por la clasificación.

Durante la última entrada, le tocaba batear al equipo de Kunao. Tenían que defender y evitar que el equipo contrario realizara más carreras. Soujiro apretó la pelota entre sus manos mientras miraba de reojo a todos sus jugadores colocados a lo largo y ancho del campo de juego. Miró al bateador ataviado de gris, si conseguían eliminarlo podrían celebrar su pase a la semifinal. Si no, se complicarían mucho la vida.

Las gradas se quedaron en silencio a la espera de que el pitcher de Hiko lanzara. Alzó su pierna y con todas sus fuerzas realizó el lanzamiento. Se escuchó la madera del bate golpear la pelota y el bateador de Kunao salió corriendo hacia la primera base.

A Cho se le escapó la pelota al suelo, pero justo a tiempo logró tomarla entre sus manos, miró que el jugador ya había pasado la primera base y se dirigía hacia la segunda. Uno de los jugadores de Kunao ya había conseguido una carrera.

— ¡Sarujiro cógela!— gritó el rubio mientras le lanzaba la bola blanca con costura rojas a su joven y asustadizo compañero. El bateador corría hacia la segunda base donde el pequeño Sarujiro se encontraba temblando. Intentó controlar sus nervios mientras observaba al bateador correr hacia él. Tenía que coger la pelota.

Alzó su mano enguantada y sintió como la bola caía en él. Luchó por evitar que esta se le escapara y rápidamente la posó sobre la base.

— ¡FUERA!— gritó el árbitro— ¡Bateador eliminado! ¡Fin del partido!

Una ovación estalló.

— _¡Hiko se ha hecho con la victoria!_ —se escuchó por los altavoces.

Sarujiro continuaba agachado, con la pelota sobre la base, sin creerse lo que había conseguido. Entonces sintió como era levantado en el aire por sus compañeros de equipo.

Habían ganado. La clasificación para la semifinal era suya.

* * *

La victoria del equipo Hiko fue un soplo de energía positiva que inundó a todos durante las vacaciones. Sanosuke se encontraba pletórico e iba a los entrenamientos todos los días con una enorme sonrisa. Misao también se encontraba en una nube de felicidad que contagiaba a todo el mundo.

Aoshi se la encontraba en la biblioteca de vez en cuando, después de los entrenamientos de béisbol. Entraba con una sonrisa en la cara y con sus libros bajo el brazo. Lo saludaba y se sentaba a su lado tranquilamente a estudiar.

El joven hombre de hielo se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró desviando su atención hacia la joven de la trenza que, sin esperarlo, se había convertido en su inseparable compañera de estudios en la biblioteca. En cierto sentido era graciosa, llevaba la camisa del uniforme de verano por fuera de la falda y le venía bastante grande, no portaba la corbata y su larga trenza caía por uno de sus hombros. Su cara era de concentración mientras realizaba sus tareas, fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía alguna cosa y sacaba la lengua, como una niña pequeña, cuando estaba haciendo algo que requería mucha concentración.

Se fijó en que tenía una letra bastante bonita, subrayada los libros con montones de colores y llevaba en un viejo estuche infantil que tenía forma de comadreja, del que supuso que vendría el mote con el que Zanza la llamaba siempre. No entendió como una chica como ella se encontraba en una clase como la F…

— Es impresionante que el equipo se haya clasificado para las semifinales ¿Verdad?— Aoshi salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad.

— Si…— respondió mientras volvía a centrarse en sus libros reprochándose a sí mismo por desviar su atención.

— Mañana se conocerá el otro semifinalista y nos dirán el día del siguiente partido— Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— ¿Volverá a venir para animarnos Shinomori-kun?— Aoshi volvió a mirar a la joven, una preciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro levemente coloreado de rojo. Tragó saliva.

— Si… por supuesto— respondió bajando la mirada— A nosotros también nos dirán la fecha de la final de Kendo— informó.

— ¡Lo sé! Kaoru está muy emocionada— Misao sonrió aún más— ¡Ojalá pudiese ir a veros! ¡Cómo el año pasado!

— Si…— respondió y dio por finalizada la conversación mientras volvía al estudio.

* * *

El día de la semifinal fue anunciado, y aquello desanimó un poco a Sanosuke pues cuando fue a casa de su mejor amiga para comunicárselo, esta se disculpó con él por no poder asistir. Aquello que estaban intentando evitar pasó, el partido de semifinales coincidía con la final de las interescolares del kendo y ella tenía que estar en Tokio con Kenshin y todo el club de kendo aquel día. Sano torció su morro al enterarse de la noticia. Pero cuando el padre de Kaoru apareció con una sandía recién partida e invitándolo a que se quedara a cenar, el joven se olvidó de todo.

— ¡Entonces tendremos que clasificarnos para que podáis venir a la final! — comentó con una enorme sonrisa sentado en el suelo del porche de madera de la casa de su mejor amiga con un enorme trozo de sandía en su mano.

— ¡Claro!— dijo Kaoru.

—Pero tendremos un problema, la Comadreja estuvo muy emocionada en el partido porque el cubito de hielo vino a vernos… se va a llevar un chasco cuando se entere de que va a la final de Kendo con vosotros— Reflexionó.

— Si… pero Misao es fuerte, seguro que eso la obliga a esforzarse el doble para animaros en el partido y así clasificaros para la final— explicó— así tendrá una nueva excusa para hablarle a Shinomori-kun en la biblioteca y terminará por invitarlo de nuevo— la morena soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en su mejor amiga— La vuestra también sería en Tokio ¿No?

— Si, Soujiro dice que jugaríamos en un campo de béisbol profesional ¿Puedes creértelo?— La mirada de Sanosuke reflejaba emoción, la pelinegra miró a su mejor amigo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oye Sano…— el castaño dejó de engullir sandía para mirar a su mejor amiga— Has madurado mucho— aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven se sonrojara.

— ¿De qué hablas Kao-chan?— se llevó una mano al cabello y comenzó a reír.

— No sabes lo que me alegro de que hayas cumplido tu promesa de no pelear— Sano dejó de reír y miró sorprendido a su amiga que tenía sus ojos cristalinos y lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera. El castaño dibujó una sonrisa triste en el rostro y pasó su mano por su pelo, acariciando ligeramente la cinta roja que decoraba su frente.

— Él…— Zanza bajó su mirada al suelo— él quería que fuese así también…— confesó; Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, hacía más de un año que su mejor amigo no lo mencionaba…— Yo… lo estoy haciendo por vosotros— una sonrisa volvió a decorar su rostro, quitando de un plumazo la tristeza que lo había envuelto durante una milésima de segundo— ¡Y no sabía que el deporte pudiese ser tan divertido!

— ¿Lo ves?— Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír mientras continuaban charlando en el porche de la morena como si volviesen a tener nueve años, mientras que el pequeño farol situado junto a la fuente de peces koi, de la que tanto presumía el señor Kamiya, iluminaba aquella agradable noche de verano.

* * *

Cada vez que visitaba Tokio, el pecho se le comprimía levemente al pasar por el Hospital General. La joven Megumi se quitó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras volvía a poner atención a sus amigos. Todos viajaban en el autobús que había fletado el instituto para llevar al equipo de kendo hasta el espectacular dojo Nippon Budokan, donde se celebraba el torneo interescolar de kendo. El sitio era realmente espectacular y su amigo Kenshin dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando bajó del autobús y miró el impresionante edificio, a pesar de ser los actuales campeones, todos se sentían nerviosos por ver si iban a ser capaces de revalidar el título.

Megumi iba acompañando al director y al profesor Yukyuuzan, en representación institucional del centro, cuando se adentraron en aquel impresionante lugar, se separaron de sus compañeros para dirigirse hasta las gradas a esperar a que el acontecimiento deportivo diera comienzo.

El torneo se separaba en combates por graduaciones, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en el 3-dan, por lo que participarían en ese torneo. Los más jóvenes del club o los que llevaban menos tiempo entrenando, se enfrentarían en las competiciones del 2-dan. Megumi se puso cómoda mientras tomaba entre sus manos un folleto explicativo sobre las graduaciones del kendo, historia, shinais, armaduras…

Los combates dieron inicio y todos los kendokas de la preparatoria Hiko realizaron combates soberbios. Kaoru Kamiya destacaba mucho, así como su capitán, Kenshin Himura. Iban ganado combates uno tras otro casi sin dejarles opción a sus contrincantes. Megumi no podía dejar de mirar la pista central donde se estaban celebrando todos los enfrentamientos. Sacó su teléfono móvil para hacer fotos, pues se le ocurrió la genial idea de proponer al director realizar un espacio en el hall del instituto dedicado a una pequeña exposición deportiva, se acordó también de los triunfos que el equipo de béisbol estaba cosechando y de que su miembro del Consejo, Soujiro Seta, estaría encantado con la idea. Sonrió satisfecha al ver como Aoshi ganaba el último combate, dándole la victoria a Hiko.

En ese momento, Megumi miró su teléfono al ver como parpadeaba la luz de las notificaciones. Tocó la pantalla y se fijó en que tenía un mensaje del Tori-Atama, alzando una ceja lo abrió y se encontró con una fotografía; la amplió para comprobar que se trataba de la tabla de clasificación del torneo de béisbol. La preparatoria Hiko estaba apuntada como equipo finalista.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, observó como el castaño estaba escribiendo.

 _De Tori-Atama_

 _Oh gran Megumi Takani-sama, le aviso ya de que tiene que asistir el día 24 de agosto al Jingu Stadium, Tokio_

 _Es su responsabilidad como representante institucional del centro._

Megumi leyó la noticia con una sonrisa.

 _Para Tori-Atama_

 _Supongo que podré hacer un hueco en mi agenda_

 _De Tori-Atama_

 _Si, puedes hacernos un hueco entre tu hora de amargarte y la hora de redactar encuestas inútiles._

La joven bufó y dejó de mirar el teléfono, para ver lo que acontecía en el dojo. Kenshin estaba a punto de levantar el trofeo interescolar por segunda vez y todo el club de Kendo estaba emocionado. El señor Hiko también se había bajado a celebrar el título con sus alumnos.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil, Sanosuke le había mandado un montón de stickers de zorro ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió a darle su número de teléfono a aquel gorila descerebrado? Se acordó de la estúpida idea que tuvo cuando decidió organizar la prueba de valor durante la excursión… Se fijó en la foto de perfil del castaño, era el pollo que Beshimi y los demás habían dibujado en el cartel para darle ánimo en las interescolares. Los stickers de zorro no dejaban de aparecer en su pantalla, resopló ¿Es que acaso no estaba celebrando con sus compañeros su pase a la final? Volvió a mirar lo que acontecía en la pista central y decidió echarle una foto. Pulsó el botón enviar.

 _Para Tori-Atama:_

 _Debéis de estar a la altura_

 _De Tori-Atama:_

 _Que no te quede duda de eso_

Recibió una foto, esta estaba hecha con la cámara frontal del teléfono del castaño, en ella aparecía un sonriente Sanosuke en primer plano dentro los vestuarios, por la parte de atrás Soujiro con el pelo mojado estiraba sus brazos junto a una Misao que hacía el gesto de la victoria con ambas manos, tras ellos se encontraba el resto del equipo. También pudo distinguir la cresta de Beshimi y un hombro de Shikijou.

Aquello le confirmó que ciertamente estaban celebrándolo.

— Pues nada… habrá que programar la asistencia institucional— Susurró para sí misma mientras observaba como Kenshin le pasaba el trofeo a un Aoshi que lo tomó serio entre sus manos mientras miraba, sin cambiar su expresión, a una sonriente Kaoru que le estaba echando una foto. El equipo de kendo también y disfrutando del momento. Aquel año podía estar orgullosa, la preparatoria estaba cosechando triunfos deportivos allá por donde iba.

* * *

Megumi miró su reloj mientras esperaba en el andén principal de la estación de Odawara, el día estaba despejado y el sofocante calor les había dado un ligero respiro. Miró la pantalla del tren que provenía de la estación Matsuda, tan solo le quedaba dos minutos para entrar en el andén. Jugó con la gorra negra del equipo de béisbol entre sus manos mientras esperaba a que sus amigos llegaran para tomar el tren que los llevaría a Tokio.

— ¡Kaichou!— la joven alzó la mirada al ver a todos sus amigos acercarse hasta donde se encontraba ella. La mayoría iban ataviados con la camiseta blanca del equipo y portaban carteles de ánimo.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver aparecer a la pandilla de Zanza, todos llevaban una cinta roja en la frente y la parte de arriba de sendos kimonos de judo, en sus pechos se habían escrito una letra en negro y si se combinaban bien podía leerse HIKO en sus torsos. Megumi se llevó una mano a la cara ¿De verdad tenía que montarse en un tren rumbo a Tokio con esos cuatro?

— ¡Hola Megumi-san!— Kaoru se acercó a la presidenta con una sonrisa en su rostro. La pelinegra simplemente suspiró, incluso Kenshin llevaba puesta aquella ridícula cinta roja en la cabeza.

— ¿Estáis listos?— Dijo mientras se colocaba la gorra sobre su cabeza, se había trenzado el pelo y este le caía por uno de sus hombros. Sonrió.

Si no puedes con tus enemigos… únete a ellos.

El viaje en tren fue bastante bochornoso y la gente formal, que se notaba que viajaba a Tokio por negocios, les preguntaba a los acomodadores si podían cambiarse de vagón. Megumi viajaba con la mano tapando su rostro y lo ocultaba aún más tirando de la visera de la gorra hacia abajo muerta de la vergüenza.

Al final el acomodador terminó sonriendo al conocer la bonita historia que todos le contaron acerca del equipo de béisbol y de honor de llegar a la final de unas interescolares. Resulta que aquel viejo hombre también jugaba al béisbol en sus tiempos de juventud y se emocionó ante la proeza del equipo de Hiko y especialmente la de su capitán, Soujiro Seta que había conseguido cohesionar al equipo y enfrentarse directamente a equipos de institutos deportivos, que contaban con entrenadores profesionales.

Megumi estaba sentada junto a la ventana y observaba como el paisaje pasaba a toda velocidad. Junto a ella se encontraba Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya, que le hablaba emocionada. La presidenta se enteró de que el Tori-Atama y el resto de jugadores se habían ido a Tokio aquella misma mañana en la furgoneta del padre del castaño. A diferencia del equipo de kendo, que contaba con un gran presupuesto gracias a sus repetidas victorias en las distintas competiciones interescolares, el equipo de béisbol era bastante humilde y no podía permitirse un lujo como aquel. Por lo que Sanosuke le había preguntado a su padre si podía llevar al equipo en su furgoneta de reparto, que contaba con más de diez plazas si colocaba los asientos de pasajeros. El padre de Zanza no tardó ni dos segundos en pensárselo.

— El señor Sagara está muy orgulloso de su hijo— contaba Kaoru con una sonrisa.

— Mi padre también jugaba de pequeño, aunque era muy malo— Yahiko, el hermano de Sano también viajaba en tren con ellos y ocupaba el asiento que se encontraba junto a Kaoru. Era muy bajito en comparación con su hermano mayor, pero compartían el mismo tono de piel y el mismo pelo rebelde.

— Hacía muchos años que no veía sonreír a tu padre de esa manera— comentó Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Yahiko también sonrió y miró de reojo a Megumi Takani, el joven estudiante no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¡El estúpido de su hermano nunca le había dicho que la Kitsune fuese tan guapa!

No tardaron en empezar a aparecer edificios por las ventanas del vagón y el paisaje rural cambió a uno totalmente urbanizado. Llegaron a la estación de Shinjuku y el bullicio les dio la bienvenida, miles de personas transitaban la estación de trenes donde todos bajaron y pusieron rumbo al estadio donde se jugarían las interescolares que se encontraba a tan solo unas calles de la estación.

* * *

Soujiro miró el campo de béisbol que se habría ante él, lo había visto miles de veces en la televisión. No podía creerse que estuviese allí de verdad, las manos comenzaron a transpirarle y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Haber llegado hasta la final de unas interescolares tan importantes como aquellas sobrepasaba su sueño mil veces. Sintió como una mano se le estrellaba en la espalda, no tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Nervioso?— Sanosuke también miraba el campo de juego, multiplicaba por cuatro o cinco la cancha en la que siempre solían jugar.

— No— respondió serio.

— ¿Tú tienes sangre en el cuerpo?— Sano rio— ¿Eres consciente de lo que nos ha enseñado Misao sobre los de Shinjuku-este? Son profesionales— el castaño rio nervioso.

— Lo sé

— ¿No tienes… miedo?

— No

— Ese es mi capitán— Sano sonrió mientras se colocaba la gorra— Vamos a demostrarles de lo que estamos hechos.

— Chicos…— ambos jóvenes se giraron y miraron a la chica que había llamado su atención. Misao se encontraba tras ellos, vestida con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y su camiseta del equipo con el número 19 a la espalda, la joven le estaba regalando una sonrisa sincera a los dos— ¿Estáis listos?— preguntó. Sano rio.

— Nunca me habían temblado tanto las piernas ¡Ni cuando me dedicaba a pelear!— el castaño volvió a dirigirse hacia los vestuarios, donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. Misao iba a seguirlo, pero se fijó que Soujiro continuaba con la mirada en el campo de juego, cambió de opinión.

Con paso lento y con ambas manos en su espalda, la joven de la trenza se acercó hacia el capitán del equipo Hiko y se colocó a su lado.

— Cuando era pequeña era una niña muy nerviosa— Soujiro quitó su mirada del campo de juego y la dirigió hacia su mánager— No nerviosa de revoltosa… sino que… siempre que tenía que hacer algo… los nervios me inundaban y acababa metiendo la pata— Misao sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza— Cuando empecé a trabajar en el restaurante, siempre estaba tan nerviosa por si lo hacía mal que terminaba tirando dos o tres bandejas de pedidos por noche— Ahogó una risa— O cuando tengo un examen… pienso que voy a suspender y antes era muy común que mi mente se quedara en blanco… pero… ¿Sabes una cosa?— La ojiverde continuaba mirando al campo de juego— Aprendí a controlar mis nervios, mi abuelo siempre me dice que no tengo que demostrar nada, que tan solo tengo que ser o misma y eso estará bien— Soujiro continuaba mirando a la pelinegra— Entonces… poco a poco… fui haciendo las cosas mejor, no se me caían las bandejas, podía memorizar los pedidos… conseguí sacar un sobresaliente en física…— Misao dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a mirar al capitán que tenía una mirada de sorpresa— ¡Sé que lo conseguiréis! ¡Tan solo tenéis que ser vosotros mismos y jugar como lo habéis hecho siempre! No tenéis que demostrar nada, tan solo jugar y divertíos. El resultado… bueno eso aún no lo sabes, así que no dejes que te afecten los nervios ¿Vale?— La joven dibujó una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, Soujiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero su rostro cambió y aguantó una risa— ¿Qué?— Misao lo miró sorprendida, el joven ataviado con la equipación blanca comenzó a reír— ¿De verdad salgo yo aquí a darte ánimos para el partido, te abro mi corazón y… te ríes?

— Perdóname Makimachi— Soujiro seguía riéndose— No pretendía…— Misao se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

— Si lo llego a saber me quedo en el vestuario animando a los demás…

— Gracias Misao— la joven volvió a mirar a Sou, había dejado de reír y la miraba levemente sonrojado y con media sonrisa en el rostro— Me he reído porque no estoy nervioso, estoy ansioso.

— ¿Qué?— Misao lo señaló con él dedo— ¿Y me has hecho dar todo ese discurso sobre los nervios? ¿Por qué no me has parado?— el castaño volvió a reír.

— Porque eres muy graciosa— La joven se sonrojó— Estabas tan emocionada dándome ánimos que me sabía mal haberte cortado— Soujiro se llevó una mano a la nuca y se sonrojó— Gracias por ser nuestra mánager, no podríamos tener una mejor.

— Esto… yo…— Misao también se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza— Bueno… solo quería darte ánimos, sé que vais a poner todo vuestro esfuerzo en este partido y… bueno, es una tontería, pero quería que supieras que estoy orgullosa de vosotros— la joven volvió a dibujar una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro— Tan solo salid ahí y demostrarles a todos lo que habéis conseguido. Que no os asusten un entrenador profesional ni un equipo técnico, nosotros tenemos al mejor pitcher de las interescolares— La pelinegra apretó su puño con determinación, Sou la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Sanosuke antes del primer partido?— preguntó el castaño, Misao lo miró interrogante.

— El cabeza de pollo dice muchas cosas— bromeó, pero la mirada seria de Soujiro hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

— Mírame bien— el capitán se colocó bien la visera de la gorra y sin decir nada más se adelantó y salió al campo de juego dejando a una paralizada Misao en el pasillo de los vestuarios, sin saber muy bien a que se refería con aquellas palabras.

* * *

Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, el equipo no se acercó a las gradas a saludar a sus amigos. Bastante gente procedente de su instituto se encontraban ocupando una gran parte de las localidades, aunque Shinjuku-este contaba con mucha más afición. Los amigos de Sano habían desplegado el cartel de _ÁNIMO JEFE_ y se encontraban animando con las letras negras pintadas en sus torsos. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban presentes en aquel partido, incluso habían asistido el director Seijuro Hiko y la señorita Okon a ver el encuentro.

A diferencia que su ansioso capitán, Sano estaba nervioso y sentía sus manos sudar bajos los guantes que usaba para batear, miró como Cho se colocaba el casco y tomaba su bate mientras que por los altavoces se escuchaba al comentarista dar la bienvenida a todos los asistentes al partido. La mano del rubio tembló e intentó controlarlo sujetándose la muñeca.

Ninguno hablaba, tan solo se miraban los unos a los otros sabiendo que aquello era lo más grande que habían conseguido nunca. Las finales de las interescolares solían estar reservadas para los mejores equipos que representaban preparatorias que estaban especializadas en el deporte. Los alumnos de aquellos equipos dedicaban mucho tiempo al día a entrenar con entrenadores profesionales y todo un equipo técnico y médico a su disposición. Había sido todo un milagro que un equipo tan modesto, que ni siquiera contaba con entrenador, llegara a la final de unas interescolares. Por eso ya debían de estar satisfechos y contentos, pero… ya que habían conseguido llegar hasta allí no querían fallar.

Cho salió del banquillo y con paso lento se dirigió a la zona del bateador. Misao le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo a su compañero desde el banquillo, Sou llevaba su guante puesto y ocultaba su miraba bajo la visera de la gorra y Sanosuke tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar que estos temblaran.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a la expectación, cuando era Zanza no sabía cuándo podía aparecer alguien intentado hacerle daño… vivía en un mundo sin ley donde tenía que estar siempre alerta, pisar a los demás para hacerse valer y ganar respeto… era el más fuerte. Y ahora se encontraba allí, en el banquillo de un estadio de béisbol profesional junto con su equipo y amigos jugando la final de las interescolares de Béisbol.

Ni en sus más remotos sueños habría imaginado que algo así le ocurriese a él.

El partido, tal y como se esperaban, fue duro. En la primera entrada el equipo Hiko no pudo apuntarse ninguna carrera y durante las tres primeras partes del partido el equipo de Sou iba perdiendo. Los de Shinjuku-este eran muy buenos. Soujiro se esforzaba al máximo en sus tiros y fue gracias a su pericia por lo que el equipo de Tokio no había conseguido sacarles una gran diferencia de carreras.

Era increíble, Soujiro Seta realizaba lanzamientos con una rapidez pasmosa y una medida milimétrica, incluso el entrenador del equipo de Shinjuku-este se encontraba anonadado por los lanzamientos del pequeño pitcher del equipo de Hiko. Consiguieron mantener la compostura durante todo el partido y cuando tan solo quedaban tres entradas consiguieron acercarse en número de carreras. Al final, tan solo les quedaba una carrera para empatar el partido.

Entonces todo recayó en Sanosuke.

Se encontraban en la última entrada, llevaba el casco sobre la cabeza y el bate entre sus manos, lo apretaba con fuerzas. Un silencio expectante se había adueñado de todo el campo de béisbol. Okubo se encontraba en la segunda base, Cho en la tercera y Sano era el último bateador. Si conseguía realizar un buen tiro, Cho apuntaría la carrera que empataría el partido y si hacía un tiro aún mejor, la carrera de Okubo les daría la victoria. No podía fallar.

El pitcher del equipo contrario arrastró sus botas por el suelo de arena roja y giró la pelota en sus manos en repetidas ocasiones, intentando poner nervioso a Sanosuke que sentía como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente. Todo dependía de él.

Balanceó el bate y miró directamente a los ojos al pitcher, este sonrió con autosuficiencia, haciendo que todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Sanosuke comenzaran a arder. Tenía que aguantar. Apretó el bate entre sus manos.

El pitcher alzó su pierna y lanzó.

— ¡Strike uno!— el grito del árbitro trajo a Sanosuke de vuelta a la realidad ¿Qué le había pasado? Las dudas lo asaltaron ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si los decepcionaba? Dirigió su mirada a las gradas, donde se encontraban todos sus amigos. Estos estaban expectantes, habían dejado de gritar para ver lo que acontecía en el campo de juego. Se fijó en los que antiguamente fueron la panda de Jine'i, los mismos a los que pegó una paliza cuando lo intentaron atacar aquella tarde de primavera… ahora iban ataviados de blanco, con cintas rojas en sus cabezas y llevaban pintada una ridícula y vergonzosa letra en el pecho. Ellos habían cambiado, ahora asistían al instituto y estaban terminando sus estudios, ya no se dedicaban al vandalismo que tanto habían marcado sus vidas y se limitaban a tener una juventud en paz…

Y a él le había ocurrido lo mismo. Paseó su mirada por el resto de la grada mientras el cátcher le volvía a lanzar la pelota al pitcher. Observó a su mejor amiga, sentada junto a Kenshin, le estaba dedicando una mirada de ánimo y una sonrisa… Lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba cambiando. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de lo que significaba dejar a Zanza atrás.

 _"Si alguna vez yo no estuviese… me gustaría que te alejaras de esto"_

Aquella frase sonó nítida en su cabeza, cómo si la hubiesen pronunciado a su lado. El corazón se le comprimió y sintió como un nudo se instauraba en su garganta, sus manos volvieron a sudar mientras intentaba volver a tomar el bate y ponerse en posición. El pitcher lanzó.

— ¡Strike dos!

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Sagara?— Kenshin miró al joven castaño que no se había movido.

— ¿No… le está dando a posta?— Preguntó Beshimi que se había quedado estático ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Sanosuke en el montículo del bateador.

— Sano…— Kaoru miró preocupada a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sagara?—Katsu estaba apoyado en el banquillo mientras intentaba entender.

— No lo sé…— Soujiro Seta miraba expectante a su amigo.

— ¡VAMOS SANO!— Misao gritó con todas sus fuerzas sacando medio cuerpo del banquillo— ¡DALE A LA PELOTA! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO!— Aquellos gritos al parecer trajeron a la realidad al joven que había apoyado su bate en el suelo.

— ¡VAMOS JEFE!— La pandilla de Sanosuke se unió a los ánimos— ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

— ¡ÁNIMO SANO!— Kaoru también se puso en pie, en ese momento todos los hinchas del Hiko comenzaron a animar rompiendo aquel silencio que se había generado.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO TORI-ATAMA! ¿NO VES QUE SI NO ESPABILAS VAIS A PERDER?— Aquella voz le resultaba demasiado familiar, volvió a girarse a las gradas y se encontró con la presidenta del Consejo apoyada en la barandilla junto con su amiga Kaoru, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y llevaba la gorra sobre su pelo negro trenzado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Estúpida Kitsune…— El castaño seguía escuchando lo ánimos de todos desde el banquillo y de las gradas, incluso la señorita Okon se había puesto en pie y gritaba como una loca. Solo le quedaba una oportunidad. Suspiró y miró al cielo, sonrió— Va por ti amigo…

Se llevó una mano al casco colocándolo bien sobre su cabeza y tomó el bate con fuerza, sintió como todos los músculos de su espalda se contraían y miró desafiante al pitcher. Iba a demostrar a todos en quien se había convertido el nuevo Sanosuke Sagara.

El lanzador alzó la pierna y flexionó el brazo, estuvo en esa postura un poco más de lo normal y finalmente le lanzó la pelota. Sano recordó su primer día de entrenamiento, cuando comparó la bola con un puñetazo, sonrió.

El sonido del golpeo de la pelota con la madera del bate resonó en todo el campo y el castaño no esperó a ver a donde había ido a parar la bola, soltó el bate y corrió todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Observó que el jugador que cubría el campo central no pudo atrapar la pelota y se le había escapado del guante.

Bien.

Siguió corriendo, escuchó como la ovación iba creciendo hasta que llenó el estadio. Supuso que Cho acababa de hacer su carrera y había conseguido el empate, pero no levantó la vista, llegó a la primera base y continuó corriendo; ya habían conseguido coger la pelota y los de Shinjuku-este se la lanzaban desesperados antes de que Okubo llegara al final y anotase la carrera. Miró como el jugador de blanco corría directo hacia la zona de bateo, lo tenían. Iban a conseguirlo. Tetsuma Okubo se lanzó hasta la última base desesperado mientras la pelota volaba sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Carrera! ¡FINAL DEL PARTIDO!— gritó el árbitro— ¡Hiko gana el partido!

Escuchó cánticos, vio como sus amigos se lanzaban al terreno de juego y corrían hacia él junto al resto del equipo que había salido del banquillo en estampida. Lo único que recuerda Sano es sentir como un montón de gente lo abrazaba y lo levantaba en peso.

El equipo Hiko había ganado, por primera vez en su historia, las interescolares de béisbol.

* * *

* _3-dan y 2-dan_ : Son las graduaciones en el Kendo, algo parecido al color de los cinturones en Kárate o Judo.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¡Espero que bien! Bueno, como ya habéis podido leer las cosas marchan bien para todos ¡Al final se hacen con la victoria! Pero no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles que he dejado entrever en este capítulo… ¿No os habéis preguntado nunca por el pasado de Sanosuke? Lo malo es que os voy a dejar con la duda muchos capítulos más, perdonadme._

 _Pues ya ha terminado el verano en el fic, para mí la mejor época del año, por eso he querido darle tanto protagonismo a estos maravillosos y calurosos meses, que cuando tienes 16 años son los mejores de tu vida._

 _Como siempre, gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aquí y por los comentarios ¡Ya nos encontramos en el ecuador de la primera parte de la historia! En el próximo episodio volvemos al instituto._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 12. Estúpida Kitsune_**


	13. Capítulo 12 Estúpida Kitsune

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Estúpida Kitsune**

 **T** ras aquellas intensas vacaciones, el segundo trimestre dio comienzo el día 1 de septiembre. Sanosuke caminaba por los pasillos del centro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Un sonoro bostezo salió de su boca justo antes de abrir la puerta corredera de la sala del Consejo sin ninguna delicadeza. Alzó una ceja al encontrar solo a la Kitsune con la cabeza metida en el ordenador y con un montón de folios a su derecha. Sin saludarla se internó en la sala y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Al ser completamente ignorado por la presidenta, decidió colocar sus brazos sobre la mesa y echarse una ligera siesta. Madrugar tanto aquel primer día de vuelta lo tenía derrotado. Justo cuando sentía que estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo escuchó un leve carraspeo y una presencia a su lado, sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

— Kitsune… es el primer día del trimestre, no me obligues a hacer alguna de tus tonterías, por favor— su voz sonó ronca.

— Sagara-kun si quiere echarse una siesta puede subir a la azotea donde no molesta a nadie con sus ronquidos— La voz de Megumi sonaba enfadada, la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó, pero aún no abrió los ojos.

— No puedo ir a la azotea si me obligas a venir al estúpido Consejo Estudiantil— informó. Justo en ese instante sintió como Megumi daba un golpe en la mesa, justo al lado de su cara. Sano abrió los ojos y se fijó que había dejado un folio a su lado.

— Siento ser portadora de malas noticias para su pereza— Dijo— Pero hay trabajo que hacer— Seguidamente se giró elegantemente y se acercó a donde se encontraba la pizarra.

— Esto es una broma— Sanosuke miró el papel que Megumi acababa de entregarle.

— No Tori-atama, no es ninguna broma— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras que borraba la pizarra del consejo.

— ¿El festival escolar?— El castaño estaba a punto de arrancarse la cabeza ¿Es que no podría descansar nunca más?— ¿La organización del festival escolar?

— Vaya… Te has tirado de juerga lo que quedaba del mes de agosto celebrando la victoria del equipo de béisbol ¿No te ha parecido suficiente una semana de vacaciones? — Megumi seguía sin mirarlo— El festival escolar es también competencia del Consejo Estudiantil, es el acto más importante del inicio del segundo trimestre.

— No, no y no ¡Me niego!— Sanosuke dejó el papel sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica— Kitsune ¿A qué juegas?— Megumi se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

— ¿Quién es la presidenta? ¿Cuál es tu castigo?— La joven frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba— ¡Lo único que has hecho durante estos meses ha sido quejarte, gandulear y retrasar nuestro trabajo! ¡Así que si tienes que seguir formando parte del Consejo y ser la mula de carga para preparar el festival, lo eres!— Sanosuke apretó un puño y colocó su mano en la pizarra, acorralando a la presidenta— Recuerda las tres normas.

— ¡Sabes que eso no es así, Kitsune!— Megumi seguía mirándolo desafiante— He estado haciendo todo lo que me has mandado durante estos últimos tres estúpidos meses y te estás aprovechando de que te tengo que obedecer para cargarme de trabajo y reírte de mí.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Te estoy mandando el trabajo normal de un miembro del Consejo; para que lo sepas, ni el mundo, ni el Consejo, ni yo giramos a tú alrededor, estúpido Tori-Atama. Así que si tienes algún problema más, Sagara-kun, házmelo saber para tener en cuenta que eres un gandul antes de planificar todo el trabajo que tenemos que hacer— dijo irónica.

— Pues mira si tengo un problema… ¡Estoy harto de esto!— gritó un Sano que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y te piensas que yo estoy disfrutando?— Preguntó— Recuerda nuestro trato cabeza de pollo, debes de hacer lo que se te manda hasta Navidad si quieres tu maldito informe positivo.

— ¿Y para conseguir ese informe tengo que seguir aguantando tus caprichos?

— Esto no es ningún capricho ¡Es trabajo! Así que obedece— El castaño apretó mucho los puños, tan solo llevaban un día de trimestre ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que nunca iba a tener paz en su vida? Le dedicó una mirada desafiante y tragándose unas palabras muy feas, salió atropelladamente de la sala del Consejo enfadado, prefería mil veces cumplir las órdenes del conserje que ser explotado por la presidenta. Con rabia bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sentía muchas ganas de golpear algo; cuando iba a dirigirse a la salida del centro se topó con un chico de cabello pelirrojo que le dedicó una sonrisa cuando lo vio aparecer.

— ¡Hola Sagara!— Kenshin lo saludó y se acercó hasta donde estaba el cabreado castaño— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó curioso al verlo tan furioso.

— Nada fuera de lo normal— Sanosuke infló sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado. Himura volvió a dedicarle una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Estás ocupado?— preguntó.

— Eh… no— respondió sorprendido por aquella cuestión.

— ¿Te apetece tomar un té?— La expresión serena del capitán del club de kendo lo pilló desprevenido.

— Acabo de salir del Consejo… supongo que podría— contestó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y comenzaba a sentir como la furia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo iba reduciéndose.

— ¡Perfecto! Acompáñame— el pelirrojo lo guio hasta la zona exterior del centro, Sanosuke lo siguió en silencio hasta el dojo— Adelante— Kenshin, sin borrar su amable sonrisa de la cara, lo invitó a entrar.

Sanosuke se adentró por primera vez en el dojo donde su mejor amiga entrenaba todos los días, los suelos eran de madera pulida y un gran pergamino con las palabras _KiKenTai no Ichi_ escritas con tinta negra presidia la sala. Varias tablitas de madera con los nombres de todos los integrantes del club decoraban una de las paredes y al otro extremo diversos sables de madera estaban colocados sobre un expositor, junto a otro que exponía montones de premios ganados por el club, entre ellos el más reciente, conseguido aquel mismo verano. Llamó soberanamente su atención una katana firmemente cerrada que se encontraba justo debajo del pergamino. Observó cómo Kenshin se dirigía a uno de los armarios y sacaba dos latas de té de él.

— Con esta decoración pega mucho más tomar un té al estilo tradicional— dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño y le tendía una lata— pero no tenemos los utensilios de la ceremonia del té— bromeó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo e invitaba a Sanosuke a hacer lo mismo, este se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor sorprendido, parecía que habían viajado ciento cincuenta años atrás en aquella sala.

— ¿Sabías que el propio Seijuro Hiko practica kendo?— Kenshin observaba como el castaño miraba maravillado aquel espacio— Todas las mañanas, bien temprano, pasa por aquí a practicar. Aquella katana— señaló la espada que había visto antes— perteneció a su familia durante generaciones— abrió la lata de té y la llevó a sus labios.

— Vaya… no tenía ni idea— confesó Sanosuke.

— La verdad es que me considero muy afortunado de poder pertenecer a algo tan especial como el club de kendo— dijo mientras miraba el dojo— Y que el señor Hiko nos confíe un espacio tan importante para él…

— Se respira paz…— observó el castaño— es como si aquí no pasara el tiempo…— Kenshin rio ante el comentario.

— Es justamente lo mismo que pienso yo…

— La verdad es que Kaoru siempre me dice lo bien que se está en el dojo, ahora comprendo por qué— el castaño se había olvidado de la pelea que había tenido hacía escasos minutos con Megumi.

— Kamiya-san pasa mucho tiempo aquí— dijo Kenshin— Prácticamente es mi mano derecha en el club, sé que siempre puedo contar con ella— Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro— La verdad es que me dio mucha pena lo que le ocurrió a principios de curso cuando volvió a entrar en la clase F… se había esforzado mucho para haber obtenido unas calificaciones tan bajas…

— Eso fue culpa de Saito— concluyó Sano mientras abría su lata y bebía de ella.

— Ya…— respondió Kenshin. Un silencio bastante cómodo inundaba estancia, se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y el sol se colaba por las ventanas de madera del dojo.

— Oye Himura… Ya que ha salido el tema… Hay una cosa sobre la que me gustaría hablar contigo…— Sanosuke miró al chico con el que había comenzado a entablar una especie de… ¿Amistad?

— Por supuesto.

— Es sobre Kao-chan— La expresión de Kenshin cambió ligeramente— Supongo que sabrás de sobra que es una buena chica…

— Lo sé…

— Me gustaría que la cuidaras…— Sano se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando explicarse al ver el tono rojizo que habían adquirido las mejillas del kendoka— A ver… quizás no haya utilizado las palabras adecuadas— se mordió el labio y siguió hablando— Kao-chan sufre mucho por la gente que la rodea… por su padre, por Misao, por mi… por ti…— Aquella última frase hizo que el pelirrojo suspirara.

— Lo sé…

— La cosa es… que yo soy un completo desastre y a veces no se cuidar ni de mí mismo— explicó— Kaoru sufre mucho por mí y… no sé cómo explicarle que… estoy bien y que realmente me estoy esforzando por convertirme en alguien de provecho… ella está muy contenta y dice que he madurado— paseó sus dedos por el agujero de metal de la lata— aunque… yo no creo que sea del todo así… me está costando bastante— apuntó— Yo sé que vosotros dos pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y realmente agradezco que seas tan buen amigo de ella... por eso... bueno por eso me alegra de que tenga un amigo como tú, que no sea tan desastroso como yo...— Kenshin lo miró con una sonrisa.

— No hay de qué, es muy difícil no querer a Kaoru Kamiya…— Kenshin analizó la frase que acababa de decir— A ver… esto… yo… claro, ¡Claro que seré un buen amigo! Yo… yo… realmente disfruto mucho con su compañía, es una chica maravillosa, generosa, entregada y se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, especialmente por ti...— Sano suspiró y sonrió.

— Lo sé, la conozco de toda la vida ¿Sabes?

— Sí, ella siempre está contándome anécdotas graciosas sobre ti— El pelirrojo rio.

— Si bueno… de pequeño era un niño muy movido— dijo las palabras que su padre siempre solía decirle a los clientes de la frutería cuando por las tardes se iba con él a hacerle compañía al trabajo.

— ¿Mejor?

— ¿Qué?— Kenshin rio al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sano.

— Qué si te encuentras mejor— el pelirrojo continuo riendo al volver a repetir lo mismo— No sé por qué os habréis peleado esta vez, pero espero que el enfado se haya ido ya— Sano lo miró sorprendido, la verdad es que había olvidado por completo la pelea que había tenido con la Kitsune.

— La verdad es que sí…— respondió mientras apuraba el té que le quedaba en la lata— este sitio es especial.

— ¿A qué sí?

— Oye Himura, tú eres amigo de la Kitsune…— Sano se llevó una mano a la cara— ¿Cómo puedes…?

— ¿Aguantar su ritmo?— Kenshin lo miró con una sonrisa significativa, rio— Megumi es una chica muy trabajadora.

— Muy obsesiva del control querrás decir— apuntó— ¡Está loca! Ahora pretende que comencemos a organizar el festival escolar de octubre ¡Acabamos de empezar el trimestre!— Himura rio ante aquella frase.

— Muy típico de ella— el pelirrojo seguía riendo.

— Si claro, tú no tienes que aguantarla— Sano infló sus cachetes.

— Sanosuke… ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué Megumi es así?— Aquella pregunta hizo que Sano mirara sorprendido a un Kenshin que le dedicaba una enigmática mirada— De todas formas tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi amiga, especialmente por lo que hiciste por ella durante la excursión…— Sano lo miró anonadado, Kenshin le dedicó una significativa mirada— Creo que aún no te había agradecido que pararas la noche en vela cuidándola.

— Yo…— Sano suspiró sonoramente— No sé por qué, pero la Kitsune siempre se mete en problemas cuando me encuentro cerca— dijo al fin— Puede que haya sido un vándalo… pero estoy cambiando y no puedo negar la ayuda a alguien que lo necesita…— el rostro del castaño se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente— Aunque sea la Kitsune…— Kenshin rio ante aquel comentario.

— Oye por cierto, creo que deberíamos de repetir esto más veces— dijo mientras cambiaba de tema y le mostraba la lata de té— Tu compañía es agradable— sonrió.

— Hey Himura, esta noche trabajo en el Akabeko, si te apetece podría invitarte a cenar para agradecerte esto— dijo mientras alzaba su lata vacía.

— ¡No hace falta! Eso ha sido un regalo.

— Insisto— dijo mientras se ponía de pie— Nunca has venido con nosotros a las celebraciones del equipo, por lo que no has probado la deliciosa comida que prepara el viejo verde que Misao tiene por abuelo— informó con una sonrisa— Kao-chan iba a venir también, se pondrá muy contenta si te ve por allí— el rostro de Kenshin se enrojeció, Sano sonrió— ¿Qué me dices?

— Bueno… podría ir— Sanosuke, con una sonrisa, le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

— ¡Así se habla!

* * *

— ¡Bienvenido!— La alegre voz de Misao se escuchó por todo el local cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó y se internaron dos jóvenes ataviados con el uniforme de la preparatoria Hiko.

— ¡Ya he llegado!— Anunció el castaño mientras tiraba su mochila despreocupadamente a un lado.

— ¡Llegas tarde Sagara!— dijo Misao mientras le lanzaba un delantal a Zanza— oh… ¡Himura! ¡Bienvenido!— saludó alegremente cuando vio aparecer al pelirrojo— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos juntos?— preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la barra curiosa.

— Hemos tomado un té— respondió Kenshin mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes que se encontraban junto a la barra del local.

— Le he dicho que viniera a cenar— Sanosuke se metió en la barra y se internó a la cocina donde se escuchó un "llegas tarde" por parte del abuelo de Misao.

— Vaya Himura, ahora va a venir también Kaoru— informó con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que el joven se pusiese rojo.

— Gracias por acogerme Makimachi-san— Dijo mientras hacía una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. La Comadreja le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de volver al trabajo. El pelirrojo miró el local con curiosidad, era un sitio bastante amplio con varias mesas pegadas a las ventanas de madera; el sitio era sin duda alguna antiguo, montones de fotografías decoraban la zona de la barra de muchas épocas distintas, aquello confirmaba que el restaurante era tan viejo como aparentaba…

En ese momento algo llamó la atención del pelirrojo, dio un brinco al sentir vibrar su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente lo sacó para leer en la pantalla _Megumi Takani_ , se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado? Descolgó el aparato para llevárselo a la oreja.

— ¿Megumi?— preguntó mientras se mordía los labios.

 _— ¿Kenshin? ¿Sigues en el instituto? Te he buscado por el dojo pero no había ni rastro de ti_ — escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

— Megumi se me había olvidado por completo— respondió excusándose mientras se agachaba hacia su mochila y sacaba el cuaderno de matemáticas que le había dejado la presidenta aquella misma mañana.

— _¿No estás aquí?—_ la voz de Megumi se escuchó apurada.

— Estoy en un restaurante, me han invitado a cenar— dijo rápidamente— Si te viene bien pásate por aquí y te invito yo a algo por las molestias— escuchó un soplido al otro lado de la línea.

— _El tren…_

— Toma el de las nueve— Kenshin miró de reojo a Sanosuke que había salido a la barra vestido totalmente de blanco, al igual que Misao— El restaurante se llama Akabeko ¿Sabes dónde es?

— _Pondré el GPS_ — dijo finalmente la chica— _Al final siempre te sales con la tuya Ken-san_ — el joven sonrió.

— Vale aquí te espero— dijo antes de colgar.

— Bueno Himura ¿Qué quieres tomar?— pregunto Sanosuke mientras se apoyaba en la barra frente al pelirrojo.

— Pues… aún me lo estoy pensando— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y guardaba su teléfono— ¿Tenéis carta o algo?

— Si tenemos carta— Zanza le sacó una de debajo de la barra y se la puso enfrente— Pero déjame que te recomiende el ramen, es una delicia.

— Lo tendré en cuenta— contestó el joven con una sonrisa en la cara. En ese momento la campanilla de la puerta sonó y una joven pelinegra con un shinai enfundado entró en el restaurante.

— ¡Buenas noches!— Saludó Kaoru cuando entró. Aunque casi se cae de espaldas al ver como un joven de cabello rojizo ataviado con el uniforme del instituto Hiko se giraba y la miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Buenas noches Kao-chan!— Sanosuke saludó a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en la cara— Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti— dijo mientras miraba a Kenshin.

Kaoru saludó a su compañero de club bastante sonrojada.

— Hi… Hi… Himura-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pudo preguntar al fin.

— Sagara me ha invitado a cenar— informó con una sonrisa en su rostro que también estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque era menos obvio que el de su amiga.

Sanosuke observó la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque al principio odiaba cuando Kaoru siempre hablaba de Himura, ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico se alegró bastante de que fuese él el elegido por su mejor amiga. Sin duda se veían adorables, la chica se sentó junto al pelirrojo y le pidió a Misao un plato de ramen.

Aquello era lo que se conocía como la primavera de la juventud ¿No? Dos jóvenes enamorados y tímidos que no podían evitar sonrojarse al estar juntos y dedicarse miradas de interés el uno hacia el otro ¿Cuándo iban a empezar a salir? Sano frunció el ceño mientras servía cervezas a unos clientes de la barra. Aquello era cada vez más obvio, sobre todo tras la excursión que tuvieron en agosto.

— Son empalagosos ¿eh?— Misao que se había cruzado con él en la barra le hizo el comentario mientras reía.

— ¿Por qué piensas que lo he invitado? Kaoru me debe un favor más— contestó el castaño mientras reía y salía a tomar nota de las personas que se encontraban en las mesas— ¿Qué van a tomar?— El joven sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su delantal, tomó nota de los platos que iban a pedir y con una encantadora sonrisa se alejó de la mesa para llevar la comanda a la cocina, donde Okina bailaba mientras cocinaba el ramen a ritmo de una canción pop muy moderna se salía por la pequeña radio que había en la cocina.

— Viejo, deja de hacer eso si no quieres que te detengan— comentó mientras aguantaba la risa al ver como Okina, lejos de hacerle caso, se esmeró mucho más en el paso de baile.

— Calla y trabaja cabeza de pollo— respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua. Sin poder parar de reír Sano volvió a la barra donde comenzó a servir las cervezas que le habían pedido en la mesa. Escuchó como la campanilla de la puerta volvía a sonar.

— ¡Bienvenido!— gritó sin dejar de prestar atención al serpentín de cerveza.

— ¡Takani-san! ¡Bienvenida!— Las palabras que pronunció su amiga Misao hizo que Sano levantara la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y mirara con cara de sorpresa a Megumi Takani.

— ¡Megumi, aquí!— Kenshin alzó la mano invitando a la pelinegra a sentarse junto a Kaoru y a él. La joven seguía paralizada en la puerta.

— Misao… tenemos que poner un cartel en la entrada para recordar que las kitsunes no pueden entrar en el restaurante…— comentó Sano en voz alta mientras dejaba la cerveza que acababa de servir en la bandeja, sintió como Misao le ponía la mano en la cara y lo empujaba hacia un lado.

— Megumi-san no le hagas caso al cabeza de pollo, todos sabemos que el riego sanguíneo no le llega bien a la cabeza— Dijo con una sonrisa— Es todo un honor tener a la presidenta del Consejo en nuestro humilde local, por favor siéntate y pide lo que quieras— Sano se libró de la mano de su amiga y con las mejillas hinchadas tomó la bandeja con las cervezas y se dirigió a la mesa donde las habían pedido.

— Sabía yo que mis ojos no me engañaban— Okina salió de la cocina al ver entrar a la nueva amiga de su nieta— Eres una muchacha preciosa— dijo con tono galante— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— La pelinegra enrojeció ante el alago.

— Megumi Takani— dijo con voz queda mientras se sentaba en el taburete junto a Kenshin y Kaoru.

— Bienvenida a mi humilde local señorita Megumi. Yo soy Okina, abuelo de Misao y dueño del restaurante.

— Viejo, a las Kitsunes no se las trata así, cuando te des la vuelta te envenenará— Sano volvió a la barra con la bandeja bajo el brazo.

— No sabía que los animales tuvieseis permiso laboral— comentó irónica.

— En esta parte de la civilización sí— respondió Misao— aunque no lo parezca este cabeza de chorlito hace bien su trabajo.

— ¿Queréis dejar de hablar como si no estuviese presente?— comentó Sano mientras la vena de su frente comenzaba a hincharse.

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres tomar?— Misao pasó olímpicamente del castaño y Okina volvió a la cocina. Megumi miró extrañada, pero Kenshin se le adelantó.

— ¿Quieres probar el ramen? Dicen que es el mejor de la zona— comentó con una sonrisa en la cara— no puedo creer que nunca haya entrado a este sitio.

— Venga… está bien Makimachi-san, ponme un plato de ramen— dijo mientras miraba a una Misao que amplió mucho su sonrisa.

— ¡Marchando! Por cierto, puedes llamarme Misao si quieres— informó mientras le pasaba la comanda a Sanosuke para que se la diese a su abuelo— Makimachi-san es demasiado formal para mí— Una enorme sonrisa volvió a decorar su rostro.

— Está bien…— respondió la presidenta mientras le devolvía la sonrisa levemente sonrojada, tenía que admitir que las amigas del castaño eran sin ninguna duda, muy simpáticas.

— Megumi… ¿Y eso que has venido aquí?— la pelinegra miró a su izquierda y pudo ver a Kaoru Kamiya al otro lado de su amigo.

— Pues Ken-san me tiene que devolver mi cuaderno de matemáticas— dijo mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado y se ponía cómoda en el taburete— Resulta que esta mañana no ha traído hecha la tarea de Saito y se la he dejado para que la copiara— el pelirrojo enrojeció.

— No ha sido exactamente así— se defendió Kenshin mientras alzaba un dedo— Solo era un ejercicio que no entendía— Kaoru rio ante la cómica situación.

— Tres platos de ramen de la casa y uno con extra de soja— Misao llegó con dos platos que puso delante de Kenshin y Kaoru; Megumi observó como el suyo se lo servía Sanosuke con media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Y otro para la presidenta— La joven alzó una ceja al ver como el castaño había escrito con salsa de soja "estúpida Kitsune" sobre su comida.

— Zanza, creo que te van a dar el premio a gracioso del año— opinó mientras mezclaba los fideos con los palillos haciendo desaparecer las palabras.

— ¡Eh! Me ha costado mucho escribirlo— Se quejó.

—Claro, como aún te estás aprendiendo los kanjis…— Megumi se llevó los palillos a la boca y abrió los ojos al comprobar que ciertamente la comida estaba deliciosa, miró a Misao mientras masticaba.

— ¿Te lo he dicho, verdad? Tenemos el mejor ramen de la ciudad— Guiñó un ojo mientras seguía moviéndose por la barra para atender a los demás clientes.

— El Akabeko lleva abierto más de setenta años— Dijo Kaoru mientras llevaba sus palillos hacia su comida— La familia de Misao regenta este bar desde hace décadas… son grandes cocineros.

— Vaya… tienes razón el ramen está delicioso— comentó Kenshin con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Megumi se dedicó a comer en silencio mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas a un Sanosuke que se dedicaba a pasear por la barra mientras hacía su trabajo. Servía cervezas, atendía a los clientes con una sonrisa coqueta y se movía con soltura en aquel ambiente. Jamás lo habría imaginado, Sanosuke Sagara realizando un trabajo de manera sumisa y eficaz…

— Entonces… ¿Han empezado ya los preparativos del festival escolar?— Aquella pregunta hizo que Megumi desviara su atención del castaño y la dirigiera hacia Kaoru, que la miraba con interés— Tendremos reunión de delegados la semana que viene ¿No?

— Si— respondió la joven con una sonrisa— Llevo trabajando en ello desde que volvimos de la excursión, la semana que viene comenzaremos a ponernos de acuerdo en las actividades que vamos a realizar— dijo mientras sonreía.

— Eficaz como siempre— comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

— ¡Me encanta el festival escolar!— exclamó Misao desde el otro lado de la barra a la vez que una mirada soñadora se le instauraba en la cara— Son unos días especiales en los que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir…

—Si claro, tan solo es un día que perdemos clase Comadreja, sin contar con toooodo el trabajo que tendremos que hacer— Opinó Sanosuke molesto— No sé qué tiene de especial…— Megumi frunció el ceño y se preparó para hablar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

— Yo no creo que sea así Sano— Kaoru miró a su amigo con una sonrisa— Son unos días de fiesta donde todos nos divertimos juntos— Opinó— Creo que deberías de pensar más en las cosas positivas y menos en el trabajo que tienes que dedicarle, disfrutarías más— Sano frunció los labios y no respondió.

— ¡Así se habla Kaoru!— dijo Misao con una enorme sonrisa— ¿No os parece muy romántica la noche del festival con el baile que se hace alrededor de la hoguera?

— Uy si, súper romántico— Sano recibió una colleja por parte de Misao, que enfurruñada volvió al trabajo. Kaoru suspiró.

— Sois realmente graciosos— comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

— Si… estamos pensando seriamente en formar un grupo de comediantes itinerantes cuando terminemos el instituto— Kaoru apoyó su frente en su mano mientras suspiraba.

— Independientemente de lo que piense el Tori-Atama, el festival escolar es un evento que ilusiona a todos los alumnos del instituto. Pero organizar un acontecimiento de esas características no es tarea fácil— Megumi comía encantada de su plato de ramen.

— Algo que no será muy complicado para ti, después del éxito que tuvo la excursión de este verano— apuntó Kenshin.

— Ya, pero seguiré necesitando vuestra ayuda…

— Cuenta con ella Megumi— dijo Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa— Y con la de Sanosuke— la pelinegra alzó un poco la voz para que su mejor amigo la escuchara— Si no colabora, alguien se va a quedar sin bentos de almuerzo…

Como si fuese un radar, la cabeza de Sanosuke se giró hacia su amiga tras escuchar el comentario. Bufó.

— ¡Como si los bentos que me preparas fuesen un manjar o algo…!

— ¿Qué has dicho?— Kaoru miró a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido— ¡Yo, que me esmero tanto todas las mañanas para que comas comida casera y no esos pringues que te compras en la cafetería!

— ¿Preparas su comida Kamiya-san?— Preguntó Kenshin curioso. Kaoru enrojeció al instante.

— Yo… bueno… la cosa es que…

— Kao-chan me prepara la comida todos los días porque dice que en mi casa somos un desastre— Sano se acercó a esa zona de la barra mientras portaba una bandeja llena de los vasos que acababa de lavar. Comenzó a secarlos con un trapo— Tiene complejo de ama de casa precoz… se preocupa mucho por los demás— comentó.

— ¡No es para tanto!— Kaoru le dedicó una mirada de odio a su mejor amigo.

— Quizás la cocina no sea su fuerte… pero es una persona que sabe cuidar de los demás— Sano se dirigió a Kenshin— Es encantadora— La cabeza de Kaoru estalló y se enrojeció hasta los límites ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello delante de Kenshin?

Todos comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Kaoru, la cual estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no estampar a su mejor amigo contra la barra de madera maciza. Incluso Megumi intentó ocultar su sonrisa mientras miraba distraídamente la decoración del viejo local y terminaba de comerse su ramen.

Para sorpresa de la joven presidenta… la noche fue amena. Después de aquel comentario que hizo sonrojar tanto a Kaoru, esta se vengó de su mejor amigo contando muchas de las anécdotas vergonzosas que ella conocía. Como la de aquella vez en las que, cazando ranas, un joven Sano de 9 años se asustó al encontrarse con una mantis religiosa y del miedo terminó haciéndose pipí encima. O de la vez que jugando, Sano se pegó un chicle en el pelo y su padre decidió raparlo al cero haciéndolo parecer un monje budista en miniatura. El castaño se sonrojó hasta los límites mientras que, enfurruñado, se dedicó a continuar con su trabajo, Megumi sí que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas con aquellas anécdotas al imaginarse a un pequeño Tori-Atama con una cabeza calva y brillante.

— Con razón ahora lleva el pelo de gallo— Comentó entre risas— Raparse le dejó secuelas.

— ¡No te rías Kitsune!

— ¡No me estoy riendo!— dijo, pero fue inútil ocultar una carcajada que nació de su garganta. Todos rieron a la vez.

— Tiene sentido eso que has dicho— Misao también se encontraba con ellos apoyada en la barra, la hora de la cena había pasado prácticamente y quedaban muy pocos clientes en el restaurante.

En ese momento el viejo Okina salió de la cocina con un trapo sobre su hombro y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

— Creo que ya ha sido todo por hoy Sanosuke— dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al amigo de su nieta— Aunque has llegado tarde… voy a dejar que te vayas ya a descansar.

— Por cierto…— Kenshin sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para comprobar la hora que era— Ya son las diez menos veinte— dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancia— Creo que nos hemos entretenido demasiado…

— ¡El tren!— Megumi dio un brinco del taburete.

— Tranquila… creo que ya solo puedes coger el de las diez— informó su amigo. La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿Cómo había podido perder el sentido del tiempo de aquella manera?

— Será mejor que nos vayamos todos… ya es muy tarde— Comentó Kaoru mientras sacaba su monedero de la mochila.

— Ni se te ocurra señorita— dijo Okina al ver la intención que tenían los tres jóvenes, pues Kenshin y Megumi la imitaron— A esta cena invita la casa, es un placer haberos recibido en mi humilde local y…— Okina dirigió su mirada hacia Megumi y le tomó galantemente una mano— Espero de corazón volver a verla por aquí señorita, su belleza iluminaría una montaña entera en una noche de luna nueva— y le besó delicadamente el dorso de la mano. En ese momento Sanosuke apartó a Okina de Megumi.

— Viejo no digas tonterías— el castaño acababa de salir de la zona de camareros ataviado de nuevo con su uniforme de la escuela. Megumi miró extrañada al joven que tenía una expresión incierta en su rostro, pero decidió no darle importancia al ver que todos se dirigían hacia la salida.

— Muchas gracias por venir— dijo Misao en la puerta cuando sus cuatro amigos habían salido ya del local— Volved cuando queráis Himura, Takani.

— ¡Lo haré!— Dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano.

— Bueno yo me voy— dijo Sano mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Un momento Sano— La voz de su mejor amiga hizo que parara la marcha— Tu casa está justo al lado de la estación— dijo.

— ¿Y?— preguntó el castaño. A Kaoru le tembló una ceja.

— ¡Pues que no son horas para que una señorita vaya sola por la calle! No te cuesta nada acompañar a Megumi, ya que os dirigís a la misma dirección— Megumi abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡No es necesario!— Dijo mientras alzaba sus manos— No soy una niña que necesite supervisión.

— Yo te acompañaré a casa si no te parece mal Kamiya-san— Kenshin miró con una sonrisa amable a Kaoru, que se sonrojó, pero a la vez asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Hasta mañana!— Dijeron los dos y se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Kaoru. Sanosuke alzó mucho su ceja… su mejor amiga vivía a tan solo una calle de la suya… ¿Por qué había comenzado a andar hacia la dirección contraria? ¿Acaso quería alargar el camino? Dejó de pensar en eso cuando observó cómo Megumi emprendía la marcha hacia la estación con paso ligero. El castaño suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

— No es necesario que me acompañes Sagara— dijo la joven mientras andaba.

— No te estoy acompañando Kitsune, mi casa está en esa dirección— dijo secamente mientras se agachaba y tomaba el tallo de una planta que crecía entre las baldosas. Se lo metió en la boca y emprendió la marcha de nuevo. Megumi bufó— Te molesta todo lo que hago ¿Verdad?— dijo Sano mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la presidenta.

— No es eso Tori-Atama…— Megumi miraba al frente mientras caminaba con su mochila entre sus manos— Solo… es que siempre haces cosas demasiado vulgares— confesó mientras fruncía el ceño. Sano no pudo evitar reír.

— ¡Eres increíble!— Se sacó el tallo de la boca y lo tiró— ¿Así está bien Kaichou?

— En ningún momento te he dicho que lo tiraras— Sano simplemente calló.

Continuaron caminando, rodeados de un raro silencio al que no estaban nada acostumbrados. Un gato callejero se lamía una de sus patas sobre un muro que rodeaba una de las casas, la temperatura era agradable, el olor del incienso de uno de los templos cercanos inundaba el ambiente y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado decorado por montones de estrellas

— Así que… esos bentos de comida extraña que traes todos los días te los prepara Kaoru…— comentó la pelinegra al acordarse de aquel detalle y de esa manera romper el silencio tan extraño que los había envuelto.

— Si, como ya he dicho… en mi casa somos un poco desastrosos…

— Aja…— la joven volvió a callar. Continuaron caminando por las calles residenciales de la pequeña ciudad— No sé por qué no me extraña… verte levantándote temprano para prepararte la comida del almuerzo es algo difícil de imaginar— Megumi tuvo que volver a romper el silencio, Sano miró la presidenta, sonrió antes de volver a posar sus ojos castaños en el camino.

— Si ya me lo hace Kaoru ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo yo?— la joven lo miró extrañada— Mi padre madruga para ir a trabajar y mi hermano es más pequeño que yo…

— Si… conocí a tu hermano durante la final del torneo de béisbol— comentó al acordarse del joven bajito y delgado de pelo negro revuelto— Pero… ¿Y tu madre?— El semblante del castaño cambió y se dibujó en su rostro una expresión extraña, el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que rompía la tranquilidad de la noche. Megumi se arrepintió al momento de haber realizado aquella pregunta.

— Mis padres están divorciados— dijo simplemente— ella no vive con nosotros.

Continuaron caminando y el silencio volvió a envolverlos, Megumi intentó asimilar aquella información y un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella, no tenía ni la menor idea de aquello.

— Lo siento… no lo sabía…— dijo finalmente.

— No tiene importancia— respondió el castaño mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo— Pasó hace ya mucho tiempo…— Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como un susurro, la pelinegra no pudo evitar mirarlo, la expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro era muy distinta a todas las que ella conocía, no estaba acostumbrada a entablar una conversación civilizada con Sanosuke Sagara y mucho menos una tan personal… iba a decir algo más pero el cartel de la estación de trenes les dio la bienvenida y aquello hizo que cambiara de opinión.

— ¿Tú no ibas a tu casa?— La presidenta se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el castaño la había acompañado al final.

— ¿Eso he dicho?— Sanosuke volvió a cambiar su expresión y dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica— Perdóname, no acostumbro a desobedecer órdenes de Kaoru— La pelinegra alzó las cejas.

Sano cambió su mirada y se fijó de reojo en una panda de hombres con muy mala pinta sentados en los bancos de la entrada de la estación, sin decir nada, se quitó la cinta roja antes de que fuese reconocido, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris.

— Te acompaño— dijo de repente y se adentró en la estación.

— ¿Qué?— Megumi lo siguió con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba su monedero de la mochila— ¡Es una estupidez que gastes un viaje si no vas a viajar!— Sano se alegró de darse cuenta de que la pelinegra no se había percatado de la razón por la que se había empeñado en acompañarla hasta dentro

— ¿Qué más te da, Kitsune?— respondió mientras no se separaba de ella. Tal y como supuso, la joven había llamado la atención del grupo de chicos, pero la ancha espalda de Sanosuke se encargaba muy bien de ocultarla de las lascivas miradas que estaba recibiendo— Si no te das prisa perderás el tren…— Sanosuke pasó su tarjeta por el lector y el torniquete se abrió, Megumi frunció el ceño y él le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica a cambio.

— ¡No he visto persona más imbécil!— la pelinegra colocó su tarjeta en el lector que había justo al lado y atravesó el torniquete de entrada para adentrarse en la estación con paso ligero. Sano dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro y dirigió una efímera mirada a su espalda, los jóvenes que estaban sentados en el banco de la entrada ya habían perdido el interés y continuaban a lo suyo, el castaño se adentró en la estación y siguió a la presidenta.

Se dirigieron hasta el andén donde indicaba que llegaría el tren de Odawara en silencio. A aquellas horas de la noche, la estación estaba desierta. Megumi se asomó por el andén para ver si el tren se veía de lejos y volvió a colocarse tras la línea amarilla, Sano se dedicó a observarla.

— Oye Kitsune…— Megumi dejó de mirar hacia las vías y se giró para mirar a Sanosuke, este se sonrojó ligeramente— Sobre mi comportamiento de esta mañana… yo…— el joven desvió su mirada hacia otro lado… La pelinegra se fijó en aquel momento que la frente del castaño se encontraba desnuda, sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— No te preocupes cabeza de pollo— dijo mientras suspiraba, dirigió de nuevo su mirada a las vías y colocó las asas de su mochila en el hombro— creo que ya te conozco lo suficiente como para entender tus reacciones ante nuevas tareas… tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada— Sano la miró con sorpresa; iba a hablar cuando el sonido de los altavoces desvió su atención.

— _El tren con destino a Odawara va a efectuar su entrada en el andén 4, por favor manténgase alejado de la línea amarilla y permita la salida de los pasajeros antes de entrar, gracias—_ anunció una voz femenina.

El estrepitoso sonido del tren comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cercano hasta que paró justo enfrente de donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. El repiqueteo de las puertas abiertas inundó el andén y Megumi se internó en el vagón. Sano se quedó mirándola tras la línea amarilla.

— ¡Hey Kitsune! — la joven se giró y miró al joven castaño que la observaba con su sonrisa sarcástica y con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris de su uniforme— No te creas que he bajado la guardia o algo, ¿Eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres Tori-Atama?— preguntó alzando una ceja, el sonido insistente de las puertas inundaba el andén.

— ¡Qué continuaré fastidiándote, te guste o no!

— ¿Cuándo piensas madurar?— preguntó al escuchar aquella estúpida afirmación.

— No sé…— Sano miró a Megumi mientras que el sarcasmo de su sonrisa iba desapareciendo. La pelinegra sintió que la mirada que le estaba dedicando era demasiado profunda.

A Sanosuke no le dio tiempo a poder ver el sonrojo que había adquirido las mejillas de la joven, pues las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren emprendía de nuevo la marcha, desapareciendo al girar la curva que había en la salida de la estación.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Jojojojo ¡Me encanta esta pareja! ¿No son adorables? ¡Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos un lunes más a Tenías que ser tú! Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, en España ya son las 12.45 de la madrugada… perdonad la tardanza pero hoy he tenido un día muy largo._

 _Bueno, supongo que esto es un avance ¿No? La relación de Sano y Megumi se va estrechando cada vez más y en el próximo capítulo les toca organizar el festival y conoceremos nueva información de Megumi…_

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por los comentarios y por todo en general._

 _¡Pasad buena semana!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 13. El Festival Escolar_**


	14. Capítulo 13 El festival escolar

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El Festival Escolar**

 **S** anosuke bostezó mientras llevaba su mochila a la espalda y caminaba con aire cansado a la vez que maldecía por dentro el tener que madrugar aquel viernes por la mañana para asistir al entrenamiento de béisbol. Eran los campeones del torneo interescolar y el partido que tenían al día siguiente era un simple amistoso que se jugaría en contexto del festival escolar… no entendía como Sou pudo haberlos citado a las siete de la mañana, la vena de su frente se hinchó levemente. Accedió al centro, que a aquellas horas se encontraba totalmente vacío, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el vestuario de los chicos, donde la mayoría del equipo se encontraba poniéndose la equipación.

— Buenos días Sagara— Saludó Katsu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras terminaba de atarse el cinturón negro— Hace un día estupendo ¿Verdad?

A cambio de aquellas palabras recibió un leve gruñido, seguido de la risa de Daigoro.

— A Sagara no se le dan muy bien las mañanas— dijo sin perder la sonrisa— es impresionante la persistencia de nuestro capitán ¿Eh? Somos los ganadores de las interescolares y nuestro contrincante es un equipo lleno de alumnos de primero que ni siquiera consiguieron clasificarse para el torneo de agosto ¡Y aquí estamos, a las siete de la mañana frente a un duro día de entrenamiento intensivo!

— Nunca se debe de subestimar a un rival— Soujiro apareció en la puerta del vestuario con una mirada seria en la cara, aunque su característica sonrisa seguía en sus labios— y el hecho de ser los campeones fundamenta más aún mi decisión de entrenar esta mañana, debemos de estar en forma y no bajar la guardia— Sano sonrió por fin mientras terminaba de atarse su camisa con el número 3 y su apellido a la espalda.

— Así se habla capitán— Señaló Inoue con su pulgar en alto, Cho bufó.

— ¡El festival escolar es la próxima semana!— el rubio se cruzó de brazos— y sabes perfectamente cómo está el delegado de nuestra clase sobre el ensayo de la obra de teatro— Soujiro alzó una ceja.

— Cho… tú eres el aldeano 2 y solamente tienes que decir "¿Se han ido ya?"— dijo con ironía sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara— y yo soy el soldado 4 y ni siquiera tengo texto… no creo que nos echen mucho de menos en los ensayos.

Katsu rio.

— Nosotros vamos a hacer una cafetería— informó Okubo mientras se peinaba en el espejo y colocaba su gorra— De temática parisina, toda mi clase está aprendiendo mi receta de los crepes.

— No sé por qué no me extraña— Cho miró al casanova del equipo con envidia— seguro que tienes a todas las chicas guapas del instituto haciendo cola frente a tu clase…

— Si no tuvieras esa cabeza de escoba quizás también harían cola frente a la tuya— opinó Sanosuke a la vez que todos estallaban en carcajadas.

— Bueno, ya basta de cháchara— Sou intentó ocultar su sonrisa— ¡A entrenar!

— ¡Sí!— Todo el equipo respondió al unísono mientras ponían rumbo a la pista de béisbol y comenzaban el calentamiento.

El entrenamiento fue duro; comenzaron el entrenamiento corriendo varias vueltas al centro; después, su capitán los puso en parejas a lanzarse bolas y atraparlas con sus guantes, seguidamente pasaron al bateo donde todos tuvieron que realizar diez golpes perfectos que cada uno de los recogedores se encargaba de atrapar. Volvieron a dar varias vueltas al campo y a correr por las bases. Sanosuke siempre se había considerado un tipo duro, pero ya estaba exhausto, entre la semana de mierda que llevaba en el Consejo Estudiantil y aquella mañana de entrenamiento pensaba que iba a morir, cuando por fin su amigo se quitó la gorra.

— Perfecto— dijo mientras miraba el reloj— Tenéis veinte minutos para daros una ducha e ir a clases, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo y cuando terminen las clases.

Todo el equipo lanzó una queja que terminó quedándose en el aire cuando Soujiro les dedicó una mirada seria.

— Makimachi-san vendrá a ayudarnos esta tarde— informó— Sagara, te toca recoger.

Sano lo miró con ojos desorbitados, estaba pensando en la ducha y en la siesta que se iba a pegar durante la clase de inglés. No puso pegas, aunque un sonoro suspiro se escapó de su cuerpo.

— Como mandes…— cansinamente tomó la bolsa de las pelotas y fue recogiendo una a una todas las que habían utilizado durante la práctica aquella mañana. Aún era temprano y los alumnos más madrugadores comenzaban a llegar al centro.

Se paseó por todas las pistas deportivas recogiendo pelotas con el ceño fruncido; no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por ver la situación en la que se encontraba… si eso se lo llegan a contar un año antes, cuando aún era conocido por ser Zanza "el más fuerte", no se lo habría creído. Divisó una de las pelotas cerca de las vallas pintadas de verde que separaban el campo de béisbol con las pistas de tenis. Se agachó y la guardó en el saco que llevaba a la espalda. Entonces el sonido de una pelota sobre una de las paredes de entrenamiento llamó su atención; una chica con el pelo lacio recogido en una coleta golpeaba la pelota amarilla con su raqueta contra la pared con una increíble habilidad. Sanosuke tuvo que frotarse los ojos para comprobar que ciertamente se trataba de Megumi Takani; iba ataviada con el uniforme de deporte y con una rapidez que le resultó pasmosa golpeó la pelota contra la pared que rebotó hacia ella y la volvió a golpear. Su cara reflejaba concentración y sus movimientos eran precisos y bien medidos, tomaba la raqueta con destreza y se la pasaba de una a otra con una gran habilidad cuando iba a golpear; su juego de pies era rápido y sin vacilación… Nunca habría imaginado poder ver a la Kitsune practicar ningún tipo de deporte, y mucho menos practicarlo tan bien.

En ese momento, la pelinegra falló uno de los golpeos y bufó mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la pelota amarilla. Casi se cae del susto cuando vio al chico ataviado con la equipación de béisbol mirándola fijamente al otro lado de la valla. Una vez descubierto, Sano accedió al recinto donde aparte de las pistas de tenis, también se encontraba la pared de entrenamiento; se colocó al lado de Megumi aún con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

— Vaya Kitsune… no sabía que sabías hacer algo más que estudiar y mandarme cosas inútiles relacionadas con el Consejo Estudiantil— dijo sorprendido. Megumi aguantó las ganas de estrellarle la raqueta contra la cabeza y sonrojada tomó la pelota del suelo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?— Preguntó mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia la pared.

— Se te da muy bien— comentó pensativo ignorando el último comentario. Megumi lanzó la pelota amarilla hacia el cielo y con un elegante salto la golpeó con fuerza sin responder al castaño. Este se quedó observando como la pelota se dirigía hacia la pared, donde rebotó— ¿Desde cuando juegas al tenis?— Megumi se despistó y la pelota se le escapó, no cabía duda que con el Tori-atama cerca se había ido al traste su gran idea de jugar al tenis para despejarse aquella mañana.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta— Dijo mientras lo miraba. El castaño se fijó como varias gotas de sudor decoraban su frente. Sonrió y señaló con el dedo la pista de béisbol.

— Sou me ha mandado recoger, nosotros ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento de esta mañana— dejando el saco de pelotas en el suelo, cruzó sus brazos y dibujó su característica sonrisa sarcástica que tenía reservada para ella— Así que tenis… A parte de estudiar y hacer encuestas... te gusta el tenis— Megumi suspiró mientras se acercaba hacia donde había dejado su mochila y sacaba una toalla de ella con la que se secó la cara.

— Juego al tenis desde que tengo uso de razón, cabeza de pollo— contestó desganada— Creo que eres el único de todo el instituto que no lo sabe… ¿Nunca has visto que la capitana del equipo de tenis pasa día sí y día también por la sala del Consejo para pedirme que forme parte de su club?

— Primera noticia— respondió Sanosuke rascándose la cabeza. La presidenta sonrió mientras dibujaba una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Cómo quieres qué lo sepa? ¡Siempre estoy haciendo cosas inútiles que muy bien te encargas de mandarme todos los días!— el castaño se cruzó de brazos y observó un poco mejor el cuerpo de la chica. Llevaba los pantalones cortos del uniforme para hacer deporte, estos le llegaban por la mitad de los muslos y mostraban un poco más de lo que lo hacía la falda y su camiseta blanca con el cuello color azul se le pegaba al cuerpo más que la camisa, marcando sus curvas. El joven tragó saliva e intentó quitar su vista del privilegiado cuerpo de la presidenta del Consejo, reprochándose a sí mismo por pensar en estupideces.

— Cuando iba a primaria ya jugaba y durante la escuela media sí que pertenecía al club de tenis— la joven ignoró la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte del castaño mientras bebía agua un poco ruborizada—Cuando entré en la preparatoria el año pasado llegué a estar apuntada— le explicó como si tuviera cinco años. Tomó su mochila, la raqueta y la botella de agua— Pero cuando decidí formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil, jugar al tenis se convirtió en algo prácticamente imposible de compaginar, por lo que dejé el club cuando me convertí en presidenta antes de comenzar 2º— Le había hecho un resumen bastante generoso.

— Jamás en la vida me lo habría imaginado— Megumi lo miró con una mueca entre extrañada y divertida.

— Me voy, cabeza de pollo— dijo al fin— Antes de que me pegues tu estupidez.

Con paso elegante puso rumbo a los vestuarios femeninos dejando solo a Sanosuke que se quedó perplejo ante lo poco que conocía a Megumi, aunque descubrir aquel pequeño aspecto de su vida le gustó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras comenzaba a hacerse un esquema mental de quien era ella, más allá de sus excelentes notas, de su mal carácter o de su obsesión por el control… en aquel momento la pregunta que Kenshin le hizo la vez que tomaron té en el dojo de kendo _¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Megumi es así?_ Una mayor curiosidad hacia la presidenta nació dentro del castaño.

— Por cierto— la joven se giró a medio camino— Mañana después del amistoso necesito que te quedes en el instituto— Aquella frase hizo que el castaño volviese del shock en el que había caído.

— ¿Qué?

— Pues que tienes que construir el cartel de bienvenida de la puerta principal y también ayudar a empezar a colocar los puestos, el festival es el lunes que viene y mañana por la tarde tiene que quedarse todo preparado— se quitó la goma que recogía su pelo dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre sus hombros— recuerda que eres la mula de carga del Consejo, Sagara-kun— y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hizo que todas las células del castaño entraran en ebullición, se giró de nuevo para, ahora sí, adentrarse en los vestuarios femeninos.

— Maldita…— Susurrando entre dientes todo el repertorio de palabras malsonantes que pasaron por su cabeza, tomó de nuevo la bolsa de pelotas de béisbol y se dirigió al almacén— ¡Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo!

* * *

Aoshi miró serio el reloj de su muñeca mientras caminaba en dirección a los exteriores del centro. Aquella mañana de viernes se estaba organizando el festival escolar y todo el instituto se encontraba prácticamente patas arriba. Con tanto alboroto le era imposible concentrarse en sus estudios.

Como buen estudiante precavido que era, había dedicado la semana anterior a realizar sesiones de estudio intensivas para adelantar todo el trabajo de aquella semana, por lo que se vio sin nada que hacer al salir de clase aquel día. Se sintió extraño… con paso tranquilo se acercó a una de las máquinas expendedoras y miró serio su contenido. Echó una moneda y pulsó el botón del café negro enlatado, el sonido de la lata caer hizo que se agachara para tomarla.

Se paseó por la zona exterior del centro con su café en la mano y finalmente decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de hormigón que se encontraban cerca de las pistas deportivas. Abrió la lata y llevó la amarga bebida a sus labios, le encantaba el café. Sus ojos serios se pasearon por las pistas deportivas, a pesar de encontrarse en medio de los preparativos del festival escolar, el equipo de fútbol y el equipo de béisbol se encontraban realizando sus entrenamientos. Ellos tenían partido al día siguiente y estaban entrenando duro; se fijó en el equipo de béisbol, había compartido muchos recuerdos con ellos durante la excursión de agosto y no podía negar que eran un grupo… interesante.

Cuando estaban en su tiempo libre se convertían en una panda de personas escandalosas e infantiles en muchos aspectos… pero cuando se colocaban la equipación blanca sus personalidades cambiaban totalmente. Trabajaban duro, cohesionados y daban lo mejor de ellos mismos. Dirigió su mirada al capitán Soujiro Seta, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba colocándose el guante en su mano izquierda, era muy bajo y su aspecto frágil, quizás aquello era una baza que lo hacía aún mejor jugador de lo que era, el rival no espera unos lanzamientos tan perfectos de un cuerpo tan pequeño… Frunció el ceño, había algo fuera de eso que molestaba a Aoshi y por mucho que se lo preguntaba no conseguía encontrar una respuesta. Se llevó la lata de café de nuevo a los labios. Misao Makimachi estaba con ellos, iba ataviada con la camiseta del equipo sobre la camisa de su uniforme y para variar, le venía grande. Portaba el número 19 y tenía su apellido escrito con caracteres románicos en su espalda.

La joven Makimachi tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras animaba a los chicos desde el banquillo. Llevaba una carpeta en sus manos y de vez en cuando la escrutaba y llamaba al capitán para hacerle algún comentario. Soujiro se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa y le dedicaba miradas de admiración a la joven de la trenza. Aoshi alzó una ceja… ¿Por qué se fijaba en esos dos?

—Vaya… que extraño verte por aquí— el hombre de hielo desvió su mirada del campo de béisbol.

— No sé de qué estás hablando Megumi— respondió mientras se bebía el último sorbo de su lata de café.

— Se me hace raro no verte en la biblioteca— La presidenta miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

— Con todo el movimiento que hay en el instituto es prácticamente imposible concentrarse— explicó a su amiga— he adelantado trabajo de la semana y ahora… bueno… supongo que tengo la tarde libre— dijo, aquello le sonó tan extraño a él como a Megumi.

— ¿No vas a ayudar a la clase con la preparación del puesto de feria?— preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. 2ºA iba a organizar juegos de feria de verano al estilo tradicional.

— Eso pensaba… pero Kenshin se ha ido con el delegado a comprar los premios… y las chicas se han quedado cosiendo los yukatas— explicó mientras miraba sin interés a los del club de fútbol— Cuando pregunté si precisaban mi ayuda me dijeron que no era necesario— Megumi ahogó una carcajada.

— Si quieres ocupar tu tiempo trabajando puedes pedírmelo a mí, tengo miles de tareas aún sin hacer y mis dos miembros forzosos se encuentran en pleno entrenamiento— explicó mientras miraba hacia el campo de béisbol, Sanosuke acababa de lanzar la pelota fuera del campo y corría por las bases mientras sacaba músculo y se chuleaba delante de sus compañeros de equipo, la vena de la frente de la presidenta se infló… como le irritaba el cabeza de pollo.

— Ya veo…— comentó Aoshi sin quitar su seria expresión del rostro. Megumi volvió a desviar su mirada y se puso en pie de nuevo.

— Yo me voy ya, aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, si estás muy aburrido podrías ir a la entrada principal— informó— La señorita Okon necesita ayuda para constituir la exposición que organiza el club de ciencias— el joven de mirada fría cerró los ojos y asintió.

— Está bien— dijo al final. Antes de emprender la marcha, no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera de nuevo hacia el banquillo del equipo de béisbol, donde Misao y Soujiro reían juntos mientras observaban a un Sanosuke hacer estupideces. Un imperceptible bufido salió de sus labios, con su expresión seria se dirigió hacia el hall del edificio, tirando la lata de café en una papelera cercana a la puerta del centro.

* * *

El día del festival cultural se acercaba a pasos agigantados y llegó el sábado que daría inicio a muchos eventos ligados al festival, que se celebraría el lunes. Aquella mañana el partido que jugaría el equipo de béisbol causó una gran expectación al ser el más reciente campeón de las interescolares. Prácticamente todos los alumnos del instituto asistieron al encuentro contra el equipo de uno de los distritos colindantes, Soujiro no podía evitar esconder su emoción a pesar de intentar aparentar estar serio. Nunca antes habían visto las gradas tan llenas como aquel día.

Finalmente, y gracias a una soberbia actuación de Sanosuke, que realizó un _grand slam_ durante la última entrada del partido que le dio cuatro puntos de golpe al equipo de Hiko, ganaron. Montones de alumnos celebraban aquella nueva victoria que se quedó más como un partido de exhibición que otra cosa, e incluso chicos de primero se acercaban a ellos para que le firmaran la pelota.

— ¡Chicas tranquilas!— Tetsuma Okubo intentaba abrirse paso entre todas sus fans, si antes de ganar las interescolares ya disponía de cierta fama… ahora era prácticamente incontrolable.

Sano sonrió mientras miraba a su compañero totalmente sonrojado rodeado de jóvenes.

— Esto… — aquella voz llamó la atención del castaño— ¡Ha sido increíble Sagara!— Un joven alumno de primero lo miraba con emoción— Sois muy buenos— dijo, Sano sonrió sorprendido.

— Muchas gracias— contestó sin poder evitar que el rojizo coloreara sus mejillas. No estaba nada acostumbrado a que lo alagaran. Lo normal había sido siempre que le temieran…

— ¿Has comido ya?— un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sanosuke.

— Kitsune… aún no me he quitado la equipación— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a la presidenta. Llevaba su estúpida carpeta de nuevo en sus manos y el brazalete naranja del Consejo Estudiantil en su brazo.

— ¡Vamos Sagara! ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer!— dijo mientras abría su carpeta y miraba algo— Cuando comas quiero que recojas los tablones que han dejado en la entrada del centro y los cortes con la sierra por las marcas que han diseñado los de club de arte— cerró la carpeta mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás como hacía siempre— No es un trabajo difícil, un cabeza de chorlito como tú podrá hacerlo sin problemas— concluyó, la vena de Sanosuke se hinchó.

— Como ordene la Kitsune— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se echaba la toalla con la que se había secado el sudor al hombro. Se fijó como la presidenta se alejaba de él con paso elegante, todas las células de su cuerpo comenzaron a arder…

— Vaya Sano, te veo de buen humor— El castaño se dio la vuelta y gruñó.

— ¿Vienes a reírte de mí Comadreja?

— Ahora que lo pienso… reírme de ti no estaría mal, pero prefiero felicitarte por el gran partido que has jugado— Misao se quitó la gorra de la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y volvió a ponérsela, Sano suspiró.

— Gracias… yo también estaba contento hasta hace unos minutos.

— ¿Ha sido cosa de Takani?— Misao comenzó a andar hacia el vestuario junto a su amigo.

— Si… la Kitsune quiere que me ponga ya a trabajar, ni si quiera va a dejarme una hora para comer y descansar— Misao soltó una carcajada.

— Hay mucho trabajo que hacer Sano… incluso Kaoru iba ahora mismo a la clase para empezar a decorarla— informó Misao— Yo misma voy a subir a ayudarla ahora— Sano frunció el ceño— Todos tenemos que hacer cosas para el festival del lunes… si no estuvieses en el Consejo seguramente habría sido Kaoru la que te habría obligado a quedarte para ayudar— Sano miró con recelo a su amiga— No será qué… ¿Estás tan enfadado porque es Takani la que te manda tareas?— Sanosuke enrojeció al instante.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Comadreja? ¡Estoy enfadado porque no puedo descansar! ¡Ni más, ni menos! ¡Esta conversación es estúpida!— Y con paso ligero el castaño se adentró en los vestuarios masculinos, dejando sola a una Misao que había colocado sus brazos en jarras y miraba con una sonrisa la puerta de los vestuarios por la que se había internado su amigo.

En ese momento sintió algo frío en su brazo, se giró sorprendía y miró como Soujiro Seta le tendía una lata de refresco de naranja.

— ¡Sou!— Misao le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras aceptaba la lata— ¡Gran trabajo!

— ¡Gracias Misao!— El castaño dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Ya sabes que sin tu ayuda no lo habríamos conseguido— la ojiverde no borró su sonrisa mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia uno de los bancos de hormigón que decoraban la zona.

— ¡Por supuesto! Sin esa gran jugada que he realizado yo, no habríamos conseguido las carreras suficientes para ganar— dijo irónica— Sou, sabes que yo no hago mucho… tan solo os animo, el mérito es vuestro— Soujiro sonrió, se sentaron en el banco.

— No creo que sea así, sin tus ánimos este equipo no sería ni una sombra de lo que es— el castaño abrió su lata y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas después de darle un largo sorbo a su refresco— Generas compañerismo, trasmites alegría…— Sou miró el campo de juego donde prácticamente no quedaba nadie, una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. La carcajada de Misao hizo que el joven desviara su mirada.

— ¡Creo que me tienes muy sobre valorada!— la joven se limpió una lágrima, tomó de su refresco y se puso en pie— Capitán… tan solo os ayudo a llevar el club, os animo en los partidos e investigo acerca de vuestros rivales— Le dedicó una sonrisa— El que juega y gana los partidos, el pitcher y estrella del equipo, si me permites añadir, eres tú— la joven le guiñó un ojo— Será mejor que vaya a mi clase a ayudar, Kaoru tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y me gustaría colaborar, aunque no lo parezca… convertir 2º F en una casa del terror no es tarea sencilla— la joven alzó una mano y, llevándose la lata de refresco a los labios, comenzó a caminar alejándose de las pistas deportivas.

— ¡Misao!— Soujiro se levantó y llamó la atención de la muchacha que paró la marcha y se giró para mirarlo interrogantemente. El capitán del equipo se quedó paralizado ante la imagen de la joven, esta llevaba su gorra sobre su pelo trenzado e iba ataviada con la camisa del equipo que le venía bastante grande, llevaba la falda gris del uniforme y las calcetas azul marino le llegaban casi a las rodillas. La Comadreja tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño, pero una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos verdes vivaces que podría estar mirando una vida entera, Soujiro sintió como se le secaba la boca de golpe— Nada… nos vemos en el festival— Misao amplió su sonrisa.

— ¡Nos vemos en el festival!— y alzando su mano se alejó de las pistas dejando solo y con los brazos caídos al capitán, aún ataviado con la equipación con la que había jugado el partido. Se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— Soy imbécil…— susurró mientras tiraba la lata vacía en una de las papeleras y ponía rumbo hacia el vestuario masculino.

* * *

Sanosuke tomó en peso el enorme tablón de madera que se encontraba en el hall principal del edificio. Con esfuerzo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada del centro. Observó como muchos de sus compañeros iban de un lado a otro con materiales entre sus brazos. Todo el instituto se encontraba patas arriba, literalmente, Megumi Takani iba paseándose con su carpeta en sus brazos y dirigiendo aquel caos, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta y de vez en cuando sus ojos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba su miembro forzoso, Sano no supo identificar si era por controlarlo o por otra cosa... El castaño continuó su camino hasta que una voz hizo que volviera a la realidad.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— Sanosuke sintió como el peso del tablón que portaba se aligeraba y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por su lado derecho.

— ¡Himura!— el castaño se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del capitán del club de kendo— ¿Qué haces aquí un sábado?— preguntó.

— Kamiya-san me dijo de venir a ver el partido de esta mañana— dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro— Por cierto gran jugada.

— Gracias— contestó modestamente, aunque no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrisa.

— Entonces Megumi me ha comentado que esta tarde ibais a preparar cosas para el festival y he decidido quedarme a echar una mano. Yo también soy subdelegado y no estaría haciendo honor a mi cargo si me escaqueo de trabajar…

— Vaya…— comentó Sanosuke mientras seguía transportando aquel enorme tablón de madera hacia el patio de la entrada del centro— Así que eres masoquista— Concluyó. Kenshin no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

— Qué va… solamente no quería dejaros solos con todo este trabajo— Llegaron a su destino y dejaron el tablón sobre el suelo— Ya sabes que a veces Megumi puede ser un poco dura de más, perdónala— Aquel comentario hizo que Sanosuke bufara— Siempre se ha exigido mucho a ella misma y a veces tiende a hacer lo mismo con los demás, no se lo tengas en cuenta— le guiñó el ojo. Sano no supo que responder.

— Bueno… yo…

— ¡Ya me ha dicho Kamiya-san que tu clase va a hacer una casa del terror! ¡Es increíble!— Tan rápido como había comenzado, el pelirrojo cambió de tema mientras miraba las medidas del tablón y tomaba una de las sierras para darle forma a la estructura que iba a decorar la puerta de entrada al centro— Nuestra clase este año no va a hacer gran cosa… Daigoro ha dado la idea de hacer un puesto de juegos de feria… como la de los festivales de verano, la verdad es que todos estamos emocionados— Kenshin sin duda era una persona que transmitía mucha paz, pensó Sanosuke mientras lo ayudaba a cortar la madera.

— Si… con los elementos que forman mi clase, una casa del terror es la idea más sencilla de hacer que se nos ha ocurrido a todos— comentó— aunque con todo el trabajo que tendré durante ese día no tengo muy claro que pueda ayudar mucho a mi clase…— dijo más para sí mismo que para Kenshin— Ya sabes lo dura que puede ser la Kitsune a veces— calcó las palabras que le había dicho el pelirrojo, este rio.

— Creo que lo haréis genial en el festival, de verdad— opinó—¿Has visto la agenda de Megumi por casualidad? No tiene ni una sola hora libre al día…— suspiró— Sé que puede ser una molestia para ti Sanosuke, pero yo soy su amigo y créeme cuando te doy las gracias por ayudarla tanto… de verdad, si no estuvierais tú y Seta ayudándola creo que de nuevo se habría puesto enferma de nuevo por la presión— Sano torció el labio mientras seguía cortando con una fina sierra las marcas de lápiz que había en el tablón de madera— Ya viste en la excursión que tiende a debilitarse cuando se presiona demasiado…

— Yo… solamente cumplo órdenes— dijo, disimuladamente alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Megumi de fondo, ella junto con Soujiro y un chico de primero amigo de Sayo Amakusa colocaban los puestos que iban a decorar el patio principal del edificio. A pesar de ser sábado vestía el uniforme de la escuela… ¿Quién llevaba el uniforme un sábado? No pudo evitar sonreír con extrañeza, para seguir observando a su alrededor. Había más alumnos de los que había pensado… muchos de ellos delegados de curso o capitanes de los distintos clubs del instituto. Eran increíble las ganas de participar que tenían todos los alumnos, todos sonreían y trabajaban emocionados, ninguno tenía una mala cara o intentaba escabullirse del trabajo, todos colaboraban y rodeaban a la presidenta que les daba ánimos a todos y organizaba todas las tareas. Kenshin le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Sano. Habían terminado de cortar el tablón, ahora quedaba pintarlo y colocarlo.

— Vaya, se ha quedado muy bien— opinó Himura mientras se ponía en pie y admiraba el resultado.

— Ya lo creo, la Kitsune no podrá quejarse por el trabajo que he hecho esta vez— Contestó el castaño. Kenshin sonrió.

— Sagara…— comentó mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro— sin duda eres un buen tipo. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario ¿Vale?— con una mirada enigmática el pelirrojo se alejó hacia otra zona para ayudar con los puestos y dejó a un Sano pensativo.

— ¿Tú eres Sagara, verdad?— Sanosuke dejó de mirar hacia donde se dirigía el pelirrojo y alzó la vista para encontrarse con una alumna que lo miraba con los brazos en jarra.

— ¿Perdón?— La chica tenía su pelo ondulado recogido en una trenza que le caía por uno de sus hombros, tenía unos ojos grandes y marrones.

— Shura Kairyu, estoy en 2º B y soy la capitana del club de tenis— se presentó mientras le tendía una mano— Me ha dicho Takani que no tenías idea de mi existencia y que me tenías que echar una mano.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho la Kitsune? Tks…— Sano dejó los tablones en el suelo, listos para ser decorados y respondió al saludo devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

— La verdad es que siempre que he pasado por el Consejo te he visto durmiendo o bajando cajas de las estanterías— la joven se rio con las manos en la cintura— Bueno, la cosa es que necesito tu ayuda para descargar un camión.

— ¿Descargar un camión?— Sanosuke la miró con los ojos desorbitados— por lo que veo la Kitsune no puede verme sin hacer trabajo pesado— la joven sonrió.

— Ven, es por aquí— y lo guio hacia una pequeña camioneta que estaba aparcada cerca de la entrada del centro— El club de tenis va a poner un puesto de udon— comentó con una sonrisa— ¡Por cierto tu jugada en el partido de hoy ha sido increíble! ¡Es la primera vez que veo un _grand slam_!

— Gracias— comentó el castaño mientras miraba lo que tenía que descargar del furgón.

— Sobre todo la cocina de gas es demasiado pesada para mí— comentó mientras se metía dentro de la parte trasera con un ágil salto— ¡Y también aquella mesa!— señaló una mesa que se encontraba a un lado. Sano tomó en peso la cocina de gas que era casi más grande que él y con esfuerzo la bajó de la camioneta— ¡Increíble!— dijo la chica al verlo— Podías haber usado esto— informó mientras sacaba una carretilla de transporte.

— Podías haber avisado antes— respondió mientras dejaba con esfuerzo el pesado armatoste en el suelo, las gotas de sudor comenzaron a decorar su rostro.

— Perdona, no sabía que lo ibas a levantar en peso— Confesó riendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza— Por cierto…— Sano tomó el carro y elevó la cocina sobre las ruedas, así era mucho más sencillo— Si eres tan bueno en béisbol, seguro que el tenis no se te da nada mal— comentó mientras caminaba a su lado y lo guiaba hacia el puesto que tenían asignados los del club de tenis, situado en el patio delantero del centro.

— Nunca he jugado al tenis— comentó.

— Shura… deja de captar a gente para el club de tenis, parecéis los Yakuza— la voz de la presidenta hizo que Sanosuke alzara la vista y la fijara en ella.

— ¡Eh, Takani!— saludó Shura con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Sabes que tú también podrías entrar al club de tenis?

— Eres insistente…— Megumi se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que con la otra sujetaba su carpeta.

— ¿Qué Kitsune, controlándolo todo?— preguntó irónico Sanosuke cuando la vio aparecer.

— Más o menos, no me fio mucho de ti, pero por lo que veo haces bien tu trabajo— comentó— Los del club de arte ya están empezando a decorar los tablones de la entrada, cuando termines con esto me gustaría que les echaras una mano a ellos para colocarlo sobre la puerta— Shura la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto trabajo no?— preguntó la joven sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara— Ya veo por qué no puedes venir a entrenar con nosotras…

— Ni te lo puedes imaginar— dijo la presidenta mientras llegaban al puesto y Sanosuke comenzaba a colocar la cocina en su sitio— Muchas gracias por venir a ayudar.

— ¡Es nuestro puesto! ¡Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer! Seguro que todo sale bien en el festival, no te preocupes— la pelinegra le sonrió, Sano se fijó en como todo el mundo admiraba de verdad a la Kitsune.

— Gracias de todas formas— llevó su carpeta a su pecho y suspiró, entonces como si se hubiese acordado de algo miró a Sanosuke— ¡Por cierto Sagara!— dijo llamando la atención del castaño, abrió su carpeta y sacó un trozo de tela naranja con letras negras de ella, se la lanzó al castaño— Todos los miembros del Consejo deben de llevarlo— Sanosuke lo atrapó en el aire y vio el brazalete de tela en el que podía leerse "Consejo Estudiantil"— Cuando termines con Shura ve a ayudar a la entrada.

Sin más, la presidenta se alejó de la zona de puestos y se adentró en el edificio a seguir con la organización del interior.

— Vaya… ¡Tengo que conseguir que juegue aunque sea una competición con nosotras!— Dijo la muchacha emocionada mientras cerraba sus puños. Sanosuke dejó de prestarle atención a su brazalete y miró a la joven capitana del club de tenis.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en la presidenta?— la curiosidad pudo con él.

— ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?— La chica se apoyó sobre el mostrador del puesto con una sonrisa en la cara— Cualquiera querría tener en su club a la ganadora de varios torneos de tenis ¿No?— el castaño la miró incrédulo— Megumi Takani era una de las mejores del distrito, durante la escuela media nadie pudo vencerla en más de tres sets— explicó— Y he jugado con ella desde que íbamos a primaria, como comprenderás, aunque ahora sea la respetable presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil del instituto… no puedo dejar de insistirle— Y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Eres amiga de la Kitsune?— preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Desde que éramos pequeñas! — respondió la chica mientras tomaba un trapo y comenzaba a limpiar el mostrador del pequeño puesto que se iba a convertir en un quiosco de udon— ¿Te sorprende?

— Te mentiría si te dijera que no… Ignoraba que tuviera amigas— el comentario hizo que la chica soltara una carcajada.

— ¿Sabes Sagara? No sé qué has hecho con ella… pero está volviendo a jugar al tenis desde que siempre se está peleando contigo— la joven amplió su sonrisa— Cada vez que aparece por el club me dice que necesita desesterarse por culpa de un cabeza de pollo y creo que estoy cada vez más cerca de conseguir que vuelva a jugar seriamente gracias a ti.

— Eso es imposible— respondió mientras conectaba la cocina con la bombona de gas— Sabes que la Kitsune nunca va a dejar de lado el Consejo o sus estudios— la chica se apoyó de nuevo en la barra y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— Lo sé… pero siempre es un placer jugar un partido con mi amiga… Desde que dejó el club y se centró de lleno en el Consejo Estudiantil, ella…— Shura dirigió una mirada triste a la puerta del centro— Entonces, sorprendentemente apareciste tú y volvió a presentarse por el club— borró el gesto triste con una enorme sonrisa— Su juego es agresivo y se desconcentra mucho más que antes… pero eso no la hace peor jugadora y disfruta del tenis como solía hacerlo hace unos años, aunque sea para desestresarse porque cierto delincuente de la clase F la saca de sus casillas— la joven le dedicó una pícara sonrisa al castaño que se enrojeció levemente— Así que gracias— Sano se sorprendió por la confesión… ¿Por qué la gente le daba tanto las gracias?

— Bueno… si no necesitas más ayuda lo mejor será que… vaya a ayudar a los del club de arte— dijo mientras salía de la pequeña caseta con la cara totalmente ruborizada.

— ¡Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda Sagara!— la joven se despidió con el brazo en alto— ¡Ven a nuestro puesto el día del festival!— Sano no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Lo haré— prometió mientras se dirigía a seguir ayudando a la vez que se colocaba el brazalete naranja sobre la manga de su camiseta negra del equipo de béisbol con las palabras Hiko en blanco sobre el pecho, extrañamente ya no ponía "ayudante" sino "Consejo Estudiantil". No supo por qué, pero la sonrisa que se le instauró en el rostro le fue muy difícil de quitar.

* * *

 _Udon_ : es un tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina, popular en la comida japonesa, se cocina de muchas maneras distintas.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis?_

 _Este capítulo y el próximo originalmente eran uno solo, en el que se desarrollaba la organización y la celebración del festival escolar, pero me había quedado tan largo que he tenido que partirlo en dos capítulos. De todas formas os adelanto que habrá sorpresa para la semana que viene, así que estad atentos porque el tsunami está a punto de llegar a la costa. Pero os dejaré en ascuas una semana más ;)_

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por todo en general._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 14. La casa del terror de 2ºF_**


	15. Capítulo 14 La casa del terror de 2ºF

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **La casa del terror de 2ºF**

 **E** l día del festival escolar llegó al fin y el ambiente festivo inundó el centro de preparatoria Hiko. El enorme cartel de la entrada, totalmente decorado con montones de colores, globos y guirnaldas, daba la bienvenida al 24º Festival Escolar del Instituto de Enseñanza Secundaria Superior Hiko. Dentro del recinto se encontraban los puestos de muchos de los clubes que vendían desde ramen, hasta tartas y dulces europeos. Montones de personas procedentes del barrio y de otros centros se paseaban por todo el edificio y las afueras de este disfrutando de todas las actividades que el festival les ofrecían. Las guirnaldas de colores llenaban los exteriores del centro y el confeti se encontraba esparcido por todas partes.

En el hall de la entrada se había instalado una enorme exposición sobre el ciclo del agua que habían diseñado los del club de ciencias y les explicaban a muchos niños procedentes de la Escuela Primaria del barrio el proceso de evaporación y solidificación del agua. Si ascendías las escaleras, podías encontrarte con los pasillos repletos de gente que ofertaba las distintas actividades que habían realizado sus clases en las que se encontraban desde cafeterías de temática parisina hasta clases que habían organizado actividades de múltiples tipos.

En el gimnasio, en aquellos momentos, se estaba representando una graciosa obra de teatro, donde un Cho Sawagejo vestido de aldeano disfrutaba de su momento de gloria, mientras que Soujiro Seta, ataviado con una armadura hecha de cartón y papel de aluminio, miraba desesperadamente el reloj. Tenía que terminar aquella obra de teatro para continuar con la ronda y realizar todo el trabajo que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil le había encargado.

En medio de todo aquel ambiente festivo, en las pistas deportivas, se encontraba un Sanosuke que se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y observó la base en donde se instalaría la madera de la gran hoguera que ardería aquella noche en el patio, extrañamente se sintió orgulloso y satisfecho de su trabajo. Con una sonrisa volvió a colocarse su chaqueta azul y la corbata, acomodó bien en su brazo el llamativo brazalete naranja del Consejo Estudiantil y con paso tranquilo volvió a dirigirse hacia la zona de los puestos. Varios alumnos lo saludaron cuando pasaron por su lado y otro grupo de chicas le sonrieron. Sin duda todo aquello era extraño… se sentía que formaba parte de algo, sentía que pertenecía a aquel lugar y ese sentimiento lo llenó de un extraño calor en su pecho. Llegó a la zona de los puestos dispuesto a disfrutar de un pequeño y merecido descanso. No tenía más mandados que realizar mientras no se cruzara con la presidenta y agradeció internamente aquel momento de paz. Había mucha gente de otros institutos y varios familiares. Una cabeza de pelo revuelto y negro, vestida con el uniforme de secundaria media llamó su atención, con una sonrisa alzó la voz.

— ¡Enano!— Su hermano Yahiko se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sorpresa, iba acompañado de su mejor amiga que vestía el típico uniforme de camisa marinera de la escuela media a la que asistían juntos— ¿Habéis tenido una cita?— preguntó ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

— ¡Esto no es una cita imbécil!— gritó su hermano mientras su cara enrojecía— Tan solo hemos decidido venir cuando hemos acabado las clases porque nos han dicho que iba a estar muy bien…

— Hola Sanosuke— lo saludo Tsubame, la joven llevaba su pelo corto por encima de los hombros.

— Hola Tsubame-chan— el mayor de los Sagara le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta— ¿Así que habéis venido para ver vuestro futuro instituto?

— Si… entre otras cosas— Yahiko contestó a regañadientes y con vergüenza de que su hermano lo hubiese encontrado allí.

— También hemos participado en todo lo que han organizado las distintas clases— comentó la chica mientras le enseñaba una bolsa de plástico llena de agua en la que nadaba un pez— Una de las clases ha hecho actividades como las de las ferias de verano y ¡Yahiko me ha conseguido un pez de colores!

— No ha sido tan difícil— Contestó el pequeño sin un ápice de modestia en su voz. Sano sonrió.

— Espero que disfrutéis del festival— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza— No os podéis ni imaginar lo que cuesta sacar esto adelante— suspiró, su hermano pequeño se fijó en el brazalete que decoraba su brazo.

— Vaya… del Consejo Estudiantil ni más ni menos… Zanza ha escalado posiciones, de eso no hay duda— Yahiko recibió una colleja de su hermano.

— ¿Has organizado esto Sanosuke?— Tsubame le dedicó una mirada de admiración— ¡Es increíble!

— Bueno… yo… solo he ayudado, más que organizar he construido— apuntó.

— ¡Si estás en el Consejo debes de conocer a su presidenta! ¿No?— Tsubame le dedicó una mirada de admiración— ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen sobre la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de Hiko?— preguntó la chica emocionada— Dicen que es increíble, que tiene un gran carisma y que es guapísima… es muy buena en los estudios y una gran jugadora de tenis— El castaño que quedó de piedra al ver todo lo que sabía aquella chica de trece años sobre Megumi Takani ¿Tan famosa era la Kitsune?

— Bueno… ella es…— se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó en pelo— Si, es muy buena organizadora y consigue que todo el mundo la quiera— admitió— Tiene un gran carisma y mucha gente la sigue y la ayuda… gracias a ella se han podido hacer muchas cosas este año y la gente está disfrutando…

— Vaya… me encantaría conocerla— dijo Tsubame con tono soñador.

— Ósea Sano…— Yahiko alzó una ceja— ¿No es esa respetable y admirada presidenta la misma Kitsune de la que te quejas todos los días?— Preguntó con tono burlón— ¿La misma que viajó a verte en la final del partido de las interescolares?

— Calla enano— dijo simplemente mientras le pegaba una colleja— Será mejor que os deis prisa, enseguida van a cerrar las puertas al público y nosotros todavía tenemos que recoger.

— ¡Vale!— Yahiko se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar para ver los últimos puestos— Vamos Tsubame, a ver si hay más puestos de juegos de habilidad y consigo volver a ganar algo…

— ¡Voy!— Sano observó cómo los dos jóvenes se alejaban contentos de donde se encontraba, sonrió. Aunque se quedó pensativo ante la corta conversación que había tenido con la pequeña Tsubame sobre Megumi Takani… suspiró mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y dirigía su mirada al cielo, jamás había admitido en voz alta algo bueno de la Kitsune…

— ¡Eh Sagara!— Escuchar su apellido consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Se giró para ver como Shura, la capitana del club de tenis, sacaba medio cuerpo por el mostrador de su puesto. Iba ataviada con un delantal y una cinta en su cabeza. Sano respondió al saludo mientras se acercaba al puesto de udon.

— Hola— dijo mientras se colocaba frente al mostrador, Shura y otra chica más que se encontraba pendiente del udon que se estaba haciendo en la cocina que él mismo había instalado, se encontraban en la caseta en la que un gran cartel ponía: _Quiosco de Udon del club femenino de tenis._ Varias pelotas amarillas dibujadas remataban la decoración del lugar.

— ¿Cómo va el día?— Preguntó el castaño mientras se apoyaba en la barra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Genial, el club de tenis arrasa desde hace quince años con su puesto de udon— explicó— La mayor parte de nuestro presupuesto de todo el año lo conseguimos durante este día. Si algo funciona, no lo cambies ¿Podemos servirle algo?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

— La verdad es que vuestro udon tiene muy buena pinta— Observó el castaño Mientras miraba la gran olla donde se estaba cociendo.

— ¡Marchando una ración de udon para este miembro del Consejo Estudiantil!— Gritó la joven con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Su compañera sirvió un cuenco de plástico y se lo pasó.

— Gracias— dijo Sano mientras recibía su comida, fue a llevarse la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Alto Sagara— dijo Shura con una mano alzada— La gente que ayuda al club está exenta de pagar. Política de empresa.

— Gracias…— repitió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras separaba los palillos y se dispuso a probar su comida.

— Vaya… te gusta comer ¿Eh?— comentó Shura con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba a Zanza engullir el udon.

— ¡Esto está delicioso!— Dijo con la boca llena y abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Receta secreta— respondió guiñando un ojo— ¿Qué tal la ronda?— preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

— Tranquila— respondió el castaño a la vez que volvía a llevarse los palillos llenos de tallarines a la boca— acabo de terminar de colocar los tablones para hacer la hoguera y en menos de una hora cerraremos las puertas— informó.

— Por fin— la chica tendió sus brazos hacia el cielo estirando su espalda— Ahora es a nosotros a los que nos toca divertirnos— Sano respondió con una sonrisa mientras le daba el bol vacío.

— Delicioso Shura, nos vemos en la fiesta de clausura— dijo mientras alzaba una mano para despedirse.

— ¡Recuérdale a Takani que queremos que se apunte al club de tenis!— Sano sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al edificio del centro con una sonrisa.

Estaba disfrutando mucho, más de lo que había esperado y se encontraba gratamente satisfecho por ello. Volvió a contestar varios saludos de unos alumnos y se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo de las clases de segundo, hasta llegar a la clase F. Un cartel negro y grande decoraba una de las ventanas de la clase que daba al pasillo y Kaoru, vestida de fantasma con un kimono totalmente blanco, se encontraba en la puerta invitando a todo el mundo a entrar.

— ¡Sano! Justo a tiempo— la pelinegra fue directa a su amigo cuando lo vio a parecer— Queda solo una hora para terminar ¿Puedes participar en la casa del terror? Todo el mundo que fue a la excursión de este verano dice que falta Zanza en la prueba de valor— Sano alzó una ceja ante la petición sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

— ¿De verdad? Ya dije que la Kitsune me iba a tener muy entretenido y que no contarais conmigo— Suspiró.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero si estás aquí significa que ya has terminado todo lo que te ha mandado ¿Me equivoco?— La cara de Sano dibujó una mueca.

— Eh… es… ¡Estoy haciendo la ronda para comprobar que todo está en orden!— La ceja de Kaoru se alzó.

— Sano, hace diez minutos pasó Amakusa-san haciendo la ronda, Megumi jamás te asignaría hacer rondas y encima no tienes ni idea de mentir— Con los brazos cruzados miró a su amigo— ¡Misao! ¡Sano está aquí! ¡Sácale el disfraz!— Sano puso cara de derrota.

— ¡Llevo todo el día trabajando! ¡No podéis obligarme ahora a disfrazarme y participar en la casa del terror!— se quejó.

— Vamos cabeza de pollo no seas quejica— Misao salió de la clase ataviada de zombi y con ropa en sus manos— Ponte esto— le puso la ropa en el pecho, obligando a que sacara las manos de los bolsillos y acto seguido la pequeña Misao se puso en medio del pasillo— ¡Damas y caballeros!— Gritó para llamar la atención— La casa del terror de 2ºF tiene el placer de informarles que el temido, poderoso y siniestro Zanza va a participar en esta espeluznante experiencia— Toda la gente que se encontraba deambulando por el pasillo de segundo se colocó alrededor de la joven de pelo trenzado— Una experiencia aterradora ¡Mirad a la muerte a los ojos antes de huir! ¡Solo apto para gente que tenga agallas de verdad!— Misao parecía la presentadora de un circo. Sano puso los ojos en blanco con la ropa que le habían entregado en la mano.

— ¿Qué nos dices? ¡Será divertido!— Kaoru sonreía a su lado. Sano suspiró.

— Vaya… ¿así que vas a participar?— el corazón de Sano dio un brinco al escuchar el tono de voz— ¿Has terminado todo lo que se te ha mandado?— Megumi Takani se encontraba a la espalda del joven castaño con la carpeta entre sus brazos, estaba acompañada de Kenshin Himura que llevaba puesto un yukata masculino, como los que vestían los hombres de los puestos de los festivales.

— Estaría interesante vivir la experiencia— opinó el pelirrojo mientras miraba el cartel negro con letras blancas que decoraba la clase con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Te gustaría participar Himura-kun?— Kaoru estaba emocionada.

— ¿Qué dices Megumi? ¿Entramos?— la presidenta alzó una ceja ante la propuesta.

— Yo… yo tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo perder el tiempo.

— Eres una gallina Kitsune— el tono burlón que empleó Sanosuke hizo que la presidenta se dirigiera hacia él y frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Perdona? ¿De verdad piensas que me va a dar miedo verte disfrazado de matón como este verano?

— ¿Y tú qué sabes si voy de matón?— Sano la encaró— Te propongo un reto, si sales de la casa del terror sin dar ni un solo grito o asustarte, trabajaré el viernes que viene— La desafió, Megumi lo miró con una ceja alzada. El castaño le tendió la mano.

— Está bien cabeza de pollo, te voy a demostrar que yo estoy muy por encima de tus tonterías— la pelinegra apretó la mano del castaño mientras se ponía a la cola de gente que se estaba empezando a formar enfrente de la clase de 2º F.

— ¡Megumi Takani, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, va a visitar nuestra casa del terror!— Misao gritó en medio del pasillo— ¡Acérquense! ¡Les garantizamos una experiencia única y aterradora!— Sano miró desafiante a Megumi que ya estaba sacando su monedero para comprar la entrada junto con Kenshin y se introdujo en su clase dispuesto a darle el mayor susto de su vida. Cuando entró las luces de la clase se encontraban encendidas pues seguían en el descanso, sus amigos Beshimi, Hyoutoko y Shikijou se encontraban ataviados de vándalos-zombis y sonrieron cuando vieron aparecer a Sano.

— ¡Jefe!— Saludó Beshimi— ¿Vas a participar al final?— Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Voy a demostrarle a la Kitsune que es una cagueta, chicos trabajad duro— dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata del uniforme para ponerse la parte de arriba de un ancho abrigo negro. Estaba decorado por varios bordados de tigres, dragones y demás seres intimidantes. Tomó el peine que Beshimi llevaba en el bolsillo de su disfraz y mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana se quitó la cinta roja y peinó su pelo hacia atrás.

— ¿Megumi-chan?— Preguntó Hyoutoko— ¿Va a venir?

— Sí— Sano estaba listo, con un lápiz negro para pintar la cara había oscurecido sus párpados imitando unas profundas ojeras y dándole un aspecto siniestro— Y he apostado, así que cuando la veáis pasar haced que se asuste de verdad.

— ¡Eso está hecho!— el chico de la cresta chocó su puño contra su palma contento— Creo que hemos descubierto nuestra verdadera vocación— terminó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Empezamos!— Misao se metió en la clase corriendo— ¡Hay mucha gente! ¡Vamos a asustarlos a todos!— Toda la clase alzó sus puños y soltaron un grito de ánimo. Las luces se apagaron y tan solo quedaron encendidos los leds que habían instalado en el camino del recorrido. Encendieron los efectos de sonido tenebrosos y toda la clase se puso en posición.

Sano pudo observar como su compañero del equipo de beisbol Hyougo hacía de hombre lobo al principio del recorrido e Inoue era uno de los zombis que acompañaban a Misao. Las primeras personas comenzaron a entrar en la clase siendo asustadas al instante por un ejército de zombis dignos de la mejor película de serie B. Habían conseguido organizar la clase de tal manera que un largo pasillo, hecho con telas negras que colgaban del techo, la recorriera de una puerta de entrada a otra. El recorrido los llevaban hacia la zona donde una seria y poco iluminada Kaoru se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras recitaba haikus, Sano tuvo que admitir que su amiga se veía realmente aterradora; los siguientes pasillos eran los típicos donde te dan el susto que no te esperas y tienes que meter la mano en una de las tres tinajas (llenas de gelatina, tallarines cocidos y tofu) para poder pasar a la última sala. Sanosuke se encontraba sentado en una silla justo delante de la puerta de salida, con los brazos cruzados. El trío de cabezas huecas se encontraba a su lado, consiguiendo que la imagen intimidara aún más. Se dedicaron a increpar y a incomodar a todos los jóvenes que entraban en la sala, y lo hacían realmente bien, pues a la mínima conseguían que salieran pitando de allí rumbo al pasillo. Sano se divirtió bastante, sobre todo cuando algún chico se le ponía bravucón y un imponente Hyoutoko se colocaba a su lado para intimidarlo aún más.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que Sano decidió cambiar de estrategia y se dirigió hacia la zona donde estaban las tres vasijas, se escondió tras una de las cortinas negras que hacían de pasillo y se dedicó a esperar a que llegase alguien para poder asustar.

— Ken-san si piensas que son nuestros compañeros no dan tanto miedo. Makimachi-san está muy conseguida pero se nota que es ella— La voz de Megumi hizo que Sanosuke dibujara una sonrisa en su cara. Caminó en silencio tras las cortinas hasta colocarse justo en la zona que se encontraba tras ella. Observó cómo habían llegado al sitio donde Kaoru se dedicaba a recitar haikus y Kenshin intentaba llamar la atención de la chica.

La sonrisa se volvió siniestra en la cara del castaño mientras observaba a Megumi desde las sombras, se encontraba de espaldas y aquel era el momento justo para asustarla. Pero se permitió quedarse observando durante un rato más, estaba oscuro pero podía ver como las hebras de su pelo se movían suavemente por su espalda. Bajó sus ojos por su cuerpo hasta su falda y sus piernas… la maldita Kitsune podía presumir de tener una figura espectacular a pesar de ser una empollona que no salía de la sala del Consejo. Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes ante aquel pensamiento; con un movimiento rápido salió de su escondite y con agilidad atrapó a la joven entre sus brazos, tapando su boca con la mano la arrastró hasta las sombras de nuevo.

Kenshin seguía intentando llamar la atención de Kaoru y se había acercado mucho más a la joven que recitaba haikus, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la presidenta había desaparecido tras las telas que hacían de pasillo.

— Mmmmmmmm— Sano la arrastró hasta la zona en la que él estaba oculto aun tapándole la boca y esquivando los golpes que Megumi estaba intentando darle. Estaban totalmente a oscuras, exceptuando la tenue luz que se filtraba deficientemente por las cortinas negras.

— La otra vez conseguiste pegarme porque me pillaste desprevenido, Kitsune— Susurró el castaño muy cerca de su oído mientras la apoyaba en la pared sin dejar de taparle la boca y agarrando su muñeca la posó sobre el muro en el que la había apoyado— Pero no suelo caer en la misma trampa dos veces— Megumi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y mordió la mano de Sano. Este le liberó la boca pero atrapó su otra muñeca acorralándola contra la pared y con el rostro muy cerca el uno del otro.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Asustarte.

— Pues quiero que sepas que estás fallando estrepitosamente.

— Yo no lo creo— Sano se acercó aún más y sintió en sus manos como las venas que atravesaban las muñecas de la joven comenzaban a palpitar fuertemente— estas nerviosa— dijo mientras la observaba intensamente.

— ¡Porque me has sacado a la fuerza!— respondió orgullosa.

— ¿Y por qué no te vas ahora?— aquella pregunta dejó desarmada a Megumi.

— Es lo que voy a hacer…— pero no intentó deshacerse del agarre.

— Sigues asustada— Sano pudo notar como su propio pulso también comenzaba a acelerarse y notó como las pernas de la joven comenzaban a estremecerse ligeramente— y encima tiemblas… tan solo tienes que admitirlo Kitsune, te he sorprendido y asustado. Admítelo y te dejaré ir…

Se miraron desafiantes, varios mechones de pelo castaño le caían por la cara a un Sanosuke que tenía acorralada a una Megumi que le mantenía la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido, tan solo iluminados por una luz tenue que se filtraba por las cortinas negras. Se escucharon varios gritos de los alumnos que estaban participando de la experiencia.

— Jamás vas a asustarme cabeza de pollo— el tono desafiante de Megumi le dio en todo su orgullo, frunció el ceño mientras acercaba más su rostro al de ella; a pesar de la pésima iluminación pudo ver sus ojos marrones muy de cerca, decorados con unas largas pestañas, sus labios eran carnosos y estaban entreabiertos; el castaño tuvo que tragar saliva al darse cuenta de la situación que había propiciado ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Intentó volver a tomar las riendas de sus actos, pero cuando el embriagante aroma a flores que desprendía la pelinegra lo inundó, su mente dejó oficialmente de funcionar.

— Ya lo veremos…— susurró antes de romper la distancia que los separaba.

Y sin control alguno sobre sus actos, la besó.

Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la presidenta, liberando de esta forma las de la joven y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, rompiendo toda distancia entre los dos. Un cortocircuito se generó en la cabeza de Zanza, que acarició los labios de la pelinegra con los suyos intensamente. Por su parte Megumi quedó estática en su sitio mientras sentía los labios de Sanosuke sobre los suyos. La estaba besando y ella era incapaz de reaccionar a la vez que notaba como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor menos ellos dos. Sentía los cálidos labios de Sano sobre los de ella besándola dulcemente, para su sorpresa. Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo antes experimentado, la simple presencia de Sanosuke y su cercanía conseguían llenar su pecho y su abdomen de miles de sensaciones distintas que era incapaz de contener. Cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones y por el sabor atrayente y masculino del castaño. Tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no caer por la impresión y sin darse cuenta se vio a sí misma respondiendo al beso. Una tormenta tropical de nivel cinco se desencadenó en aquel momento dentro de ella al sentir como el castaño bajaba una de sus manos hasta su cintura afianzando su agarre y profundizaba un beso que sin duda había sido sorpresivo.

Sano se sintió en una nube al sentir la suavidad de los labios de la presidenta, y como estos le respondían al beso que le estaba dando. Paseó su otra mano por su largo y lacio pelo, suave como la seda. Le costó mucho reprimir un gemido que se quedó en un simple sonido ahogado en su garganta y sintió como se generaba una batalla en su interior… pero sobre todo, se sintió saciado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El castaño notaba como su corazón latía descarriado, tomó aire sin romper el beso y sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba debido a la excitación que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo sin control.

Al parecer aquello no tenía que durar mucho, pues Megumi se separó de golpe con sus mejillas encendidas.

Durante un segundo lo miró sorprendida mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración acelerada; y sin decir ni media palabra, salió del pequeño rincón donde Sanosuke la había acorralado. El castaño la dejó ir mientras miraba la cortina negra por donde había desaparecido ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le había pasado? Su corazón latía desenfrenado y el sabor de Megumi continuaba en sus labios. Se apoyó en la pared intentando pensar con claridad, pero no pudo. Se miró las manos, estas le ardían aún por el contacto de la joven.

— Mierda…— susurró mientras se llevaba una mano a su flequillo peinado hacia atrás y se lo despeinaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tras el pequeño "escaqueo" de Sanosuke para "asustar" a Megumi, el joven volvió a su sitio con la panda de cabezas huecas, aunque no terminó de concentrarse y sus sustos dejaban de tener el efecto de un principio. Sus amigos se preocuparon, pero la expresión que había dibujada en el rostro de Zanza era tan extraña que prefirieron dejarlo estar.

Cuando por fin se terminó encendieron las luces de la clase y todos se felicitaron entre ellos. Sin duda la casa del terror de 2º F había sido un éxito total, incluso la profesora Okon había pasado a felicitar a sus alumnos por tan buen trabajo.

— Cuando trabajamos en equipo no hay quien nos gane— dijo Kaoru mientras retiraba las telas negras que tapaban las ventanas y dejando pasar la luz del atardecer.

— ¡Ya te digo!— Respondió una emocionada Misao que se lo había pasado en grande— Yo creo que el día del festival escolar es el mejor del año.

— Si, si… pero ahora nos toca recoger todo esto— Kaoru le puso en las manos a Beshimi una escoba— ¡Vamos chicos somos muchos! Si lo hacemos entre todos esto estará recogido a tiempo para la hoguera de esta noche— dijo con la voz elevada, como buena delegada.

— ¡Si!— muchas voces masculinas respondieron al unísono con los puños en alto y se dispusieron a recoger el aula. Sano iba a ayudar a sus compañeros cuando alguien llamó su atención.

— Sagara— Sou se encontraba en la puerta con una sonrisa amable en el rostro— Me ha dicho Takani-san que vayas a preparar la hoguera— Sano sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar el apellido de la pelinegra.

— Vale…— respondió— Déjame que me cambie y voy— dijo mientras se quitaba el disfraz y volvía a colocarse su uniforme. Tomó un pañuelo de su mochila e intentó limpiar sus ojos.

— ¡Ánimo Sano!— le dijo Misao que se encontraba subida a una silla mientras descolgaba del techo las cortinas negras que habían actuado de pasillo, con la ayuda de Shikijou.

— Nos vemos allí— le dijo el joven musculado al castaño— ¿Misao-chan bailarías conmigo luego?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Bueno… ya veremos— respondió.

Sano abandonó la clase mientras seguía restregándose el pañuelo por los ojos para quitar el maldito maquillaje. Soujiro caminaba a su lado con las manos en la espalda y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Te noto raro Sagara— Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No— respondió tajante mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida del centro. Sou decidió no insistir.

— Bueno, te ayudaría con la hoguera, pero Takani-san se ha encargado de mandarme trabajo… tengo que ayudar a Yukishiro-senpai con los puestos de la parte de delante— informó— Ánimo— dijo mientras se dirigía a la fachada principal del centro y lo dejaba solo.

Sano por su parte suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras se acercaba a la pila de madera que había hecho aquella mañana, tenía que esperar a que los que estaban recogiendo le trajesen el resto de tablones de madera para terminar de hacer lo que sería la hoguera para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar por la noche. El conserje también estaba paseándose por la zona, aunque no se acercó a él, el castaño lo agradeció mientras suspiraba y rogaba por que empezaran a llevarle la madera y de esa manera poder ocupar su mente. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y la dejó a un lado, colocando su brazalete sobre la camisa atisbó a los primeros alumnos que le llevaron trozos de madera.

Estuvo colocando todos los tablones en una pila alta y cuadrada hasta que el sol terminó de ocultarse por el oeste, los primeros alumnos que esperaban con ganas el comienzo del baile comenzaron a reunirse en torno al montículo de madera que el castaño estaba terminando de levantar, Han'nya también apareció pronto y lo ayudó a terminarlo.

— Listo— Sano se sacudió las manos, satisfecho. Casi todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en las pistas deportivas. Sayo y Soujiro se acercaron a donde estaba él.

— Vaya senpai ¡Es impresionante!— comentó Amakusa mientras miraba con la boca abierta la enorme pila de madera que estaba a punto de arder.

— No ha sido nada— respondió Sano orgulloso de su trabajo.

— ¡Vamos a comenzar!— Yukishiro-senpai se subió a un pequeño escenario que se encontraba justo en frente del montículo de madera haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención, portaba una enorme caja de cerillas y el conserje se encontraba en la base de la pila de madera colocando estratégicamente distintos trozos de pastilla inflamable para dar comienzo a la celebración— En nombre de todo el Consejo Estudiantil y de los profesores me gustaría daros las gracias a todos por haber conseguido que este festival se convierta en uno de los más especiales de la preparatoria Hiko— el joven de cabello gris sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de gente de tercero— Este será el último festival para muchos… por eso os invito a que disfrutéis y os divirtáis lo máximo posible— Se bajó de la tarima y abrió la caja de cerillas mientras se colocaba junto al conserje y algunos profesores en la base. Encendió una y la acercó a la parte de abajo, al instante una de las pastillas prendió haciendo un efecto en cadena en la base de la pila de madera que comenzó a arder arrancando el aplauso de todos los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor.

A Sano le extrañó mucho que aquel discurso fuese dado por el imbécil de Yukishiro e instintivamente buscó a Megumi con la mirada, pudo ver como Kaoru y los demás se encontraban cerca de él y hablaban animadamente con Kenshin y Aoshi que seguían ataviados con los yukatas.

— Hey— dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo— ¿Qué tal habéis terminado?

— Genial— respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa— Nos hemos quedado sin premios y todo.

— Fue una buena idea— Aoshi guardó sus brazos dentro de las mangas de su yukata azul marino— la gente entraba en nuestra clase esperando ganar un premio y hemos vendido muchos tickets. Es un reclamo bastante viejo y eficaz.

— Ahora nos toca la vuelta a la rutina…— Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras suspiraba mirando hacia el cielo, ella se había cambiado y llevaba su uniforme escolar— Los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina y tenemos que mejorar mucho para poder salir de la clase F…

— Yo estoy optimista— Misao también se había cambiado, pero continuaba llevando el espantoso maquillaje de zombi en su rostro— Tengo un buen presentimiento, he mejorado las notas considerablemente desde año pasado, la profesora Okon es muy buena con nosotros y a partir de mañana vuelvo a la biblioteca todos los días— miró de reojo a Aoshi y le dedicó una sonrisa— ¿Cuento contigo Shinomori?

— ¿Uhm?— el joven de ojos fríos miró a la Comadreja con ojos inexpresivos, pero acto seguido realizó un leve asentimiento de cabeza— por supuesto— Misao cerró el puño en señal de triunfo.

— Bueno… que yo sepa todavía no han empezado los exámenes— dijo Sano mientras alzaba sus manos y miraba a sus amigos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo— Himura ¿Dónde está la Kitsune?— Preguntó al ver que no había ni rastro de la presidenta. La música había comenzado a sonar y muchos de los alumnos, sobre todo los de tercero, habían comenzado a bailar alrededor de la hoguera.

— Ni idea— el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensativo— la última vez que la vi estaba en el Consejo… me dijo que bajara con vosotros y que vigilara que hacías bien tu trabajo— Sano frunció el ceño.

— Megumi-san es una chica bastante trabajadora— Kaoru se llevó la mano al mentón— gracias a ella este día ha salido a la perfección y ahora que puede relajarse un poco va y sigue trabajando— reflexionó.

— Megumi es así… se esfuerza tanto por que los demás se diviertan que se olvida de su propia diversión…— dijo Kenshin mientras dirigía su vista a la hoguera— ¿Nos acercamos a bailar con todos los demás?— Preguntó mientras alzaba su mano hacia la joven con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Kaoru sorprendida simplemente asintió y también sonrojada aceptó la mano de Kenshin y se dirigieron hacia la hoguera.

Misao se quedó al lado de Aoshi esperando también algún tipo de invitación, pero el joven de ojos azules se dedicó a observar serio la pila de madera que ardía en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿No vas a bailar Shinomori?— Sano cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba al imponente joven que escuetamente negó con su cabeza.

— Yo no bailo— dijo simplemente, Misao se quedó chafada a su lado.

— Comadreja, ve a buscar al trío de idiotas, seguro que les darás una alegría y tú estás deseando bailar— Misao miró a su amigo roja como un tomate.

— ¿Qué dices cabeza de pollo? ¡Claro que voy a ir a bailar!— Aoshi seguía impasible a su lado ¿Es que no existía ningún tipo de emoción dentro de su gran cuerpo?— Adiós— pisando fuerte puso rumbo a la hoguera, donde se distinguía a lo lejos a Beshimi, Shikijou y Hyoutoko bailando desacompasadamente de los demás, pero con enormes sonrisas que se ensancharon cuando vieron que Misao se unía a ellos.

Sano miró orgulloso la escena mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¿Tú no estabas buscando a Takani?— aquella frase lo sorprendió. Aoshi seguía con sus ojos fijos en la hoguera.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con un deje de enfado.

— ¿Tu tampoco bailas?— el castaño recibió otra pregunta por respuesta. Resopló mientras miraba hacia la zona donde todos los alumnos se divertían. Pudo ver como Sayo Amakusa lo miraba desde lejos. Alzó la mano para saludar a la joven secretaria del Consejo, pero en ese momento decidió que no iba a ir allí.

— Me voy— Sano se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y puso rumbo al edificio dejando a Aoshi solo.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal y entró al hall donde los casilleros de los zapatos le dieron la bienvenida. Cambió sus mocasines negros por los zapatos blancos de suelas azules y sin prisa dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala del Consejo sin poder quitarse el beso que había compartido con Megumi de la cabeza. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde giró hacia la derecha y caminó por el pasillo.

Llegó a la puerta que estaba decorada con un cartel en el que se podía leer _Consejo Estudiantil_. Corrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar la sala totalmente vacía. Entró y comprobó que ciertamente no había nadie. Frunció el ceño extrañado ¿Dónde se había metido la Kitsune? Gruñó mientras salía de la sala y cerraba la puerta tras él, el pasillo ya se encontraba a oscuras, iluminado tan solo por las luces del exterior, donde se estaba celebrando en aquel momento la clausura del festival ¿Por qué la buscaba? Sano se pasó una mano por la cabeza echando su pelo hacia atrás, pero en ese momento algo se le iluminó.

Con paso acelerado se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, pasó el segundo piso, el tercero, el cuarto… llegó hasta arriba del todo y abrió una puerta que lo llevó hasta la azotea del edificio. Una brisa fresca le golpeó en toda la cara y las vistas de la ciudad iluminada le dieron la bienvenida, pudo observar como la luz de la gran hoguera que decoraba el centro de las pistas deportivas llegaba hasta allí dando una luminosidad especial a aquel rincón del instituto, también se escuchaba lejanamente la música procedente de los altavoces.

No se había equivocado, una joven se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla mirando hacia donde acontecía la fiesta que ponía el punto final al festival escolar. Su falda gris se movía al son de la brisa nocturna y tenía un pie cruzado sobre su tobillo. Sano se acercó lentamente, aquel era el mismo sitio donde habló por primera vez con ella, y al parecer era también su refugio. Se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado y dirigió su mirada a la hoguera que estaba abajo sin decir nada. Megumi lo miró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tori-atama?— preguntó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

— He terminado mi trabajo ¿Es que no puedo estar aquí Kaichou?— La joven no respondió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia abajo— Creo que soy yo el que te debe de preguntar a ti por qué no estás abajo disfrutando con todos.

— Prefiero estar sola…

Sanosuke alzó una ceja ante la respuesta y la miró extrañado. Megumi tenía su mirada puesta en la fiesta, la luz de la hoguera se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros y una expresión que él no le había visto antes se dibujaba en su rostro. Sano no entendió ¿Por qué? Quería preguntárselo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. En ese momento los ojos marrones de la presidenta se desviaron de la hoguera y se posaron sobre los suyos. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos y, sin quererlo, el beso que había compartido en la clase de 2ºF se repitió en sus mentes una vez más.

— El viernes tienes que venir al Consejo— Megumi no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas a la vez que volvía a desviar su mirada hacia las pistas deportivas.

— ¿Qué?— Sano la miró con una ceja levantada y girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

— La apuesta— recordó Megumi— No me has asustado, ni un ápice.

— No te lo crees ni tú— le increpó Sanosuke a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa— no tienes ni idea de lo asustada que has estad—

— Creo que te equivocas, Zanza— la pelinegra lo cortó y le mantuvo la mirada seria, Sano borró la sonrisa y la miró confundido, Megumi echó su pelo hacia atrás con elegancia y volvió a su papel de presidenta junto con su porte de superioridad que tan bien conocía el castaño— Nos vemos el viernes a las cinco, ahora que se ha terminado la organización del festival escolar necesito ayuda para comenzar a redactar el informe del trimestre y la contabilidad del Consejo Estudiantil— Colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

— No me lo puedo creer— Sanosuke llevó su mano a la cara— ¿Es que esto no va acabar nunca?

— En Navidad— informó la joven— si cumples las tres reglas claro está— Megumi había decidido ignorar por completo el beso— Nos vemos cabeza de pollo— Y con elegancia se dio la vuelta para irse de la azotea, dejando solo a un castaño confundido y levemente desilusionado. No sabía por qué… pero esperaba que verdaderamente algo cambiara entre los dos. Sano apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla de nuevo y dirigió su mirada hacia las pistas deportivas, muchos de sus compañeros bailaban alrededor de la hoguera y el murmullo de la gente mezclado con el de la música llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

Se sintió estúpido.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho y apretó los puños con rabia, soltando un gruñido abandonó la azotea y el edificio.

No tenía ganas de continuar allí.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Oficialmente se abrió la veda._

 _¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Pues como veis al final estos dos han cruzado la raya… aunque vemos que Megumi ha preferido ignorarlo… ¿Qué ocurrirá de aquí en adelante con ellos? Eso lo sabréis la semana que viene._

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, por seguir esta historia y por marcarla como favorita, me alagáis y me animáis mucho, así que me gustaría transmitiros mi sincero agradecimiento._

 _Os deseo a todos una feliz semana, el lunes que viene más._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 15. Enishi vs. Zanza_**


	16. Capítulo 15 Zanza vs Enishi

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Zanza vs Enishi**

 **N** o podía verlo, sencillamente no podía estar cerca de ese sujeto.

Enishi Yukishiro se encontraba trabajando en la sala del Consejo en silencio, por encima de su ordenador podía observar perfectamente como un castaño de ancha espalda ayudaba a la presidenta a bajar cajas con informes de otros años de las estanterías que decoraban su lugar de trabajo. Aunque se estaban peleando y Megumi lo estaba reprochando por no sacar la caja que le había indicado, la joven tenía las mejillas arremolinadas y sus ojos brillantes lo miraban con un deje de algo que Enishi no podía explicar ¿Era complicidad? ¿Atracción? Intentó volver a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo pero le resultaba imposible. Aquella era su última semana en el Consejo, iba a finalizar pronto para poder centrarse en los exámenes de admisión a la universidad que serían después de Navidad… pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se negaba; se negaba a dejarlos solos, a darle carta blanca a ese matón de tres al cuarto, causante de que sus planes de conquistar a Megumi Takani se fueran al traste. Desde que apareció él por el Consejo Estudiantil había perdido toda la atención que tanto esfuerzo le había costado ganar durante el primer año en el que la joven Takani entró a formar parte del Consejo. Fue él el que la instó a que se presentara para el puesto de presidenta, el que la ayudó con la campaña, el que la acompañaba trabajando hasta la noche… todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que había dedicado se fue al traste el mismo instante en el que vio por primera vez a aquel sujeto en la sala donde se encontraban.

— ¡Kitsune!— gritó— ¿Se puede saber que maldita caja quieres? ¡Me voy a matar en estas escaleras de mierda!— Zanza llevaba otra caja llena de informes en la mano y ciertamente la escalera se estaba moviendo peligrosamente. Enishi deseó que se cayera.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan escandaloso?— Megumi tenía su atención puesta en unos papeles de una de las cajas que había bajado— Sé que tienen que estar por aquí… ¡Lo arreglé yo misma!

— ¿Entonces sí que eres capaz de subir a una escalera? ¿Para qué me necesitas a mí?— El joven de pelo grisáceo observó como la pelinegra le dedicaba una efímera sonrisa al matón antes de fruncir el ceño.

— Porque ya que estás castigado y tu deber es obedecerme…— la presidenta sonrió de nuevo, pero esta era sarcástica— Voy a aprovecharte al máximo, resulta que eres alto, fuerte y aligeras el trabajo.

— Maldita seas— respondió el castaño apretando los dientes y haciendo equilibrios para con caerse de la escalera. Enishi no pudo más, odiaba cuando se enzarzaban y la gente dejaba de existir a su alrededor, odió la complicidad que se había generado entre ellos y odió, sobre todas las cosas, a Zanza. Cerró su portátil bruscamente, llamando la atención de esos dos.

— Oh— Megumi se giró— Lo siento Yukishiro-senpai… sé que te estamos molestando, pero este cabeza hueca no sabe lo que es trabajar en silencio— el joven vicepresidente alzó una ceja.

— ¿Yo?— Sanosuke dejó la caja en la estantería y se apoyó mejor en la escalera— Perdona Kitsune, pero aquí la ácida, amargada y quejica eres tú ¡Me tienes media hora subido a esta escalera sacando cajas y cajas! ¿Cómo quieres que no me queje?

— ¡Cierra tu bocaza de inepto!— le respondió la pelinegra, volviéndose a enzarzar en una discusión.

Enishi no lo soportó más, ya no podía más, se dirigió a la salida de la sala y pasó justo al lado del castaño. Disimuladamente, metió el pie en la escalera y esta finalmente cedió. Sanosuke se intentó sujetar, pero fue demasiado tarde y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, de no ser porque en el último momento pudo cambiar con su cuerpo la trayectoria de la caída, abría aplastado a la presidenta, que se quedó paralizada. Enishi no paró la marcha y continuó su camino hacia la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Sanosuke!— Megumi se agachó justo al lado de su miembro forzoso que se encontraba en el suelo quejándose.

— ¡Eh!— Gritó el castaño cuando pudo colocarse en pie, la caída había sido aparatosa, pero no le había hecho daño a nadie gracias a sus reflejos, a pesar de que se había dado un buen golpe en la frente— ¿De qué vas?— Como un toro bravo, se dirigió intimidantemente a Enishi que ya se encontraba en el pasillo. Megumi quedó paralizada, aún agachada junto donde había caído Sanosuke.

— ¿Perdona?— Enishi se giró para mirar a su rival, se había dado con el pico de una mesa en la frente y le sangraba, su uniforme estaba desarreglado y su pelo aún más revuelto de lo normal. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír.

— ¿Cómo que perdona? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— Preguntó mientras señalaba la sala— ¡Podría haber caído encima de la Kitsune!— su voz estaba llena de reproche, Enishi alzó una ceja escéptico ¿Ahora si se preocupaba por la presidenta? Bastardo.

— No me he dado cuenta, es más, creo que te has caído tú solo— Lo estaba increpando y sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo… una pelea más y ese saco de estiércol que había aparecido en su vida para fastidiarle todos sus planes sería expulsado para siempre del instituto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Le has pegado una patada a la escalera!

— O vaya…— Enishi se miró las uñas— ¿De verdad?— Le dedicó una sonrisa cínica, una sonrisa que hizo que todas las células del cuerpo de Sanosuke entraran en ebullición. El joven de pelo gris se estaba preparando, iba a recibir un puñetazo; pero eso le daba igual, tenía que conseguir su objetivo. Sin borrar la sonrisa cínica de su rostro, colocó su mejilla hacia él, retándolo. Sanosuke respiraba entrecortadamente, apretando los puños con rabia, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas chocaban la una con la otra bajo su cinta roja manchada de la sangre que brotaba de la herida que acababa de hacerse en la frente y en sus ojos se dibujaba una mirada oscura.

Pero justo en ese momento algo falló.

— ¡Parad!— Megumi, que había vuelto a recobrar la razón tras el pequeño lapsus, salió al pasillo y se interpuso entre los dos alumnos. _Mierda_ fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar el vicepresidente— ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? ¡Formáis parte del Consejo Estudiantil!— Observó a Sanosuke, que había dejado de mirarlo con odio y ahora le dedicaba una mirada de sorpresa a una Megumi que se encontraba de cara a él— Ha sido un accidente, no quiero que arméis un escándalo por esto.

— ¿Ves? Lo que yo he dicho, un accidente— Enishi levantó ambas manos satisfecho mientras continuaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Bastardo!— Sanosuke, que había vuelto a poner su atención en él, lo increpó ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se dispuso a seguirlo para darle un puñetazo. Pero dejó sus planes a un lado cuando sintió unas manos en su pecho.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Megumi lo había parado, evitando que continuara tras su vicepresidente.

— A pegarle la paliza que se merece— respondió, aunque el odio que lo inundaba por dentro se fue calmando a la vez que sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza al notar que las manos de Megumi continuaban en su pecho.

— Tienes que ir a la enfermería— dijo tajante mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido su frente— Está sangrando mucho— lo empujó y lo obligó a darse la vuelta, dirección a la enfermería— Después tienes que volver a la sala del Consejo a arreglar el desastre que has armado— los dos continuaron la marcha a regañadientes.

— ¿El desastre que he armado? ¡Kitsune tú lo has visto, ha sido él el que me ha tirado de la escalera! ¡Se merece que le parta la cara como mínimo!— Sanosuke volvió a exaltarse sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo del centro— Si no me llego a mover rápido habría caído sobre… ti— Ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería, Sanosuke enrojeció al hacer esa confesión y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— Y por eso te has hecho esa brecha en la cabeza— Megumi cerró los ojos y exhaló intentando controlar el latido de su corazón— ¡Entra ahí y que te curen! ¡Te espero en el Consejo! Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo evitando que un delincuente de tres al cuarto le dé una paliza a medio instituto— Se giró para no mirarlo a la cara, pues sabía que se había puesto roja y se volvió a encaminar a su lugar de trabajo. El joven castaño se quedó paralizado en la puerta de la enfermería mientras observaba a Megumi alejarse con paso elegante.

Había sido raro, eso era algo que Sanosuke no podía negar, pero sin duda lo que había visto en los ojos de la presidenta era preocupación y después alivio. Corrió la puerta de la enfermería con una sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al acordarse de cierto joven de pelo gris. No pudo seguir pensando en el asunto, pues la enfermera lo regañó cuando lo vio entrar con la frente sangrando y lo sentó rápidamente en una camilla mientras comentaba algo sobre que no iba a cambiar nunca…

* * *

— ¿De una escalera dices?— Preguntó Kenshin sorprendido mientras se llevaba sus palillos repletos de arroz a la boca.

Era viernes, su día favorito de la semana y había aprovechado que el día estaba despejado y que aún no hacía demasiado frío para subir almorzar en la terraza con sus amigas. Sonrió al ver como Kenshin se había hecho el encontradizo con ellos y decidió acompañarlos, no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver como la relación entre el pelirrojo y su mejor amiga era cada vez más estrecha.

— Básicamente— respondió mientras se señalaba con los palillos el apósito que tapaba la herida de su frente— Si lo mezclamos con un imbécil profundo apellidado Yukishiro, tenemos una brecha en la frente— Sano frunció su ceño— Ese maldito y estúpido nerd… de no ser por la Kitsune le habría pegado una paliza.

— A mí me han dicho que fue un accidente— opinó Kaoru mirando a su mejor amigo— Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Megumi-san…

— ¿Las gracias? ¡Si fue todo por su culpa, no nos habríamos peleado si ella no me hubiese mandado estar media hora sobre esa maldita escalera!— se quejó el castaño— ¿Encima le vas a dar las gracias por evitar darle lo que se merecía a aquel bastardo?

— Así me gusta cabeza de pollo ¡Con agresividad!— comentó Misao desde su sitio y se echó a reír al sentir la mirada de reproche de su mejor amiga.

— Yukishiro-senpai siempre ha sido un chico excelente…— comentó Kenshin— Durante el primer año ayudó mucho a Megumi, me extraña verlo tirándote de una escalera.

— Pues que no te extrañe— dijo Sano— y casi me mata— volvió a señalar su frente.

— De todas formas voy a agradecérselo a Takani-san— Kaoru volvió a meter sus palillos cargados de arroz en su boca.

— ¿Por qué? Esa Kitsune solo merece que la encierren en un psiquiátrico— respondió Zanza enfurruñado.

— Porque gracias a ella no te han expulsado— Sorprendentemente aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el pelirrojo. Sano abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Saito cuando te castigaron a formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil?— Preguntó Kaoru, pero no lo dejó responder— Si Megumi-san no te hubiese parado y obligado a ir a la enfermería, te habrías metido en una pelea con Yukishiro-senpai— recordó— Y Saito dijo que si volvían a verte peleando tramitaba tu expulsión inmediata del instituto; hasta el director estuvo de acuerdo con eso— La comida de Sanosuke se quedó a medio camino entre el bento y su boca.

— Aunque no lo parezca Sanosuke… Megumi te aprecia— comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa amable— ¡Siempre está hablando de ti!— rio— Que si el Tori-atama esto, que si el cabeza de pollo aquello… Creo que la pobre se quedaría muy triste si ya no estuvieras en el instituto para fastidiarla.

El castaño sintió como algo dentro de él reaccionaba, pero se esforzó mucho por ignorarlo mientras se ponía en pie y le devolvía el bento vacío a Kaoru.

— Tonterías— dijo— haría una fiesta si yo llegara a ser expulsado, se libraría de todos sus problemas— Puso rumbo a las escaleras, de repente le apetecía coger un libro y hacer los deberes que tenía que entregar aquella tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?— Preguntó Misao, aquello hizo que Sano parara la marcha, sonrió antes de responder.

— Absolutamente— y sin más abrió la puerta que lo llevaba a las escaleras dejando a sus amigos con pícaras sonrisas en sus caras.

* * *

— ¡Strike!— gritó Katsuhiro Tsukioka desde el montículo del pitcher. Sano se alegró de encontrarse con su compañero de equipo cuando llegó a las pistas deportivas después de las clases; Sou había cancelado el entrenamiento de aquel viernes, pero a pesar de eso decidió pasar por la cancha de béisbol. Aún con sus uniformes escolares puestos, tomaron un bate, la bolsa de las pelotas y un guante y se dedicaron a practicar bateos— ¿Qué te ocurre Sagara? Hasta el pequeño Sarujiro habría golpeado esa bola— y tenía razón, Sanosuke se encontraba en aquellos momentos en las nubes sin poder quitarse las palabras que Kenshin le había dicho en la hora de almuerzo de la cabeza.

— ¡Lo siento!— se disculpó mientras dejaba el bate en el suelo y se dirigía al banquillo para tomar una botella de agua— Vamos a repetirlo, la próxima seguro que le doy— Katsu sonrió.

— Por cierto Sagara ¿Vas a ir a la despedida que el Consejo Estudiantil le ha organizado a Yukishiro-senpai?— Preguntó mientras se pasaba la pelota blanca con costuras rojas de una mano a otra— Soujiro me ha dicho esta mañana en el cambio de clase que él sí que iba, por eso canceló el entrenamiento de esta tarde.

— Me importa poco la verdad— respondió Sano quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme para quedarse en mangas de camisa y volvió a tomar el bate— Y no, no pienso ir a la maldita fiesta. Asistir a fiestas de despedidas no forma parte de mi castigo, gracias a los Dioses— Se colocó de nuevo en el lugar de bateo— ¡Y hoy es viernes!— Katsu rio ante la respuesta.

— Ya me he enterado de que se libró de una buena paliza gracias a la presidenta— comentó mientras le mostraba la pelota. Sanosuke solo bufó— ¿Es realmente tan gilipollas como aparenta?— Tiró la bola y en aquella ocasión Sano le dio de lleno llevándola fuera del campo.

— No te haces una idea— respondió sonriente mirando hacia donde se había perdido la pelota.

— Me lo temía— Tomó otra bola del saco— Si quieres puedo pegarle yo— dijo con una sonrisa— No estoy castigado y una pequeña paliza desde las sombras le enseñará la lección— Ofreció, aquella frase hizo reír a Sano.

— No sabes lo que me gustaría… pero creo que la Kitsune ya tiene demasiados problemas como para meterle otro— respondió pensativo— ¡Venga, lanza ya!— increpó a su compañero de equipo que lo miraba con una sonrisa, se puso en posición de lanzamiento mientras alzaba una pierna.

— Oye Sano… la verdad es que Takani-san no está nada mal… no entiendo como podéis llevaros tan mal— lanzó la pelota, pero el castaño no movió ni un musculo dejándola pasar— ¡Strike!— gritó con una sonrisa.

— No digas tonterías Katsu.

— Tonterías que logran desconcentrar al bateador estrella de las interescolares…— comentó mientras se bajaba la visera de la gorra— ¿De verdad no quieres que le pegue una paliza al cretino de Yukishiro?— Sano resopló.

— No— Katsu y él eran muy parecidos y casi sin palabras se entendían perfectamente, los dos habían vivido lo mismo e intuían los sentimientos ocultos del otro. Y aunque se sentía raro, no estaba enfadado, ni humillado, sino justo lo contrario… entendido, por fin alguien entendía ese odio hacia su compañero del Consejo. No podía ver las miradas que le dedicaba a la presidenta, ni su insistencia los primeros días del curso, en definitiva no podía dejar que ese cerdo estuviera a más de tres metros de distancia de la Kitsune; sin duda alguna sus intenciones no eran ni nobles, ni buenas— Nadie debe de saber esto ¿Entendido?

— Mis labios están sellados Zanza— Pasó sus dedos por su boca haciendo el gesto de cerrar un candado. Quizás era porque se conocían poco, o porque solo se veían durante los entrenamientos, pero por primera vez pudo admitir un poco ante alguien que Megumi Takani no le era del todo indiferente— Será mejor que me vaya ya— Dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger las pelotas que habían estado usando para practicar— Si me doy prisa llegaré a tiempo de pasar por la cafetería durante el cambio de turno. Hay una camarera que me lleva loco desde hace dos semanas— Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo— Y sé que le gusto, así que si la alcanzo la invitaré a tomar algo— Sano rio mientras guardaba el bate y se colocaba de nuevo su chaqueta.

— Pues yo iré al Akabeko a tomarme un buen plato de ramen mientras ponen el partido de esta noche— informó— Así que ahora iré a por mis cosas y aprovecharé al máximo mi primera tarde libre en meses— Katsu rio.

— Buena suerte entonces— Y se despidió del castaño dándole un golpe en el hombro, mientras que este se encargaba de llevar la bolsa de las pelotas y el bate a la caseta del material.

* * *

La verdad es que un poco de ambiente festivo nunca le sentaba mal a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, a pesar de tener mucho trabajo y mucho que estudiar para los exámenes que cada vez se encontraban más cerca. La sala del Consejo estaba irreconocible en aquellos momentos; los papeles y ordenadores que siempre se encontraban sobre las mesas habían sido relegados a las estanterías y en su lugar se encontraban bolsas de patatas y distintas botellas de refrescos; la pizarra blanca en la que siempre se encontraban escritos los objetivos de la semana podía leerse _MUCHAS GRACIAS YUKISHIRO-SENPAI LO ECHAREMOS DE MENOS_ con un montón de colores distintos, obra de Sayo Amakusa. Todos los integrantes del Consejo se encontraban allí, Sayo y Soujiro hablaban animadamente en una esquina y Enishi se encontraba en el centro de la sala hablando con Shogo Amakusa que había decidido participar también en aquella pequeña fiesta de despedida que le habían dedicado a su compañero más longevo.

Aun así, Megumi sentía demasiada paz.

Suspiró antes de llevarse su vaso de refresco a los labios, al final, el estúpido Tori-atama no había aparecido. Y, aunque por un lado se sentía aliviada, por otro tenía una sensación de lo más incómoda en el pecho.

— Tendremos que buscar nuevos integrantes para el año que viene— La voz de Soujiro la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¡Y elegir un nuevo vicepresidente!

— Si…— respondió la pelinegra mientras miraba a Enishi— Parece mentira que ya haya pasado más de la mitad del curso…

— Pareces una anciana nostálgica Takani-san— comentó el pitcher a su lado con una sonrisa— Pensaba que estaba deseando de que acabara este curso académico.

— Y así es Seta…— respondió volviendo a su fachada de presidenta respetable— Seguramente tengamos que dejar algunas cosas para el inicio del curso que viene, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina…Pero como tú mismo has dicho ahora se nos viene mucho trabajo encima, la búsqueda de nuevos miembros, suplir la vicepresidencia, cerrar los objetivos del curso…

— ¿Más trabajo?— preguntó divertido— Yo creía que eso era imposible.

— Seta… en el Consejo Estudiantil siempre hay trabajo— y en ese momento ambos comenzaron a reír, se sorprendió de encontrarse tan animada, normalmente nunca bajaba tanto sus defensas, pero la compañía de Soujiro siempre la relajaba.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Sayo mientras sujetaba con sus dos manos un vaso de plástico lleno de refresco.

— Nada, el trabajo— respondió Seta.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso que nunca falta?— Sayo dibujó una sonrisa en su cara— La verdad es que se me hace raro encontrarme aquí tan tranquilamente sin ningún informe de clubs que redactar o algún problema con algún alumno que solucionar— los tres volvieron a reír— Y… sin Sagara-Senpai ganduleando o quejándose— Sayo rio, pero Megumi quedó paralizada; tenía razón, se le hacía raro ver aquella sala sin el cabeza de pollo.

— Sanosuke es el tipo de persona que consigue hacerse ver— respondió Soujiro riendo— No puedes estar en un mismo espacio con él y no percatarte de su presencia.

— ¿Verdad?— respondió Sayo mientras ahogaba una carcajada y se tapaba la boca con su mano— Aunque constantemente se esté quejando, en el fondo es una persona muy graciosa pues siempre termina obedeciendo y haciendo todo el trabajo— Megumi apretó levemente el vaso de plástico entre sus manos.

— Voy a hacer una cosa que acabo de recordar— comentó la pelinegra dejando el vaso sobre una de las mesas, Soujiro y Sayo le dedicaron miradas interrogantes— Vengo enseguida— dibujó una sonrisa y con paso ligero, abandonó la sala del Consejo. Necesitaba tomar el aire y aclarar sus ideas, que desde hacía tiempo no conseguía poner en orden.

Caminó por los pasillos con la cabeza echa un lío y con una presión en el pecho que era incapaz de controlar; el crepúsculo se colaba por las ventanas de los vacíos pasillos y se podía escuchar los gritos de los integrantes del club de fútbol que se encontraba entrenando en las pistas deportivas; se adentró en los aseos de chicas y se colocó frente al espejo del lavabo, una sonrojada Megumi le devolvía la mirada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese estúpido Tori-Atama se empeñaba en fastidiarla incluso cuando no se encontraba cerca? Su corazón latió más deprisa al mirar sus labios y a recordar el beso que le dio durante el festival escolar. Sin miramientos abrió el grifo del agua y se lavó la cara. _Megumi, por favor saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza_. Se quedó apoyada sobre el lavabo y sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se secó la cara y volvió a mirarse. _Por fin_ , sonrió al ver que su rostro había recuperado su tono normal.

Salió del cuarto de baño satisfecha consigo misma y con su autocontrol, aunque reprochándose por esos extraños sentimientos que la acechaban desde hacía un tiempo. Cuando volvió a la sala del Consejo la fiesta se alargó un poco más, hasta que los asistentes comenzaron a despedirse.

— Nosotros nos vamos ya Enishi— informó Shogo mientras se colocaba su abrigo y le daba el suyo a su hermana— Gracias por todo Kaichou.

— ¡De nada!— respondió— Es lo mínimo que le podíamos hacer a un compañero que ha trabajado tanto para el Consejo.

— ¡Os acompaño abajo!— Informó Enishi mientras les abría la puerta y salía con ellos.

— Yo también me voy a ir ya— Soujiro le dedicó una amable sonrisa— Esta noche juegan los Yomiuri Giants de Tokio y me gustaría ver el partido— informó mientras tiraba su vaso a la improvisada bolsa de basura que habían colgado de una silla— ¿No necesitas más ayuda?

— No Seta, no te preocupes por esto, ya termino yo de recoger— Le dirigió una sonrisa a su miembro forzoso.

— Está bien… buenas noches Kaichou, pase un buen fin de semana— se despidió mientras salía por la puerta.

— Buenas noches…— respondió al quedarse totalmente sola en la sala del Consejo. Pensativa, comenzó a poner orden y a colocar de nuevo las mesas en su sitio hasta que algo llamó su atención.

— Por fin he podido encontrarla libre, Kaichou— Enishi se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo— Pensaba que el perrito faldero de Zanza no iba a dejarte sola en todo el rato que íbamos a estar aquí— Megumi alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su ya ex-vicepresidente.

— ¿Perdona?— quiso ser cortés y darle la oportunidad de rectificar sus palabras.

— Vamos Kaichou, solo era una broma de despedida— Dijo Enishi mientras se acercaba a ella— Sabe que la voy a echar de menos…

— Si, yo también a usted Yukishiro-senpai— Y se dio la vuelta para ponerle en las manos dos botellas de refrescos vacías— Es una persona trabajadora que hace las cosas bien y con seriedad— Enishi sonrió mientras volvía a dejarlas sobre la mesa y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

— Siempre tan educada…— el joven suspiró— Ni en el día de mi despedida vas a hablarme con más cercanía— se acercó un poco más a ella— ¿Sabes? Desde el día en el que te conocí siempre he estado pensando en el momento en el que encontraría la valentía para hacer esto…— Megumi alzó la ceja mientras observaba como el chico iba acortando la distancia entre los dos y llevaba su mano a su pelo atrapando un lacio mechón azabache.

— Yukishiro-senpai, se está excediendo— le dijo seria— Apártese de mí— Enishi la miró divertido.

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto lo considera excesivo?— Megumi sintió el aliento del joven muy cerca suyo, al contrario de lo que le ocurrió con Sanosuke el día del festival, la única emoción que era capaz de sentir en esos momentos era asco.

— No se lo voy a volver a repetir— colocó su mano en el pecho del joven para apartarlo, pero este agarró su muñeca firmemente y se acercó más a ella.

— No sabes lo que se siente hasta que no lo pruebas Megumi-san— la joven sintió una arcada y empezó a forcejear. Se asustó cuando notó que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de su oponente— He sido muy paciente… no sabes la paciencia que he tenido…— la joven sintió como la apoyaba en una mesa, cerró fuertemente los ojos, se sentía impotente, débil— Desde que entraste al Consejo Estudiantil el año pasado… más de un año mirándote… más de un año buscando la oportunidad… entiende que ya no pueda más...

— ¡Suéltame!— Su voz sonó con fuerza mientras sentía como su compañero comenzaba a acercarse a ella, notó su respiración en su rostro y sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas la miraban fijamente, pero el instituto ya debería de estar vacío a esas horas— Yukishiro-senpai le he dicho que me suelte— la joven sintió como la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, el joven la había sujetado la otra mano y la tenía acorralada contra la mesa, los labios del joven comenzaban a acercarse a los suyos, intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Sorprendentemente, justo en ese momento, la puerta corredera de la sala se abrió violentamente.

— ¿Es que estás sordo? ¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!— Tanto Enishi como Megumi se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz desde la puerta. El joven de pelo gris se giró para encontrarse con un joven alto, de ancha espalda y pelo revuelto en la puerta de la sala. La cara de Sanosuke reflejaba cólera y dejó caer su mochila a un lado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Megumi aprovechó el despiste de Enishi para apartarlo de un empujón y alejarse de él.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Preguntó el joven de pelo grisáceo sin poder dejar de mirar con odio a Zanza.

— No pensaba pasar, esa era mi idea inicial— Sanosuke se acercó a él. Después de tomar sus pertenencias en su clase había decidido pasar por el Consejo a ver si Soujiro seguía allí e invitarlo al Akabeko para ver el partido con él, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con aquella escena— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— De un rápido movimiento tomó al ya ex-vicepresidente por las solapas de su chaqueta.

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia— Con fuerza se deshizo del agarre e hizo lo que estaba deseando hacer desde hacía tiempo, le pegó un puñetazo a Sanosuke en la cara. Megumi soltó un pequeño grito asustado y Enishi abrió mucho los ojos al observar que Sanosuke ni se inmutó por el golpe y lo seguía mirando con una expresión llena de odio, los ojos del ex vicepresidente se abrieron con sorpresa ante la poca eficacia de su golpe. El castaño volvió a tomarlo por las solapas de su chaqueta, lo sacó bruscamente de la sala del Consejo y lo tiró sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo del pasillo. Alzó su puño, lleno de rabia y se preparó para darle un golpe, cuando de repente alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡No, Sagara!— una Megumi que respiraba con dificultad se había puesto frente a él con los brazos extendidos evitando que golpeara a Enishi. Sano la miró confuso— No es preciso que le pegues, no te metas en más problemas de los necesarios— Sanosuke la miró sorprendido y calmó su respiración ante la mirada seria de la presidenta, retrocedió mientras bajaba su puño— Esto es cosa mía…— dijo mientras se dirigía a Enishi, el castaño se colocó bien la chaqueta y le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico que se encontraba en el suelo.

— Como vea que haces algo fuera de lugar… saldré y te mataré— la amenaza quedó en el aire mientras se internaba de nuevo en la sala dejándolos solos en el pasillo. Enishi sintió la mirada de Megumi mientras se volvía a poner en pie y se colocaba bien su uniforme.

— Maldito bastardo…— susurró, cuando fue a dirigir su mirada a la pelinegra sintió como una mano se le estrellaba en la mejilla. El eco del golpe retumbó en el pasillo.

— No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí en la vida— la joven soltó aquellas palabras con asco. El chico de pelo grisáceo la miró inexpresivo y sin decir una palabra puso rumbo a las escaleras del pasillo, dejándola sola. Esta suspiró mientras se frotaba la mano que le escocía, miró la sala del Consejo y se adentró en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó en ella.

— ¿No te ha hecho nada?— preguntó un alterado Sanosuke cuando la vio entrar.

— No— respondió ella— Solo intentaba besarme, nada más— confesó. El castaño la miró y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala dándole una patada a una de las sillas causando un estruendo. Megumi se llevó las manos a las sienes masajeándolas.

— Bastardo— dijo Sano entre dientes.

— Destrozando el mobiliario escolar no vas a conseguir nada— la pelinegra lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Zanza volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, se alivió al verla calmada— Deberías de mirarte la herida— comentó mientras se acercaba a él y le escrutaba el apósito que decoraba su frente, el golpe de Enishi le había reabierto la herida y había comenzado a teñirse de rojo.

— No es nada…— dijo suspirando, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir las manos de Megumi en su frente, quitándole la cinta roja de la cabeza.

— Aquí tengo un botiquín— comentó mientras retiraba también el apósito y observaba la herida— Siéntate anda— Sanosuke obedeció sin rechistar mientras miraba como Megumi alcanzaba una caja blanca de una de las estanterías y la colocaba a su lado, sacando un apósito nuevo— colócate esto— le ordenó mientras le tendía una gasa.

— Si yo no llego a aparecer…— susurró el castaño mientras apretaba la gasa contra su frente.

— Me habría librado de él como siempre hago… imbécil— Megumi tomó la mano del castaño retirando la gasa y le colocó el nuevo apósito dándole un ligero golpe en la frente.

— Pues no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarte ir sin haber conseguido su objetivo…— respondió el castaño mientras observaba como Megumi comenzaba a recoger los restos de la fiesta de nuevo.

— No sería la primera vez que me besan en contra de mi voluntad— Aquellas palabras cayeron como una roca sobre Sanosuke. Miró a Megumi y se puso de pie justo a su lado.

— En ningún momento gritaste que me separara de ti…— susurró muy cerca de ella, la pelinegra se estremeció y lo miró con una expresión incierta— ¿Tengo razón?— El castaño se iba acercando lentamente mirándola con esos ojos castaños tan vivos y expresivos, la joven se mordió el labio.

— No me diste tiempo a reaccionar…— dijo con voz queda a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana, era la primera vez que hablaban de aquel beso en la clase de 2º F el día del festival escolar.

— No… no es lo mismo…— El castaño se acercó mucho a ella, acorralándola contra la mesa — Cuando lo he visto intentando forzarte pensaba que me iba a volver loco…— susurró muy cerca de la presidenta sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

— Te he dicho miles de veces… que sé… defenderme sola…— los ojos castaños de Sanosuke la miraban con tanta intensidad que sentía flaquear sus piernas.

— Entonces… dime ahora mismo que me separe de ti… y lo haré— la voz de Sano salía ronca de su cuerpo. Tal y como le había pasado en las ocasiones anteriores, Megumi quedó paralizada ante las palabras del joven, su cabeza dejó de funcionar, era como si una fuerza invisible los moviera, como si sus cuerpos no respondieran a sus estímulos y actuaran independientemente de lo que sus cabezas les ordenaban. Con un rápido movimiento, los labios de Sanosuke alcanzaron a los de Megumi que respondieron al instante al beso.

Se besaron hambrientos, el castaño llevó sus manos a la nuca de Megumi acariciando su lacio y suave pelo mientras saciaba el extraño sentimiento que cada vez crecía dentro de él con más fuerza; la pelinegra por su parte llevó las suyas al pecho del chico agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza mientras millones de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Nada tenía que ver esas sensaciones con las que había experimentado minutos atrás con Enishi, ni con nada que ella pudiese haber sentido antes… y aquello no estaba bien, no podía estar bien…

Haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza de voluntad, la joven presidenta rompió el beso, Sano le dedicó una extraña mirada.

— Será mejor que te vayas— le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a ordenar la sala— Puedo recoger esto sola— Sano seguía plantado en el mismo lugar mientras que la seguía con la mirada. Sin decir una palabra más tomó su mochila, su cinta roja y salió de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Ambos sentían la misma presión en el pecho y la misma confusión en su cabeza.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Bienvenidos una semana más a Tenías que ser tú._

 _¿Qué tal estáis? Nos estamos acercando a pasos agigantados al final de la primera parte del fic ¡Tan solo quedan cuatro capítulos!_

 _Como todas las semanas, me gustaría agradecer vuestra fidelidad y vuestro interés en esta humilde historia. Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _¡El lunes que viene más!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 16. El olor del bambú_**


	17. Capítulo 16 El olor del bambú

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **El olor del bambú**

 **D** urante la primera semana de noviembre el frío había entrado de lleno en la pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Kanagawa, la gente ya iba ataviada con sus abrigos y bufandas para protegerse de unas temperaturas que amenazaban con seguir bajando, y aquella tarde era especialmente fría. Misao tapó su boca con la bufanda mientras observaba como el bateo de Cho Sawagejo era atrapado por Sanosuke a la primera, sonrió.

Tenía que admitir que en el club de béisbol se sentía muy bien y se divertía mucho, todos los chicos la trataban bien y con cariño y habían conseguido que se sintiera útil tras sus frustrados intentos de entrar en el club de Kendo.

— ¡Muy bien chicos!— Gritó al ver que Katsu corría hasta terminar su carrera dando el punto final del partido. Todo el equipo con sonrisas en sus caras comenzó a recoger el material.

— ¡Misao-chan!— Como todos los días Cho intentó llamar la atención de la joven colocándose a su lado— No tomes en cuenta el bateo que he fallado, el cabeza de pollo ha tenido mucha suerte de que esa ráfaga de viento llevara la pelota justo hasta donde estaba él.

— Sabes que no es así— Sano con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara le tiró el guante dándole de lleno en la cara— Ha sido un tiro de mierda al que le has dado de milagro— Cho refunfuñó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ha sido el viento, está clarísimo! Yo había apuntado hacia Sarujiro— se quejó.

— ¡Vamos Cho! ¡Hasta Sarujiro habría cogido esa bola!— Katsu también se unió al grupo para meterse con el tiro de Cho.

— ¡Eh! Como vuelva a escuchar a alguno meterse con Sarujiro lo pongo como encargado del material durante todo el próximo curso— Soujiro, que lo había estado escuchando todo, decidió intervenir mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas— ¿Recordáis gracias a quien ganamos el partido contra Kunao durante las interescolares?— Todos soltaron un bufido aunque no dejaron de sonreír.

— Voy a echar de menos entrenar todos los días— comentó Katsu mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba— Odio la época de exámenes… a partir de ahora solo podemos pensar en estudiar y en ir echándonos una novia con la que pasar la Navidad.

— Misao-chan va a pasar la Navidad conmigo— Cho con una pícara sonrisa se colocó junto a la ojiverde— ¿Verdad?

— Qué más quisieras— contestó esta con normalidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos indiferentemente. El grupo entero comenzó a reír escandalosamente ante el rápido rechazo.

— Para poder pasar la Navidad con una chica debes de contar con su opinión— Sou, que también se había reído ante la contestación de Misao, comenzó a recoger— Chicos ha sido un placer entrenar con vosotros…

— ¡Vamos que esto no es una despedida! Solo un descanso de tres meses para estudiar nuestros exámenes y evitar caer en la clase F— Comentó Daigoro Okuma mientras se quitaba sus gafas deportivas y se colocaba las que solía llevar siempre— Tengo que volver a estar en la clase A si quiero seguir disfrutando de la belleza de Megumi Takani…

Tras ese comentario todo el equipo, incluida Misao, dirigió una mirada a un Sanosuke que había comenzado a recoger el material. Para nadie del instituto era un secreto la relación de odio que tenían esos dos, pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido para nadie que, a pesar de ese odio mutuo que se procesaban el uno al otro, siempre estaban juntos.

— No sabes la barbaridad que acabas de decir— El castaño le tiró el saco de pelotas al joven de las gafas que comenzó a reír— Yo conozco como es en realidad esa Kitsune y te puedo asegurar que es odiosa, mandona, arrogante, estirada, y un montón de cosas más— se quitó la gorra— Pero no voy a seguir hablando de esto con una panda de viejecitas fisgonas como vosotras.

— Bueno, aunque se odien… al menos Zanza tiene alguien con quién pasar la Navidad— Tetsuna Okubo le pasó una mano por el cuello al castaño— Todos los años el Consejo Estudiantil organiza una pequeña fiesta de Navidad a la que invita solo a personas privilegiadas…

— Me alegro de ser una persona privilegiada— comentó con sarcasmo el castaño intentando ignorar la presión que se había instaurado en su pecho. Aunque había vuelto a ver a la Kitsune tras el beso el día de la despedida de Enishi, ambos habían decidido ignorarlo y comportarse como de costumbre, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada… y la verdad… Sanosuke había decidido que era lo mejor.

— ¡Vamos Cabeza de pollo, no me negarás que la idea de que el Consejo organice una fiesta es muy buena!— Misao sonrió emocionada— ¡Espero que por ser la amiga de varios de los integrantes me llegue una invitación!— se sonrojó internamente, estaba segura de que Aoshi también sería invitado a aquella fiesta y si bien no sabía si asistiría, la simple idea de poder pasar la víspera de Navidad con él, aunque fuese en una fiesta a la que asistirían varias personas, le fascinaba.

— ¡Claro! ¡Haremos todo lo posible por conseguirte una invitación!— Comentó Soujiro, el cual también estaba deseando poder pasar la víspera de Navidad con cierta persona.

— De verdad… no entiendo que le veis a una fiesta como la de Navidad— Bufó Sano mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Bueno, quede mucho o poco para la Navidad, nosotros nos despedimos de momento ¿No?— Katsu llevó la visera de su gorra hacia atrás y miró al equipo— Un hasta pronto.

— Eso ¡Si algún día queremos despejarnos de los exámenes siempre podemos bajar y jugar un partido!— respondió Cho emocionado.

— Hagamos el grito de guerra por última vez chicos— dijo Tetsuma Okubo mientras se ponía en el centro— Por ahora— guiñó un ojo, en ese momento todo el equipo hizo un círculo alrededor el castaño, incluida una sonriente Misao. Sou colocó su mano en el centro y todos lo imitaron, en ese momento gritó.

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!— y todos alzaron sus puños al cielo teñido de naranja. Las gorras negras con la H blanca volaron y todos se dieron abrazos entre ellos.

— ¡Podemos quedar para estudiar!— Propuso Daigoro recibiendo una colleja por parte de Cho.

— Eres un empollón— apuntó mientras se reía.

— Prefiero eso de jugar un partido— comentó el pequeño Sarujiro desde un rincón. El grupo entero comenzó a reír.

— Creo que todo el mundo prefiere cualquier cosa antes que encerrarse en un sitio delante de un montón de libros.

Y así era.

* * *

Con los entrenamientos de béisbol terminados, Sanosuke disponía ahora de mucho más tiempo libre que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se había encargado muy bien de ocupar. Visitas a los clubes para recoger los informes del trimestre, la organización de la exposición sobre los triunfos deportivos que el instituto había alcanzado aquel año, ayudar a limpiar los espacios comunes (algo nuevo que le fue asignado a cierto castaño), comenzar a organizar la fiesta de Navidad, clasificar las peticiones de los alumnos respecto a la mejora del centro para comunicárselas a los profesores e incluso había tiempo para el estudio, como aquella tarde. Todos esos objetivos estaban apuntados con rotulador rojo en la pizarra blanca que presidia la estancia.

El silencio reinaba en la sala del Consejo, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban con ellos; aunque eran pocas las visitas que recibían, pues Megumi la cumplía a rajatabla la norma de que en el Consejo solo podían estar los miembros de este, cuando entraron pidiendo refugio porque la biblioteca estaba llena aquella tarde no pudieron negarse.

— ¿Entonces el examen de matemáticas no tiene mucha dificultad verdad?— Preguntó Sayo a Megumi.

— No, el profesor Ounuma es mucho más benevolente en los exámenes que Saito— le explicó— Siempre suele poner los ejercicios que habéis trabajado en clase.

— ¡Entonces perfecto!— respondió la chica entusiasmada— Los tengo todos hechos y con muy buena nota.

— Por lo que veo no te va a costar trabajo volver a entrar en la clase A— Comentó Kenshin sonriente— Eres muy buena estudiante.

— ¡Pues como vosotros!— Amakusa se puso roja como un tomate— Tengo mucha suerte de que mis senpais me ayuden con los exámenes.

— ¡Aquí no todos somos buenos!— dijo Kaoru riéndose, estaba centrada en su libro de inglés sentada justo al lado de Kenshin— Por mucho que me esfuerzo no consigo salir de la clase F…

— Estoy seguro de que este año lo conseguirás— el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura— Con todo lo que te has esforzado sería una injusticia que no lo consiguieras.

— Kamiya-senpai, la profesora Okon es muy buena— opinó Sayo— Estoy segura de que ella no dejará que termines el instituto en la clase F. Se nota mucho que Makimachi-senpai y usted están trabajando en serio, yo… en realidad las admiro. No sé si tendría la misma fuerza que vosotras de seguir adelante si después de lo que os esforzasteis en 1º volvisteis a caer en la clase F— opinó.

— Eso fue culpa de Saito— Sanosuke habló por primera vez, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano frente al libro de inglés, estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido y aquella pequeña conversación que habían iniciado lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad— Saito nos daba matemáticas y ciencias y no aprobó a nadie de la clase F, la manía que nos tenía no era normal…

— Algo haríais— opinó Megumi— A nuestra clase nos exige, como es normal… pero todo el mundo saca muy buenas notas.

— ¡Pues claro! Porque sois unos empollones— respondió de inmediato el castaño. Los presentes pusieron sonrisas de situación pues al parecer se avecinaba otra pelea.

— Empollón no es la palabra cabeza de pollo, personas con interés por sus estudios sería más correcto— Megumi se echó su lacio pelo hacia atrás— Nos esforzamos por aprender… ¿puedes decir lo mismo?

— ¡Pues claro! Quizás yo no sea el mejor ejemplo porque no soy una "persona con interés hacia mis estudios"— imitó de una manera muy graciosa la voz de Megumi— Pero Misao y Kaoru se han dejado los cuernos por aprobar y Saito se ha reído de ellas como ha querido— Megumi no pudo responder a aquellas palabras y le lanzó una efímera mirada a Kaoru, su rostro había adquirido un tono escarlata y había puesto su atención en el libro de inglés.

— ¿Así que no tienes interés en tus estudios?— prefirió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Para qué? ¿De qué me sirve a mí saber inglés?— puso de ejemplo la asignatura que tenía delante y de la que no tenía ni idea.

— Pues es una de las asignaturas fundamentales para el examen de ingreso— Megumi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el sitio de Sanosuke, los demás habían decidido volver a sus estudios, excepto por una persona que no podía dejar de poner interés en su conversación— ¡Ni siquiera has subrayado nada!— dijo escandalizada al ver el libro del castaño estaba nuevo.

— Si no me entero de nada… ¿Cómo quieres que subraye? ¡No sé lo que dice!— Sano comentó aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo— De todas formas Kitsune, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga con mis estudios— dijo mientras le quitaba el libro y lo volvía a colocar frente a él.

— Es de mi incumbencia porque perteneces al Consejo Estudiantil— aquellas palabras sonaron tajantes— Y en el Consejo no hay alumnos ignorantes, pensaba que eso te lo advertí a principios de curso…

— Kitsune, me estás empezando a dar dolor de cabeza… ¿No tienes suficiente con torturarme todos los días que ahora también me vas a obligar a estudiar?

— Poco inglés vas a estudiar de ese libro si no tienes la base adecuada— respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba— ¡Necesitas volver a la primaria o leerte algún libro para tontos del estilo de los cursos de inglés de Vaughan para poder aprender al menos el abecedario! ¿Si no sabes eso cómo te vas a estudiar los verbos pasivos?

— ¿Cursos de inglés de Vaughan? ¿Qué demonios estás hablando Kitsune?— unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusión de los jóvenes.

— ¿Se puede?— La cabeza de Beshimi se asomó dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al castaño— ¡Jefe! ¡Shikijou se ha encontrado en el patio tickets para las recreativas que están totalmente nuevos!— informó, Megumi se llevó una mano a la cara— Si a Megumi-chan no le molesta… ¿Podría venir con nosotros?— Y aquella era la razón por la que esos tres se encontraban en la clase F…

— ¡Claro! Que por mí no sea… así las personas que tenemos interés por nuestros estudios disfrutaremos de un poco de paz— dijo la presidenta mientras volvía a sentarse en su sitio.

— Si… aquí solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo— Sano metió sus libros en su mochila violentamente, se levantó de la silla y, con paso ligero, salió dando un portazo.

— No sé lo que vamos a hacer cuando todo esto termine— comentó Soujiro desde su sitio— No sé vosotros, pero yo lo voy a echar mucho de menos— el comentario desencadenó las risas de todos, excepto la de Megumi, que con los labios fruncidos volvió a poner su interés en los libros.

* * *

— Estúpida Kitsune amargada…— Sanosuke se llevó la mochila al hombro mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con el trío de idiotas que hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado hoy con Megumi-chan?— preguntó Beshimi interesado— Parecía que antes del festival escolar las cosas se habían arreglado un poco.

— Nada— respondió cortante el castaño, el joven de la cresta puso una mueca triste al escuchar la respuesta.

— ¡Por cierto! Veo que tu herida de la frente ya se ha curado— dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas al observar que Sano no llevaba ningún apósito bajo su cinta roja.

— Lo sé— comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente e inconscientemente el último beso que le dio a Megumi en la fiesta de despedida de Yukishiro le vino a la mente. Gruñó.

— ¡Vamos jefe anímese!— Dijo Shikijou mientras guardaba en su mochila los tickets de las recreativas que había encontrado por "casualidad" en una mochila "abandonada" cerca de las fuentes— Vamos a pasar una buena tarde y si queréis podemos pasar por el karaoke de la estación.

— ¡Buena idea!— respondió Hyoutoko mientras le daba un enorme bocado a un bollo de crema que se había sacado de la mochila.

— Han'nya no sabe lo que se va a perder hoy, desde que se junta con ese hombre de hielo se ha vuelto un nerd— comentó Beshimi con voz aburrida mientras salían del centro— Se pasa el día estudiando con él y con Misao-chan… yo lo he intentado, pero es demasiado aburrido.

— Pues si no aprobamos seguramente tengamos que repetir el curso…— Sanosuke escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos con la cabeza en otro sitio.

Sin duda su relación con la Kitsune había cambiado bastante, aunque de una manera muy extraña. Sus peleas seguían siendo rutinarias, pero el ambiente entre ellos era muy diferente… se generaban muchos silencios incómodos entre los dos cuando se terminaba una discusión, sus sonrojos eran cada vez más incontrolables y, lo peor de todo, Megumi siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

Por un lado estaba bastante frustrado y por otro enfadado. Había decidido que ignorar los besos era lo mejor, entonces… ¿De dónde venía ese sentimiento de frustración? Aquella situación iba a volver loco al joven castaño que agradeció en silencio al trío de idiotas por sacarlo aquel día el Consejo.

Pasaron una buena tarde que le sirvió, sobre todo, para mantener su mente ocupada y así evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia cierta presidenta que se había autoproclamado reina y señora de su cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Jugaron a todos los juegos que había disponibles en el salón recreativo y después se fueron al karaoke a reírse de lo mal que cantaba Beshimi.

Ciertamente agradeció aquella tarde de desconexión y se sintió afortunado de poder contar con esos tres… extrañamente se estaba volviendo un sentimental, todo aquello no iba para nada con él. Sonrió mientras bebía de su vaso de refresco.

— Dame el micrófono cabeza hueca. Te voy a demostrar cómo se canta una verdadera canción— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y era ovacionado por todos. La música de una canción antigua empezó a sonar y el castaño tomó aire antes de comenzar a cantar.

Si, sin duda jamás se habría imaginado aquella situación… pero no le desagradaba para nada.

* * *

Kaoru escribió la última frase de su examen de inglés mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pizarra. Una sensación de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que se sabía absolutamente todas las preguntas del examen, sonrió. Se dio la vuelta disimuladamente para mirar a sus amigos. Misao estaba concentrada mientras escribía y sacaba la lengua con la cabeza muy pegada al folio del examen, Beshimi hacía bolitas de papel que le lanzaba a un Hyoutoko que se encontraba haciendo garabatos en la hoja de su examen y Shikijou tenía el libro de inglés sobre sus rodillas e intentaba copiarse de una manera muy descarada. Por su parte, Sanosuke estaba durmiendo sobre su examen… al parecer su sueño era tan profundo que la saliva comenzaba a escaparse por la comisura de sus labios… Kaoru dibujó una mueca en su cara y se compadeció por la pobre presidenta del Consejo.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del examen y la profesora Honjo con una enorme sonrisa pidió a todos sus alumnos que le entregaran las hojas. Kaoru se acercó y le dio la suya mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de circunstancia, la profesora se había pasado toda la hora de la prueba escrita mirándose en un espejo que había sacado del bolso y no se había enterado de que más de la mitad de la clase había copiado en el examen… si no lograba salir aquel año de la clase F tendría que admitir que su cociente intelectual no daba para más…

Se dirigió a su sitio y tomó su macuto donde guardaba la equipación de kendo y con una sonrisa se despidió de sus compañeros para poner rumbo al vestuario de las chicas, donde se colocó el gi y la hakama, ambas prendas de color azul marino. Se dirigió hasta el dojo con paso ligero y el olor a incienso que se quemaba en una de las esquinas le dio la bienvenida, sonrió.

— ¡Kamiya-san!— Kaoru se sorprendió un poco de no encontrar a nadie más en el dojo, tan solo estaba Kenshin, rodeado de montones de cajas de cartón.

— Himura-kun… ¿Dónde están los demás?— preguntó mientras se acercaba al centro de la enorme estancia.

— Les he dado el día libre— dijo sencillamente mientras apilaba las cajas, en ese momento un leve sonrojo inundó sus mejillas— Ha llegado todo este nuevo material de parte de la federación— informó mientras abría una de ellas— Como premio por ganar las interescolares… y bueno… había pensado pasar la tarde organizando y haciendo inventario… ¿No te ha llegado el mensaje a ti también?— Kaoru frunció el ceño, había mirado su teléfono antes de guardarlo en los vestuarios y no había recibido nada.

— No…— Kenshin se sonrojó todavía más.

— Bueno… no sé qué habrá pasado, la verdad es… esto… ya que estás aquí ¿Te importaría echarme una mano con esto? No pensaba que al final fuese tanto material— dijo mientras con una amable sonrisa se llevaba una mano al pelo.

— ¡Claro que no Himura-kun!— Kaoru dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Te ayudaré encantada!— la joven ataviada de azul marino se acercó a una de las cajas.

— ¡Gracias Kamiya-san! Y perdona el despiste— se excusó el pelirrojo mientras observaba a la chica.

— ¡Guau!— la joven kendoka miró con ojos ilusionados todo el nuevo material que les había llegado aquella misma tarde— ¡Es un honor poder estrenar estas espadas! ¡Son de primera calidad!— exclamó mientras tomaba un shinai con una enorme sonrisa, su tacto era suave.

— Ser los campeones interescolares tiene que tener alguna ventaja de vez en cuando ¿No?— Kenshin sonrió mientras miraba a la pelinegra que seguía fascinada con el shinai de bambú en sus manos, lo acercó a su nariz aspirando el aroma.

— Mmmm— expresó mientras cerraba los ojos— Este olor es nostálgico.

— ¿Verdad?— el pelirrojo estaba prendado observando a la joven que, tomando la espada con ambas manos, se incorporó y realizó un _Ippon uchi_ con una técnica perfecta.

— ¡Me recuera a cuando mi abuelo me regaló mi primer shinai! ¡Olía exactamente igual!— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El pelirrojo no le contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándola con una dulce sonrisa— Él era el dueño de un viejo dojo de kendo… yo llevo entrenando desde que tengo uso de razón— confesó con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé— Respondió Kenshin— Cuando era pequeño escuché hablar del dojo Kamiya…

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó la joven sonrojada— Fue una pena que mi padre no pudiera continuar con él cuando mi abuelo murió…— una sonrisa triste se instauró en su rostro— Quizás en un futuro, cuando consiga tener una carrera y un trabajo… pueda ahorrar y volver a abrir el dojo Kamiya.

— ¡Es una gran idea Kamiya-san!— respondió Kenshin— Sería increíble que lo consiguieras— dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Kaoru, con el shinai aún en sus manos volvió a inspirar el olor del bambú. Entonces su expresión cambió a una triste…— ¿Kamiya-san?— Kenshin se dio cuenta al instante del cambio en la chica— ¿Los recuerdos de tu abuelo son… dolorosos?— Kaoru volvió a la realidad y se sonrojó.

— No, no es eso Himura-kun— respondió mientras volvía a dejar el shinai sobre la caja de lo que lo había sacado— Hace tiempo que me despedí de mi abuelo… es solo… que este olor… no solo me trae recuerdos bonitos— confesó. Kenshin la miró con su ceño relajado y se colocó junto a ella, tomó el mismo shinai y también lo olió mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Mi primera espada de bambú me la regaló mi madre— contó— Parecerá una tontería, pero estuvo muchos años ahorrando para poder comprarla. Digamos que mi familia no es muy…— el pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa triste— Por decirlo de algún modo… no tenemos una economía muy boyante en casa… desde que era pequeño yo destacaba en kendo, pero siempre practicaba con espadas de madera que fabricaba yo mismo y siempre fui autodidacta, pues mi madre no podía permitirse apuntarme a un dojo para practicar— confesó— Un día normal llegué a casa y mi madre tenía un regalo especial para mí… aquel fue mi primer shinai… tener entre mis manos una espada de bambú de verdad, como las que veía en la televisión fue increíble, después estudié muy duro para poder obtener becas y de esa manera poder a asistir a institutos que contasen con buenos clubs de kendo… pues nunca he podido aspirar a entrenar en un dojo…

— Himura-kun…— Kaoru lo miró con sorpresa, jamás se habría imaginado aquello.

— Trabajé duro por entrar en Hiko, pues sabía que tenía el mejor equipo de kendo del distrito— Kenshin volvió a ponerse en pie y dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Y al final lo conseguí— Kaoru soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Mi historia es un poco diferente… no soy tan buena estudiante como me gustaría y no tengo beca, por lo que mi padre trabaja muy duro para poder pagar mis estudios— confesó— Pero, me alegro de que al menos pueda formar parte del equipo de kendo.

— ¡Eres muy buena Kamiya-san!— exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa— Estudias kendo desde que eras pequeña gracias a tu abuelo y en el torneo interescolar ganaste tus tres rondas, si hoy tenemos ese trofeo en la vitrina es en parte gracias a ti…

— Bueno… tampoco es tanto— Kaoru se sonrojó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, volvió a mirar el shinai y miró a Kenshin… él acababa de desvelarle un aspecto de su vida muy íntimo, jamás habría imaginado que su familia no tenía dinero y eso lo había obligado a esforzarse mucho en la vida por conseguir sus aspiraciones… Kaoru suspiró antes de hablar…— Es por Sano…— el joven ataviado con el gi y la hakama azules frunció levemente el ceño— El olor que me trae recuerdos tristes… es por él— la joven dibujó una sonrisa muy triste en su rostro. Kenshin se quedó inmóvil— El mismo día que me regalaron mi primera espada de bambú… me enteré de que su madre se había ido…— la joven tragó saliva— La señora Sagara… bueno yo…— Kaoru suspiró antes de seguir hablando a la vez que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta— Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña de una enfermedad muy rara… y Sano es mi vecino de toda la vida... La cosa es que… cuando yo era niña pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y la señora Sagara se convirtió en lo más parecido que yo tenía a una madre de carne y hueso— La pelinegra alzó la mirada y vio como Kenshin no separaba sus ojos malvas de ella, era la primera vez que la joven le contaba aquello a alguien que no fuera Misao o el propio Sanosuke— pero hace siete años ella y el señor Sagara se divorciaron y… bueno… digamos que se fue y no volvió… Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para todos, especialmente para Sanosuke... — la joven sentía el nudo de su garganta. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba contárselo a Kenshin, que la miraba estático en su sitio— ¡Vaya!— de un plumazo Kaoru cambió su expresión y con una enorme sonrisa abrió otra de las cajas que estaba llena de equipaciones nuevas y sacó un do de ella. La madera pulida brillaba, miró la armadura con emoción en sus ojos— Supongo que tendremos que hacer un inventario de todo el equipamiento nuevo para llevárselo a Megumi-san y así lleven el control del presupuesto del club… ¡Aunque haya sido un regalo de la federación!

— Kamiya-san…— la pelinegra dejó de prestarle atención a las equipaciones que tenían grabadas el símbolo de la escuela y dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kenshin la miraba serio y apretó ligeramente los puños antes de soltar aquellas palabras— Me gustas.

Kaoru parpadeó incrédula, el capitán del club de kendo seguía de pie mirándola con determinación. La joven sintió como el do se le resbala de las manos y caía sobre la caja de la que lo había sacado.

— Desde que entraste al club de kendo no he podido evitar fijarme en ti— Kenshin continuó hablando— y quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo… Me gustas mucho Kamiya-san ¿Saldrías conmigo?

— Yo…— Kaoru seguía paralizada, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latirle a mil por hora y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, se mareó.

— ¡Kamiya-san!— Kenshin corrió hacia donde se encontraba su compañera de club y la tomó justo antes de que esta se desplomara en el suelo— ¿Te encuentras bien Kamiya-san? ¡Perdona! ¡Me he sobrepasado! ¡Olvida lo que acabo de decirte! Es que te he visto ahí, me has contado estas cosas y no he podido evitar…

— ¡No!— Kaoru agarró con sus manos la tela del gi del pelirrojo— ¡No digas que lo olvide!— La joven recuperó la fuerza de las piernas y miró los ojos malvas de Kenshin sin soltar su agarre.

— Yo…— Kenshin la sujetaba de los hombros, nunca antes habían estado tan cerca— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Si!

— ¿Si estás bien?— las manos del chico comenzaron a transpirar.

— ¡No!

— ¿No?

— ¡Qué no me refería a eso!

— Entonces… ¿A qué te refieres?— Kenshin la miraba con preocupación, afianzó el agarre en sus brazos temiendo que colapsase en cualquier momento.

— Himura-kun… yo… desde hace tiempo… yo…— Kaoru enrojeció y desvió su mirada al suelo— ¡Sí, quiero salir contigo!— Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó incrédulo.

— ¡Me has gustado desde que te conocí!— confesó Kaoru sonrojada— Desde que entré al club de Kendo yo…

No pudo seguir hablando, pues el pelirrojo afianzó su agarre y la envolvió entre sus brazos, la joven sintió que volvía a perder la fuerza de las piernas al sentir el cuerpo del joven del que estaba enamorada, su gi azul marino olía al incienso que solían encender durante los entrenamientos y pudo rozar con su nariz la piel de su cuello, aspiró el mentolado aroma de su pelo rojizo y le devolvió el abrazo esperando despertarse en cualquier momento de aquel sueño.

— Menos mal…— el joven le habló al oído— No sabía que ibas a contestarme…

— Kenshin…— la joven susurró su nombre en voz alta por primera vez. Este se separó un poco de ella para volver a mirarla, unas lágrimas decoraban el rostro de la joven y sus mejillas sonrojadas le parecieron adorables, tenía los labios entreabiertos… poco a poco el joven kendoka fue acercándose a la pelinegra mientras le pedía permiso con la mirada.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y suspiró cuando sintió los labios de Kenshin Himura sobre los suyos.

Sí… sin duda alguna estaba segura de que todo aquello era un sueño.

* * *

 _Ippon uchi:_ técnica de kendo

Y para que no os liéis mucho… la armadura de la equipación para la práctica del kendo se compone de:

 _Men_ : Casco

 _Do:_ armadura

 _Tare:_ el cinturón con tablas que protege las caderas

 _Kote:_ los guantes reforzados para evitar que los golpes del shinai impacten contra los nudillos.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos de nuevo!_

 _Por fin tenemos a la primera pareja del fic, la pobre Kaoru se lo merecía ya… Bien, en este capítulo han aparecido varios detalles que tendrán una importancia bastante relevante en un futuro… así que espero que hayáis puesto atención en ellos ;)_

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, por los reviews, por seguir esta humilde historia y por marcarla como favorita, sois los mejores. Por cierto, estad atentos este fin de semana que os voy a hacer un pequeño regalo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 17. Cuando me enamoré de ti_**


	18. Capítulo 17 Cuando me enamoré de ti

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Pequeña aclaración**

 _La cursiva de la primera parte del capítulo son pensamientos_

 _La cursiva de la segunda parte son recuerdos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Cuando me enamoré de ti**

 ** _M_** _i nombre es Sayo Amakusa, tengo quince años y asisto a 1º A del instituto de enseñanza secundaria superior Hiko. Ya me queda menos para cumplir los dieciséis años y pasar a segundo curso; el día de mañana me encantaría ser profesora o tener algún trabajo relacionado con lo social, pues cuando más realizada me siento es cuando ayudo a los demás. Soy muy buena estudiante y vengo de una familia… bueno, una familia bastante acomodada. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Shogo, él está en 3º B, y la verdad es que es bastante sobreprotector…_

 _¡Ah! ¡También soy la secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil!_

 _Mi vida en el instituto está siendo feliz y sin muchas complicaciones más allá de los exámenes. He hecho muchos amigos y me siento bastante integrada en mi clase. Nosotros al ser alumnos de primero, somos los novatos, pero al estar en el Consejo Estudiantil he podido conocer a gente de otros cursos superiores, aparte de Enishi y de mi hermano._

 _Los días son tranquilos y están llenos de felicidad, Enishi-kun es el mejor amigo de hermano… así que haberlo tenido en el Consejo Estudiantil resultó un poco agobiante, siempre cerca de mí preguntándome a donde voy y si estoy bien… pero estoy acostumbrada, por lo que no me molestaba en absoluto y ahora que ha dejado el Consejo y se ha centrado en los exámenes de ingreso puedo respirar con mayor libertad._

 _Otro de mis compañeros de es Soujiro Seta, un integrante forzoso del Consejo Estudiantil y capitán del equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria Hiko. Seta-senpai siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y es muy amable y trabajador, su deporte favorito es el béisbol y le gusta tanto que se pasa las horas hablando de él, por lo que aparte de las cosas típicas que se aprenden en el instituto, estoy aprendiendo mucho acerca de deportes._

 _En el Consejo también está Takani-senpai, la admirada y respetada presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Es una de las alumnas más brillantes que yo he llegado a conocer en toda mi vida, es trabajadora, atenta y parece aprovechar al máximo todas las horas del día; ciertamente me da un poco de envidia… ella es la persona más popular del instituto por su belleza y gracias a su carisma consigue que todos los que estamos alrededor nos sintamos útiles. Ha organizado con gran eficacia los eventos más importantes del instituto y aun así ¡también tiene tiempo para estudiar y estar siempre en las primeras posiciones en las tablas de notas! Es una persona increíble._

 _Aunque su talón de Aquiles es…_

 _Sagara-senpai, otro de los miembros forzosos del Consejo Estudiantil este año. Ellos dos son como la noche y el día, y a Takani-senpai, no le hace mucha gracia ver a Sagara-senpai aparecer en el Consejo con el uniforme mal puesto, o cuando duerme la siesta en horas de trabajo o cuando va a llevar algunos papeles a los clubs y termina intimidando a medio instituto. Es gracioso verlos pelear, día sí y día también… aunque no sé por qué siento un poco de envidia al ver la cercanía que tienen. Ellos ya se llaman por su nombre y cuando se encuentran en medio de una de sus discusiones, los que estamos alrededor dejamos de existir… quizás Takani-senpai sea una Kitsune y Sagara-senpai un Tori-atama tonto y descerebrado… pero la sensación que percibo cuando ellos me dicen esas cosas… es la de que no están siendo sinceros, ni con los demás ni con ellos mismos…_

Sayo suspiró mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano ¿Por qué siempre terminaba así? Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza ¿Por qué Sagara-senpai? Aquella pregunta fue más sencilla de responder… porque detrás de esa fachada de brabucón se escondía uno de los corazones más grandes que ella había visto nunca. Su portada de solitario lo atraía, al igual que su forma de ser tan despreocupada… Sayo dirigió su mirada a la ventana, ignorando las palabras del profesor de biología, la mañana era gris y los árboles, desnudos de hojas, se movían al son de un viento helado. Ciertamente estaba celosa, celosa de la relación tan cercana que había entre la presidenta del Consejo y Sagara-senpai… suspiró de nuevo y uno de los recuerdos más bonitos de los que atesoraba pasó por su cabeza.

 _— ¡Sayo-chan!— La joven castaña de ojos verdes vestida con su nuevo uniforme de chaqueta azul, falda gris y una característica corbata de rallas rojas y negras, se adentraba en el que iba a ser su nuevo instituto durante los próximos tres años. Llevaba entre sus manos una cartera negra, llena de libros que olían a nuevo y material escolar aún por estrenar, una sonrisa atravesaba su cara, feliz por haber podido entrar al mismo centro que su hermano._

 _— ¡Kosaki-chan!— La pequeña de los Amakusa se acercó a su amiga que se encontraba justo al lado de los carteles donde se exponían las clases de 1º._

 _— ¡Sayo-chan es increíble! ¡Has entrado en la clase A!— Su compañera, tenía el pelo de color caoba y caía en cascada sobre su hombro— ¡No esperábamos menos de la mejor alumna del colegio!— Sayo, sonrojada miró el cartel de la clase A, donde se encontraba su nombre._

 _— ¡Vaya! Cuando me dijeron que había superado la prueba de acceso no pensaba haberlo hecho con tan buena nota._

 _— ¡Pues estate orgullosa!— su amiga le dedicó una gran sonrisa— Lo único malo es que yo he entrado en la clase C y no estaremos juntas este curso._

 _— ¡No te preocupes Kosaki-chan! ¡Ya verás cómo haremos nuevos amigos y si estudiamos juntas después de clase, quizás entremos al mismo curso al año siguiente!— La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. A los alrededor de esas dos chicas, se había generado un corro de chicos curiosos que cuchicheaban entre ellos. Sayo Amakusa, la hermana pequeña de Shogo Amakusa era realmente preciosa._

 _— ¡Vaya! Así que es usted Amakusa-san— Un muchacho con gafas y el pelo perfectamente arreglado se acercó a las dos chicas— Encantado de conocerle, soy Honda Kenji y este es mi amigo Shozo— El chico señaló a su compañero que se encontraba a sus espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos— Creo que somos compañeros de clase._

 _— ¡Oh!— La joven se sorprendió de que alguien se acercara a ella tan de repente— Yo soy Amakusa Sayo— Hizo una ligera reverencia— ¡Llevémonos bien este año!— El joven callado que se encontraba detrás de Honda abrió los ojos y se sonrojó ante la belleza de la joven._

 _— ¡Waaa! ¡Ya conoces a gente de tu clase!— Su amiga se encontraba a su lado con un poco de envidia— ¡Espero que en la mía haya también tan buenos compañeros!— El chico de gafas rio sonrojado y su amigo se acercó a la castaña._

 _— He oído hablar de ti…— Sayo miró a su izquierda y se encontró con el chico al que le habían presentado como Shozo, miraba hacia otro lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Y bueno… también te conozco, íbamos juntos a la academia…— Sayo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar al chico que ahora vestía el mismo uniforme que ella._

 _— ¡Es verdad!— dijo sorprendida— Pero… ¿No te llamabas Lorenzo?— Sayo recordó al instante al chico, lo que pasa es que no lo habían presentado como ella lo conocía, su nombre llamaba mucho la atención, pues su madre era europea y su padre japonés... El chico se sonrojó ante el comentario._

 _— S… sí, Shozo es mi apellido, en realidad me llamo Lorenzo… pero Lorenzo Shozo suena tan mal que todo el mundo me llama simplemente Shozo— Explicó, no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de interés que Sayo estaba poniendo— Así que como vamos a ser compañeros de clase, siéntase libre de llamarme Shozo…— Sayo sonrió._

 _— Está bien… Shozo-kun._

 _— Muy bien, Amakusa-san— ambos jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa hasta que la conversación de unos chicos que pasaron por su lado les llamó la atención._

 _— A veces se escuchan historias… historias realmente aterradoras. Se habla de un chico, que asiste a este instituto y que todos conocen por el nombre de Zanza…— Decía el joven a su compañero mientras movía mucho las manos— Dicen que es un estudiante terrible al que no puedes mirar a los ojos si no quieres pasarlo mal. Nunca ha perdido una pelea y acepta retos de toda la gente que se lo pida para tener el título del "El más fuerte"._

 _— ¿El más fuerte?_

 _— Sí, si lo vences te podrás proclamar el más fuerte, pues el venció en una pelea al peor pandillero de la ciudad cuando tan sólo tenía doce años._

 _— ¡Eso es imposible!_

 _— Puede que sea cierto, o puede que no lo sea. Pero por si acaso… esquiva "al chico de la cinta roja"…_

 _— ¿Zanza?— Shozo miró curioso cómo se alejaban aquellos chicos de donde se encontraban. Sayo por su parte recordó lo de la cinta roja, según su hermano, había que llevar mucho cuidado con un matón que regentaba el instituto. Sayo en ese momento se imaginó un yakuza con el uniforme de la escuela. No pudo evitar reír ante la imagen mental y entonces recordó algo, había salido tan emocionada aquella mañana de su casa que no había bebido nada de agua y una sensación de sequedad se había instaurado en su boca._

 _— Chicos las clases están a punto de comenzar, será mejor que vayamos— Dijo a sus compañeros mientras ella se alejaba al otro lado de la puerta de entrada._

 _— ¿Sayo a dónde vas tú?— pregunto su amiga al ver que no iba con ellos._

 _— Voy a beber agua, si no, no podré aguantar las primeras clases de presentación— informó— El día que vine a hacer el examen de admisión vi las fuentes en las pistas deportivas ¡Enseguida os alcanzo!— Y con una sonrisa corrió hacia las pistas._

 _Caminaba por los alrededores del centro maravillada, el instituto era enorme y tenía las mejores equipaciones que había visto en su vida. En ese momento paseaba por una zona donde montones de plantas de distintos tipos y colores decoraban el camino hasta las pistas deportivas, las cuales ocupaban una gran cantidad de terreno._

 _— Wau…— Susurró al verlas, este instituto es sin duda el mejor. Localizó las fuentes y se dirigió a una de ellas, echando su pelo hacia atrás bebió agua que salía limpia y fresca._

 _— ¡Eh! ¿Realmente no sabes quién soy?— Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la joven Amakusa. Dejó de beber agua y se giró para ver como a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba había dos chicos, al parecer se estaban peleando. Inconscientemente Sayo se escondió tras uno de los muros, cerca de los vestuarios masculinos._

 _— Eres muy molesto, lárgate de aquí— El chico que hablaba estaba de espaldas a ella, era alto y tenía el pelo castaño y revuelto. Una cinta roja decoraba su cabeza._

 _— ¿De verdad que no, Zanza?— Sayo dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre y se escondió un poco más tras el muro de hormigón. El chico se dio la vuelta y entonces pudo distinguirlo mejor, tenía los ojos marrones y afilados, unas pobladas cejas ocultas tras la cinta roja y algunos mechones de pelo castaño caían por su rostro masculino, en su boca había un tallo de una planta. Era un joven realmente atractivo._

 _— No quiero pelear con un mequetrefe como tú, anda ve a clase…— Zanza se agachó y tomó su mochila._

 _— ¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA!— en ese momento el otro chico se lanzó directo a por él, Sayo se asustó cuando vio que llevaba algo de hierro entre sus dedos, los cuales le dieron a Zanza en toda la mejilla. Pero este ni se inmutó._

 _— Te he dicho que no quiero pelear— El castaño se incorporó poniéndose a la altura de su oponente y con un rápido movimiento tomó el puño del chico con su mano, apretándolo— A parte, usar medios tan rastreros como este no es mi estilo…— Zanza seguía apretando el puño del chico donde sus dedos estaban empezando a ser comprimidos por el puño americano._

 _— ¡Vale, vale! ¡Suéltame!— Zanza suspiró y lo empujó, el chico cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de allí dejando al castaño solo. Sayo seguía observándolo todo desde el vestuario de los chicos._

 _— Menuda faena— Zanza se quitó el polvo de su chaqueta del uniforme y con cuidado se tocó la mejilla— Esto no le va a hacer gracia a Kao-chan…— Habló para sí mismo y colocó su mochila en su hombro. Antes de irse volvió a agacharse entre los arbustos— Notaro, siento no haberte traído más comida…— Sayo volvió a sacar un poco su cuerpo de su escondite y la imagen que vio la impactó. Zanza, como lo llamaban en la escuela, estaba agachado hacia una caja de cartón, donde un cachorro de perro marrón y regordete lloraba. El castaño tenía una sonrisa en su cara, mientras con un dedo le daba golpecitos en la cabeza— Si no me castigan luego, te traeré algo bueno…— Volvió a levantarse, Sayo inconscientemente se volvió a ocultar tras el muro de hormigón mientras escuchaba como los pasos de Zanza se alejaban de allí. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho, donde su corazón había comenzado a latir como un loco y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo salió de su escondite. Antes de ir a clase se paró delante de la caja donde se encontraba el cachorro, que al verla se volvió loco dentro de la caja de cartón moviendo la cola y soltando ligeros ladridos._

 _— Notaro… ¿No?— Acariciándolo se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás su hermano no pondría muchas pegas para adoptarlo, le dio un trozo de pollo que sacó de su bento y corriendo puso rumbo a su nueva clase. Al ser los de 1º su ceremonia de apertura sería la primera._

Las hojas volaban sin dirección a causa del viento, Sayo volvió a dirigir su atención a la clase. Recordar el momento en el que se enamoró de Sanosuke hizo que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran y volviese a ponerse nerviosa ¿Quién iba a decirle a ella que después lo conocería en el Consejo Estudiantil? ¿O que habían llegado a ser amigos? Una sonrisa se instauró en su cara… si, así ella era feliz. Sabía que Takani-senpai era una competidora real y muy dura, pero… si ella no reunía el valor necesario para decirle a Sanosuke lo que sentía no sería digna de compararse con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Hey, Amakusa-san— Alguien sacó a Sayo de sus pensamientos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad— ¿Estás bien?— Shozo, que se sentaba en el sitio que había a su lado la miraba preocupado. Ella simplemente sonrió.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien— Y tomando el bolígrafo prestó mucha más atención a la clase de biología que estaba a punto de terminar.

* * *

— Aaachús

— Cabeza de pollo ¿Es que estás resfriado?— Misao miraba a un Sanosuke que se había llevado su mano a su nariz.

— No, estoy bien— dijo— Será mejor que me vaya al Consejo, la Kitsune se está volviendo loca con la preparación de la fiesta de Navidad y si no voy a ayudarla me va a caer una buena...

— ¡Vaya es verdad!

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Sano a su amiga. Misao apoyó sus mejillas entre sus manos y miró al techo con cara soñadora.

— Nada… que me había olvidado de lo poco que falta ya para Navidad— Y con una sonrisa le dio un empujón a su amigo— Anda corre… no vaya a ser que Takani-san se enfade contigo, para variar.

Sanosuke salió de la clase y suspirando puso rumbo a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, mientras se colocaba la corbata en su sitio y cerraba los botones plateados, decorados con el emblema de la escuela, de su chaqueta azul marino.

 _Navidad ¿Eh?..._

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos un poco antes de lo normal!_

 _Este capítulo podría decirse que es una especie de extra… Es muy cortito y como habéis podido leer, simplemente son los pensamientos y recuerdos de un personaje que, aunque no lo parece, está ahí. Llevo un tiempo pensando que dejaros con este "capitulito" para pasar la semana me parecía un poco cruel, así que he decidido publicarlo antes y el lunes traeros otro capítulo lleno hasta arriba de acontecimientos ¡Con fiesta de Navidad incluida!_

 _Gracias por estar ahí._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 18. Navidad_**


	19. Capítulo 18 Navidad

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Navidad**

 **L** a mañana del 24 de diciembre había amanecido fría, Sanosuke paseó por su casa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. A pesar de ser ya un día de vacaciones, aquella mañana tendría que ir al instituto para preparar la fiesta navideña tradicional que iba a celebrar el Consejo Estudiantil. Sin ganas ató la corbata mientras que se miraba en el espejo de la entrada de su casa.

— ¿Así que vas a ir al instituto hoy?— Yahiko, aún en pijama, apareció por su espalda haciendo que la vena de su frente se inflamase— Vaya Sano… quien te ha visto y quién te ve ¿No me digas que también estas enamorad…— Yahiko no pudo terminar la frase pues recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe, enano— Sano se dirigió a la cocina donde su padre, con un cigarrillo en la boca, leía el periódico despreocupadamente— ¿Y tú?— La cara del castaño cambió mientras seguía mirando a su hermano pequeño que lo había seguido hasta la cocina— ¿Vas a pasar la Navidad con Tsubame-chan?— El hermano menor enrojeció hasta los extremos.

— ¡Maldito!— Yahiko estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia su hermano, pero algo se lo impidió.

— ¡Vosotros dos!— Kamishimoemon separó su mirada del periódico para mirar a sus dos hijos— No quiero peleas tan temprano— El hombre expulsó el humo de su cigarro mientras cerraba el periódico y se ponía en pie— Por cierto, tengo algo para vosotros— Se dirigió a una mesa de la cocina de la que tomó dos paquetes— Han llegado esta mañana.

Sanosuke miró el paquete que su padre le estaba ofreciendo, tenía forma cuadrada y podía leer su nombre y su dirección en él. Los sellos que lo adornaban indicaban que el paquete había sido envidado desde lo Estados Unidos. Lo tomó y de pronto todo el hambre que sentía desapareció.

— Me voy— Dijo sin más. Se colocó la americana azul marino de su uniforme, se puso el abrigo negro de felpa y cuando salió de su casa, tiró el paquete en la primera papelera que encontró.

Caminó con los puños apretados mientras observaba como el vaho salía por su boca, aquella mañana de víspera de Navidad era fría. Colocó su bufanda azul marino en su cuello mientras continuaba su camino e intentaba quitarse de la cabeza el paquete que acababa de recibir.

Odiaba la Navidad…

Aquellos pensamientos no duraron mucho tiempo en su cabeza, pues cuando llegó a la calle principal se encontró con algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa. Rápidamente, el castaño se ocultó tras el enorme cartel del menú de una cafetería para no ser descubierto.

Una cabellera negra, recogida en una coleta amarrada con una cinta azul que su mejor amiga usaba desde que iba a primaria, llamó su atención. Pero no fue el hecho de encontrarse con Kaoru por la calle lo que lo hizo parar la marcha y ocultarse atropelladamente… eran vecinos a fin de cuentas… lo que hizo que Sanosuke se quedara estático en su escondite fue verla tomada de la mano de un pelirrojo que le sonreía con dulzura.

¿Qué demonios se había perdido? Se sintió estúpido escondido tras un cartel y decidió salir de su escondrijo, justo cuando Kaoru y Kenshin pasaban por delante. Aquello asustó a su mejor amiga al verlo aparecer tan de repente.

— ¡Sa… Sa… Sano!— Kaoru soltó la mano de Kenshin como si esta ardiera y su rostro se coloreó de escarlata. El castaño miró con una ceja alzada a su amiga y después dibujó una sonrisa al ver que Kenshin también se sonrojaba, pero a diferencia de Kaoru, este se llevaba la mano a la nuca mientras sonreía… admitiendo el delito.

— ¡Buenos días, Kao-chan!— Sano la saludó con el mismo tono que empleaba cuando eran pequeños, Kaoru seguía roja— ¿Vamos juntos al instituto?— preguntó con una sonrisa, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a Kenshin— Hola Himura…

— Buenos días Sagara.

— Sano… esto… esto tiene una explicación— dijo la pelinegra apurada— He sido tan torpe que mientras que venía hacia aquí me he caído y Kenshin…

— ¿Kenshin?— Sanosuke cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa.

— Hi… Himura-kun ¡Himura-kun!— Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cabeza con una sonrisa muy nerviosa— Sí, él me ha ayudado.

— ¡Kamiya-san no puedes ser tan patosa!— Kenshin rio de una manera muy nerviosa.

— ¿Verdad?

— Cualquiera diría que tienes un 3º dan en kendo— comentó el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa— Pensaba que la patosa del grupo era Misao…

— Sí… digo ¡No! Esto…— ya estaba acorralada.

— Kamiya-san…— Kenshin sonrió a su lado— Creo que nos ha pillado…

— Ya lo creo— Sano tomó a su mejor amiga de la parte de atrás del abrigo y la alejó un poco de Himura— ¿Estabas paseando por la calle a plena luz del día tomada de la mano con un chico?— Kaoru frunció el ceño.

— ¡Estúpido cabeza de pollo! ¿Eres mi padre o algo para decirme lo que está bien y lo que no?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y cuando ocurrió esto? Como tu mejor amigo creo que tengo derecho a enterarme de que tu relación con Himura es ahora… estrecha— La cabeza de Kaoru explotó.

— Pe…pe… pensaba decírtelo…— confesó— Más adelante…— Sano bufó.

— Vaaaaya Himura— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba al pelirrojo que seguía estático en el mismo sitio con los brazos pegados al cuerpo— Así que al final Kao-chan y tú…— De la cabeza de Kenshin comenzó a salir vapor, Sano tuvo que aguantar una carcajada— ¡Me alegro mucho por los dos!— dijo al final mientras le daba una palmada al pelirrojo en la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia adelante.

— Por favor Sano… solo te pedimos… un poco de discreción— su mejor amiga continuaba con sus mejillas adorablemente sonrosadas— No llevamos mucho tiempo y… es…

— Tranquilos— Sano sonrió— No voy a decir nada, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo— suspiró— Pero… en serio, si no queréis que la gente se entere de la misma manera que yo de lo vuestro… podríais ocultarlo un poco más ¿No?— dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a los dos jóvenes sonrojados.

— Bueno… la verdad es que ha sido culpa mía— confesó Kenshin— Hoy es nochebuena y… no sé… supongo que el ambiente festivo ha hecho que…— el pelirrojo dejó de hablar al ver como Sanosuke había comenzado a reír escandalosamente. Con una gran sonrisa pasó sus enormes brazos por el cuello de los dos jóvenes y emprendió la marcha tirando de ellos.

— ¡No os podéis hacer una idea de lo feliz que me hacéis! ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!

— Sano…— Kaoru le lanzó una mirada significativa a Kenshin, que se la respondió con una de sus amables sonrisas tan características del joven.

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos en la fiesta de Navidad!— dijo el kendoka aun siendo rodeado por el brazo de Zanza.

— Así se habla Kenshin— Sano le sonrió al llamarlo por su nombre de pila— Ya que por una vez a la Kitsune le da por organizar algo que de verdad es divertido tendremos que aprovecharlo ¿No?— Y tirando de sus dos amigos, avanzaron hasta el centro de preparatoria Hiko.

* * *

Llegaron al instituto en poco tiempo y se encontraron con el edificio prácticamente vacío, se internaron y subieron hasta el primer piso, donde Soujiro acompañado de Beshimi, Hyoutoko, Shikijou y Han'nya transportaban mesas hasta la clase de 1ºA, donde se celebraría la fiesta de Navidad.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?— Sano no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrisa al ver a su "pandilla" allí.

— Les he invitado a la fiesta de Navidad— Megumi apareció por la puerta del Consejo— A cambio de la ayuda que nos ofrecieron durante las vacaciones de agosto en la prueba de valor— explicó— Aunque al final su ayuda no fuese muy útil durante la prueba…— apuntó, un imperceptible rubor se instauró en el rostro de la presidenta. Sano recordó la noche que la cuidó en el cobertizo cuando se desmayó por la fiebre.

— ¿Al final cuanta gente va a venir?— preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa, acaparando la atención de Megumi.

— Pues del equipo de béisbol han confirmado su asistencia Sawagejo-kun y Okuma-kun, los demás ya tenían planes— gracias a los éxitos deportivos cosechados por el equipo de béisbol, sus integrantes se habían vuelto muy cotizados entre las chicas del instituto ¡Hasta el pequeño de Sarujiro tenía una cita aquella víspera de Navidad!— Ellos ayudaron mucho durante el festival escolar y con la exposición sobre los campeonatos interescolares que organizamos en noviembre… — Informó— Yo he invitado a Shura y Aoshi, que aún no sabía si podría asistir y Amakusa-san creo que al final no ha invitado a ninguna amiga…— apuntó pensativa.

— ¿Yukishiro no viene?— Sanosuke no pudo evitar ocultar el asco con el que pronunció el apellido del ex vicepresidente.

— No— informó Megumi mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro— Tienen mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de acceso, ni Amakusa-senpai ni él asistirán a la fiesta…

— ¡Jefe!— Beshimi había terminado de ayudar de colocar las mesas en 1ºA— ¡Es increíble poder asistir a una fiesta así!— dijo, su tono era de emoción, como el de un niño de cinco años que espera ver a Santa Claus— ¡Es la primera vez que asistimos a una fiesta como esta!— Sano le llevó la mano a la cabeza y despeinó su cresta.

— Beshimi… eres peor que un crío…

— Lo decimos en serio Megumi-chan— Shikijou miró sonriendo a la presidenta, por primera vez llevaba su uniforme bien arreglado— Gracias por invitarnos— la pelinegra se sonrojó un poco ante los amigos del castaño.

— No… no hay de qué— contestó sencillamente.

A partir de ese momento todos se pusieron manos a la obra, los profesores todos los años le dejaban la clase de 1º A para hacer esa fiesta que se había convertido en una tradición del instituto. Colocaron las mesas de tal forma que un amplio espacio se quedó en medio. Kenshin se puso en el ordenador de la clase y con ayuda de la panda de idiotas y de una contentísima Misao, que había llegado hacía unos pocos minutos con la bufanda tapándole la mitad de la cara, elegían la música que iba a amenizar aquella velada.

— ¡Tiene que ser música navideña!— opinó la joven de la trenza mientras se iba quitando la kilométrica bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello— ¡Es Navidad!

— ¡Tampoco hay que pasarse con lo de la música Navideña!— Sanosuke se encontraba subido a una escalera y se dedicaba a decorar el techo con guirnaldas.

— ¿Y si hacemos una lista de reproducción en la que haya de todo un poco?— opinó Soujiro mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador— Que cada uno diga sus canciones favoritas y las vamos metiendo.

— ¡Qué gran idea!— saltó Misao que por fin había terminado de desenrollar la bufanda y se estaba desatando el abrigo— ¡Como se nota que eres capitán de un club deportivo y sabes hacer que todos lleguemos a un acuerdo!— Sou no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

La mañana fue pasando y todos los jóvenes invitados a aquella privilegiada fiesta fueron llegando poco a poco. Sayo Amakusa entró al aula algo nerviosa y con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, se puso a ayudar al instante, aunque a Sanosuke le extrañó mucho de que esta lo evitara cuando le pidió ayuda con las guirnaldas y amablemente le dijo que la presidenta le había pedido que decorara la pizarra.

Megumi recibió con una sonrisa a su compañero de clase e integrante del equipo de béisbol Daigoro Okuma, que trajo una caja gigante abarrotada de dulces navideños, iba acompañado de Cho Sawagejo que agradeció tener el honor de ser invitado a aquella fiesta y acto seguido se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Misao y se puso a ayudarla a decorar la tarta navideña que el Consejo Estudiantil había comprado para la ocasión.

Sano observó toda la gente que al final se había reunido en la clase para la fiesta y no pudo evitar sonreír aún subido en la escalera. Todos tenían dibujadas expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros y reían juntos. Terminó de colocar las guirnaldas y se bajó de la escalera poniendo rumbo al Consejo para comenzar a llevar la comida y los refrescos a la clase, ya estaba prácticamente atardeciendo y la fiesta comenzaría en poco tiempo.

— ¡Eh Sagara!— una voz llamó la atención del castaño cuando salió al pasillo. Se encontró con Megumi que estaba acompañada por Shura Kairyu— Estaba intentando convencer a Megumi de que se una al equipo de tenis ¿A que tú también piensas que sería una buena idea?— Sano sonrió arrogantemente.

— ¿De verdad quieres aguantar a la Kitsune en tu club?— preguntó haciendo que la presidenta lo mirara con una ceja alzada— Por mí como si te la llevas al Open de Australia.

— Derrochas humor por todos tus poros Tori-atama— comentó la presidenta con la vena de la frente hinchada— Shura… es Navidad, deja de insistirme por lo menos hoy— comentó mientras no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara en el rostro. Shura amplió mucho la suya.

— ¡Tranquila Takani! ¡Ya se yo que no va a ser fácil que accedas a mis peticiones!— respondió feliz— Y más ahora— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos— creo que Sagara-kun solamente ha conseguido que quieras estar aún más en el Consejo Estudiantil ¿Me equivoco?— dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo. Megumi y Sano, por su parte se quedaron petrificados ante la afirmación de la joven, poco a poco sus mejillas fueron encendiéndose.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir tales tonterías? ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!— soltó la presidenta mientras se internaba en 1ºA. Sano se quedó estático en el pasillo, Shura le guiñó un ojo.

— Que mal se toma esta mujer las bromas…— una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de la capitana del club de tenis— Aunque… quizás sea porque es algo verdaderamente serio ¿No?— Y dedicándole una fina sonrisa a un sonrojado Sanosuke se internó también en la clase, dejándolo solo en el pasillo y con un remolino en la boca de su estómago.

* * *

Misao terminó de decorar la tarta de Navidad con una sonrisa en su rostro, había quedado bastante bien, tenía que admitir que todo lo relacionado con la comida se le daba genial. Cho a su lado no paraba de alabar su trabajo.

— ¡Misao-chan es increíble!— Decía mientras miraba con ilusión el Santa Claus que acababa de dibujar la joven de ojos verdes con cobertura de glaseado sobre la tarta.

Misao simplemente sonrió y disimuladamente dirigió su mirada al aula, ya habían llegado prácticamente todos los invitados a aquella fiesta de Navidad que celebraba el Consejo Estudiantil. Sayo Amakusa acaba de terminar de decorar la pizarra con uno de sus dibujos llenos de tizas de colores, Beshimi y los demás habían abierto ya una de las bolsas de patatas fritas y con un grado muy deficiente de disimulo, comían como si no hubiese un mañana. Su mejor amiga se encontraba aún en el ordenador con Himura, hablando sobre los temas más adecuados para la fiesta, se fijó un poco más en ella, ambos tenían la cara muy cerca el uno del otro mientras miraban la pantalla del ordenador. Alzó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente mientras apuntaba mentalmente que tenía que ponerse al día con su mejor amiga sobre Himura.

Misao dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la clase, aunque sabía que estaba invitado, Aoshi aún no había llegado a la fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía ligeramente ¿Y si no asistía? ¿Se habría enterado de que iba ella y sus amigos y consideraba que la fiesta terminaría siendo demasiado escandalosa? Montones de dudas la asaltaron en aquel momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Makimachi-san?— La joven de la trenza desvió su mirada de la puerta de la clase para dirigirla hacia el dueño de la voz que le estaba hablando. Soujiro la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

— Si… solo estaba pensando en estupideces— la joven se forzó a sonreír. Se fijó en que Sanosuke había terminado de colocar la comida en las mesas y Megumi se acercaba al centro de la sala repartiendo vasos a todos los presentes. La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió y accedió a ella la imponente figura de Aoshi Shinomori, llevaba la mochila en uno de sus hombros y la expresión de su rostro continuaba siendo tan fría y seria como siempre.

— ¡Aoshi, pensábamos que ya no venías!— Exclamó Kenshin con su vaso en la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro. El joven de ojos fríos dejó la mochila en un lado y aceptó el vaso de plástico que le daba Megumi sin cambiar su expresión.

— Al final me ha dado tiempo a terminar de estudiar...— dijo sencillamente mientras se acercaba a Kenshin.

Misao, por su parte no podía quitar sus ojos del imponente cuerpo del joven Shinomori. Sanosuke se había acercado a él y le servía refresco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la expresión de Aoshi seguía siendo impasible mientras observaba como su vaso se iba llenando de refresco espumoso. Justo en ese momento sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, se toparon con los ojos verdes de la joven que no había quitado su vista de él desde que había entrado en la clase. Makimachi desvió la mirada rápidamente.

— … por eso habíamos pensado en hacer algún entrenamiento en enero y febrero…— Soujiro dejó de hablar a la joven de la trenza al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo totalmente ignorado por esta— ¿Misao?— la ojiverde dio un respingo.

— ¡Perdona!— dijo mientras reía nerviosamente y llevaba su mano a la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua— por un momento se me ha ido la cabeza a otra parte ¿Qué decías?— La sonrisa que Soujiro le estaba dedicando tenía un pequeño deje de tristeza.

— Nada… tan solo hablaba de la posibilidad de celebrar algún entrenamiento después de año nuevo— repitió mientras suspiraba.

— ¡A mí me parece una idea genial!— Cho y Daigoro aparecieron justo en aquel momento pasándoles un brazo por el cuello a su capitán.

— Creo que sería muy buena idea poder despejarnos de los exámenes con un partido de entrenamiento— opinó Daigoro mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco.

— ¡Tenemos que decírselo al Cabeza de Pollo!— dijo Cho mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. Aunque cambió de idea mientras dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro al ver a su compañero de equipo servirle refresco a una Sayo Amakusa que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas— Vaya… por lo que veo nuestro amigo no pierde el tiempo…

— De nada Sayo— Sanosuke le regaló una enorme sonrisa a la secretaria del Consejo, esta se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

— Senpai…— Sano alzó las cejas al notar que el tono de voz de la joven Amakusa era demasiado bajo— Después de la fiesta… si no te viene mal podrías…— la joven no pudo terminar, pues una voz se alzó entre todas las que había en el aula.

— ¡Bienvenidos!— Megumi Takani se había colocado en el centro de la clase y miraba a todos sus compañeros con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro— Creo que ya podemos dar por comenzada la fiesta de Navidad que organiza el Consejo Estudiantil… Me alegra mucho veros a todos aquí reunidos y me gustaría aprovechar este momento para agradecer a todos los presentes toda la ayuda que le habéis ofrecido al Consejo durante este curso académico… sin vosotros muchos de los eventos que hemos realizado a lo largo del año no habrían sido posibles… por lo que...— la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarle ligeramente— Espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña fiesta, al final el Consejo trabaja para que todos los alumnos del instituto puedan tener una vida escolar más fácil y feliz… y espero que eso esté siendo así.

— ¡Viva la presidenta Takani!— La voz de Shikijou sobresalió de entre todos.

— ¡VIVA!— repitieron al unísono mientras alzaban sus vasos de refresco. Megumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La fiesta dio comienzo, por fin todos los presentes podían empezar a degustar los aperitivos que se habían preparado para la celebración navideña y la lista de reproducción que habían confeccionado para la ocasión inundó la clase de 1º A. Sanosuke miró a todos sus compañeros con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su vaso a los labios y bebía de su refresco… él odiaba la Navidad… pero si todas fuesen como aquella, realmente se replantearía esa afirmación.

La tarde fue muy amena, Shura se unió a la conversación de los integrantes del equipo de béisbol y terminaron hablando emocionados acerca del deporte y los torneos interescolares. Misao, aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar que su mirada se posara constantemente en Aoshi Shinomori y no entendía por qué le costaba tanto acercarse a él y saludarlo.

Por el contrario, el rostro de Kaoru Kamiya derrochaba felicidad por todos sus poros, estaba siendo rodeada por la panda de Sano y esta les estaba contando algo a los cuatro amigos que reían escandalosamente. Sanosuke dirigió su mirada a las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado, frunció el ceño mientras buscaba con la mirada a una persona. Se extrañó de no verla en la sala ¿Había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que en el festival escolar?

— ¿No queda?— preguntó Misao mientras tomaba una botella vacía de refresco.

— ¡Vaya, menos mal que son bebidas sin alcohol!— comentó Cho Sawagejo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas— Si bebemos tanto en tan poco tiempo… no me quiero imaginar cuando seamos adultos— él mismo se rio por su comentario, como si hubiese contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

— Iré a por más— dijo Sano mientras le quitaba la botella vacía a la Comadreja y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Vaya Sanosuke… hoy estás muy… disciplinado— Sano se sonrojó ante la afirmación de su amiga e infló sus cachetes como si fuese un niño pequeño.

— ¡No digas tonterías Comadreja!— le dio con la botella vacía en la cabeza a su amiga antes de tirarla en una bolsa que colgaba de una silla y salió de la clase para dirigirse a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

— La verdad es que tienes razón— opinó Daigoro mientras observaba como la cabeza castaña de su compañero de equipo salía del aula— Sagara lleva un tiempo muy extraño…

— ¡Será la Navidad!— dijo Cho con tono soñador para, acto seguido, volver a cambiar de tema.

* * *

Sano entró en la sala del Consejo y se dirigió a una esquina para tomar las botellas de refresco a por las que había ido, no vio necesario encender las luces pues las farolas de la entrada del centro iluminaban la estancia, que se veía muy distinta con esa luz tan tenue. Tomó dos botellas y casi se cae de espaldas cuando al girarse vio a alguien sentado en la mesa de Megumi.

— ¡Que susto me has dado Kitsune!— dijo mientras dejaba las botellas sobre la mesa— ¿Qué haces aquí?— la pelinegra lo miró desde la oscuridad iluminada por la luz del portátil, se puso de pie mientras cerraba la pantalla de su ordenador y se dirigió a la impresora, de la que estaba saliendo un papel.

— Nada, solo necesitaba estar un rato sola ¿Y tú?— preguntó mientras tomaba el folio que acababa de imprimirse entre sus manos y le echaba un ligero vistazo.

— Se están terminando los refrescos y como buen ayudante he ido a por más— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Todos están disfrutando mucho de la fiesta Kitsune, deberías de estar allí…

— Estaba terminando de redactar tu informe…— Sanosuke la miró sorprendido, a la vez que el trato que hicieron aquella lejana tarde de principios de verano pasó por su cabeza.

— Vaya… es verdad… ya es Navidad ¿No?— se apoyó en una de las mesas cruzando los brazos mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

— Así era nuestro trato, cumplías la normas durante seis meses y yo te libraba de estar en el Consejo Estudiantil tras las vacaciones de Navidad…— Megumi dibujó una triste sonrisa en la cara— Justo cuando me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ti…— ella también se giró mirando hacia la ventana, la sala seguía en penumbras y Sano pudo verla mejor con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Se fijó en su cuerpo, en sus largas piernas adornadas por sus calcetas azules que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla y su falda gris situada un poco más arriba de lo permitido, sonrió; incluso la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil reusaba a llevar larga la falda del uniforme.

— Creo que os voy a echar de menos— aquella confesión llamó la atención de la muchacha— ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me iba a tragar mis palabras?— Una sonrisa pasó por su cara mientras se llevaba su mano a la frente— El señor Hiko va a tener razón con eso de los pilares, los recuerdos, el sentirse parte de un grupo…— soltó una carcajada— ¡Y mírame, llevo el uniforme perfectamente arreglado!— Volvió a tomar las dos botellas de refresco— Al final… puede incluso que me dé pena dejar el Consejo— con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a volver a la clase donde estaban celebrando la fiesta de Navidad.

— Aunque ya lo he dicho antes en la clase… me gustaría darte las gracias… especialmente a ti… _—_ el castaño se quedó plantado con la mano sobre la puerta, ¿Había oído bien? Se giró para mirar a Megumi que tenía su vista puesta en una de las estanterías de la sala. A pesar de la poca luz pudo notar que estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué?— El joven estaba confundido.

— ¡Por sacarme de aquel lío con Jine'i a principio de curso!— Confesó— ¡Por lo que hiciste por mí durante la excursión este verano! ¡Y por lo del otro día con Yukishiro-senpai!— Sanosuke que quedó con la boca abierta— No lo he olvidado ¿Sabes? Puede que no lo demuestre nunca y que sea una persona ácida y antipática contigo… pero… gracias… Sanosuke— El enrojecimiento de la cara de la pelinegra era notorio e intentaba taparlo con su largo cabello.

— Esto… yo…

— Y supongo que también te debo una disculpa…— suspiró— Siento que a principio de curso pensaras que era una persona hipócrita, pero creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente— una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— soy un poco orgullosa. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas, a fin de cuentas… es nochebuena— Megumi avanzó hacia el castaño que se quedó estático en su sitio, le entregó el documento que acababa de imprimir. Dedicándole una última mirada pasó por su lado y salió de la sala del Consejo, no sin antes soltar otro suspiro— Considéralo un regalo... por Navidad.

Sanosuke, por su parte, seguía estático en el mismo lugar ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Realmente aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la Kitsune? Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar salió precipitadamente de la sala del Consejo, pero solo alcanzó a ver como Megumi se internaba de nuevo en la clase de 1ºA.

Colocó bien en su regazo las botellas de refresco y miró el documento que le había hecho entrega, era extenso y por lo que pudo leer rápidamente la presidenta alagaba la labor ejemplar y obediente del castaño durante su paso por el Consejo Estudiantil, habiéndose convertido en una pieza clave para la consecución de los objetivos previstos para aquel año.

Sano volvió a alzar la mirada, la luz y las risas que salían de 1º A inundaban el solitario y oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraba él. Por fin había conseguido lo que quería, ya no tendría que volver al Consejo… una extraña presión se apoderó de su pecho. Apretando la mandíbula dobló aquel papel, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul marino y tomó bien los refrescos para volver a la clase.

* * *

Después de aquello, parecía que Sanosuke se encontraba en otro lugar. Sus amigos le hablaban animadamente, pero el castaño era incapaz de quitar su ojos de la presidenta del Consejo, que tenía dibujada en su cara una preciosa sonrisa, su ceño estaba relajado y por primera vez se fijó en cómo sus ojos brillaban de una manera singular cuando reía a carcajadas por algo que Shura le estaba contando o lo atractivos que le parecían sus labios cuando dibujaba aquella sonrisa sincera… o en cómo le gustaba la forma de sus ojos decorados por sus largas pestañas. Sanosuke no pudo evitar apretar de más su vaso al darse cuenta en las cosas en las que estaba pensando y obligándose a sí mismo a ponerle más atención a un Beshimi que hablaba de quedar todos para ir al templo el día de año nuevo, bebió de su refresco ignorando el terremoto que se había generado en su pecho.

Al poco tiempo la fiesta concluyó. Tras tomar un trozo de tarta de Navidad y abrir los regalos que se habían sorteado entre ellos, decidieron ponerse a recoger y de esta manera poner el punto y final a aquella fiesta que había terminado siendo todo un éxito.

Poco a poco la gente fue yéndose, Megumi les dijo a sus amigos que no se preocuparan por terminar de recoger y que serían los miembros del Consejo los que acabarían de poner orden en la clase de 1ºA. No les supuso mucho trabajo, pues tan solo quedaba barrer y terminar de colocar las mesas en su sitio.

Cuando estuvo todo hecho, los miembros del Consejo se despidieron en la puerta del instituto.

— Feliz Navidad— les deseó a todos un Soujiro que llevaba una bufanda al cuello, el frío se había incrementado y unos primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer tímidamente.

— ¡Gracias por vuestra ayuda!— respondió Megumi con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡El año que viene más!— exclamó Sayo con una sonrisa. Megumi se la devolvió mientras miraba su reloj.

— Será mejor que me vaya ya si quiero tomar el tren de las ocho— comentó en voz baja— Sagara, lleva la basura al punto de recogida— ordenó. Sano bufó imperceptiblemente.

— Como ordene Kaichou— el joven tomó el saco y se adelantó al resto— ¡Nos vemos!— dijo antes de comenzar a caminar dejando al resto de sus compañeros atrás.

El castaño paseó cerca de la ribera del río que colindaba con el centro y cuando llegó al punto de recogida, dejó la bolsa de basura en él. Se giró para mirar el edificio del instituto y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara. Suspiró reprochándose así mismo lo estúpido que era… en ese momento la sonrisa de Megumi, agradeciendo a todos sus asistencia a la fiesta le pasó por la mente. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y quitándose a Megumi Takani de la cabeza, comenzó a caminar rumbo al Akabeko, había decidido que iba a felicitar las fiestas a la familia de Misao y de paso, darles las gracias por contar con él ofreciéndole trabajo en múltiples ocasiones… a fin de cuentas, era Navidad. Caminó con paso pausado y se permitió disfrutar de la nieve que cada vez caía con más fuerza, le gustaba la nieve.

Sonrió.

En ese momento, los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de las suelas de unos zapatos sobre el pavimento, frunció el ceño antes de girar su cuello.

— ¡Senpai!— Sanosuke paró la marcha sorprendido de ver a Sayo Amakusa correr hacia él, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir las calles de blanco— ¡Senpai espera!— Tras la carrera la joven llegó junto a él, cuando paró apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y respiró entrecortadamente intentando recobrar el aliento mientras que el vaho salía de su boca.

— ¿Sayo? ¿Qué ocurre?— Justo en ese momento la muchacha se incorporó de nuevo y, con la cara roja, le tendió una bolsa mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo.

— Es…esto es para ti… Senpai— Sano la miraba sorprendido y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo mientras miraba aquella escena que sin duda alguna era adorable, tomó la bolsa con precaución— Feliz Navidad— Por fin, Sayo lo miró a los ojos, aunque la vergüenza seguía reflejada en su mirada.

— Yo…

—Hay una cosa que llevo bastante tiempo queriéndote decir— La joven cortó al castaño— Y nunca había reunido el valor suficiente para decírtelo, Sagara-kun— Por la espalda de Sanosuke pasó un escalofrío, le había dicho mil veces que dejara de llamarlo Senpai, pues él no se sentía el Senpai de nadie, pero escuchar su apellido de los labios de la dulce Sayo hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco— Siempre he pensado que tú no eras mala persona, nunca he creído que fueses un pandillero al que había que tenerle miedo y alejarse de ti…— Sayo bajó su vista al suelo de nuevo. Zanza, por su parte seguía estático en su sitio con la bolsa que le acababa de entregar en su mano— Y me alegro enormemente de no haberlo hecho… pues cada día he ido descubriendo algo nuevo de ti y…— la mirada verde de la joven volvió a los ojos castaños de Sanosuke— enamorándome cada vez más…— Sano no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa— Sagara-kun… me gustas mucho— confesó la joven de ojos verdes mientras lo miraba con determinación, a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas— Mucho antes de que entraras al Consejo Estudiantil yo ya… estaba enamorada de ti— la joven apretó sus manos y dirigió su mirada hasta el suelo. Sanosuke reaccionó.

— Sayo…— el castaño observó a la joven que le dedicó una sonrisa cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de su senpai— Me siento alagado…— dijo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza al no saber que responder— Siempre he creído que eras una buena chica… dulce, atenta, guapa… pero… yo… yo…— Sano frunció el ceño y bajó su mirada, ni él mismo entendía lo que estaba diciendo— Yo…

— No hace falta que digas nada más… Senpai— Sano miró a la chica y se sorprendió de ver que estaba sonriendo, esta se llevó sus manos a su bufanda roja antes de volver a hablar— Esto es algo que yo ya sabía… no soy ciega, pero me alegro mucho de haber podido decirte mis sentimientos— Llevó sus manos a su espalda y contenta se giró hacia un lado, dirigiendo su mirada al río, cuyas aguas estaban tan oscuras que costaba distinguirlas de la maleza que crecía alrededor— Takani-senpai… te gusta ¿Verdad?— Sanosuke casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo me va a gustar a mi esa Kit…— El castaño dejó de hablar al ver que Sayo se reía ante su reacción. Este se puso colorado ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente estaba rechazando a la chica más guapa del instituto?

— No quisiera meterme donde no me llaman… Pero, Senpai… yo siempre he tenido celos de Takani-senpai, desde que os conozco siempre habéis sido muy cercanos. Por eso mismo no me gustaría entrometerme entre vosotros— Una sonrisa triste pasó por la cara de Sayo— Se ve a la legua que tenéis algo más que una extraña amistad-odio— La castaña miró a Sanosuke sin girar el rostro— Por eso debía de decirte mis sentimientos antes de que te dieras cuenta de la relación que tienes con Takani-san puede llegar a… algo más… si dejáis de ser tan tercos y os sinceráis con vosotros mismos.

— Sayo… no… a mi Megumi no…— Sanosuke dejó de hablar en ese momento pues una imagen llegó a su cabeza, recordó los primeros días de curso, cuando la buscaba con la mirada, cuando entró al Consejo, las peleas, los besos… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hace unos momentos estaba pensando en su sonrisa!

— De todas formas me siento satisfecha de poder haber reunido la valentía suficiente para confesarte mis sentimientos. Es la primera vez que lo hago ¿Sabes?— La voz de la castaña sacó de sus pensamientos a un Sanosuke que había entrado en shock— He decidido que voy a cambiar, yo también quiero poder ser útil para los demás… dejar mi timidez a un lado y poner todo mi empeño en conseguir un mundo mejor— la joven lo miró a los ojos— Te he visto mejorar… me has dado confianza en mí misma y te prometo que alcanzaré mis metas, como tú— una preciosa sonrisa dibujó su bello rostro— Esfuércese, Senpai— Y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios— ¡Nos vemos en el instituto!— Y sonriendo se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria a donde estaba el castaño, sonrojado y con una mano en su mejilla, mientras que con la otra sostenía una bolsa de papel roja. Se dio cuenta de que no había abierto el regalo que le había hecho, se arrepintió un poco de no hacerlo delante de ella. Con precaución abrió la bolsa y sacó un paquete de ella, lo desenvolvió descubriendo un libro. En la cubierta podía leerse: _Curso de inglés definitivo. Nivel principiante. Richard Vaughan_. El castaño se quedó de piedra con el libro en la mano… era justamente el que la Kitsune le había recomendado aquella vez que estudiaron en el Consejo… alzó la mirada para ver si aún podía alcanzar a la chica, pero ya no había rastro de ella ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso la joven Amakusa ya sabía su respuesta?...

— Estúpida Kitsune…— susurró con el ceño fruncido mientras se guardaba el libro en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, antes de echar a correr con un objetivo fijo. Aún quedaban diez minutos para que llegara el tren de las ocho.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _¡Tan solo nos quedan dos capítulos para terminar esta primera parte del fic! Me gustaría adelantaros que el capítulo 20 será un poco especial, pues es bastante más largo en comparación con todos los demás. Esto es así para compensaros, pues en julio me voy de merecidas vacaciones y volveré la última semana._

 _Tranquilos, antes del mes de agosto subiré el capítulo 21 (los 17 capítulos de la segunda parte del fic están prácticamente terminados a falta de las últimas revisiones). Por lo que los 38 capítulos más epílogo de Tenías que ser tú estarán totalmente publicados, si no pasa nada, en octubre (o noviembre, aún no he hecho muy bien los cálculos)._

 _Bueno, Sano se va corriendo a la estación de trenes… ¿Llegará?_

 _Gracias como siempre por leer, comentar y seguir esta humilde historia._

 _Pasad una feliz y calurosa (si alguien, al igual que yo, se encuentra en la Península Ibérica) semana._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 19. El tren de las 8 pm_**


	20. Capítulo 19 El tren de las 8 pm

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **El tren de las 8 pm**

 **— ¡M** isao-chan! ¿No es la Navidad maravillosa?— Beshimi caminaba alegre por la calle principal de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivían, esta estaba decorada con montones de luces navideñas y la nieve, que caía cada vez con más fuerza, le daba un ambiente mágico.

La joven de pelo trenzado sonrió.

— Beshimi… me habría gustado verte a ti las Navidades pasadas— comentó mientras una carcajada se le escapaba. El joven de la cresta la miró frunciendo los labios, pero acto seguido dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Fue muy diferente a esta, la verdad— contestó.

— ¿No fue aquella vez que increpamos a las parejas que iban a la calle roja?— preguntó Shikijou que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— No esas fueron las anteriores— Han'nya dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro— Las Navidades pasadas nos montamos en el tren y le pegamos una paliza a aquel imbécil de las tragaperras ¿No lo recuerdas?— Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Misao mientras dibujaba una mueca en su cara…

— Sois increíbles— comentó.

— Desde que empezamos a seguir al jefe nuestra vida ha cambiado mucho…— reflexionó Beshimi mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la cabeza— Pero tengo que admitir que hacía años que no me divertía tanto…

— Llega un punto en el que pegar palizas y robar carteras no te llena— confesó Shikijou.

— Pararnos y seguir a Zanza nos ha ayudado a darnos cuenta de esto— Han'nya dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de cicatrices, Misao lo miró sorprendida— Hacía años que no me esforzaba tanto por estudiar… había olvidado lo reconfortante que era.

— ¡Pues a mí estudiar no me gusta, pero me encanta la cafetería del instituto!— opinó Hyoutoko— En el anterior no tenían los bollos de crema ni los panes de yakisoba— dibujó una sonrisa— Tampoco estaba Misao-chan— la joven sonrió a su amigo.

— ¡No digáis tonterías!

— Hyoutoko tiene razón…— Beshimi miró a la joven de la trenza— Nunca antes nadie había intentado conocernos… y mucho menos ser amigos nuestros.

— Jine'i solo nos quería por nuestra fuerza— Han'nya dibujó un gesto serio en su semblante— le éramos útiles… nada más.

— Pero el jefe, Kaoru-chan y tú nos habéis acogido como si fuésemos una familia— Shikijou la miró con una sonrisa— y eso es algo que os agradeceremos toda la vida.

— Hemos dejado de pelear… y resulta que nos divertimos mucho más que antes… ahora tenemos amigos y algo por lo que seguir adelante— Dijo Beshimi. Misao paró la marcha ante las confesiones de sus amigos.

La pandilla de Zanza la miraba con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros.

— Chicos… vosotros sois bienvenidos siempre, aunque el cabeza de pollo sea a veces insoportable… podéis contar con nosotros cada vez que lo necesitéis— confesó. Han'nya volvió a sonreír.

— Lo sabemos— respondió el joven de las cicatrices. Beshimi tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Misao-chan!— Dijo mientras se lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba. En un momento Misao se vio envuelta en montones de brazos y rodeada de cuerpos que la triplicaban en tamaño.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Tranquilos, yo también os quiero— decía mientras una sonora carcajada salía de su garganta.

— ¡Vaya!— Shikijou rompió el abrazo sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro— ¡Por fin sonríes!

— Ya te digo— Beshimi se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos— Has estado toda la fiesta con una expresión muy extraña ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Misao dio un respingo ante las palabras de sus amigos y sin poder evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a transpirar.

— Nada, nada— forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Puede ser que los exámenes te tengan un poco agobiada? Hoy no has podido ir a la biblioteca por ir a ayudar a organizar la fiesta— Han'nya le dedicó una mirada significativa a la joven Makimachi, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué?... Bueno… yo… ya sabéis que quiero dejar de estar en la clase F…

— Shinomori me ha comentado que hoy él no ha podido avanzar mucho— el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Han'nya— En la fiesta… me ha dicho que hoy no ha hecho gran cosa en la biblioteca.

— ¿Sí?— Misao intentó disimular indiferencia, pero le costaba mucho ocultar el interés que sentía hacia el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Bueno… la verdad es que después de conocerlo un poco mejor…

— Shinomori es el hombre de hielo ¿Verdad?— Beshimi preguntó interesado mientras seguía caminando por la calle principal engalanada para la ocasión— el chico alto, estirado y snob que va a la clase A con Han'nya y Megumi-chan.

— Si… estuvo en el grupo de acampada del jefe— Apuntó Hyoutoko pensativo.

— Tú estudias mucho con él ¿No, Han'nya?— preguntó Shikijou.

— Va a mi clase…— indicó el joven mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos— Misao también nos acompaña en muchas ocasiones, incluso antes de que yo empezara a estudiar con Shinomori, ella ya iba a la biblioteca con él…— el joven de las cicatrices le dedicó una mirada llena de significado a la joven.

— Yo…— Misao enrojeció sin poder evitarlo— Bueno… somos compañeros de estudio… por llamarlo de alguna manera, Shinomori-kun y yo no compartimos una relación que vaya más allá— confesó con un deje de tristeza en su mirada. Lo había comprobado aquella tarde, puede que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, pero en la fiesta no habían compartido ninguna conversación…

— Shinomori rinde más cuando estás tú— aquella afirmación de Han'nya hizo que la joven de la trenza se quedara de piedra— Lo he estado observando…— Misao se sonrojó al instante.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Han'nya?— La joven comenzó a reír a carcajadas— Shinomori-kun es el mejor alumno del instituto… mi presencia no le influye para nada— otra carcajada salió de su boca.

— ¡Vaya Misao-chan! ¿Estudias con el mejor del instituto?— preguntó Shikijou.

— ¡Si continuas así puedes llegar a la clase A!— la ojiverde volvió a reír.

— Vaya estupideces dices Hyoutoko— respondió Misao, Han'nya le volvió a dedicar una mirada significativa que no pudo evitar acompañarla con una fina sonrisa— ¿Sabéis una cosa? Si os habéis quedado con hambre puedo invitaros al Akabeko. Esta noche mi abuelo celebra la noche especial para parejas enamoradas… pero no creo que molestemos— dijo la joven mientras que su sonrisa se ampliaba mucho más.

— ¡Sí!— el trío de idiotas contestó al unísono.

— Por cierto— Han'nya parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo— ¿Dónde está Kaoru?— Al parecer era el único que se había fijado en que la joven kendoka no los acompañaba. Misao dibujó una mueca en la cara y recordó su nota mental de aquella tarde. Apuntó una nueva: matar a su amiga por desaparecer en nochebuena sin darle ninguna explicación… ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

— ¿Y el jefe?— Preguntó Beshimi que había vuelto a cruzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Los cinco amigos se miraron entre ellos y en ese momento decidieron dejar de hacerse preguntas estúpidas.

Pusieron rumbo al Akabeko mientras que la sonrisa de Misao se dibujaba amplia en su rostro, la información privilegiada que había recibido de parte de Han'nya la animó bastante… no sabía que podía llegar a influir en el hombre de hielo, aunque fuese un poco. En ese momento se propuso trabajar duro, se haría de ver, estaba preparada para derretir todo el hielo que rodeaba a Aoshi Shinomori. Con esos pensamientos, los cinco amigos caminaron rumbo al restaurante por las nevadas calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Sanosuke corría con todas sus fuerzas, veía como el vaho salía de su boca acompasado con su respiración agitada. Giró hacia la derecha en dirección a la estación de trenes y esquivó a varias personas cuando alcanzó la calle principal. Las tiendas estaban decoradas para la ocasión y varias parejas paseaban tomadas de las manos disfrutando del ambiente que le daba a la calle los árboles iluminados. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la pasarela que cruzaba la avenida principal, saltó de dos en dos los escalones y una vez estuvo arriba siguió corriendo. Sanosuke sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y su respiración aumentó con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

 _"Gracias…"_

El rostro sonrojado de la presidenta dándole las gracias se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ató todos los cabos sueltos que tenía alrededor.

 _"Por eso debía de decirte mis sentimientos antes de que te dieras cuenta de la relación que tiene con Takani-san puede llegar a algo más… si dejan de ser tan tercos y se sinceran con vosotros mismos…"_

— Mierda…— susurró mientras apretaba la marcha. Escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos golpear el suelo por su carrera, mientras que en su cabeza se desataba una batalla. Por un lado, sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer, pero por otro… ¿De verdad estaba corriendo tras Megumi? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía que decirle a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? Se deshizo de esos pensamientos mientras saltaba los escalones hasta llegar a la vereda de nuevo, se agarró a una farola para tomar impulso y giró hacia la calle que se abría a su derecha, sin querer empujó a un chico que comenzó a gritarle pero no se detuvo; siguió corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas intentando no resbalarse con la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en las calles, observaba como el vaho salía por su boca, se deshizo de la bufanda azul marino y desató los botones de su abrigo al sentir calor.

Desde el día que decidió dejar las peleas, dejar el mundo de Zanza todo había cambiado, todo el dolor, la desesperanza y la frustración que lo acompañaban día sí y día también había desaparecido… y todo gracias a cierta pelinegra que se había colado en su vida para volverlo todo patas arriba. La estación apareció al final de la calle, un cartel luminoso indicaba los trenes que estaban por pasar y se dio cuenta de que tan solo quedaban tres minutos para que llegara el tren de Megumi.

Entró a la estación atropelladamente y los torniquetes de acceso le dieron la bienvenida, apretando los dientes miró a un lado y a otro; no podía perder el tiempo buscando su tarjeta del tren, tomando carrerilla e ignorando los gritos que le lanzó el guarda de seguridad, saltó ágilmente uno de ellos accediendo a la zona de los andenes. Corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas cuando la cara sonrojada de Megumi dándole las gracias en la sala del Consejo volvió a aparecer nítidamente en su mente, aligeró la marcha haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llegar al andén cuatro.

— _El tren con destino a Odawara va a efectuar su entrada en el andén 4, por favor manténgase alejado de la línea amarilla y permita la salida de los pasajeros antes de entrar, gracias._

La voz que salía de los altavoces anunciando la llegada del tren sorprendió al castaño, que alzando su vista pudo ver una larga cabellera negra que le daba la espalda, Megumi estaba mirando como el tren entraba en la estación sin percatarse de la estrepitosa entrada del castaño en la estación. Sanosuke bajó por las escaleras y corrió por el pequeño pasillo subterráneo que lo llevaba hasta el andén donde se encontraba la joven. Cuando llegó, los pitidos de las puertas indicaban que se estaban cerrando y que el tren estaba a punto de partir.

— ¡Megumi!— La muchacha, que ya se había montado en el tren, dio la vuelta sorprendida al escuchar su nombre; y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observó como un apurado Sanosuke evitaba que se cerraran las puertas y se colaba en el vagón donde se encontraba ella, el cual se estaba vacío por las horas que eran.

— ¿Qué...?— Aquello fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca al verlo. Estaba apoyado en sus rodillas mirando al suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pudo decir al fin. Sanosuke seguía respirando entrecortadamente mientras recobraba el aliento, llevaba la bufanda azul marino colgando de su cuello y el abrigo negro, que formaba parte del uniforme, abierto. Se sorprendió cuando notó su mirada sobre la de ella. El tren emprendió la marcha.

— ¡Esto no se arregla solo con un disculpa, Kitsune!— Sano se incorporó y la miró intensamente— ¿Te piensas de verdad que porque te hayas disculpado y porque me hayas dado las gracias… yo…?— El castaño se quedó sin palabras mientras la señalaba con el dedo, la pelinegra lo miraba con cara de sorpresa, sin comprender aún por qué se había colado en su tren— Tks…— llevó su mano a la cabeza… y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara— No puedo creer que haya rechazado a Sayo Amakusa...— susurró mientras bajaba su mano a su cara. La morena dio un respingo al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué…?— fue lo único que pudo decir ¿Sayo se le había declarado? Entonces… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el Tori-atama montado en su tren? No pudo evitar que sus manos comenzaran a transpirar. Sanosuke volvió a mirarla intensamente y aquella imagen lo hechizó, una Megumi tapada con su abrigo negro lo miraba sonrojada y sus ojos reflejaban confusión, pudo notar como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no quiero abandonar el Consejo Estudiantil?— Sano la miró vehementemente mientras sacaba el informe del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo enseñaba— Que no quiero dejar de verte de lunes a jueves para que me mandes todo tipo de recados inútiles. Que quiero quedarme más tardes ayudándote a bajar cajas de las malditas estanterías— dijo mientras rasgaba el papel en varios trozos— Que quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

— Sano ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? Teníamos un trato ¿Lo recuerdas?— Megumi seguía intentando controlar su pulso mientras seguía plantada frente al castaño.

— ¿Y si no quiero separarme de ti?— aquella pregunta dejó petrificada a Megumi— Si me dices que me aleje lo haré, pero solo si me lo pides…— dio un paso hasta ella recortando la distancia entre los dos.

— No… no sé a qué te refieres…— la pelinegra desvió su mirada sonrojada.

— Lo sabes perfectamente— Sano dio otro paso colocándose muy cerca— Estoy loco por ti y creo que ya no puedo aguantarlo más tiempo, ni tampoco ocultarlo…— no pudo soportarlo más, restó la distancia que los separaba y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella— Y tú tampoco puedes— susurró tomándola por la cintura y, al igual que las otras veces, la besó.

El castaño tuvo que agarrarse a una de las barandillas pues el tren tomó una curva y apretó a Megumi contra su cuerpo con la mano que le quedaba libre, evitando así separarse de ella.

La besó como nunca lo había hecho, sincero… mostrándole todo lo que llevaba tiempo intentando ocultar, desde que la vio subida en el atril dando su discurso durante la ceremonia de apertura del curso. La joven por su parte tuvo que colocar sus manos en los amplios hombros del castaño pues sentía como perdía por completo la fuerza en sus piernas, mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso que le estaba dando Sanosuke.

No tenía claro que era lo que quería, de eso era lo único que estaba segura. Los labios de Zanza le hacían sentir muy bien y se sorprendió a sí misma durante los últimos días queriendo que sucediese, que volviese a pasar… y ahora que estaba pasando no podía pensar en absolutamente nada.

— _Próxima estación: Iwahara_ — La voz que se escuchó por los altavoces hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran mientras sentían como la velocidad del tren iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Se miraron intensamente, Sano seguía con su mano en la barandilla mientras que con la otra sujetaba firmemente a Megumi por la cintura, esta tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del joven que seguía agitado. Las puertas del tren se volvieron a abrir.

Una mujer mayor se adentró en el vagón y con gesto cansado se sentó en uno de los asientos, mirando con una sonrisa a la pareja de jóvenes. En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta y sonrojados se separaron lentamente, tomando asiento el uno junto al otro mientras el tren comenzaba a ponerse en marcha otra vez.

— ¿Ves?— susurró el castaño mientras se recostaba en el asiento— Me vuelves loco… cuando estás cerca no pienso con claridad.

— Tori-atama… tú nunca has pensado con claridad— Respondió la morena mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su regazo, nerviosa.

— Aparte de eso…— Sano se llevó la mano a la frente— Solo me ocurre contigo— soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba su reflejo en las ventanas del tren. Sentados el uno junto al otro, con los rostros tan sonrojados que parecían que tenían fiebre.

— Estúpido cabeza de chorlito…— susurró Megumi, sorprendentemente comenzó a reír, dejando perplejo al joven que se sentaba junto a ella.

— Espera… ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

— Tú…— respondió mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y dejaba de reír— ¿Se supone que el "estoy loco por ti y ya no puedo ocultarlo" ha sido… una declaración?— al aludido casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y el color de su cara se volvió aún más rojo si se podía.

— Esto… yo… tú…— balbuceó— Yo solo… quería…

— Es la primera vez que alguien…— Megumi bajó su mirada y la dirigió a sus manos— Se me confiesa ¿Sabes?— aquellas palabras sí que dejaron sin habla al castaño. ¿De verdad era él el primer pringado que se le declaraba? O lo que demonios hubiese hecho antes…

—¡Imposible Kitsune!— finalmente reaccionó como mejor sabía— Eres la chica más popular del instituto y todos los chicos suspiran por ti— comentó sarcástico— aunque la mayoría no sabe que eres una amargada, pero ese es otro asunto.

— ¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas amargada?— la mujer mayor que había entrado en el vagón los observaba con una sonrisa en la cara— ¡Para tu información, te acabas de declarar a una amargada! Aparte… ¿Por qué siempre tienes la manía de besarme sin permiso?

— ¡Me respondes a los besos!— respondió alzando un poco la voz— ¿Cómo se supone que se besa la gente? ¿Tengo que escribirte una solicitud con una petición formal o algo?— suspiró mientras se recostaba aún más en el asiento con su rostro enrojecido. Tapó su boca con la bufanda antes de volver a hablar— De todas maneras… eso es imposible— respondió volviendo al tema anterior mientras que usaba su tono de voz normal— No me puedo creer que nadie antes…— Megumi relajó su expresión al escuchar esas palabras. Volvió a prestar atención a sus manos que se encontraban apretadas sobre su regazo, nerviosas.

— Supongo que impongo demasiado a los demás y ninguno se ha atrevido a decirme nada…— una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

— ¿Y el imbécil de Yukishiro?— preguntó aún con sorpresa.

— Yukishiro-senpai nunca me habló de sus sentimientos— explicó, mientras el tren paraba en otra estación donde la anciana bajó volviendo a quedarse solos en el vagón— Siempre me invitaba a salir y me decía lo bonita que era… pero nunca me hizo una declaración… propiamente dicha.

— Miserable trozo de mierda…— Sanosuke apretó su puño mientras que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al acordarse de su excompañero de Consejo. Escuchó un suspiro a su lado.

— Entonces me tengo que tomar ese "me vuelves loco Kitsune" como un alago…— Megumi dibujó una sonrisa relajada en su rostro mientras miraba hacia delante.

— Bueno… yo…— Sano suspiró, iba a volver a hablar, pero el anuncio que salió por los altavoces del tren lo interrumpió.

— _Próxima estación: Odawara_ — el aviso hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera en pie y se acercara hasta la puerta mientras el tren volvía a perder velocidad. Sanosuke la imitó y se colocó a su lado.

Cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron, una brisa húmeda y fría les dio de lleno en la cara. Sano se cerró el abrigo y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de este, el olor a mar abrió sus pulmones. Megumi comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la enorme estación, Sano la siguió sorprendido por lo grande que era. Observó cómo había montones de puertas que los dirigían a andenes distintos. El tren que conectaba Tokio con Kioto pasaba por allí.

— Está bien señor loco por mí…— la voz de Megumi sacó de sus pensamientos a Sanosuke— ¿Qué piensa hacer?

— Como mínimo acompañarte hasta tu casa…— Salieron a la calle, allí también estaba nevando, aunque con menos fuerza, Megumi giró hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Sanosuke observó cómo la joven temblaba ligeramente y se fijó en que no llevaba bufanda ¿Cómo una chica tan previsora como ella no llevaba bufanda con el frío que hacía? El castaño bufó.

— Toma anda…— la presidenta sintió un salto en su corazón al notar como el castaño le colgaba la bufanda azul marino que llevaba en el cuello— Si te pones mala no podrás estudiar para los exámenes del último trimestre— Y mientras se subía las solapas de su abrigo negro caminó en silencio junto a ella mirando hacia el frente— Y eso sería una tragedia.

Megumi tapó su cuello con aquella bufanda que desprendía un aroma a él, por un momento se sintió mareada. Pero tozuda, continuó la marcha hasta llegar a su calle, donde paró enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Es aquí?— Preguntó el castaño mientras observaba la enorme y lujosa vivienda unifamiliar. Tenía dos pisos y una valla de ladrillo color arena bordeaba toda la manzana— ¿Qué demonios son tus padres? ¿Nobles?

— No Tori-atama… solo son médicos— respondió mientras buscaba las llaves en su mochila— De todas formas, la única que disfruta de esta casa soy yo… ellos siempre están en Tokio.

— ¿Qué?— Sano salió de su trance al escuchar aquellas palabras— ¿Vives sola?

— Prácticamente, a veces vienen para ver como estoy… pero cada vez es más raro— una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Bueno, cabeza de pollo, gracias por acompañarme— se despidió.

— ¡Eh! ¡No tan rápido Kitsune!— Sano alzó una mano— ¿Ya está? ¿No… no… me vas a dar una respuesta?— Preguntó mientras que el tono rojizo volvía a tomar su cara, Megumi sonrió mientras observaba como su desordenado cabello castaño comenzaba a llenarse de copos de nieve.

— Me lo tengo que pensar— respondió simplemente mientras introducía las llaves en la puerta de su jardín y se adentraba en él dejando al castaño en shock y en la calle— Nos vemos, Sanosuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensar?— el castaño se sintió humillado en aquel momento mientras observaba como la pelinegra abría la puerta principal de su casa y se internaba en ella— ¿Pero…?

Salió del shock. Eso no era un rechazo, ¿no? Espera… ¿Se había declarado a Megumi Takani? Con la cabeza hecha un lío decidió comenzar a caminar de nuevo rumbo a la estación ¿Pero qué mierda había pasado? En aquel momento su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pensando que sería su padre preguntándole por la cena lo sacó. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando encendió la pantalla.

 _De Kitsune_

 _Cabeza de pollo eres más tonto de lo que pensaba…_

Sano alzó una ceja ante el mensaje _¿Qué?_ Se preguntó así mismo mientras paraba la marcha. El teléfono vibró de nuevo.

 _De Kitsune_

 _Gírate_

Rápidamente Sanosuke se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con Megumi en la puerta de su casa, llevaba su móvil en la mano y le sonrió antes de volver a escribirle.

 _De Kitsune_

 _Bueno… si te digo la verdad me alegro de que decidas seguir perteneciendo al Consejo Estudiantil. Hay mucho trabajo para el último trimestre del curso._

El castaño dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, le respondió al mensaje.

 _Para Kitsune_

 _Eso es porque tú también estás loca por mí… no has podido defenderte ante mis encantos._

Aunque se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia hablarse mediante mensajes le resultó divertido. Alzó su mirada para ver como Megumi alzaba una ceja ante el mensaje, aunque en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

 _De Kitsune_

 _Siempre has sido un fanfarrón presuntuoso. Para tu información, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor._

Sano volvió a mirar desde la lejanía a Megumi que seguía con su mirada puesta en la pantalla de su teléfono, una sonrisa ladeada decoró su rostro antes de volver a escribir.

 _Para Kitsune_

 _Ya, el mundo en general no. Pero tu mundo, sí._

Cuando alzó su mirada de nuevo se encontró con la de Megumi, esta lo miraba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y con una expresión orgullosa en su cara. Sano le dedicó su mejor sonrisa sarcástica mientras la joven volvía a escribir posando ágilmente sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su teléfono.

 _De Kitsune_

 _¿Por qué eres tan engreído? Quiero que tengas claro que eso no es así, mi vida va mucho más allá de ti y tu horrible manía de no dejarme vivir._

El castaño leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sentía como, a pesar del frío, un calor incontrolable se expandía por su pecho. No podía ocultarlo más tiempo ¿No? Volvió a dedicarle una mirada desde la lejanía, Megumi se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su casa con en el móvil entre sus manos, la nieve caía a su alrededor y se había tapado la boca con la bufanda azul que le acababa de regalar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó de una manera sincera; bien era cierto que ellos siempre habían chocado y que sus caracteres eran muy parecidos, he ahí su facilidad para estar en desacuerdo el uno con el otro, pero a la misma vez…

— ¡Megumi Takani!— la aludida levantó su mirada del teléfono y lo miró sorprendida, estaba muy poco acostumbrada a escuchar su nombre completo de los labios del castaño— ¡Me gustas!— gritó el joven de pelo revuelto.

El silencio inundó la calle, la nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza al su alrededor y Megumi, que se había quedado totalmente paralizada, lo miró con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

— Es así como se confiesa la gente, ¿no?— Sano no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara; Megumi cambió su mirada y comenzó a reír casi imperceptiblemente.

 _—_ Si, así si— le respondió tapándose la boca con una mano.

— ¿Entonces también te gusto?— Sano aún con su móvil en la mano comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Megumi.

— ¿Qué?— la joven se puso nerviosa al ver al joven acercarse a ella con paso lento.

— Dímelo— Sanosuke se colocó justo enfrente de ella, le dedicó una mirada intensa y sincera, sin un deje de ironía en ella. Megumi sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a su cabeza, al ver como él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

De repente, la joven presidenta decidió dejar de pensar y dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho sin control desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y que era incapaz de explicar; se lanzó hacia el castaño poniéndose de puntillas y tomándolo por las mejillas lo besó. Sano se quedó estático en su sitio mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir; cuando sus conexiones neuronales volvieron a la normalidad, respondió al beso mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura. Sus labios estaban fríos pero su aliento cálido lo embriagaba, profundizó el beso sintiendo demasiadas emociones en su interior ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que al final la Navidad le iba a gustar tanto? Megumi se separó unos escasos milímetros del castaño antes de hablar.

— Tú también me vuelves loca… de múltiples maneras posibles— llevó sus manos al cuello del castaño— Nunca nadie ha conseguido sacarme de quicio como lo haces tú…— frunció el ceño sin entender.

— Creo que nunca he querido llamar tanto la atención de alguien— Sanosuke soltó una leve carcajada mientras la abrazaba más contra su cuerpo— No sé por qué me encanta sacarte de quicio...

— Cállate…— susurró mientras volvían a besarse.

La nieve caía a su alrededor y el frío de la noche se incrementaba con la humedad propia de la zona, muy cercana al mar. Ambos jóvenes, por primera vez estuvieron siendo sinceros con ellos mismos y demostrándose de la única manera que podían el afecto que en realidad se tenían. Nada a partir de aquella noche de Navidad iba a ser igual.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Al final ha ocurrido… Era inevitable ¿No? Ya tenemos la segunda pareja del fic más o menos formalizada… ¿Lo llevaran bien? ¿Dejaran de pelear? ¿Confiaran el uno en el otro? ¿Podremos conocer más cosas de ellos?_

 _Todo esto se ira respondiendo con el tiempo. De momento, anuncio que el próximo lunes publico el último capítulo de la primera parte del fic. Como os comenté la semana pasada, este es especial, pues son como dos capítulos condensados en uno solo (unas 30 páginas de Word). Con él, espero compensar mis dos semanas de ausencia, pues me voy de vacaciones sin internet y sin ordenador portátil a perderme por las playas y desconectar de este curso académico que ha sido agotador._

 _Pero no os preocupéis… el día 24 de julio volveré a la civilización y ese mismo lunes publicaré el capítulo 21._

 _Gracias por comentar, me gusta mucho conocer vuestras impresiones y vuestras peticiones. Ya son varios los personajes por los que me habéis preguntado… y en mayor o en menor medida, todos ellos tienen un papel en la segunda parte de la historia. Por lo que puede que aparezcan (va por tu pregunta SiaE) aunque para ello aún queda un poquito._

 _Gracias de nuevo por estar ahí._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 ** _hp-931_**

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 ** _Capítulo 20. Fin del castigo_**


	21. Capítulo 20 Fin del castigo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Fin del castigo**

 **E** l día de año nuevo llegó a la pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Kanagawa que se encontraba cubierta por un precioso un manto blanco de nieve. Los templos estaban abarrotados y engalanados para la ocasión y mucha gente rezaba y colgaba sus buenos deseos de año nuevo en los lugares reservados para ello.

Misao, con medio rostro tapado por la bufanda recriminó a su mejor amiga por no contarle nada sobre sus avances en la relación con Himura mientras que Beshimi, Hyoutoko, Shikijou y Han'nya felicitaron a la nueva pareja con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Kenshin tenía el rostro coloreado de rojo y una mano en su cabeza mientras sonreía vergonzoso a los amigos de su novia. Kaoru, a su lado, tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro a pesar de tener las mejillas ruborizadas. Sanosuke no podía dejar de sonreír con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Su mejor amiga era feliz y aquello le llenaba el pecho de una calidez incontrolable; pero tenía que admitir que no era solo la felicidad de su amiga de la infancia lo que hacía que su corazón corriera acelerado, si no, cierta presidenta de ojos marrones y carácter ácido que había terminado de instalarse en su mente de manera indefinida.

Tras la noche de Navidad en la que se declaró y mostró por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la Kitsune, todo había cambiado…

Sanosuke y sus amigos pasaron el día de Año Nuevo disfrutando de aquel frío día. Pasearon por el templo, compraron osechi que comieron en uno de los bancos del templo y disfrutaron del primer día del nuevo año. Misao hablaba sobre la envidia que les daba la nueva relación de Kaoru y Kenshin, mientras que Shikijou sonreía bobaliconamente cuando le tocó un papelito de excelente buena suerte en su omikuji. Entre toda la gente que había en el templo, se encontraron de casualidad con Soujiro Seta y Cho Sawagejo que también habían asistido a celebrar el nuevo año.

Al final, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, terminaron cenando en el Akabeko hablando de todos los proyectos que querían cumplir aquel año que acababa de comenzar y que había empezado de una manera muy distinta para todos sus protagonistas.

Durante la comida, Sanosuke echaba de vez en cuando miradas a su teléfono móvil sin poder evitar sonreír. Megumi había viajado a Tokio aquel año nuevo para pasarlo con sus padres, por lo que, aunque hubiese querido, no podía compartir aquel día con su… ¿novia?... se quitó aquello de la cabeza mientras sentía como su cara le ardía. El castaño miró la foto de perfil de la Kitsune en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, en ella podía verse a una Megumi Takani, con su uniforme impecable, que posaba junto a un árbol de cerezo en flor a principio de curso. Sonrió a la vez que se dedicó a mandarle stickers de zorro junto a felicitaciones de año nuevo, sin prestar mucha atención a las animadas conversaciones que se estaban generando alrededor.

A pesar de que sus amigos se terminaron metiendo con él por estar en la inopia, Sano no borró la sonrisa de su rostro y decidió hacer un brindis por aquel año que acababa de comenzar y que iban a llenar de buenos y grandes recuerdos. Beshimi, Shikijou y Hyoutoko brindaron con lágrimas en los ojos y terminaron por lanzarse sobre el castaño, al cual tiraron al suelo, a la vez que todos reían por la graciosa situación, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos y de la buena comida del Akabeko.

* * *

Prácticamente sin que se diesen cuenta, las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron a su fin y el último trimestre del curso dio comienzo. Como el pacto de liberarse del Consejo Estudiantil, solo lo conocían Sano y Megumi, a nadie le sorprendió encontrarse con el castaño en la sala del Consejo el primer día de vuelta a la rutina. Y tampoco se percataron de que la relación entre el miembro forzoso y la presidenta había cambiado totalmente. Sanosuke no sabía explicar si era por vergüenza o por prudencia, pero no le dijeron a nadie acerca de lo que ocurrió la pasada Nochebuena.

La razón principal por la que no levantaban sospechas era que, a pesar de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, las peleas entre ambos seguían ocurriendo cada vez que aparecía una discrepancia. Aunque, cuando la sala del Consejo se quedaba bacía al final de la jornada, Sanosuke siempre intentaba coincidir con Megumi a solas para robarle algún beso y aquello hacía que la presidenta perdiera la cordura.

Los exámenes finales impregnaban cada una de las semanas de aquel último trimestre y, debido al carácter segregador del centro, prácticamente todos los alumnos se centraron en estudiar y de esta manera conseguir las mejores notas posibles para situarse en una buena posición en la lista que decidiría la clase del siguiente año. La mayoría de los clubs habían parado sus actividades y la biblioteca estaba llena todas las tardes y las horas del almuerzo.

Por su parte, Sanosuke había decidido esforzarse y se puso a estudiar en serio por primera vez en su vida. Iba a la biblioteca con Soujiro, Kaoru y Kenshin, había dejado de echarse siestas durante las clases, estudiaba hasta tarde en su casa… Kamishi, no podía evitar mirar con sorpresa a su hijo mayor. Sin duda alguna este había cambiado y lo había hecho a mejor. Ya no recibía constantes llamadas del instituto, ni notificaciones policiales por los diferentes problemas en los que se veía envuelto su hijo.

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras observaba por la rendija de la puerta la cabeza de Sanosuke pegada al libro de inglés iluminado por la lámpara del escritorio, el castaño fruncía mucho su ceño mientras escribía en una libreta y también cuando se ponía los auriculares con las frases que intentaba entender por todos los medios. Kamishi se sintió sumamente orgulloso.

Los días seguían corriendo y acababa de terminar otra semana de enero, tan solo quedaban unos días al primer mes del año y el tiempo estaba pasado tan rápido que le estaba empezando a dar vértigo. Megumi abrió la sala del Consejo cargada con su mochila y sonrió al encontrársela totalmente bacía. Un viernes por la tarde poca gente se quedaba a trabajar en el Consejo, con lo que en muchas ocasiones se convertía en su sala de estudio personal. Se dirigió a su sitio en la mesa que presidía la estancia, justo delante de la pizarra blanca donde siempre solía escribir los objetivos de la semana. Las frases escritas con rotulador rojo y con una equis a su lado indicaban que el lunes debía de volver a establecer nuevos objetivos. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó mirando el atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas de la sala. Aquel era el momento del día que más le gustaba a la joven. Sin retrasarse mucho más, sacó sus materiales de la mochila y estableció su pequeño lugar de estudio. Era cierto que con todo el tema del Consejo Estudiantil estudiar se le hacía un poco cuesta arriba, pero debía de seguir manteniendo sus notas y terminar su último curso en 3º A.

Justo cuando había conseguido concentrarse un poco, la puerta corredera de la sala se abrió, sacándola de sus estudios.

— ¿Quién?— Dijo sin levantar la mirada de los libros.

— Muy propio de ti, Kaichou— La voz de Sanosuke hizo que levantara la vista y se fijara en él. No lo había visto en todo el día y como era viernes iba sin corbata y con varios botones de su blanca camisa abiertos bajo la chaqueta azul marino. Estábamos en enero ¿es que este chico no siente el frío? El castaño dejó su mochila sobre una mesa y sacó sus libros.

— ¿No me digas que te vas a poner a estudiar un viernes por la tarde?— Comentó con tono divertido mientras volvía a su libro.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer— Sanosuke sacó varios libros y los expandió por su mesa— Y por lo que veo tú tampoco.

— Tengo que estudiar bastante para los exámenes finales, continuar en la clase A no es tarea fácil— respondió sin dejar de escribir su resumen del tema 13 de historia japonesa.

— Ya veo…— la pelinegra alzó de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con los castaños ojos de Sanosuke, este la miraba con su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

— ¿No piensas estudiar?— Preguntó mirando los libros que seguían cerrados.

— Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, permanecer en la clase F es una tarea bastante sencilla— Sonrió— Sin embargo… ya he estudiado esta mañana, me aburre leerme tantas veces una misma cosa.

— Vaya, parece que por primera vez en tu vida has intentado estudiar, para tu información, leerse varias veces una misma cosa es en lo que consiste estudiar— Megumi volvió a escribir en su libreta de resúmenes.

— Pues entonces me aburre— Sano seguía en la misma posición con su mirada clavada en la presidenta. Megumi tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque fue inútil— ¿Te ríes?

— Me hace gracia que te tomes la vida con tanta tranquilidad, nada más…— respondió, aunque estaba segura de que, de haber escuchado aquel comentario por parte del Tori-atama unos meses antes, habría desencadenado una pelea por lo gandul y despreocupado que era. Pero ahora…

— No me lo tomo con tranquilidad, es que… si ya me lo sé ¿Para qué leerlo otra vez?— Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de Megumi que volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Ya te lo sabes?— Preguntó con un deje de incredulidad en su tono de voz. Sano se levantó de su sitio y tomando una silla se sentó al lado de la presidenta.

— La restauración Meiji Bakumatsu no Dōran ocurrió entre 1866 y 1869— Sanosuke cerró los ojos mientras hablaba con una sonrisa— Fue la progresión política que llevó al Shogunato Tokugawa a su final para renovar el poder de gobierno de Japón al Tennō, cedido a la figura del shogún durante el shogunato Kamakura. Los partidarios del shogunato contaban con diferentes fuerzas para enfrentarse a estos revolucionarios; entre ellos el Shinsengumi. En 1867 el movimiento revolucionario logró un avance decisivo y el emperador Meiji dictó la orden de disolver el bakufu— Megumi se quedó estática mirando al castaño con los ojos muy abiertos— Pero el shōgun Tokugawa Yoshinobu se resistió a dejar el poder en manos del Ishin shishi y en 1868 ocurrieron las Guerras Boshin: Toba-Fushimi, Monte Ueno, Nagoaka, Aizu y Hakodate— Sanosuke terminó su relato colocando su codo sobre la mesa y acercándose mucho a Megumi, que seguía sin poder quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro— Supongo, que si quisiera, podría colocarme entre los 50 primeros alumnos de la preparatoria— dibujó una sonrisa chulesca en su cara.

— ¡Es imposible que hayas conseguido memorizar todo eso leyéndotelo sólo una vez!— La presidenta no daba crédito.

— Me lo leí esta mañana con Sou— Comentó mientras tomaba el estuche de Megumi y comenzaba a rebuscar su interior.

— Es de mala educación curiosear las cosas de una chica— dijo Megumi mientras le quitaba bruscamente el estuche, no podía evitar sentir su orgullo atacado al descubrir la tremenda y secreta facilidad que tenía el castaño para los estudios— Vamos a hacer una cosa Sagara— dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— un reto.

— ¿Un reto?— Sano cada vez se estaba acercando más a Megumi, sus piernas se rozaban y sus caras estaban muy cerca.

— Durante los próximos exámenes— La pelinegra sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante la cercanía del chico, tragó saliva e intentó parecer lo más serena posible— Si consigues estar entre las 50 mejores notas de segundo, te daré una semana de vacaciones en el Consejo Estudiantil— Sano alzó las cejas y dejó de acercarse a su rostro por un momento.

— ¿De verdad?— Preguntó.

— ¿Crees que serás capaz?— Megumi disfrutaba desafiándolo, una sonrisa triunfal se instauró en su rostro.

— ¿Y si no lo consigo?— Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Trabajarás todos los viernes durante un mes— Megumi se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos— ya no tenéis más torneos de béisbol ni más entrenamientos, por lo que no creo que a Seta le moleste— Sanosuke comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Vaya Kitsune… creo que no puedo negarme— Megumi sonrió.

— Perfecto, pues ya puedes empezar a estudiar— rápidamente volvió a tomar su bolígrafo para continuar su resumen, pero se extrañó que el castaño no cambiara de posición.

— A decir verdad, esta tarde no he venido al Consejo para verte estudiar— La presidenta resopló, puede que Zanza tuviese una pasmosa habilidad para el estudio, pero ella necesitaba tiempo.

— ¿Entonces a que has venido? Tengo que estudiar así que…— No pudo continuar, de un rápido movimiento Sano tomó su barbilla girando su cara y la besó desprevenidamente. Megumi se quedó de piedra y con los ojos abiertos ¡Podía entrar cualquier persona en donde se encontraban! Sanosuke acariciaba sus labios con delicadeza y dulzura, justo como lo recordaba. Sin poder remediarlo, se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos, dejó caer su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y llevó sus manos al cuello del joven y acarició el pelo castaño que se arremolinaba en su nuca. Una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención de Sano, era la dulzura con la que siempre la besaba, a pesar de aparentar totalmente lo contrario.

No supieron el tiempo que dedicaron a aquel beso secreto en la sala del Consejo, pero cuando decidieron separarse la luz del atardecer había desaparecido casi por completo.

— Será mejor que encienda las luces— el castaño se levantó para dirigirse al interruptor. Acto seguido la luz de las lámparas fluorescentes del techo inundó la estancia. Megumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta los extremos y volver a sus estudios ¿Cómo podía perder la cordura de aquella manera? ¿De verdad aquello era un comportamiento digno de una presidenta del Consejo?

— Voy a seguir estudiando— anunció con la mirada en sus apuntes y las mejillas sonrosadas— Así que, si quieres, puedes quedarte a prepararte tus exámenes para conseguir un puesto entre los 50 mejores o irte— Sano rio.

— Estudiaré algo más— Se volvió a sentar en el sitio que había ocupado antes con una enorme sonrisa. En aquel momento la estancia se llenó de un cómodo silencio solo roto por el rasgar del bolígrafo en la libreta de Megumi. Sano, por su parte, se dedicó a mirar descaradamente a la presidenta por encima de sus libros de matemáticas. Megumi le devolvía de vez en cuando las miradas, aunque se concentraba más en sus estudios. Dejando que el silencio agradable inundara la estancia donde se encontraban ellos dos totalmente solos, libres de miradas indiscretas.

* * *

Y en medio de aquel caos de exámenes llegó un día que era muy especial para todos…

Misao pasó el día antes de San Valentín haciendo dulces de chocolate, la pasada Navidad había decidido que iba a ir a por todas con Shinomori-kun, pero la verdad era que cuando se encontraba frente al gran chico de hielo, todas las fuerzas que conseguía reunir se le escapaban por algún lado y se veía incapaz de entablar una conversación con él, más allá de las típicas dudas o comentarios que compartían en la biblioteca.

Suspiró mientras miraba la encimera de su cocina, donde se apilaban montones de bolsitas llenas con dos o tres bombones caseros. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro… no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento de que la mayoría, por no decir todos, de los nuevos amigos que había hecho durante aquel curso eran hombres. Se veía en la responsabilidad de entregarle chocolate a Beshimi, Hyoutoko, Shikijou y Han'nya, por ser tan buenos amigos, también a Sanosuke, como todos los años, incluso había hecho una bolsita para cada uno de los componentes del equipo de béisbol.

Pero…

Tomó una pequeña caja de cartón, decorada de forma distinta a las otras bolsitas que había hecho, era azul marino, sencilla y sobria, sin nada fuera de lugar o que llamara la atención. Correcta, como Aoshi. Su mano tembló, tenía que entregarle aquel chocolate a su compañero de estudios y tenía que hacerlo de tal forma que estos no se confundieran con el típico chocolate por compromiso. No pudo evitar que su cara se coloreara de rojo aún con la cajita de chocolate en la mano.

Envidió a su mejor amiga, ella le entregaría su chocolate a Kenshin y ambos serían felices mientras el pelirrojo se los comería sentados en uno de los bancos del patio trasero del centro, a la vez que el atardecer colorearía el cielo anaranjado y una brisa recorrería el patio haciendo que Kaoru se llevara una mano al pelo y Kenshin la miraría con ojos de enamorado y poco a poco sus caras se acercarían hasta que sus labios se…

 _¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando Misao_?

La joven dejó la caja de chocolate junto a las bolsitas llenas de bombones mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo y cerraba los ojos. Tenía que ser valiente, pensó con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el delantal y ponía rumbo a su habitación.

¡Aquella sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo para poder declarar sus sentimientos a Aoshi Shinomori!

* * *

— Toma Cabeza de pollo— Sanosuke dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al recibir la bolsita de bombones de la Comadreja.

— ¡Chocolate de Misao! Este sí que está delicioso y no el de Kao-chan— en ese momento el castaño sintió como una mochila se le estrellaba en la cabeza.

— Vaya, Sano, pues que sepas que te has quedado sin chocolate— dijo su amiga mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Vamos Kao-chan era broma!— Sanosuke dibujó una sonrisa en su cara mientras guardaba el chocolate de Misao en el bolsillo de su abrigo y volvía a colocar su mochila en el hombro— ¡Sabes que me encanta San Valentín!

— ¡Claro que te gusta! Todos los años te regalamos chocolate…— respondió su mejor amiga mientras fruncía sus labios y continuaba caminando en dirección al centro— Pero ¿sabes qué te digo? Si solo voy a recibir tus quejas, he decidido dejar de darte chocolate…— la joven sacó de su mochila una caja roja con un papel en el que podía leerse _Sano_ — ¡Y me lo voy a comer yo!— Kaoru abrió la caja de chocolates, tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, enfadada.

— ¡No Kao-chan!— Sano le quitó la caja a su mejor amiga— Lo acepto con gusto— dijo mientras se llevaba un chocolate a la boca— A final de cuentas, aunque sepa un poco a quemado… el chocolate es chocolate— dijo con la boca llena. Su mejor amiga bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Kaoru— Misao dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la aludida le dedicó una sonrisa— A Himura le has hecho una caja especial ¿No?— la joven kendoka se sonrojó levemente antes de responder.

— Si… me he esforzado mucho para que salieran bien…— confesó mientras echaba un vistazo a su mochila, donde se encontraba una caja de chocolate mucho más grande que la que le había dado a Sanosuke— Los bombones que le he hecho a Sano eran los de prueba, creo que los de Kenshin han salido mucho mejor…— comentó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Soy tu sujeto de pruebas?— preguntó Sano mientras le temblaba una ceja, ya se había comido prácticamente todos los bombones de la caja de Kaoru.

— ¡Pues claro que eres una prueba!— respondió la pelinegra— Kenshin…— se enrojeció— Él… es mi novio… a fin de cuentas, es normal que los suyos sean más especiales— dijo con la voz muy baja y con su rostro aún más coloreado de rojo.

— ¡Qué envidia me das!— confesó Misao mientras suspiraba— Yo… tengo que llenarme de coraje para dárselo a Shinomori-kun— dijo la joven de la trenza mientras apretaba su puño.

— Ya verás cómo lo conseguirás Misao— Kaoru le dedicó una dulce mirada a su mejor amiga— Ánimo.

— ¡Gracias!— contestó la joven.

Sano las seguía un poco más atrás, ya habían llegado a la ribera del río y podían distinguir el edificio del instituto a lo lejos. Pensó en lo difícil que podía ser a veces entender la mente de una chica; era abismal la diferencia que había entre el chocolate por compromiso y el chocolate por sentimientos. Justo en ese momento el castaño paró la marcha y Megumi Takani inundó su mente ¿Ella le habría preparado chocolates por San Valentín? No supo por qué, pero sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y se puso nervioso, el siempre recibía chocolate en aquel día, pero siempre había sido el chocolate por compromiso de sus dos mejores amigas… si la Kitsune le regalaba chocolate, sería la primera vez que recibiría chocolate de verdad… No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

La mañana de clase fue intensa, la señorita Okon se dedicó la hora entera a llenar la pizarra de integrales y a hablarles de la importancia que estas tendrían de cara al tercer curso y, sobre todo, en el examen de acceso a la universidad. Aunque aún les quedaba un año, los profesores estaban siendo especialmente insistentes en ese punto.

Sano apoyó su barbilla en su mano mientras suspiraba, bastante tenía ya con el hecho de haber empezado a estudiar en serio… hablar de exámenes de acceso a la universidad le venía aún demasiado grande. Como la señorita Okon había dejado de explicarles el tema y se había dedicado a darles una charla motivadora a sus alumnos de 2º F, Sano se permitió entonces dirigir su mirada al resto de la case con expresión aburrida. Nadie escuchaba a su profesora, Misao apretaba nerviosa sus manos mientras lanzaba miradas efímeras a una cajita de cartón envuelta en papel azul marino que tenía colocada junto a su viejo estuche con forma de comadreja.

Hyoutoko miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona la bolsita de bombones que aquella mañana Misao le había regalado al trío de idiotas. Estos se pusieron muy contentos al recibirlos y abrazaron conjuntamente a Misao mientras le daban las gracias pues, aquel pequeño paquete de tres bombones había sido el primer chocolate que recibían por San Valentín en sus vidas.

El castaño dibujó una sonrisa mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la pizarra, donde la señorita Okon les hablaba ahora de lo importante que era para la sociedad que estuviesen bien formados. Miró a su mejor amiga, que se sentaba justo enfrente de él, esta tenía su mirada puesta en la ventana con aire soñador. Ella le daría los chocolates a Kenshin en algún momento del día, y el castaño supuso que aquello la pondría nerviosa a pesar de estar ya varios meses saliendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mente del castaño volvió a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. En ese momento se imaginó a Megumi en la cocina de su casa preparando su chocolate, con un delantal sobre su camisa blanca del uniforme…

— Sagara

Sano continuaba en la inopia, imaginarse a Megumi en delantal le había gustado bastante, así que continuó haciéndose una imagen mental de la pelinegra en su casa, sin llevar el uniforme tan perfecto como siempre, sino con la corbata deshecha y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, con su largo y blanco cuello al descubierto mostrando sus marcadas clavículas tras el cuello de su camisa…

— ¡SAGARA!— Sanosuke salió de su trance en aquel momento, dando un brinco de su sitio y poniéndose de pie totalmente rojo.

— ¡Sí!— gritó mientras pegaba los brazos a su cuerpo, la señorita Okon se llevó una mano a la frente mientras suspiraba.

— Tan solo le he preguntado que si usted tiene intención de ir a la universidad— repitió la profesora, Sano abrió la boca, pero no salieron las palabras— Le estaba poniendo de ejemplo ante sus otros compañeros por la gran mejoría en sus notas durante el último mes…— la profesora repitió otra vez lo que había estado contando mientras su alumno divagaba sobre una Megumi en delantal— Por eso le he preguntado que si esta mejora se debe a que ha decidido ir a la universidad.

— Yo… esto…— el castaño se rascó la cabeza mientras sentía todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, suspiró— Aún no lo sé— confesó.

— Vaya…— la profesora Okon dibujó una mueca triste en su rostro— Sinceramente, pensaba que la mejora de sus notas se debía a eso…— sonrió— De todas formas, Sagara-kun, no se estrese demasiado, aún le quedan varios meses más para pensárselo y me alegro mucho de que vaya por buen camino.

— Gracias…— dijo el castaño con voz queda, observó cómo su mejor amiga se había girado en su sitio y lo miraba sonriendo.

— ¡Bien chicos! Quiero que todos toméis el ejemplo de Sagara y os esforcéis, aún no es demasiado tarde— la profesora alzó su puño con una enorme sonrisa mientras el timbre sonaba— Espero que recibáis muchos chocolates hoy— Y guiñándoles un ojo a sus alumnos de género masculino dio la clase por finalizada.

Kaoru dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba de su mochila su bento, el de Sano y una enorme caja de chocolates, se despidió de sus amigos dejando la comida del castaño en su mesa y salió de la clase rumbo a encontrarse con Kenshin.

— Maldita Kaoru…— Misao tenía los dientes muy apretados mientras miraba como su mejor amiga salía por la puerta rebosante de felicidad.

— Comadreja no seas envidiosa— Sano abrió su bento y comenzó a comer a toda prisa con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Vas a venir al entrenamiento no?— preguntó mientras engullía su comida.

— ¡Claro!— respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Soy yo… o no te parece que el entrenamiento de febrero sea el día 14 es un poco sospechoso?— preguntó mientras tomaba la bolsa de tela que estaba repleta de pequeñas bolsitas de chocolate.

— ¡Casualidad!— Se escuchó desde la puerta de la clase, Cho Sawagejo se asomaba con una enorme sonrisa, a su lado Soujiro estaba sonrojado.

— Si claro…— Misao colgó la bolsa en su hombro y se dispuso a salir de clase mientras los dos jugadores de béisbol le dedicaban miradas de admiración. Sano los sacó del trance dándoles sendas palmadas en la espalda a sus dos compañeros.

— ¡Vamos!— dijo mientras Cho sonreía con la lengua fuera y Sou se sonrojaba levemente— Yo solo podré entrenar durante la hora del almuerzo, la Kitsune se ha encargado de mandarme trabajo para esta tarde y no creo que pueda librarme de él…

— No eres el único Sano…— Soujiro sujetó la bolsa deportiva que colgaba de su hombro, donde guardaba su equipación— A mí me ha mandado a la copistería a recoger todos los informes que ha hecho durante este curso…— dijo mientras suspiraba.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de béisbol, el resto del equipo los esperaba con sonrisas en sus rostros, Misao suspiró al ver a todos los chicos. El único que llegó tarde fue Okubo, cargado de una bolsa llena de chocolates y excusándose por la tardanza, sus compañeros le dirigieron miradas de envidia.

El entrenamiento comenzó y todos los miembros del equipo lo aprovecharon para divertirse. Bajar a jugar un partido de vez en cuando les sentaba muy bien y los distraía del agobio de los exámenes, Misao les había confirmado que les había hecho chocolate a todos ellos, pero que no se los iba a dar hasta el final del entrenamiento, por lo que cada vez que podían, los jugadores se acercaban al banquillo para hablar con una Misao que los animaba mientras leía una revista de deportes.

La hora del almuerzo pasó rápida y al finalizar el entrenamiento, todos recibieron su bolsita de chocolates por parte de Misao.

— Seguro que el mío es una declaración— Dijo Cho con una sonrisa coqueta mientras tomaba su bolsita.

— No, el tuyo precisamente es el de más compromiso de todos— respondió Misao indiferente. Cho sintió como le lanzaban una pesada losa a la espalda.

El último que se quedó para recibir su chocolate fue Soujiro, que antes de aceptarlo se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y sonrojado le dio las gracias a Misao, que le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

— Tengo que invitarte a un refresco un día de estos— dijo el castaño mientras miraba con ilusión su chocolate— Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros…

— Os lo merecéis— respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa luminosa que hizo que Soujiro tuviese que tragar saliva.

— ¡Es una suerte tener una mánager tan buena como Misao!— El comentario de Sarujiro hizo que los dos jóvenes rompieran el contacto visual y sonrieran al benjamín del equipo.

— Será mejor que volvamos… el día aún no ha terminado— Misao con una sonrisa puso rumbo al interior del centro mientras se llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde se encontraba una caja azul marino que aún le quedaba por entregar.

Sin poder evitarlo se puso muy nerviosa, aún no había conseguido coincidir con Aoshi en todo el día y las horas cada vez pasaban con mayor rapidez ¿No podía ser así cuando se aburría en clase? Ya solo le quedaba una oportunidad de darle los bombones al joven de fríos ojos azules y era al final de las clases, en la biblioteca.

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el fin de las últimas clases la joven Makimachi se quedó estática en su sitio, sentía su cuerpo rígido y los nervios la habían atornillado a su silla. Sintió una mano en su espalda.

— Vamos Misao, sé que tú puedes— le susurró su mejor amiga, la joven se giró para mirarla a la cara y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado asintió.

Se puso de pie, colocó sus cosas dentro de su mochila y guardo de nuevo la cajita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomó aire y salió del aula para poner rumbo a la biblioteca. Por los pasillos pudo divisar como algunas chicas le entregaban chocolate a sus compañeros que lo aceptaban agradecidos. Mordió sus labios por dentro mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a transpirarle.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió lentamente, al ser el día de San Valentín había mucha menos gente que de costumbre, pero la ancha espalda de Aoshi se encontraba en el mismo sitio que siempre, Misao suspiró aliviada mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa. Cuando llegó se quedó junto a él durante unos segundos, la mirada azul hielo de Aoshi estaba en el libro de historia japonesa, pero al sentir la presencia de la joven Makimachi la desvió para dirigirla a la chica, con la mano le hizo un leve gesto, invitándola a que se sentara a su lado. Misao amplió su sonrisa mientras se sentaba y organizaba su lugar de estudio.

El joven de pelo negro había vuelto a poner su interés en el libro de historia, mientras que la joven de la trenza sacaba su libro de matemáticas, nerviosa. No habló, lo intentó un par de veces, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sus manos transpiraban notablemente y le costaba mantener el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— la voz relajada de Aoshi hizo que la joven diese un ligero respingo.

— No entiendo muy bien las integrales…— se sacó aquella escusa de la manga. Aoshi dirigió su mirada al libro de matemáticas de la joven y frunció levemente el ceño.

— Es sencillo una vez captas el concepto— susurró mientras se acercaba, Misao se puso nerviosa por la cercanía, era la primera vez que el pelinegro se acercaba tanto. Desde esa distancia puso captar el ligero aroma del joven— Tienes que comprobar si tiene dominio de integración…

El hombre de hielo llevó su bolígrafo al libro de Misao y señaló una integral, su mano era grande y tenía las uñas bien cuidadas.

— Shinomori-kun…— susurró Misao. Aoshi desvió la mirada del libro para posarla en los ojos verdes de la joven— ¿Po… podría explicármelas? Qui… quiero decir, aquí en la biblioteca no podemos hablar— Aoshi dirigió fugazmente su mirada a su libro de historia.

— Dame 20 minutos que termine esto y nos acercamos a alguna clase— dijo simplemente y volvió a centrar toda su atención en la historia japonesa. Misao quedó paralizada sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho ¿Iban a ir a estudiar a una clase solos? Intentó concentrarse, pero le fue imposible. Sin duda estudiar en una clase le daba la oportunidad de oro para darle los chocolates y de paso… declararse. Lo había decidido.

Los veinte minutos que Aoshi le había pedido se le hicieron eternos, pero cuando pasaron, el joven de mirada fría comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Misao lo imitó torpemente y salieron de la biblioteca. Aoshi caminó con paso ligero y la joven lo siguió intentando llevar su ritmo, llegaron a la clase de 2º A y el pelinegro abrió la puerta permitiéndole antes la entrada a Misao.

— Gracias…— dijo la joven con voz queda mientras apretaba la mochila contra su pecho.

El aula de 2º A estaba vacía y el crepúsculo inundaba la sala. Aoshi se adelantó y se dirigió a un pupitre situado junto a la ventana y se sentó en él, invitando a la joven de 2º F que lo imitara.

— Vaya… es la primera vez que estoy en la clase de 2º A— comentó maravillada, estar en esa clase se había convertido en uno de sus más deseados anhelos durante su primer curso de instituto y ahora se encontraba allí con Aoshi, solos. Los nervios volvieron a inundarla.

— Veamos— el joven de mirada fría abrió su mochila y sacó su libro de matemáticas de ella— Nosotros dimos las integrales a principio de curso… — comentó serio.

— Bueno… mi clase va un poco más retrasada al respecto— confesó Misao sonrojada y con una mano en su nuca— piensa que muchos de mis compañeros les cuesta un poco más entender las matemáticas, pero la señorita Okon se esfuerza mucho por que alcancemos los objetivos.

— Vaya… me alegro, existen muy pocos profesores con la persistencia de la señorita Okon— comentó. Abrió su libro y lo llevó a la página de las integrales— ¿Entiendes el concepto?— preguntó mientras levantaba su mirada del libro y la posaba sobre los ojos verdes de la sonrojada Misao.

— No, bueno un poco… más o menos…— dijo mientras señalaba la teoría— el problema viene cuando tengo que comprobar las primitivas y derivarlas… creo que no llego a entender del todo bien ese punto y es ahí donde fallo— explicó la joven.

— Déjame tus ejercicios— dijo Aoshi, Misao le tendió su libreta de matemáticas y el joven la tomó, la abrió y comenzó a mirar los ejercicios de la joven— Justo… fallas en la derivación…— comentó.

Estuvieron así durante bastante tiempo, el tono de voz de Aoshi relajaba bastante a una Misao que se encontraba absorta en las explicaciones del joven Shinomori. Era impresionante la enorme capacidad de síntesis y de ejemplificación que poseía y consiguió resolver sus dudas al completo.

— Creo que ya lo vas entendiendo— comentó el pelinegro con la libreta de Misao entre sus manos y comprobando que la última integral que había hecho estaba correcta.

— Menos mal…— la joven de la trenza se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla a la vez que suspiraba.

— No sé si te lo habrá comentado tu tutora… pero es más que probable que el año que viene salgas de la clase F— Aoshi había comenzado a meter sus libros en la mochila.

— ¿De verdad?— Misao se echó hacia adelante con una enorme sonrisa.

— Por supuesto… hay gente en la clase D que no entiende las integrales y tú ya eres capaz de resolverlas— los ojos de Aoshi estaban clavados en los suyos— Lo conseguirás, no tengo ninguna duda.

Y fue entonces, justo en ese momento, cuando ocurrió algo sorprendente. En la boca del hombre de hielo se dibujó una tierna y fina sonrisa. Misao abrió sus ojos sorprendida y al instante se sonrojó. Fue apenas un segundo, pues el joven se puso en pie y se llevó la mochila a su hombro ¡Espera! ¡Aún no le había dado el chocolate! ¡No podía irse aún!

— ¡Shinomori-kun!— Misao de un brinco se puso en pie y apretó sus puños para evitar que sus manos temblaran. Aoshi, que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de salida de la clase se giró y miró a la joven Comadreja— ¡Tengo una cosa para ti!

— ¿Uhm?— Misao llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta del uniforme y sacó la cajita de él. Aoshi levantó levemente las cejas sin cambiar su expresión.

— Acepta el chocolate por favor— la joven le tendió la caja con la cara totalmente roja. Aoshi estuvo mirándola sin reaccionar durante unos segundos, que a la joven le parecieron horas, analizando con sus fríos ojos la situación. Pero entonces, poco a poco llevó su mano a la cajita de chocolates y la tomó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro— Yo… yo… desde hace tiempo… yo…

— ¡Kitsune! ¿Tan despistada eres que no sabes dónde has metidos los malditos presupuestos?— la puerta de la clase se abrió violentamente accediendo a ella un Sanosuke con el ceño fruncido.

— Tori-atama te dije que me avisaras de que me los echara en la mochila esta tarde, estoy muy liada con los exámenes y se me ha ido de la cabeza.

— ¡Claro! ¡Y por eso me pones a buscar como un loco por todas las estanterías cuando en realidad tenías la maldita carpeta en tu pupitre…!— Sanosuke se calló al darse cuenta de la situación que acababa de interrumpir.

— Sanosuke ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te quedas parado en la puerta como si fueras un espantapájaros? ¡Pasa! — Megumi empujó al castaño y accedió a la clase, ella también se quedó paralizada al ver la escena. Aoshi se encontraba con una pequeña caja en su mano y una Misao completamente roja estaba junto a él— ¡Perdón!— dijo— ¡Lo siento! Es que necesitaba coger una cosa y el estúpido Cabeza de Pollo…

— Tengo que irme— Aoshi guardó el chocolate en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y esquivando a los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar, salió del aula.

— Comadreja…— Misao continuaba paralizada en su lugar, cuando reaccionó soltó una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Trabajando Cabeza de Pollo?— se dirigió al pupitre y recogió sus libros torpemente— Megumi, espero que este cabeza de chorlito no te esté dando mucho trabajo hoy— comentó mientras cerraba la mochila y se la llevaba al hombro.

— No…— respondió la joven sin saber que decir, era bastante clara la situación que habían interrumpido, pero Misao sonreía como si no pasara nada.

— Pasad una buena tarde, no trabajéis demasiado— y con las mismas, la joven de la trenza abandonó la clase de 2º A dejando solos a un Sanosuke y a una Megumi que miraban la puerta por la que había salido con los brazos caídos y una extraña sensación de culpa.

— Creo que hemos interrumpido a Makimachi-san— Susurró la presidenta. Sanosuke se llevó una mano a la frente.

— ¡Si no olvidaras las cosas no los habríamos interrumpido! Kao-chan me va a matar cuando se entere…

— ¿Estás insinuando que ha sido culpa mía?— Megumi se había dirigido a su pupitre y tomó una carpeta que había en su compartimento— No podíamos saber que Makimachi y Aoshi iban a estar aquí…— comentó mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y volvía a dirigir sus pasos hacia el pasillo.

— Si bueno…— Sano la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos— La Comadreja está enamorada hasta las trancas del cubito de hielo y hoy había decidido darle chocolate un poco más especial que al resto de los chicos…— dijo mientras caminaba tras Megumi por el pasillo.

— Conozco a Aoshi desde la escuela media— comentó la presidenta— No es una persona muy sociable, ni alguien que posea muchos amigos… pero es verdad que ha aceptado a Makimachi— La joven dibujó una expresión pensativa en su rostro— poca gente consigue acceder sus barreras… entre ellos Kenshin. Él se empeñó tanto en que se apuntara al club de kendo que al final han terminado siendo amigos.

— La Comadreja se enamoró de él el primer día de instituto cuando lo vio de lejos… pero no ha tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con él hasta este año…

— De todas formas, y a pesar de que es una persona muy reservada, Aoshi es mi amigo y me alegro de que reciba más chocolate aparte del mío— Sanosuke alzó una ceja ante lo que acababa de decir Megumi y justo iba a preguntar por el suyo cuando Sayo Amakusa abrió la sala del Consejo.

— ¡Senpai!— se acercó hasta él con una enorme sonrisa, Megumi se adelantó y se adentró en el Consejo— Me han avisado los del club de audiovisuales para darle las gracias por arreglar el proyector— informó— Como no estaba me han pedido el favor de transmitírselas personalmente.

— Diles que no hay de qué— dijo mientras sonrojado se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

— Por cierto— Sayo se acordó de algo y con una sonrisa, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta— Toma— la joven le tendió una pequeña bolsa de chocolate. Sano no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al ver los chocolates. Tras su rechazo, Sayo volvió a comportarse como costumbre con él, volvía a llamarlo senpai y actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. No esperaba recibir chocolate de ella.

— Gracias— dijo Sano mientras aceptaba la pequeña bolsa. Sayo le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

— Son de compromiso— confesó— No quiero incomodarte Sagara-senpai. He preparado chocolates para ti y Seta-senpai— aclaró— Gracias por ser tan buen compañero.

— No sé qué decir…— Sanosuke miró la bolsa— Nosotros solo hacemos trabajos forzados— dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro sintiéndose mucho mejor, la verdad es que se llevaba muy bien con Sayo Amakusa y se alegró de que a pesar de su rechazo la relación no hubiese cambiado.

— ¡Sagara, ven tienes que ayudarme!— La voz de la presidenta se escuchó desde dentro de la sala y Sano dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

— Perdóname— dijo mientras entraba en la sala del Consejo con los brazos caídos.

Finalizar el curso les estaba llevando mucho trabajo a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, que se encontraban en plena organización administrativa, cuadrando cuentas de presupuestos y realizando trámites burocráticos para el nuevo curso que comenzaría en abril. Aquello les llevó toda la tarde, ya eran más de las siete y media cuando, por fin, Megumi los dejó marchar.

Sano estaba enfadado, a pesar de que había podido tener momentos a solas, la presidenta no le había dado chocolates. Se colocó su abrigo negro con el ceño fruncido y salió de la sala del Consejo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de este y con el morro arrugado como si fuese un niño pequeño. Soujiro lo imitó y salió junto al castaño mientras organizaba su mochila.

— Qué gran día, ¿no?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro a un Sanosuke que seguía con los cachetes hinchados.

— No sé qué tiene de grande— comentó. Sou rió.

— ¡Vamos Sano! No me digas que tampoco te gusta San Valentín— Sanosuke alzó una ceja, sacó la bolsita de bombones que le había regalado Sayo de su bolsillo y la abrió para echarse uno a la boca.

— Me gusta el chocolate— comentó serio, pero su expresión cambió al comprobar que los bombones estaban rellenos de dulce de leche.

— Los de Sayo están deliciosos— dijo el capitán con una sonrisa— Este año he tenido mucha suerte, aunque sea por compromiso, jamás había recibido tanto chocolate— Soujiro sacó una elegante caja negra de su mochila y la abrió para tomar uno. Sano frunció el ceño al no reconocerla.

— ¿Y esa?— preguntó mientras se llevaba otro bombón de dulce de leche a la boca antes de sacar los zapatos de su casillero.

— ¿Esta?— preguntó mientras se la enseñaba— ¡Es la de la presidenta! ¿Es que no te ha dado una a ti?— Soujiro frunció el ceño— Yo pensaba que nos la iba a dar a los dos… por ser miembros del Consejo, igual que Amakusa-san— Sanosuke dejó de nuevo sus mocasines negros en el casillero y lo cerró con un poco más de fuerza que a necesaria.

— He olvidado algo— dijo con su rostro serio.

— ¿Qué?— Sou se giró para mirar a su amigo mientras guardaba sus zapatos blancos de suelas azules y cerraba el pequeño compartimento que llevaba su nombre.

— Adelántate, tengo que ir a 2º F— Sano se dio la vuelta y deshizo el camino adentrándose de nuevo en el hall del instituto.

Soujiro se llevó otro trozo del chocolate de Megumi a la boca mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara, estaba clarísimo que su amigo quería chocolate de Takani… no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada al ver lo fácil que era de leer el joven que había sido conocido como Zanza. Entonces se acordó de algo, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una pequeña bolsita transparente con tres bombones y un lazo azul, la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó al acordarse de Misao Makimachi y con cuidado volvió a guardar los bombones que conservaría como un preciado tesoro.

Sano caminó con paso fuerte por los pasillos del instituto, ya había anochecido y los corredores estaban a oscuras, no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el centro. El joven de pelo revuelto iba gruñendo, la Kitsune le había regalado chocolate a Aoshi Shinomori y supuso que también a Kenshin por ser tan buenos amigos ¡Incluso le había preparado a Soujiro!… entonces ¿Por qué él no tenía? Se suponía que, aunque no hubiesen aireado su relación, eran novios y… bueno… él más que nadie tenía derecho a recibir chocolate. No pudo evitar que una oleada de celos y envidia lo inundara mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos. Subió el primer piso y se adentró sin llamar en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, que aún tenía las luces encendidas. Se encontró con una Megumi que terminaba de atarse los botones de su abrigo, frunció el ceño al ver a Sanosuke entrar precipitosamente en la sala.

— ¿No te ibas a ir con Soujiro-kun?— preguntó mientras tomaba su mochila de encima de la mesa.

— He decidido que voy a acompañarte a la estación— anunció simplemente. Megumi apagó las luces y con paso tranquilo puso rumbo a la salida del centro en silencio mientras que rodeaba su cuello con la bufanda azul marino que el castaño le había dado las pasadas Navidades.

Sano la seguía sin saber que decir, era verdad que estaba enfadado… pero no sabía cómo decirle que él quería chocolate sin obtener por respuesta algún comentario ácido.

Salieron del centro y dirigieron sus pasos hasta la estación de trenes, Sano caminaba tras Megumi con las manos en los bolsillos y esta había sacado su libro de historia e iba leyendo. Sanosuke se fijó en la joven que caminaba frente a él, su pelo negro se movía con la ligera brisa del invierno y sus pasos eran gráciles, pensó que andar por la calle mientras leía debía de ser una habilidad más de la joven que tenía delante. Suspiró sonoramente al darse cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras para decirle algo.

— Estás muy callado…— la voz de Megumi hizo que el joven diese un respingo, apretó la marcha y se colocó justo al lado de la joven.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó mientras bufaba.

— Espero que estés estudiando mucho— comentó sin sacar la nariz del libro— La semana que viene publican las mejores cincuenta notas de segundo y según la apuesta tú estarías entre ellos…— Sano la miró y alzó una ceja.

— ¡Claro que estoy estudiando Kitsune!— dijo mientras dibujaba una expresión de superioridad en su rostro— Hoy, por ejemplo, la profesora Okon ha elogiado mi trabajo— una sonrisa chulesca se dibujó en su boca.

— Vaya…— Megumi dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa, pero no separó su mirada del libro— Eso es buena señal.

— Me ha preguntado que si mi nuevo interés hacia los estudios se debe a la universidad— confesó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se rascaba el pelo— Pero…

— Primero tienes que aparecer en la tabla de notas, Cabeza de Pollo— Megumi cerró el libro y le guiñó un ojo— No adelantemos acontecimientos— Sano se fijó en que ya se encontraban en la puerta de la estación de trenes y el cartel de las llegadas indicaba que al tren de las ocho le quedaban cinco minutos para entrar en el andén— Bueno… me voy— Megumi sacó su cartera de la mochila y se dirigió a los torniquetes de entrada. Sano se quedó inmóvil con los brazos caídos, no había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle lo del chocolate— Hasta mañana Tori-atama— la joven pasó su tarjeta y se adentró en la estación, en ese momento el castaño reaccionó.

— ¡Eh!— gritó haciendo que Megumi se diese la vuelta para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas— ¿Es qué no has hecho para mí?— preguntó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un intenso tono escarlata.

— ¿Qué?— Megumi frunció el ceño ligeramente al no saber de qué hablaba Sanosuke. Este la señaló con el dedo.

— ¡Chocolate!— dijo al final con la cara roja— Le has dado chocolate a todos menos a mí— Megumi dibujó una expresión de sorpresa, que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en una sonrisa. Al final no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras tapaba su boca con la mano— ¿Te hace gracia?— preguntó el joven que seguía tras los torniquetes de entrada con la cara roja.

— Eres más estúpido de lo que imaginaba— apuntó la chica entre risas, Sano frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo, pero la joven se le adelantó— Tu mochila— dijo simplemente. Le dedicó una enigmática mirada y volvió a girarse para dirigir sus pasos al andén cuatro.

Sanosuke se quedó paralizado mientras observaba a Megumi alejarse de él con gráciles pasos rumbo al andén. Cuando la perdió de vista, reaccionó. Con un movimiento rápido tomó su mochila y abrió la cremallera, entonces lo vio. Entre sus libros había algo que él no había puesto allí. Sacó una enorme caja de color blanco, había un pollo pequeño dibujado en una esquina con lápiz y llevaba una carta. Se acercó a uno de los bancos y se sentó dejando su mochila a un lado, sin soltar la caja blanca abrió la nota. Pudo reconocer la elegante caligrafía de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

 _Querido y estúpido Tori-Atama:_

 _Espero que no te de una indigestión con el chocolate._

 _Ambos sabemos lo glotón que eres._

 _Megumi T._

Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en la cara de Sanosuke que, doblando la carta con cuidado, la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Dirigió su mirada a la caja blanca y la abrió, un montón de chocolate de todas las clases le dio la bienvenida. Sano los miró emocionado, tomó uno para llevárselo a la boca y casi se derrite al comprobar que aquel chocolate era el que mejor le sabía de todos y estaba seguro de que no era solo por su sabor.

* * *

Finalmente, el día de publicación de notas llegó. En el hall del edificio se anunciaban los listados donde aparecían las cincuenta mejores notas de los últimos exámenes por cursos. El instituto las publicaba una vez al mes y principalmente servían para que los alumnos se motivaran durante el año escolar, si aparecías repetidas veces en aquella codiciada lista, tenías asegurado un sitio en la clas durante el próximo curso; por lo que el día de publicación de listas causaba gran expectación entre los alumnos de clases avanzadas.

Aunque aquella mañana era diferente a las otras, pues entre los alumnos que se agolpaban alrededor del tablón de anuncios de 2º curso, había uno que no frecuentaba mucho aquella parte del instituto…

Sanosuke Sagara se encontraba de pie, frente a la lista que acababa de colocar el profesor Saito. Tenía su dedo bajo su nariz y su otra mano se encontraba apoyada en sus caderas a la vez que una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro. A su lado se encontraba Megumi Takani, con la boca abierta, mientras leía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a ella misma de que lo que estaba leyendo era verdad y no su cerebro gastándole una broma pesada.

En el puesto cuarenta y ocho de la lista aparecía un nombre que desentonaba de todos los otros.

 _Sanosuke Sagara_

— Imposible— Misao tenía a misma expresión que Megumi— Imposible, imposible, sencillamente imposible.

— Creo que de momento soy el único Sanosuke Sagara que está en segundo año— el castaño amplió su sonrisa.

— No me lo puedo creer— comentó Kenshin con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Enhorabuena Sanosuke!— dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

— No entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así…— Misao se acercó a la tabla de notas para comprobar que ciertamente los kanjis correspondían con los del nombre del cabeza de pollo.

— ¡Comadreja que soy yo de verdad!— Sano soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Llevo todo el maldito curso estudiando! ¡Y nunca me he acercado a la media de nota para aparecer en esta tabla! ¿Cómo es posible que tú, un cabeza de chorlito profundo, estudiando tan solo durante un mes, aparezcas en esa lista?— Misao hablaba mientras señalaba el tabón de anuncios. Sano no podía dejar de reír.

— Sanosuke es muy inteligente— Kaoru, al contrario que su mejor amiga, estaba tan feliz que sentía que era su propio nombre el que aparecía en aquella tabla en vez del de su mejor amigo— Siempre se lo digo, pero el suspendía porque es tan sumamente vago que no pone ningún interés, pero con el simple hecho de atender en clase él ya es capaz de aprobar ¿Cómo pensáis que ha llegado a 2º? Me he estado esforzando mucho con él estos últimos años para que consiga sacar adelante sus estudios…

— ¿Veis?— Sanosuke estaba que no cabía en sí, se giró para mirar a cierta persona— Te lo dije Kitsune— Sano sonrió, le encantó poder pronunciar aquella frase. Megumi a su lado seguía en shock, lo que había hecho Sanosuke era impresionante.

— Creo que a vosotros también hay que felicitaros— Kaoru paseó sus ojos por la tabla de notas, Kenshin se encontraba en el puesto 22, Han'nya en el 16 y Megumi en la 3º posición.

— Vaya…— Misao miró la lista fijándose en el nombre que ocupaba el primer puesto de la lista— Shinomori-kun ha vuelto a ser el mejor…— observó, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada al ver que el hombre de hielo no se encontraba entre ellos.

— Aoshi nunca viene a ver las tablas de notas— Kenshin, como si hubiese leído la mente de la ojiverde, habló— Es una persona muy reservada y no le gusta mucho el protagonismo— Explicó con una amable sonrisa.

— No deja de ser impresionante…— Misao volvió a posar sus ojos en el nombre de su compañero de estudios y sin poder evitarlo, lo que ocurrió el día de San Valentín pasó por su mente y se sonrojó. Después de aceptar sus chocolates y de su intento interrumpido de declaración, el joven Shinomori no había mencionado nada al respecto y en la biblioteca se comportaba como siempre, frío y distante. Suspiró sonoramente.

— Tranquila Comadreja, si aprendes de mí quizás algún día tú también puedas entrar en esa tabla— Sanosuke le pasó un brazo por el cuello— Ahora que tengo una semana libre del Consejo Estudiantil, puedo ayudarte— Megumi apretó los dientes ante el comentario del castaño con su orgullo herido.

La presidenta volvió a mirar la tabla, era increíble ¿De verdad Sanosuke Sagara era tan bueno? Recordó la primera vez que lo conoció en la azotea del edificio, barriendo y echando maldiciones por su boca, ataviado con la camisa blanca del uniforme arrugada y una herida en su mejilla. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento que nunca le había dado una oportunidad de verdad a Sanosuke… y una sonrisa surcó su rostro sin dejar de mirar a su miembro forzoso, que se encontraba en medio de una pelea con Misao. Y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelirrojo que, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara comenzaba a entender a que se debía los cambios que su amiga había experimentado en los últimos meses.

* * *

Tras el increíble ascenso que Sanosuke había dado en las tablas de notas una mañana fue llamado al despacho del director, donde el profesor Yukyuuzan, la señorita Okon y el mismísimo director Seijuro Hiko le dieron la enhorabuena al mismo alumno que tuvieron que castigar a comienzos de curso.

Sano se encontraba de pie, en medio del despacho, con su uniforme pulcramente arreglado y miraba al frente, un poco nervioso, con ambos brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

— Es impresionante Sagara— el profesor Yukyuuzan lo miraba con una amable sonrisa mientras leía los informes del castaño— Tu cambio en este último año ha sido increíble— La señorita Okon dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Al principio parecía que reusabas del castigo, pero tu evolución ha sido tan buena que tan solo podemos felicitarte— dijo.

— Esto… yo…— Sano estaba abochornado, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo agasajaran, y mucho menos que estas palabras viniesen de los profesores.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de que podamos desprenderte del castigo— Anunció el director mientras se ponía de pie, su cuerpo era imponente. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la cabeza repeinada de Saito hizo aparición. Alzó una ceja al encontrarse allí con el joven de cabello castaño, pero suspiró mientras terminaba de internarse en la sala, lo acompañaba una joven que Sano no esperaba encontrarse allí.

— Me hicieron llamar…— Megumi calló al encontrarse allí a Sanosuke rodeado por los mismos profesores que le impusieron el castigo aquella lejana tarde de primavera. No pudo evitar que el rubor coloreara su rostro.

— Bienvenida Takani— dijo el director mientras paseaba por el despacho— Tal y como prometimos, le hemos hecho llamar para que nos dé su opinión sobre si Sagara realmente ha cumplido su castigo durante este curso— Hiko paseó su mirada entre sus dos alumnos— Usted ha sido la encargada de supervisarlo en el Consejo Estudiantil, por lo que su opinión será tomada en consideración.

— Ya ha pasado un año académico y tan solo quedan unas pocas semanas antes de terminar— apuntó la profesora Okon con una sonrisa— Takani-san, como responsable del Consejo Estudiantil ¿Considera que Sagara ha cumplido con lo que se estableció a principios de curso?— La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de la profesora tenía un ligero deje de picardía. Llevaba mucho tiempo observando a esos dos y al igual que al principio de curso no era secreto para nadie que se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero sus ojos adultos habían captado el ligero cambio que se había producido entre sus dos alumnos desde hacía un tiempo.

— Bueno…— Megumi decidió mirar al profesor Yukyuuzan, pues la mirada de la profesora Okon la estaba poniendo nerviosa— La verdad es que Sagara ha trabajado con el Consejo de manera obediente y eficaz— La voz de Megumi adquirió ese tono profesional y serio que siempre empleaba cuando hablaba con profesores o daba un discurso, Sano no pudo evitar sonreír— Ha prestado ayuda en todo lo que se le ha pedido y… aunque al principio existían muchas diferencias entre los dos… creo que al final conseguimos entendernos…

— Ya veo…— Yukyuuzan miró a los dos alumnos con una enorme sonrisa— por lo que veo mi castigo dio buenos resultados— dijo mientras miraba al director. Seijuro Hiko tenía su mirada clavada en Sanosuke.

— Está bien Sagara— dijo serio— Enhorabuena, oficialmente le levanto el castigo— informó, aquello hizo que una expresión de sorpresa se dibujara en la cara de Megumi— Ha aprendido la lección y ha mejorado como alumno… el castigo ya ha cumplido su cometido, por lo que es libre de abandonar el equipo de béisbol y el Consejo Estudiantil cuando quiera— Sano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a sus profesores. Saito se encontraba a un lado con el morro torcido y mirando hacia otra parte.

— Yo…— el castaño miró a Megumi, que miraba al director. El joven sonrió— Esto… ¿Podría pedirle una cosa, señor director?— Hiko alzó las cejas ante las palabras de su alumno.

— Por supuesto, se lo ha ganado— contestó.

— Me gustaría continuar tanto en el Consejo como en el equipo, si no es mucha molestia claro— La señorita Okon, le llevó las manos a la boca mientras miraba con emoción a su alumno— Es verdad que cuando me castigasteis a formar parte del Consejo y del equipo me negué tajantemente… pero este año he conseguido trabajar en equipo y sentirme aceptado…

— Yo no creo que haya ningún problema— Hiko cruzó sus brazos y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro— Si la presidenta del Consejo no tiene nada que objetar…— Megumi sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, sonrió.

— Sagara ya ha aprendido el funcionamiento del Consejo— dijo— sería una pena perder a un miembro formado ahora que nos enfrentamos a un nuevo curso académico.

— Entonces creo que poco más tengo que añadir— El director volvió a dirigirse a su asiento y se puso de cara a sus alumnos— Podéis iros, estudiad para el último periodo de exámenes y colocaos en una buena clase, el curso que os espera será duro— dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

— Como diga señor— Megumi les hizo una reverencia a sus profesores y Sano la imitó.

— Muchas gracias— dijo el joven castaño antes de salir.

— Espero que estés aprendiendo la lección— el profesor Yukyuuzan le guiñó un ojo antes de que los dos alumnos salieran del despacho del director.

— ¿No es el amor adolescente una maravilla?— La señorita Okon dijo aquello con aire soñador, una vez que se había asegurado de que los dos alumnos que tantos desvelos le habían causado se habían alejado del despacho. Saito simplemente bufó.

* * *

El último periodo de exámenes llegó y con ellos la última oportunidad de todos los alumnos de subir sus notas para poder acceder a una buena clase durante el próximo curso académico. La escalada en las notas del cabeza de pollo les había servido a sus amigas para esforzarse el doble y demostrar que podían superarlo, pues ellas llevaban mucho más tiempo intentado salir de la clase F que el cabeza de chorlito de Sanosuke.

— ¡Vamos!— Una Misao que llevaba una cinta en la frente en la que se podía leer _fight_ abrió bruscamente la puerta corredera y se adentró en la sala del Consejo cargada de libros— ¡Queda una semana de exámenes y tenemos que salir de la clase F!— Beshimi, Shikijou y Hyoutoko, ataviados con una cinta idéntica a la de la joven de la trenza también se internaron en la estancia, que se había convertido en una auténtica sala de estudio.

— ¡Eso!— Dijeron alzando sus puños al techo.

— Un poco difícil lo veo yo…— comentó Megumi sin levantar su mirada de su libro de japonés.

— Megumi-chan hemos decidido que vamos a esforzarnos por estudiar mucho— dijo Beshimi mientras dejaba su mochila en una de las mesas del Consejo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Seréis imbéciles— Sano, que estaba sentado junto a Megumi, tampoco dejó de escribir en su libreta— Si os ponéis a estudiar cuando tan solo queda una semana antes de terminar los exámenes poco vais a conseguir.

— ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡El que ha llegado a segundo de preparatoria estudiando tan solo dos días al año y a regañadientes! ¡Vamos Sano no seas aguafiestas! — Misao se sentó junto su amigo— ¡He conseguido convencerles de que nos acompañaran a estudiar, por lo menos podemos evitar que no repitan curso! De todas formas… que tú te hayas vuelto responsable de repente no te da derecho a juzgar a tus amigos— A Misao seguía doliéndole en el alma que su amigo hubiese alcanzado el puesto 48 de todo el centro estudiando solo durante un mes.

— ¡No te preocupes Misao-chan!— Shikijou ató su cabello en una coleta mientras se sentaba en uno de los sitios libres— Le demostraremos al jefe que puede contar con nosotros.

— ¡Conseguiremos lo que nos propongamos!— Kaoru rio ante la actitud que habían adquirido sus amigos.

— Sois increíbles— comentó mientras intentaba aguantar la risa. Sano dejó de prestar atención a su libro y miró seriamente a sus amigos, Beshimi sacaba hojas arrugadas de su mochila y Shikijou pasaba las hojas de su libro de matemáticas.

— Oye— al final no pudo estar callado— ¿Pero sabéis cuál es el tema del examen?— Hyoutoko levantó la mirada con cara de no entender nada.

— La señorita Okon ha hablado hoy con ellos— Misao contestó por sus amigos— Les ha dicho que dada las circunstancias y teniendo en cuenta que se incorporaron con el curso empezado, les hará un examen fácil— Explicó— Tan solo deben de aprenderse las funciones de ecuaciones— La ojiverde dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Pero…— Sano alzó una ceja— ¿Sabéis hacer funciones?— preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a su "pandilla".

— No— Beshimi respondió con una sonrisa— por eso estamos estudiando hoy— en aquel momento todos los que se encontraban en la sala casi se caen de la silla ante la impasividad con la que su amigo había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

— ¿Pretendéis aprobar el curso de verdad?— Megumi se puso en pie y se acercó al trío de idiotas y tomó el libro de Shikijou que estaba lleno de pintarrajos, suspiró— Veo que no me dejáis otro remedio… os enseñaré— dijo mientras miraba el tema uno, donde estaban las funciones lineales.

— ¿De verdad?— los tres jóvenes al unísono se apoyaron en la mesa y miraron emocionados a la presidenta del Consejo.

— ¿Cuándo tenéis el examen?— se interesó mientras se dirigía a la pizarra.

— Dentro de dos días— respondió Shikijou.

— ¿Queréis aprenderos eso en dos días?— Preguntó un Sanosuke anonadado.

— Si… van a poder— sentenció Megumi mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro— A mí tan solo me queda por hacer el examen de japonés y lo llevo realmente bien, por lo que puedo dedicar dos tardes a enseñarles las funciones— la presidenta miró a los tres amigos de Sanosuke— Si ellos están dispuestos a aprender, claro.

— ¡Por supuesto!— dijo Beshimi con el brazo en alto.

Kaoru y Kenshin miraron con una sonrisa la escena, Shikijou había cogido en peso una de las mesas y la estaba colocando delante de la pizarra blanca que presidía la estancia, donde Megumi había colocado el libro de matemáticas y comenzaba a darles explicaciones a sus compañeros de 2º F en voz baja para evitar molestar a los compañeros que estaba estudiando en la sala del Consejo.

— Sin duda algo ha cambiado ¿No crees?— susurró Kenshin a Kaoru al oído.

— Todo ha cambiado Kenshin— la joven se tapó la boca intentando ahogar una ligera risa. Se fijó en cómo su mejor amigo, aunque seguía enfrascado en su tarea, no dejaba de echar miradas furtivas a una Megumi que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra de la sala acaparando toda la atención del trío de idiotas.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— el pelirrojo volvió a susurrarle— Nunca antes, en todo el tiempo que conozco a Megumi, la había visto tan relajada— Kaoru alzó las cejas y se fijó en la presidenta, que explicaba con el rotulador rojo en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba resplandeciente— Fíjate, nos ha dejado estudiar a todos en sala del Consejo, ya no tiene tantas peleas con Sanosuke, incluso está perdiendo tiempo de su preciado estudio para explicarle las funciones de ecuaciones a tres compañeros de la clase F…— el pelirrojo ahogó una risa.

— Sanosuke también está diferente…— Kaoru sonrió— Es increíble lo que este castigo ha conseguido en él— comentó, Kenshin le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? Estos últimos meses… han sido los mejores de mi vida y me alegro de que no sea algo que me esté ocurriendo solo a mí. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

— Es una pena que tan solo quede un año— respondió la joven. Kenshin dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Entonces tendremos que disfrutar aún más de lo que tenemos ¿No?— Kaoru sonrió mientras que, por debajo de la mesa, apretaba su mano y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ponía de nuevo toda su atención en su libro de matemáticas, ella no tenía la misma suerte que el trío de idiotas y tendría que aprobar el examen de integrales si quería salir de la clase F.

* * *

La ceremonia de clausura fue de las más bonitas que Misao recordaba, todos los profesores salieron al atril a dar las gracias a sus alumnos por aquel año en el que se habían divertido y aprendido mucho. La señorita Okon, fue la más emotiva de todas, al ser su primer año como profesora, agradeció al centro y a sus alumnos de 2º F aquel maravilloso año que habían compartido. Seguidamente el director Seijuro Hiko dio otro de sus discursos estándar y cedió el atril a Megumi Takani que, en su papel como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y en representación de todos los alumnos del centro, agradeció a los profesores aquel año que habían compartido y recordó todos los eventos que el Consejo Estudiantil había llevado a cabo durante aquel curso, entre los que destacó la excursión de verano. Todos los alumnos sonrieron acordándose de la acampada trianual o del último festival escolar, la ojiverde pudo divisar a un Katsu Tsukioka que aguantaba las lágrimas al escuchar como la presidenta agradecía y recordaba el duro trabajo de los clubs deportivos y de las victorias que habían cosechado.

Misao sonrió.

La ceremonia de clausura terminó y los alumnos del instituto Hiko podían disfrutar oficialmente de su semana de vacaciones de primavera. El día 1 de abril volverían para comenzar el próximo curso, que sería el último para muchos de ellos. La ojiverde caminó hacia la salida junto con su amiga Kaoru, que le hablaba animadamente de que aquel día Kenshin y ella aprovecharían para pasar el resto del día juntos.

— Kenshin va a empezar un trabajo a medio tiempo en el supermercado de la calle principal y a partir de ahora no tendremos tanto tiempo para vernos…— Misao suspiró.

— Pensaba que hoy te ibas a pasar por el Akabeko— dijo con los brazos caídos— Ya que me esperan unas grandiosas vacaciones de trabajo para compensar todos los días libres que le pedí a mi abuelo por los exámenes… por lo menos podré veros si vais al restaurante…

— Tranquila Misao, iremos a cenar allí— dijo su amiga mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! Restregadme vuestra felicidad por la cara— Kaoru rio a carcajadas mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

— ¿Pero no querías que fuésemos a verte?— preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Misao hacía una mueca en su rostro. La kendoka miró hacia la puerta de entrada y dibujó una fina sonrisa— ¿Y si lo intentas ahora?— le susurró al oído su amiga, Misao frunció el ceño extrañada. Habían llegado al hall de centro y Kenshin estaba en la puerta esperando a su novia con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori, observando despreocupadamente pasar al resto de los alumnos con su fría expresión de siempre. La ojiverde se quedó paralizada y vio cómo su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, le guiñaba un ojo y corría hacia Kenshin, cuando llegó a su lado ambos jóvenes abandonaron el edificio tomados de la mano.

Aoshi continuaba allí y Misao observó cómo su fría mirada se topó con la suya, el joven se encontraba enfrente de las puertas de salida con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme. Tomó aire antes de acercarse a él.

— Buenas tardes Shinomori-kun— saludó, mientras sentía como los nervios la inundaban.

— Makimachi…

— Es extraño terminar ¿No?— Misao comenzó a andar y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Aoshi la acompañaba hasta las afueras del instituto— A partir de la semana que viene estaremos en 3º…— comentó nostálgica— Ojala sacara tan buenas notas como tú— dijo con una enorme sonrisa— Sabes que vas a ir a la clase A, yo aún no tengo ni idea… en la A o en la B seguro que no, nunca he aparecido en la tabla de notas— Misao hablaba deprisa, pero se alegró de comprobar que el hombre de hielo le mantenía la mirada.

— En la F puedes estar segura de que tampoco… aunque no han sido sobresalientes… tus notas tienen una media de notable— dijo manteniendo un tono serio.

— Bueno… ya se verá— Misao alzó los brazos al cielo y se desperezó, volvió a mirar a su compañero y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro— Shinomori-kun… ¿Te apetece tomar algo?— Aquella pregunta hizo que el joven de cabello negro mirara con sorpresa a la pequeña Comadreja que le estaba dedicando una enorme sonrisa— No sé si lo sabes, pero mi familia tiene un restaurante, el Akabeko y… he de decirte que tenemos los mejores platos de la ciudad. Esta tarde trabajo, pero si no tienes nada que hacer y te apetece…— en ese punto de la conversación, la tonalidad de las mejillas de Misao se volvió roja— podría invitarte a cenar.

— Yo…— el joven Aoshi seguía mirando a su compañera de estudios.

— Ya no hay más exámenes que hacer Shinomori-kun— Misao se adelantó y caminó de espaldas sin dejar de mirar a su compañero de estudios— Relájate un rato ¿Vale? Tómatelo como un agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con las integrales— la joven se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero giró su cabeza y con una preciosa sonrisa miró a Aoshi, que se quedó paralizado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— Está bien…— aceptó finalmente haciendo que la sonrisa de Misao se ensanchara.

* * *

El hombre de hielo se quedó pensativo mientras observaba desde la barra el antiguo restaurante, aun no sabía por qué había accedido a ir a un sitio como aquel, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues la pequeña Comadreja, como la llamaba Zanza, había salido de la zona de la cocina ataviada con un uniforme blanco, un delantal azul oscuro y un pañuelo trenzado en la cabeza, de color distinto al resto de camareros, los que supuso que serían sus hermanos. Misao comenzó a moverse alegremente por la zona de la barra y el moreno se fijó como la clientela intentaba captar su atención.

— Pequeña Misao, ponme más fideos.

— Misao, ¡Otra cerveza!

— Misao-chan ¡Te echaba de menos!

— ¿Es que acaso no os valgo yo?— Esta vez habló el viejo Okina— ¿Tiene que salir mi nieta para que todo el mundo de repente se ponga a pedir?

— ¡Vamos viejo! ¡Sabes que la cerveza cuando te la sirve una chica guapa sabe mucho mejor!

— ¡No me importa, Misao-chan es mía!— Gritó el viejo mientras abrazaba a su nieta que iba cargada de pedidos, haciendo que se derramara un poco de cerveza.

—¡Abuelo, mira lo que has conseguido!— dijo Misao apurada mientras que sonrojada dirigía fugazmente su vista hacia donde se encontraba el joven de ojos fríos. Aoshi seguía mirando aquella entrañable escena y no supo por qué algo dentro de él dio un vuelco. Ver a una Misao sonrojada y sonriente, que seguía bromeando con los clientes y le daba un pescozón a su abuelo, mientras le decía que así no debía de comportarse con una señorita, hizo que poco a poco una sonrisa se instalara en su cara.

— ¡Esto sí que es nuevo!— Aoshi dejó de mirar hacia la barra y se giró, volviendo a poner su expresión seria.

—No sé a qué te refieres Kenshin— volvió a apoyarse en la barra, justo en ese momento Misao, roja como un tomate le estaba poniendo un plato de fideos y un vaso de agua. Aoshi se lo agradeció asintiendo y la chica con la sonrisa más grande, aún si se podía, volvió a la otra punta de la barra para atender a otros clientes.

— Me refiero a esa sonrisa que estabas poniendo hace unos segundos— Kenshin se sentó justo a su lado, ya se había vuelto un cliente fijo del Akabeko, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse allí con su amigo.

— Vuelvo a repetirte que no se a lo que te refieres— repitió mientras tomaba los palillos y probaba los fideos.

— ¡Bienvenido Himura!— Misao apareció, haciendo que Aoshi diera un respingo, no la había visto volver— ¿Lo de siempre?— Kenshin la miró con una sonrisa amable.

— Lo de siempre, y también algo para Kaoru-san, debe de estar a punto de llegar, ha pasado por su casa a dejar las bolsas de todo lo que se ha comprado para el nuevo curso— Misao alzó el dedo de forma afirmativa y dirigiéndole otra sonrisa a Aoshi, se internó en las cocinas gritando que prepararan dos platos de ramen de la casa uno de ellos con extra de salsa de soja— Bueno… ¿Qué haces por aquí?— preguntó el pelirrojo desinteresadamente.

— Cenar— respondió simplemente su amigo mientras que bebía un poco de su vaso de agua.

— Eso ya lo veo… ¿No será que la pequeña Makimachi ha conseguido salirse con la suya?— dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano.

— No sé a qué te refieres, yo la estoy ayudando con las matemáticas y ella me ha dado de cenar— se limpió delicadamente la boca con una servilleta de papel— No veo que hay de extraño en eso.

— Lo extraño es la cara de felicidad que tenías antes de que yo llegara— Kenshin sonrió— No te había visto nunca esa expresión— Aquello no pareció alegrar a Aoshi, que le tembló una ceja.

— Sigo sin saber que pretendes decirme— y poniendo el vaso vacío sobre la barra, sacó de su pantalón un billete de 1000 yenes que también dejó sobre la barra y salió del local dejando solo a un confundido Kenshin.

— ¡Aquí tienes Himura! Dos fideos especiales y uno con extra de…— Misao dejó de hablar al ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba solo.

— Oh… Misao ¡Gracias!— dijo un poco nervioso mientras que aún miraba de reojo la puerta de salida.

—¿Shinomori-kun se ha ido ya?— Preguntó aún con los platos en sus manos.

—Si… lo siento— Kenshin no sabía que decir, estaba más que claro que la pequeña Comadreja estaba enamorada perdidamente de su mejor amigo, no tenía que haber dicho nada— Le han llamado al móvil, al parecer le ha surgido un compromiso urgente que no podía desatender, me ha pedido que lo disculpes— Se sacó aquella excusa de la manga, pero realmente se sentía mal. Misao por un momento dibujó una expresión triste, pero fue algo efímero pues su sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba volvió a instalarse en su cara.

— ¡No pasa nada! Pero Himura devuélvele de mi parte ese billete ¿Vale?— dejó los platos y fue corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la barra a atender a los demás clientes. Justo en ese momento llegó Kaoru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola Kenshin, gracias por pedir la cena— dijo mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había justo a su lado— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó al ver el gesto triste del pelirrojo.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Sí! No te preocupes— y puso una sonrisa amable, aunque sus ojos no lo acompañaban. Kaoru decidió no hacer más preguntas y ambos se dedicaron a cenar. Sin imaginarse todo lo que estaba por comenzar entre sus dos amigos…

* * *

La mañana era soleada y las flores del cerezo volaban sin control ninguno por las calles de la ciudad dándole un ambiente totalmente primaveral a la pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Kanagawa. Kaoru miró el cerezo en flor que había junto a su casa con una sonrisa, aquel año el _hanami_ estaba siendo especialmente bello.

— ¡Kaoru!— la voz de su mejor amiga hizo que dejara de mirar las flores del cerezo, una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Misao, con la mano alzada, se estaba acercando hacia donde se encontraba la joven kendoka, iba acompañada de Beshimi y los demás, Sanosuke caminaba con una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra sujetaba su mochila a la espalda. El joven llevaba su corbata un poco aflojada, pero había mejorado bastante su indumentaria respecto a sus años anteriores, junto a ellos también iba una persona que hizo que su pecho se llenara de calidez. Sonrió.

— Buenos días Kaoru— Kenshin la saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estáis preparados?— la pelinegra miró a sus amigos con los puños apretados— Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, vamos a entrar a 3º— anunció.

— Shinomori-kun opina que sería muy difícil que yo acabara en 3ºF— Misao hinchó su pecho— Mi media de notas no ha bajado de notable, por lo que sé que puedo conseguirlo.

— Yo estoy seguro de que lo conseguiréis— opinó Kenshin.

— La verdad es que la Kitsune se alegraría de que uno de sus miembros deje de estar en la clase F…— Sanosuke suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza— Estos últimos meses ha estado insufrible con el tema de los estudios y la reputación del Consejo— terminó mientras hacía una mueca.

— Pues eso te ha servido para mejorar bastante Sano— Kaoru sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Kenshin y dirigían sus pasos hacia el instituto.

— Ya te digo…— Misao se llevó una mano a la frente mientras le dedicaba una mirada recelosa a su amigo— En un trimestre casi me superas en media de notas ¿No se te había ocurrido estudiar nunca?— Sanosuke soltó una carcajada.

— Aun así, me aburre mucho estudiar— confesó mientras ponía una mueca en su cara.

— Es mucho mejor divertirse haciendo cualquier otra cosa— dijo Beshimi con sus brazos cruzados en la cabeza— Aunque tengo que admitir que si es Megumi-chan la encargada de mis estudios… os puedo asegurar que me sacaría tres carreras— el joven de la cresta puso una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Sano le dio una colleja.

— No uses ese tono para hablar de la Kitsune— dijo con un deje de enfado en su voz.

— Vaya Jefe, cualquiera diría que quieres a Megumi Takani para ti solo ¿Los demás no podemos disfrutar de ella?— aquel comentario de Shikijou hizo que las mejillas de Sano enrojecieran hasta los límites.

— ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?— dijo antes de lanzarse hacia su amigo y agarrarlo del cuello totalmente sonrojado.

El grupo entero rio ante la reacción del castaño, la kendoka sonrió y miró a Kenshin que le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Una vez llegaron al centro, las piernas de Kaoru comenzaron a temblar al ver como varios alumnos vestidos con el uniforme del instituto se arremolinaban entre los seis grandes tablones de anuncios que habían situados en el centro del patio principal del edificio. Todos pararon la marcha.

— Creo…— Kaoru comenzó a hablar— creo que primero deberíamos comprobar que no estamos en 3º F ¿No?

— ¿No fue eso lo que hicimos el año pasado y al final nuestros nombres sí que estaban en 2º F?— Misao se encontraba justo al lado de su amiga, con el mismo miedo y nervios que ella.

— Pero este año no tiene por qué ser así— Kaoru tragó saliva— Hemos estado estudiando mucho más que en 1º.

— En eso tienes razón…

— Vamos— Sanosuke se adelantó a sus amigas con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia los tablones donde se exponían los componentes de las clases de 3º. Kenshin le dedicó un último apretón de manos a Kaoru antes de acercarse también.

— Seguro que lo has conseguido— le susurró y con una sonrisa se alejó siguiendo a Sanosuke.

Kaoru suspiró.

— ¿Estás lista?— le preguntó a su mejor amiga sin quitar la mirada de los tablones que decoraban el centro del patio.

— S… si— Misao temblaba de pies a cabeza. Kaoru no pudo evitar apretar sus puños.

— Vamos allá— dijo con decisión y finalmente emprendieron la marcha hacia los tablones informativos.

Se dirigieron a los de 3º y tan solo para descartar miraron en 3º F, en el tablón reconocieron los nombres de Beshimi, Shikijou y Hyoutoko. Kaoru se alegró de que al menos sus amigos no hubiesen repetido curso al final y apuntó mentalmente que tenía que darle las gracias a Megumi por ayudarlos. Iba a continuar leyendo los nombres de los integrantes de la clase F cuando alguien llamó su atención.

— ¡Hey chicas!— Las dos amigas miraron hacia donde se encontraba Soujiro Seta con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Dejad de buscaros en 3º F, estáis aquí!— dijo mientras señalaba uno de los tablones.

Misao y Kaoru se miraron entre ellas y acto seguido corrieron atropelladamente hacia donde se encontraba el capitán del equipo de béisbol con una enorme sonrisa. Misao abrazó a su mejor amiga por el cuello mientras miraba con la boca abierta el panel.

— Lo conseguimos…— susurró mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a decorarle los ojos— ¡Kaoru lo conseguimos!

La pelinegra estaba paralizada y sorprendida bajo el cartel, una sonrisa nació en su rostro al comprobar que era cierto, su nombre, el de su mejor amiga y el de Sanosuke se encontraban junto con el de Soujiro Seta bajo el cartel de la clase de 3ºC.

Era verdad, lo habían conseguido.

* * *

 _Osechi_ : bentos especiales de comida tradicional japonesa que se comen en año nuevo.

 _Omikuji:_ Tiras de papel que predicen tu suerte. Se venden en los templos japoneses.

 _Hanami_ : Es como se llama en Japón a la floración de los cerezos.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Y hasta aquí la primera parte del fic. Pero no os preocupéis, aún queda mucho por contar… Como ya os anuncié, el próximo día de publicación (si no pasa nada) será el lunes 24 de julio. De momento me voy de vacaciones._

 _Durante la segunda parte del fic van a aparecer nuevos personajes que se unen a la trama y se responderán todas y cada una de las preguntas que os habéis ido haciendo a lo largo de la historia. Conoceremos en profundidad a algunos personajes de los aún sabemos muy poco y se sabrá acerca del pasado de Sanosuke y también del de Megumi. También os adelanto a los fans de Aoshi/Misao que tendrán bastante más protagonismo (también Soujiro, no os olvidéis de él)._

 _Gracias por estar ahí, por haber seguido esta historia y nos leemos muy, muy pronto. Quiero que sepáis que estoy a vuestra disposición para lo que sea preciso, sugerencias, críticas… Sois muchos los que habéis seguido el fic semana tras semana, así que me gustaría agradecer vuestra fidelidad y supongo que el mayor gesto de agradecimiento que puedo regalaros es el de volver pronto con la publicación de la segunda parte (el tercer y último curso en el instituto Hiko). Así que no os preocupéis por este parón de dos semanas._

 _Para todo el mundo que vaya a disfrutar de vacaciones como yo les deseo un feliz y merecido descanso y quien no, pues mucho ánimo y fuerza._

 _Eso es todo de momento._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 ** _hp-931_**

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 21. 3º C_**


	22. Capítulo 21 ¡3ºC!

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **PARTE DOS**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **¡3º C!**

 **S** ayo Amakusa dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al identificar su nombre en el cartel que indicaba los alumnos que formaban parte de 2º A. Después de todo lo que había estudiado aquel año con sus senpais, se alegró de haber entrado de nuevo a la mejor clase del instituto. Dirigió su mirada verde hacia la otra zona del patio principal del centro, donde se encontraban expuestos los carteles de las clases de 3º. Reconoció a Seta-senpai junto a Makimachi-senpai y Kamiya-senpai que se encontraban bajo el cartel de 3º C, Makimachi-senpai tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y daba saltos de alegría de un lado a otro abrazando a todos los compañeros que conocía; aquella imagen la hizo aguantar una carcajada.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor con una sonrisa, se le hacía raro estar en el instituto sin su hermano Shogo, pero a la misma vez estaba aliviada, por fin podría volver a sentirse libre sin la mirada inquisidora y protectora de su hermano mayor y de Enishi… sin poder evitarlo sus verdes ojos se volvieron a dirigir hacia la zona donde se encontraban sus compañeros de 3º. Un chico alto de pelo castaño y revuelto tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras hablaba con uno de los componentes del equipo de béisbol y señalaba el cartel de 3º C, no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de calidez al enterarse de que Sagara-senpai había conseguido salir de la clase F y llegar, nada más y nada menos, que a la clase C.

Supo perfectamente la razón de aquel cambio.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba Sagara-senpai, había una joven de largo cabello negro, que miraba con una sonrisa el cartel de la clase de 3ºA. Desde la lejanía, observó como el castaño había dejado de hablar con su compañero de equipo y se dirigía lentamente hacia la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. La sonrisa que esta dibujó en su cara cuando Sanosuke llamó su atención lo dijo todo. Estaban juntos, no había duda.

Sayo se extrañó un poco al notar que tras las vacaciones de Navidad ni Takani-senpai ni Sagara-senpai dijeran nada al respecto de la relación que mantenían, pero era obvio… tan solo tenías que poner un poco de atención a las miradas que se dedicaban para descubrirlo.

— Amakusa-san, por lo que veo volvemos a estar en la misma clase— la joven castaña se sorprendió y se giró para encontrarse con su compañero Shozo que le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

— ¡Shozo-kun! ¡Llevémonos bien este año también!— Sayo dibujó una preciosa sonrisa que dejó paralizado al joven de ojos afilados.

— Por supuesto…— dijo en voz baja mientras que, sonrojado, se llevaba una mano a la nuca— ¿Cómo se presenta este nuevo curso?

—Pues sinceramente… más tranquilo que el anterior— la joven comenzó a caminar hacia la que iba a ser su nueva clase, seguida de su compañero de pelo negro— Mi hermano se ha graduado— informó con una enorme sonrisa, aquello hizo que Shozo aguantara una carcajada.

— Amakusa-san ¿Tan malo era tener a tu hermano en el mismo instituto?— preguntó.

— ¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar!— exclamó— Ser la hermana pequeña es muy molesto… tener a tu hermano mayor midiendo cada paso que das es agotador… "¿Sayo has almorzado ya?" "¿Quién es ese chico con el que caminabas el otro día por el pasillo?" "Deberías estudiar más"— la joven imitó la voz grave de su hermano mayor y llevó una mano a su boca aguantando una ligera carcajada— Ahora está en Osaka estudiando… así que podré tener una vida de estudiante feliz sin su control absoluto sobre mis actos, aunque… puede que lo eche de menos al final— Shozo la miró sorprendido, no sabía que era, pero Sayo estaba diferente… su sonrisa era aún más radiante y su mirada mucho más madura.

— Tener a alguien cercano también puede ser algo positivo— opinó mientras sonrojado miraba hacia otro lado— Ya sabes… puedes apoyarte en momentos difíciles, y ahora… aunque no esté tu hermano… bueno… puedes tener amigos…— Sayo lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero fue durante un segundo, pues seguidamente volvió a reír.

— Eso ha sonado un poco raro Shozo-kun, yo ya tengo amigos— la joven se tapó la boca con la mano mientras aguantaba una ligera risa.

— ¿Qué? Esto… ¡No!— Shozo se sonrojó— ¡No quería decir eso!— el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado— Bueno… yo… a lo que me refería era…

— Por supuesto— respondió Sayo sin borrar la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?— Shozo la miró sin cambiar su expresión. Ya habían llegada a la puerta del aula de 2º A.

— Podemos ser amigos, Shozo-kun— el joven enrojeció hasta los límites mientras que su boca se secaba completamente. Sayo Amakusa sonrió y se internó en la clase dejando solo en el pasillo a un paralizado y pobre Shozo que no supo qué hacer ante aquellas palabras tan directas.

* * *

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!— Misao abrió la puerta corredera del aula de 3º C con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Es increíble!— Kaoru estaba detrás de ella con una enorme y bobalicona sonrisa en su cara.

— Pues yo no le veo tanta diferencia…— Sanosuke entró en su nueva clase con las manos en los bolsillos, seguido de Soujiro.

— ¡Es extraordinario que estemos los cuatro en la misma clase!— Dijo este último con una sonrisa.

— ¡Los cinco!— una cabellera rubia entró en el aula de 3º C y fue directo a una persona— Misao-chan, he estado estudiando duro y esforzándome estos últimos meses para poder asistir a la misma clase que tú durante nuestro último curso del instituto— Cho Sawagejo tomó la mano de la ojiverde que lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y cierta incomodidad— Los dioses han permitido que mis esfuerzos tengan su recompensa.

— Esto… Sawagejo-kun…— Misao dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

—¡Vaya!— Una voz llamó la atención del grupo de jóvenes— ¡No sabía que vosotros estuvieseis en una clase tan avanzada!— Shura Kairyu se acercó hasta ellos con la mochila y su raqueta enfundada a la espalda.

— ¡Hola Shura!— Saludó Sanosuke con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! ¡Cuánta gente nueva para meter en el club de tenis! ¿Sabéis que acabamos de abrir los plazos para apuntarse?— Las amigas de Sano miraron a la capitana del equipo de tenis con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

— Yo ya estoy en el club de Kendo— informó Kaoru con una mano en la cabeza.

— Y yo en el de béisbol— Misao se deshizo del agarre de Cho disimuladamente, Shura torció el labio.

— Bueno eso no es inconveniente— iba a seguir hablando cuando Sanosuke cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— Oye Shura… ¿Tú no estabas en la clase B el año pasado?— preguntó al recordarlo. La joven chica miró sonrojada al castaño.

— Bueno… el curso anterior le dediqué mucho tiempo al club porque me convertí en capitana y… la cosa es que… supongo que eso se ha visto ligeramente reflejado en mis notas…— Se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente— ¡Pero a cambio estoy en una clase que merece la pena!— exclamó mientras apretaba su puño y una sonrisa volvía a surcar su rostro— Llena de caras nuevas que aún no conocen su pasión por el tenis— comentó mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a toda la gente de la clase.

Sano la imitó, no se había fijado hasta el momento, pero habían causado mucho revuelo en la clase. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban interrogantemente y con sonrisas en sus rostros; tras el año anterior en el que había sido obligado a participar en todas y cada una de las actividades celebradas en el centro y gracias a su victoria en las interescolares, Sanosuke había adquirido cierta fama en el instituto… y sorprendentemente no era tan mala como la que solía tener cuando era conocido como Zanza.

Al contrario que en la clase F, sus compañeros no daban miedo y había muchísimas chicas, estas hablaban entre ellas mientras le dedicaban efímeras miradas y comentaban entre ellas con sonrisas en sus rostros. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

— Esta clase es diferente…— dijo a su mejor amiga que continuaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Claro Sano! Es una clase normal y corriente de preparatoria, una clase en la que debería de haber estado siempre— la kendoka, sin borrar su sonrisa se dirigió a uno de los sitios libres y lo ocupó. El resto de amigos la imitaron y se sentaron en la parte trasera de la clase.

— Cho, creo que deberías de sentarte en uno de los sitios de la última fila— apuntó Sano— Con el pelo de escoba que tienes seguro que molestarías a los demás.

— ¿Qué demonios has dicho? ¿Crees que con el pelo de pollo de corral que llevas tú, tienes el derecho a decirme eso?

— La señorita Okon ya no será nuestra profesora ¿No?— Misao se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sanosuke a Cho y a Soujiro que se encontraban tras ella y Kaoru.

— No creo… los tutores suelen continuar con su curso los tres años— comentó Soujiro pensativo, ignorando la pelea entre sus dos amigos.

— ¿Vosotros sabéis quien era el tutor de 2º C?— Preguntó Cho mientras daba por terminada su riña con Sano y se hacía hacia delante en el pupitre.

No hizo falta que nadie respondiera, justo en ese instante, la puerta de la clase se abrió y una figura grande e imponente se adentró en el aula, el profesor iba ataviado con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su cabeza, totalmente rasurada. El profesor Yukyuuzan dibujó una amable sonrisa en su rostro cuando se puso de cara a los alumnos, que se ensanchó aún más, cuando vio a los que ocupaban los puestos traseros del aula.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Veo que este año tenemos caras nuevas!— Exclamó sin quitar su mirada de los jóvenes de la parte de atrás— ¡Bienvenidos a todos a 3º C!— anunció contento— Por lo que veo, durante el curso anterior os habéis esforzado mucho para haber alcanzado una nota media tan positiva, enhorabuena— el profesor comenzó a pasearse por el aula— Para quien no lo sepa (o quien venga de Marte) el señor Sagara y las señoritas Makimachi y Kamiya asistían el año pasado a 2º F— El rostro de Kaoru enrojeció hasta los límites, un murmullo llenó la clase ante las palabras de su tutor— Me siento muy afortunado de ser yo vuestro tutor este año, unos alumnos que realizan una proeza así nos llenan de orgullo a los educadores— confesó mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus alumnos, en ese momento volvió a colocarse en el centro del aula y se dirigió a toda la clase— Bueno, todos me conocéis y todos sabéis que lo mío es la historia japonesa…

El profesor Yukyuuzan continuó haciendo la presentación del nuevo curso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Misao, al contrario que su sonrojada mejor amiga, se encontraba pletórica mientras escuchaba las palabras de su nuevo tutor. Miró por la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Estaban en el cuarto piso del centro y las ventanas daban a las pistas deportivas, a lo lejos se podía divisar la montaña que rodeaba la prefectura de Kanagawa, el color rosa decoraba la inmensa mayoría de los árboles que había alrededor del centro y el cielo se coloraba de azul celeste, por el que se paseaban tres nubes que parecían perdidas. Sintió emoción. No había alcanzado la clase A, pero había logrado (y con creces) lo que se había propuesto a principios del curso anterior y el sentimiento que inundaba su pecho era impresionante. Si había conseguido aquello, nada le impedía poder conseguir que Aoshi Shinomori la tuviera en cuenta.

Soujiro también se encontraba ansioso, justo delante de él podía observar el pelo trenzado de Misao Makimachi ¿Podría tener más suerte? Ya no solo tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella durante los entrenamientos, sino durante todo el día. El joven capitán del equipo de béisbol apretó sus puños con determinación.

— Y bueno… no todo van a ser cosas buenas— el profesor Yukyuuzan puso sus brazos en jarra y miró a sus alumnos— Lo que más temíais ha llegado, estáis en 3º, el curso del examen de ingreso a la universidad— Un revuelo se escuchó en el aula a causa de las palabras de su profesor, este soltó una carcajada— Tranquilos, tranquilos, no tenéis de que preocuparos— dijo— Durante el primer trimestre intentaré orientaros lo mejor posible para que podáis hacer una elección correcta de la universidad a la que queréis asistir y la carrera que más os gustaría realizar… También entiendo que haya gente que no tenga ni idea de que hacer aún… pero no os agobiéis, aún tenéis tiempo para pensarlo.

— Profesor— Shura alzó su mano con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Yukyuuzan amplió su sonrisa.

— Dígame Kairyu-san, veo que usted también es novedad este año— la joven se sonrojó levemente, pero no borró la sonrisa.

— ¿Los que optamos a entrar en la universidad con beca deportiva estamos exentos de hacer las pruebas de acceso?— Aquella pregunta hizo que Sou dejara de mirar la nuca de Misao para poner atención a la clase.

— Muy buena pregunta— dijo el profesor mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba en su escritorio— Dado que, por lo que veo, tengo una clase muy deportiva…— paseó sus ojos por Soujiro, Kaoru, Cho y Sanosuke— no sería raro que valoraseis esa posibilidad— Soujiro Seta se hizo hacia adelante en el pupitre, nunca se lo había planteado seriamente, pero él siempre había tenido claro que quería jugar al béisbol… si obtenía una beca deportiva conseguiría llamar la atención de los equipos profesionales, a pesar de no encontrarse en una preparatoria especializada en deporte— Según la universidad— informó— pero suelen ser los propios ojeadores los que proponen a los alumnos las becas deportivas, si lo hacéis bien durante vuestras interescolares… puede que tengáis suerte de llamar la atención de alguien y no tener la necesidad de presentaros a las horribles pruebas de acceso.

 _Ding dong dang dung…_

El sonido del timbre interrumpió al profesor Yukyuuzan, que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— La ceremonia de apertura está a punto de comenzar— informó a la clase— Podéis salir en orden, demostradles a los de la clase A que no tenéis nada que envidiadles.

Sano sonrió. Le iba a gustar su nueva clase, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse raro al no ver a Beshimi, Shikijou y Hyoutoko en el aula. Suspiró… sin duda, se estaba volviendo un sentimental.

* * *

— Os doy la bienvenida a todos al vigésimo quinto acto de apertura de curso académico del Instituto de enseñanza Superior Hiko— El director se encontraba subido en el atril que presidía el enorme escenario que decoraba el gimnasio del centro. Su imponente cuerpo destacaba del de todos los profesores que se encontraban presentes en el escenario, el cual estaba presidido por una enorme tela color granate que tenía bordado en dorado el símbolo del instituto, una flor de cerezo.

Todos los alumnos de 2º y 3º se encontraban colocados en filas, bajo el enorme escenario, de los más bajos a los más altos. Montones de alumnos ataviados con el uniforme de chaqueta azul marino, pantalones o falda grises y una característica corbata roja con líneas negras, se encontraban escuchando atentamente las palabras que estaba pronunciando su director.

Al final de la fila, un joven destacaba de entre todos. Su pelo castaño y desordenado estaba decorado con una cinta de color rojo desgastada. Llevaba la corbata ligeramente aflojada y no quitaba la vista de la alumna que se estaba junto a los demás profesores en el escenario.

Megumi Takani se encontraba de pie, con su uniforme pulcramente arreglado y solemnemente clocada al lado de la señorita Okon, la profesora con menos rango de todos los docentes del centro. La joven presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil escuchaba atentamente las palabras que estaba pronunciando el director. Sanosuke dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía caso omiso al discurso de Hiko y se dedicaba a mirar descaradamente a la Kitsune, si alguien le hubiese dicho hace justamente un año que había conseguido atravesar las barreras que rodeaban a aquella chica, nadie se lo hubiese creído… en ese momento sintió como los ojos marrones de Megumi se desviaban del director que se encontraba hablando, para variar, de los pilares en los que se fundamentaba su centro y chocaron con los del joven que la escrutaba desde la lejanía.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio y sonrió al sentir que la joven no quitaba su mirada de la de él.

— … y por eso es importante que disfrutéis de vuestra juventud y de los recuerdos que haréis durante estos años de instituto. Es muy importante que fundamentéis vuestra vida en estos tres pilares… de esta forma todo lo que os propongáis podrá hacerse realidad— el director alzó una mano, su voz retumbaba por los altavoces que se encontraban repartidos por todo el gimnasio— Sois jóvenes y aún tenéis toda la vida por delante, por eso os aseguro que si os esforzáis, trabajáis en equipo y adquirís los conocimientos que os brindamos vuestros profesores, el día de mañana os convertiréis en ciudadanos activos y útiles para la sociedad— Seijuro Hiko dibujó una sonrisa— Muchos de vuestros compañeros veteranos pueden dar fe de eso.

Sanosuke pudo observar como Megumi sonreía ante lo último que había dicho el director y Sano desvió su mirada para ponerla en la del imponente hombre que ocupaba el atril. No supo muy bien si lo estaba mirando a él o no… carraspeó débilmente y miró hacia otro lado al sentirse observado, muchos de sus compañeros habían girado sus cuellos y lo miraban directamente.

Pues el cambio por el que había pasado Sanosuke Sagara no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Zanza, "el más fuerte", había dejado de serlo para convertirse en simplemente en Sanosuke, el bateador estrella del equipo de béisbol y miembro del Consejo Estudiantil que presidía Megumi Takani. Lo suyo había sido una remontada de libro, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier educador. Sano se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó el pelo incómodo.

Tras el discurso del director, Megumi tomó la palabra para dar el discurso de bienvenida y pedir ayuda a todos sus compañeros, pues aquel año necesitaban nuevos miembros para el Consejo Estudiantil. Tras aquel discurso y dando las gracias de nuevo a los profesores, el acto de apertura terminó.

Todos los alumnos rompieron filas y el revuelo llenó el gimnasio, donde la mayoría de alumnos comentaban sus impresiones de inicio del nuevo año académico. Sano se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del gimnasio en busca de sus amigos.

— ¿Vas a continuar?— Sanosuke se giró y se encontró con Soujiro Seta, que estaba acompañado de Sayo Amakusa en medio de todo el gentío que ya se encontraban abandonado el gimnasio, el joven sonrió a su capitán.

— ¿En el equipo de béisbol?— preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— No, en el equipo repites, quieras o no— sentenció Seta con una sonrisa— Me refiero al Consejo.

— Hola Senpai— saludó Amakusa con una sonrisa, Sano ignoró a Seta y se la devolvió.

— Hola Sayo, me alegra verte— dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

— Ya no estamos castigados…— Soujiro se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió— Pero creo que me veo en la responsabilidad de continuar en el Consejo, no puedo dejarlo con tan solo dos miembros…

— Tres— corrigió el castaño— Yo también voy a seguir en el Consejo— Tanto Sayo Amakusa, como Soujiro Seta dirigieron sus miradas a Sano.

— ¿Vas a continuar?— Al parecer Sou sí que se sorprendió mucho, pero por su sonrisa, era evidente que Sayo ya se lo esperaba… Sanosuke suspiro.

— Bueno… como tú has dicho… la Kitsune necesita gente y… esto… supongo que yo ya me he acostumbrado y no me cuesta nada echar una mano— dijo mientras torcía sus labios y miraba hacia otro lado— De todas formas, este año no hay que organizar ninguna estúpida excursión, por lo que tendremos menos trabajo, digo yo…— Soujiro seguía mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Jefeeee!— Sanosuke no pudo seguir hablando, pues en su cuello se colgó Beshimi.

— No sabes lo raro que se hace estar en clase sin ti, Misao y Kaoru— Shikijou también hizo acto de presencia. Sayo sonrió a sus compañeros, Beshimi, que seguía colgado del cuello de Sanosuke se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa amable de la chica.

— Ejem…— Sano se quitó de encima al joven de la cresta y se giró para mirar a sus amigos— Podéis dar gracias de que no hayáis repetido curso.

— Nosotros solo queremos el título, la señorita Okon ya nos ha hablado de los exámenes de acceso… pero la mayoría de la clase no quiere ir a la universidad— informó Shikijou con una sonrisa en su rostro y cruzando sus brazos— Creo que bastante estamos haciendo terminando de sacar los estudios superiores.

— En mi antiguo instituto me dijeron que con mi cociente intelectual no alcanzaría a aprobar 1º, y mira, ya estoy en 3º— contó Hyoutoko orgulloso de su hazaña.

— Bueno… tenéis que admitir que vuestra tutora os ha hecho una adaptación curricular que roza lo significativo— El trío de idiotas se giró al escuchar aquella voz.

Sano sonrió.

— Kaichou, gran discurso— Saludó Sayo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias Amakusa— respondió mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura y miraba a sus compañeros de Consejo— ¿Sigo contando con vosotros?— preguntó con una sonrisa— Como habréis podido escuchar… andamos un poco escasos de personal.

— Por supuesto— Sou alzó un puño— Creo que seré capaz de compaginar el club y el Consejo, como el año pasado.

— Me alegra escuchar eso— Megumi amplió su sonrisa— De todas formas tenemos que ponernos en serio en la búsqueda de nuevos miembros— cruzó sus brazos— Necesitamos que sean jóvenes, de 1º o de 2º… también sería preferible que se encontraran en clases superiores como la A o la B… tenemos que asegurarnos que una vez nos graduemos haya los miembros necesarios para que el Consejo Estudiantil pueda seguir funcionando con normalidad— Apuntó— Esta tarde tendremos una reunión— Sano y Soujiro miraron a la presidenta.

— Yo prensaba reunir al equipo de béisbol esta tarde— respondió Sou.

— Reúnelo después— contestó simplemente Megumi mientras dibujaba una fina sonrisa en su rostro— A las 16:30 en la sala del Consejo, sed puntuales— Advirtió, y dándose la vuelta con elegancia, dirigió sus pasos a la salida del gimnasio para volver a su clase.

— Por lo que veo las cosas no van a cambiar mucho…— dijo el capitán mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

— Bueno… a mí me gusta tal cual está— comentó contenta Sayo Amakusa mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa.

— Sí, sí… lo que vosotros digáis— Sano se metió las manos en los bolsillos y con paso lento y acompañado de sus tres amigos, puso rumbo hacia la salida del gimnasio.

* * *

Sanosuke accedió a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, dibujó una sonrisa cuando al entrar se encontró todo tal y como recordaba, incluida Megumi. Esta se encontraba en la mesa que presidía la sala con la cabeza metida en su ordenador portátil, mientras que sus dedos escribían rápidamente.

— Veo que soy el primero en llegar— llamó la atención de la joven, que dibujó una sonrisa cuando lo vio aparecer.

— Bienvenido de nuevo al Consejo, Sagara— dijo con media sonrisa.

— ¿Hoy no tienes nada que bajar de las estanterías?— preguntó con ironía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa de la presidenta y se apoyaba en ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Me encantaría mandarte trabajo pesado, pero aún no tengo nada para ti— Megumi le siguió el juego con media sonrisa. Sano amplió la suya, giró su cuello comprobando que se encontraban totalmente solos en la sala del Consejo.

— Bueno… ya que no tengo nada que hacer…— el castaño dio la vuelta a la mesa con paso lento y cuando estuvo junto a la silla de la joven, la tomó del brazo y sin dificultad alguna, la levantó de su sitio. Con un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra la pared, detrás de una de las estanterías que decoraban la sala, relativamente ocultos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sanosuke?— Megumi había enrojecido hasta los límites y sentía el cuerpo del castaño muy cerca del suyo, ocultos tras el pequeño hueco de la estantería.

— Pues que no puedo aguantar más tiempo sin estar cerca de ti— susurró el castaño con la voz ronca y con su rostro muy cerca del de la joven.

Con un rápido movimiento atrapó los labios de la presidenta, dedicándole un profundo beso. Sintió como el cuerpo de Megumi se relajaba bajo sus brazos y sintió sus manos en su nuca. No pudo evitar reprimir un gemido y profundizó el beso.

Ver a Megumi aquella mañana sobre el escenario había sido demasiado para él, le había recordado a como el año anterior se había quedado estático sin poder dejar de mirarla y saber que ahora podía besarla generó un cortocircuito en su cabeza. Continuaron besándose un rato más, hasta que el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente. Se miraron a los ojos con las respiraciones agitadas y Megumi, con un rápido movimiento, colocó bien su uniforme y salió del rincón en el que Sanosuke la había acorralado. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

— Adelante— la puerta corredera se abrió y Sayo Amakusa se internó en la sala.

— Con permiso— Megumi agradeció internamente que la joven fuese tan educada. Sano continuaba en el rincón mientras miraba a Megumi, tomó unos papeles que había en una de las baldas de la estantería y salió de su escondite.

— Kitsune, aquí tienes los malditos presupuestos— dijo mientras dejaba los papeles encima de la mesa de la presidenta y se sentaba en uno de los sitios libres— ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a volver a Consejo para seguir haciéndote recados inútiles?— Sayo sonrió a Sanosuke.

— Mira que eres estúpido— Megumi miró los papeles mientras sentía que estaba haciendo la actuación de su vida, pues en su pecho el corazón continuaba latiendo sin control— Estos presupuestos son de hace tres años, imbécil.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el último miembro del Consejo que faltaba hizo acto de presencia. Megumi agradeció aquella interrupción y con una sonrisa se puso en pie.

— Bien, creo que ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar— Sayo abrió su ordenador para tomar nota de la reunión— Hay una cosa que durante el curso pasado no pudimos hacer por falta de tiempo y me gustaría dejarlo solucionado antes de que comencemos a organizar el plan para captar nuevos miembros para el Consejo...— Soujiro dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Sanosuke con una sonrisa— Amakusa-san, podría ponerse de pie, por favor— Sayo alzó su mirada del ordenador y la puso en la presidenta, mirando a los otros miembros le hizo caso.

— Sí— la joven se puso en pie y llevó sus manos a su regazo, esperando a escuchar lo que Megumi tenía que decirle. La presidenta sonrió.

— Como sabéis, según el reglamento interno de este instituto, el presidente del Consejo es elegido en elecciones en las que participa todo el alumnado del centro y el ganador se queda ostentando el cargo hasta su graduación o renuncia del mismo— informó con una sonrisa— Y es el presidente del Consejo el encargado de elegir los demás cargos de responsabilidad… debido a que el año pasado nuestro vicepresidente se graduó y si todos los demás miembros del Consejo Estudiantil del instituto Hiko están de acuerdo…— la pelinegra paseó sus ojos por los dos miembros que habían dejado de ser forzosos aquel año— Me gustaría proponerla como vicepresidenta del Consejo, Amakusa-san— Sayo abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí misma— ¿Vicepresidenta?

— Ostentaría el cargo de vicepresidenta en vistas de que, cuando sea necesario, Amakusa-san, sea usted la que se presente en elecciones para ser la nueva presidenta— Sanosuke miró sorprendido a Megumi, esta sonreía a una Sayo que se había puesto totalmente colorada— Eres una alumna muy capaz y entregada, por lo que cuando yo decida dejar el cargo para centrarme en el examen de ingreso… estaré a favor de su candidatura como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil ¿El resto está de acuerdo conmigo?— preguntó.

— ¡Sí!— Soujiro Seta se puso en pie y con una enorme sonrisa miró a Sayo Amakusa, que seguía en shock.

— Creo que no hay una candidata mejor— Sano se levantó también y le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven castaña— Cuenta con mi apoyo.

— Yo…— Sayo no sabía que responder.

— Esto sería muy bueno para usted Amakusa-san, en todas las universidades se valora muy positivamente el haber ostentado un cargo de responsabilidad durante el instituto— Megumi sonrió.

— Está bien— la ojiverde dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro— Takani-senpai, acepto el puesto de vicepresidenta del Consejo— acto seguido hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Los tres compañeros sonrieron y le dedicaron un aplauso.

— En ese caso… necesitamos un nuevo secretario— Megumi llevó sus manos a las caderas y miró a los otros dos miembros que le quedaban. Paseó sus ojos de Sanosuke a Soujiro y suspiró— Seta, ¿Sería mucho inconveniente que te convirtieras en el nuevo secretario?— preguntó ignorando la mueca que Sano había dibujado en su rostro.

— Bueno… también soy capitán del equipo…

— Lo sé, lo sé— Megumi alzó ambas manos y suspiró— Tranquilo, ya no estáis castigados y se perfectamente que estáis en el Consejo para echarnos una mano a Amakusa y a mí… cuando tengáis partidos importantes no tendréis que venir a trabajar y… al igual que el año pasado, los viernes son vuestros ¿Os parece bien?— Sano y Soujiro se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

— Por lo que veo las cosas están cambiando… ¿No?— aquel comentario de Sou hizo que un leve rubor se instaurara en las mejillas de la presidenta— Acepto— informó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Está bien!— Megumi sonrió mientras se dirigía a la pizarra blanca que presidía la estancia y tomaba el rotulador rojo— El primer objetivo y más importante de este trimestre es el de conseguir nuevos miembros para el Consejo— informó mientras lo escribía en la pizarra— Y eso será durante la próxima semana— sonrió mientras se giraba hacia ellos— El día de los clubs, el Consejo tendrá su propio stand para conseguir miembros— Sano alzó una mano al ver que había cambiado de tema— Dime Sagara.

— Entonces… Soujiro es el nuevo secretario— el castaño se rascó la cabeza.

— Si…— Megumi se cruzó de brazos.

— Y Sayo vicepresidenta…

— Ajá— la ceja de Megumi comenzó a alzarse levemente.

— ¿Y yo?— preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, estaba recostado en la silla sin ninguna delicadeza.

— Pues tú eres Sanosuke Sagara— informó— el ayudante del Consejo Estudiantil— Megumi lo miró con prepotencia.

— ¿Qué?— Sano apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se ponía en pie. Megumi dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Te parece poco?

Sanosuke respondió y Megumi le replicó. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a discutir en la sala del Consejo bajo las sonrisas de Sayo Amakusa y Soujiro Seta, que se dedicaron miradas de complicidad mientras que la presidenta y el ayudante volvían a tirarse los trastos entre ellos.

Puede que aquel año hubiese cosas nuevas… pero había algo que por muy alumnos de 3º que fuesen… no iba a cambiar.

* * *

Sano miró a su alrededor mientras cruzaba los brazos y se sonrojaba levemente. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en cómo sería la campaña de captar miembros para el Consejo Estudiantil…

Aquel primer viernes del curso se celebraba el día de los clubes. Al finalizar las clases de la mañana, un ambiente festivo llenó el centro, pues acababa de abrirse el plazo para solicitar la entrada en los montones de clubes que había en el instituto.

En la entrada principal del centro se habían colocado decenas de puestos con mesas y banderas donde los distintos clubes se ofrecían entre los nuevos alumnos que acababan de entrar al centro y entre los antiguos alumnos a los que les había picado la curiosidad por algún club determinado. En la zona de las pistas deportivas, se estaban promocionando los distintos equipos del instituto, los alumnos que estaban en el club de atletismo hacían demostraciones organizando carreras de 100 metros lisos donde exponían sus habilidades; Shura también se encontraba en la zona de las pistas deportivas promocionando su club con una cinta blanca rodeando su frente y una enorme bandera que llevaba dibujada una pelota de tenis y una raqueta, junto a ella se encontraba todo el equipo de tenis femenino ataviados con las ropas que solían utilizar para jugar y portando sus raquetas; el equipo de fútbol había organizado partidos informales entre todos los alumnos que se habían interesado en él. Mientras que el equipo de bádminton, el de baloncesto y el de vóley, realizaban sus demostraciones en el gimnasio que se encontraba junto a las pistas deportivas.

Los clubes más teóricos se encontraban en el patio central, cada uno en su puesto reservado para su club, repartiendo panfletos y explicando las actividades que realizaban; en aquella zona se encontraban desde el club de arte hasta el de ciencias, pasando por el de literatura. Pero había un puesto que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado entre todos ellos, en el centro del patio central, junto a la puerta de entrada al edificio. El stand promocional del Consejo Estudiantil.

Sanosuke suspiró.

Megumi había decorado el puesto del Consejo con un gran cartel en el que se podía leer "El Consejo Estudiantil te necesita". Junto a la mesa llena de inscripciones y de folletos explicativos, habían colocado el mástil con la bandera granate del instituto que usualmente decoraba la sala del Consejo a un lado de la mesa, dándole un aire solemne. La presidenta llevaba su brazalete naranja en su brazo y repartía folletos a todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, Sayo Amakusa promocionaba el Consejo Estudiantil con la misma dedicación.

— Vamos cabeza de pollo, si has venido a ayudar por lo menos reparte folletos o responde preguntas— Megumi se apoyó en la mesa tras la que se encontraba sentado un Sanosuke enfurruñado.

— ¡No sabía que para promocionar el Consejo tuviésemos que hacer publicidad como si se tratase de un nuevo bar de temática gatuna!— Sano torció el labio mientras miraba hacia otro lado— Kitsune, sabes que puedes mandarme lo que sea, pero no soy bueno tratando con la gente.

— Eso no te lo voy a refutar— Megumi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con gesto cansado al miembro que había dejado de ser forzoso aquel año— Pero tienes que participar de alguna manera. Soujiro está repartiendo los panfletos en la zona de las pistas deportivas ¿Prefieres ir con él? ¿O vas a seguir aquí con esa cara de higo rancio que aleja a todo el mundo que puede tener un mínimo interés por participar con nosotros?

— He colocado vuestro stand de captación ¿No es suficiente?— respondió de mala gana. Megumi frunció el ceño e iba a responderle de mala manera, pero algo se lo impidió.

— ¿Sayo-chan? ¿Eres tú?— Sayo Amakusa dejó de prestarle atención a la discusión que estaba a punto de generarse entre sus senpais y giró su cabeza— ¡Si eres tú!— Una joven se encontraba frente a la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Has crecido mucho! ¡Estás guapísima!— Sayo miró a la joven que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Tomoe…-chan?— Megumi desvió la mirada del castaño y la dirigió a la alumna que miraba con una sonrisa amable a su vicepresidenta, iba ataviada con el uniforme escolar, tenía su largo y lacio cabello negro atado con una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo!— En aquel instante Sayo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Claro! ¡No lo recordaba tú eres tres años menor que tu hermano!— la joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Te habías olvidado de mí?

Ambas jóvenes continuaron hablando, Sanosuke no la había visto antes por lo que supuso que sería novata.

— ¿Eres alumna de primero?— Megumi se enfundó de nuevo en su papel de presidenta respetable del Consejo y dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Bienvenida al instituto Hiko! Si estás interesada podemos hablarte acerca del Consejo Estudiantil— explicó mientras le tendía uno de los folletos informativos que estaban repartiendo a todo el mundo. La joven la aceptó con una sonrisa.

— Usted debe de ser Megumi Takani-senpai ¿No?— la presidenta asintió.

— Me alegra que hayas escuchado hablar de mi— dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia— Es un honor— Un leve bufido se escuchó desde la mesa, a Megumi le tembló la ceja, pero lo ignoró.

— La verdad es que sí que estaría interesada en formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil— informó con una sonrisa, aquellas palabras hicieron la sonrisa se ampliara en la cara de la presidenta que la miró con emoción— Permitidme que me presente, soy Tomoe Yukishiro, estoy en 1ºA— la joven hizo una ligera reverencia, en ese momento, Sanosuke, que se encontraba hasta entonces con la cabeza apoyada en su mano observando aburrido, se levantó de la silla.

— ¿Yukishiro?— preguntó llamando la atención de todos. Sayo Amakusa sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro a la joven Tomoe.

— Ella es la hermana menor de Enishi-senpai— informó. La expresión de la cara de Megumi cambió totalmente.

— ¿El imbécil de Yukishiro tiene una hermana?— preguntó el castaño señalando a la chica. En ese momento sintió como tiraban de su oreja.

— Sagara, deja de ser tan grosero— la pelinegra tiró hacia ella haciendo que el castaño tuviese que agacharse.

—Auch— Megumi le soltó la oreja y volvió a poner su atención más detenidamente en la joven que tenía delante.

— Yukishiro-san ¿Vienes por recomendación de tu hermano?— Tomoe dejó de mirar interrogantemente a Sanosuke y dirigió su mirada a Megumi.

— Sí— informó mientras juntaba sus manos en su regazo— Él fue vicepresidente y siempre me ha hablado muy bien del Consejo… y de ti Takani-senpai— En ese momento, no supo por qué, se sintió un poco incómoda.

— Espero que su hermano esté bien— dijo mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada.

— ¡Sí! Está estudiando en Osaka, con el hermano de Sayo-chan— dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. Sanosuke seguía mirándola con recelo.

Megumi la observó detenidamente, nadie diría que aquella delicada joven tuviese algo que ver con Enishi Yukishiro. Era de estatura media, pelo lacio y negro, movimientos finos y su rostro no llamaba mucho la atención. Era una femenina y delicada alumna de 1º, normal y corriente.

— Bueno… ¿Qué decís? ¿Puedo formar parte del Consejo?— Megumi volvió en sí.

— Claro… por su puesto, asistes a la clase A y también eres alumna de 1º… incluso tienes experiencia por lo que te haya podido contar tu hermano. Sin duda, cumples todos los requisitos— Tomoe sonrió.

— Entonces me pongo en vuestras manos— informó mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y adoptaba una pose de adorable inocencia.

— Tomoe, ven tienes que apuntarte aquí— Sayo la condujo a la mesa. Sanosuke continuaba impasible en su sitio, alzó levemente una ceja mientras miraba como la joven se apuntaba en la hoja de admisión. Interiormente se maldijo… pensaba que ya se había librado de Yukishiro y ahora aparecía su hermana menor con cara de no haber matado una mosca.

— ¡Chicos!— Soujiro Seta se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Llevaba una banda en el pecho en la que se podía leer "Consejo Estudiantil" y su brazalete naranja, iba acompañado de varias personas— Ya he repartido todos los panfletos que tenía, y en las pistas deportivas me he encontrado con ellos— informó mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia su espalda. Tras él estaba Kenshin que llevaba puesta su armadura de kendo y apoyaba su shinai en el hombro, también se encontraba Kaoru, ataviada exactamente igual que el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; junto a ella Misao, que vestía su camisa blanca con la palabra Hiko escrita en letras negras y cursivas sobre la falda gris del uniforme y al final de la fila Cho Sawagejo, que llevaba puesta la equipación completa del equipo de béisbol.

— ¡Esto es grandioso!— gritó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras apretaba sus puños emocionado— ¡Todo el mundo quiere entrar en el equipo de béisbol! ¡Si la cosa sigue así tendremos que hacer pruebas de acceso al club! ¡Ganar las interescolares nos ha dado mucha fama!

— Buen trabajo chicos— dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegó a la mesa del Consejo Estudiantil, él también se había dedicado a promocionar su club— ¿Qué tal lleváis la mañana de captación?— dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Esto es vergonzoso…— opinó Sanosuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba. En aquel momento, la joven de 1º que se estaba apuntando en la lista de ingreso del Consejo Estudiantil, alzó su mirada al reconocer la voz.

— ¿Himura-senpai?

— ¿Uhm?— el pelirrojo miró a la joven con curiosidad— Perdona… pero…— Kenshin fijó su vista en aquel momento y reconoció a la joven que tenía frente a él— ¡Tomoe!— La joven se sonrojó.

— ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría contigo, senpai!— dijo emocionada— Estaba segura de que asistirías a Hiko dado que el equipo de kendo es el mejor de la zona ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!— La joven se acercó emocionada al pelirrojo ataviado con la equipación de kendo. Kenshin, sonrojado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Kaoru alzó una ceja, Sanosuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta del cambio en la mirada de su mejor amiga.

— Bueno… suponiendo que tu hermano Enishi asistía a este instituto también, creo que sí que sabías que yo estaba en Hiko— comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa amable en su rostro— ¡Has crecido mucho!

Los dos jóvenes se dedicaron a hablar animadamente mientras el resto se encontraba alrededor del puesto del Consejo sin tener ni idea de que Kenshin Himura y la hermana menor de Yukishiro se conocían.

— Eh— Sano chistó a Megumi, que también estaba atenta al reencuentro entre su amigo y la nueva componente del Consejo, esta se acercó al castaño de pelo revuelto disimuladamente— ¿Tú sabías algo de estos dos?— preguntó en un susurro que solo pudo ser percibido por ella.

— No tenía ni idea…— respondió la presidenta empleando el mismo tono de voz— la verdad es que yo conocí a Kenshin en 1º… no sé nada de cuando asistía a la escuela media— confesó. Sano volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su mejor amiga que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa amable, aunque se notaba su incomodidad en la mirada.

— Ejem— un joven se acercó a la mesa del Consejo Estudiantil, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban rodeándola e interrumpiendo el reencuentro entre Tomoe y Kenshin— Yo también estaría interesado en formar parte del Consejo, si no es molestia— el joven de ojos afilados alzó una mano y acto seguido hizo una reverencia, Sayo Amakusa abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Shozo-kun?— la ojiverde miró a su compañero de clase con sorpresa.

— Soy Lorenzo Shozo, y asisto a 2º A— se presentó y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Amakusa-san siempre ha hablado tan bien del Consejo Estudiantil que… me han entrado ganas de formar parte de él— Megumi era incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que puede participar Shozo-kun— informó emocionada.

— Vaya Kitsune… este año estás consiguiendo más miembros de los que pensabas… quizás no sea necesario que continúe en el Consejo— Megumi dejó de mirar como su nuevo miembro se apuntaba en la hoja, dirigió sus ojos hacia Sanosuke y se cruzó de brazos.

— Es una pena que ya haya firmado su colaboración con el Consejo ¿No? Sagara-kun— una sonrisa siniestra surcó su rostro— le recuerdo que esos contratos duran un curso académico— Sano dibujó una expresión de rendición y bufó.

— Creo que este año no nos vamos a aburrir…— Comentó Soujiro Seta a un Cho que seguía observando lo que acontecía en el puesto del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Incluso me están entrando ganas de apuntarme a mí…

— Mejor no— dijo Sou con una sonrisa amable— Si ya te despistas con el club de béisbol, no me quiero imaginar si formaras parte del Consejo…— Cho simplemente bufó. Pero miró con curiosidad a aquel grupo de alumnos que conformarían el Consejo Estudiantil aquel año.

Aquello iba a ser interesante, sin duda.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _¿Qué tal va todo? Por mi parte me encuentro descansada y con nuevas energías que estoy dispuesta a gastar. Hablando un poco del capítulo, podría considerarlo como una introducción de lo que va a ir ocurriendo durante esta segunda parte. Como habéis podido comprobar tenemos nuevo personaje, Tomoe Yukishiro, que viene de perlas para darle un poco de emoción al fic._

 _A partir de ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad, seguiré publicando cada lunes hasta que lleguemos al final._

 _Gracias por acompañarme en este trayecto, y gracias por vuestros comentarios e impresiones, sois estupendos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 22. No me rendiré_**


	23. Capítulo 22 No me rendiré

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **No me rendiré**

 **D** ebido a que los trabajos del Consejo Estudiantil le estaban quitando mucho tiempo de entrenamiento, Soujiro Seta, el capitán del equipo de béisbol, había decidido establecer los entrenamientos matutinos como obligatorios para todo el equipo. Tras celebrar las pruebas de acceso, habían aceptado a tres nuevos integrantes de primer curso en el equipo de béisbol, y aquellos entrenamientos estaban resultando imprescindibles para conocer a los nuevos e integrarlos en ese espíritu de equipo que tanto les caracterizaba. Pero levantarse todos los días a las cinco y media de la mañana para dedicar una hora y media de entrenamiento y luego mantener la atención durante muchas horas seguidas en clase, para finalmente, terminar el día haciendo las tareas del Consejo Estudiantil, estaba comenzando a hacer mella en un Sano que bufó por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Y aún no había empezado a estudiar.

Entró en el centro con su bolsa deportiva y su mochila al hombro y tomó el camino que lo dirigía hacia el vestuario masculino. Pero se desvió un poco de su objetivo para pasar por un sitio al que había acostumbrado a ir todas las mañanas desde que comenzó el nuevo curso.

Sonrió.

Escuchó murmullos y golpes de raqueta en las pistas de tenis, caminó bordeando la valla verde que rodeaba las pistas. Se escondió tras unos arbustos que se encargaban de ocultar su gran cuerpo de manera eficiente y dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia lo que acontecía en una de las pistas de tenis. La sonrisa de sus labios se ensanchó al distinguir a Megumi Takani.

Iba ataviada con un polo blanco, una falda azul marino de deporte y unos deportivos blancos. Su largo y lacio cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su mirada era de concentración mientras botaba la pelota amarilla contra el suelo. En ese momento, en un rapidísimo movimiento, lanzó la pelota hacia el cielo y con un elegante salto, la golpeó con la raqueta. Sanosuke tuvo que tragar saliva, pues su camiseta blanca se levantó ligeramente y pudo vislumbrar el abdomen de la joven durante unos segundos. Volvió a esconderse tras el arbusto atropelladamente, intentando controlar su respiración. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus pulsaciones habían recuperado un ritmo normal, decidió volver a asomarse hacia las pistas. Esta vez, la joven Takani sonreía mientras señalaba con su raqueta a Shura que le devolvía pletórica la sonrisa.

— ¡Megumi la pelota se ha ido a _out_! No me hace falta un ojo de halcón para comprobarlo— decía la capitana del club de tenis.

— ¿Estás segura?— replicó Megumi mientras botaba de nuevo otra pelota amarilla contra el suelo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— ¡Desde mi posición ha tocado línea y eso es punto te pese lo que te pese!

— Señorita Takani, llevas demasiado tiempo sin jugar como para decirme a mí que esa pelota ha salido o no.

— ¡Está bien!— Megumi continuó botando la pelota con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba la raqueta y le dedicaba una mirada desafiante a su amiga— No ha sido punto, pero te vas a enterar— Con elegancia, la presidenta lanzó hacia el cielo la pelota de tenis que había estado botando y dio un salto golpeando con agilidad la bola y mandándola hacia el campo de Shura a una velocidad pasmosa. Sanosuke tenía que admitir que la joven tenía un gran saque. La capitana devolvió la bola con dificultad y Megumi golpeó de nuevo.

El sonido de la pelota botando por el campo mientras era golpeada por las raquetas, inundaba las pistas de tenis acompañado por el cantar de los pájaros de la mañana. Sano continuaba observando desde el arbusto como Megumi, ahora sí, se apuntaba un punto.

— ¡Sí!— celebró mientras alzaba un puño y soltaba una carcajada que a Sanosuke le resultó lo más melodioso del mundo. Su pecho se comprimió.

Le encantaba Megumi.

Desde que comenzaron el curso y Seta había establecido los entrenamientos matutinos, Sano había descubierto, casi de casualidad, que el equipo de béisbol no era el único que dedicaba las preciosas mañanas de primavera al entrenamiento. Le sorprendió muy gratamente que Megumi también hubiese vuelto a jugar al tenis, aunque, oficialmente ella no estaba apuntada a ningún club y nadie del centro tenía constancia de aquellos entrenamientos que compartía con Shura Kairyu casi todas las mañanas.

El joven continuó con su escrutinio secreto, sin quitar los ojos de su novia. La verdad era que esta no le había mencionado nada de que había vuelto a jugar, pero tampoco quiso informarle que él la había descubierto. Ya conocía a Megumi lo suficiente como para saber que era una persona que daba muy poca información a los demás acerca de su vida… y la verdad, él no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle nada. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su hombro derecho, donde el kanji _malo_ estaba grabado con tinta sobre su piel. Un sentimiento lo inundó y apretó la tela de la chaqueta de su uniforme… él quería más… con cada día que pasaba, la sensación de que quería acercarse más a Megumi iba creciendo y… no sabía cuánto más podría contenerse. Quería saber todo de ella, por qué dejó el tenis, por qué se esfuerza siempre tanto, el porqué de su mirada triste el día del festival escolar, quería conocer la forma de su espalda y la suavidad de sus piernas… Necesitaba acercarse más a ella… en todos los sentidos, sus manos transpiraron.

En ese momento un golpe en la valla lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, rápidamente se escondió tras los arbustos.

— ¡Shura, si me dices que eso no ha sido _out_ voy a tener que cuestionarme tus conocimientos de tenis!— Megumi se dirigió corriendo hacia donde había salido disparada la pelota y se agachó a recogerla. Iba a darse la vuelta para volver al partido, pero algo se lo impidió. Con el ceño fruncido miró el arbusto y se quedó quieta durante un segundo.

— ¿Megumi?— Shura le gritó desde la pista en la que estaban jugando— ¿Qué ocurre?— la presidenta giró su cuello para mirar a su amiga.

— ¡Nada!— gritó, echándole una última mirada al arbusto, se giró y corrió con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

Sano con una mueca en su rostro esperó prudentemente unos minutos antes de salir disimuladamente y dirigir sus pasos, finalmente, al vestuario masculino.

* * *

— ¡No me puedo creer que ya seamos alumnos de 3º!— Una contentísima Kaoru caminaba con los brazos alzados mientras salía de la clase de 3ºC y se dirigía a la cafetería del centro donde habían quedado con los demás.

— Pues ya llevamos más de un mes de clase— Comentó Misao sin separar su mirada del libro de historia japonesa— Es para que ya te hayas acostumbrado.

— Vaya con la Comadreja— Sanosuke tomó a su amiga por el cuello de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta azul marino de su uniforme y le quitó el libro— ¿Solamente llevamos un mes de clase y ya estás estudiando en la hora del almuerzo?— dijo mientras observaba como los primeros temas ya se encontraban subrayados. Soujiro rio a su lado.

— ¡Eh, cabeza de burro devuélvemelo!— Misao se deshizo ágilmente del agarre y le arrebató el libro— ¡Por supuesto que estoy estudiando! Entre el equipo de béisbol y el restaurante casi no tengo tiempo— explicó mientras hacía una marca en la página por la que se había quedado— Y os recuerdo a todos, que el profesor Yukyuuzan nos ha mandado un trabajo para la semana que viene sobre el inicio de la era Tokugawa— Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la forma de actuar de su amiga, Kaoru llevó su mano a la frente de la pelinegra con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga?— Aquella pregunta hizo que el grupo entero se echara a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— La voz de la presidenta del Consejo hizo que los chicos dejaran de reír para mirarla.

— Vaya Kitsune ¿Te sientes excluida?— Sanosuke se puso frente a ella y sonrió arrogantemente.

— ¿Excluida de un grupo al que pertenece un cabeza de chorlito como tú?— La presidenta echó su pelo hacia atrás con aire de superioridad— Para nada, tan solo venía a avisaros a Seta y a ti de que esta tarde tenemos reunión.

— ¿Está tarde?— Tanto Soujiro como Sanosuke dijeron la frase al unísono.

— ¡Tenemos entrenamiento!— informó el capitán.

— Pues suspendedlo— concluyó rápidamente Megumi— Aún no tenéis ningún partido a la vista, así que no creo que sufráis mucho si perdéis un entrenamiento, a parte Seta, ahora eres el secretario y tu deber para con el Consejo Estudiantil es mayor que el que tenías el año pasado. Te recuerdo que fue decisión tuya continuar con nosotros— informó Megumi con un tono de autosuficiencia.

— Ya sabes Seta, a hacerle caso a la Kitsune si no quieres morir— Sanosuke le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amigo mientras reía.

— Si continuamos así y no nos tomamos los entrenamientos en serio, no ganaremos las interescolares este año…— se lamentó el joven.

— Hola— justo detrás de Megumi aparecieron Kenshin y Aoshi— ¿Por qué no dejamos las discusiones y vamos a almorzar?— La mirada bondadosa de Kenshin se posó en Kaoru, que se colocó a su lado en ese mismo momento.

— Si, antes de que se desencadene la tercera guerra mundial…— respondió cansinamente la kendoka.

— No es mi culpa que la Kitsune sea una aguafiestas ácida— se defendió Sanosuke.

— Perdona cabeza de pollo, pero por un día te tienes que sacrificar y dejar de darle a una pelota con un palo para ayudar en el Consejo, lo haces— Respondió rápidamente Megumi.

— Perdona Kitsune, pero antes tú también le dabas a pelotas con un palo ¡Oh, la gran ganadora de varios torneos de tenis!— ironizó y volvieron a enlazarse los dos en una pelea.

El resto del grupo los ignoró a la pareja y emprendieron la marcha a la cafetería del centro.

— Makimachi— Misao miró a Aoshi que se había colocado a su lado mientras caminaban. Soujiro no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a sus dos compañeros— Esta tarde después de clase en la biblioteca— dijo sin mirar a la chica.

— S… si— respondió la ojiverde sonrojada— Me he estado mirando los temas de historia japonesa.

— Uhm— fue lo único que respondió el moreno. En ese momento Seta redujo su paso hasta quedarse parado en medio del pasillo, observando como los demás se alejaban.

— ¡Sou!— La palmada que recibió en la espalda lo hizo reaccionar, se giró para mirar a Megumi y a Sanosuke, que ya habían dejado de discutir y los habían alcanzado— ¿Por qué te paras?— preguntó el castaño mientras lo empujaba para que siguiese caminado. El pitcher se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rio nervioso.

— No es nada Sano, tan solo me acabo de acordar de algo importante— se excusó— Tengo que volver a la clase.

— ¿No será grave?— preguntó Megumi cambiando su tono de voz a uno preocupado.

— No, no os preocupéis, son cosas sin importancia— respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario de la cafetería. Antes de girarse por completo miró de nuevo las espaldas que iban por delante de sus dos amigos. Un imponente Aoshi caminaba junto a una Misao que parecía aún más pequeña al lado del chico— No es nada…

Sanosuke lo miró significativamente, ya conocía el suficiente tiempo a Soujiro como para saber que si era algo. Pero prefirió callar y dejar que se perdiera por los pasillos, ya encontraría el momento para hablar con su amigo más adelante.

* * *

Sanosuke bostezó mientras abría la puerta corredera del Consejo. Ya habían finalizado las clases y tal y como les había mandado Megumi, aquella tarde tendrían que quedarse trabajando en las solicitudes de los clubs. Bufó, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al ver a las personas que había en el Consejo.

La verdad era que aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a aquello.

Sayo Amakusa trabajaba con su atención puesta en su ordenador portátil mientras que a su lado Shozo la ayudaba a clasificar una pila enorme de solicitudes de distintos clubs. Megumi se encontraba donde siempre, tecleando en su portátil a una velocidad que rayaba la de la luz. Pero fue una persona en concreto la que más llamó la atención de un castaño que se terminaba de adentrar en la sala y dejaba su mochila sobre una de las mesas de la estancia.

En una de las estanterías se encontraba la más joven de todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, estaba de puntillas mientras intentaba llegar a unos informes en los que se detallaban los presupuestos de los clubs durante aquel curso académico que él mismo había ordenado. Suspiró.

Con paso lento se acercó hasta la estantería y bajó el archivador sin ningún esfuerzo. La joven lo miró sonrojada.

— Gracias…— dijo mientras lo aceptaba.

— No hay de qué— Sano le dedicó una mirada seria, intentando encontrar algún nexo que recordara a aquella dulce joven con el asqueroso de Enishi Yukishiro. No lo encontró, pero en ese momento un detalle se le vino a la mente— Por cierto…— Tomoe dejó de prestar atención al archivador para posar su mirada sobre el alto castaño— ¿Conoces a Himura?— la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia una de las mesas del Consejo.

— Si… él fue mi senpai durante la escuela media— informó con un tono relajado y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sano alzó un poco su ceja.

— ¿Tú también practicas kendo?— preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin quitar su mirada de la joven, esta se sentó y abrió el archivador.

— No, no que va, yo soy muy mala para las artes marciales— dijo mientras dibujaba una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, aquella chica era muy femenina…

— Ya veo…— Sano no quiso indagar más.

Con paso lento volvió a dirigirse a su sitio y se sentó delante de un montón de folios que supuso que Megumi habría puesto allí antes de que él llegara. Se dedicó a trabajar mientras le dedicaba efímeras miradas a la hermana de Yukishiro. Algo no le olía bien…

— ¡Perdonad la tardanza!— Soujiro entró en aquel momento en la sala con la respiración entrecortada. Megumi sacó la cabeza del ordenador, por fin.

— Vaya Seta… no te preocupes, ponte con Sagara a redactar el informe de los clubs, ahora os ayudo yo— comentó sin dejar de teclear en el ordenador— cuando termine con esto…

— ¡Es impresionante!— Tomoe les dedicó una gran sonrisa a todos.

— ¿Qué?— Sou dejó la mochila a un lado y miró interrogante a la nueva integrante del Consejo.

— Veros trabajar, es impresionante— Sou se sonrojó y Megumi simplemente sonrió. Sano por su parte se dedicó a leer los documentos con los que tendría que redactar el informe de aceptación de los nuevos clubs.

— Aquí es lo normal— Sayo levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa— Siempre hay mucho trabajo y el rato que le dedicamos al Consejo debemos de ser eficientes.

— El lema es hacer del instituto un lugar mejor para los alumnos— Informo Soujiro con su dedo índice alzado, la verdad era que, tras un año en el Consejo de manera forzosa, Sou había interiorizado de manera eficiente los valores que siempre trasmitía Megumi. Tomoe los miraba con una sonrisa.

— Sin duda sois impresionantes— esta vez habló Shozo. Megumi se levantó de su sitio y sonrió.

— Espero que os sintáis cómodos con nosotros— confesó.

— Por supuesto— Tomoe apretó sus puños con una sonrisa.

— Es un honor— dijo Shozo mientras miraba disimuladamente a la vicepresidenta que se encontraba a su lado. Sayo dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Por cierto… para vosotros es vuestro último año— Comentó la castaña— ¿Ya habéis pensado la universidad a la que queréis asistir?— Soujiro sacó su cabeza de los informes y miró a Sayo.

— La verdad es que todavía no lo he pensado muy bien…— Confesó el pitcher con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas— Quizás intente conseguir alguna beca deportiva… pero no lo tengo muy claro todavía— Sou se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

— Tiene sentido, dado los éxitos del equipo de béisbol— Opinó Megumi— A parte, fuiste el mejor jugador de las interescolares, no me extrañaría que alguna universidad te ofreciera una beca— Tomoe lo miró emocionada.

— Wau ¡Es impresionante Senpai!— Soujiro se sonrojó.

— No es para tanto…

— ¿Y usted Takani-senpai?— la integrante más joven miró con emoción a la presidenta. Megumi cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— Medicina en la universidad de Juntendo— Informó mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Juntendo?— Sayo Amakusa la miró con sorpresa— ¡Esa es la universidad de medicina más prestigiosa de Tokio!— Sanosuke prestó más interés en la conversación, se sorprendió de conocer aquel detalle. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hablado de aquel tema con Megumi.

— Es mi primera opción desde que entré en esta preparatoria.

— No me extraña— Shozo opinó por primera vez— Eres la alumna más brillante del centro, detrás de Shinomori-senpai y además presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil… es normal que aspires a estudiar en una buena universidad— opinó.

— ¿Y usted Sagara-senpai?— Sano miró a Sayo Amakusa que lo miraba con una amable sonrisa. Paseó sus ojos por todos los compañeros que lo miraban expectantes, excepto Megumi, que alzaba una ceja sin quitar las manos de sus caderas.

— Aún no lo sé— dijo finalmente— Todavía tengo tiempo…

— Bueno… tampoco le queda tanto tiempo senpai— Shozo rio a la vez que hacía aquel comentario. Sano iba a hablar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

— Será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo— Megumi se sentó en la misma mesa que Sano y Sou. Dando por finalizada la conversación— A ver, tenemos que redactar esto ¿No?— preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los folios que poblaban la mesa.

En ese momento, todos volvieron a centrarse en su trabajo. La presidenta tomó inmediatamente el mando en la tarea que estaban realizando Sanosuke y Soujiro y la sala del Consejo se llenó de un cómo silencio tan solo roto por los ligeros comentarios que se hacían los miembros entre ellos.

Conforme fueron terminando sus respectivas tareas, Megumi les dio permiso a los que terminaban para irse a casa, siendo Sano, Sou y ella los últimos que se encontraban en la sala, terminando la tediosa redacción del informe sobre los clubs que debían de entregar al director.

— Y con esto terminamos— Soujiro dejó una pila de folios sobre la mesa en la que solía sentarse Megumi. Por fin habían terminado el trabajo.

— Odio los clubs— informó Sanosuke mientras terminaba de mirar el documento que les había llevado toda la tarde redactar— Ya podrían hacer todo este papeleo ellos en vez de nosotros.

— No te quejes Sagara— dijo Megumi mientras tomaba una de las carpetas que decoraba las estanterías— Voy a llevarle esto al director para que lo firme y habremos terminado— Suspirando, la morena tomó el documento de las manos de Sanosuke que, sin querer, se rozaron. La chica sintió un escalofrío al notar la intensa mirada de Sanosuke sobre ella, se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos antes de que esta saliese de la sala del Consejo un poco más rápido de lo habitual.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— Soujiro miró con una ceja alzada a su amigo que seguía en la misma posición. Sano carraspeó mientras se ponía en pie.

— ¿El qué?— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se disponía a recoger sus cosas.

— Tú y Takani— respondió como si fuese obvio— lleváis un tiempo muy raros. Lo mismo os peleáis, que tenéis momentos como este… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?— la espalda de Sanosuke se tensó, había conseguido ser tan cuidadoso hasta el momento porque nadie le había preguntado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?— Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

— No sabes mentir— Soujiro lo miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Y ahora que lo pienso…

— Sou, deja de pensar— Un Sanosuke sonrojado le colocó la mano justo enfrente de la cara. El capitán abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Entonces… Megumi y tú… ¿Desde cuándo?— Soujiro se apoyó en la mesa mirando a Sanosuke.

— Shhhhhh— Sano apretó los dientes y miró hacia todos lados rezando porque nadie los hubiese escuchado— ¡Quieres bajar la voz! Bueno… esto… ¡Se supone que no lo debe de saber nadie!

— ¿Estás llevando una relación en secreto con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?— Sanosuke puso una mueca indescifrable ante aquella pregunta y asintió efímeramente— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?— Soujiro sintió como el castaño le tapaba la boca con la mano.

— ¿No te he dicho que bajes la voz?— repitió.

—¿Desde cuándo?— volvió a preguntar mientras se zafaba del agarre, Sanosuke suspiró mientras dejaba caer los hombros en señal de rendición. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala.

— Desde Navidad— confesó— Después de que Sayo se me declarara fui a buscar a Megumi a la estación.

— ¿¡Qué Sayo se te declaró!?— Sanosuke miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, Soujiro bajó la voz y se acercó de nuevo a él apoyándose en la mesa— ¿Y por qué no me has contado nada?— preguntó.

— Megumi y yo lo preferimos así…— Dijo mientras miraba hacia una ventana.

— Ya decía yo que, que repitieses otro año más en el Consejo por voluntad propia no era muy normal…— Seta se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

— ¿Y tú?— aquella pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos al joven pitcher— Que yo sepa no soy el único que guarda secretos…— el joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa— Se perfectamente que estás colado por la Comadreja desde hace mucho tiempo…— aquella afirmación dejó perplejo a Soujiro— ¿Cuándo esperas decírselo? ¿Cuándo el muñeco de nieve te la robe?

— ¿Cómo…

— Creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es ella…— Sano frunció el ceño— pero la Comadreja es así, o se lo dices o no lo va a saber nunca. Tan solo pensará en ti como el chico amable que la ayuda, que la ha integrado en un club, que la invita a refrescos, que siempre tiene tiempo para ella… Misao es muy simple— Sano suspiró.

— Yo no estoy enamorado de Makimachi-san— respondió completamente rojo. Sano sonrió.

— En ningún momento he dicho que estuvieses enamorado… eso lo has dicho tú— Soujiro se mordió los labios y su rubor creció.

— ¡Ya está!— una alegre Megumi se adentró en la sala dándole un susto al secretario, que con el rostro rojo como un tomate salió con mucha prisa de allí— ¿Qué le pasa a Seta?— Preguntó a un Sanosuke que continuaba sentado en la silla con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Nada, que es demasiado tímido— se levantó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la presidenta, que lo paró colocándole una mano en el pecho.

— Soujiro podría volver…— susurró, sentía sus piernas temblar por la cercanía del joven y no dejaba de mirar la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta.

— No te preocupes…— Sano llevó sus labios a su cuello haciéndola estremecer, a la vez que le susurraba— Y de todas formas ya da igual…

— ¿Qué?— Megumi tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para mantenerse en pie al sentir los labios del castaño en su cuello.

— Sou acaba de enterarse de que estamos juntos— Sano sintió como la respiración de la chica paró de repente, alzó su rostro para mirarla. Megumi reflejaba una mueca incierta y su rostro estaba mucho más rojo que el de Soujiro— Tranquila, no dirá nada— Sano se separó de ella con una sonrisa, tomó sus pertenencias de encima de la mesa y, guiñándole un ojo, salió de la sala del Consejo.

* * *

— ¡Himura-senpai!— escuchar aquel característico tono de voz hizo que Kaoru alzara ligeramente una ceja mientras observaba como una joven ataviada con el uniforme del instituto y con una enorme sonrisa en su angelical rostro, se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Kenshin Himura. Al parecer aquellas visitas al dojo iban a ser más comunes de lo que la joven kendoka pensaba.

— ¡Oh! Tomoe ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encontraban en el dojo, el entrenamiento vespertino acababa de terminar y todos los miembros del club de kendo se hallaban recogiendo las equipaciones y guardando el material.

Kaoru se encontraba en la zona donde se guardaban las espadas de bambú, recibía todas las que sus compañeros habían utilizado durante la práctica sin quitar su mirada de lo que acontecía en la puerta del dojo, donde la jovencísima Tomoe Yukishiro le tendía una lata a un Kenshin que se llevaba una mano a la nuca sonrojado.

— Kamiya gracias por tu amabilidad— la voz de uno de sus compañeros de club la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y tomó el shinai que este le tendía, intentando no perder visión de lo que acontecía en la otra punta del dojo.

— De nada— respondió intentando forzar la sonrisa. Finalmente puso su atención en el expositor donde estaba colocando las espadas de bambú, perdiendo de su campo de visión a Kenshin y a la alumna de 1º.

Intentó concentrarse y no pensar en tonterías de joven novia celosa e insufrible… pero aquello era inútil. Desde que había comenzado el nuevo curso y había aparecido aquella alumna, Kenshin recibía visitas diarias de ella ya fuese en el dojo o en clase. Siempre solía aparecer cuando ella se encontraba lejos del alcance de su novio y siempre intercambiaban conversaciones que acompañaban de grandes sonrisas.

Una amiga de la escuela media… Kaoru suspiró. No había encontrado el valor de preguntarle a Kenshin cuál era la relación que tenía o había tenido con Yukishiro-san…

— ¿Kaoru?— la joven dio un respingo y se giró, la mirada amable de Kenshin se topó con la suya.

—¿S… sí?— preguntó nerviosa, no había rastro de Tomoe en el dojo, al parecer ya se había ido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la ayudaba a colocar los shinais en el expositor— Los estás poniendo mal… no es propio de ti.

En ese momento Kaoru se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo. Efectivamente, no había puesto interés ninguno en la tarea que estaba realizando y todos los shinais se encontraban desordenados en el expositor. Kenshin comenzó a colocarlos por tamaño.

— ¡Lo siento! Es… es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte...— Kenshin continuaba colocando las espadas con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?— preguntó sin mirarla a la cara, pues su atención continuaba en el expositor. Kaoru cerró sus puños mientras miraba la espalda del joven, aún ataviado con la armadura de kendo. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron.

Suspiró.

— No es nada Kenshin… quizás son los nervios por las clasificatorias. Nada más— mintió. El joven se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

— Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme— dijo— Hoy tengo turno en el supermercado, si no me doy prisa mi jefe me llamará la atención— Informó si borrar la sonrisa mientras desataba las cintas de su do.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes por mí— Kaoru dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Adelántate— Kenshin se terminó de quitar la armadura y las dejó en el suelo.

— Gracias por hacerte cargo Kaoru— con rapidez, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin borrar su sonrisa corrió hacia la salida del dojo. La pelinegra se fijó que llevaba una lata de té en una de sus manos y supuso, acertadamente, que aquello había sido obra de Yukishiro.

Volvió a suspirar y miró el dojo que ya se encontraba vacío. Se remangó el kimono y se dispuso a guardar el material que quedaba y dirigirse a casa.

Necesitaba tomar un buen baño.

* * *

Un nuevo día amaneció en la prefectura de Kanagawa y la rutina establecida en el instituto Hiko se repitió una vez más. A consecuencia de que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil les había pedido trabajar el día anterior, aquel día el capitán del equipo de béisbol pudo realizar los entrenamientos de béisbol sin ningún impedimento. Aquella tarde era gris y fea, Soujiro miró el cielo mientras terminaba de recoger el material que habían estado utilizando durante el entrenamiento.

Cargado de bates se dirigió al almacén y los dejó en una de las cajas, salió para hacer lo propio con las pelotas. Había dejado que los chicos se fuesen más temprano aquel día. Tal y como le dijo Megumi el día anterior, se encontraban a principios de curso y aún no tenían ningún partido importante en el horizonte, por lo que no le pareció mal que pudiesen disfrutar un poco de libertad, pues la semana próxima iban a empezar a entrenar mucho más en serio para los partidos de clasificación de las interescolares. Sonrió mientras se agachaba a coger el saco lleno de bolas, aquel sería su último torneo interescolar y debían de defender el título de campeones… no podían bajar la guardia. Guardó todo y se fue al vestuario donde volvió a colocarse su uniforme, se miró en el espejo y se obligó a sonreír, pero aquella vez no pudo. Suspiró mientras que con su macuto en el hombro volvía a salir, se paseó en silencio hasta llegar de nuevo a la pista de béisbol donde se quedó observando, aquel sería su último año en el instituto y no volvería a verla más…

— ¡Atrápala Sou!— el pitcher se giró sorprendido y observó como una lata de refresco volaba hacia él. La atrapó sin dificultad— ¡Vaya! No esperaba menos de nuestro capitán ¡Buenos reflejos!— Una alegre Misao se acercó hasta donde se encontraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba su mochila al hombro y su uniforme desarreglado como siempre.

— ¿Misao? Pensaba que esta tarde ibas a estar en la biblioteca— dijo Soujiro mientras miraba la lata de refresco.

— Eso pensaba yo también… pero mientras estaba estudiando no podía parar de pensar en vosotros y en que me estaba perdiendo el entrenamiento… la cosa es que… no podía concentrarme— La ojiverde se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua, Sou se quedó paralizado y en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco— Pero acabo de ver a Cho y me ha dicho que ya habíais terminado.

— Bueno… la tarde se está poniendo fea y ya que los entrenamientos intensivos comienzan la semana que viene… — Misao siguió a Sou hasta el banquillo, donde dejó su macuto y ella su mochila— He pensado dejarlos descansar un poco más de la cuenta— terminó de explicar mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— No sé cuántas veces lo habré dicho— comenzó a decir la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del banquillo y dirigía su mirada a la pista de juego— Pero eres un gran capitán, Sou— Aquellas palabras hicieron que un calor incontrolable se expandiera por el pecho del joven. Se sentó al lado de la chica y abrió su lata mientras las palabras de Sanosuke volvieron a su cabeza.

— Gracias por continuar con nosotros— Misao miró al pitcher con una sonrisa.

— Me divierto mucho con vosotros— confesó.

— Sinceramente… creo que tenerte en el equipo es lo que más ánimos nos da para poder ganar de nuevo— Sou dibujó una expresión seria en su cara, aquello hizo que Misao dejara de reír— pero no es solo eso…— el joven apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas y se echó hacia delante— gracias por transmitirnos tu alegría, gracias por ser como eres…— las palabras de Sou se quedaron en el aire mientras una estupefacta Misao lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos— Creo que yo también te lo he dicho un montón de veces…— el castaño sonrió— No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que Jine'i apareciera aquel día en el instituto— suspiró— fue a raíz de aquel día cuando mi vida comenzó a mejorar..

— ¿Tu vida?— Misao arrugó casi imperceptiblemente su entrecejo, pero acto seguido volvió a sonreír— ¡Vamos Sou! Seguro que antes de que apareciera yo te las arreglabas muy bien con los chicos…— la ojiverde dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Soujiro se oscurecía, a pesar de que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

— Si te digo la verdad… antes se me solía hacer más cuesta arriba esto de parecer feliz— La mirada del capitán se dirigió al cielo, las nubes grises era cada vez más compactas— Pero… desde que apareció Sanosuke… apareciste tú… algo ha cambiado…— El joven suspiró— No sé si lo sabrás, pero mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo era muy pequeño— La cara de Misao se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa, Sou suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar— Me acogió mi tío Shisio… él… bueno… él era una persona bastante difícil, si no tenía ni idea de criar a un niño no sé porque aquel estúpido juez decidió darle mi custodia— El pitcher miró hacia la pista de béisbol, su mirada era seria y fría, jamás habría imaginado que Soujiro fuese capar de dibujar aquella expresión tan vacía de… emoción – Todo lo que le rodeaba era drogas… prostitución… digamos que no pasé una infancia del todo bonita— la ojiverde se quedó paralizada mientras observaba al joven que se encontraba a su lado— Solo fue cuando descubrí el béisbol cuando realmente pude evadirme de aquel mundo de mierda— escupió aquellas palabras con asco, con un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo— Era la única manera que tenía de tenía de alejarme de él… estuve muy agradecido cuando aprobé el examen de ingreso al instituto Hiko ¿Sabes? Antes vivía en Kioto— explicó mientras su expresión se volvía más relajada— cuando me aceptaron tuve la gran escusa de salir de la vida de mi tío y… desde entonces vivo aquí solo y juego al béisbol en uno de los mejores institutos del país… el equipo de béisbol de Hiko no destacaba mucho… pero me propuse dar todo de mí para destacar ¿Sabes qué mi sueño es ser jugador de la liga profesional?

— Por… ¿Por qué me cuentas…

— Porque me apetecía— la sonrisa amable tan característica del chico volvió a decorarle el rostro— Para que comprendas lo afortunado que soy… de estar aquí— señaló con su brazo la pista de béisbol— De haber ganado un torneo interescolar, de tener amigos tan buenos y… de haberte conocido…— en ese momento el rostro de la joven de pelo trenzado enrojeció. Soujiro volvió a poner una expresión seria mientras la miraba a los ojos profundamente— Misao yo... en realidad…

— ¿Bateamos un rato?— Misao cortó de pronto lo que iba a decir y decidió ignorar aquella expresión del rostro del joven mientras ponía de pie nerviosamente, Soujiro alzó su rostro para dedicarle una mirada entre extrañada y divertida.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— Pues que creo que es súper injusto que siempre seáis vosotros los que os divertís— Misao se dirigió corriendo al almacén y salió de él con un bate, una pelota y un guante— Demuéstrame lo buen pitcher que eres— dijo mientras le lanzaba el guante.

— Pero… ¡Si va a llover!— dijo sorprendido aún con la lata de refresco en su mano.

— ¡Y qué más da!— Misao se quitó la chaqueta azul de su uniforme y la dejó sobre el banquillo— ¿Acaso te da miedo un poco de agua?— Soujiro sonrió.

— Está bien, tú lo has querido— La imitó quitándose la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa de su uniforme, metió la punta de su corbata en el bolsillo de su pecho y se colocó su guante negro. Misao sonrió ante el cambio de actitud.

— ¡Ese es el Soujiro Seta que yo conozco!— le lanzó la pelota y se dirigió al campo donde se colocó en la zona del bateador.

— ¿De verdad que quieres batear?— Preguntó mientras andando se colocaba en el montículo del pitcher.

— ¿Por qué no iba a querer batear?— dijo mientras golpeaba al aire repetidamente con el bate— ¡Estoy lista capitán!— Soujiro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Vas a fallar— dijo desde su lugar.

— ¿Me has dejado intentarlo al menos?— Preguntó— ¡Llevo un año viéndoos jugar!

— Pero eso no significa que sepas batear— respondió.

— ¿Quieres tirar de una vez?— El pitcher miró a la joven que apretaba con entusiasmo el bate de béisbol, su cuerpo era pequeño y, a causa de su delgadez, su camisa blanca le estaba muy grande. La llevaba remangada hasta los codos, tenía un lado de la camisa por dentro de la falda y el otro por fuera, su corbata aflojada le llegaba hasta la cintura de la falda gris y podría asegurar que sus mocasines marrones eran de una talla infantil. Se enamoró aún más de ella, si eso era posible. Su cara rebosaba felicidad con su enorme y característica sonrisa mientras seguía increpándolo para que lanzara de una vez.

— Venga— dijo mientras aguantaba una carcajada— ¡Prepárate!

— ¡Estoy lista desde hace una hora Seta!— Sou sonrió y le lanzó la bola. Misao se adelantó y golpeó al aire mientras se echaba un poco hacia adelante por la fuerza que había empleado en el bateo, se escuchó como la pelota golpeaba en la valla de atrás.

— ¡Strike!— gritó el pitcher— ¡Vamos Misao esa era muy fácil!

— ¡Otra!— dijo la ojiverde mientras tomaba la pelota del suelo y se la volvía a lanzar a Soujiro— ¡Esa ha sido bola!

— ¿Bola? ¡Pero si te la he tirado al bate!

— ¡Bola he dicho!— sentenció mientras lo señalaba con el bate— ¡Vamos! Si esta vez lanzas bien te puedo asegurar que le daré— dijo mientras sonreía y volvía a ponerse en posición de bateo.

Soujiro la miró con una sonrisa mientras volvía a lanzarle la bola, esta vez de una manera más suave y le dio. Aunque la pelota se fue a zona de _out_.

— ¡Le he dado! ¿Has visto Sou? ¡Le he dado!— La joven comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría— ¡Ah es verdad! ¡Tengo que ir a la primera base!— exclamó mientras dejaba el bate en el suelo y comenzaba a correr.

Soujiro se quedó hipnotizado mientras la observaba correr por todas las bases riéndose a carcajadas, era rápida de eso no había duda, podría haber encajado muy bien en el club de atletismo o en el club de tenis… ¿Por qué kendo?

 _"_ _¿A qué esperas Sou? ¿A que el muñeco de nieve te la robe?"_

La voz de Sanosuke se coló sin permiso en su cabeza. Estaba claro… Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

— ¡Y carrera!— Misao llegó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro— ¿Con qué no era capaz?

— Me retracto de mis palabras— Dijo mientras alzaba ambas manos y dibujaba una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eres todo un caballero Sou— Misao tomó de nuevo el bate y rio— La pelota se ha ido a _out…_

— Pero has hecho una carrera impresionante— confesó— no sabía que tenías esas habilidades atléticas— Las gotas cada vez caían con más fuerza.

— Espero haberte animado al menos— Con una dulce sonrisa se dirigió al banquillo para resguardarse de la lluvia, Sou la siguió— No tenías buena cara.

— No te preocupes por mí— dijo mientras dejaba su guante y tomaba su refresco y le daba un sorbo.

— No tenía ni idea… siento lo de tus padres— dijo al fin la joven a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada triste, retomando la conversación que habían dejado inconclusa.

— No te preocupes, no llegué a conocerlos— respondió Soujiro, era cierto que estaba mucho más animado.

— ¡Pero eso no significa que no hayas sufrido por ello!— Esta vez fue Misao la que lo miraba seria, estaba mojada por la lluvia y notó como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos— ¿Cómo no me habías hablado sobre esto antes?— Preguntó.

— No me gusta molestar a la gente con mis tonterías— Sou iba a seguir hablando, pero la ojiverde lo cortó.

— ¿Tonterías? ¡La muerte de tus padres no es ninguna tontería!— la joven temblaba ligeramente.

— No es necesario que te aflijas por ello Misao, fue hace mucho tiempo— respondió.

— ¡Pero te hace sufrir!— la chica lo miró intensamente— ¡Ahora lo entiendo Sou, ahora te entiendo!— El joven sonrió— Estás lleno de dolor y sufrimiento… aunque por fuera siempre lo ocultes con tu sonrisa.

— Es lo que me ha tocado vivir— suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la estructura del banquillo— Pero ya te he dicho que estoy bien…— se miró la mano y cerró su puño— ¿Puedes responderme a una pregunta?— Misao asintió levemente, mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no surcaran su rostro— ¿Por qué el club de kendo?— la pregunta dejó paralizada a la joven, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del capitán del equipo de béisbol y la miró intensamente.

— Yo… por…

— Estoy enamorado de ti— sin más el secreto que estaba guardando tanto tiempo en su corazón salió a la luz. La cara de Misao reflejó sorpresa. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, resguardados bajo el pequeño tejado del banquillo, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo era ensordecedor— Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, Misao.

— Sou…

— Y sé perfectamente que tú estás enamorada de otro— un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, la joven se sonrojó sin saber que decir.

— Yo… esto…

— No hace falta que me des una respuesta— dijo Soujiro— Solo quería que lo supieras y que me tuvieras en cuenta— el joven castaño se encontraba justo enfrente de ella con los puños apretados— Quiero que me veas, que sepas lo que siento por ti— sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse— Y decirte que no me rendiré, no me rendiré jamás y a partir de este momento haré todo lo posible por conquistarte y vencer a Shinomori— el corazón de Misao dio un vuelco al escuchar el apellido de Aoshi.

— Por lo que veo es bastante evidente…— susurró la joven mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la frente— Sou yo…

— Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me respondas— repitió, miró hacia el edificio del instituto— Y tómate en serio mi propuesta, sé que puedo hacerte feliz y no existe nada en el mundo que me gustase más— Soujiro dibujó una ligera sonrisa— Espero que guardes mis secretos ¿Vale?— Y sin más, el castaño tomó el macuto y su chaqueta azul, se la colocó en la cabeza y salió del banquillo dejando sola y sorprendida a la joven de ojos verdes.

* * *

La temporada de lluvias dio comienzo, y con ella los entrenamientos intensivos y los primeros exámenes del trimestre. Aquella tarde era especialmente húmeda y calurosa, el equipo de fútbol entrenaba y los de béisbol disfrutaban de una merecida tarde libre tras los intensos entrenamientos de cara a las clasificaciones.

Sanosuke salió temprano del centro aquel día, se le hizo raro no tener que ir al Consejo pues Megumi se había ido temprano a casa porque sus padres estaban de visita y no había dejado tareas para los demás miembros, internamente lo agradeció. Se colocó los mocasines negros en la entrada y sonrió cuando se encontró con su mejor amiga en la puerta del Centro.

— ¿No entrenas hoy?— preguntó con una sonrisa al ver que iba con su shinai enfundado a la espalda.

— Kenshin ha cancelado el entrenamiento— informó— Lo han llamado del supermercado pidiéndole si podía suplir el puesto de un compañero que se ha puesto enfermo y nos ha dado la tarde libre.

— Que casualidad…— Sano se llevó la mochila al hombro despreocupadamente— Megumi también ha cancelado hoy las tareas del Consejo porque sus padres están de visita.

— ¿De visita?— ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus hogares. Sano le dedicó una mirada a Kaoru.

— Los padres de la Kitsune viven en Tokio— informó.

— No tenía ni idea— dijo la kendoka.

— Ya, creo que poca gente lo sabe…— reflexionó el castaño. Continuaron caminando por la ribera del río.

— Hacía un montón de tiempo que no volvíamos juntos a casa— dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa— es nostálgico…— Sano le dedicó otra sonrisa y continuó caminando.

— ¿Qué tal va todo con Himura?— preguntó el joven de pelo revuelto— Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos… ¿Todo bien?— Kaoru miró a su mejor amigo, por un momento dudó antes de hablar.

— S…sí— contestó, aquella respuesta llamó la atención de Sano que puso mayor interés en su mejor amiga.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó.

— Bueno… en teoría sí estamos bien…— La pelinegra frunció levemente el ceño— Kenshin es muy gentil y siempre está pendiente de mí y…

— ¿Qué ocurre Kaoru? Hay algo que te tiene preocupada— Sanosuke paró la marcha y miró serio a su mejor amiga.

— Es una tontería, Sano— rio— Algo sin importancia…— su mejor amigo alzó una ceja, la kendoka suspiró y apoyó sus brazos en la valla que bordeaba la ribera del río— Es por… Yukishiro-san…— confesó. Aquello sorprendió a Sano.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó mientras también se apoyaba.

— Ella y Kenshin se conocen de la escuela media y… parece que se llevan muy bien… viene a visitarlo casi todos los días al club y… bueno… yo…

— ¿No le has preguntado a Kenshin?— preguntó Sano mientras miraba serio a su mejor amiga.

— No…

— ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?

— Tengo un mal presentimiento… nada más.

— Pues creo que deberías de preguntárselo a Himura— opinó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡No es tan sencillo Sano!

— ¿Por qué? Eres su novia, es normal que tengas curiosidad en saber quién es esa chica que lo visita todos los días ¿No?

— Yo…

— No sé… esa chica no termina de causarme buena sensación— reflexionó Sano— Es hermana del imbécil de Enishi… yo la he estado observando en el Consejo y tiene pinta de no haber matado una mosca… pero hay algo… no me termina de cuadrar… y sinceramente Kao, si alguien estuviera todos los días detrás de la Kitt…— Sano calló sus palabras al instante, Kaoru lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

— ¿Ibas a decir Kitsune?

— No.

— ¿Si alguien estuviera detrás de la Kitsune todos los días que harías?— Sano comenzó a andar, Kaoru lo siguió.

— Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

— He dicho nada— las mejillas de Sano adquirieron un tono rojizo.

— Tú llevas unos meses muy raro, Sano.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Nada de "¿Ah sí?" ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Megumi-san?

— Nada.

— ¡Sanosuke Sagara!

— ¡He dicho que nada!— el castaño se dio la vuelta y encaró a su amiga completamente sonrojado, su expresión lo decía todo. Kaoru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— Tú y Megumi…

— ¡Me largo!— Sano no la dejó continuar y aceleró el paso hasta su casa dejando a Kaoru atrás. Esta, a pesar de estar un poco afligida por sus dudas con Himura, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para intentar aguantar una carcajada.

No tenía ni idea de que su mejor amigo y Megumi hubiesen estrechado su relación.

—¡Kaoru!— la joven se giró al escuchar su nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a un pelirrojo caminar hasta ella.

— ¿Tú no ibas a trabajar?— preguntó cuándo Kenshin terminó de acercarse hasta ella.

— Sí… pero al llegar al supermercado estaba otro compañero supliendo el puesto del que está enfermo… yo entro a las siete— informó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

— Entonces tienes dos horas libres— Kaoru sonrió y sintió como todas las dudas que la habían asaltado hacía unos instantes desaparecían de un plumazo. La sonrisa que Kenshin le dedicaba era tan sincera que no podía concebir que algo extraño sucediese con aquella joven de 1º.

— He pensado que podríamos aprovechar para entrenar un rato, tú y yo ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Tenemos el dojo para nosotros solos?— preguntó mientras aceptaba la mano de su novio, este sonrió.

— Nadie molestará— el pecho de Kaoru dio un brinco y un agradable calor inundó su pecho.

— Claro…— dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Y afianzando el agarre de sus manos, ambos volvieron a dirigirse al instituto.

* * *

Sanosuke caminaba hacia su casa con el rostro totalmente coloreado de rojo, era obvio que su mejor amiga lo había descubierto y la vergüenza que sentía era demasiada. El castaño llegó hasta su jardín, se internó en él y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal de su casa de madera de estilo tradicional.

Había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, por eso se sorprendió cuando vio los zapatos de su padre en el recibidor. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que, junto a estos, había unos delicados zapatos de tacón. Sanosuke frunció el ceño sin entender. No era nada normal encontrar ese tipo de zapatos en su vivienda.

Con precaución se descalzó y con paso lento se internó en el recibidor su casa, escuchó voces provenientes del salón y el ligero olor al tabaco que siempre solía fumar su padre ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

Sano dejó la mochila a un lado de la entrada y con paso pausado y sin hacer ruido se internó por el pasillo, las voces cada vez se escuchaban más nítidas y entonces sintió como su pecho se comprimía con un extraño sentimiento.

Asomó su cabeza en el salón, su padre estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa, con su pipa humeante en su boca, frente a él, una mujer que le daba la espalda. Su pelo era castaño, largo y ligeramente ondulado. Kamishi desvió sus ojos de la mujer y los posó en su hijo, Sanosuke sintió como su corazón se paralizaba al ver la mirada que su padre le estaba dedicando.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró a Sano con sus ojos castaños.

— Sanosuke…

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _A partir de ahora comienza la acción de verdad. No sé si recordáis que hace tiempo comenté que la segunda parte del fic iba a tomar un rumbo más maduro… pues en este capítulo se empieza a atisbar un poco el giro argumental que va a tomar la historia._

 _Preparaos, porque muchas cosas van a comenzar a esclarecerse._

 _Gracias por estar ahí siempre._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 23. Madre_**


	24. Capítulo 23 Madre

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Madre**

 **— S** anosuke…— El castaño quedó paralizado cuando entró en el salón de su casa, su padre estaba sentado en el suelo a un lado de la mesa con su pipa encendida y un té enfrente de él. A su lado, una mujer de unos 45 años con el cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado lo miraba con interés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó el joven mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada tan tranquilamente en el suelo de tatami del salón de su casa.

— Me alegro de volver a verte… hijo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— repitió la pregunta mientras su cara empezaba a reflejarse una expresión de odio— ¿Papá que hace esta mujer en nuestra casa?— Sanosuke dirigió su mirada a su padre, este seguía fumando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

— Me he enterado de tus progresos Sanosuke— la mujer siguió hablando y lo miró ilusionada— Es increíble lo que has cambiado, cariño. Has crecido mucho— El castaño frunció el ceño.

— ¿A ti que te importa lo que yo haga?— Respondió furioso ¿Quién se creía que era ella para volver después de tanto tiempo? Dio un paso atrás torpemente— Y no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?— La madre de los Sagara dibujó una sonrisa triste en su semblante.

— He venido a veros… — La rabia de Sanosuke creció al ver como la mujer que los abandonó hacía ya casi ocho años lo miraba sentada tranquilamente en el salón de su casa. No lo aguantó.

— Está bien, pero hay un pequeño problema— El castaño se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de su casa— Yo no quiero verte— Y dando un portazo desapareció.

—¿Realmente piensas que es una buena idea, Naname?— Kamishimoemon abrió los ojos y miró a su exmujer, que seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido su hijo mayor.

— Creo que es lo mejor para él— la castaña tomó su té— Siento lo ocurrido Kamishi…

— Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto Naname, el problema es tu hijo— El hombre se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana mirando el jardín de la casa— No voy a defenderte, eso es algo que tienes que hacer tu sola. Sanosuke lo ha pasado realmente mal durante estos años…— Miró de nuevo a su exmujer— Y el error es tuyo, no mío… bastante he hecho yo intentando criar a dos niños totalmente solo.

— Y no lo has hecho mal, Kamishi… Veo que Sanosuke se ha convertido en todo un hombre…— la mujer tomó el té entre sus manos y antes de llevárselo a los labios volvió a hablar— Ya sabes que te he estado pasando durante estos tres años el dinero para pagar sus estudios de preparatoria, por fin he podido estabilizar mi vida en los Estados Unidos y estudiar en una universidad americana sería gran oportunidad para él ahora que se ha centrado… — Kamishimoemon volvió a fijar su vista en el arce que tenía en el jardín.

— Puede que esos sean tus planes Naname… Pero también tienes que contar con los de tu hijo— La castaña dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

— No has cambiado nada…

— Estaría mal si lo hubiese hecho, de todas formas, tú también sigues igual…

* * *

Los nudillos de Sanosuke sangraron cuando los retiró de la pared de hormigón que acababa de golpear. Una rabia incontenible se arremolinaba en el pecho del castaño y una impotencia muy parecida a la que había sentido anteriormente apareció de nuevo. Con un movimiento rápido estampó su cabeza en la misma pared, sintió un dolor punzante en la frente.

¿Qué era aquello?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué había vuelto?

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Gruñó. No, aquella mujer ya no se merecía nada de él, ni siquiera unas lágrimas. Bastantes derramó en su época, furioso se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar con los puños apretados, el de su mano derecha sangraba y la cinta roja que adornaba su frente también había comenzado a adquirir un color más fuerte a causa de la sangre que salía de la herida que se acababa de hacer al golpear su frente en el hormigón.

Por muchas vueltas que le intentaba dar, Sanosuke era incapaz de entender la situación. Ya lo había superado, había aceptado que era hijo de un ser sin corazón…

¿Por qué aparecía de nuevo?

Llegó a la ribera del río y saltando la valla se internó en ella, caminó unos metros más hasta que decidió tumbarse en la hierba. Estiró los brazos y las piernas y se dedicó únicamente a observar el atardecer que cubría de naranja el cielo de la ciudad, deseando sacar de su mente y su cuerpo todos aquellos sufrimientos que ya creía haber superado.

* * *

Misao caminaba por los pasillos del centro con los libros entre sus brazos rumbo a la biblioteca con la cabeza en otra parte. Tras la confesión de Soujiro, este volvió a comportarse como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y aquello no pudo evitar llenar de nervios a la joven de la trenza cada vez que coincidía con el joven castaño, ya fuese en el equipo o en clase. Si lo que pretendía con aquella confesión era que la joven Misao pensara en él, el capitán del equipo de béisbol había acertado de lleno, llenando la cabeza de la ojiverde de dudas tremendas y situaciones que jamás se habría imaginado.

La joven abrió la puerta corredera que le daba acceso a la biblioteca y divisó una ancha espalda en una de las mesas del fondo, con paso lento se dirigió hasta la mesa que siempre ocupaban y se sentó junto al mejor alumno del centro. La joven estableció en silencio su lugar de estudio mientras que agradecía internamente que la situación caótica que se vivía dentro de su cabeza no hubiese sido percibida por nadie. La ojiverde decidió no contarle a nadie lo vivido con su capitán aquella lluviosa tarde de primavera y todos continuaron con sus pacíficas vidas. Pero había alguien para quien no pasaban desapercibidos los pequeños lapsus en los que caía Misao mientras estudiaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— la joven de la trenza dio un ligero respingo en su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Aoshi, sentado a su izquierda. Aquella tarde Han'nya no los acompañaba.

— S… sí— contestó mientras volvía a tomar su bolígrafo y prestaba atención a su tarea. Aoshi la miró con sus fríos ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de entender el ligero y extraño cambio que se había dado en su compañera de estudio desde hacía unos días.

Misao centró su mirada en su libro, pero no estaba pensando en lo que ponían sus hojas. El rostro de Soujiro ocupaba su mente sin control y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

¡Aquello era muy injusto!

¿De verdad no quería una respuesta? Ella lo tenía claro, entonces… ¿De dónde venía ese sentimiento? Volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró disimuladamente al joven que tenía al lado. Aoshi tenía su atención puesta en los libros de nuevo, con su mano derecha sostenía un bolígrafo con el que hacía anotaciones en una libreta mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro.

A ella le gustaba Aoshi, siempre le había gustado Aoshi… ¿Por qué ahora le asaltaban las dudas? Dirigió su mirada a su libro de física. Había algo que ella aún no había hecho y aquella declaración de Soujiro le apremiaba a hacerlo si quería poder estar en paz con ella misma. Disimuladamente volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el hombre de hielo.

Tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos.

Debía de ser valiente y hacer consciente a Shinomori lo que sentía por él y entonces, solo entonces, podría darle una respuesta adecuada a Soujiro, aunque él no la quisiera. Cerró sus ojos y apretó su bolígrafo con determinación. Lo había decidido desde las pasadas Navidades, pero nunca encontraba la ocasión para decírselo adecuadamente… y ya habían pasado cinco meses. La joven suspiró mientras volvía a abrir los ojos.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, encima de su libro había una hoja de una libreta que ella no había dejado ahí.

 _¿De verdad estás bien?_

La elegante caligrafía de Aoshi llamó su atención y leyó la frase una, dos, tres veces. Dirigió su mirada al hombre de hielo que seguía escribiendo en su libreta con la mirada puesta en su libro. Misao tomó su bolígrafo rápidamente.

 _Si, de verdad._

Le pasó la hoja a Aoshi, este la leyó con sus fríos ojos azules y escribió.

 _Mentirosa_

El corazón de Misao dio un vuelco, Aoshi continuó escribiendo

 _Llevas varios días sin sonreír ¿Qué te ocurre?_

La joven de la trenza sintió como sus piernas temblaban y un calor incontrolable se expandía por su pecho, miró al joven que se encontraba a su lado y sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de Aoshi seguía siendo seria, pero no fría. Misao pudo ver la profundidad de sus ojos. Tomó el folio y escribió.

 _Te prometo que pronto te lo diré_

Aoshi leyó el papel y llevando su mano derecha hasta él, escribió.

 _Está bien_

Y sin más, volvió a centrar su interés en la tarea que estaba haciendo.

El corazón de Misao latía acelerado sin poder dejar de quitar sus ojos verdes del compañero que se sentaba a su lado. Tenía que darse prisa e idear un plan… debía de confesarse lo más pronto posible, pues no podía continuar con aquel remolino de sentimientos e incertidumbre en su interior y mucho menos después de conocer los sentimientos que su amigo Soujiro tenía por ella. Con dificultad, tomó su bolígrafo e intentó poner deficientemente toda su atención en el libro de texto.

* * *

— Buen trabajo Kaoru— Kenshin se quitó el men con una sonrisa.

— No te quito mérito— Kaoru hizo lo mismo con el suyo mientras que con la manga se retiró el sudor de la frente. La pareja se encontraba sola en el enorme dojo.

— Si tenemos suerte quedaremos en una buena posición este año también— Kenshin se acercó a un lado de donde tomó una botella de agua— Ya será nuestro último torneo como estudiantes de preparatoria— Recordó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Tienes razón— Respondió la pelinegra mientras miraba el dojo con nostalgia— Parece que fue ayer cuando entramos en el instituto…

— ¡Por eso tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo!— Kenshin intentó animar un poco la conversación— Tenemos que despedirnos del club en septiembre por los exámenes, así que hagámoslo a lo grande ¡Con un nuevo trofeo para la vitrina!— Kaoru rio mientras su pecho se llenaba de calidez, amaba aquellas cosas de Kenshin, siempre animado y optimista. En aquel momento sintió como todas las dudas que la habían estado acechando desde que el curso comenzó desaparecían de un plumazo.

— Gracias Kenshin— El pelirrojo la miró— Estos años han sido maravillosos, me alegro de haberlos pasado contigo— La kendoka se sonrojó mientras realizaba aquella confesión.

— Por cierto, Kaoru… ¿Sabes ya la universidad a la que vas a ir?— Kenshin dejó de mirar a la pelinegra mientras sonrojado que quitaba el resto de la armadura.

— Sé lo que quiero hacer… pero aún no he decidido la universidad— respondió— Posiblemente ciencias del deporte y seguir entrenando en kendo… así podré reabrir el dojo Kamiya en el futuro— confesó ligeramente sonrojada.

— He escuchado que la Universidad Kokushikan de Tokio tiene los mejores equipos de Kendo— El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la nuca nervioso— Han sido los campeones durante los últimos trece años y… también he oído que tienen un equipo femenino que destaca bastante…— Kaoru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos— Quizás… te interese hacer el examen de acceso.

— ¿Vas a examinarte en esa universidad?— Preguntó— ¿Para poder asistir al club de kendo?

— Bueno… el examen es bastante difícil y tengo que sacar muy buena nota para que me concedan una beca ya que es privada, pero es la universidad que tengo en mente desde que entré a la preparatoria… Y si tú aún no has valorado universidades… puede que quizás tampoco sea una mala opción para ti— La pelinegra quedó paralizada por un momento ¿Kenshin le estaba pidiendo que fuese a la misma universidad que él?

— Kenshin… ¿De verdad?

— ¿Por qué no?— Por fin volvió a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera— Así no notaríamos tanto el cambio…— El pelirrojo no pudo seguir, pues Kaoru se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó ¿Podía ser más afortunada? ¿Cómo podría tener dudas con él? Era imposible que una joven de 1º, por muy guapa y femenina que fuese, consiguiera separar a Kenshin de ella…

Sabía que aprobar el examen de acceso de una universidad como la Kokushikan iba a ser muy difícil, pero… si había conseguido llegar a la clase C y también ser la novia del capitán del club de Kendo… ¿Por qué no podría acceder a esa universidad? Kenshin recibió a la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa, respondió el beso mientras rodeaba sus brazos en la cintura de la joven, aún ataviada con la armadura. La pareja continuó besándose hasta que la alarma del reloj de Kenshin sonó.

— Las siete menos cuarto…— susurró el pelirrojo separando sus labios de los de la joven— Lo siento Kaoru, tengo que irme a trabajar— Kenshin liberó del abrazo a su novia con dificultad y con paso ligero y sin dejar de mirarla, se dirigió al vestuario. Antes de llegar a la puerta se giró por completo— ¡Mañana mismo empezamos a estudiar!— gritó con un brazo en alto.

— ¡Sí!— Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

— Ahora que sé que tú también vas a hacer el examen tengo una motivación extra— Y lleno de energías abandonó el dojo dejando a una Kaoru que no podía dejar de sonreír.

La pelinegra terminó de recoger el material y fue directa a los vestuarios de chicas, donde volvió a vestirse con su uniforme. Se miró al espejo mientras volvía a hacer el nudo de la corbata y casi no reconoció a la chica que se reflejaban en él, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y una sonrisa perenne decoraba su rostro, se fijó en como su flequillo caía por su frente y en los rasgos de su cara. Hacía tiempo que no se observaba tan detenidamente ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una mujer? _El tiempo pasa volando..._ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiró. Colgó su bolsa deportiva en su hombro y tomó su mochila aún con una sonrisa de tonta en sus labios. A pesar de que ya llevaban más de medio año saliendo, no podía evitar estar cada día más enamorada de él. Volvió a sentirse un poco tonta por los celos que le había tomado a Tomoe, quizás aquello sería una pequeñez sin importancia, quizás simplemente era una jovencita que admiraba a Kenshin y nada más.

Emprendió la marcha hasta su casa pensando que quizás el año siguiente tendría que trasladarse a Tokio con Kenshin… Su cara enrojeció de repente e intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza. Iba tan abstraída en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, la noche ya había caído y los comercios estaban cerrando sus puertas. Era increíble lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba con el pelirojo… pasó por la ribera del río y miró el agua con una sonrisa.

— Echaré de menos este camino— susurró nostálgica para sí misma, aunque algo llamó su atención, acostado entre la maleza se encontraba un chico castaño— ¿Sanosuke?— Aligeró la marcha y se acercó para comprobar que ciertamente se trataba de su mejor amigo— ¡Sano!— lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañada saltó la valla con cuidado y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, se quedó parada a su lado con las asas de su mochila entre sus manos y con la bolsa de deporte y el shinai cruzados en su espalda. Al ver el rostro del castaño se preocupó, un hilo de sangre reseca bajaba de su frente y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo que cada vez iba tomando un tono más oscuro, en su semblante se dibujaba una expresión que no veía desde hacía tiempo— ¿Sanosuke?— Dijo más calmada, se quitó la bolsa de deporte y el shinai enfundado de la espalda, y se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de su amigo de la infancia, el ambiente que lo envolvía le quitó toda la felicidad de un plumazo— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— El castaño tardó en responder.

— Nada.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— Kaoru dirigió su mirada al agua que fluía río abajo.

— Te he dicho que no me pasa nada.

— Sí y esas heridas te las ha hecho un OVNI— la pelinegra estaba empezando a cansarse— ¿No me digas que es algo relacionado con Megumi?— El castaño bufó mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tendrá que ver ella con esto?— colocó su mano sana en el bolsillo y emprendió la marcha, al parecer allí no podría estar tranquilo.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Kaoru también se puso en pie y tomó del brazo a Sanosuke— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Sano? ¿Tan grave es que no puedes contárselo ni a tu mejor amiga?

— ¡HA VUELTO!— El castaño se giró y la miró a la cara con una expresión de odio— ¿Contenta? LA CAUSANTE DE TODAS MIS DESGRACIAS HA VUELTO ¡ESTÁ EN MI CASA!

— ¿Qué...?— La pelinegra se quedó sin palabras mientras aún sujetaba a su amigo del brazo, no podía ser posible…— Tu madre…— Sanosuke se libró del agarre con una expresión de rabia en su rostro y salió de allí dejando sola a su mejor amiga que en ese momento se encontraba en estado de shock.

* * *

Sanosuke observaba su maltrecho reflejo en la ventana del tren, las luces iluminaban una ciudad que pasaba a toda velocidad frente a él. Apretaba la baranda fuertemente con su mano ensangrentada y con los nudillos completamente rotos.

Sentía su pecho arder y sus músculos se contraían sin control; intentó mantener su respiración acompasada, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlarla. Apretó su mandíbula con rabia.

Necesitaba golpear algo.

La gente que lo acompañaba en el vagón lo miraba curiosa, su frente estaba decorada con un hilo de sangre reseca y su imponente cuerpo intimidaba a los que se encontraban alrededor. Pero lo que más miedo causaba era, sin duda, su mirada fija en el reflejo de la ventana, totalmente vacía de emoción.

El tren paró en una de las estaciones y Sanosuke salió deprisa del vagón. Alzó la mirada y la nostalgia lo inundó, hacía más de dos años que no iba por allí. Sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, pero la ignoró mientras comenzaba a caminar apretando los puños e intentando controlar su respiración.

Las calles estaban iluminadas por farolas en un precario estado de conservación, Sanosuke caminaba con paso ligero y con un objetivo fijo. Se adentró en un complejo industrial y el paisaje urbano cambió.

Las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis y varias personas con muy mala pinta que se encontraban ocupando los bancos de un estropeado y maltrecho jardín, murmuraron cuando vieron pasar al joven de la cinta roja.

Sano los ignoró.

Al final llegó a su objetivo. Una destartalada nave industrial se encontraba frente a él. En la puerta se encontraban dos hombres que susurraron entre ellos al verlo. Sanosuke reconoció a uno de ellos.

Se le revolvieron las tripas al verlo allí.

— Vaya, pero si es Zanza…— El hombre era muy alto, musculoso y calvo.

— Senkaku…— Sano miró inexpresivamente a aquel hombre, pensaba que jamás volvería a verlo— Te hacía entre rejas.

— Las cosas de la vida…— El hombre se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, Sano frunció el ceño al comprobar la marca de cigarrillos que fumaba— Ya sabes… protección Yakuza... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Zanza?

— Vengo a verlo.

— ¿A quién?— Senkaku se encendió el cigarro.

— A tu jefe, maldito bastardo traidor— Sanosuke soltó esas palabras con asco, aquello causó la risa del hombre.

— Veo que sigues siendo tan gracioso como siempre… Raijuta ya no está— informó, el otro hombre que se encontraba en la puerta miraba al castaño con interés, sin borrar la sonrisa.

— ¿Lo han detenido por fin?— Sano se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y adquirió una actitud chulesca.

— Un mero trámite… volverá— el calvo frunció el ceño con una sonrisa— Veo que sigues usando la cinta roja…— Sano apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos— Sabes de sobra que el Ejército de Sekiho ya no existe…

— ¿Quién manda ahora?— Sanosuke ignoró el último comentario y miró con odio al hombre.

— Te va a hacer gracia…— dijo mientras aspiraba de su cigarro— Jine'i— Sano alzó las cejas.

— Vaya— el castaño sonrió— Entonces creo que no pondrá ninguna pega en verme— Dio un paso al frente— Dile que Zanza está aquí.

— Las cosas han cambiado Zanza… ya no son como los tiempos de Raijuta— el calvo dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro— Los Yakuza ya no necesitan nada de ti, eres un insecto…

— No vengo buscando nada… tan solo dile a Jine'i que me tiene aquí— Senkaku sonrió.

— Como quieras…— Y tirando el cigarro al suelo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Sanosuke— Suerte… Zanza.

Sano se adentró en la nave industrial, el gigantesco lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras exceptuando la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas que se encontraban casi en el techo, caminó escuchando el eco de sus pasos hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Las subió y se encontró una puerta frente a él, la abrió y una sala que desentonaba totalmente con el lugar se presentó ante sus ojos.

Un amplio suelo de tatami verde y antiguo poblaba la sala adornada al estilo Meiji. En el centro de esta, un hombre se encontraba sentado con un vaso en su mano y un cigarro en la otra. Alzó su mirada y una sonrisa siniestra surcó su rostro.

— Zanza… ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— Jine'i ¿Qué te cuentas?— Sanosuke se acercó al matón con una expresión de soberbia sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos— Veo que has escalado puestos, no hay duda…— opinó mientras miraba el lugar.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hace un empollón de la preparatoria Hiko como tú en un sitio como este?... ¿Me preguntó por qué será?— Jine'i observó al castaño con sus ojos afilados, un mechón de pelo gris le caía por la mitad del rostro y su horripilante sonrisa seguía dibujada en su cara.

— ¿Aún quieres el título del más fuerte?— Preguntó el castaño.

— Así me gusta… directo al grano— Jine'i dejó el vaso de cerámica con el que estaba bebiendo sake en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó a Zanza— Hacía tiempo que no veía esa expresión en tu rostro… creí que te habían amansado como a un estúpido perro de compañía…

— El título aún lo poseo yo… Nadie me ha ganado en una pelea aún.

— Llevas más de un año sin pelear… ¿Cómo pretendes retener ese título aún?

— Veo que le habéis encontrado un buen puesto a Senkaku…— Sano frunció el ceño y dibujó una expresión de odio en su cara.

— Si… ya sabes que los Yakuza sabemos recompensar muy bien a los que nos proporcionan ayuda…— Una horripilante risa salió de su boca, Sano sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Aquel hombre era muy diferente del que lo atacó el año anterior…— Por cierto… hablando de traidores… ¿Cómo está la panda de idiotas? ¿Siguen teniendo el cerebro tan pequeño como siempre?— La ceja del castaño tembló, aunque en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

— Aún no puedes decir que has vencido a Zanza ¿Verdad?— Aquella afirmación cambió la expresión de Jine'i.

— ¿A qué estás jugando?

— A nada, solamente tengo ganas de demostrarte que sigo en forma— Ante aquellas palabras el hombre de pelo grisáceo sonrió. Mientras tanto Sanosuke se quitó la chaqueta azul marino de su uniforme y la lanzó a un lado— ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?— Jine'i se echó a reír tras esa pregunta, el castaño llevó sus dedos a la corbata deshaciéndola y tirándola junto a la chaqueta.

— ¡Será una broma! ¿No? Yo soy el más fuerte, he mejorado Zanza… te lo puedo demostrar en cualquier momento… pero voy a darte un poco de ventaja…— En su rostro se dibujó una extraña sonrisa mezclada con una mueca— ¿Cómo está la gatita? ¿Te la has tirado ya? ¿O todavía no...?— rio— Es obvio que no… ¿A qué esperas? Quizás deba de volver por allí a ver cómo está… y enseñarle un par de cosas…— la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de Jine'i era horripilante— No me gusta dejar las cosas a medio… Y te puedo asegurar que ella disfrutaría… siempre terminan pidiendo más…— Sano escuchó serio a la vez que su mirada comenzaba a oscurecerse— Lo que ocurre es que necesitan a alguien que les enseñe lo que realmente quieren…— el hombre de pelo grisáceo aspiró de su cigarro y lo tiró a un lado. Se fijó en como la colilla caía sobre el suelo de tatami verde y el silencio inundó el lugar, como preludio a lo que iba a ocurrir. Jine'i volvió a alzar su mirada.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a un Sanosuke que se lanzaba a él con su ensangrentado puño derecho alzado y su rostro inexpresivo.

* * *

Megumi entró suspirando al Consejo Estudiantil cargada de papeles. Aquel día sería duro, ya habían decidido la fecha de las elecciones al cargo de presidente que ella dejaría bacante a causa de tener que empezar a estudiar para su examen de acceso a la universidad. Tendría mucho trabajo de aquí a octubre, fecha en la que serían las elecciones y en la que organizaría su último festival escolar.

Dejó todos los folios sobre su mesa mientras suspiraba, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la visita de sus padres del día anterior. Básicamente habían ido a verla para anunciarle que en dos días se iban a un congreso médico en Washington y después iban a ir a Canadá con un miembro de su grupo de investigación a realizar una "corta" estancia de tres meses en la Universidad de Toronto. Después de cenar juntos y dormir bajo el mismo techo por primera vez desde año nuevo, aquella misma mañana a las 6:00 tomaron el tren rumbo a Tokio.

Tomó el rotulador rojo mientras se quitaba a sus padres de la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra los objetivos de la semana, ya que el lunes no había podido establecerlos. Miró el reloj que presidia la sala y se extrañó de no ver allí a ningún integrante del Consejo ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Se sentó en su silla cuando terminó de anotar los objetivos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo, seguramente el estúpido Tori-atama y Soujiro se habían entretenido con el entrenamiento de béisbol.

En ese momento, el ruido que hizo la puerta a ser abierta de golpe hizo que la presidenta se incorporara en su silla.

— ¡Takani-senpai!— Megumi se sorprendió al ver entrar a Shozo tan de repente en el Consejo Estudiantil— ¡Takani-senpai es urgente venga por favor!— La cara del chico reflejaba angustia.

— Shozo-kun… ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Es Sagara-senpai! ¡Está herido! — Los ojos de la presidenta se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Herido?— Megumi se puso en pie incrédula ¿Sanosuke herido? ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Por favor venga conmigo!— Y Shozo salió de nuevo de la sala seguido por la presidenta. Sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la planta baja del centro. Entre los estudiantes comenzó a causarse revuelo al ver que la presidenta del Consejo y uno de sus integrantes estaban corriendo por los pasillos del centro. Llegaron a la planta baja con la respiración agitada, Megumi sentía como su pecho comenzaba a contraerse ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Sanosuke? Aligeró la marcha cuando observó que Shozo se dirigía a las pistas deportivas, sin cambiarse los zapatos, salieron del centro. La pelinegra pudo distinguir como un apurado Soujiro con el uniforme del equipo de béisbol pasaba por su lado corriendo en dirección contraria, en su cara se reflejaba angustia.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— Gritó Megumi a Shozo que seguía corriendo por delante de ella.

— Lo hemos encontrado aquí, está herido— Dijo cuando ya pudo vislumbrar a un joven apoyado en el muro que había justo al lado de los vestuarios masculinos, Sayo se encontraba agachada a su lado.

— Sagara-senpai, ¡Senpai!— Megumi paró, justo enfrente de ella se encontraba un maltratado Sanosuke inconsciente y herido.

— ¡Sanosuke!— gritó cuándo pudo reaccionar, se lanzó hacia donde estaba el chico, sintió como sus rodillas se raspaban por caer en la tierra, pero no le importó. Tomó al joven de las mejillas e intentó que lo mirara asustada— ¡Sanosuke!— El castaño no respondía, la angustia de la presidenta fue creciendo por momentos, miró el cuerpo del joven y su corazón se contrajo cuando vio que su brazo derecho estaba bañado en sangre, aún llevaba el uniforme, aunque estaba hecho un desastre. Angustiada siguió paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo del joven, al parecer le habían dado una buena paliza, con un movimiento rápido rasgó la manga de la camisa que estaba bañada en sangre seca y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se desorbitaran.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido Takani-senpai?— preguntó una Sayo que estaba igual de asustada que ella.

— Esto es una herida de arma blanca…— respondió con media voz.

— ¿Un cuchillo?— Preguntó Shozo mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y recuperaba el aliento.

— ¡Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia!— Megumi reaccionó justo en ese momento.

— ¡Seta-senpai ha ido a buscar a la enfermera!— Informó la castaña.

— ¡Esto no es algo que pueda arreglar la enfermera del instituto!— exclamó mientras seguía mirándole el cuerpo a un inconsciente Sanosuke, se recogió el pelo con una mano y acercó su oído a su nariz… una ola de alivio la inundó al comprobar que respiraba, pero la herida que tenía en el brazo no se veía nada bien.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— La profesora Okon seguida por Soujiro, Kaoru y Misao se sorprendió al comprobar la escena.

— ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!— Gritó la presidenta a la profesora, que al igual que Misao y Kaoru, se había quedado paralizada al ver a su alumno en ese estado tan lamentable.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?— preguntó la profesora.

— No lo sabemos, Seta lo ha encontrado aquí está mañana— Respondió Shozo aún con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡La ambulancia!— Insistió Megumi que seguía arrodillada con los hombros del castaño entre sus brazos. La profesora Okon reaccionó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta negra. Kaoru se arrodilló junto a la presidenta y Sayo.

— ¡Sano!— insistió ella también.

— Está inconsciente— Informó Megumi mientras apretaba los hombros de Sano. Sintió como la ansiedad la inundaba y miró con desesperación a su profesora.

— ¿Hola? Les llamo desde el Instituto Hiko, tenemos a un alumno malherido, necesitamos que manden una ambulancia, por favor.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— Kaoru miró con desesperación a una Megumi que respiraba con dificultad.

— No lo sé…— dijo mientras miraba a un maltrecho Sano— No lo sé…— sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos sin quitar su mirada del castaño.

— ¿Qué has hecho Sano...?— Kaoru miró a su mejor amigo inconsciente con una presión incontrolable en su pecho.

El rato que pasaron esperando a que llegar la ambulancia fue angustioso para todos, nadie habló, ni sabían que decir, tan solo se quedaron estáticos alrededor de un Sanosuke que continuaba en el regazo de la presidenta. En ese momento, una sirena llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban rodeando a Sano. El vehículo de emergencia se internó en el centro, los enfermeros se bajaron corriendo y quitaron al castaño de los brazos de Megumi para colocarlo en una camilla a toda velocidad.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

La sirena volvió a inundar el instituto y la ambulancia arrancó a toda velocidad con un maltrecho castaño montado en ella…

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, os voy a dejar con la duda. La semana que viene sabremos que es lo que pasará con el pobre Sano._

 _Desviándose ligeramente de la historia, me gustaría hacer un minúsculo comentario, pues a parecer se ha generado un pequeño debate en la página de reviews acerca del personaje de Sayo Amakusa. Yo siempre intento respetar a todos los personajes lo máximo posible (menos Enishi, pero necesitaba que fuese un poco malo, mis más sinceras disculpas a sus fans). Al respecto de que en el manga y en el anime (donde aparece el personaje de Sayo) Sanosuke y Megumi no quedan juntos… bueno, por eso precisamente existe FanFiction y por eso los autores escribimos. De todas formas, soy de las que piensan que todos los gustos son totalmente respetables y cada persona escribe o lee sobre la pareja que más le agrada, independientemente de si terminan juntos o no en la historia original._

 _Así que la conclusión a la que llego es la de ¡Viva el amor! Y viva la libertad de expresar nuestros pensamientos y críticas, siempre desde el respeto y la tolerancia._

 _Para eso estamos y eso es lo que yo siempre voy a defender._

 _Gracias por transmitirme todas vuestras opiniones e impresiones, también por leer y dedicarle un pequeño espacio de vuestro tiempo. Hasta la semana que viene._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 24. Fuga_**


	25. Capítulo 24 Fuga

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Fuga**

 **L** a sala de espera del hospital estaba llena de alumnos vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria Hiko y la señorita Okon se encontraba hablando por el móvil sin dejar de dar vueltas por la sala. Soujiro, aún con la equipación blanca de béisbol, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas mientras se apretaba las manos con una expresión seria en su rostro y mirando a un punto del suelo, Kaoru no paraba de mirar hacia la sala donde habían internado a su amigo nada más entrar en urgencias. Misao se comía las uñas mientras miraba su móvil rodeada por Hyoutoko, Shikijou y Beshimi que tenían los ojos llorosos. Sayo Amakusa también estaba sentada en uno de los sillones acompañada de Shozo que trataba de darle ánimos con palabras susurradas y finamente Megumi se encontraba en un rincón de la estancia apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y cara de preocupación mientras dirigía miradas efímeras a la puerta de los quirófanos, donde se encontraba Sanosuke. El ambiente era tenso y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

— Parece ser que esto es obra de un viejo conocido— La señorita Okon había colgado su teléfono y se dirigió a todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí— Jine'i, la policía acaba de detenerlo.

— ¡Ha sido un ataque premeditado!— Sou se puso en pie, su voz reflejaba nerviosismo— ¡Sanosuke había dejado las peleas!— Kaoru le dedicó una mirada significativa, suspiró.

— Al parecer eso está por aclarar— La señorita Okon, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes— El detenido ha declarado que fue Sagara quien lo increpó a pelear…

— ¡Eso es imposible!— Soujiro encaró a la profesora sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Megumi sentía que el nudo de su garganta se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

— Seta-kun aún no sabemos…— La profesora dejó de hablar pues en ese momento más gente llegó corriendo a la sala de espera.

— ¿Y mi hijo?— Kamishimoemon acompañado de una mujer castaña entraron corriendo, junto a ellos también llegaron Kenshin y Han'nya.

— Se encuentra dentro— Informó la señorita Okon— Ustedes son los señores Sagara ¿verdad?— Megumi observó a la familia del castaño, pero la expresión de sorpresa que se reflejaba en la cara de Kaoru Kamiya llamó aún más su atención. Supuso porque era, hasta donde ella sabía los padres de Sanosuke estaban divorciados.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— La mujer castaña habló con la voz quebrada.

— Un sujeto agredió a Sanosuke-kun anoche— explicó la profesora— lo hemos encontrado esta mañana en el centro. No se preocupen, el agresor ya está detenido.

— Mi hijo— esta vez habló el padre del castaño— ¿Está bien?

— Aún no lo sabemos…— Aquellas palabras pesaron mucho en el ambiente de la sala de espera. La madre de Sanosuke rompió el llanto. Megumi tuvo que morderse los labios por dentro mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Sanosuke? ¿Por qué no sabía nada? ¿Qué hacía allí la madre del castaño?

—Megumi— la chica salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse de frente con Kaoru— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro— respondió con voz queda, mientras comenzó a seguirla. Kaoru la guio hacia afuera, al jardín que pertenecía al hospital. Muchos celadores llevaban a los enfermos en sus sillas de ruedas para que tomaran un poco el aire. La amiga de Sanosuke la guio hasta un banco cercano. Tomaron asiento en silencio.

— Megumi… ¿Tú… sabes algo de la madre de Sanosuke?— aquella pregunta pilló desprevenida a la presidenta.

— Solo sé que sus padres están divorciados y que ella vivía fuera del país…— En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de que a pesar de llevar casi seis meses saliendo con el Tori-atama conocía muy poco de él... Kaoru suspiró.

— Creo que tienes derecho a saber… por qué Sanosuke se convirtió en Zanza— la mejor amiga del castaño miró sus manos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Puede que esto sea algo que el mismo Sanosuke debería de contarte… pero dadas las circunstancias… tienes derecho a saberlo— suspiró.

— Sanosuke siempre ha evitado hablarme de su madre…— confesó la presidenta con un nudo en su garganta. Kaoru la miró con una expresión triste en su rostro— Y no sé nada de cuando él… era Zanza… más allá de las habladurías que se escuchaban por el instituto…

— Normal— respondió— Que tu madre se fugue con otro hombre y deje en la estacada a un marido y dos hijos de diez y siete años… no es algo fácil de asimilar… Ni de contar…— Megumi miró sorprendida a Kaoru, que seguía con la mirada clavada en sus manos— Pasó hace casi ocho años…

* * *

 _Una contenta Kaoru corría por la calle mientras llevaba en su espalda el shinai que su abuelo le había regalado ¡Era impresionante! Su nueva espada de bambú era mucho más grande que las espadas de madera con las que ella comenzó a practicar kendo. Era increíble ¡Por fin podría entrenar en serio para obtener su 1º dan!_

 _Con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro fue directa a la frutería del padre de su mejor amigo, tenía que enseñarle aquello a Sano._

 _Cuando llegó al lugar, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. La joven frunció el ceño sin entender nada ¿Por qué estaba la frutería cerrada? Desde que tenía uso de razón aquel establecimiento siempre se había encontrado abierto. La joven kendoka dibujó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle su nuevo shinai a Sanosuke… no tardó en volver a sonreír._

 _— ¡Iré a su casa!— dijo mientras apretaba sus puños. Volvió a echar a correr hacia donde vivía su mejor amigo._

 _No se demoró en llegar a la vieja casa de madera de estilo tradicional en la que vivía el joven Sanosuke. En la pared de la entrada podía leerse el apellido Sagara escrito sobre un cartel de madera. La niña de 10 años se internó en la casa ampliando la sonrisa, la puerta estaba abierta._

 _— ¡Sano!— llamó desde la entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en el recibidor— ¡Sano, mira lo que tengo!— desató el shinai de su espalda y lo tomó entre sus manos ampliando su sonrisa mientras corría por la casa— ¡Mi abuelo me ha hecho el mejor regalo del mundo!— la joven enmudeció cuando llegó al comedor, no había nadie. Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a la cocina— ¿Señora Sagara?— La madre del castaño siempre se encontraba en aquella habitación de la casa, preparándoles la merienda con una amable sonrisa en su bello rostro. La joven Kamiya siempre había admirado la belleza de la señora Sagara, su cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos afilados y de color ámbar, siempre ataviada con preciosos vestidos… Kaoru no sabía lo que era tener una madre, pues al poco tiempo de nacer ella la señora Kamiya se debilitó y murió de una terrible enfermedad… su padre siempre la llevaba a ver su tumba al cementerio el primer domingo de todos los meses… por lo que, aunque sabía que su madre de verdad la cuidaba desde el cielo, la señora Sagara se había convertido en su "madre de carne y hueso"._

 _Precisamente por eso, encontrar la cocina vacía la descolocó._

 _— ¿Señora… Sagara?_

 _Algo no andaba bien, su shinai cayó al suelo y corrió hacia las escaleras. Buscó por el pasillo la habitación de su mejor amigo y se la encontró con la puerta entreabierta. Con cuidado se internó en el cuarto decorado con montones de posters del capitán escarlata (serie de animación de la que los dos amigos eran fans), escuchó un leve llanto y con cuidado terminó de internarse en el cuarto que se encontraba a oscuras._

 _— ¿Sano?— susurró, pudo distinguir a su mejor amigo acostado boca abajo en su cama— ¿Te encuentras bien?— el niño no respondió a su amiga, su pequeño cuerpo daba ligeros espasmos a causa del llanto silencioso— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde están tus padres?— Aquella pregunta hizo que el llanto de Sanosuke se incrementara, Kaoru se asustó y corrió hacia la cama._

 _— No… no… no lo sé— Sanosuke apretaba la almohada contra su pecho— no sé dónde está mi madre…— hipó— Nadie quiere decirme nada…_

 _— Pero…_

 _— ¿Y si la han secuestrado?— preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama a la vez que sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro— ¡Papá no quiere decirme nada! ¡Mamá ha desaparecido! No está en casa desde ayer— el joven llevó sus manos temblorosas a su cabeza— No ha venido a dormir…— sus lágrimas seguían cayendo descontroladamente._

 _— A lo mejor… ¡a lo mejor ha ido a comprar algo que se encontraba muy lejos!— Opinó la joven mientras seguía sentada en el borde de la cama de su amigo._

 _— No… Mamá no haría una cosa así…_

 _— ¿No le has preguntado a tu padre?— Sanosuke lloró de nuevo ante la pregunta._

 _— ¡Mi padre no me responde!_

 _En ese momento un fuerte nudo se instauró en el pecho de Kaoru. Ver a su mejor amigo así la hizo enmudecer y no supo que contestarle, simplemente se quedó a su lado hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvo que volver a su casa._

 _Los días continuaron pasando, su mejor amigo seguía sin respuesta clara sobre el paradero de su madre y ella había tenido una gran idea. Con su shinai atado en su espalda, comenzó a dibujar un mapa en una de las hojas de su libreta de matemáticas. La joven sacaba la lengua mientras intentaba hacer unos trazos rectos y miró orgullosa el plano que había hecho del barrio._

 _Se le había ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo, iba a organizar una misión de búsqueda y rescate; si la señora Sagara no había vuelto aún, tendría que tratarse de un secuestro; así que, si hacía un mapa y llevaba su shinai con ella, podría proponerle a su mejor amigo ir a buscarla y rescatarla. Era la mejor de su edad en el dojo, así que no tendría problema en vencer a los malos._

 _Arrancó la página de la libreta y volvió a mirar su dibujo satisfecha ¡Tenía que enseñárselo a Sano! Justo cuando se levantó e iba a ir corriendo hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, su padre se internó en el comedor, su rostro mostraba una expresión que no había visto jamás._

 _— ¿Papá?— preguntó la niña con el ceño fruncido._

 _— ¡Hola Kao!— Saludó mientras cambiaba su expresión y le colocaba una mano en la cabeza— ¿Por qué llevas el shinai en la espalda?— rio— ¿Tanto te gusta que no te lo quitas ni estando en casa?— Kaoru dibujó una enorme sonrisa mientras apretaba el mapa que acababa de hacer contra su pecho._

 _— ¡No es eso Papá!— respondió— ¡Voy a ayudar a Sano a encontrar a su Mamá!— la cara del señor Kamiya se transfiguró— Hemos pensado que ha sido secuestrada por alguna banda de malvados y necesito el shinai para darles su merecido— la joven amplió su sonrisa— ¡No podemos dejar que la señora Sagara esté en peligro!_

 _— Kaoru…— la niña se dio cuenta de la expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de su padre— La señora Sagara no ha sido secuestrada…— la joven borró su sonrisa._

 _— ¿No? ¿Ha vuelto ya?— preguntó emocionada._

 _— No…— su padre suspiró— Ven un momento conmigo hija…— la volvió a guiar hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en el suelo de tatami, Kaoru lo imitó mientras que miraba a su padre con una expresión interrogante, el señor Kamiya tomó aire antes de hablar— La señora Sagara… se ha ido por voluntad propia…— la pelinegra frunció el ceño._

 _— ¿Se ha ido ella?— preguntó sin entender— ¿Y por qué no se ha llevado a Sano y a Yahiko? ¿Cuándo va a volver?_

 _— Kao… la señora Sagara… no va a volver— el mapa que aún llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo, mientras que la mirada de la joven cambiaba a una de sorpresa._

* * *

Kaoru suspiró.

— Poco después me enteré de que Naname Sagara se había fugado con otro hombre a los Estados Unidos— reveló la kendoka mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas al recordar aquella etapa de su vida— Jamás podría haber imaginado que ella fuese capaz de hacer algo así… pero, lo hizo…— Megumi sintió como un nudo se instauraba en su garganta.

— No… no tenía ni idea…— confesó. Kaoru volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

— Después de aquello… Sano cambió— La joven frunció el ceño— Estuvo mucho tiempo sin querer salir de casa, se pasaba las tardes encerrado y fue una época muy difícil para todos…

* * *

 _La joven Kaoru esperaba en la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo a que este saliera. Miró el reloj de su muñeca mientras suspiraba… era el primer día de clase y si no tomaban el tren de las ocho llegarían tarde._

 _— ¡Por fin sales!— la joven ataviada con su impecable uniforme de marinera miró a Sanosuke. Enmudeció al verlo, en los últimos meses su mejor amigo había crecido bastante y estaba mucho más alto, para más inri, el uniforme negro de la escuela media le hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que era._

 _— Vámonos— dijo mientras torcía el labio y colocaba su mochila en el hombro, Kaoru se fijó en la cara de su amigo. Comenzaron a andar._

 _— ¿Te has caído?— preguntó mientras miraba el corte que llevaba mal curado en la ceja izquierda._

 _— No— respondió secamente mientras se adentraban en la estación que estaba en la calle paralela a la del castaño._

 _— ¿Entonces?— Los dos jóvenes habían pasado por los torniquetes de la entrada y se colocaron en el andén a esperar que el tren llegara._

 _— No ha sido nada— Al parecer su amigo no iba a responder a sus preguntas, la joven Kamiya suspiró._

 _— ¿Sabes que hay club de kendo en la escuela?— decidió cambiar de tema con una sonrisa._

 _— Que bien… — respondió aburrido._

 _— No sé si asistiré o no… últimamente mi abuelo no se ha estado encontrando muy bien y las prácticas en el dojo cada vez son menos frecuentes… quizás debería apuntarme y de esta manera no perder el ritmo de entrenamiento, cuando cumpla los trece años podré obtener al fin mi 1º dan…— reflexionó— ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado en entrar a algún club?— Kaoru amplió su sonrisa— ¡Podrías jugar en algún equipo! En el colegio se te daban muy bien los deportes._

 _— Paso— aquella respuesta sonó tajante e hizo que Kaoru enmudeciera. Bajó la mirada y apretó la mochila entre sus manos intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Ya no sabía que más hacer… sintió impotencia._

 _En aquel momento el sonido del tren llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, que alzaron sus miradas y esperaron a que el vagón parara la marcha para acceder a él._

 _— ¡Esperad!— Kaoru se giró y miró a la dueña de aquella voz, ambos amigos ya se habían montado en el vagón— ¡No dejéis que se cierren las puertas!— Sano alzó las cejas y evitó que las puertas se cerraran._

 _Una joven ataviada con el uniforme de marinera cruzaba el andén corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas, su pelo estaba recogido en una sencilla trenza y su mochila iba dando bandazos en su hombro. Al final, se lanzó hacia el vagón y cayó justo encima de Kaoru tirándola al suelo. El castaño soltó las puertas, que se cerraron violentamente y el tren emprendió la marcha._

 _— Menos mal— la joven de la trenza se levantó del suelo y dibujó una enorme sonrisa— ¡Gracias por evitar que me quedara en tierra!— Sus ojos eran verdes y vivaces— Si llego tarde el primer día de clase mi abuelo me mata— Se llevó una mano a la cabeza— ¡Por cierto!— la joven se fijó en los uniformes de los dos chicos que habían evitado que perdiera el tren— ¡Vamos al mismo instituto! ¡Me llamo Misao Makimachi! ¡Encantada de conoceros!— se presentó con una sonrisa._

 _— ¡Eh vosotros!— Un hombre uniformado entró al vagón en el que se encontraban los tres jóvenes— ¡Está totalmente prohibido tocar las puertas del tren!— el acomodador los miraba con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¡Pondré una queja a vuestros padres!_

 _— ¡Solo hemos evitado que esa chica perdiera el tren!— Sanosuke encaró al hombre, era casi tan alto como él, pero la delgadez de su cuerpo evidenciaba su corta edad._

 _— ¡No me contestes chaval! Dadme ahora mismo vuestros nombres._

 _— ¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho?— con rabia el joven castaño tomó a acomodador por las solapas de la chaqueta de la empresa de trenes y lo miró con odio._

 _— ¡Sano no!— Kaoru se lanzó hacia el castaño y lo separó del aquel hombre que lo miraba con cara de sorpresa— ¡Perdónenos señor!— Dijo mientras se ponía justo entre el acomodador y su mejor amigo y hacía una pronunciada reverencia— Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya y él es Sanosuke Sagara, le pido perdón por la imprudencia que acabamos de cometer, sé perfectamente que está terminantemente prohibido evitar que las puertas del tren se cierren— Alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que había relajado un poco su expresión, este cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba a los tres jóvenes— Lo sentimos mucho._

 _— No volváis a hacerlo— dijo— La próxima vez que os vea haciendo vandalismo en el tren avisaré a vuestros padres— y con las mismas abandonó el vagón. Misao Makimachi expiró sonoramente._

 _— Por los pelos…— dijo._

 _— ¿Se puede saber qué haces Sanosuke?— Kaoru se giró y encaró a su mejor amigo— ¿Por qué has cogido a ese hombre?_

 _— ¡No habíamos hecho anda malo!— se excusó el castaño gritando— ¡Ese imbécil pretendía poner una queja!_

 _— ¡Por qué está prohibido!— Kaoru se alteró, odiaba aquel comportamiento que estaba comenzando a adquirir su mejor amigo._

 _— Esto…— la chica de la trenza llamó la atención de ambos— Lo siento… ha sido culpa mía— La kendoka miró a la joven que acababa de conocer con sorpresa— Si no os hubiese pedido que pararais la puerta el acomodador no os habría regañado— La muchacha tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño y aún sin desarrollar, parecía una estudiante de primaria. Si no llevara el uniforme de la escuela media, Kaoru habría pensado que era dos o tres años más pequeña que ellos._

 _— No te preocupes Makimachi-san… no ha sido culpa tuya— El enfado de la morena se fue de un plumazo— Lo volveríamos a hacer— dijo mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. La joven Misao los miró y sonrió._

 _— ¡Espero que podamos estar en la misma clase!— dijo mientras que el tren se acercaba a la estación en la que se encontraba la nueva escuela media a la que asistirían durante los próximos tres años._

* * *

— Al principio tan solo increpaba a los que se metían con él… pero con el tiempo Sano se iba por su propia voluntad a buscar pelea y… terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de matón cuando comenzó a juntarse con un conocido alborotador de la zona donde se encontraba nuestra escuela media… perteneció a una banda que se hacía llamar el ejército de Sekiho…— Kaoru recostó su espalda en el respaldo del banco y miró el cielo— Las peleas era lo único con lo que se evadía… y yo…— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro— bueno… si no llega a ser por Misao no sé si hubiese podido soportar ver como mi mejor amigo se convertía en Zanza delante de mis narices sin que pudiese hacer nada…

— Kaoru…— Megumi se miró las manos intentando digerir toda aquella información— No debió de ser fácil…— la kendoka dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Megumi?— dejó de mirar el cielo y le dedicó una sonrisa triste— Gracias— la presidenta la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque gracias a ti Sano consiguió cambiar y volver a parecerse al niño que jugaba conmigo cuando éramos pequeños— la sonrisa que dibujó Kaoru en su rostro hizo que Megumi se sonrojara.

— Yo… yo no he hecho nada…

— Has hecho más de lo que piensas— la pelinegra se puso en pie mientras alisaba la falda de su uniforme— vamos a ver si Sano ha salido de quirófano ¿Vale?— Megumi miró a Kaoru Kamiya que le dedicaba una sonrisa— Ese cabeza de pollo es muy duro, te puedo asegurar que esto no le dejará muchas secuelas.

Las dos jóvenes volvieron a la sala de espera del hospital, donde todos se encontraban con las mismas caras de preocupación. Al poco tiempo, el cirujano salió a la sala vestido completamente de verde y llamó al padre del joven Sagara. Kamishi fue el primero en entrar a ver a su hijo, la operación había sido un éxito y el joven de diecisiete años se encontraba estable.

— Le hemos tenido que realizar dos transfusiones de sangre— comenzó a explicar el doctor a la Señorita Okon, a la madre del castaño y a todos los que se acercaron en la sala de espera interesados por la salud de su amigo— El corte ha sido profundo y muy cerca de la arteria, pero también ha sido limpio y necesitará poco tiempo de rehabilitación— Todos suspiraron al recibir aquella información.

Cuando el señor Sagara salió de la habitación, les dio permiso a los amigos de su hijo a entrar a verlo. Naname y la profesora Okon se quedaron en la sala de espera.

Megumi temblaba de arriba abajo mientras se colocaba la mascarilla y la bata verde que le estaba dando la enfermera para evitar contagios dentro de la sala de recuperación. Una vez pudieron entrar, distinguió a un Sanosuke acostado en la camilla con el brazo vendado, su pecho estaba lleno de parches electrodos que medían sus pulsaciones, su cara estaba decorada por dos grandes apósitos, en su brazo bueno tenía vías por todos lados y, a pesar de eso, una sonrisa surcaba su cara. La joven no pudo evitar correr hacia él.

— ¡Sanosuke!— la presidenta, en un impulso muy impropio de ella, abrazó a Sano al verlo despierto y con media sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Eh Kitsune! Lleva más cuidado— dijo con voz raspada mientras mantenía su sonrisa. Con su brazo bueno y lleno de tubos le devolvió el abrazo.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho?— preguntó mientras se separaba un poco y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose tan aliviada que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas decoraran su rostro.

— No ha sido nada… una pequeña estupidez…— Sano hizo una mueca de dolor, Megumi se separó de él al darse cuenta de que podía hacerle daño, pero verlo despierto la alivió tanto que no pudo evitar medir su reacción. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban solos. Kaoru, Misao, Soujiro, Beshimi y los demás miraban a la pareja con cara de estupefacción. El rostro de Megumi enrojeció hasta los extremos.

— Me alegra verte bien Sano…— Misao seguía con la expresión de sorpresa.

— Te han dado una buena paliza— comentó Kenshin, él y Kaoru sí que se hacían una pequeña idea de que esos dos cabezones tenían algo más allá de aquella especie de extraña amistad de amor-odio que se empeñaban en mostrar a los demás, y aquel comportamiento de su amiga había terminado de confirmárselo al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?— El castaño miró a todos sus amigos que iban ataviados con las mascarillas y las batas verdes. Sonrió.

— Pues venimos a ver cómo estás— Soujiro se acercó al lateral de la cama, él también era uno de los que no se había sorprendido por el pequeño arrebato de Megumi— No sé… entiende que encontrarte ensangrentado e inconsciente justo al lado de las pistas deportivas nos ha preocupado un poco— Sano frunció el ceño.

— ¿Las pistas deportivas?— preguntó— No recuerdo nada…— el joven juntó aún más sus cejas intentando recordar.

— ¿No recuerdas a Jine'i?— preguntó Kaoru. El resto de amigos, tras asimilar un poco el hecho de que una preocupadísima Megumi se encontraba sentada en la cama junto a él y lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano llena de vías, terminaron por acercarse a la cama en la que reposaba Sanosuke.

— Si… a Jine'i si lo recuerdo…

— ¿Por qué te ha pegado jefe?— Beshimi lo miraba con cara de preocupación— ¿No habíamos conseguido que nos dejara en paz? ¿Qué ha pasado?— La mirada de Sano se oscureció.

— La verdad es que yo…

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí tantas personas?— Una enfermera cargada de sábanas limpias miró horrorizada la escena— ¡No pueden haber más de dos acompañantes por paciente! ¿Quién os ha dejado entrar a todos?

* * *

Al final la enfermera terminó echando a todos los jóvenes de la sala. Después Kamishi les informó que él se quedaría con su hijo hasta que le diesen el alta y les dijo a todos que podían irse a descansar. Los jóvenes le hicieron caso, ya era bastante tarde, por lo que volvieron al instituto para tomar sus pertenencias e irse a casa.

Megumi pasó por la sala del Consejo y se adentró para poner un poco de orden. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado aquella mañana, miró la pizarra y los objetivos de aquel día que se habían quedado sin hacer. La imagen de un Sanosuke herido y ensangrentado volvió a inundarle la mente y su pecho se comprimió… ¿Qué habría pasado si la navaja le hubiese alcanzado la arteria? Sintió como su pecho se comprimía aún más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miró la pizarra y leyó lo que, ignorante, había escrito aquella mañana. En ese momento el objetivo que indicaba redactar una encuesta de satisfacción para conocer el pensamiento de sus compañeros sobre el servicio que se ofrecía en la cafetería del centro, le pareció la mayor estupidez del mundo.

Con rabia, borró la pizarra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— la joven dio un brinco al escuchar aquella voz desde la puerta, se giró para encontrarse con un Kenshin que la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Ken-san…— dijo mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos— ¿No deberías de estar con Kaoru?— preguntó— Ella es la mejor amiga de Sanosuke y es tu novia— sonrió levemente— deberías de estar acompañándola.

— Kaoru está con Misao y Soujiro— informó— Han decidido ir al Akabeko con Beshimi y los demás a esperar a que el señor Sagara los llame por si hay alguna novedad más…

— Comprendo…— dijo la presidenta con el borrador aún en su mano.

— Estoy aquí para invitarte a que vengas con nosotros— aquello hizo que Megumi le dedicara una mirada de sorpresa— supongo que… en estos momentos tú eres la más interesada en la salud de Sanosuke ¿Me equivoco?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Yo…

— La verdad es que me olía algo— Kenshin entró en la sala con una enorme sonrisa y se apoyó en una de las mesas que decoraban el Consejo— Pero he de admitir que lo habéis ocultado bastante bien… ¿Por qué no nos habíais dicho nada?

— No creímos que fuese necesario— dijo mientras colocaba de nuevo el borrador en su sitio.

— Me alegro mucho por ti— Megumi volvió a mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Desde que Sanosuke entró en tu vida estás más… guapa— Aquella frase hizo que Megumi se sonrojara hasta los extremos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Kenshin rio ante la reacción de su amiga.

— Estar con Sano te ha humanizado mucho Megumi— Kenshin dejo de reír, pero no de sonreír— Dime una cosa… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en la que te preocupaste por lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de ti? ¿O cuando te has vuelto a esforzar tanto por ser la mejor?— la joven se quedó paralizada ante aquellas preguntas— ¿Lo ves?— Kenshin sonrió.

— Yo… la verdad es que Sanosuke…— Megumi sintió que enrojecía de nuevo— Él ha sido la única persona en el mundo que me ha criticado ¿sabes?— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de la presidenta— Tú me conoces Kenshin… sabes lo perfeccionista que soy y Sano… bueno, él me ha enseñado que la imperfección también puede ser... aceptable— la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro le iluminó la cara, Kenshin la miró con sorpresa, ciertamente Megumi Takani estaba mucho más guapa que nunca.

— Me alegro mucho por los dos… de veras— dijo el pelirrojo— Entonces… ¿Vienes al Akabeko?— Megumi lo miró con vergüenza, ahora que había tenido la mala pata de mostrar delante de todo el mundo su preocupación extrema por Sanosuke, le costaba bastante mirar a sus amigos a la cara. Suspiró.

— Si… Claro…— aceptó mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba en el hombro. Decidió que cuanto antes pasara por aquella situación mejor. Con una sonrisa Kenshin la acompañó hasta la salida del centro y los dos amigos pusieron rumbo al restaurante de la familia Makimachi.

Megumi se desperezó en la silla de su escritorio mientras llevaba su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche.

* * *

 _Las 9:30…_

Intentó volver a concentrarse en su libro de ciencias, pero le fue imposible pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sanosuke; miró por enésima ver su teléfono móvil para comprobar que no tenía nada. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que encontraron a Sanosuke inconsciente junto a los vestuarios masculinos y, desde entonces, había estado recuperándose en el hospital. El médico dijo que le iban a dar el alta aquel mismo día, pero aún no había recibido noticias de nadie y aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

Tozuda tomó su portaminas para seguir intentando estudiar, en ese momento, el sonido de su teléfono la alertó y con nerviosismo tomó el aparato. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando leyó _Tori-atama_ en la pantalla. Sin perder ni un segundo se puso de pie y descolgó.

— ¡Sano! ¿Por qué no has llamado antes? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?— dijo nada más descolgar.

— _Hey Kitsune_ — la pelinegra escuchó la voz del castaño.

— ¿"Hey Kitsune"? ¿De verdad me dejas un día entero sin tener noticias tuyas y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir?¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas ya en tu casa?— paró de preguntar al escuchar la carcajada del castaño al otro lado de la línea.

— _Poco a poco Kitsune, demasiadas preguntas_ — su voz seguía sonando divertida.

— No me hace gracia Sanosuke, has estado muy mal, los médicos dijeron que…

— _Respecto a la pregunta de cómo me encuentro_ — Sano la cortó— _Estoy perfectamente, soy un tío duro…_

— Nadie se recupera de la noche a la mañana después de haber recibido un navajazo tan cerca de una arteria— contestó con un deje de enfado en su voz mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de su escritorio y se llevaba la mano a la frente retirándose el flequillo con gesto cansado.

— _Pero yo me encuentro mucho mejor_ — dijo sin más. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Estas ya en tu casa?— volvió a preguntar.

— _¿En mi casa?... bueno… precisamente sobre eso quería hablar_ — Megumi frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

— _Mi madre…_ — dijo al fin— _aunque duerme en el hotel, se ha instalado allí y sinceramente no sé cómo mi padre lo ha permitido_ — explicó.

— Está preocupada por ti.

— _No necesito que ella se preocupe por mí_ — el castaño sonó tajante— _Si iba a casa de Kao-chan seguro que sabría dónde encontrarme_ — Megumi lo escuchó atenta y un presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— de repente, el castaño colgó el teléfono y escuchó comunicar la línea— ¿Sano?

En ese momento llamaron al timbre de su casa; como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica saltó de la silla, salió de su cuarto, corrió escaleras abajo y llegó atropelladamente a la entrada; abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse en el rellano a un maltrecho Sanosuke. Llevaba su brazo encabestrillado y dos enormes apósitos en la cara.

— Hey— saludó alzando su mano buena con la que aún sujetaba su teléfono móvil, llevaba una mochila negra a la espalda. Megumi lo miraba incrédula aún con el picaporte en su mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó.

— Este es el único sitio donde no podrá encontrarme— respondió serio— Solo serán unos días, hasta que ella se vuelva a ir y me deje en paz— en ese momento una expresión divertida se dibujó en su cara, Megumi llevaba su larga melena recogida en un moño mal hecho del que se le escapaban varios mechones, llevaba la camisa blanca del uniforme remangada y la corbata aflojada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados— Vaya… jamás pensé que pudiese verla con el uniforme descuidado Kaichou ¡Pero si pareces una alumna de instituto normal!— Aquella broma sacó a la presidenta del shock en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Quedarte… aquí?— volvió a mirar al castaño ignorando su último comentario.

— Te puedo asegurar que mi madre ni siquiera sabe dónde situar Odawara en un mapa— rio quitándole hierro al asunto.

— ¿Te has escapado?— comprendió al final mientras soltaba por fin el picaporte de la puerta.

— ¡Bingo!— respondió.

— Pero… ¡Preocuparás a tu familia! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— Mi padre sabe que sé cuidar de mí mismo y no se preocupará, esa mujer es otra historia… pero me da igual— Sano se llevó su mano a la frente— ¿Bueno, me puedo quedar aquí o no?— Megumi seguía con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Pero de verdad estás pensando en lo que estás haciendo? ¡Te han dado el alta médica hoy! ¿Has cogido el tren hasta aquí tú solo?— Sano volvió a reír.

— Te he dicho ya que me encuentro bien— Megumi salió un poco y miró hacia ambos lados comprobando que aquello no era ninguna broma, Sanosuke se encontraba solo. Volvió a mirarlo con un poco de recelo.

— Pasa— dijo al fin mientras se apartaba y dejaba entrar a Sanosuke a su casa— Dame eso— le retiró la mochila del hombro sano y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

El castaño la siguió maravillado, nunca había entrado a la casa de Megumi y se quedó impactado por lo lujosa que era, montones de estanterías se encontraban en las paredes con miles de libros, la decoración era sencilla y varios cuadros abstractos decoraban la estancia, un amplio sofá de piel blanca se encontraba enfrente de una televisión de grandes dimensiones; mirara donde mirara no había duda de que el estatus social de la familia Takani era alto. Megumi dejó su mochila en el sofá y se sentó en el reposabrazos.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? – preguntó llamando la atención del chico que dejó de mirar hacia todos lados maravillado por la elegancia de la casa de su novia.

— Ya te lo he dicho, si no molesto mucho quedarme aquí hasta que mi madre se vaya— repitió.

— ¿Y cuándo se va a ir?— Preguntó la pelinegra mientras se masajeaba las sienes intentando controlar los nervios que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

— Ni idea…— dijo mientras se colocaba bien el cabestrillo— ¿Estás sola?— preguntó al fin.

— Sí…— Megumi desvió su mirada— mis padres no están… para variar.

— Entonces no molestaré— concluyó con una sonrisa, que cambió a una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?— la pelinegra se interesó por su estado de salud al verlo volver a colocarse el cabestrillo— ¿Te duele? ¿Qué medicación te ha mandado?

— Todo eso lo llevo en la mochila— dijo mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer hacia atrás en el respaldo. Todo el cansancio que llevaba acumulado sé hizo visible en el castaño, Megumi tomó rápidamente uno de los cojines y se lo puso a la espalda.

— Por muy "tío duro" que seas, cuando a uno le hacen una transfusión de dos bolsas de sangre, tiene que descansar…— dijo mientras lo acomodaba con un deje de preocupación en su rostro. Cuando comprobó que se encontraba cómodo, tomó su mochila negra de la que sacó una pequeña bolsa blanca llena de cajas de medicamentos— ¿Te duele?— preguntó mientras lo miraba.

— Me tiran un poco los puntos, pero esto no es nada— repitió orgulloso. La joven leía con interés el informe médico que acompañaba a las cajas de medicamentos.

— Si claro, lo que tú digas— Megumi se dirigió a la cocina aún con el informe en la mano y volvió con un vaso de agua mientras le tendía tres pastillas de distintos tamaños y colores— ¿Has cenado?

— Nop— Sano aceptó las pastillas y se las llevó a la boca mientras daba un gran sorbo de agua— Cuando me encontré con ella allí… me fui sin más— su estómago rugió con fuerza— Ahora que lo pienso… no habría sido mala idea pasar por el Akabeko— Megumi puso los ojos en blanco.

— Está bien— suspirando se puso en pie y, con una sonrisa que intentó ocultar, se dirigió a la cocina con los brazos en alto. Aunque al castaño le costó trabajo, se levantó y la siguió hacia la amplia estancia, una enorme isleta atravesaba toda la cocina y taburetes blancos se encontraban junto a ella. Los armarios de la cocina eran de estilo moderno, plagada con la última tecnología en electrodomésticos y tenía tanto vitrocerámica como fuego de gas.

— Vaya…— se quedó con la boca abierta— Si la Comadreja ve esta cocina se cae de espaldas…

— A mi padre le gusta mucho la cocina— Megumi abrió el enorme frigorífico y sacó carne y verduras— Aunque no la haya usado nunca, puede presumir de tenerla— Dijo indiferentemente mientras tomaba una sartén de uno de los cajones y la colocaba al fuego.

— ¿Puedo ayudar?— Se ofreció el castaño mientras apoyaba su brazo bueno en la barra— Como sabrás tengo experiencia en esto, soy uno de los mejores camareros del Akabeko— dijo mientras la observaba moverse por la cocina con una sonrisa, se mordió el labio al percatarse de que la imagen de Megumi Takani con el pelo recogido y el uniforme desarreglado mientras hacía la cena le gustó, mucho.

— Con una mano me serás de poca ayuda— dijo sin girarse, con unos palillos llevó la carne a la sartén. Sano carraspeó intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y lentamente se colocó a su lado para observar lo que hacía— A parte… te he visto en el Akabeko y solo eres camarero, no cocinero; si quieres ser útil pon la mesa.

La cena estuvo lista enseguida y Sano preparó los cubiertos en la barra de la cocina donde se sentaron a cenar, era cierto que con su brazo derecho encabestrillado, sus movimientos estaban bastante limitados.

La cena comenzó en silencio, a la vez que el castaño tomaba torpemente los palillos con su mano izquierda y se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca con hambre. Megumi decidió que sería mejor no preguntarle más al castaño por su "fuga" así que optó por contarle lo que había pasado en el instituto durante sus tres días de ausencia. Se rieron a carcajadas cuando comentó una anécdota sobre Shozo y Sayo Amakusa y le transmitió sus mejores deseos de recuperación; también le hablo de como la joven Tomoe se había preocupado por su senpai y le estuvo preguntando si era cierto que anteriormente era conocido como Zanza.

— ¡Pues claro que lo sabe!— gritó el castaño en aquella parte de la conversación— ¿De verdad te piensas que el estúpido de su hermano no le ha contado nada? ¡Esa chica tiene cara de mosquita muerta, pero será mejor no perderla de vista!

Megumi rio ante su reacción y le comentó algo sobre los celos, consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte del castaño. Este, por otro lado, le relató lo poco que le había gustado la comida en el hospital y como allí intentaron matarlo de hambre, seguido por un elogio a la cena que había preparado ella y un pequeño sonrojo. Fue ameno, divertido y sin duda les sirvió a ambos para desconectar de toda la tensión que habían sufrido durante aquella semana.

— En realidad me dejé ganar— comentó el castaño fanfarrón. Aquello hizo que Megumi se riera.

— Sanosuke… has estado tres días en el hospital, eso no es dejarse ganar, es recibir una paliza— con sus palillos se llevó un trozo de calabacín en tempura a la boca.

— ¡Eh! Él llevaba navaja, si hubiese sido cuerpo a cuerpo, otro gallo habría cantado— soltó— De todas formas… ya se ha terminado— Megumi lo miró a los ojos y por un momento vio un deje de tristeza, pero fue un segundo. La verdad es que a ambos le vino bien bromear sobre el tema.

— Creo que hay alguien que tiene el ego muy subido— comentó mientras volvía a sonreír, pero la imagen de un Sanosuke destrozado apoyado en la pared de los vestuarios de las pistas deportivas pasó por su mente comprimiéndole el pecho, con un movimiento lento atrapó su mano y la apretó— No sabes lo preocupada que he estado…

— Lo sé— dijo con su semblante serio— Y lo siento… a veces… no se actuar de otra manera— volvió a poner su sonrisa sarcástica, aunque la retiró al notar como la chica apretaba su mano.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo— aquella frase dejó congelado al castaño— por favor… no vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto yo…

No pudo decir nada más, Sanosuke se había acercado a ella atrapando sus labios y besándola. Se levantó de su taburete acercándose más a la pelinegra y profundizando el beso, llevó su mano a la cintura de la chica dedicándole una tierna caricia y lentamente se separó.

— Lo siento— repitió mientras la miraba intensamente con sus ojos marrones, se había separado de ella apenas un centímetro y sus alientos seguían entrelazados— Intentaré pensar mejor la próxima vez— lentamente volvió a atrapar sus labios de nuevo y profundizó el beso. Paseó su mano buena por la cintura de la joven y la fue subiendo lentamente por su espalda, se imaginó la suavidad de su piel ¿Sería como él tantas veces había imaginado? Sintió como la mano de Megumi se colocaba en su pecho y, para su desgracia, lo separaba de ella.

— Te daré sábanas para el sofá— una sonrojada pelinegra se levantó del taburete y con paso ligero se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Sanosuke que quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar y por primera vez pensó. Estaban completamente solos en la casa de Megumi… Montones de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente mientras que su cara fue sonrojándose lentamente. Tomó los platos que habían usado con su mano izquierda y los llevó al fregador para intentar alejar de su mente esos indecorosos pensamientos.

¿De verdad?

Bufó al ver que no podía controlar su pulso.

—Listo— la voz de Megumi le hizo dar un respingo y se giró para mirarla, ella estaba igual de sonrojada que él— Recuerda que tienes que guardar reposo y descansar, yo voy a acostarme ya… mañana tengo que ir a clase— se encaminó hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con el piso de arriba y sin darse la vuelta volvió a hablar— Buenas noches Sanosuke…

— Buenas noches Kitsune— respondió mientras la veía perderse por las escaleras— ¡Por cierto! — sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, Megumi paró la marcha y lo observó con su mano en la barandilla— Te parecerá una estupidez, pero… con el brazo así no puedo cambiarme de ropa yo solo.

— ¿Qué?— la cara de la presidenta del Consejo enrojeció aún más— ¿No puedes al menos intentarlo?

— ¡Tardaría siglos en ponerme una camiseta!— respondió.

— Tienes toda la noche…— y sin más se perdió por las escaleras dejando a un divertido Sanosuke que se dirigió al sofá donde iba a pasar la noche y sin perder la sonrisa se tumbó en él embriagándose del aroma a Megumi que desprendían las blancas sábanas. Más tarde se las apañaría para ponerse el pijama.

* * *

— Veo que hoy empezáis a vestir el uniforme de verano— Megumi dejó de mirarse en el espejo de la entrada para fijarse en el castaño que se asomaba por la puerta de su comedor, iba ataviado con unos pantalones de deporte grises y con una camiseta blanca que llevaba las mangas cortadas. Las heridas de su cara tenían mejor pinta, pero su brazo vendado seguía sobre el cabestrillo. La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales en la luminosa casa de los Takani— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gusta mucho como te queda ese uniforme?

— ¿Qué haces levantado?— Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojada por el comentario que acababa de hacer— ¿No te dijo el médico que tenías que guardar reposo?— lo empujó por la espalda y lo volvió a dirigir al sofá de su salón decorado con sábanas, donde la pelinegra lo había instalado— Si has decidido quedarte aquí tendrás que guardar mis normas— irritada lo sentó y lo miró con preocupación— Perdiste mucha sangre y tienes que recuperarte…

— ¡Pero yo ya me encuentro bien!— Sanosuke la miró con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de la joven— Aunque… me gusta que te preocupes por mí— Megumi suspiró mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué te apetece desayunar? Yo me tengo que ir enseguida— dijo mientras se dirigía con paso elegante hacia su cocina. Sano volvió a levantarse y la siguió.

— No sé, lo que quieras— Megumi frunció el ceño cuando lo vio adentrarse en la cocina— Tranquila Kitsune— Sano alzó su brazo sano— Te prometo que cuando te vayas estaré toda la mañana reposando— La sonrisa que sé dibujó en la cara del castaño fue tan encantadora que la futura doctora no pudo negarse. Suspiró mientras abría su frigorífico y miraba lo que tenía.

— Yo no suelo desayunar mucha cosa… — dejó de hablar cuando notó como el castaño la abrazaba por la espalda con un brazo y hundía su nariz en su largo cabello. La joven sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo.

— Gracias por dejarme estar aquí…— susurró mientras hundía aún más su cara y afianzaba su abrazo— No habría sabido a donde ir…— confesó, Megumi lentamente llevó su mano a la que el castaño la sujetaba por su abdomen y la acarició dulcemente.

— De nada— susurró, sintió como la comenzaba a besar en el cuello y con mucho esfuerzo se separó— ¡Una tortilla! ¡Necesitas proteínas!— nerviosa tomó un par de huevos y comenzó a moverse por la enorme cocina de la casa de los Takani mientras el castaño la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Entonces…— con cuidado se sentó en uno de los taburetes que se encontraban en la estancia— ¿Dónde están exactamente tus padres ahora?

— Esta semana en un congreso en Washington— respondió con voz neutra— pero creo que no vuelven a Japón hasta después del verano, porque van a hacer una estancia en Canadá…

— Vaya… es increíble Kitsune— Sano se quedó con la boca abierta— Pues mi padre tiene una frutería— dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse con una mano en la cabeza, ciertamente sus vidas estaban a años luz la una de la otra.

— Ya lo sé— respondió— Tu camiseta de frutas Sagara te delata— señaló con los palillos su camiseta mientras reía— Pero es igual de honrado… tú al menos puedes ver a tu padre— Una expresión triste se pasó por la cara de la pelinegra, aunque solo fue un segundo, porque acto seguido sacó la tortilla de la sartén y la colocó en un plato frente al castaño. Le puso una taza de té, un cuenco con sopa de miso que ya tenía preparada de cuando ella se había levantado y un bol hasta arriba de arroz— Cómetelo todo— le mandó— Intentaré volver lo más pronto posible— Tomó su mochila de la entrada de la casa y volvió para mirar a Sanosuke dejándole las pastillas que tenía que tomar en la mano— Hoy dejaré en Consejo a cargo de Amakusa.

— ¿Vas a perderte una tarde en el Consejo Estudiantil por estar cuidándome?— Sanosuke dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

— Más quisieras— Megumi le dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente—Solo vendré a vigilar mi casa— en ese momento sintió como el castaño la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él para besarla, Megumi cerró los ojos y respondió al beso colocando su mano en su hombro bueno.

— Te estaré esperando— susurró el castaño aún con sus labios rozándose. Se separaron lentamente y una sonrojada Megumi volvió a tomar su mochila.

— ¡Me voy! ¡Si sigues entreteniéndome tanto perderé el tren!— con prisa y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, la joven abandonó la casa dejando a un castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras miraba su desayuno con ilusión.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos una semana más!_

 _Cómo veis, tenemos sobredosis de Sano/Meg en camino… Sano se ha escapado de casa ¿Pero eso servirá realmente para algo? Poco a poco lo iréis descubriendo, al igual que la evolución de la relación Aoshi/Misao/Soujiro, la cuál adquirirá mayor protagonismo dentro de dos o tres capítulos ;) de momento esto es todo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por leer y, como siempre, por estar ahí acompañándome._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 25. Zanza_**


	26. Capítulo 25 Zanza

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Zanza**

 **M** isao sintió la brisa en su rostro mientras miraba las montañas que decoraban el horizonte apoyada en la barandilla de la azotea del centro. Sintió como su pelo se removía levemente con el agradable viento que tenía un ligero aroma salado.

Suspiró.

Volvió a alzar su mirada mientras que su amigo Sanosuke inundaba su mente por completo. Kaoru le había informado sobre la vuelta de la madre del castaño y desde entonces un nudo se había generado en su garganta. Ella no había vivido la época en la que la madre de Sano se marchó, por lo que solo conocía la historia por lo que su amiga Kaoru le había contado…

Pero ver a Sanosuke ingresado en el hospital hizo que realmente fuese consciente de la gravedad del asunto… ni cuando formaba parte de la banda por la que vestía el kanji "malo" lo había visto nunca en un estado tan precario de salud. Sabía que sus amigos estaban sufriendo y quería ayudarlos… pero no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Naname Sagara era algo que solo les concernía a Sanosuke y a Kaoru.

Volvió a suspirar con aquel sentimiento de impotencia dentro de ella. Sus ojos se posaron en el mar, que se veía a lo lejos. El sonido de unos pasos hizo que frunciera el ceño ligeramente. Sintió una presencia a su lado.

— ¿Hay novedades de Zanza?— Misao se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con Aoshi Shinomori a su lado. Este se había apoyado en la barandilla y tenía sus ojos azules fijos en el horizonte. La brisa movía su flequillo negro. Misao sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban.

— Shinomori-kun…— susurró.

— Desde que apareció malherido no has venido a la biblioteca…— comentó el moreno sin quitar su vista del paisaje. Misao apretó la barandilla entre sus manos.

— No he podido concentrarme durante estos días…— confesó— Ya está mejor… pero se ha escapado de casa— la ojiverde sentía que con Aoshi podía hablar de todo… se sintió segura a su lado. Su cuerpo grande le causaba un sentimiento de protección y su expresión aquella mañana no era tan fría como de costumbre— Pero…

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Los ojos azules de Aoshi se posaron en los de ella.

— Yo…— Misao sintió sus mejillas arder— No sé qué hacer…— confesó— Sanosuke está así por culpa de algo de su pasado y… yo no viví en aquel pasado… siento que no puedo hacer nada por él…

— Eso no es verdad— aquella afirmación sorprendió a la joven y lo miró con sorpresa, Aoshi tenía una expresión relajada en su rostro, su mirada volvía a estar fija en el horizonte— Puedes estar ahí… no hace falta que hagas ni digas nada… simplemente quédate a su lado— Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa— A veces… las palabras son inútiles.

— Shinomori-kun…

— ¿Era por esto?— preguntó mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Perdón? — Misao se encontraba tan sorprendida por la actitud que había adquirido Shinomori que no era capaz de hilar bien sus pensamientos. La expresión de confusión en el rostro de la joven hizo que Aoshi dibujara una fina sonrisa en su rostro. El corazón de la ojiverde dio un vuelco.

— Nada… olvídalo— respondió al final mientras su expresión se volvía seria de nuevo— No te preocupes Makimachi…— Misao lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?— preguntó mientras miraba intensamente al hombre de hielo.

— Sonríe— dijo, Misao se quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras— Simplemente… sonríele— Aoshi se separó de la barandilla sin mirarla y con paso lento dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida de la azotea, dejando a una Misao que se encontraba paralizada, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, con el corazón latiendo a mil y con la brisa removiendo su falda gris del uniforme.

* * *

Megumi se bajó del tren y salió al andén con paso ligero mientras se llevaba la mochila al hombro. La abarrotada estación de Odawara le dio la bienvenida, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar por la estación a aquella hora tan temprana, por lo que le sorprendió el trasiego de tanta gente.

Salió a la calle y pasó por una panadería que había junto a la estación. Todas las mañanas, cuando pasaba por allí, el olor a pan recién horneado siempre le llamaba la atención. Así que pensó que quizás a Sanosuke le gustaría comer melonpan para merendar, entró en el establecimiento con una sonrisa y compró varios. Con una bolsa de la panadería junto con su mochila, caminó con paso ligero hasta llegar a su casa.

Sintió su corazón latir rápido en su pecho mientras abría la puerta principal, se internó lentamente en su recibidor y se quitó los mocasines negros.

— Ya he llegado— anunció. Se sintió realmente extraña diciendo aquella frase, normalmente nadie la recibía cuando llegaba a casa.

— Bienvenida— Sanosuke salió de su comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro decorado por dos grandes apósitos. Se había quitado los pantalones de deporte grises y se había puesto sus bermudas negras, pero continuaba vistiendo la camiseta de frutas Sagara con las mangas cortadas, su brazo derecho descansaba en el cabestrillo. Megumi se sonrojó.

— ¿Cómo has pasado el día?— preguntó mientras se internaba en su casa con paso lento ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

— He visto media temporada de una serie ¡Tu televisor es increíble!— dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro. Megumi no pudo evitar sonreír, Sanosuke se veía adorable con aquella expresión.

— ¿Has almorzado?— la joven se internó en el pasillo seguida por el castaño— ¿Te has tomado la medicación?

— Si a los dos— dijo Sano con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Has bebido agua?— dejó la bolsa donde llevaba los melonpan encima de la encimera de su cocina.

— Siii— Sano se apoyó en la encimera. Megumi se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ojo clínico, el color de su piel había vuelto a adquirir un tono saludable y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa relajada. Se fijó en que no llevaba puesta su cinta roja.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— Preguntó, Sano la miró con media sonrisa.

— Si…— respondió.

— No te has curado la herida aún ¿verdad?— la pelinegra se acercó y escudriñó su brazo— Entre las cosas de la farmacia llevabas vendas y apósitos.

— Ya… la enfermera me dijo que algún familiar tendría que limpiarme la herida todos los días— informó. Megumi lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Y no has tenido tiempo para decírmelo?— Sano se llevó su mano buena a la nuca y sonrió nervioso.

— Se me había olvidado— confesó— Con todo el alboroto de encontrar un lugar para quedarme y eso...

— Entonces… ¿Ayer no te limpiaste la herida?— preguntó escandalizada.

— No.

— ¡Serás estúpido Tori-atama!— tomó con fuerza a Sanosuke de su brazo izquierdo y tiró de él hacia el comedor. Lo sentó en el sofá mientras ella se agachaba hacia la mochila del castaño y tomaba las vendas y los apósitos— ¿Es que no sabes que si no mantienes limpia la herida se te puede infectar? ¡No tienes que estudiar medicina para saberlo!

— ¡No me he acordado! ¡Ni que esté cometiendo un crimen!— se quejó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Megumi bufó mientras se sentaba a su lado, lo miró durante un segundo y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas ayudó al castaño a quitarle el brazo del cabestrillo.

— ¿Te duele?— preguntó cuándo le retiró del cuello el aparato.

— No mucho, no te preocupes Kitsune— dijo Sano, aunque su voz salió un poco raspada de su cuerpo. La joven se fijó en el vendaje, que le daba la vuelta por el hombro.

— Tienes que quitarte la camiseta— Ordenó la pelinegra, Sano la miró con una ceja alzada, las mejillas de Megumi habían adquirido un adorable tono rojizo.

— Claro…— respondió mientras sacaba su brazo izquierdo de la manga— Pero necesito ayuda— la presidenta tragó saliva mientras miraba a un Sanosuke con media camiseta quitada.

Con cuidado, la futura doctora lo ayudó a quitarle la camiseta por el cuello y por el brazo herido delicadamente e intentando no rozar la zona vendada. Megumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener al castaño sin camiseta tan cerca, recordó la excursión escolar del verano anterior y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. El pecho del castaño seguía tan torneado como lo recordaba y desde aquella cercanía pudo distinguir mucho mejor las cicatrices que lo decoraban, especialmente una que atravesaba su pecho. Tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse.

— A ver— con las manos temblorosas comenzó a quitar con cuidado el vendaje de su brazo derecho.

Sano no podía dejar de mirar a Megumi, esta evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y ponía todo su interés en la herida que decoraba su brazo, que llegaba desde casi la axila hasta la mitad del bíceps. La pelinegra con una gasa empapada en antiséptico desinfectó y limpió la zona con destreza. Sanosuke supuso que ser hija de médicos la dotaba de aquella habilidad… y más si ella también quería dedicarse a esa profesión.

La observó en silencio todo el tiempo que estuvo curándolo, sus mejillas sonrojadas le parecieron adorables, a la vez que se dio cuenta como en varias ocasiones la joven le dedicaba intensas miradas a su torso desnudo, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que la ponía.

Tuvo que contenerse para no besarla.

La joven no tardó mucho más, con cuidado tapó la herida de nuevo con un apósito y sacó vendas nuevas.

— Es impresionante la herida que tienes…— comentó mientras rodeaba delicadamente su brazo con el vendaje— Es realmente un milagro que no te haya alcanzado la arteria…

— Ya te lo he dicho, soy un tío duro— Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo…— Megumi habló en voz baja… Sano la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?— Megumi posó una de sus manos en la rodilla del joven y bajó su mirada.

— Cuando te vi inconsciente en las pistas deportivas… yo…

— Te lo prometo— Sano se dio cuenta al instante y con cuidado llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de la joven y lo alzó, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo— Te lo prometo Megumi… no lo volveré a hacer, ya te lo dije ayer ¿No? Puede que te esté pidiendo demasiado, pero... confía en mí.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco en su pecho y sintió la intensa mirada de Sano sobre la de ella, el joven se acercó lentamente hacia ella, pero esta se separó de él. Carraspeó.

— Deja que termine de colocarte bien la venda— dijo nerviosa. Se incorporó un poco en el sofá e hizo que Sano se girara levente— Necesito atarla por atrás…— El castaño con una sonrisa le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta.

Entonces Megumi vio algo que le sorprendió, en la espalda del castaño, sobre su hombro derecho, se encontraba tatuado el kanji "malo". No recordaba aquel detalle que descubrió en la excursión del pasado curso.

— ¿Qué significa?— Megumi, temblorosa se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por el tatuaje que decoraba el hombro de Sanosuke, con una delicada caricia. Sano cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel contacto, suspiró antes de responderle.

— Souzo…— dijo al fin, se giró para quedar de frente a Megumi una vez que notó que le había terminado de colocar bien el vendaje de nuevo— Creo que te he contado muy poco sobre mi época de… — La pelinegra lo miró con interés mientras tomaba la mano izquierda con la suya, animándolo a continuar— Cuando mi madre se fue con otro tío y nos dejó abandonados a mi padre, a mi hermano y a mí… lo pasé realmente mal— su mirada se oscureció, claramente aquel no era un tema con el que el joven disfrutara… tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.

* * *

 _Un jovencísimo Sanosuke caminaba por la calle con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de su uniforme de la escuela media. Su pelo castaño se arremolinaba en su cabeza y sus espesas cejas dibujaban una expresión de enfado._

 _El joven era alto para su edad y poseía una ancha espalda, pero la delgadez de su cuerpo era evidente. En su boca, masticaba el tallo de una planta silvestre que había tomado de la ribera del río. Estaba aburrido y necesitaba cambiar esa situación. Se desvió del camino de la estación en la que tomaba el tren hacia su casa, aunque ya habían pasado tres años, no podía evitar que su pecho se aprisionara al saber que la sonrisa de su madre no lo iba a recibir cuando entrara en la cocina._

 _Gruñó._

 _Seguía sin aceptarlo ¿Por qué se fue? El joven seguía caminando mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste. Recordó el día que llegó del colegio con su hermano Yahiko de la mano, esperando encontrar a su madre en la cocina, con sus meriendas preparadas sobre la mesa, como todos los días… pero se sorprendió de encontrar la casa vacía y se sorprendió aún más cuando su padre llegó antes de la hora normal del trabajo con una expresión triste en su rostro._

 _A partir de aquel día, cada vez que preguntaba por su madre no obtenía una respuesta clara de nadie… hasta que una noche en la que pensaba que su madre había desaparecido porque la habían secuestrado, lo escuchó. Su padre hablaba en voz baja por el teléfono que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, y fue en ese momento cuando su mundo se le cayó encima._

 _"Nos ha abandonado"_

 _Tres palabras que lo habían marcado para toda la vida._

 _Más tarde, Sanosuke se fue enterando poco a poco de la historia. Era cierto su madre se había ido y desconocían si tenía intención de volver… pero lo que más daño le hizo fue enterarse de que Naname Sagara no se había ido sola. Se había fugado con el profesor que impartía las clases de inglés en el ayuntamiento. Aquello lo escuchó un jovencísimo Sanosuke de la boca de dos señoras mayores que chismorreaban entre ellas mientras que su padre había entrado al almacén para reponer las patatas._

 _El pequeño Sano sintió como un escalofrío horripilante le recorría la espalda y dejó caer una de las manzanas que estaba abrillantando para que lucieran apetitosas de cara al público. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos aquel día para que no lo notaran raro, pero al caer la noche, durante la cena su padre hizo la pregunta que cambió la vida del joven castaño._

 _— Sanosuke has estado callado todo el día ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó con su bol de arroz en la mano._

 _— Nada— Respondió el mayor de sus hijos evidenciando que le pasaba algo._

 _Kamishi se echó su pelo negro, que había comenzado a adquirir un tono grisáceo, hacia atrás._

 _— No parece que no te pase nada— insistió— llevas todo el día muy callado y eso no es normal en ti— El joven castaño ensombreció su mirada y la dirigió hacia su plato de comida mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta._

 _— Hoy he escuchado una cosa en la frutería— dijo con un hilo de voz. Su padre alzó una ceja._

 _— ¿Qué has escuchado hijo?_

 _— ¿Es… es… es cierto que mamá se fue con otro hombre?— Sanosuke apretó los dientes mientras luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran. Kamishi suspiró mientras volvía a colocar su bol de arroz sobre la mesa._

 _— Lo es…— respondió sin más. El joven castaño miró horrorizado a su padre ¿De verdad? Kamishi seguía con la mirada fija en el cuenco de arroz._

 _— No… — Sano no era capaz de procesar aquella información._

 _— Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo— El hombre sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo encendió— Tu madre se fugó con otro hombre._

 _El castaño revivió aquel recuerdo como si hubiese pasado el día anterior y con rabia golpeó uno de los árboles que se encontró por su camino. Anduvo por las desiertas calles mientras se acercaba a uno de los barrios limítrofes de la pequeña ciudad, muy cerca de donde se encontraba el complejo industrial. El cambio al llegar a aquella zona fue impresionante, había varios edificios abandonados decorados con grafitis que dibujaban símbolos de las distintas bandas que circundaban la zona._

 _El joven castaño sabía que aquel no era un lugar bonito, ni un sitio en el que alguien normal quisiera estar… pero había descubierto que era el único sitio donde podía saciar la frustración que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, intimidando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba. La noche ya había caído y los bares comenzaban a llenarse de gente que se dedicaba a beber sin control, también había una zona llamada "la calle roja" donde los hoteles que alquilaban sus habitaciones por horas poblaban todos y cada uno de los edificios. Al girar una de las calles se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes a los que había pegado una paliza una semana atrás._

 _— ¡Eh!— dijo uno de ellos cuando divisó al joven castaño— ¡Es él!— Sanosuke sonrió, por fin podría saciarse un poco, sus puños se apretaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y un escalofrío de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo. Se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a aquello, se sentía poderoso al sentir la piel de aquellos pringados bajo sus nudillos._

 _Los jóvenes atacaron a Sanosuke sin avisar, y este lo agradeció. Sin mediar palabra se formó una gran pelea entre el grupo de chicos y el joven Sanosuke. Cuatro contra uno era algo claramente desventajoso, pero su ego y su seguridad fue creciendo a medida que iba tumbando uno a uno a sus contrincantes._

 _Eran una basura._

 _Sano pateó al último de ellos en la barriga, haciendo que este perdiera la respiración y cayera al suelo con los brazos alrededor de su abdomen._

 _— ¿Ya está?— preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Ya he terminado con vosotros?— la risa del joven de trece años inundó el callejón._

 _— Interesante— Una voz profunda se escuchó de uno de los laterales del callejón, en la oscuridad. Sano se puso en guardia de nuevo, nunca había escuchado aquella voz antes y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío pasara por su espalda. Agudizó su vista y la dirigió al fondo de la calle, junto a unos contenedores. Pudo divisar la ascua anaranjada de un cigarro que se acercaba lentamente hacia él._

 _Un hombre alto, de ancha espalda y de pelo negro que le caía por la mitad de la cara se presentó ante el joven castaño. Llevaba ropa elegante, un traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su frente estaba decorada por una cinta roja. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y le dio una profunda calada sin quitar la vista del joven que tenía delante._

 _— Eres fuerte— dijo. Sano alzó una ceja sin bajar la guardia._

 _— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó. El chico de cabello negro le dedicó una sonrisa._

 _— Se nota que llevas poco tiempo viniendo por aquí…— comentó— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13? ¿14?_

 _— No has respondido a mi pregunta— repitió Sanosuke. El joven trajeado alzó las cejas con sorpresa._

 _— Encima tienes agallas… me gustas— volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca— Está bien… responderé a tu pregunta— le dedicó una mirada afilada y misteriosa que hizo que otro escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven ¿Por qué tenía miedo frente aquel hombre? Nunca lo había tenido— Mi nombre es Souzo y soy el más fuerte…_

 _El castaño reconoció el nombre al instante ¡Claro que había escuchado hablar de hombre más poderoso de la ciudad, el líder de la banda conocida como el ejército de Sekiho! Aunque no era en nada similar a lo que se había imaginado, aquel joven parecía más un trabajador de la banca que un peligroso matón. Sintió como su miedo desaparecía poco a poco… si retaba a aquel sujeto y lo vencía, no habría duda de que podría proclamarse el más fuerte. Todos lo respetarían sin dudarlo, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y los escalofríos dejaron de recorrerle el cuerpo mientras que volvía a sentir como la adrenalina lo inundaba._

 _— Por lo que veo… ya sabes quién soy— Souzo tiró el cigarro mientras se acercaba a él— Te he estado observando… pequeño._

 _— ¿A quién llamas pequeño?— Sanosuke frunció el ceño y miró con odio al hombre que se acercaba hacia él mientras que su determinación se iba afianzando— ¡Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara y no soy ningún pequeño!— gritó— Y voy a darte una paliza para quedarme con ese título del que presumes… ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!— Acto seguido el castaño se lanzó hacia él con el puño en alto. Aunque abrió mucho los ojos al observar como terminó golpeando el aire— ¿Qué?_

 _Con una rapidez sobrenatural, el joven ataviado con el traje de chaqueta lo había esquivado sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, golpeó al joven Sanosuke en la cara tirándolo al suelo._

 _— Hace mucho tiempo… se inventaron unas espadas que estaban diseñadas para matar a caballo y a jinete— Souzo metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, se colocó uno en la boca antes de seguir hablando— Se llamaba Zanbato y era un arma poderosísima que aspiraba a ser la mejor…— encendió su cigarro con calma mientras observaba como el joven comenzaba a moverse en el suelo— Era un arma muy arrogante… ¿Pero sabes cuál fue su final?— no recibió respuesta a su pregunta, sonrió— Nadie fue capaz de empuñarla con éxito y se convirtió en un fracaso… No sé por qué se me ha venido eso a la cabeza cuando te he visto… pequeño._

 _Sanosuke cerró su puño en el suelo mientras intentaba, en vano, ponerse en pie. Sentía como su cara ardía y su cabeza le daba vueltas sumido en una espesura negra y sin sentido. Escuchaba las palabras de Souzo desde la lejanía._

 _— No… me llames… pequeño…— al joven castaño le costó mucho pronunciar aquellas palabras._

 _— ¿Sabes una cosa?— Souzo se agachó y se puso a la altura del chico que seguía en el suelo, luchando por recuperar las fuerzas y ponerse en pie para golpear a aquel sujeto— Me gustan los retos… y creo que yo sí que soy capaz de empuñar una Zanbato…— Sanosuke consiguió abrir los ojos y miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Souzo— Eres arrogante y fuerte… aspiras a acabar con jinete y su caballo. Y eso me gusta._

 _— Voy a vencerte…— Sanosuke comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, aunque cuando intentó hacer fuerza con sus brazos para levantar su torso, volvió a caer al suelo._

 _— Para, pequeño… aún estás contusionado por el golpe— el pelinegro se puso de nuevo en pie y lo miró con una sonrisa._

 _— He dicho que…_

 _— No te llame pequeño, lo sé— lo cortó con una sonrisa— Pero Sanosuke Sagara es un nombre demasiado… familiar como para que lo uses aquí— miró hacia la calle principal pensativo— ¿Y qué me dices de Zanza? Me recuerdas a la Zanbato… te pega bastante— Sanosuke fue recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?— ¿Qué me dices Zanza? ¿Quieres unirte a mí o estar en mi contra?— aquella pregunta sorprendió al joven de trece años que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— Es obvio que en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, jamás serás capaz de vencerme, y mucho menos de proclamarte el más fuerte— soltó una carcajada mientras comenzaba a andar con su cigarro aún en sus labios— Pero si quieres conseguirlo… solo tienes que aprender de mí… Zanza— Sus pasos fueron llevándolo al final del callejón— Si decides seguirme… solo me tienes que buscar por aquí._

 _Lo último que vio el pequeño Sanosuke fueron las puntas de la cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza antes de perderse por la calle que tenían en frente._

* * *

— Una Zanbato…— Megumi comentó aquello pensativa, Sano sonrió— La verdad es que tiene sentido…

— Souzo nunca hacía nada a la ligera— explicó— Era el tío más poderoso que había visto en mi vida, tenía cuatro o cinco años más que yo y sin duda era el matón más fuerte y peligroso de la ciudad— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana del comedor de la casa de Megumi— Él se dedicaba a ayudar a la gente… ¡A su manera claro!— soltó una ligera carcajada— El ejército de Sekiho… Si tenías algún inconveniente con alguien y necesitabas un poco de ayuda "extra" tan solo tenías que hablar con Souzo y él y los suyos se encargaban de resolver el problema… Lo admiraba… en aquella época me sentía poderoso al saber que era fuerte, peligroso y que asustaba a la gente… y Souzo me venció de un puñetazo— volvió a reír ante el recuerdo mientras la pelinegra lo escuchaba atentamente— A partir de aquel día no me separé de él, siempre que salía de clase iba a buscarlo, me enseñó a pelear y cuidó de mi espalda alejándome de los tipos que realmente dan miedo de verdad— continuó relatando— Cuando te metes en ese mundo Kitsune… no sabes lo que te puedes llegar a encontrar en él— Megumi apretó la mano del castaño— Yakuzas, narcotraficantes… gente malvada de verdad… fue por aquella época cuando conocí a Jine'i— sonrió irónicamente mientras se miraba la herida del brazo y también se llevó la mano a una cicatriz que recorría su pectoral— me odiaba por ser el protegido de Souzo, por ser mejor que él. Aprendí rápido y poco a poco mejoré tanto que la única persona que seguía siendo capaz de vencerme cuerpo a cuerpo era Souzo…— Megumi sintió una presión en el pecho…

* * *

 _El tiempo pasó y Sanosuke Sagara empezó a ser conocido por el apelativo de Zanza, era el arma perfecta, fuerte y arrogante que Souzo había aprendido a controlar a la perfección. El joven castaño fue mejorando poco a poco hasta convertirse en uno de los matones más peligrosos y respetados de la zona. Desde el primer momento en el que decidió seguir a Souzo una admiración hacia el elegante pandillero nació de lo más profundo del pecho del castaño. Cierto era que eran como la noche y el día, uno era serio, silencioso y elegante mientras que Sano era rudo, escandaloso y vanidoso. Pero esa era la clave del éxito de los dos pandilleros._

 _Sanosuke sentía como Souzo siempre lo trataba con inferioridad y nunca le contaba las verdaderas intenciones de muchos de sus actos, pero la ciega admiración que el castaño tenía hacia él le hacían no plantearse ningún tipo de pregunta sobre la forma de actuar de la persona que a la que él consideraba como su maestro. Aprendió a luchar y perfeccionó su técnica, Souzo le enseñó a desatar todo su potencial, que era su cuerpo, sus reflejos, su fuerza y su rapidez y aprendió a controlarlos prácticamente a la perfección._

 _Sano comenzó a vestir la ropa con la que comenzaba a ser identificado, una cinta roja idéntica a la de Souzo y la parte de arriba de un viejo kimono blanco que le quitó a su padre en el que bordó el kanji identificativo del ejército de Sekiho._

 _Malo._

 _Los años comenzaron a pasar a la vez que Sanosuke crecía, mejoraba y aprendía junto a su elegante maestro. Se sorprendió de la protección que adquirió cuando Souzo decidió hacerse cargo de él e integrarlo en el ejército de Sekiho. Poca gente de aquel mundo reusaba a acercarse a él por miedo a represalias y los delincuentes que eran peligrosos de verdad nunca llegaron a acercarse al joven Sagara más de lo necesario._

 _Un día de finales de febrero, en el que Sanosuke se encontraba en el último curso de la escuela media… empezó el final de todo. Recibieron la visita de uno de los Yakuzas de menos nivel, era conocido como Jine'i, un joven de unos veinte años que aspiraba a convertirse en alguien importante dentro del grupo de los Yakuza. Entró con aires de grandeza al local donde Souzo y los suyos solían encontrarse siempre y cruzó su mirada con un castaño joven y alto que se encontraba justo al lado del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad._

 _— Vaya… tú debes de ser Zanza… es todo un honor conocerte al fin— Jine'i iba acompañado de dos de sus matones, uno de ellos con una espeluznante máscara._

 _— ¿Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, Yakuza?— Souzo miró al chico de pelo gris con el ceño fruncido mientras llevaba su vaso de cerveza a sus labios— Creo que tu jefe sabe perfectamente que Zanza está conmigo— el castaño miró a su amigo extrañado ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

 _— No se preocupe Souzo… no queremos problemas contigo ni con el ejército de Sekiho… solo venimos a ofreceros una pequeña colaboración— Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y dibujaba una horripilante sonrisa en su rostro._

 _— Ni hablar— La voz de Souzo sonó tajante— No quiero saber nada de los Yakuza… erais escorias antes y seguís siendo escoria ahora— se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa— Dale un mensaje a tu jefe de mi parte— la mirada de Souzo se volvió fría— Quiero que deje en paz lo que es mío ¿Has entendido?— Jine'i miró con una espeluznante sonrisa a Souzo, después dedicó una efímera mirada a Sanosuke._

 _— Es toda una pena… yo que venía dispuesto a ofreceros una buena cantidad de dinero…— Jine'i comenzó a sacar algo de su pantalón, Sanosuke se puso en guardia al instante._

 _— ¡Cuidado!— uno de los integrantes del ejército de Sekiho llamado Senkaku se interpuso entre el yakuza y Sano. Su cuerpo era musculoso y su cabeza estaba rapada._

 _Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, una pelea campal se desató en el local. Los que estaban a favor de Souzo sacaron de allí a un Jine'i que tan solo tenía un objetivo fijo, Zanza._

 _El castaño peleaba contra todos los que se le lanzaban encima, que resultaron ser más cuando salieron al pequeño callejón donde se encontraba el antro que solían visitar asiduamente. Se encontró frente a frente un Jine'i que dibujaba una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro y con agilidad intentó esquivar un navajazo mientras que devolvía puñetazos por doquier._

 _Souzo apareció de repente para golpear a un Jine'i que cayó al suelo, Sanosuke observó como la navaja había salido disparada hacia otro lugar y miró como su kimono blanco comenzaba a colorearse del rojo de la sangre que salía de un corte que le había hecho en el pecho._

 _— ¡Iros de aquí!— La voz de Souzo se alzó llamando la atención de todos— Y dile a tu jefe que Zanza está conmigo— su cara reflejaba odio mientras miraba a los Yakuzas— Y que no dejaré que se vaya con vosotros ¡Nunca!_

 _Los hombres que habían llegado para atacarlos empezaron a dispersarse dejando prácticamente desierto el callejón donde se había armado todo el revuelo._

 _— ¿Qué?— fue lo único que salió de la boca de un Sanosuke que había llevado su mano a su pecho para intentar cortar la hemorragia. Souzo miró a su aprendiz con una sonrisa triste en su cara, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se la lanzó._

 _— Presiona la herida con eso— dijo mientras se metía un cigarro en la boca— No es muy profunda, te recuperarás._

 _— ¿Qué es eso de que me quieren?— Preguntó Sanosuke con una expresión interrogante en su rostro a la vez que sentía el escozor de la reciente herida— ¿A qué se refería ese yakuza?— Souzo miró hacia otro lado mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarro._

 _— Te quieren… desde hace tiempo— lo miró serio— pero compréndeme cuando me niego a que un chaval de 15 años se llene de mierda hasta las orejas por seguir al hijo de puta de Raijuta Isurugi— Soltó esas palabras con asco mientras comenzaba a caminar._

 _— ¿Raijuta Isurugi me quiere?— Preguntó incrédulo el castaño mientras comenzaba a seguir a Souzo— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?— Millones de preguntas comenzaron a llenar la mente del castaño que no comprendía absolutamente nada._

 _— ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?— preguntó mientras le daba la espalda. Sano pudo observar como el humo de su cigarro lo envolvía— ¿Acaso quieres formar parte de los Yakuzas?— Souzo se giró para dedicarle una extraña mirada, Sano se la devolvió con sorpresa._

 _— Yo… ¡No! ¡Yo solo te debo lealtad a ti y al ejército de Sekiho! ¡Jamás pensaría en formar parte de los Yakuza!— Sanosuke miró al pelinegro que había dirigido su vista al suelo. Se encontraban frente a su coche._

 _— Monta anda…— dijo mientras abría la puerta— Voy a llevarte a que te miren esa herida— Zanza obedeció sin rechistar._

 _Observó cómo Souzo se montaba en el asiento del piloto y comenzaba a conducir en silencio por las solitarias calles. A aquellas horas de la noche no había ni un alma._

 _— Sanosuke…— el castaño miró sorprendido a su mentor. Nunca lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre— ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?— el pelinegro miraba hacia la carretera._

 _— Si…— las palabras salieron susurradas de la boca del castaño._

 _— Si alguna vez yo no estuviese… me gustaría que dejaras esto— aquella confesión hizo que Sano lo mirara con sorpresa._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— Justo lo que has oído Sanosuke— suspiró— Estudia, entra en la preparatoria con tus amigas y aléjate de toda esta mierda… puede que yo ya no pueda protegerte durante mucho más tiempo— apretó las manos en el volante._

 _— ¿Por qué me dices esto Souzo?— Sano sintió cómo cada célula de su cuerpo entraba en ebullición._

 _— ¡Por qué no te mereces una vida así!— gritó, aquello sorprendió al joven castaño— Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sea así— A partir de aquel momento el silencio inundó el automóvil mientras se dirigían hacia el hospital para curar la herida que decoraba el pecho del joven Sagara._

 _Aquella noche se convirtió en un punto de inflexión para Sanosuke y todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento._

* * *

— Los Yakuza empezaron a interesarse por mí…— Sano se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá blanco mientras cerraba los ojos, aquellos recuerdos eran tan nítidos que parecía que habían sucedido el día anterior— Cuando estaba con Souzo no llegué a aceptar ninguna de sus peticiones— suspiró y abrió de nuevos sus ojos castaños para mirar a la pelinegra que escuchaba atentamente— lo que no sabía era que el interés que tenían por mí era tan grande que estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa tal de que me uniera a ellos… y Souzo era un gran obstáculo— A Sanosuke comenzaron a escocerle los ojos— Fue el día en el que entré en la preparatoria Hiko…

* * *

 _Zanza se colocó la parte de arriba de su kimono blanco con el kanji malo a la espalda sobre su flamante uniforme de la preparatoria Hiko. Al final, aunque había sido por los pelos, había conseguido entrar en el instituto gracias a la ayuda y a la insistencia de Kaoru y de la Comadreja._

 _Cambiar a Hiko hizo que ya no fuese necesario tomar el tren para ir al distrito donde se encontraba su antiguo centro de secundaria media y la zona que solía frecuentar Souzo, por lo que ahora tomaba el tren con la única intención de ir a ver a su viejo amigo._

 _— Vaya, me gusta tu nuevo uniforme— Dijo Souzo con una sonrisa cuando vio entrar a Sanosuke al local— Pero la corbata no la veo muy necesaria, te aprisiona el cuello y te corta la respiración— Se puso en pie mientras se acercaba a su pupilo lentamente. Sorprendió al castaño con un movimiento rápido y tiró de su corbata— A parte en una pelea es lo peor que puedes vestir— soltó el agarre, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa._

 _— Yo me veo demasiado formal— dijo el castaño mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y se la quitaba._

 _— Y tu kimono pierde ese toque malo si lo vistes sobre un uniforme tan elegante como ese— Souzo se encendió un cigarro mientras miraba con una sonrisa al castaño— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Zanza— aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sanosuke._

 _— ¿Por qué?— preguntó incrédulo._

 _— Yo quería ir a esa misma preparatoria— confesó— pero por circunstancias de la vida me fue imposible continuar estudiando— dijo mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro— Me alegro de que tú puedas disfrutar de esa oportunidad._

 _— Pareces mi padre— Sano se sentó en una de las mesas cansado mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla._

 _— ¿Hay alguna chica guapa en tu clase?— Souzo se sentó justo enfrente de él sin quitarse el cigarro de la boca— Dicen que las jóvenes señoritas de la preparatoria son tan bellas como las flores del cerezo en esta época del año._

 _— No me he fijado en eso— el castaño desvió la mirada cansado. La verdad es que aquella tarde Souzo estaba más animado de lo normal…_

 _— Pues entonces vas a hacer que me piense cosas raras Zanza… ¿De verdad no te has fijado aún en ninguna chica? Las mujeres son…— cerró los ojos mientras imitaba saborear algo muy bueno._

 _— Bueno, ya está bien… he entrado en la preparatoria ¿Contento?— cruzó los brazos— Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de venir aquí y tampoco dejaré el ejército de Sekiho— Souzo le dedicó una enigmática mirada._

 _— Nunca cambiarás Zanza— dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que expulsaba el humo de su cigarro— Pues la verdad es que ahora resulta que tengo un pequeño trabajillo para ti._

 _— ¡Dime!— Sano miró con ilusión al joven cuya cabeza estaba decorada por una cinta roja._

 _— El viejo de la tienda de comestibles que vive cerca de la estación…— el rostro de Souzo se volvió serio— Al parecer alguien le ha estado robando y haciendo la vida imposible desde hace unas semanas… yo le tengo mucho cariño a ese viejo tendero… me gustaría que fueses a echar un vistazo— Sano apoyó su mano en su frente._

 _— ¿De verdad me vas a mandar hacer un trabajo tan sencillo?— preguntó aburrido._

 _— Zanza— el pelinegro lo miró a los ojos— Eres una de las personas en las que más confío y ese viejo zorro me ha vendido caramelos desde que tengo uso de razón. Precisamente te mando a ti porque eres mi hombre de confianza— su rostro dibujo una sonrisa._

 _— Si tan importante es para ti ¿Por qué no vas tú?— Sin duda el castaño era rebelde._

 _— Yo tengo algo importante que hacer— dijo sin más mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesa— ¿Puedo confiar en ti Zanza?— Sano sonrió._

 _— Por supuesto._

* * *

—Aquella fue la última vez que lo vi…— dijo mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Sano antes de continuar.

* * *

 _Zanza llegó a la tienda de comestibles del viejo hombre cuando la noche ya había caído, seguía vistiendo su kimono blanco mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones grises. Caminó sin prisa mientras observaba como la gente lo miraba con recelo. En aquella zona pocas eran las personas que no lo reconocía._

 _Entró en la tienda de comestibles sin llamar y se encontró con un anciano sentado tras el mostrador que le dedicó una amable sonrisa._

 _— Buenas noches joven ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— preguntó, su cara estaba muy arrugada y casi no abría los ojos, sus cejas eran espesas y largas y una blanca perilla decoraba su rostro._

 _— Me manda Souzo— aquellas eran las palabras que siempre tenía que decir cada vez que iba a hacer algún "trabajo"._

 _— ¡Oh! ¿Sou-chan?— el viejo miró al techo con añoranza mientras que soltaba una pequeña carcajada— ¿Qué tal está ese pequeño bribón? Hace siglos que no lo veo… me resulta nostálgico acordarme de él— Zanza alzó una ceja ante el comentario del viejo ¿Qué ocurría allí?_

 _— Perdona… ¿No habías hablado con Souzo porque tenías problemas con unos tipos?_

 _— ¿Qué? No, no, hace años que no veo a Sou-chan— Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda del joven castaño._

 _— Lo siento, tengo que irme— dijo antes de salir corriendo de la tienda para dirigirse de nuevo al local que solían frecuentar._

 _¿Por qué Souzo lo había mandado tan lejos de donde solían encontrarse? ¿Qué pretendía? Recordó la extraña actitud que le había notado aquella tarde. Apretó la marcha deseando que no fuese demasiado tarde._

 _Cuando llegó al bar en el que Souzo solía pasar las tardes se lo encontró cerrado a cal y canto. Sanosuke intentó mirar por la ventana esperando encontrar algo, pero nada. Parecía como si no hubiese habido gente allí en semanas._

 _— ¡Mierda!— exclamó a la vez que le daba una patada a un contenedor de basura que se encontraba en el pequeño callejón— ¡Mierda!— repitió con impotencia ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?_

 _Miró de un lado a otro intentando entender que ocurría allí, la noche ya había caído y se encontraba solo en el callejón. La rabia comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y decidió presentarse él mismo ante el problema._

 _Puso rumbo hacia un edificio abandonado que se encontraba dentro del distrito industrial; dos hombres custodiaban una puerta y lo dejaron pasar cuando identificaron al joven castaño._

 _— Zanza, el jefe te está esperando— el castaño no respondió y continuó la marcha entrando al destartalado edificio. Era una nave industrial gigantesca con techos tan altos como un edificio de cuatro plantas, el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado. Notó como uno de los guardas de la puerta lo escoltó hasta unas escaleras que daban a un rellano que parecía salido de otro sitio. Abrió una puerta corredera y un enorme salón de tatami le dio la bienvenida. Distintas decoraciones de estilo Meiji ornamentaban el lugar. Al fondo, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, se encontraba un enorme hombre vestido con yukata. Sano no pudo evitar tragar saliva._

 _Raijuta Isurugi, el jefe de los Yakuza de la ciudad lo miró con una sonrisa espeluznante._

 _— Vaya… Zanza me alegra verte aquí y por tu propio pie…— dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al joven castaño._

 _— Donde está Souzo— Dijo Sanosuke serio. Raijuta alzó un poco las cejas ante la pregunta._

 _— ¿Souzo? No tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido ese infeliz ¿Piensas que yo lo sé?— aquella respuesta dejó helado a un Sanosuke que comenzó a sentir pavor ante la impasividad con la que había dicho aquella frase._

 _— Yo…_

 _— Pero ya que estás aquí… me gustaría hablar contigo Zanza— el hombre se puso de pie mientras se encendía un cigarro y se paseaba por la enorme sala. El castaño lo siguió con la mirada— Llevo bastante tiempo detrás de ti, pero el perro guardián de Souzo me estaba poniendo las cosas muy complicadas… y me alegro de que hayas decidido venir por ti mismo— Una horripilante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

 _— Solo he venido a saber su paradero— repitió el joven._

 _— Y yo ya te he dicho que no lo sé— Raijuta se llevó el cigarro a la boca y aspiró— El trabajo es sencillo, hay un tipo que me debe demasiado dinero— comenzó a explicar— cuatro millones de yens, para ser exactos— Sano tragó saliva ante la suma de dinero— Si haces este trabajo para mi… te podrás quedar con la mitad._

 _— No me interesa— Sano no dejó terminar al enorme hombre que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

 _— Bueno… mi oferta seguirá en pie durante un tiempo— se dio la vuelta y miró un pergamino que decoraba la estancia— Si cambias de idea tan solo tienes que venir a verme— Le dedicó una mirada con sus ojerosos ojos negros coronados por unas espesas cejas y Sanosuke se dio la vuelta para salir de allí sin bacilar— Las noches de primavera… ¿No crees que son buenas para pegarse un chapuzón?_

 _Sanosuke se giró para mirar extrañado al jefe de los Yakuzas que tenía una expresión de diversión en la cara, sintió una arcada. Uno de los escoltas lo siguió hasta la salida y cuando Sano salió tomó aire. Estar en la misma sala con aquel hombre le había revuelto el estómago._

 _— Zanza…— el castaño alzó la mirada y se encontró con el cuerpo musculado de su compañero del ejército de Sekiho._

 _— ¡Senkaku!— Sano se acercó hasta él aliviado por ver una cara amiga— ¡Souzo! ¿Lo has visto? Esta tarde estaba muy raro, el cuartel estaba cerrado a cal y canto ¿Sabes dónde está?— Zanza se fijó que en el rostro de Senkaku se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra, frunció el ceño sin entender._

 _— ¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo?— preguntó._

 _— ¿Qué…?_

 _— ¿Acaso estás sordo Zanza? Los dos millones de yenes— dijo— ¿Lo vas a aceptar?— Sano miró sorprendido al hombre que había considerado como compañero durante muchos años, dio un paso atrás._

 _— ¿Qué demonios…?— Senkaku dibujó una horripilante sonrisa en su rostro._

 _— Era inevitable, el ejército de Sekiho estaba condenado a desaparecer— el calvo soltó una carcajada— No podemos seguir una causa perdida… tenemos que aceptar que los Yakuza tienen más poder…_

 _— Tú…— Sano intentaba entender— Nos has… ¿Traicionado?— El musculoso hombre soltó una carcajada._

 _— Vaya Zanza… por lo que veo tú tampoco eres tan listo como aparentas…— volvió a dibujar una espantosa sonrisa— El inútil de Souzo ha caído en la trampa… pensaba que era más inteligente… pero ha demostrado que no— rio— ¿No te ha hablado Raijuta del puente que cruza el río?— Sano miró horrorizado a Senkaku, sintió como un escalofrío volvía a recorrer su espalda y poco a poco, comenzó a correr para alejarse de allí lo máximo posible._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la ribera del río y colocó sus manos en las rodillas mientras retomaba el aliento. ¿De verdad lo habían traicionado? Aquello era mucho más serio que las estúpidas peleas callejeras, más serio que Jine'i… aquello era…_

 _Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó el sonido de una sirena, alzó la vista y observó cómo al otro lado del río se encontraban dos ambulancias y un coche de policía._

 _— ¿Qué?— se preguntó susurrando, corrió hacia el puente y lo cruzó. Observó cómo en la orilla del río había un cadáver tapado con una manta térmica. Sintió como se le retorcían las tripas a la vez que se acercaba más hacia donde se encontraba el cordón policial._

 _— Perdonad— dijo mientras intentaba acercarse— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó a un enfermero que estaba cerca del cordón, sentía como su estómago se estaba comprimiendo más y más mientras que el mal presentimiento le aprisionaba el pecho._

 _— Un hombre… se ha ahogado— dijo mientras sacaba una camilla de la ambulancia. Sano se quedó estático mientras que miraba como otros dos enfermeros movían el cuerpo de sitio, el viento levantó un poco la manta térmica._

 _Sanosuke sintió como el nudo que le comprimía el estómago terminaba de apretarse y su pecho explotaba al poder distinguir perfectamente una cabellera negra decorada con una cinta roja…_

* * *

— La policía dijo que fue un suicidio…— La cara de Megumi dibujó una expresión de sorpresa— Pero yo sé que fueron ellos porque, a pesar de la negativa que le di a Raijuta, después de eso vinieron a por mí…— Megumi miraba a Sanosuke con interés mientras continuaba apretando su mano entre la suya— Yo había mejorado tanto y sentía tanta rabia que empecé a ir por libre… Al desaparecer Souzo me convertí en el más fuerte, así que la gente reusaba a acercase a mí… Me volví un lobo solitario, pues el ejército de Sekiho sin Souzo… fue absorbido por los Yakuzas— Giró su cuello hacia su hombro para mirar el tatuaje— Me lo hice justo después su muerte… el símbolo del ejército de Sekiho... Más que para demostrarle a los demás que no debían de meterse conmigo… lo hice en honor a él… para recordarlo— Suspiró— Los yakuza no me dejaron en paz hasta que acepté el maldito trabajo… le di una paliza a aquel tío… no identificaron al agresor, por lo que me libré de la cárcel. Después de aquello me sentí tan sucio que simplemente desaparecí de las calles… No cobré el dinero que me prometieron, ni volví al viejo y abandonado edificio donde se encontraba su cuartel general. Decidí que la mejor manera de guardar la memoria de Souzo era cumplir su última voluntad. No volví a acercarme más a ese mundo y tomé la decisión de dejar de pelear… aunque seguía teniendo el título del más fuerte— Sano bajó su mirada— No sé si habrás oído alguna vez las habladurías que corrían por el instituto sobre mí… que si vencí al pandillero más fuerte con doce años… que si me dedicaba a ser un matón a sueldo… todas son mentira— suspiró— Tan solo era un niño cegado por la admiración y lleno de rabia; al final, muchos me retaban como prueba de valor o algo así… o simplemente por diversión. Y… bueno… creo que ya viste de lo que era capaz Jine'i cuando vino a buscarme al instituto el año pasado… hasta que al fin ha conseguido arrebatarme el título— se miró la mano y cerró su puño— Supongo que ya soy libre… por fin— dejó de hablar al sentir la suave mano de Megumi en su rostro, sus ojos estaban decorados por lágrimas.

— Sanosuke…— susurró mientras continuaba acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente por encima del apósito— Tú no eres uno de ellos… nunca has sido uno de ellos— Dijo en un suspiro, el castaño atrapó su mano con la suya.

— Lo sé… siempre lo he sabido y Souzo también lo sabía… por eso siempre me protegió.

— ¿Qué fue de Raijuta?— preguntó interesada, Sano se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar.

— Lo último que sé es que la policía consiguió detenerlo… por eso Jine'i se había convertido en el nuevo jefe de todo— respondió mientras suspiraba— Y ahora también está detenido…— Sanosuke se quedó en silencio por un momento— ¿Recuerdas cuando uno de los primeros días en los que formaba parte del Consejo Estudiantil dije que no creía en el compañerismo?

— Senkaku…— Megumi lo miró consternada. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Sanosuke.

— Su traición nos hizo mucho daño… por su culpa Souzo murió…— Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su rostro— Espero que me perdones por lo que os dije aquella tarde… pero… no había tenido una buena experiencia con mis compañeros, hasta que os conocí a vosotros…— Los ojos castaños se clavaron en los de Megumi.

— Yo… no sé qué decir… siento haberme estado metiendo contigo durante los primeros meses que te conocí… no sabía que peleabas por…— dejó de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Sanosuke sobre los suyos.

— No te he contado esto para que me digas nada— susurró a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro— solamente es para que me conozcas un poco mejor…— Megumi llevó ambas manos a la cara del castaño y volvió a besarlo, esta vez tan intensamente que no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve gemido cuando sintió como la lengua del chico rozaba con la suya. Era embriagador, pensó la joven, lleno de fuerza y de pasión, el castaño era un chico atrayente. Sintió como este la sujetaba de la cintura con su brazo bueno y la colocaba con cuidado sobre su regazo. Sin duda alguna, aquel beso no era nada parecido a los que habían compartido hasta el momento. Aunque Sano tenía su brazo derecho herido y no podía moverlo, se las apañó bien para que su mano buena se paseara por la cintura y cadera de la joven, dejó de besar su boca y bajó hasta su cuello para besarla por encima de la camisa de su uniforme de verano, se excitó al escuchar los leves suspiros que salían de la boca de la presidenta y la mente se le nubló. Alzó su cuello y volvió a besar su boca con hambre mientras que su mano comenzó a pasearse por la pierna de la chica, montones de sensaciones se juntaron en su abdomen al sentir la suavidad de su muslo y esta vez fue él el que no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Sintió como las delicadas manos de Megumi comenzaron a pasearse por su torso. Se separaron para mirarse con las respiraciones entrecortadas, los ojos de Megumi eran distintos y su mirada marrón era más oscura— Yo… te necesito— Confesó con voz ronca el castaño— Desde la primera vez que te vi…— iban a volver a besarse cuando el timbre de la casa los devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Megumi-san?— La voz de Misao se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada. Ambos se separaron al instante dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Megumi, de un brinco, se quitó de encima de un Sanosuke que estaba en shock y torpemente se colocó bien la falda del uniforme mientras le tiraba la camiseta al castaño. Esta le dio en toda la cara.

— ¡Póntela!— Susurró mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó mientras se miraba el brazo vendado flexionado sobre su torso, la joven resopló y con rapidez le ayudó a colocársela y a ponerse el cabestrillo de nuevo.

Con Sanosuke decentemente vestido, ella se dirigió al recibidor de su casa, se miró en el espejo arreglándose el pelo y su uniforme, se esforzó por disimular el tono rojizo de sus mejillas y el latir de su corazón. Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa!

En la entrada de su casa se encontró con una animada Misao acompañada de la panda de Sanosuke, Soujiro, Kaoru y Kenshin, portaban bolsas llenas de comida que habían comprado en el super que había al lado de la estación.

Megumi los miró sorprendida aún con el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos y con su rostro sonrojado.

— ¡Venimos a ver cómo se encuentra el cabeza de pollo!— Misao habló con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— No ha sido difícil adivinar su paradero— Soujiro habló con media sonrisa— Perdona que no me haya quedado esta tarde en el Consejo Kaichou, pero que hayas salido tan rápido del instituto ha terminado de confirmar nuestras sospechas…

— Tampoco ha sido muy difícil conseguir tu dirección— Aquella vez habló Kenshin con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

— La Señorita Okon nos la ha proporcionado amablemente al saber nuestra preocupación por Sano— Misao guiño un ojo a la presidenta que continuaba en shock y con el rostro coloreado de rojo— Parecía muy contenta cuando le hemos confirmado que estáis juntos— El rostro de Megumi ardía.

— Pe… pero…— la presidenta se vio acorralada.

— ¿Qué demonios hacéis todos aquí?— Tras la pelinegra, apareció un maltrecho Sanosuke con media sonrisa en su rostro decorado por apósitos.

— ¡Lo sabía!— gritó Hyoutoko al verlo aparecer.

— Vaya jefe… ¡Estabas aquí!— dijo Beshimi mientras se internaba en la casa y miraba al castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo en tan buen estado, las lágrimas decoraron sus ojos— ¡No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti!— el joven abrazó a Sano.

— ¿No te has enterado de la revuelta que ha habido?— Preguntó Han'nya— Al parecer los han detenido a todos.

— Senkaku incluido— informó Shikijou— No creo que tarden mucho en ponerse en contacto contigo… tendrás que declarar…

— ¡No te preocupes jefe! ¡Nosotros hablaremos a tu favor!— Sano sonrió a sus amigos.

— No os preocupéis… cuando me recupere pensaré mejor en lo que voy a hacer con eso… de momento olvidadlo ¿Vale?— Megumi le dedicó una significativa mirada a Sano.

— Bueno ¡Venimos a verte y eso es lo importante!— Misao, con una enorme sonrisa, alzó su mano en la que llevaba una bolsa de plástico repleta de dulces. Sano sonrió a su amiga.

— Vaya Comadreja… cuanta energía— dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. Misao miró a su amigo, sintió una ola de alivio al verlo bien, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas lucharan por salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Vamos! Sano, espero que tengas hambre— Soujiro se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Misao y con una sonrisa amable la invitó a adentrarse en la casa de Megumi, Misao le sonrió y se adentró.

— Adelante, voy a preparar un té— Megumi, sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro observó como todos sus amigos se internaban en su casa.

Una calidez inundó su pecho a pesar de su vergüenza, nunca había reunido a tanta gente en su casa y se sintió reconfortada. Escuchó a sus amigos hablar animadamente alrededor de un Sano que sonreía levemente sonrojado.

No le preguntaron por su fuga, ni por la pelea.

Megumi sacó los melonpan que había comprado y los cuales habían olvidado por completo en su cocina. Se alegró de ver a Sanosuke animado y agradeció internamente a todas las personas que lo rodeaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, charlando despreocupadamente en su salón aquella tarde de junio.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo como cada lunes._

 _Como habréis podido leer, este capítulo ha desvelado por completo el pasado de Sanosuke y por qué era conocido como Zanza… En este punto de la historia me gusta volver a los primeros capítulos del fic, donde aparece ese Sanosuke desconfiado y solitario, ahora sabéis que fue porque perdió a un amigo… espero de verdad que haya conseguido transmitiros esa sensación._

 _Os adelanto que el capítulo de la próxima semana es uno de mis favoritos, así que os invito a disfrutarlo de la misma forma que lo hice yo escribiéndolo. Como cada semana, gracias por vuestros comentarios, incluidos los que me comentáis desde cuentas de invitado, no os puedo responder por MP pero de igual manera quiero trasmitiros mi agradecimiento, gracias también por leer y, como siempre, por estar ahí acompañándome ya seis meses._

 _Por último, me gustaría expresar mi consternación y mi repudia hacia los atentados que sufrimos los pasados días en Barcelona y Cambrils. Esta vez le ha tocado a mi país, pero han vuelto a atacar a todos los que defendemos la libertad y la democracia. Su odio no nos amedrenta, siempre vencerán nuestros valores de respeto, paz, tolerancia y convivencia._

 _Unidos en la diversidad._

 _#TotsSomCatalunya #NoTincPor_

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 26. Naname Johnson_**


	27. Capítulo 26 Naname Johnson

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Naname Johnson**

 **S** anosuke sintió un leve escozor en su herida mientras observaba el ceño concentrado de Megumi. La joven se la limpiaba con una gasa y el antiséptico que le había mandado el médico. Con habilidad, abrió uno de los apósitos nuevos y lo colocó sobre el corte cuidadosamente, volvió a tapar la herida y vendó de nuevo la zona dejándola totalmente limpia.

Sano ya llevaba tres días instalado en casa de la pelinegra y la herida de su brazo evolucionaba favorablemente, prácticamente había recuperado sus fuerzas y se había quitado ya todos los apósitos que decoraban su rostro al salir del hospital. Los hematomas de su cuerpo ya habían tomado un tono amarillento y comenzaban a desaparecer.

— Es increíble tu capacidad de recuperación…— Comentó la pelinegra mientras ayudaba a Sanosuke a colocarse la camiseta de nuevo— Una persona normal habría necesitado un mes para recuperarse de esto… y tú prácticamente estás recuperado en una semana.

— El lunes creo que podré volver a clase, el profesor Yukyuuzan y la señorita Okon se estarán empezando a preocupar por mí— comentó el castaño— Mi cuerpo es muy fuerte Megumi, he recibido palizas peores que esta, te lo puedo asegurar— inconscientemente se llevó su mano al pecho, donde bajo la camiseta se dibujaba la cicatriz más grande de todas las que decoraban su cuerpo, también obra de Jine'i— Así que no te preocupes— le guiñó un ojo.

— Ya… por ti no se tiene que preocupar nadie— suspiró mientras le pasaba el cabestrillo por el cuello y acomodaba su brazo en él— No vayas a acostumbrarte a esto ¿Eh? En cuanto tu movilidad sea un poco mejor puedes hacerlo tú solo— Sano dibujó media sonrisa al sentir como la joven le dedicaba una tierna caricia en el cuello mientras terminaba de colocar bien el cabestrillo.

— Pero me gusta que me lo hagas tú— respondió mientras dirigía su mano a la mejilla de la joven.

— Por cierto— Megumi carraspeó y se sentó bien en el sofá distanciándose prudentemente del castaño totalmente sonrojada— ¿Has pensado ya lo de la universidad? Esta semana hemos tenido las charlas y repartieron los formularios orientativos— Sano la escuchó atento.

— Medicina en la Universidad de Juntendo en Tokio ¿Verdad?— dijo con una sonrisa, Megumi simplemente asintió. Sano se echó un poco hacia atrás y suspiró— La verdad es que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas ¿Sabes? — se llevó su mano al cabello.

— Pues es el momento de decidir si quieres estudiar en la universidad o no— dijo Megumi seria— Todos mis compañeros de clase ya están con las preparaciones de los exámenes de ingreso, yo misma llevo estudiando para ellos desde 2º.

— ¿De verdad llevas estudiando el examen de acceso desde 2º?— Sano la miró con una ceja alzada— ¿Existe alguien en la tierra que sea más empollona que tú?

— ¿Y cuándo te piensas que empieza a estudiar la gente para esos exámenes cabeza de pollo?— La ceja de Megumi tembló mientras cerraba los ojos irritada— Si no empiezas a estudiar ya perderás ventaja frente a los demás, estúpido Tori-atama— Sano rió.

—Pues… aunque no lleve estudiando desde segundo… puede que sí me plantee seriamente lo de asistir a la universidad— Sano se hizo hacia adelante a la vez que su tono de voz se volvía serio— Quiero decir… ya que he me he esforzado tanto durante los últimos meses… sería una pena desaprovecharlo ¿No crees?— Megumi dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, olvidándole del ligero enfado que había tenido hacía unos segundos— Pero… el problema es… Antes ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad de asistir a la universidad, por lo que no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer— una sonrisa de circunstancia se dibujó en el rostro del joven

— Tienes que pensar en algo que se te dé bien, o te guste mucho— explicó— No sé… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? ¿Quieres tener tu propia empresa?

— Para, para, para el carro Kitsune— Sano alzó su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa— ¡Pareces mi tutora!— soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Pues claro Tori-atama! Primero deberás de plantearte todas esas preguntas— Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con las mejillas arremolinadas, aquella escena le resultó adorable al castaño.

— Pues… me gusta jugar al béisbol— respondió sencillamente, Megumi alzó una ceja ante tan escueta respuesta.

— ¿Ya está?

— Sí… las demás asignaturas no me llaman la atención y…— el castaño torció su labio, meditabundo— No sé, abrir mi propia empresa es un rollo ¡mira mi padre con la frutería! Tampoco me veo trabajando en una oficina entregando informes— el joven suspiró.

— Bueno… el béisbol es un deporte… y se juega al aire libre— La pelinegra se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa— No quieres un trabajo que te obligue a estar encerrado y que tenga que ver con el deporte— sonrió mientras chocaba su puño con su palma ante la idea que se había cruzado por la cabeza— ¿Ciencias del deporte?— preguntó— Podrías ser entrenador o profesor de gimnasia en un instituto— Sano la miró con cara de sorpresa— Creo que serías un enorme ejemplo de superación personal y un gran motivador… Has conseguido lo que te has propuesto en muy poco tiempo y eso… no es algo que pueda conseguir cualquier persona.

— Pues… creo… que no estaría mal— comentó pensativo mientras comenzaba a considerar seriamente la idea — Profesor…— sin esperárselo soltó una carcajada— ¡Podría ser profesor!— exclamó en medio de las risas— ¡Imagina la cara que pondría Saito!— Megumi lo miró con una sonrisa y con el ceño totalmente relajado, sintió como un calor inundaba todo su pecho al verlo hacer planes de futuro. Zanza no tenía ningún plan… no se preocupaba, pero Sanosuke estaba comenzando a planear, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— preguntó casi en un susurro, Sano dejó de reír y la miró— En Juntendo… también ofertan ciencias del deporte— su rostro se coloreó de rojo y apartó su mirada hacia el ventanal que decoraba su comedor.

— ¿De verdad?

— Es muy prestigiosa y su examen de ingreso es uno de los más difíciles del país… pero… podríamos intentar asistir a la misma universidad… juntos— Sanosuke se quedó sorprendido ante la propuesta, Megumi seguía roja, sonrió.

— Me encantaría poder ir a la misma universidad que tú— confesó.

— Ya sabes que yo llevo estudiando su examen de acceso desde 2º… tendrías que estudiar muy seriamente— advirtió.

— No te preocupes Kitsune, ya has visto que tengo un don para los estudios— Megumi lo miró seria sentada a su lado durante unos segundos, intentando realmente ver aquella opción como viable. Era cierto que Sanosuke había conseguido en un mes colarse en la lista de los cincuenta mejores alumnos de Hiko y en tan solo un trimestre subir su nota media de manera considerable hasta escalar a la clase C. No había duda de que, si se esforzaba, lo conseguiría.

— ¿Un trato entonces?— La pelinegra dibujó una sonrisa y tendió su mano al castaño. Este apretó la mano de la chica.

— Una promesa— lentamente y sin separar su mano de a de ella se acercó a su rostro para atrapar sus labios. El beso fue corto, se separaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¡El examen será muy duro!— exclamó la chica— Tienes que prepararte muy bien, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que has estudiado anteriormente.

— ¡Sin problema!— Sano sacó musculo con su brazo izquierdo. Megumi dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de un salto se levantó del sofá y comenzó a rebuscar en una de las estanterías abarrotadas de libros que decoraban su salón.

— Si vas a presentarte al examen de Juntendo… tendrás que empezar ya mismo a familiarizarte con el temario ¿Qué tal llevas el inglés?— Megumi había tomado uno de los libros, en la portada aparecía el símbolo de la universidad en la que se examinarían— Bueno, has mejorado bastante…— se respondió ella sola— Puede que necesites hacer un poco más de hincapié en la pronunciación, pero para eso tienes tiempo…— habló más para si misma mientras pasaba las hojas del libro en el que se describía el proceso de selección de aquella prestigiosa universidad— Por la entrevista personal no te preocupes… no creo que te pongan mucho problema, y aparte, tienes méritos en deportes y has formado parte del Consejo Estudiantil…— Sanosuke miraba a la joven embelesado, esta se paseaba por el salón inmersa en el libro mientras le hablaba sin levantar su mirada de sus páginas. Era sábado, por lo que no había asistido a clase aquel día e iba ataviada con unos pantalones cortos y una sencilla camisa sin mangas. Sus blancas piernas se veían larguísimas sin las calcetas hasta las rodillas que usaba con el uniforme escolar. Trago saliva y sonrió ignorando lo que la joven le estaba explicando.

— Por cierto… ya me encuentro mucho mejor y mañana es domingo— Por fin, Megumi levantó sus ojos del libro y miró a Sanosuke, este se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó el pelo nervioso— ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?... Tener… una cita.

— ¿Una cita?

— Sí… ya que creo que no queda nadie por enterarse de nuestra relación… me gustaría pasar contigo el día yendo a cualquier sitio— su cara sonrojada le pareció lo más dulce que había visto nunca.

— Yo…— la joven continuaba de pie en medio de su salón con la guía de acceso a la universidad de Juntendo entre sus manos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse— Está bien…— Sano se puso en pie lentamente y se acercó hasta ella. Con cuidado tomó el libro que llevaba entre sus manos y se acercó a ella lentamente, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que sus labios se quedaran a medio camino— ¡Voy a ver quién es!— la pelinegra dio un ligero espasmo y se dirigió hacia la entrada con paso acelerado.

— Seguramente serán Misao y los demás— comentó Sanosuke mientras abría de nuevo el libro y se sentaba bien en el sofá, acomodando su brazo.

Megumi se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y se miró antes de abrir en el espejo que decoraba la sala, bajó el pequeño escalón y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Hoy también habéis…— la pelinegra enmudeció al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de sus amigos.

Su expresión se tornó a una de sorpresa a encontrarse con una mujer castaña de pelo largo en su rellano, iba ataviada con un vestido sencillo de estampados florales y un bolso pequeño colgaba de su hombro. Sus ojos eran marrones y afilados exactamente iguales que los de…

— Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra Sanosuke aquí?— Megumi sintió como la mano que aún tenía sujeto el pomo de la puerta transpiraba incontrolablemente.

— Yo… Esto…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Megumi escuchó la voz masculina de Sano a su espalada, se giró para mirarlo, su expresión era terriblemente seria y su ceño estaba fruncido.

— Sanosuke…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— volvió a preguntar.

— Necesito hablar contigo— respondió finalmente la mujer mientras soltaba un suspiro.

— ¿Quién te ha dado esta dirección?— preguntó.

— Nadie, lo he descubierto sola— respondió la mujer.

— Veo que sigues siendo una experta en el arte de mentir— Megumi se sintió terriblemente incomoda y fuera de lugar en ese momento.

— Sanosuke, necesito hablar contigo y no me voy a ir hasta que no me dejes decirte por qué he venido— La expresión de la mujer era de súplica, miraba a su hijo con un deje de angustia en sus ojos cristalinos— Te lo suplico… cinco minutos.

Sanosuke dibujó sorpresa en su rostro, dirigió una mirada a Megumi que seguía con el pomo de la puerta en su mano y le asintió. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se dirigía al salón.

— Cinco minutos— respondió al final— Después te irás y me dejarás en paz para siempre— La mujer dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, hizo una reverencia a Megumi cuando accedió a la casa y se quitó los zapatos.

— Prepararé un té— La pelinegra cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a madre e hijo.

Sanosuke se sentó en el suelo del comedor de su novia frente a la mesa y su madre lo imitó mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras de tus heridas? Te veo mucho mejor— comentó mientras miraba con preocupación al castaño. Sanosuke frunció aún más su ceño.

— Me recuperaré— contestó con recelo.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo hijo…— la mujer dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— te has convertido en todo un hombre.

Sanosuke la miró serio.

— Di lo que hayas venido a decir y vete— sus palabras fueron ásperas. En ese momento Megumi se internó en silencio en el cuarto y dejó dos tazas de té sobre la mesa, junto con un plato con pastas japonesas. Con la bandeja entre los brazos salió, dejando más intimidad a madre e hijo. Decidió sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada que conectaban con el piso de arriba. Suspiró mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos, nerviosa.

— Yo… he venido a disculparme con vosotros— dijo sencillamente la mujer mientras giraba el humeante vaso de té entre sus delicadas manos, Sano alzó una ceja.

— Ocho años de abandono no se arreglan con una disculpa— respondió tajante el castaño, su madre dibujó una triste sonrisa en su semblante.

— Lo sé… pero creo que al menos merecíais una explicación— suspiró— ¿Nunca te has equivocado Sanosuke? Porque yo sí… montones de veces…— Naname tomó aire antes de hablar— Yo no planeé conocer a Alan— escuchar aquel nombre hizo que la sangre del castaño entrara en ebullición, pero dejó hablar a su madre— Yo no planeé abandonaros ¡No quería abandonaros!

— Pues no lo parecía, te fuiste a la primera de cambio— respondió su hijo.

— No… cuando me fui ya llevaba con Alan cuatro años…— la mujer apretó el vaso. A Sanosuke le entró una arcada ante la confesión.

— ¿Qué…?— Naname suspiró avergonzada.

— Nunca imaginé que las cosas resultarían así… yo era un ama de casa normal, con dos hijos preciosos y un marido que me quería…— Sano escuchó la explicación con el ceño fruncido— Cuando Yahiko entró en la guardería y tú estabas en el colegio, comencé a tener mucho tiempo libre, me apunté a unos cursos de inglés que ofertaba el ayuntamiento… quería entrar a la universidad ¡Empezar a cumplir sueños que se fueron quedando por el camino!

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?— preguntó Sanosuke.

— Por qué mereces saber la verdad…— suspiró— Fue ahí donde lo conocí. Y cambió todos mis esquemas… sabía que tenía una familia, lo dejé muchas veces… pero siempre volvía… yo… me enamoré de él— una lágrima se escapó por su rostro— tanto que… lo dejé todo— Sano se fijó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su madre, decorado por una fina alianza de oro— No te puedes imaginar el dolor por el que pasé, el sufrimiento de mi corazón… todas las noches… en ningún momento me he olvidado de Yahiko y de ti… siempre he querido volver para… explicaros mi decisión… pero estaba tan avergonzada y tenía tanto miedo que nunca encontré el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a vosotros, hasta ahora…— la mujer miró a los ojos a su hijo mayor, que dibujaba una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

— ¿Y por qué ahora?

— Creo que nunca es demasiado tarde para intentarlo— La castaña dirigió su vista al amplio ventanal que decoraba el salón de los Takani y que les regalaba vistas de un cuidado jardín— quiero que sepas Sanosuke… que en ningún momento he dejado de quererte.

— ¡Ya basta!— El castaño golpeó fuertemente la mesa con el puño— ¡Ya está bien! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de habernos dejado durante ocho años? ¿Cómo puedes venir aquí a decirme lo feliz y enamorada que estabas de ese tipo? ¡Nos abandonaste! ¿Sabes por lo que nos hiciste pasar? Papá estaba derrotado y Yahiko siguió llorando todas las noches ¡durante cuatro años!— La rabia se reflejaba en el rostro del castaño— Me abandonaste también a mí, me sentí perdido… me culpé, pensé que había algo que no hacía bien— su puño se apretó— He cargado con este sufrimiento durante años… impotencia, rabia, desconcierto…— su voz se quebró— ¡¿Y encima quieres que te perdone?!— Naname miró a su hijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Entiendo que tu perdón es pedir demasiado… pero por lo menos… puedo decir que al menos lo he intentado…— dijo su madre con la voz quebrada— En la vida… debemos de ser valientes para intentar cambiar las situaciones que te hacen sufrir… y fuertes para aceptar las que no…

— ¿Has hablado con Yahiko?— El tono de voz de Sanosuke seguía siendo duro.

— Si…— una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó— Dice que soy una chica a fin de cuentas… y que nunca debe de tratar mal a una chica— sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas con él— Kamishi os ha criado muy bien… estoy orgullosa de los hombres en los que os habéis convertido y quería que supieras que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más en la vida que de haberos dejado… pero estoy dispuesta a repararlo todo, si me dais la oportunidad— Naname suspiró— Quiero que sepáis que tenéis una madre… que me tendréis siempre que lo necesitéis y que estoy dispuesta a emendar todos los errores que cometí— Se puso de pie elegantemente mientras que Sanosuke seguía mirando al suelo con el puño cerrado— Mañana cojo un vuelo a los Estados Unidos, estaré en el hotel Kaisei— se llevó el bolso al hombro— Decidas lo que decidas hijo… lo aceptaré— suspirando salió del salón dejando solo al castaño. Llegó a la entrada donde se encontró con la joven de pelo negro sentada en las escaleras.

— ¿Se… va?— Preguntó Megumi mientras se ponía en pie.

— Si… ya me voy— le dedicó una amable sonrisa, el parecido que compartían Sanosuke y su madre era asombroso— Por favor… quizás me esté sobrexcediendo… pero, cuide de mi hijo— Megumi dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mientras observaba como Naname le hacía una reverencia, se colocó los zapatos y abrió la puerta para salir de la casa.

— Lo haré…— susurró. Aunque no llegó a saber si aquella mujer lo escuchó o no. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sanosuke se encontraba todavía en el comedor. Con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia y se asomó apoyándose en el marco con preocupación.

Sanosuke estaba sentado frente a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza gacha, su pelo castaño le caía por el rostro y su puño izquierdo temblaba a causa de la fuerza con lo que lo estaba apretando. Megumi lentamente se acercó y se sentó en silencio junto a él.

No dijo nada, tan solo se escuchaba la respiración algo alterada del castaño que no quitaba su mirada del suelo, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Megumi sintió impotencia ¿Qué podía hacer? Una presión se instauró en su pecho.

— Quiere que la perdone…— dijo al fin.

— Lo suponía— respondió mientras suspiraba al ver que Sanosuke seguía sin levantar la mirada.

— Pero no es tan sencillo— su puño seguía apretado con fuerza— ¿Sabes lo que es para un niño de diez años enterarte de que tu madre se ha ido? Que se ha ido para no volver, que te ha abandonado… ¿Sabes lo duro… qué fue?— el castaño hablaba con la voz quebrada, Megumi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender por su rostro— Lo duro… que es…—tampoco podía ver la expresión de su cara tapada por su flequillo marrón— Siempre me culpé, pensaba que era un mal hijo… que era alguien que no hacía las cosas bien— Sano alzó al fin su cabeza y miró al techo— Me convertí en Zanza para demostrar, no sé a quién, que realmente era alguien…— Una lágrima comenzó a caer por la mejilla del castaño.

— Sanosuke…

— ¿Cómo se pueden perdonar ocho años de abandono?— el castaño la miró. Su entrecejo era confuso y la expresión de su rostro de incertidumbre, era la primera vez que lo veía con esa expresión en la cara. Megumi no pudo responderle. Simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sintió el cuerpo rígido del castaño bajo sus brazos.

— Es tu madre Sano…— la joven susurró a su oído— puede que no sea lo mismo… pero sé cómo te sientes— Sanosuke abrió los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra que lo abrazaba con fuerza— Yo nunca he sabido lo que es tener unos padres… siempre han estado trabajando, primero me quedaba con mi abuelo hasta que murió— contó— después fue una niñera la que se pasaba conmigo las largas temporadas que mis padres se dedicaban a viajar… hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor como para poder cuidarme sola— cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Sano le pasaba una mano por la cintura— No sé qué es que tus padres te den un beso de buenas noches o una comida familiar… todo aquello murió con mi abuelo— Megumi acarició tiernamente el cabello de Sanosuke— Yo solo sé… que es lo que me ha tocado vivir…— suspiró— Sano… Tienes un padre y un hermano que te quieren… tienes una familia, a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace ocho años… No te voy a decir que la perdones— se separó un poco del castaño y lo tomó por las mejillas obligándolo a que la mirara— Pero debes de reconciliarte con tu pasado… aceptar que las cosas ocurrieron así y poder empezar a tomar decisiones de cómo quieres vivir tu futuro…

Los ojos de Sanosuke se abrieron con sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a descender sin control. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Megumi y la abrazó mientras un llanto silencioso comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. Megumi no pudo evitar que más lágrimas descendieran por su rostro al verlo así y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando que por primera vez en muchos años… el chico llorara como aquel niño de diez años que sufría por la pérdida de su madre.

* * *

Kaoru abrazó sus piernas sin despegar sus ojos de agua que fluía por el río, el cantar de los pájaros llenaba el lugar y una cálida brisa le movía su lacio pelo negro que llevaba recogido con una cinta de color azul que su abuelo le regaló cuando era pequeña.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y acto seguido vio como alguien le tendía una lata de refresco a su derecha. La joven desvió su mirada del río y la fijo en el pelirrojo que le tendía el refresco con una sonrisa. La aceptó mientras intentaba deficientemente dibujar una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás Kaoru?— la pelinegra apretó la lata de refresco entre sus manos mientras miraba la puesta de sol sentada en la hierba que crecía en la ribera del río.

— No lo sé…— confesó— Es duro…

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí… Al no ver a nadie en tu casa el hermano de Sanosuke me ha dicho que quizás estuvieras en el río.

— Recuérdame que lo regañe por chivato— el comentario hizo que una ligera carcajada saliera de la boca del pelirrojo. Se sentó junto a ella y observó el agua fluir.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — Kenshin la miró en silencio con sus ojos malvas. Kaoru suspiró sin despegar sus ojos del cielo anaranjado. Habló.

— Ayer… la señora Sagara vino a verme…

* * *

 _— Kao-chan… te has convertido en toda una mujer…_

 _— Señora… Sagara…— Kaoru se quedó paralizada cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con la madre de su mejor amigo en el rellano. Sin contar con el día del hospital, habían pasado casi ocho años desde la última vez que la vio y seguía tan guapa como la recordaba._

 _— Ya no soy la señora Sagara… Ahora… me llamo Naname Johnson, pero llámame simplemente Naname, por favor…— Kaoru miró petrificada a la mujer a la que consideró como su madre durante mucho tiempo— ¿Podemos… hablar?_

 _— Esto… claro, adelante— Kaoru se apartó de la puerta y la invitó a entrar a su casa— Pase…_

 _— Con permiso…— La mujer se descalzó en la entrada y se adentró en la casa de los Kamiya— Está todo tal y como recordaba…— susurró al ver la casa de Kaoru con una sonrisa nostálgica en su bello rostro._

 _— Por favor…— la joven kendoka la guio hasta su salón y le indicó que se sentara— voy a preparar un té._

 _— ¿Tu padre no está?_

 _— Mi padre está trabajando…— Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina que se separaba del comedor de su casa por una barra— Desde que entré al instituto ha tenido que hacer muchas horas extra para poder pagar mis estudios… Hiko es muy caro— informó._

 _— Lo sé— Naname dejó su bolso a un lado— Pero es el mejor centro de preparatoria del distrito— Kaoru se giró y miró a la madre de su mejor amigo._

 _— Si…— Terminó de hacer el té en silencio y lo colocó sobre una bandeja— Me considero muy afortunada de haber tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en él…— Con paso lento se acercó hasta la mesa y colocó una taza justo en frente de la madre de su mejor amigo._

 _— Es impresionante lo que has crecido Kao-chan— la joven se sonrojó y se sentó enfrente de la mujer._

 _— Han pasado muchos años... señora Saga… digo Johnson…_

 _— Naname está bien— la mujer suspiró— Te preguntarás por qué he venido a verte…_

 _— Bueno… yo…_

 _— Quería disculparme contigo también, Kaoru— La castaña llevó su mirada al vaso de té— Creo fui muy descuidada en el pasado y necesito arreglar todo el mal que he causado…— La joven la miró con sorpresa— Me fui a los Estados Unidos y lo dejé todo por amor… y aunque sigo casada con Alan, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de que dejé una familia aquí… Llevo tantos años avergonzada por lo que hice…_

 _— Señora Johnson, no es necesario que se disculpe conmigo._

 _— Sí, si lo es Kaoru— los ojos castaños de Naname se posaron en los de la joven kendoka— Te consideraba una hija más… y sé que para ti también fue difícil— la pelinegra quedó paralizada ante esas palabras— Fui una cobarde y ahora tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para arreglar todo el daño que os hice a Sanosuke, Yahiko y a ti…— Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se hacía en su garganta._

 _— No puedo reclamarle nada… Señora Johnson…_

 _— Estás en tu derecho— los ojos de Naname eran exactamente iguales que los de su mejor amigo— Siento todo esto Kaoru… sé que no lo merezco, no merezco nada de vosotros… pero estoy desesperada— Naname bajó su mirada y tembló ligeramente, unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro— Pero… necesito que me digas donde se encuentra Sanosuke…_

* * *

— No creo que hayas hecho mal…— Kenshin pasó su mano por el hombro de su novia, intentando reconfortarla, pues había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

— No sé cómo puede reaccionar Sano ante esto…— las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de la joven— Ya lo viste en el hospital…

— No te culpes— el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera— Has hecho lo correcto… Sano no te culpará, te lo aseguro. Además… está con Megumi, ella no dejará que vuelva a hacer ninguna tontería.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el joven le dedicaba una amable y preciosa sonrisa llena de calidez. No pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se comprimía, sintió como los brazos de Kenshin a rodeaban y la abrazaban fuertemente. La lata de refresco cayó en la hierba.

— Adelante…— le susurró al oído— Tú también puedes llorar Kaoru… no pasa nada…— la pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos, sentía el corazón de Kenshin que palpitaba rápidamente junto al suyo, notó como este le llevaba una mano al pelo y lo acariciaba dulcemente.

No pudo evitarlo, el llanto salió del cuerpo de Kaoru que agarró la camiseta de Kenshin entre sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas descendían sin control. Notó como Kenshin afianzaba su abrazo y ella simplemente lloró.

Lloró por su amigo, pero también lloró por ella.

La mujer que había considerado como su madre durante tanto tiempo le había pedido disculpas por dejarlos atrás…

* * *

Megumi acarició el pelo castaño de un Sanosuke que finalmente se había quedado durmiendo en el sofá. Suspiró. Se habían pasado toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche abrazados, el castaño se había desahogado dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor y la impotencia que llevaba guardando dentro durante tantos años y sintió como su corazón se aprisionaba aún más en su pecho al haber presenciado al siempre fuerte Sanosuke en un momento de tanta debilidad… sintió que, por primera vez… había visto íntegramente a Sanosuke Sagara, un chico débil y asustado, nada que ver con el Zanza que siempre se dejaba ver. Lo tapó con la sábana blanca, le dio un beso en la frente cuando le retiró la cinta roja y mientras se incorporaba acarició su pelo marrón y desordenado. Subió las escaleras con mucha pesadez en las piernas.

Llegó a su cuarto con un enorme cansancio sobre su cuerpo. Se colocó el pijama de verano antes de dejarse caer cansada sobre su cama. Tomó la almohada sobre la que apoyó su cabeza y miró hacia la ventana por la que se colaba las luces de las farolas del exterior… estaba cansada si… pero no tenía sueño. Todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde no la dejaba dormir y un Sanosuke con lágrimas en sus ojos se había apoderado de su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Durante unos minutos pensó que realmente se había quedado dormida. Incluso soñó, pero estaba tan cansada que no sabía explicárselo bien, eran unos pasos, el sonido de unos pies descalzos que daban sobre el suelo de madera y finalmente una presencia… una respiración pausada. Megumi abrió los ojos para comprobar que ciertamente no estaba soñando.

— ¡Sanosuke!— Casi le da un infarto al encontrarse al joven en su cuarto, plantado justo delante de su cama, inconscientemente tapó su cuerpo con su sábana.

— Perdona…— la voz del joven sonaba raspada— pero me he despertado, no te he visto y…— Sano iba ataviado con su camiseta de frutas Sagara a la que le había cortado las mangas y con los pantalones de deporte grises que usaba para dormir, llevaba su brazo herido flexionado sobre el pecho sin el cabestrillo. Megumi tragó saliva— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Aquella pregunta tan inocente hizo que el rubor de las mejillas de la joven se disparara. Sabía perfectamente que con lo destrozado que estaba el castaño en esos momentos no tenía ninguna intención perversa… pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

— No quiero estar solo…— dijo al fin mientras suspiraba, Megumi se relajó un poco, aunque su pulso iba a mil por hora.

— Está bien…— dijo al fin mientras se destapaba y se echaba hacia un lado dejándole sitio al castaño en su cama. Sintió miles de emociones en la boca de su estómago al notar como el colchón se hundía cuando se sentó Sano que, soltando un largo suspiro, se acostó boca arriba a su lado. Megumi sintió la calidez de su cuerpo y el sonido de su respiración en el silencio de la noche.

— Gracias— dijo en un susurro. Estiró su brazo bueno hacia ella y la abrazó acercándola mucho a él— Gracias— repitió en su oído.

— Descansa— susurró ella mientras le apoyaba una mano en su pecho, pudo sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Se encontraba realmente nerviosa, pero el abrazo de Sanosuke era embriagador y relajante, sintiendo montones de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras por aquella cercanía tan íntima apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño y se dejó llevar por el cansancio— Yo sí que te necesito a ti… Sanosuke Sagara— susurró antes de quedarse dormida. Lo último que sintió fue como el castaño la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Una sensación de calidez la envolvió, inspiró un aroma masculino y acarició con su mano el pecho del joven sobre el que se había despertado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que estos se acostumbraban a la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación. Cuando dirigió su mirada al castaño este se la devolvía, unas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos marrones y el cansancio era palpable en su rostro.

— ¿No has dormido?— Preguntó.

— No he podido— respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro— he estado pensando…— dijo mientras acomodaba su brazo bueno alrededor de Megumi y afianzaba su abrazo.

— ¿Has pensado algo?— Preguntó mientras apoyaba de nuevo la cabeza en el torso del castaño tapado por su camiseta blanca.

— No…— Sano miró a la pelinegra— Aún no sé qué hacer…

— No te martirices por eso Sanosuke… tienes tiempo, esto es algo que no puedes arreglarlo de la noche a la mañana.

— Lo sé— el castaño volvió a dirigir su vista al techo, Megumi se incorporó un poco en la cama.

— Necesitas recuperarte del todo y aún queda un mes y medio de clase antes de las vacaciones de agosto, los exámenes están a punto de comenzar y…— paró de hablar cuando escuchó una ligera risa.

— No vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?— volvió a mirarla mientras una sonrisa sincera decoraba su rostro, la joven se enrojeció.

— Es la verdad… por eso tienes que descansar— Megumi lo miró a los ojos con preocupación— Tus ojeras…— lentamente llevó su mano a los ojos del joven que los cerró al sentir el tacto de la suave piel de la chica.

— Ya sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mí… de todas formas…— el chico dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro— he dedicado buena parte de la noche a verte dormir… ¿Sabes que respiras muy fuerte?— Aquel comentario hizo que el rostro de Megumi adquiriera de repente un color rojo escarlata más intenso.

— ¡Sano!— Iba a empujarlo de la cama, pero el castaño la abrazó con más fuerza impidiendo que pudiese moverse.

— Venga Kitsune solo es una anécdota— Una ligera risa se le escapó— Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo— Giró su cara y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

— No… no hay de qué— respondió aturdida mientras miraba como Sano acercaba lentamente a ella y atrapaba sus labios en un dulce beso.

Sintió como este se colocaba sobre ella mientras profundizaba el beso, Megumi notó la presión del chico sobre su cuerpo y su aroma la impregnó; llevó sus manos al pelo castaño del joven y lo acarició con dulzura.

— Por cierto…— Sano se separó unos centímetros de su rostro y la miró a los ojos— La cita de hoy sigue en pie— Megumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero acto seguido una dulce sonrisa decoró su semblante.

— Pues entonces quítate de encima que tenemos que desayunar y decidir a donde vamos— Con un grácil movimiento, se liberó del joven y salió de su cama, agradeció poder alejarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de mantener el autocontrol… con aquel ya habían sido cuatro los días que Sano había pasado en su casa. Tomó aire mientras salía de la habitación con paso ligero.

Sanosuke continuó en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pudo evitar volver a acostarse y aspirar el aroma de las sábanas de Megumi. Sitió como su pecho se comprimía, con mucho esfuerzo volvió a incorporarse y se sentó en la cama con su brazo derecho cuidadosamente flexionado contra su tórax, miró las vendas que decoraban su brazo desde el codo hasta la axila y no pudo evitar sonreír acorándose de las veces que la pelinegra le había curado la herida. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, iluminando por completo la habitación de Megumi.

Puso más atención a su alrededor, aquel cuarto era donde la pelinegra pasaba más tiempo… el lugar más íntimo de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Se sorprendió al notar la sobriedad de este. Tenía los muebles sin muchos adornos y no había cuadros colgados en las paredes… aunque una estantería situada en un rincón llamó su atención. Esta estaba repleta de trofeos y medallas, el castaño se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y se acercó para mirarlos mejor. Todos eran de tenis, había dos fotos que llamaron su atención, en la primera, una joven Megumi de unos 13 o 14 años posaba junto a una Shura de la misma edad, ambas se encontraban en una pista de tenis y portaban sus raquetas con enormes sonrisas en los rostros. Otra era sin duda una foto familiar, un hombre con gafas y pelo negro repeinado hacia atrás y una mujer que le resultó idéntica a Megumi miraban a la cámara con gesto serio y estirado, en el centro, un viejo y sonriente hombre de pelo canoso y perilla sostenía entre sus brazos a una niña de unos cinco años con el pelo lacio y negro, la pequeña Megumi tenía una enorme sonrisa en su infantil rosto.

Sano recordó lo que la joven le había confesado el día anterior… ella había sido criada por su abuelo, mientras que sus padres se dedicaban a trabajar… supuso que tampoco lo habría tenido muy fácil. Suspiró mientras se quitaba los pensamientos tristes de la cabeza y salió en silencio de la habitación para poner rumbo a la cocina y ayudar a su novia con el desayuno.

Cuando bajó se encontró con una Megumi ataviada con sus pantalones de pijama cortos y su camiseta de tirantes blanca, estaba poniendo mucho interés en la sopa de miso que se estaba hirviendo en una cazuela mientras abría la arrocera y comenzaba a servir los cuencos de arroz.

— ¿A dónde te apetece ir?— Preguntó la joven sin girarse al escucharlo entrar en la cocina.

— Dónde a ti te guste… podemos quedarnos en Odawara o tomar un tren… me da igual— el castaño se colocó al lado de la chica y comenzó a llevar los cuencos de arroz a la isleta que decoraba la cocina. Megumi terminó de servir la sopa de miso y algunas sobras del almuerzo del día anterior. Se sentaron el uno junto al otro.

— Si te digo la verdad… no conozco muchos sitios interesantes para salir…— Sano la miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿No conoces ningún sitio Kitsune? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Setenta?— preguntó irónico mientras engullía su arroz, la pelinegra le tiró de la oreja haciendo que se atragantara.

— Es de muy mal gusto llamar vieja a una joven guapa y prometedora como yo— el castaño estalló en risas.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres guapa y prometedora Kitsune? ¿Algún señor mayor en la estación de trenes?— la vena de la frente de Megumi se infló y replicó al castaño. Pero no estaba enfadada con él, sino todo lo contrario, aliviada de verlo sonreír.

La pareja desayunó y se cambió de ropa para pasar el día fuera y disfrutar de la primera cita que tendría juntos.

Megumi se encerró en su cuarto y sacó prácticamente toda la ropa que había en su armario pensando en qué sería lo más adecuado para ponerse. Al final optó por un vestido azul y veraniego que su madre le había regalado el verano pasado en una de sus visitas. Se miró en el espejo mientras trenzaba su largo y lacio pelo y dejaba caer la trenza a un lado de su hombro.

Sintió como los nervios la inundaban antes de salir de su habitación, aquella iba a ser la primera cita para ambos… su primera cita, con su novio. Llegar a esa conclusión hizo que su rostro se coloreara de rojo mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su casa hasta la planta baja.

Cuando llegó al recibidor no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

Sanosuke la esperaba a los pies de las escaleras, vestía sus bermudas negras y una sencilla camiseta blanca bajo una camisa de cuadros granates abierta, su brazo derecho continuaba en su cabestrillo. Su pelo castaño seguía tan revuelto como siempre, pero no se había puesto su cinta roja con la que recordaba al ejército de Sekiho. Sus ojeras continuaban decorando sus ojos castaños, pero la sonrisa de su rostro la disimulaban bastante bien. En su mano izquierda, portaba una de las margaritas amarillas que crecían en su jardín.

— Vaya…— Sano se quedó impactado mientras observaba a Megumi bajar las escaleras. La joven se sonrojó.

— ¿Vamos?— preguntó mientras aceptaba la flor que le había dado Sanosuke.

— Sí— respondió mientras volvía a la normalidad tras ver a la pelinegra, era la primera vez que la veía en vestido— He estado pensando en varios sitios para salir…— carraspeó intentando mantener la normalidad en su voz tras la primera impresión— ya que eres una amargada y nunca sales…

— ¿Amargada?— La pareja salió de la casa.

— Kitsune… no conoces ningún sitio para ir a divertirte— Sano entrecerró sus ojos mientras que tomaba a Megumi de la mano y comenzaba a caminar poniendo rumbo a la estación de trenes— Y en diciembre cumples 18 años… eso sí que es triste…— la pelinegra sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al sentir el agarre de la mano de Sano sobre la suya.

— Está bien Tori-atama… pero te advierto que como me lleves a algún antro de vándalos y pandilleros te dejo durmiendo en la calle.

La pareja caminó hasta la estación de trenes y tomaron uno que los llevó a una de las zonas comerciales y de ocio de la prefectura. Sanosuke bajó del tren con una enorme sonrisa y sin soltar la mano de Megumi la guio por aquella zona de la ciudad.

Megumi miró con ilusión una biblioteca enorme que había en una de las calles y Sano tuvo que tirar de ella hasta llevarla a un restaurante donde decía que hacían el segundo mejor ramen después del Akabeko.

Megumi reprendió al castaño cuando lo vio comer torpemente tomando los palillos con su mano izquierda y le dijo que no sería bueno para la salud llenar el buche de una forma tan exagerada. Sano rio ante el comentario y le replicó que él aún estaba creciendo y que necesitaba comer mucho, que no se preocupara y que aquello era una buena señal de recuperación.

Tras el exagerado almuerzo de Sano, la pareja tomada de la mano salió de nuevo a la calle.

— ¿Sabes?— Sano, caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras apretaba con su mano izquierda la suave mano de la presidenta— Hace siglos que no voy al cine…— Megumi lo miró con interés.

— ¿Te apetece ir?— la joven lo miró detenidamente, el castaño caminaba mirando al frente y con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustan las películas de miedo?— preguntó mientras dirigía sus ojos castaños a los de ella y ampliaba aún más su sonrisa.

— No, siempre he considerado que son muy malas— respondió Megumi— Pero podemos ir a ver una, a ver si han conseguido mejorarlas— opinó, Sano soltó una carcajada.

— Ese es el espíritu Kitsune, te prometo que hasta que no consiga que te asustes no voy a parar— Sano tiró de ella y se dirigieron hasta la zona donde estaban las salas de cine.

— No termino de entender el extraño interés que tienes siempre por asustarme…— comentó.

Sanosuke se plantó en medio de la puerta del cine y miró los carteles de las películas sin soltar la mano de Megumi. Buscó la película que tuviese el cartel más negro y las letras más ensangrentadas.

— Ya verás cómo te vas a asustar— prometió emocionado mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus bermudas con dificultad, debido al problema de tener el brazo derecho encabestrillado.

Entraron al cine y compraron palomitas. Sanosuke se encontraba emocionado, Megumi no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan contento y decidió disfrutar tanto como él.

La película resultó ser malísima y las partes que se suponía que debían de dar miedo, desencadenaban las risas de una Megumi que tapaba su boca con ambas manos intentando que sus carcajadas no fueran escuchadas sin quitar la mirada de la enorme pantalla. Por su parte, Sano se pasó más tiempo mirando el perfil de la presidenta que lo que acontecía en la pantalla de la sala de cine. A la media hora de película, cuando habían matado a más o menos a la mitad del grupo de jóvenes protagonistas, Sanosuke tomó la mano de Megumi y la apretó en su regazo con fuerza. La joven no opuso ninguna resistencia y dejó que el castaño le dedicara una caricia que fue subiendo por su suave brazo y terminó rodeando la espalda de la joven y atrayéndola hacia él. Y fue así como terminaron de ver aquella desastrosa película.

Salieron del cine riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!— confesó Sanosuke con los labios fruncidos— Es imposible… el cartel prometía.

— Si… pero cuando la segunda muerte fue porque a la amiga de la protagonista se le cayó un árbol encima… la película se volvió de comedia— Opinó la presidenta sin dejar de reír.

— Esta bien Kitsune… tú ganas, ha sido malísima. La idea de un jardinero asesino no ha sido muy buena…— admitió Sano— ¿Quieres que te lleve a otro sitio?— dijo mientras le dedicaba una preciosa sonrisa.

— Está bien…— respondió la joven.

El castaño la guio por la calle sin borrar su sonrisa. Llegaron a un local enorme con las puertas automáticas. Tenía un gigantesco cartel en el que se podía leer.

 _Salón de juegos recreativos_

— Seguro que nunca has venido a un sitio así ¿Verdad?— Megumi miró el sitio con una ceja alzada.

— Pues no— respondió sincera. Sano amplió su sonrisa.

— Bien… pues déjame que te demuestre lo que te has estado perdiendo hasta ahora.

La pareja se adentró en el enorme local, cuando entraron un montón de máquinas de videojuegos y distintos deportes les dieron la bienvenida. Las luces parpadeantes iluminaban el lugar y estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que pasaban la tarde del domingo.

Pudieron distinguir a un grupo de tres jóvenes ataviados con ropa extravagante al fondo de la sala, junto a una máquina de boxeo.

— ¡Mira, es el jefe!— Beshimi alzó su brazo y gritó a la pareja que acababa de entrar en el lugar— ¡Jefeeeee!— Sanosuke sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

— Beshimi— saludó cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban.

— ¡Megumi-chan!— Shikijou miró con emoción a la presidenta del Consejo— ¡Me alegra veros!

— Hola chicos… veo que estáis aprovechando el tiempo para estudiar— Saludó irónicamente Megumi.

— ¡Aún tenemos tiempo!— dijo Hyoutoko mientras le daba un puñetazo al pequeño saco de boxeo, la máquina se puso a hacer ruido y se llenó de luces.

— Recuerda que nosotros no queremos ir a la universidad— Beshimi guiñó un ojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su cuello— ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?— preguntó interesado.

— He traído a la Kitsune para que se divierta un rato— dijo Sano mientras ampliaba su sonrisa— Pero… ya que con un solo brazo yo no puedo ayudarla mucho… ¿Os importaría enseñarle alguna máquina?— Megumi miró con sorpresa al castaño.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— ¡Megumi-chan! ¿Has jugado alguna vez a videojuegos de lucha?— Shikijou la miró emocionado y la panda de idiotas, tomándola por los hombros la llevaron casi a rastras hacia una de las máquinas recreativas.

— Por ser tu primera vez, Kitsune… invito yo— Con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, Sanosuke se sacó una moneda de 100 yenes del bolsillo y la introdujo en la máquina. Beshimi se sentó en la máquina que había al otro lado de la de Megumi.

— Le prometo que seré benevolente— dijo mientras hacía crujir los dedos de sus manos.

— E… esperad— Megumi se vio rodeada por sus amigos que la miraban con interés.

— ¡Tan solo tiene que darle a los botones, Kaichou!— explicó Hyoutoko con una sonrisa— Su personaje se va a pelear con el de Beshimi.

— Puedes hacer combos y todas esas cosas…— Sano apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la máquina y miró con interés la pantalla— Selecciona un personaje y dale una paliza.

— Creo que estáis poniendo demasiada confianza en mí…— Megumi frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla de selección de personajes con una ceja alzada. Seleccionó uno al azar y en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras _Fight_ en rojo.

— ¡No te lo tomes como algo personal Megumi-chan!— la música de lucha había comenzado a sonar y los dos personajes aparecieron en la pantalla— Soy muy bueno en este juego— Beshimi amplió su sonrisa en la máquina de enfrente.

Megumi comenzó a darle a los botones y observó cómo su personaje empezaba a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire. Aquello desencadenó las risas de los que la estaban observando. De repente, el personaje de Beshimi se lanzó hacia el suyo y comenzó a golpearlo. Hábilmente, Megumi tomó el stick y empezó a pulsar de nuevo los botones, con el increíble resultado de que el personaje de Beshimi recibía los golpes sin compasión.

— Oye, oye— Shikijou dibujó una sonrisa sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla y se inclinó más hacia Megumi.

— No está nada mal Kitsune…— El personaje de Beshimi era incapaz de defenderse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo demonios has hecho ese movimiento?— Megumi no le contestó y concentrada continuaba pulsando los botones al azar, a la vez que la vida de su contrincante se reducía al máximo.

 **YOU WIN**

— ¡Sí!— la pelinegra dio un salto de la silla con el puño alzado frente a la estupefacción de los chicos que la rodeaban.

— No puede ser…— Beshimi se había quedado con la boca abierta delante de su máquina.

— ¡Seguro que es la suerte del principiante!— Shikijou dio la vuelta a la máquina y quitó a Beshimi para ocupar su lugar— A ver si tienes la misma suerte conmigo.

— ¡Eso!— Sano sacó otra moneda y la echó en la máquina de Megumi.

— Como queráis— la pelinegra sonrió con confianza— No sabía que estas cosas fuesen tan sencillas.

Al igual que había ocurrido con Beshimi, Megumi le pegó una paliza a Shikijou para sorpresa de todos. En aquel momento, los amigos de Sano insistieron y la volvieron a retar en repetidas ocasiones.

— Vaya… al parecer tengo una habilidad secreta…— comentó Megumi pensativa tras ganar por quinta vez a Beshimi— ¡Es como el Tori-atama con los estudios!— En aquel momento todos estallaron en carcajadas a excepción de Sanosuke que simplemente sonrió.

— Eh Kitsune vamos a probar las otras máquinas— dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y se dirigieron a otra de las zonas del salón recreativo.

Jugaron a lanzar balones de baloncesto en canastas, donde Sano los lanzaba con su mano izquierda, provocando las risas de todos pues fallaba la mayoría de los tiros. Después se montaron en los simuladores de conducción y se hicieron un montón de fotos graciosas en los fotomatones.

Finalmente, Sano probó suerte en las máquinas con gancho.

— Jefe es muy difícil— opinó Beshimi mientras miraba lo que acontecía dentro de la máquina— Con tu mano izquierda no manejas igual…

— Si hablas me desconcentras— gruñó Sano mientras sacaba la lengua sin dejar de mirar la dirección que estaba tomando el gancho.

— No lo vas a conseguir— Megumi cruzó sus brazos al lado del castaño.

— ¿Qué no?— preguntó orgulloso mientras fruncía el ceño, pulsó el botón con confianza. Observaron como el gancho bajaba lentamente y se posaba encima de un peluche de zorro color mostaza que tenía unas orejas puntiagudas y un cascabel en el cuello, personaje de un anime.

Todos miraron con sorpresa como el gancho se levantaba con el muñeco y se balanceaba peligrosamente mientras se dirigía hasta el agujero de premios.

— ¡Vamos, vamos!— Sano colocó su mano izquierda en el cristal mientras observaba como el zorro se tambaleaba entre las frágiles prolongaciones del gancho.

— No me lo puedo creer— Megumi miró anonadada la imagen, el peluche cayó en el agujero.

— ¡Toma ya!— Beshimi dio un salto de alegría. Sano rio a carcajadas mientras se agachaba y tomaba su premio de la máquina.

— ¿Qué me dices Kitsune? ¿Te gusta?— Sano le puso el zorro de peluche en los morros con una sonrisa fanfarrona en el rostro. Megumi se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. El castaño soltó una carcajada— Para ti— se lo puso en sus manos. La presidenta volvió a mirarlo mientras aceptaba el peluche, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente— Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos ya…— el joven sacó su teléfono móvil y miró a sus amigos— No os gastéis mucho dinero ¿Vale?

— ¿Pero os vais ya?— Preguntó Shikijou con un deje de tristeza en su voz— ¿No queréis venir a la hamburguesería con nosotros?— Sano sonrió y con su brazo izquierdo abrazó a Megumi por el hombro y la atrajo hacia él. Aquel acto hizo que la presidenta, que seguía con su atención puesta en el zorro de peluche, se sonrojara hasta los límites.

— Estamos en una cita— confesó Sano— Sería raro que vinieseis con nosotros— Beshimi sonrió pícaramente.

— Ahhh… en ese caso creo que nosotros estorbamos— dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones— ¿Verdad chicos?

— Si… será mejor que dejemos al Jefe y a Megumi-chan solos— Hyoutoko dibujó otra sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Está bien!— Sano amplió la suya— ¡Hasta la vista chicos!— se despidió mientras tiraba de Megumi hacia la salida.

— Adiós— se despidió— ¡Gracias!— Sanosuke libreó del agarre a Megumi y esta se giró hacia el trío de idiotas y les dedicó una sonrisa sincera, estos se despidieron de ellos con enormes sonrisas y con sus brazos en alto.

Antes de salir del local se fijó en los tres amigos de Sanosuke, e intentó recordarlos la noche que fue atacada por Jine'i hacía ya más de un año. Se vio incapaz de creer que aquellos tres extravagantes y alegres chicos que se despedían de ellos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros hubiesen pertenecido alguna vez a los Yakuza.

— Realmente han cambiado— la voz seria de Sanosuke hizo que Megumi dirigiera sus ojos hacia él.

— Parece que me has leído el pensamiento…— susurró mientras salían a la calle, Sanosuke volvió a tomarla de la mano.

— Gracias a ellos me he dado cuenta de que es posible cambiar de verdad…— Sano tenía su vista puesta al frente— Ellos lo han conseguido…— El crepúsculo comenzaba a inundar las calles de la ciudad, pusieron rumbo a la estación.

— Es impresionante…— reflexionó Megumi— Cuando conoces a una persona de verdad, me refiero— Megumi posó su mirada en el suelo. El castaño sonrió y le apretó la mano.

Llegaron a la estación y tomaron el tren con destino a Odawara. Para sorpresa de ambos, el vagón se encontraba prácticamente vacío, por lo que aprovecharon para sentarse el uno al lado del otro. Sano sonrió cuando sintió como, disimuladamente, Megumi apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro y suspiraba con cansancio.

Agradeció internamente el poder disfrutar de un momento como aquel. El crepúsculo se colaba por las ventanas del tren y la ciudad pasaba a toda velocidad mientras las paradas iban anunciándose una a una.

Sanosuke sintió como el bolsillo de su pantalón vibraba, pero no quiso moverse mucho, pues al parecer Megumi se había quedado durmiendo en su hombro. La miró con una sonrisa, con cuidado sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró el mensaje.

— _Próxima estación: Odawara_ — Escuchar el anuncio de los altavoces del tren hizo que la joven diese un respingo.

— ¡Me he quedado durmiendo!— exclamó sonrojada.

— Cualquiera diría que el que lleva toda la noche sin dormir soy yo— Bromeó el castaño mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta del vagón a la vez que volvía a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus bermudas.

Salieron a la estación y caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de la pelinegra, la noche ya había caído y el sonido de sus pasos inundaba las calles iluminadas por las farolas.

— Me lo he pasado muy bien…— Megumi apretó ligeramente la mano de Sano mientras caminaban sin prisa— Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salgo a divertirme…— Llevó su mirada al cielo donde comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

— No sé por qué no me extraña Kitsune…— bromeó Sano, Megumi alzó una ceja ante el comentario y se adelantó al llegar a su casa. Se colocó el peluche que le había conseguido en los recreativos bajo su axila y sacó las llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta, invitó a Sanosuke a entrar. La joven lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

— Gracias…— Megumi tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, Sanosuke se giró y la miró.

— Kitsune…— una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven— Debería de ser yo el que te de las gracias a ti…— dirigió sus pasos hasta ella sin borrar su sonrisa— No sé cómo lo haces…— poco a poco el castaño fue restando la distancia entre los dos— pero consigues que todos mis problemas se me olviden con el simple hecho de estar a mi lado… y eso es increíble— llevó su mano a la mejilla de la presidenta.

— Yo… no he hecho nada… solo…

— Te quiero— Megumi abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella confesión. Sanosuke la miraba intensamente.

— Sanosuke…— la joven no pudo hablar, pues el castaño atrapó sus labios y la besó con pasión.

La presidenta le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras le llevaba las manos al cuello y le acariciaba el pelo revuelto y castaño. Sintió como Sano la apoyaba en la pared de su recibidor mientras profundizaba el beso y le paseaba su mano izquierda por su cadera, subiendo lentamente hasta su cintura.

Dejó de besarla para bajar sus labios por su cuello, la mente de la joven se nubló de repente y atrajo aún más al chico hacia ella. Sano, sin parar de besar su cuello, pegó su cuerpo al de Megumi sin dejar ningún espacio entre los dos. Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la pelinegra al sentir el fuerte cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo, generando un cortocircuito en la cabeza de Sano, que volvió a besarla a la vez que se atrevió a subir su mano un poco más, hasta acariciar uno de los pechos de la joven por encima de la tela de su vestido azul.

Aquello la sorprendió y se separó ligeramente de él, Sanosuke le dedicaba una intensa mirada con sus ojos castaños. Delicadamente, fue quitando su mano del pecho y la colocó en su costado con una suave caricia. Se quedaron en esa posición durante un rato… mirándose intensamente y sin hablar.

— Vo… voy a darme un baño— susurró finalmente Megumi con voz temblorosa y se alejó prudentemente del castaño. Colocó bien su ropa y con el corazón acelerado se adentró en el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Sano se apoyó en la pared donde anteriormente había estado la pelinegra y se llevó una mano a la frente enredando sus dedos en su flequillo. Suspiró aun sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado. No sabía cuánto más podría contenerse.

Dirigió sus pasos al comedor donde había establecido su lugar de descanso y se dejó caer en el sofá blanco de la familia Takani sin ninguna delicadeza. Volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió de nuevo el mensaje que había recibido en el tren.

 _De Papá_

 _Aeropuerto Haneda, 22:00 horas_

Sano se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono durante un buen rato. Bloqueó el aparato y lo desbloqueó.

Las 20:07

Volvió a abrir el mensaje de su padre y lo releyó pensativo. Durante un rato, jugó con el teléfono entre sus dedos y suspiró mientras se incorporaba de nuevo del sofá.

* * *

Megumi salió del baño con el pelo mojado, con el calor que hacía no merecía la pena secárselo con el secador, puso rumbo al salón con intención de preguntarle al castaño que le apetecía para cenar. Un rubor se instauró en su rostro al sentirse tan adulta, los días que habían compartido en su casa habían sido increíbles y les había servido para conocerlo mucho mejor. Se sorprendió del chico que se encontraba en el fondo, de sus miedos, de sus debilidades, se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se sonrojaba… sin duda alguna su relación se había estrechado y mucho. Y eso sin contar que cada vez le costaba más contenerse cuando se besaban y la necesidad de cercanía que sentía cada vez era más demandante.

Entró en el comedor con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Sano he pensado que…— calló al ver que no había nadie en la sala.

Las sábanas blancas que cubrían el sofá se encontraban perfectamente dobladas sobre el reposabrazos. No había ni rastro de la mochila negra del castaño, se fijó en un papel que había sobre la mesa del comedor, se acercó a mirarlo. La tosca caligrafía de Sanosuke llamó su atención, lo tomó para leerlo.

 _Kitsune_

 _He tomado una decisión y espero que no me esté equivocando. Hay cosas que aún quedan por arreglar en mi vida y creo que no podre convertirme en ese profesor que dices si no me esfuerzo al máximo por mejorar. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado estos días, sin duda me han servido para pensar._

 _Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto_

 _Te quiero_

 _Sano_

Megumi no pudo evitar sonreír con el trozo de papel en la mano y sintió como una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro. Suspiró mientras se la limpiaba y se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras volvía a mirar su comedor. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo vacía y solitaria que se sentía aquella enorme casa, suspirando y sin quitar su sonrisa decidió pasar a la cocina para hacerse la cena y dedicar aquella noche a estudiar.

* * *

Naname dejó en el mostrador del aeropuerto la maleta para que pasara a facturación mientras miraba nostálgica la pantalla donde aparecía su vuelo que despegaba en menos de una hora. Una vez hubo facturado se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de control.

— Bueno— dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso el billete de avión y dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro— Me voy ya… Gracias por traerme Kamishi.

Kamishimoemon miró a su exmujer y simplemente asintió.

— No hay de qué Naname— se rascó la barba gris mientras miraba hacia la puerta nervioso— ¿No has sabido nada de Sanosuke?— Preguntó interesado.

— Nada…— respondió la mujer mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo— Pero supongo que necesita tiempo… cuando pueda volveré para visitaros— dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Yahiko que se encontraba junto a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Espero que tengas un buen viaje— comentó con la voz quebrada. La mujer no pudo evitarlo y con un movimiento rápido rodeó a su hijo menor con sus brazos mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender con más fuerza por su rostro.

— Gracias Yahiko— dijo con un poco de esfuerzo, el joven respondió al abrazo mientras también se echaba a llorar.

Kamishi miró la escena un poco apartado. Era verdad que Naname le hizo mucho daño… pero no ganaba nada negándole el perdón, suspiró mientras volvía a mirar la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto. Le había mandado un mensaje a Sanosuke informándole de la hora de despegue del vuelo que iba a tomar su madre, una hora y un lugar, nada más. No se sentía en condiciones de opinar sobre la decisión de ir a despedir a su madre o no.

— Bueno, debería de pasar ya el control…— Naname se separó de su hijo pequeño con un poco de dificultad— Ya sabes que tienes una casa en los Estados Unidos, me haría mucha ilusión que pudieses venir a verme— dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

— No te preocupes mamá… algún día— respondió el pequeño aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Naname—la mujer dirigió su mirada a su exmarido que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos puestos en la puerta de entrada— Creo que deberías de esperar un poco.

La castaña lo miró extrañada e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía puesta el hombre de pelo canoso. Observó cómo alguien destacaba entre la multitud, un joven alto, de ancha espalda y pelo revuelto se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos con un brazo encabestrillado y una mochila negra en su hombro. La mujer ahogó un gemido sin poder evitarlo mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca. Sanosuke se terminó de acercar hasta donde se encontraba su familia, su entrecejo dibujaba una expresión extraña.

— Parece que he llegado a tiempo— dijo cuando estuvo junto a ellos, Naname seguía mirando a su hijo mayor mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

— Si, un poco justo, pero has llegado— observó su padre a su lado.

— ¡Sano!— Yahiko miraba a su hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa.

El castaño volvió a poner su atención en su madre, que le dedicaba una mirada ansiosa. Suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

— Esto… no significa que te perdone— aclaró— Pero… bueno… supongo que puedo venir a despedirte…

— Gracias…— La castaña miraba a su hijo con felicidad mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer— Gracias… gracias, gracias— Sin poder evitarlo, Sano sintió como la mujer se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Sanosuke se sorprendió enormemente al sentir un abrazo de su madre, sintió como ella seguía llorando apoyada en su hombro, la superaba bastante en altura, pero aun así sus brazos eran cálidos y reconfortantes… tal y como los recordaba. Sintió que su garganta le ardía al volver a verse envuelto en los brazos de su madre ¿Cuántos años llevaba soñando con eso? No pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiese a su padre, como pidiéndole permiso… no se sentía con derecho… no creía que él pudiese abrazar a su madre como toda la gente normal… Kamishi simplemente asintió.

El ardor de su garganta se volvió incontrolable y no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo a su madre con su brazo bueno mientras sentía como la mayor barrera que se había creado a su alrededor terminaba de derruirse. Sintió como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro mientras escuchaba el llanto de su madre que afianzaba aún más sus brazos entre su cuerpo. Era cierto que estuvo perdido durante ocho años sin ella… al igual que llegó a odiarla por abandonarlo y por dejar a su padre… pero ahora que la tenía delante… era incapaz de sentir ninguna de esas cosas que tanto lo habían martirizado durante años.

Se sintió estúpido.

— Sanosuke…— escuchó como su madre lo llamaba en medio de su llanto— Lo siento muchísimo— dijo esas palabras con dificultad mientras se separaba un poco de él— Te quiero cariño, te quiero mucho— Sus ojos se encontraron y sintió como su madre lo tomaba por las mejillas y lo acariciaba. Esta vez fue Sano el que la abrazó mientras intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

— Lleva cuidado en el viaje— fue lo único que atinó a decir.

— Descuida— Naname se separó con un poco de dificultad de su hijo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con él— Intentaré volver pronto a visitaros…

— Aquí estaremos— Respondió Yahiko que volvía a tener lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la escena que habían compartido su madre y su hermano mayor.

— Os quiero— dijo mientras tomaba su equipaje de mano y se adentraba en los controles de acceso a la zona de embarque.

Los tres Sagara observaron como Naname pasaba por el detector de metales y recogía sus cosas de la cinta. Se giró una vez más para despedirse con la mano antes de perderse por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta de embarque del vuelo con destino a San Francisco.

— Vámonos— dijo Kamishi mientras ponía rumbo a la puerta de salida.

— ¿Crees que volverá pronto?— Preguntó Yahiko.

— Ahora que ha conseguido hablar con vosotros… no me queda ninguna duda… Naname es así— Respondió el progenitor mientras sacaba la llave de su furgoneta— Ella tiene que sentirse en paz con todo el mundo… puedo aseguraros de que este viaje le ha costado años hacerlo— explicó.

— Papá… ¿Tú sabías que iba a venir?— Sanosuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba al hombre de pelo canoso.

— Lo sabía desde el principio… pero que perdonéis a vuestra madre no es algo que me corresponda decíroslo a mí… supongo que ya sois lo suficientemente mayores como para tomar vuestras propias decisiones— dijo mientras caminaban por el parking del aeropuerto.

— ¿Cuándo la perdonaste?— Sano miró serio a su padre.

— Desde el día que se fue— Kamishi les daba la espalda a sus hijos— Vuestra madre siempre fue un espíritu libre, mi estilo de vida la retenía y le impedía realizar sus sueños… No podía obligarla a ser infeliz conmigo… por eso la dejé ir— Sano miró la espalda de su padre con sorpresa— Realmente yo quería a vuestra madre… pero me tuve que conformar con los dos hijos que me dejó— Se dio la vuelta para mirarlos— Y que tanto se parecen a ella… sobre todo tú— Sanosuke miró sorprendido a su padre, este sonrió— Siempre tan rebelde…

— ¿Por qué no nos has contado esto antes?— Preguntó el mayor.

— Porque debía de ser ella la que tenía que dar el primer paso Sanosuke…— Llegaron al vehículo y Kamishi abrió la furgoneta invitando a sus hijos a adentrarse en ella— Por cierto, Sano… ¿Dónde se supone que has estado estos últimos días?

El castaño enrojeció ante la pregunta de su padre, sintió la mirada de Yahiko sobre él y bufó.

— Por ahí— contestó finalmente— Por cierto…— Sano se montó en el asiento de copiloto mientras se colocaba con un poco de dificultad el cinturón de seguridad a causa del cabestrillo— He decidido ir a la universidad— Informó. Kamishi rio.

— Exactamente igual a tu madre…— comentó mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca; con los ojos en la carretera y una sonrisa arrancó el coche para volver a su casa, los tres juntos.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Esta semana vengo con capítulo largo y bastante esclarecedor. En este momento se genera un nuevo punto de inflexión para Sano. Y sí, ya está aquí, lo que más ansiáis algunos lectores ocurrirá. Durante los próximos capítulos del fic se pondrá el foco en otro personaje cuya vida amorosa sigue un poco convulsa. En otras palabras, el arco de Aoshi/Misao/Soujiro adquirirá mayor protagonismo, así que os invito a que lo disfrutéis y no me odiéis mucho… pues las cosas no van a resultar del todo fáciles para la siempre alegre Misao._

 _Pronto lo descubriréis._

 _Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y ánimos, especialmente a las cuentas de invitados ya que no os las puedo transmitir personalmente. Isadi, Elisa y Misao21 ya están acostumbradas a mis MP llenos de agradecimiento._

 _También me gustaría dar las gracias a todos en general por dedicar unos minutos a leer mis palabras._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 27. Bienvenidos al Akabeko_**


	28. Capítulo 27 Bienvenidos al Akabeko

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Bienvenidos al Akabeko**

 **K** aoru terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa y dirigía sus pasos descalzos hacia a la cocina. Una vez allí, guardó su bento en la mochila y tomó entre sus manos una bandeja en la que había preparado su desayuno, se sentó en la mesa del comedor colocándola frente a ella.

— Que aproveche— susurró mientras juntaba ambas manos y hacía una ligera reverencia a la comida. Justo cuando iba a llevar los palillos a su bol arroz, el timbre de su casa hizo que frunciera el ceño.

¿Quién sería a esa hora? Su padre se había ido bien temprano a trabajar… Suspirando se puso en pie y con paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Sanosuke, vestido con el uniforme de verano y con su brazo derecho sobre el cabestrillo le sonreía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Sano…— la joven no había vuelto a hablar con su amigo desde que le dijo a su madre donde estaba la casa de Megumi.

— Buenos días Kao-chan— el castaño sonrió a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Ya vas a ir al instituto? ¿Estás en tu casa?— Sano simplemente sonrió ante las preguntas que le hizo.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— la kendoka sintió como se le comprimía el estómago.

— Claro…— la joven se apartó dejando pasar a su amigo— Estaba desayunando… solo puedo ofrecerte arroz y no sabía que ya ibas a ir hoy al instituto… no te he hecho bento— Kaoru lo siguió hasta su salón.

— No te preocupes Kao, ya he desayunado— dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el suelo con cuidado— Y por el almuerzo no sufras, me compraré algo en la cafetería— Kaoru se quedó estática en su salón sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, este alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que has visto un fantasma— Sano rio— Ya sé que hace siglos que no nos vamos juntos al instituto por los entrenamientos de béisbol… pero con el brazo así creo que voy a estar un tiempo sin coger un bate…

— Sano… yo…

— Es un fastidio… aunque voy a ir a preguntarle a mi médico cuando puedo empezar con la rehabilitación ¡Si tengo suerte puede que llegue a las interescolares!— Sanosuke habló ignorando a su amiga.

— ¡Fui yo!— Kaoru cerró sus puños y lo miró mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas, por fin, los ojos castaños de Sano se posaron en los de ella— Fui yo la que le di la dirección de Megumi a tu madre… ¡Pero ella estaba desesperada! ¡No sabía que hacer! ¡Lo siento!— el silencio inundó la estancia durante unos segundos. La pelinegra no dejó de mirar a su amigo, que continuaba sentado en el suelo.

— Lo sé…— Sano, con dificultad por la poca movilidad de su brazo, se levantó de nuevo y clavó su mirada en la de Kaoru, esta dio un paso hacia atrás— Gracias— la joven frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias por darle la dirección a mi madre.

— Sano…

— He conseguido… arreglarme con ella— confesó mirando a su mejor amiga a los ojos— Gracias a ti… por lo menos puedo mantener una conversación normal con mi madre.

— ¿La… has perdonado?— preguntó.

— Bueno…— Sano se llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca— El dolor que me causó sigue ahí… y por mucho que lo intente no puedo cambiar el pasado…— el joven suspiró— Pero quizás el día de mañana pueda decir que… cuento con mi madre— confesó. Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su amigo, sintió como un nudo se hacía en su garganta y notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro.

— ¡Vamos Kao-chan! ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

— Sano…— dijo con voz queda— Sano…— lloró. El castaño se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió con su brazo izquierdo.

— Gracias— dijo mientras la abrazaba y sentía las ligeras convulsiones causadas por el llanto de su mejor amiga.

— Sano…— repitió.

— Me vas a gastar el nombre Kao…— Sanosuke rio.

— ¡Te has convertido en un hombre!— la joven se separó de él y lo miró más detenidamente— ¿Cuándo…?— el castaño sonrió.

— Tengo que dejar de huir… ¿No era esto lo qué querías?— preguntó con una sonrisa— Y… creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por… romper la promesa que te hice de no volver a pelear… La situación me abrumó, yo…

— ¡Sano!— Kaoru no lo dejó terminar y lo envolvió de nuevo en un abrazo, a la vez que comenzaba a reír al sentir que tras mucho tiempo… volvía a tener a su mejor amigo de la infancia frente a ella.

* * *

Los dos amigos caminaron, después de mucho tiempo, juntos hacia el instituto. La vuelta de Sanosuke al centro causó un gran revuelo entre la mayoría de alumnos, poca era la gente que no se había enterado de que Zanza había aparecido malherido en las pistas deportivas hacía una semana. Todo el mundo giraba su cuello de manera curiosa mientras observaban al ayudante del Consejo Estudiantil cambiarse de zapatos en los casilleros del hall del centro.

Sano se sintió observado, pero no le importó. Acompañado de Kaoru, pusieron rumbo a las escaleras para dirigirse al aula de 3ºC. Pero algo, más bien alguien, se lo impidió.

— ¡Sagara!— Hacía mucho tiempo que el castaño no escuchaba ese tono de voz pronunciando su apellido de manera tan ruda. Se giró para encontrarse con el imponente cuerpo del profesor Saito frente a él. Tenía los brazos cruzados y le dedicaba una dura mirada al joven de cabello revuelto— Acompáñame— ordenó.

Sanosuke le mantuvo la mirada sin quitar su mano de su hombro izquierdo, donde sujetaba las asas de su mochila. Kaoru miró a su mejor amigo, que le mantenía la mirada al profesor sin cambiar su expresión. Sano caminó hacia él sin decir nada, la joven hizo el amago de acompañarlo.

— Señorita Kamiya le recomiendo que vaya a clase— Saito le dedicó una dura mirada a la pelinegra.

— Pero…

— ¡A clase!— la joven quedó paralizada. Sano caminaba con paso lento hacia el pasillo de profesores, no se giró para mirar a su amiga.

— Como usted diga— con dificultad, Kaoru puso rumbo a las escaleras que conectaban con los pisos superiores. Antes de subirlas volvió a girar su cuello para mirar a su amigo, que continuaba caminando con paso lento hacia el fondo del pasillo. Suspiró y, obedeciendo, subió las escaleras.

El sonido del timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases matutinas inundó el pasillo de la planta baja donde se encontraba la sala de profesores y los despachos de dirección. Sano caminaba con su brazo encabestrillado y su mochila mirando al frente, sin cambiar su expresión.

Sabía muy bien a lo que tenía que enfrentarse, ya había sido advertido.

Saito lo adelantó, su profesor vestía unos elegantísimos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que decoraba con una sobria corbata gris. De entre todos sus profesores, Saito siempre había sido el más estirado a la hora de vestir. Sano observó su ancha espalda caminar por delante de él, con los puños apretados. Sin duda alguna estaba enfadado. Y supuso que no era para menos.

La noticia de que un alumno había aparecido en un precario estado físico tras haber recibido una paliza por parte de uno de los peces gordos de los Yakuza… no daba precisamente buena imagen a un centro de estudios que aspiraba a convertirse en uno de los mejores del país.

Saito se paró justo enfrente de la puerta del despacho del director.

— Entra— ordenó sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono de voz.

Sano obedeció.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el director hablando por teléfono de pie junto al enorme escritorio que decoraba su despacho. La bandera granate con el escudo del centro decoraba una esquina del despacho, junto a la bandera de Japón. Sano paseó su mirada por aquel despacho, no era la primera vez que entraba, pero sí la primera vez que ponía mayor atención a su decoración. Un pergamino exactamente igual al que decoraba el dojo colgaba de una de las paredes y tenía una gran colección de cerámica del estilo Meiji en una vitrina que se encontraba junto a los sillones de visita.

Seijuro Hiko continuaba hablando por teléfono, ignorando que uno de sus profesores y Sanosuke Sagara habían accedido a su despacho. Sanosuke se quedó estático en medio del gran despacho mirando al frente.

Justo en aquel momento, el director colgó el teléfono. A pesar de encontrarse a finales de junio, vestía su impecable traje de chaqueta. Con paso lento se dirigió a su sillón y se sentó en él con los ojos cerrados, apoyó sus codos sobre su escritorio de caoba pulida y entrelazó sus dedos. El silencio inundó el despacho.

— Aquí lo tienes— Saito continuaba con su duro tono de voz. Sanosuke no cambió su expresión, Hiko abrió los ojos por fin y miró fijamente a su alumno.

— He tenido el placer de hablar con el jefe de la comisaría de policía de Kanagawa— la voz potente de Seijuro Hiko inundó el despacho— Como bien sabrá, señor Sagara, el sujeto conocido como Jine'i fue detenido la misma mañana que se conoció su agresión— el director hablaba serio— Y ha declarado en tu contra, solicitando su libertad de prisión— los ojos negros de Seijuro se clavaron en los castaños de Sanosuke— Como se te encontró inconsciente en mi centro, se ha convertido en responsabilidad mía, por lo que le defenderán mis abogados. Pero a cambio debes de ser consciente de todas las consecuencias negativas que este suceso acarreará a mi centro.

— ¡Señor director!— Hiko dirigió su mirada a Saito que se encontraba junto a su alumno rojo de rabia— ¡No debería de estar hablándole de abogados! ¡Este alumno estaba avisado! ¡Usted mismo me permitió tramitar su expulsión inmediata si volvía a verse envuelto en peleas callejeras! ¡Y mucho más si aparece inconsciente en el centro educativo!

— Ya basta Saito— el profesor abrió los ojos incrédulo— Aquella condición se le impuso para cumplir un castigo que fue levantado el curso pasado. Por lo que no puede ser tomada en cuenta.

— ¿Qué?— los ojos de Saito miraban incrédulo al imponente hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

— Debemos de tener en cuenta que fue Sagara el que apareció inconsciente y el que tuvo que recibir una operación de urgencia— Seijuro volvió a posar sus ojos en Sanosuke— Puede que volviesen buscando a "Zanza", es de sobra sabido que este alumno ya no…

— ¡Pero el sujeto ha declarado que fue Sagara el que lo buscó! ¡Tiene dos testigos!

— No puedo creer, Saito, que confíes en la palabra de tres Yakuzas— Hiko le dedicó una dura mirada al profesor— Aún no se le ha dado oportunidad a mi alumno a contar su versión.

— ¡Sagara ha sido siempre un delincuente y lo sabe!

— ¡Hace más de un año que no ha habido ninguna incidencia en mi centro! ¿Cómo puedes creer lo que dicen esos tres maleantes?— el director se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en la madera pulida de su escritorio.

— Jine'i no miente— Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el despacho, Sanosuke habló.

— ¿Qué?— el director miró sorprendido a su alumno.

— Jine'i no miente— repitió— Fui yo el que lo buscó y lo instó a pelear— Hiko quedó paralizado, sin embargo, Saito sí que reaccionó.

— ¿Se lo dije?— el hombre frunció el ceño con rabia— ¡Este alumno no ha cambiado nada, tan solo ha esperado pacientemente a que nuestras defensas se relajaran para volver a las andadas! ¡No hay ninguna razón para no tramitar su expulsión inminente, señor director!

Hiko continuaba mirando a su alumno, Sano seguía con su mano izquierda sujetando la mochica sobre su hombro y su mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Sagara… ¿Admites la declaración del Yakuza?— preguntó mucho más calmado que Saito. Sanosuke asintió— En ese caso… la cosa cambia… la denuncia podría volverse en tu contra.

— No quiero denunciar— aquella afirmación llamó la atención de ambos profesores.

— ¿Qué?— Hiko miró incrédulo a su alumno— ¡Si no pones denuncia el hombre que te dejó malherido quedará en libertad!

— Lo sé— Sano alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los del director— Fue un acto irresponsable y una paliza merecida, por ello… no pretendo denunciar.

— Ese sujeto es un hombre muy conocido por la policía, tu denuncia es una buena excusa para detenerlo. De no hablar de los gastos de su operación, si denunciara correrían a cargo del denunciado y no implicaría un sobrecoste al seguro de su padre.

— Lo sé. Pero ya le he tomado una decisión— Sanosuke habló serio— Por lo del seguro, no se preocupe, trabajaré. Y sobre Jine'i…si sale en libertad no tardará en volver a la cárcel. Se lo aseguro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque he de ser responsable de mis actos— respondió el castaño serio— ir a buscar a Jine'i fue un error que pagaré caro, pero pagaré yo. Estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo que consideren necesario— Saito miró estupefacto a su alumno. Hiko, mucho más calmado, se dirigió hacia la ventana de su despacho y miró hacia el exterior.

— Entonces… no denunciarás.

— Muchas gracias por ofrecerme sus abogados, señor— Sano realizó una pronunciada reverencia— Pero no serán necesarios— Hiko volvió a mirarlo— Y siento mucho las consecuencias negativas que este incidente ha podido provocar en la reputación de su centro. Acataré las consecuencias.

— Entonces podemos proceder a tramitar su expulsión— Saito se cruzó de brazos sin desfruncir su ceño.

Sano se irguió y miró a su más odiado profesor. Odió estar de acuerdo con él por primera vez en su vida…

— No será necesario.

Las palabras de Hiko llamaron la atención de ambos, que le dedicaron miradas de estupefacción.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero no ha visto que acaba de confesar que fue él el que buscó la pelea?— Saito volvió a ponerse rojo, varios mechones se escapaban de su repeinado pelo negro y le caían por la cara.

— Por eso precisamente… este alumno no será expulsado— Seijuro llevó sus manos hacia atrás sin apartarse de la ventana— Hajime… tú mismo has sido testigo de lo que acaba de hacer Sagara.

— No… no entiendo— Sanosuke se encontraba bastante confuso.

— Permítame decirle, señor, que yo tampoco lo entiendo.

— Como él mismo ha dicho… quiere ser consecuente con sus actos— la respuesta que dio el director no parecía ser del agrado de Saito.

— ¡Por eso mismo!

— Podría haber mentido— Hiko miró de nuevo a Sano— Tenía mi confianza, podría haber mentido… pero ha preferido no hacerlo sabiendo que se enfrentaba a una expulsión… y eso es algo que le honra, señor Sagara— Sano miró incrédulo a su director— Ha llegado a mis oídos que su madre ha vuelto de los Estados Unidos…

— ¿Cómo?— la mirada del castaño cambió a una interrogante.

— ¿Sabe quién es la persona que ha estado pagando sus estudios durante estos años?— preguntó.

— Mi padre— respondió el joven.

— No me gustaría herir sentimientos, pero… una frutería familiar no da el dinero suficiente como para costear los estudios en un centro tan prestigioso como este— puntualizó sin una pizca de humildad en su tono de voz. Sanosuke entendió lo que Hiko trataba de decirle.

— Mi… ¿Madre?

— Exacto, era la encargada de realizarme los pagos desde los Estados Unidos, incluso he tenido entrevistas telefónicas con ella. La última que recibí fue en persona, y… ciertamente me comentó que podría haberte causado cierta… controversia volver a verla…

— ¿Cómo sabe usted…?

— Soy un director que se preocupa por sus alumnos— confesó— ¿De verdad piensas que no investigué el porqué de tus conductas conflictivas?

— Nos estamos desviando del tema— Saito cortó al director.

— Está bien Hajime, puedes ponerle algún castigo— Hiko volvió a su escritorio con una sonrisa en sus labios y se sentó en su enorme sillón de cuero negro— Pero no puede tener una duración de más de un mes y has de tener en cuenta que su brazo está encabestrillado.

— ¿De verdad lo va a dejar pasar?— el tono de voz de Saito comenzó a llenarse de resignación.

— ¿Qué tal encargado de la biblioteca durante el próximo mes?

Sanosuke se quedó estático en medio del despacho, escuchando el debate entre sus dos profesores sobre cuál sería su próximo castigo mientras que sentía que aquella era la escena más surrealista que había visto en su vida.

* * *

Kaoru observó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo que acontecía frente a ella. La kendoka apretaba un libro en su pecho mientras esperaba pacientemente en la cola de los préstamos bibliotecarios.

A causa de su lesión de brazo, Sanosuke estaría de baja en el equipo de béisbol, por lo que no podía asistir a los entrenamientos intensivos ni a los partidos de clasificatorias para las interescolares que se estaban celebrando durante aquel intenso mes. Por lo que su tiempo libre habría crecido considerablemente, de no ser por el castigo que le habían impuesto por meterse en peleas.

El castaño se encontraba en la mesa del bibliotecario, pasando los códigos de barras de los libros prestados por el ordenador, mientras que la bibliotecaria lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. A Sano no se le daban bien los comienzos y aprender todo el trabajo que se llevaba a cabo en la biblioteca no iba a ser menos.

La joven pelinegra amplió su sonrisa a la vez que un sentimiento de alivio la inundaba por completo, se alegró enormemente de que, al final, el castigo de su mejor amigo se quedara en una simple anécdota.

— Perdona… ¿Eres la última?— Aquella pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a Kaoru y miró hacia su espalda, una joven le dedicaba una sonrisa. La identificó al instante. Tomoe Yukishiro.

— Si…— respondió. Kaoru miró de reojo a la joven alumna de primero que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Tu cara me suena…— susurró mientras apretaba el libro que llevaba en su regazo.

— Si… bueno, supongo que nos habremos visto por el instituto— respondió escuetamente mientras posaba su mirada en un Sano que terminaba de atender a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás en algún club?— preguntó interesada.

— Si… en el de kendo— Kaoru volvió a girarse para mirar a la chica ¡Se pasaba la vida en el dojo buscando a Kenshin! ¿De verdad llamaba tan poco la atención que no la había reconocido?

— ¡Oh!— la joven se llevó una mano a la boca— Ahora que lo dices creo que ya sé por qué te conozco ¡Lo que pasa es que siempre te he visto con esa enorme armadura de kendo!— la joven Tomoe soltó una ligera risa, Kaoru no pudo evitar alzar una ceja escéptica.

— Si… las artes marciales es lo que tienen— respondió aguantándose un gruñido ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa?

— ¡Entonces debes de ser compañera de Himura-senpai!— en aquel punto de la conversación, el interés de Kaoru creció. Ya llevaban tres meses de curso y aquella era la primera conversación que mantenía con ella… ¿De verdad no sabía que era la novia de Kenshin?

— Si… lo conozco un poco— prefirió ser prudente, la joven amplió su sonrisa.

— ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Te envidio! ¡Seguro que compartes mucho tiempo con él! A pesar de tener que vestir esa armadura tan rudimentaria…

— El kendo es un arte marcial en la que utilizamos espadas de bambú, debemos de estar protegidos frente a los golpes…— explicó— Si no lleváramos esas armaduras podríamos hacernos daño.

— Ya veo… supongo que eso es algo muy de hombres, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte— Tomoe cerró los ojos y dibujó una fina sonrisa en su rostro— Aunque bueno… simplemente por poder disfrutar de la presencia de Himura-senpai, quizás yo también sería capaz de vestirme así— Kaoru se mordió la lengua.

— Esto… Yukishiro-san…

— ¿Conoces mi nombre?— preguntó la joven inocente, Kaoru se arrepintió.

— ¡Sí!... bueno… no… esto… ¡Conocí a tu hermano!

— ¡Ah…! ¿Eras amiga de Enishi?

— Yo… bueno… mi amigo asiste al Consejo Estudiantil y tu hermano era el vicepresidente. Todo el instituto lo conocía— No supo cómo, pero se sacó aquella espectacular escusa de la manga.

— Si… Enishi era muy conocido ¡Todo el mundo lo quería!— Kaoru discrepó internamente, pero prefirió no decir nada.

— Bueno… y… ¿De que conoces a Kenshin?— La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y miró al frente, tan solo quedaba una persona por ser atendida antes de que le tocara a Kaoru.

— Fue mi senpai en la escuela media…— dijo, Kaoru la miró con un poco de decepción, aquella información no era nueva para ella— Y… antes de que se graduara me confesé— en aquel momento la expresión de la pelinegra cambió completamente— Pero me rechazó— una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Tomoe— Me dijo que aún era muy pequeña para saber lo que quería y amablemente se despidió de mí… pero supongo que ya soy un poco más mayor ¿No crees?

Kaoru quedó paralizada frente a las palabras de la joven. Apretó el libro que llevaba contra su regazo, se esforzó porque en su cara no se reflejara ninguna expresión.

— Ya veo…

— ¿La Universidad Kokushikan de Tokio? ¿Vas a hacer la prueba de acceso allí?— preguntó la joven emocionada a ver el libro que llevaba Kaoru. Era la guía de las pruebas de acceso de la universidad a la que había decidido asistir con Kenshin— ¡Que coincidencia!— La joven del lazo azul alzó una ceja.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Yo también quiero asistir a esa universidad! Allí es donde trabaja mi padre, es una eminencia en el mundo de las finanzas. Da clases en esa universidad— Kaoru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Sí...?

— Supongo que es normal si practicas artes marciales… su equipo de kendo es muy prestigioso ¡Y Himura-senpai también quiere asistir a esa universidad!— Kaoru se quedó sin palabras ante lo que acababa de confesarle la joven de primero.

— Kao-chan te toca ¡Creo que ya le he pillado el truco a esto!— Sanosuke la observaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con la pistola que leía los códigos de barras en su mano izquierda.

— ¡Sagara-kun está en la biblioteca! Rebaje su tono de voz por favor— lo riñó la bibliotecaria que se encontraba a su lado con el entrecejo fruncido y con rostro de cansancio. Kaoru tardó en reaccionar.

— ¡Sí!— dijo mientras le tendía el libro a su amigo.

Sanosuke le habló, pero la joven Kamiya no lo escuchó. Su cabeza estaba echa un lío por toda la información que había obtenido de primera mano por parte de la joven Tomoe, que esperaba a que fuese su turno pacientemente tras ella con una dulce sonrisa en su angelical rostro ¿Se le había confesado a Kenshin? ¿Ella también asistiría a la Kokushikan? Intentó pensar que aquellas casualidades solo eran eso.

Casualidades.

Abandonó la biblioteca rodeada de un aura extraña y sin encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para decirle a aquella jovencita que ella era la novia de Kenshin Himura.

* * *

— Así que al final has decidido no denunciar…

El crepúsculo coloreaba de naranja el cielo, que desde las pistas deportivas podía verse en todo su esplendor. Sano se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de hormigón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y su brazo sobre el cabestrillo. Beshimi lo miraba con preocupación.

— Así es— dijo.

— Pero… sabes que si Jine'i quisiera… podría volver a por ti— Han'nya lo miraba con preocupación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ya no tiene nada contra mí— Sano amplió su sonrisa— Me ha arrebatado el título y ya puede presumir por ahí de que es el más fuerte… mientras no lo provoquemos… no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

— No sé por qué no me sorprende— Megumi miró a Sanosuke con ceño preocupado. La joven estaba realmente aliviada al comprobar que no había sido expulsado del centro y que su castigo consistiría en ayudar durante un mes en la biblioteca— Tan despreocupado como siempre…

— Seguro que lo vuelven a meter en la cárcel pronto— Sano se agachó y tomó el tallo de una planta silvestre que crecía en el suelo junto al banco de hormigón. Se la metió en la boca y observó como Cho Sawagejo bateaba un disparo que era atrapado por Katsu— Ya veréis.

— Rezumas confianza…— la presidenta miró con preocupación al castaño— solo espero que tengas razón.

— Podemos hacer algo desde las sombras para adelantar ese encarcelamiento— Opinó Shikijou desde su sitio.

— No es necesario que hagáis nada chicos…— Sano dibujó una sonrisa en su boca donde masticaba el tallo— Caerá por su propio peso… ya lo veréis.

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?— preguntó Megumi— No puedes jugar al beisbol…

— Me gustaría recuperarme pronto y llegar a las interescolares— dijo mientras sonreía y miraba el campo de juego.

— No deberías forzarte Sanosuke, un corte de esas características atrofia el músculo y tendrás que tener una rehabilitación muy lenta… no sé si sería buena idea que en un mes empezaras a jugar de nuevo ¡Y mucho menos en unas interescolares!— Sano no separó su mirada de la cancha.

— No te preocupes Kitsune, confía en mí— dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa con el tallo entre sus dientes. Megumi suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, aquel chico no tenía remedio.

— Entonces… la leyenda de Zanza puede darse por terminada ¿No?— Han'nya se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una expresión nostálgica.

— Nunca tuvo que empezar…— Sano suspiró.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— Beshimi se puso en pie de un salto y miró a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Qué os parece ir a pasar la tarde al salón de juegos recreativos? ¡Como el otro día!

— Lo siento— Megumi se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera— Esta tarde tengo que terminar el trabajo en el Consejo y después estudiar— la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada afilada a la panda de Sano— Voy a presentarme a uno de los exámenes de acceso más difíciles del país— cerró los ojos y suspiro— No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

— Megumi-chan, aún quedan seis meses para los exámenes de ingreso— dijo Shikijou mientras sonreía.

— Es necesario estudiar desde el primer momento— Megumi dirigió sus ojos hacia Sano que continuaba mirando a la pista de béisbol— Hay que aprovechar todos los minutos del día si se quiere aprobar un examen de esas dimensiones— el castaño no se dio por aludido.

— ¿Jefe tú no tienes que estudiar?— preguntó Hyoutoko, a pesar de aparentar ser el más tonto de todos, fue el único que había captado la indirecta de Megumi.

— Si… ya estudiaré, no os preocupéis— Dijo ampliando su sonrisa sin dejar de mirar lo que acontecía en el campo de juego. Soujiro acababa de eliminar a Okubo de tres strikes y el partido de entrenamiento había llegado a su fin.

— Bueno, ya que estáis aquí sin hacer nada…— Megumi llamó la atención de los cuatro amigos de Sano— Y mi ayudante se encuentra indispuesto para levantar peso… ¿Podríais ayudarme a bajar unas cajas que hay que llevar a la incineradora?

— ¡Por supuesto, Kaichou!— Shikijou se puso en pie mientras apretaba los puños y miraba con emoción a la presidenta— Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda para hacer el trabajo del jefe— Megumi dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Muy bien, seguidme— dijo mientras volvía a dirigir sus elegantes pasos hacia el edificio del centro, seguida por la pandilla de Zanza.

Sano los observó alejarse, sus cuatro amigos rodeaban a la presidenta con enormes sonrisas en sus caras y Megumi les hablaba con una radiante expresión en su rostro.

Cuanto había cambiado todo…

Sano los miró alejarse sentado en el banco de hormigón y con su brazo en el cabestrillo. Era verdad que sus heridas habían mejorado y que ahora llevaba menos de la mitad de vendas que cuando salió del hospital… pero su movilidad era muy reducida. Suspiró y volvió a posar su mirada en la cancha. Tenía que recuperarse pronto… Soujiro contaba con él y no quería defraudarlo.

— Así que ahora te vas a dedicar vernos jugar desde la lejanía— Sano dio un respingo y miró hacia su espalda. Sou le dedicaba una amable sonrisa con las manos tras su espalda y aún ataviado con la equipación de béisbol— Podrías sentarte en el banquillo para vernos jugar.

— ¡Que susto me has pegado Sou!— respondió Sano— ¿Por qué eres tan silencioso?— el pitcher rió ante su reacción y se sentó al lado de su amigo mientras observaba como el resto del equipo recogía todo el material que habían empleado en el entrenamiento.

— Me alegra verte de una pieza y de nuevo en el instituto— dijo sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Ha sido muy dura tu tarde con la encargada de la biblioteca? Dicen que es un poco… meticulosa.

— Sobreviviré— respondió el castaño— Pero preferiría mil veces antes poder jugar con vosotros…— suspiró.

— Bueno… ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? ¿Vas a poder jugar el campeonato de agosto?

— Lo voy a intentar… en cuanto me quite el vendaje comenzaré con la rehabilitación.

— ¿No es demasiado pronto?— preguntó Sou sin borrar su sonrisa.

— No, confía en mí— aquella afirmación desencadenó una ligera carcajada por parte del pitcher.

— Lo tienes todo bajo control ¿No?— Sou se echó hacia atrás en el banco de hormigón y miró el cielo coloreado de anaranjado.

— ¿No ha venido la Comadreja al entrenamiento de hoy?— Sano parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga no se encontraba en el campo de juego, como era costumbre.

— Hoy no… me ha dicho esta mañana que tenía algo importante que hacer— respondió Sou— Supongo que tendrá que ver con sus estudios… cada vez están más cerca los exámenes finales…— el tono de voz del capitán cambió ligeramente y aquello llamó la atención de Sanosuke.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo con la Comadreja?— preguntó— Hace siglos que no hablamos…

— Bueno…— el joven suspiró y dirigió su mirada al suelo— Yo… le confesé lo que siento por ella— el respingo que dio Sano casi lo hace caerse del banco.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó incrédulo— ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

— Te recuerdo que precisamente tú no puedes reprocharme nada…— Sou entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró serio— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas saliendo con Takani cuando me lo dijiste?

— ¡No es lo mismo!— el rostro de Sano se coloreó de rojo— Yo soy amigo de la Comadreja, tengo derecho a saberlo— una sonrisa volvió a surcar el rostro de Soujiro.

— Bueno… de todas formas… no ha cambiado nada— Sano lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó sin saber.

— Pues que ella aún no me ha dado una respuesta y…— suspiró— es evidente que los sentimientos que tiene hacia Shinomori son muy fuertes— explicó.

— ¿No te respondió?

— No la dejé.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me iba a rechazar— el silencio se hizo entre los dos amigos. Tan solo se escuchaba los gritos lejanos de sus compañeros en la pista de béisbol. Sano miró a su amigo con una expresión triste en el rostro.

— Entiendo…

— Quiero demostrarle lo que valgo— el rostro de Sou dibujaba determinación— Antes de darle la oportunidad de rechazarme… quiero que vea realmente lo que le puedo ofrecer…— Sano dirigió su mirada al frente y sonrió.

— Ya veo…— se puso en pie y llevó su mano izquierda al hombro de su amigo— En ese caso, te apoyaré— dijo con una sonrisa— La Comadreja también es mi amiga… pero… si eres tú el que lucha por ella… no puedo ponerme de otra parte— Sou sonrió a su amigo y también se puso en pie.

— De lo que debes de preocuparte es de tú brazo— Seta también le llevó la mano a su hombro sano y sonrió— ¡Tenemos que ganar los últimos interescolares que jugaremos juntos!

— ¡Sí!

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron mientras que el sol terminaba de ocultarse por el oeste, las farolas del centro comenzaban a encenderse y una brisa cálida y húmeda recorría las pistas deportivas, de aquella tarde de verano.

* * *

Misao se apoyó en la pared mientras un sonoro suspiro salía de su cuerpo. Sintió sus manos temblar, pero apretó las asas de su mochila entre sus puños para controlar sus nervios. Observó como la luz de las farolas del exterior del centro comenzaban a inundar el pasillo en el que se encontraba la biblioteca. Miró su teléfono y comprobó la hora…

Tres minutos…

Lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila azul y volvió a apretar las asas entre sus manos.

Haber pasado un año siendo la compañera de estudios de Aoshi le había dotado de un montón de información útil cómo, por ejemplo, saber que todos los días terminaba de estudiar a las 19:00 en punto y salía de la biblioteca rumbo a la estación de trenes. La joven tomó aire a la vez que los nervios la inundaban, expiró sonoramente y sonrió con determinación. Misao había decidido no asistir al entrenamiento de aquella tarde para hacer aquella visita a la salida de la biblioteca. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando reunir el valor necesario para poder, de una vez por todas, hacer lo que se había propuesto desde hacía tanto tiempo. Les había dicho a sus amigos que asistiría a la biblioteca aquella tarde pues tenía mucho que estudiar de cara a los exámenes finales y que no contaran con ella para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Pero estudiar era lo que menos preocupaba a la joven Makimachi en aquellos momentos, simplemente… no podía mirar a Soujiro a la cara la misma tarde que había decidido dar un paso al frente con Aoshi.

Justo y como había predicho, en aquel momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y la imponente figura de Aoshi salió de la sala. Se sorprendió de ver a Misao en el pasillo, y la miró con las cejas alzadas.

— Makimachi…

— Shinomori-kun— Misao alzó una mano en forma de saludo a la vez que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

El hombre de hielo no cambió su expresión y se quedó paralizado en la puerta de la biblioteca, sin hacer ningún comentario, emprendió la marcha. Misao lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del centro, sus pasos eran tranquilos y sin prisa y los pasillos del instituto ya se encontraban vacíos a aquellas horas de la tarde. Salieron del centro tras cambiarse el calzado.

Junio estaba llegando a su fin y el calor húmedo, tan característico del verano, estaba comenzando a apretar. Los dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por la tranquila ribera del río.

— Por lo visto Sagara ha conseguido salir airoso…— Aoshi fue el que rompió aquel silencio que se había generado entre los dos desde que se habían visto en la puerta de la biblioteca.

— Si… Sano es una persona honesta… es algo que no le puedes refutar— comentó Misao mientras apretaba las asas de su mochila entre sus dedos— No denunciar y dejar libre a toda la banda que le hizo la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo ha tenido que ser duro…— Misao cerró los ojos y sonrió— pero me alegro de que haya tomado la decisión correcta y haya decidido centrarse en convertirse en un buen hombre…— una expresión melancólica se dibujó en sus ojos— En el fondo… me da un poco de envidia…

— Makimachi…— Aoshi continuaba caminando a su lado— Hay una cosa que… sigue teniéndome intrigado— Aoshi caminaba con paso tranquilo— Ya se ha arreglado lo de Sagara, pero… sigues sin venir a estudiar a la biblioteca— El hombre de hielo le dedicó una mirada interrogante. Misao sintió como su corazón daba un vuelto, sonrió.

— ¡Ah! Últimamente he estado muy ocupada con el club de béisbol… estamos en plenos partidos de clasificatoria y los chicos me necesitan— excusó.

— Uhm— La respuesta del hombre de hielo fue escueta. Continuaron caminando en silencio, Misao sintió como volvía a ponerse nerviosa.

— Por cierto… Shinomori-kun…— los azules ojos de Aoshi se posaron en la joven que lo acompañaba caminando junto a la ribera del río que colindaba con el instituto— Gracias por lo que me dijiste el otro día…

— ¿El otro día?— la joven de la trenza volvió a recibir toda la atención del joven que caminaba a su lado.

— Lo de sonreír— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Quizás no ayudé mucho a Sano, pero… me ayudó a mí— confesó— Me ayudó a estar a su lado y a expresarle que… quería estar apoyándolo a pesar de todo— la joven paró la marcha y dirigió su mirada hacia el río— Si no llega a ser por lo que me dijiste en la azotea quizás… no hubiese sido capaz de reunir a valentía suficiente como para enfrentarme a la realidad de un amigo que estaba sufriendo. Creo que… ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor…— Aoshi paró la marcha y miró a la ojiverde, esta estaba parada con ambas manos a su espalda y la mochila en su hombro, su camisa del uniforme de verano iba por fuera de la falda y el pelo que se escapaba de su trenza se movía ligeramente por la brisa de verano que corría por el río.

— No hay de qué…— dijo al final. Misao lo miró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, el joven no pudo evitar quedar paralizado ante la imagen.

— No has cenado ¿Verdad?— aquella pregunta dejó sin respuesta al hombre de hielo— ¿Puedes… acompañarme a un sitio?— Aoshi miró a Misao a los ojos con su expresión seria de siempre, había algo en ella que lo hizo aceptar.

— Esta bien.

Misao sonrió.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenidos al Akabeko!— El ruido de la campanilla indicó la entrada en el local de dos jóvenes— Vaya Misao-chan, eres tú— Uno de los hermanos mayores de Misao dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era muy grande y llevaba su pelo muy corto— ¡Has llegado temprano! ¡Y eso que hoy es tu día libre!

— Ya lo sé Kuro… no vengo a trabajar, sabes perfectamente que vivo aquí— el hermano mayor de Misao se echó a reír— De todas formas, hoy soy una clienta.

— ¡Shiro! ¡Misao-chan ha venido a cenar!— el hermano de la ojiverde puso entonces mayor atención— ¿Estás acompañada?

Aoshi, se quedó plantado en la entrada del restaurante sintiendo como varias miradas se dirigían directamente hacia él. Era la segunda vez que entraba a aquel local y recordó a los que supuso que eran los hermanos de la Comadreja. Alzó levemente las cejas e hizo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza.

— Shinomori Aoshi— se presentó— Soy compañero del instituto de Misao-san— el hermano mayor de Misao alzó las cejas y dibujó una siniestra sonrisa.

— ¡Shiro! ¿Has visto a Shinomori Aoshi?— el otro hermano de la joven salió de la cocina donde siempre solía estar Okina.

— ¿Shinomori Aoshi?— el joven que llevaba un pañuelo rodeándole la cabeza y un delantal blanco— ¿Shinomori Aoshi?— repitió.

— ¡Ya está bien!— Misao se enrojeció hasta los límites al ver que se había convertido en el objeto de burlas de sus dos hermanos mayores, le dio miedo dirigir su mirada a Aoshi— Vengo a cenar, pero no vamos a estar aquí, porque por lo visto no sabéis vivir sin hacer comentarios.

— ¡Vamos hermanita no te enfades!— Shiro salió de la barra y rodeó a su hermana por los hombros— Os dejaremos cenar en la zona especial— el joven alzó la mirada y dirigió sus ojos hacia Aoshi, que continuaba en el mismo sitio, Misao sentía como sus mejillas ardían. Sin duda, no había sido buena idea llevarlo al Akabeko la noche en la que trabajaban sus dos hermanos.

— No es molestia— Aoshi habló por fin— en la barra estaremos bien.

— ¡Ni hablar!— Kuro sonrió al otro lado de la barra— Shiro, enséñale a Shinomori Aoshi la parte trasera.

— No es necesario que hagáis nada— la ojiverde se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus hermanos— El restaurante está lleno de clientes y vosotros dos estáis ahí, sin sacar los pedidos…— Misao oscureció su mirada— Si el abuelo se entera de que hacéis esperar a la gente mientras vosotros estáis de cháchara...

— Está bien…— Shiro, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, volvía adentrarse en la cocina— Vamos Kuro, si no, Misao-chan se lo contará al abuelo...— su otro hermano rio.

— Si, si— puso todo su interés en el serpentín de cerveza y comenzó a servir.

En aquel momento, la atención de los dos jóvenes volvió a su trabajo y Misao se vio libre de las miradas de sus hermanos. Suspiró.

— Ellos son Shiro y Kuro, mis hermanos mayores— la ojiverde miró a Aoshi levemente sonrojada, el hombre de hielo continuaba impasible en el mismo sitio— Siento el espectáculo.

— Son… interesantes— comentó sin dejar de mirar a Kuro trabajar en la barra.

— Sígueme…— Misao caminó hacia el fondo del restaurante, junto a unas escaleras— El edificio entero es de mi familia— contó mientras Aoshi la seguía y se internaban en un pasillo forrado de madera— en la parte de arriba está mi casa…

— Uhm… supongo que es lo normal cuando se posee un negocio familiar con tantos años— comentó serio.

— ¿Verdad?— la joven nerviosa se llevó una de sus manos al cabello.

Llegaron al final del pasillo. Misao corrió una puerta de madera y ante ellos se mostró un patio trasero. Aoshi cambió ligeramente su expresión.

— Las noches de verano… me gusta cenar aquí a fuera— confesó Misao con las manos a la espalda y con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El patio tradicional japonés era enorme, y tenía forma rectangular. Un porche de madera, acorde con el resto de la casa, lo bordeaba. Montones de cuidadas plantas plagaban el lugar y había un estanque en la que una caña de bambú se llenaba de agua y golpeaba una piedra al vaciarse.

— Esta zona es el reservado— contó— los clientes con los que tenemos más confianza pueden cenar aquí— dijo— Pero hoy no había reserva… por eso había pensado que sería buena idea… cenar aquí…

A un lado del porche, junto al estanque, había una zona de tatami en la que había una mesa.

— Siéntate— lo invitó Misao— Voy a traer la cena— la joven tenía una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Quieres algo en especial?— sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, Aoshi continuaba mirando anonadado el precioso patio de estilo tradicional de su casa, Misao no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se llenaba de calidez. La expresión que había en el rostro de Aoshi era relajada, tenía toda su atención puesta en el estanque. El joven Shinomori vestía pulcramente el uniforme de verano, con su corbata bien atada y el chaleco de punto color beige sobre su camisa blanca y almidonada de manga corta. En ese momento los ojos azules del pelinegro se posaron en los suyos.

— Lo de la última vez— informó. Misao sonrió.

— Estaba segura de que te había gustado, siéntate— indicó mientras que se daba la vuelta y deshacía el camino. Volvió a internarse en el pasillo que conectaba el patio con el restaurante y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes de madera para tranquilizase. Sintió como su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y cómo sus mejillas ardían de calor. Se fijó en cómo iba ella vestida y dando un respingo se metió la camisa blanca por dentro de la falda. Corrió hacia un espejo y se miró el reflejo.

Una Misao completamente roja le devolvía la mirada, tragó saliva y arregló un poco su pelo, colocó bien el cuello de su camisa y tan solo dejó abierto uno de sus botones. En verano ella nunca usaba la corbata… volvió a mirarse y una Misao con el uniforme de verano un poco más arreglado que de costumbre la miraba.

¡Demonios!

Con aquella vestimenta tenía poco que hacer… Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras ponía rumbo de nuevo al restaurante a pedirle a sus hermanos que le prepararan la cena a Aoshi y a ella.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, lo había conseguido… aquella era la ocasión perfecta y nada podía salir mal. Nada.

Aquella noche iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Aoshi Shinomori.

— ¿Así que Aoshi Shinomori?— La joven dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

— Kuro… pon dos platos de ramen, por favor— dijo mientras se internaba en la barra y tomaba dos pares de palillos, un servilletero y un par de refrescos.

— ¿Así que Shinomori Aoshi?— Shiro asomó la cabeza por la cocina e hizo que la joven enrojeciera hasta los límites.

— Vosotros dos— Misao se giró miró a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido— Será mejor que os calléis…— Ambos jóvenes pusieron sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros. Misao suspiró— ¿Podéis prepararme el ramen, por favor?

— Ven a por él en cinco minutos— dijo Shiro mientras volvía a la cocina sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Misao-chan… ¿No es un poco alto para ti?— la joven volvió a enrojecerse— A parte… tu compañero del club de béisbol… ¿Cómo se llamaba el amigo de Sano? ¿Sote? ¿Seto?— dijo su hermano pensativo— Bueno, es igual. La cosa es que siempre que viene se queda embobado mirándote ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

— Déjalo— Misao cortó a su hermano— En cinco minutos vengo, será mejor que lo tengas todo preparado ¡Y no desatiendas a los clientes!

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que cada vez te pareces más a Mamá?

Misao ignoró el último comentario mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el patio interior, suspiró… ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que haber sacado precisamente a Soujiro? Caminó por el pasillo de madera con la imagen de Sou bajo el techo del banquillo aquel lluvioso día.

" _Estoy enamorado de ti"_

Paró sus pasos y apretó los vasos contra su regazo ¿Por qué? Misao cerró los ojos fuertemente ¿Por qué Sou aparecía en aquel instante? Se sintió mal… Volvió a emprender la marcha pensativa ¿Estaba realmente bien lo qué quería hacer? ¿O estaba siendo egoísta y desconsiderada con Soujiro al declararse a otro chico? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

— Si ni siquiera estoy saliendo con Sou…— susurró para sí misma, a la vez que abría la puerta corredera que le daba acceso a su patio trasero.

Salió y lo que vio hizo que los pensamientos sobre el capitán desaparecieran de su mente de un plumazo. Aoshi se encontraba sentado en el porche, mirando embelesado el agua del estanque. Su expresión era relajada… Misao tomó aire.

— El ramen no tardará…— informó mientras dejaba lo que llevaba sobre la mesa, el pelinegro se levantó y tomó sus palillos y su refresco y la ayudó a colocarlos en la mesa que iban a ocupar— ¿Quieres alguna cosa más?— preguntó.

— No… con el ramen está bien— respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo de tatami, frente a la mesa. Misao lo imitó.

— Bueno…— los ojos de Aoshi se posaron en ella, aquello la puso muy nerviosa— ¿Có…cómo llevas lo del examen de ingreso? ¿Sabes ya a qué universidad quieres ir?

— Si— respondió escuetamente, Misao le dedicó una mirada de interés, el joven suspiró al entender que aquella respuesta no era suficiente para la joven— Quiero ir a la Universidad de Tokio— Misao abrió su boca con incredulidad.

— ¿La Universidad de Tokio?— preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, Aoshi se llevó su refresco a los labios, como si tal cosa— ¡Esa es la Universidad más prestigiosa de Japón!

— Lo sé…— respondió.

— Pe… pero el examen de acceso es el más difícil del país— dijo escandalizada.

— Lo sé…— respondió serio.

— ¿De verdad vas a optar por estudiar allí?— Misao lo miraba incrédula.

— Siempre he querido estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio…— Aoshi giró su cuello y volvió a posar su mirada en el estanque— Desde que era pequeño… por eso estudio tanto… en esa universidad hay un profesor en económicas al que admiro mucho— confesó. Misao lo miró.

— ¿Admiras a un economista?— preguntó sintiéndose un poco infantil… ella admiraba a los cantantes famosos o a los ídolos de la televisión, no a economistas. Aoshi dibujó una fina sonrisa en su rostro. Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que el hombre de hielo sonreía.

— Hace años Japón entró en una profunda crisis.

— Si… en los 90, lo hemos estudiado.

— Hubo un hombre que dio la solución para volver a levantar el país de nuevo y… ver la entereza y la grandeza de su hazaña me hizo admirarlo, aunque el país sigue en recesión… y los mercados no han vuelto al esplendor de antes…— Confesó— Mis padres siempre han estado al tanto del mundo económico y me he criado rodeado de periódicos especialistas en bolsa y en el mercado. Y ver la valentía que hizo ese hombre me inspiró y me animó a seguirlo…

— Vaya…— Misao miró con la boca abierta a Aoshi— Yo… supongo que tiene sentido, por eso siempre te esfuerzas tanto en los estudios.

— Es el precio que cuesta poder se alumno de él…— reflexionó. Misao iba a hablar, pero alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Aquí está el ramen!— Shiro, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una bandeja entre sus manos, apareció por la espalda de la ojiverde haciendo que esta diera un respingo.

— ¡Shiro!— la joven bajó el tono de voz al encontrarse frente a Aoshi— Te he dicho que no hacía falta que lo trajeras… iba a ir a por él.

— ¡Si claro!— el joven dejó ambos platos en la mesa, bajo la mirada seria de Aoshi— Pero hace diez minutos de eso… al ver que no venías he tenido que salir yo— Misao enrojeció— ¡Que aproveche!— con una sonrisa en la cara y con la bandeja bajo su brazo, el joven hermano de la pelinegra accedió de nuevo al restaurante dejándolos solos.

— Lo siento… mis hermanos son un poco…— Misao alzó un poco la mirada y miró a Aoshi, que había tomado los palillos y comía de su bol de ramen— ¿Te… te gusta?— el joven alzó sus ojos hacia ella y terminó de masticar.

— La última vez no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo… pero es cierto que es el mejor ramen que he probado— Misao amplió la sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Es una receta familiar! ¡El Akabeko tiene más de setenta años!

Misao comenzó a hablar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba sus palillos. Cenaron sin parar de charlar.

Misao pensaba que estaba soñando, nunca, en todo el tiempo que se había acercado a Aoshi, había hablado de tantas cosas con él. Poco a poco sus nervios se fueron calmando y se relajó mucho más a la vez que su sonrisa se instauró en su rostro de manera perenne.

Descubrió muchas cosas sobre el hombre de hielo, como que era hijo único y que sus padres eran abogados y estaban especializados en la banca, he ahí su gran interés en la economía. Aoshi también le contó que era amigo de Megumi desde la secundaria y que de pequeño practicaba kendo en un dojo para entrenar su disciplina.

Misao, por su parte, le habló de su familia, ella era la pequeña de cuatro hermanos, aparte de Shiro y Kuro, a los que ya había conocido, tenía una hermana mayor llamada Omasu que estaba felizmente casada y tenía un bebé. Aquello hizo que Aoshi alzara las cejas con sorpresa y le comentó que no pensaba que ella tuviese ya un sobrino. La joven le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia de su repertorio y le habló de su joven sobrino y de lo divertido que era verlo corretear por el restaurante. También le habló de Kaoru y de Sanosuke y de cómo ellos se habían convertido también en amigos durante su paso por la escuela media. Le contó que había empezado a trabajar en el Akabeko desde que comenzó a asistir a la preparatoria y que siempre había pensado que su futuro se encontraba en el restaurante familiar, pero…

— Hace poco tiempo… me he dado cuenta de que quizás… quiera aspirar a algo más— la joven sonrió— Me he estado esforzando mucho y siento que tengo que aprovechar ese esfuerzo y asistir a la universidad— confesó mientras miraba su bol de ramen que ya estaba vacío.

— ¿Sabes a qué universidad quieres ir?— preguntó el pelinegro con interés. Misao había descubierto aquella noche que lo que más le apasionaba a Aoshi era hablar de estudios superiores y de economía, pues con aquellos temas se volvía mucho más hablador que de costumbre.

— No… bueno… puede que lo intente en alguna que tenga un examen de acceso fácil— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca— Te puedo asegurar que a la Universidad de Tokio no entraría ni estudiando durante dos vidas— la joven rio, sin embargo, Aoshi la miró serio.

— ¿Qué carrera quieres estudiar?— se interesó.

— Aún no lo sé…— confesó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y dirigía su mirada hacia el estanque— Últimamente… bueno… desde que entré al equipo de béisbol me he interesado mucho por los deportes— confesó.

— ¿Ciencias del deporte?— preguntó el joven.

— No, no— Misao rio— Eso es lo que quiere hacer Kaoru para reabrir su dojo… a mí me gusta más comentarlo…— confesó— Quizás intente hacer alguna carrera del estilo de periodismo… he descubierto que se me da muy bien investigar a los equipos, creo que haría unos artículos de opinión interesantísimos— Una melodiosa carcajada nació de su garganta. Aoshi la miró con los ojos abiertos, pero fue un momento.

Entonces, el joven miró el reloj de su muñeca.

— Será mejor que me vaya…— dijo secamente. Misao lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Ya?— preguntó mientras se levantaba, observó como el pelinegro tomaba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro.

— Sí— Misao abrió la boca, pero no supo que contestar.

Siguió a Aoshi por el pasillo sintiendo que acababa de desaprovechar aquella fantástica oportunidad. Cuando llegaron al restaurante se dio cuenta de que estaban cerrando ¿Qué hora era?

— Gracias por todo Makimachi— dijo Aoshi antes de salir por la puerta. Misao sintió como las miradas de sus hermanos se clavaban en su espalda.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó— Te acompañaré hasta el final de la calle— el hombre de hielo no respondió y salió del local haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. La ojiverde lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Misao escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos por la solitaria vía, era cierto que se había hecho demasiado tarde y no se había dado cuenta. Caminó junto a Aoshi con sus manos en la espalda hasta llegar al final de la calle, donde detuvieron la marcha. El silencio de la noche era roto por el canto de los grillos y no había ni un alma donde se encontraban.

Era ahora o nunca.

— Yo ya voy por aquí— anunció el pelinegro— gracias por la cena… al final no me has dejado pagarla.

— Te debía una invitación, no te preocupes. Recuerda que la última vez dejaste un billete de 1000 yenes— Misao le guiñó un ojo. Por dentro estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

— Buenas noches Makimachi— Aoshi se despidió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la estación. Misao se quedó paralizada durante un segundo y observó como el joven le daba la espalda y comenzaba a emprender la marcha.

No.

No podía irse.

Aún no.

Misao apretó sus puños con fuerza y tomó aire.

— ¡Espera Shinomori-kun!— el joven se dio la vuelta y miró a la ojiverde con sus fríos ojos azules. Misao comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, vio a Aoshi frente a ella, eran más de las 10 de la noche y la calle estaba desierta, habían pasado una agradable velada cenando en el lugar más especial para ella… No había vuelta a atrás— ¡Me gustas!— exclamó en el silencio de aquella noche de verano. Por fin… aquello que tanto le había costado decir salió de sus labios. Aoshi no reaccionó y la miró sin cambiar su seria expresión— Llevo enamorada de ti desde que entramos a la preparatoria— confesó mientras que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba sin control— Desde que te conocí, he querido estudiar y esforzarme en entrar en la clase A, pero aquello era solo para poder asistir a la misma clase que tú— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la joven— Intenté pasar las pruebas del club de kendo por ti y… comencé a ir a la biblioteca con el único objetivo de poder acercarme y conocerte… Shinomori-kun… ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que qué me pasaba? El otro día en la biblioteca…— la joven bajó su mirada al suelo— Era esto… He querido decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… yo…

El silencio inundó la calle residencial en la que se encontraban. Misao alzó su mirada sintiendo que las lágrimas aún descendían por sus ojos y se encontró con el perfil de Aoshi, el joven tenía su mirada clavada en uno de los arbustos que decoraba el jardín de una de las casas de la calle. Se quedó en silencio, Misao le dedicó una mirada ansiosa.

— ¿No… no tienes nada que decirme?— La joven sintió como su pecho se comprimía al ver que los ojos azules de Aoshi no la miraban.

El joven no habló.

Pasaron unos segundos que a Misao se le hicieron horas.

— Makimachi… se está haciendo tarde— la voz de Aoshi sonó fría— Será mejor que me vaya— Misao se quedó paralizada ante la respuesta del joven.

Aoshi se dio la vuelta y caminó calle abajo lentamente, en dirección a la estación de trenes y la joven pudo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos alejándose de ella. Un coche pasó por donde se encontraban e iluminó al joven que caminaba por la acera. Misao lo observó marcharse… sintió como el pecho se comprimía más y más, a la vez que sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro sin control mientras que la ancha espalda de Aoshi Shinomori se alejaba de ella.

Sintió impotencia.

Con todo lo que se había esforzado ¿Aquella era su respuesta?

Le faltó el aire y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Se llevó las manos a la boca intentando reprimir el llanto que luchaba por salir, al sentir como poco a poco, la presión que se había instaurado en su pecho le rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Solo espero que no me matéis. Para compensaros este final, la semana que viene traeré un capítulo extra largo._

 _¡Hola a todos un lunes más! ¡Ya estamos en septiembre!_

 _Como habéis podido leer, la historia de Misao va a adquirir protagonismo, así que no bajéis la guardia porque nos esperan capítulos intensos. Me gustaría apuntar que aún nos quedan 11 capítulos más epílogo, así que no os preocupéis por las líneas argumentales que aún quedan abiertas, pues tendrán su final (puede que la vida familiar de Sano se haya estabilizado, pero no por ello significa que el fic vaya a terminar) supongo que son preguntas que ya os habréis hecho, como, por ejemplo: el papel que jugará Tomoe, el triángulo amoroso de Misao y, por supuesto, Megumi Takani. Aún nos queda conocer mucho de ella y de su familia, tranquilos._

 _Como siempre, gracias por comentar, por leer y por acompañarme fielmente cada semana. Un abrazo muy grande a todos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 28. Campanilla de viento_**


	29. Capítulo 28 Campanilla de viento

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **N.A.** _Creo que este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, he condensado todos los eventos del verano en él. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo no sabía por dónde cortarlo, así que decidí regalaros esta semana un capítulo extra-largo._

 _Espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Campanilla de viento**

Tan solo quedaba una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de agosto y los exámenes finales habían terminado por fin. Sanosuke se había quitado las vendas de su reciente herida y una cicatriz blanca le atravesaba su brazo derecho y su músculo atrofiado distaba bastante de lo que fue antes de recibir la paliza por parte de Jine'i. Aunque aquello no fue impedimento para volver a tomar un bate a la vez que hacía sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. Sin duda, la prisa que se dio en volver a jugar al béisbol no era lo más recomendable, pero el castaño dibujaba determinación en sus ojos cada vez que bajaba a las pistas deportivas y le pedía a Soujiro que lo dejara participar.

Al principio, el capitán lo miraba receloso, pues había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero pronto Sanosuke le demostró que, por lo menos, era capaz de golpear la pelota, a pesar de que sus tiros distaban mucho de lo que solían estar acostumbrados. Por lo que, de momento, Sou decidió que los entrenamientos de Sanosuke fuesen separado del resto del equipo, no jugando ninguno de los partidos de clasificatoria para las interescolares.

Tal y como se esperaba del equipo que ostentaba el título de campeón, y a pesar de no contar con el que fuera su bateador estrella, los chicos de Soujiro consiguieron la victoria en todos los partidos previos a las interescolares, obteniendo un pase directo al campeonato que se celebraría en agosto.

Durante el mes de julio Sano cumplió su castigo sin rechistar, realizó todas sus labores del Consejo, comenzó la rehabilitación de su brazo… incluso estudió.

Kaoru estaba bastante sorprendida ante la actitud que había adquirido el castaño, pero a la vez no podía evitar estar muy preocupada. Aunque su mejor amigo lo ocultara siempre que le preguntaba, ella podía notar que su brazo no estaba bien. Habían sido muchas las veces que lo vio con gestos de dolor que siempre intentaba disimular con su gran y característica sonrisa.

Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en su pupitre y miraba hacia la pizarra sin prestar atención a lo que decía su profesora de literatura.

Tomó su bolígrafo y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano mientras dirigía sus ojos al frente sin fijar la vista en nada. Lo peor de todo era que, su mejor amigo no era su única preocupación. Aún seguía sin el valor suficiente para hablarle a Kenshin sobre la extraña conversación que mantuvo con Tomoe Yukishiro en la biblioteca, pero… sin duda alguna, lo que más preocupaba a la joven kendoka era, por encima de todo lo demás, su mejor amiga.

Dirigió sus ojos disimuladamente hacia su izquierda para observar a la joven de la trenza que se sentaba en el pupitre que había junto a la ventana. Misao Makimachi estaba atenta a las explicaciones de su profesora mientras anotaba algo en su libreta. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

Conocía demasiado bien a Misao.

Desde hacía casi un mes algo había cambiado y esta se estaba esforzando porque nadie supiera el porqué. Había adquirido una rutina de "escape" tal y como ella misma la había bautizado y la evitaba constantemente. A causa de la cercanía de las interescolares, Misao asistía a todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos del equipo de béisbol, incluidos los matutinos, por lo que cada vez que Kaoru intentaba acercarse a su amiga para hablar con ella, esta salía corriendo con la excusa de que llegaría tarde para animar y asistir al equipo.

Lo había intentado todo, pero todo había sido en vano. También intentó poder quedar juntas para estudiar tras los entrenamientos de béisbol, pero la respuesta que siempre obtenía era que tenía que trabajar… por lo que se había vuelto imposible estar con su mejor amiga a solas durante más de diez minutos.

Kaoru suspiró y cerró los ojos fuertemente ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

¿Por qué no se lo contaba a ella?

— Señorita Kamiya— la voz de la profesora la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Sí!— Kaoru se puso de pie y llevó ambas manos a sus costados.

— Continúe leyendo, por favor— el rostro de Kaoru dibujó una expresión extraña.

— Yo…

— No sabe por dónde vamos ¿Verdad?— el tono de voz de la profesora era duro. Kaoru simplemente bajó la cabeza— Espero que la próxima vez esté más atenta a mis explicaciones, señorita Kamiya.

Con las mismas, Kaoru volvió a sentarse en su pupitre mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño y miró a su mejor amiga que se sentaba justo delante de él. Aquello no era, para nada, propio de Kaoru. Sin dejar de mirarla, volvió a poner atención a las explicaciones de la clase de literatura.

* * *

— Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo como una profesora te regaña…— Sanosuke llamó la atención de su mejor amiga que dio un respingo en medio del pasillo de las clases de 3º. No esperaba que su mejor amigo la siguiese hasta afuera.

— Estaba un poco distraída Sano… No te preocupes.

— Y… ¿Se puede saber el porqué de esa distracción?— Sano llevó sus manos a las caderas mientras alzaba una ceja a su amiga— ¿Kenshin?— Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dibujó una fina sonrisa, Kenshin solo era una de sus miles de preocupaciones.

— No…— la joven Kamiya se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana del pasillo— Misao— Sano abrió los ojos con sorpresa— Y no puedes negarme que no la notas triste, porque pasa prácticamente la mitad de las horas del día en el equipo de béisbol— El castaño dibujó una mueca en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Pues…— Kaoru suspiró.

— De verdad… los chicos no os dais cuenta de nada.

— ¡Pero ha estado actuando normal!

— ¿Normal?— Kaoru rebajó su tono de voz mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a la puerta de la clase— ¿Tú crees que es normal que nos evite durante un mes?

— ¿Evitarnos?— Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, su mejor amigo era imbécil.

— ¿Has intentado entablar una conversación con ella?— Sano torció el labio.

— Solo lo típico… en los entrenamientos y eso…— Kaoru Suspiró.

— Pues deberías de prestar más atención a tu amiga… le ocurre algo ¡No hay duda!

— Pero…

— ¿No te das cuenta Sano?— Kaoru lanzó otra mirada a la clase de 3º C, Misao se encontraba sentada en su pupitre mientras escribía— ¿Cuándo la has visto tú comportarse de esa manera durante los cambios de clase? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te gastó una broma?— la expresión de Sano cambió y puso mayor atención a la Comadreja.

— Ahora que lo dices…

— ¿Ves? Misao está rara y tenemos que descubrir el por qué— Kaoru frunció el ceño— Por las buenas o por las malas, somos sus amigos, es nuestra responsabilidad.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan?— el castaño se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

— Preguntarle.

— ¿Y crees que te va a contestar así de buenas?

— No, pero debemos de ser insistentes— El castaño escuchó las palabras de su mejor amiga sin apartar su mirada de la puerta de 3º C donde, de lejos, podía observar el semblante triste de la Comadreja.

— Está bien.

* * *

Un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de Misao mientras salía a paso ligero de su clase. La hora del almuerzo acababa de comenzar y caminaba con su bento entre sus brazos por los repletos pasillos del instituto. Les había dicho a sus amigos que iba a aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para repasar en la biblioteca, pero en realidad, lo último que quería era acudir a ese sitio.

Subió las escaleras con agilidad y el viento cálido y húmedo le dio en la cara cuando abrió la puerta que conectaba con la azotea del edificio. Aquel era el único sitio donde había conseguido que el nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta desde la noche que se declaró a Aoshi se aflojara un poco.

Miró el horizonte, no había sido capaz de contarles a sus amigos lo que le había ocurrido… porque decirlo en voz alta le causaba más dolor. Había decidido ignorarlo, hacer como que no pasaba nada… pero hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta de que estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Sus excusas eran obvias.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría su bento. Sobras del restaurante, del día anterior, y aun así estaban deliciosas. Por lo menos el grato sabor de la comida del Akabeko le aliviaba la presión en el pecho. Se llevó los palillos a la boca mientras miraba las montañas, no había duda de que aquel sitio tenía algo especial.

— Supongo que no te molestará algo de compañía para almorzar— Aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven de la trenza diese un respingo y se atragantara la comida que estaba masticando. Se giró para mirar a una Kaoru que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Así que ibas a ir a la biblioteca…— Sanosuke apareció tras su mejor amiga, llevaba su bento en la mano y miraba hacia las montañas— No sabía que la habían cambiado de lugar.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— preguntó alterada.

— ¿No es obvio?— Kaoru se sentó a su lado y abrió su bento con tranquilidad— Almorzar.

— ¿No ibais a almorzar con Kenshin y Megumi?

— La Kitsune tiene demasiado trabajo en el Consejo— Sano imitó a Kaoru y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas— Shozo ha propuesto la creación de grupos de estudio de verano y, cómo no, a Megumi le ha parecido una idea estupenda— comentó con sarcasmo.

— Kenshin tenía una reunión con el director para hablar de las interescolares de kendo de este año— Kaoru tomó sus palillos— Así que Sano y yo hemos decidido subir a almorzar aquí.

— Fíjate que casualidad qué te hemos encontrado aquí también, Comadreja— La ironía que decoraban sus palabras le confirmaban a la joven de ojos verdes que la habían seguido.

— Al final… he decidido no ir a la biblioteca…— Susurró Misao mientras miraba su comida. Sano, por su parte se llevó sus palillos repletos de arroz a la boca.

— Esh noshtralfico comerf losh tref juntof— Habló el castaño con la boca llena.

— Hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos, la verdad…— Kaoru dirigió sus ojos a su mejor amiga, que continuaba con la mirada en su bento.

— Si… la verdad es que sí— Misao dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Pero la expresión seria que dibujaba la cara de Kaoru hizo que la borrara. Dirigió sus ojos a Sano, que también la miraba serio con su bento entre las manos, no había vuelto a llenar sus palillos de arroz.

— Misao…

— ¡Sano!— la joven de la trenza decidió mirar a su amigo mientras la sonrisa volvía a decorar su rostro— ¡No hemos hablado del partido del otro día! ¡El equipo estuvo increíble! ¡Hemos conseguido la clasificación para el torneo de verano sin perder un solo partido! ¿Te ha dicho el médico algo nuevo sobre tu rehabilitación? ¿Llegarás a las interescolares?— El rostro de Sano se tornó serio.

— Misao— repitió Kaoru intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

— Está claro que el equipo no es el mismo sin ti, pero han sabido reponerse a pesar de tu lesión— Misao hablaba rápido y sin mirarlos a los ojos— Aunque si llegaras a las interescolares será un punto a nuestro favor… pero no debes forzarte, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, Sou sabe—

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Misao?— la voz seria de Sanosuke interrumpió el monólogo de la ojiverde.

— Has estado evitándonos desde hace un mes— Kaoru habló con un serio tono de voz— No te has estado comportando como de costumbre y no hay duda de que te ha pasado algo— Misao abrió la boca, pero no habló— ¡Somos tus amigos!— La expresión de Kaoru se ablandó un poco— Y no has hablado conmigo en todo este tiempo.

— Estás triste— aquella vez habló Sanosuke— Tu sonrisa…

— Es forzada— sentenció Kaoru mientras fruncía el ceño. Misao volvió a sonreír.

— ¡No sé de qué estáis hablando, chicos!— exclamó— Estoy bien, cómo siempre.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Shinomori-kun?— la pregunta de la kendoka hizo que el rostro de Misao se trasfigurase.

— Yo…

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— Kaoru insistió— Misao si no nos lo cuentas no podemos ayudarte.

La joven de la trenza quedó paralizada, poco a poco bajó su mano y colocó los palillos lentamente sobre su bento. Estuvo unos segundos callada, mirando su comida. Kaoru se inclinó levemente hacia ella.

— ¡Misao!— insistió.

— Shinomori-kun…— La joven habló sin quitar sus ojos de su regazo— me… rechazó— Las caras de los jóvenes que la acompañaban expresaron sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo te declaraste?— Kaoru apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se inclinó hacía su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos. Misao sonrió.

— Hace un mes…

— ¿Y te rechazó?— Sano la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué demonios no nos has contado nada?— Kaoru estaba ligeramente alterada.

— En realidad… no me contestó, pero… no hemos vuelto a hablar ni a vernos desde entonces… por lo que… supongo que es un rechazo y… yo…— el pequeño cuerpo de Misao comenzó a temblar ligeramente a la vez que sus ojos verdes se volvían cristalinos. Kaoru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y seguidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?— preguntó mientras obligaba a su amiga que la mirara a la cara— ¿Por qué te lo has guardado?— Kaoru frunció el ceño.

— Yo…— Misao miraba a su amiga mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin control por su rostro— pensaba que…— hipó— Si hacía como si no hubiese ocurrido nada… como si nunca me hubiese declarado…

— ¡Serás estúpida!— con un rápido movimiento, Kaoru volvió a envolver a su amiga entre sus brazos a la vez que el llanto de Misao se hacía más intenso.

— ¿De verdad el muñeco de nieve te ha rechazado?— Sano observaba incrédulo la escena. Misao, sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga asintió— Pero… no te ha dado una respuesta…

— Me ignora— dijo entrecortadamente— Le dije lo que sentía por él… pero no me ha hablado desde entonces.

— Puede que se lo esté pensando aún— apuntó Kaoru mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amiga.

— Pues ha tenido tiempo el estúpido…— con un rápido movimiento, la kendoka dio una patada a Sano— ¡Auch!— se quejó a la vez que recibía una mirada asesina por parte de su mejor amiga.

— Misao…— Kaoru se separó un poco de la ojiverde y la miró con una sonrisa— Si no te ha dado una respuesta adecuada, aún… puede que siga pensándoselo ¿No crees?— Misao la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué?

— La verdad es que no me extraña…— Kaoru suspiró— Aoshi Shinomori es conocido como el hombre de hielo por algo…

— La verdad es que es difícil imaginárselo expresando algún tipo de emoción— Sano recibió otra patada por parte de su amiga— ¡Auch! ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¡No tienes nada de tacto!

— ¡Pero no he dicho ninguna mentira! ¿Cuándo lo has visto tú expresar algo?

— ¡Pero no por ello tienes que decirlo así delante de Misao!

— Chicos… no os preocupéis— los dos amigos dejaron de discutir para mirar a la joven de la trenza que dibujaba una triste sonrisa en su semblante— En realidad no he vuelto a hablar con él porque me da miedo volver a verlo a solas…

— Misao— Kaoru volvió a emplear un tono de voz relajado— Piénsalo… si no te ha dado una respuesta puede ser porque aún lo esté meditando seriamente… no sé… tú lo conoces más que nosotros, pero no puedes tirar la toalla hasta que no te dé una respuesta adecuada ¿No crees?— Kaoru dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo…

— ¿Y tú eres la manager de nuestro equipo?— Sano se puso en pie y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris— ¿Es que nunca escuchas los estúpidos discursos que nos da nuestro capitán día sí y día también?— La joven de la trenza alzó su cuello para mirar al castaño— El enano dice que nunca debemos rendirnos, que tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo siempre— Sano le dedicó una mirada de determinación a su amiga— Que no nos podemos dejar vencer porque en una entrada se apunten varias carreras y nos adelanten en el marcador…— el castaño volvió a poner su mirada en el horizonte— Pensé que sus palabras también te habían llegado a ti…

— No te rindas Misao— Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga— Tienes todo mi apoyo— confesó— Y el de Sano también— Ante aquellas palabras el joven de pelo revuelto miró a su amiga con una expresión extraña. Apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, en realidad, él apoyaba a Sou. Decidió callar.

— ¿Queréis que no me rinda?

— ¿Acaso te ha dado motivos para hacerlo? ¿Te ha rechazado?

— No…

— ¡Pues entonces no sé por qué vas llorando por las esquinas!— Kaoru se puso en pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura— ¿De verdad has estado evitando hablarnos por esto? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?— Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Tienes razón…— la joven de la trenza se puso en pie lentamente— Él no me ha dado una respuesta clara aún…

— Por eso mismo no puedes tirar la toalla— Kaoru le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de ánimo— No te pido que te vuelvas a declarar… tan solo… recuérdale que tiene un asunto pendiente contigo.

— Entonces… tampoco ha sido un fracaso absoluto…

— No— Kaoru se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa— Quizás debas de dejar de evitarlo y recordarle lo increíble que es Misao Makimachi— La ojiverde miró a su amiga con ojos cristalinos.

— ¡Kaoru!— gritó a la vez que se lanzaba hacia ella y la envolvía en un abrazo— ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!— exclamo.

— Y no te la mereces— la kendoka le respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa— Pocas personas seguirían conservando la amistad después de ser evitadas durante un mes…

— ¡Perdóname!

— Bueno… déjame que me lo piense.

Sano miró a sus dos amigas abrazadas con una fina sonrisa en su rosto y con las manos en los bolsillos. No pudo evitar acordarse de Soujiro… Misao estaba realmente enamorada de Aoshi… suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía su mirada de nuevo en el horizonte.

El partido aún no había acabado y aún quedaban varias entradas por jugar, de modo que… tampoco podría saberlo. En aquel momento se percató de que, lo único que pedía era que la Comadreja fuese feliz.

* * *

Tras confesarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido con el hombre de hielo, Misao Makimachi volvió a la normalidad. Sus sonrisas volvían a nacer solas, eran verdaderas y Kaoru no podía estar más satisfecha. Sin duda alguna, le enfadaba el comportamiento que había adquirido Aoshi Shinomori frente a la joven de la trenza al no darle una respuesta, pero a pesar de verlo últimamente mucho más a menudo en el dojo, pues se aproximaban las interescolares de kendo, no tenía la suficiente confianza con él cómo para preguntarle directamente.

Necesitaba un plan.

Pero tenía otro frente abierto del cuál no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Le aterraba la respuesta que podría recibir. Suspiró con el shinai entre las manos.

Se encontraban en plenas prácticas de suburi y Kenshin se estaba en el centro del dojo, con su shinai entre sus manos guiando a todo el equipo de kendo que lo imitaban de manera rigurosa y totalmente acompasados.

— ¡Ichi!— gritaba Kenshin guiando al resto.

—¡Men!— respondía el equipo de manera conjunta.

— ¡Ni!

— ¡Men!

— ¡San!

— ¡Men!

Las voces de todos inundaban el dojo mientras los estudiantes ataviados con los kimonos de prácticas color azul marino golpeaban con sus shinais repetidamente el aire simultáneamente. Ninguno se adelantaba a otro, todos realizaban sus ejercicios de manera conjunta, como una máquina bien engrasada. Sería muy raro si no repetían como campeones en las interescolares de agosto.

Kaoru apretaba su shinai entre sus manos desnudas, cuando practicaban suburi prescindían de la pesada armadura. Miraba al compañero que entrenaba justo delante de ella. El imponente cuerpo de Aoshi Shinomori golpeaba al aire repetidamente con su espada de bambú con una técnica exquisita. Daba un paso hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás golpeando el aire repetidamente, siguiendo las instrucciones de su pelirrojo capitán, que entrenaba frente a ellos mientras gritaba un número con cada golpeo al aire.

El recuerdo de la conversación que mantuvo con Tomoe en la biblioteca volvió a inundar su mente. Y, como cada vez que lo hacía, miles de preguntas se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero la que más le preocupaba era la del por qué.

¿Por qué Kenshin quería asistir realmente a la Kokushikan? ¿Por el equipo de kendo? ¿Por el prestigio? Kenshin Himura ya era bueno en kendo de por sí… ¿Realmente necesitaba asistir a la universidad con el mejor equipo o… Yukishiro-san tendría algo que ver?

Las dudas volvieron a inundarla como un torrente sin control. Y a pesar de todo, aún seguía sin el valor necesario para poder preguntarle a Kenshin directamente sobre el papel que tenía Tomoe en todo ese asunto. La joven Kamiya apretó el mango de su espada entre sus manos y golpeó el aire con fuerza mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, uno hacia atrás, delante, atrás, delante, atrás, delante…

— ¡Yame!— La voz potente de Kenshin retumbó en el dojo, todos sus compañeros pararon— ¡Kaoru!— La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¡No te adelantes!

— ¿Qué?— la pelinegra bajó su shinai y miró al pelirrojo que le dedicaba una mirada de confusión.

— ¡Descanso!— anunció, el equipo rompió filas y un murmullo inundó el dojo. El capitán, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la joven, que miraba el suelo confundida— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?— preguntó con preocupación— Nunca te desconcentras en las prácticas… no es propio de ti— Kaoru le devolvió a cambio una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No es nada Kenshin… tan solo estoy pensando en los exámenes de ingreso, nada más— El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿De verdad?— insistió— En unos días daremos vacaciones y el torneo es dentro de dos semanas— dijo— Necesito que te concentres, no te preocupes por los exámenes de acceso, en septiembre nos centraremos solamente en ellos ¿De acuerdo?— el pelirrojo llevó su mano al brazo de la joven y lo apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo.

— La verdad es que…— Kaoru alzó la mirada y miró los ojos malvas de Kenshin que la miraban con ternura.

— ¿Hay… algo más?— su mirada cambió ligeramente a una de confusión.

— Yo… estoy algo preocupada por…— Kaoru comenzó a hablar, pero el sonido de un shinai cayendo sobre el suelo de madera pulida llamó su atención. Se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraba en medio del dojo, en pleno entrenamiento— No es nada— Dijo finalmente.

— ¿De verdad?— Kenshin miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirar a Kaoru— No me lo creo.

— Kenshin… no ocurre nada— el kendoka la ignoró y se separó de ella dirigiéndose al centro del dojo.

— ¡Eso es todo por hoy!— anunció a todo el equipo de kendo— Mañana tendremos intensivo y a partir del lunes de vacaciones entrenaremos todas las mañanas— dijo con voz potente.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron todos al unísono y el murmullo volvió a inundar el dojo. Todo el mundo comenzó a recoger el material, por su parte, Kenshin se dirigió con paso acelerado hasta donde se encontraba Kaoru y la tomó del brazo.

— Vamos fuera— dijo mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida seguido por la joven.

— Kenshin de verdad, no es necesario que termines el entrenamiento por mí— ya habían salido hasta a fuera, el calor del verano era notorio. Caminaron hasta la parte trasera del dojo, a la sombra del techo de madera que sobresalía.

— Te conozco Kaoru, puedes confiar en mi— Kenshin se llevó las manos a las mangas de su gi azul marino y la miró con una sonrisa— Cuéntame— Kaoru se quedó paralizada, abrió la boca, pero sus palabras no salieron.

— Yo…

— ¡Capitán!— uno de los compañeros vestido con el gi y la hakama azul marino los sorprendió— Te buscan, es Yukishiro— Kenshin lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡Dile que estoy ocupado!— respondió.

— Está bien— el joven se fue, volviendo a dejarlos solos. Kaoru bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

— Perdona…— Kenshin se llevó una mano al pelo— Dime— un silencio los envolvió, Kaoru apretó ligeramente los puños… ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

— Es por Misao— no supo por qué no consiguió preguntarle por sus dudas, suspiró— Se declaró a Aoshi hace un mes y él aún no le ha dado una respuesta. Mi amiga está mal y eso hace que me preocupe— Kenshin la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Makimachi se ha declarado a Aoshi?— Kaoru suspiró y asintió. Forzó una sonrisa.

— Le he dicho que no se rinda hasta que consiga una respuesta clara de él, pero he estado pensando en que podríamos ayudarla… ya que es mi amiga y Shinomori está en el equipo… pensé en que podríamos propiciar un encuentro entre los dos— todo lo que estaba diciendo, lo estaba improvisando, pero resultó muy convincente pues Kenshin sonrió.

— Aoshi no es un mal chico…— opinó mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y se apoyaba en la pared de madera del dojo— Pero nunca ha sido bueno demostrando sentimientos— Kaoru suspiró.

— Y Misao es demasiado… efusiva— Aquellas palabras hicieron que una ligera risa saliera de la boca de Kenshin.

— Tienes razón…— comentó sin borrar su sonrisa— Entonces… creo que debemos de propiciar esos encuentros ¿No?

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó la joven que estaba dejando de sentir aquella presión en el pecho. La verdad era que cuando estaba con él, todas las dudas que la asaltaban desaparecían de un plumazo.

— Pues… podemos solidarizarnos con el equipo de béisbol de Hiko y apoyarlos durante sus interescolares ¿No te parece buena idea?— Kaoru sonrió.

— Me parece bien— la joven se llevó las manos a la espalda— Pero serás tú el que tenga que convencer a Shinomori-kun de que es una buena idea perder tiempo de estudio para ir a ver jugar al equipo de Soujiro.

— No te preocupes— el pelirrojo dibujó media sonrisa— Tengo una gran capacidad de convicción.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír… miró al pelirrojo y se lo negó interiormente. Tomoe Yukishiro y la Kokushikan… tan solo era una casualidad.

No había duda.

* * *

Las vacaciones de agosto dieron comienzo y con ellas, los entrenamientos de los clubes deportivos se intensificaron al máximo debido a la cercanía de los torneos interescolares.

La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, junto con su vicepresidenta y uno de sus miembros, habían organizado grupos de estudio de verano en el centro, por lo que muchos alumnos, sobre todo los de 3º, iban a dedicar sus preciosas vacaciones estivales a repasar de cara sus próximos exámenes.

Pero no todos iban a gastar su preciado tiempo de descanso en clases de repaso. Soujiro Seta, al igual que Kenshin Himura, habían llenado todos y cada uno de los días del calendario de entrenamientos intensivos.

El equipo de béisbol entrenaba muy duro desde primera hora de la mañana, donde salían a correr por la orilla del río que colindaba el centro, hasta el mediodía, en el que jugaban partidos de simulacro, potenciando las habilidades de unos y mejorando los defectos de otros.

La mala noticia para Sano fue que el médico que llevaba su caso no le dio el alta para poder jugar las interescolares, pero muy poca gente se enteró de aquello. El castaño había roto el informe en el que le recomendaba continuar con la rehabilitación y el ejercicio suave cuando salió del hospital donde le llevaban el seguimiento. Se presentó en las pistas deportivas de Hiko con su gorra negra en la cabeza y su bolsa deportiva cruzada a la espalda, ofreciéndose a su capitán para volver a jugar en serio con ellos.

— ¿Así que el médico ya te deja jugar de verdad?— Cho se acercó al castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se cambiaban en los vestuarios masculinos— Vaya… te va a costar convertirte de nuevo en el bateador estrella del equipo, Sagara— el rubio sonrió— Es muy difícil superarme de nuevo.

— ¿Te han dado el informe médico?— preguntó Sou sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

— Me lo he dejado en mi casa— Dijo Sano mientras se ataba los botones de su camisa blanca con la palabra Hiko en letras negras y cursivas— Estoy bien y eso es lo que importa.

— No puedes salir de titular en el próximo partido— informó el capitán.

— Con llegar a la final me basta— dijo Sano con una sonrisa— Si te ves muy apurado Seta, puedes sacarme durante las últimas entradas de los partidos para que equilibre la balanza y arregle los destrozos de Cho— todos rieron ante el comentario del castaño.

— ¡Eh! ¡Soy más bueno de lo que piensas!

— Mientras yo no tenga que batear…— Katsu se ató su largo pelo en un moño y se colocó la gorra negra del equipo, sobresaliéndole por la parte trasera de esta.

— ¡Sí!— Cho rio— Si Katsu batea, estamos perdidos.

— ¡Vamos chicos!— Soujiro alzó la voz— Todo el mundo fuera, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unísono.

Sano los miró con una sonrisa mientras todos salían del vestuario, se sentó en uno de los bancos y comenzó a atarse los zapatos negros con tacos que formaban parte de la equipación. Cuando fue a estirar su brazo derecho hacia las cordoneras, sintió una punzada de dolor. Frunció el ceño y se levantó la manga de su camisa. Una larga cicatriz blanca le atravesaba el interior de su brazo derecho y se notaba que su bíceps seguía ligeramente atrofiado. Bufó.

— ¿Es realmente verdad eso de que puedes jugar?— Misao entró al vestuario y miró como Sanosuke flexionaba su brazo derecho. El castaño alzó su mirada hacia su amiga, dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

— No puedo fallarle a Sou— respondió mientras bajaba la manga de su camisa y volvía a ocultar la marca de su reciente herida.

— Has perdido mucha fuerza en ese brazo y no es recomendable que lo fuerces… el equipo ha podido clasificarse a pesar de tu lesión, no creo que forzar tu brazo para jugar estos interescolares sea la mejor idea— Sano se quedó mirando a su amiga serio, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan madura y responsable. Se puso de pie mientras colocaba su gorra en su cabeza.

— Me alegro de que te preocupes por mí, Comadreja— dijo mientras andaba hacia la salida— Por lo que veo te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujer— cuando pasó por su lado colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven de ojos verdes y la despeinó— Aunque tu cuerpo siga sin desarrollarse.

— ¡Estúpido cabeza de pollo!— Misao le quitó la mano y volvió a mirarlo— ¡No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie! ¿No ves que si fuerzas el brazo no podrás volver a coger un bate en tu vida?— Sano sonrió.

— Yo no soy como Sou…— ocultó sus ojos tras la visera de su gorra— No quiero dedicarme a esto… solo voy a devolverle todos los favores que le debo antes de que terminemos el instituto; y si jugando poniéndome al límite es lo que tengo que hacer… lo haré— llevando sus manos a los bolsillos abandonó el vestuario dejando a una estática Misao.

* * *

— ¿Las interescolares de béisbol?— Megumi miró con una sonrisa a su amigo Aoshi.

La gran idea que había tenido Shozo de crear grupos de estudios durante el mes de agosto había tenido una respuesta realmente buena por parte de la gran mayoría de los alumnos de 3º, que se encontraban en plena preparación de sus exámenes de ingreso.

Muchos de los estudiantes acudían a las actividades o entrenamientos de su club y después se pasaban por algunas de las clases que había habilitado el Consejo Estudiantil para dedicarle unas horas al estudio. Megumi era la coordinadora de todo aquello y lo dirigía todo desde la sala del Consejo, donde ofrecía las llaves de las aulas y ella misma aprovechaba para avanzar en sus estudios.

Aquella tarde, su amigo Aoshi había ido a devolverle la llave del aula de 3º A, y de paso ella había aprovechado para convencerlo de que asistir a las interescolares del equipo de béisbol sería muy positivo para el centro. Sonrió internamente, Kenshin le había informado del plan que él y Kaoru habían ideado, y no le pareció mala idea. Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiese acercarse a su amigo… esa era sin duda Misao Makimachi; pero sin ayuda, estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría. Conocía demasiado bien al hombre de hielo.

— Sí— la presidenta se levantó de su asiento y se paseó por la sala con una sonrisa— El Consejo Estudiantil quiere fletar un autobús para llevar a los alumnos a animar al equipo de Seta. Ya han ganado varios partidos y es más que probable que lleguen a la final.

— He oído que Zanza no está jugando mucho— opinó mientras se apoyaba en una de las mesas.

— Sanosuke no debería jugar— la joven suspiró— pero es demasiado terco como para hacerlo cambiar de idea… Lo único que espero es que no fuerce su brazo…

— Las interescolares de kendo son en dos días— informó— Ya estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo de estudio. Sabes perfectamente que aspiro a entrar en la Universidad de Tokio.

— Lo sé… Pero también pienso que los clubes deben de apoyarse entre ellos— aquella afirmación de Megumi llamó la atención del hombre de hielo— Como presidenta del Consejo… necesito que exista cohesión entre todos los alumnos del instituto… y si el mejor alumno de Hiko apoya a sus compañeros del equipo de béisbol… Sería una buena fotografía ¿No crees?

— Siempre preocupada por el prestigio.

— No es el prestigio, es la imagen— Megumi cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Y sabes perfectamente que la imagen… lo es todo— Los ojos fríos de Aoshi se clavaron en los de ella— El director estaría muy contento si pudiéramos dar esa imagen de cara al exterior… y más aún si la final se juega en Tokio.

— Sólo si llegan a la final— Megumi sonrió.

— Llegarán— afirmó con una sonrisa. Aoshi bufó imperceptiblemente, con paso elegante puso rumbo a la puerta de la sala.

— Es impresionante lo que Zanza ha hecho en ti…

— ¿Perdón?— Aoshi dibujó una fina sonrisa.

— Nada… solamente que tu capacidad de argumentación ha mejorado incluso aún más…— El hombre de hielo abrió la puerta corredera y salió de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Megumi dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó su teléfono móvil.

 _Para Ken-san_

 _Mi capacidad de convicción está superando a la tuya con creces._

 _Para Ken-san_

 _Aoshi asistirá a la final_.

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su mesa mientras miraba de nuevo sus apuntes. Aunque no pudo evitar volver a sentir que la preocupación la inundaba a la vez que se acordaba de Sanosuke y las interescolares. Ya podía decir que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jugaba sin haber recibido el alta médica y, sin duda, por mucho que se lo preguntara no iba a conseguir que este se lo admitiera. Tan solo rezó porque no forzara el brazo más de lo necesario.

* * *

Tal y como era de esperarse, el equipo de kendo de Kenshin Himura, volvió a alzarse con la victoria en las interescolares. Todos los combates en los que participaron los alumnos del centro de Seijuro Hiko, se hicieron lo la victoria demostrando una técnica exquisita y una disciplina envidiable.

Tomoe Yukishiro lo presenciaba todo desde las gradas, sin quitar sus ojos oscuros del capitán del equipo, que recogía su trofeo por tercera vez consecutiva con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Es impresionante ¿Verdad?— Sayo Amakusa se encontraba a su lado junto a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y los demás miembros del Consejo. Incluidos Sanosuke y Soujiro, aquel año no les había coincidido ningún partido, por lo que pudieron asistir al gran dojo Nippon Budokan, para ver la competición de sus compañeros de kendo.

— ¡Kaoru eres la mejor!— Usando sus manos como amplificadores, Misao, que también había asistido para animar, se puso de pie en las gradas y gritó a su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La Comadreja había ido para ver la competición de su amiga y, de paso, volver a hacerse notar ante cierta persona de seria mirada que tomaba su trofeo con su rostro impasible, como si le estuviesen entregando un panfleto publicitario.

— ¡Kao-chan ha estado increíble!— comentó Sanosuke con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— La verdad es que también hace gala de una técnica impresionante— respondió Megumi.

— Ella nació con un shinai entre las manos— informó Sano sin quitar sus ojos de donde se estaban entregando los premios— Su abuelo era considerado uno de los mejores kendokas de su tiempo y su dojo era muy famoso— informó— fue una pena que su padre se lesionara de joven en un accidente de tráfico y no pudiera haber mantenido el dojo abierto.

— Pero ella quiere reabrirlo ¿Verdad?— Soujiro se unió a la conversación. Sano le sonrió.

— Ese es su sueño desde que su abuelo murió, y no tengo ninguna dura de que lo hará.

— Vaya…

— Perdonad…— aquella conversación había llamado la atención de la joven Tomoe, que, por fin había quitado su vista de donde se encontraba el equipo de kendo y había puesto más atención al coloquio que se había generado entre sus compañeros del Consejo— ¿De quién estáis hablando?— preguntó curiosa. Sanosuke la miró, siempre que podía ignoraba a la hermana pequeña del imbécil de Yukishiro, pero cuando le preguntaba directamente no podía escaquearse. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una de las alumnas que se encontraba en la pista central vestida con la armadura de kendo.

— De Kaoru Kamiya— informó— No sé si te habrás fijado en como maneja el shinai— La joven dirigió sus ojos hacia la chica cuya cabeza estaba decorada con una cinta azul, la reconoció al instante.

— ¡Claro! ¡La conozco!— Sano frunció el ceño.

— ¿La conoces?— preguntó.

— Si… hablé con ella una vez en la biblioteca y la veo siempre en el dojo— informó— ¿Así que es tan buena?

— Tú misma la has visto— dijo— Es muy buena.

— Vaya…

— Supongo que para ser la novia de Kenshin Himura, no podría ser menos que él— Apuntó Soujiro Seta con una sonrisa seguida de una ligera carcajada.

— ¿Entonces para ser tú novia una chica tiene que ser buena jugadora de béisbol?— preguntó Megumi con una ceja alzada.

— Con que le guste el deporte me sobra— respondió el castaño sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

Los miembros del Consejo continuaron charlando y riendo sentados en las gradas del dojo, ignorado que Tomoe Yukishiro había dejado de escucharlos.

La joven de pelo negro y lacio había vuelto a poner su mirada en la joven que sonreía y tomaba el trofeo de aquel año de las manos de Kenshin con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

¿Novia?

La mente de la joven falló, no lo entendía ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? ¿Por qué el pelirrojo no se lo había dicho? ¿Kenshin Himura tenía novia?

No podía quitar sus ojos de la joven que vestía aquella rudimentaria armadura.

¿Ella lo había conseguido?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

La joven se sosegó y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Haciendo ver a sus compañeros que por su mente no pasaba absolutamente nada… ya tendría tiempo de idear un plan con más calma.

De momento, decidió esperar.

* * *

De igual modo que el equipo de kendo, los de Soujiro llegaron a la final de las interescolares de béisbol con mucho esfuerzo. No había duda de que aquellos chicos que vestían la equipación blanca con las letras Hiko en su pecho, se habían convertido en un referente del béisbol de preparatoria gracias a su capitán. El joven pitcher se convirtió en el jugador estrella de aquel campeonato estival, eclipsando a los demás jugadores. Era rápido, meticuloso y eficaz, muy pocos eran los bateadores que habían conseguido golpear sus lanzamientos y el respeto que se había creado ya hacía que hasta los mejores bateadores sintieran temblar sus piernas cuando se colocaban enfrente de él.

Llegar a la final no fue fácil, pues, a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el brazo de Sanosuke no respondía tan bien como el castaño hubiese querido y su capitán lo dejaba jugar muy pocas entradas. A veces, ni si quiera lo sacaba como jardinero central y aquello generó una gran impotencia a Sanosuke.

En aquella final iban a volver a enfrentarse al equipo de Shinjuku-este, repitiéndose el partido que ya jugaron el año anterior y en el que Sano realizó el bateo que les dio las interescolares.

Este año… era un poco distinto. Suspiró.

El castaño observaba el campo de juego donde iban a enfrentarse de nuevo al que fue campeón de las interescolares antes de que ellos les arrebataran el título, sintió impotencia mientras se apretaba su brazo derecho. Era un hecho, a pesar de ignorar las recomendaciones de su médico y de esforzarse al máximo por demostrarle a Sou que podía contar con él… había fallado estrepitosamente.

— Vaya… no sabía que los pollos podían pasearse a sus anchas por el estadio antes de un partido— Sanosuke reconoció al instante la voz.

— Pueden ser cazados por los zorros ¿Me equivoco?— preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su novia. Megumi le dedicaba media sonrisa, llevaba puesta la gorra del equipo sobre su pelo trenzado.

— Todos os están apoyando— informó— Ya me encargué yo de fletar autobuses para que todo aquel que quisiera pudiese venir a animaros— dijo con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada al campo donde se jugaría el partido— ¿Quién iba a decir hace unos años que el mediocre equipo de béisbol de Hiko iba a causar tanta expectación?

— Si… supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a la mediocre presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil por convencer a Hiko de contratar mediocres autobuses— Comentó Sano con sarcasmo. Megumi le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

— Si no llego a dar la cara por vosotros no os habría traído al triple de afición que vino a animaros el año pasado— Sano rio.

— Gracias…— dijo con voz tenue. Megumi volvió a mirar los banquillos del estadio profesional.

— No vas a poder jugar ¿Verdad?— Sano ocultó sus ojos bajo la visera de su gorra negra.

— Todo depende de Sou.

— Me alegra que todo dependa de Sou— confesó con una sonrisa— Pero te conozco… Por favor, solo te pido que no te fuerces— dijo mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada— Recuerda la carrera que quieres estudiar.

— Descuida Kitsune…— Sano llevó su mano sobre su gorra y la removió despeinándola.

— ¡Hey!— se quejó.

— Gracias por estar apoyándome— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Creo que deberían de empezar a pagarme por aguantarte— bromeó mientras comenzaba a alejarse de él— Ya que no puedo impedir que hagas ninguna estupidez… por lo menos esfuérzate— y con su elegante caminar, la joven se dio a vuelta dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban las gradas de los aficionados con una mano en alto. Sano la miró alejarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Te quiero!— gritó haciendo que la joven, se sonrojara y apretara la marcha.

Sanosuke, simplemente, sonrió.

* * *

Una sonrojada Megumi llegó a la zona donde sus compañeros habían tomado asiento en las gradas. Era verdad que había conseguido que el instituto fletara autobuses para ir a ver jugar al equipo a Tokio, pues eran muchos los que llenos de admiración, se habían vuelto forofos del equipo de Soujiro Seta, y pensó que no era para menos. Pero aquello no había sido su único logro, desde la lejanía, distinguió a un joven alto sentado junto a Kenshin en las gradas. Habían conseguido que Aoshi asistiera a la final de béisbol gracias a su insistencia y a la de Kenshin.

Sonrió también cuando distinguió a la panda de idiotas que aquel año repetía con lo de las letras pintadas en el pecho, a pesar de que ya no vestían los kimonos blancos. Sonrió agradecida, pues todo lo que recodaba a Sanosuke sobre la época en la que fue Zanza era doloroso para él. Varios profesores también habían asistido al partido, al igual que Shura y todo el equipo de tenis femenino. Sonrió.

Con cuidado fue pasando entre la gente hasta llegar al sitio que sus amigos habían guardado para ella.

— Kaichou— escuchó— ¡Aquí!— Kaoru, que estaba sentada junto a Kenshin y Aoshi en la primera fila de las gradas la llamaba con un brazo en alto. Con una sonrisa se acercó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

— ¿Has visto a Sano?— le preguntó la joven que se sentaba junto a Kenshin.

— Si…

— ¿Va a jugar?

— Creo que lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber mi respuesta— respondió. Kaoru dibujó una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

— Espero que su brazo aguante.

— ¿Habéis visto lo efusiva que está Makimachi?— Kenshin que llevaba una bolsa de palomitas en su mano y la gorra del equipo sobre su pelirroja cabellera, miraba con una sonrisa hacia la cancha de juego, junto a los banquillos.

El equipo del instituto Hiko se encontraba reunido en torno a una joven que iba ataviada con la camisa blanca del equipo. En su espalda se podía distinguir el número 19. Misao hablaba animada a sus compañeros de equipo mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.

Los ojos malvas de Kenshin se desviaron hacia su amigo.

— Ahora me arrepiento de no haber aceptado a la pobre Makimachi en el equipo de kendo… puede que no sea muy buena con el shinai, pero sin duda sabe generar espíritu de equipo…— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Kaoru miró interesada el perfil del hombre de hielo que no apartaba la mirada de lo que acontecía junto a los banquillos.

— Para entrenar kendo se requiere disciplina, rigor y seriedad— comentó el moreno serio. Kenshin rio frente al comentario que realizó su amigo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— No te quito la razón Aoshi…— volvió a reír— Pero no puedes negar que Makimachi alegraría hasta al profesor Saito en un mal día— bromeó. Los ojos de Aoshi continuaban sobre la joven de la trenza, observó como el capitán se acercaba hasta ella y le colocaba una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa. La joven se la devolvía pletórica.

— Uhm…— respondió escuetamente. Kenshin, Kaoru y Megumi dibujaron finas sonrisas en sus rostros.

— _¡Bienvenidos a la final de las interescolares de béisbol de la región de Kanto!_ — la voz del locutor inundó el estadio— _¡En esta ocasión repetimos el encuentro que ya se disputó el año pasado, enfrentándose el equipo del instituto Shinjuku-este de Tokio y la preparatoria Hiko de la prefectura de Kanagawa!_ — Una ovación inundó el estadio. En aquella ocasión el blanco y negro de Hiko decoraba más espacio en las gradas que el año pasado, aunque el color rojo de Shinjuku-este continuaba predominando.

Ambos equipos salieron al campo de juego de manera solemne, se hicieron una reverencia entre ellos y se dieron uno a uno la mano.

Tras aquello, el partido dio comienzo.

Era evidente la mejora que se había dado durante aquel año en el equipo a pesar de la lesión del que fue su bateador estrella durante el año pasado. Pero Shinjuku-este no se lo puso nada fácil durante el transcurso del partido. El marcador iba muy apretado y el equipo Hiko siempre terminaba quedando una o dos carreras por detrás.

Sano no salió a batear durante las primeras entradas y Megumi respiró tranquila durante la mayor parte del partido. Pero… conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sanosuke. En una de las entradas finales el partido se puso un poco complicado tras la eliminación de Okuma. Sou tenía que sacar un bateador y Cho y Okubo se encontraban en las bases, había asistido a suficientes partidos de Hiko como para saber que se encontraban en una encrucijada, pues los mejores bateadores ya habían salido y tan solo le quedaban los recogedores y…

— _¡Este es el último bateador que le queda a Hiko durante esta entrada!—_ se escuchó desde los altavoces— _¡Va a salir Sanosuke Sagara! ¡No sé si recordarán a este gran jugador de las interescolares del año pasado! ¡Al parecer se ha recuperado de su lesión!_

— Terco estúpido…— susurró Megumi entre dientes mientras observaba como el castaño se dirigía hasta la zona de bateo. Llevaba su casco negro con la H blanca y su bate favorito en su mano izquierda. Se colocó en posición. En las bases se encontraban Cho y Okubo, esperando el lanzamiento de Sagara, Hiko perdía por dos carreras. Sin duda, Sanosuke había convencido a su capitán para arreglar el asunto. La presidenta suspiró sonoramente y rezó porque su brazo lo aguantara.

El pitcher de Shinjuku-este se colocó en posición de lanzamiento y Sanosuke alzó su bate con una seria mirada. La pelota voló hacia él, Megumi no pudo mirar.

Se escuchó el sonido de la pelota contra el bate.

— _¡Un home run!_ — la voz del comentarista inundó el estadio seguido de una enorme ovación— _Es impresionante como el bateador Sanosuke Sagara, que ha estado de baja durante todos los partidos de clasificatorias se ha recuperado ¡Hiko anota tres carretas y se adelanta al marcador por una carrera!_

Sanosuke corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras completaba todas las bases e ignoraba el dolor que comenzaba a expandirse por su brazo derecho. Dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría por las bases sumamente satisfecho, lo había conseguido, se habían adelantado en el marcador. Llegó a la zona de banquillo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se quitó el casco son su mano izquierda, el brazo derecho le dolía a rabiar, pero lo ignoró.

— ¡Sano!— todo el equipo se lanzó hacia el joven jugador y lo abrazaron efusivos, todos excepto uno.

— Te has roto— la voz de Sou hizo que los jugadores dejaran de abrazar a Sano.

— ¿Qué demonios dices enano? Estoy estupendamente— dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Sí?— Soujiro se acercó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo derecho, Sanosuke no pudo ocultar la expresión de dolor de su rostro.

— ¡Ah!— se quejó mientras se apartaba rápidamente del joven— ¿Qué demonios haces Seta?

— No jugarás más, te has vuelto a lesionar— sentenció.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— gritó Sano— He hecho un _home run_ y nos hemos adelantado en el marcador. Nos toca defender capitán y yo voy a defender con vosotros— Sano se dirigió al banquillo y se colocó su guante en su brazo derecho con dificultad— Tan solo es un poco de dolor, nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

— Tú no defenderás— sentenció.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya he dicho que te quedas aquí Sagara— Soujiro se colocó su gorra y tomó una de las pelotas antes de dirigirse al resto del equipo— ¡Vamos a defender! ¡Tenemos que mantener esta ventaja durante dos entradas más!

— ¡Sí!— respondieron todos al unísono. Todos excepto Sano, que se quedó paralizado en el banquillo viendo como el equipo se desplegaba de nuevo en el campo de juego y Soujiro se posicionaba en el montículo del pitcher. Pero el dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho le impidió sentir algo más.

El equipo defendió bien, Katsu atrapó uno de los tiros golpeados por el primer bateador y volvieron a ser atacantes. Los bateadores tomaron posición, pero Shinjuku-este no se lo puso para nada fácil y el único que pudo alcanzar la primera base fue Cho. Soujiro se había vuelto a quedar sin bateadores y tan solo tenían una oportunidad de marcar más carreras antes de que terminara su última opción de atacar.

El capitán se quedó mirando el terreno de juego pensativo. El ambiente de tensión que se había generado en el banquillo los estaba asfixiando a todos. La mayoría se encontraban sentados en los sillones del banquillo apretando sus manos y mirando el terreno de juego mordiéndose las uñas.

— ¡Yo batearé!— Sano se puso en pie y dio un paso al frente poniéndose frente a Seta.

— No dejaré que te esfuerces más— Sano se apretaba su brazo mientras miraba como Soujiro se enfrentaba a él.

— ¡Después de esta solo queda una entrada y tan solo le sacamos una carrera!— Gritó el castaño a su capitán— ¡Okubo y Okuma están eliminados y Cho en la primera base! ¡Si no me dejas batear y coger la ventaja que necesitamos puede que en el siguiente juego nos ganen!

— No lo permitiré— Soujiro lo miró serio— Soy el pitcher, no dejaré que hagan una sola carrera más, y ganaremos tras la siguiente entrada— aseguró.

— ¡Pero capitán eso es una locura!— Okubo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados— ¡No podemos arriesgarnos tanto!

— ¡Yo batearé!— Katsu dio un paso al frente— No podemos dejar que Sagara termine perdiendo la movilidad de su brazo derecho— Soujiro miró a su jugador.

— Vale, Tsukioka bateas tú— dijo.

— ¡Pero!— Sanosuke intentó quejarse, se sintió impotente al mirar a los ojos inexpresivos de su capitán.

— No te preocupes si fallas, en la próxima entrada no permitiré que hagan una sola carrera— Misao, que se encontraba junto a todos los jugadores del equipo, miró al capitán preocupada… si aquel plan no salía bien perderían el torneo que tanto esfuerzo les había costado clasificarse y llegar a la final. Tenían que mantener el título de campeones y aquello era sin duda una presión para todos, sobre todo para Sou que necesitaba que algún ojeador se fijara en él y así obtener su ansiada beca deportiva, pero su semblante estaba tan serio que no pareció perturbado.

Katsu se puso el casco de bateador y los guantes mientras tomaba el bate de Sano, que solo pudo agachar la cabeza mientras seguía apretándose el brazo derecho con impotencia… al final había fallado.

El moreno de pelo largo se colocó en el lugar del bateador mientras miraba al pitcher del equipo contrario. Soujiro cruzó sus brazos, una expresión seria se dibujaba en su rostro mientras miraba la jugada desde el banquillo. Se escuchó gritar a los aficionados.

Kaoru miró todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde las gradas.

— Va a salir Katsu…— comentó.

— Sanosuke se ha lesionado— dijo Kenshin mientras miraba como el castaño agachaba la cabeza en el banquillo mientras apretaba su brazo.

— Sano… — Megumi miraba con preocupación lo que acontecía en el banquillo y apretó entre sus manos la gorra negra que el castaño le había regalado el año anterior, cuando asistió por primera vez a un partido del equipo.

— _Katsuhiro Tsukioka será el siguiente en batear para el equipo del instituto Hiko_ — La voz del comentarista se escuchó por todo el campo, el chico balanceó el bate, se notaba que estaba nervioso, pues sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Misao lo miró mientras rezaba por que al menos Cho pudiese terminar la carrera.

El pitcher del equipo contrincante sonrió al ver al jugador del equipo Hiko colocarse en posición de bateo, el campo entero quedó en silencio, miró las señas que su cátcher hacía con los dedos y el árbitro le dio permiso para realizar el lanzamiento.

— ¡Strike uno!— aunque Katsu había movido el bate, la pelota pasó de largo directo al guante del cátcher. El joven sintió como las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente mientras observaba como el pitcher recuperaba la pelota sonriente. Volvió a colocarse en posición de bateo.

— ¡Ánimo Tsukioka!— gritó Okubo desde el banquillo. El moreno intentó concentrarse. El pitcher levantó su pierna y lanzó una bola rápida, con fuerza giró el bate.

— ¡Strike dos!— gritó el árbitro. Había vuelto a golpear el aire.

— ¡Vamos!— Daigoro apoyó su pierna en la barandilla del banquillo mientras gritaba— ¡Katsu tú puedes!

— ¡Ánimo Tsukioka!— Misao se unió a los apoyos. El joven escuchó los ánimos de sus compañeros y volvió a prepararse.

El árbitro dio permiso al pitcher para realizar un nuevo lanzamiento, el pelinegro observó cómo se movía, alzó su pierna y lanzó. La bola se dirigía hacia él con una velocidad pasmosa, con un rápido movimiento golpeó con fuerza la pelota. Esta vez sí, y con una enorme sonrisa, soltó el bate mientras se lanzaba a la carrera mientras escuchaba los ánimos que procedían de las gradas, corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia la primera base.

— ¡Eliminado!— La voz del árbitro hizo que parara la carrera para fijarse en el campo. Uno de los recogedores había atrapado su lanzamiento en el aire, eliminación directa y ahora les tocaba defender. Katsu se quedó paralizado justo antes de llegar a la primera base, sus contrincantes saltaban y se abrazaban entre ellos con gritos de júbilo.

Había fallado…

— ¡Vamos! ¡A sus posiciones!— Gritó Okubo mientras se adentraba en el campo con su guante puesto— Aún queda una entrada ¡No podemos dejar que hagan una sola carrera!— Llegó hasta su compañero que seguía paralizado y le puso el guante en el pecho— ¡Vamos Tsukioka, no hay tiempo que perder!— le quitó el casco— Ahora todo depende de Sou y de nosotros.

— Yo…— dijo mientras apretaba los puños— yo…

— ¡Venga Katsu!— Cho apareció a su lado con la gorra en la cabeza— ¡Colócate en el centro!

— No he podido hacerlo…— susurró.

— ¿Y qué importa eso?— Okubo lo miró serio— ¡El partido aún no ha terminado!

— ¡Pero están a una carrera!— dijo Katsu— mientras señalaba el marcador— He tenido en mis manos hacernos con la victoria.

— ¡Tsukioka! ¡No caigas en la desesperación!— Soujiro Seta llevaba una pelota en la mano y su gorra puesta, se acercó a sus jugadores— Es ahora cuando no puedes fallar ¡Eres el recogedor estrella del equipo! Confío en ti si golpean alguno de mis tiros— su semblante era serio, pero su voz trasmitía confianza— Katsu suspiró mientras aceptaba su guante y se lo colocaba en la mano derecha.

— ¡Vamos!— gritó recuperando el ánimo. Todos sonrieron.

Sou se dirigió a la zona elevada del pitcher donde golpeó el suelo con las puntas de sus zapatillas negras. Observó como Kurajirami Hyougo se colocaba de nuevo en su lugar del cátcher y lo miró con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar. Sou se la devolvió de una manera casi imperceptible, mientras colocaba bien su gorra sobre su cabeza. Miró al banquillo y vio como Misao apretaba sus manos entre su pecho, junto a ella Sano lo miraba, le habían colocado el brazo en un cabestrillo. Apretó la pelota en su mano y sopló mientras miraba al suelo concentrándose; volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el campo para comprobar que todo su equipo se encontraba en sus puestos, con Sanosuke lesionado Cho había abandonado su posición de campocorto y había ocupado el lugar del castaño como jardinero derecho _,_ sin campocorto no podía permitir que los bateos fueran flojos pues solo tenían a un jugador en la segunda base.

Miró desafiante a la zona de bateo, su contrincante estaba listo. Kurajirami le hizo unas señas y acto seguido miró al árbitro que le dio la señal. Posó sus ojos en el bateador que lo miraba desafiante, apretó de nuevo la pelota en su mano y se colocó en posición. Se concentró mientras veía como su cátcher señalaba hacia la derecha. Alzó su pierna, apuntó mientras sentía como los músculos de su brazo se tensaban y con fuerza lanzó la pelota. Se escapó de sus dedos a una velocidad pasmosa, la vio balancearse en el aire directa al guante de su cátcher.

— ¡Strike uno!— El grito del árbitro hizo que una ovación se escuchara en todo el campo. Sou recibió la pelota sin inmutarse y concentrado esperó a que le volvieran a hacer la señal que le daba permiso para volver a lanzar. Observó como el bateador se mordía los labios. Al ver la señal, volvió a lanzar rápidamente la pelota con mayor velocidad que el tiro anterior, si era posible.

— ¡Strike dos!

La presión que sintió Sanosuke era abismal, escuchó los ánimos que recibían desde las gradas, donde se encontraba casi la mitad del instituto.

— Lo va a conseguir…— El castaño miró a Misao que se encontraba a su lado— Lo sé…

— Tiene esa mirada en sus ojos— añadió— Este bateador está fuera.

— ¡STRIKE TRES! ¡Bateador eliminado!— el grito del árbitro hizo que los del equipo contrario estallaran en quejas.

— Sou es muy bueno— susurró Misao.

— ¿Y ahora te fijas?— Sanosuke por primera vez en todo el partido respiró tranquilo, si Seta se encontraba lanzando, sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de perder.

Otro bateador se colocó en la zona de bateo mientras que la mirada de Soujiro no cambió ni un ápice. Kurajirami volvió a hacerle las señas mientras que lo miraba con un rostro imperturbable. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente mientras que el bateador se preparaba. El árbitro dio la seña y Soujiro lanzó. Se escuchó como la pelota fue golpeada.

— ¡Out!— gritó el árbitro al ver como la bola mal golpeada no entraba en el campo. Otra ovación se escuchó desde las gradas, Sano puso observar como el capitán del equipo contrario daba una patada a la barandilla de su banquillo.

— Vamos…— Susurró el castaño mientras sentía como las gotas de sudor comenzaban a adornar su rostro.

Seta volvió a alzar su pierna mientras se preparaba para lanzar; con fuerza la pelota salió disparada a la zona del bateador, pero el sudor de sus manos hizo que se le resbalara un poco cambiando la trayectoria.

— ¡Bola!

— Tks…— Seta recibió la pelota blanca con costuras rojas que le había lanzado de vuelta el cátcher, mientras intentaba controlarse e intentar sudar menos. El bateador sonrió mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de bateo. Seta lo miró e inspiró mientras alzaba su pierna, sintió como toda su fuerza se concentraba en su mano derecha y con una frialdad que sorprendió a todos, lanzó.

— ¡Strike dos!— El bateador se quedó sorprendido sin mover el bate. Ni siquiera había visto la pelota.

— Vaya…— Comentó Kenshin desde la grada— Ese lanzamiento ha sido impresionante, opinó.

— La cara de Sou es totalmente imperturbable— opinó Kaoru, que miró a un serio Aoshi que no separaba su mirada del banquillo, donde una nerviosa Misao se apoyaba en la barandilla con Sanosuke al lado.

— Lo va a conseguir— dijo finalmente el pelinegro— Tan solo con mirar la cara de Zanza lo sé.

— Sanosuke confía mucho en su capitán— respondió el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su amigo.

— Espero que tengáis razón…— dijo finalmente Megumi que no podía dejar de preocuparse por el brazo de Sano.

Soujiro volvió a atrapar la pelota y golpeó de nuevo el suelo con las puntas de sus zapatillas negras de tacos mientras se preparaba para lanzar, tenía que eliminar a ese bateador… La seña del árbitro hizo que apretara la pelota con fuerza entre su mano y su guante. Lanzó. Esta vez el bateador se adelantó a la pelota y golpeó al aire mientras la bola llegaba al guante del cátcher.

— ¡Strike tres! ¡Bateador eliminado!

— ¡Lo va a conseguir!— Una emocionada Misao se abrazó a un castaño que no quitaba ojo de lo que acontecía en el campo de juego— ¡Tan solo les quedan un bateador!— Todo el equipo estaba sin duda alguna nervioso en sus respectivos lugares de juego. Sarujiro se mordía las uñas de la mano que no llevaba el guante en su posición como tercera base y Okuma que actuaba como jardinero izquierdo no paraba de arrastrar sus botas por el suelo de arena rojiza.

— Sale el capitán— susurró Misao al ver como el cabeza del equipo contrario tomaba un bate mientras se colocaba bien el casco con la S roja sobre su cabeza.

— Este bateo decidirá el partido…— Susurró Sano.

Soujiro seguía sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, tan imperturbable que daba miedo, siguió con la mirada al bateador que lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras avisaba al árbitro de que estaba preparado.

— _Este lanzamiento puede decidir el encuentro, Soujiro Seta se ha convertido sin duda en el hombre del partido_ — la voz del comentarista que salía de los altavoces inundó el campo— _Hiko sigue a una carrera de ventaja y Shinjuku-este solo le queda un bateador._

— ¡Vamos Soujiro!— Kaoru se levantó de su sitio para animar a su amigo— ¡Tú puedes!

— ¡Seta, demuéstrales lo que valéis!— Kenshin la imitó, bajo la mirada fría de Aoshi. El pelinegro miró al pitcher, observó cómo no perdía los nervios y no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, ganar la competición interescolar por segundo año consecutivo estaba en sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su mirada a la mánager que tenía los ojos puestos en su capitán. Suspiró mientras sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, la cual ignoró.

En el campo todos los jugadores miraban nerviosos a la zona del pitcher, sabían que tenían que estar atentos, el capitán del equipo Shinjuku-este había sido el mejor bateador de todo el torneo, superando a un maltrecho Sanosuke que había hecho todo lo posible tras su lesión.

Soujiro alzó su pierna mientras hacía girar la pelota en su mano, la apretó con fuerza y lanzó apurando al máximo el espacio consiguiendo que llegara al guante del cátcher sin que llegara a ser bola.

— ¡Strike uno!

El bateador golpeó con rabia su bate contra el suelo y miró desafiante al pitcher que seguía con esa impenetrable mirada mientras se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo tiro. Aunque antes de hacerlo, por un segundo, se giró para observar al centro del campo, justo donde se encontraba Katsu. Este se quedó perplejo ante la mirada de menos de un segundo que le había dedicado su capitán desde la lejanía.

¿Qué?

Seta se preparó para el lanzamiento y esta vez sonrió. Iba a dar por finalizado el partido de una vez por todas e iban a levantar la copa del torneo interescolar por segundo año consecutivo. La pelota salió disparada de su mano rumbo al bateador. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

El sonido del bate golpeando la bola enmudeció el estadio, esta salió disparada al centro del campo, el bateador soltó su bate y comenzó a correr hacia la primera base sin mirar.

Katsu entendió en aquel mismo instante la mirada que le había dirigido su capitán, observó la trayectoria de la bola y corrió, le daba tiempo. Sabía que le daba tiempo. Se lanzó hacia e suelo con su mano enguantada estirada y sonrió al sentir como la pelota se depositaba con fuerza en él…

El estruendo fue ensordecedor, todos los alumnos y aficionados que habían asistido a la final e iban con la preparatoria Hiko estallaron en gritos de júbilo.

— ¡Eliminado!— el grito del árbitro se escuchó entre aquel escándalo.

— _¡La ha atrapado! ¡Katsuhiro Tsukioka acaba de darle la victoria al equipo de Hiko! ¡Son campeones de la competición interescolar por segundo año consecutivo!_ — dijo el comentarista.

— Lo conseguimos…— susurró Katsu aún en el suelo con la pelota en su guante— ¡Lo conseguimos!

Todo el equipo corrió hacia el jugador que se encontraba tirado en el suelo de arena rojiza con su brazo estirado y se le lanzaron encima.

— ¡Katsu!— Gritó Cho con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro— ¡Lo lograste!

Okubo, Sarujiro y Daigoro se unieron a ese abrazo en la tierra de la zona central del campo.

Sanosuke, de un ágil movimiento saltó la valla del banquillo y corrió para unirse a aquel abrazo. Misao por su parte solo pudo correr hacia una persona.

— ¡Eres increíble!— gritó mientras se colgaba del cuello de Soujiro que aún se encontraba en la zona del pitcher— ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Hemos ganado Sou!— Por primera vez, el rostro de Soujiro mostró sorpresa y con timidez respondió al abrazo que acababa de regalarle la ojiverde sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo tan cerca de él por primera vez, con una sonrisa, la sujetó por la cintura con más fuerza y la levantó del suelo haciéndola girar. Escuchó la melodiosa risa de la ojiverde muy cerca de su oído. En aquel momento sintió que le habían dado el mayor trofeo posible. Ignorando que, desde la lejanía, una fría mirada azul no se despegaba de ellos.

* * *

— ¡Ya verás cuando tu médico se entere de que has jugado al béisbol con el brazo maltrecho!— Sanosuke bebía de su vaso de refresco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, vestía su camiseta blanca del equipo con su apellido y el número tres a la espalda, una medalla colgaba de su cuello. Llevaba de nuevo su brazo en el cabestrillo, pero le dio igual.

— ¡Vamos Kitsune! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Somos campeones por segunda vez consecutiva!

Aquella noche, el Akabeko se encontraba a rebosar de alumnos de la preparatoria Hiko que habían ido a celebrar la nueva victoria del equipo de béisbol. Okina había juntado todas las mesas del local y las había llenado de deliciosa comida que estaban disfrutando todo aquel que quisiera compartir la felicidad del equipo de su nieta.

Sobre la barra del restaurante, se encontraba el nuevo trofeo que decoraría las vitrinas del instituto. Cho, Katsu y Okubo se encontraban haciéndose fotos junto a él. Kaoru y Kenshin hablaban animadamente con la panda de Sano, que también habían decidido asistir a aquella celebración, como gran parte de la afición que había asistido al partido.

— ¡Por Hiko!— Cho llevó su vaso hacia arriba e hizo un brindis— ¡Por nuestro capitán!

— ¡Por el capitán!— gritaron todos a la vez que bebieron de sus vasos de refresco.

— Hemos ganado todos— dijo Sou ligeramente sonrojado.

— Sou ¿Crees que te han dado el trofeo a jugador del torneo por algo?— Preguntó el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

— No tengo ninguna duda de que te llamarán de alguna universidad para ofrecerte una beca deportiva— Opinó Katsu.

— La última entrada del partido ha sido impresionante.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hagamos de nuevo el grito de guerra del equipo!— dijo Cho alzando su voz. Soujiro sonrió y se colocó en el centro poniendo su mano. Todos lo imitaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¡HIKO!— gritó el capitán.

— ¡FIGHT!— respondieron al unísono.

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!— Tras el último grito, todos alzaron sus puños al cielo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Misao miraba el revuelo que se había causado en el restaurante de su abuelo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al ver como todos sus compañeros de equipo tomaban a Soujiro en brazos tras el grito de guerra y lo paseaban por el local armando escándalo mientras el joven les instaba a que lo bajaran del suelo.

Continuó paseando su mirada por la sala y se sintió un poco decepcionada interiormente. Había sido una sorpresa para ella ver a Aoshi en el partido, lo había visto por la mañana, cuando quedaron en el centro para tomar los autobuses que los llevaron a Tokio, aunque ella iba con el resto del equipo en un autobús aparte, se alegró de verlo en las gradas junto a sus amigos… pero ahora se encontraba ligeramente desilusionada de no verlo en el Akabeko. Pero no le sorprendió.

A Aoshi no le llamaba mucho la atención las celebraciones.

Suspiró mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la barra.

— Misao-chan— su abuelo se acercó hasta ella— Tus profesores ya se han acabado un barril de cerveza— La joven de la trenza miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los profesores que habían asistido al partido. Seijuro Hiko tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el alcohol, la profesora Honjo se encontraba con el micrófono de karaoke que tenía su abuelo en el restaurante y era aplaudida por el profesor de historia que también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Le llamó la atención la señorita Okon, esta se encontraba muy cerca del director y de vez en cuando lo tomaba del brazo y le dedicaba coquetas miradas.

Misao alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ya se hayan bebido un barril?

— Ayúdame a cambiarlo, tus hermanos están ocupados en la cocina y en las mesas— la joven de la trenza suspiró.

— Está bien— dijo mientras se metía dentro de la barra y le quitaba el dispensador al barril vacío y lo cambiaba por uno de los llenos.

— Gracias Misao-chan, sabes que el viejo y pobre de tu abuelo ya no tiene fuerza en sus trémulas manos— dijo con voz sobreactuada mientras le mostraba sus arrugadas manos.

— Eres un viejo aprovechado— dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el barril vacío, que no pesaba casi nada, y se dirigía a la puerta trasera del restaurante.

Cuando llegó lo dejó junto a los demás y se limpió las manos. Miró a su alrededor, el cambio entre el ruido que había dentro del restaurante y en aquel pequeño callejón era relajante. Sonrió y se apoyó en uno de los barriles vacíos, disfrutando de aquel silencio. Cerró los ojos.

— Me estaba preguntando si necesitabas ayuda— Misao se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa— pero veo que te las apañas bien— Soujiro se encontraba en la puerta por la que había salido y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Sou…— dijo— Es mi trabajo, estoy más que acostumbrada a cambiar barriles de cerveza— rio.

— Me he dado cuenta— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro— Pero… tan solo me ha extrañado fijarme que tardabas en volver a entrar— Misao lo miró sorprendida, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

— Necesitaba tomar el aire...— Soujiro suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

— Shinomori… ha venido al partido— La joven de la trenza alzó su mirada y miró sorprendida a su capitán, este le dedicaba una sonrisa— Yo también me he dado cuenta de que no ha venido a la celebración.

— Vaya…— la joven miró hacia el suelo— Soy demasiado obvia ¿Verdad?

— Quizás yo esté un poco más pendiente de ti de lo normal… perdóname— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el semblante de Sou— No lo puedo evitar.

— Aoshi me rechazó antes del torneo— Confesó la joven mientras se apoyaba en uno de los barriles de cerveza que se almacenaban en el pequeño callejón y miraba uno de los carteles publicitarios que habían pegado en aquella estrecha calle. Soujiro dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué…?

— Bueno… es un rechazo implícito, simplemente me confesé, pero aún no me ha dado una respuesta ni ha hablado conmigo...

— Vaya…— dijo— No sé que decir…— La joven suspiró.

— Y… mi corazón no me deja rendirme.

— Sé a lo que te refieres— contestó Soujiro. Misao lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó.

— ¡Perdóname! No debería de haberte importunado de esta manera…yo…

— No me importunas, al contrario, me gusta mucho charlar contigo— Soujiro se apoyó en otro de los barriles con una sonrisa— Pero no puedo decir que sienta lo de Aoshi, es mi rival. No puedo entender cómo ha hecho algo así— frunció su ceño ligeramente.

— Vaya unos dos estamos hechos— Misao dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras suspiraba— Duele…— confesó.

— Es como si te comprimieran el pecho he hicieran papilla tu corazón…— confesó— Pero sé que eres una chica fuerte.

— Sou… tú no deberías de ser el que me estuviese animando— dijo Misao mientras lo miraba seria— Esto no es justo para ti.

— ¿Cómo qué no?— bromeó— ¿A que soy un buen chico?— Estaba contento, no podía evitar sentir esperanza en su corazón. La risa de Misao sonó como música celestial en sus oídos.

— Eres increíble…— confesó— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento así?— otra risa se le escapó— Quiero decir… la chica que te gusta está triste por otro chico… y aun así me estás animando…

— Simplemente soy feliz cuando veo tu sonrisa— confesó, se puso enfrente de la ojiverde— Misao… estoy enamorado de ti— La joven abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba aquellas palabras tan directas, de nuevo— Que no se te olvide, sigo luchando, sigo sin rendirme… Tenlo en cuenta— Se colocó la gorra del equipo en la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada y volvió a adentrarse en el Akabeko para continuar con la celebración de la victoria. Misao se quedó sorprendida y alagada en el pequeño callejón trasero del restaurante.

* * *

 _Fuegos artificiales_

 _Prefectura de Kanagawa_

 _Viernes 25, Templo Koyama, 20:00 horas_

Cho Sawagejo miró el cartel que habían pegado junto a la salida del instituto con una enorme sonrisa.

— Sagara mira esto— dijo, mientras llamaba la atención de Sanosuke, que llevaba su mochila al hombro y dedicó una mirada aburrida al cartel.

— Felicidades— dijo irónico mientras dejaba salir un bostezo de su boca.

Habían pasado tres días desde la victoria del equipo de béisbol y Megumi lo había obligado a asistir al Consejo Estudiantil la última semana de agosto para ayudarle con la coordinación de las salas de estudio y de paso, poder cerciorarse de que el castaño había comenzado a prepararse en serio para los exámenes de ingreso. Ya no llevaba el cabestrillo en su brazo, aunque su médico lo había obligado a hacer rehabilitación durante un montón de semanas y le había prohibido jugar al béisbol durante, al menos, seis meses.

— ¡Podríamos ir todo el equipo! ¿No crees?— dijo con una sonrisa— A partir de septiembre dejaremos el club… puede ser una buena idea quedar todos juntos antes de separarnos para estudiar los exámenes ¿No te parece?— Sano prestó más atención al cartel.

— Si voy a ver los fuegos artificiales, prefiero hacerlo con mi novia, no con un cabeza de escoba y un montón de hombres.

— ¿Qué?

— Paso— dijo el castaño con una sonrisa— Pero sería el momento ideal para llevar a la Comadreja…

— ¿Misao-chan?— Sano se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo.

— Si, con Sou— Cho abrió los ojos— Y no me digas que no sabes que el enano está colado por ella desde hace más de un año, no te tomo por alguien tan ignorante— comentó mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el instituto. Cho sonrió y lo siguió corriendo.

— ¡Claro que lo sé cabeza de pollo!

— Pues entonces… organízalo— opinó con una sonrisa. Cho se la devolvió.

— Siempre he pensado que Misao-chan está colada por mí… pero puedo hacerme a un lado y dejársela a Sou— confesó con una sonrisa. Sano se giró y lo miró.

— ¿Cuento contigo entonces?— Cho mostró sus dientes.

— Déjamelo a mí…

* * *

— ¿Fuegos artificiales?— Kenshin tomó el cartel que Kaoru le había entregado con curiosidad.

— Sí— dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas— Fuegos artificiales.

— Son el próximo viernes

— Y tenemos que convencer a Aoshi de que venga— dijo con una sonrisa— Misao me ha dicho que va a ir con el equipo de béisbol, van a hacer una quedada de despedida, irán a los puestos de feria y verán los fuegos artificiales ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer que ella y Aoshi se vuelvan a hablar! Creo que no estaría de más tras nuestro intento fallido de las interescolares— Kenshin valoró la idea.

— ¿Cómo vas a convencerle?

— No lo sé, eso tienes que hacerlo tú— dijo con una sonrisa— eres el capitán del equipo— Kenshin alzó una ceja— Una vez allí tan solo tenemos que propiciar el encuentro, no sé si te diste cuenta de cómo miraba Aoshi a Misao durante el partido de las interescolares.

— Ya…

— ¡Pues entonces te lo encargo!— Kaoru dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia una de las clases habilitadas para el estudio— ¡Seguro que con tu capacidad de convicción lo consigues!— y acto seguido, se adentró en el aula dejando a Kenshin con el papel informativo que anunciaba los fuegos artificiales en la mano y una sonrisa de circunstancia en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo demonios voy a convencerlo?— susurró el pelirrojo con una expresión de mientras se quedaba plantado en medio del pasillo con su mochila sobre su hombro.

* * *

Misao terminó de atarse el cinturón de su yukata azul mientras se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto. Suspiró.

Hacía unos días había sido asaltada por Cho Sawagejo en el restaurante durante su turno de trabajo. El rubio había insistido en que acompañara al equipo de béisbol a ver el festival de fuegos artificiales que se celebraría aquella noche en las inmediaciones del templo sintoísta de la ciudad.

No supo cómo, pero su abuelo le había dado la noche del viernes libre y le dijo que disfrutara de su último verano como estudiante de instituto con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas mientras hacía un comentario sobre cómo su dulce ángel se hacía mayor.

Misao volvió a suspirar.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez mientras acomodaba su pelo recogido, tomó sus cosas y con paso lento se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había quedado con el resto del equipo. Vestir yukata era bastante incómodo, la falda limitaba mucho sus pasos y los zapatos de madera la hacían caminar más despacio de lo normal, por lo que tardó un poco más de lo previsto en llegar al punto de encuentro.

— Perdonad la tardanza— dijo un poco apurada al darse cuenta de que todos sus amigos ya habían llegado. Se fijó en ellos, Katsu y Okubo también vestían yukatas masculinos, el resto iban ataviados con pantalones cortos y camisetas. Se fijó en Sou, que se había quedado paralizado con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al verla. Misao se llevó una mano al pelo ligeramente sonrojada— Andar con el yukata es un poco difícil— se excusó, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien— ¿Y el cabeza de pollo?

— ¿Ese traidor?— Cho se acercó hasta la joven con una sonrisa— Se ha quedado trabajando con en el Consejo Estudiantil— informó— Nos ha dado la excusa barata de que la presidenta le ha dado trabajo extra.

— Pero todos sabemos en lo que consiste ese trabajo extra…— terminó Daigoro Okuma por Cho, el joven de gafas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Estás preciosa Misao— dijo causando el sonrojo de la joven.

— Con una manager así seguro que somos la envidia de todos los equipos del país— opinó Katsu.

— Sois unos zalameros exagerados— Misao no pudo evitar reír frente a los comentarios de sus amigos— Vamos, si no nos damos prisa no llegáramos para ver los puestos del templo.

— ¡Yo quiero comer bolas de pulpo!— Exclamó Cho mientras alzaba su puño y emprendía la marcha hacia el enorme jardín que bordeaba el templo sintoísta.

Soujiro caminaba en silencio, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la joven que vestía el yukata azul cielo con flores blancas que nacían desde abajo y se expandían hacia arriba como si pétalos de flor de cerezo se tratasen, su obi era azul oscuro y estaba atado con una técnica exquisita. Llevaba su cabello negro en un recogido, deshaciéndose por primera vez de su tan característica trenza. Sencillamente iba preciosa, nunca la había visto tan arreglada. Misao caminaba justo enfrente de él, riendo por las bromas que los chicos le gastaban y por los comentarios de Cho, portaba un pequeño bolso de tela del mismo color que el obi que llevaba atado en su fina muñeca. Intentó integrarse, pero estaba tan absorto en la joven… que simplemente no podía.

Pasearon por los alrededores del templo que estaban totalmente llenos de gente que paseaba disfrutando de aquel festival de verano. Fueron a comprar bolitas de pulpo en los puestos de takoyaki, pasearon bajo la luz de los farolillos y se divirtieron probándose máscaras infantiles que había en uno de los puestos.

— ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos dirigiendo a la explanada!— Anunció Cho con una extraña sonrisa en la cara— Si no cogemos buen sitio, no veremos bien los fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Sí!— Respondió el resto, comenzaron a caminar entre el gentío.

— ¡Ah! Sou, se me olvidaba— dijo de repente el rubio mientras paraba la marcha— ¿Puedes pasar otra vez por el puesto de takoyaki y comprarme una caja? Mi madre quería que le llevara para cenar… no ha podido venir al festival porque no podía cerrar la pastelería— informó. Sou lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y no puedes ir tú?— preguntó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— ¡No!— dijo— Me he torcido el tobillo.

— ¿Qué?— Soujiro miró a su amigo que de repente se agachó y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Me duele!— gritó.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Cho?— en ese instante el resto del equipo rodeo al rubio que continuaba agachado.

— ¡Cho! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!

— ¡Sí, te llevaremos a la explanada para que puedas ver los fuegos artificiales!

— Pero… ¿Y las bolitas de pulpo para mi madre?— preguntó empleando un tono de voz demasiado dramático para el gusto de Soujiro, que alzó una ceja mientras observaba una escena que comenzaba a dar vergüenza.

— ¡Capitán! Tienes que ir a comprarle el takoyaki a la señora Sawagejo— Dijo Katsu mientras levantaba a Cho del suelo y se lo apoyaba en el hombro, empleando un tono de voz demasiado sobreactuado.

— Vamos a llevar a Cho, chicos— y, como si se tratase de un muñeco de goma, el rubio fue levantado del suelo por sus amigos.

— Por cierto— Cho dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro— No puedes ir solo ¿Qué tal si Misao-chan te acompaña?— Preguntó mientras era llevado en volandas.

Misao, que había decidido mantenerse al margen de aquella surrealista escena, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí— respondió Daigoro— ¡Os esperamos en la explanada!

Y nos las mismas, todo el equipo de béisbol se hizo paso entre la gente, cargando a un Cho Sawagejo que los miraba con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban de los dos jóvenes a los que habían dejado solos.

Les habían hecho la peor encerrona del mundo.

El capitán se sonrojó hasta las ojeras. Escuchó un suspiro a su lado.

— Takoyaki ¿No?— preguntó Misao con una sonrisa en su rostro— Será mejor que volvamos al puesto para comprarle las bolas de pulpo a la pobre de su madre— comentó intentando aguantar una carcajada.

— Esto… Misao… yo no tengo nada que ver—

— Lo sé— aquella afirmación dejó sin palabras al castaño, que en silencio la siguió rumbo hacia la zona donde se encontraban los puestos de comida.

— Estos chicos…— Sou se llevó una mano a la cara mientras caminaba junto a la joven— Perdona— Misao rio.

— No pasa nada Sou, los conozco bastante tempo ya— dijo mientras reía— Ha sido una actuación bastante graciosa ¿No crees?

— El momento del tobillo torcido…— Sou también rio, se relajó un poco.

Caminaron entre risas, hablaron del verano, de los estudios y Misao se lamentó que el trabajo en el Akabeko no le permitía estudiar todo lo que a ella le habría gustado. Soujiro disfrutó de aquel momento mientras miraba embelesado el perfil de la joven, que hablaba sin parar.

Pero algo hizo que dejara de hablar abruptamente.

De lejos, entre la gente, a Misao le pareció ver una ancha espalda que conocía muy bien. No se lo creyó, intentó volver a mirar, pero no vio nada. Pensó que estaba loca… ¿No podía pasar un solo día sin pensar en él? Ahora incluso le parecía verlo entre las multitudes… lo que le faltaba.

Continuó caminando intentando sacárselo de la cabeza, y pensó que, aunque no estaban en una cita ni nada por el estilo… el estar pensando en que quizás Aoshi se encontraba allí… era un mal gesto hacia Soujiro. Este continuaba con una amable sonrisa en su rostro mientras le señalaba el lugar donde todo el mundo se dirigía a ver los fuegos artificiales.

— Es impresionante la gente que hay…— Sou caminó con dificultad entre la gente con la bolsa de plástico blanca en la que llevaba el pulpo que habían comprado— Misao será mejor que no nos separemos mucho…— El joven se giró y se sorprendió de no encontrar a la joven de la trenza tras él— ¿Misao?— alzó un poco la voz en medio de la marabunta de gente que caminaba en dirección hacia la explanada que había junto al río— ¿Misao?

Nada… la joven había desaparecido.

* * *

— ¿No piensas que es un lugar privilegiado?— Sanosuke no pudo evitar abrir su boca con sorpresa, miró el inmenso cielo oscuro que se abría ante él.

— Vaya… supongo que pasar la última semana del mes de agosto trabajando en el Consejo tiene cosas buenas…— estiró la manta que Megumi le había hecho traer de su casa en el suelo de la azotea.

— Ya me dijo Soujiro que has preferido quedarte hoy a ayudarme en el Consejo antes que ir con ellos al templo— comentó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba sobre la manta del suelo— Quien te ha visto y quién te ve, Tori-atama— comento sarcástica. Sano frunció los labios.

— No te las des de lista Kitsune— comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado— Tienes las de perder.

— ¿A sí?— preguntó metiendo el dedo en la llaga— Si el verano pasado te hubiese pedido que te quedaras en el Consejo un 25 de agosto para ayudarme a adelantar el trabajo de septiembre… habríamos tenido que llamar a la policía— Sano frunció los labios.

— Bueno… si nos remitimos al verano pasado, tú tampoco querrías estar en la misma habitación que yo por voluntad propia— comentó levemente enfadado— Si hubiese estado aquí sería por culpa de la profesora Okon.

— Tienes razón— Megumi sonrió y dirigió su mirada al cielo— ¿Sabes? Nunca había subido aquí tan de noche… y sin nadie en el instituto...— comentó cambiando de tema.

— ¿No?— Sano la miró con sorpresa— Si prácticamente vives en el instituto— rio— pensaba que eras la única alumna de todo el centro que se conocía el edificio en versión nocturna sin gente.

— No suelo ir más allá de la sala del Consejo o de la biblioteca cuando es tan tarde y no queda nadie…— comentó.

— No será… ¿Qué te da miedo?— Sano dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro— El instituto vacío por la noche, digo— Megumi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo cabeza de pollo?— respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos orgullosa.

— Entonces… si yo me fuese ahora mismo y te dejara sola para bajar todas las escaleras hasta la salida… ¿No pasaría nada?— preguntó con media sonrisa. Megumi lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Tienes cinco años?— Sano amplió su sonrisa.

— Está bien— dijo sencillamente. Con un ágil salto se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida de la azotea— Buena suerte Kaichou.

— ¿Qué?— Megumi se incorporó ligeramente del suelo— ¿A dónde vas cabeza de pollo?— preguntó.

— A mi casa— dijo antes de salir por la puerta— Ya que no te asusta estar sola aquí…— con una sonrisa sarcástica abrió la puerta de hierro y se adentró de nuevo en el edificio.

— ¿Sanosuke?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido, se levantó del suelo— ¡No tiene gracia!— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida— ¿A dónde vas?— Metió la cabeza por la puerta y vio al castaño apoyado en la pared, muerto de risa.

— ¡Te da miedo quedarte sola en el instituto por la noche!— exclamó en medio del ataque de risa.

— ¡Eres imbécil! ¿Verdad?— Megumi estaba enfadada— No te preocupes Tori-atama, no necesito quedarme aquí aguantando tus bromas sin gracia.

La joven se dispuso a emprender la marcha para bajar las escaleras que conectaban con el piso de abajo, pero algo se lo impidió. Se giró al ver que Sano la sujetaba por la muñeca y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres perderte los fuegos artificiales?— Megumi frunció el ceño.

— He visto muchas veces los fuegos artificiales— respondió orgullosa.

— Pero nunca en la azotea del instituto ¿Verdad?— Sano sonrió. Megumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sintió como el castaño tiraba levemente de ella y la dirigía otra vez hacia afuera lentamente. Un manto oscuro decoraba la bóveda del cielo salpicado por varias estrellas perdidas. La joven miró a los ojos a un Sanosuke que la miraba intensamente mientras bajaba su agarre y le tomaba una de las manos.

— Prométeme una cosa Kitsune— dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. Megumi apartó su mirada sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— No mereces que te prometa nada— comentó orgullosa. Aquello hizo que Sano ampliara su sonrisa.

— No te vayas muy lejos de mí ¿Vale?— Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la pelinegra. Lo miró a los ojos de nuevo con expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó.

— Después de graduarnos…— dijo— No quiero que… te separes de mí— sonrió.

— Estúpido cabeza de pollo…— Megumi se liberó de agarre de su mano, pero envolvió su cuello con sus manos— Vas a presentarte al examen de Juntendo ¿no?— preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos intensamente. La sonrisa de Sano se amplió.

— El año que viene nos vamos juntos a Tokio— dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

— No me queda más remedio…— Megumi cerró los ojos resignada— Siempre y cuando apruebes el ex—

No pudo acabar la frase. Sanosuke atrapó sus labios y la besó con intensidad a la vez que las primeras explosiones de los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a escucharse. El cielo se llenó de color mientras Megumi afianzaba su agarre sobre el castaño y se ponía de puntillas sin dejar de besarlo en la azotea del instituto.

* * *

Misao se quedó paralizada en medio de toda la gente que caminaba a su alrededor y la adelantaba.

No se había equivocado.

Aoshi Shinomori la miraba desde la lejanía, junto a uno de los puestos de feria. La chica lo miró estática y, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió sus pasos hacia el joven de mirada seria lentamente, sentía como si una fuerza invisible la atrajese hacia él sin control. Por su parte, el hombre de hielo no había cambiado su expresión y continuaba mirándola desde lejos, la observó acercarse poco a poco.

— Shinomori-kun…— Susurró Misao cuando llegó a su lado— No pensaba que fueses a venir a esta zona de la ciudad— confesó. Aoshi desvió su mirada y posó sus fríos ojos en el puesto que tenía distintos juegos de azar.

— No pensaba venir…— dijo al fin— Pero Himura insistió, he venido con mis compañeros del club de kendo— El corazón de Misao dio un vuelco en su pecho— Aunque hace rato que no los veo…

— Esto… yo…— Misao apretó su bolsa de tela entre sus manos.

— ¿Has jugado alguna vez a esto?— La joven de la trenza miró con sorpresa a Aoshi que seguía con su fría mirada en el puesto de juegos.

— ¿Qué…?

— Perdone…— el pelinegro, que iba ataviado con un yukata masculino, se acercó al dueño que regentaba el sitio— ¿Me dejaría intentarlo?

— ¡Por supuesto joven!— el viejo hombre tomó el billete que le tendía Aoshi y le dio a cambio un viejo cuenco de madera— Si pesca una de las bolas con premio le regalaré una campanilla de viento— dijo mientras señalaba los montones de campanillas que decoraban su puesto, estas generaban un agradable tintineo.

— Está bien— el joven, sin cambiar su rostro, fijó su vista en el agua que fluía en un enorme depósito que ocupaba la mayor parte del puesto. Montones de bolitas flotaban en el agua, si tenía suerte y conseguía atrapar una de las bolas premiadas con una especie de espátula hecha de papel y meterla en el cuenco de madera, obtendría una campanilla básica y si tenía más suerte aún, ganaría una un poco más ornamentada.

Misao continuaba junto a él totalmente paralizada. Jamás lo había visto actuar de aquella manera y eso la descolocó.

Cuando la espátula de papel se rompió, Aoshi le entregó el cuenco de madera llena de pequeñas bolas de colores al hombre del puesto. Este las recibió con una enorme sonrisa con la que mostraba su diente mellado y se dispuso a buscar alguna bola premiada.

— ¡Enhorabuena joven!— anunció ampliando su sonrisa— ¡Le ha tocado una campanilla de viento básica! Puedes elegir una de estas— Dijo mientras señalaba varias campanillas que colgaban de uno de los listones que sujetaban el techado del puesto.

Aoshi dirigió sus fríos ojos azules a las campanillas que hacían un agradable sonido a causa de la brisa y señaló una. Misao se sorprendió, pues el joven había señalado la que a ella le parecía la más bonita, una delicada campanilla cuya parte de cristal estaba decorada con flores de cerezo pintadas a mano.

— Esa— dijo el pelinegro. El viejo hombre del puesto la desató y la metió cuidadosamente dentro de una sencilla caja de cartón.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vuelva cuando quiera!— Aoshi recibió la cajita sin cambiar su expresión seria y se giró para ponerse frente a Misao que seguía en estado de shock. Aún no entendía muy bien que era lo que pretendía Aoshi.

— Para ti— dijo secamente mientras le tendía la cajita— Puede quedar muy bien en tu patio, ahora que todavía es verano— comentó mientras desviaba sus ojos. Misao por un momento pensó que estaba sonrojado— Es mi agradecimiento por la cena del otro día.

Misao miró la cajita que el joven le tendía y, con precaución, llevó sus manos hasta ella y la tomó.

— Gracias…— la ojiverde sintió como las palabras casi no salían de su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— Deberíamos…— Observó como Aoshi metía sus manos en las mangas del yukata que vestía y dirigió sus ojos hacia el templo que presidía el lugar— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?— preguntó sin quitar sus ojos del edificio de madera.

Misao totalmente roja, asintió.

Caminaron en silencio entre toda la multitud que se dirigía hacia la explanada del río a ver los fuegos. Aoshi dirigió sus pasos hacia el templo que presidía aquel hermoso lugar. En la parte trasera había unas viejas escaleras de piedra que subían hacia la colina que había en la parte de atrás del antiguo edificio de madera. Misao lo siguió, el paso de Aoshi era rápido como de costumbre, su ancha espalda vestida con el yukata marrón caminaba justo delante de una joven que no terminaba de entender la situación.

¿Por qué había aparecido de repente?

¿Por qué le había regalado la campanilla?

Su mente no podía comprender todas aquellas preguntas.

Continuaron caminando por un sendero lleno de vegetación, a la joven le costaba seguir el ritmo del hombre de hielo. Pero entonces, llegaron a un mirador donde la luz de los puestos y los farolillos que decoraban los alrededores del centro llegaban a la perfección.

Misao quedó impresionada, desde allí se veían todos los alrededores del templo desde donde se encontraban. Pudo distinguir como la gente caminaba por los jardines del templo y se dirigían hacia la explanada del río, que estaba repleta de gente expectante, los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar.

Aoshi apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla de madera y miró hacia los jardines.

— ¿Con quién has venido?— preguntó el pelinegro sin quitar sus ojos del gentío que se encontraba abajo.

— Con el equipo de béisbol…— respondió con voz queda— Menos Sano, él iba a ir hoy a algún sitio con Megumi— añadió hablando con rapidez.

— Uhm…— respondió escuetamente el joven de fríos ojos.

En aquel instante un resplandor de luz inundó el cielo oscuro seguido de una fuerte explosión. Entonces, el cielo se llenó de luz y color. Misao no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la belleza de los fuegos artificiales. Montones de sentimientos inundaron su corazón, estaba compartiendo un momento tan mágico con Aoshi, pero…

— Os vi en el partido— dijo serio y sin quitar sus fríos ojos del cielo— A Seta y a ti— Misao abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La joven apretó la cajita de cartón que contenía la campalilla de cristal en su regazo.

— Soujiro me confesó sus sentimientos en primavera— la seriedad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras no era nada propia de la ojiverde, el sonido de los fuegos artificiales inundaba el lugar— Pero no puedo corresponderle— confesó. Aoshi continuaba con sus brazos apoyados en la baranda del mirador— Por qué en realidad estoy enamorada ti…— la joven posó su mirada en el perfil de Shinomori. La luz de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaba en sus pupilas azules— Y no me voy a rendir… Shinomori-kun— la voz de Misao sonó con determinación, Aoshi posó sus ojos en los de ella.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió, la pequeña Misao vestida con su yukata azul cielo con flores blancas lo miraba ligeramente sonrojada. Su pelo no iba trenzado como de costumbre, sino recogido en un moño con el que dejaba ver su nuca, su flequillo caía por un lado de su rostro y apretaba en su regazo el paquete de cartón que contenía la campanilla que acababa de conseguirle en el puesto de juegos de azar. Estaba realmente preciosa.

— Puede que sea una molestia Shinomori-kun… pero no puedo rendirme— los ojos verdes de la joven lo miraban con determinación.

— Seta…

— ¡No siento lo mismo por él que por ti!— Misao sintió un nudo en su garganta— No puedo corresponderle… No mientras sigas ocupando mi corazón con esta fuerza— confesó.

— Makimachi… ¿Por qué?— Aoshi le dedicó una mirada seria a Misao— ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí?— preguntó— Por mucho que lo intento… no consigo entenderlo— esas palabras hicieron que la joven se quedara paralizada.

— ¿Cómo que… por qué?— preguntó sin entender. Aoshi suspiró.

— Yo no he hecho nada para que te enamores de mí… y en primero no hablábamos. Dime ¿Por qué?

—¡No lo sé!— Misao cerró sus ojos y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas— Te puedo asegurar… Shinomori-kun… que yo tampoco lo sé— confesó— Lo único que sé es… que me gustas— la joven bajó su mirada— Ya está— Los ojos fríos de Aoshi volvieron a posarse en los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo.

No habló, simplemente se quedó observando el espectáculo hasta que terminó. La pareja se quedó en silencio en aquel apartado rincón del templo con la vista puesta en el cielo durante un rato más. Desde ahí tenían una perspectiva panorámica de todos los jardines que rodeaban el templo y de las zonas donde se encontraban los puestos de feria, Misao sintió sus manos temblar, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

Entre el gentío, un joven corría de un lado para otro buscando a alguien. Caminaba con paso acelerado entre las personas que volvían de ver los fuegos artificiales con su teléfono móvil en la mano y alzando la cabeza para intentar distinguir entre la multitud, portaba una bolsa de plástico blanca ¿Es que acaso no había disfrutado los fuegos artificiales? Un nudo le comprimió la garganta.

 _Bip, bip_

El sonido de su teléfono se escuchó desde el bolso de tela de la joven. Aoshi continuaba con su mirada en el paisaje. Misao lo abrió y extrajo su móvil de él. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes, se sintió mal. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

 _De Sou_

 _¿Dónde estás? Te he perdido_

 _De Sou_

 _Misao, te estoy buscando ¿Has conseguido ver los fuegos artificiales?_

La joven se quedó paralizada con su teléfono en la mano, su mirada volvió hacia abajo. El capitán del equipo de béisbol se encontraba en medio de la multitud con su teléfono en la mano y mirando hacia todos lados.

— Te están buscando— la voz profunda de Aoshi la sorprendió— Será mejor que me vaya… Himura, Kamiya y los demás tienen que estar preguntándose en donde me habré metido.

Misao no le respondió y miró hacia el suelo apretando el teléfono en su mano. De nuevo se iba sin darle una respuesta. Alzó su mirada y observó la espalda de Aoshi alejarse.

— No voy a dejar de intentarlo Shinomori-kun— advirtió, aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven parara la marcha, pero no se giró para mirarla— Voy a rechazar a Soujiro— confesó— Y no me voy a rendir.

La amplia espalada de Aoshi continuaba donde se había parado.

— Quizás te convenga más alguien como Seta…— la voz fría y distante de Aoshi se escuchó distinta. Misao frunció el ceño.

— Eso lo decidiré yo— respondió.

Finalmente, Aoshi emprendió de nuevo la marcha dejando sola a Misao en el mirador. La joven suspiró. Sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo desbloqueó, deslizó con el dedo las notificaciones y leyó el mensaje.

 _De Sou_

 _¿Misao?_

La joven se apoyó en la baranda de madera y miró hacia abajo, el joven continuaba en medio de la pequeña plaza central del templo. Se encontraba mirando su teléfono móvil a la vez que, de vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada para dirigirla a su alrededor. Ya no había tantas personas como antes.

¿Por qué no se había rendido?

¿Por qué no llamaba a Cho y se iba con los del equipo?

La joven sintió sus manos temblar… entendía a Soujiro… lo entendía mejor que nadie. Pero tenía que ser clara, de una vez por todas. Quisiera el joven capitán o no.

Llevó sus dedos a la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.

 _Para Sou_

 _Arriba_

La joven observó como Soujiro posaba de nuevo la mirada a la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono y acto seguido alzó sus ojos.

Misao lo miraba apoyada en la baranda del mirador que se encontraba sobre la colina, lo saludó con su teléfono en la mano. El capitán de equipo de béisbol sintió una ola de alivio al verla.

 _De Sou_

 _No te muevas ¡Voy para allá!_

Misao observó como el joven castaño comenzaba a correr hacia el edificio del templo, subió las viejas escaleras de piedra que lo llevaban a la zona boscosa en la que se encontraba ella. Pasó menos de un minuto cuando apareció corriendo por el sendero.

— ¡Menos mal!— el chico apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y recuperó el aire con dificultad— ¡Pensaba que te había perdido y tendrías que volver sola!— Misao miró seria al joven.

— ¿Por qué no has buscado a los demás?— preguntó mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Soujiro.

— Por qué te había perdido de vista, no podría estar tranquilo con Cho y el equipo sabiendo que estabas perdida…— confesó aún con la respiración entrecortada. Misao cerró los ojos y giró su cuerpo hacia el mirador— ¿Dónde has estado?

— Me he encontrado con Shinomori-kun— confesó. Soujiro quedó paralizado— Lo siento, debía de haberte avisado… pero no tenía ni idea de que hubieses estado buscándome— los ojos verdes de Misao volvieron a posarse en él— Si lo llego a saber te habría escrito un mensaje.

— Yo…

— ¿Por qué Sou?— la joven sintió que el nudo de su garganta cada vez se hacía más grande y casi no podía controlarlo— ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué no simplemente… lo ignoras? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

— Yo…— el joven quedó paralizado frente a aquellas palabras.

— Siento que te estoy haciendo daño y no quiero— Misao le dedicó una mirada intensa— No puedo verte así… ¿Por qué insistes tanto Sou?— El joven pitcher le devolvió la mirada de manera intensa y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Dio un paso al frente.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué?— preguntó. Misao cambió ligeramente su expresión al ver la determinación en los ojos del pitcher— ¡Porque te quiero!— gritó el joven serio— ¡Misao, te quiero! ¡Y desde que Shinomori te rechazó has estado muy triste! ¡Apenas sonríes y estas distante y seria! ¡Siempre intentas ocultarlo, pero no es lo mismo! ¿No entiendes que me preocupo por ti?— el joven apretó sus puños— Te dije que no me iba a rendir y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Misao— apretó la mandíbula— Ya tenga que bajar a buscarte a los infiernos… ¡Yo no te dejaré sola! ¡Nunca!

La joven sintió como el nudo de su garganta le impedía respirar y sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Soujiro se encontraba frente a ella, diciéndole aquellas cosas y ella…

— Lo siento Sou…— la ojiverde no podía dejar de llorar— Lo siento mucho…— repitió con la voz entrecortada— Pero no puedo responder a tus sentimientos— Dijo al fin— No puedo corresponderte cómo te mereces…— la joven volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras apretaba la pequeña caja de cartón en su regazo.

— No me importa— la determinación con la que habló Soujiro llamó la atención de la joven— Ya tenga que esperar diez, veinte años… no me importa…— el castaño le dedicó una mirada llena de intensidad— Siempre estaré ahí Misao…— La joven sintió como su pecho se comprimía— Aunque ames a Aoshi… si él te hace daño… yo estaré ahí… siempre.

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, la plaza del templo comenzaba a despejarse de gente. Muchos puestos estaban apagando sus luces y la luz de los tradicionales farolillos iluminaban los jardines con una tenue y cálida luz.

— Sou… esto es injusto— Misao sentía las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas— No te puedo corresponder… no te quiero hacer daño…

— No te preocupes por mí…— Soujiro suspiró— Se perfectamente lo que implica quererte— volvió a dedicarle una intensa mirada— Y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Misao se quedó paralizada. Sin poder evitarlo dio un paso atrás… ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? ¿Por qué era tan amable? ¿Por qué?

— Lo siento…— Misao se giró y, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, corrió colina abajo dejando a un Soujiro solo y con los brazos caídos.

Sin duda los dioses se estaban riendo de ella.

No podía alcanzar a Aoshi Shinomori y estaba haciendo sufrir a uno de sus amigos más queridos. Corrió lo más rápido que la falda del yukata le permitía mientras sentía caer las lágrimas por su rostro y el tsunami que inundaba su corazón. Escuchaba el eco del sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos de madera sobre el suelo.

¿Se podía amar a dos personas a la vez?

Aquella era la pregunta que se hacía mientras que corría calle abajo, sintiendo como las palabras de Soujiro se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tuvo una respuesta clara.

Sí.

Pero siempre había un amor que prevalecía sobre el otro… y sería muy injusta si correspondía a los sentimientos de Soujiro. Pues Aoshi, a pesar de todo, ocupaba un espacio aún más grande en su corazón.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Hola de nuevo._

 _Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí y no se ha muerto/dormido/aburrido, gracias._

 _Como dije arriba, este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic y como vemos las cosas se encuentran un poco convulsas para la pobre Misao. Soujiro no para de demostrarle lo buen chico que es y de declararle su amor incondicional y Aoshi es demasiado ambiguo con ella ¿Qué pasará de aquí en adelante? Pues ya lo descubriréis, ahora llega septiembre, la vuelta de la rutina y los exámenes._

 _Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras palabras me alegra mucho que os esté gustando el fic. Me gustaría hacer una mención especial a todo el teamAoshi que se está movilizando para que Misao acabe con él (me encantáis), también a las cuentas de invitado ya sabéis que no os puedo responder por MP pero me gustaría transmitiros mis agradecimientos de igual manera. Gracias también a todos los que simplemente leen._

 _Gracias por acompañarme una semana más._

 _Un abrazo enorme a todos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

 ** _PD._** _Ánimo a toda la gente de México que ha sufrido la desgracia del terremoto, tenéis todo nuestro apoyo. Hay que volver a levantarse. Fuerza._

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 29. Sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos separados._**


	30. Capítulo 29 Sentimientos separados

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos separados**

 **K** aoru se quitó la el gi y la hakama de kendo y volvió a colocarse la camisa blanca del uniforme. Ató los botones uno a uno absorta en sus pensamientos mientras la nostalgia la inundaba por completo. Acaba de participar en el que había sido su último entrenamiento oficial en el club de kendo del instituto. Todos los alumnos de tercero que pertenecían al club dejarían el dojo a partir de aquel día para centrarse en sus estudios.

Suspiró.

Iba a echar mucho de menos el club, ahora tendría que entrenar sola durante los ratos libres que sus estudios le dejaran. Terminó de ponerse la falda gris y llevó la corbata roja con líneas negras a su cuello sin atarla mientras tomaba sus ropas de entrenamiento y con cuidado las guardaba de nuevo en su bolsa de deporte.

Se dirigió al espejo y comenzó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Una de las cosas que más pena le daba era que ya no tendría la excusa de ver a Kenshin durante los entrenamientos… y entre su trabajo a medio tiempo en el supermercado y los estudios… sus encuentros se verían bastante limitados.

Se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde estaba su bolsa de deporte y se colocó la chaqueta azul del uniforme antes de echársela al hombro. Salió de los vestuarios femeninos y puso rumbo hacia el dojo. Miró el edificio de madera con nostalgia. Ya lo echaba de menos y aún no se había graduado.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago.

— Es triste terminar ¿verdad?— Kaoru dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kenshin a su espalda. Se giró para mirarlo.

— ¿No ibas a trabajar esta tarde?— preguntó la joven sorprendida de encontrar al pelirrojo aún en el centro. Sonrió.

— Sí, voy ya— dijo respondiéndole a la sonrisa. Llevaba una bicicleta del instituto entre sus manos— Estaba saliendo cuando te he visto aquí, así que decidí acercarme ¿Estás nostálgica?— preguntó.

— ¿Tú no?— el pelirrojo miró el dojo sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Mucho— respondió con sus ojos malvas aún puestos en el edificio de madera— Pero por otro lado me siento muy agradecido y motivado— volvió a mirarla— Tenemos que aprobar el examen de ingreso para poder entrenar en el equipo de la Kokushikan— Kaoru lo miró. Aquel comentario removió algo desagradable dentro de ella, recordó a Tomoe, pero sonrió.

— Estaba pensado… que a partir de ahora con tu trabajo a medio tiempo y los estudios… vamos a vernos menos— Confesó.

— ¡No tiene por qué!— Kenshin amplió su sonrisa— Los días que no trabaje podemos quedar para ir a la biblioteca y… también podemos vernos en las horas de los almuerzos… si quieres— la proposición hizo que Kaoru sonriera— Por cierto, hablando de almuerzos… veo que siempre le preparas un bento a Sano— Apuntó mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Kaoru se sorprendió.

— Esto…en la casa de Sano no son muy buenos cocineros— explicó— Desde que su madre se fue, Sanosuke dejó de llevar bento a clase y siempre se compraba el almuerzo en la cafetería. Así que decidí preparárselo todos los días… pero siempre me dice que no soy muy buena cocinera…

— Yo quiero uno.

— ¿Qué?— Kaoru lo miró sorprendida.

— Mi madre trabaja y normalmente yo me preparo mis propios almuerzos, pero… la verdad es que me gustaría probar uno hecho por ti— Dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

— Pero… yo… puede que no esté bueno…

— No te preocupes Kaoru, seguro que estará delicioso— Dijo— Así tendremos una primera excusa para vernos mañana ¿No?— aquellas palabras dejaron paralizada a la pelinegra, que dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Está bien…— respondió.

— Entonces lo espero— Kenshin se subió a la bici y colocó su pie derecho en el pedal— Esfuérzate con los estudios, yo también lo haré— Y sin borrar su sonrisa y con la mochila azul y su bolsa deportiva a la espalda, el pelirrojo salió del centro montado en su bicicleta.

* * *

 ** _Inscripción a las pruebas de acceso_**

 ** _Universidad de Juntendo_**

 ** _Nombre del aspirante_** _: Sagara Sanosuke_

 ** _Rama de conocimiento:_** _Ciencias del deporte_

 ** _Institución en las que cursa sus estudios de preparatoria_** _: Instituto de secundaria superior Hiko._

 ** _Número de seguimiento_** _: 3004_

 ** _Fecha del examen:_** _15 de enero_

 ** _Lugar:_** _Aulario general, campus Urayasu, Edowaga, Tokio._

Sano miro la solicitud mientras releía una y otra vez la información que aparecía en ella y comprobando que todos los datos fuesen los correctos. Caminaba hacia el instituto con la mochila sobre su hombro sin quitar sus ojos castaños de la carta que había recibido aquella mañana. Sonrió.

Acababa de recibir la confirmación de la universidad para presentarse a las pruebas de acceso. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a la Kitsune en la azotea durante la última semana de agosto y un calor recorrió su pecho. Tenía que aprobar aquel examen. Dobló de nuevo el papel y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta azul de su uniforme mientras se adentraba en el centro educativo que se encontraba prácticamente vacío a aquella hora tan temprana. Era impresionante lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo…

Ya se encontraban a finales de septiembre y él no se había dado cuenta ni si quiera de cuando habían terminado las vacaciones de verano.

Tras hacerse con el trofeo de las interescolares de béisbol por segundo año consecutivo, el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria Hiko, se había disuelto. Gran parte de los jugadores cursaban el 3º curso de preparatoria y todos se habían lanzado de lleno en la preparación de los exámenes y en la organización de su futuro.

Sarujiro, al ser el jugador más veterano de los que quedaron en el equipo de cuatro personas, asimiló la capitanía de este y le prometió a Soujiro que continuaría sus pasos y se esforzaría al máximo por el equipo durante el curso siguiente.

Sanosuke sintió pena de dejar algo que lo había llenado tanto. Era una sensación extraña que lo hacía sentir muy mayor… Pero prefirió sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, pues, a pesar de haber terminado con el equipo de béisbol, se encontraban en una época en la que el Consejo Estudiantil tenía mucho trabajo.

La preparación del festival escolar.

Abrió la puerta corredera del Consejo con una sonrisa mientras observaba el panorama. Sayo Amakusa iba cargada de papeles seguida muy de cerca por Shozo, que instaba en ayudarla a transportar todas las solicitudes de actividades y puestos para el festival.

Presidiendo la sala se encontraba Megumi, rodeada de papeles y escribiendo en el ordenador portátil.

— ¡Por fin llegas Sagara!— dijo sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.

— Buenos días a ti también Kaichou— respondió mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa.

— Vaya… ahora tienes modales— la joven sonrió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador— He de admitir que soy muy buena reinsertando delincuentes en la sociedad— la ceja de Sano tembló.

— No puedo creer que tengamos que venir una hora antes de las clases para organizar el festival, aparte de pasar aquí toda la tarde recibiendo solicitudes y resolviendo dudas…— comentó a la vez que un ligero bufido salía de sus labios.

— Y ahí está el Sanosuke que yo conocía— Megumi alzó su mirada por fin— Para los entrenamientos de béisbol bien que te levantabas a las 5:30 de la mañana.

— No es lo mismo Kitsune— comentó el castaño con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba al escritorio y se apoyaba en él acercándose lentamente hacia la presidenta.

— Sí, sí es lo mismo— Megumi lo miró desafiante— Ambas son responsabilidades, Sagara, y has de cumplirlas.

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una jefa muy exigente?— respondió el castaño dibujando media sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en la presidenta que lo miraba con una expresión entre desafiante y divertida.

— Ejem…— el carraspeo de Shozo los trajo a la realidad, Sano se dio la vuelta ligeramente sonrojado.

— Bueno— carraspeó nervioso mientras se aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Necesitamos que vayas a ayudar a Yukishiro-san en la entrada— dijo el joven de ojos afilados— Amakusa y yo vamos a llevarle a los profesores las solicitudes para que nos den el visto bueno.

— Una vez lo tengáis decídmelo que redacte la convocatoria y ponga fecha para la reunión de delegados— informó Megumi que había vuelto a lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador ligeramente sonrojada— Por cierto, hoy no podremos contar con la ayuda de Seta— informó a su equipo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el rotulador rojo y apuntaba un nuevo objetivo en la pizarra.

— ¿No ha venido Sou?— preguntó el castaño ligeramente sorprendido.

— Está enfermo, me ha mandado un mensaje esta mañana— dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la pizarra— Por lo que tendremos que hacer también su trabajo, así que no quiero ninguna distracción. Queda muy poco para el día del festival y vamos retrasados.

Sanosuke suspiró y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón gris salió del Consejo. Se extrañó mucho de la ausencia de Sou, desde que lo conoció el curso anterior, el secretario del Consejo no había faltado ni un solo día a clase. Se quitó a Soujiro de la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la entrada del edificio, donde estaba organizado una exposición sobre los acontecimientos históricos que marcaron el fin de la era Tokugawa, idea de su querido señor director y de su tutor, grandes amantes de aquel periodo histórico.

El festival escolar de aquel año se centraba en el periodo histórico de apertura de Japón y la mayoría de actividades y exposiciones representaban la evolución histórica del país desde el siglo XIX hasta la actualidad. Por lo que todo lo que rodeaba al festival escolar debía de poseer ese aire nostálgico de aquellos primeros años de apertura al mundo, donde aún se respiraban las tradiciones con fuerza y la modernización que sufrió el país durante todo el siglo XX.

Una vez llegó abajo se encontró con Tomoe Yukishiro subida a una escalera mientras colgaba los diferentes posters que componían la exposición. Llevaba sus pantalones de deporte bajo la falda para evitar miradas indiscretas Sano suspiró aburrido.

— Me mandan a ayudar— informó sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

— ¡Oh Sagara-senpai!— exclamó la joven dibujando una sonrisa— Gracias por venir.

— Soy el ayudante… no me queda otra— Comentó aburrido mientras se acercaba a una de las cajas y comenzaba a sacar cosas— ¿Qué demonios es esto?— preguntó mientras sacaba una tela de colores.

— Eso es una réplica de un kimono tradicional de aquel período— la joven suspiró— Continúa poniendo los carteles, yo me encargaré de eso. Es más delicado— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Sano bufó y se subió en las escaleras para seguir colocando los carteles en silencio— ¿No te gusta esta época senpai?— preguntó la hermana de Enishi.

— Me es indiferente— respondió escueto.

— Vaya— la joven terminó de colocar el kimono sobre un soporte de madera dándole una visión espectacular. Abrió otra de las cajas y sacó un shinai— Al parecer el kendo comenzó a parecerse a lo que es hoy en día durante estos años…— comentó— Tras el fin de este período prohibieron a la población civil llevar espadas.

— Es una época de modernización— Sano continuó colocando los carteles— Japón se abrió al exterior tras mucho tiempo.

— A sí que sabes historia— comentó.

— No estaría en tercero si no supiese historia— respondió.

— Supongo que tu amiga Kaoru Kamiya sabrá más sobre estos temas que yo…— Sanosuke miró a la joven con una ligera expresión de sorpresa— Sobre el kendo, digo— aclaró mientras le enseñaba el shinai que llevaba entre las manos con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

— Si…— respondió mientras bajaba de la escalera y miraba los posters explicativos que acababa de colocar— Ella controla más que yo sobre esos temas…

— ¿Entrenó en un dojo?— el castaño la miró.

— Sí, desde que tuvo edad para ponerse una espada de bambú en las manos. Es nieta del maestro Kamiya, era muy famoso hace unos años…

— Vaya…— la joven sacó el expositor de la espada de la caja de cartón y lo colocó con cuidado sobre una mesa.

— No sabía que te interesara el kendo, dijiste que eras muy mala en las artes marciales— Sanosuke recordó lo que su mejor amiga le contó de la joven que tenía enfrente y sus visitas constantes a Kenshin— Aun así, he oído que pasas mucho tiempo en el dojo…— Tomoe le dedicó una enigmática mirada, acompañada por una dulce sonrisa.

— Sí, pero es porque soy amiga de Himura-senpai— respondió— Me ayudó mucho durante mi primer año de escuela media— confesó. Sano la miró curioso.

— ¿Te ayudó?

— Himura-senpai es muy buena persona— dijo— es el novio de tu amiga, supongo que lo sabrás.

— Si…— respondió Sano.

— Háblame más de ella— dijo la joven mostrando mayor interés.

— ¿De… ella?

— ¡Sí!— Tomoe amplió su sonrisa— ¡De Kaoru Kamiya!— el castaño, sorprendido, se llevó una mano a la cabeza por aquel interés repentino.

— Bueno… Kao…— comenzó— Ella es muy buena en kendo y… es una gran amiga— el castaño sonrió— se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma, es una cocinera horrible, pero aun así se empeña en prepararme el almuerzo todos los días. Todo el mundo en clase la quiere, es entusiasta y siempre se esfuerza al máximo en todo lo que hace y… no sé que más decirte.

— Es una buena chica al parecer…— comentó la joven mientras abría otra de las cajas de cartón.

— La mejor que conozco— respondió Sano con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que si hablaba así de bien de su mejor amiga la pequeña de los Yukishiro dejaría en paz a Kenshin.

— Entonces me alegro de que ella sea la elegida por Himura-senpai— comentó finalmente. Sano sonrió satisfecho, lo había conseguido, seguro que la jovencita que tenía a su lado se rendiría en su lucha por Kenshin. Muy pocas mujeres podían superar a su mejor amiga, estaba seguro. Sin borrar la sonrisa abrió otra de las cajas y se dispuso a continuar colocando los carteles de la exposición.

Lo malo fue que no pudo distinguir la sonrisa que la joven Tomoe dibujaba en su rostro se volvía más siniestra.

* * *

Misao abrió la puerta corredera de la clase de 3ºC y se adentró en ella con cara de sueño. Se encontraban en plenas organizaciones del festival escolar y tenían que asistir media hora más temprano de lo normal para preparar todos los materiales para convertir su clase en un café.

Ya estaban en 3º por lo que la clase prefirió no calentarse mucho la cabeza con el tema del festival y organizar un café de temática antigua era la más fácil de todas las opciones posibles.

La joven se encontró con una alegre Kaoru que se encontraba decorando un cartel en el que podía leerse "Cafetería Meiji de 3ºC".

— No nos hemos esforzado ni en buscar un nombre original— Comentó alguien a su espalda. Misao se giró para encontrarse con Cho Sawagejo, que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Toda la clase está preocupada por los exámenes— respondió la ojiverde mientras dejaba su mochila en su pupitre— Ponernos a organizar esto tan solo nos quita tiempo de estudio.

— Vaaaaya que responsable— Comentó el rubio mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre la cabeza— Y yo sigo sin saber que demonios voy a hacer con mi futuro— Comentó con una sonrisa que Misao le devolvió— Me encantaría ser jugador profesional de béisbol, pero creo que eso no va a suceder— dijo mientras se reía, la joven se puso de cara a la clase y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

— Hablando de béisbol… ¿Sou está en el Consejo?— preguntó al ver que el ex capitán del equipo no se encontraba entre sus compañeros.

— ¿Sou?— preguntó el rubio— ¿No te has enterado?

— ¿Enterarme de qué?

— Está enfermo, hoy no va a poder venir a clase— informó— Ayer ya se encontraba mal y esta mañana me ha mandado un mensaje avisando de que tenía fiebre y que no iba a venir— dijo.

— Vaya… no tenía ni idea. Ayer tuve que salir corriendo después de clase porque trabajaba en el Akabeko, no hablé con él.

— Esta tarde iré a acercarle lo que hemos dado en clase y de paso hacerle una visita— En aquel momento la mirada de Cho cambió y dibujó una fina sonrisa— ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Después de clase?— preguntó.

— Sí, si no trabajas claro— Misao miró a su compañero con sorpresa.

— No… hoy no tengo que trabajar… pero había pensado en quedarme a estudiar en la biblioteca después de clases— confesó.

— Vaya…— Cho se llevó una mano al mentón— ¡Puedo esperarte!— concluyó.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, puedo esperar a que termines de estudiar— dijo con una sonrisa— Sou no ha podido venir hoy, por lo que quizás le pregunte a la presidenta si puedo hacer su trabajo del Consejo durante esta tarde. De esa manera haré algo de tiempo y su enfermedad no será un impedimento para que toda la organización del festival vaya bien. Y así tendrás tiempo de estudiar.

— Yo…

— Vamos Misao-chan— Cho sonrió— Al capitán le va a dar alegría que vayas a visitarlo.

— Si lo dices así...— Misao dudó— ¿Está muy mal?

—Ayer me escribió un mensaje por la noche para avisarme de que la fiebre le estaba subiendo mucho y que casi no se podía mover de la cama— explicó— créeme voy a su misma clase desde 1º y nunca lo había visto faltar al instituto, así que tiene que ser grave— Misao se mordió los labios por dentro.

— Bueno… supongo que sobre las 18:00 estaré libre— dijo al fin.

— ¡Sí!— Cho cerró los puños con gesto de victoria— Entonces voy a acercarme a la sala del Consejo a presentarme como voluntario para hacer el trabajo de Sou esta tarde. Después, pasaré a recogerte a la biblioteca— El rubio salió por la puerta de la clase con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Sawagejo se ha escapado?— preguntó Kaoru a una Misao que tan solo pudo suspirar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta azul marino y se remangaba la camisa para echar una mano a sus compañeros con la organización de la clase.

— Déjalo, creo que como mejor puede ayudar Cho es yéndose— Kaoru miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa y le tendió uno de los rotuladores para que la ayudara a terminar de ornamentar los carteles que decorarían las ventanas del pasillo de la clase.

* * *

Kaoru miraba el reloj que presidía la sala con impaciencia, tan solo quedaban diez minutos para la hora del almuerzo y no podía evitar mover sus pies de manera nerviosa. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche preparando el almuerzo que le prometió a Kenshin el día anterior y estaba ansiosa porque este lo probara. Realmente se había esforzado por mejorar sus dotes culinarias, y aunque no podía decir que era una comida deliciosa, se alegró de comprobar que el bento de aquel día tenía un sabor que podría considerarse "aceptable".

La campana sonó y, con una enorme sonrisa, la joven cuya cabellera estaba atada por un pañuelo azul salió rumbo a la clase de 3º A.

— ¡Kaoru!— La chica se vio sorprendida por la presidenta del Consejo que salía de la clase de Kenshin.

— ¡Hola Megumi!— saludó con una sonrisa.

— No sé si te lo habrá dicho el Tori-atama, pero todos los delegados debéis de traerme, como muy tarde esta tarde, los vistos buenos finales de los tutores— informó— Como sabes el festival es dentro de tres días— Kaoru sonrió.

— Tranquila, cuenta con ello— la joven dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— después de las clases de la tarde lo tendrás— y sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara se internó en la clase de 3º A.

A pesar de ya no estar en la clase F, donde siempre salía elegida como delegada por aparentar ser la más lista de los integrantes del grupo, aquel año se sorprendió cuando su tutor la propuso a ella como delegada debido a que el alumno que ejercía las funciones durante el año anterior había logrado alcanzar la clase B. Básicamente fue recomendada porque tenía experiencia en los temas de la delegación, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver como todos sus compañeros de clase confiaron en ella y estuvieron de acuerdo con que la pelinegra los representara.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro mientras terminaba de adentrarse en la clase, pero esta desapareció al no distinguir la reconocible cabellera roja de Kenshin. Frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta uno de los sitios, donde un joven de pelo negro y ojos fríos escrutaba el libro de inglés con interés.

— Shinomori…— Aoshi levantó sus ojos del libro y miró a la novia de su amigo.

— Kamiya— respondió.

— Esto…— Kaoru miró extrañada a todos lados sin entender dónde estaba su novio— No habrás visto por casualidad a Kenshin ¿Verdad?— Aoshi volvió a posar sus ojos azules sobre el libro.

— Hace un segundo estaba aquí— respondió— Al parecer ha salido a almorzar fuera— Kaoru frunció el ceño.

— Gracias— dijo finalmente y, sin recibir respuesta por parte del hombre de hielo, caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo.

Caminó despacio intentando pensar donde se habría podido meter Kenshin. En aquel momento se le encendió la bombilla. Puso rumbo hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir escalones con una sonrisa. Era verdad que no habían quedado en ningún sitio en particular para almorzar aquel día, por lo que Kenshin quizás habría subido hacia la azotea, lugar donde muchas veces habían compartido sus almuerzos con Sanosuke y Misao.

Pero encontrar la azotea vacía cuando abrió la pesada puerta metálica la descolocó. Frunció el ceño extrañada y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo desbloqueó y escribió a su novio.

 _Para Kenshin_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Para Kenshin_

 _He ido a buscarte a 3º A pero no te he encontrado. Estoy en la azotea._

Pacientemente y con su teléfono en la mano, la joven espero unos minutos la respuesta del pelirrojo. Pero no la obtuvo.

Suspiró.

Quizás se había dejado el móvil en la mochila y se encontraba buscándola por la parte de abajo. Recordó el dojo, quizás estuviera por allí.

La sonrisa volvió a recorrer su rostro mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo rápidamente. Llegó hasta la planta baja y se dirigió hacia la salida que conectaban con las pistas deportivas, pero cuando pasó por el hall del centro, algo hizo que sus pies se quedaran clavados en el suelo.

La exposición sobre el periodo de transición de la era Tokugawa a la era Meiji estaba totalmente terminada, montones de posters decoraban las paredes y distintas réplicas de instrumentos y espadas de bambú de la época decoraban el lugar, un elegante kimono lleno de coloridas flores color aguamarina descansaba sobre un soporte de madera acaparando toda la atención de la exposición, parecía que las flores habían sido pintadas con acuarela, era precioso.

Pero no era el kimono lo que la había dejado paralizada, ni siquiera la estupenda réplica del shinai que había en la exposición. Lo que dejó inmovilizada a la joven fue encontrar a Kenshin Himura en el hall del centro. Estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, junto al kimono y con una enorme sonrisa, charlando despreocupadamente con Tomoe Yukishiro. Esta le rozaba un brazo delicadamente mientras Kenshin, con una mano en la cabeza, se reía de algo que le había contado.

Las miradas que Tomoe le dedicaba eran intensas y coquetas y en aquel momento se dirigieron a una Kaoru que continuaba paralizada con los dos bentos en las manos. La joven Yukishiro dibujó una finísima sonrisa sin quitar sus ojos de Kaoru, a la vez que tomaba del brazo a Kenshin y tiraba de él.

— ¡Senpai! Y eso no es todo, ven tengo que enseñarte más cosas que estamos preparando en el Consejo— dijo mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el pelirrojo.

— Tomoe, puedes enseñármelo en otra ocasión— respondió el joven.

— ¡Pero es algo muy especial! Mi padre ha ayudado con la financiación del festival este año y tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo, seguro que el día del festival vendrá a visitarnos al instituto y preguntará que qué te han parecido sus aportaciones— explicó la chica mientras le tiraba del brazo— Si te las explico de antemano sabrás que responderle ¿No? El año que viene cuando asistas a la Kokushikan le gustará mucho tenerte como alumno, será bueno que vea que agradeces sus gestos— la joven Tomoe dibujó otra resplandeciente sonrisa.

— Esta bien…— se rindió Kenshin— ¡Pero tiene que ser rápido!— advirtió con una sonrisa.

— Ya verás como no tardamos nada, Senpai— y dirigiendo una última mirada fugaz a la joven que los observaba desde la lejanía, internó a Kenshin en el pasillo que conectaba con la sala de profesores del centro, dejando a una confundida Kaoru que iba sintiendo como poco a poco su pecho se iba inundando de una sensación que no supo explicar.

* * *

Al final, el joven pelirrojo tuvo que seguir a Tomoe hasta el pasillo de los profesores, donde su padre había donado, de manera temporal, una colección de posters publicitarios antiguos de la II Guerra Mundial que la chica estuvo explicándole durante más de cinco minutos, Kenshin se sintió incómodo y no dejó de mirar el reloj mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Cuando por fin pudo librarse de la joven de 1º, el pelirrojo corrió rumbo 3º C para buscar a su novia, pero se sorprendió cuando Makimachi le dijo que Kaoru no se encontraba allí. La buscó como un loco, subió a la azotea, bajó al dojo, corrió por las pistas deportivas e incluso la buscó por los alrededores del gimnasio.

Nada.

Cuando iba a volver al edificio principal para buscarla en la biblioteca, el timbre sonó indicando el fin de la hora del almuerzo y el inicio de las clases de la tarde. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño extrañado y rezó interiormente porque Kaoru no lo hubiese visto con Tomoe. Estaba claro que la jovencita que se le declaró en el pasado seguía mostrando interés por él… pero aun así…

Miró su teléfono móvil releyendo por milésima vez los mensajes que le había mandado su novia al principio de la hora del almuerzo. Los había respondido, pero no había vuelto a tener conexión con Kaoru y su número no daba señal cuando intentó llamarla.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y observaba sin ganas como el profesor Saito se colocaba en el atril de la clase y comenzaba a hablar, el kendoka fue incapaz de prestar atención.

Las clases pasaron y en cuanto el timbre sonó dando por finalizado el día, Kenshin dio un brinco de su silla con su mochila entre sus manos y salió corriendo rumbo a la clase de 3ºC.

Una vez en la puerta, esperó pacientemente a que todos los alumnos saliesen de la clase hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba.

— ¡Kaoru!

— Por eso tengo que ir a entregar eso a Megumi…— la joven Kamiya hablaba con Sanosuke dentro del aula, sin hacer caso a la llamada del pelirrojo.

— ¡Eh Himura!— en cambio Sano, si que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— Kaoru— Kenshin se acercó hasta la joven ignorando el saludo del castaño.

— Tengo que ir al Consejo Estudiantil, Kenshin— la kendoka dirigió su mirada al chico que acababa de entrar en la clase y dibujó una sonrisa extraña— Hoy no puedo irme contigo a casa, nos vemos mañana— dijo mientras emprendía la marcha hacia la salida del aula.

— Pero… en la hora del almuerzo…

— Sano— Kaoru ignoró a Kenshin— ¿Puedes ayudarme a convencer al profesor Yukyuuzan de que le asignen a la clase una cafetera más? He estado pensando y creo que con una nos vamos a quedar cortos— habló sin tener en cuenta a Kenshin.

— Supongo que mañana podría hablar con él…— Sano se había dado cuenta del ambiente que se había generado entre su mejor amiga y su novio. Frunció el ceño.

— Kaoru, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor— por fin, la joven de la cinta azul se giró y miró a Kenshin a los ojos. El pelirrojo recibió una extraña mirada que no había visto nunca.

— Dos minutos— dijo mientras volvía a adentrarse en la clase que se había quedado vacía— Sano… adelántate— el castaño miró a la pareja y tragó saliva— Cuando hable con el tutor te llevaré el informe.

— Está bien…— dijo sin insistir, dejándolos solos. Kaoru cerró la puerta corredera tras ella y dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo del aula.

Kenshin miró a su novia e intentó hablar, pero abrió la boca y no salieron las palabras. Kaoru, por su parte continuaba con su mochila en su hombro y su mirada puesta en uno de los pupitres. El joven tomó aire.

— Antes… en la hora del almuerzo… yo…

— Te estaba buscando— se adelantó la chica— pero te vi muy ocupado con Yukishiro-san…

— Yo…

— Pensaba que íbamos a comer juntos, por eso te busqué.

— Lo sé— Kenshin dio un paso al frente— Y yo también te busqué a ti, pero Tomoe me encontró antes e insistió en enseñarme cómo se había quedado la exposición, no pude negarme y pensé que sería poco tiempo, yo…

— Tomoe…

— Yukishiro-san— aclaró.

— Sé quién es Tomoe— Kaoru por fin lo miró a los ojos, estos estaban cristalinos y su mano temblaba ligeramente apretando las asas de su mochila en su hombro— Quizás esto es algo que debería de haberte contado o preguntado antes, aunque nunca me he atrevido… pero creo que ya he llegado a mi límite, Kenshin— El joven la miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

— Yukishiro-san… siempre está buscándote yendo detrás de ti y…— Al escuchar aquellas palabras el rostro de Kenshin se relajó un poco.

— Vamos Kaoru, ella solo es una amiga de la escuela media…

— Una amiga de la escuela media que se te declaró— la mirada del pelirrojo cambió a una de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Llevo demasiado tiempo intentando hacerme a la idea de que esto no es nada— el cuerpo de la chica tembló ligeramente— que solo es una vieja amiga para ti, ignorando el que nunca me hayas contado que ella se te declaró, ignorando sus visitas continuadas, e ignorando el hecho de que nunca le has dicho que tienes novia…

— Pero…

— Kenshin… algo ha cambiado desde que ella apareció, cuando está cerca te comportas de una forma extraña, siempre la complaces… y esta mañana cuando te he visto con ella… yo…— Kaoru tembló ligeramente— No puedo más— el pelirrojo quedó paralizado.

— Kaoru escúchame—

— ¿Por qué Kenshin? No lo entiendo… tengo muchas dudas y lo que he visto hoy solo me ha confundido más…

— Kaoru, si tan solo me dejaras explicarlo…

— Hazlo— cortó al pelirrojo— puedes contarme ahora lo que te une a ella, puedes contarme tus razones Kenshin y te prometo que las escucharé y te entenderé… pero si sigues sin confiar en mí, me temo que no puedo seguir…— la mirada de la joven se oscureció— Así que hazlo, explícamelo.

— Yo… Tomoe… esto…— La joven kendoka miró a Kenshin sabiendo varias de las cosas que tenía que decirle. Pero el balbuceo del pelirrojo hizo que su corazón se aprisionara. Decidió refrescarle la memoria.

— ¿Por qué elegiste la Kokushikan?— aquella pregunta dejó helado al pelirrojo.

— Kaoru, escúchame, no hay, ni ha habido nada entre Tomoe y yo— por fin, el chico había recuperado el habla de nuevo.

— No me has respondido Kenshin ¿Por qué decidiste ir a la Kokushikan? ¿Por el equipo de kendo?

— Ya te dije que yo… la verdad es…— el pelirrojo suspiró y bajo la mirada. Kaoru esperó unos minutos más, dándole la oportunidad a Kenshin de que continuara, esperando a que le explicara que relación había entre Tomoe y su elección de universidad, que le explicara el porqué nunca le dijo a la joven alumna de 1º que tenía novia. Esperando a que le resolviese las dudas que tanto miedo le daba preguntarle.

— Tengo que irme— al parecer Kenshin no tenía intención de resolvérselas. No lo aguantó más. Con prisa, abrió de nuevo la puerta corredera y salió del aula de 3º C dejando solo a un pelirrojo que continuaba en el mismo sitio con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños apretados.

* * *

Misao cerró su libro mientras suspiraba y miraba su reloj. Había quedado con Cho a las 18:00 para ir a hacerle la visita a Soujiro y llevarle todo lo que habían avanzado en clase durante aquel día. Alzó levemente su mirada y posó sus ojos en la ancha espalda que había en la mesa en frente de ella. Desde la última vez que hablaron, durante los fuegos artificiales del pasado verano, Misao había conseguido volver a entrar en la biblioteca, pero siempre evitaba sentarse junto a Aoshi Shinomori. Y aquel gesto, tal y como supuso, le fue totalmente indiferente al joven de ojos azules. Suspiró.

Tomó los libros que había utilizado como referencia en su estudio y los llevó al carrito de la bibliotecaria, pasando junto al hombre de hielo, luchó por no girarse a mirarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Disimuladamente, dirigió sus verdes ojos al joven que tenía toda su atención en los libros. En ese momento, alzó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

El corazón de Misao dio un vuelco.

Rápidamente se giró, dejó atropelladamente los libros sobre el carrito y apretando la mochila entre sus manos salió con paso acelerado de la biblioteca, tomó aire cuando por fin pudo salir al pasillo.

— ¡Misao!— la joven dio un respigo, no esperaba encontrarse con Cho tan rápido. El rubio le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa— ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó con la mochila en su hombro mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y se mecía impacientemente.

— Si… vamos— respondió la joven aún aturdida por la mirada que acababa de compartir con Aoshi.

Anduvieron rumbo a la salida del centro mientras Misao sacaba de su cartera una funda de plástico blanca en la que había metido todas las tareas que habían hecho durante el día.

— En realidad es poca cosa— comentó intentando restarle importancia— El festival será dentro de tres días y los profesores no han dado mucho temario hoy— Llegaron hasta la zona de los casilleros, donde ambos jóvenes cambiaron sus zapatos.

— Sí… pero, aunque sea poco es mejor que se lo llevemos— insistió Cho mientras terminaba de ponerse sus mocasines marrones y se los colocaba bien golpeando las puntas contra el suelo— Estoy seguro de que es cuestión de tiempo de que le ofrezcan una beca de deportes para estudiar en la universidad. Pero no por ello tiene que desatender sus estudios ¿No?— Misao alzó las cejas y rio.

— Vaya, otro que se ha vuelto responsable de repente— los amigos caminaron hacia la salida del instituto. Cho soltó una carcajada y continuaron la marcha.

— Te recuerdo Makimachi, que yo siempre he estado en la clase D— informó alzando una ceja— Y ahora estoy en la C, creo que siempre he sido responsable con mis estudios— la ojiverde sintió un ligero pinchazo en su orgullo.

— Bueno, ese es otro asunto— sentenció dando por terminado aquel tema de conversación. Cho amplió su sonrisa.

— He estado pensado que quizás, ya que vamos a visitar a un enfermo, estaría bien que le lleváramos algo ¿No crees?— Misao lo miró curiosa.

— ¿Qué se le lleva a una persona enferma?— preguntó.

— A mí siempre me ha gustado tomar un trozo de pastel de mi madre— el joven chocó su puño con la palma de su mano— ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si pasamos por la pastelería de mis padres y le llevamos un trozo de tarta? A Sou siempre le ha gustado el pastel de crema que vendemos allí ¡Seguro que se pondrá contento si le llevamos un trozo!— Misao lo valoró.

— Tienes razón, ya que vamos a llevarle todo el trabajo que no ha podido hacer hoy en clase… por lo menos que tome algo dulce— dijo mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa que Cho le devolvió.

Pusieron rumbo hacia la zona comercial de la calle principal de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la pastelería que regentaban los padres del rubio. Entraron al local haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, el olor a dulces recién hechos y glaseado inundó a la joven de la trenza que no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bien, los pasteles están recién hechos— comentó el rubio mientras se dirigía al mostrador. No había nadie en la tienda. Cho tomó un trozo de pastel y lo metió en una de las cajitas de cartón— ¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo, he venido a por un trozo de tarta, voy a visitar a un amigo!— gritó para que su madre, que al parecer se encontraba en la parte trasera de la tienda, lo escuchara.

— ¿Cho?— la voz femenina se oyó desde la trastienda— ¡Por fin vienes!— una mujer salió por la puerta asomándose y mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hijo— ¡Te dije ayer que esta tarde te tocaba hacer el turno en la pastelería! ¡Llevo llamándote desde las cuatro y media! ¿Y que es eso de que ahora te vuelves a ir?— Misao miró la escena con la cajita de cartón que contenía el trozo de tarta entre sus manos, la señora Sawagejo tenía mucho carácter.

— Ma… Mamá, Sou está enfermo y…

— ¡Siempre terminas escaqueándote de tus responsabilidades Cho! ¡Nunca te puedo encargar nada! ¡Sabes que tengo que ir a hacer la visita a la señora Nobura y tú estás pensado en ir de paseo con chicas!— Misao enrojeció.

— Esto… yo… señora yo no…— intentó explicarse la joven.

— ¡Mamá!— Cho miró a su madre con los hombros caídos. La mujer se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre la encimera de la pastelería, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

— Te encargo la tienda hijo, tardaré unas dos horas— Y con las mismas salió del local, dejando a una paralizada Misao sin saber que hacer.

— Que faena…— comentó Cho mientras se colocaba el delantal sin ganas— pensaba que si tomábamos el trozo de tarta deprisa y nos íbamos ella no se daría cuenta…— susurró antes de soltar un largo suspiro y sentarse con los hombros caídos en una silla que había tras el mostrador.

— Esto… Cho…— Misao miró a su amigo aún con el pastel entre sus manos.

— Me temo que no voy a poder acompañarte— dijo— Pero tienes que llevarle eso a Sou, por favor— el joven se levantó y tomó una libreta y un boli donde apuntó una dirección— No está lejos de aquí, tan solo tienes que atravesar la pasarela que cruza la calle principal y andar un par de manzanas— habló mientras escribía— es un bloque de apartamentos, cerca del río— arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se la tendió a la joven de la trenza.

— ¿Quieres que vaya… sola?— preguntó paralizada.

— Te lo pido por favor— Cho colocó su mano extendida en frente de su rostro en signo de súplica— Sou es mi amigo… estoy preocupado por él, vive solo y ha estado con fiebre. Tan solo échale un vistazo ¿De acuerdo?— Misao miró al rubio y suspiró.

— Está bien— dijo mientras aceptaba el papel con la dirección. Cho dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Cuento contigo Misao!— exclamó. En aquel momento la campanilla de la tienda sonó y un cliente entró al local.

El joven se dispuso a atenderlo y la ojiverde salió de la pastelería de los Sawagejo con un nudo en el estómago y con el papelito que le indicaba la dirección en la mano, encaminándose hacia donde vivía el que fue capitán del equipo de béisbol.

* * *

— Es increíble la efusividad de Sawagejo-kun— Ya era tarde y en el Consejo tan solo quedaban Sanosuke y Megumi. La presidenta estaba terminando de recoger las solicitudes que habían estado clasificando durante aquella larga tarde— Gracias a él hemos avanzado un montón de trabajo y no se ha notado la ausencia de Soujiro-kun.

— El cabeza de escoba es hiperactivo— Sano se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una de las mesas del Consejo. Estaba agotado, pero satisfecho, era verdad que habían avanzado mucho y tan solo les quedaban unos pequeños detalles de cara al día del festival.

— Es muy entusiasta— Megumi rió— Él mismo me ha dicho que ahora se iba con Makimachi a hacerle una visita a nuestro secretario enfermo— la joven se tapó la boca mientras reía.

— Ya… a pesar de su apariencia Cho cuida mucho de la gente que lo rodea— dijo Sano con una sonrisa sincera.

— Por cierto, Sano…— Megumi se giró y se puso a ordenar los informes con los permisos de los tutores de todas las clases que iban a organizar actividades— Antes me he fijado que falta el informe de 3º C— dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— Recuerdo perfectamente que le dije a Kaoru que me lo trajese después de clase…— la joven frunció aún más el ceño— Que extraño…

— ¿Kao no te ha traído los permisos?— preguntó Sano sorprendido.

— No…— Megumi volvió a revisar todos los folios que tenía sobre la mesa— Efectivamente me falta el de 3ºC.

— ¿De verdad?— el castaño se acercó a la mesa y comprobó el mismo los informes— Seguramente se te haya pasado, Kitsune— dijo mientras los miraba uno a uno y les daba la vuelta.

— Sanosuke no soy tonta, de todas formas, no recuerdo haberla visto venir esta tarde— respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ha venido mucha gente esta tarde— refutó el castaño mientras volvía a revisar los folios, comprobando, ciertamente que el de su clase no estaba— Que extraño… esto no es propio de Kao-chan— comentó mientras fruncía el ceño— Quizás se haya entretenido con Kenshin…— el castaño recordó la extraña aura que rodeaba a su amiga aquel día— Creo que voy a ir a buscarla.

— Sano, aún me tienes que ayudar a guardar esto— le recordó la presidenta.

— No te preocupes Kitsune, solo será un momento— dijo el joven de cabello revuelto antes de salir de la sala.

Caminó por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a la clase de 3ºC. Aún quedaba gente en el edificio organizando las tareas que sus clases tenían que realizar para el día del festival. Muchas personas estaban tomándose medidas de los trajes que llevarían aquel día y muchas otras trasladaban trozos de madera y mesas de un aula a otra. Sano ignoró todo el ambiente festivo que se respiraba por los pasillos y se adentró en su clase.

Se sorprendió al encontrarla totalmente vacía. Frunció el ceño.

Salió con paso ligero y bajó hacia la entrada, paseó por las pistas deportivas, por el dojo, finalmente, volvió a adentrarse en el centro y se acercó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de profesores. Abrió la puerta y pudo distinguir al profesor Yukyuuzan sentado en su mesa, alzó su bondadosa mirada y sonrió al verlo.

— Vaya Sagara, menos mal que aún me has encontrado en el instituto. Vienes por lo del informe, ¿no?— preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su maletín. Le tendió el documento al castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿No ha venido Kaoru Kamiya a recogerlo?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras aceptaba el papel de las manos de su profesor.

— Eso es lo que me ha extrañado, si no hubieses venido tú a por él, lo habría subido yo directamente a la sala del Consejo…— Sano seguía con el ceño fruncido.

— Gracias…— respondió a su profesor.

— Nos vemos mañana Sagara— y con una enorme y amable sonrisa el profesor Yukyuuzan salió de la sala. Sano gruñó.

Volvió a dirigir sus pasos hasta la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

— ¡Ahí está!— Megumi, cuando lo vio aparecer con el informe en la mano dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Ahora si que podemos decir que hemos terminado por hoy— dijo mientras colocaba el informe con los demás— ¿Has encontrado a Kaoru?

— No…

— Que raro… bueno supongo que se le habrá olvidado— respondió Megumi mientras centraba su atención en el montón de papeles— Supongo que, con la tensión de los exámenes, organizar el festival es lo que menos apetece… seguramente se haya ido a estudiar y lo olvidó— comentó pensativa.

— Lo siento Megumi, pero tengo que irme— la voz de Sanosuke se escuchó tan seria que sorprendió a la joven presidenta. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Kaoru no está en el instituto… es muy extraño que no te haya traído el informe del tutor— dijo serio— Tengo que ir a buscarla.

— Pero…

— Seguro que ha pasado algo— el castaño tomó su chaqueta azul del uniforme y se la puso con rapidez— No sé qué, pero tiene que ser serio, ella no es de olvidar nada a causa de la tensión— también tomó su mochila— Lo siento… hoy no te podré acompañar a la estación— Se acercó a su novia y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente— Nos vemos mañana— con rapidez, depositó un ligero beso en sus labios y se dirigió a la salida del Consejo dejando a Megumi sola en la sala.

— No lo puedes evitar… ¿eh?— susurró a la vez que se disponía a recoger sus cosas con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Sano iba apresurando la marcha con cada paso que daba, se cambió los zapatos rápidamente y sacó su teléfono móvil de la mochila a la vez que marcaba el número de su mejor amiga. Cuando se colocó el aparato en la oreja escuchó la voz de la teleoperadora comunicándole que el número de la joven se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

— Mierda…— susurró entre dientes mientras salía corriendo del instituto.

Hizo todo el recorrido de vuelta a su casa poniendo atención en todos los rincones por los que pasaba. Paró en la ribera del río, callejeó cerca del super 24 horas y finalmente se dirigió hacia la zona residencial sin bajar el ritmo de su carrera ¿Dónde se había metido su mejor amiga?

Llegó hasta su calle, pero pasó de largo su casa y se encaminó tres casas más hacia delante. El muro que bordeaba la casa de Kaoru estaba decorado con una placa en la que podía leerse "Kamiya". Abrió la pequeña puerta de madera y se internó hasta alcanzar la puerta principal, cuando giró el picaporte se sorprendió de encontrarla cerrada.

— ¿Kaoru?— llamó— ¿Kaoru, donde estás?— preguntó alzando la voz a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con su puño— ¡Soy Sano!

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras agudizaba su oído intentando escuchar algún movimiento dentro de la vivienda. Nada.

Suspiró sonoramente y dejó caer los hombros en señal de rendición ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su amiga? Quizás estaba exagerando, puede que se hubiese ido por ahí con Kenshin olvidando lo del informe… al final de cuentas Kao-chan también era humana.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la entrada pensando que quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero escuchar un ligero gemido hizo que parara la marcha. Giró su cuello y dirigió su mirada a la parte trasera del pequeño jardín del señor Kamiya, justo donde se encontraba su preciado estanque de peces koi, caminó despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando giró la esquina de la casa encontró a su mejor amiga agazapada en el porche de madera. Se encontraba llorando mientras se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza.

— Kao…— Sano dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se acercó a su mejor amiga— ¿Qué ha pasado?

La joven kendoka no respondió a la vez que su llanto se incrementaba ligeramente.

— Kaoru…— el joven se acercó a la chica y le puso una mano sobre su hombro— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Puedes decírmelo— el castaño dibujó preocupación en su ceño a la vez que intentaba obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga.

— No es nada Sano…— respondió por fin la joven en medio del llanto, pero no despegó su rostro de entre sus rodillas flexionadas.

— Vaya… pues para no ser nada, parece mucho— el castaño se sentó en el porche de madera, junto a ella— No has traído el informe y eso me ha preocupado— informó— La última vez que te vi estabas con Kenshin— el cuerpo de la joven se tensó al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Kenshin…— por fin, Kaoru sacó su cabeza de entre sus piernas y miró a su amigo a los ojos, tenía las ojeras ligeramente hinchadas y el flequillo despeinado— Él… no…— las lágrimas volvieron a caer con fuerza por su rostro. Sanosuke se mordió los labios por dentro.

— No me digas que te ha hecho algo— dijo con un deje de enfado en su voz— Porque no voy a consentir que te hagan daño Kaoru— advirtió mientras su ceño se fruncía bajo la cinta roja que decoraba su frente y una expresión de ira se dibujaba poco a poco en su rostro.

— No… en realidad— la joven bajó su mirada— No sé que pensar…— un suspiro mezclado con el llanto salió de sus labios— No sé que pensar respecto a Yukishiro-san— los ojos de Sano se abrieron desorbitadamente.

— ¿Tomoe Yukishiro? ¿Qué ha ocurrido Kaoru?— el castaño se puso en pie— No me digas que el flacucho de Kenshin ha estado jugando contigo y con la hermana del imbécil de Yukishiro, porque voy y le pego una paliza.

— ¡No!— Kaoru se puso en pie mientras sujetaba a su mejor amigo por el brazo— No Sano no es eso…

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó mientras se relajaba un poco, Kaoru abrió sus ojos y acto seguido bajó su mirada.

— No lo sé— respondió.

— ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

— No sé que pensar Sano, Kenshin no ha sido capaz de decirle a ella que éramos novios y… tampoco me ha aclarado cuál es su relación con Yukishiro y la universidad en la que queremos estudiar… — Kaoru volvió a sentarse en el porche de madera y dirigió sus ojos al estanque— No lo sé… tan solo sé que desde que apareció Tomoe me siento muy insegura con él… Hoy le he preguntado y solo me ha creado más dudas… Yukishiro-san es hija de un profesor de la Kokushikan, justo de la carrera que quiere estudiar Kenshin… y nunca me lo mencionó…

Sano se sentó a su lado y la escuchó atentamente. Kaoru suspiró.

— Le he dicho que no puedo más… no puedo estar con él si no es capaz de explicarme que relación mantiene con ella… y bueno… me ha dejado irme, no me ha parado cuando me he ido corriendo del instituto y… no me ha dado una respuesta sobre la pregunta que le he hecho.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Sano. Kaoru bajó su mirada mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas— Kao ¿Por qué no me has contado todo esto antes? ¿Por qué te lo has estado guardando para ti? ¿No ves que tú también sufres?

— Pensaba que tenía menos importancia que la que ha resultado tener— respondió. Sano bufó.

— ¿Kenshin te ha explicado sus razones?— la pelinegra miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

— Sano ya te he dicho que no.

— Pero en algún momento tendrás que escucharlas ¿No?

— ¡Ahora mismo no quiero escucharlas!— Sanosuke miró a su mejor amiga y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Rodeó su espalda con su brazo e hizo que la pelinegra apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

— Pues entonces me quedaré aquí a esperar a que saques toda la rabia que tienes contra Yukishiro hasta que te entre sueño— A pesar de seguir llorando, Kaoru no pudo evitar que una ligera carcajada saliera de su cuerpo.

— No te pega ser tú el que me consuele a mí…— respondió intentando retener la risa. Sano amplió su sonrisa.

— Bueno… supongo que tenía que pasar algún día ¿No? Tú tranquila, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte y la Kitsune está estudiando, puedes desahogarte todo lo que necesites— Y con la mirada puesta en el estanque, el castaño apretó el agarre por el hombro a una Kaoru que no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que sus ojos continuaban empañados en lágrimas— Y ten en cuenta que, si a Kenshin se le ocurre hacerte más daño, le pegaré, me da igual que sea un experto espadachín o que se sepa defender. Le daré una paliza.

Y con las mismas calló sin romper el abrazo protector que le estaba dando a la joven que consideraba una hermana. Kaoru simplemente cerró los ojos con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y agradeció el abrazo de su amigo mientras que el sol terminaba de ocultarse por el oeste y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la pequeña ciudad.

* * *

Misao miró la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella totalmente paralizada. Había llegado al pequeño bloque de apartamentos donde Cho le había dicho que vivía Soujiro y ahora se encontraba enfrente de la casa del castaño con sus apuntes en una carpeta y un trozo de tarta de crema guardado en una pequeña caja de cartón en la mano. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho, no había vuelto a coincidir a solas con él desde el día en que lo rechazó y no entendía muy bien por qué los nervios la inundaban de aquella manera.

Suspiró y se sacó aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de la cabeza. Tan solo iba a visitar a un amigo enfermo, nada más.

Finalmente, llamó al timbre de la casa de Sou. Esperó pacientemente en el rellano a la espera de que el joven excapitán le abriera la puerta, sin poder evitarlo los nervios la inundaron de nuevo.

— Voy— la voz lejana de Sou se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Misao apretó la carpeta contra su pecho y cerró con fuerza el puño que sostenía la cajita con el trozo de pastel. Se escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente.

La puerta se abrió apareciendo un joven con muy mala cara al otro lado. Iba ataviado con ropa deportiva y gastada y sobre sus hombros llevaba una gruesa manta color beige. La cara del castaño expresó sorpresa al encontrarse la pequeña presencia de Misao ataviada con su uniforme de falda gris y chaqueta azul marino en el rellano de su casa.

— Misao…— el nombre de la joven salió de su cuerpo en un susurro sin borrar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Cho me ha dicho que hoy no has venido a clase porque estabas enfermo!— La cara de Misao continuaba de un color escarlata intenso— Íbamos a venir juntos a traerte las tareas, pero cuando hemos pasado por la pastelería de su madre, esta lo ha obligado a quedarse a trabajar porque ella tenía que hacerle una visita a la señora Nobura y Cho no ha podido negarse— la joven habló rápido y sin pausas— la cosa es que queríamos traerte el pastel y las tareas, entonces yo… yo… yo— Soujiro cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa sincera, escuchó el monólogo de Misao pacientemente hasta que vio que se había quedado sin oxígeno.

— ¡Me encanta el pastel que hace la madre de Cho!— respondió con la voz ligeramente tomada— Gracias por traérmelo— Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le tendió los apuntes y la cajita de la pastelería torpemente.

— Será mejor que me vaya ya, se está haciendo tarde y ya te he traído esto y…—

— ¿Ya que has venido… no quieres tomar un té?— preguntó el joven.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un té?— la cara de la joven reflejó sorpresa— Esto… yo… ¿Cómo te encuentras? Perdona que no te haya preguntado antes… pero te tenía que explicar que la madre de Cho… ¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo…?— susurró finalmente la joven al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que hacía y decía tenía sentido.

— ¿Quieres… pasar?— Sou se hizo a un lado con media sonrisa. Misao lo miró sonrojada con sus brazos pegados al costado.

— No puedo dejar que te pongas a hacer té estando enfermo ¿Vives solo verdad?— Soujiro le respondió con una sonrisa— ¡Lo haré yo!— dijo la joven mientras se internaba en la casa con pasos robóticos y forzados.

¿Por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa? Se sorprendió al internarse en el pequeño apartamento del ex capitán del equipo del béisbol. Este consistía en una pequeña entrada, donde se encontraba la puerta del baño, y una sala decorada por un amplio ventanal, por el que se colaba la luz del atardecer, que conectaba con la cocina por una pequeña barra. La decoración era prácticamente nula, a excepción de un poster del equipo de béisbol de los Yomiuri Giants que decoraba la sala en la que había un futón extendido en el suelo, junto a una pequeña mesa, un mueble y un televisor.

Misao tragó saliva cuando se encontró en medio del comedor/habitación/casa de su amigo.

— No es mucha cosa— dijo Sou mientras se terminaba de adentrar en su casa y se sentaba frente a la mesa— Pero es un hogar— A pesar de tener la cara de un tono poco saludable, la nariz roja a causa de la congestión y unas profundas ojeras, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

— Debería preparar el té— La joven consiguió tomar de nuevo el control de sus nervios y se dirigió hacia la minúscula cocina de su amigo. Se fijó en que había un cuenco en el fregadero y un vaso descansaba limpio a un lado del fregador— Sou…— la joven se giró y se sorprendió al ver que el castaño volvía a ponerse en pie y se internaba en la cocina para tomar dos cucharas para la tarta— ¿Has comido algo?— preguntó al ver los pocos utensilios de cocina que había usado en todo el día. El joven le dedicó una mirada de circunstancia.

— He estado con fiebre desde ayer… no he podido comer ni siquiera arroz — Misao frunció el ceño.

— Será mejor que te prepare una cena algo más elaborada— La joven se quitó la chaqueta azul de su uniforme y se remangó la camisa blanca.

— No hace falta— respondió— Tenemos la tarta de la madre de Cho.

— Eso no es comida para un enfermo— sentenció— debería de cocerte arroz y guardarte el caldo, también podría prepararte una sopa de miso y algo de pescado blanco para cuando te encuentres mejor— La joven de la trenza se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras fruncía el ceño— ¿Cómo pretendes mejorar si no metes comida en tu cuerpo?

— Voy a comer pastel de la madre de Cho— comentó mientras abría la cajita que lo contenía y hundía la cucharilla en él.

— ¿Te has tomado la temperatura?— preguntó preocupada al notar que los ojos del joven estaban ligeramente cristalinos. Sou la miró con la cuchara dentro de la boca y lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó paralizado. En un acto espontáneo, la ojiverde se acercó hasta él y llevó su mano a la frente del castaño, al darse cuenta de aquel ligero gesto retiró la mano rápidamente— Sigues con fiebre, deberías de acostarte un trato, no es bueno que estés levantado tanto tiempo— dijo con un extraño tono de voz mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a rebuscar entre los armarios de la minúscula cocina.

Al final, Misao lo obligó a acostarse en el futón de su salón mientras ella se dedicaba a cocinar en la cocina. Sou la miraba desde donde se encontraba, tapado hasta el cuello. Podía distinguir su cabeza con su pelo trenzado pasearse de un lado para otro mientras comprobaba como iba cocinándose todo el menú que no paraba de recitar en voz alta.

— Es una costumbre del restaurante— dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sou se estaba riendo, pues se había atragantado y se encontraba tosiendo sin control— A mí no me hace gracia… así sabes toda la comida que te voy a dejar preparada en el frigorífico para los próximos días— dijo ligeramente sonrojada mientras centraba su atención en la cazuela donde se hervía la sopa de miso.

Cuando terminó, se internó lentamente en la sala principal del apartamento con un cuenco lleno de arroz blanco caldoso y dos vasos con té. Al verla, Sou se incorporó del futón y con la manta beige sobre sus hombros, se sentó junto a la mesa. Misao le tendió el vaso de té y el cuenco con arroz caldoso.

— El té caliente te vendrá bien para la garganta…— dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él y colocaba su té en la mesa— Y el arroz caldoso es para que cenes, le he echado más ingredientes— informó. Sou le regaló una sonrisa mientras se llevaba el té a los labios.

— Gracias Misao…— respondió mientras tomaba de su vaso humeante.

— ¿Sigues teniendo fiebre?— preguntó preocupada.

— Creo que si…— respondió— Ahora después me tomaré los analgésicos.

— ¿No deberías ir al médico?— preguntó la joven de la trenza.

— Si mañana sigo igual iré, no te preocupes… ya estamos en otoño y los cambios de tiempo tienden a afectarme, es un simple resfriado— Misao lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin terminar de creer en su palabra.

— Prométeme que si mañana sigues igual irás— Sou sonrió.

— Te lo prometo.

El silencio inundó la sala, mientras los dos jóvenes sorbían de sus vasos de té. Misao se removió un poco incómoda al sentir la mirada de Soujiro sobre ella. Por dentro maldijo a Cho y su estúpida idea de ir a verlo. Ahora que no estaba ocupada cocinando no sabía que hacer… sus ojos se posaron en el trozo de tarta del que Sou solo había tomado sólo una cucharada.

— Creo que voy a probarla— dijo mientras tomaba una de las cucharas que había en la mesa y la hundía en el pastel— Yo soy más de dulces japoneses… es Kaoru la adicta al azúcar y al chocolate en cantidades desmesuradas…— La joven se llevó la cuchara a la boca y abrió los ojos al sentir el sabor de la crema en su paladar.

— Está deliciosa ¿Cierto?— preguntó el joven al ver la expresión en el rostro de Misao— Cómetela… tenías razón… aún no me encuentro del todo bien como para terminarme el trozo de pastel.

— No— la joven tomó una cucharada más y lo introdujo de nuevo en la cajita de cartón— Lo guardaré, seguro que mañana ya estarás mejor y podrás comértelo— la joven se puso en pie y se llevó la tarta al frigorífico— A fin de cuentas, lo hemos traído para ti— Sou la miró levantarse con una sonrisa.

— Gracias…— susurró tan bajo que la joven de la trenza no pudo alcanzar a escucharlo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro— Bueno da igual— dibujó una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse frente a la mesa y miraba al joven ex capitán— Intenta ponerte bien, el festival es en tres días— dijo con una sonrisa— La clase cuenta contigo para nuestro café.

— No creo que pueda ayudar mucho a la clase— Soujiro se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se acercó a uno de los pocos muebles que decoraban la estancia, abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta decorada con el símbolo del instituto, se volvió a sentar justo al lado de Misao. La joven se sorprendió por la cercanía— Estaré en el Consejo… mira este es el planing del día— Sacó un folio de la carpeta y se lo mostró a Misao— A primera hora es el acto de apertura en el gimnasio, después el paseo del director por las distintas actividades, luego tenemos dos horas seguidas de rondas, descanso de media hora para comer y después otra ronda— el joven sonreía mientras señalaba con el dedo los distintos recuadros del planning que había diseñado, sin ningún ápice de dudas, Megumi Takani— Creo que será un poco difícil, pero te prometo que en la media hora de la comida te buscaré para ayudar— una amable sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrojado rostro, en ese momento su mirada cambió a una más intensa— Gracias Misao— repitió, esta vez sus palabras fueron escuchadas por la joven de la trenza que sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido en su pecho— Gracias por venir a verme…— Su sonrisa se volvió fina y triste en el semblante de Soujiro— Pensaba que era un sueño… o una ilusión por la fiebre… pero estás aquí de verdad— Lentamente la mano del pitcher se dirigió a la mejilla de la joven, donde le regaló una delicada caricia.

Misao sintió su cara arder y su cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado, no podía moverse mientras sus verdes pupilas no se separaban de los cristalinos ojos de Sou. Su mano estaba muy caliente.

— Te quiero…— repitió el joven una vez más. Pero su tono de voz era débil, a la vez que su rostro se acercaba al de la joven. Misao sintió el calor que este desprendía y no se movió ni un centímetro. Justo cuando pensaba que sus labios iban a ser alcanzados por los del castaño, este se derrumbó en su regazo.

Entonces… reaccionó.

— ¡Sou!— exclamó al ver que el joven se había desplomado casi sobre ella, lo tomó por los hombros y lo tumbó en el suelo de tatami. Su cara ardía.

Con rapidez se puso en pie y, con una fuerza que no supo de donde salía, lo arrastró con cuidado hacia su futón. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un trapo y abriendo el grifo del agua fría, dejó que este se empapase por completo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y lo colocó en la frente del castaño. Se dirigió de nuevo hasta la cocina y abrió la caja de analgésicos que descansaba sobre la encimera, tomó una y un vaso de agua.

Se agachó cuando llegó junto a Soujiro y con cuidado levantó su cuello e introdujo la pastilla en su boca.

— Bebe Sou— susurró a la vez que le ponía el vaso con agua entre los labios. El joven, sin abrir los ojos, obedeció y se tragó la pastilla con lentitud.

La joven ordenó la casa y tomó su teléfono para escribirle a Cho, era evidente que Sou no podía pasar la noche solo, por lo que le dijo que cuando saliera de la pastelería le preguntara a su madre si lo dejaba quedarse a dormir allí para cuidarlo. Este no tardó en responder afirmativamente, Misao respiró tranquila al leer el mensaje del rubio en la pantalla de su teléfono. Dirigió sus verdes ojos de nuevo al joven que se encontraba en el futón que decoraba la estancia. Desde que se había desmayado, el ex capitán había caído en un profundo sueño.

La joven le retiró el trapo húmedo de la cabeza y colocó su mano sobre su frente para comprobar la temperatura. Notó la cálida y húmeda piel del chico bajo la palma de su mano y sintió de nuevo aquella extraña presión en el pecho. Con delicadeza acarició su frente y su flequillo castaño.

— No me lo pongas tan difícil Sou…— susurró.

El sonido del timbre hizo que la joven volviera a la realidad. Con cuidado volvió a colocar el trapo sobre la frente del chico y acto seguido se levantó del suelo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cómo está?— el pelo rubio y de punta de Cho apareció en el rellano, llevaba ropa normal y la bolsa deportiva en la que solía guardar su equipación de beisbol cruzada a la espalda. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Misao.

— Durmiendo— la joven se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al rubio al pequeño apartamento— Creo que la fiebre le está bajando un poco, pero me preocupa que pase la noche solo— confesó mientras lo seguía hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el castaño durmiendo.

— Si… no me cuesta nada quedarme con él, descuida— dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo de tatami y miraba con preocupación a su amigo.

— Bueno…— Misao llevó sus manos a su espalda— Pues en ese caso será mejor que me vaya…— la joven tomó su chaqueta azul del uniforme y su mochila— Le he dejado hecha algo de comida, si se despierta con hambre que coma arroz— indicó— Mañana si no tiene fiebre debería de comer algo más sustancioso… lleva un día sin comer…

— Descuida Misao— Cho miró a la joven de la trenza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo— Sou estará bien conmigo, puedes irte tranquila.

— En ese caso… Hasta mañana— se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa, se giró para volver a mirar a un dormido Soujiro con el trapo en su frente. Volvió a sentir una punzada en su corazón.

— Hasta mañana Misao— la voz de Cho la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta y la abrió. El aire del otoño le dio en el rostro, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó durante unos segundos apoyada en ella, intentando digerir todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos tan confusos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Sou la hacía sentir así?

¿Era porque se sentía despechada hacia a Aoshi? ¿O porque realmente sentía algo por él?

Un remolino de emociones volvió a inundarla sin control. Odiaba aquello y se odiaba a sí misma… las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro.

Sus sentimientos eran muy confusos.

Con dificultad y temiendo hacer ruido y ser descubierta por Cho, la joven se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta de su uniforme y se dispuso a salir del edificio de su amigo. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y salió hacia la luz de las farolas de la calle. Miró a un lado y a otro de la desértica vía y cuando emprendió la marcha calle abajo vio algo que casi la hace desvanecerse.

Entre las sombras, junto a una máquina de refrescos, un imponente chico se encontraba con la espalda sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada sombría. Misao paró la marcha y se quedó paralizada en medio de la calzada.

El joven, al distinguirla, se separó de la pared con lentitud y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Misao. Aoshi Shinomori le tendió un cuaderno azul sin cambiar su seria expresión de siempre.

— ¿Qué…?

— Te lo has dejado esta tarde en la biblioteca, junto con los libros de consulta en la carretilla de la bibliotecaria— En la portada del cuaderno podía leerse "Makimachi Misao. Matemáticas" con la caligrafía de la ojiverde— Al parecer no te habías dado cuenta— Explicó mientras continuaba con la libreta tendida hacia la joven. Misao seguía paralizada frente al hombre de hielo.

— ¿Has venido a traerme el cuaderno?— preguntó incrédula. Los ojos de Aoshi se desviaron hacia la máquina de refrescos.

— Sí— respondió escuetamente. Misao no supo que decir. Era raro, aquello la había dejado totalmente sin palabras ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aparecía en aquel preciso momento? ¿Qué demonios pretendía el hombre de hielo?

— Vamos— la voz profunda de Aoshi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿A dónde?— respondió la joven que sentía como un huracán se desataba en su interior.

— Es tarde…— Aoshi se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha— Te acompañaré a casa.

Misao sentía como si dos enormes pesas de una tonelada se hubiesen instalado en sus piernas. Observaba como la amplia espalda de Aoshi caminaba frente a ella y paraba la marcha para girarse y mirarla, sus ojos azules como el hielo tenían una tonalidad más oscura en la noche. Misao por fin pudo mover las piernas y seguirlo.

Emprendieron la marcha en silencio, sin decirse ni una palabra, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos en las solitarias calles. La joven de la trenza apretaba las asas de la mochila y el cuaderno azul de matemáticas que acababa de llevarle Aoshi a casa de Soujiro, en ese momento una duda la atacó.

— ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre los dos. Aoshi no quitó su mirada del frente.

— Cuando terminé de estudiar lo vi junto a los libros de consulta que habías utilizado, fui al Consejo a preguntarle a Zanza si seguías en el instituto— respondió empleando su frío tono de voz— pero él tampoco estaba, Megumi me dijo que Sawagejo y tú ibais a venir a ver a Seta— el tono de voz era duro.

— Está enfermo— explicó la joven, justo en ese instante se mordió la lengua ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Decidió callar.

— Vi como Sawagejo llegó poco antes de que tú salieras…— aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Misao diese un enorme vuelco— Según la base de datos del instituto, Seta vive solo— informó serio.

La joven decidió no responder y Aoshi no habló más. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos hasta que la calle del Akabeko se apareció ante ellos.

— Gracias…— susurró Misao cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurante. El hombre de hielo se encontraba mirando hacia el final de la calle.

— No hay de qué— Respondió escuetamente— Has dicho que Seta estaba enfermo… ¿Se encuentra mejor?— preguntó, sus ojos azules seguían sin mirarla.

— Tiene fiebre todavía… no sé cuándo volverá a clase— explicó.

— Uhm… ya veo— Aoshi, por fin la miró a los ojos— Supongo que estás preocupada por él— Aquella afirmación hizo que el corazón de la joven diese un respingo.

— Bueno… ya sabes… es mi amigo y mi compañero de clase… en principio iba a ir con Cho… pero su madre…— Calló, había olvidado que no quería darle explicaciones. Misao frunció el ceño y lo miró seriamente— Shinomori-kun ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

— ¿Qué?— la mirada fría de Aoshi dibujó un deje de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué por qué has venido a buscarme?— repitió mientras alzaba su mentón y miraba al hombre de hielo a los ojos con orgullo. Realmente estaba enfadada ¿Por qué de repente actuaba así? La había seguido hasta la casa de Sou, había buscado su dirección en la base de datos, la había acompañado hasta su casa… ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente aquel enorme trozo de hielo?

— Tu cuaderno— respondió escuetamente, su rostro continuaba tan serio como de costumbre.

— Podrías habérmelo dado mañana— replicó la joven.

— No sabía si tenías que estudiar esta noche— Aoshi volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella.

— Qué considerado por tu parte ¿No? Ahora en serio, dime por qué has venido a buscarme precisamente esta noche— Misao lo miró seria, la expresión de Aoshi cambió ligeramente a una que no había visto nunca.

— ¡Misao-chan! ¡Ya has vuelto!— a la ojiverde casi le da un infarto cuando, a su espalda, se abrió la puerta del restaurante de golpe, apareciendo el viejo Okina ataviado con su ropa blanca del trabajo.

— ¡A…a…abuelo!— Misao se giró roja como un tomate y miró a su abuelo que había cambiado su expresión y miraba hacia donde se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori.

— ¿Y tú eres?— preguntó Okina con una ceja alzada. El rostro de Aoshi no cambió de expresión.

— Shinomori Aoshi— se presentó— Soy compañero de Misao-san, la he acompañado a casa porque ya ha anochecido— explicó mientras hacía una ligera reverencia— Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches— Y sin más, el hombre de hielo se alejó de la puerta del local de los Makimachi, dejando a una Misao con la boca abierta y sin su tan ansiada respuesta.

— ¿Es tú novio?— la pregunta que le hizo su abuelo le hizo dar un respingo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó la joven roja como un tomate, su abuelo sonrió ante la reacción de la joven.

— ¿Lo es? ¿No es un poco estirado?— preguntó.

— ¡No abuelo, no es mi novio!— Misao tenía un remolino de emociones dentro de ella que no la dejaba pensar con claridad— Ya lo has oído, es un simple compañero de estudios, nada más— La joven dio por finalizada la conversación y se adentró en el restaurante seguida por su abuelo. Tan solo quedaban un par de clientes en la barra y su hermano Kuro se encontraba recogiendo las mesas.

— No es tu novio, pero te gusta— La joven paró la marcha ante la afirmación de su abuelo. Se quedó paralizada— Misao, te conozco… prácticamente te he criado yo… sé cómo reaccionas.

— Eso no importa abuelo…— el tono de voz con el que la ojiverde dijo aquellas palabras llamó la atención del viejo Okina.

— ¿Ocurre algo Misao?

— No— la chica puso rumbo a la parte trasera del local y comenzó a subir las escaleras que conectaban con su casa en el piso de arriba— Buenas noches— Se despidió dejando a su abuelo levemente preocupado en la planta baja del edificio en el que vivía la familia Makimachi.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo._

 _Lo primero de todo, expresaros mis disculpas por esta semana de ausencia, pero mi entorno sufrió hace unos días un enorme varapalo del que aún estamos intentando recuperarnos. Pero bueno, he sacado un poquito de fuerzas para cumplir con mi palabra y traeros un nuevo capítulo esta semana._

 _Os aviso que nos encontramos en medio del ojo del huracán del fic, por lo que nuestros chicos vivirán cambios en sus vidas. La adolescencia es una época de maduración e inseguridades y a veces mostrarnos tal y cual somos a los demás resulta un poco difícil…_

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios, especialmente a las cuentas de invitados, y por vuestras visitas fieles al fic. Sois los mejores. No sabéis lo que me animáis y más ahora en estos momentos tristes._

 _Abrazos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 30. El camino de la espada_**


	31. Capítulo 30 El camino de la espada

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **El camino de la espada**

 **—** _ **¿S** e escucha bien?_— la cara de Naname apareció en la pantalla del ordenador que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor de los Sagara.

— ¡Ahora sí!— Yahiko se encontraba enfrente del laptop, con una enorme sonrisa acompañado de su mejor amiga Tsubame.

— _¡Hola Tsubame-chan!_ — la madre de los Sagara saludó a la jovencita que iba ataviada con el uniforme de marinera de la escuela media.

— ¡Hola señora Saga- digo Jonhson!— respondió la joven ligeramente sonrojada.

— _Naname está bien_ — apuntó la mujer con una amable sonrisa en el rostro— _Me alegra que podamos hablar por aquí Yahiko, creo que ya os habéis apuntado también mi nuevo numeró de teléfono ¿no?_ — preguntó con interés. El joven de 14 años dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya lo tenemos guardado— respondió— y anoche se lo apunté a Sano en su móvil— informó.

— _Hijo… no es necesario que hagas eso, si Sanosuke quiere tenerlo que se lo apunte él mismo, no quiero que lo hagas a escondidas…_

— Mamá… creo que no conoces lo suficiente a Sano todavía— dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a la pantalla— al cabeza de pollo le cuesta dar el primer paso.

— _¿Va todo bien chicos? ¿Qué tal lleváis los estudios?_ — preguntó con interés la mujer cambiando de tema— _El próximo curso empezáis la preparatoria, supongo que haréis el examen en Hiko_.

— Yo llevo preparándolo todo el año, señora Jonhson— comentó la joven Tsubame con una sonrisa— Y descuida, estoy obligando a Yahiko a que estudie también… si no, será muy probable que le toque pasar el año en la clase F.

— ¡Eh! Que no soy tan tonto como uno que yo me sé…— dijo el hermano pequeño mientras torcía el morro.

Naname había hecho muy buenas migas con su hijo pequeño desde la visita que les hizo a su familia en verano. Había podido arreglarse con su pasado y mantenía una relación muy buena con él y con su amiga Tsubame. La madre de los Sagara sonrió a la pantalla al ver la complicidad tan especial que existía entre su hijo menor y la joven hija de los vecinos de la casa de al lado.

— ¡Oh Naname, eres tú!— una cabeza canosa decorada por una barba hizo acto de presencia— Cuando he escuchado a los chicos hablar en el salón me había preocupado un poco…

— ¿Por qué te tienes que preocupar?— Yahiko miró a su padre sonrojado.

— Los chats y las cámaras no me dan buena espina… nada más— confesó con su pipa en la boca.

— A ti no te da buena espina nada que tenga que ver con el siglo XXI— comentó el pequeño de los Sagara con una mueca en la cara.

— Respeta más a tu padre— respondió el hombre canoso. Iba a replicarle más, pero escuchó una risa que provenía del ordenador, aquella risa que lo había enamorado tantos años atrás. Suspiró.

— Y… bueno Naname ¿Va todo bien por allí?— preguntó a su exmujer en la pantalla del ordenador.

— _Estupendamente_ — dijo— _El trabajo nuevo está muy bien y ya hemos terminado con la mudanza_.

— Me alegro— respondió el hombre.

— Supongo que en algunas vacaciones de verano podré ir a verte— comentó Yahiko con una sonrisa.

— _También podríais valorar el hecho de venir a estudiar aquí_ — respondió la madre con una sonrisa— _Ya sé que puede que os esté pidiendo un imposible, pero sería una gran oportunidad para vosotros._

— Para eso primero tienen que sacarse la secundaria superior— respondió el padre.

— ¡Sería genial poder estudiar en una universidad estadounidense!— Tsubame habló con tono soñador.

— _¿Verdad? Tsubame-chan, si cuando acabes los estudios quieres venir aquí, tan solo tienes que decirles a tus padres que hablen conmigo_ — Naname dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó la joven con emoción.

— Bueno… tampoco es obligatorio irse a estudiar fuera— comentó Yahiko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— _Hijo, si Tsubame-chan se viene… estaría bien que te vinieses con ella para haceros compañía el uno al otro ¿No crees?_ — la cara del pequeño de los Sagara enrojeció hasta los límites. La risa de Kamishi inundó la estancia a la vez que las mejillas de Tsubame adquirían también un ligero tono rojizo.

En aquel momento, se escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría y unos pasos se acercaban al comedor. Una cabeza decorada por una mata de pelo castaño y revuelto se asomó por la puerta. Sanosuke alzó una ceja al ver a toda su familia y a su vecina alrededor de la pantalla de ordenador, distinguió la cara de su madre al otro lado.

— Vaya Sano… llegas justo a tiempo— Kamishi invitó a su hijo a que se acercara hacia ellos. El castaño dudó por un momento, pero finalmente terminó por acercarse hasta la pantalla del ordenador.

— ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí reunidos?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente sonrojado.

— Tomar té— respondió irónico Yahiko.

— _Hola hijo_ — Se escuchó desde la pantalla. Sano se agachó y se fijó en su madre, que se encontraba al otro lado.

— Hola…— saludó ligeramente cohibido.

— _Ya he terminado la mudanza, definitivamente estoy establecida en San Francisco_ — anunció. Sano dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

— Vaya… que bien— dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se le hacía verdaderamente extraño poder estar hablando con su madre.

— Tú madre está intentando convencer a tú hermano Yahiko de que se vaya a estudiar a una universidad americana— Kamishi dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y mordió la boquilla de su pipa— Como si hubiera buenos dojos de kendo en Estados Unidos.

— _Pues los hay_ — comentó Naname.

— Tan buenos como los de aquí, no— Kamishi sonrió aún más— Voy a preparar la cena, chicos os dejo con vuestra madre… no dejéis que os embauque, conmigo lo hizo— Sano miró extrañado a su padre, jamás lo había escuchado emplear aquel tono de broma.

— _¿Cómo llevas tu último año? ¿Has decidido ya en que universidad te vas a examinar?_ — Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de Sanosuke, que volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Se llevó una mano al pelo.

— Bueno… me he apuntado para hacer el examen de acceso en Juntendo— informó. Naname abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— _¿Juntendo? ¡Esa es una universidad muy prestigiosa!_ — dijo. Sanosuke torció el morro.

— Si… bueno… si me esfuerzo quizás consiga una beca— respondió. Cuando decidió estudiar en la misma universidad que su novia, no había contado que era igual de prestigiosa como de cara, así que si quería irse a vivir a Tokio y estudiar allí tendría que buscar un trabajo y aspirar a una beca… aunque primero tenía que aprobar el examen de acceso.

— _No te preocupes por el precio de la universidad_ — dijo su madre al otro lado— _si lo consigues, yo costearé los gastos de matrícula_.

— ¿Qué?— Sano se hizo hacia adelante y se acercó mucho a la pantalla.

— _Puede que no sea suficiente para paliar todo lo que os he hecho sufrir, pero quiero que me dejes ayudarte, aunque sea de esta manera_ — una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en la cara de Naname.

— No puedo aceptar eso— respondió el castaño.

— _Claro que puedes, al fin de al cabo soy tu madre_ — sentenció la castaña— _A todo esto… ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar en Juntendo? ¿Hay algún profesor al que admires?_ — El rostro de Sanosuke se coloreó de rojo.

— Por nada— respondió poniéndose de nuevo en pie— Allí ofertan ciencias del deporte.

— _Pero es una universidad conocida por sus médicos_ — Respondió la mujer.

— Se está haciendo tarde— Sano salió de la vista de la cámara— Voy a ayudar a preparar la cena— y acto seguido el castaño salió del comedor. Su hermano dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido.

— Puede ser que cierta presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil tenga la culpa— comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Tsubame se sonrojó ligeramente.

En aquel instante la mujer lo comprendió, una sonrisa se instaló en su cara recordando a la joven que lo acogió después de salir del hospital.

— _Si es así… no debo entrometerme más._

* * *

El sonido de los cohetes indicó el comienzo del vigésimo quinto festival escolar de la preparatoria Hiko. Aquel año se cumplían 25 años de la inauguración del centro educativo y desde la dirección habían decidido usar el día del festival escolar como celebración del aniversario, por lo que aquel evento era muy especial para su orgulloso director que se paseaba por el centro ambientado en la época Meiji ataviado con su impecable traje de chaqueta y una mirada orgullosa.

Su idea de dotar al festival de aquel año un ambiente histórico había resultado ser todo un éxito. En el hall del centro se encontraba una completa exposición sobre la época y gran parte de los estudiantes vestían kimonos tradicionales.

En la zona exterior, los puestos de comida ofertaban sus delicias y una Shura vestida con un yukata de líneas verticales se encontraba justo enfrente del puesto de udon del club de tenis empleando sus manos como amplificadores a la vez que ofertaba las delicias de su puesto.

Una clase de segundo se encontraba en el gimnasio representando una obra de teatro que hablaba de un espadachín vagabundo y en los pasillos de tercero, una joven ataviada con un kimono y con su pelo recogido en una trenza se encontraba en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Pasen por la cafetería Meiji de 3º C! ¡Tenemos los mejores dulces tradicionales y el mejor té de todo el instituto!— Misao anunciaba a su clase llamando la atención de bastantes personas.

— ¡Mira es Makimachi-senpai!— comentaron entre ellos unos alumnos de 2º curso, que se quedaron mirando a la joven que fue la mánager del equipo de béisbol.

— Creo que deberíamos entrar— dijo otro con una sonrisa.

— Haces muy bien el trabajo Misao-chan— Cho apareció tras la joven que vestía el kimono con una enorme sonrisa. El también llevaba ropa tradicional y una cinta rodeándole la frente— Desde que has salido a anunciar la cafetería nos quedan mesas libres— afirmó. Misao sonrió.

— Si no anunciamos a nuestra clase no vamos a conseguir clientes— respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya lo creo… y eso que vamos a tener trabajo extra…— el rubio se llevó una mano a la frente— Shura Kairyu está con el puesto de udon del club de tenis y no nos va a ayudar… y Sano y Sou son organizadores y tienen bastante trabajo con el Consejo… Me veo sin salir de aquí en todo el día— expuso con voz cansada. Misao se quedó pensativa un segundo, al escuchar el nombre de Soujiro sintió como algo se removía dentro de ella al recordar lo que ocurrió en su casa tres días atrás.

Suspiró.

Tras el día en el que fue a visitarlo, Sou mejoró bastante y ya había vuelto a asistir a clase con normalidad, pero la joven no quiso comentar nada de lo que ocurrió en su casa antes de que el joven se desmayara. Ni con Sou, ni con nadie más.

Dirigió su mirada dos clases más allá de la suya, a la puerta de 3º A, los cuales habían organizado un restaurante de yakisoba tradicional, la gente salía y entraba con sonrisas en sus rostros y portando cuencos desechables llenos de comida. Justo en ese momento, alguien salió de la clase.

Aoshi Shinomori imponía el doble cuando iba ataviado con yukata masculino, este salió de su clase y su mirada azul hielo se cruzó con la de una joven que se encontraba en mitad del pasillo. Misao le mantuvo la mirada.

— Así que creo que iré a coger más dulces de la furgoneta…— las palabras de Cho se escuchaban lejanas. La ojiverde sintió de nuevo como aquel calor se expandía por su pecho, mientras que los ojos azules del hombre de hielo no se separaban de los de ella.

¿Por qué? Era lo único que se preguntaba ¿Por qué no era claro? ¿Por qué no era capaz de acercarse a él? ¿Por qué no podía atravesar sus duras barreras? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, siempre volvían a encontrarse?

Justo como en aquel momento. Misao sintió que había dado un paso atrás, se había esforzado mucho, pero había vuelto al punto de inicio… le daba miedo hablar con él, le daba miedo conocer su respuesta… o volver a escuchar su silencio.

— ¡Vaya Comadreja!— Misao sintió como una mano se estrellaba en su espalda con tal fuerza que la hizo hacerse hacia adelante— ¡Que bien te sienta el kimono!— Sano la miraba con su enorme y característica sonrisa. Él no iba ataviado con yukata como el resto de la clase, sino que vestía su uniforme escolar impecablemente arreglado con su brazo decorado por el brazalete de color naranja en el que se podía leer "Consejo Estudiantil".

— ¡Estúpido cabeza de pollo! ¡No me pegues estos sustos!— gritó cuando recuperó el habla, miró fugazmente de nuevo a la puerta de 3º A, pero Aoshi Shinomori ya no se encontraba allí. Había vuelto a pasar.

— ¡Misao-chan!— tras el castaño, la ojiverde pudo distinguir a la panda de Sano a falta de Han'nya, estos iban ataviados con yukatas masculinos y zapatos tradicionales de madera. Parecían una verdadera panda de maleantes de finales del siglo XIX.

— Hola chicos— los saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿En tu tiempo libre vas a pasarte por 3ºF?— preguntó Hyoutoko con emoción en sus ojos— Nuestra clase ha organizado una casa de apuestas ilegal— dijo en voz baja. La ojiverde alzó una ceja.

— ¿Una casa de apuestas ilegal?— Preguntó la joven.

— Eran comunes en la época— respondió Beshimi mientras metía sus manos en las mangas de su yukata color tierra.

— ¿Cómo os ha dejado el director hacer una casa de apuestas?— cuestionó la joven escandalizada. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Beshimi era bastante siniestra.

— Está claro que… el director no lo sabe— informó en voz baja.

— En teoría simplemente hemos organizado un salón de juegos de azar totalmente inocente— explicó Shikijou mientras se cruzaba de brazos— de esos de lanzar dardos y aros de madera— otra sonrisa siniestra le recorrió el rostro.

Misao suspiro y se llevó una mano al rostro.

— ¿Y tú Sano?— preguntó a su amigo— ¿No se supone que eres miembro del Consejo y tu trabajo es que no pasen estas cosas?

— Yo… bueno…

— ¿El jefe?— Beshimi rodeó a Sanosuke con su brazo— ¡Ha estado en racha toda la mañana!— acto seguido, una risa siniestra salió de sus labios.

— ¡Calla estúpido! ¡Si te escucha la Kitsune me va a caer una buena!— exclamó el castaño mientras apartaba a su amigo de su lado.

— ¿Qué es eso de que si te escucha la Kitsune?— un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sanosuke al escuchar aquel tono de voz. Su frente se llenó de pequeñas perlas de sudor y se quedó paralizado.

— ¡Megumi-chan!— Beshimi se giró para mirar a la presidenta del Consejo, esta se encontraba en medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Portaba su brazalete del consejo y su preciada carpeta y sus ojos no se separaban del enorme cuerpo de su ayudante.

— Sagara-kun… ¿Podría decirme que era eso que yo no podía escuchar?— Sanosuke, como si fuera un robot, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Megumi.

— Nada… no he dicho nada…— balbuceó.

— Mientes peor que un niño de tres años— la joven se acercó mucho a su ayudante y le tiró de la oreja— ¿Qué estáis tramando?

— Auch… ¡Nada! ¡Nada!— respondió el castaño de pelo revuelto en medio del pasillo.

— Megumi-chan no es nada de verdad— Beshimi intentó poner un poco de paz.

— Confío menos en vosotros que en un billete de 3000 yenes— respondió la joven— ¡Dispersaos!— ordenó— Y tú te vienes conmigo a hacer la ronda…— dijo mientras tiraba de Sanosuke— Me gustaría ver de primera mano cómo compruebas que se están haciendo las cosas bien— dijo mientras emprendía la marcha sin soltar su oreja— Al parecer los rumores de que se está jugando a los dados en una de las clases de 3º es verdadero.

— Auch... ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he entendido Kitsune! ¡Suéltame!

Y sin más, su amigo y la presidenta desaparecieron al girar la esquina del pasillo de las clases de 3º, Misao no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para intentar impedir que una carcajada saliera de su cuerpo ante la escena. Sonrió.

Sin duda alguna, la relación de Megumi y el cabeza de pollo iba bien. Pensó en como dos personas tan diferentes podían congeniar tan bien… Aoshi Shinomori volvió a su mente como un torrente sin control, ella solía pensar lo mismo. Eran distintos sí… pero en eso se basaba su atracción. No supo explicárselo muy bien…

Recordó la pregunta que Aoshi le hizo durante los fuegos artificiales.

 _¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí?_

Ni ella misma lo sabía… Como tampoco sabía cómo definir lo que sintió en casa de Soujiro. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, despeinándose un poco mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos. Suspiró. Dejó caer sus hombros con aire cansado mientras se adentraba de nuevo en su clase. Miró la escena que se encontraba frente a ella.

Todos estaban disfrutando, había mucha gente sentada en las mesas siendo atendidos por sus compañeros de clase con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Aquel iba a ser su último festival escolar… ¿De verdad quería pasarlo pensando en los dos chicos que la estaban trayendo de cabeza? Se infló de determinación, no, no quería. Quería hacer grandes recuerdos, quería vivir todos esos días con una sonrisa y… lo iba a hacer.

Volvió a salir al pasillo corriendo y se colocó en el centro. Puso sus manos alrededor de su boca a modo de amplificador y gritó.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Pasen por la cafetería Meiji de 3º C!— sonrió. No lo iba a permitir, iba a disfrutar de los meses que le quedaban en el instituto. Ya mañana pensaría en los dos chicos que, sin quererlo la estaban haciendo distanciarse de su objetivo.

Pasárselo en grande durante su etapa de estudiante.

* * *

Kenshin salió de su turno como cocinero de yakisoba con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. A causa de tener que irse al trabajo a las 16:30 de la tarde, sus compañeros le habían puesto todos los turnos de la mañana en la actividad de la clase y aquel año veía muy complicado poder disfrutar del festival.

Pero realmente tener que hacer yakisoba en su clase durante toda la mañana no era lo que preocupaba al joven pelirrojo… con aquel, ya eran tres los días que llevaba sin poder hablar con Kaoru.

Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventada del pasillo y observaba a su alrededor. La gente caminaba de un lado hacia otro por los pasillos del instituto con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras disfrutaban del festival. Odió no poder ser como ellos…

Levantó su mirada hacia el techo y volvió a suspirar.

— ¡Himura, por fin te encuentro!— el pelirrojo giró su cuello hacia la voz masculina que lo llamaba. Seijuro Hiko apareció frente a él, acompañado de un hombre de pelo grisáceo.

— ¡Señor Yukishiro!— Kenshin se puso en pie e hizo una pronunciada reverencia al hombre trajeado que acompañaba a su director.

— Vaya Himura, ya me ha comentado Seijuro que el club de kendo no suele hacer exhibiciones durante el día del festival escolar— comentó el hombre de cabello gris con una ligera sonrisa— Es una verdadera pena…

— No señor— respondió Kenshin— Las hacemos en verano, después de los torneos.

— Para que vuestros contrincantes no conozcan vuestros ases antes de las interescolares ¿Verdad?— una sonrisa le recorrió el rostro— Por eso mismo habéis vuelto a ganar. No tengo dudas de que el equipo de la Kokushikan ganará mucho contigo, Himura.

— Yukishiro, es un honor para el centro recibir su visita— dijo el director.

— Ya sabes, primero mi hijo… ahora mi hija… me gusta mantener buena relación con vosotros, a final de cuentas sois los encargados de su educación formal— respondió.

— Y a nosotros con usted, siempre es bueno que una eminencia de la universidad venga a visitar nuestro humilde centro.

— ¿Humilde? ¿Me tomas el pelo Seijuro?— el padre de Tomoe rio— El instituto Hiko está escalando a pasos agigantados en los ránquines nacionales— explicó— Desde las universidades están empezando a valorar muy positivamente a sus alumnos egresados.

— Eso es todo un honor— Kenshin escuchaba la conversación de los dos hombres ligeramente ausente. Dirigió sus ojos malvas a la ventana y observó lo que ocurría en la zona exterior del centro.

Montones de alumnos participaban en las actividades que se ofertaban fuera. Gente vestida con kimonos portaban carteles y se paseaban por las afueras anunciando a sus clases. Muchos vecinos del barrio estaban visitando el centro, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia una persona que se encontraba en medio de aquel tumulto de gente. Iba vestida con un kimono rojo y llevaba un cartel en el que podía distinguirse 3º C, apretó sus puños con impotencia.

— Ha sido un placer verlo Himura— Kenshin giró su cuello hacia el hombre que le estaba hablando— Quizás luego le interesaría dar un paseo conmigo para hablar sobre su examen de acceso— El joven no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa en su rostro. Pero fue un momento, pues acto seguido cambió su expresión e hizo una reverencia.

— Lo siento señor… después tengo que ir a trabajar— Kenshin sintió una ligera presión en su pecho— He de volver a mi clase— dijo mientras se erguía— Si me disculpa— Y con las mismas volvió a adentrarse en el aula, dejando en el pasillo a aquellos dos imponentes hombres.

* * *

— ¡Visiten la cafetería Meiji de 3º C!— Kaoru caminaba por la parte de los puestos del exterior del centro portando un enorme cartel que llevaba muchos colores— ¡Los mejores dulces tradicionales japoneses!— anunciaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Aquel año, al coincidir con el 25 aniversario del centro, había mucha más visitantes que en festivales anteriores. A la joven le costaba un poco abrirse paso entre toda la gente y pensó que quizás habría sido mejor idea asignarle aquella tarea a Misao… ella no se encontraba realmente con ánimos de nada.

Desde la última vez que había hablado con Kenshin no había vuelto a tener noticias de este y un sentimiento de rabia y decepción le aprisionaban el corazón desde hacía tres días. No sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo actuar… apretó el palo del cartel entre sus manos luchando por que sus lágrimas no volviesen a recorrer su rostro.

Salió del tumulto de gente y dirigió sus pasos hasta la zona de las fuentes que había junto a las pistas deportivas y apoyó el cartel junto a una de las paredes de hormigón y fue hasta una fuente para refrescarse un poco. Aquel kimono era muy incómodo y limitaba mucho sus movimientos, pensó en como las mujeres de la época habían sido capaces de vestirlos durante todos los días…

Terminó de beber agua y volvió hacia donde había dejado el cartel para regresar a su trabajo, pero algo llamó su atención. Junto a la puerta que conectaba con el interior del edificio se encontró a una joven ataviada con el uniforme escolar. Llevaba su lacio pelo negro atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca y su brazo estaba decorado por un brazalete del Consejo Estudiantil.

Tomoe Yukishiro la miraba desde la lejanía.

Kaoru la ignoró, apoyó el cartel en su hombro y se dispuso a volver al patio de la entrada del centro, donde se encontraba todo el gentío.

— ¿Has visitado ya el puesto de yakisoba de Himura-senpai?— aquella pregunta hizo que la joven parala la marcha— Yo he ido esta mañana, sin duda tiene un don para la cocina ¿No crees?— preguntó de manera inocente. Kaoru apretó el cartel entre sus manos.

— No he podido ir— respondió con un serio tono de voz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tomoe.

— Vaya… bueno, no sé si sabrás que mi padre ha venido a visitar el festival— informó— ¿No te gustaría conocerlo? Tú también vas a hacer el acceso a la Kokushikan ¿Verdad?— Kaoru emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

— Hoy voy a estar muy ocupada, soy delegada y tengo que velar porque todo salga bien en mi clase— dijo— Gracias de todas formas por la propuesta. Pero no sé todavía si iré a la Kokushikan o no... Creo que deberías de decírselo a Kenshin— un sombrío tono de voz inundó sus palabras— seguro que él estará encantado.

— Descuida— Tomoe amplió su sonrisa— Lo estará.

Y con las mismas, Kaoru se alejó de allí con paso acelerado. Cuando llegó al patio principal no se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo y, finalmente, dejó caer el cartel al suelo y salió del centro.

Allí se estaba asfixiando.

Soujiro observó desde la lejanía como Kaoru Kamiya salía corriendo hacia la salida del instituto. Se extrañó bastante al verla con tanta prisa, pues aún quedaban unas horas antes de que se cerraran las puertas al público y ella era la delegada de la clase, supuso que la habrían llamado para hacer alguna cosa y tenía que ir a comprar algo... Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se internó en el edificio del instituto y continuó con la ronda.

Megumi le había asignado las rondas de Sanosuke, pues había descubierto que este se había entretenido "jugando" en la clase de 3º F y lo había mandado a ayudar a los puestos que había en el patio principal a trasladar la basura que se iba generando. Le hizo mucha gracia la cara que llevaba Sano a la vez que transportaba un enorme cubo de basura repleto de platos y vasos desechables.

Subió las escaleras, llegó hasta los pasillos de 3º y distinguió a la persona a la que llevaba toda la mañana buscando. Misao Makimachi se encontraba en medio del pasillo, anunciando su clase con entusiasmo. El kimono que vestía le sentaba muy bien y su característica sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

El joven sonrió y se dispuso a dar un paso al frente.

— ¿Soujiro Seta?— El aludido se giró y miró a la persona que lo llamaba a su espalda. Un hombre cuarentón vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros se acercó al castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su pelo negro estaba peinado hacia un lado y la sonrisa que le dedicaba hacía que sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se le arrugaran, su complexión era sin duda atlética.

— Si… soy yo— contestó el joven cuyo brazo estaba decorado con el brazalete naranja del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Es todo un placer conocerte al fin— dijo el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa— llevo bastante tiempo intentando acercarme a ti y el festival escolar me pareció un buen momento— Soujiro lo miró interrogante— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?— el joven castaño dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraba Misao y volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía frente a él.

— Por supuesto— respondió.

— Bien… entonces será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo— y sacando unas gafas de sol del bolsillo de su camisa, guio a Sou escaleras abajo. Dejándolo a medio camino de la chica a la que pretendía saludar, sin darse cuenta de que, al final del pasillo unos ojos azules y fríos lo miraban desde la lejanía.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenido!— el sonido que hacía las puertas automáticas indicaron a Kenshin que había entrado un cliente. Suspirando, terminó de reponer en uno de los pasillos y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para atender al cliente que acababa de entrar en el establecimiento en el que trabajaba.

Al final, había tenido que irse tras pasar la mañana ayudando a su clase con el puesto de yakisoba sin tener ninguna oportunidad de alcanzar a una Kaoru que había desaparecido del centro y nadie supo decirle donde se encontraba. El turno de aquella tarde en el supermercado en el que trabajaba duraba tan solo tres horas, por lo que a las 19:30 estaría fuera de nuevo, pero no sabía si se encontraría con fuerzas para volver al instituto a la fiesta de clausura del festival y buscar de nuevo a Kaoru para encararla. Suspiró.

Pasó los artículos del cliente por el lector de códigos de barras y los fue introduciendo en la bolsa.

— Serán 867 yens— dijo mientras recibía un billete de 1000 y abría la caja.

En aquel instante el sonido de las puertas automáticas llamó su atención de nuevo.

— ¡Bienvenido!— exclamó mientras le devolvía el dinero al cliente al que estaba atendiendo, sin prestar atención al chico que había entrado en la tienda.

— Muchas gracias— dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la bolsa y salía del establecimiento.

Kenshin se agachó bajo el mostrador para reponer bolsas, cuando volvió a incorporarse vio una lata de café negro sobre la repisa.

— ¿Se va a llevar solo esto?— preguntó educadamente mientras la tomaba y a pasaba por el lector sin fijarse bien en el cliente que tenía frente a él.

— Sí— respondió un tono de voz que el pelirrojo conocía muy bien. Alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo Aoshi al otro lado del mostrador— Veo que tu concentración en el trabajo es absoluta— apuntó al notar que no había sido reconocido. Una fina y fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de hielo.

— Aoshi… no te esperaba…— dijo mientras volvía a poner la lata de café sobre el mostrador— ¿Qué haces que estás aquí y no en el instituto?— preguntó. Los ojos azules de Aoshi se desviaron hacia uno de los expositores de goma de mascar que había junto a la caja registradora.

— Nada… ya hemos terminado de recoger y… tengo demasiado temario que estudiar para quedarme allí y perder más tiempo— contestó. Kenshin alzó una ceja.

— ¿Puedes esperar diez minutos?

— ¿Por?

— Termino mi turno— dijo mientras comenzaba a poner orden en su puesto de trabajo.

— No es necesario…

— ¿Vas a beberte ese café solo?— preguntó mientras aceptaba la moneda de 100 yenes que le tendió el hombre de hielo.

— Pensaba tomármelo de camino a la estación.

— Diez minutos— y con rapidez Kenshin sacó una caja de cartón llena de pastas de dientes y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos para seguir reponiendo.

Aoshi suspiró con su lata en la mano.

— Estaré fuera— y con paso lento se dirigió a la parte exterior del local.

La noche ya había caído y una ligera brisa fría le removió el pelo negro, guio sus pasos hasta un banco que decoraba la parte exterior del supermercado 24 horas y se sentó con la lata de café entre sus manos.

Kenshin no tardó en salir del establecimiento vistiendo de nuevo su uniforme de pantalón gris y chaqueta azul, él también se había comprado una lata de refresco y soltó un enorme suspiro cuando se sentó a su lado en el banco.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

— Me ha alegrado mucho tu visita…— el pelirrojo llevó su mano a la anilla y la abrió— Es la primera vez que vienes al supermercado— se llevó la lata a los labios y dio un gran trago.

— Está de paso de la estación— aquella respuesta hizo que Kenshin sonriera.

— Te has dado cuenta… ¿Verdad?— el kendoka no obtuvo respuesta a aquella pregunta, escuchó como Aoshi abría su lata y le daba un sorbo— Yo…

— Algo ha ocurrido con Kamiya— la voz de Aoshi era profunda, Kenshin dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Soy un cobarde…— confesó— Un estúpido cobarde— el chico se echó hacia atrás en el banco. Dirigió sus ojos malvas al cielo oscuro.

— Tendrás argumentos de peso para afirmar eso— comentó serio, aquello hizo reír a Kenshin.

— Tengo argumentos más que contundentes…— suspiró mientras su sonrisa se volvía triste— Por culpa de mi cobardía le he hecho daño a Kaoru y… no sé cómo demonios arreglarlo— El hombre de hielo no hizo ningún comentario, Kenshin siguió hablando— Estábamos tan bien… tenía tanta confianza en nuestra relación que no pensé en sus sentimientos…

— ¿Confianza en tu relación?— el pelirrojo giró su cuello y miró a su amigo.

— Creo que en esto sé algo más que tú, Shinomori— bromeó— Jamás pensé que podría superarte en algo que no fuera kendo— Aoshi frunció levemente el ceño.

— Es extraño— el joven suspiró— soy capaz de comprender las fórmulas más complejas… pero esto…

— El amor es extraño— Kenshin lo interrumpió— No sigue los patrones de la lógica y no solo hay que tener en cuenta un factor… son dos factores que actúan de manera distinta… las chicas son muy complicadas…— Kenshin sonrió ante el símil— es difícil de comprender porque… supongo que es muy práctico— se llevó una mano al pelo— Puedes conocer toda la teoría, y después… meter la pata hasta el fondo como lo he hecho yo…— el silencio se hizo entre los dos amigos. Kenshin volvió a llevarse el refresco a la boca.

— Siempre puedes volver al origen e intentar resolver el problema desde el principio— aquel comentario del hombre de hielo llamó la atención del pelirrojo— Si te has equivocado… repasa tus fallos y vuelve a resolverlo… — los ojos azules de Aoshi estaban clavados en el río que colindaba con la calle del súper 24 horas.

— ¿Borrarlo…?— susurró.

— Vuelve a empezar por donde te equivocaste— una fina sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aoshi. Kenshin se puso en pie con determinación, estuvo quieto unos segundos antes de tirar la lata de refresco en la papelera y dirigirse hacia la puerta del super para desencadenar la bicicleta que había aparcado junto a la entrada.

— ¿Vas a volver al instituto?— preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se montaba en la bicicleta.

— No— respondió Aoshi aún sentado en el banco.

— ¿Por qué?— Kenshin frunció el ceño— ¿Tú no tienes ningún problema que resolver?— La expresión de Aoshi mostró un ligero deje de sorpresa.

— No he abordado ningún problema, no tengo posibilidad de equivocarme— respondió serio, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿De verdad estás seguro de eso?— Kenshin llevó la bicicleta justo enfrente de donde se encontraba el hombre de hielo— ¿Vas a rendirte?— la ceja de Aoshi se alzó.

— ¿Rendirme?— Kenshin sonrió.

— Sí… rendirte. Tú no tienes un problema normal y corriente… antes de entrar a abordarlo tienes que obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que te has estado haciendo desde que Makimachi se te confesó— Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron ante aquella frase.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿… lo sé?— el kendoka amplió su sonrisa— Una mujer maravillosa me lo contó, pero no puedo entretenerme más… Tengo que arreglar una cosa y si no me doy prisa no llegaré a tiempo— El joven se montó en la bici y colocó su pie en el pedal— ¡Nos vemos en el baile de clausura!— Dijo mientras emprendía la marcha y dejaba solo a un Aoshi que sujetaba la lata de café negro entre sus manos haciéndose una y otra vez la pregunta por la que no conseguía obtener la respuesta.

* * *

Kenshin giró una esquina a toda velocidad mientras paladeaba con fuerza. Su mochila iba dando bandazos en su hombro y la corbata se había volado hacia su espalda, pero no bajó la marcha. Tenía que llegar al instituto cuanto antes, tenía que buscar a Kaoru y contarle todo. Él no quería aquello, la necesitaba a su lado.

El sonido de los frenos de la bici inundó la entrada del centro, la noche ya había caído y pudo distinguir la luz que provenía de la hoguera que se encontraba en el centro de las pistas deportivas. Se bajó de la bicicleta y corrió con un rumbo fijo.

Llegó hasta donde la música estaba sonando y el ambiente festivo le dio de lleno. Un gran número de alumnos ataviados con el uniforme de Hiko charlaban y bailaban. Se hizo paso entre la gente sin dejar de prestar atención, fijando la vista en encontrar a la muchacha que llevaba una cinta azul en el pelo. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

Su amiga Megumi se encontraba en el pequeño escenario improvisado que había frente a la hoguera dando el discurso del agradecimiento. El chico no le hizo caso mientras continuaba caminando entre la multitud buscando a Kaoru o a alguien que supiera donde encontrarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción al distinguir, a un lado de la tarima, a Sanosuke acompañado por la que era conocida como su panda. Se acercó hasta ellos con paso acelerado.

— ¡Sanosuke!— dijo cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlos. El castaño quitó su atención del discurso que estaba dando Megumi para centrarla en el pelirrojo que acababa de llamarlo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a Kenshin Himura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó serio con los brazos cruzados, Beshimi, Hyoutoko y Shikijou tampoco lo recibieron con sonrisas. Kenshin se plantó frente a ellos con los puños apretados, sin duda alguna imponían demasiado.

— Necesito ver a Kaoru— dijo al final. Sano alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

— ¿Y piensas que voy a ser yo el que te diga dónde está?— el castaño apretó los dientes.

— Tengo que hablar con ella— dijo serio.

— ¿Para qué?— Sano se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo encaró, era mucho más alto que él— ¿Para volver a jugar con ella y con Yukishiro? ¿o para volver a mentirle?— Kenshin aguantó la mirada al castaño, Sano frunció el ceño— Himura… como se te ocurra acercarte a ella y volver a hacerle daño, te juro qué…— Kenshin le mantuvo la mirada con determinación.

— Necesito hablar adecuadamente con ella— repitió— tengo que explicarle lo que pasó. Sagara, solo te pido que me digas donde está— Los ojos malvas de Kenshin estaban llenos de osadía y estos chocaron con los feroces castaños de Sanosuke. Se desafiaron con la mirada durante un minuto, de fondo se escuchaba la voz de Megumi agradeciendo a todo el mundo su colaboración para que el festival terminara siendo todo un éxito, su voz retumbaba por los altavoces que poblaban las pistas deportivas. La panda de Sano sintió la tensión que se estaba generando entre los dos chicos. Finalmente, Sanosuke distinguió algo en los ojos de Kenshin que hizo que volviera a cruzarse de brazos y dirigiera de nuevo su mirada hacia Megumi.

— Aquí no está— respondió escuetamente, el pelirrojo sintió un salto en su corazón, sabía que no iba a obtener más información del mejor amigo de Kaoru, pero le agradeció en silencio y volvió a salir corriendo en dirección a la salida del centro.

Deshizo todo el camino hasta salir del gentío que se arremolinaba junto a la hoguera, atentos a las palabras de la presidenta. Iba a dirigirse hacia la entrada cuando sintió como tiraban de su mano, no pudo evitar parar la marcha y mirar a su espalda para comprobar de quien se trataba.

La dulce sonrisa de Tomoe llamó su atención mientras esta afianzaba el agarre de su muñeca.

—¡Senpai! ¡Has vuelto del trabajo!— dijo mientras mantenía el agarre. Kenshin apartó su brazo.

— Lo siento, tengo prisa— respondió serio mientras volvía a emprender la marcha de nuevo. No pudo hacerlo, pues la joven volvió a colgarse de su brazo.

— ¡Pero si acabas de venir! ¡Te has perdido la mitad del festival y el poco tiempo que has estado aquí te lo has pasado trabajando el vuestro puesto de yakisoba!— Kenshin no dirigió su mirada a la joven.

— Tenía que trabajar en el supermercado esta tarde, no he tenido tiempo, de todas formas, no me interesa— respondió seco y con sus ojos clavados en la bici que descansaba junto a uno de los árboles de la entrada principal.

— Mi padre ha venido y me ha dicho que te ha visto muy ocupado— comentó— realmente él quería enseñarte la exposición de los carteles publicitarios, es algo muy importante para él…

— ¡Te he dicho que tengo prisa!— de manera brusca, Kenshin retiró su brazo y se separó de la joven que se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Qué…?

— No puedo pasar más tiempo contigo Tomoe— El pelirrojo se giró hacia ella y la miró con los puños apretados— siento si en algún momento te he inducido a error, pero mantengo la respuesta que te di hace ya tres años.

— ¿Pero…?— la joven cuyo pelo estaba agarrado por una coleta baja no pudo terminar.

— Tengo novia— dijo serio— Se llama Kaoru Kamiya— el entrecejo del pelirrojo se frunció— Y estoy enamorado de ella. Me he equivocado y creo que tengo que hacer las cosas de manera distinta a partir de ahora, así que disculpa si no vuelvo a pasar más tiempo contigo.

— Pero yo… senpai… yo… llevo tres años esperando a demostrarte lo que—

— Lo siento— Kenshin no la dejó continuar, se dio la vuelta— Pero por muchas cosas que me demuestres… ninguna puede superar lo que siento por ella, perdóname.

— Pero… ¡Mi padre!— Kenshin volvió a girar su cabeza para dedicarle una oscura mirada, la joven dio un paso atrás. Los ojos bondadosos de Kenshin mostraban una expresión que no había visto jamás.

— Dile a tu padre lo que quieras— respondió— Trabajaré duro por entrar en la universidad sin ayuda de nadie— emprendió la marcha— Gracias de todas formas.

El pelirrojo alcanzó la bicicleta, se montó y salió del centro a toda velocidad dejando a la joven Yukishiro plantada en la puerta de entrada del centro.

* * *

Aoshi se sorprendió al ver salir a Kenshin a toda velocidad del instituto montado en su bicicleta rumbo a la calle que colindaba con la ribera del río. Frunció el ceño al no comprender la prisa del chico ¿No iba a busca a Kamiya? Quizás esta no estaba allí, o le había dado una respuesta negativa…

El hombre de hielo no perdió mucho más tiempo en pensar en su amigo. Cerró los botones de la chaqueta de su uniforme y miró la tenue luz de la hoguera que se veía desde la entrada.

Una alumna que pertenecía al Consejo Estudiantil también se encontraba en la entrada del centro, pero no prestó atención a ella mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia las pistas deportivas. Desde allí se podía escuchar la música sonar y el murmullo de la gente que se arremolinaba junto a la hoguera que daba fin al festival escolar de aquel año. Su último festival escolar.

Llegó a donde se encontraba la gente y paseó sus fríos ojos azules por la multitud que bailaba feliz alrededor de la hoguera ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí cuando tenía que prepararse el examen de acceso a la Universidad de Tokio? Se sintió estúpido, como tantas otras veces desde hacía ya un tiempo…

No conocía el porqué de sus actos, no tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía desde que Makimachi se le declaró ¿Por qué esta se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué él no podía ignorarlo? ¿Por qué la joven de la trenza conseguía distanciarlo de sus estudios aquella tarde?

Tenía que comprobarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Desde la lejanía, pudo distinguirla. Misao bailaba junto a la hoguera. Estaba acompañada de los amigos de Zanza y bailaba al compás de la música. Dedicó unos minutos a observarla en la lejanía, repitiéndose las preguntas en su cabeza una y otra vez ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo tenía que abordar aquel problema? No lo sabía… Justo en aquel momento, el hombre de hielo sintió una presencia a su lado, pero no quitó sus ojos de la joven de ojos verdes.

— No voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir más— La voz de Soujiro Seta era seria. Aoshi no lo miró.

— Ella no te corresponde ¿Verdad?— Aquella pregunta hizo que Soujiro sintiese su pecho aprisionarse, apretó los puños.

— No tengo ni idea de qué demonios ha visto en ti— respondió con los dientes apretados, Aoshi seguía con la mirada puesta en Misao— Pero descuida… haré que se olvide.

— Aún no se ha rendido— el hombre de hielo frunció el ceño.

— Lo hará.

Aoshi calló, observó como Misao bailaba alrededor de la hoguera al ritmo de la música. Por fin había conseguido que el trío de idiotas fuese al compás y se notaba que de verdad estaba disfrutando.

Justo en ese momento, la ojiverde se fijó en ellos. Los vio desde la lejanía, uno al lado del otro. El imponente Aoshi tenía su mirada clavada en ella y junto a él se encontraba Sou con los puños apretados y también con los ojos sobre ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlos juntos… se fijó en el hombre de hielo ¿Aún seguía en el instituto?

No pudo hacerse más preguntas, pues Hyoutoko la había tomado por la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

— Obtendré una respuesta…— la voz profunda de Aoshi hizo que Sou desviara sus ojos de Misao y lo mirara sin entender lo que decía.

El pelinegro echó una última mirada a la joven que no paraba de reír mientras bailaba para, acto seguido, girarse y comenzar a caminar alejándose de la hoguera, rumbo a la salida del centro. Soujiro que quedó allí, apretando los puños con fuerza, impotente ante aquella extraña conversación.

Le había dicho que él iba a hacer que ella lo olvidara, pero…

Pensó que el apodo de hombre de hielo le venía como anillo al dedo, pues un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras de Aoshi Shinomori. Aunque no supo saber si aquello fue causado por el pelinegro o por la visita que había recibido aquella mañana. Apretó los puños y tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar a Misao, lleno de incertidumbre.

* * *

Kenshin frenó la bicicleta cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de la familia Kamiya, se adentró en el jardín y llamó en repetidas ocasiones. Suspiró al no obtener respuesta. Frunció el ceño y se asomó por el jardín de la vivienda, no había luces encendidas ni indicios de que alguien estuviese en casa.

Realmente agradeció a Sanosuke la información que le había dado sobre que Kaoru no estaba en el instituto, pero… supuso que si se encontraba en su casa todo habría sido demasiado fácil. Salió de nuevo a la calle intentando pensar, pero no se le ocurría ningún sitio más aparte del río donde poder encontrarla.

Se montó en la bicicleta con la determinación de ir hacia la ribera del río cuando alguien llamó su atención. Un joven ataviado con el uniforme de chaqueta y pantalón negro de la escuela media se adentró en la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Kenshin, se dirigió hacia él.

— ¡Sagara!— dijo mientras rompía la distancia que los separaba. En la cara de Yahiko se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

— Himura…— saludó— ¿No era hoy vuestro festival escolar?

— ¿Has visto a Kaoru?— Kenshin se hizo hacia adelante en la bici y miró con expresión de súplica al joven de pelo negro y revuelto.

— ¿A Kao-chan?— preguntó— ¿No se supone que es tú novia? Deberías de saberlo— Kenshin suspiró, ya sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

— No, no está en el instituto, ni en su casa— informó— pero necesito encontrarla— Yahiko torció su labio.

— ¿La has buscado en la ribera del río? ¿Cómo la otra vez?— preguntó.

— Iba a dirigirme hacia allí— respondió el pelirrojo.

— Posiblemente esté por allí— el joven hermano de Sanosuke dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

— Gracias— respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a llevar los pies a los pedales.

— Pero… ¡Espera!— la exclamación del chico hizo que Kenshin parara la marcha y frenara su bici para volver a girar su cuello.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué día es hoy?— preguntó.

— 29 de septiembre— respondió el pelirrojo, la expresión de Yahiko cambió— ¿Por qué?

— Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su abuelo— dijo mientras chocaba su puño con su mano— ¡Seguramente estará en el dojo!— los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Y dónde está?— preguntó ansioso, Yahiko sonrió.

— Tranquilo, no tiene pérdida— y acto seguido le explicó al joven kendoka cómo llegar.

Kenshin volvió a emprender el rumbo hacia donde el hermano pequeño de Sanosuke le había indicado. El dojo Kamiya tan solo se encontraba a unas calles de distancia y si se daba prisa, quizás la alcanzaría. Giró una esquina y llegó hasta la calle que Yahiko le había indicado.

Un enorme y antiguo edificio de madera, bordeado por unos jardines llamó soberanamente su atención. Cuando era pequeño había oído mucho hablar de él, incluso le recomendaron apuntarse, pero la economía de su casa nunca se lo permitió… Fue una pena que aquel majestuoso edificio cerrara sus puertas tras la muerte del maestro que lo regentaba.

Kenshin se bajó de la bicicleta sin poder despegar sus ojos del sitio, Kaoru nunca lo había llevado allí, pero siempre le decía que aquel sitio era demasiado especial para ella, por lo que estaba esperando una buena ocasión para enseñárselo.

O eso solía decirle la joven antes de que él metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de madera que conectaba con el jardín exterior que bordeaba el edificio y se adentró en medio del silencio de la noche. Dejó la bicicleta apoyada en uno de los árboles antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada.

Junto a la puerta de madera había un antiguo cartel en el que ponía "Dojo de kendo Kamiya. Kamiya Kasshin-ryu" y se fijó en como el viejo candado de la puerta corredera de madera estaba abierto. Con precaución, abrió y se adentró en silencio en aquel enorme y precioso lugar.

El olor a madera antigua lo inundó, se quitó los zapatos y llevó uno de sus pies cubierto por un calcetín blanco al suelo de madera pulida. La decoración del sitio era totalmente tradicional, se adentró por uno de los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la que era la sala principal del edificio. Entonces, escuchó un ruido.

Con cuidado, corrió una de las puertas y asomó la cabeza, una amplísima sala de madera pulida se expandía ante él. Estaba a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la luz que se colaba de la calle, pues todas las puertas del enorme dojo estaban abiertas al porche de madera antigua que rodeaba el edificio. Y en medio de aquel amplio espacio, una joven ataviada con un gi blanco y una hakama azul practicaba suburi con un shinai en silencio.

Golpeaba el aire en repetidas ocasiones mientras iba dando un paso hacia a delante y otro hacia atrás. Su pelo estaba recogido por un característico pañuelo azul y se movía al son de los golpeos, su respiración estaba acompasada y su mirada era de concentración.

Kaoru entrenaba en silencio sin percatarse de la presencia de Kenshin. Este, tras observarla en silencio unos segundos, se armó de valor y se adentró en la sala con los puños apretados.

La joven continuó golpeando el aire con su shinai sin percatarse de que el pelirrojo había accedido a la estancia. Kenshin paró la marcha y, sin despegar su mirada de ella, habló.

— Kaoru— su voz resonó ligeramente en la estancia, la joven dejó de golpear el aire para girar su cuello con sorpresa— Necesito hablar contigo— dijo.

La expresión de Kaoru cambió de sorpresa a indiferencia y afianzando su agarre en el shinai, volvió a su práctica. Kenshin sintió como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Dio un paso al frente.

— Tengo que hablar apropiadamente contigo Kaoru— el joven intentó llamar de nuevo la atención de la chica que había empezado a ignorarlo— ¿Recuerdas las preguntas que me hiciste el otro día?— por fin, Kaoru paró de dar golpes al aire y giró ligeramente su cuello hacia el chico que la miraba con cara de súplica— Tengo las respuestas— el joven tragó saliva y apretó los puños con fuerza— Tengo todas las repuestas que quieras…— tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo— Sobre la Kokushikan… y el padre de Tomoe… Voy a contártelo todo.

Dejó de hablar, esperando a ver si recibía alguna respuesta por parte de Kaoru, pero esta volvió a alzar su shinai y continuó con su entrenamiento. Kenshin se armó de valor y dio un paso al frente.

—Durante el festival escolar de 3º de la escuela media hicimos una exhibición de kendo…— alzó su voz, quería asegurarse de que la chica lo escuchara todo— Fue allí cuando conocía la señor Yukishiro— confesó— Se enamoró de mi técnica y mi destreza con la espada y se mostró muy interesado en mi futuro entrenamiento de kendo…— el joven se llevó una mano a la nuca— Yo le conté mi situación, mi madre soltera y trabajadora con un sueldo que nos llegaba para vivir lo justo, el no tener más familia que se interesara por nosotros… Pero aquello no pareció importarle mucho y… me dijo que yo tenía un don que debía de explotar— El joven suspiró— Fue él quien me presentó a Seijuro Hiko… fue él quien escribió mis cartas de recomendación y… fue él el que movió los hilos para que me concedieran la beca que me ha permitido estudiar en el instituto durante estos tres años. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estudiar y esforzarme por estar en la clas entrenar con la espada… para que… el día de mañana pudiese formar parte del equipo de kendo de la Kokushikan.

Kaoru continuó con el suburi sin dirigir sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba en medio del dojo con los puños apretados.

— El propio Seijuro Hiko estudió en esa universidad y perteneció a ese club de kendo… ellos querían que me convirtiese en un gran kendoka como ellos y… me apadrinaron— explicó— Sentí un enorme agradecimiento… nunca habría imaginado que yo pudiera tener una oportunidad como aquella. Para mi madre, conocer al señor Yukishiro fue el equivalente a que nos tocara la lotería… pero…— La mirada de Kenshin se dirigió al suelo— No contaba con que su hija pequeña se enamorara de mí…— Por fin, Kaoru bajó su shinai y se giró hacia el pelirrojo, poniendo mucha más atención en aquel punto de la historia— Tomoe se encaprichó conmigo y me confesó sus sentimientos el día de mi graduación de la escuela media… yo la rechacé, claro está, principalmente porque ella era una niña de 12 años encaprichada y no le di mayor importancia al tema… Pero no contaba que ese encaprichamiento continuara cuando volví a verla a principios de curso…— Kenshin bajó su mirada al suelo— Me equivoqué al ocultarle nuestra relación por miedo a que se lo comentara a su padre, que él dejara de confiar en mí y se me cerraran las puertas de algo por lo que siempre había luchado. Por eso la complacía… tenía miedo… ya quedaba tan poco para que mi sueño se cumpliera que… si le daba algún motivo a Tomoe para que le hablara mal a su padre de mí, pensé que si todo por lo que me había esforzado tanto se iba al traste...yo... _—_ apretó los puños con fuerza— fui egoista. Confié tanto en nosotros y en nuestra relación que no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos y… te he hecho daño… Pero ahora estoy aquí, contándotelo todo y pidiendo que me perdones— dijo con la voz ligeramente más fuerte y volviendo a alzar su mirada. Kaoru ocultaba sus ojos tras el flequillo y continuaba agarrando el mango de su shinai con fuerza— Sé que no tengo perdón, sé que me he equivocado… pero ya he hablado adecuadamente con Tomoe— Kaoru no reaccionó— Le he dicho que estoy enamorado de otra chica y que por mucho que lo intente no me voy a alejar de ella. Ahora me da igual— el joven dio un paso al frente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Kaoru— Me da igual ella, me da igual la Kokushikan, me da igual la beca, me da igual el kendo y me da igual su padre. Me he dado cuenta de que lo único que me importa ahora mismo… eres tú.

El silencio llenó la amplia sala del dojo Kamiya. El ligero cantar de los grillos era lo único que se adentraba por las puertas abiertas del enorme y antiguo espacio de madera. Kaoru continuaba impasible en su sitio, sin mover un músculo. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, que al pelirrojo le parecieron horas.

— Yo…— Kenshin volvió a hablar, intentando explicar de nuevo lo que ya le había contado. Pero algo lo sorprendió.

El shinai de Kaoru se dirigió hacia él con rapidez y, si no llega a ser por sus reflejos, este se le habría estrellado en toda la cabeza. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

No pudo pensar mucho, pues Kaoru volvió a levantar su espada y se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo, Kenshin dio un paso atrás y esquivó los golpes. La pelinegra golpeó repetidas veces al pelirrojo que los iba esquivando ágilmente hasta que lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de madera, junto al expositor donde descansaban varias espadas de bambú recubiertas por una fina capa de polvo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!— Kenshin no pudo terminar la frase, pues Kaoru volvió a golpearle con el shinai, aquella vez le dio en el antebrazo. Kenshin frunció el ceño ¿Qué pretendía?

Kaoru volvió a alzar su espada, pero el chico fue más rápido. Ágilmente se giró sobre sí mismo en la pared y tomó uno de los shinais del expositor. Paró el golpe de Kaoru. Esta, al ver al chico con la espada entre sus manos, sonrió.

Kenshin lo entendió al instante.

El joven ataviado con el uniforme escolar alzó su espada y atacó, Kaoru lo bloqueó con su shinai y comenzaron a combatir como si se tratase de uno de los entrenamientos que solían hacer de cara a las interescolares. Kaoru se movía rápida y su juego de pies era perfecto, pero Kenshin era el mejor del equipo. El sonido de los shinais golpeándose y los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera inundaron el dojo.

El pelirrojo esquivó un golpe y dirigió su espada al costado de la joven, esta lo bloqueó y volvieron a empezar. Se miraron desafiantes en la oscuridad de la sala, con sus shinais extendidos hacia su oponente. Kenshin se adelantó y Kaoru sonrió.

Esquivó el golpe y con un ágil movimiento llevó su pie hacia las piernas del chico, haciendo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Kaoru llevó la punta de su shinai hacia la cara del joven y lo miró desde arriba.

— ¡Eso es juego sucio!— exclamó Kenshin desde el suelo.

— Pues entonces… ya sabes lo que se siente— Kaoru lanzó su espada hacia un lado del dojo, el ruido del bambú golpeando el suelo de madera resonó en la enorme estancia. La joven se agachó sobre un Kenshin que se encontraba indefenso— Nunca me ha gustado Yukishiro-san— dijo casi susurrando. La pelinegra agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme de Kenshin— No me gusta que vaya detrás de ti, ni que te visite, ni que te regale latas de refrescos, ni que te sonría coquetamente mientras te acaricia un brazo— El pelirrojo no separó sus ojos malvas de los de la chica que se encontraba sobre él— No me gusta que la complazcas y no me gusta que me mientas…— los ojos de Kaoru volvieron a la normalidad a la vez que su ceño se relajaba y estos se inundaban en lágrimas— ¿Qué más da que su padre te haya ayudado? ¿Qué me importa a mí que hayas tenido que necesitar cartas de recomendación para entrar en la preparatoria? ¿O que te hayan apadrinado para entrar en la universidad? ¿Es que no lo entiendes Kenshin?...

El pelirrojo sintió como las lágrimas de la joven caían sobre sus mejillas, estaban en el suelo del viejo dojo Kamiya, totalmente a oscuras y Kaoru se encontraba sobre él apretando el cuello de su camisa con fuerza.

— Kaoru…— la voz del chico salió con dificultad de su cuerpo— No quería defraudarte, no quería que pensaras que no soy lo suficientemente bueno…

— Te quiero Kenshin— dijo la joven en medio del llanto— Me da igual todo… te quiero a ti y nada más ¿No lo comprendes?— La joven sintió como la mano del chico se posaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba dulcemente.

— Tenía miedo de… lo siento— los ojos malvas de Kenshin la miraron con determinación— He sido un cobarde y te he hecho daño, lo siento. No merezco nada… pero…quiero que sepas que nunca más—

El joven no pudo hablar, sintió los labios de Kaoru sobre los suyos. La joven tenía un ligero sabor salado. El pelirrojo alzó su cuello y profundizó el beso a la vez que llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica que continuaba sobre él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus respiraciones se agitaron conforme el beso iba prolongándose, Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola muy cerca, compartiendo un contacto muy íntimo, sintiendo todo el peso de la chica sobre el suyo.

De un rápido movimiento, el chico se giró sobre sí mismo llevando a la joven contra el suelo y colocándose él encima de ella. Rompieron el beso que estaba adquiriendo carácter pasional y se miraron a los ojos en la oscuridad del dojo. Sus respiraciones continuaban ligeramente agitadas.

— Te prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti… nunca más volveré a complacer a Tomoe, ni a mentirte— la voz el Kenshin salió ronca de su cuerpo— Entraré en la Kokushikan por mis propios medios, trabajaré todo lo que pueda para costearme la universidad, estudiaré muy duro, te ayudaré a reabrir el dojo Kamiya y te haré feliz lo que me queda de vida— dijo con su mirada seria.

— Más te vale Himura…— Kaoru enredó sus manos en el pelo pelirrojo que se arremolinaba en la nuca del joven— Si no, te las tendrás que ver conmigo…— susurró.

— Creo que ya me has demostrado de lo que puedes ser capaz— respondió mientras volvía a acercarse a la joven y rozaba sus labios con los suyos— ¿Tienes prisa esta noche?— preguntó.

— No sería la primera vez que me quedo entrenando en el dojo hasta bien tarde…— susurró contra sus labios.

— En ese caso, a mí me ha tocado el turno de noche en el trabajo…— y sin más, volvieron a besarse con pasión en el suelo de madera pulida del dojo que una vez perteneció al abuelo de Kaoru.

Ambos jóvenes se reencontraron el uno al otro en la oscuridad de la noche perdonándose y entendiéndose como nunca lo habían hecho. Siendo totalmente sinceros con ellos mismos y fortaleciendo un lazo tan fuerte que, a partir de aquella noche de principios de otoño, sería muy difícil de romper.

* * *

Sanosuke se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la sala del Consejo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos perseguían a una joven ataviada con el uniforme escolar perfectamente arreglado que terminaba de poner orden a la estancia.

El festival había terminado por fin y ellos dos eran los únicos que continuaban en el centro educativo. Megumi se había empeñado en quedarse para cerciorarse de que todo había salido bien. Sano supo al instante que quería disfrutar hasta el final, pues a partir de aquel día… tendría que organizar las elecciones para elegir a un nuevo presidente del Consejo.

— ¿Lo tienes todo comprobado Kitsune?— preguntó mientras la veía observar una de las estanterías.

— Sí… solo quiero dejar preparadas unas cosas para la semana que viene…— respondió sin mirarlo mientras tomaba una de las carpetas. Sano sonrió sin cambiar de postura.

No podía evitarlo.

— Bueno… son las 21:30… el tren sale a las 22:00— comentó mientras sacaba su teléfono y lo miraba con poco interés.

— Lo sé, lo sé— Megumi cerró la carpeta y la devolvió a su sitio. Tomó sus cosas y se colocó delante del castaño— Ya estoy— dijo mientras sonreía, Sanosuke amplió la suya.

— Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo…— susurró mientras echaba un vistazo al pasillo que se encontraba a oscuras— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un sitio?— preguntó mientras una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¿No me estabas metiendo prisa?— Preguntó la joven mientras alzaba una ceja. Sano salió al oscuro pasillo.

— Ya que solo conocemos en versión nocturna algunas partes del instituto… ¿Te gustaría explorar?— la ceja de Megumi se alzó aún más.

— ¿Explorar? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?— la sonrisa del castaño se amplió en su rostro y de un rápido movimiento la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella por el oscuro pasillo.

— Vamos— dijo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad y dirigía sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

La luz del exterior se colaba por las ventanas de los pasillos, y tan solo se escuchaba el eco del sonido de sus pisadas. Megumi sentía el agarre firme de la mano de Sanosuke sobre la suya, distinguió su ancha espalda en la oscuridad mientras la guiaba hasta los pasillos de 2º ¿Qué pretendía?

— ¿No tendrás miedo, verdad Kitsune?— preguntó con un divertido tono de voz.

— El único que me está dando miedo eres tú… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?— preguntó la joven al ver que paraba justo enfrente de la clase de 2º F. Sanosuke se giró a ella y dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?— el joven abrió la puerta corredera y se internó en la oscura clase. Las luces del exterior se colaban por las ventanas, iluminando tenuemente los pupitres perfectamente colocados. Ya se había recogido todo lo que habían empleado en el festival.

— No entiendo que quieres que recuer—

Megumi no pudo terminar la frase mientras se adentraba en el aula. De un rápido movimiento, Sano se giró y tomándola por la cintura la besó. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la efusividad de su novio y sintió la pared en su espalda.

Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Aquel mismo día, en aquella aula, se besaron por primera vez hacía justamente un año. Megumi cerró los ojos y respondió al beso mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho del joven que la besaba con pasión. Escuchaba su respiración agitada y sentía la fuerza con la que afianzaba su agarre en la cintura, llevó sus manos a las solapas de la chaqueta del chico y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato, recordando aquel primer encuentro en la casa del terror de 2ºF. No pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso.

Al final, y con mucho esfuerzo, Sanosuke rompió el beso y la miró con media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Veo que al final lo has recordado— susurró sin separarse mucho de ella.

— Menos mal que he aprendido a esperarme este tipo de situaciones…— Megumi sonrió y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él. Sano le respondió el beso, aunque volvió a separarse con una sonrisa.

— Hay una cosa que te he querido preguntar desde hace tiempo…— susurró mientras sentía como Megumi subía sus manos hasta su cuello y lo rodeaba con ellas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de hablar— El año pasado… cuando subiste a la azotea y no diste el discurso de clausura… desde aquel día… me he estado preguntando…— La mirada de la joven cambió ligeramente, lentamente retiró sus manos del cuello del chico. Carraspeó ligeramente.

— Se está haciendo tarde— dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca— Si no me doy prisa perderé el tren.

Con paso lento salió de la clase de 2º F, Sano se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, pero al final reaccionó y salió tras ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó preocupado— ¿He dicho algo que no…?

— Aquel día…— Megumi caminaba con paso lento por el oscuro pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras que conectaban con el piso de abajo— En realidad fue una tontería, no te preocupes…— volvió a mirarlo con una extraña sonrisa que el castaño no había visto nunca.

Salieron del centro en silencio y pusieron rumbo a la estación de trenes, caminando uno junto a otro. Sano miró en repetidas ocasiones a la chica que caminaba junto a él, su pelo largo y lacio se movía ligeramente al son de la brisa otoñal, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho.

Con lentitud, dirigió su mano hacia la de la joven y la rozó ligeramente antes de tomarla de todo. Megumi le tomó la mano, pero continúo caminando en silencio. Una extraña sensación inundó el pecho de Sano, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que no era nada.

Llegaron a la puerta de la estación, lugar donde siempre se despedían. Megumi volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca. Sanosuke la observó en silencio.

— Hemos llegado a tiempo…

— Sí…— Sano miró el cartel luminoso que anunciaba los trenes y observó que al de Megumi le quedaban aún cinco minutos.

— Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches— dijo antes de darse la vuelta para adentrarse en la estación.

— Espera…— la tomó de la muñeca, evitando que avanzase más. Con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hasta él y la besó. Megumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¡Se encontraban en medio de la calle!

El beso que le dio el castaño fue corto, se separó de ella lentamente y le dedicó una profunda mirada que hizo que las piernas de Megumi temblaran.

— Buenas noches— dijo con voz ronca sin apartar sus castaños ojos de los de ella.

— Buenas… noches…— respondió la joven mientras se separaba lentamente de él y se dirigió de nuevo hacia los torniquetes que decoraban la entrada. Antes de pasar la tarjeta por el lector, se giró para mirar al castaño. Sano se encontraba mirándola intensamente con sus brazos caídos a ambos costados, la joven levantó su mano lentamente a modo de despedida, el castaño le devolvió el saludo.

Finalmente, colocó su tarjeta en el lector y la puerta del torniquete se abrió, volvió a girar su cuello y observó como Sanosuke no se había movido ni un milímetro de su sitio. Se adentró en la estación en silencio, caminó hasta el andén número cuatro y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que los altavoces anunciaran su tren.

El estrepitoso ruido que hizo la máquina al entrar en la estación inundó el lugar, su falda se movió a causa del viento que generó el tren y el sonido de las puertas abiertas se escuchó por todo el andén. La joven accedió al vagón que se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Tomó asiento y llevó sus ojos a la ventana que tenía enfrente, la máquina tomó velocidad y salió de la estación. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad por la ventana del vagón.

Se quedó pensativa, con la mirada fija en las luces que pasaban. La voz que anunciaba las paradas se convirtió en un sonido lejano. Pensó en cómo se había estrechado su relación con Sanosuke, tanto que… hasta ese momento ni ella misma era consciente de ello.

— _Próxima estación: Odawara_ — la voz femenina de los altavoces anunció su parada.

Megumi se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del vagón. Salió al andén que a aquellas horas se encontraba prácticamente desierto. Caminó en silencio hasta la salida de la estación y con paso tranquilo, puso rumbo hacia su casa. Ya era tarde y el relente de la noche hizo que un ligero escalofrío le cruzara la espalda, la humedad era notoria y la brisa soplaba con más fuerza.

La joven presidenta se adentró en su calle mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa, caminó hacia la puerta del jardín y accedió a él para dirigirse hasta la puerta principal. Justo cuando se disponía a introducir la llave en la cerradura, un ruido procedente del interior de su vivienda hizo que agudizase el oído.

Había alguien dentro.

Con precaución, giró la llave en la cerradura y asomó la cabeza sin hacer ruido. La luz de la entrada estaba encendida y dos pares de zapatos descansaban en el rellano. La joven accedió en su casa silenciosamente y quitándose los mocasines, se dirigió hacia su comedor. Lo que vio la sorprendió.

— ¡Oh! Ya has llegado— Una mujer de lacio pelo negro dejó de prestar interés a uno de los libros que decoraban las estanterías del salón para mirar a la joven que estaba paralizada en la puerta de la estancia.

— Bienvenida a casa— dijo un hombre cuyo rostro estaba decorado por unas gafas negras que se encontraba sentado en el blanco sofá que presidia el salón. Megumi no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa, no esperaba aquella visita.

— Mamá… Papá…

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Hola a todos un lunes más._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, especialmente a los fans de Kaoru/Kenshin, sin duda, este es el capítulo más intenso del arco de estos dos (tranquilos, aún quedan los capítulos intensos de las demás parejas). Con este entramos en el capítulo número 30 y no sé si recordáis que en las primeras publicaciones anuncié que el fic constaba de 38 capítulos más el epilogo. Pues bueno, quedan 8, por lo que estamos en la recta final. El fic terminará cuando los protagonistas acaben el instituto, y el epílogo será sorpresa._

 _Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, me hacéis sacar una sonrisa al ver vuestras impresiones sobre los personajes y comprobar cómo muchos de vosotros apoyáis a Sou y muchos otros a Aoshi. Bien, puedo dormir tranquila, he cumplido mi propósito, justo lo que quería. Un triángulo amoroso de verdad. Pero para que esto se esclarezca aún nos quedan unas semanas más… Me gustaría expresaros mi más sincero agradecimiento por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer el fic y otro ratito más a transmitirme vuestras impresiones. Lo he digo muchas veces,_ _ **tenías que ser tú**_ _es una historia muy especial para mí, me alaga mucho que os esté gustando y espero que os siga agradando. Saludos a todos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 31. No te necesito_**


	32. Capítulo 31 No te necesito

**Disclamier:** Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro  Nobuhiro Watsuki

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **No te necesito**

 **E** l frío que arrastraba el aire aquella mañana indicaba que el otoño se había instalado por completo en la pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Kanagawa. El joven de pelo negro y ojos afilados cerró su chaqueta azul marino evitando que el frío viento se colara dentro de su ropa.

Caminó de nuevo por las calles que lo llevaban al centro educativo en el que estudiaba. Su madre siempre insistía en que tomase el tren para llegar al instituto, perdería menos tiempo y no tendría que madrugar tanto, pero si hacía aquel trayecto en el tren…

Shozo se adentró en una de las calles y caminó hasta la puerta de una enorme vivienda unifamiliar. Los graves ladridos de un enorme perro color canela le hicieron sonreír.

— ¡Buenos días Notaro!— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del enorme y baboso perro con una sonrisa. Alzó sus ojos al escuchar como la puerta se abría y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

— ¡Oh Shozo-kun! ¡Buenos días!— Sayo Amakusa salió de su casa con la mochila negra entre sus manos una preciosa sonrisa en su angelical rostro. El joven dejó de acariciar al cariñoso perro y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días Amakusa!— saludó nervioso, la joven acarició al perro que ladraba alegre y salió del jardín de su casa— Volvemos a coincidir…— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

— Últimamente parece que estamos sincronizados ¿Verdad?— Shozo sonrió.

¿Cómo iba a coger el tren, si yendo andado al instituto tenía la posibilidad de ir acompañado de Sayo Amakusa?

— ¿Cómo se presenta el día vicepresidenta?— preguntó con una sonrisa— Esta semana comienza la campaña de las elecciones del nuevo presidente del Consejo Estudiantil— recordó, Sayo sonrió.

— La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa…— confesó mientras apretaba las asas de su mochila— Takani-senpai confía mucho en mí… y no sé si podré estar a la altura del cargo…— Shozo la miró sorprendido.

— ¡Pero si ha sido secretaria durante tu primer año! ¡Y vicepresidenta durante el segundo! A excepción de la propia Takani-senpai, no hay nadie en todo el instituto más indicado para el puesto que tú— Shozo habló con pasión, aquello provocó el sonrojo de la joven castaña de ojos verdes.

— Bueno… si lo dices así…— respondió pensativa— Pero yo soy del sector que apoya a Takani-senpai— explicó— Puede haber más alumnos interesados en el puesto de presidente, aunque no hayan formado nunca parte del Consejo Estudiantil…

— No despreocupes— el joven de ojos afilados sonrió y dirigió sus ojos al frente— No tengo ningún atisbo de duda de que lo conseguirás. Yo mismo te ayudaré para que sea así— Volvió a mirar a la joven con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos sorprendida y halagada.

— Gracias…— respondió en un susurro mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían levemente. Ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta el instituto, como habían hecho ya tantas otras mañanas, convirtiéndose en una agradable rutina para ambos.

* * *

— Bien…— Megumi se encontraba de pie, frente a la blanca pizarra que decoraba la sala del Consejo, miró a todos los miembros de este con un nudo en la garganta— Esta semana comienza la campaña para las elecciones a nuevo presidente del Consejo Estudiantil— le dedicó media sonrisa a Sayo Amakusa— Puesto que a partir de este momento dejo vacante. Esta semana participaré en la campaña y el viernes estaré presente en el acto de toma de posesión del nuevo presidente— Sanosuke observó a la joven ligeramente preocupado.

Tras la noche del festival escolar del viernes pasado, no había vuelto a ver a Megumi hasta aquel día en el Consejo. Desde que le hizo la pregunta en la clase de 2º F, una presión le aprisionaba el pecho y no sabía explicar muy bien el por qué. Algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Y aquel deje de tristeza que notaba en las palabras de Megumi, no hacían más que aprisiónale el pecho cada vez más.

— Dicho todo esto— dijo mientras firmaba el papel de cese del cargo— Doy la palabra a Sayo Amakusa, candidata a presidir el Consejo— Megumi le dibujó una sonrisa a Sayo y le instó a que la acompañara al centro de la sala. La joven miró a los lados un poco cohibida y se levantó.

Sanosuke siempre había recordado a Sayo como una chica dulce y tímida, pero le dio la sensación de que mientras se iba acercando hacia donde se encontraba Megumi, la joven que conoció la primera vez que entró al Consejo Estudiantil desapareció.

Sayo se puso de cara a ellos con una mirada llena de determinación.

— Compañeros— su tono de voz fue potente— es todo un honor recibir vuestra confianza para presentarme como candidata a un cargo lleno de responsabilidades y con una sucesora que va a ser muy difícil de superar. Pero prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo— Sayo les dedicó una reverencia a todos.

Los miembros del Consejo aplaudieron a la joven que amplió su sonrisa.

— Muy bien, pues podemos dar comienzo a la campaña— Megumi tomó de las estanterías una caja que tenía preparada. La colocó sobre una de las mesas y con una sonrisa sacó carteles en los que se podía leer "Elecciones a la presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil. Campaña de apoyo a Sayo Amakusa"

— Vaya… ¿Ya los tenías preparados?— preguntó Soujiro sorprendido.

— Por supuesto— Megumi sacó panfletos electorales de apoyo a Sayo— Desde principios de curso, de hecho— Sanosuke continuaba observándola desde su asiento mientras recibía los panfletos— Hoy colocaremos los carteles y haremos un poco de campaña— informó— Sayo, a partir de mañana y hasta el jueves tendrás que dar los mítines— Sayo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Cuenta con ello— respondió decidida.

Sano se fijó entonces en su compañera de Consejo. Había algo muy diferente en aquella joven que se le declaró las Navidades anteriores. Su mirada era mucho más decidida de lo que recordaba, su porte destilaba confianza en sí misma y su tono de voz sonaba mucho más decidido de lo que recordaba. Sin duda alguna, la joven Amakusa había madurado mucho, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le dijo la joven aquella noche. Sin duda alguna se había esforzado por conseguir convertirse en alguien útil para los demás.

Dirigió disimulada ente sus ojos a un muchacho que miraba a la nueva candidata a presidenta del Consejo anonadado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Por tanto, esta media hora que nos queda, la dedicaremos a colocar los carteles y a repartir los panfletos ¡Ánimo!

La primera en salir de la clase, rauda como un rayo fue Tomoe, a la cual, Sano notó más seria de lo normal. Creyó entender el porqué, y recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Kenshin el día del festival escolar, donde le preguntó fervientemente donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Sano suspiró mientras tomada varios carteles y se echaba al bolsillo un puñado de panfletos. Se alegró de verdad de que su mejor amiga se arreglara con su novio… si había algo que no le gustaba, era sin duda, verla triste. Inconscientemente volvió a llevar su mirada a Megumi, que estaba hablando con Sayo sobre algo de cómo tenía que dar los mítines para las elecciones. Volvió a suspirar mientras volvía a sentir ese extraño nudo en el pecho que se empeñaba en indicarle que algo no andaba bien.

Salió al pasillo rumbo al hall del centro, lugar donde tenía que colocar sus carteles.

— ¡Eh, Sano!— el castaño se giró y miró a Sou que se acercaba hacia él con un puñado de carteles entre sus brazos— Espérame, podemos ponerlos juntos— dijo cuando terminó de alcanzarlo con una sonrisa. Sano intentó devolvérsela, pero le salió una mueca extraña.

— Está bien— respondió. Sou frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó al ver el extraño gesto que dibujaba Sanosuke en su rostro.

— ¿Algo?— preguntó— ¡No, no!— una carcajada salió de su cuerpo— No me ocurre nada, tranquilo— dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda y continuaba caminando rumbo a la entrada del centro.

— Por tu cara cualquiera lo diría…— respondió suspirando— ¿Cómo va todo Sano?

— Pues bien— respondió— De hecho… creo que hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo te van las cosas con la Comadreja?— preguntó, Soujiro dibujó una sonrisa triste en su semblante.

— Vaya manera de darle la vuelta a la conversación ¿No?— preguntó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro— Todo sigue igual… o peor… no lo sé— suspiró— Parece ser que… Shinomori está empezando a… reaccionar— Sano abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿El muñeco de nieve ha hablado con ella?— preguntó.

— La verdad es que no tengo ni idea…— Llegaron al hall del centro y Sou sacó uno de los carteles y lo colocó en el panel de avisos del centro. Sano hizo una mueca— Y, además, el día del festival escolar…

— ¡Jefeee!— Sanosuke giró su cabeza al escuchar el característico tono de voz de Beshimi, este iba acompañado por Shikijou y Hyoutoko. Los tres llevaban el uniforme desarreglado, pero enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

— Hemos visto a Megumi-chan pegando carteles por el pasillo de las clases de tercero— informó— Y nos ha dicho que si queremos ayudar que te buscáramos— Sano alzó una ceja al verlos tan contentos ante un trabajo tan aburrido.

— Amakusa será la nueva candidata para presidenta ¿Verdad?— preguntó Hyoutoko— Es muy guapa— sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo un tono rojizo a la vez que una ligera risa tonta salía de su boca.

— Lo que hay que ver…— Sano se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró— Pero es verdad lo que ha dicho la Kitsune, seréis útiles— les puso todos los panfletos que llevaba en las manos a Beshimi— Repartidlos por ahí, tenéis que decir que Sayo Amakusa es la mejor opción para presidir el Consejo.

— No te preocupes jefe.

— Confía en nosotros— el trío de idiotas, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, salieron a la puerta del centro con los brazos alzados mientras que coreaban el apellido de Sayo. Sano los observó alejarse.

— Sou… ¿Tú confías en esos tres?— preguntó con una ceja alzada. Soujiro, que seguía colocando carteles en el tablón de anuncios no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

— En absoluto— respondió. Sano se llevó una mano a la cara.

— En ese caso será mejor que vaya a ayudarlos— dijo suspirando— Te encargo esto ¿Vale?

— Quien te ha visto y quién te ve…— el pitcher dibujó media sonrisa— Anda, ve a supervisarlos. Cualquiera diría que hace un tiempo eras tú el que necesitaba supervisión…

— Deja de decir tonterías— Sano no pudo evitar sonreír— ¡Ya me contarás como avanzan las cosas!— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del centro.

Soujiro simplemente, sonrió.

* * *

La semana de la campaña para las elecciones a la presidencia del Consejo Escolar llenó el centro de un ambiente que no se vivía desde que Megumi Takani se hizo con la presidencia dos años atrás.

La candidatura de Sayo Amakusa, aunque era la candidata presentada por el actual Consejo, no era la única. Un alumno de 2º, presidente del club de audiovisuales, también se había presentado al cargo con el pretexto de hacer del instituto un lugar mucho más conectado. Pero a pesar de que el chico se esforzaba mucho, no había duda de que la candidata que más apoyo popular recibía era Sayo.

Esta se presentaba con dos años de experiencia en el Consejo Estudiantil y un carisma que muy poca gente había visto antes de que la joven Amakusa diera su primer discurso en el hall del instituto. No había duda de que había trabajado con Megumi mucho tiempo, pues el porte de la joven recordaba bastante al de la presidenta saliente.

Shozo se volcó en cuerpo y alma a la campaña, se convirtió en lo más parecido a un secretario personal para Sayo. La acompañaba allá a donde iba, se quedaba con ella y con Megumi para organizar todo el papeleo que suponía cambiar la presidencia del Consejo y la acompañaba a casa todas las noches. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para un Sanosuke que se dedicó a observarlo cada vez con más atención. No había duda de que el joven de ojos afilados estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de la joven castaña de ojos verdes.

Aquella tarde se encontraban en la sala del Consejo, terminando de organizar el último día de campaña y en aquel momento Sano estaba terminando de guardar en cajas la pila de documentos que Megumi le había dejado preparado en una de las mesas.

Sayo estaba en una esquina, releyendo una y otra vez el discurso que tendría que dar en el gimnasio al día siguiente. Shozo se encontraba redactando algo relacionado con las actividades que había realizado el Consejo durante las últimas semanas y Megumi estaba ordenando sus cosas. Aquel gesto hizo que Sano frunciera el ceño extrañado.

— Yo me voy ya— informó mientras tomaba su mochila. Al parecer el castaño no era el único que se sorprendió por la repentina prisa de la pelinegra.

— ¿Ya?— Sayo quitó sus ojos verdes del folio donde estaba su discurso y miró sorprendida a Megumi. Esta sonrió.

— Hoy empiezo la academia— informó.

— ¿Academia?— la joven miró a su espalda, donde se encontraba un Sanosuke que reflejaba confusión en su rostro. Megumi echó su lacio pelo hacia atrás.

— Si…— carraspeó— Me he apuntado a la academia de preparación del examen de acceso a la universidad. A partir de hoy asistiré todas las tardes después de clase— dijo— Ya que mañana un nuevo presidente tomará posesión del cargo… no es necesario que yo esté viniendo al Consejo como he estado haciendo hasta ahora, precisamente es por el examen de admisión por lo que dejo a presidencia.

— Yo… solo— Sano le dedicó una mirada significativa— No sabía nada sobre lo de la academia— dijo finalmente. Megumi desvió ligeramente su mirada.

— No será necesario que me acompañes, Sanosuke— la joven abrió la puerta— Ayuda a Amakusa y a Shozo-kun a terminar esto. Hasta mañana— antes de salir dirigió sus ojos a la joven castaña— Seguro que saldrás ganadora— le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Yo…— Sayo se puso en pie antes de que Megumi saliera de la sala del Consejo, la conversación que había tenido con Sano había dejado un extraño peso en el ambiente, pero decidió ignorarlo— Estoy realmente agradecida con vosotros— dijo al fin— Estáis perdiendo tiempo de vuestros estudios por apoyarme y…— la joven hizo una pronunciada reverencia— ¡Muchas gracias!— Megumi le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

— Siento no poder seguir ayudando más… Amakusa-san.

— Has hecho más que suficiente, Kaichou— respondió.

— Esperemos que podamos llamarte así a ti a partir de la semana que viene— y sin borrar su sonrisa salió de la sala del Consejo.

Sano se quedó dónde estaba. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba allí, había visto a Megumi salir tan temprano. A excepción del día en el que se escapó de casa y se fue a recuperarse de su operación a Odawara el pasado verano.

— Vaya… se va a hacer muy rara esta sala sin Takani-senpai— el comentario que hizo Shozo sacó de sus pensamientos al castaño. Que, sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo sin poder evitar sentir como la ligera presión el pecho, le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

— ¿Así que después de la hora del almuerzo serán los discursos de los candidatos y las elecciones a presidente?— Misao comía de su bento con hambre.

Aquella mañana de viernes se habían juntado todos en los jardines que habían cerca de las pistas deportivas durante la hora del almuerzo. El trío de idiotas había insistido en quedar para almorzar, pues decían que echaban mucho de menos no verlos en clase.

Kenshin también los acompañaba, desde que arregló su relación con Kaoru, estos dos era aún más inseparables y eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que no estaban juntos. Han'nya también había bajado a almorzar con ellos, al igual que Soujiro y Cho.

— Pues yo tengo claro que voy a votar a Amakusa— Cho Sawagejo se llevó los palillos con arroz a la boca.

— No hay duda de que es la más capacitada para el puesto— Megumi también estaba con ellos. Aunque se encontraba inmersa en un grueso libro que llevaba en la portada el logo de la academia a la que había empezado a asistir.

—Sin duda…— Soujiro miró el libro con interés— Veo que ya te encuentras inmersa en tu preparación para el examen de ingreso— comentó con una sonrisa el pitcher.

— Bueno, estamos ya en octubre y cuando vayamos a darnos cuenta el examen estará aquí ya— respondió seria— Quedan tres meses que han de ser intensivos.

— Pues yo aún no he empezado a estudiar mucho…— Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cabeza sonrojada— Creo que debería a ponerme muy enserio ya si quiero aspirar a un puesto en la Kokushikan.

— ¿Al final vas a ir a esa universidad?— preguntó Cho interesado. Kaoru sonrió.

— Voy a estudiar ciencias del deporte y a entrenar en el equipo de kendo femenino— explicó con una mirada de decisión— cuando tenga mis estudios y haya avanzado de categoría en kendo… reabriré el dojo de mi abuelo.

— Vaya… tienes los planes muy claros— comentó Beshimi con los palillos dentro de la boca.

— Todavía no puedo entender esas ansias de estudiar en la universidad— Shikijou, que ya había terminado de almorzar, se recostó en la hierba que cubría buena parte del jardín.

— Es lo normal Shikijou— dijo Misao mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa— Lo que se hace cuando terminas el instituto, decidir qué vas a hacer con tu futuro ¡Yo voy a ser periodista!— exclamó con emoción mientras alzaba sus palillos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Desde que conseguí salir de la clase F… he descubierto que puedo hacer lo que me proponga, por lo que mi siguiente objetivo será convertirme en una redactora deportiva— Cho alzó sus cejas.

— ¿Redactora deportiva?— Misao amplió su sonrisa y miró a su ex compañero de equipo.

— Así es…— dijo— Cuando estaba con vosotros en el equipo… aprendí mucho sobre la prensa deportiva y las técnicas de otros equipos… y no sé… me interesé mucho por la investigación deportiva. Creo que puedo ser capaz de hacer unos artículos de opinión muy interesantes sobre la liga japonesa de béisbol— una carcajada acompañó aquellas últimas palabras.

— ¡Vaya con la Comadreja!— Sano rio— No hay duda de que te estás haciendo mayor.

— Bueno… yo al menos aspiro a una universidad realista y normal, no a la prestigiosa Juntendo…— Misao miró a Sano con los ojos entornados— ¿No has visto que Megumi se ha apuntado a una súper academia para poder aprobar el examen de ingreso? ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a estudiar?— a Sano le tembló una ceja.

— Perdona enana, pero yo ya estoy estudiando— dijo.

— Vaya manera más extraña de estudiar— el castaño le iba a replicar, pero la risa de Sou se lo impidió.

— Sois muy divertidos— dijo entre carcajadas.

— ¿Y tú?— Sanosuke miró a su amigo— Eres el único que no se ha inscrito a ningún examen de ingreso… los plazos acaban al final de este mes— informó. Sou simplemente sonrió.

— Sigo barajando posibilidades— respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

— Pues puede que yo me dedique al béisbol de segunda o tercera división…— Cho llevó sus manos a su nuca— Y estudiaré para ser relaciones públicas en la escuela técnica— informó— Creo que eso de la universidad no es para mí…— reflexionó— Prefiero llevar las cuentas de alguien que maneje fama y fortuna— rio.

— Si claro…— Misao alzó una ceja— Creo que todas las cantantes de Japón estarán interesadas en que seas su mánager— comentó irónica.

— Y Himura ¿Tú que vas a estudiar?— Kenshin, que estaba atento a la conversación con una sonrisa, alzó sus cejas.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó mientras se señalaba el pecho— Pues quiero estudiar dirección de empresas— informó— y seguir con el kendo. Algún día… ayudaré a Kaoru a reabrir el dojo de su abuelo— terminó mientras le dirigía una tierna mirada a su novia.

En ese momento todos miraron con ojos entornados a la pareja que unió sus manos de manera cariñosa.

— Me dais envidia— gritó Cho— ¿Por qué los dioses no me regalan una novia con la que poder hacer esas cosas?

El resto del grupo rió ante la graciosa reacción del rubio. Sano simplemente dibujó media sonrisa mientras desviaba sus ojos a la joven que se encontraba ligeramente apartada del resto, con su nariz dentro del enorme libro de preparación de la prueba de acceso de Juntendo.

 _Ding, dong, dang, dung._

— Será mejor que vayamos al gimnasio…— Megumi, por fin cerró el libro y lo guardó en su mochila junto a su bento— Nosotros tenemos que estar un poco antes para apoyar la candidatura de Amakusa— Se puso en pie y miró a los otros dos miembros del Consejo— ¿Vamos?— Sanosuke y Sou se levantaron de sus sitios y se dirigieron hasta el gimnasio, donde se iba a celebrar los discursos finales y las votaciones.

Un río de alumnos ataviados con el uniforme se dirigía al sitio donde los dos candidatos darían su discurso final y, tras este, se harían las votaciones y se conocería a última hora de la tarde al nuevo presidente del Consejo.

Encima del escenario, tras el enorme telón, se encontraba la joven Amakusa con el papel de su discurso entre sus temblorosas manos. Llevaba una banda blanca que le atravesaba el pecho en la que se podía leer "candidato".

Shozo la miró a su lado, él también estaba nervioso, por lo que no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizar a la joven. Miró al otro candidato, que se encontraba recitando su discurso con una voz demasiado sobreactuada y con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro.

No había ninguna duda de que Sayo saldría victoriosa.

Volvió a mirarla y recordó el primer día que la vio de lejos en la academia de preparación del examen para acceder a Hiko. Iba ataviada con su elegante uniforme de la escuela media femenina que se encontraba en otro distrito, su pelo castaño, sus ojos verdes y su belleza encandilaron al joven desde el primer momento.

No podía creer que ahora se encontrara allí con ella.

— Lo vas a conseguir— No supo cómo, pero se acercó hasta la chica y le tomó delicadamente una de sus temblorosas manos— No tengas ninguna duda Amakusa-san— Susurró mientras le dedicaba una agradable mirada. La joven lo miró sorprendida por el gesto.

— ¡Ya estamos aquí!— la voz de Megumi los sacó del trance que hizo que se separaran al instante.

— ¿Cómo estás Amakusa-san?— preguntó Soujiro con una sonrisa.

— La verdad es que un poco nerviosa…— Confesó mientras se sonrojaba. No pudo evitar mirar a un Sano que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

— Lo vas a hacer genial Sayo— dijo sin borrarla. La joven se la devolvió.

— Estimados alumnos— La potente voz del director se escuchó en todo el gimnasio que ya se encontraba repleto de alumnos que esperaban impacientes los discursos de los candidatos a presidente del Consejo Estudiantil—Estamos aquí hoy para escuchar los últimos mítines que darán vuestros compañeros que aspiran a convertirse en el máximo representante de los estudiantes en el centro— anunció— Toma la palabra Hiroshi Kojima, presidente del club de audiovisuales.

El director dejó el atril y dio paso al joven candidato que salió al escenario con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sano cruzó sus brazos mientras lo observaba todo entre bastidores. El discurso del chico fue bueno, pero le hizo mucha gracia. Habló de la necesidad de conectar mucho más el centro, de internet y de crear una App, pero no habló nada sobre la gestión del Consejo ni su papel como mediador entre los alumnos y los profesores. Dibujó media sonrisa, aquel chico no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos de una Megumi que escuchaba atenta como terminaba aquel discurso lleno de tópicos y trivialidades.

— Ahora es el turno de la candidata Sayo Amakusa— el presidente del club de audiovisuales se adentró de nuevo a la zona trasera del escenario sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sayo se quedó ligeramente paralizada, pero fue un segundo, pues tras tomar aire y cerrar ligeramente los ojos, la joven dibujó una mirada decidida en ellos. Salió al escenario con paso decidido y se colocó delante del atril rezumando confianza. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

— Estimados compañeros— su dulce voz resonó en todo el gimnasio— Hoy me presento como candidata a presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil… pero no por méritos propios— aquella frase llamó la atención del castaño, desvió levemente su mirada a una Megumi que tenía sus ojos clavados en la joven que se encontraba dando el discurso— Me propusieron como candidata para presidenta por mi experiencia en el Consejo, pero yo… no quiero ser presidenta solo por eso— La voz de la joven resonaba por toda la estancia— Yo quiero ser presidenta porque creo en que el instituto se puede convertir en un lugar de encuentro, en un sitito donde todas nuestras voces sean escuchadas— un ligero silencio inundó la sala, continuó— Yo quiero un instituto donde podamos vivir nuestra juventud, donde podamos divertirnos, estudiar, aprender, convivir, hablar, enamorarnos… yo quiero un lugar al que podamos pertenecer todos y todos compartamos la misma identidad. Un lugar donde poder trabajar en grupo de tal forma que siempre estemos para ayudarnos, siempre tengamos un momento para trabajar unidos y conseguir nuestros objetivos. Voy a ser breve— hizo una ligera pausa que llenó el gimnasio de un silencio expectante— Tan solo quiero continuar con lo que Megumi Takani nos dejó— la joven dirigió su mirada a la que ya era ex presidenta— He aprendido mucho de ella y si hay algo que puedo hacer para devolvérselo… eso es que me votéis como presidenta y continuar con todas las cosas que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación ha regalado al instituto desde que tomó el cargo de presidenta— Amakusa sonrió— Muchas gracias.

Un estruendoso aplauso inundó el gimnasio mientras Sayo volvía a adentrarse entre bastidores. Cuando salió de la vista de todos no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho y suspirar. Shozo fue a su encuentro.

— Gracias…— susurró con una sonrisa— ¿Os ha gustado?— preguntó mientras miraba a sus compañeros de Consejo. Sano dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

— Sin duda alguna… dejo el Consejo en buenas manos— dijo Megumi también sonriente y con los brazos cruzados.

No fue sorpresa que Sayo Amakusa ganara las elecciones a presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil con el 92% de los votos totales.

* * *

El otoño cada vez hacía mayor acto de presencia en la prefectura de Kanagawa y los exámenes finales y los de acceso a la universidad cada vez estaban más cercanos. Todo el mundo se encerró a estudiar. Misao asistía todas las tardes a la biblioteca, donde coincidía con un aplicado Aoshi que de vez en cuando la miraba desde la lejanía con su seria mirada de siempre.

Kaoru aprovechaba cada minuto del día para avanzar con sus estudios, a pesar de que Kenshin trabajaba, siempre lo esperaba hasta que este saliera para poder estudiar los dos juntos. Y Sanosuke decidió ir a estudiar a su casa. Se le hacía muy raro no tener ya que asistir al Consejo, por lo que cuando salía del centro a las cuatro y media, siempre se quedaba parado en la puerta del instituto sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que estudiar, y estaba estudiando bastante… pero… El hecho de que Megumi saliese corriendo hacia la academia todas y cada una de las tardes, lo estaba trayendo de cabeza. Hacía más de tres semanas que no compartía más de diez minutos con su novia y aquello le estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Desde el día que comenzó a notarla rara, Sanosuke se llenó de una incertidumbre que no lo dejaba concentrarse en sus estudios. Pensó en muchas cosas, el agobio de los exámenes, el dejar el Consejo, sus padres… no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo que su novia se comportara de aquella manera… pero tampoco había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella para descubrirlo.

Siempre que se armaba de valor para preguntarle, esta salía corriendo con la excusa de que llegaría tarde a la academia o de que tenía un examen de simulacro al que no podía llegar ni un segundo tarde y aquello lo estaba cansando.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso… llegó una mañana de primeros de noviembre.

El joven castaño salió de 3º C con una sonrisa, había decidido buscar a Megumi durante la hora del almuerzo para que lo acompañara a comer algo los dos solos. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella y aquello le había parecido buena idea. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a 3º A. Se asomó a la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a su novia en el aula. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Kenshin!— el castaño llamó la atención del pelirrojo que estaba sacando su bento de la mochila.

— ¡Eh Sano! ¿Vienes a almorzar con Kaoru y conmigo?— preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sanosuke negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy buscando a la Kitsune— dijo.

— ¿Megumi?— preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido— La he visto salir con el móvil, supongo que habrá recibido alguna llamada importante— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Sano frunció el ceño.

— ¿Una llamada?— preguntó.

— Si… últimamente recibe muchas— comentó el pelirrojo con gesto pensativo— Supongo que tiene que tener bastante presión por los exámenes…

— Gracias Kenshin— dijo el castaño— voy a buscarla— Y con las mismas, Sanosuke salió de nuevo al pasillo que conectaba con las demás clases de tercero.

Caminó entre los alumnos que salían a comer fijando la vista por si distinguía la larga cabellera de Megumi.

No tuvo suerte.

No se lamentó, podía presumir de conocer a la Kitsune bastante bien, por lo que dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras. Subió hasta arriba del todo y abrió la enorme puerta de hierro que conectaba con la azotea del edificio.

No se había equivocado, al fondo, con sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla, se encontraba la joven que una vez fue presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Llevaba el teléfono móvil en una de sus manos y su lago y lacio pelo se movía al son de la fría brisa. Sanosuke se acercó lentamente.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro!— exclamó para llamar la atención de la chica, esta dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y se llevó su mano a la cara rápidamente. Sano frunció el ceño ante el gesto— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó preocupado cuando terminó de acercarse a ella.

— No ocurre nada— la joven empleó un tono de voz frío y distante que hizo que Sanosuke alzara una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que no ocurre nada Kitsune? ¿Estás llorando?

— No es nada…— el largo cabello negro de la joven impedía a Sano verle el rostro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Megumi?— el castaño frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta ella, la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

— ¡Te he dicho que no ocurre nada!— la pelinegra se deshizo del agarre del castaño con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Sano la miró con el entrecejo fruncido— Llevas rara desde que anunciaste que dejabas el puesto de presidenta ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Es que no confías lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo? ¿Es por cómo lo está haciendo Sayo?— Megumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Consejo!— exclamó la joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha estado pasando?— Sano la miró con rabia— Te comportas de manera extraña y de repente te escapas a llorar a la azotea ¿Cómo diantres quieres que te ayude si ni siquiera me cuentas lo que te ocurre? ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda?

— No te he pedido ayuda…— replicó Megumi seria, Sanosuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— Megumi… ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¡Qué no te he pedido ayuda! Estúpido Tori-atama— las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Megumi sin control. Sano frunció el ceño.

— ¡Mira me estoy empezando a cansar!— el joven se acercó a la pelinegra y la tomó por los hombros— ¡Por supuesto que te pasa algo y no voy a parar hasta que me lo cuentes!

— Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

— ¿Cómo que no tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Megumi!

— ¡No te entrometas!— Sano se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Es por tus padres?— la reacción de Megumi confirmó sus sospechas a Sano— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…— La pelinegra bajó su mirada mientras apretaba el móvil entre sus dedos, comenzó a temblar levemente.

— No puedes hacer nada— susurró.

— Si no me dejas ayudarte seguro que no.

— No necesito ayuda.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan orgullosa y contarme de una maldita vez que ha pasado?

— ¡No te importa!— gritó, Sano se quedó estático mientras observaba a Megumi que temblaba de rabia. Sanosuke enmudeció— De todas formas ¿Qué más da? Nada de lo que digas o hagas puede cambiar la realidad. No necesito tus palabras de compasión.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido… y me gustaría decirte que sí que es de mi incumbencia, pues todo lo que te ocurra me importa ¡Maldita Kitsune!— el castaño había comenzado a perder los nervios.

— ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuese de tu propiedad!— La joven, con paso ligero decidió abandonar la azotea. Sano se lo impidió mientras que sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de él por completo, la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

— Tú no te vas a ningún lado.

— Suéltame— amenazó.

— No.

— Me haces daño— el castaño afianzó aún más su agarre— ¿No eres capaz de respetar ni siquiera esto? ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que puedes llegar a mi vida y cambiar todo por completo?— Megumi apretó los dientes— ¿Qué más da si te lo cuento? ¡Jamás lo vas a entender! ¡Tan solo eres un matón, un delincuente que solo entiende la vida a puñetazos!— Sanosuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué ocurrió cuando tu madre se fue? Simplemente huiste y te metiste en peleas y, perdóname, pero yo no puedo permitirme huir como una cobarde— La joven lo miró con rabia— ¿De qué te sirve saber que mis padres me presionan con el examen de acceso? ¿Qué no soy capaz de alcanzar la nota? Nunca en la vida te has preocupado por algo así, así que no lo vas a entender jamás— Aquellas palabras se clavaron como puñales en Sanosuke… que frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla.

— Ya veo…— aflojó el agarre en la muñeca de la joven, pero no la soltó, clavó sus ojos castaños en los de ella con rabia— Ósea que por mucho que me preocupe no voy a obtener nada de ti ¿No? No me vas a dejar ayudarte ni escucharte ¿No? Cuando algo se complica en tu vida simplemente me vas a pegar una patada ¡Oh! ¡La gran Megumi Takani! ¡La que no necesita ayuda de nadie porque su perfección no tiene límites!— gritó mientras volvía a apretar su muñeca, la presión que le aprisionaba el pecho desde hacía tiempo se estaba volviendo inaguantable— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué dices ahora esto? ¡Llevas un mes muy rara y prácticamente no dejas que me acerque a ti! ¡Soy tu novio, maldita sea! ¿Es que todo lo que hemos pasado no significa nada para ti?

— ¡Por eso mismo, Sanosuke! ¿No puedes entender que no necesito que me agobies ahora? ¡Yo no soy como tú!— Sano la miró sorprendido— No tengo las mismas circunstancias que tú, ni la vida tan despreocupada que tú llevas ¡Todo lo contrario!

— Eso significa que no puedes confiar en mí…— Megumi se calló y dirigió su mirada al suelo, Sano la soltó— ¿En qué demonios se basa lo que tenemos si no eres capaz de confiar en mí?

— Somos muy diferentes Sano…— repitió.

— ¿Entonces?— Megumi se giró y le dio la espalda.

— Si no eres capaz de entender esto… lo mejor será que lo dejemos…

— ¿Qué?

— Hemos estado comportándonos de manera irresponsable durante demasiado tiempo. Tan solo somos dos personas de mundos diferentes que han pretendido enamorarse… creo que ya debemos de comportarnos como adultos y aceptar que esto no va a ninguna parte— Sus palabras sonaron bacías de cualquier tipo de emoción. Megumi comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la azotea— No te necesito en mi vida si te vas a comportar de esta manera— sentenció.

Por su parte, Sanosuke se quedó estático. No habló, no replicó, simplemente miró como la joven expresidenta abría la puerta y se internaba por ella sin dirigir una sola mirada hacia atrás, la enorme puerta de hierro dio un portazo al cerrarse.

Sanosuke sintió como la rabia lo inundaba y luchó por controlar el nudo de su garganta mientras que la presión en su pecho estallaba. Una brisa le revolvió el cabello.

No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía.

* * *

 ** _N.A._**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Hoy se me ha hecho bastante tarde para publicar, pero aquí estoy. Estoy de trabajo hasta arriba (literal) y apenas encuentro el hueco para el capítulo (Originalmente este era más largo, pero si me ponía a editar y revisarlo todo no lo publico ni hoy ni mañana, perdonad). Cómo veis, esta semana se ha centrado en el personaje de Sayo. Muchas cosas ya están cambiando en el instituto, incluida la relación de Sano Y Megumi. Como ya sabéis, nuestros personajes son adolescentes viviendo por primera vez sus experiencias de vida, la presión de hacerse mayor y la incertidumbre del futuro._

 _Apenas quedan unos 8 capítulos así que estad atentos._

 _Como_ _siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Especialmente a los que me escribís por cuentas de invitado como Misao Shinomori (muchas gracias por tus impresiones, tú misma lo has dicho, Misao está confundida básicamente por la adolescencia xD y no te preocupes, escribes un perfecto español, enhorabuena), ddaisyaguilar52, RK, La Comadreja, los invitados sin nombre. Ya que a vosotros no os las puedo transmitir por MP. Muchas gracias por vuestras impresiones._

 _Prometo volver la semana que viene con mucho... pues el capítulo siguiente viene cargado (Y más ahora que le he añadido lo que le he recortado a este). Ahora voy a ver si descanso..._

 _Cuidaos._

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _ **hp-931**_

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 _ **Capítulo 32**. Difícil decisión_


	33. Capítulo 32 Difícil decisión

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Difícil decisión**

 **S** anosuke miró fluir las oscuras aguas del río son una expresión seria en su rostro. No sabía qué hora era, tampoco le importaba. Hacía frío y la humedad que poblaba la ribera del río se le había introducido en los huesos llenándolo de incomodidad.

Pero no iba a permitirse temblar.

Se encontraba en un estado de incertidumbre, pues no podía creer que lo que había pasado aquella misma mañana en la azotea del instituto hubiese ocurrido en realidad. Recordó las palabras de Megumi y se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza sin control. Se llevó una mano a su pelo castaño y se apretó la cabeza intentando sacarlas de su mente. Apretó tan fuerte que se hizo daño.

Sus ojos castaños volvieron a fijarse en las aguas que fluían bajo sus pies. Aquello era tan irreal como ese fluir casi espectral del agua por la noche.

Todo iba tan bien… ¿En qué momento se equivocó?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Intentó volver atrás una y otra vez buscando el origen, buscando algo que le diese una razón lógica para comprender todo lo que había pasado. No la encontró y solo pudo llegar hasta la noche del festival escolar… cuando le preguntó aquella duda que lo acechaba desde hacía tiempo.

¿Por qué estaba triste aquella noche del año pasado?

Seguía sin respuesta y… ahora ni si quiera podía contar con Megumi para obtenerla. Sintió impotencia y dolor, un dolor que le aprisionaba y comprimía el corazón y casi no lo dejaba respirar. Con rabia, golpeó con su puño la hierba de la ribera sobre la que estaba sentado. Iba a volver a hacerlo, pero la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón se lo impidió.

Suspiró y lo sacó para mirar la pantalla de notificaciones. Era su hermano Yahiko, preguntando que si iba a ir a cenar.

Miró la hora, eran más de las nueve y aún no había aparecido por casa… media sonrisa surcó su rostro, desde que había dejado de ser Zanza no era normal que llegara tarde a casa sin avisar… Siempre llegaba a las 20:00, hora a la que dejaba a Megumi en la estación.

Bloqueó su pantalla y volvió a mirar el agua fluir.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo… recordó su castigo del curso anterior, su hazaña al salir de 3º F cuando nadie apostaba por él, había sido campeón de unas interescolares de béisbol durante dos años consecutivos, había conseguido arreglar la relación con su madre…

Sanosuke flexionó sus piernas y las abrazó sin dejar de mirar como el agua fluía por el río.

Si tantas cosas habían cambiado… quizás tendrían que seguir cambiando…

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre junto con su hermano Yahiko el otro día. Frunció el ceño, quizás se estaba empeñando en conseguir algo que no le correspondía…

Quizás…

Desbloqueó de nuevo su teléfono mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la ribera del río rumbo hacia la pequeña calle de asfalto con la que colindaba el instituto y por la que pasaba todos los días. Caminó en silencio mirando la pantalla de su teléfono recapacitando muy seriamente la idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

¿Sería su destino?

Paró de nuevo la marcha y buscó un teléfono entre sus contactos. Se lo colocó en la oreja y escuchó el primer tono. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba sin control dentro de su pecho y sus manos comenzaron a transpirar.

— _¡Hijo! Que alegría poder hablar contigo ¿Cómo estás?—_ Sanosuke se apoyó en la barandilla que separaba la zona peatonal del río, la voz de su madre sonaba emocionada.

— Hola Mamá— el joven apretó su teléfono en su oreja.

— _No sabes lo que significa para mí que me llames_ — la voz de Naname se entrecortó ligeramente al otro lado de la línea— _¿Estás bien_?— preguntó ante el silencio de su hijo.

— Yo… Estoy muy bien, un poco agobiado con el instituto pero supongo que es lo normal… tan solo me quedan unos meses para graduarme— comentó— Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste el otro día sobre ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos?— Sano se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la valla mientras miraba como una vecina salía de la tienta 24 horas, situada justo enfrente de donde se encontraba— ¿Crees que sería muy difícil acceder a una universidad allí?— Esta vez la que enmudeció fue Naname.

— _Sanosuke…_

— He estado pensando… que quizás…

— _¿Quieres venir a San Francisco conmigo?_ — preguntó la mujer con voz queda.

— No sé si es muy precipitado, pero pienso que sería una buena oportunidad ¿No crees?— el joven castaño miró un punto en la nada esperando la respuesta de su madre.

— _Pero… ¿No ibas a prepararte para la universidad de Juntendo?—_ el castaño sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.

— Lo he estado meditando… lo que le dijiste a Yahiko— aclaró— y…— Sano suspiró— Tienes razón… puede ser una gran oportunidad, incluso mejor que estudiar en Juntendo.

— _Pero…_

— Si me voy a allí el curso que viene, podré estudiar ciencias del deporte y aprender otro idioma— explicó— Tendría la carrera en una universidad americana y eso sería muy positivo para mí… y… bueno… teniendo una oportunidad como esta al alcance de mi mano… puede que tenga que tomarla— La madre del castaño estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

— _Sanosuke_ — comenzó— _Vas a cumplir dieciocho años en febrero, ya eres todo un hombre… puedes tomar las decisiones que creas oportunas y yo te apoyaré siempre como tu madre_ — la voz de Naname era seria _— Si has tomado la decisión de venir a estudiar aquí… me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo_ — confesó— _pero tampoco quiero que tomes una decisión errónea porque—_

— No estoy tomando ninguna decisión errónea— Sanosuke cortó a su madre y volvió a ponerse de cara al río— Creo que lo tengo muy claro… me gustaría ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos.

 _— En ese caso…—_ la voz de Naname sonó en un susurro _— Ya sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras hijo_ — Sano dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Gracias… Mamá— escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la línea.

— _No sabes lo que significa esto para mí, Sanosuke_ — dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada. Sano sintió como un nudo se instauraba en su garganta.

— Tendré que preguntar por los papeles del traslado— informó.

— ¿ _Traslado? ¿No vas a esperar a terminar tus estudios en Japón?—_ preguntó con voz sorprendida la mujer.

— Bueno…— Sanosuke suspiró— La verdad es que si voy antes… mejoraré con el idioma ¿No?— el castaño escuchó atentamente la respuesta que iba a recibir por parte de su madre, pero no la obtuvo— ¿Mamá?— preguntó.

— _Sí…_ — la voz de Naname sonó con un pequeño deje de tristeza— _Hijo… ha… ¿Ocurrido algo?—_ Sano no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Llevó sus dedos al puente de la nariz y lo apretó mientras bajaba su mirada.

— Tan solo… creo que tenías razón con lo que le dijiste a Yahiko… es una gran oportunidad— confesó serio— Y ya que… he conseguido tantas cosas… puede que sea este el siguiente paso que deba de dar— respondió. Su madre estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

 _— Ya sabes que yo siempre respetaré tus decisiones_ — dijo seria— _sean las que sean. Si venir aquí es tu decisión… estaré encantada de recibirte_ — Sanosuke sintió como el nudo de su garganta se apretaba.

— Tengo que terminar este semestre— informó— Antes de Navidad me enteraré de los trámites para el traslado.

 _— No tengas prisa hijo… ve informándome sobre todo lo que te pueda ayudar ¿De acuerdo?_

— Sí…

— _¿Conoce tu padre está decisión?_ — aquella pregunta dejó sin palabras a Sanosuke. Suspiró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Pronto se lo diré— dijo— descuida.

* * *

Junto con el mes de noviembre, llegó el frío y la caída de las hojas. Los días eran tristes y nublados, el ambiente traía ese olor a ceniza tan característico del invierno y las primeras bufandas comenzaban a verse entre los alumnos. Pero aquel mes pasó sin pena ni gloria.

El ambiente era tenso, 3º era un curso duro y el tener todo tu futuro apostado a una única oportunidad era un hecho que llenaba de ansiedad e incertidumbre a la gran mayoría de alumnos.

Kaoru Kamiya había adquirido el hábito de estudio muy compaginado con los horarios de su novio. Lo hacían casi todo contando el uno con el otro y despertaban muchas envidias al ver la madurez de pareja que rezumaban. Tenían proyectos, planes y se tenían el uno al otro para acompañarse y apoyarse.

Misao no podía evitar sentir aquella envidia sana cada vez que al salir del instituto los observaba despedirse para más tarde encontrarse de nuevo.

Ella había dejado el Akabeko, por fin se había apuntado a un examen de acceso en una de las universidades públicas de Tokio que tenía un examen de acceso realista para ella. Se prometió a sí misma esforzarse, dedicar en cuerpo y alma al proyecto y la meta que se había propuesto. Sin pensar en nada, ni nadie más.

Estaba cansada. Cansada y triste de todo lo que le había tocado vivir.

Ella siempre había sido una persona feliz, una persona alegre que miraba el lado positivo de las situaciones por muy duras o difíciles que estas pudieran ser. Siempre sonreía y reía sin medida… pero ya no se acordaba de cuando fue la última vez que se rio de verdad.

Su corazón había pasado por tantos malos tragos y tantas confusiones que se encontraba literalmente derrotado.

Continuaba estudiando en la biblioteca, morada del hombre de hielo, quien le dedicaba miradas que no iban más allá con las que mantenían conversaciones sin palabras ni conclusiones. También, veía a Soujiro todos y cada uno de los días en clase. Este siempre le dedicaba una mirada llena de admiración y de anhelo, aunque, bien era cierto, que las miradas de Soujiro habían cambiado ligeramente…

Pero ella no intentó nada. Se centró en sus estudios y en sus metas… lo siguiente lo decidiría el destino.

Soujiro se había percatado por completo del cambio de actitud de Misao, pero no pudo culparla de nada y continuó luchando solo sus batallas internas. Se preocupaba por su futuro, se preocupaba por Misao y se preocupaba por su amigo.

Sanosuke había dado un cambio radical y nadie sabía explicarse el por qué. Muchos decían que los exámenes lo estaban agobiando, pero el ex capitán del equipo de béisbol sabía que Sanosuke había dejado de estudiar. Muchos días, caminaba tras él sin que este se diera cuenta y terminaba siempre en la ribera del río perdido en sus pensamientos rodeado de ese frío húmedo que cada vez apretaba más.

No se atrevió a hablarle, porque no sabía que preguntarle ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya sabía sus respuestas aún sin haberlas escuchado.

Soujiro continuó caminando enzarzado en sus pensamientos como cada día. Cerró los botones plateados de su chaqueta azul marino del uniforme y escondió su boca tras la bufanda. Había pasado otro día sin atreverse a hablar con su amigo y sin saber que le ocurría a Sanosuke.

Apretó los dientes, pues se sintió inútil ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su amigo si no podía ni siquiera ayudarse a sí mismo?

Caminó hacia su bloque de apartamentos con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y su mochila colgando de su hombro, subió las escaleras con paso lento y caminó por el pasillo que daba al exterior hasta alcanzar la puerta de su apartamento. Sacó las llaves de su mochila y las introdujo en la cerradura, como cada día. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta de su vivienda con cansancio.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Un ligero olor a tabaco acompañado de un pesado aroma a perfume de mujer lo inundó. Su estómago se comprimió al reconocer aquella fragancia.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya— Soujiro continuaba inmóvil en la puerta con el pomo entre su mano mientras observaba como aquel hombre se levantaba del suelo de su comedor y caminaba hacia él— ¡Qué alegría verte, sobrino!— era alto, atlético y con unas profundas ojeras bajos sus afilados y siniestros ojos. Su pelo negro y liso estaba repeinado hacia un lado y vestía ropa elegante.

— Sou-chan cuanto has crecido cariño— tras él, una mujer hizo acto de presencia, su pelo castaño estaba recogido en un elegante moño y su cara iba perfectamente maquillada, vestía un abrigo de visón que tenía pinta de ser carísimo y por el que se dejaban entrever sus exuberantes atributos. El joven sintió como el nudo de su estómago se encogía.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— preguntó entre dientes el castaño mientras miraba a su tío Shisio que le dedicaba una sonría burlona.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— repitió la pregunta con sorna— ¿Es qué no puedo preocuparme por mi querido sobrino?— habló sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Sou-chan, cariño, ven al comedor— su tía Yumi lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí— He preparado algo de té y hemos traído pastas de Kioto.

— ¿Cómo habéis conseguido la llave de mi casa?— preguntó el joven. La sonrisa de Shisio se volvió siniestra.

— Bueno… uno tiene sus recursos— comentó mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Sou miró hacia la calle, quizás la mejor idea era salir corriendo de allí.

— Ya soy mayor de edad tío, no puedes entrar aquí sin mi permiso— se atrevió a decir.

— ¿De verdad que no tienes curiosidad por saber a lo que hemos venido?— preguntó Yumi desde el comedor. Soujiro la miró, paseó sus ojos de ella a su tío. Se adentró en su casa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó serio— Os dejé muy claro cuando me marché que no os necesitaría más— dijo serio— Aun así os empeñáis en hacer estas visitas ¿No os quedó claro que no os quiero en mi vida la última vez que vinisteis a Kanagawa?— Shisio sonrió ante la osadía de su sobrino.

— Vaya… lo recuerdas igual de bien que yo— el hombre se sentó en el suelo y se encendió un cigarro— Pero no es ese el motivo de mi visita…— sonrió de nuevo e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó una carta— Puede que seas mayor de edad desde septiembre… pero… esta cosita llegó a Kioto a tu nombre y… bueno, como llegó a mi casa… me vi con el derecho de abrirlo.

— Vamos Shisio… no seas malo— dijo Yumi mientras tapaba su boca con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido. Shisio soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué, qué es?— preguntó divertido— Pues… una carta de los Nippon Ham Fighters ofreciéndote una beca deportiva en la universidad de Sapporo y un sitio para jugar en su equipo de béisbol— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Soujiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Qué cómo ha llegado hasta mí?— preguntó— Pequeñajo… por mucho que nos disguste a ambos he sido tu tutor legal— dijo con una sonrisa— Yo te crie como si fueses mi hijo… ¿Y cómo me respondiste? Saliste huyendo de mi lado como una sabandija para jugar al béisbol— Shisio imitó voz de niño cuando pronunció esa frase. Soujiro apretó su mandíbula y miró hacia el suelo— Y ahora… vas a jugar en un equipo profesional— el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el joven— Vaya con el niño…— dijo muy cerca de su oído. Sou apretó los puños con fuerza— Quiero lo que me corresponde— amenazó— todo el dinero que invertí en ti. Me lo vas a devolver— En ese momento, el joven castaño, de un rápido movimiento le arrancó el papel de las manos a su tío y se alejó de él.

— ¡Jamás vas a volver a entrar en mi vida!— gritó. Los ojos de Soujiro destilaban rabia.

— ¡Ohhh! Míralo, si es de nuevo el cachorrito enfadado— Shisio se carcajeó— ¡Cuánto echaba de menos esas miradas!

— No voy a dejar que me controles— amenazó sin cambiar ni un ápice de su mirada— ¡Y no voy a aceptar esa beca!

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Yumi que se encontraba bebiendo el té desde un rincón— ¡Es una gran oportunidad Sou-chan!— el joven la miró por un segundo y volvió a mirar a su tío con odio.

— Escúchame… tío— dijo mientras apretaba el papel en su mano— Ya soy mayor de edad, no tienes ningún derecho ni ningún poder sobre mí— Shisio dibujó media sonrisa.

— Eso es lo que tú te crees— dijo— ¿No lo vas a aceptar?

— Fuera de mi casa.

— ¿Tú casa? ¿Con qué dinero la pagas?— rio— ¿Con el dinero de mi hermano muerto?— Sou apretó los dientes.

— ¡Fuera!— gritó con rabia.

— No me iré hasta que no me des una respuesta… Sou-chan.

— Aunque me vaya a Hokkaido, aunque decida aceptar esa estúpida beca— Soujiro se enfrentó a su tío— Jamás verás ni un solo yen— sentenció— Y si tienes algún problema, habla con los abogados. Veremos a ver a quien le dan la razón— El hombre de pelo negro continuaba con su sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Igual de cobarde que siempre…— comentó— ¿Por qué no te parecerías a mí? Siempre me lo he preguntado…

— Iros— dijo.

— No— Shisio volvió a sentarse en el suelo— Me quedo aquí esta noche Sou-chan, así que ven pensando qué canal de la tele quieres ver— el castaño lo miró con odio.

— Mañana te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre— sentenció.

— O si no hablarás con tus abogados ¿No?

Soujiro no respondió, le dedicó una última mirada de odio a su tío y salió de su casa dando un portazo. Ni en sus más remotas pesadillas osaría volver a compartir techo con aquella persona.

Bajó las escaleras y tapó su boca con su bufanda mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las frías calles de la ciudad. Salió a la calle principal y subió las escaleras de la pasarela que cruzaba la carretera, cuando llegó a la mitad paró la marcha y miró hacia abajo. Los coches pasaban con velocidad bajo sus pies. Apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla y apretó sus dientes con rabia.

Había cambiado la cerradura de su casa tres veces para impedir aquellas "visitas" de su tío. Miró la carta que le había llegado a su nombre a Kioto ¿Por qué demonios le habían mandado la carta allí?

Supo la respuesta. Desde septiembre que le ofrecieron aquella prometedora beca, no había dado una respuesta al equipo y supuso que estos intentarían ponerse en contacto con él por todos los medios, incluido mandarle correo a su antigua dirección en Kioto.

Apretó el papel en su puño y suspiró. Lo que le faltaba…

Alzó la mirada y miró la iluminada calle, se había quedado sin techo para pasar la noche. Suspirando se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad. Pasó junto a una famosa pastelería que a aquellas horas ya estaba cerrada, alzó su mirada y recordó a su amigo.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una calle residencial, se quedó parado frente a una de las viviendas unifamiliares con las manos en los bolsillos.

Suspiró antes de llamar al timbre, rezando por no despertar a nadie.

Escuchó movimiento dentro de la casa y unos pasos bajar las escaleras. La puerta se abrió y la cabellera rubia y de punta de su amigo Cho le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Sou?— dijo sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó. Soujiro simplemente sonrió en el rellano.

— Pasaba por aquí… y bueno… la cosa es que en mi casa estaba…— el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— ¿Tú tío?— preguntó el rubio. Soujiro agachó la mirada y asintió— ¡Pasa! Pasa y cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido— Sou se quitó los zapatos y la bufanda— Hacía tiempo que no recibías visitas suyas— observó extrañado.

— No quiero molestar…— dijo con voz queda.

— ¿Molestar?— preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido— ¡No seas tonto! Sube— ordenó— estaremos mejor en mi habitación. Mis padres ya se han acostado, pero eso es porque madrugan mucho para ir a la pastelería.

— Y yo que pensaba que estabas estudiando…— dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

— Tranquilo, recuerda que yo no voy a ir a la universidad. En la escuela técnica solo me basta con llevar el título de la preparatoria— anunció con una sonrisa— Pasa…— lo invitó a entrar a su cuarto. Sou se sentó en el suelo, frente a una pequeña mesa que decoraba el centro de la habitación. A un lado había una televisión con una videoconsola encendida, el videojuego se encontraba en _pause_ — Cuéntame ¿Por qué ha venido esta vez tu tío? ¿Quiere el dinero de tu pensión de orfandad otra vez?

— Ojalá— Sou suspiró— Se ha enterado de algo que no debía— Cho frunció el ceño sin entender.

— ¿Algo que no debía?— preguntó. El castaño le extendió la carta a su amigo, este la tomó con el ceño fruncido.

— Verás el día del festival escolar….

* * *

 _— ¿Soujiro Seta?— El aludido se giró y miró a la persona que lo llamaba a su espalda. Un hombre cuarentón vestido con una camisa blanca bajo una elegante chaqueta y unos pantalones negros se acercó al castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su pelo negro estaba peinado hacia un lado y la sonrisa que le dedicaba hacía que sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se le arrugaran, su complexión era sin duda atlética._

 _— Si… soy yo— contestó el joven cuyo brazo estaba decorado con el brazalete naranja del Consejo Estudiantil._

 _— Es todo un placer conocerte— dijo el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa— Llevo bastante tiempo intentando acercarme a ti y el festival escolar me pareció un buen momento— Soujiro lo miró interrogante— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?— el joven castaño dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraba Misao y volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía frente a él._

 _— Por supuesto— respondió._

 _— Bien… entonces será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo— y sacando unas gafas de sol del bolsillo de su camisa, guio a Sou escaleras abajo._

 _El instituto estaba a rebosar de gente que caminaba feliz disfrutando de aquel ambiente festivo tan característico de los festivales escolares. Llegaron hasta abajo y pusieron rumbo a la cafetería del centro._

 _A pesar de ser un día de festejos, esta se encontraba prácticamente desierta._

 _— Siéntate por favor— le indicó el hombre con una sonrisa. Sou se sentó un poco confuso— Supongo que te preguntarás que quien soy y que hago aquí ¿Verdad?— el hombre se colocó frente al chico sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _— Bueno… un poco— respondió ligeramente cohibido._

 _— Por lo que veo también perteneces al Consejo Estudiantil— comentó el hombre al fijarse en el brazalete naranja que decoraba su brazo— Sin duda eres especial Seta, aparte de ser un gran jugador de béisbol, aún tienes tiempo para dedicar a las tareas del instituto… te felicito— el joven lo miró interrogante— ¡Vaya! Perdona mi desconsideración— dijo— Permíteme que me presente— el hombre se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta de visita— Me llamo Tsuyoshi Shinjo, y soy ojeador— Sou tomó la tarjera con ambas manos y lo miró._

 _— ¿Ojeador?— preguntó, el hombre amplió su sonrisa enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes._

 _— Si, pertenezco al equipo técnico de los Nippon Ham Fighters— anunció— Supongo que habrás oído hablar de nosotros…— la sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro de Soujiro se lo confirmó al hombre._

 _— ¿Y… usted ha venido…?_

 _— A ofrecerte un sitio en nuestro equipo— dijo, Sou abrió los ojos con sorpresa— Llevo mucho tiempo observándote Seta… y queremos ofrecerte una beca para que vengas a Hokkaido con nosotros._

 _— ¿A… Hokkaido?— aquella pregunto hizo que el hombre volviese a reír._

 _— ¡Claro! Es allí donde está el equipo— dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa— hace bastante frío, pero es un buen lugar para jugar. Somos un equipo de primera._

 _— ¡Lo sé!— Sou se puso en pie de un salto e hizo una enorme reverencia— Es un placer que un equipo tan grande se haya fijado en alguien como yo…_

 _— ¿Alguien como tú?— el hombre también se puso en pie— ¿Pero tú te has visto jugar chaval?— preguntó mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura._

 _— Yo…_

 _— ¿Y bien?— sonrió— ¿Podemos contar contigo para jugar la próxima temporada?_

 _— Yo…— Soujiro dibujó confusión en su rostro mientras continuaba con la tarjeta de visita en la mano._

 _— ¿No me digas que ya te han ofrecido una beca en otro equipo?_

 _— ¡No! ¡No es eso!— dijo mientras volvía a ponerse recto— Es solo que… Hokkaido… es…_

 _— No te preocupes— el hombre dibujó una sonrisa— No me lo tienes que confirmar ahora mismo, con que nos lo comuniques antes de finalizar el año es suficiente— informó._

 _— Yo…_

 _— Entiendo que es una decisión difícil… te dejaremos tiempo para meditarla con tu familia— el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le colocó una mano en el hombro— Estamos en contacto Seta, piensa que allí estaremos encantados de contar con un pitcher tan bueno como tú._

 _Y con las mismas, aquel hombre trajeado volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y abandonó el centro educativo dejando a un confuso y pensativo Soujiro con la tarjera de visita que llevaba el logotipo de los Nippon Ham Fighters._

* * *

— Los Nippon Ham Fighters…— susurró el rubio totalmente anonadado ante la noticia— ¡Los Nippon Ham Fighters! ¡Sou ese es un equipo de primera línea!

— Baja la voz Cho ¡Despertarás a tus padres!— dijo susurrando el castaño. El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y echó su pelo hacia atrás.

— ¡Es increíble Sou! ¡Increíble! No solo te están ofreciendo una beca deportiva… esto es un sitio en un equipo profesional ¡La oportunidad de tu vida!

— Sí…— respondió el joven.

— ¿Y has aceptado ya la propuesta?— Cho se echó hacia adelante apoyando sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa que decoraba su habitación— Supongo que te dejaran sacarte los estudios universitarios mientras juegas.

— Bueno… aún les he dicho que le lo estoy pensando— confesó en voz baja. Los ojos de Cho se desorbitaron.

— ¿Qué, qué?— el rubio se puso en pie y señaló a su amigo con el dedo— ¡Pedazo de estúpido, este es el tipo de cosas que solo ocurren una vez en la vida!— gritó sin importarle lo tarde que era y que sus padres se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Soujiro suspiró.

— Cho… el equipo está en Sapporo— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y suspiraba. Su amigo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y?— preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura— Que yo sepa antes vivías en Kioto y ahora en Kanagawa ¿Qué más te da irte al norte? ¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¿No lo ves?— el que fuera capitán del equipo bajó su mirada al suelo. Suspiró.

— Aceptar el puesto… sería el equivalente a rendirme… entiende que me cueste tomar una decisión— Cho alzó una ceja.

— ¿Rendirte?— preguntó un poco más calmado.

— Con Misao— Soujiro alzó su mirada, el rubio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa— No puedo… simplemente decirle que se venga a Sapporo conmigo… ella quiere estudiar en Tokio…

— Pero…

— Le dije que no me iba a rendir… que no me iba a separar de su lado— Sou apretó los puños con fuerza— Si me voy…

— Seguirás tu sueño— el tono de voz tan serio que empleaba Cho, llamó la atención del chico— Sou… has venido esta noche a mi casa porque tú tío ha vuelto otra vez… hasta que se vuelva a ir y te deje en paz de nuevo… ya eres mayor de edad y… tienes esta oportunidad frente a ti…— Cho cerró los puños— Se que le dijiste a Misao que no te rendirías, pero… si ella tiene que ser al final para ti… lo será aquí o en Hokkaido— el joven frunció el ceño— Y si no lo tiene que ser… no lo será, aún te vayas a Tokio tras ella y desperdicies esta oportunidad— El tono de voz de Cho se relajó un poco— Soy tu amigo y te apoyo, pero… esto lo tienes que valorar muy seriamente— Sou giró su cuello y miró hacia la ventana del cuarto de su amigo pensativo. Suspiró.

— Creo que se está haciendo tarde… será mejor que me vaya— dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie.

— ¿Irte?— Cho también se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario de su habitación. Abrió la puerta corredera y sacó un futón el cual le lanzó en la cabeza a Sou— Si es verdad eso de que tu tío y Yumi siguen en tu casa… Esta noche te quedas conmigo.

— Pero…

— No se hable más— Cho se dirigió a su cama y se acostó— Así me aseguraré de que te pienses muy bien lo de los Nippon Ham Fighters— Y con una enorme sonrisa, apagó la luz de la habitación— Buenas noches.

* * *

— ¿San Francisco?— Kamishi miró a su hijo mayor que comía del cuenco de arroz frente a él. El hombre canoso frunció el ceño— ¿Con tu madre?

— Puede ser una gran oportunidad Papá— comentó mientras hundía sus palillos en el arroz.

— Pero…

— ¿Tú no ibas a presentarte al examen de Juntendo?— preguntó su hermano pequeño con una ceja alzada— ¿Tanto rollo con irte a Tokio y ahora piensas irte con Mamá?— Sano masticó su comida antes de hablar.

— No creo que haya ningún problema. Lo he meditado, os lo puedo asegurar— dijo mientras miraba la comida.

— Pero… hijo…— Kamishi dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y se echó su pelo blanco hacia atrás— Es… una decisión precipitada.

— Estudiar en América es una gran oportunidad de la que muy poca gente puede presumir— explicó— Desde que Mamá se lo ofreció a Yahiko no he podido evitar estar dándole vueltas y… quizás esto sea lo próximo que tengo que hacer— la voz de Sano era tan seria que sorprendió a su familia— Papá… tú mismo lo has visto, hace tres años estaba dándome golpes con pandilleros y ahora… puedo aspirar a mucho más… he conseguido tantas cosas que…— Sano bajó su cuenco de arroz y lo posó sobre la mesa— Quizás este sea el siguiente paso que deba de dar— Kamishi miró a su hijo serio, analizando todas las palabras que le había dicho. Finalmente suspiró, se sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que reposaba a un lado de la mesa y se lo colocó en la boca.

— No hay duda Sanosuke…— el hombre encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró el humo— de que ya eres un hombre y los hombres se caracterizan por tomar sus propias decisiones— miró a su hijo a los ojos— Si es tu decisión. No hay más que hablar.

— La es— respondió serio manteniéndole la mirada a su padre.

— ¡Pero!— Yahiko dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de los dos— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo cabeza de pollo?— miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido— ¿De verdad te vas a ir? ¿Y qué pasa con Kao-chan? ¿Y Misao? ¿Y el béisbol?

— Ellas tienen sus propias vidas enano— Sanosuke dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— No puedo condicionar mi vida por lo que vayan a hacer mis amigos— respondió.

— ¡Pero!— el joven de pelo negro y revuelto se puso de pie— ¡Pero si te vas…! ¿Qué pasará con Papá y conmigo?

— Papá y tú estaréis bien— Sano sonrió ante aquel gesto de su hermano— De todas formas, mi otra opción era Tokio, me habría ido de todas maneras.

— Tokio está a una hora y media en tren— dijo su hermano mientras apretaba los puños— ¡San Francisco está a 10 horas en avión!— Sano sonrió.

— ¿Es que vas a echarme de menos?— preguntó con tono burlón. Yahiko no se rio.

— ¿Tú decisión no era irte a estudiar a Tokio con la Kitsune?— aquella pregunta hizo que Sanosuke abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Fue un segundo, pues una expresión normal volvió a su rostro.

— Deja de decir tonterías enano— comentó— Lo mires por donde lo mires, estudiar en San Francisco es una oportunidad irrepetible— Su hermano pequeño lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— He terminado de cenar— dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se perdía por el pasillo rumbo al piso de arriba.

— Yo también— Sanosuke hizo el amago de levantarse de la mesa.

— Espera— la voz grave de su padre hizo que se quedara a medio camino.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó. Kamishi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Ya tienes tomada la decisión?— Sano no miró a su padre a los ojos.

— Me iré después de año nuevo— anunció.

— Para eso queda menos de un mes— dijo.

— Lo sé— respondió mientras abandonaba la estancia y ponía rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Misao pasó las páginas de su libro de matemáticas mientras intentaba memorizar todas las fórmulas que aparecían en ellas. Tomó otro libro de las pruebas de acceso a la Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio mientras comparaba algunos resultados que tenía apuntados en su cabeza.

Tras pasarse bastante tiempo meditándolo, la joven de la trenza se matriculó a principios de octubre para hacer las pruebas de acceso en aquella universidad, esta ofrecía bastantes plazas y la posibilidad de aprobar el examen era una de las más realistas. Había decidido comenzar a estudiar sociología para, después, especializarse en periodismo e investigación.

Sus días eran monótonos y cada vez que las pruebas se iban acercando más y más, la joven Makimachi era prácticamente incapaz de controlar su ansiedad. De vez en cuando, el lápiz con el que realizaba apuntes se le resbalaba de las manos, otras veces, los latidos de su corazón iban tan rápido que era incapaz de concentrarse en nada.

Pero aun así continuó hacia adelante con su empresa.

Lo único malo de todo aquello era aquel angustioso y estúpido sentimiento de soledad. Los días se reducían a asistir a clases y a estudiar en todas y cada una de las horas libres que tenía al día. Sus almuerzos en la azotea con sus amigos se habían convertido en comerse una bola de arroz durante el trayecto de la clase de 3º C a la biblioteca. Últimamente hablaba muy poco con Sano y Kaoru y cuando lo hacía con su amiga, era para preguntarse mutuamente cómo llevaban de preparado el examen. Sanosuke, por su parte, desaparecía del instituto una vez sonaba la campana que daba fin a las clases. Pero la joven Makimachi no encontraba tiempo en su agobiada vida para preguntarle al castaño el porqué de su huraña actitud.

Pensó que tendría algo que ver con su examen de acceso.

Como todos.

Diciembre había llegado y el frío también. La joven Comadreja odiaba el frío con todo su ser y aquello no hacía más que aumentar su mal humor constante y a su ansiedad por los exámenes se había unido el castañeteo de sus dientes cada vez que salía de la biblioteca del centro cuando la noche ya había caído.

Aquella tarde era como todas, o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Estaba estudiando matemáticas, repitiendo los ejercicios que ella consideraba más difíciles. A su alrededor se extendían montones de hojas de papel, restos de goma de borrar, varios libros y una calculadora.

Ya era tarde, hacía tiempo que el sol se había ocultado y se habían encendido las luces fluorescentes blancas. Quedaba muy poca gente en la biblioteca y supuso que sería por la hora… pero ella se había propuesto terminar todos los ejercicios antes de volver a casa para descansar. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la derivada que acababa de hacer.

Algo no le cuadraba.

Revisó la ecuación varias veces, intentando encontrar el fallo. Suspiró cuando lo encontró, extendió su mano izquierda hacia la goma de borrar sin quitar sus ojos del error que había cometido.

Sin querer, sus dedos golpearon el borrador y este salió disparado hacia el suelo. La joven volvió a suspirar casada, se levantó de la silla para acercarse hasta donde había caído y se agachó.

Lo que no esperó fue que su mano topase con la de otra persona. Alzó su mirada y esta se encontró con unos fríos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

Aoshi Shinomori también se había agachado a recoger la goma que había caído al suelo, este ya llevaba la mochila en su hombro ¿Qué hora era?

— Aquí tienes…— dijo mientras ambos volvían a enderezarse y le ponía el borrador blanco en la mano.

— Gracias— respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada, no podía evitar ponerse muy nerviosa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no compartían una conversación.

— ¿Vas a continuar aquí?— preguntó el hombre de hielo— Van a cerrar— Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a su alrededor. La biblioteca estaba totalmente bacía, tan solo estaba la encargada que se encontraba recogiendo ya sus cosas.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó con las manos en la cabeza.

— Casi las ocho y media…— respondió Aoshi con voz neutra. Misao se dirigió hacia donde tenía establecido su lugar de estudio y se dispuso a recogerlo.

— No puedo creerlo…— susurró mientras cerraba los libros y metía los folios en su carpeta— ¿Cómo puede pasar el tiempo así de rápido? No he conseguido terminar los ejercicios…— continuó hablando para sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Aoshi.

Este se encontraba con la mochila en su hombro, atento a los movimientos de la joven de la trenza que se encontraba metiendo su material en la mochila de manera torpe.

— ¿Vas a casa?— preguntó con su serio tono de voz. Misao se giró hacia él con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Es tarde… puedo acompañarte, si quieres— dijo. Misao dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras se colocaba su abrigo negro y colgaba la mochila en su hombro.

— No será necesario Shinomori-kun— dijo mientras emprendía la marcha y salía de la biblioteca hacia el pasillo.

— Insisto— dijo el hombre de hielo mientras salía tras ella— Hoy he avanzado mucho en mis estudios, dispongo de un poco de tiempo antes de ponerme con el estudio nocturno— Misao giró su cuello y alzó una ceja al ver que el joven la seguía por el pasillo.

Sintió su pecho arder ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— Le repito que no es necesario— respondió con un tono de voz serio.

Llegaron hasta los casilleros y cambiaron sus zapatos en silencio. Misao no podía evitar dedicar furtivas miradas al hombre de hielo que se cambiaba de zapatos impasiblemente a su lado.

Todo era muy extraño, llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablar y ella prácticamente se veía sin fuerzas para poder enfrentarlo. Muchas habían sido las noches en las que terminaba pensando en él y el sentimiento de impotencia se aprisionaba en su pecho. Sabía que compartir aquel paseo con Aoshi no sería buena idea. Sabía que volver a pasar tiempo juntos no sería bueno para su maltrecho corazón…

Salieron del centro en silencio.

El frío era notorio y el cielo estaba despejado, estrellas dispersas decoraban aquel cielo oscuro, escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos por el asfalto. Caminaron en silencio por la ribera del río. La joven de ojos verdes se obligó a mirar al frente mientras apretaba las asas de su mochila con sus frías manos. Sentía la presencia de Aoshi a su lado todo el tiempo.

— Makimachi…— escuchó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes que ya he elegido universidad para examinarme?— preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada y sorprendiendo ligeramente al hombre de hielo— Si consigo pasar el examen, estudiaré en la Metropolitana de Tokio— informó— Es una universidad pública, normal y corriente y bastante realista para mis aspiraciones— explicó— Creo que si me esfuerzo de verdad lo conseguiré— Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Hablaba demasiado cuando se ponía nerviosa. Pero en aquella ocasión, de verdad prefería hablar trivialidades antes de escuchar cualquier frase que pudiese provenir del chico que caminaba a su lado.

— Ya veo…— comentó. Llegaron a la intersección de calles que comunicaba con el Akabeko en poco tiempo.

— Me voy por aquí— dijo la joven— No es necesario que me acompañes más. Deberías de ir a tomar el tren, ya es bastante tarde— Misao se giró y por primera vez se atrevió a mirar a Aoshi a los ojos, estos la miraban de una manera extraña. La escrutaban con fuerza, tuvo que retirar la mirada al sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada.

— Makimachi…— Misao se giró y se adentró en la calle ignorando la llamada de Aoshi— Yo…— La joven de la trenza paró la marcha.

— Shinomori-kun…— su voz sonó lejana— Yo… llevo bastante tiempo recapacitando las cosas— dijo sin girarse— Creo que hace unos meses… me sobrepasé cuando te dije que no me rendiría contigo ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que porqué me enamoré de ti?— El joven de ojos azules escuchó atentamente a la chica que seguí sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo— Me sorprendió que me hicieses aquella pregunta y conseguiste que me planteara muchas cosas… Tenías razón… en primero no nos conocíamos y me enamore de una idealización de ti— confesó— Ahora lo pienso y creo que fue un gesto muy infantil… luché por acercarme y conocerte y… finalmente lo he conseguido… Creo que tenías razón… la respuesta es sencilla.

Un espeso silencio inundó la calle residencial, el vaho salía de la boca de una Misao que no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás y luchaba porque las lágrimas no surcasen su rostro mientras sentía como su corazón se aprisionaba en su pecho.

— Perdóname Shinomori-kun— dijo— fui muy infantil al decirte todas esas cosas… Puedes estar tranquilo… he decidido rendirme… no puedo alcanzarte y… creo que eso me ha quedado claro durante estos últimos meses… Perdona mi insistencia, me he comportado como una niña caprichosa— Aoshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras de Misao— A partir de ahora… te dejaré tranquilo. Buenas noches… Shinomori-kun— y sin más, la ojiverde emprendió de nuevo la marcha alejándose del joven hombre de hielo que se dedicó a observarla en silencio con su mochila en el hombro. Intentando comprender las palabras de la chica que se alejaba de él.

Incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

* * *

Tan solo quedaban dos días para Navidad, fecha que significaba mucho para un Sanosuke que se encontraba en plenos trámites para hacer su traslado al comienzo del nuevo año que estaba a punto de comenzar. Intentó sacar de sus pensamientos aquella estúpida fecha mientras leía en su teléfono el mensaje que Sayo Amakusa le había mandado aquella mañana.

La nueva presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil iba a organizar su primera fiesta de navideña del Consejo y le pedía encarecidamente su asistencia "como descanso del difícil estudio".

Aquel mensaje consiguió remover la mente del castaño. A este, le había sido imposible coincidir con Megumi desde su pelea en la azotea y tras su decisión de irse a los Estados Unidos con su madre. Lo evitaba a toda costa y, sin embargo, él no podía evitar mirarla desde la lejanía en los cambios de clase.

Supuso que ella estaría más que invitada a la fiesta de Navidad… El castaño apagó la pantalla de su teléfono suspirando… no sabía si quería verla o no.

Justo en aquel momento su teléfono vibró en su mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco y desbloqueó la pantalla con rapidez.

 _De Kao-chan_

 _¿Has recibido la invitación?_

 _De Kao-chan_

 _Puede ser buena idea ir todos a la fiesta y de esta manera despejarnos un poco de los estudios, últimamente hemos estado un poco dispersados. Me gustaría pasar la víspera de Navidad con vosotros._

Sano leyó el mensaje de su mejor amiga y suspiró. Quizás aquella sería una buena ocasión para disfrutar de sus amigos y comunicarles su decisión.

 _Para Kao-chan_

 _Está bien, nos vemos allí._

— En la nevera tienes todo lo que necesitarás durante esta semana— Kamishi, con su pipa en la boca, apareció en el salón de la casa familiar de los Sagara cargado de camisas que metió en una maleta marrón muy desgastada que se encontraba sobre la mesa decorada con kotatsu que decoraba la estancia— ¿De verdad que no quieres venir con nosotros?

— No papá… tengo que prepararme para el viaje y me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis amigos antes de irme— Sanosuke guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso en pie mientras suspiraba— Aún no les he dicho nada de que me iré… Por cierto, dale recuerdos a la abuela de mi parte…

— Eso está hecho— El hombre, tras cerrar su maleta se sentó en el suelo, cansado— Pero quiero que sepas que tu abuela te echa de menos…— dijo mientras miraba a su hijo mayor.

— Dile que la próxima vez iré, aunque tenga previsto salir del país… cuando vuelva a Japón haré una visita a Nagano— La cara del castaño se ensombreció un poco.

— Sano… ¿De verdad quieres irte con tu madre?— Sanosuke estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que su progenitor le hiciera esa pregunta. El joven se llevó una mano al pelo.

— Yo…

— ¡No me parece justo!— Yahiko entró en el salón enfadado— ¿Por qué el cabeza de pollo puede pasar las Navidades con sus amigos y yo tengo que irme al campo contigo?

— Porque yo cumplo en febrero 18 años y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana— Respondió el hermano mayor desde donde se encontraba— Y porque es tu responsabilidad como hijo acompañar a tu padre en un viaje tan largo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan moralista, Zanza?

— ¡Maldito enano!— Sanosuke se lanzó a por su hermano y lo tomó de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Una risa hizo que los dos hermanos dejaran de pelearse. Kamishi se reía desde su sitio a carcajada limpia, tuvo que dejar su pipa sobre el cenicero mientras que con una mano se sujetaba la barriga.

— ¿Papá?

— Voy a echar de menos vuestras peleas…— El hombre se limpió con la mano una lágrima que caía de su ojo derecho. El pecho de Sanosuke se contrajo mientras que soltaba el cuello de la camisa del uniforme de su hermano pequeño. Era cierto… había decidido irse y aquello conllevaba no volver a vivir en aquella casa que lo había visto crecer con su hermano y su padre, no estar cerca de Kaoru y de sus comidas, no poder disfrutar de las cenas en el Akabeko…

— ¡Sí menos mal que has decidido irte!— el hermano pequeño colocó bien su camisa— Voy a hacer una fiesta de celebración en tu habitación en cuanto…— Yahiko dejó de hablar al ver como su hermano se levantaba del suelo en silencio— ¿Sano?— El castaño dejó el comedor donde se encontraba su familia y subiendo las escaleras se dirigió a su cuarto.

Entró y se tumbó en la cama bocarriba y colocó su brazo derecho sobre su rostro. La luz del crepúsculo inundaba se colaba por la ventana y el sonido lejano del tren se escuchaba ligeramente entre las paredes de su habitación.

Era cierto… no había sido realmente consciente del todo hasta que su padre se lo había vuelto a preguntar. Había tomado la decisión de irse… viajar, ver mundo, abrir su mente y… olvidar. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara aceptar la oferta de su madre para Estudiar en los Estados Unidos y vivir con ella, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Tendría la oportunidad de conocerla, de aprender, de formarse un buen futuro, todo aquello que la gente que lo quería había querido que hiciese desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se había reformado, había sorprendido a sus profesores y a sus amigos. Al final había sido cierto lo que dijo el director Seijuro Hiko un lejano día de abril de hacía ya casi dos años… los recuerdos que estaba haciendo en la preparatoria, disfrutando y aprovechando su juventud no los iba a olvidar nunca…

Nunca iba a olvidar el día en el que la vio por primera vez subida en el atril del escenario del gimnasio, ni iba a olvidar cuando la salvó de los matones que luego se convirtieron en sus amigos, tampoco iba a olvidar su castigo en el Consejo Estudiantil, ni el viaje que realizaron aquel verano en el que pasó la noche en vela cuidándola porque tenía fiebre… tampoco el festival escolar de 2º, ni el beso que le robó en la casa del terror… no iba a olvidar las pasadas Navidades… ni el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo en secreto, ni cuando lo acogió en su casa cuando estuvo huyendo de su madre, ni siquiera quería olvidar aquella amarga y absurda discusión en la azotea. Todos aquellos recuerdos eran suyos y los guardaría en su mente hasta que llegara su hora…

Sintió como algo recorría su mejilla ¿Estaba llorando?

Con rabia saltó de la cama y se limpió de un manotazo la lágrima que acababa de salir de su ojo. ¡No podían estar juntos! ¡Aquello fue una locura desde el principio! Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si fuese un león enjaulado mientras intentaba sacarse a Megumi Takani de la cabeza.

Llevaban tiempo separados, tiempo sin hablar. Aquella era toda respuesta que necesitaba.

Tenía que alejarse y Japón y Tokio le recordarían siempre lo que tuvo y lo que al final no había podido alcanzar.

La pregunta de su padre volvió a pasarle por la cabeza.

Tuvo respuesta inmediata.

Sí, estaba seguro.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Ahora mismo tengo la sensación de haber tomado el tablero donde se encontraban todos los personajes del fic, haberlo tirarlo a suelo y desperdigarlos a todos (excepto a Kaoru y a Kenshin que los he pegado con super-glue)_

 _Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo un lunes más._

 _Hoy he podido tener el capítulo listo desde bien temprano, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Personalmente, este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta, a pesar de este caos que he armado en un momento. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois los mejores, también gracias por leer y seguir fielmente este fic cada semana, me hacéis muy feliz._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 33. La lógica del amor_**


	34. Capítulo 33 La lógica del amor

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **La lógica del amor**

 **M** egumi Takani apretó en su hombro las asas de su mochila y emprendió con paso ligero la marcha hacia la academia. Sacó su libro de ciencias y comenzó a ojearlo sin dejar de caminar. Era 23 de diciembre, ya habían dado comienzo las vacaciones de Navidad y al día siguiente se celebraría la fiesta tradicional navideña del Consejo Estudiantil, primer evento que Sayo Amakusa organizaba como presidenta. Ella misma en persona la había asaltado aquel día en la clase de 3ºA para invitarla a ir, argumentándole que sería bueno para ella despejarse de la presión de los exámenes.

Pero no podía permitirse perder ni un solo minuto y mucho menos… asistir a fiestas. Continuó caminando con su mirada puesta en las páginas del libro, intentando introducir fervientemente aquellos contenidos en su cabeza, tratando comprenderlos. Pero el nudo que tenía instaurado en su garganta se lo impedía, sus sienes comenzaron a dolerle sin control y su pecho se encogió. Paró la marcha y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Siempre le ocurría aquello cuando dejaba a la vista un resquicio de su corazón.

Desde que había recibido la visita de sus padres, la presión a la que se estaba auto-sometiendo era prácticamente inhumana.

Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar. Dar la talla, dar la talla, dar la talla.

Aquello se lo repetía una y otra vez como un rosario en su cabeza.

Pero cada vez que la imagen de un joven, sonriente y despreocupado castaño inundaba su mente… todo se iba al traste. Su corazón volvió a encogerse. Una batalla interna se estaba desarrollando en su interior y ella misma había decidido esconderla en un armario con llave y centrarse en sus estudios.

Pero al armario cada vez le costaba más mantenerse cerrado, y más cuando su mente divagaba sobre la posibilidad de que Sanosuke se había rendido de verdad con ella… si no iba a volver a intentar hablarle, si no la iba a asaltar sin permiso como tantas otras veces había hecho, desestabilizándola en todos los sentidos…

Gruñó.

Se odió a sí misma al verse envuelta en aquellos pensamientos de nuevo… ¿Desde cuándo ella era una mujer de ilusiones? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en situaciones hipotéticas que no iban a ocurrir? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Tenía que ser científica, tenía que centrarse en la realidad y en lo que tenía. Y la realidad estaba bien clara.

Su examen sería tras las vacaciones de Navidad, el día 15 de enero. Y no tenía ni un solo segundo que perder. Volvió a cerrar el armario de sus pensamientos con fuerza y se llenó la cabeza de fórmulas y contenidos científicos que debía de manejar a la perfección si quería tener alguna posibilidad de acceder a la universidad y conseguir el objetivo que tanto había ansiado, mucho antes de conocer a Sanosuke.

Convertirse en médico.

Continuó caminando con el ceño fruncido, iba justo a girar la esquina para adentrarse en la calle principal cuando alguien llamó soberanamente su atención. Sentado en uno de los bancos que había junto a una máquina expendedora, y con una lata de café negro en la mano, se encontraba su amigo Aoshi. La expresión que dibujaba en su rostro le llamó la atención.

Tuvo un dilema, no sabía si debía parar o no, si llegaba tarde a la academia perdería parte de su valiosísimo tiempo de estudio, pero no pudo evitar que sus piernas dejaran de caminar cuando llegó junto al banco. El hombre de hielo tenía su mirada clavada en la lata de café, sus cejas dibujaban una expresión extraña. No alzó la cabeza cuando su amiga paró la marcha justo enfrente de él.

— ¿Aoshi?— Megumi lo miró extrañada— ¿No vas a estudiar esta tarde?— preguntó al verlo fuera del instituto. Normalmente su amigo dedicaba las tardes a estar en la biblioteca del centro.

— Hoy no puedo— dijo, su tono de voz era frío como el hielo. Megumi sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

— Eso es algo muy extraño en ti…— susurró.

— Puede ser…— respondió escueto.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó extrañada.

— Ya que estás aquí, Megumi… me gustaría preguntarte una cosa— la chica miró con atención a su amigo— Es sobre… cuando este verano me obligaste a asistir a la final que jugó el equipo de béisbol ¿Recuerdas?— Aoshi dirigió sus ojos a los de una Megumi que no pudo evitar esconder su sorpresa.

— Si…— respondió.

— ¿Por qué?— la voz del hombre de hielo fue áspera— Y quiero que seas sincera conmigo— Megumi le mantuvo la mirada a su amigo y pudo leer algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto… era… ¿Confusión?— La joven guardó el libro que llevaba en sus manos en la mochila y se sentó en el banco junto a él.

— Está bien— dijo— Kenshin me lo pidió.

— ¿Kenshin?

— Fue por Makimachi— confesó mientras volvía a mirarlo a los ojos. Aoshi los abrió con sorpresa.

— ¿Tú…?

— Yo me puse de acuerdo con Kenshin para que vinieras al partido y pudieses verla— confesó con un serio tono de voz— Kaoru Kamiya y… Sanosuke… nos contaron que Makimachi te había confesado sus sentimientos y que tú no le habías dado una respuesta— Megumi apretó la mochila en su pecho— Ahora me parece estúpido, pero en aquel momento pesé que sería una buena idea… darte un empujón— Aoshi bajó su mirada al suelo.

— Con que fue eso…

— Perdóname— el frío tono de voz que empleó Megumi llamó la atención del hombre de hielo— Soy consciente de que tus estudios son algo muy importante para ti… y por culpa de estas chiquilladas te hemos distraído.

— No…— el hombre de hielo apretó la lata en su mano— Es solo que… llevo demasiado tiempo sin comprender lo que me ocurre— Megumi lo miró.

— Ocurre que hemos sido descuidados— suspiró mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie— Perdona las molestias Aoshi, te prometo que no volveré a hacer una cosa así— la joven se colocó la mochila en su hombro y tapó bien su cuello con su bufanda azul— Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a la academia.

— Megumi— escuchar su nombre llamó su atención— No es necesario que te disculpes por nada…

— Si, sí que lo es— respondió seria— Buenas tardes.

— De modo que… ¿Así es como se reacciona cuando un vínculo afectivo tan fuerte se rompe?— aquella pregunta hizo que Megumi parara la marcha de golpe.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar a su amigo a la cara. Se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.

— Llevo un tiempo… investigando mucho— explicó— Me he fijado en Kenshin… y en ti… Te he visto actuar con Zanza y la única conclusión que era capaz de alcanzar era… que te habías vuelto completamente loca al estar saliendo con él… pero… ahora lo veo diferente— Aoshi se puso en pie y tiró la lata bacía en la papelera— Desde hacía un tiempo no era capaz de comprender muchas cosas y ahora poco a poco lo voy entendiendo… aunque aún hay preguntas en mi cabeza y ninguna de ellas tiene lógica… es muy difícil de comprender…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cuando Kenshin y Kamiya cortaron… Kenshin tenía la misma expresión en la cara que tienes tú— sus ojos fríos miraron a la joven pelinegra— Y se comportaba de manera diferente… al igual que tú…— explicó.

— No digas tonterías…

— Sí… tienes razón— Aoshi se colocó la mochila en el hombro— Son tonterías… pero… me hacen pensar…— suspiró, el joven emprendió la marcha rumbo al instituto, pero paró de nuevo sus pasos y dirigió sus ojos a la máquina expendedora— Es… una lógica extraña… se supone que cuando te separas de algo que te distrae de tus objetivos, la concentración hacia tu meta debería de ser mayor… pero… no lo es— susurró.

Megumi se quedó paralizada. Observó como Aoshi volvía a emprender la marcha y se alejaba de ella. Lo conocía ya seis años y le sorprendió aquella aura de tristeza que lo envolvía. Nunca había visto los ojos azules y fríos de su amigo expresando tantos sentimientos. Y nunca… le habían dicho unas palabras que describieran tan bien los sentimientos que se arremolinaban con fuerza en su pecho y que se empeñaba en ignorar.

* * *

— ¡Senpai! ¡Me alegra mucho poder ver que ha venido al final!— Sayo Amakusa dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio aparecer a Sanosuke por la puerta de la clase de 1º A. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le entregaba un plato de piña pelada que había traído de la frutería de su padre.

— Hola Sayo— saludó.

— ¡Jefe!— Sano miró hacia la clase y distinguió a su pandilla ayudando a Shozo a colocar los dulces en la mesa— ¡Has venido!— Sanosuke amplió su sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto!— dijo mientras entraba en el aula.

— Nos encanta que esté aquí senpai— dijo Shozo con una sonrisa— Desde que dejasteis el Consejo Estudiantil… todo se ha vuelto… más tranquilo.

— La verdad es que yo también siento que me falta algo— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo.

— ¿Cómo lleva la preparación del examen?— Sayo Amakusa se internó de nuevo en el aula con varias bolsas de patatas fritas. Sano enmudeció.

— Bueno…— comenzó a decir mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca— Bien… ¡Por cierto! ¡No me habíais dicho que veníais a la fiesta!— cambió de tema mientras señalaba a Beshimi, Hyoutoko y Shikijou. Estos dibujaron enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Han'nya también se encontraba entre ellos pero, al contrario que el trío de idiotas, se encontraba sentado en una silla leyendo con interés el libro de física.

— Sayo-chan nos invitó personalmente— informó Beshimi sonrojado.

— En agradecimiento por ayudarla con la campaña de elección de presidenta— terminó Shikijou. Sanosuke entornó los ojos y miró a sus amigos.

— No sé cómo siempre os la termináis apañando apara codearos con los altos cargos del instituto— apuntó.

— Uno tiene sus recursos— dijo Beshimi sin un ápice de modestia en su voz.

— ¡Hola chicos!— Kenshin entró en el aula cargado de dulces navideños y acompañado de Kaoru. Ambos entraron en la clase y se pusieron a ayudar al trío de idiotas con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Sano no pudo evitar mirar hacia el final de la clase, donde Tomoe Yukishiro que estaba decorando la tarta de navidad, apretó con tanta fuerza la manga pastelera que se pasó con la nata.

En aquel momento, una cabellera castaña asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la clase. Soujiro sonrió cuando vio a sus amigos.

— ¡Feliz Navidad!— dijo mientras entraba en la clase y se quitaba el abrigo.

— ¡Seta-senpai! Muchas gracias por venir— Sayo hizo una reverencia al ver al que fue su compañero de Consejo.

— Amakusa-san— Sou dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Es tu primera fiesta de Navidad ¡Es lo mínimo que podría hacer!— Sayo dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verlos a todos.

Soujiro se dirigió al fondo de la clase donde dejó su abrigo y miró a su alrededor, pudo distinguir a Sano, que observaba como Kaoru y Kenshin colocaban dulces en una bandeja. Se acercó hasta él con paso lento.

— Vaya… al final has venido— Sano quitó su mirada de los dulces navideños y la posó en su ex compañero de equipo.

— Sí… no tenía nada mejor que hacer— respondió.

— Bueno… es Navidad… pensaba que ibas a pasarla con Megumi— Soujiro miró atentamente la reacción de su amigo. Había dado en el clavo, Sano se removió incómodo en su sitio.

— La Kitsune tiene mucho que estudiar— dijo con la voz neutra— No creo que venga a la fiesta— Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Ya veo…— dijo el pitcher mientras se apoyaba en una mesa. Iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Sanosuke girara su cuello con velocidad. En su rostro se dibujó una ligera expresión de decepción al comprobar que era Shozo que había entrado en la clase lleno de refrescos para la fiesta— ¿Esperas a alguien?— Sano lo miró.

— No— respondió seco.

— Pues o lo parece…— Sou miró interrogante a su amigo, miró a los lados y se fijó en que nadie lo miraba— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Megumi?— aquella pregunta fue tan directa que Sanosuke dio un respingo inesperado. Soujiro no necesitó más respuestas. Iba a volver a hablar cuando la puerta de la clase volvió a abrirse, aquella vez fue él el que no pudo evitar mirar a la persona que entraba en el aula. Misao Makimachi sonrió a Sayo Amakusa cuando esta se acercó hasta ella para saludarla.

Con esfuerzo, bajó su mirada mientras sentía como la presión de su pecho se hacía más fuerte. Apretó los puños.

La fiesta no tardó en dar comienzo, tras la llegada de Misao, algunas compañeras de clase de Sayo Amakusa, Cho y varios componentes del equipo de béisbol también aparecieron por el aula. Un agradable grupo de personas se reunió en torno a una Sayo que los llamó a todos a que formara un circulo alrededor de la clase y repartieron los refrescos. La joven Amakusa miró a todos sus compañeros en el aula.

— Agradezco mucho que hayáis podido encontrar un hueco de vuestros estudios para venir a la fiesta— comenzó a hablar mientras alzaba su brazo— Falta gente, pero entendemos que los exámenes de acceso son algo muy importante, por lo que me gustaría… poder repetir algo como esto en el futuro, cuando estemos todos libres de presiones e incertidumbres.

Sano escuchó las palabras de la joven Amakusa sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada a la puerta del aula. Apretó ligeramente el vaso de refresco en su mano. Estaba claro que no iba a ir…

— Por eso, y en nombre de todo los que formamos y han formado el Consejo Estudiantil, me gustaría brindar por todas las cosas buenas que nos quedan por vivir— Sayo iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido de la puerta corredera abriéndose, llamó su atención.

Todo el mundo giró su cuello hacia la persona que estaba entrando en el aula. Misao tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa que se encontraba justo detrás de ella al distinguir el enorme cuerpo de Aoshi Shinomori entrando en 1º A. La sala se quedó en silencio. El mejor alumno del centro solía asistir a aquellas celebraciones porque siempre era Megumi Takani la que le insistía en ir.

— ¡Aoshi!— Kenshin, que se encontraba en un rincón de la clase dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¡No pensábamos que fueses a venir! ¡Falta realmente poco para tu examen de ingreso!— Aoshi miró a su amigo mientras dejaba su mochila en una de las mesas y se quitaba el abrigo negro.

— Siempre he asistido a la fiesta de Navidad del Consejo…— dijo— Aunque Megumi haya dejado de ser la presidenta…— Aoshi dirigió sus fríos ojos azules a Sayo Amakusa— Puedo asistir este último año ¿No?— la castaña lo miró con sorpresa.

— Shinomori-senpai… ¡Por supuesto que es bienvenido!— Exclamó— Eres un gran amigo de Takani-senpai y está más que invitado a una fiesta como esta— dijo con una sonrisa.

Kenshin se acercó a Aoshi y le colocó un vaso con refresco en la mano.

— Vaya… que sorpresa verte por aquí— dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro. Se fijó en que los ojos azules de su amigo estaban clavados en una persona en particular— ¿Tan importante se ha vuelto tu investigación que vas a perder tiempo de preparación de tu examen?— preguntó.

— Mi examen está más que preparado— informó Aoshi— Y hasta que no resuelva esto… creo que no voy a poder concentrarme en nada más— Kenshin sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

— Vaya… ¿Te estás acercando a la respuesta?— susurró.

— Se ha rendido— dijo Aoshi seco, Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?— el pelirrojo intentó rebajar su tono de voz mientras carraspeaba, se colocó al lado de su amigo e intentó disimular— ¿Misao?— Aoshi continuaba con sus ojos fijos en la otra punta de la clase.

— Me dio una respuesta a mi pregunta— dijo.

— ¿Y?— Kenshin también llevó sus ojos a Misao, era obvio que la joven Makimachi tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, mezcla entre tristeza e incertidumbre, que intentaba disimular con una sonrisa.

— No ha sido una respuesta… satisfactoria— respondió. Kenshin no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Vaya…

— Ha sido lógica… pero no satisfactoria— aclaró. Aoshi sintió como su amigo le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

— Ósea… que no estás de acuerdo con que se haya rendido— El hombre de hielo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al pelirrojo— Pues… creo que sí que te estás acercando a la respuesta...— Sin borrar su sonrisa dejó a su amigo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su novia para compartir con ella alguno de los dulces que decoraban las mesas.

Misao intentaba por todos los medios mantener su concentración en lo que Beshimi y Cho le estaban contando acerca del nuevo acuario que habían abierto la semana pasada en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Pero se le hacía muy difícil mantener la atención cuando sentía la intensa mirada de Aoshi sin separarse de ella ni un segundo.

Todo aquello era extraño, desde que decidió decirle al hombre de hielo que se había rendido, no lo había vuelto a ver por la biblioteca. Había pasado una semana en la que estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que Aoshi nunca había llegado a sentir nada por ella, que todas las pequeñas ilusiones que se había hecho durante aquellos meses eran mentira, que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano y que tenía que centrarse en sus nuevas metas.

Pero toda aquella semana de auto-convencimiento se había ido al traste desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto aparecer por la puerta del aula ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Desde cuando asistía a una fiesta por su propio pie, sin la insistencia de una Megumi que estaba ausente?

Sus manos transpiraron sin control y sintió los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. No, no, no.

Aquello era muy injusto.

Había decidido dejarlo ir ¿Por qué?

— … y también hay tiburones ¡Y dicen que han traído a una cría de ballena que están curándola porque su madre murió!

— Vaya ¡Tenemos que ir!— dijo Beshimi emocionado cual niño pequeño— ¡Jefe!— gritó el joven a un Sanosuke que se encontraba apoyado en una de las mesas con su vaso de refresco en la mano y perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— ¡Cuando hagas tu examen de ingreso tenemos que ir al nuevo acuario que han abierto!— gritó emocionado.

— ¿Acuario?— preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— Beshimi sintió como si Sano le hubiese puesto una losa gigante en la espalda.

— Es nuevo, lo abrieron la semana pasada— informó Cho con una sonrisa— Sabemos que los que estudiáis estáis muy ocupados, pero podríamos ir después de vuestros exámenes— dijo con una sonrisa— Dentro de poco nos separaremos, nos quedan muy pocos meses para disfrutar como estudiantes de preparatoria— el rubio le pasó el brazo por el cuello a Beshimi y ambos jóvenes dibujaron enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sano se llevó una mano al pelo y bajó la mirada, suspiró pensando en que quizás ya era el momento, lo estaba demorando demasiado. Miró el reloj que presidía la clase y se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las siete de la tarde. Debía darse prisa y volver a casa para mandarle a su madre los documentos del traslado que había solicitado aquella mañana al profesor Yukyuuzan. Cerró el puño mientras alzaba su mirada y observaba a todos los que llenaban aquella clase.

Sayo y Shozo hablaban animados entre ellos en el centro de la clase, Kaoru y Kenshin comían dulces navideños con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros acompañados de un serio Aoshi, Han'nya seguía sentado en el mismo sitio con su libro de física, sus amigos y los componentes del equipo de béisbol reían a carcajadas sobre algún comentario de Cho, Soujiro también reía a mientras miraba a su amigo imitar a una ballena. Misao se encontraba entre ellos, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

Cuanto los iba a echar de menos…

Suspiró mientras dejaba el vaso de refresco sobre una de las mesas y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los abrigos. No quería quedarse después de dar la noticia.

Tomó su abrigo y se giró para ponerse de cara a la clase con una sonrisa.

— Chicos— dijo mientras alzaba un poco la voz, la estancia quedó en silencio al ver a Sano con el abrigo negro entre sus manos.

— ¿Te vas ya?— preguntó Kaoru con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

— Si…— respondió Sano.

— ¡Pero si aún es muy pronto!— exclamó Shikijou— ¡Y después habíamos pensado en ir al karaoke o algo!— Sano sonrió.

— Bueno… tengo un poco de prisa…— confesó— Pero no quería irme sin deciros antes una cosa— Kaoru alzó una ceja al notar el extraño tono de voz de su amigo— Siento no poder acompañaros a ver el nuevo acuario…— Cho frunció el ceño— He decidido que… me iré a los Estados Unidos, después de año nuevo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el aula de 1º A.

— ¿Estados… Unidos?— Beshimi fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar, pues el resto de personas estaban tan sorprendidas frente a la noticia que no fueron capaces de hilar pensamientos. Sano sonrió.

— Voy a irme con mi madre— explicó— Es una gran oportunidad.

— Pero…— Cho frunció el ceño— ¿Después de año nuevo?— preguntó.

— Completaré mis estudios allí, mejoraré con el idioma y en septiembre comenzaré la universidad— le explicó— Ha sido un placer… haber compartido tantos recuerdos con vosotros.

Kaoru, que se encontraba al fondo de la clase sintió un latigazo en su pecho y miró a su mejor amigo ¿Lo que estaba diciendo Sanosuke era verdad?

— Me voy ya— se despidió el castaño mientras se colocaba el abrigo. Todo el mundo continuaba atónito. Sano les dedicó una última sonrisa y salió del aula. En aquel momento, Kaoru reaccionó.

— Sujétame esto— dijo mientras le daba su vaso a un Kenshin que también estaba intentando procesar la noticia que les acababa de dar Sanosuke.

Kaoru salió del aula corriendo y alcanzó a su amigo a mitad del pasillo.

— ¡Sano!— dijo cuando lo alcanzó y lo tomó de un brazo— ¿Qué es eso de que te vas a los Estados Unidos?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El castaño la miró con una sonrisa.

— Siento no habértelo dicho antes Kao-chan…— dijo— Pero si te lo decía demasiado pronto quizás conseguirías que cambiara de opinión.

— ¿Y se puede saber el porqué de esta decisión?— preguntó alterada— ¿Tú no ibas a ir a Tokio? ¿No ibas a estudiar en la universidad de Juntendo con Megumi?— la mirada de Sanosuke se oscureció y se dirigió hacia el suelo.

— Eso… es pasado…

— ¿Qué?

— Megumi y yo ya no estamos juntos— confesó. Kaoru dibujó sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo que ya no estáis junt…?— la joven enmudeció. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido durante todo ese tiempo. Había estado tan concentrada en sus estudios y en su felicidad que había olvidado fijarse en su mejor amigo… y ahora iba a perderlo— ¡No puedes irte!— exclamó.

— Es una decisión que ya está tomada— informó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y continuaba caminando.

— ¡Sano!— Kaoru lo miró suplicante en el oscuro pasillo. El castaño no se giró y continuó hasta perderse por las escaleras que conectaban con el piso de abajo. Lo último que vio Kaoru fueron las puntas de su cinta roja moviéndose con la inercia de sus pasos.

* * *

Tras la noticia de Sanosuke, un ambiente triste llenó el aula donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta de Navidad. Sayo Amakusa decidió dar por terminada la velada mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro y todos se dedicaron a recoger las cosas en silencio.

Kaoru salió al pasillo con su teléfono móvil en la mano para llamar al padre del castaño. Descubrió que este estaba en Nagano y que no podía atenderla en persona, pero aun así, le dijo que Sanosuke tenía pensamientos de irse a mediados de enero, de modo que aún tendrían tiempo para intentar convencerlo tras año nuevo. Kaoru suspiró al escuchar al padre de su amigo.

— Le daré unos días…— terminó diciendo— Intentaré esperar a ver si se pone en contacto conmigo.

— _Creo que es lo mejor Kao-chan_ …— la voz de Kamishi se escuchaba cansada _— Por eso no he insistido mucho para que venga a Nagano con su hermano y conmigo... Ahora que está solo quizás necesite tiempo para pensarlo con la cabeza fría._

— Señor Sagara tú hijo no ha tenido nunca la cabeza fría— respondió mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

En la clase, el resto de amigos se encontraban ayudando a recoger los restos de la fiesta de Navidad que había terminado teniendo ese sabor tan amargo al final.

— Pues… puede que tenga razón con lo de que es una gran oportunidad…— Comentó Cho mientras tiraba en una bolsa de basura los vasos de plástico vacíos. Miró fugazmente al pasillo, donde Kaoru continuaba hablando por teléfono con el padre de Sano.

—Si… pero todo ha sido… demasiado repentino— Soujiro aún se encontraba en un estado de shock. Sabía que algo le ocurría a su amigo, pero jamás esperaría que decidiera irse del país.

— No puedo creer que el jefe se vaya a ir…— Beshimi ayudaba a recoger con una expresión triste en la cara.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada antes? ¿Decide irse así por qué sí?— Misao se puso en pie y apretó su puño— ¡Ese maldito cabeza de pollo descerebrado! ¿Y qué pasa con sus amigos?

— Es evidente que algo ha ocurrido con Takani…— comentó Sou.

— Sano no nos ha dicho nada…— comentó la ojiverde con una expresión triste en la cara— Tras las clases él se iba a su casa y de verdad pensaba que se estaba preparando el examen a Juntendo. No pensé que hubiese ocurrido nada.

— Yo… la verdad es que yo sí que lo he seguido un par de veces…— La atención de todo el mundo se centró en un Sou que se vio rodeado de miradas. Suspiró— Me resultaba extraña su seriedad… las veces que lo seguí después de clase se iba a la ribera del río… y allí se pasaba las tardes.

— ¿Haciendo qué?— preguntó Misao.

— Pensando… supongo— respondió Soujiro mientras se encogía de hombros. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Todos giraron su cuello.

— ¡No puede ser!— Shikijou apretaba su puño sobre la mesa que había golpeado con el ceño fruncido— Nosotros decidimos dejarle espacio y tiempo para que estudiara por eso intentamos no molestarlo mucho— su puño tembló— ¡No sabíamos que había ocurrido esto!

— No lo sabíais ni vosotros ni nadie, Shikijou— dijo Misao mientras le colocaba una mano en el brazo a su amigo que temblaba de impotencia.

— Megumi se estaba comportando de manera diferente— la voz de Aoshi llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el aula que giraron sus cuellos sorprendidos al verlo participar en la conversación— Supuse que fue porque su relación con Zanza terminó.

— ¿No se lo habías comentado a nadie?— preguntó Cho.

— A ella— respondió serio— De todas formas… no pensaba que fuese un tema en el que tuviera que inmiscuirme.

— ¡Pues ahora nuestro amigo se va!— Soujiro encaró al hombre de hielo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás insinuando que es culpa mia que tú no te hayas atrevido a preguntar lo que le ocurría a tu amigo?— aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe para Sou. Los ojos fríos de Aoshi lo miraban con un deje de enfado, él le mantuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No te atrevas a juzgar mi manera de comportarme!— respondió a la vez que la tensión se extendía por el aula.

— Vamos, vamos— Cho se puso entre los dos jóvenes que continuaban dedicándose miradas desafiantes— No podemos lamentarnos sobre algo que ya es pasado. Vamos a esperar a ver que nos dice Kaoru y ya pensamos una solución ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya!— exclamó Hyoutoko.

—Si ha tomado una decisión nosotros poco podemos hacer para cambiarlo de parecer…— Misao, que estaba un poco incómoda por la tensión que se había generado entre Sou y Aoshi, decidió poner paz— Lo mejor será que esperemos…

— Vale— Cho se llevó una mano al pelo y miró a su alrededor— ¿Queréis que hagamos algo? Ir a una cafetería a poner nuestras ideas en claro y ver si podemos articular un plan para convencer a Sanosuke que no haga esta locura.

— Me parece bien— Kaoru entró en el aula y tomó su abrigo— Su padre me ha dicho que lo mejor será que le dejemos un tiempo solo, pero que hablemos con él antes de que tome el avión. El señor Sagara tampoco está muy de acuerdo con que se vaya, pero… no quiere interferir en las decisiones de su hijo— informó.

— ¡Estúpido cabeza de pollo!— gruñó entre dientes.

— Entonces… ¿No hacemos nada de momento?— preguntó Cho extrañado. Kaoru suspiró.

— Es el consejo que me ha dado su padre…— la joven dirigió sus ojos a Kenshin que la miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa triste— Y creo que lo mejor es que le dejemos su espacio, ahora que nos lo ha dicho… puede que recapacite y si no lo hace, iré yo a que recapacite— dijo— De momento dejémoslo solo.

— ¿Y Megumi sabe algo de esto?— preguntó Misao. Todos la miraron.

— Creo que no…— respondió la joven de la cinta azul con su teléfono aún en la mano. Un silencio espeso inundó el aula.

— ¿No creéis que debería saberlo?— Por primera vez, Sayo Amakusa dio su opinión, ella se encontraba apoyada en una de las mesas escuchando atentamente la conversación de sus amigos— Si hay alguien que de verdad es importante para Sagara-senpai es ella…

— Ella está estudiando en la academia— informó Aoshi serio— No responde al teléfono, lo lleva siempre desconectado para no distraerse de sus estudios.

— Vaya…— Kaoru suspiró— De todas formas… tenemos tiempo, no ganamos nada lamentándonos. A lo mejor luego el propio Sanosuke nos llama diciendo que ha cambiado de opinión— Kaoru se dirigió a tomar su abrigo.

— Sigo pensando que esperar a que recapacite no es la mejor solución— Opinó Shikijou serio.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a su casa y lo atamos de pies y manos para que no tome el avión?— respondió Kaoru— Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya… pero ahora mismo necesitamos dejarle su tiempo, créeme conozco a Sano y cuanto más en desacuerdo estemos con su decisión, más motivos le estaremos dando para irse— el ex pandillero bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Pues en ese caso… lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya… poco hacemos aquí lamentándonos, tenemos que pensar en algo— Cho miró a Sou que se encontraba apoyado en una de las mesas con la mirada perdida— ¿Vienes?— le preguntó a su amigo al ver que todos se colocaban sus abrigos y tomaban sus pertenencias.

— No…— respondió— Si eso, luego os alcanzo. Voy a quedarme ayudando a Amakusa a terminar— informó.

— Cómo quieras— Soujiro vio como todos abandonaban el aula con bolsas de basura y hablando sobre la noticia que les había dado Sano. El castaño suspiró… La verdad es que había sido buena idea no dar de momento la suya...

Terminaron rápido de recoger, tan solo tuvieron que colocar bien las mesas de la clase y llevar varias cosas a la sala del Consejo.

— Muchas gracias Seta-senpai— Le dijeron sus compañeros mientras entraban en la sala.

— No ha sido nada…— Sou dejó lo que llevaba encima de una de las mesas. Dirigió sus ojos a la ventana y vio como sus compañeros salían por la puerta principal del instituto. Pudo distinguirlos a todos pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que en el grupo que salía del centro educativo… faltaban dos personas.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya— Shozo se colocó el abrigo con una sonrisa— Amakusa-san ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?— Preguntó mientras su semblante se coloreaba ligeramente de rojo.

— Yo también necesito que me acompañen a casa, ya es muy tarde— Tomoe miró con una sonrisa siniestra un Shozo que no pudo ocultar la desilusión en su rostro.

— Por supuesto…— respondió educado. Aunque no pudo evitar un ligero tono de decepción.

— Bueno…— Sayo terminó de atarse el abrigo y esperó a que todos salieran de la sala para apagar las luces— Espero que paséis una feliz Navidad.

— Igualmente— dijo Sou mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Seguid sin mí— dijo cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, que ya se encontraba a oscuras, rumbo al piso de abajo— Tengo que comprobar una cosa.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos?— preguntó Sayo con una sonrisa.

— No será necesario, gracias.

Se despidieron con sonrisas. Una vez que Soujiro se había cerciorado de que Amakusa y los demás se habían alejado lo suficiente, caminó hacia donde se encontraban los aseos de los estudiantes. Tal y como supuso, la luz estaba encendida. Se apoyó en la pared y sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos decidió esperar. Miró hacia la ventana y observó el oscuro cielo de invierno cubierto de nubes, escuchó movimiento en el aseo de las chicas.

Suspiró.

Justo en ese momento, Misao salió de él mientras se secaba las manos con un pañuelo, se asustó al ver a Soujiro apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

— ¡Sou!— exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho— Que silencioso… ¿Habéis terminado ya de recoger?— preguntó mientras guardaba su pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul— Yo he dejado mis cosas en el casillero— la joven comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que conectaban con el piso de abajo— Si nos damos prisa alcanzaremos a Kaoru y a los demás. Han dicho de ir al Akabeko a idear un plan para convencer a Sanosuke, quizás si quedamos el día de año nuevo todos juntos y lo convencemos para que venga con nosotros, podemos conseguir que cambie de opinión.

— Misao…— la joven paró la marcha y se giró, se extrañó que el joven no se hubiese movido de donde estaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó con expresión confusa.

— Puede que con lo de Sanosuke… ya hayamos tenido demasiado, pero…— Soujiro bajó su mirada al suelo— Quería que tú fueses la primera en saberlo— Misao alzó las cejas.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Me han ofrecido una beca deportiva— Soujiro echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme mientras suspiraba— Y… la he aceptado. El año que viene iré a la universidad de Sapporo… podré jugar en un equipo de béisbol profesional— Misao miró al joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Sou… esa es una noticia estupenda…—

— Te dije que no me rendiría— el joven cortó a Misao mientras volvía a dirigir sus ojos a los de ella, se quedó callado unos segundos— Pero creo que el aceptar esta beca es el equivalente a rendirme.

— Yo…— la joven quedó paralizada, no esperaba aquellas palabras.

— Aunque sé que lo estás pasando bastante mal con Shinomori… sé que yo debería estar ahí apoyándote porque… de verdad creo que alguien como tú no se merece eso...— suspiró — Eres alegre, divertida, optimista, trabajadora, amigable… tienes el don de llenar de felicidad a todas las personas que se encuentran a tu alrededor…— Soujiro dibujó media sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo triste que era su situación— Pero hoy lo he vuelto a ver… cuando él aparece, tu atención hacia todo lo demás… disminuye— el joven hizo una ligera pausa para tomar aire— Por eso… creo que ya está bien. Solo tengo dos opciones… si fuese por mí te invitaría a venir a Hokkaido conmigo o, incluso, viajaría a Tokio siempre que me fuese posible para estar a tu lado, te preservaría, te apoyaría en todo lo que te propusieras, te amaría más que nadie en el mundo… como lo sigo haciendo hasta ahora…— Los ojos del joven se clavaron con intensidad en los de ella— La otra opción que me queda es… dejarte ir, aceptar que amas a otro hombre, rendirme y verte sufrir por no ser correspondida… Pero ser tu amigo y apoyarte en todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomes, aunque esas decisiones sean como pequeños puñales que se van clavando cada día más hondo en mi pecho… y es por eso mismo, por lo que me gustaría que respetases mi decisión de marcharme lejos…— Soujiro siguió mirando a la pelinegra que dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro— Yo también estoy viviendo un amor no correspondido y sé lo que duele ver a la persona que quieres y no poder acercarte a ella, no poder tocarla, no poder besarla, ni protegerla, ni darle todo lo que tienes…— el joven se separó de la pared y se acercó lentamente a ella— Por eso solamente te voy a pedir una cosa… un regalo de Navidad y graduación, si te parece bien— Dio otro paso— Un solo recuerdo que pueda guardar en mi corazón hasta el día que deje de amarte como lo hago…— La pelinegra seguía paralizada y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!— Respondió de repente, Soujiro paró la marcha y abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¡Ojalá fueses tú Sou! ¡Ojalá pudiera quererte tanto como tú me quieres a mí!— El silencio inundó el oscuro pasillo durante unos segundos— Sé que eres un gran chico, que eres bueno, considerado y sé que me amas…— Misao bajó su mirada y apretó sus pequeños puños, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente— Pero… si te dijese que sí… si correspondiera a tus sentimientos, te estaría mintiendo, te haría daño y yo no quiero hacerte eso ¡Por qué yo también te quiero! Y te puedo asegurar de que… si no existiese Shinomori-kun… me iría a Hokkaido contigo sin pensármelo…— Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, las lágrimas recorrían sin control el rostro de la ojiverde— ¡Pero existe! ¡Y soy incapaz de olvidarme de él! Le dije que me había rendido, pero conforme pasan los días… todo se hace más difícil para mí. Si te hiciese daño aceptando tus sentimientos y no poder corresponderlos como mereces… sería algo que jamás me perdonaría—

La muchacha dejó de hablar y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Soujiro, en un rápido movimiento, la había atrapado entre sus brazos y la abrazaba. Misao sintió como el chico temblaba ligeramente, ella no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo, colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven e intentó separarlo.

— No quiero hacerte daño…— Repitió en un susurro camuflado con el llanto, Sou había ocultado su rostro en el hombro de ella y esta sentía su respiración en su cuello. Se separó lentamente y volvió a mirarla a la cara, con el rostro muy cerca.

— Lo sé, y esa es una de las razones por las que cada vez me enamoro más de ti…— apoyó su frente en la de ella— Pero yo… necesito esto…— Respiró el aroma que desprendía la joven, sentía su cuerpo a través del uniforme, escuchaba su respiración agitada a causa del llanto... Guardó todas esas sensaciones en su cabeza, como un tesoro— Solo una vez… por favor… déjame besarte una única vez…— Misao soltó un gemido ahogado y no pudo evitar no apartarse cuando Soujiro llevó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

La joven quedó paralizada mientras veía como el joven jugador de béisbol la besaba en el desierto y oscuro pasillo del instituto. Se negó, no quería, sabía que aquello terminaría hiriendo a Soujiro… pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar relajar su cuerpo al sentir como las manos del chico subían por su espalda y la acercaba más a él, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ni agarrar las solapas de la chaqueta de su uniforme… no pudo evitar corresponder a aquel beso mientras sus lágrimas surcaban su rostro. En lo más profundo de su corazón deseó que fuese él, solamente él. Quería quererlo, necesitaba quererlo… pero al final la imagen seria y de mirada fría de Aoshi Shinomori siempre aparecía en su mente.

Soujiro llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la joven y profundizó el beso mientras que la apoyaba en la pared del pasillo. El beso era amargo, triste, irracional… pero le estaba correspondiendo. Su respiración se aceleró, la besó hambriento mientras que sus manos bajaron a su pequeña cintura y se pasearon por debajo de la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme de la joven, sobre el jersey beige que siempre llevaba en invierno.

La quería, la deseaba… sabía que estaba probando la fruta prohibida y no podía parar. Soujiro sintió como Misao hacía hacia atrás su cabeza, rompiendo el beso. El joven volvió a mirarla, sus ojos verdes y luminosos no dejaban de llorar, él dibujo una triste sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de Misao y con su dedo pulgar limpió sus lágrimas.

— Gracias…— Dijo. Y con entereza se separó de ella y dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras, dejando a Misao sola en el pasillo.

La joven seguía apoyada en la pared y cuando se vio liberada poco a poco fue dejándose caer en el suelo, su llanto estalló. Le había regalado su primer beso a Soujiro y… no opuso resistencia alguna.

El castaño se mordió los labios mientras bajaba las escaleras y sentía como unas lágrimas también comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, en ese momento su corazón se contrajo y sintió como, por fin… la estaba dejando ir. Cuando llegó al rellano la imagen que vio lo sorprendió.

Paró en seco.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó con tono áspero al distinguir a Aoshi Shinomori al final de las escaleras.

— Makimachi aún no ha bajado— Respondió escuetamente. Sou apretó su mandíbula.

— Ahí la tienes…— le dijo a un Aoshi que se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados— Lo has escuchado todo, ¿verdad?— el joven de cabello negro no lo miró. Soujiro dibujó una expresión de odio en su rostro— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de frío?!— El joven pitcher apretó sus puños con rabia contenida— ¡¿Cómo puedes tener la posibilidad de estar con una chica como Misao y desaprovecharla de esta forma?!

— Yo no soy como tú— Aoshi habló sin mirar al joven a la cara— Ni como ella…

— ¡Esa no es la cuestión Shinomori!— Soujiro lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza y lo obligó a que lo mirara, era mucho más bajo que él por lo que tenía que alzar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos— ¡No necesitas a alguien que sea como tú! ¡No necesitas a alguien al que tú puedas moldear! ¿Sabes acaso lo que es el amor?— El joven de ojos azules miró sorprendido al castaño que lo tomaba de la chaqueta y que tenía lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Puedes hacerte siquiera una idea de lo que la estás haciendo sufrir? ¿Solo una?— Aoshi bajó la mirada al no tener respuesta a aquella pregunta que tanto tiempo se había estado haciendo— El amor no se calcula, ni se entiende, ni se razona, solamente se siente y si no eres capaz de verlo… significa que no eres un ser humano— El mejor estudiante del centro tomó lentamente las muñecas del joven que lo sujetaba y soltó sus manos de su chaqueta.

— Se perfectamente lo que Makimachi siente por mí…

— ¿Y por qué le haces tanto daño? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre la llenas de ilusiones frustradas? ¿Por qué no eres claro con ella?— Soujiro estaba elevando un poco su tono de voz— ¡Ve! ¡Ve con ella y dile lo que sientes! ¡Aunque no sea nada! ¡Pero sé claro con ella por una vez en tu vida! ¡Deja de hacerle daño a la mujer a la que amo! ¡Maldito bastardo!— Con rabia, Soujiro volvió a tomarlo de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo empujó. Aoshi miró serio al que fue capitán del equipo de béisbol.

— ¿Y si no tengo respuesta? Y ¿Si no se lo que es?— La expresión que dibujó Aoshi en su rostro llamó la atención de Soujiro que sintió como la furia lo inundaba.

— ¡Bastardo!— el castaño de un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra el joven de pelo negro y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. Aoshi con la cara girada por la inercia del golpe, se quedó paralizado por un momento. Finalmente sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia Soujiro con un extraño brillo— Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo hacer esto— dijo el ex capitán del equipo de béisbol con la respiración entrecortada.

Aoshi, por fin, reaccionó.

Frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia Sou con el puño alzado, este recibió el golpe en la cara. En aquel momento, ambos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una pelea en medio del pasillo. El sonido del roce de sus zapatos sobre el suelo pulido y sus gruñidos de esfuerzo inundaron el solitario rellano de las escaleras que conectaban con los pisos superiores, forcejearon agarrándose de las chaquetas de sus uniformes mientras intentaban medir quien tenía más fuerza.

Soujiro fue ágil, se deshizo del agarre, giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas dándole de lleno en su ojo derecho, soltando toda la rabia y la impotencia que lo envolvían. Aoshi dibujó furia en su rostro mientras volvía a lanzarse hacia Soujiro con rabia esquivando los puñetazos que este repartía y respondiendo los golpes con furia, uno de sus puños dio en la boca del joven y otro en la mejilla alejándolo de él. Sou apoyó su mano en la rodilla y se limpió el labio que había comenzado a sangrar, alzó su mirada hacia Aoshi y volvió a lanzarse hacia él con el puño en alto.

— ¡Le has hecho daño a Misao!— gritó Sou mientras sentía como Aoshi esquivaba un golpe con un ágil movimiento fruto de su entrenamiento en kendo y lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa estrellándolo con fuerza en una de las paredes. El castaño sintió la parte baja de su cabeza golpear contra el hormigón y escuchó un fuerte pitido en sus oídos. Pero aquello no le impidió mantenerle la mirada a un furioso Aoshi que respiraba entrecortadamente con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la ceja. Su ceño estaba fruncido y apretaba los dientes con fuerza intentando controlar su agitada respiración, sus pupilas azules estaban clavadas en las de él.

— ¡Llevo mucho tiempo intentando entender todos estos sentimientos!— el joven de cabello negro alzó su voz en el oscuro pasillo sin soltar el agarre de la camisa de Sou— ¡Nunca había sentido algo así! ¡Nunca había distraído mi atención hacia otra persona! ¡Makimachi ha cambiado mis esquemas! Se ha introducido dentro de mí y… ¡Soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa!— Sou sintió como la fuerza con la que lo estaba sujetando disminuía poco a poco hasta que lo dejó libre, la expresión del hombre de hielo fue relajándose paulatinamente a la vez que iba siendo consciente de las palabras que había dicho en voz alta, Aoshi se llevó una mano a la cara. Soujiro lo miró, jamás lo había visto actuar de aquella manera, ni dibujar esa expresión que decía tantas cosas… En aquel momento lo comprendió todo.

— Pues parece que lo tienes bastante claro— Sou se arregló la chaqueta de su uniforme con una expresión seria en su rostro— Es eso precisamente lo que le tienes que decir a ella— El joven frunció el ceño lo miró furioso ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué Misao lo había elegido? Lo odió aún más si era posible— Si no consigues hacerla feliz… te juro que volveré y que me la llevaré, haré todo lo posible por que se olvide de ti— Amenazó. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del centro, dejando solo a Aoshi en el rellano de la escalera, paró la marcha y se dio la vuelta para volver a encararlo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo— ¡Solamente te voy a dar una oportunidad Shinomori! Y quiero que te quede claro que no hago esto por ti… sino por Misao…— El ex capitán se dirigió a la salida del centro, tomó su abrigo y sus zapatos de su casillero y, colocándoselos, salió hacia la fría noche de la ciudad mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le caía de su labio partido con la manga de su abrigo.

Aoshi se quedó totalmente solo en el rellano de las escaleras con los brazos caídos a cada uno de sus costados. No sabía que hacer… no sabía cómo actuar. Se odió a sí mismo por no poder controlar una situación como aquella, se llevó una mano a la frente retirándose el flequillo. Era la primera vez que se peleaba con alguien sin una espada de bambú de por medio. Sintió su ceja arder, notó dolor en sus nudillos y el latido intenso de su corazón lo inundó.

Pensó de nuevo en sus preguntas ¿Por qué Makimachi se había enamorado de él? ¿Qué significaba realmente estar enamorado de alguien? Se sintió inútil al no tener respuesta… al final, aquella era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Él, Aoshi Shinomori, conocido por ser el mejor alumno del centro… no sabía la respuesta.

El pelinegro seguía enzarzado en sus pensamientos cuando algo llamó su atención. Agudizó su oído y escuchó un llanto que venía del piso de arriba… No supo por qué, pero solamente dejó su mente en blanco y, sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo y aquellas las emociones en su pecho, por primera vez en su vida, decidió no razonar.

Se giró lentamente y subió las escaleras, escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos retumbar en las desiertas y oscuras paredes, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras que el sollozo se oía cada vez más próximo. Llegó al primer piso y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Misao Makimachi se encontraba sentada en el suelo del pasillo, apoyada en una pared, llorando. Parecía una niña pequeña que se había perdido y no encontraba a su madre. Su llanto se entremezclaba con suspiros y su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente. En ese momento algo se movió en su interior, una sensación extraña que no había sentido nunca. De nuevo volvió a moverse en contra de su voluntad, empujado por aquella fuerza invisible que podía con él, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la chica siempre alegre, optimista, habladora… la chica que se había convertido en su sombra los últimos años ¿Qué había visto ella en él? ¿Por qué era tan insistente? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a aquella pequeña persona?

Se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de ella y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana del pasillo, se distinguían las nubes a pesar de la oscuridad. Iba a nevar aquella noche, el suelo estaba frío, pero no le importó. Seguía escuchando el llanto de la chica que tenía al lado, pero no dijo nada, no sabía qué hacer aparte de quedarse allí sentado en el suelo, a su lado.

— No es justo— Esa frase sorprendió al moreno que inmediatamente miró a la joven que había a su lado, esta estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos— Esto no es justo Shinomori-kun…— Su larga trenza caía hasta el suelo y el pelo que se escapaba de ella tapaba su rostro. Aoshi suspiró y cerró los ojos ¿Qué debía hacer? En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de pregunta. La correcta era…

¿Qué quería hacer?

Hacía frío… bastante frío, a esas horas ya habían apagado la calefacción y la fiesta de Navidad había terminado hacía un rato… ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto salvo ellos dos… y Misao estaba allí, llorando.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre estaba allí, ya no recordaba un momento en el que estuviese solo, desde hacía dos años aquella chica se había empeñado en no dejarlo solo. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y poco a poco su razón empezó a entender. Un suspiró se escapó de su boca pensando en lo estúpido que había sido.

No había duda, la lógica del amor era extraña…

Con un rápido movimiento acercó a la joven que estaba llorando a su lado hacia él. Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo vivió como a cámara lenta, sintió como Aoshi la había sujetado de su hombro y la atraía hacia él, para finalmente abrazarla contra su pecho. Pudo oler el aroma que despendía su ropa y sintió como su mano apretaba su pequeño hombro atrapando entre sus dedos la tela de su chaqueta azul marino. Su llanto se paró de golpe, aunque sus lágrimas seguían recorriéndole el rostro ¿Qué era aquello? El joven cada vez la acercaba más, pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y sentir su respiración muy cerca de su rostro.

— Soy un imbécil— Susurró. Aquella confesión dejó helada a la muchacha que quedó paralizada en el regazo del chico— Lo siento Makimachi…—la joven sintió como Aoshi bajaba su rostro y lo apoyaba en su cabeza. El frío que sentía desapareció, a pesar de ser conocido como el hombre de hielo, su cuerpo desprendía mucho calor— ¿Qué debo de hacer?— El moreno siguió hablando, podía oler el aroma fresco que desprendía el pelo de la joven— Contigo nunca sé cómo actuar… siempre me dejas sin armas— Misao apretó entre sus manos la camisa blanca del chico mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Por favor…

— Nunca antes me había sentido así, nunca nadie había conseguido hacer que sintiese estas cosas…— habló serio— Nunca me ha gustado Seta, nunca me ha gustado verte reír con él, pasar el tiempo con él, no me gusta pensar que puede que exista la posibilidad de que te vayas con él y ya no estés conmigo— El joven apretó cada vez más el hombro de la joven, posesivo— Quiero que sigas viniendo a la biblioteca, que me saludes por las mañanas, que me sonrías… que no te rindas a pesar de que yo…

— Por favor, Aoshi…

— El otro día… me diste una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice… pero… yo no quiero que dejes de intentarlo, no quiero que te rindas— Misao intentó incorporarse para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero el joven la agarraba con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible cambiar de posición. En ese momento se sentía fatal, acababa de besar a Soujiro y ahora se encontraba en el pasillo en los brazos de Aoshi. Su corazón no paraba de latir, y una mezcla de felicidad y culpa se encontraron en su pecho— Misao…— De un rápido movimiento, la joven pudo deshacerse del agarre y consiguió mirarlo a la cara, apoyándose en sus anchos hombros. La joven respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miró con una expresión extraña. Aoshi escondía su mirada tras su flequillo negro, pero pudo distinguir como un hilo de sangre caía de su ceja derecha.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?— preguntó al verlo contusionado.

— Seta…— respondió serio— Te ha vuelto a decir sus sentimientos ¿Verdad?— Misao quedó paralizada ante la pregunta.

— Yo… no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Soujiro— Aquellas palabras salieron sin pensar de la boca de la joven— Hoy he vuelto a hablar con él…

— Lo sé… lo he escuchado todo— Aquella confesión hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara— También os he visto besándoos— Misao bajó la mirada, pero sentir la gran mano del joven en su mejilla hizo que volviera a mirarlo. Esta vez sus ojos fríos y azules estaban clavados en los suyos, estos tenían un deje que no había visto nunca, la frialdad de su mirada había desaparecido. El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró hasta los límites y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo ante aquella profunda mirada— Cuando te he visto besándolo… he llegado a pensar que de verdad… te habías rendido conmigo.

— Yo… no he podido evitar que…— La joven no pudo seguir pues Aoshi la atrajo con fuerza hacia él y la besó.

Misao quedó paralizada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en menos de media hora, había recibido su primer beso de Soujiro y, ahora, los labios de Aoshi se encontraban sobre los de ella. Estaba inmovilizada y no pudo responder al beso a causa de la impresión, sentía como el moreno llevaba su mano a su nuca y profundizaba el beso mientras que su respiración se agitaba. Los labios de Aoshi eran cálidos y suaves y la besaba con cuidado, con delicadeza.

Las conexiones neuronales de la ojiverde volvieron a funcionar de repente y, cerrando los ojos, tomó las mejillas del joven entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso con intensidad, sintió como su pecho estallaba. Aoshi con un rápido movimiento terminó de colocarla por completo sobre su regazo sin dejar de besarla, la atrajo hacia él, aceptando que besar a aquella pequeña joven era lo que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan sumamente ciego? ¿Realmente la respuesta era tan sencilla? Notó como Misao rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de su llanto y su sabor era salado y embriagante.

Iba a tomar aquella oportunidad, lo había descubierto, no quería que Misao se alejara de él, a pesar de tener un carácter tan frío, a pesar de ser una personalidad solitaria y arisca… a pesar de todo eso, la chica a la que estaba besando en el suelo del pasillo del instituto lo quería, tal y como era, lo había elegido a él en vez de a Seta, un chico alegre y amigable.

Siguió besándola, paseó sus grandes manos por el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha que, como siempre, llevaba el uniforme hecho un desastre y grande para ella. Sonrió en medio del beso, se sintió lleno.

Misao, por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba en el regazo de Aoshi, besándolo. Quiso guardar aquella escena en su mente para siempre, revolvió el pelo negro y suave del joven sintiendo como las grandes y cálidas manos de él se paseaban por su espalda. Por debajo de su chaqueta azul marino.

La imagen de Soujiro pasó en ese momento por su mente y sin querer rompió el beso, Aoshi la miró.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— La joven hizo esa pregunta mientras sujetaba con ambas manos las mejillas de un Aoshi que la miraba con un brillo diferente en su mirada.

— Yo…— respondió sincero el joven mientras que paseaba su mano delicadamente por la mejilla de la joven— Creo que es la respuesta que estaba buscando…— Iba a volver a besarla, pero Misao se lo impidió tomándole las mejillas con fuerza.

— Yo te quiero… pero… si esto no va a llevar a ninguna part…— Misao no pudo hablar porque Shinomori, con un imperioso movimiento, volvió a atrapar sus labios sorprendiéndola de nuevo y haciendo que, muy a su pesar, la imagen de Soujiro desapareciera de su mente y esta se llenara únicamente del chico que la tenía en brazos y la besaba desesperadamente.

* * *

Megumi salió de la academia suspirando, revisó en su agenda los días exactos que le quedaban para organizarse el estudio aquellas vacaciones de Navidad. Iba caminando por las calles iluminadas con sus ojos centrados en la agenda que llevaba en su mano frente su rostro. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que pensar solo y únicamente en el examen que tendría el 15 de enero; se jugaba su futuro a una carta y no podía permitirse seguir sintiendo aquella presión en el pecho que se había instaurado desde que se peleó con Sanosuke. Cerró los ojos y paró la marcha ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido a ella misma? No tenía ni un segundo que perder y no podía desperdiciar su tiempo en aquellas tonterías, todos los años de esfuerzo y dedicación tenían un solo objetivo, debía de acceder a Juntendo.

Continuó caminando mientras guardaba su agenda en la mochila y puso rumbo a la calle principal de la ciudad, subió las escaleras de la pasarela que cruzaba la avenida principal y cuando llegó arriba algo, más bien alguien, llamó su atención.

Soujiro Seta se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla mientras con la mirada perdida observaba los coches que pasaban justo por debajo de donde se encontraban. Estaba decidida a saludarlo y continuar su camino… pero cuando se acercó más a él pudo notar la expresión de su rostro y su labio amoratado ¿Qué había pasado? Nunca había visto al siempre feliz Soujiro con esa expresión de tristeza. Finalmente, decidió acercarse a su compañero.

— ¿Seta-kun?— preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla a su lado, el joven no respondió— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Volvió a preguntar más preocupada, Soujiro al parecer se dio cuenta y miró a la que fue presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. En ese momento forzó una sonrisa.

— Oh Takani-san, perdona no estaba atento— Megumi miró la cara de su compañero con el ceño fruncido, no solo era el labio, también tenía un hematoma en la mejilla— Estoy bien, solo que la Navidad me pone nostálgico ¡Siento haberte preocupado!— Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Seta!— Megumi lo siguió, era obvio que no estaba bien— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?— El castaño paró la marcha y la miró sonriendo.

— Solamente he recibido demasiadas noticias tristes en muy poco tiempo…— En ese momento el joven frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Megumi no había ido a la fiesta donde Sanosuke había anunciado su marcha a los Estados Unidos. Recordó lo que Sayo Amakusa comentó sobre la chica que tenía delante.

—¿Malas noticias?— Preguntó extrañada, Sou suspiró.

— Es cierto… no has asistido a la fiesta…— volvió a dirigir su vista a los coches que pasaban por la carretera que se encontraba bajo donde se encontraban— ¿Sabes qué?... Me han dado la beca de deportes en Sapporo… durante el curso que viene asistiré a una universidad en el norte y jugaré en los Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters la próxima temporada— Megumi miró a su amigo, aquello no era una mala noticia ¿No?— Y… Sanosuke se va a estudiar a los Estados Unidos con su madre… después de año nuevo— Soujiro no aparto la vista de la carretera, escuchó como algo golpeaba el suelo.

Megumi quedó paralizada, su mochila había caído de su hombro y su boca se abrió sin quererlo, su corazón dio un vuelco tan fuerte que no terminaba de procesar aquella frase ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sanosuke se iría? Miró de nuevo a Soujiro que seguía con su mirada triste puesta en los coches, miró hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer, sin saber reaccionar. Simplemente dijo:

— Gracias, Soujiro— Y agachándose para recoger su mochila, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la estación de trenes, aunque aquel no era su destino.

Sintió como las puertas del armario de su corazón reventaban sin control dejando salir todo el torrente de sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo se había empeñado en ocultar e ignorar.

Tenía que encontrar a Sanosuke.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Supongo que este capítulo es el que muchos de vosotros esperabais y, de verdad, espero haber estado a la altura. Aoshi necesitaba reaccionar y a veces hasta que no pierdes lo que tienes no te das cuenta de lo que quieres…._

 _Como anécdota os confieso que este capítulo fue el primero que escribí cuando decidí introducir a Soujiro en la historia y de esto ha nacido todo el triángulo amoroso que ha envuelto a Misao a lo largo de todo el fic. Me gustó tanto esta idea que desarrollé a Sou... y he quedado prendada de él, aunque... cómo habéis podido leer... Aoshi reacciona al final, derritiendo la capa de hielo que tenía al rededor y correspondiendo, por fin, a los sentimientos de la pobre Misao._

 _Muchos me habéis comentado acerca del desarrollo de determinados personajes a lo largo del fic, como la mayoría sois invitados, y no puedo responderos, he decidido hacer una especie de respuesta-resumen-para todos en el que abarco todos los temas que me habéis ido comentando a lo largo de los capítulos (especialmente en el capítulo 32). Lo encontraréis en mi biografía del perfil._

 _Por lo demás me despido por esta semana._

 _Os adelanto que el capítulo de la semana que viene es corto, pero intenso._

 _¿Qué hará Megumi ahora que se ha enterado que Sano se va? El lunes que viene lo sabréis._

 _Mil gracias por leer, sois los mejores._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 34. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Tori-atama._**


	35. Capítulo 34 Estúpido Tori-atama

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 ** _N.A._** _He de hacer una pequeña advertencia de edad en este capítulo, recordando que este fic es de rating T._

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Tori-Atama**

Sanosuke caminaba despacio hacia su solitaria casa con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro que llevaba abierto. Observaba como el vaho salía de su boca al ritmo de su respiración mientras dirigía sus ojos al cielo, unos solitarios copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de que odiaba el invierno… le gustaba la nieve.

Siguió caminando por la calle que colindaba con la ribera del río, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a la oficina postal a mandar los documentos del traslado de instituto firmados y sintió como se encogía su pecho al ver que… a partir de mañana su decisión de irse a Estados Unidos se convertiría en una realidad.

Caminó despacio, necesitaba dar un paseo y despejar sus ideas para tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía tomada la decisión desde hacía mucho tiempo… pero era cierto aquello de que hasta que no lo dices en voz alta, no lo consideras seriamente.

Iba a dejar Hiko…

Si aquello se lo hubiesen dicho cuando entró a aquel centro de preparatoria habría reaccionado con felicidad, él comenzó sus estudios secundarios superiores por Souzo… en realidad su intención no era estudiar y mucho menos asistir a la universidad. Paró la marcha y dirigió sus ojos al río.

¿Qué habría opinado él al respecto?

Lo echó de menos… Una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro y su corazón se encogió al recordar a su amigo. Seguramente le habría dado un puñetazo por imbécil.

Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera que separaba la calle con la ribera del río y observó las aguas fluir río abajo. Souzo siempre le decía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad… pero que tenía que saber distinguir entre oportunidades y equivocaciones.

 _"_ _Somos lo que elegimos"_ Solía decirle.

Gracias a él… no se introdujo en los yakuza y… en cierta manera… gracias a él dejó las peleas. Suspiró y llevó su mirada al cielo oscuro. Observó cómo los copos de nieve caían sobre él lentamente.

Irse a los Estados Unidos… ¿Sería una oportunidad o una equivocación? ¿En qué se diferenciarían? No obtuvo respuesta… y volvió a echar de menos a Souzo.

— Tú sí que habrías conseguido ayudarme…— susurró.

Sin borrar la sonrisa triste de su rostro, se separó de la barandilla y puso rumbo hacia su casa, el frío estaba empezando a apretar. Pensó en sus amigos, en Kaoru… ¿Ellos podrían conseguir que cambiara de opinión?

Hizo una lista mental.

Si se iba a los Estados Unidos una gran oportunidad se presentaría frente a él. Muy poca gente podía presumir de haber estudiado una carrera en un país de primer nivel y en un idioma diferente. Adquiriría nuevos conocimientos y conocería otra cultura. Tendría una verdadera oportunidad de conocer a su madre y poder vivir con ella, algo que había ansiado desde que la perdió cuando tenía 10 años. Pensó en cuando era pequeño… si al divorciarse sus padres a él le hubiesen preguntado con quien quería irse… la habría elegido a ella, le daba igual que se hubiese vuelto a casar o que se hubiese marchado del país.

El Sanosuke de 10 años… quería a su madre. Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño delante de él.

 _¿Y qué quiere el Sanosuke de 18 años?_

Aquella pregunta sonó en su cabeza con la voz de Souzo. Fue tan repentino que paró la marcha de golpe ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Era el turno de pensar en las cosas negativas que implicaría su viaje… No terminaría sus estudios en Hiko, no haría más recuerdos con sus amigos… tiraría por tierra sus planes de futuro que tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y maduración le habían costado alcanzar y… perdería a la Kitsune para siempre. Sin darse cuenta, apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Realmente había llegado a creer que aquella noche Megumi aparecería por el Consejo, aunque fuese a darle la enhorabuena a Sayo por el éxito de su primera preparación de la fiesta de Navidad como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Cómo esa Kitsune podía pasarse el día de nochebuena estudiando? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar a sus amigos por una mierda de examen? Apretó sus dientes con rabia, no entendía su punto de vista… Pero lo que más le cabreaba era que… él había tenido la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque solo fuese una vez más.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y ser consecuente con sus actos. Podía irse o quedarse… pero tenía que decidirlo ya, pues a partir del día siguiente, en el que el traslado de centro se convertiría en una realidad… ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la estación de trenes, giró la calle a la derecha y, como si los dioses estuviesen escuchando sus pensamientos, cuando se estaba acercando a su vivienda algo llamó su atención. Apoyada en el muro de su casa, bajo la luz de una farola y tomando una mochila con ambas manos, se encontraba la última persona que él hubiese podido imaginar.

Megumi Takani alzó la mirada cuando lo vio aparecer y frunció el ceño.

— ERES UN IMBÉCIL, INÚTIL Y ESTÚPIDO TORI-ATAMA— gritó mientras se separaba de la pared y lo encaraba. Sanosuke se quedó bloqueado aún con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

— Kitsune…— Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro — ¿No deberías de estar estudiando para tu examen de ingreso a la universidad?— Sano siguió andando dejándola atrás.

— ¿Lo que ha llegado a mis oídos es verdad?— El joven paró la marcha ante la pregunta y se giró, Megumi le daba la espalda. Iba vestida como siempre, con el uniforme de la escuela tapado por su abrigo negro de felpa, un palmo de su falda gris sobresalía de él y llevaba puesta la gruesa bufanda azul marino que él mismo le regaló el invierno anterior.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ha llegado a sus oídos, Kaichou?— Preguntó aún con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, la espalda de Megumi tembló.

— Lo suficiente como para decirte que eres un cobarde.

— Veo que su lengua sigue tan afilada como siempre…— Sanosuke caminó hasta volver a acercarse a ella— Pero te recuerdo que no fui yo el que te pegó una patada mandándote fuera de mi vida…

— ¿Entonces te vas por mi culpa?— Megumi se giró para mirarlo a la cara, las lágrimas caían por su rostro y su ceño seguía fruncido.

— Creo que es el siguiente paso que debo de dar— respondió haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Salir huyendo de repente con tu decisión de irte a los Estados Unidos, es el siguiente paso que debes de dar?— preguntó incrédula. Sanosuke volvió a sonreír.

— Cortaste conmigo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?— preguntó— Creo que eso quedó claro, no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Sigo siendo un matón, delincuente que solo sabe arreglar las cosas a puñetazos— Sanosuke calcó las palabras que tanto daño le habían hecho unas semanas antes— Megumi… es lo mejor, si hay algo que no tenemos tu y yo es futuro. Eso ya se me ha quedado claro, somos dos personas de mundos diferentes… con vidas totalmente distintas que jugaron a intentar enamorarse… ¿No era así?— se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa de nuevo— He tomado una decisión y quizás en los Estados Unidos esté la respuesta… ¡Buena suerte con sus exámenes! Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una gran doctora… Kaichou.

— ¡Espera Sanosuke! ¡Aún no he terminado! — El castaño se dio la vuelta y vio como Megumi se acercaba rápidamente a él apretando los dientes y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, alzó su mano y con un rápido movimiento la estrelló en la mejilla de Sanosuke. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro y su respiración se había agitado. El castaño, por su parte, se quedó paralizado con una mano en su mejilla.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¿Es qué estás loca?— Sano iba a replicarle más por el guantazo sin sentido que le había dado, pero la expresión que Megumi dibujaba en su rostro se lo impidió.

— No te atrevas a decir eso… — Susurró tan bajo que al chico le costó entenderlo— No vuelvas a repetirlo…— la mirada de la joven se dirigió al suelo

— ¿Megumi?— Sano miró confuso a la pelinegra que comenzaba a temblar.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que dije en la azotea fue en serio?!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Estúpido Tori-Atama! ¡Llevo más de un mes esperándote!— exclamó mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza— Esperando a que me escribieras, a que me dijeras algo… a que lucharas por mí… ¡Y de repente me entero de que te vas! – La joven tembló ligeramente.

— ¿Qué llevas un más de un mes esperándome? ¡Megumi, fui a buscarte preocupado por ti! ¡Te pregunté por tus problemas para ayudarte y me alejaste de ti sin darme ninguna explicación! ¿De verdad estabas esperando a que volviera a buscarte otra vez?— preguntó con el ceño confuso— ¿Pará qué? ¿Para qué volvieras a alejarme de ti?— el joven alzó la voz— ¿Para meter más el dedo en la herida que me hiciste? ¿Para hacerme más daño del que ya me habías hecho?

— ¡Lo siento!— la joven frunció el ceño ante las palabras que le estaba diciendo Sano—¡Lo siento!— gritó— Siento todo lo que te dije en la azotea aquel día… no quería decirlo ¡Lo siento!— Los ojos de ambos jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse y Sanosuke se sorprendió al ver la expresión que Megumi dibujaba en su cara— Me agobié y también me asusté por…— bajó su mirada al suelo— Nunca antes había necesitado la ayuda de nadie, ni tampoco he dependido de ninguna persona… eso es lo único que he podido aprender de mis padres, trabajo, esfuerzo, dedicación… si no lo hacía yo por mi misma, nadie lo haría por mi… entonces apareciste tú y lo cambiaste todo— las manos de Megumi comenzaron a temblar— Aquel día en la azotea… viniste con buena intención, pero no estoy acostumbrada a mostrarme débil… no podía mostrarme débil ¡Por eso dije todo aquello! ¡Por eso te aparté de mí!— exclamó en medio de la solitaria calle— Tenías razón… aquella vez hace más de un año, cuando entraste al Consejo Estudiantil y me llamaste hipócrita— la pelinegra hablaba con la voz quebrada— Todo lo que hacía… era para satisfacerme a mí misma… para demostrarme a mí y a todos los demás que no necesitaba a nadie, que era fuerte. Por eso sacaba tan buenas notas, por eso me esforzaba tanto cuando jugaba al tenis… por eso me presenté a presidenta…— el castaño dibujó una expresión de sorpresa mientras escuchaba las palabras de Megumi— Realmente… me estaba comportando como una hipócrita pues nada de lo que hacía era por los demás, si no para mí misma y tú fuiste el único que tuvo agallas para decírmelo… apareciste en mi vida para cambiar todos mis esquemas, para hacer que me comportara como nunca antes lo había hecho— la nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza— Pero… esta vez que no has venido a buscarme… has conseguido que me dé cuenta de que… ahora, sin ti no sé cómo seguir hacia adelante…—aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire, Sanosuke la miró serio, las lágrimas bajaban sin control por el rostro de Megumi— ¡Te quiero!— gritó en voz alta por primera vez— ¡Estoy necia e irremediablemente enamorada de ti, estúpido Tori-Atama! Sé que es egoísta por mi parte… pero… no… no puedo dejar que te vayas a Estados Unidos— Un torrente de lágrimas seguía naciendo de los ojos de la ex presidenta— No puedo dejar que te vayas sin luchar por ti… No… no me dejes sola de nuevo… por favor…

Sanosuke se quedó estático en su sitio, una sensación nació de su pecho y fue expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo quitándole todo el frío mientras su mirada seguía clavada en la de ella, su expresión se volvió sobria.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— sus cejas se juntaron mucho bajo la cinta roja que siempre decoraba su frente.

— ¿Por qué crees que no lo digo en serio?— Preguntó ligeramente alterada. Acababa de abrirle su corazón y él… ¿Le preguntaba eso?

— ¡Porque al final siempre me vuelves loco!— Sano se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la miró— Nunca eres clara, ni conmigo, ni con nadie… ¡Ni siquiera contigo misma! ¿Y ahora apareces aquí, contándome todo esto y pidiéndome que no me vaya a los Estados Unidos? ¿Después de dejarme?— Megumi lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Me acabo de enterar! Si hubiese sabido esto antes me habría disculpado antes ¡Ya te he dicho que pensaba que intentarías hablar conmigo o algo! ¡No imaginaba que ibas a tomar un vuelo después de año nuevo!

— Estúpida Kitsune…— Sanosuke que llevó una mano a la cara mientras cerraba los ojos— Vas a terminar conmigo… ¡Has tenido casi un mes para contármelo! ¿Es que no confías en mí?— la Expresión de la chica tornó a una de sorpresa— ¡De verdad! ¡Tu orgullo y tu cabezonería sobrepasan todos los límites!

— ¿Mi orgullo? ¿Ahora es mi orgullo? ¡Claro que confío en ti, imbécil! Lo que pasa es que… yo nunca…— la joven tembló— Yo no quería dejarte… no quiero estar alejada de ti… solo que la situación me sobrepasó y dije… cosas que no sentía… después me arrepentí pero… vi que no te acercabas a mí sin permiso como hacías otras veces, entonces… decidí centrarme en los estudios y no pensar en nada más… ¡Pero no puedo!

— Eres increíble…— susurró Sanosuke— No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haces…

— ¿Hacer qué?— Megumi lo miró interrogante ante aquel comentario. Sano dio un paso hacia ella con decisión.

— Conseguir que en lo único que pueda pensar… sea en ti— los feroces ojos castaños de Sanosuke se clavaron en los suyos— Desde el primer momento en el que te conocí te adentraste en mi cabeza volviéndolo todo patas arriba con tus objetivos, tus normas, tu carácter, tu inteligencia… tus ojos…— El castaño se acercó un poco más— ¡Nunca había estado enamorado! ¡Nunca había pensado tanto en alguien! ¡Nuca había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de una persona!… aunque fuese para pelearnos ¡Por qué prefiero estar discutiendo contigo que hacer cualquier otra cosa, demonios! ¡Por qué a pesar de todo estoy enamorado de ti! Y… ¡Maldita sea, Megumi! ¡Ya no sé cómo demostrártelo!— terminó de restar la distancia que los separaba y alcanzó sus labios. Besó a la pelinegra con necesidad. Megumi, por su parte, seguía llorando.

Sanosuke profundizó el beso y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la joven rozando los mechones de su largo cabello negro, la mochila que esta llevaba cayó al suelo mientras dirigía sus manos al pecho del castaño donde agarró las solapas de su abrigo negro acercándolo más a su cuerpo, con una necesidad imperiosa por sentirlo cerca. Sano giró su cara cambiando de posición, rozando su lengua con los cálidos labios de la que había sido su mayor cruz durante los últimos dos años, y no supo por qué… pero sintió que por primera vez había podido ver a través del enorme muro que Megumi Takani tenía siempre justo enfrente de ella. Dejaron de besarse para recuperar aire, pero no dijeron nada más.

La nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza, Sanosuke tomó la mano de la pelinegra y recogiendo su mochila del suelo, la condujo hacia a su casa. Rápidamente sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta adentrándose en ella, las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba la entrada eran las farolas del exterior, cerró la puerta a su espalda y atrajo a Megumi hacia él de nuevo, besándola. La mochila cargada de libros de la expresidenta cayó a un lado mientras ambos jóvenes seguían besándose cada vez más fogosamente.

Sanosuke se separó un poco para quitarse el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con la mochila de Megumi, esta comenzó a desabotonarse el suyo con una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba la bufanda sin dejar de mirar intensamente al castaño a los ojos y con la respiración agitada. Ambas prendas cayeron también al suelo, en aquel momento los dos quedaron el uno frente al otro sin dejar de mirarse. Aunque la luz era débil, Sanosuke pudo observar que las lágrimas ya no recorrían el rostro de la futura doctora y su expresión había cambiado a una que solo había visto una vez antes… durante el verano pasado, en Odawara.

No pudo aguantar más tiempo, volvió a acercarla a él y la besó, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquel beso era diferente a los anteriores, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos se buscaban instintivamente.

Megumi paseó sus manos por los fuertes brazos del castaño hasta llegar a su pecho, donde apretó las solapas de la chaqueta azul marino de su uniforme con fuerza entre sus manos, acercándolo más a ella. A tientas, Sanosuke comenzó a caminar guiando a Megumi hacia las escaleras, que comenzó a subirlas de espaldas sin separar sus labios de los del castaño, pero aquella situación no duró mucho pues, con un rápido movimiento, Sano la tomó en brazos. Megumi rompió el beso y lo miró avergonzaba. Estaba tomada y la sujetaba por la parte baja de sus muslos, Sano rozaba la piel que se escapaba de la falda con sus frías manos.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente durante unos segundos.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Megumi rodeaba la cintura del castaño con sus piernas, sabía dónde iban a terminar y cuando más lo pensaba más se le nublaba la cabeza, pero en lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en el castaño que la subía en brazos por las escaleras y en la necesidad de sentirlo cerca de ella. Sanosuke por su parte no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al sentir la suave piel de los muslos de Megumi, se apresuró para llegar torpemente hasta el piso de arriba, se dirigió hasta su habitación y entró en ella con la chica en brazos. Solo tenía un objetivo, su cama.

Una vez la alcanzó, recostó a la futura doctora en ella y dedicaron aquel momento a observarse, a hablarse sin palabras. Megumi tenía la respiración agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada era seria. Sano no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aquello no era un sueño ¿verdad?

Apoyó su mano a un lado del hombro de la chica y dirigió la otra a su mejilla, la cual comenzó a acariciar hasta llegar a su cuello, blanco y largo que finalizaba en el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme, perfectamente arreglado… como siempre. La besó, la besó hambriento y fue correspondido de la misma forma por ella, que llevó sus manos a su revuelto pelo y lentamente le desató la cinta roja que siempre lo adornaba, cayendo a un lado de ellos. Las manos del castaño comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo vestido de la pelinegra, que contraía su barriga con cada caricia que le proporcionaba y sentía como en su pecho estallaba un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas para ella. Aquella vez, a diferencia qué en ocasiones anteriores, Sano no se estaba conteniendo.

Sentía cómo su piel ardía con cada caricia que el joven le dedicaba por encima de su ropa, llevó sus manos a la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme del castaño y desabotonó uno a uno los botones plateados con el emblema de la escuela. Sanosuke hizo lo mismo que ella, desabotonó la chaqueta y aflojó el nudo de su corbata roja con líneas negras buscando la piel de la joven casi con desesperación. Ambos jóvenes no dejaban de besarse mientras se deshacían de la ropa del otro, respondiendo a la necesidad de contacto que sentían, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Sanosuke le quitó la chaqueta azul marino y paseó su mano por la cintura de la joven, sacando la blanca camisa de dentro de la falda gris rozando la suave piel de su cintura, con la otra terminó de deshacerle la corbata y tirándola fuera de la cama con un movimiento rápido volvió al cuello de su camisa, donde lentamente comenzó a desatar botones.

Dejó de besarla en la boca para mirar el blanco cuello de la joven, fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones descubriendo sus clavículas y la parte alta de su pecho, hambriento comenzó a besar todo trozo de piel que tenía al descubierto. Megumi por su parte, giró su cuello a un lado dejándole más espacio al castaño, los besos y la lengua del joven hicieron que no pudiese aguantar un ligero gemido, su respiración continuaba agitada y su corazón latía a mil por hora, una sensación nació en la boca de su estómago y fue recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, mientras sentía como los labios de Sano bajaban cada vez más hasta alcanzar su pecho, oculto tras su sujetador. La joven paseó sus manos temblorosas por el cuello y el pelo del chico que seguía besando cada parte de piel que iba quedando visible con cada botón que iba desabotonando. Tragó saliva e introdujo poco a poco sus manos en la chaqueta azul marino quitándosela, Sano la ayudó echándose hacia atrás y quitándosela él mismo, él ya había desatado por completo la camisa de la joven y observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración acelerada. Megumi giró su rostro avergonzada por la mirada que Sanosuke le estaba dedicando, este dirigió sus labios a su abdomen y sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por las blancas piernas de la joven bajando las calcetas azul marino que comenzaban justo antes de llegar a su rodilla, sus manos cambiaron de dirección llegando a los muslos, donde la falda gris le estorbó. El joven castaño estaba haciendo acopio de fuerzas y se estaba esforzando por controlarse mientras que sus manos continuaron subiendo hasta que dedos comenzaron a pasearse por la ropa interior de la pelinegra, pero volver a escuchar un gemido de ella cuando rozó su intimidad le estaba nublando la razón.

Sintió como Megumi lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo subía hacia arriba, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara; aunque estaba claramente ruborizada, sus ojos marrones, que parecían negros en la oscuridad del cuarto del chico, lo miraban con decisión y deseo. La volvió a besar con hambre mientras escuchaba el sonido del tren que se colaba por la ventana cerrada de su cuarto. Esta vez no dudó y adentró sus dedos bajo su ropa interior sintiendo al instante la reacción de Megumi que apretó sus uñas en la nuca del castaño. Las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas de nuevo mientras Sanosuke seguía con su enmienda e iba sintiendo como un ardor se instauraba en su propio abdomen. Megumi, temblorosa, le deshizo la corbata como pudo y desabotonó la camisa llevando sus manos al torneado pecho del joven, acarició su torso mientras subía sus manos hasta los hombros obligándolo a parar sus caricias. El joven de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la prenda.

Una vez que Sano se encontró con el torso al aire Megumi dedicó unos segundos a observarlo. Con delicadeza fue paseando sus dedos por las distintas cicatrices que lo adornaban y le recordaban a la época en la que fue Zanza, mordiéndose el labio inferior se detuvo en la que decoraba su brazo derecho. La herida que le hizo Jine'i, y que ella misma le había curado en tantas ocasiones, se había convertido en una línea blanca que decoraba la parte interna del brazo derecho del joven.

Sano le dedicó una sonrisa triste y la miró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, la besó con dulzura, rebajando el ritmo acelerado que llevaban, bajó su caricia hasta su pecho; había demasiada ropa, Megumi lo ayudó a deshacerse de ella alzando su espalda para que le desabrochara el sujetador y le terminara de quitar la camisa blanca perfectamente almidonada. Suspiraron al sentir el contacto de sus torsos desnudos cuando se dejaron caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, Megumi flexiono su rodilla dejándole más espacio a un Sanosuke que pensaba que iba a volverse loco. De un rápido movimiento le quitó la falda y con ella la ropa interior, teniéndola completamente desnuda sobre su cama.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Se dedicó unos segundos a observarla.

— Eres preciosa— susurró con voz ronca llena de deseo antes de comenzar a besarla por todas partes.

Megumi agarró con sus manos la tela de la sábana blanca de la cama del castaño, apretándola entre sus puños. Ya no podía esconder más los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta al sentir los labios y las manos de Sanosuke por toda su anatomía y por un momento pensó que se iba a volver loca.

El castaño paseaba sus labios por su piel descubriendo lugares que la hacían estremecer a la vez que sus manos inquietas le regalaban fogosas caricias. Jamás había sentido nada igual, pensó que el corazón iba a estallar dentro de su pecho mientras que un torrente de calor la inundaba.

El chico dejó de besar su cuerpo blanco como la leche y suave como el terciopelo para volver arriba y besarla en los labios, sintió como la pelinegra dirigía sus manos temblorosas hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y con dificultad comenzaba a abrirlo; esta vez el gemido salió de la garganta de Sanosuke a causa de la excitación. Terminó de quitárselos él mismo y se colocó sobre la pelinegra que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él. Con dulzura paseó su mano por la cara de la chica, apartando el flequillo de su frente.

— Estúpida Kitsune— su voz seguía ronca y dibujó su tan característica sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro— Te amo…— susurró antes de besarla mientras paseaba su mano por el muslo de la joven y lo apretaba contra su cadera a la vez que comenzaba a abrirse paso. Megumi sonrió y, tomándolo por las mejillas, separó un poco su rostro obligándolo a mirarla.

— Yo también te amo… Sanosuke— su espesa melena negra se encontraba esparcida por la almohada— Perdóname— susurró— Perdona todo lo que te dije…—el joven la miró a los ojos con intensidad y la besó antes de adentrarse en ella. La reacción fue la misma en ambos, Megumi ahogó un gemido en la boca del castaño mientras llevaba sus manos a los costados del chico y apretaba sus uñas en ellos, al principio fue suave, delicado, Sanosuke se esforzó por no ser demasiado brusco al notar que la expresión de Megumi cambiaba ligeramente a una de dolor, pero conforme el cuerpo de la joven fue relajándose y su respiración cambió, Sanosuke no pudo controlarse mucho más y aceleró el ritmo.

Los cristales de la ventana estaban empañados, los uniformes esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación y ambos jóvenes, inexpertos, se estuvieron amando hasta que sus cuerpos rendidos no pudieron más.

* * *

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, a lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de un tren, pensó que la calle estaría blanca por la nieve que cayó la pasada noche y sonrió al escuchar una respiración a su lado. Megumi abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el calor que le trasmitía el cuerpo de la persona que la estaba abrazando; se giró un poco y se encontró con esos vivos ojos castaños que tan bien conocía.

— Por fin despiertas… Kaichou— la pelinegra dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

— Buenos días… Sagara-kun— Saludó.

— Son más de las diez de la mañana— informó mientras dibujaba media sonrisa en su rostro— No es propio de usted… ¿Qué va a hacer con tu examen de ingreso?— Sanosuke la atrajo hacia él, divertido.

— Lo llevo muy bien preparado, no te preocupes por eso— Respondió la joven con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cálido pecho del castaño y suspiraba. En esa posición podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón— Más bien la pregunta sería… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Vas a ir a los Estados Unidos?

— La verdad es que llevo un rato pensando… Al contrario que tú, estoy despierto bastante tiempo y me ha dado tiempo a decidir que… quiero presentarme al examen de acceso a Juntendo— Aquella respuesta sorprendió a una Megumi que se incorporó para poder mirar a Sanosuke a la cara, su largo pelo negro cayó por ambos lados de su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas al castaño.

— ¿Qué? ¡Si no has estudiado!— El joven sonrió.

— Si he estudiado…— dijo mientras suspiraba, con un movimiento lento también se incorporó y acorraló a Megumi bajo su cuerpo— Llevo todo un año estudiando contigo… de todas formas en septiembre me prescribí al examen de ingreso. No pierdo nada por presentarme ¿No?— Megumi seguía mirándolo como si le hubiese soltado la locura más grande que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

— ¡Pero el examen es el día 15! ¡No te da tiempo a preparar lo mínimo!

— Eres muy terca— Sanosuke bajó su cabeza hasta esconderla en el hombro desnudo de Megumi, colocó sus labios sobre su clavícula izquierda y comenzó a besarla lentamente, sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de la joven reaccionaba al roce. Sanosuke había descubierto su nuevo pasatiempo favorito— Me presentaré y si apruebo… me quedo en Japón, de esa manera tendré una excusa para darle a mi madre. Creo que le he hecho demasiadas ilusiones con lo de estudiar allí… con ella…— Volvió a mirar a los ojos a la futura doctora que se había sonrojado— Pero si eso no es suficiente… me gustaría que te conociese. Formalmente.

— Deja de decir estupideces…— Intentó apartar la cara del castaño, pero este fue más rápido y tomó su mano colocándola a un lado de su rostro, hizo lo mismo con la otra, acorralándola.

— No es ninguna estupidez Megumi, lo digo en serio ¿No me pediste anoche que me quedara contigo?— La pelinegra se sonrojó aún más al recordar la conversación que tuvieron antes de…

No pudo evitar perderse en los ojos marrones de Sanosuke, ahora que se fijaba su brillo había cambiado, una mirada mucho más adulta se dibujaba en ellos ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un hombre? No necesitó respuesta, ver en la situación en la que se encontraban la devolvió a la realidad e hizo que su cara sonrojara completamente… montones de imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche llenaron su mente. Sin contar con que estaba desnuda y un Sanosuke en las mismas condiciones se encontraba sobre ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

El castaño se dio cuenta de lo que Megumi estaba pensando al instante, pues su rostro cambió y le pareció la imagen más adorable que había visto en su vida. Con un rápido movimiento volvió a capturar sus labios y comenzó a besarla sin dejar de sujetar sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Tener a la gran Megumi Takani desnuda en su cama e indefensa ante sus caricias hizo que un cortocircuito se generara en su cabeza. No pudo evitar besarla con hambre.

Dejó sus labios para recorrer su cuello ¿Cómo se podía ser tan feliz? Rezó a los dioses porque aquel momento durara para siempre. Continuó con su recorrido besando todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, cuando liberó sus manos estas se fueron directas al pelo del castaño, Megumi intentaba controlar su respiración a causa de todas las sensaciones que le causaba, tan novedosas para ella. No podía evitar quererlo, cuando estaba con él se olvidaba de todo lo que la rodeaba, se sentía segura y feliz. Si aprobaba el examen… iría con ella a Tokio, sabiendo que no estarían separados.

Toda la angustia que sintió la pasada noche cuando Soujiro le dijo que Sanosuke se iría… desapareció. Con un rápido movimiento, se giró en la cama colocándose sobre él, buscó sus labios y lo besó.

No necesitaban nada más.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Como habéis podido leer, esta semana vengo con Sano/Meg íntegro, intenso y, espero que, esclarecedor (aunque el de la semana que viene lo será más)_

 _Nos estamos acercando al final a pasos agigantados. Según mis cálculos (y si no ocurre nada de fuerza mayor) el fic terminará el próximo 27 de noviembre (sin contar con el epílogo). Llevo tanto tiempo publicándolo cada lunes que me da mucha pena terminarlo. Por mi parte tan solo me queda daros las gracias infinitas por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo._

 _Pero no os preocupéis, aún quedan cosas por contar durante los siguientes cuatro capítulos…_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 35. Megumi Takani_**


	36. Capítulo 35 Megumi Takani

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Megumi Takani**

Megumi abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintió el cálido cuerpo de Sanosuke a su lado y volvió a sonreír. Se sorprendió cuando recordó que, según su planing, aquel día debía de dedicar doce horas al estudio y aún no llevaba ninguna, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que le daba igual. Sonrió mientras le dedicaba una mirada a un dormido Sanosuke, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de tranquilidad y un ligero ronquido salía de su cuerpo. Estaba cansado y la joven supuso que no era para menos, por la ventana de la habitación del castaño ya se colaba la luz del crepúsculo. No habían salido de la habitación desde que entraron la noche pasada.

La pelinegra sintió su pecho arder, jamás se habría imaginado lo que suponía estrechar tanto su relación con Sanosuke. Durante aquel día había descubierto una faceta de sí misma que no conocía y un ligero rubor inundó sus pómulos al acordarse de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor.

Lentamente llevó su mano a la mejilla del dormido castaño, estaba un poco áspera, Megumi sonrió. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y miró el desastre de ropa que tenía a sus pies, tomó su camisa y su falda y se la colocó.

— ¿A dónde vas?— La voz ronca de Sanosuke hizo que la joven se diera la vuelta.

— Pensaba estudiar un rato— confesó mientras se inclinaba en la cama y lo besaba.

— No piensas en otra cosa ¿Verdad?

— Pues he de decirte que te equivocas— susurró la joven. Sanosuke sonrió e intentó volver a atrapar los labios de Megumi, pero esta se hizo hacia atrás con una sonrisa, dejando que el castaño besara el aire— ¿No tienes hambre?— preguntó divertida.

— Ahora que lo dices...— Sanosuke se dejó caer en la cama suspirando— Podríamos ver si comemos algo ¿No?— sonrió— Mi padre me ha dejado comida para una semana.

— Supongo que tratándose de ti será el equivalente a la comida para un mes de un ser humano normal— Megumi se puso sus calcetas, sentada en la cama. Sanosuke no podía evitar sonreír mientras la miraba.

— ¿Quieres quedarte esta semana conmigo?— preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo. Megumi se sonrojó— Puedo compartir mi comida y aquí nadie te molestará para estudiar, así yo también podría ponerme al día con el examen, ya que he decidido presentarme al final…— explicó mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro poco a poco.

— Sé que, si me quedo aquí, voy a hacer muchas cosas menos estudiar— respondió Megumi con el ceño fruncido. Sanosuke amplió su sonrisa y la tomó de brazo volviendo a tumbarla sobre la cama, el castaño se colocó sobre ella y dejó su rostro muy cerca del de la pelinegra.

— Vamos Kitsune… lo estás deseando— susurró— Llevamos más de un mes sin hablar por la estúpida pelea… y creo que después de lo de ayer no quiero dejar que te vayas muy lejos… de momento…— la besó y la joven respondió al beso. Entonces algo pasó por la mente de Sanosuke, con esfuerzo se separó de ella— ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha ocurrido con tus padres?— preguntó con el ceño relajado, Megumi suspiró y se incorporó de nuevo en la cama.

— Bueno… si quieres que me quede aquí tendremos que establecer unas reglas— comentó con una sonrisa pícara, Sanosuke alzó sus cejas al reconocer aquella frase— Primera—

— Nada de violencia— se adelantó el castaño mientras reía.

— Nada de pereza— corrigió la chica con una sonrisa— El examen es en veinte días y tenemos que estudiar, si quieres que me quede tendrás que seguir mi ritmo de estudio— Sano dibujó media sonrisa.

— Hecho.

— Segunda— Megumi sonrió— tengo que ir a mi casa, no voy a pasarme una semana con la misma ropa— dijo.

— Puedes ponerte la mía— Sanosuke con un tono de voz divertido.

— Sano, tengo unas necesidades de aseo personal…— dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. El chico volvió a reír.

— ¿Y tercera?— preguntó— Han sido siempre tres normas, y no me pidas que vaya con el uniforme arreglado, porque te aviso desde ya… de que no iré con uniforme…— aquella frase hizo que Megumi se sonrojara notablemente.

— Serás estúpido— dijo mientras le daba en el brazo. Sano rio— La tercera… es…— la pelinegra bajó su mirada— Que tengas paciencia conmigo…— el castaño se sorprendió.

— ¿Paciencia?

— Mis padres…— suspiró— Me cuesta un poco hablar de ellos— Sanosuke observó como las manos de la joven comenzaron a temblar casi imperceptiblemente— Puedo contártelo todo… pero el resumen es que siempre he pensado que tenía que estar a la altura de ellos y su forma de vivir me ha marcado la vida y yo…—

— Tendré paciencia— Sano no la dejó continuar mientras le tomaba la mano con una dulce sonrisa— Entonces… ¿Vamos a cenar y te acompaño a Odawara? Tienes que hacerte la maleta para esta semana— La joven le sonrió.

— Por mi perfecto— y volvieron a unir sus labios.

Sano sonrió en medio del beso y sintió que de verdad había alcanzado a Megumi, a la vez que pensaba que si alguien no lo paraba… aquel día ni iba a cenar ni iba a ir a Odawara…

* * *

Misao apretaba el bolso en su mano mientras que tapaba su boca con la bufanda, nerviosa. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y suspiró mientras volvía a mirar el reloj que decoraba la pequeña plaza que había junto a la estación… estaba tan nerviosa que se había adelantado 30 minutos de la hora fijada con Aoshi para verse aquella mañana.

Pensar en el hombre de hielo causó que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo, recordó el apasionado encuentro que compartieron en el pasillo del instituto la víspera de Navidad y sus manos comenzaron a transpirar de manera exagerada. Volvió a llevársela a la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello mientras fruncía el ceño.

Se encontraba en la pequeña plaza que había junto a la estación. Una fina capa de nieve cubría la calle y las ventanas decoradas con guirnaldas en las ventanas de la estación le recordaban que aún era Navidad.

La joven volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj que presidía la pequeña plaza. Suspiró y caminó de un lado hacia otro nerviosa ¿Qué le ocurría? Se sentó en uno de los bancos, pero en seguida se levantó y volvió a dar vueltas por la plaza.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. La noche anterior Aoshi y ella estuvieron besándose hasta que a la joven le dolieron los labios. Por mucho que lo intentaba, le era bastante difícil convencerse de que aquello ocurrió en realidad. Tras el largo beso, el joven la acompañó hasta el Akabeko en el silencio de la noche y bajo la nieve que había decidido caer con fuerza.

 _"_ _Mañana, a las 10. En la estación de Matsuda"_

Aquellas fueron las palabras con las que se despidió de ella. Para después regalarle un fugaz beso en los labios y emprender la marcha calle abajo. Misao se quedó mirando su espalda hasta que giró la calle, donde el hombre de hielo le dedicó una última mirada con sus ojos azules que hicieron que su corazón se paralizara.

¿Cómo no iba a estar nerviosa?

Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir y su mente aún le decía, le gritaba, que todo aquello había sido un sueño, o una cruel ilusión fruto de su imaginación… Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el banco. Apoyó sus manos en su mandíbula pensativa.

Tenía una cita con Aoshi el día de Navidad.

Había besado a Aoshi la noche anterior.

Él…

Cerró los ojos al sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado en su pecho. No podía creerlo… ella ya se había rendido, había decidido dejarlo ir… olvidarse de él. Pero…

— Makimachi…— Una voz profunda sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos y la hizo dar un respingo. Alzó la mirada y pudo distinguir el enorme cuerpo de Aoshi Shinomori junto a ella.

Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones que la joven Comadreja había tenido la oportunidad de verlo sin el uniforme escolar. Aoshi vestía un elegante abrigo negro sobre su imponente cuerpo elegantemente vestido.

— ¡Shi…Shi… Shinomori-kun!— tartamudeó una nerviosa Misao mientras se ponía en pie. El joven la miró— Yo… yo…

— Me alegra verte— dijo mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia el reloj que presidía la plaza con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo. Misao quedó paralizada durante un segundo al sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco— ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

— No… en realidad no— respondió mientras dirigía sus ojos verdes al hombre de hielo, pudo distinguir que su tez se encontraba ligeramente enrojecida.

— Esto…— Aoshi se puso de cara a Misao y la miró, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada al sentir los verdes ojos de la joven sobre los de ella— ¿Qué… qué te apetece hacer?

— ¿Hacer?

— Sí… bueno…— Aoshi suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo, ahora su sonrojo era realmente notorio. Misao no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sonrojado al conocido como hombre de hielo—Yo nunca…

— ¿Cómo llevas el examen de acceso a la Universidad de Tokio?— Misao sintió como sus nervios se iban calmando poco a poco, no podía negar que le gustó la imagen de Aoshi sonrojado. Comenzó a caminar.

Aoshi observó como la joven caminaba por delante de él, pero no la siguió. La ojiverde se giró y lo miró plantado en medio de la pequeña plaza cubierta de nieve. El pelinegro la observó, Misao llevaba su pelo recogido en su trenza, como siempre, vestía una gruesa parca verde oscuro sobre su ropa y una bufanda beige le daba muchas vueltas en el cuello.

— ¿Vienes?— preguntó la joven al ver que Aoshi seguía plantado en el mismo sitio.

— Sí— respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Misao no pudo evitar tragar saliva al sentir aquella profunda mirada de los ojos azules de Aoshi. Caminaron hacia la calle principal en silencio.

— Bueno… no… me has contestado— la joven alzó su mirada del suelo y la dirigió al chico que caminaba a su lado.

— ¿Él qué?— preguntó mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

— El examen— Aoshi alzó las cejas al acordarse de la pregunta.

— Bien…— respondió— Ahora que la fecha se acerca es cuando más preparado estoy— su voz era profunda— No entiendo como la gente se agobia tanto en estas fechas… si has dedicado una buena preparación durante los tres años que dura la secundaria superior… no hay ningún problema en aprobar— Misao no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su boca para ahogar una carcajada, Aoshi la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— ¿He dicho algo gracioso?— preguntó sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

— No… Shinomori-kun— la joven continuaba intentando retener la risa— Solo que eso es algo que solo puedes decir tú ¡Todo el mundo está agobiado con los exámenes finales! Y ya que te presentas al examen de acceso más difícil del país deberías de… no sé… estar un poco nervioso al menos— respondió.

— Bueno…más que nervioso me encuentro expectante— confesó— Este examen es lo que he deseado desde niño… así que supongo que eso puede compararse a los nervios.

— Pues no los expresas mucho— apuntó la joven— No pareces el típico aspirante a la Universidad de Tokio— Aoshi paró la marcha y la miró. Misao también paró. Volvió a mirarlo bien— Bueno… la verdad es que si lo pareces.

— ¿Y tú Makimachi?— Aoshi volvió a emprender la marcha— Tú te apuntaste al examen de acceso a la Metropolitana hace poco tiempo y no has estudiado tanto como yo… ¿no estás nerviosa?— la joven se quedó paralizada y miró al hombre de hielo.

— ¡Claro que estoy nerviosa!— respondió. Aoshi también paró de andar y se giró para mirarla.

— En ese caso… ¿No deberías estar estudiando?— preguntó. La cara de Misao enrojeció hasta los límites.

— Yo… yo… esto…— Misao dejó de hablar cuando vio que Aoshi dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Te puedo ayudar— ofreció.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Cuándo es tu examen?

— El 22 de enero.

— Perfecto, el mío es el 30 de enero— dijo el joven.

— Pero… si tu examen es más importante y difícil que el mío— Misao frunció el ceño.

— Tendría ocho días para preparar los últimos detalles— Aoshi metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Misao. La joven tembló al ver como el joven se aproximaba a ella.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema, Aoshi la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

— No había pensado en nada— respondió escuetamente, Misao lo miró ligeramente decepcionada, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Un tablón de anuncios llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia él. Pudo distinguir un cartel en el que se anunciaba la apertura del nuevo acuario de la ciudad, el mismo del que hablaron sus amigos el día anterior.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez al acuario?— la voz profunda de Aoshi la sacó de sus pensamientos. El enorme joven se había colocado a su espalda, muy cerca de ella.

— No…— respondió intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón a causa de la cercanía— ¿Tú?—preguntó.

— Si— respondió.

— Vaya…— Misao no pudo evitar sonar decepcionada— ¿Cuándo?— la joven se giró y lo miró curiosa. Aoshi Shinomori no daba la impresión de ser del tipo que visita acuarios.

— Cuando era niño, con mis padres— la ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— Si…

— ¿Te apetece ir?— Misao no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Dicen que tienen una cría de ballena.

— Nunca me han llamado la atención esas cosas, pero… está bien— respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Pusieron rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo acuario que había sido inaugurado hacía poco en la prefectura. Caminaron por las calles el uno junto al otro sin compartir mucha conversación más allá del lugar donde iban a verse para estudiar tras la vuelta de vacaciones. Misao no podía evitar estar nerviosa. A pesar de estar en una cita con Aoshi, el joven no había mencionado nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ni de que iba a ocurrir con ellos más allá de estudiar los exámenes juntos. Aoshi caminaba a su lado, serio, alto, con sus ojos azules clavados al frente con el ceño relajado.

Llegaron al sitio donde habían inaugurado el nuevo acuario y la joven de la trenza no pudo evitar abrir su boca impresionada. El recinto era enorme y mucha gente había aprovechado aquel día de Navidad para visitarlo.

— Cuanta gente…— susurró sorprendida.

— Vamos— la ojiverde miró al joven que la acompañaba y se sorprendió al notar como este, en un rápido movimiento, sacaba su mano del bolsillo de su abrigo y tomaba la de la chica.

Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como Aoshi, tomándola de la mano, la instaba a adentrarse en el enorme recinto. Su mano era grande y cálida, la sujetaba con fuerza y decisión.

— Shinomori-kun… esto… ¿Está bien?— preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Aoshi dirigió sus ojos azules a los de ella manteniendo su seria expresión de siempre.

— Si tú estás de acuerdo…— susurró. Misao miró sus ojos azules distinguiendo en ellos algo que se alejaba mucho de la frialdad a la que había estado acostumbrada durante tanto tiempo. Apretó la mano del joven.

— Sí— respondió. No pudo evitar que el calor recorriera su cuerpo al sentir como este le respondía el apretón ligeramente mientras caminaban.

La joven de ojos verdes comprobó que no se equivocaba, realmente no estaba soñando, ni su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, aquello era muy real. Sin duda, no iba a olvidar nunca aquel día de Navidad.

* * *

Sanosuke acarició con delicadeza la espalda desnuda de Megumi. Se quedó maravillado aprendiéndose todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de la futura doctora, su piel era blanca como la leche y el hundimiento de su columna la atravesaba desde la mitad de su espalda hasta la parte baja como la erosión de un río, tenía un minúsculo lunar que decoraban su omoplato derecho, no pudo evitar llevar sus labios hacia él y besarlo delicadamente mientras paseaba su mano por su suave cintura, pero la joven estaba tan cansada que aquello no la hizo despertarse, Sanosuke se incorporó y la observó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de que la había convencido para quedarse en su casa para estudiar se sentía bastante mal, pues en los dos días que Megumi llevaba con él habían estudiado más bien poco.

Se encontraban en el salón, tapados con un futón de invitados que Sano había sacado de uno de los armarios de la entrada y la pelinegra se había quedado dormida boca abajo sobre su libro de química.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas Sano salió del futón que había compartido con ella durante aquel día en el que se iban a dedicar a "estudiar". Se colocó algo de ropa y puso rumbo a su cocina para ver que podía preparar de cena. Abrió los armarios y sacó dos boles de fideos instantáneos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al pensar en la reacción de Megumi ante aquella comida tan poco elaborada. Tardó cinco minutos en preparar los fideos y volvió a su salón, la imagen que se encontró lo hizo sonreír.

— ¡Tori-atama! ¿Por qué no me despiertas cuando me quedo dormida?— Una apurada Megumi ataviada con una de sus camisetas de frutas Sagara y con unos pantalones que también pertenecían al castaño, y que le venían enormes, se estaba haciendo un moño del que se le escapaban varios mechones de pelo, mientras intentaba establecer de nuevo su lugar de estudio en la mesa del comedor, decorada con un confortable kotatsu.

— Vamos Kitsune… estabas adorable durmiendo sobre el libro de química— La joven expresidenta sintió sus mejillas arder mientras golpeaba a Sano en el hombro.

— ¡Por muy adorable que te parezca, tengo que estudiar! ¡Recuerda las reglas!— dijo— En esta ocasión nos las estamos saltando sin compasión…— comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara.

— Si… porque a pesar de llevarte a Odawara la otra noche… te empeñas en llevar ropa mía— Sano le dedicó una intensa mirada a Megumi, esta se sonrojó— ¿Cómo quieres que te deje estudiar si vas provocándome vestida con mi ropa?

— No tenía otra cosa a mano…— susurró— Si me bajas del piso de arriba sin pensar en que tengo mi maleta en tu habitación, donde están todas mis cosas… es invierno… y no voy a ir desnuda por la casa de tu padre— aquello lo dijo en voz muy baja y con el rostro totalmente coloreado de rojo. Sano dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— No estaría mal…— susurró mientras intentaba volver a acercarse a su novia.

— ¡No!— Megumi colocó una mano en el pecho al castaño evitando de esta manera su avance— Si no ponemos freno a esto, Sanosuke, no vamos a estudiar nada. Recuerda que el examen de acceso es muy duro— Sano suspiró y colocó el bol de fideos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien… me mantendré alejado un rato— dijo— pero será mejor que recuperes fuerzas— le tendió el otro bol de fideos— No soy tan bueno en la cocina como tú, pero supongo que con el hambre que tienes que tener no le harás ascos a los fideos instantáneos— En ese momento el estómago de Megumi ronroneó, Sano dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven se sonrojó.

— Servirá— dijo mientras lo tomaba y centraba toda su atención en los temas de química.

Megumi esparció un montón de apuntes sobre la mesa, sacó varios exámenes de acceso de cursos anteriores y todo lo que había recopilado de la academia a la que había decidido dejar de ir, pues tan solo quedaban dos semanas para el examen de acceso y su deber en aquel momento era estudiar… aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella decisión, pues con Sanosuke casi no tenía tiempo para dedicarle al estudio. Sano la imitó mientras se concentraba en el inglés evitando con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos se dirigieran a Megumi. Sabía que si tan solo la miraba no podría controlarse y volvería a buscar sus labios y su cuerpo con desesperación.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?

Sabía perfectamente que quería a Megumi, pero descubrir aquel deseo había afianzado mucho más sus sentimientos hacia ella… no concebía pensar en que en una semana tendrían que separarse. No quiso.

Suspiró mientras miraba uno de los exámenes de acceso de cursos anteriores y se dedicó a estudiar.

A pesar de haber dejado en " _stand by"_ la preparación del examen de acceso, se alegró al comprobar que la mayoría de cosas que había estudiado durante los últimos meses continuaban en su memoria. Sonrió pensando que aquello de estudiar, a pesar de ser aburridísimo, no era tan difícil.

Un cómodo silencio inundó la sala de estar del castaño, hacía tiempo que había oscurecido y la sala estaba iluminada con la luz de la lámpara del techo, sonrió al ver que habían conseguido estudiar eficientemente durante varias horas. Los boles vacíos de fideos se encontraban a un lado de la mesa poblada de apuntes y bolígrafos, Megumi se encontraba concentrada en sus ejercicios de química, el castaño apoyó su mentón en su mano. Se permitió observar sus delicados movimientos, iba a acercarse de nuevo a ella cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que diese un brinco. Lo tomó y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando leyó _Mamá_ en la pantalla.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Megumi al ver que Sanosuke no descolgaba el aparato.

— ¡Se me ha olvidado completamente avisar a mi madre!— La futura doctora dibujó una mueca en su cara.

— Pues… supongo que este es un buen momento ¿No?— preguntó, Sano suspiró antes de descolgar el teléfono.

— _¿Sanosuke?_ — la voz de su madre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— Mamá…— respondió el castaño mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo, despeinándose aún más— ¿Cómo estás?

— _Pues preocupada… no he sabido nada de ti en tres días ¿No habías empezado a realizar el papeleo del traslado en el instituto?_ — preguntó— _Me dijiste que ibas a preguntar antes de Navidad a tu tutor y que ibas a enviar los documentos_ — Sanosuke suspiró sonoramente.

— Sobre eso precisamente quería hablar…— el joven volvió a suspirar— Siento avisar de manera repentina, pero… al final he decidido que… voy a terminar el instituto en Japón y a hacer el acceso a la universidad de Juntendo— dijo al fin— ¡Siento marearte tanto Mamá! Pero… yo…— Megumi observaba detenidamente al castaño, que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de su madre, al otro lado de la línea.

— _Juntendo…_ — el susurró le costó ser escuchado a Sano— ¿ _Al final decides quedarte en Tokio?_ — el joven iba a hablar para darle una explicación razonable, pero Naname se adelantó— _¡No sabes la alegría que me das, hijo!_ — Sano dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

— Pero… no… ¿Tú no querías que fuese a los Estados Unidos contigo?— preguntó extrañado por la repentina felicidad de su madre.

— _Hijo… yo quiero lo que tú quieras y te haga feliz_ — aquella frase hizo que el corazón del castaño se comprimiera— _¡Claro que me hacía ilusión que vinieses a San Francisco conmigo! Pero Tokio es una buena opción para ti, así estarás cerca de tu padre… él te necesita más que yo_ — confesó, Sanosuke seguía paralizado con su teléfono en la oreja— _Me hacía ilusión… no te lo voy a negar… pero creo que hay una razón de peso para que hayas cambiado de opinión ¿Me equivoco?_ — La cara del joven se tiñó de rojo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— _La jovencita de Odawara… ¿Ella va a estudiar en Tokio también?_ — Sanosuke se atragantó y comenzó a toser— _¿Sanosuke?_ — el castaño se recompuso y miró a una Megumi que le devolvía la mirada levemente sonrojada.

— Sí— dijo al fin serio— También está estudiando el acceso para Juntendo… quiero irme con ella— Sano escuchó un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea.

— _Me alegro mucho hijo, seguro que no te equivocarás en tu decisión_ — Naname tenía un tono de alivio— _Eres joven… si el sentimiento es fuerte, no me elijas a mí… ve a su lado y hazla feliz, sé que eres capaz de eso_ — Sano sonrió ante las palabras de su madre.

— Lo haré, no te quepa duda— respondió.

— _Entonces… supongo que por lo menos Yahiko y tú vendréis de visita algún día ¿No?_ — preguntó interesada.

— Dalo por hecho— respondió Sanosuke.

— _Te tomo la palabra, hijo. Cuida mucho de tu padre ¿Vale?_

— Si… no te preocupes por Papá, cuidamos de él.

— _Eso me alivia… te has convertido en un hombre maravilloso… estoy orgullosa de ti_ — confesó, aquellas palabras hicieron que el castaño quedara paralizado. Sintió alivio, alivio de poder estar manteniendo una conversación con su madre y alivio por ver que por fin podía expresar sus sentimientos por ella.

— Gracias Mamá

— _Te quiero hijo._

— Hablamos otro día— se despidió el castaño.

— _En primavera quiero ir_ — informó antes de colgar el aparato— _Ya que vas a terminar tus estudios en Japón, no me quiero perder el día de tu graduación._

— Entonces te esperaré— sonrió.

— _Hasta pronto hijo._

— Hasta pronto… — y el castaño colgó la línea. Sintió como el alivio inundaba su cuerpo lentamente. Megumi continuaba observándolo— Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba…— dijo aún con el teléfono en su mano derecha.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas arreglado la relación con tu madre— La futura doctora lo miraba con una fina sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si…— Sanosuke dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa y dibujó una expresión triste en su rostro— A veces pienso que si me hubiese encontrado en su lugar… qué decisión habría tomado— confesó con un deje de tristeza— Quizás si te hubiese conocido más tarde y ya hubiese otra persona en mi vida… no podría asegurarte al cien por cien que no me iría corriendo detrás de ti sin importar lo que tuviese que dejar atrás…— los ojos castaños de Sanosuke se posaron en los de la pelinegra y la miraron con seriedad— Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor a mi madre y no puedo juzgarla, eso me ha ayudado a olvidar… y a perdonar…— Suspiró a la vez que echó sus brazos hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo— Es extraño… es como si toda mi vida anterior… no tuviese sentido ninguno, iba dando golpes al aire sin dirección…

— ¿Ahora tiene sentido?— Megumi apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia el castaño, que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— Ahora si— una carcajada salió de su boca— Y pienso en todas las estupideces que hice en el pasado y en lo que hice sufrir a mi padre y a Kao-chan… supongo que he madurado— se llevó una mano a la frente mientras sentía como sus ojos le ardían levemente— Souzo… él lo sabía… él sabía que yo solo era un niño indefenso y me protegió con su vida— No pudo seguir hablando. Megumi se había lanzado hacia él y lo abrazaba fuertemente, tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello del castaño y temblaba levemente— ¿Megumi?

— No sabes lo que lo siento— escuchó con dificultad la voz de la joven— perdóname.

— ¿Por qué?— Sano rio y pasó una mano por la espalda de la joven.

— Por lo mal que te he tratado— la pelinegra se apoyó en sus hombros y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos— Desde el principio, no merezco nada de ti…— Sano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro llevó lentamente su mano a la mejilla de la joven y limpió sus lágrimas.

— Puede que no nos lleváramos muy bien al principio… pero eso era lo que más me atraía de ti— confesó, aquello hizo que Megumi sonriera levemente.

— Te esforzaste de veras por cambiar y yo no lo valoré…

— No te preocupes, al final conseguí mi objetivo— dijo mientras la abrazaba y la sentaba sobre su regazo, le guiñó un ojo. Megumi le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y, para disgusto de Sanosuke, volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

— Supongo que… querrás saber lo de mis padres— la joven se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba sus manos en su regazo— Aunque en comparación con lo tuyo, quizás mis problemas sean una chiquillada.

— No es necesario que hables de ellos si no quieres— dijo el castaño con media sonrisa en su rostro— Recuerda las reglas, tendré paciencia— Megumi alzó ligeramente la mirada para posar sus ojos marrones oscuros en los de Sanosuke, suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— aquella pregunta hizo que Sanosuke frunciera el ceño ligeramente— Olvida las reglas.

— ¿Qué?— Sano dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ante la frase que había pronunciado la Kitsune, iba a hablar, pero esta se adelantó.

— Mis padres son dos prestigiosos médicos del hospital de general universitario de Tokio— dijo— Son oncólogos, grandes eminencias dentro del mundo de la medicina y también… profesores de la universidad de Juntendo, a la que está adscrito el hospital— Sanosuke abrió sus ojos y miró atónito a su novia— ¿Te sorprende?— Megumi le dedicó una sonrisa— Por eso… bueno, por eso mi interés en entrar precisamente en esa universidad— Suspiró sonoramente y dirigió su mirada al techo del comedor de los Sagara, decorado por una lámpara cuadrada de la que colgaba un hilo para encenderla, tenía pinta de ser muy antigua— El trabajo de mis padres ha marcado siempre sus vidas y… la mía. Desde que era pequeña siempre he tenido claro que lo más importante para ellos era el trabajo y no había nada que les hiciese mostrar más interés que un caso de algún paciente determinado o de algo relacionado con el hospital o sus investigaciones en la universidad. Sus conversaciones siempre han sido sobre tumores, células cancerígenas u operaciones complicadas... Eso siempre los ha llevado a viajar por todo el mundo y hacerse cargo de una niña pequeña… bueno era algo que no tenía cabida en sus ocupadas vidas, por lo que a mí me crio mi abuelo en nuestra casa de Odawara, lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad y lejos de sus atareadas vidas— Su expresión se volvió triste, Sanosuke la miraba con interés— De vez en cuando viajaba a Tokio para verlos, pero estos siempre estaban ocupados y prácticamente la visita se reducía a un pequeño encuentro en una sala de espera del Hospital General. Siempre las he recordado muy frías… — Megumi sintió como Sanosuke atrapaba su mano, la joven la abrió y recibió la enorme mano del castaño, la tomó y la apretó, se fijó en las pequeñas cicatrices blancas que decoraban sus nudillos, pasó delicadamente sus dedos sobre ellos con una suave caricia, sin quitar sus ojos de la mano del castaño continuó hablando— Nunca he llegado a conocer a mis padres de verdad y… bueno, conforme fui creciendo descubrí cual era la única manera con la que conseguía hacerlos sonreír. Mis logros académicos y los del club de tenis— La joven levantó la mirada y la dirigió a un Sanosuke que la escuchaba atentamente sin soltar su mano— Siempre he pensado que si daba lo mejor de mí misma, ellos estarían orgullosos y me sonreirían siempre…— una lágrima cayó por su mejilla— Aunque la realidad con mi abuelo era muy distinta— confesó mientras una pequeña risa se le escapaba de los labios— él también era médico, muy conocido en Odawara y uno de los mejores, lo apodaban como el doctor Gensai y atendía a sus pacientes de toda la vida en una clínica familiar que tenía casi cien años… Él era como un padre de verdad para mí, me daba todo el cariño que mis padres ausentes eran incapaces de darme y me llenó de felicidad durante mi infancia, fue él el que me apoyó cuando le dije que quería jugar al tenis— una lágrima volvió a recorrer su mejilla— Cuando murió, sentí como mi infancia moría con él… — Megumi se limpió la mejilla con la mano que no tenía agarrada la de Sanosuke— Entonces algo cambió, no sé en qué momento me perdí… pero mi prioridad se volvió en ser la mejor en todo y ya no tenía el amor de mi abuelo que me traía de vuelta a la realidad cuando me perdía por el camino… Fue en ese momento cuando decidí esforzarme mucho por alcanzar a mis padres ya que había perdido a la persona más importante de mi familia.

La mirada seria y castaña de Sanosuke se clavó en los ojos de Megumi que continuaban mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

—Mi vida se volvió solitaria y triste— continuó la joven— Tenía varias niñeras que se hacían cargo de mí… conocí a Aoshi en la escuela media y… bueno, como sabes él no es la alegría en persona… así que me centré en estudiar y en mejorar. El único lugar donde podía volver a ser la niña feliz que un día fui era en el equipo de tenis, con Shura, pero el empezar a competir en interescolares también hizo que incluso el tenis lo viese como un lugar más donde podía demostrar que era la mejor…— Sanosuke observó a Megumi, sus ojos tenían una mirada triste y su tono de voz era muy distinto al que la joven expresidenta siempre solía utilizar para hablar, aquel tono parecía más el de una niña arrepentida, como si acababa de ser descubierta haciendo algo malo y estaba dando las explicaciones de por qué lo había hecho, el joven afianzó su agarre y sin quitar sus ojos de ella la dejó continuar— Me presenté a presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil porque mi padre hizo un comentario sobre lo positivo que sería en mi entrevista personal de acceso a la universidad haber poseído un cargo de responsabilidad durante mi etapa de estudiante… por lo que el tenis, aquello que me ataba a mi abuelo, pasó a ser un pasatiempo que no tenía cabida en mi camino hacia la perfección y perdió valor. Siempre he pensado que si era la mejor y hacía todo lo que mis padres esperarían de mí… yo estaría a la altura de sus expectativas y volverían a sonreírme como cuando lo hacían cuando yo les entregaba mi informe de notas o los trofeos de los torneos de tenis… En todo lo que hacía tenía que ser la mejor, así tendría la aprobación de unos padres que siempre había visto como inalcanzables… y de esa manera, volver a recibir el cariño y el amor de un ser querido… como me lo daba mi abuelo— La joven suspiró y, para sorpresa del castaño, sonrió. Alzó sus ojos y le dedicó una intensa mirada— Entonces… apareciste tú— Ahogó una ligera carcajada, Sano no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente— Y me demostraste que tanta perfección no me llevaba a nada y que me estaba perdiendo muchas cosas de la vida…

—Yo…—

— El día de la azotea— Megumi lo cortó— Había recibido una visita de mis padres, preguntándome por mi preparación del examen de acceso… ellos se habían puesto en contacto con el profesor Saito y le había dicho que mis notas no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para aspirar a uno de los primeros puestos en el examen de acceso de una universidad como Juntendo— explicó, su voz se llenó de un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento— La primera visita que recibía de mis padres en meses y fue para llamarme la atención… Si no me esforzaba más, no lo conseguiría y eso los defraudaría… o eso me dijeron— Megumi miró arrepentida a Sano— Una enorme presión se instauró sobre mi espalda y… tú te habías convertido en mi punto débil, así que bueno… tomé la estúpida decisión de apartarte de mí… — la joven bajó la mirada— De verdad pensaba que vendrías a decirme lo estúpida que estaba siendo… que irrumpirías en mi perfección como hacías siempre y romperías mis esquemas de nuevo… pero no viniste— Sanosuke pudo notar la tristeza en la mirada de Megumi— Por eso el día de nochebuena vine a buscarte, porque por primera vez en mi vida… me di cuenta de que tenía que luchar por lo que quería de verdad... No puedo creer que no haya sido consciente de todo esto hasta el otro día… cuando descubrí que podía perderte para siempre… Me dio igual todo… la presión de mis padres por sacar una buena nota, el examen de acceso, la academia…— se llevó una mano a la frente retirándose el flequillo— y me di cuenta de que aquello no era lo que quería. Mis padres son como son, haga lo que haga yo no va a cambiar su forma de ser… por lo que creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer las cosas por mí misma y alcanzar las metas que me proponga sin buscar la aprobación de nadie. Me da igual no estar entre las mejores notas del acceso, me da igual lo que mis padres opinen sobre la forma en la que decido llevar mi vida, quiero ser feliz y de disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea… empezando por ti— Sanosuke continuaba mirado anonadado a Megumi, tragó saliva. No tenía palabras que decirle, pero todo había quedado mucho más claro de lo que jamás habría pensado. En aquel momento, todas las piezas que componían el puzle que era Megumi Takani encajaron a la perfección.

Recordó todo de ella, su forma de ser tan amable frente a los demás y esa faceta tan arisca y ácida que mostraba con él, la búsqueda de la perfección en todo lo que la rodeaba, su esfuerzo y dedicación completa hacia lo que hacía… tan solo era una niña pequeña que buscaba una sonrisa de sus padres ausentes. Se sintió identificado con ella, él tampoco podía alcanzar a su madre y eso lo llevó a buscar la respuesta en las peleas, en la adrenalina que le suponía meterse en líos o sentirse poderoso, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes en el fondo.

— ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste en septiembre? ¿Cuándo me llevaste a la clase de 2º F?— una fina sonrisa decoró el rostro de la joven.

— Si…— Sanosuke suspiró— Estuve un mes arrepintiéndome de ella…— confesó el castaño.

— Durante el festival escolar de 2º yo… estaba muy emocionada— explicó— Era la primera vez que organizaba un acto de aquellas dimensiones al que asistiría tanta gente de fuera del instituto y estaba deseando que mis padres vieran todo lo que había logrado. Ellos me dijeron que iban a asistir a ver el fruto de mi esfuerzo y dedicación durante tanto tiempo, pero… al final no aparecieron. Me mandaron un mensaje antes de que encendiéramos el fuego de la hoguera, disculpándose por no poder asistir e informándome de que a mi padre le había surgido una operación de urgencia… Tú mismo fuiste testigo de lo que me esforcé porque todo saliera perfecto, porque aquel evento fuese reconocido por todo el mundo y por qué mis padres fuesen testigos de lo que había conseguido…— la joven tragó saliva— Me sentí fatal… tan mal que… no me vi con fuerzas para dar el discurso de clausura y lo único que quería era salir de allí… Fue la primera vez que… me escabullí de mis responsabilidades y estaba avergonzada. Entonces volviste a aparecer haciéndome olvidar que mis padres me habían fallado, recordándome que acababa de besarme con un delincuente en una clase a oscuras y llena de gente— suspiró intentando ocultar su sonrisa— Al final siempre terminabas… sorprendiéndome— Megumi le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño, en ese momento, un cómodo silencio se generó entre los dos, pero la joven terminó rompiendo el contacto visual y soltó su mano de la del joven— Creo que he hablado demasiado…— dijo de repente mientras se sentaba bien frente a la mesa y tomaba de nuevo sus apuntes de ciencias— Siento aburrirte con mis desvaríos, soy consciente de que puede que mis motivos hayan sido bastante egoístas y en algún momento del camino me cegué y perdí el rumbo buscando la aprobación de todos sin pensar en los dem—

La joven no pudo seguir hablando, Sanosuke la había tomado del brazo separándola de la mesa de estudio y se lanzó hacia ella atrapando sus labios. La besó con necesidad y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, posesivo. Megumi correspondió al beso y pasó sus manos por el fuerte cuello del castaño sintiendo su cuerpo de nuevo tan cerca del suyo y causándole de nuevo todas esas sensaciones que estaban aprendiendo a descubrir juntos.

Volvieron a hacer el amor.

Pero aquella vez fue un poco distinta de las anteriores, pues ya no les quedaban más huecos ocultos ni resquicios por descubrir. Ambos jóvenes habían terminado de mostrarse tal y como eran, con sus dudas y miedos… asegurándose de que aquel sentimiento que tanto odio mutuo les generó al principio, se había convertido en lo más poderoso y puro que habían sentido en sus dieciocho años de vida.

Megumi tomó por las mejillas a un Sanosuke que se estaba internando en ella, se miraron a los ojos intensamente mientras sentía como sus cuerpos se fusionaban en uno solo y se cercioraron de que aquello era lo que más ansiaban y querían. Iban a continuar hacia adelante juntos, y a seguir descubriendo todo lo que la vida tendría para ofrecerles. Pues aquello, no era más que el principio.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Perdonad la tardanza, pero hoy ha sido un día largo. Bueno, espero haber esclarecido algo con este capítulo. Sobre todo, de Megumi…_

 _Como siempre, me gustaría agradeceros por estar ahí, por vuestros comentarios y por ser tan fieles semana tras semana._

 _Cuidaos mucho_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 36. El máximo esfuerzo_**


	37. Capítulo 36 El máximo esfuerzo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **El máximo esfuerzo**

 ** _T_** _oc, toc, toc_

Kaoru esperó en la puerta de la casa de Sanosuke mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas y golpeaba impacientemente la suela de su zapato contra el suelo ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su mejor amigo? No había tenido noticias de él desde la pasada nochebuena, no contestaba a los mensajes y aquel día de año nuevo no había asistido con todos al templo.

Había tenido mucha paciencia para poder seguir el consejo que el señor Sagara le dio… entendía que la decisión que había tomado era difícil y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que dejarle su espacio… pero seis días sin dar señales de vida era demasiado.

Con el ceño fruncido y soltando un ligero gruñido, Kaoru decidió dejar a un lado las sutilezas.

— Tú lo has querido Sagara…— susurró antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

Se internó en la casa de su mejor amigo como un remolino, pisando fuerte y apretando los puños, iba a sacarlo de allí y a darle su merecido ¿Cómo era eso de que se iba a los Estados Unidos? ¿Es que ese inútil cabeza de pollo no iba a tenerlos en cuenta? ¿Tan cobarde era que iba a salir huyendo de esa forma sin enfrentarse a Megumi?

— ¡Sanosuke!— gritó mientras se internaba en el pasillo y comenzaba a mirar en todas las estancias— ¡Sanosuke Sagara!— se dirigió al salón y abrió la puerta corredera sin ninguna delicadeza— ¿Tú crees que es normal que nos digas de repente que te vas a Estados Unidos, después desaparezcas durante seis días y no…?— la joven kendoka calló ante la imagen que tenía delante de ella.

Su mejor amigo la miraba sorprendido, estaba sentado en la mesa con kotatsu que presidía la estancia y tenía un libro abierto entre sus manos. Su pelo estaba desordenado y no llevaba su característica cinta roja, la mesa estaba llena de apuntes. Junto a su amigo, una Megumi ataviada con una de las camisetas de frutas Sagara y con su pelo recogido en un moño, estudiaba junto a él. La joven tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que Kaoru, esta enrojeció.

— Esto…— toda la fuerza con la que había entrado a la casa desapareció y miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza— Esto…— ¿Qué hacía Megumi allí?

— Kaoru— Sanosuke se puso en pie al ver entrar a su amiga en su salón.

— Yo… bueno… lo siento… no sabía que…— la pelinegra se llevó una mano a la cabeza, nerviosa— Será mejor que me vaya, estáis estudiando no hay duda… je je je— la joven salió del comedor completamente roja.

— ¡Espera!— Sanosuke salió tras su amiga, Megumi dejó su libro sobre la mesa y también se puso de pie— Kao-chan, siento no haberte avisado— Kaoru paró la marcha en el pasillo y se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo que también tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas— Esto…— se llevó una mano a la nuca ligeramente avergonzado.

— Kaoru— Megumi también salió al pasillo, sonrojada— Esto… bueno… resulta que me enteré de que…— expiró antes de seguir hablando, una fina sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro— El estúpido Tori-atama había decidido irse a los Estados Unidos— Megumi, a pesar de llevar una camiseta de la talla XL de frutas Sagara sobre sus jeans y tener su pelo recogido en un moño muy mal hecho, seguía poseyendo una presencia que llamaba mucho la atención— Cuando me enteré no pude evitar venir a regañarlo— la joven tomó la oreja del castaño y tiró de ella, Sano se quejó sorprendido— Le dije que ya se había matriculado para hacer el examen de admisión y que si no lo intentaba estaría demostrando a todos que no es un hombre y que está volviendo a huir como hace siempre ¿De qué le sirve aprender lecciones si luego vuelve a comportarse de la misma manera cuando algo se tuerce?

— Auch…— Sano intentó zafarse del agarre de la expresidenta— ¿De qué estás hablando Kitsune? ¡Al final fue decisión mía presentarme al examen de acceso!

— ¡Claro cabeza de chorlito! ¡Después de que viniese a decirte que espabilaras!— Megumi continuaba tomando a Sano de la oreja. Kaoru miró a la pareja con los ojos muy abiertos y acto seguido, comenzó a reír .

— Así que era eso…— la joven miró a la pareja que continuaba discutiendo con la mirada, no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Me alegro de que estéis bien— confesó a la vez que una enorme ola de alivio la inundaba al saber que Sano había recapacitado su decisión. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Megumi soltara la oreja del castaño y ambos la miraran con sorpresa.

— Bueno… supongo que era inevitable— Sano se llevó una mano a la nuca y rio nerviosamente. Megumi volvió a enrojecerse a su lado— ¿Quieres un té?

— Está bien— Kaoru amplió su sonrisa y se quitó el abrigo— Veo que os lo estáis tomando enserio… ¡Incluso el día de año nuevo!

— Juntendo no es una universidad que se distinga por su accesibilidad, y me he enterado de que el cabeza de chorlito lleva más de un mes sin tocar un libro…— Megumi volvió a dirigir sus pasos hasta el comedor mientras que Kaoru la seguía. Sano se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té a su mejor amiga. La futura doctora recogió un poco los apuntes que se esparcían por la mesa y se sentó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Le daba mucha vergüenza que la mejor amiga de Sano los hubiese descubierto de aquella forma.

— Gracias…

— ¿Qué?— Megumi miró sorprendida a Kaoru que le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

— Gracias por querer tanto a Sano— las mejillas de la expresidenta adquirieron rápidamente un tono escarlata intenso. Kaoru no pudo evitar reír, nunca había visto a Megumi tan sonrojada— No hay duda de que has conseguido hacer que se quede ¿No?

— No me tienes que agradecer nada Kaoru— la joven se apretó las manos en su regazo— Sanosuke iba a irse por mi culpa… no podía permitirlo… había actuado de una manera muy egoísta y no me había dado cuenta…

— Sano te quiere— afirmó— y… supongo que habría sido muy infeliz si hubiese huido a los Estados Unidos.

— Lo sé… por eso no podía dejar que se fuese… no sin decirle mis sentimientos antes…

— Y… ¿Son fuertes?— Megumi alzó su mirada para posarla en los ojos de Kaoru, esta le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

— Más de lo que habría imaginado nunca— confesó.

— Entonces no lo dudes, Sano es un chico que merece la pena— la kendoka le guiñó un ojo— Sé de lo que te hablo, créeme.

— Lo sé— afirmó con determinación.

— Me alegro de que seas tú…— Kaoru sonrió— Ya te lo dije una vez… pero… gracias a ti Sanosuke ha podido cambiar… ha podido superar todos sus fantasmas y por fin lo veo feliz de verdad. Gracias— Megumi miró sorprendida a la joven que se sentaba enfrente de ella.

— Ya está listo— No pudo hablar, pues en ese momento Sanosuke se internó en la sala con una bandeja en la que había tres tazas de té y un plato con pastas. Kaoru sonrió a su amigo.

Pasaron una tarde amena. Kaoru pudo comprobar de primera mano cómo la idea de irse con su madre a estudiar a Estados Unidos, se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza y todo había sido gracias a Megumi. La joven pudo distinguir las miradas que su mejor amigo le regalaba a la que un día fue presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y la que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado durante tanto tiempo. Se sintió feliz, pues por primera vez fue testigo de las miradas que su mejor amigo le dedicaba a Megumi.

Estuvieron hablando de los exámenes de acceso y de los nervios que sentían ante el nuevo reto que se les presentaba aquel año en la universidad. Tendrían que esforzarse mucho por conseguirlo y así, poder mudarse a Tokio durante el próximo curso.

* * *

El sonido de la pelota de béisbol golpeando sobre la valla metálica de la zona del pítcher inundó la solitaria y nevada pista de béisbol del instituto Hiko.

Soujiro tomó otra de las bolas blancas con costuras rojas y miró con el ceño fruncido el lugar donde se debería de encontrar el bateador. Bajó la visera de su gorra y apretó la pelota en su mano. Se colocó en posición de lanzamiento y con un ágil movimiento la soltó. Esta volvió a dar contra la valla metálica.

Suspiró.

Hacía frío, pero el joven no lo notaba, llevaba su equipación blanca del equipo del instituto y estaba aprovechando los últimos días de las vacaciones de invierno para entrenar sus disparos. Cuando aceptó la beca deportiva, su nuevo equipo quería que hiciese un corto viaje a Sapporo para firmar el contrato y hacer una revisión médica de cara a su incorporación en marzo. Y quería estar al cien por cien.

Tomó otra pelota y la lanzó, esta se desvió un poco de su objetivo. Gruñó entre dientes. La imagen de Misao volvió a inundarlo, haciendo crecer su desconcentración. Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos costados y miró el cielo cubierto de nubes, el vaho salía de su boca y el silencio, roto por el cantar de los pájaros de invierno, inundaba aquellas pistas deportivas en las que tantas cosas había vivido.

Sonrió.

Con paso lento, se acercó hacia el banquillo y tomó una botella de agua de su bolsa, bebió saciando su sed y volvió a dirigir sus ojos al campo de juego. Lo iba echar mucho de menos…

Sin prisa, recogió el material y lo guardó en su sitio. Se cambió la equipación en el vestuario masculino y se dio una ducha de agua caliente. Sintiendo de nuevo sus articulaciones, se puso su uniforme escolar, su abrigo y colgó la bolsa deportiva a su espalda.

Salió de nuevo a las pistas deportivas y un nudo lleno de nostalgia le aprisionó el pecho. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el edificio del instituto y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste le surcara el rostro.

Como si se tratase de una fuerza invisible, el joven pitcher llevó sus pasos hacia las puertas del centro y se paseó por los desiertos pasillos del sitio que había considerado su hogar durante tres años. Caminó en silencio fijándose en cada detalle y recordando todos los momentos que había vivido allí…

Recordó su vida antes de Hiko, recordó a su tío y su infancia… y no se reconoció. Antes no sabía lo que era la felicidad, no sabía lo que era tener amigos, trabajar duro por alcanzar una meta, reír por algo absurdo y… enamorarse de una persona. Todo aquello lo había aprendido allí, en Hiko. Y… demonios, cómo iba a echarlo de menos.

A partir de marzo todo volvería a cambiar de nuevo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el último piso del edificio. Abrió la pesada puerta metálica de la azotea y el viento helado le dio de lleno en el rostro. Sintió sus fosas nasales arder al respirar el aire tan frío, pero a la vez, sus pulmones se abrieron recordándole que estaba vivo.

Caminó hacia la baranda que lo separaba de las vistas de la ciudad nevada y cuando llegó fijó sus ojos en aquel precioso paisaje invernal. Se permitió disfrutar de aquel momento y cerró los ojos escuchando el viento.

— ¡Así que estás aquí!— Soujiro se giró sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de la puerta que conectaba con las escaleras.

— Sano…

— No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte…— el castaño caminó hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llegó hasta su lado y se apoyó en la baranda que le regalaba las vistas de la ciudad nevada. Sano sonrió mientras el vaho salía por su boca— ¿Qué haces aquí arriba solo?

— Tú… ¿No ibas a tomar un avión a los Estados Unidos?— Soujiro miró al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Yo?— el joven de la cinta roja lo miró con el ceño fruncido, seguidamente comenzó a reír— ¡Es verdad! Hace tiempo que no me comunico con nadie…— explicó— Al final, he decidido presentarme al examen de ingreso de Juntendo— aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sou.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó anonadado— ¿Te quedas al final?

— Megumi— respondió— Nos hemos perdonado— confesó mientras sentía como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo— Quiero ir a la misma universidad que ella y quiero convertirme en profesor… para poder merecer estar a su lado— Soujiro lo miró con sorpresa.

— Vaya… ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso?— se interesó.

— En nochebuena vino a buscarme— los ojos castaños de Sano se posaron en los del excapitán con una sonrisa— Gracias…

— ¿Qué?

— Megumi me contó que fuiste tú el que le dijo que me iba a los Estados Unidos… y aquello la hizo reaccionar… ya sabes que es una Kitsune con la cabeza muy dura…

— Bueno yo…

— Gracias a ti ella vino a verme— Sano amplió su sonrisa y volvió a dirigir su mirada al paisaje. Soujiro lo miró recordando la pasada nochebuena, cuando se encontró con Megumi sobre el puente que cruzaba la calle principal.

— Vaya… me alegro…— respondió, Sano puso más atención en su amigo.

— La Kitsune tenía que venir a buscar algo sobre el examen en la biblioteca y he decidido acompañarla para despejarme un rato de tanto estudio. Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza— dijo— Y… ¿Qué haces solo aquí arriba?— preguntó al fin— Te he estado buscado por las pistas deportivas, por los vestuarios y por el gimnasio— Soujiro se apoyó en la baranda y miró el horizonte. Sintió el aire frío del invierno dándole en la cara.

— Estaba intentando despejarme un poco— confesó.

— Este tiempo te viene bien para entrenar ¿No?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— En Sapporo hace mucho frío— Sano dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Megumi me lo ha contado, enhorabuena Sou— le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Soujiro se la devolvió triste.

— Si… los Hokkaido Nippon Ham Fighters— susurró.

— ¡El mejor equipo de la liga del pacífico! ¿Cómo era eso que lo tenías tan callado?— preguntó.

— No quería decirlo hasta que no me lo confirmaran oficialmente… y también quería que Misao fuera la primera en enterarse…— confesó mientras suspiraba. Un aura triste envolvió al joven. Sano frunció el ceño.

— Y… ¿Se lo has dicho?— preguntó.

— Si…— respondió mientras inspiraba el aire frío— Oficialmente… me he rendido— Soujiro apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla y dirigió su mirada al horizonte— No he podido alcanzarla…— Sintió como Sanosuke se apoyaba de nuevo en la baranda justo a su lado— Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella es apoyarla y apartarme… dejarla que sea feliz con Shinomori… He decidido que, si ella sonríe… con eso me basta— el joven suspiró.

— No puedo creerlo…— Sanosuke cerró sus ojos— Te dije que te iba a apoyar enano…

— Lo sé y lo agradezco… pero no puedo seguir haciendo sufrir a Misao de esta manera… ahora lo entiendo— dijo— Y la mayor demostración de amor que puedo hacer por ella es… dejarla ir— la brisa invernal removió el cabello castaño de Soujiro.

— Eres impresionante…— Sano tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras miraba las montañas cubiertas de nieve— Sencillamente impresionante…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por el gesto…— suspiró.

— No tengo nada de impresionante Sano…— Sou apretó sus manos— No dejé de insistirle… y en nochebuena la besé porque sabía que me iba a corresponder… sabía que Misao sentía algo por mí, no tan fuerte como lo de Shinomori, pero… Sabía que si me confesaba de nuevo y la besaba… sus defensas caerían. Al final fui yo el que le robó su primer beso… y eso fue injusto para ella— Sou sintió un nudo en su garganta— Por mi egoísmo la he estado haciendo sufrir… en vez de hacerme a un lado y apoyarla con Shinomori… yo…

— ¡Ya basta!— Sano se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo imbécil?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es que no eres humano?— Sano lo miró serio— Estás enamorado de ella y te has esforzado porque te correspondiera, no has hecho nada malo… simplemente Shinomori te ha ganado… ¿De verdad te arrepientes de haberte esforzado tanto?— Soujiro lo miró sin saber que decir— ¿No dices siempre que debemos de dar todo de nosotros en los partidos? ¿Qué a pesar del resultado lo importante es que nos hemos esforzado al máximo?

— Yo…

— ¡Pues aplícate el cuento Sou!— Sano lo miró serio— Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a perder, capitán…— El castaño dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— Pero no te preocupes… la liga no se gana con solo un partido… aún te quedan muchos por jugar— Soujiro no pudo evitar reír.

— Eres increíble Sano…— el joven volvió a poner la mirada en el horizonte— Pero creo que el torneo Makimachi lo he perdido… definitivamente.

— Bueno… te has esforzado— dijo— Y Misao ha podido verlo… ahora… bueno, si tu decisión es apoyarla… hazlo.

— No me queda otra— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

— Pero nunca te arrepientas de haberlo intentado, Misao no te odia— aquellas palabras llamaron a atención del joven ex capitán— Y nunca te odiará.

— Lo sé…

— En realidad te la mereces…— el tono de Sanosuke era serio— Pero la vida es extraña a veces…

— Soy feliz mientras ella sea feliz… No pido más.

— Estoy contigo amigo— Sano le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le apretó— Sigue esforzándote como hasta ahora ¿Vale? Vas a ser un gran jugador de béisbol— Soujiro no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

— Y tú un buen profesor… Quién lo diría ¿eh?— Ambos se miraron con sonrisas— Gracias Sano, eres un gran amigo.

— No hay de qué.

Soujiro apretó la mandíbula y con un rápido movimiento abrazó a su amigo. Sanosuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero fue un segundo, pues acto seguido le correspondió al abrazo y le dio fuertes golpes en la espalda a modo de ánimo.

— ¡Quiero poder presumir en la universidad de que jugué en el mismo equipo de béisbol que Soujiro Seta!

— No te preocupes— Sou se separó de él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos— ¡Lo harás!

— Sí— Sano alzó su puño. Soujiro, con una amplia sonrisa cerró su puño y lo chocó con el del castaño.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

Misao observó como el paisaje pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla del tren, sentía como los nervios le aprisionaban su estómago haciendo que respirar se convirtiera en una tarea bastante complicada. Apretó entre sus manos la mochila azul que contenía varios apuntes de última hora y se mordió el labio sin despegar sus ojos verdes del paisaje que pasaba rápido por la ventana.

— Vamos Misao no te pongas nerviosa, va a ser peor— Kaoru estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella, acompañada de un Kenshin que también apretaba nervioso el libro de exámenes de la Kokushikan.

Era 22 de enero. Día del examen de acceso a la universidad en la Metropolitana de Tokio y en la Kokushikan. Misao, Kaoru y Kenshin habían decidido viajar juntos a Tokio aquella mañana temprano para poder darse apoyo moral de cara a aquella prueba que decidiría su futuro próximo.

— En esos momentos… odio con todo mi ser al cabeza de pollo— dijo la ojiverde con los dientes apretados.

El examen de Sanosuke y de Megumi fue el primero de todos. Ambos habían asistido la semana anterior a examinarse a Tokio y ya no tenían más que estudiar. Tan solo les quedaba asistir a clase y disfrutar de su último mes como estudiantes de preparatoria.

— Vamos Misao… no es culpa de ellos que su examen fuese antes que el nuestro— Kenshin habló con una amable sonrisa en el rostro— De todas formas, Juntendo es famosa por su duro examen… casi que prefiero tener más tiempo de estudio— Kaoru rio.

— No me puedo creer que Sano se haya presentado al examen de acceso a Juntendo— dijo aún incrédula.

— Sin duda Megumi le ha influenciado bastante— respondió el pelirrojo.

— Ahora solo queda que apruebe— respondió Misao.

Recordaron la noche que Sanosuke llegó de Tokio el día de su examen. Estaba acompañado por Megumi y ambos llevaban unos rostros de cansancio impresionantes. Misao había decidido invitarlos a cenar en el Akabeko para compensar su esfuerzo.

— A Megumi le salió bien— comentó Kaoru pensativa— con todo lo que ha estudiado es imposible que suspenda.

— Pero Sano…— Misao dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

— Yo confío en Sagara— Kenshin dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara— Lo he visto aparecer entre los cincuenta mejores del instituto estudiando un mes y asistiendo a la clase F, también ha conseguido subir su media en un solo semestre y… bueno quizás no sea de los mejores en el examen de acceso, pero creo que tiene serias oportunidades de acceder a la carrera de ciencias del deporte.

— ¡Si Sano ha podido, nosotras también!— Kaoru apretó los puños con decisión.

— Seguro— dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

— _Próxima estación Shibuya, Tokio. Próxima estación Shibuya, Tokio_ — los altavoces del tren hicieron que Misao diese un respingo y que su estómago se removiese violentamente de nuevo.

— Tenemos que bajar aquí— anunció Kenshin con una sonrisa— Misao tú tomas un tren directo a la Metropolitana ¿No?— preguntó mientras se ponían en pie y observaba como el tren perdía velocidad y se adentraba en la estación.

— S… sí— respondió sintiendo como sus articulaciones se volvían rígidas.

Cuando bajaron del tren, la bulliciosa estación de Shibuya les dio la bienvenida a la capital. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que iban a Tokio, pero les impresionó el trasiego de tanta gente que iba de un andén a otro durante la hora punta de la mañana.

El grupo de amigos se separó, Misao debía de coger un tren que conectaba directamente con su universidad y Kaoru y Kenshin debían de tomar otro que los llevaría al noreste de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el campus de la Kokushikan y donde realizarían su examen.

En aquel momento la joven se arrepintió enormemente de haber elegido una universidad a la que ninguno de sus amigos optaría por entrar. Colocándose bien la gruesa bufanda y apretando las asas de su mochila, puso rumbo hacia el andén donde tenía que hacer el trasbordo.

Se fijó en toda la gente que había a su alrededor, hombres y mujeres elegantemente ataviados para acudir a sus trabajaos, jóvenes vestidos con sus uniformes escolares cubiertos por gruesos abrigos, aspirantes a universitarios como ella que se encontraban nerviosos a la espera de tomar el tren y estudiantes universitarios que portaban carpetas llenas de apuntes y miraban sus móviles con aire relajado.

Pensó que, si todo salía bien, aquella sería su vida a partir de marzo. Tragó saliva al sentir vértigo por el enorme cambio.

El estruendo el tren inundó el andén y se adentró en el vagón seguida por la marea de gente que se encontraba junto a ella. Se vio rodeada de muchas personas y con un minúsculo espacio para agarrarse, a duras penas, en una de las barandillas de aluminio.

El viaje no duró mucho, los altavoces anunciaron la parada donde se encontraba el campus y salió del tren seguida de todos los estudiantes y aspirantes como ella. Con paso ligero salió de la estación siguiendo todas las indicaciones de los carteles y cuando salió a la calle, se sorprendió al ver justo enfrente de ella el impresionante edificio principal de la Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio, rodeado por enormes jardines. Se quedó paralizada mientras sentía como la gente la adelantaba y se introducía en el amplio recinto de la universidad.

Cuando se sintió lista, dio un paso al frente y siguió a la gente que, como ella, iba ataviada con el uniforme escolar de preparatoria. Se fijó que varios carteles les indicaban la zona donde se realizaría el examen.

Sacó de su mochila su convocatoria y su número de seguimiento. Siguió todas las indicaciones y llegó a una de las enormes clases del aulario con forma de anfiteatro. Nerviosa, accedió a ella y se sentó en el sitio que tenía asignado el número 2045.

Miró al frente y a su alrededor, agradeció no ser la única que estaba de los nervios, pues la mayoría de los presentes en el aula tenían rostros de circunstancia, se mordían las uñas o se movían nerviosos en sus sitios.

La ojiverde cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que había estudiado con tanto es fuerzo. No pudo evitar recordar a Aoshi y como este se había esforzado por ayudarla a prepararse el examen. Sonrió, si su profesor había sido el mejor alumno del centro, iba a ser muy difícil que fallara en el examen ¿No?

Abrió los ojos y miró como la examinadora les daba los buenos días y sacaba los exámenes de un enorme sobre. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, no sabía que nota iba a sacar, ni cómo le iba a salir aquella prueba, pero lo que sí que podía decir era que… había dado su mayor esfuerzo.

* * *

La ojiverde sintió como el aire frío del invierno le daba de lleno en el rostro, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad y saliendo del ligero estupor que le había causado estar concentrada en el examen durante más de tres horas. Abrió los ojos sintiendo un poco de dolor en sus sienes, pero estaba satisfecha. Sonrió.

Camino hacia la salida del campus mientras tomaba su teléfono de la mochila para escribirle a su mejor amiga sobre su examen, si ella y Kenshin también habían terminado, podrían aprovechar lo que restaba de día para hacer un poco de turismo por la capital.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono, tuvo que parar la marcha porque casi se chocaba con un grupo de universitarios que caminaban por la zona de los jardines.

— Lo siento— dijo la joven y volvió a emprender la marcha guardando su teléfono de nuevo en la mochila. Se sintió muy pequeña al verse rodeada de alumnos tan mayores.

Emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia la salida para esperar en la estación la respuesta de su amiga cuando algo llamó su atención. En la pared, junto a la puerta principal, se encontraba apoyado un joven ataviado con un elegante abrigo negro y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de este. Su mirada azul, estaba clavada en ella. Misao sintió como su corazón se aprisionaba en su pecho.

Aoshi se separó de la pared lentamente y se acercó hasta la joven de los ojos verdes hasta colocarse a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Misao al verlo.

— Tenía que venir a Tokio a traer unos papeles para el examen de acceso— Explicó con su tono serio— Me pareció apropiado venir a buscarte— dijo mientras una fina sonrisa le surcaba e rostro.

— Yo…— Misao sintió como un incontrolable calor nacía de su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. No esperaba encontrarlo allí. Era verdad que, desde la nochebuena en el pasillo del instituto, Aoshi había cambiado la manera de relacionarse con ella, hasta tal punto que conseguía sorprenderla en muchas ocasiones, incluida aquella.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido el examen?— preguntó sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

— Creo que bien— respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca— Por lo menos he conseguido identificar y entender las preguntas y eso es muy positivo.

— Me alegro…— respondió el joven de ojos azules mientras le tomaba la mochila y se la echaba a su hombro.

— No es necesario— dijo la joven mientras intentaba recuperarla.

— Vamos— Aoshi comenzó a caminar— Podemos ir a un sitio en el que no haga tanto frío y de paso puedes contarme lo que te han preguntado— Misao o siguió, Aoshi se caracterizaba por caminar bastante rápido gracias a sus largas piernas.

— ¡Espera Aoshi!— el joven paró la marcha y se giró para mirar a Misao, esta, con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia él casi corriendo. No reaccionó cuando sintió como la joven Makimachi lo abrazaba en medio de la entrada de la universidad— Gracias…— susurró la joven con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho y rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente— Gracias por venir…— Aoshi alzó una ceja y miró a su alrededor sonrojado, varias personas los estaban mirando. Suspiró.

— No hay de qué… Makimachi— lentamente respondió al abrazo, aunque duró poco, pues la separó de él y tomándola de la mano, aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, salieron del campus rumbo a cualquier lugar donde pudiesen hablar tranquilamente sobre el examen de la joven.

* * *

El último mes de clase antes de las vacaciones de primavera pasaba muy rápido para los alumnos de 3º. La asistencia dejaba de ser obligatoria y las clases se convertían en futuras orientaciones para los jóvenes que iban a enfrentarse de lleno con la vida real. Todo el mundo había realizado ya sus respectivos exámenes de acceso y tan solo faltaba conocer algunas notas.

Los primeros en enterarse de su nota fueron Kaoru y Kenshin, ambos habían conseguido una plaza y la euforia de poder estudiar en la misma universidad juntos se unió al ambiente de felicidad que siempre les rodeaba. Misao también había sido informada hacía poco tiempo de su examen apto, causando que la joven de la trenza se volviera loca de alegría y celebrándolo en el Akabeko por todo lo alto.

Megumi caminaba aquella mañana de febrero por los pasillos del instituto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con un trozo de papel en su mano. Miró por la ventana y vio que la nieve que había estado cayendo durante el mes de enero abandonaba las calles, siendo sustituida por el frío y húmedo viento proveniente del mar. Se fijó en como cinco estudiantes ataviados con sus uniformes hablaban animadamente sentados en un banco de hormigón que había junto a las fuentes de las pistas deportivas.

Amplió su sonrisa.

Con paso lento, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta llegar a la planta baja del centro. Sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos a la espalda y con su sonrisa en los labios caminó hacia a fuera.

Paseó por los jardines del centro y llegó hasta las pistas deportivas donde distinguió una cabeza de pelo castaño y revuelto, rodeado de sus amigos de la clase F y de Han'nya. Era un día soleado, por lo que las temperaturas eran bastante más agradables de lo que estaban acostumbrados en días anteriores.

— ¡Es impresionante Han'nya!— decía Beshimi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Has aprobado el acceso a la universidad de Tokio!— continuó Shikijou.

— ¡Por eso le gustabas tanto a Raijuta! Con tu inteligencia habrías llegado lejos en los Yakuzas— Beshimi lo miraba emocionado.

— Menos mal que eso quedó atrás ¿No?— Han'nya, que aquella mañana no llevaba su característica máscara se sentó en el banco de hormigón— Aoshi Shinomori también lo ha conseguido, está entre las diez mejores notas de acceso.

— Cuéntame algo que me sorprenda— Sanosuke tomó un tallo de una planta que crecía en el suelo y se lo llevó a la boca— Sou ha viajado esta mañana a Sapporo a hacer el reconocimiento médico— anunció— seguramente lo presenten como jugador del equipo esta misma semana— Beshimi sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón— Volverá en unos días para terminar el instituto y hacer la mudanza.

— Estaré atento a las noticias deportivas— dijo mientras tocaba la pantalla.

— ¡Tenemos un amigo que va a ser famoso!— comentó Hyoutoko con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

— ¿Y tú jefe?— Sano miró a Shikijou— Fuiste el primero en hacer el examen ¿Aún no sabes tú nota?— preguntó. Sano lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Aún no…— dijo— Y no sé por qué, pero la Kitsune dice que cada universidad lleva su ritmo, en Juntendo hacen un examen especial y necesita mayor tiempo de corrección.

— Vaya…

Megumi amplió su sonrisa mientras los observaba desde la lejanía, decidió salir de su escondite y caminar hacia donde se encontraban Sano y sus amigos.

— Buenos días— saludó cuando se encontró junto a ellos.

— ¡Buenos días Kaichou!— gritó Hyoutoko cuando la vio aparecer, Megumi le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Han'nya, enhorabuena por tu acceso— dijo a su compañero de clase— Es impresionante, la universidad de Tokio es sin duda la más prestigiosa del país— Han'nya sonrió.

— Todo ha sido gracias a Shinomori— confesó— fue él que me instó a que me presentara con él… la verdad es que no ha sido tan difícil.

— Megumi-chan ¿Es verdad que aún no se sabe nada de vuestras notas?— la expresidenta dibujó una siniestra y fina sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Eso os ha dicho el Tori-atama?— preguntó. Sano se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novia.

— ¿Y ese tono Kitsune?— Megumi se cruzó de brazos mientras le entregaba el papelito que llevaba en la mano al castaño. Sano lo tomó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— 0345— leyó— ¿Por qué me das tu número de seguimiento?

— Ya han salido las notas— informó.

— ¿Qué?— Sano dio un brinco del banco.

— Ya veo el interés que tienes por conocerla, seguro que ni siquiera te has metido esta mañana en la web de la universidad— la pelinegra lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Eres un desastre.

— ¿Eso significa que ya están?— preguntó.

— Sí— respondió la joven.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "y"?

— ¿Megumi-chan has aprobado?— la pareja dejó de discutir y miró a Beshimi que estaba expectante por conocer la nota de la joven. Megumi suspiró.

— ¡Por supuesto que he aprobado!

— ¿De verdad?— Shikijou dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Toma!— dijeron los demás al unísono mientras tomaban en brazos a la expresidenta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Esperad, esterad!— dijo al ver como sus pies se separaban del suelo— ¡Bajadme!

— ¡Enhorabuena!

— Vas a ser médico

— ¡Aún me queda la entrevista personal!— informó mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Hyoutoko y se colocaba bien el uniforme con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas— Para acceder a la facultad de medicina no basta solo con la nota.

— Pero con lo buena que eres, seguro que no tienes problema en la entrevista personal— Opinó Han'nya con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

— ¿Y?— preguntó Sanosuke. Megumi alzó una ceja.

— ¿"Y"? ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— ¿Que en qué puesto estás?— la joven se sonrojó ante la pregunta, Sano la miraba serio, sabía lo importante que era para sus padres haber obtenido una buena nota.

— La décimo séptima— dijo casi en un susurro y sonrojada. La expresión de Sano cambió a una de alegría progresivamente.

— ¿La décimo séptima?— preguntó— ¿La décimo séptima mejor nota?— con un rápido movimiento se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Tori-atama bájame ahora…!— no pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió como Sano atrapaba sus labios y la besaba. Megumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que sus amigos se encontraban delante.

Se separó con vergüenza.

— Si… es muy buena nota— dijo.

— Estás contenta ¿No?— preguntó el castaño eufórico.

— ¡Claro que estoy contenta! Pero no he venido solo por eso— dijo, Sano alzó una ceja. Megumi le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y suspiró.

— ¿Tú no quieres saber tu nota?— preguntó finalmente. Sano reaccionó.

— ¡Claro jefe!— dijo Shikijou— ¡Tú nota!

— ¡Es verdad!— el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dirigió la otra al bolsillo trasero del pantalón gris. Sacó la cartera y abriéndola extrajo un papelito blanco exactamente igual que el de Megumi, a excepción de que en este aparecía el número 3004— ¿Dónde se mira?

— En la página web— dijo la joven. Sano se giró a sus amigos.

— ¿Alguno…?

— Es mejor conseguir un ordenador— Megumi se cruzó de brazos— ¿Vamos al Consejo?— Sano sonrió.

— ¡Vamos!

En aquel momento, Sanosuke Sagara, seguido de Megumi y de la que era conocida como su pandilla se dirigieron corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Corrieron por los pasillos y subieron el primer piso sin guardar ningún orden.

— ¡Está prohibido correr por los pasillos!— gritó el profesor Saito cuando vio a aquel grupo de alumnos de 3º correr, pero enmudeció cuando reconoció a Megumi Takani entre ellos. Sano no pudo evitar reír cuando pasó corriendo junto a Saito. Total… le quedaba menos de un mes de estar allí.

— ¡Con permiso!— gritó el castaño cuando abrió sin ninguna delicadeza la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil, sorprendiendo a los miembros que se encontraban trabajando dentro.

— ¡Qué susto me ha dado Sagara-senpai!— dijo Tomoe Yukishiro que se encontraba trabajando con uno de los ordenadores con una mano en el pecho.

— Necesito mirar una cosa Tomoe— dijo Sano mientras se lo quitaba y lo colocaba en otra mesa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó la joven sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Sayo al identificar a Megumi entre las personas que habían entrado en estampida en la sala.

— El cabeza de pollo necesita saber si lo han admitido en la universidad o no— informó con media sonrisa en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados. Sayo se colocó a su lado mientras lo miraba trastear en el ordenador.

— ¿Ya han salido las de Juntendo?— preguntó.

— Sí

— ¿Y usted senpai?— preguntó emocionada.

— Aprobé— respondió sin quitar sus ojos marrones de Sano.

— ¡Enhorabuena!— la felicitó Shozo con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde demonios se mira esto?— Gruñó un enfadado Sanosuke que parecía no ponerse de acuerdo con la página web de la universidad. Megumi suspiró.

— Aparta— dijo mientras tomaba el ordenador y buscaba los resultados de los exámenes de acceso.

Un montón de cabezas se asomaron a la pantalla mientras que la expresidenta abría un documento con el logotipo de la universidad.

— Dame tú número de seguimiento— dijo, Sano se lo tendió.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas donde aparecían todos los aptos en las pruebas hasta que llegó al 2956.

2975

2979

2984

2987

2993

3001

— ¿Está el número del jefe?— preguntó Beshimi sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

— Hay más páginas, esperad— Megumi bajó la pantalla y una nueva página apareció. Sanosuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

3004

— ¡Has aprobado!— gritó Shozo a su lado al comprobar que, ciertamente, el número de seguimiento de Sano aparecía en la lista de los aptos— ¡Has aprobado senpai!

— ¡Enhorabuena!— le dijo Sayo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Megumi seguía sentada frente al ordenador, sin dejar de mirar el número de Sanosuke, una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro de manera progresiva.

— ¿He aprobado?— un ingenuo Sanosuke miraba la pantalla con incredulidad— ¿He aprobado?

— ¿No ves que sí?— Megumi se giró, la panda de Sano había comenzado a gritar de alegría alrededor del castaño— Creo que al final Juntendo no es una universidad tan prestigiosa si acceden a ella pandilleros de tres al cuarto— comentó irónica sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro.

— Pues Kitsune… creo que tendrás que aguantarme unos años más— Sano sintió como la euforia le recorría el cuerpo, veía a sus amigos contentos a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir el calor de su pecho.

— ¡Impresionante!

— ¡Es increíble Sagara-senpai!

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, la expresidenta se levantó de la silla y sin importarle quien estuviese alrededor de ellos se colgó en su cuello y lo besó en los labios sintiendo como la alegría la recorría de arriba abajo, Sano la abrazó por la cintura y le respondió al beso sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que los presentes se sonrojaran ligeramente ante la escena. Pero no le importó.

Lo habían conseguido.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Una semana más vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Ya quedan muy pocos cabos por atar, el final se acerca._

 _Muchas gracias por todo, por vuestros comentarios, por leer y por vuestra fidelidad._

 _¡Hasta la semana que viene!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 37. Graduación_**


	38. Capítulo 37 Graduación

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Graduación**

 **K** aoru se colocó la corbata perfectamente en el blanco cuello de la camisa de su uniforme mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación. Aquella sería la última vez que se lo pondría… una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al ver que el día de la graduación había llegado. Miró hacia un lado y vio las maletas a medio hacer en un rincón de su habitación.

Se acercó a su escritorio y paseó su vista por las fotos que adornaban un tablón de corcho que había justo encima de este, distinguió a un joven Sanosuke con el uniforme negro de la secundaria media junto a Misao y ella misma, los tres sonreían mientras hacían el signo de la victoria con su mano. Siguió paseándose por las fotos de su infancia hasta que llegó a las más recientes, una del verano de 2º curso donde aparecían todos los que ocuparon aquella cabaña hacía ya casi dos años, Misao sonreía al lado de un altísimo y serio Aoshi, Sanosuke aparecía con los brazos cruzados y gesto de enfado mirando de reojo a la que en aquel entonces era la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil que también aparecía en la foto con el ceño fruncido. Kaoru aguantó una pequeña risa, la siguiente foto que vio aparecían ella y Kenshin con el trofeo interescolar de Kendo y en otra ambos aparecían sentados en uno de los bancos de hormigón que decoraban la entrada del instituto, sonrientes. En ese momento su pecho se contrajo… ya se había terminado. Lo siguiente que vendría en sus vidas… era algo totalmente diferente.

— Es increíble cómo hemos terminado…— susurró, a pesar de la tristeza estaba realmente feliz. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado una juventud igual.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, se colocó bien el lazo azul con el que siempre llevaba recogido su cabello y cerró pulcramente los botones plateados de su chaqueta, mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa.

— ¡Voy!— dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y abría. La imagen que vio hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

— Buenos días— Kenshin, con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado y su pelirrojo pelo bien peinado, la saludó con una sonrisa— ¿Estás preparada?

— Vamos— Respondió mientras salía de su casa con una sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus pasos hacia la preparatoria Hiko con un sentimiento de nostalgia en su pecho. Kaoru tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la apretó ligeramente.

— No pensé que este día fuese a llegar tan pronto— Habló el pelirrojo sin mirar a su novia a la cara— La verdad es que echaré mucho de menos ser estudiante de preparatoria…— dijo mientras le devolvía el apretón.

— Han pasado muchas cosas durante estos tres años— Kaoru andaba tranquila mientras escuchaba sus pasos, era temprano, los cerezos de las calles estaban en flor y una brisa suave de primavera recorría la ciudad.

— La verdad es que sí…— Kenshin hablaba con nostalgia— ¿Quién nos iba a decir que Misao conseguiría salir con Aoshi?— Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada— Ha sido el culmen de la insistencia.

— ¡Y que Sanosuke y Megumi terminarían siendo inseparables!

— ¡Eso ya lo sabía yo desde el principio!— Kenshin también rio, salieron de la zona residencial y se adentraron en una calle principal donde el bullicio era mayor— Megumi ha cambiado mucho ¿Sabes?— En la cara del chico se dibujó una sonrisa— Y lo ha hecho a mejor… creo que ha sido gracias a vosotros, antes era una chica bastante solitaria, correcta y muy competitiva— Kaoru miró a su novio con cara de sorpresa— Y yo también me alegro de haberos conocido, sobre todo… me alegro de haberte conocido a ti— La chica se sonrojó y se acercó más al pelirrojo rozando sus hombros al caminar.

— Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Kenshin…— Ambos se miraron sonrojados con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

— ¡Eiiii!— El grito que procedía de sus espaldas sorprendió a la pareja— ¿Tan acaramelados a estas horas de la mañana?— Misao corría hacia ellos, llevaba su uniforme arreglado por primera vez en los tres años que llevaban en la preparatoria, aunque no por ello dejaba de venirle bastante grande. Detrás de ella, a paso lento, iba un joven de ojos azules y mirada fría.

— Buenos días— Saludó Aoshi cuando los alcanzó, la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro sorprendió tanto a Kaoru como a Kenshin.

— Buenos días— Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa aún más ancha mientras le tendía la mano para chocársela— ¿Estás listo, Shinomori-kun?— Preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No me llames Shinomori-kun— Respondió su amigo— Da grima…— Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru estallaron en carcajadas ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Desde cuándo Aoshi Shinomori gastaba bromas? Por su parte Misao miraba con una sonrisa la escena, sentía un calor muy agradable en el pecho.

— ¿Y el cabeza de pollo?— Preguntó la joven al ver que no estaba con ellos.

— ¿Sanosuke?— Comentó Kaoru mientras volvían a emprender la marcha todos juntos— Lo creas o no… está desde bien temprano en el instituto, realizando su última labor como miembro del Consejo Estudiantil— Respondió con una sonrisa— Saito lo llamó ayer para que fuera a echar una mano en la preparación del gimnasio y como Megumi tiene que dar el discurso de despedida, esta mañana bien temprano se han ido los dos juntos.

— ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!— Dijo Misao con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Es cosa mía o no veis a esos dos diferentes desde su última reconciliación en Navidad?

— Misao… mejor no preguntes esas cosas— Kenshin respondió con una sonrisa.

— No serían los únicos que aprovecharon bien la pasada Navidad— Kaoru hizo el comentario mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba a su mejor amiga y a un Aoshi tan rojos como un semáforo, la pelinegra rio.

— De todas formas… es increíble que un chico como Zanza haya aprobado un examen de acceso como el de la Universidad de Juntendo…— Comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa— Qué Megumi vaya a asistir a la facultad de medicina más prestigiosa del país no me sorprende…

— ¡Pero que Sano vaya a estudiar Ciencias del Deporte en esa misma universidad!— Misao habló encantada por haber cambiado de tema. Kaoru rio.

— ¡Es increíble las vueltas que da la vida!

— Y el nivel de cociente intelectual del que fue el mayor alborotador de la ciudad durante tanto tiempo— Comentó Aoshi con una mano en la barbilla pensativo— Si hubiese querido de verdad, en tercero podría haber asistido a la clase A…

— Bueno, se ha graduado, ha conseguido el acceso a una buena universidad y todos nos vamos a Tokio en una semana ¡Creo que está bastante bien!— Kaoru seguía con su sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Chicoooos!— El grito de un joven llamó la atención al grupo, Beshimi, Hyoutoko, Shikijou y Han'nya se acercaron a ellos con sonrisas en sus caras. Ya habían llegado a la ribera del río que se encontraba cerca de la preparatoria.

— ¡Buenos días!— Saludó Han'nya, se les hacía raro verlo tan feliz con su cara llena de cicatrices a la vista, normalmente siempre era el más serio.

— ¡Misao-chan!— Beshimi se lanzó al cuello de Misao con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No puedo creer que hoy sea nuestro último día juntos en el instituto! ¡Y tampoco puedo creer que te vayas a Tokio en una semana!— Misao rio mientras intentaba quitarse al joven de encima.

— ¡Vamos Beshimi! ¡No te preocupes por mí! Volveré a menudo a veros, Tokio tan solo está a una hora y media de tren— Aoshi se colocó al lado de Misao.

— ¡No puedo creer que todos hayáis decidido ir a la universidad! ¿Cuándo pretendéis trabajar?— Comentó Shikijou con cara de incredulidad.

— Por eso mismo decidimos ir a la universidad, Shikijou— Contestó Kaoru con ironía.

— ¡Nosotros mañana mismo empezamos nuestro nuevo trabajo!— Hyoutoko habló emocionado, él era otro de los que llevaba el uniforme arreglado por primera vez desde que lo conocían.

— ¡Es un gran trabajo!— Exclamó Beshimi ilusionado.

— ¡Un súper trabajo en los recreativos!— Terminó Shikijou, mientras que Beshimi y Hyoutoko hacían el signo de la victoria.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!— Kaoru llevó sus manos a la cara, Misao estalló a reír y Aoshi tuvo que contenerse mucho para evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué os reis?— Dijeron los tres al unísono. Esta vez el grupo entero, incluido Han'nya estalló en risas. Mientras que, entre los cerezos en flor, comenzaba a vislumbrarse el edificio de la preparatoria Hiko.

* * *

— Cuando se está entre amigos, se está bien. Me siento realmente honrada de poder hablar hoy aquí en nombre de todos mis compañeros del centro de enseñanza superior Hiko— Megumi susurraba en un rincón del pabellón donde se iba a celebrar la graduación, tenía el papel con el discurso entre sus manos. Intentó controlar su respiración ¡Estaba más que acostumbrada a dar discursos! ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa con este? "Quizás porque es el último" pensó, mientras que una sensación de tristeza pasó por su pecho. Alzó su vista y miró hacia donde todos los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil, el conserje y algunos profesores estaban terminando de colocarlo todo. Sayo estaba subida en el escenario con el brazalete de organización en su brazo derecho mientras les indicaba a los chicos como tenían que colocar las sillas para que quedara una asamblea perfecta. Tomoe estaba colocando las flores en el escenario con una sonrisa; Soujiro reía desde su sitio, pues Shozo se había tropezado al escuchar las últimas órdenes que Sayo estaba dando desde el escenario. Sanosuke, por su parte estaba cargando al menos cuatro sillas plegables en cada brazo y se las tendía al profesor Yukyuuzan que iba colocándolas mientras las abría. El director Seijuro Hiko estaba subido en el escenario, admirando la tela de ocho metros de largo y cinco de ancho de color granate con el símbolo de la escuela bordado con hilo dorado que se había colocado en medio del escenario. Megumi sonrió y su mirada volvió de nuevo a Sanosuke. Estaba irreconocible, ayudaba a colocar la asamblea con una sonrisa en su rostro, se había quitado la cinta roja que siempre adornaba su frente, llevaba el uniforme perfectamente arreglado, su camisa estaba planchada y su corbata bien puesta en el cuello, atado hasta el último botón y, por primera vez, llevaba su revuelto pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás. Se sonrojó al pensar que estaba bastante guapo— ¿Qué haces pensando en esas cosas?— Volvió a susurrarse a sí misma mientras volvía a colocar su mirada en el papel del discurso, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Gran trabajo!— Dijo Sayo desde su sitio, por fin, el pabellón estaba totalmente arreglado y preparado para albergar la 25º Graduación de la preparatoria Hiko.

— Muchas gracias Amakusa-san— El director se acercó a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y le dio la mano— Gracias a vosotros está todo listo a tiempo.

— Gracias a usted Sensei— Respondió la joven con una sonrisa— A cambio me gustaría que nos ayude el próximo curso a la búsqueda de nuevos miembros para el Consejo, ya que hoy se gradúan tres.

— Por eso no se preocupe, a mi Centro siempre entran jóvenes con ganas de superarse a ellos mismos, trabajar en equipo y hacer la preparatoria un lugar mejor para todos— El director sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada a Zanza— Y si no… siempre podré castigar a alguien— Se disculpó con Sayo y caminó hacia su alumno que terminaba de colocar bien un gran jarrón con flores— ¡Sagara!— El castaño se sorprendió y se giró al escuchar su nombre.

— Director— Respondió sorprendido.

— Me gustaría felicitarle— el gran hombre ofreció su mano derecha al joven vestido con el uniforme de su centro— No he estado tan orgulloso de un alumno en años— Sanosuke se quedó paralizado mientras el director lo miraba con una sonrisa y le ofrecía su mano.

— Gracias— Respondió mientras le respondía el apretón— Gracias por darme aquella oportunidad…— El hombre echó a reír al escuchar aquellas palabras. El castaño no entendía nada, ver a ese hombre tan serio riéndose a carcajada limpia impactó al chico.

— ¡Vaya Sagara! Realmente has podido darte cuenta— El director se tranquilizó un poco mientras que tomaba aire de nuevo— ¿Recuerdas lo que digo siempre en todos mis discursos?— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En sus discursos?— Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Si, cuando digo que aprovechéis estos años de juventud pues nunca volverán y los buenos recuerdos que hagáis aquí… os acompañarán durante el resto de vuestra vida— El hombre de largo pelo negro miró enigmáticamente al castaño— ¿Has conseguido hacer buenos recuerdos Sagara?— El joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

— Sí… He podido hacer grandes recuerdos— No pudo evitar buscar con su mirada a cierta chica, que se encontraba en un rincón del pabellón sentada en una silla mientras leía el discurso que tendría que dar en un rato.

— Me alegro mucho, como educador me siento orgulloso de ti— Respondió— Por cierto, creo que no te lo llegué a decir…

— ¿Él qué?— preguntó el castaño con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Jine'i está en la cárcel— el hombre sonrió haciendo que Sano abriera los ojos con sorpresa— Lo detuvieron hace un mes por un tema de contrabando y… mis abogados se han personado en la causa y lo hemos denunciado por alteración del orden público y allanamiento— sonrió— Ya que decidiste no denunciarlo personalmente… he decidido hacerlo yo. Y he ganado el juicio— Hiko colocó su mano en el hombro del chico— No denunciar y admitir tu culpa fue un gran gesto de madurez… Serás un gran hombre, recuérdalo— Y con las mismas el director se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás profesores, dejando a un Sanosuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminó de poner bien el pesado jarrón de flores y se alejó un poco para mirar el resultado, colocando los brazos en jarra suspiró mientras miraba el pabellón. Todo estaba listo, las sillas perfectamente ordenadas, los carteles de las clases también, la zona reservada para los familiares, el escenario… _¿Quién iba a pensar que yo pudiese tener un día como este?_ Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras sonreía, al sentirla lisa se acordó que aquella mañana había decidido quitarse su cinta roja… Su mirada siguió paseándose por el lugar, pero alguien a su espalda llamó su atención.

— Llegó la hora…— Sano se dio la vuelta para mirar a Soujiro que miraba con nostalgia el escenario— No sabes lo que voy a echar de menos los días que vivimos aquí…

— ¡Vamos no seas nenaza Sou!— Sanosuke golpeó en el hombro a su amigo, animándolo. Sabía perfectamente en qué, más bien quién, estaba pensando— Ya sabes lo que dice siempre Hiko, esos recuerdos ya no te los puede quitar nadie… Ahora lo siguiente que te toca es convertirte en el mejor jugador de béisbol de Japón y demostrarle a la Comadreja lo equivocada que está al haber elegido al muñeco de nieve— Sanosuke tomó a su amigo por el cuello y lo despeinó. Por un lado, se sentía fatal de verlo así… pero tenía que animarlo de alguna manera— Ya sabes que iré a Hokkaido a hacerte una visita ¡Y cuando pases por Tokio no olvides avisar!— Soujiro rio— A parte…— bajó su tono de voz— Misao también estará en Tokio, cuando te vea aparecer después de un tiempo… recordará lo buen chico que eres…— Soujiro enrojeció hasta los extremos.

— Tranquilo Zanza… No digas esas estupideces a estas horas de la mañana. El que no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente, eres tú— Se logró liberar de su agarre al fin— Sé lo buen jugador que eres y encima estudiante de ciencias del deporte— Lo señaló con el dedo— ¡Haré lo posible por ficharte!— Sano rio.

— Creo que jugar en tu equipo durante dos años ha sido suficiente— El castaño alzó las manos mientras reía— He cumplido mi castigo con creces…

— Ni que lo digas ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que Jine'i apareciera aquel día por el instituto!— La cara del joven jugador de béisbol reflejó una ancha sonrisa.

— El que se arrepiente creo que es él— Respondió y ambos jóvenes rieron al unísono. Se sentían raros, la nostalgia les hacía sentir mucho más adultos y mayores… Todo aquello ya serían historias que recordarían con cariño. Ambos jóvenes miraron el escenario con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

— ¡Muchachos!— El profesor Yukyuuzan llamó la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban en el gimnasio— Salid y avisad a los compañeros que ya hayan llegado que vayan entrando— El profesor de historia terminó de hablar mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

— Recordad que en la puerta os tengo que poner la condecoración— Saltó la profesora Okon que iba cargada con una cesta de mimbre llena de broches con forma de flor de cerezo y una inscripción en la que se podía leer el nombre del centro.

Megumi se puso en pie mientras suspiraba, con paso decidido se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio, pasando por al lado de un Sanosuke con el que compartió una sonrisa cómplice. Al salir se dio cuenta de toda la gente que había preparada para la graduación, la gran mayoría de los alumnos de tercero se encontraban nerviosos vistiendo por última vez sus uniformes, algunos hablaban animadamente entre ellos, otros se echaban fotos, otros se abrazaban emocionados. Entre todo ese jaleo de gente pudo distinguir como un grupo de varios estudiantes se adentraban en la zona de las pistas deportivas, donde se encontraba el gimnasio. Sus amigos se acercaban a donde se encontraba ella con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras bromeaban sobre algo que había dicho Beshimi.

— ¡Megumi!— Kaoru fue la primera que la localizó y la saludó alzando su mano, la pelinegra sintió calor en su pecho y sonrió mientras le devolvía el saludo y se acercaba a ellos.

— Ya está todo listo— Informó mientras se echaba su cabello negro hacia atrás y les sonreía.

— Aunque no seas la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, vas a estar actuando como si lo fueras hasta el último momento ¿Eh?— Kenshin se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No estoy intentando ocupar un puesto que ya no me pertenece, Kenshin…— La muchacha cerró los ojos— Amakusa-san lo ha estado haciendo genial hasta el momento y sé que he dejado el Consejo en buenas manos.

— Me habría gustado aguantar un año más— Comentó una nostálgica Misao mientras miraba el cartel en el que se podía leer 25º Graduación de la preparatoria Hiko.

— Podrías haberlo hecho— Han'nya apoyó su mano en su hombro— No estudiando y repitiendo curso…— Misao lo miró con cara de odio.

— ¡Han'nya!— iba a seguir hablando cuando alguien se le adelantó.

— Vamos Comadreja, no digas tonterías ¿un año más?... Yo creo que ya está bien— Sanosuke se acercó hasta ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros, llevaba su uniforme perfectamente arreglado, se había peinado y no había ni rastro de su cinta roja.

— ¿Sanosuke? ¿Eres tú?— Una anonadada Kaoru miraba con la boca abierta a su irreconocible mejor amigo.

— No, soy un fantasma— Respondió irónico el castaño mientras gruñía— Mi madre se ha empeñado en esto…— Dijo mientras se señalaba el pelo— Ya que ha venido a Japón por mi graduación y se vuelve mañana a San Francisco… había pensado que no pasaría nada si le daba el gusto… aunque solo sea por una vez— El grupo de amigos miró con una sonrisa a Sano.

— La verdad es que estas… guapo— Misao lo miraba fijamente.

— Vaya… ¿Cuándo no he sido yo guapo?— Sanosuke se acercó mucho a su amiga.

— ¡Chicos va siendo hora de que vayamos entrando! ¡Los familiares ya han ocupado sus puestos!— Soujiro apareció a la espalda de Sanosuke con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Aquello hizo que Misao desviara la mirada, Sano se dio cuenta de aquello y suspiró.

— ¡Vamos!— Y tomando del cuello a la ojiverde dirigieron sus pasos hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando entraron, la profesora Okon y el profesor Yukyuuzan le entregaron a cada uno el broche que colocaron en su chaqueta azul marino. Kenshin, Aoshi, Han'nya y Megumi se dirigieron a los sitios reservados para 3º A, mientras que los demás se fueron a la zona donde habían colocado a los de 3ºC, excepto Beshimi, Hyoutoko y Shikijou que, aunque se quejaron, tuvieron que sentarse con el resto de su clase en los asientos reservados para 3º F.

Sanosuke giró su cuello y pudo localizar a sus padres y a su hermano Yahiko, sonrió al ver a su padre y a su madre sentados juntos, también se fijó en como el padre de Kaoru limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco mientras se sentaba al lado de Kamishi y sostenía una cámara entre sus manos. De lejos también observó a una pareja, altos y con aspecto muy refinado, la mujer era exactamente igual que Megumi… cambió su mirada para dirigirla hacia donde estaba la pelinegra, que también tenía su vista puesta en la zona de los familiares con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se alegró de que pudiesen haber asistido a la graduación de su hija… En ese momento el director Seijuro Hiko apareció en el escenario y se acercó al atril que lo presidía. A su espalda se colocaron el profesor Saito y varios profesores más con los diplomas preparados.

— Bienvenidos a la vigésimo quinta ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria Hiko— La voz del director sonaba potente por todos los rincones del enorme gimnasio, perfectamente engalanado para la ocasión— Hoy acaba una etapa para muchos de vosotros…— El hombre dibujó una sonrisa en su serio rostro mientras paseaba su mirada por todos los alumnos que se encontraban sentados en las sillas que habían colocado justo en frente del escenario— A partir de abril vais a ser ciudadanos con todos los derechos, adultos a los ojos de la sociedad, personas con responsabilidades y un enorme futuro que recorrer. Habéis pasado tres años en mi centro— el hombre apoyó sus manos en el atril— aquí habéis aprendido todo lo necesario para subir el siguiente escalón, estudiar en la universidad o en las escuelas técnicas, trabajar… cualquier cosa que os hayáis propuesto hacer a partir de mañana. Aquí, os hemos dado unas armas, os hemos entregado lo mejor de nosotros para que os enfrentéis al mundo adulto y salgáis victoriosos en todas y cada una de las batallas.

Sanosuke se fijó en que la señorita Okon se sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de la elegante chaqueta roja que vestía y se secaba las lágrimas con él.

— Habéis aprendido ciencias, historia, idiomas… pero también habéis aprendido a ser compañeros, a formar parte de un grupo, a esforzaros al máximo por cumplir vuestros objetivos. Habéis aprendido a plantearos metas y a alcanzarlas, a trabajar unidos, a organizar eventos, a divertiros y a aprender— el director sonrió— Habéis aprendido a ganar y a perder, habéis aprendido a colaborar y habéis aprendido lo importante que es la amistad— el hombre tomo aire— Conocimiento, esfuerzo y compañerismo. Ahora que los habéis vivido ¿Os parecen unos buenos valores o no?— Una risa generalizada se escuchó en el gimnasio— Muchas gracias por haber confiado en nosotros vuestra educación, ahora… salid orgullosos al encuentro con el futuro— dibujando una última sonrisa en su rostro, el director dejó el atril libre.

En ese momento, Megumi Takani se puso en pie y subió al escenario empleando su caminar tan característico, vestía su uniforme elegantemente, como siempre. Cuando alcanzó el atril, se puso de cara a la asamblea.

Era verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, hablar en público no era un problema para ella, pero ver a todos sus compañeros sentados y con lágrimas en los ojos hizo que su corazón se encogiera en su pecho. Paseó sus ojos oscuros por la parte donde se sentaban los familiares y paró en sus padres. Estos le sonreían desde su sitio. Por fin, podrían escucharla.

Sonrió.

— Es todo un honor para mí representar a todos los alumnos de 3º en este discurso de graduación— su voz sonaba potente y segura— Como todos sabéis, he sido presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y… nunca me ha costado dar discursos, pero he de confesaros que hoy estoy muy nerviosa— la joven se fijó en los enormes cuerpos de Shikijou y Hyoutoko que sobresalían del resto de compañeros de 3º F, sonrió— Cuando se está entre amigos se está bien, cuando se está entre gente a la que quieres, personas que te ayudan y enseñan día a día a vivir... se está bien. Y creo que es conveniente decir que nuestra etapa como estudiantes ha ido más allá de los conocimientos— la sonrisa en el rostro de Megumi se ensanchó— ha ido más allá de la responsabilidad y de las normas. Nuestra etapa de estudiantes de secundaria superior nos ha ayudado a madurar, a conocernos a nosotros mismos y a creer en el futuro. Ser estudiantes de Hiko nos ha ayudado a forjar nuestras metas y a perseguirlas, nos ha enseñado a formar parte de un conjunto donde hemos podido ayudarnos los unos a los otros y donde hemos aprendido a apoyarnos en tiempos difíciles y a compartir en tiempos felices. Hemos podido entender más allá de los problemas de matemáticas o de los cálculos de física— La joven tomo aire— La vida es hermosa, y la juventud también lo es… pero hemos de darnos cuenta de que es efímera, como las flores del cerezo, bellas e hipnotizantes hasta que acaban y caen al suelo, aunque… siempre podremos acordarnos de lo bellas que eran porque tenemos un tesoro llamado memoria. Las flores de cerezo que han florecido durante nuestra etapa en Hiko han sido las más bellas que he visto jamás y ahora caerán al suelo, pero…— Los ojos de Megumi se posaron en los de un joven castaño que la miraba con una sonrisa— Sé que todos nosotros recordaremos esas preciosas flores de cerezo que han sido nuestra juventud en Hiko y esperaremos con ilusión una nueva floración del cerezo en nuestras vidas, que seguro que será igual de preciosa que la que hoy termina. Ha sido un honor ser vuestra presidenta, ha sido un honor compartir estos años de juventud con vosotros y ha sido un honor conoceros. Espero que podamos volver a vernos y recordar lo bella que fue esta floración de los cerezos que hemos vivido todos juntos.

Un estruendoso aplauso inundó el gimnasio, muchos compañeros secaban sus lágrimas con pañuelos y otros se pusieron en pie y se abrazaron entre ellos. Megumi abandonó el atril con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el corazón encogido.

Tras el emotivo discurso de la expresidenta, los profesores fueron llamando uno a uno a todos los alumnos de 3º para hacerle entrega de su diploma. Todos subieron en orden al escenario conforme iban escuchando su nombre. Kenshin apretó fuertemente la mano del director cuando este le entregó el diploma, Kaoru tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando la señorita Okon le guiño un ojo, Misao se puso de cara a la asamblea e hizo el gesto de la victoria hacia donde se encontraba toda su familia que ocupaba casi una fila entera; Sanosuke sonrió cuando le entregaron su diploma de estudios y observó como Saito alzaba ligeramente una ceja, supuso que aquel sería el mayor gesto de despedida que recibiría de él, se sintió satisfecho. Beshimi lloraba como una magdalena cuando recogió su título, al igual que Hyoutoko que miraba hacia la zona de los familiares donde se encontraban sus padres, fácilmente reconocibles entre la multitud debido a su parecido físico. Aoshi recogió serio su título y la condecoración que se le otorgaba al mejor alumno del centro, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó a la familia de Misao gritarle la enhorabuena desde la zona de familiares.

Y así, uno a uno, todos recibieron su diploma. Megumi fue la última, lo tomó de manos del director que la miraba sonriente. Lo aceptó e hizo una reverencia mientras sentía como todo se terminaba.

El acto de graduación llegó a su fin.

Todo el mundo salió del gimnasio con sus diplomas en las manos y los broches en sus chaquetas.

— ¡Qué bien has estado Kaichou!— Beshimi, aún con los ojos cristalinos, se acercó a Megumi.

— Gracias— respondió ligeramente sonrojada— Me alegro mucho de que hayáis conseguido aprobar el curso al final— comentó al ver que el trío de idiotas al completo junto con Han'nya se colocaba a su alrededor.

— No ha sido fácil— dijo Shikijou con una mano en la nuca— pero gracias a todo lo que nos has enseñado hemos podido mejorar.

— Y la señorita Okon siempre ha sido buena con nosotros— Hyoutoko sonrió— Mis padres están muy contentos.

— Claro, pensar que alguien como tú ha sido capaz de sacarse los estudios de secundaria superior…— Shikijou le estrelló una mano en su ancha espalda.

— Por cierto, Takani— Han'nya llamó la atención de la joven— Creo que nunca nos hemos disculpado contigo por lo que ocurrió aquella noche en el callejón… cuando íbamos con… Jine'i— Megumi miró sorprendida al joven de las cicatrices— En aquella época no sabíamos muy bien el significado de las cosas que realmente importan. Perdónanos— y acto seguido hizo una reverencia. Los demás los imitaron, haciendo que Megumi se sonrojara hasta los extremos.

— Chicos, esto no es necesario de verdad.

— Si, si lo es— Beshimi se incorporó y la miró a los ojos— Cuando formábamos parte de los Yakuza… nosotros… no…

— Fue una grosería lo que Jine'i te hizo— Hyoutoko cortó a Beshimi— Ahora jamás lo permitiría— Megumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras tan maduras.

— ¡Megumi!— la joven se giró al escuchar su nombre, pudo distinguir a un castaño al que conocía muy bien, este iba acompañado de una mujer.

— Acepto vuestras disculpas— la pelinegra se giró para mirar a sus amigos— Y no os preocupéis, nunca os he tenido nada en cuenta— y guiñándoles un ojo se giró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su novio, acompañado de su madre. Naname Jonhson era una mujer realmente bella.

—Em…— Sanosuke se llevó una mano a la nuca nervioso cuando Megumi llegó junto a él— Mamá… te presento a Megumi Takani— la joven no pudo evitar que su rostro enrojeciera cuando la mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le tendió una mano.

— Es un placer— respondió la joven tomando la mano de la mujer.

— Ya nos conocimos en verano, disculpa que las circunstancias hayan sido tan poco favorables— comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Has dado un gran discurso.

— Gracias— respondió Megumi mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían aún más.

— Sanosuke me ha dicho que has sacado una de las mejores notas en la universidad de Juntendo.

— No es para tanto.

— Si, sí que lo es— la mujer dibujó una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hijo— Es algo muy bueno, y lo has ayudado a él a aprobar, así que tengo que estar agradecida contigo— Megumi enrojeció aún más— ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que Sanosuke haya decidido quedarse en Japón, su padre lo necesita y ha encontrado una mujer maravillosa.

— Yo…

— Gracias Mamá— el castaño se colocó junto a su novia y sonrió a su madre. Naname los miró a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos. Iba a hablar, pero se fijó en como una pareja se acercaba hasta donde estaban, dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ha sido un placer, Megumi— en ese momento, la joven miró hacia su espalda, donde estaba mirando la madre de su novio y distinguió a sus padres acercarse hasta ella. No pudo evitar que su corazón diese un vuelco al verlos sonreír.

— Gran discurso, hija— el señor Takani se colocó junto a ella sin borrar la sonrisa.

— Has hecho que me emocione— la señora Takani era exactamente igual que Megumi, con su blanca piel y su largo y sedoso cabello negro, lo único que las diferenciaban era las ligeras arrugas que se apreciaban en sus ojos— Eres una oradora impresionante.

— Es precisamente lo mismo que me ha dicho el Doctor Takeda, quedó muy sorprendido tras tu entrevista personal— el padre de Megumi llevaba unas gruesas gafas negras. Sano tragó saliva.

— Me alegra mucho que estéis aquí— Megumi sonrió a sus padres— Gracias por venir.

— ¿Crees que íbamos a faltar a la graduación de nuestra única hija?— preguntó su madre mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su elegante bolso. Megumi sonrió.

— No… significa mucho para mí que estéis hoy aquí— confesó— Por cierto— la pelinegra tomó del brazo a un Sanosuke que se había mantenido apartado todo el tiempo que había durado la conversación con sus padres— Os he hablado ya de él, es Sanosuke Sagara, mi novio— el castaño no pudo evitar enrojecerse y mirar a su novia sorprendido ¿Cómo le presentaba a sus padres tan ligeramente? No pudo evitar tensarse, e hizo una reverencia extraña.

— Yo… yo… es un placer— dijo con voz entrecortada.

— Hemos oído hablar de ti— el tono de voz del padre de Megumi era ligeramente duro— Has entrado también en Juntendo ¿No?— Sano se incorporó.

— Si— respondió mientras llevaba ambos brazos a su costado— En la facultad de ciencias del deporte— la madre de Megumi sonrió.

— Has aprobado un examen de acceso muy duro…— comentó, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo.

— Sanosuke es un joven extremadamente inteligente— esta vez habló Megumi— Ha sido mi compañero en el Consejo Estudiantil y me ha sorprendido su capacidad de estudio.

— Estoy impresionado… la verdad— el señor Takani se acercó al joven y lo escrutó de cerca— Me han dicho que has sacado muy buena nota en el examen y que presentas grandes conocimientos…

— Yo…— Sano se puso nervioso.

— Vamos cariño, no asustes al chico— la madre de Megumi rio— Se va a pensar que somos unos monstruos o algo— dirigió sus ojos oscuros al castaño— Nosotros estamos casi siempre en el hospital y en la facultad de medicina, pero si necesitas ayuda durante tu estancia en la universidad, no dudes en pedírnosla.

— Gra…gracias— respondió. Megumi sonrió.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos con los demás— anunció— Mamá, Papá, esta noche tenemos la cena con los compañeros, mañana podemos ir a comer juntos ¿No?— la madre de Megumi dejó de mirar al castaño para poner más atención en su hija.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tenemos tres días de permiso— Megumi sonrió.

— Pues entonces nos vemos luego.

— Nos vemos luego hija— se despidió su padre mientras se colocaba bien las gafas negras en el puente de la nariz.

Sanosuke y Megumi se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el centro de las pistas deportivas, donde se encontraban el resto de compañeros. Sanosuke continuaba tenso.

— Tranquilo— Megumi no pudo evitar reír— No te iban a morder.

— Ahora te entiendo Kitsune— respondió— Tus padres imponen— Megumi amplió su sonrisa.

— Te terminas acostumbrando, ya verás.

Sano pudo ver de lejos a sus compañeros del equipo de béisbol reír entre ellos, sonrió.

— ¡Chicos!— cuando llegaron al jardín que bordeaba las pistas deportivas, Misao llamó su atención— ¡Vamos a hacernos una foto!— Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron. Llevaron sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

— No podemos irnos sin hacernos fotos ¿No creéis?— preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba su padre que portaba la cámara.

— Colocaos juntos— dijo el hombre al grupo de amigos, estaban todos Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru… pero el castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño. Desde que había terminado la ceremonia no había visto a Soujiro y tampoco estaba entre el grupo del equipo de béisbol que continuaba charlando en medio de las pistas deportivas.

— ¡Vamos Sano!— Misao llamó su atención, esta tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sí— respondió mientras se colocaba junto a Kenshin y pasaba su brazo por su hombro— ¡Ven Aoshi!— dijo mientras hacía que el joven de mirada seria se acercara— Ahora que estás con la Comadreja te has convertido automáticamente en mi amigo— a él también le pasó un brazo por el hombro, sorprendiendo al pelinegro— Así que sonríe y ponte en la foto. Has sido el mejor estudiante de la promoción y hay que celebrarlo.

— Uhm— respondió el joven de ojos azules mientras cruzaba los brazos, no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos a una sonriente Misao que también se estaba colocando en la foto, delante de los chicos, pues ella era bastante más baja.

El padre de Kaoru sonrió mientras observaba como el resto también posaba para la foto con sus diplomas dentro de sus fundas negras.

— ¡Sonreíd!— exclamó el señor Kamiya antes de apretar el disparador.

Una foto se guardó en la memoria de la cámara. Un grupo de seis jóvenes ataviados con el uniforme de la preparatoria Hiko, rodeados de árboles de cerezo en flor, sonreían felices.

Finalmente, se había terminado.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos un lunes más!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer._

 _¡Hasta la semana que viene!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Capítulo 38. Recuerdos del instituto Hiko_**


	39. Capítulo 38 Recuerdos del instituto Hiko

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Recuerdos del instituto Hiko**

 **— ¿N** o te parece bonito?— Kaoru observó el abrigo que Misao le estaba enseñando en la tienda de ropa.

— ¿No crees que ya no es tiempo de comprarse abrigos?— Misao alzó una ceja y bufó.

— Aún hacen días de frío, especialmente por la mañana— dijo— Si me voy a ir a Tokio en cuatro días, al menos quiero tener ropa bonita— La joven de la trenza suspiró— En la universidad ya no vestimos uniforme y me he dado cuenta de que ¡No tengo casi nada que ponerme!— Kaoru alzó su ceja al ver la dramática situación en la que se encontraba su amiga.

— Tranquila Misao— respondió mientras volvía a ojear unas camisas que se encontraban colgadas en sus perchas— No te agobies, tendrás tiempo de ir llenando tu armario poco a poco, mudarnos a Tokio también nos servirá para aprender a gestionar nuestro dinero…— comentó. Escuchó el suspiro de Misao, que volvía a colocar el abrigo en el perchero— Mañana iremos a despedir a Sou al aeropuerto, ya se va a Hokkaido ¿No crees que es impresionante? ¡Un amigo nuestro jugará en la liga nacional!— Kaoru alzó su mirada al ver que no le respondían, se fijó en como su amiga se quedaba mirando pensativa el abrigo que acababa de dejar— ¿Misao? ¿Ocurre algo?— aquella pregunta sacó a la joven de la trenza de la ensoñación e hizo que volviera a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si, es impresionante— contestó mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de la tienda. Kaoru la miró extrañada, siempre que hablaban de Soujiro, su mejor amiga terminaba cambiando abruptamente de tema o envolviéndose en una extraña aura, como en aquella ocasión. Pensó que ya iba siendo hora de salir de dudas.

— ¡Misao!— la joven salió de la tienda tras su amiga y caminaron juntas por la vereda de la calle principal— ¿Vendrás mañana?— preguntó intentando comprobar que aquellas actitudes eran solo producto de su imaginación. La joven no la miró.

— No creo. Mañana tengo que rellenar un formulario de nuevos alumnos de la Metropolitana y no sé si me dará tiempo a llegar al aeropuerto.

— Misao…— Kaoru consiguió que por fin su amiga parara la marcha y la mirara a los ojos— Estás rara con Sou— aquella afirmación hizo que la joven dibujara una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Kaoru frunció el ceño— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te ocurre algo, Misao.

— No me ocurre nada Kaoru— respondió, pero el extraño deje que acompañaba su tono de voz confirmó las sospechas de la kendoka.

— ¡Lo evitas desde que empezaste a salir con Aoshi!

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿No? ¡Misao te piensas que no me he dado cuenta de lo incómoda que te pones cuando él aparece!— Kaoru colocó sus brazos en jarra y suspiró— Entiendo que lo rechazaste, entiendo que ahora estás saliendo con Aoshi, pero Soujiro es nuestro amigo y desde Navidad se comporta de forma arisca y solitaria… creo que deberías hablar con él.

— ¡No!— la respuesta fue tan abrupta que llamó la atención de Kaoru.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— Yo… esto…

— Misao… ¿A que tienes miedo?— preguntó la joven.

— No tengo miedo— respondió— Solo que…

— ¿Crees que no tomaste la decisión acertada cuando comenzaste a salir con Aoshi?— aquella pregunta hizo que la joven de la trenza abriera la boca sorprendida.

— Yo… ¡Yo estoy muy feliz con Aoshi!

— Entonces… ¿Por qué evitas a Sou?— la pregunta dejó sin palabras a Makimachi. Kaoru suspiró— Creo que deberías de hablar con él.

— Yo…

— No tienes que tener miedo Misao… y hasta que no dejes de evitar a Sou… no vas a poder ser del todo feliz con Aoshi. Por qué aún sigues preguntándote si hiciste bien al rechazar a Soujiro ¿Me equivoco?— Misao paró la marcha en medio de la calle, paralizada.

Las flores del cerezo caían a su alrededor, llenando las calles de color rosa. Kaoru la miraba seria, con su ceño fruncido.

— No podrás ser completamente feliz con Aoshi hasta que no cierres este episodio de una manera sana ¿Lo entiendes? No puedes simplemente ignorar que Soujiro existe— Kaoru cambió su expresión y le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su mejor amiga— Vamos, voy a invitarte a tomar pastel de la tienda de la madre de Cho, me han dicho que están muy buenos— Misao volvió a reaccionar y forzó una sonrisa.

— Si… son los mejores que he probado— respondió suspirando mientras volvían a emprender la marcha.

Pasaron por la calle principal y antes de llegar a la pastelería de los Sawagejo distinguieron un enorme cuerpo vestido con uniforme de pantalón azul y camisa de rayas, repartir panfletos publicitarios.

— ¡Visiten los recreativos Takanawa! ¡Los mejores del distrito! ¡Pasen un buen rato con más de nuestras 200 máquinas recreativas!— Shikijou repartía la publicidad con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, aunque más que atraer a la gente, la asustaba a causa de su tamaño y sus marcados músculos. Kaoru tuvo que contener la risa.

— ¡Vaya!— saludó llamando la atención del amigo de Sano— ¡Te queda muy bien el uniforme!

— ¡Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?— preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Queríamos comprarnos ropa nueva para la universidad— respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa— ¿Qué tal los primeros días de trabajo?— Shikijou amplió mucho su sonrisa.

— ¡Nos encanta!— respondió— Lo único malo es que no podemos jugar en horas de trabajo y tengo turnos distintos a los de Beshimi y Hyoutoko, pero no me quejo ¿Mañana vais a ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Sou?— preguntó mientras se guardaba los panfletos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón azul marino mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

— Sí— respondió Kaoru— Lo vamos a echar mucho de menos, los demás nos veremos más a menudo… pero Hokkaido está a dos horas de avión— Su rostro cambió ligeramente.

— ¡Pero cumplirá su sueño!— Shikijou colocó sus brazos en jarras y sonrió— Me alegro mucho por todos vosotros… lo habéis conseguido. Vais a realizar lo que siempre habíais querido.

— Tú también Shikijou ¡Mírate! Tienes un trabajo decente y unos estudios— respondió Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Quién te lo iba a decir a ti cuando estabas en los Yakuzas acompañando a Jine'i?

El joven de ancha espalda soltó una carcajada y ambos amigos iniciaron una animada conversación. Misao los miró un poco apartada con una sonrisa triste en sus labios sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la frase que le había dicho su mejor amiga… ¿Tenía miedo de lo que Sou pudiera despertar en ella? ¿Tenía miedo de haberse equivocado de elección? Suspiró pensando que su mejor amiga tenía razón, se estaba comportando de una manera muy egoísta habiendo abandonado por completo su amistad con Soujiro.

* * *

El paisaje urbano pasaba a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos a través del cristal del vagón del tren. Escuchó como la voz femenina que salía de los altavoces anunciaba su parada y notó como la máquina bajaba la velocidad a la vez que se adentraba en la estación en la que tenía que bajarse.

Aoshi dirigió sus azules ojos a la puerta que estaba a punto de abrirse y se acercó a ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Salió del vagón y la estación de Matsuda le dio la bienvenida. Observó el reloj que había junto al de los paneles en los que aparecían los horarios y suspiró al ver que era demasiado pronto. Desde que no tenía nada que estudiar no controlaba muy bien el tiempo libre que disponía.

Salió de la estación y caminó por la calle con paso tranquilo para hacer tiempo, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la ribera del río que atravesaba la ciudad. Paró la marcha y dirigió sus ojos a las aguas que fluían llenas de pétalos de las flores de los cerezos que crecían cerca de su ribera, era una estampa realmente preciosa. Apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla de madera y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Había caminado durante tres años por aquella calle y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la belleza del paisaje que tenía en frente de él ¿Cuántas cosas de ese tipo se habría perdido?

Justo en ese mismo instante la imagen de una sonriente Misao atravesó su mente y sintió una ligera presión en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se separaba de la barandilla y volvía a centrarse en su paseo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se fijó en el camino, al final de la calle podía divisar el enorme edificio recubierto de hormigón del instituto Hiko. En aquellos momentos se encontraban de vacaciones de primavera, pero en unos días daría comienzo un nuevo curso, uno en el que él ya no estaría.

No pudo evitar que sus pasos se dirigieran hasta el centro donde había celebrado su graduación unos días antes. Caminó en silencio y sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. La puerta estaba abierta y pudo distinguir a algún alumno curioso pasear por las instalaciones, los cerezos que decoraban los jardines y el patio delantero estaban en flor, dándole un agradable aire de comienzo. Se adentró en las instalaciones y caminó por los exteriores respirando aquel aroma que tan buenos recuerdos le traía.

Podía ser conocido como el hombre de hielo, pero la verdad era que adoraba aquellos momentos de tranquilidad y reflexión rodeado de aquella bella naturaleza.

Continuó caminando.

Bordeó el edificio y paseó por los jardines hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las pistas deportivas, el dojo y el gimnasio. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que él ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

Un sonido llamó su atención, giró su cuello y observó de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Distinguió a alguien en la pista de béisbol, iba ataviado de blanco y negro. Sin llamar mucho la atención, Aoshi se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba aquel solitario alumno, paseó por la zona arbolada de bordeaban las pistas y se colocó discretamente junto a la valla metálica que rodeaba el campo, cerca de donde se encontraba el banquillo.

Soujiro arrastró sus zapatillas negras por el suelo de arena rojiza de la pista de béisbol antes de subirse en el montículo del pitcher. Bajó la visera de su gorra y miró hacia donde debería de estar el bateador, mientras apretaba la pelota blanca entre sus manos. Fijó su vista en su objetivo y, con un ágil movimiento, estrelló la pelota en la valla metálica. Aoshi pudo ver como el castaño bufaba.

Tomó aire antes de entrar en la cancha.

Sou se había dado la vuelta para tomar otra pelota y repetir aquel lanzamiento que se le había desviado ligeramente hacia la derecha, cuando se incorporó de nuevo se sorprendió enormemente de encontrarse allí el imponente cuerpo de Aoshi Shinomori observándolo.

Lo ignoró y repitió el lanzamiento.

Aquella vez sí que había tirado como él quería.

— Buen lanzamiento— dijo Aoshi sin cambiar su seria expresión de su rostro. Soujiro lo ignoró mientras se agachaba para volver a tomar una pelota— Supongo que es un tiro de jugador profesional… enhorabuena— el sonido de la bola golpeando la valla inundó el campo de juego. Soujiro agachó su cabeza y se quedó paralizado mirando el suelo sin levantar su vista a un Aoshi que se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

El silencio inundó la cancha.

— Aún me queda mucho por aprender— Soujiro se dirigió hacia la cesta de las pelotas y tomó otra para repetir su lanzamiento. Aoshi no separó sus ojos azules del joven ataviado de blanco.

— Yo nunca he sido muy bueno en los deportes de equipo— la voz profunda de Aoshi desconcentró ligeramente al pitcher que vio cómo su lanzamiento se desviaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda— Nunca he sido bueno relacionándome con los demás… pero desde que conocí a Makimachi algo cambió en mí— Soujiro cerró sus puños y escuchó al pelinegro— No me daba cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mi juventud y no disfrutando de la compañía de los demás… algo que tú descubriste antes que yo ¿Cierto?

Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de Soujiro que miró con sorpresa a Aoshi que continuaba con su seria expresión en el rostro.

— No somos tan diferentes en el fondo Seta— El joven de ojos azules dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban las bases— Cuando entraste a Hiko también eras tímido y solitario… incluso arisco— dijo, Sou no pudo evitar que la sorpresa surcara su rostro— Cuando ibas a primero pasabas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, antes de saber si pasarías las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de béisbol.

— ¿Cómo… lo sabes?— Sou no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño.

— Yo también paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, Seta— confesó— Creo que… tengo que disculparme contigo por… lo de Makimachi— Soujiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa— Comprendo que… estás enamorado de ella. Pero yo también— la contundencia con las que el hombre de hielo dijo aquellas palabras hizo que la boca de Sou se secara— A ti te rescató el béisbol ¿Verdad?— el castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño— Cuando te aceptaron en el equipo dejaste de venir a pasar las tardes solo en la biblioteca— explicó— Pude observar por las ventanas de los pasillos como cada día ibas a entrenar con una sonrisa, poco a poco te fuiste rodeando de gente y siempre que volvías a la biblioteca era acompañado de alguien, especialmente del ruidoso de Sawagejo— Aoshi continuaba con su expresión seria— Nunca imaginé que tú y yo fuésemos a tener tantas cosas en común.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Soujiro frunció el ceño, sorprendido de la capacidad de observación de Aoshi Shinomori.

— A mí me rescató Makimachi— confesó— Ella me sacó de mí mismo y… me ha ayudado a tener una feliz juventud, igual que a ti— Los ojos azules de Aoshi se clavaron en los marrones de Soujiro.

— Pero yo tengo el béisbol ¿No?

— No, tú tienes amigos— confesó— Muchos más que yo, y también la tienes a ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Ella te quiere— Aoshi lo miró serio— Quizás esté conmigo y no quiero dejarla nunca… pero no puedo negar que tiene un vínculo muy fuerte contigo … de amistad— Soujiro bajó su mirada al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños— Y no quiero ser un impedimento entre vosotros.

— Sabes perfectamente que yo no quiero a Misao solo como una amiga ¿Verdad?— preguntó el pitcher.

— Lo sé— la respuesta del pelinegro fue rápida— Y también sé que no quiero ser el causante de que ella pierda a una persona tan importante.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ella ya ha decidido— dijo Aoshi haciendo que el pecho de Soujiro se comprimiera con rabia— Pero no quiero que se aleje de ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque está triste— Soujiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa— Quiero que vuelva a sonreír como antes… y sé que una de las cosas que más la hacía sonreír era la amistad que tenía contigo— El castaño apretó los puños y retiró su mirada de Shinomori— Quizás me esté sobrepasando… pero ahora mismo solo estoy pensando en ella.

— ¿Y si se enamora de mí?

— Será su decisión— la risa de Soujiro llamó la atención de Aoshi ¿De qué se reía? Estaban hablando de un tema muy serio.

— Eso jamás pasará— el pitcher volvió a mirar al joven de ojos azules sin borrar su sonrisa— Lo he estado intentando por un año, Shinomori. Misao está enamorada de ti.

— Pero…

— Perdona por golpearte— el joven ataviado de blanco suspiró y volvió a tomar una pelota— El día de nochebuena— apuntó. Aoshi lo observó.

— No fue nada…— respondió.

— Lo volvería a hacer— el lanzamiento que hizo fue rápido y preciso, se estrelló contra la valla— Cuida de Misao por mi ¿Quieres?

Aoshi lo observó sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

— Lo haré.

Soujiro se giró y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Acepto tus disculpas, Misao ya decidió. Y, la verdad es que si ella está dispuesta… me gustaría seguir manteniendo su amistad.

Aoshi observó a su compañero. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del hombre de hielo.

— No te quepa duda de que lo está.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano en aquel campo de béisbol que ya dejarían de frecuentar. A la vez que hacían las paces aceptando lo que el destino había reservado para ellos.

* * *

— ¡Un plato de teriyaki!— una Misao vestida con el uniforme blanco de los camareros de Akabeko se introdujo en la cocina.

— Oído— respondió su hermano.

— No os acostumbréis a mí ¿Eh?— Misao tomó un plato de ramen que reposaba en la encimera y volvió a salir a la barra— ¡En tres días me voy a Tokio!

— Lo sabemos enana— respondió Kuro mientras limpiaba un vaso en la barra— Deja de restregarnos a todos que somos estúpidos y que tú eres la única traidora Makimachi que desprecia su gran oportunidad en el negocio familiar y huye a Tokio para estudiar— recalcó. Misao sirvió le ramen al cliente con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro y se giró para mirar a su hermano.

— Te mueres de envidia— respondió ampliando su sonrisa. Kuro alzó una ceja.

— Pues sí… la verdad es que sí— ambos hermanos estallaron en risas. En aquel momento la campanilla de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

— ¡Bienvenido!— exclamó Misao, que amplió su sonrisa cuando vio de quien se trataba.

— Buenas tardes— Aoshi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si es Shinomori-kun— comentó Kuro con una sonrisa. Shiro asomó su cabeza por la cocina.

— ¡Buenas tardes Shinomori-kun!— Misao se acercó hasta la zona de la barra donde se había sentado su novio. Sonrió.

— Has llegado pronto— Aoshi dejó de mirar a los hermanos de su novia, para mirarla a ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla ataviada con el uniforme del Akabeko, el blanco le sentaba muy bien.

— Me he adelantado un poco…— Misao sonrió.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?— preguntó.

— Pues lo de siempre— respondió el joven mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y observaba los detalles del local.

— Me queda media hora para salir— anunció la joven— En cuanto termine podremos ir a cualquier sitio, hoy es mi último día como empleada del Akabeko.

— ¿Y eso es motivo de celebración?— el viejo Okina apareció en la barra ataviado con su delantal azul sobre su ropa blanca— Mi dulce ángel Misao ¡Me abandonas! ¡Cual viejo decrépito!

— No te abandono abuelo, siempre te quedarán Shiro y Kuro— respondió.

— ¡Me faltan camareros!

— ¡Pues contrata a más gente! ¡No puedes ser tan avaricioso!

Aoshi observó a abuelo y nieta desde su sitio pensativo. La conversación que había tenido aquella tarde con Soujiro surcó su mente.

— Perdona…— Misao se acercó de nuevo hasta donde estaba el pelinegro mientras le dejaba el bol de ramen— Ya sabes cómo es mi abuelo de dramático— Aoshi sonrió mientras tomaba los palillos.

— No te preocupes— respondió, la joven iba a alejarse, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió— Por cierto— dijo, la chica se giró para mirarlo— Luego… ¿Podemos hablar?— Misao abrió los ojos ante la inesperada pregunta.

— Claro…— respondió. Aoshi sonrió y llevó los palillos a su bol para disfrutar de su deliciosa cena.

* * *

El tren de alta velocidad que se dirigía hacia Tokio aquella mañana se encontraba repleto de jóvenes que iban a acompañar al aeropuerto al que iba ser el nuevo fichaje estrella de la liga del pacífico.

Sou se encontraba sentado en su sitio rodeado de todos los que fueron componentes del equipo con el que ganó dos interescolares seguidas y del resto de sus amigos.

— Solo quedan diez minutos para llegar a la estación de Shibuya— dijo Cho mientras miraba la ruta que había establecido en su smartphone— Allí tenemos que tomar el tren que va al aeropuerto de Haneda y si todo sale bien en media hora estaremos allí.

— Justo para que Sou tome su vuelo— apuntó Okubo con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Te vamos a echar mucho de menos capitán!

— Vosotros no debéis de dejar de entrenar ¿Entendido?— dijo a sus compañeros.

— Yo intentaré entrar en el equipo de la universidad— Katsu Tsukioka se acomodó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza— No creo que pongan muchas pegas a un bicampeón de interescolares ¿No?— en ese momento una chaqueta le cayó en la cabeza.

— ¡Vas a tener muchos enemigos si entras a la universidad con esa aptitud Tsukioka!— le reprochó Daigoro mientras se colocaba bien las gafas— Por mi parte creo que ha llegado la hora de que asiente mi cabeza y me dedique cien por cien a mis estudios. Si destaco en la universidad, no tendré problemas para que me contrate una buena empresa— la misma chaqueta que le había caído a Tsukioka le dio al joven de gafas en toda la cara.

— ¡Eres un empollón Okuma!— replicó Cho con una enorme sonrisa— Pues yo, aunque no vaya a la universidad pienso ofertarme en algún equipo regional— una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— ¡Seguro que destaco!— las risas de todos los miembros del equipo estallaron ante la ocurrencia del rubio.

Kaoru observó con una sonrisa lo que ocurría unos asientos por delante de donde ella se encontraba. Eran muchos los que habían decidido acompañar a Soujiro hasta el aeropuerto para despedirse de él.

Shikijou, Hyoutoko, Han'nya y Beshimi se encontraban muy cerca de los demás componentes del equipo y conversaban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostro. Estos habían conseguido cambiar su horario de trabajo en las recreativas para poder viajar a Tokio. Sanosuke y Megumi también viajaban en el tren, así como ella misma, que se encontraba acompañada de Kenshin.

Soujiro ya había mandado todas las cosas de su apartamento a Sapporo y en Kanagawa tan solo le quedaba la maleta y la mochila que portaba. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho fruto de la nostalgia que le causaba saber que su amigo se iría tan lejos.

Observó desde su sitio a Sano, que se había levantado y se encontraba charlando con los demás componentes del equipo sobre lo que iban a hacer aquel nuevo año que estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras que Soujiro lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Kaoru se sentía enormemente agradecida, en parte, Soujiro había colaborado mucho en conseguir que su amigo cambiara. Se fijó en el joven castaño que dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, esta tenía cierto deje de tristeza. La kendoka suspiró.

— ¿No se sabe nada de Misao?— la pregunta que le susurró Kenshin, hizo que la joven dejara de mirar hacia donde se encontraba el resto de chicos.

— No…— respondió la joven mientras tomaba su teléfono y desbloqueaba la pantalla. Leyó el mensaje que le había escrito esa misma mañana a su amiga.

 _Para Misao_

 _El avión de Sou sale a las 14:00 horas._

 _Espero que estés desocupada para entonces._

 _Te esperamos_

— Espero que llegue a tiempo…— susurró Kaoru mientras volvía a bloquear la pantalla de su teléfono.

— Seguro que sí, ya verás— y dibujando una tierna sonrisa, el pelirrojo tomó de la mano a su novia mientras que por las ventanas del tren comenzaban a verse los primeros rascacielos.

Llegaron a la estación principal e hicieron transbordo entre las miles de personas que transitaban el lugar. Sou era el único que portaba maleta y parecía que estaba siendo escoltado por un numeroso grupo de gente. Todos caminaban charlando entre ellos y hablando de lo increíble que era tener un amigo jugando en un equipo de béisbol profesional. Durante el viaje en el tren que los llevaba al aeropuerto de Haneda, Kaoru continuó observando a Soujiro, que seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro.

La kendoka no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro cuando el grupo se adentró en el aeropuerto. Un impresionante espacio se abrió ante ellos, con un espectacular techo acristalado unos cinco pisos hacia arriba. Una gran cantidad de luz natural inundaba aquel enorme espacio plagado de pantallas en las que se anunciaban los diferentes vuelos y vallas publicitarias que ofertaban sus productos tanto en inglés como en japonés.

— ¿Es la primera vez que entras en un aeropuerto Kao-chan?— la joven sintió como la mano de su mejor amigo se estrellaba en su espalda.

— ¡Estúpido!— respondió mientras se doblaba de dolor a causa del golpe, causando la risa del castaño.

— ¿Cuándo vas a crecer Sanosuke?— de la nada, apareció Megumi, que tomó a Sano por la oreja y tiró de él— ¿No te das cuenta de que dar esos golpes no es bueno para la espalda de las personas? Vas a conseguir que alguien se haga daño de verdad con esa manía tuya…

— Auch, auch, vale, vale, Kitsune, suéltame— se quejó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre. Una risa hizo que todos miraran hacia su espalda.

— No voy a negar que voy a echar de menos estas cosas— Soujiro observaba la escena con la mochila en su hombro y el asa de la maleta en una de sus manos.

— No te preocupes enano, no creo que tardes en volver— Sano dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que Sou se la devolvió.

Mucho más calmados, los amigos se dirigieron hacia la zona donde Soujiro facturó su equipaje y donde le indicaron cuál sería su puerta de embarque. Kaoru volvió a echar otro vistazo a su teléfono mientras suspiraba, con la enorme sorpresa de que tenía una nueva notificación, abrió los ojos cuando leyó lo que esta ponía.

 _Shinomori-kun_

 _He traído a Misao al aeropuerto, intenta que Seta no embarque aún._

La joven miró la pantalla de su teléfono con estupefacción durante unos segundos hasta que, por fin, reaccionó.

— ¡Espera Sou!— la joven se adelantó un poco y llamó al excapitán del equipo de béisbol que la miró con una expresión curiosa.

— Kamiya-san, no te preocupes voy a estar bien— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ya habían llegado a la puerta de embarque y estaba rodeado por todos sus amigos.

— No, no es eso… solo espera un poco más— dijo aún con su teléfono en la mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kao-chan?— preguntó extrañado Sanosuke, ante el repentino interés de su amiga porque Sou no embarcara.

— Espera…— la pelinegra miró hacia su espalda intentando reconocer a su amiga entre toda la gente que transitaba aquel enorme espacio. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla.

Soujiro dibujó una sonrisa triste.

— Tengo que irme… gracias por todo chicos— anunció llamando la atención de Kaoru— Ha sido un placer pasar estos años con vosotros, yo…— el joven no pudo seguir hablando. Había puesto su mirada hacia donde transitaba toda la gente y una en concreto, había llamado su atención.

Una joven se dirigía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de jóvenes. Kaoru sonrió al reconocer a su mejor amiga.

Misao llegó hasta ellos y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire de nuevo. Cuando se incorporó, miró a Soujiro con una sonrisa. Sus amigos se apartaron un poco al ver la aparición de la joven de la trenza en el aeropuerto. Dejándoles espacio.

— ¡Lo siento Soujiro!— exclamó mientras hacía una reverencia. El joven castaño miró a la chica que acababa de aparecer con cara de sorpresa, quedó paralizado al verla allí — ¡Lo siento mucho de verdad!— el castaño pudo reaccionar, parpadeó varias veces y se fijó en la joven que tenía la espalda doblada frente a él, se acercó lentamente hacia ella para colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

— No te disculpes Misao— obligó a la muchacha a erguirse de nuevo y mirarlo a la cara— No hay nada que perdonar…— el pitcher la miró con una sonrisa triste— Creo que debería ser yo el que tendría que disculparse…

— Perdona por haberte evitado todo este tiempo… yo… yo…— la voz de la ojiverde temblaba ligeramente.

— Es normal— aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven lo mirara extrañada— No actué bien aquella nochebuena, debería haber…— suspiró.

— Tú no tuviste la culpa…

— Misao, lo importante es que eres feliz y yo lo único que puedo hacer es darte las gracias por ser mi amiga y por ayudarme durante este tiempo— La joven lo miró con ojos llorosos, volvió a bajar la mirada.

— No creo que me haya comportado como una buena amiga…— respondió— No me merezco tu agradecimiento.

— No digas eso— Soujiro no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sentía un agradable calor en su pecho ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no hablaba con ella?— Has sido una gran amiga en la que me he podido apoyar, quiero que los recuerdos que tengas de mi sean buenos— el castaño no borró sus sonrisa— Porque los que yo tengo de ti si lo son. Me has ayudado mucho y me has entendido… siempre has estado ahí y eso es algo que te tengo que agradecer— el joven se llevó la mano a la visera de su gorra negra con la H blanca, ocultando un poco su rostro y redujo ligeramente su tono de voz— No puedo obligarte a corresponderme, así que no sufras más por eso. Te prometo que en Sapporo me esforzaré en ser un buen jugador de béisbol, haré nuevos amigos y me convertiré en un buen hombre en el que se pueda confiar… y te deseo lo mejor para ti también… estás con el chico al que amas y eso es lo importante— Misao volvió a mirarlo— Quiero que pienses en mí como un amigo… quiero ser tu amigo. Yo, por mi parte, cuando recuerde todos los momentos felices podré decir que me acompañó una gran amiga— Sou sonrió y le devolvió la mirada— Gracias por estar aquí despidiéndome…

— Sou… ¡Te prometo que me convertiré en alguien confiable también!— la joven se limpió las lágrimas— ¡Seré una gran periodista! Así que espero poder entrevistar al mejor jugador de béisbol japonés muy pronto— El castaño soltó una carcajada.

— Es una promesa entonces— Tendió su mano a Misao, esta la ignoró y colocó su puño frente el rostro del chico, Sou sonriendo se lo chocó con el suyo e hicieron el saludo del equipo de béisbol.

— Una promesa— Respondió la joven con una sonrisa, las lágrimas continuaban decorando sus ojos— Gracias Sou… Gracias por todo— Soujiro sintió un nudo en su garganta— Buen viaje…

— Dale las gracias también a Shinomori de mi parte ¿Vale?— aquellas palabras hicieron que Misao abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Lo sé?— Sou amplió su sonrisa, colocó bien la visera de su gorra y miró hacia la pantalla en las que se indicaban las salidas— Ayer vino a hablar conmigo… me pidió disculpas y… me dijo que no quería que me separara de ti— volvió a mirar a Misao con una sonrisa. La joven se llevó una mano a la cara.

— En realidad… lo que tenía era miedo— la joven miró a los ojos a su amigo— Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado, de hacerte daño o… de pensar que no he tomado la decisión correcta— confesó. Soujiro la miró sonriente.

— La has tomado— dijo— Has seguido tu corazón y eso es lo más importante… a mí me tendrás siempre y me he dado cuenta de que Aoshi te necesita más que yo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Él no sabe sonreír sin ti— apuntó. Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió como el nudo de su garganta se aprisionaba— Será un estúpido trozo de hielo… pero sé que te tratará bien.

— Gracias…

— ¡Vamos Sou! ¡Si nos vamos a ver en seguida!— En ese momento Sanosuke decidió cortarles la conversación, dando un fuerte golpe en la espalda a su amigo— Nos regalarás entradas para ver los partidos ¿No?— Sou miró al castaño y carraspeó antes de hablar.

— ¡Claro! Ya sabéis que podéis venir a Sapporo siempre que queráis— Sano sonrió mientras Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Shikijou, Beshimi, Hyoutoko, Han'nya y los demás integrantes del equipo de béisbol volvían a acercarse y formaron un círculo a su alrededor.

— ¡Hagámoslo por última vez!— Soujiro dejó su mochila en el suelo y se colocó en el centro— El grito de guerra del equipo Hiko— Colocó su mano en el centro y todos los demás, incluidos los que no formaron parte del equipo, lo imitaron— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!

— ¡HIKO!

— ¡FIGHT!— En ese momento todos alzaron sus puños al cielo. Soujiro sintió como muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo se abalanzaban hacia él y lo abrazaban.

— ¡Te echaremos de menos capitán!

— ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Que no se te suba el triunfo a la cabeza!

Soujiro rio mientras recibía todas esas muestras de afecto de la gente a la que quería, Sanosuke le acarició la cabeza por encima de la gorra quitándosela.

— Es la hora, tengo que embarcar…— El joven volvió a colocar bien su gorra negra decorado con una H blanca y tomó de nuevo su equipaje de mano— ¡Llevad cuidado en Tokio! En cuanto menos lo esperéis estaré de vuelta— aseguró.

— Ya sabes, conviértete en el mejor pitcher y los equipos de la capital se pelearán por ti en menos tiempo de lo que piensas— Sanosuke lo animó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le tendía el puño.

— Lo haré— Sou respondió el saludo, chocando sus puños.

Comenzó a alejarse y justo antes de internarse en la puerta de embarque se giró para mirar a sus amigos de nuevo, Sanosuke estaba rodeando a Megumi por los hombros con su brazo y lo miraba con una sonrisa, Kenshin y Kaoru también lo miraban sonrientes, aunque la pelinegra se estaba limpiando las lágrimas. Shikijou, Beshimi, Hyoutoko estaban llorando mientras lo despedían moviendo sus brazos y Han'nya lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban abrazados entre ellos y lo miraban llorosos, y Misao… le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, con una expresión mezclada entre la tristeza y el agradecimiento, mientras que una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla. Se llevó la mano al pecho inconscientemente mientras miraba a la que había sido su familia durante los últimos dos años, mirando a Misao, dándole las gracias internamente por esos años. En ese momento Soujiro sonrió, de ahora en adelante le esperaba un trabajo muy complicado y debía de esforzarse al máximo… tenía que convertirse en un hombre y… superar esos sentimientos que tenía por Misao Makimachi.

* * *

— ¡Nos vemos!— Se dio la vuelta para internarse en la puerta de embarque y se despidió de sus amigos con el brazo derecho en alto, sonrió. Ahora le tocaba escribir un nuevo capítulo de su vida… e iba a hacerlo con una sonrisa.

Sanosuke caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, la noche ya había caído e iba un poco más adelantado que Megumi, esta lo seguía en silencio y mirando como las puntas de su cinta roja se movían al ritmo de los pasos del castaño. La casa de Megumi era la que más cerca se encontraba del aeropuerto y fue la primera que se bajó del tren que los llevaba de regreso y Sanosuke se bajó con ella para acompañarla hasta su casa.

— Sanosuke…— La pelinegra miró a su novio con una ceja alzada, estaba más callado de lo normal desde que se habían montado en el tren de vuelta— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Apuró un poco la marcha para ponerse al lado de él, pero Sanosuke ando más rápido dejándola atrás de nuevo. La joven frunció el ceño— ¿Sano?

— Estoy bien— Respondió el joven desde adelante, Megumi solo podía ver su ancha espalda y su cabello castaño revuelto— No te preocupes Kitsune— La pelinegra no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa triste.

— Soujiro-kun… De verdad se ha convertido en un gran amigo para ti ¿No?— La expresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no obtuvo respuesta, aunque ya la sabía. Sanosuke no quería que le viese la cara, porque quizás… Megumi volvió a alcanzarlo; agarró su chaqueta, haciendo que este parase la marcha y apoyó la cabeza en su amplia espalda— Gracias…

— ¿Qué?— Sano sintió como la pelinegra se apoyaba en su espalda, se encontraban en medio de una calle residencial totalmente desierta, iluminadas únicamente por las farolas.

— Si tienes que hablar… tan solo hazlo— Megumi lentamente rodeó la cintura del castaño y lo abrazó— Si no… simplemente quédate cómo estás— el joven soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— preguntó sin darse la vuelta, Megumi apoyó su mejilla en la espalda del castaño— Odio los aviones… odio los aeropuertos…— Megumi lo escuchó atenta— Pero… no sé por qué… sé que Sou estará bien— La voz de Sanosuke sonaba diferente— Me estaba acordando… del día en el que Jine'i y los demás me asaltaron en el instituto. Lo primero que pensé fue "espero que el equipo de béisbol se haya alejado lo suficiente", pero el muy idiota se metió en la pelea— Suspiró— Nunca he entendido como alguien como él pudo apostar por mí… y… se ha ido sin que pudiese pregúntaselo— Megumi escuchaba atenta— En parte… he podido hacer buenos recuerdos gracias a él… he podido terminar la preparatoria gracias a él… y estoy contigo gracias a él…— La morena sintió como el cuerpo de Sano temblaba ligeramente. Esta afianzó su abrazo— Es como…— una sonrisa nerviosa se le escapó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente intentando encontrar las palabras— En muchos aspectos el enano de Seta… me ha recordado a Souzo…

— Pues ya tienes algo que decirle la próxima vez que lo veas… Zanza— El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Megumi se sorprendió al ver su expresión, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su entrecejo relajado, la abrazó.

— Soy un completo desastre— Dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de la morena.

— La verdad es que no puedo decir lo contrario— Megumi alzó una ceja mientras sonreía— Pero…— tomando las mejillas del joven hizo que la mirara a la cara— Mi vida es demasiado ordenada sin ti… eres un cabeza de chorlito, un glotón, un buscapleitos, un gandul… pero… ya no se vivir sin ti…— Sanosuke abrió mucho los ojos— Eres leal, agradable, divertido y un buen amigo de los que se atreven a mirar más allá de Zanza… Yo sé por qué Soujiro apostó por ti y por qué Souzo también lo hizo… porque yo también he apostado por ti y he ganado más de lo que me merecía…— Sanosuke miró a Megumi abriendo mucho los ojos y, sin decir nada más, la besó en medio de aquella solitaria calle a dos manzanas de la residencia de los Takani.

* * *

Sano caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por el solitario cementerio. Los cerezos en flor adornaban el camposanto dándole un aire nostálgico. El joven paseaba sus ojos por los nombres de las familias de todas las lápidas. Se cruzó con un par de personas que rendían homenaje a sus difuntos antes de llegar a la lápida que buscaba.

Un nudo se le instauró en la garganta a la vez podía leer _Souzo Higashidani_ en la solemne inscripción. Miró la tumba sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, ya habían pasado tres años de su muerte y por fin había reunido el valor necesario para ir. Tomó el cazo que había a un lado de la lápida y llenándolo de agua lo vertió sobre el trozo de granito, a la vez que daba dos palmadas, dedicó una oración por el alma de su amigo. Cuando terminó abrió los ojos y volvió a fijar su vista en la lápida.

— Hola— se sintió un poco estúpido al hablarle al aire, pero una extraña sensación en su pecho le indicaba que aquello no era así— Siento mucho no haber venido antes a verte… pero he estado muy ocupado— No pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada— No sé me da bien mentir ¿Verdad?— suspiró— Ya hace tres años de tu muerte… y han cambiado tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar a contarte— suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo y se quedó un rato en silencio mientras escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros— Te hice caso… ¿Sabes? dejé las peleas al final. Aunque tuvo que ser por un castigo… pero dejé de pelear y de poseer el título del más fuerte. Tenías razón Souzo… lo que hacía era una gilipollez— volvió a suspirar mientras sentía aquella extraña presión en el pecho— Al final terminé haciéndote caso también en todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche que llevaste a hospital… resulta que me gustó bastante la preparatoria ¡Incluso he jugado en el equipo de béisbol! y… bueno… conocí a alguien— Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Zanza, se sentó en un bloque de granito desechado que había junto a la tumba de su amigo y unió sus manos— Es una mujer exasperante, si hubieses estado aquí cuando la conocí no habría parado de darte la lata quejándome de ella, es mandona, empollona, hipócrita, orgullosa… una digna Kitsune, muy lista… siempre conseguía llevar la situación a su favor— El castaño sonrió— La cosa es… que ahora no se vivir sin ella. Tenías razón en una cosa… las chicas de la preparatoria son increíbles— hizo con sus manos el mismo gesto que hizo Souzo cuando le habló sobre eso, rio— Pero Megumi Takani es extraordinaria…— cerró los ojos— Gracias por todo amigo… me protegiste bastante cuando yo estaba indefenso y perdido, conseguiste que no cayera en el abismo y… no me diste la oportunidad de decírtelo nunca— el joven volvió a ponerse en pie mientras sentía como una lágrima caía por su mejilla— Te sacrificaste por mi felicidad y me has regalado una vida impresionante— Sanosuke apretó los puños mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas— Gracias…— se quedó en silencio mirando la lápida mientras sentía caer las lágrimas por su rostro, lentamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se desató la cinta roja que decoraba su frente desde hacía ya tantos años, la miró en su mano— ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace bastante tiempo que no me llaman Zanza y… creo que ya va siendo hora de dejarlo atrás, amigo…— Se agachó y con cuidado ató la cinta roja alrededor de la fina lápida, volvió a ponerse en pie y observó cómo las puntas eran balanceadas por la brisa— Te prometo que aprovecharé mi vida, que me convertiré en un hombre del que puedas estar orgulloso— se limpió una lágrima mientras se obligaba a sonreír— Adiós… y gracias por todo…

Echándole un último vistazo a la lápida y con una sonrisa triste en su semblante metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida del cementerio rodeado de los pétalos de la flor del cerezo que caían sin cesar.

* * *

— ¡Vamos! ¡Os estáis retrasando!— Kamishi estaba parado junto a la puerta de su furgoneta blanca decorada con el logotipo de frutas Sagara esperando a su hijo y a sus amigos a los que iba a llevar a Tokio.

— Podíamos ir en tren señor Sagara, no era necesario tanta molestia— Dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba al padre de su amigo, este llevaba la chaqueta del jinbei azul marino abierta y bajo esta, mostraba una camiseta blanca con el logotipo de su negocio.

— Ya os he dicho que a Tokio os llevaba yo, tomadlo como un regalo de graduación— Kamishimoemon aspiró de su pipa mientras miraba como su hijo y sus compañeros se despedían en el punto de encuentro donde habían quedado, el Akabeko.

— Ten mucho cuidado en Tokio, si se te acercan tipos raros para invitarte a un café diles que no… esos siempre van con malas intenciones— Misao miraba aburrida a su abuelo.

— Pues yo sé de alguien que se pasa las tardes persiguiendo jovencitas e intentando invitarlas a entrar al restaurante…— La ojiverde miró a su abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados, este de repente enrojeció y llevándose una mano a la nuca rio escandalosamente.

— ¡Vamos Misao eso es solo publicidad!— El viejo Okina se puso serio de nuevo— bueno, sé que estarás con Aoshi-kun cerca, así que no tengo de que preocuparme— Esta vez la que se puso roja fue Misao que comenzó a golpear a su abuelo que no paraba de reír.

— ¡Jefeee!— Beshimi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se mordía los labios mientras miraba a Sanosuke— ¡No te vayas!— Gritó mientras se colgaba en su cuello. Sano estuvo a punto de deshacerse de él como de costumbre, pero miró a Hyoutoko y a Shikijou que también estaban llorando y en vez de eso, le devolvió el abrazo a un Beshimi que lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No seas niño! Estaré pronto de vistita… a parte podéis tomar un tren a Tokio cuando queráis— Dijo con una sonrisa— Vosotros simplemente tenéis que trabajar duro y convertiros en personas de las que pueda estar orgulloso ¿No sois mi pandilla?— En ese momento Sanosuke sintió como los otros dos se unían al abrazo y lo tiraban al suelo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras despeinaba a un Beshimi que no dejaba de llorar.

— Parecen niños pequeños— Megumi, que estaba viendo la escena con una sonrisa miró a su espalda, una Kaoru también sonriente miraba la escena— Al final no ha salido tan mal ¿No?

— Para nada…— Respondió con una sonrisa que sorprendió a la kendoka, era la primera vez que veía a Megumi Takani sonreír de esa forma mientras no apartaba su vista del grupo de idiotas.

— ¡Nos vamos!— El grito de Kamishi alertó a todo el mundo que comenzó a despedirse.

— Llevad cuidado— Yahiko y Tsubame sonrieron a Sanosuke.

— ¡Cuidad el instituto!— Dijo Misao.

— He oído que necesitan gente para el Consejo Estudiantil— Megumi habló mientras se dirigía a la furgoneta con las manos en la espalda. Sanosuke rio y se acercó mucho a su hermano pequeño.

— Lleva cuidado con Saito y pórtate bien… si no, puede que acabes castigado y convertirte en un miembro forzoso— Susurró.

— Ya… pero por lo que veo a ti te ha ido bastante bien— respondió evitando que Tsubame lo escuchara, Sano sonrió se separó un poco de él y le dio una colleja.

— Cuida de Papá— Y comenzó a caminar hacia la furgoneta.

— Lo haré— respondió el pequeño de los Sagara con una sonrisa.

Por fin, todos se habían reunido junto la furgoneta del padre de Sanosuke que los llevaría a Tokio, terminaron de cargar las últimas maletas que les quedaban en Kanagawa y ocuparon sus asientos. El vehículo arrancó y comenzó a avanzar hasta su próximo destino.

Lo siguiente que vivirían aún estaba por escribirse, sus sueños, ilusiones, expectativas… sus vidas estaban a punto de comenzar y cada uno de ellos ya había elegido el camino que iba a seguir. Tan solo les quedaba recorrerlo, con una sonrisa y una alforja llena de proyectos e ilusión.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Pues aquí tenéis el último capítulo de Tenías que ser tú. Aún no quiero despedirme de vosotros porque queda el epilogo por publicar, pero si que quiero daros las gracias infinitas por haberme acompañado durante todo este tiempo con el fic._

 _Me da mucha tristeza terminar… esta historia me ha estado acompañando desde 2013 y siento como algo que ha sido tan importante para mí se cierra._

 _Mil gracias por leer, espero de corazón que os haya gustado. No os pongáis tristes, pues en el epílogo veremos un poquito más de ellos (de todos ellos)._

 _No sé si lo publicaré el lunes que viene, pues posiblemente esté fuera de mi ciudad, pero en caso de que no lo pueda subir el lunes, lo publicaré a lo largo de la semana que viene._

 _Mil gracias de nuevo por pasaros por esta humilde y larga historia._

 _Sois los mejores. Mil besos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _hp-931_**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo_

 ** _Epílogo. Tenías que ser tú._**


	40. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

 ** _Epílogo_**

 ** _Tenías que ser tú_**

 _Dos años después…_

 **E** l sol reflejado en la nieve le dio de lleno en la cara cuando el joven bajó del avión. Tomando su equipaje de mano y colgándoselo del hombro, Cho Sawagejo se colocó las gafas de sol para evitar que sus ojos se deslumbraran con el brillante paisaje.

Se sorprendió bastante al comprobar que, a pesar de que se encontraban en abril, la nieve aún cubría el aeropuerto de Sapporo. Bajó las escaleras hasta la pista y buscó con la mirada el pequeño autobús que lo llevaría a la terminal del aeropuerto.

No tardó en llegar y se montó en él mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendía de nuevo. El viaje hasta el edificio principal del aeródromo fue ridículamente corto y cuando llegó su maleta ya se encontraba dando vueltas en la cinta del equipaje, sonrió ante aquella demostración de rapidez y eficacia. La tomó y salió del aeropuerto hasta divisar un taxi.

— A Toyohira, por favor— Dijo cuándo se montó en el automóvil. El taxista asintió levemente y puso en marcha el coche.

Cho deslizó sus gafas de sol por su nariz y observó sobre estas el paisaje que aparecía por su ventana. El día era soleado, pero la nieve continuaba cubriendo gran parte del paisaje. A lo lejos pudo divisar la ciudad de Sapporo, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Cuando llegó, pagó al taxista y sacó su maleta. Se dio la vuelta y el enorme estadio Domo de Sapporo, sede de los Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, le dio la bienvenida.

— Por lo que veo no te has perdido al final— El rubio escuchó la voz a su espalda y sonrió— Parece que continuas con el mismo peinado ¿Es que en dos años en la escuela técnica de relaciones públicas no te han enseñado nada?

— ¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación no ir a buscar a tú nuevo mánager al aeropuerto?— Cho se dio la vuelta y se puso de cara a su amigo.

Un adultísimo Soujiro Seta lo miraba con una sonrisa, iba ataviado con una camiseta de los Fighters bajo su abrigo negro y tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Cho se dirigió hasta él y lo abrazó con alegría.

— ¿De verdad sigues queriendo ser mi mánager?— Soujiro, entre risas se separó de su amigo y lo miró— Solo soy un jugador de béisbol…

— ¿Solo un jugador de béisbol, Sou?— Cho volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol mientras sonreía— ¡Por eso me necesitas! ¡Eres la revelación de la liga! ¡Todo el mundo no hace más que hablar del joven y casi desconocido pitcher de los Hokkaido Fighters! Y no hay duda de que no puedes gestionar todo esto tú solo— el rubio le pasó una mano por el cuello a su amigo y comenzó a andar en dirección al estadio— Mira, el mundo del deporte de élite es un negocio suculento, yo ya acepté que no era tan bueno como para dedicarme al béisbol de manera profesional, por eso decidí convertirme en tu manager para lanzarte al estrellato deportivo ¡Jugarás en el equipo nacional! ¡Todos los equipos del país se pelearán por ti! ¡Incluso los Giants de Tokio querrán hablar conmigo para ficharte! ¿Qué digo yo de los Giants? ¡Te querrán para jugar en la Liga Nacional Americana!— Soujiro rio ante las exageradas palabras de su amigo— Aparte… ¿No te hice la promesa de que estudiaría para convertirme en un buen relaciones públicas?

— No hay duda de que has cumplido tu palabra— dijo Sou entre risas. Llegaron hasta uno de los bares del estadio y ocuparon una de las mesas, Cho se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la lisa superficie de madera. Se fijó en todos los pequeños cambios que había en su amigo, su espalda se había ensanchado a causa del entrenamiento, su mandíbula estaba más marcada y su mirada tenía un brillo de madurez que sorprendió al rubio.

— ¡No sabes todo lo que he aprendido en la escuela de formación!— dijo— ¡Estoy deseando que lo pongamos en práctica!

— Creo que te estás emocionando demasiado Cho…— Sou sonrió a la camarera que vino a tomarles nota.

— ¿Exagerar?— preguntó el rubio mientras abría su equipaje de mano y sacaba una revista, esta tenía un _post-it_ amarillo que señalaba una de las páginas interiores— Échale un vistazo— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ampliaba su sonrisa. Sou la tomó y abrió por donde estaba señalado. La revista era la _Shonen Sports,_ una de las más importantes en el mundo deportivo japonés, en ella había un pequeño reportaje y se sorprendió al verse en una de las fotografías.

 _Soujiro Seta el joven pitcher del norte_

— ¿Quién escribe estos titulares?— Preguntó Sou al ver el reportaje. Cho continuaba sonriendo.

— Si me hubieses tenido cómo mánager, habría revisado el artículo antes de que lo publicaran— expuso mientras miraba como la camarera le servía el café. En ese momento se fijó en la mirada de interés que la joven le dedicó a un Soujiro que seguía enfrascado en la lectura del artículo— Por cierto… Sou— el castaño alzó su cabeza y miró con expresión interrogante a su amigo mientras tomaba su taza de café y bebía de ella, el rubio siguió con la mirada a la camarera que se alejaba de su mesa— ¿Cómo vas con el tema de faldas?— Soujiro se atragantó.

— ¿Qué?— Cho comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

— Creo que convertirme en tu mánager va a ser lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, es obvio que no te has acercado a ninguna mujer en los dos años que llevas viviendo en Sapporo— Sou se enrojeció hasta las orejas— Tranquilo, conmigo a tu lado, las mujeres harán cola frente a la puerta de tu casa esperando su turno.

— ¡He estado centrado en el béisbol!— informó con su rostro levemente enrojecido. Cho alzó una ceja y cambió su mirada a una seria.

— ¿Sigues pensando en Misao?— Aquella pregunta tan directa hizo que el joven pitcher se enrojeciera aún más.

— ¿Qué?— su voz denotaba nerviosismo— ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¡Han pasado dos años!— Cho alzó su ceja.

— Te conozco… nada más…— Soujiro cambió su mirada y su expresión se volvió ligeramente triste. Suspiró y llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó su cartera y la abrió. Con cuidado sacó una fotografía.

— Es extraño…— confesó, y miró la foto con nostalgia— Se supone que debería de haber dejado de pensar en ella…— la imagen era de hacía tres años, en ella aparecían él ataviado con la equipación de Hiko y Misao haciendo el signo de la victoria con la copa de las interescolares en una mano. Ambos sonreían felices a la cámara— Nunca me dio una oportunidad… nunca nada se hizo realidad entre nosotros… pero… creo que ella siempre ocupará un lugar en mí…

— Vamos Sou… ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!— dijo Cho con el ceño preocupado. Soujiro sonrió y miró a su amigo.

— No sufras por mí Cho…— una ligera carcajada salió de entre sus labios mientras volvía a guardar la fotografía con cuidado— Hace tiempo que la deje ir… Misao se ha convertido en… algo así como un amor inalcanzable… un amor platónico creo que lo llaman.

— Sou…— el rubio suspiró— No quiero verte triste por eso— El castaño rio, Cho lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— preguntó mientras dejaba la revista a un lado y tomaba su taza de café— Vamos a trabajar duro, voy a seguir entrenando y perfeccionando— el joven tomó un sorbo de su café— Solo tengo 20 años… me queda mucho por delante Cho— El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero de esta no salieron palabras al notar el tono optimista en las palabras de su amigo. Quizás se había equivocado… Soujiro hablaba de Misao con naturalidad en vez de con tristeza. El joven pitcher se terminó su taza de café y miró a los ojos a su amigo— He estado pensando sobre mi futuro, también sobre todo lo que he vivido hasta hoy... y puede que cuando me retire del béisbol me convierta en novelista…

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Cho, que abrió mucho los ojos. Acto seguido no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que inundó el local, llamando la atención de los demás clientes y de la guapa camarera que seguía sin quitar sus dulces ojos marrones de un sonriente Sou que miraba a su amigo con el pecho lleno de alegría.

— ¡Primero quiero que te conviertas en el mejor pitcher de Japón! ¿Vale?— preguntó aún con una mano en la barriga intentando controlar las carcajadas. Sou lo miró con media sonrisa.

— Has venido hasta Sapporo para eso ¿No?— Cho lo miró con decisión.

— ¡Hagámoslo!— dijo mientras le tendía la mano por encima de la mesa.

— ¡Sí!— Soujiro le devolvió el apretón con fuerza.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron felices de volver a estar juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

— Buenas tardes— la joven que se encontraba con la mirada en las palabras del libro que sostenía entre sus manos alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que un chico la miraba por encina de unas redondas gafas de sol. Alzó su ceja— Te he visto aquí sola leyendo bajo la sombra de esta preciosa encina y no he podido evitar acércame.

— Ah…— la joven dibujó un gesto extraño en sus cejas. Se fijó en como el chico de pelo grisáceo se sentaba junto a ella en el banco.

— ¿Me estaría excediendo mucho si te preguntase sobre tu lectura?— la chica suspiró y cerró el libro mostrando su portada— El rumor del oleaje…— susurró el joven mientras que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro y apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo del banco, acercándose mucho a una chica que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda— ¿Es bueno?— Preguntó.

— Sí, mucho… esto…— la joven guardó el libro en su bolso.

— Por cierto, no me he presentado— el joven se puso en pie y amplió su sonrisa con coqueteo— Me llamo Enishi Yukishiro, no pienses que suelo hacer esto a menudo, todo lo contrario— el joven esbelto llevó su mano hacia su pelo echándolo ligeramente hacia atrás y quitándose las gafas de sol— Pero eres tan hermosa que has conseguido que quite mi mirada del maravilloso castillo Himeji— señaló la espectacular construcción que se veía a lo lejos, entre los bellos árboles que poblaban el jardín donde se encontraban— Y la posara en ti.

— Ah…— la joven también se puso en pie— Muchas gracias por el cumplido, será mejor que me vaya, ya he estado bastante tiempo leyendo y… llego tarde a un sitio.

— ¿Es importante?— el joven se colocó al lado de la chica mientras volvía a ponerse sus gafas de sol— Porque de verdad… me encantaría invitarte a tomar un café— propuso sin una pizca de vergüenza en su voz.

— Lo siento… yo… tengo prisa… de verdad— la joven dibujó una sonrisa de circunstancia mientras esquivaba al joven que la había sacado de su lectura y emprendió el camino hacia la salida del parque, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y se fijó en como el chico seguía sonriéndole desde la lejanía. La joven bufó ante el imperioso comportamiento.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en el camino. Chocó con una enorme espalda, su bolso cayo la suelo

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No iba mirando por donde iba!— se excusó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se agachaba a recoger las cosas.

— No te preocupes— respondió una voz profunda y masculina. La joven observó que el chico también se había agachado a recoger su bolso del suelo, el libro se había salido y cuando estiró la mano para tomarlo, esta rozó con la del chico.

— Lo siento— repitió sonrojada mientras retiraba su mano con velocidad.

— El rumor del oleaje…— la chica alzó su mirada y se fijó en la cara de la persona con la que había tropezado, tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una coleta baja, vestía ropa moderna y sus facciones eran muy masculinas— "Pensaba que solo el mar tendría la amabilidad suficiente para aceptar su muda conversación…"— la joven dibujó sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Has leído a Mishima?— preguntó sorprendida. El joven dibujó una sonrisa y tomando el libro se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Es mi autor favorito— respondió— Perdóname, estaba en medio del camino— el joven dirigió su mirada al antiguo castillo que se veía de fondo— Estaba tan absorto viendo la belleza de la fortaleza que no he reparado que me había parado en medio de la vía…

— No te preocupes— la chica apretó el bolso en su pecho sin poder dejar de mirar las facciones del joven alto que se encontraba frente a ella. Este sonrió.

— Por cierto… me llamo Shogo Amakusa, es un placer haber encontrado a una amante de las delicadas palabras de Mishima— una sonrisa iluminó su rostro haciendo que las piernas de la joven temblasen.

— Yo me llamo Yukiko Ahishara— respondió mientras aceptaba el libro que Shogo le extendía— Gracias.

— Quizás esto pueda resultar extraño…— el castaño la miró a los ojos— Pero… ¿Estás ocupada?

— ¿Qué?— respondió sorprendida.

— Nada, nada— Shogo sonrió y alzó sus manos— Olvídalo, de vez en cuando me da por decir estupideces… creer en el destino y esas cosas. No me hagas mucho caso.

— Pero…

— Solo había pensado que… quizás encontrar a una amante de Mishima como yo un día de primavera tan bonito como este… no era una casualidad, sino cosa del destino— Shozo se metió las manos en los bolsillos— Perdona mi imperiosa forma de actuar, espero que tenga un bonito día, Ahishara-san— y con las mismas, el joven comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica en medio del camino rodeado de naturaleza y con el castillo Himeji de fondo.

— Eh… esto… ¡Espera!— el joven sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos se dio la vuelta y miró a la joven que apretaba el libro y su bolso entre sus brazos— En realidad si estoy libre— confesó. Shogo dibujó una triste sonrisa.

— No quiero ser un estorbo— comentó.

— ¡No lo eres!— respondió rápidamente la joven, el castaño de pelo largo alzó las cejas.

— ¿De verdad?

— En absoluto— la chica se veía nerviosa. Shogo sonrió.

— En ese caso… permíteme que te acompañe a la mejor cafetería de Kioto— caminó hasta donde se encontraba la joven sin borrar su sonrisa y caminaron juntos por el sendero que los guiaba hacia la salida del parque.

De lejos, un chico de cabello grisáceo sonreía apoyado en el tronco en un árbol. Vio como la mano de su amigo se dirigía a su espalda mientras se alejaba junto con la chica, sus dedos hacían el gesto de la victoria.

— Melenudo con suerte…— susurró mientras colocaba bien su chaqueta y volvía a emprender la marcha buscando alguna chica que quisiera tomarse un café con él.

* * *

— ¡Ichi!— gritó una fuerte voz que retumbó entre las paredes de madera del dojo.

—¡Men!— respondieron con fuerza varias voces masculinas.

— ¡Ni!

— ¡Men!

— ¡San!

— ¡Men!

El entrenamiento del equipo de kendo se realizaba con rigurosa puntualidad todos los días laborales tras las clases teóricas de la mañana. Los hombres ataviados con la armadura reglamentaria y portando sus shinais golpeaban el aire con coordinación y precisión.

Sin duda el equipo de kendo de la universidad Kokushikan hacía gala de ser el mejor de Japón con tan solo observar sus entrenamientos de suburi.

Una joven los miraba entrenar con admiración desde la puerta entreabierta del dojo. Iba ataviada con ropa moderna y apretaba entre su pecho unos flamantes libros de la asignatura de Mercados Financieros I. La sonrisa surcaba su cara sin apartar sus ojos de un joven que entrenaba con el resto del equipo.

Quien lo viera no pensaría que alguien como él levantara pasiones entre las alumnas más jóvenes de la universidad. Lo único que destacaba del joven era su pelo rojizo y su increíble habilidad con el shinai.

Kenshin Himura era el mejor kendoka del equipo.

— ¡Yame!— la voz del entrenador se escuchó en cada rincón del enorme dojo— Muy bien, podéis descansar por hoy.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unísono todas las voces.

En ese momento, los alumnos rompieron filas y un ligero murmullo inundó el lugar. La joven continuaba en su lugar, sin quitar la mirada de un Kenshin que hablaba animadamente con varios de sus compañeros. Observó como guardaban los shinais en sus fundas de tela y tomaban sus bolsas deportivas para llevárselas a los hombros. El pelirrojo continuaba hablando despreocupadamente con sus compañeros, lo vio muy cambiado desde que se graduó en el instituto. Aunque su estatura seguía siendo baja en relación con los demás chicos de su edad, su espalda era un poco más ancha de lo que la recordaba, su pelo más corto y sus facciones más maduras.

Tomoe tomó aire cuando observó que el grupo de chicos se dirigía hacia la puerta donde ella estaba esperando pacientemente la salida del pelirrojo.

— ¡Himura-senpai!— exclamó cuando pasó junto a ella. El joven alzó la mirada y sus cejas dibujaron sorpresa al encontrar a Tomoe Yukishiro en la puerta del dojo. Acto seguido una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico. La joven se la devolvió.

Kenshin caminó hacia la salida con paso acelerado, la joven morena amplió su sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio que el joven pasaba de largo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró para ver a la persona a la que Himura había dedicado aquella preciosa sonrisa.

La verdad es que no le extrañó encontrar a Kaoru Kamiya justo detrás de donde se encontraba, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kenshin y dándole una bolsa que seguramente contenía comida de la cafetería del campus.

— ¡Yukishiro-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!— una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al recibir el saludo de Kaoru.

— Kamiya-senpai… me alegro de verte— respondió con un tono de voz bastante forzado.

— Por lo que veo, pasaste el examen de acceso ¡Enhorabuena!

El ambiente que se había generado era un poco tenso, Kenshin observó a las dos jóvenes y dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Yo también me alegro de que hayas conseguido entrar— dijo— Tomoe-san… siento no poder quedarme a charlar… pero había quedado en pasar la tarde con Kaoru— la ceja de la joven de pelo lacio tembló ligeramente.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes Senpai…— dijo mientras alzaba la mano que no sujetaba el libro— Solo he pasado a saludar, nada más.

— Pues en ese caso— El pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa amable en su rostro e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, tomó por la cintura a Kaoru— Nos vamos— La kendoka miró a su novio con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, pero acto seguido dibujó una sonrisa.

— ¡Nos vemos por aquí Yukishiro-san!— exclamó antes de girarse por completo y dejar a la joven de 1º con expresión de estupefacción en la puerta del dojo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la zona ajardinada del campus, donde Kenshin, por fin, dejó libre la cintura de la chica.

— Vaya… creo que me va a gustar este año…— comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa. Kenshin suspiró.

— Sabía que volvería a buscarme— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se retiraba su pelirrojo flequillo hacia atrás. Kaoru se carcajeó.

— Ni siquiera te has quitado el kimono— observó. Kenshin dirigió su mirada hacia su ropa y volvió a suspirar. Kaoru rio aún más.

— Lo siento… no quería que Tomoe te incomodara…— el joven dejó de hablar cuando sintió como la mano de su novia se posaba en su mejilla. Sintió como una suave brisa recorría los jardines, removiendo un poco el pelo negro de Kaoru.

— Ken… ya no tengo 17 años ¿Sabes?— el joven tragó saliva ante el susurro— Pero he de admitir que me ha gustado mucho lo que has hecho…

— No quiero que se vuelva a confundir— explicó. Kaoru sonrió.

— Creo que esta vez ha quedado bastante claro…— y sin borrar su sonrisa, la chica acercó sus labios a los de Kenshin y se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso— Te quiero…— susurró cuando se separó, la sonrisa de Kenshin se ensanchó y la abrazó por la cintura.

— Y yo a ti— respondió mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella— Para siempre…

— ¿De verdad?

— Esa es mi intención al menos— Kaoru sonrió y ambos jóvenes volvieron a besarse.

— ¡Por cierto!— Kaoru rompió el beso rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Kenshin.

— ¿Qué?

— Esta tarde yo venía a darte una noticia— recordó.

— ¿Cuál?— el pelirrojo seguía abrazándola por la cintura. Kaoru dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sacó algo del bolso que colocaba de su hombro.

— Mira esto— Kenshin tomó el papel que le tendía y lo leyó.

— Estimada señorita Kamiya— El joven leyó el trozo de papel en voz alta— su solicitud para la apertura del dojo de Kendo _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu_ se encuentra en proceso de validación por la federación nacional de kendo de Japón…

— … así como su propuesta de maestra será evaluada por el comité general al ser descendiente directa del antiguo maestro. Un saludo, el director nacional de la federación japonesa de Kendo— La pelinegra terminó la carta por Kenshin. Se la sabía de memoria.

— Pero… esto es…— el joven miró sorprendido a su novia, Kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Es más que probable que en cuanto termine la carrera pueda reabrir el dojo, la federación lo está valorando y mientras se realizan los trámites me daría tiempo a terminar mis estudios— informó. La sonrisa de Kenshin fue creciendo en su rostro progresivamente.

— ¡Es increíble!— exclamó. Sorprendió a la joven cuando la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Kaoru apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico sin poder evitar reír— Cada vez estamos más cerca…— susurró cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo sin separar sus ojos malvas de los de ella. La kendoka sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su novio.

— Si…

— Eso significa que…— Kenshin afianzó su agarre en la cintura de la chica, como si temiera que esta se separase de él. Kaoru pudo ver que su mirada malva adoptaba una seriedad poco convencional en él— ¿Te casarías conmigo?— la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Kaoru hizo que el pelirrojo no pudiera evitar que una sonrisa le surcara el rostro.

— ¿Qué?— la joven soltó el agarre del cuello del pelirrojo a la vez que bajaba la mirada completamente abochornada— So… somos muy jóvenes ¡Tenemos que terminar los estudios! Yo… yo…— la joven calló al escuchar la melodiosa carcajada que salía de la boca de Kenshin— ¡¿De qué te ríes?!— preguntó ligeramente alterada. Kenshin dejó de reír, pero no de sonreír.

— No me refiero a casarnos ya— se le escapó una nueva carcajada— Admito que es una idea bastante atractiva, pero sé que somos demasiado jóvenes y que tenemos que terminar la universidad…— los ojos malvas del joven miraron con extrema dulzura a su novia— Me refiero más adelante… cuando abras el dojo. Sería un placer para mí… convertirme en tu esposo.

Kaoru quedó paralizada ante la confesión del chico. Sintió como un torrente cálido nacía de su pecho e inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo ¿Por qué Kenshin era tan tierno? ¿Por qué siempre conseguía despertar en ella aquellos maravillosos sentimientos? Se sintió la chica más afortunada del planeta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras volvía a acercarse lentamente a él. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Por supuesto que sí— respondió— Pero deberás sorprenderme bastante cuando vayas a pedírmelo de verdad.

— No te quepa duda de eso— respondió el joven antes de restar la distancia que los separaba.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a fundirse en un beso en aquel jardín que de tantos encuentros entre ambos había sido testigo desde que asistían juntos a aquella universidad, felices al ver como su vida iba avanzando poco a poco.

* * *

Un joven se encontraba observando cómo la gente caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle mientras apretaba entre sus manos una correa de cuero negro apoyado sobre la pared. Muchas eran las personas que giraban su cuello para posar su mirada en el enorme cánido que lo acompañaba y que se encontraba sentado justo a su lado con su larga y húmeda lengua fuera de la boca mientras jadeaba de manera exagerada.

Shozo dirigió sus afilados ojos a Notaro, este le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de jadear, sus ojos negros y pequeños se dejaban entre ver entre el pelo marrón que le cubría el cuerpo entero.

— Llamas mucho la atención ¿Lo sabías?— El perro torció su cuello mientras que sus pequeños ojos negros mostraban un deje de inteligencia que solo había visto en aquel animal.

— ¡Shozo!— el aludido dejó de mirar al perro y dirigió sus ojos hacia dónde venía aquella dulce voz que era tan familiar para él. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Una joven de pelo castaño y elegante caminar se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba él con una bolsa entre sus manos y una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

No podía evitarlo, habían pasado cinco años desde la primera vez que la vio en la academia y el sentimiento que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que veía a Sayo Amakusa continuaba siendo exactamente el mismo.

— Siento el retraso— se disculpó la joven cuando llegó junto a él— Gracias por cuidar de Notaro— dijo mientras se llevaba un mechón de su pelo castaño tras su oreja, aquel delicado gesto, tan común en ella, hizo que el chico de ojos afilados tuviera que tragar saliva.

— No, no pasa nada— contestó mientras afianzaba el agarre de la correa. El perro se había levantado y movía contento su cola al volver a ver a su dueña— Sabes que él siempre que puede se porta bien— comentó con una ligera sonrisa. Sayo llevó su mano a la enorme cabeza del perro y la acarició con una sonrisa, Notaro movió su rabo con rapidez.

— Es un buen chico ¿A que sí?— la joven no dejó de acariciar a su animal— Pensaba que Tokio no le sentaría bien, pero este pequeño se adapta a los cambios—Shozo amplió su sonrisa.

— Lleva ya un año aquí, no se asusta tanto como al principio— Sayo alzó su mirada y sonrió.

— Tienes razón, quizás sea esa la razón por la que ya no se porta tan mal como cuando decidí traerlo— la chica llevó su mano a la correa negra que sujetaba el pelinegro, sin querer sus manos se rozaron. La fortuita caricia hizo que Shozo se sonrojara notablemente. Sayo lo notó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente también— Esto…— decidió hablar— ¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora?— preguntó mientras tomaba fuertemente la correa de su perro. Shozo carraspeó antes de hablar.

— Pues… si ya has terminado tus compras… ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún jardín y dejemos correr a Notaro?— Aquella propuesta hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la cara de la joven Amakusa.

— Es una idea estupenda— respondió. Ambos jóvenes pusieron rumbo al parque de Shinjuku, el cual se encontraba a unas pocas manzanas de donde se encontraban.

Ya había pasado un año desde que ambos jóvenes se graduaron del instituto y, casualmente, habían coincidido en universidad y estudios.

Durante el último curso en Hiko, Sayo llevó a cabo las tareas de presidenta de una manera impecable, sin nada que envidiar a la reconocida y aclamada Megumi Takani, que había dejado un alto listón que superar. Tanto Sayo como Shozo, que se convirtió en vicepresidente, trabajaron codo con codo por la mejora de la escuela, pasando juntos prácticamente todo el año escolar.

Ambos tenían claro que querían estudiar para convertirse en Maestros, y ambos realizaron la prueba de acceso a la Metropolitana de Tokio, la familia de Sayo puso el grito en el cielo al saber que una Amakusa aspiraba a una universidad pública y barata como la Metropolitana, pero aquellas voces contrarias no cambiaron la opinión de una Sayo que lo único que quería era estudiar para dedicarse a aquello que siempre había querido. Tal evento llamó mucho la atención de Shozo, pues él sí que no podía permitirse una universidad cara, a pesar de poder aspirar a becas, no se veía capaz de mantenerse en Tokio estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad, por lo que decidió ser realista y aspirar a una pública. Estos hechos hicieron que ambos acabaran asistiendo, de nuevo, a la misma clase. Para ellos poca cosa había cambiado durante aquellos dos años, se entendían muy bien y se encontraban muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Pero…

Quien los viera caminar juntos por las ajetreadas calles de Tokio acompañados por el enorme y peludo perro y con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, pensarían que ambos era una joven pareja bien avenida. Cosa que no era así.

— Ya eres libre Notaro— Sayo se agachó y desató la correa que ataba al perro y este salió corriendo contento por los amplios espacios habilitados para animales que tenía aquel precioso parque.

Los cerezos estaban en flor y llenaban de color el paisaje. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al presenciar la belleza del lugar.

— El _hanami_ es precioso ¿Verdad?— como si le hubiese leído la mente, Shozo la miró con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón— respondió la castaña mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y caminaba despreocupadamente por el precioso sendero que llevaba hasta el lago que se situaba en el corazón de aquel pulmón de la ciudad de Tokio.

— Cada vez que paseo por aquí me gusta más…— Shozo dedicó una fina sonrisa a la joven— Esto…— Sayo alzó sus ojos verdes y miró a su amigo— Yo…— el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el sendero— Quería decirte que… bueno… que me alegro bastante de poder… continuar… acompañándote en clase y eso— sus palabras sonaron nerviosas. Sayo no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar dejar salir su risa. Aquella reacción sorprendió al joven.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó.

— ¿Por… por qué te ríes?— preguntó nervioso. Ya habían alcanzado el lago y Notaro correteaba feliz entre los cerezos que dejaban caer sus pétalos con la ligera brisa. Sayo dibujó una fina sonrisa, se apoyó en la barandilla que los separaba del lago y posó sus ojos en una antigua construcción que se encontraba justo en medio del lago.

— Nada…es una tontería en realidad— respondió dejando aún más confundido a Shozo— Has sonado muy serio al principio y pensaba que ibas a decirme otra cosa— El joven se sonrojó.

— Yo… esto…— balbuceó. En ese momento, Sayo se giró y se puso de cara al pelinegro. La suave brisa removió un poco su cabello castaño. Una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Shozo… ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué elegí estudiar en la Metropolitana?— preguntó haciendo que el corazón de Shozo se paralizase en su pecho.

— Yo… pensaba qué…— el joven tensó su espalda y pegó sus brazos en su costado— Sayo… yo…

Justo en ese momento, Notaro se metió entre ellos y se lanzó con un enorme palo entre sus dientes, tirando a Shozo al suelo. La castaña se sorprendió.

— ¡Shozo! ¿Estás bien?— la joven se agachó junto al chico y tomó a su perro por el collar que le rodeaba el cuello.

— Si, sí— respondió— No te preocupes— Se puso de nuevo en pie con el palo de madera en su mano y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo haciendo que el enorme y baboso cánido saliese corriendo detrás del trozo de madera. Se limpió un poco la ropa y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los verdes de Sayo.

No supieron el tiempo que dedicaron a mirarse en silencio.

— Me gustas— aquellas palabras salieron sin pensar de la boca del joven. Sayo Amakusa estaba allí, frente a él, preciosa como siempre y con los árboles florecidos. No pudo evitarlo.

— Por fin…— Shozo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Sayo lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas— No sabía cuándo ibas a reunir el valor necesario para decírmelo.

El joven se quedó paralizado y sintió como su boca iba abriéndose poco a poco.

— Llevas mucho tiempo demostrándome lo importante que soy para ti…— la joven se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y adoptó una postura casual mientras se giraba un poco y dirigía sus preciosos ojos verdes al lago— Me has acompañado mucho durante estos años y…— sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los de Shozo— Tú también me gustas mucho.

En ese momento, el muchacho apretó sus puños y dio un paso al frente con decisión, ignorando todo lo que lo rodeaba excepto la joven castaña que se había convertido en el centro de su vida desde que era un adolescente. Pudo ver su media sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero después cerró los ojos fuertemente para poder regalarle el beso que ansiaba darle desde hacía tantos años.

* * *

— ¡Camarero! ¡Un plato de ramen especial de la casa!

— ¡Dos cervezas por aquí, por favor!

— ¡Oído!— un joven camarero se paseó por la barra con varios platos en ambas manos y los dejó en el fregador— ¡Shikijou, dile al viejo que prepare un plato de ramen por aquí!

— ¡Marchando!— Shikijou, totalmente vestido de blanco servía cerveza del serpentín— ¡Viejo! ¡Un plato de ramen!

— Oído— Okina sacó medio cuerpo de la cocina y sonrió a sus camareros— ¡Decidle al inútil de Hyoutoko que la mesa cinco sigue sin estar limpia!

— ¡La última vez que lo vi estaba en el almacén!

— ¡Pues decidle que salga ya!

Sentada en la barra, con un ordenador portátil junto a un vaso de agua una joven escuchaba la conversación entre los camareros y el dueño del local sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Intentó volver a poner su atención en la práctica que había en la pantalla de su ordenador.

— No pensaba que ibas a estar estudiando durante estos dos días de descanso— Una voz que conocía muy bien la sorprendió, la joven sonrió.

— Han'nya…— Misao se giró en el taburete y miró a su amigo, su característica cara llena de cicatrices dibujaba una amplia sonrisa— ¿Sabes que este curso tengo la asignatura más difícil de la carrera? Si no me esfuerzo desde el principio no seré capaz de aprobarla— el joven rio ante lo que le había dicho su amiga.

— ¡Han'nya bienvenido!— Beshimi se apoyó en la barra con una enorme sonrisa y le dejó un vaso de cerveza en la barra a su amigo— ¿Tienes alguna nueva historia de Tokio? ¿Qué le has dicho esta vez a la gente que te preguntaba por las cicatrices?— Han'nya sonrió.

— Que me las hice luchando en Manchuria— el joven tomó el vaso de cerveza que le habían servido y le dio un largo sorbo. Beshimi comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Misao suspiró.

— Eres impresionante…— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y suspiraba— ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan bromista?

— Desde que descubrió que podía ligar con chicas interesadas por sus disparatadas historias— Shikijou también se apoyó en la barra con una enorme sonrisa.

— Yo no ligo con chicas… normalmente se aterrorizan de mi cara— confesó— Pero es muy gracioso ver la expresión que ponen cuando les digo que luche en la guerra.

— En una guerra que ocurrió hace 80 años…— Misao lo miró con una mueca. Todos estallaron en risas. La joven finalmente cerró su ordenador y lo guardó en su bolso— Ponme otra a mi Beshimi.

— ¡Marchando jefa!

— ¿Aoshi aún no ha llegado?— Preguntó la joven interesada. Han'nya se encontraba dándole un largo trago a la espumosa bebida, cuando terminó pasó su lengua por los labios recogiendo la espuma que se había quedado en ellos y miró hacia su espalda.

— Es extraño… iba justo detrás de mí— comentó. Misao no pudo evitar que media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

— Puedes beberte mi cerveza— anunció mientras observaba como le ponían el vaso justo enfrente de donde se encontraba. Sin borrar la sonrisa, saltó del taburete y se alisó la camisa que llevaba.

— ¿No vas a beber con nosotros, Misao-chan?— comentó Beshimi apoyado en la barra. La joven le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

— Tenemos muchos días para beber juntos, a parte, vosotros estáis trabajando— frunció ligeramente el ceño— No hagáis que me arrepiente de haberos recomendado a mi abuelo— dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo lateral del local.

Caminó en silencio por el corredor de madera, observando todos los detalles de la que fue su casa. A pesar de llevar ya dos años en Tokio, no podía evitar sentir aquella vieja edificación como su hogar.

Tras caminar por el pasillo llegó a su objetivo y supo que no se había equivocado, la puerta corredera de madera que conectaba con el patio interior estaba entrecerrada.

La joven caminó hasta acercarse a ella y con lentitud la abrió un poco hasta poder acceder al patio de estilo tradicional. La sonrisa se amplió en su rostro cuando distinguió una ancha espalda en el porche de madera. El joven tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba con gesto serio el pequeño estanque que decoraba el centro del recinto y como el agua fluía por las rocas. Misao se adentró en el porche con paso lento y se colocó justo al lado del chico. Este era mucho más alto que ella.

— No puedo creer que entres en el Akabeko y ya vengas directamente al patio interior— comentó divertida— Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que has entrado.

— Bueno…— Aoshi habló sin quitar sus ojos azules y fríos del estanque— He visto que estabas ocupada con tus tareas de la universidad, no quería desconcentrarte.

— Es difícil concentrarse en un restaurante— Misao soltó una ligera carcajada— Y más aún si los camareros son Beshimi y Shikijou— Las cejas de Aoshi se alzaron casi imperceptiblemente.

— Te gusta estar aquí— afirmó aún sin mirarla. Misao asintió.

— ¡Por supuesto que me gusta!— exclamó mientras intentaba controlar su risa— ¡Es la casa en la que me he criado!

— Ya… lo sé— una fina sonrisa surcó el rostro de Aoshi y, por fin, sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de la joven— Tu expresión se relaja mucho cuando vienes de visita— con lentitud, la mano del moreno se posó en la mejilla de la chica, esta amplió su sonrisa.

— Vaya, gracias— Misao tomó la mano del joven con la suya sin borrar la sonrisa— Ahora que me fijo tú también pareces más relajado— la sonrisa de Aoshi se ensanchó ligeramente.

— No sabía que lo seguías conservando…— aquella enigmática frase hizo que Misao frunciera ligeramente el ceño, pero rápidamente comprendió su significado.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia una sencilla campañilla de cristal que colgaba de una de las vigas de madera oscura que conformaban el techado del porche donde se encontraban. Tenía pintadas unas sencillas flores de cerezo en rosa y el papel que colgaba de su extremo reposaba estático, aquella noche no hacía brisa.

— Se supone que esas campanillas se colocan a principios del verano— comentó sin despegar sus ojos de la chica— ¿Qué hace ahí colgada en abril?— la línea de sus cejas se frunció ligeramente dibujando una graciosa expresión en su rostro. Misa contuvo una risa y se separó ligeramente de él para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la campanilla de viento.

— Bueno… en realidad tiene una explicación— dijo con las manos cruzadas en su espalda— Nunca la he descolgado… así que técnicamente no la he puesto antes de tiempo— aquella confesión sorprendió al hombre de hielo.

— ¿Nunca…?

— Fue el primer regalo que me hiciste— confesó la joven sin apartar su mirada del adorno de vidrio— Me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlo y…— se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa— Teniéndolo a la vista me recordaba que eras real y que te podía alcanzar… En verano la suave brisa la hacía sonar… yo… solía pensar que debía de parecerme a la brisa…

— Interesante reflexión…— respondió.

— No quería rendirme— Misao lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— Si era perseverante podría hacerte sonar… o amenos eso era lo que pensaba cuando miraba la campanilla que me regalaste— en ese momento, Aoshi llevó una mano a su boca intentando retener una ligera carcajada, Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿Te hace gracias? ¡Qué sepas que lo que sentía por ti era—

La joven no pudo terminar, más bien, no la dejó terminar. Aoshi, en un movimiento rápido, la había hecho callar atrapando sus labios con premura. Misao quedó sorprendida por aquella reacción tan impropia de su novio, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. Llevó sus manos hacia las solapas de la chaqueta que vestía el joven y las agarró con fuerza mientras se ponía de puntillas en un inútil intento de poder hacerle más sencilla a Aoshi la tarea de besarla.

Ya habían pasado varios años, pero la joven de la trenza seguía sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo en el pecho y el mismo calor apremiante cuando sentía como los labios del hombre de hielo se fundían con los suyos. Era acogedor, cálido y especial… a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba intentado averiguarlo… todavía no comprendía el por qué. Pero tenía que admitir que besar a Aoshi Shinomori era una de las grandes victorias de su corta vida.

Y las victorias se saborean.

—Nos están esperando…— la profunda voz de Aoshi se escuchó en un susurro contra los labios de una Misao que estaba dispuesta a profundizar aquel beso.

— Que esperen…— respondió mientras que afianzaba su agarre en las solapas de la chaqueta.

Aoshi no opuso resistencia alguna y tomándola por la cintura, continuaron regalándose aquel beso en el aislado porche del Akabeko.

* * *

— ¿Zanza?

— Si, Zanza ¿No te suena ese nombre? Era un tipo peligroso hacía unos años en un distrito al oeste de Tokio. En la prefectura de Kanagawa… ¿O era en la de la de Shizuoka?

— Ni idea— Sanosuke que llevó la cerveza a los labios mientras luchaba por evitar que se le escapara alguna sonrisa.

— No puedo creer que tu vengas precisamente de la prefectura de Kanagawa y nunca hayas escuchado hablar de él— El joven de pelo corto lo miró con una expresión de extrañeza— Incluso yo, que vivía dos distritos más al este, he oído hablar del "más fuerte". No sé dónde estabas metido en tus años de instituto si no sabes quién es Zanza.

— Ya te lo comenté— el castaño sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo al televisor donde estaban emitiendo un partido de béisbol— Durante la preparatoria estaba en el Consejo Estudiantil y en el equipo de béisbol… no tuve tiempo para enterarme de todas esas cosas.

— Sanosuke… eres demasiado responsable— El joven compañero de clase del castaño sonrió mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y tomaba su cerveza— Aunque supongo que, si no fuese así, la increíble Megumi Takani no se habría fijado nunca en ti— el joven suspiró— Es maravillosa, se ha convertido en la mejor alumna de la facultad de medicina y también tiene tiempo para trabajar en la delegación de alumnos de la Universidad y en el club de tenis… En serio tío ¿Cómo has podido ligarte a esa mujer? ¡Es increíble! ¡Me das mucha envidia!— Sano rio.

— Fue fácil— una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibujó en su cara— En realidad era ella la que estaba loca por mí— En ese momento la atención de ambos chicos se desvió al televisor, donde un entusiasmado locutor relataba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el partido.

— _INCREIBLE_ — En la imagen aparecía la repetición del lanzamiento que había hecho el pitcher ataviado con la equipación de los Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters— _Seta ha realizado un lanzamiento que ha confundido al bateador dándole la victoria a su equipo ¡Sin duda este joven jugador de 20 años es la revelación de la Liga Japonesa de Béisbol Profesional!_

— Vaya… ¿Sabías que tiene nuestra edad? También está en 3º de carrera— informó— Hay rumores de que los Yomiuri Giants de Tokio lo quieren fichar para la próxima temporada.

— Eso sí que lo sé— el castaño sonrió mientras volvía a llevarse el botellín de cerveza a sus labios sin dejar de mirar el televisor, donde aparecía un primer plano de Soujiro Seta siendo levantado por sus compañeros de equipo. Los Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters habían logrado clasificarse para la final— Tuve la enorme suerte de jugar en el mismo equipo que él durante la preparatoria.

— ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a la preparatoria Hiko?— su compañero lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Fui el bateador estrella de las interescolares de verano— Sano sonrió con autosuficiencia— ¿Has oído hablar de un pandillero de tres al cuarto y no del equipo que ganó dos años seguidos las interescolares de béisbol? ¿Enserio estás estudiando Ciencias del Deporte en Juntendo?— terminó mientras soltaba una carcajada.

— ¡Claro que he oído hablar del equipo de Seta en las interescolares!— Colocó sus manos en la mesa y miró al castaño con ilusión— ¿De verdad jugabas en él?

— ¡Pues claro! Primer bateador y jardinero central— contestó mientras había un gesto con el botellín de cerveza y bebía a su salud.

— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? ¿Y por qué no juegas en el equipo de béisbol de la Universidad?

— No lo consideré muy importante, la estrella en el equipo era Soujiro no yo— le explicó con tranquilidad— A parte, me lesioné durante las últimas interescolares y forcé demasiado mi brazo derecho, por lo que quizás no podría dar lo mejor de mí en un equipo… Supongo que me conformo con hacer deporte y aprender a enseñarlo, nada más.

— ¡Es increíble Sanosuke! ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Y por qué no lo intentas y al menos haces las pruebas?— Su compañero se inclinó hacia él emocionado— ¡Ahora entiendo por qué estás saliendo con una chica como Megumi Takani!— Sano sonrió ante aquella última afirmación.

— ¿Te lo dije? Era ella la que estaba loca por mí— el castaño miró su teléfono móvil y apuró lo que le quedaba de su cerveza— Tengo que irme, ha sido un placer poder charlar contigo.

— ¡Espero que podamos repetir!— respondió el joven compañero de clase— ¡Ya verás cuando les diga a todos en clase que eres el mismo Sagara que acompañaba a Soujiro Seta en el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria!

— No hace falta que se lo digas a nadie— dijo con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón abandonó el local.

— Vaya…— susurró el chico aún sentado en la mesa mientras miraba el televisor donde ya habían empezado las noticias de la noche— Un momento…— frunció el ceño— ¿Se ha ido sin pagar?

Sanosuke salió a las iluminadas calles de Tokio y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Paseó sin prisa fijándose en todos los detalles de las calles, los carteles iluminándose, las fachadas de los edificios, los montones de jóvenes que llenaban las calles a esa hora de la noche. Dirigió sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba una de las sedes de la universidad de Juntendo y se adentró en los jardines que decoraban la biblioteca general de la facultad de medicina. Las farolas iluminaban los árboles y los bancos que por la mañana se encontraban repletos de alumnos y que a aquella hora ya se estaban desiertos. Los cerezos se encontraban en flor y los pétalos de sus flores caían a su alrededor como si fuese nieve. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la fachada del imponente edificio decorado por una gran escalinata que daba acceso al hall del edificio. Paró la marcha unos metros antes de llegar a su objetivo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Una joven se encontraba sentada en las escaleras con un libro de anatomía sobre su regazo. Escudriñaba el tomo con tanto interés que parecía que iba a meter la cabeza en él, Sano observó cómo se llevaba una mano delicadamente a su pelo y colocaba un mechón tras su oreja, su piel blanca como la leche contrastaba enormemente con el negro de su sedoso y liso cabello, el flequillo le tapaba las cejas y acababa justo antes de llegar a sus ojos marrones que en aquel momento se movían por las palabras que habían escritas en el libro.

Sanosuke dirigió su mirada al largo y fino cuello de la joven, que acababa en una sencilla camiseta color beige, a su lado se encontraba pulcramente doblada la bata blanca que siempre llevaba en la facultad. Una sonrisa se instauró su cara al sentir como la calidez comenzaba a inundar su corazón.

Su cabeza viajó al primer día que se fijó en ella, la primera vez que la escudriñó desde la lejanía, justo como estaba haciendo ahora, aunque había una pequeña diferencia. Sonriendo aún más, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, aquello sacó de su abstracción a la joven que apartó su vista de las páginas del libro para mirarlo, frunció el ceño.

— Tori-atama… creí haber quedado contigo a las ocho— dijo con un deje de enfado en su tono de voz. Sano rio.

— Perdona Kitsune, pero había ido a ver el partido de Sou— Informó— que, por cierto, se ha clasificado para la final— Megumi suspiró a la vez que relajaba su expresión.

— Lo sé, me ha escrito Kaoru, han quedado todos en su piso para ver el partido ¿Al final te has ido con ellos?

— No, un compañero de clase me dijo de ir a tomar una cerveza al bar cuando hemos salido de clases y así hacía tiempo mientras esperaba a que salieras de la biblioteca— le explicó.

— Ya pensaba yo que te habías olvidado de tu promesa de llevarme a cenar "el mejor ramen de Tokio"— dijo imitando su voz grave mientras cerraba su libro de anatomía con una sonrisa y, junto con su bata blanca, lo metía en su bolso. Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Sanosuke para que la acompañara. Pero el castaño simplemente se quedó observándola con una sonrisa— Sano ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que has cenado ya en el bar y te has quedado sin hambre, porque yo tengo mis tripas rugiendo desde las seis de la tarde.

— ¿Te he hablado alguna vez del momento en el que me enamoré de ti?— Aquella pregunta hizo que el rubor de las mejillas de la joven creciera.

— ¿Qué?

— Verte aquí sentada rodeada de cerezos en flor me ha traído a la mente un recuerdo muy valioso para mi…— el castaño se puso en pie y tomó su mano— Fue el primer día de clase, estábamos en 2º año— Sonrió— Yo acababa de meterme en una pelea con un renacuajo que acababa de entrar en 1º y Kaoru me había regañado por volverme a meter en líos.

— No sé por qué no me extraña que la historia comience de esa manera…— Sano rio ante el comentario de la pelinegra y afianzó el agarre de su mano, como si tuviese miedo de que en cualquier momento desapareciera de su lado.

— Fue durante la presentación del curso— continuó su historia— Yo estaba colocado al final de la fila de alumnos de segundo y te puedo jurar que estuve a punto de dormirme de pie durante el discurso de Hiko— Megumi sonrió.

— Seijuro Hiko a veces no estaba muy acertado en sus discursos y aburría hasta al propio profesor Saito— una melodiosa carcajada salió de los labios de Megumi. Sano la observó hipnotizado y las palabras de su compañero pasaron por su mente ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de tener a Megumi Takani a su lado?

— Entonces fue cuando ocurrió…— la seriedad que había adquirido el tono del joven exdelincuente llamó la atención de Megumi— Justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para desaparecer de allí, y posiblemente del instituto también… apareció algo que hizo me quedara plantado en el suelo sin poder moverme, reteniéndome— el joven se acercó a ella lentamente— Era una joven chica que acababa de ganar las elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Sanosuke…

— No recuerdo muy bien que era lo que decías… pero verte esta noche en la lejanía me ha vuelto a llevar a aquel día. Hablabas con pasión y transmitías seguridad a todos, tus movimientos eran delicados y tus labios se convirtieron en lo más atrayente que había visto en mi vida— Sanosuke acarició delicadamente los labios de la morena que los tenía pintados de rojo, costumbre que había adquirido desde que entró a la universidad— Fue ahí donde todo comenzó a cambiar en mi vida… tú fuiste la responsable, algo nació dentro de mí, algo que ni yo mismo comprendía y ante lo que revelaba todos los días. Negándolo continuamente, una y otra vez… Aquel día de principios de curso me enamoré de ti, el problema fue que no lo entendía— una ligera carcajada se le escapó.

— Tenías una extraña forma de demostrármelo.

— Todos los días de mi vida le doy las gracias al profesor Yukyuuzan por haberme castigado formando parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

— No fuiste precisamente útil los primeros meses de castigo— apuntó— Aunque he de admitir que… no te lo puse muy fácil.

— Porque también estabas loca por mí y tampoco lo comprendías— Sano afianzó el agarre y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola aún más hacia él— No puedes negarlo.

— ¿Piensas que me atraía un delincuente famoso en todo el distrito por estar siempre metido en peleas? ¿A mí, que era doña perfección en persona?

— Sí, te gustaba y por eso mismo lo negabas continuamente, no entendías por qué te atraía tanto.

— Señor Sagara creo que se está sobrevalorando— Megumi colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven, divertida.

— ¿De verdad? Y qué me dices del día que me ataste la corbata, o en la excursión escolar cuando pasamos la noche en el cobertizo y no podías quitarme el ojo de encima cuando te presté mi kimono.

— Era la primera vez que veía a un chico sin camiseta tan directamente ¡Y estábamos solos!— Sano rio.

— En aquel momento luché seriamente en contra de mis sentimientos ¿sabes?— confesó— Me quedé toda la noche cuidándote y viéndote dormir… me preocupaste mucho cuando te subió la fiebre.

— He de admitir que… en aquella excursión ya estaba luchando contra mis sentimientos— confesó la chica mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

— Lo sé, con el tiempo he aprendido mejor a leer tus reacciones— Megumi le dio un golpe amistoso en el pecho.

— Estás muy confiado tú esta noche.

— Porque me siento afortunado de ser al final el elegido. Te juro que si hubieses llegado a aceptar alguna de las proposiciones de ese desgraciado de Yukishiro lo hubiese colgado de la fachada del…— Sano no pudo seguir hablando.

Megumi lo había tomado por las mejillas y lo besó con dulzura. El castaño afianzó su agarre y le devolvió el beso, por su mente volvieron a pasar todos los momentos vividos con la joven que tenía entre sus brazos ¿Podría ser más afortunado? Su sabor lo embriagaba de múltiples formas posibles y llenaba su pecho de calor haciéndole sentir un hombre completo. Con dificultad rompió el beso para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

— Yo también estaba enamorada de ti— la joven acarició las ásperas mejillas de Sanosuke— Cuando apareciste el día que Yukishiro-senpai intentó besarme a la fuerza me di cuenta del todo. Yo si era consciente de mis sentimientos hacia ti… pero no quería expresarlos en voz alta… me asustaban demasiado… aunque al final… no hay duda de que tenías que ser tú— Sano sonrió.

— Éramos un desastre.

— Total— Ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos y volvieron a besarse.

Se separaron sin borrar sus sonrisas y tomados de la mano emprendieron la marcha hacia el restaurante que presumía de tener el "mejor ramen de Tokio".

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— Sanosuke caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras apretaba la mano de la joven.

— Sorpréndeme— contestó esta mientras que con una ligera carcajada juntaba su hombro con el de él.

— He estado pensado que… creo que voy a hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de béisbol de la universidad— Sano miraba al frente sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Supongo que ver a Soujiro ganar te ha recordado a cuando eras más joven ¿No?— la futura doctora soltó una leve carcajada.

— ¿Más joven? ¿Cuántos años te piensas que tengo Kitsune?— Sano miró a su novia con el entrecejo fruncido— Para tu información, soy el mejor en las pruebas atléticas de mi curso y mi brazo está completamente recuperado. Soy muy capzz…— Sano no pudo continuar, Megumi, sin borrar su sonrisa, se había puesto de puntillas y atrapó sus labios dándole un tierno beso.

— Seguro que lo conseguirás— susurró cuando se separó mientras le dedicaba una tierna caricia en su mejilla. Sano sonrió.

Caminaron entre los cerezos en flor sin soltar sus manos, recordándose lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro y siendo conscientes de que desde aquel lejano día de primavera de 2º de preparatoria, y a pesar de ser las dos personas más diferentes del mundo, ya no podían vivir separados.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Antes de nada, disculparme sinceramente por el retraso en publicar el epílogo, pero mi vida laboral se ha multiplicado por sorpresa y solo he podido "descansar" unos pocos días festivos en Navidad. He de deciros que en ningún momento me olvidé de la publicación del epílogo, pero quería tener el tiempo suficiente para revisarlo bien antes de traéroslo y no ha sido hasta día de hoy cuando he podido encontrar el hueco._

 _Ahora sí que puedo decir que "Tenías que ser tú" termina oficialmente, ya conocéis todo lo que he escrito sobre esta historia y ahora mismo me siento como en una nube. La sensación de terminar algo es muy reconfortante y triste a la vez._

 _Lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero ni en tres vidas sería capaz de expresar todo el agradecimiento que siento hacia vosotros por las palabras tan bonitas que me habéis dedicado durante este año y por gastar "un ratito" de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia._ _Ya sabéis que es muy especial para mí, así que os agradezco que me hayáis acompañado durante este viaje. Sois los mejores._

 _Me gustaría nombrar a Lykan-GTX_ _,_ _Misao Shinomori, Maat Sejmet,_ _ddaisyaguilar52,_ _RK, La Comadreja,_ _Misao-21,_ _SiaE, Sayo Amakusa, Likendono, Reiko Navi-san, Antonina, Pajarito de agua, todos los invitados que habéis comentado y_ _muy muy muy especialmente a_ _Isadi y_ _ELISA LU CIA V 20 por estar ahí desde el primer capítulo que publiqué en febrero del año pasado. GRACIAS a todos vosotros, por vuestras palabras y por vuestros consejos, por vuestras críticas y ánimos y, sobre todo, por acompañarme todos estos meses. Sois lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien que pretende escribir algo._

 _Mil gracias también a los que solo leéis y a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado._

 _No sé si volveré a publicar algo más (conociéndome seguramente lo haga), pero no puedo establecer alguna fecha fija para volver. Ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo en la vida real, de modo que ya se verá lo que me depara el futuro. Por mi parte, espero que os vaya todo bien y que seáis muy felices._

 _Ya sé que me repito, pero gracias de nuevo por pasaros por esta humilde y larga historia. Habéis sido los mejores lectores que pudiese desear. Mil besos._

 _¡Hasta siempre!_

 ** _Hp-931_**


End file.
